A Second Chance For Love
by Xeniah1999
Summary: Post battle Ginny breaks Harry's heart a mistake sends him back in time. Can Harry deal with what happens? What changes does he make & how do the changes change his life? Hermione & Ron? Surpises are in store. New allies are discovered. AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Formerly A Second Time Around

**Even if you have already read this story, please read it again. Several changes have been made.**

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

Note: My starting point is a paragraph from Deathly Hallows: _'one shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Harry could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, nor tell whose hands were seizing him, pulling him, trying to hug some part of him, hundreds of them pressing, all of them determined to touch The Boy Who Lived, the reason it was over at last!'_

Harry finally was able to get some peace and quiet alone. After he had the Elder Wand replaced in Dumbledore's tomb, Harry then went in search for Ginny. He so badly wanted to be back together with her; with any luck maybe it would happen.

Harry looked and looked for some time until her spotted Ginny, he ran across the grounds to catch up to her.

"Ginny, wait a sec." Harry called after her. But Ginny just kept on walking away as though she had not seen or heard Harry.

Not paying any attention to other people around Harry picked up speed in his run to get to Ginny he ran straight into Ron.

"Harry what's the hurry? And that hurt a little."

"Sorry, Ron. I just …"

"You just what?"

"Well, I spotted Ginny and wanted to talk to her but she didn't seem to see or hear me even though I am sure that she did."

"Sorry mate I don't know what to tell you".

Harry and Ron walked around a bit in silence, Harry looking out for Ginny. They bumped into Hermione, who hugged both Ron and Harry as if she hadn't seen them in forever and that they might disappear into thin air.

"Harry, you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, why?" Harry solemnly replied.

"You don't seem so sure of that Harry. What's wrong?"

"Ginny seems to be ignoring Harry." Ron answered.

"Why?"

"Don't know."

The three of them walked on in silence. They went in search of Ron's parents. Sure enough once they found Ron's parents Molly was in a bit of a panic.

"Where have the three of you been? Where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Hermione and I went looking for Harry. I don't know where Ginny is, haven't seen her since we were fighting…"

"Find her! We will be leaving soon." Mrs. Weasley told them.

After two hours of looking for Ginny, Harry stopped walking and was nearly knocked over by Ron and Hermione who did not notice that Harry had stopped.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I was just…."

"You were just what?"

"I was just thinking that maybe the two of you should continue to look for Ginny without me. She seems to be mad at me about something."

"Harry come on. I don't think that she is mad at you. It probably doesn't have anything to do with you." Hermione said trying to be encouraging and hoping that she was right. She hated seeing Harry so glum.

While Ron, Hermione and Harry, despite what he had said earlier, were running around trying to find Ginny, she had already found her parents. "Mum, dad I want to go home."

* * * * * * *

Harry went with the Weasley's to their house.

At the Weasley's Harry was trying to give Ginny room to deal with the loss of Fred. It was hard, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and comfort her. After two weeks Harry couldn't take it any longer. He had to go find Ginny and try to talk to her.

Every time he would try to talk to her she would walk away. If they were the last in a room she would leave so quickly is was as though she was running away form Harry. This was killing Harry so much. Seeing her day in and day out and having her ignore him was almost too much to bear. Harry knew that she was grieving the loss of Fred. He really wished that Ginny would talk to him and let him comfort her during this time of loss. Several weeks went by and not much had changed. Ginny rarely left her room and she didn't even eat with the family at meal times.

Molly asked Harry to get Ginny for dinner. Harry reluctantly left the kitchen, went up the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on her door.

"Go away." Ginny's response was to the knock on her bedroom door. Harry wasn't hurt by her response. He knew Ginny had no idea that is was Harry knocking, at least not at the moment.

"Your mum wanted me to let you know dinner is ready and to come down to eat."

There was only silence after Harry spoke. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk to him when she knew it was Harry, or even not respond to what he had said.

Harry returned to the kitchen and sat down next to Ron. Harry barely ate a thing before excusing himself from the table. He went up to the room he was sharing with Ron and stretched out on the bed he was using while staying at the Weasley's. Harry was trying to think of a way that Ginny would let him near her. He came up with nothing. He then tried to think of why she was mad at him. '_Okay maybe Hermione is right, that it has nothing to with me.'_ Harry thought to himself. But if that was the case, then why was Ginny pushing him away?

Harry tried to stop thinking about Ginny. It hurt too much. It not only pained him that she was in pain but that she wouldn't acknowledge he existed.

"Hey Harry, you all right mate? You like you're in severe pain." Ron asked the moment he saw the expression on Harry's face.

"I'm fine Ron."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Ron let it go and knew that Harry would tell him when he wanted to, if he wanted to. Ron had a feeling that it had to do with Ginny. Ron quickly, but quietly left the room and had an owl deliver a letter to Hermione.

* * * * * * *

Hermione brought her parents home and reversed the memory modification charm. They were not happy at all when they got the whole story. They were very relieved that Hermione and her closest friends survived.

After a month home with her parents Hermione wondered if Hogwarts would ever be there again. She really hoped so. Hermione didn't know if she would go back, but to have the option would be nice. Hermione really wanted to send a letter to Ron and Harry to find how every one was doing. She just couldn't do it; she couldn't even imagine what the Weasley's were going through, she didn't even know what to say for that matter.

As much as Hermione missed her friends and wanted to see them she just couldn't ask her parents if she could go for visit. Not after her parents finally calmed down from everything that Hermione had done and what had happened.

"Hermione..."

"Yes, mum."

"A letter just arrived for you by owl."

Hermione jumped off her bed ran out of her room and into the living room where her mom was. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter to read.

Hermione,

I need your help. I am worried about Harry and my sister to be honest. All Harry does is mope around all day. Ginny doesn't talk to him at all, according to Harry she doesn't even seem to notice that he is alive. Hell Ginny hardly ever leaves her room these days. I don't know what to do. Can you help? Even if you can't you should visit.

Ron

After reading Ron's letter Hermione ran to her room to get a piece of parchment and her quill to write back.

Ron,

I don't know what or if I can do anything to help. I will see if I can come for a visit. Miss you all.

Hermione

Hermione sent the letter with Ron's owl Pig.

"Mum, dad I was wondering if I could visit the Weasley's?"

"When and for how long are you thinking of?" Asked her mother.

"I would really like to go visit soon. I don't know for how long, a week maybe."

"I don't know. A week?"

"Sweetie it's only a week." Her father said

"Please…" Hermione pleaded.

"Well, okay you can go." Her mother relented.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hermione rushed out of the living room and into her room to grab some clothes. She really wanted to hurry and pack so she could leave before her parents changed their minds. Hermione didn't want to chance it so she didn't take the time to send a letter letting Ron know that she was on her way. As she left her room she grabbed her suitcase, walked over hugged and kissed her parents and told them she would see them in a week and then left for the Weasley's.

* * * * * * *

Dinner at the Weasley's was not the same chattering atmosphere it was quiet instead. Not much had changed over the past several weeks. Harry was still moping around; Ginny still was staying in her room practically all the time. As the silence went on they all jumped when they heard a knock on the back door.

'_Who could that be?'_ Molly wondered to her self as she got up and went to see who it could be at the door.

"Hermione what a pleasant surprise. We've just sat down to eat dinner, there is plenty if you are hungry."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I am hungry thank you" Hermione replied.

Hermione walked in, put her suitcase in the living room. Once back in the kitchen Hermione took a seat across for Ron, between George and Harry. Ron was thrilled that Hermione was able to visit; sure he would of liked to have known that she was coming. If he had known he might have brushed his hair instead of looking like he just climbed out of bed. Since the battle started he hadn't had the chance to spend any time with her. He kept thinking about the first time that they had kissed, and really wanted to do that again. Then he remembered that she was here because he had written her about help with Harry and Ginny.

"So, Hermione how have you and your parents been these days?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"Good.'

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. After every one had their fill they began to clear out of the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Ron and Harry's room to talk.

"Since when is so quiet while eating?"

"Since we got home after the battle." Ron replied sadly.

"Oh, Ron I am **so** sorry. I didn't mean…."

"It's okay, I know." Ron said cutting Hermione off.

Hermione turned to Harry "So, Ginny still isn't talking to you?"

"Nope" was all Harry could say without his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"Why are you sorry. It's not your fault Hermione."

"I know that it's not my fault Harry. I'm sorry that you are hurting."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Kind of." Replied Ron before Hermione could say anything.

Harry rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. He had thought that he had it hidden better than that. He could understand Ron picking up on it, but Hermione had only been there a few hours. Hermione at that point turned to Ron.

"Ron, do you have any idea why Ginny has been acting how she is?"

"Not one clue. That's partly why I asked you to visit."

To Ron's surprise Hermione wasn't the least bit mad at him.

"Well, I guess I could try to talk to Ginny tomorrow." Hermione offered.

Harry sat up quickly on his bed looked at Hermione, "You would do that?"

"Sure Harry, what are friends for if not to do what they can to help. Just remember that I said I would try, I can't promise you anything other than to try."

"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate it, even if you can't find out anything I am grateful that you are willing to try."

"Not a problem Harry. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime. Good night."

"Good night." Harry and Ron said at the same time as Hermione left the room.

Hermione was staying in Percy's old room since he was not there at the time. Once in the room she welcomed the feel of the mattress against her body. She was so tired. Hermione was really hoping that she would be able to find out something from Ginny so she could let Harry know if only on the sly. She hated to have to break a confidence, especially with Ginny but Harry was convinced that it had something to do with him and no matter what she found out she would tell Harry. At least he would know either way.

Ron, not much after Hermione leaving, fell asleep and began snoring. Usually the snoring would really annoy Harry but it didn't really bother him, as he really wasn't paying much attention. Harry lay on his back in bed staring at the ceiling for several hours. Though his eyelids were heavy he couldn't seem to close them and go to sleep. Harry started thinking about the first time that he had kissed Ginny. As the memories came flooding in and as clear as it had been when it actually happened, Harry drifted off to sleep with Ginny on his mind.

The next morning when Harry woke up he was more depressed than he had been all this time. Dreaming about Ginny all night seemed so real, and now knowing that it was only a dream. He looked at the clock and realized he had over slept. Harry jumped out off bed and went to take a quick shower before he went down to breakfast. Harry walked right into Ginny.

"Sorry. Ginny wait…can't we talk?"

Ginny just kept on walking back to her room as though nothing had happened. Harry felt as though his heart was shattering into a million pieces.

Later that afternoon Hermione found Ron and Harry out side where they used to play small games of Quidditch. As Harry looked up he saw Hermione walking towards them and felt as though his lungs were ceasing to work. But Harry managed to get out, "so, how'd it go?"

"Sorry, Harry I don't know what to tell you. If it helps she won't even talk to me."

"This really sucks. I just wish that I knew what it was that I did." Harry said sulkily.

"Harry, stop beating yourself up. I don't see how you could have done anything. The three of us were gone for how long? How could it be that you did something?" Said Ron trying to cheer up Harry.

"Harry, you know Ron is right. Just give it a little more time okay?"

"I'll try, but I don't know how much longer I can go on like this?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other wondering what that was all about and what exactly did Harry mean by it as he went in side. Neither one of the two were going to question Harry about it, obviously if he wanted to explain or talk about it he would…or at least Hermione hoped so.

The week that Hermione was at the burrow went pretty quickly. Hermione was getting her things together to head back home when there was a knock on her door.

"Hermione, can I come n?" asked Ron.

"Sure" replied Hermione.

"Packing huh?"

"Yep."

"Can't you stay longer?"

"My parents only agreed to let me visit for a week. I don't want to push it with them Ron."

"I get it, I do. I wish Ginny would have talked to you."

"Me too. She'll come around though. Just give it some more time."

"I hope she comes around. How much time does she need though?"

Hermione hit Ron on the arm, hard enough that he could feel it but not hard enough to leave a mark. Hermione then turned around and gave Ron a hug. They embraced for a while, as Hermione was pulling away Ron was paying a lot of attention. He bent his head down and his lips met Hermione's.

"Oh GOD! Ron, Hermione quit it would you!" Exclaimed a grumpy Harry.

Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Ron left the room quickly; Hermione went back to packing.

"Already time for you to go?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, a week already went by."

"It doesn't seem like it has been a week. It seems more like you just got here."

"I know. I wish I had asked for a longer visit."

Hermione gave Harry a hug, "You'll write me won't you Harry?"

Harry just gave Hermione a look of you know I won't.

"Just once in a while is all I ask. I'm not asking for daily or weekly…. just once in a while."

"Okay, I'll write once in a while."

* * * * * * *

Harry was only able to take a few more weeks of the silent treatment from Ginny. He knew he had to get away, he couldn't stay at the burrow the pain was too intense. That night as Harry drifted off to sleep he decided to leave the burrow and soon, in the next few days. The only place he could think to go was number 12 Grimmauld Place. He never thought that he would ever go back there, it reminded him too much of Sirius. But where else could he go, he didn't own anything except number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was going to let everyone know after breakfast that he was leaving for a while at least.

Harry woke up later than he had intended to. He still planned on telling everyone what he was going to do. He pulls himself out of bed, put his glasses on, got dressed and went down to breakfast. He decided to tell everyone when he got down to the kitchen to just get it over with instead of dragging out the inevitable…. at least that is what Harry thought at the time.

As Harry was about to drop his news about leaving, an owl he recognized flew in through an open window delivering letters. Harry knew that the owl belonged to McGonagall; in his first year the owl had delivered a Nimbus 2000 broom. Mrs. Weasley removed the letters from the owl and handed Ron and Harry their letter. She held on to Ginny's.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his letter to see what McGonagall could possibly want.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Hogwarts is in good repair and ready for students to return. You are welcome to come back to Hogwarts and finish you studies. If you so wish to finish your studies by owl correspondence you may. I hope is well with you and your family. I also hope to see you September 1st.

Sincerely,

M. McGonagall

All surviving students who would have returned received their letter stating the same thing. For the new students, the standard letters containing the first year acceptances were sent out.

Harry re-read the letter to be sure that he had read it correctly and that it was real. He started thinking about what he had intended on telling the Weasley's, but now maybe he could stick it out a bit longer. It really wouldn't be that long until a trip to Diagon Alley to get new robes and supplies that would be needed for the year, then not much longer after that he would be at Hogwarts completing his schooling. Harry changed his mind about telling the Weasley's that he was leaving. He had also changed his mind about leaving, Diagon Alley and school was in the near future. That should be enough for him to keep his mind busy so that he wouldn't think about Ginny.

* * * * * *

Hermione received her letter and read it several times. She really wanted to go back to Hogwarts to continue her studies, now that she had the option. It would be her final year! The benefits of returning to Hogwarts were that she would be able to see her friends more often, providing they went back as well, and of course moving the relationship along with Ron.

Hermione wasn't sure how her parents were going to react, so it made it difficult for her to bring it up. _'The worst they can say is "no" right?' _she thought to herself, but that is exactly what terrified her!

That night after dinner, Hermione handed her parents the letter from McGonagall. Hermione could usually read her parents fairly well, enough to know if it was going to be good news or bad news, but this evening she couldn't and it was driving her up the wall. As her parents had a soft discussion between themselves, Hermione could not hear a thing, it made her nervous. Just when Hermione thought she would scream, her father looked up at her…

"Hermione, what do you want to do? Do you want to go back to Hogwarts to finish your studies or would you rather do the owl correspondence?"

"I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"And you are sure that this 'Dark Lord' is really dead this time?" asked a nervous Mrs. Granger.

"Yes! Positive, I was there and saw with my own eyes he is gone."

"So, dear daughter, why are you asking you mother and I if you can go back?"

"I know I am of age in the wizarding world, but not in the muggle world." Replied a sheepish Hermione.

Hermione's father smiled at her. He was so proud of his daughter.

"Your mother and I feel that this is your decision to make, and no matter what you decide we will support you."

Hermione hugged her parents and thanked them for being them, for trusting her and for letting herself be the one to decide on what to do about Hogwarts.

* * * * * * *

"So, Harry are you going back?" asked Ron.

"You bet Ron. Don't get me wrong I like being here with your family, but I need to get away from here for a while."

"Harry not to worry I get it. What do you think Hermione is going to do?"

"I don't know what Hermione is going to do. Are you going back?"

"Yes! Of course I'm going back. My mum's okay with me going back. I don't know if Ginny will be, with the way mum's been lately. You can't blame her though; look at how Ginny has been lately. Not coming down to eat with the family for any meal time, staying in her room all the time…"

"Ron can we please not talk about your sister?" Harry asked with a painful expression on his face.

"Sure…sorry Harry."

* * * * * * *

Ron and Harry were informed that they could go to Diagon Alley to get robes and supplies by themselves. They immediately left before Mrs. Weasley could change her mind on the matter.

Harry and Ron wondered around Diagon Alley and noticing how many families were doing their shopping. The recognized quite a few people from previous years at Hogwarts and were able to pick out the ones that were first years. Everything was going on about business and shopping like there had never been any thing wrong, or caused people to be frightened. It was nice to see this after the last time that Harry and Ron had been to Diagon Alley.

Ron and Harry made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get fitted for new robes. After that they were going to stop at Florean Fortescune's and then get the supplies that they would need for the upcoming school year. Harry had an idea but he couldn't possibly pull it off with Ron there with him. Harry stayed back a little as Ron headed for the door to leave.

"Ron, there is something that I need to take care of. I'll meet you at Florean Fortescune's in a bit."

"Okay. See you latter then."

After Ron left, Harry went over to Madam Malkin and talked with her. He asked her if it would be possible to get new and not used robes for Ron with Harry paying the difference. Madam Malkin didn't see a problem with this since they were going to be paid for. Harry then asked if she would do the same for Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley should she show up to get fitted for new robes. Madam Malkin agreed to do this for Harry and to keep it between the two of them. Harry was satisfied with this idea of his and headed out for Florean Fortescune's to meet Ron.

* * * * * * *

Ron walked into Florean Fortescune's and found that it was packed and it didn't look like he would be able to find a table to sit at while waiting for Harry. As he scanned the room looking for anything open, he caught with the corner of his eye someone waving at him. Ron was a little scared to see who it was but he still looked over and to his relief it was Hermione. He was wondering if seeing her here meant that she was coming back to Hogwarts too. Ron then quickly walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Hermione, I didn't know that you were going to be here. We could have met somewhere and the three of us could have done our shopping together."

"I was hoping to see you here…and Harry too of course. My parents are okay with me deciding to return to Hogwarts. I take it you and Harry are going back as well. Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"Yeah, we're both going back to Hogwarts. Harry is around here somewhere. He said that he had something to take care of and would meet me here."

"And is Ginny going back as well?"

"I don' know. Mum was fine with me going back. Ginny really hasn't been herself and my mum is worried about her and doesn't seem to think that it is a good idea for her to go."

* * * * * * *

Harry walked into Florean Fortescune's and to his surprise it was packed. He tried to look over people's heads looking for where Ron might be sitting at. He then spotted the red hair and he wasn't alone. As he got closer he recognized the bushy brown hair of Hermione's. Once Harry was close enough to see what was going on he smiled to him self, one reason was because of the robes and the other was because Ron and Hermione were snogging. Harry couldn't help him self, he cleared his throat causing the two to split apart both slightly blushing. He had to stifle a laugh.

"So, Hermione I take it that you are going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked still smiling at both of them.

"Uhm…. yeah." Was all she could muster to say.

"You get all of you shopping done?"

"I'm all done. How about you?"

"No. Ron and I just got started."

Hermione tagged along with Ron and Harry while they finished up their shopping. Just before leaving Diagon Alley they stopped by Madam Malkin's to get their robes. Harry just smiled as they picked up their packages and could hardly wait until Ron saw that his robes were brand new. It wouldn't even matter to Harry if Ron never suspected him and instead thought that his parents decided to splurge with it being his last year at Hogwarts.

* * * * * * *

"Mum, why can't I go back to Hogwarts? Ron gets to go." Ginny whined.

"Ginny, dear I don't think that is a good idea for you to go back this year." Replied Molly

"This is so not fair. Why can't I go back this year? I don't want to do my studies by owl correspondence."

"With everything that has happened and you hiding in your room all the time."

"Mum **please**." Begged Ginny.

"I don't know Ginny."

"It's okay for me to go back. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good this time. I want to go back to Hogwarts. Look I've been dealing with things in my own way I'm just fine. Mum please let me go back." Ginny explained and pleaded with her mom one last time and hoped that it worked.

"Okay, fine Ginerva you can go back this year. I guess we should go to Diagon Alley then and get everything that you will need this year."

"Mum, thank you, thank you." Ginny than ran up to her room and changed before leaving for Diagon Alley.

* * * * * * *

It really felt good to be back on the Hogwarts Express. Harry ignored the looks, stares and whispers he got. It usually bothered him to no end but this time he really didn't care. As usual Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the same compartment. They just sat in silence. Harry couldn't help but notice that Hermione and Ron were holding hands. It was hard not notice since they had been doing this since Harry caught them snogging at Florean Fortescune's. Harry was having a difficult time with it, he was happy that Ron and Hermione were finally working out their relationship but it also made him sad. He felt like the third wheel. Seeing them together made him think about what it would be like if he and Ginny got back together. He had to stop thinking about Ginny; it was making him depressed again.

"I'll be right back. Need to stretch my legs." Harry suddenly announce as he left the compartment.

After Harry left Hermione looked at Ron, "Maybe we shouldn't…." Hermione said as she looked down at their hands. "At least not in front Harry so much. He is really hurting and he won't be honest with anyone about it. I wish you sister would get over whatever it is that has her ignoring Harry. After the war was over I expected that they would have gotten back together right away. Especially with the loss of Fred."

"Hermione I agree with you."

"What part?"

"All of it. Uhm, Hermione…"

"Yes…"

"Harry isn't here right now." Ron said while smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back at Ron knowing what he was thinking since she was thinking about the same thing.

* * * * * * *

As Harry headed back to the compartment he saw Ginny, to him it seemed as though she was looking at him or even watching him. Suddenly Harry saw Ginny turn away putting her back towards him. That hurt more than the silent treatment from her. He was feeling really depressed now and wished he hadn't of left the compartment.

Harry opened the door to the compartment and paused as he saw Ron and Hermione snogging once again. He was about to back out, close the door and find somewhere else to sit until they reached Hogsmeade Station when the two quickly split apart.

"Hey, you two don't need to stop on my account. I can always find somewhere else to be until we reach Hosgmeade Station."

"Harry. No. That would be silly. It's okay, really it is." Hermione stammered and tried to reassure Harry.

Harry made his way into the compartment and sat back down and leaned his head against the window trying desperately not to replay Ginny turning so that her back was to Harry. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry was dreaming about Ginny, remembering their first kiss, and everything that they had shared and done before the war, and what it could have been after once the war was over. Harry was waking up to loud noises and realized that he had been dreaming. He became really depressed again it had seemed so real. Harry opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Neville's head leaning inside the door.

"You three really need to get changed. We're almost at Hogsmeade Station."

The three of them changed as quickly as they could. Ron noticed that his robes were brand new and was trying to figure out how his parents were able to buy them. He then concluded that maybe they did this for his last year. Ron was not going to ask his parents about it. When Harry saw the expression on Ron's face he just smiled. When Ron didn't ask Harry he knew that Ron had no clue as to the real reason why the robes were brand new. Although that could change once Ron saw that Ginny also had brand new robes.

* * * * * * *

The train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Everyone got their things and headed off the Express. The usual call for the first years rang out in the familiar voice of Rubius Hagrid. Harry waved to Hagrid as he followed Ron and Hermione to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione and Harry climbed into a carriage to find Neville and Luna already there. They greeted each other, caught up on what had happened since the war. No one brought up Ginny to Harry's relief; he didn't want too many people feeling sorry for him. Ron and Hermione already did feel sorry for him and that was more than enough for him. The rest of the ride to the castle was spent in silence.

* * * * * * *

As they entered the castle and went into the dining hall it seemed the same as before, except for the fact that Dumbledore was not there in the Headmaster's seat. Instead there was McGonagall the Headmistress. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a place to sit and took it. Harry did his best not to look around the table much for fear of seeing Ginny. He glanced around the hall more than anything else trying to see who was back. Harry found himself looking for Ginny. He spotted her and smiled to himself, she was wearing the robes that Harry had helped get for her. A part of Harry wished that she knew he was behind it. Harry saw Ginny look in his direction, he took a chance and smiled at her but she turned her head away. Harry was regretting searching her out at the table. He really was feeling depressed now. He just hoped that being back at school could take his mind off of Ginny. Harry decided to study real hard, study like Hermione. At that thought he couldn't help but smile, Hermione would be so ecstatic she would have some one to study with.

After the first years were sorted into their houses, the welcoming speech and the usual warnings of off limit areas the feast began. Harry ate what he could but just couldn't really stomach anything and retired to the common room early. Ron and Hermione weren't far behind him.

"Hey, Harry you okay?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, just peachy Hermione."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, they were both really worried about Harry. Hermione had decided that if Harry didn't perk up some in the next month or so she was going to suggest to Harry that maybe he should finish his studies through the owl correspondence that was offered in their letters.

Harry got up and went to the boy's dormitories to go to bed. It had been a long day for Harry. He really missed Ginny a lot.

* * * * * * *

About two months went by and there was no change with Ginny, she was still ignoring Harry. It was becoming more and more painful to see Ginny and have her not acknowledge her was there. Harry didn't think he could take this much longer. Maybe he'll go to number 12 Grimmauld Place and finish his studies through the owl correspondence. _'Who am I trying to kid, as much as it hurts for her to be ignoring me, I can't go through each and every day not seeing her. Not being able to know for certain that she's okay.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Hermione had not yet suggested to Harry about the owl correspondence. She was not sure if she was actually going to do it. Harry seemed to be perking up some, but then again he was really studying hard, more than Hermione. Harry was improving in all of his classes so far that year with all the studying he was doing.

After lunch was potions, they were going to be working on more advanced potions. That day they were going to working on a time travel potion. Harry was not in the mood for potions that day but he went any way. He couldn't keep his mind off Ginny.

Harry was trying real hard to focus on what he was doing, making sure he was adding the right ingredients at the time, the right amount period, stirring when necessary. Ginny entered his mind once again that day. He was really distracted from what he was doing. Before Ron or Hermione could get his attention and get him focused on the potion, dark purple smoke began to rise from Harry's cauldron, and then there was a loud bang like a bomb going off.

The smoke cleared and the class looked around confused and really puzzled. Ron and Hermione were a little scared.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Ron.

* * * * * * *

At dinner Ginny looked around and didn't see Harry any where at the table. She knew that she had been real mean towards him for some time. Ginny wanted to talk to Harry and try to explain what was going on with her. She got up from where she was sitting walked over to her brother and Hermione and sat down.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

Ron and Hermione just looked at her very shocked. Neither one knew if they should tell her that Harry disappeared in the middle of their potions class.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ron a bit rudely.

"I just want to talk to him. To explain and apologize."

"Uhm…Ginny…I don't know how to say this…" stammered Hermione.

"Hermione please just tell me what it is. I can handle it. What did he quit school or leave to finish by owl correspondence?"

"Well, in the middle of potions and working on a really complicated potion, Harry did something not right and well he disappeared." Hermione finally managed to get out.

"What do you mean he disappeared? He walked out?" Ginny was really puzzled and getting real scared. Harry couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

Hermione explained in as detail as she could about what happened. Ginny went pale and ran out of the dining hall. Hermione ran after her.

"Ginny what is it? Please talk to me?"

"It's all my fault that he's gone. I have been so mean to him. I know I hurt him, everyday at that. It killed me to see him so much pain but I just couldn't talk to him. During the war, when Harry was brought in and I thought he was dead and then he wasn't. I was mad that he didn't find a way to let us know. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it. I can't believe he is gone. Is there any way of finding out what exactly happened, where he went? Is there any way to bring him back here?"

"Ginny." Was all that Hermione could say. She was at a loss for words. Hermione put her arms around Ginny who was sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny pulled away from Hermione. She had an angry look on her face as she looked from Hermione to Ron.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Ron.

"Harry disappears in potions class after an explosion and the two of you don't care. You're not even worried or upset, just calm. Both of you being his best friends!"

"We can't believe that he's really gone." Said Hermione.

"He'll turn up. He couldn't have gone far. He'll find a way to get back here." Ron added.

"A-and wh-what if h-he d-doesn't?"

"He will. He has to." Ron said not wanting to accept the possibility that his best friend could be gone and not return.

"B-but…"

"Ginny you can't think like that. I have to believe that he will return. I can't imagine him permanently gone." Hermione said with tears welling up in her eyes as she cut Ginny off.

Hermione and Ron did their best to comfort Ginny. Neither one wanted to think about never seeing Harry again. It was all they could do to not fall apart. Ron wanted to be there and to be strong for Ginny and Hermione. Hermione wanted to be there for Ron and to be there and be strong for Ginny.

That night at dinner everyone looked around as they heard a strange rumbling sound like thunder and the sound of howling wind. Several students looked up at the bewitched ceiling and saw something appear and falling fast. There was thud as whatever fell from the ceiling landed on the floor between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. As the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's got a better look they realized that a person had fallen from the ceiling.

All of Gryffindor screamed in shock. The rest of the dining hall had a mixture of screams of shock and sighs of fear as they recognized Harry Potter lying on the floor barely breathing, his robes torn and scorched. Minor scrapes and cuts and scorch burns on his bare skin exposed through the holes in his robes.

All of Gryffindor House had surrounded Harry. The rest of the hall, except Slytherin's, were standing on the seats and tables trying to get a look.

"Get out of the way! Give me some room! He needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey. Prefects take your houses to their common rooms. Your food will be brought to all of you there." McGonagall said as she conjured a stretcher to take Harry to the hospital wing.

Everyone did as instructed, except those left from the D.A., they all followed McGonagall to the hospital wing instead of going to their common rooms.

"Minerva, he should be transferred to St. Mungo's."

"NO!" screamed the group of students that had followed McGonagall.

"What on earth are all of you doing here?"

"Did you really expect us not to follow you?" Hermione asked.

"Very well Miss Granger, I suppose the lot of you can stay for a while."

Madam Pomfrey did not look happy. Not only did she have to care for Harry but to allow this many visitors at one time was unheard of.

Hermione and Ginny pulled up chairs to sit on Harry's right side. George and Ron pulled up chairs to sit on the left. Everyone else stood around Harry's bed. Hermione picked up Harry's right hand and held it in hers.

Hermione said in a quivering voice. "Harry can you hear me? It's Hermione. Ron is here as well as George, Ginny and the rest of the D.A. Please wake up. Don't give up…"

"Harry I am **so** sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have been mad at you. Please wake up. I need you. I can't do this alone." A near hysterical Ginny sobbed out.

"Harry, you're my best mate but if you don't wake up and open your eyes right now and make my sister stop crying I'm gonna kill ya." Ron demanded

"I lost Fred, I can't lose you too!" George said crying.

Remaining members of Dumbledore's Army one by one murmured his or her encouragement to Harry to hang on and wake up and what he meant to each of them. Shorty after that Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone except Hermione, Ginny, Ron and George out of the hospital wing.

"Why can't everyone stay?" Hermione asked.

"Don't need that many visitors as once. There are other patients in here. I will allow four visitors at a time for Harry." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked back to her office.

"Someone should tell your family." Hermione suggested.

"You go on and do it. We're not leaving." Rom responded.

"I'm not leaving either."

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and over to Harry's bed.

"I would like to ask you four to step out for a moment. I need to tend to Mr. Potter's injuries. Once I finish you all may return."

All four of them reluctantly got up, murmured to Harry that they would be right back and stepped out.

Madam Pomfrey used a purple liquid to clean Harry's cuts. As she dabbed the liquid on the cuts there was a small puff of smoke emanating from each cut. Madam Pomfrey used an orange colored past for the burns. She was about to begin healing the cuts when McGonagall entered the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, how is he doing"?

"I would have to say that he is not doing well. Yes he is breathing, but he is very weak. I don't know what to do for him. You know what I suggested when you brought him to me and I still stand by what I said."

"I know, but I think he will fair better right here. He has his friends who are more like extended family. Give it some time, if there is no improvement than we shall have him moved to St. Mungo's."

"Thank you Professor, oh could you please let the Weasley's and Miss. Granger know that they can return to his bed side?"

"Of course."

McGonagall left the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you are allowed to back inside."

"Thank you Professor. Uh…is there any way to let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know about Harry?"

"I already have Hermione. They should be arriving soon."

All four quickly but quietly went back to Harry's bedside. Hermione had been sitting near Harry's head but felt that Ginny should in that spot instead. Ginny nodded her thanks. George and Ron switched places as well so that Ron could be across from Hermione.

"Harry, we are back. I don't know about Bill, Charlie or Percy but mum and dad are on their way her. I really wish you would wake up." Ginny said as she started to cry again.

As Ginny took Harry's right hand into hers, Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. The four of them looked at each other, back at Harry and then back at each other.

George was about to get up and to see what Madam Pomfrey had to say about it when the doors to the hospital wing opened. The rest of the Weasley family walked through the doors and straight to the small group around Harry.

"No." Mrs. Weasley sobbed out and rushed to Harry's side nearly knocking George over.

"George dear I'm sorry."

"It's okay mum." George got up to let his mum sit next to Harry.

"What happened?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, Harry was preoccupied with something. It was evident that there was something else on his mind. He wasn't paying attention in potions class. Before I could get Harry's attention…." Hermione trailed off and started to cry.

"A lot of smoke was billowing out of his cauldron, then it exploded and Harry flew backwards. Once all the smoke in class room dissipated he was gone." Ron finished explaining.

"What do you mean he was gone?" Charlie asked.

"I mean he was gone, not there in the room anywhere. He disappeared."

"If he disappeared from class how did he end up here?" Asked Bill.

"It was dinner in the dining hall. Everyone was looking around. There was a rumbling like thunder and the sound of howling wind. Several people looked up at the ceiling and something was falling…" George trailed off too chocked up to continue.

"It was Harry falling from the ceiling. I know it sounds strange and you're all probably thinking that we imagined it but we didn't. How could a whole school see the same exact thing? We didn't know at first, it wasn't until Harry was on the floor that it was realized Harry had fallen from the ceiling. That is what we all saw." Ginny finished while crying.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense Percy. It just is. If you want feel free to ask the whole school what they saw and they will tell you. Well, don't ask the Slytherin's they'll make up something strange other than what we saw." Hermione responded to Percy's remark.

All that could be heard were the sounds of crying, sobbing and the occasional wailing. Madam Pomfrey thought she had heard extra people in the hospital wing and left her office.

"Now I said only four at a time."

"W-we w-will o-only b-be a m-minute." Said a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"Madam Pomfrey, we are the only family he has. The only real family he has. Could you please allow us a little more time?" Said Bill

"We are the only real and decent family he has. And I think I can speak for whole family when I say, to us he **is** family."

"Well, okay." Madam Pomfrey said as she wiped away a few tears that had escaped down her face and went back to her office.

"Oh Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she got up and walked around to hug Ginny.

Ron could not take seeing his mum so sad, he hid his face in his hands. Hermione reached over the bed to take one of his hands when she noticed something different.

"Ron, look at your hand, your right hand."

"What about it?"

"The small scar, it's gone. Harry pushed you out of the way so that Norbert wouldn't bite you but…"

"Oh yeah, you're right. That's strange, what do you think happened?"

"What are the two of you going on about?" Asked Percy.

"It's a long story and it happened first year, well at least for me and Ron." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, look at Harry's right arm. Wasn't there a scar in the crook of his arm from the basilisk?"

"Yes. What are you saying Ginny?"

"It's not there as if it never happened."

"How can that be possible?" Ron asked.

"Don't look at me." Said Hermione.

"Don't you think that the scars could have faded over time?" Asked Percy.

"No. The scars were evident this morning." Hermione and Ron said

No one said anything for an hour. They just sat or stood there watching, tears falling down faces.

"Harry please come back. I need you." Ginny said softly as she softly kissed his cheek.

At the moment Ginny's lips touched Harry's cheek he sucked in a ragged breath and shakily exhaled.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"That's the second time." Hermione stated.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I was going to get Madam Pomfrey when all of you walked in. Ginny had taken Harry's had into hers; he took a deep breath and exhaled normally. Still it's the second time."

"George what are getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that I think Ginny is a trigger. I think out of everyone here, Ginny needs to be the one constant person. Look, we all agree that Ginny and Harry always had a connection and felt that there would always be a connection between the two of them. Why wouldn't they still have the connection? Does it really matter that they had not yet made up. Ginny all the while you weren't taking to him and acting as though he didn't exist, did you or did you not want to get back together with Harry?"

"Of course I did. I didn't want to break up in the first place but I understood why. I thought that once it was over that we would get back together."

"Harry wanted to get back together with you too." Ron said.

Ginny started to cry again saying that it was all her fault.

"Ginny dear, don't go blaming yourself."

"Mum it is! Don't you see? Harry wasn't paying attention in class because he was thinking about me! If I hadn't of been so cruel…" Ginny couldn't finish what she was saying she had begun to cry.

Ginny sucked in a quick breath and looked down at her and Harry's hands as Harry sucked in a ragged breath and shakily exhaled as though he had been crying.

"Ginny what is it?"

"H-he closed his hand around mine, and look tears are streaming down his face. Can he hear us?"

"It's possible." Hermione answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up feeling strange. The last thing he remembered was dark purple smoke, the sound of a bomb going off, flying backwards and smacking his head real hard on the wall behind him. He expected to be in St. Mungo's and his head killing him but neither was the case. '_Where the hell am I?'_ Harry wondered. Harry felt around for his glasses. Once he found them he put them on. It was dark and practically no space to move around in. It smelled like dust and everything else you have in a storage closet. He was startled when a spider crawled across his hand. _'What the bloody hell is going on here?'_

Harry got up off the cot and went in search of a door without any light. Once he located where the door was he tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge one bit. _"Why can't I get out of here? This place is so small no person should be locked in an itty-bitty closet…oh hell no. This is not happening. This can't have happened.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry went back to the cot, curled up and decided to wait it out and see if he was mistaken. He just had to be. There was no way he could live through it all over again. He fell back a sleep until he heard the rattling of the door as it was being banged on.

"Get up. Now!"

'_Someone please kill me now.'_ Harry thought to himself as he recognized that shrill voice of his Aunt Petunia Dursley. He couldn't figure how on earth he ended back here in the damn cupboard under the stairs. Just then dust fell down on to Harry as his cousin Dudley jumped up and down on the stairs above.

Harry paused before leaving the cupboard to wait for his cousin Dudley to go by. He was not in the mood for Dudley's crap. Harry just really did not want to be back here. Harry got up and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell is taking you so long today boy?" Bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry just ignored the question and went straight over to the pan to look after the bacon as his Aunt Petunia had ordered. For a brief moment Harry considered just looking at the bacon in the pan. The only problem with that was he had also been told to not burn it. It was Dudley's birthday.

Harry was thinking about the first time he went through this and just right on cue Dudley began to have his fit about the number of presents he had. Harry had turned around so that the Dursley's wouldn't be able to see his face as mouthed word for word what his Aunt said to Dudley, _'Well, while we're out we will get you two more presents. How does that sound popkin? Two more presents, that alright?"_ And of course Dudley's tantrum was averted.

Suddenly it occurred to Harry that with this being Dudley birthday they would be going to the zoo, and that Mrs. Figg would not be able to watch him. Just then the phone rang, it Mrs. Figg just as Harry knew it would be, she was calling to let the Dursley's know that she would not be able to watch Harry today.

At this point it hits Harry, he knows what is going to happen before it does. He would be able to change some things. The first thing on the list was that he was no longer going to be Dudley's punching bag. There were other things that he would change and things he would not he was going to take it one thing at a time and make his decision on weather or not he would make the change. This made Harry smile, only briefly though, he really did not want the Dursley's to know that something made him happy. Harry had feeling that his Uncle had noticed that a smile had crept up on Harry's face.

"What's with you boy?" Bellowed Vernon.

"Nothing." Replied Harry.

It had come out that Mrs. Figg would not be able to watch Harry; Dudley began to have a fit. Including fake crying and hysterics. Dudley did not want Harry to go. Then Harry's memory of the first time around came to mind. It took every ounce of strength for Harry not laugh. This was something that Harry was not going to change this. He felt that the punishment to follow would so be worth it.

* * * * * * *

While Harry was locked in the cupboard he amused himself with plans. At least going through and trying to figure out what he wanted to change. It was hard to go through in his mind what to change and what not to change. Harry then decided that he would make the decision to change something or leave it be at the moment of the situation or event.

A week went by of being locked in the cupboard and without meals. Harry had figured out how to un-lock and re-lock the lock on the door. At night when the Dursley's were upstairs and a sleep, Harry would sneak out of the cupboard and go into the kitchen to get something to eat. Some times he would bring food into the cupboard to snack on later or just to have it so that he wouldn't have to sneak out every night, he did not want to get caught sneaking food.

* * * * * * *

When school resumed after Christmas and knowing when and where Dudley and his gang would be it enable Harry to avoid those places and to take different routes to classes and just navigate around the school. It was nice to not be harassed by Dudley and his gang at school. Harry had enough of Dudley at home, there was no way he was going to punish himself and let his cousin make his life a worse hell than it already was.

As the school year winded down Harry was not looking forward to when school let out for the Summer Holliday's. Sure he would be let out of cupboard and that was a good thing. But he would have to put up with Dudley and his gang while at home. At least he knew things that they couldn't even imagine so it wouldn't be to bad this time around. Then he remembers that this coming summer is when he gets Dudley's second room. According to Vernon the boy was getting too big for the cupboard. As much as this was nice to Harry to know that he would have some space, he also knew that he had to be that much more careful so not to get into trouble that would get him locked in his room. Being upstairs with the Dursley's was going to make that much more difficult for Harry to sneak out of his room and get food for should he need to.

That summer Harry had managed to avoid Dudley and Dudley's gang. Surprisingly enough since Dudley's gang, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon, came over all the time. Harry happily avoided encountering all four, most of the time any way.

Harry was starting to think about maybe trying to make some friends so that he wouldn't be quite so lonely. Then he decided not to do that, he would be able to fill in his time figuring out what he would change in his life and what he would leave the same.

As the summer went on Harry decided to make the changes in his life as the events came along. That would be easier he thought. Any way even if he had friends what could he really say to them? He wouldn't be able to talk about what really went on in the Dursley's house, it would eventually get back to his Aunt and Uncle and that was not going to happen.

* * * * * * *

Dudley was going to be attending his dad's old private school, Smeltings. Seeing Dudley prance around in his new school uniform, maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, and a flat straw hat, made Harry want to bust up laughing. It was really hard not to since to Harry this time around it was more hilarious than the first time. To Harry's relief he managed not utter a sound.

Harry hung his head as he remembered what was in store for the following morning. There was going to be an awful smell in the kitchen. Petunia was going to be dying some of Dudley's old clothes gray for his uniform at Stonewall High. A smile formed on Harry's face as he remembered what also happens tomorrow, his very first letter, which meant that he would be going to Hogwarts instead of Stonewall High. Harry was hopeful that maybe he could find a way to keep that first one. If not able it would not be a big to deal to Harry since he already knew what it said.

That night while Harry was lying in bed he thought about it and decided to let it go relatively the way it had before. He wanted to relive the moment of his uncle's near break down and the looks of his family's faces. Harry hoped that when he saw Hagrid that he wouldn't go run to him and hug him. That would really do a number on his family. He just couldn't do that, he knew he still had to go back to the Dursley's house every summer…. unless…he made some changes there but not too many.

* * * * * * *

Harry woke up early the next day. He went down to the kitchen and fixed their breakfast. All the while sneaking extra pieces here and there with out his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia being the wiser. Harry dished out the food to every one and had a seat at the table and ate as quickly as possible without choking and without causing excessive attention his way. When the noise from the mail slot in the door letting them that the mail had arrived, Harry just got up to get the mail without being told to do so.

Harry picks up the three envelopes off the floor. As he walked into the kitchen he was holding his letter. Harry contemplated on trying to open it and see if he could read it before it was taken from him. He also was thinking about Dumbledore.

"Dad, Harry has something." Exclaimed Dudley, bringing Harry out of his memories.

Vernon snatched the letter out of Harry's hand. Out of automatic reaction Harry said, "That's my letter give it back." Vernon didn't even give any indication that he had heard Harry. When Vernon realized where the letter had come from he showed to Petunia. Both were pretty freaked out. Harry nearly started to grin and laugh at their reaction. Vernon yelled at both boys to leave. They finally left after a while. Dudley insisting on being able to read it and Harry for the fun of it asking for the letter back, Vernon yelled at them to leave the kitchen again. When neither one left Vernon got up and tossed both boys out in the hall and slammed the kitchen door shut. Dudley listened through the keyhole; Harry listened from the floor at the crack under the door.

Harry knew that night when his uncle came home from work he would be talking to Harry about moving into Dudley's second room. It was not a question or option or something for Harry to consider or think about. It would be something that he was told to do. So Harry waited until his uncle came home and told him that he was moving upstairs.

Harry just robotically went through the next several days as the letters kept coming. No matter where they went the letters seemed to follow. Vernon was becoming very agitated by the second. Finally they took the boat across the sea to a miserable little shack perched on top of a rock.

It was all could do not to laugh with the futile attempts his uncle was making to try and out run the letters. Before too much longer Hagrid would be there to rescue Harry and he could hardly wait until then.

Everyone except Harry was asleep. Harry was dong his best to be patient for the next day to arrive. It was difficult though. He had forgotten how cold it really was there. Harry looked over at Dudley who was snoring away and only had one blanket on him, the other was hanging off the couch. Harry could not resist and took the other blanket so that he wasn't quite as cold.

Harry looks back at Dudley or more so the watch on his wrist to see what time it was. It was getting closer and Harry was becoming anxious and a little impatient. One last time he looks at the wristwatch and it was only seconds away, Harry counted down five…four…three…two…. one. Right on target the boom, boom of Hagrid knocking on the door.

Dudley jerked awake wondering where the canon was. Vernon came down the stairs with a shotgun in hand and Petunia hiding behind him. Harry was trying so hard not to laugh. Then one last bang and the door fell to the floor.

Harry left things alone here, the only thing different is that he could enjoy and appreciate what was going on more this time around. Harry enjoyed the anger on his relative's faces as Hagrid went on about Hogwarts, witches and wizards. Vernon got mad and had the same tirade as before. For Harry it almost like watching a repeat of a television show. The best part so far was the fact that the more Hagrid got upset and mad and went off as the Dursley's cowered.

When Petunia was recounting about her sister and telling the truth as how Harry's parents dies, he couldn't help but bring up the fact that he had been told they died in a car crash. Seeing Hagrid's reaction this time Harry knew that his parents would be so thankful and be even closer friends with Hagrid.

That night all three Dursley's were upstairs in the bedroom huddled together and scared. In the morning Harry was going to be leaving with Hagrid to go to Diagon Alley to get what he would need for his first year at Hogwarts.

* * * * * * *

Harry woke up early the following morning. Knowing what was going on and what to expect he didn't even think for one second that it was all a dream. So Harry got up and let in the owl that was rapping its claws on the window with a newspaper in its beak. Harry tried to quickly get to Hagrid's coat but the owl was already attacking it. Harry weakly tried to wake Hagrid, who stirred just enough that Harry would be able to get the five Knuts to pay the owl and to have it appear as thought Hagrid had told him.

Hagrid finally stretched and told Harry that they needed to go, there was a lot to buy. As they left the horrid shack Harry thought that he should mention that he doesn't have any money and to ask questions about things that he wouldn't normally know about considering the way he was raised.

Harry starts it off as close to the first time as he possibly could.

"Uh, Hagrid"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any money. And my uncle refused to pay for me to go and learn about magic, last night."

Hagrid went on to tell Harry that his parents left him money but that it was in Gringotts. Hagrid answered all of Harry's questions about Gringotts, the Ministry of Magic…etc.

Harry was pretty excited when they reached land from taking the boat back across the sea. He knew they were headed off to London and then eventually on to Diagon Alley to buy everything he would need for his first year at Hogwarts.

In a matter of time Harry realized that they were in fact walking into The Leaky Cauldron. Once it was realized who walked in with Hagrid the whole place was making comments to Harry, wanting to shake his hand. Harry was a little annoyed from all the attention but didn't let it show he just kept his mouth shut, he really didn't know what to say and he was afraid he might say something that he shouldn't. As Harry and Hagrid made their way through The Leaky Cauldron to a small walled court yard, Hagrid was boasting about how he had told Harry that he was famous and talking about Professor Quirrell. Harry went through the whole thing of asking questions about Professor Quirrell.

Harry stood back as Hagrid taped the bricks on the wall with his umbrella and muttering to himself. The bricks began to move and took on the shape of a large archway that Hagrid could fit through without a problem.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Hagrid smiled at Harry's amazement, or at least thats what Hagrid had picked up on. Harry still wished that he had about eight more pair of eyes to take it all in. They finally reach Gringotts. They take some money out of Harry's vault and pick up the sorcerer's stone, which of course Harry acts like he has no idea what it was.

They headed on over to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions so Harry could get his uniform. Harry was dreading it since knowing this is the first place he meets Draco Malfoy. He knew had to play nice, he didn't want Draco planning on getting him this early. It was just as horrible this time talking with Draco. It was hard for Harry to pretend he didn't know anything about Draco or his family. He managed though. His dislike of Draco was probably more now than it ever was. Harry was thankful that his fitting was done and saw Hagrid out side of the shop with ice cream and headed out the door. Harry went on to ask Hagrid about Quidditch. He also asked about what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff. After Hagrid explained that they are schoolhouses and that there are four of them, and that everyone says that Hufflepuff are a lot of duffers. Harry says he's probably a Hufflepuff. Hagrid makes his comment about it better then being Slytherin and explains why.

They headed then to Flourish and Blotts to get Harry's schoolbooks. As they entered the store Harry couldn't remember the name of it at the moment but he knew that there was a book that could really help with pranks at school and something to give to Fred and George, eventually that is. Harry turns around and there is the book: _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More), by Professor Vindictus Viridian._

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy the book. Hagrid told Harry that he wouldn't be able to work the spells but maybe after some studying to get to that level.

Harry knew that some how he had to get that book. It would be so much fun to mess with Draco and his friends. He knew that he would get the book before Draco did too much to him, Ron or Hermione. Thinking of them he could hardly wait until he met them, again.

Next stop was the Apothecary to get basic potions ingredients. He was glad for the short stop in, there was such a horrible smell inside.

Hagrid mentions that all that is left is a wand and the fact that Hagrid hadn't gotten Harry's birthday present yet. Harry told Hagrid that he didn't have to, but Hagrid wanted to and went on to tell Harry what he was going to get for him. Hagrid didn't see the sad gleam in Harry's eyes as he remembered the horrible night he had lost Hedwig. But he brightened up since he was going to have her back. So on to Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry was holding the cage with Hedwig inside couldn't stop the stammering thanks. It was as though he was channeling Professor Quirrell.

The last stop in Diagon Alley was Olivander's. Harry smiled as Hagrid went on about how there was no better wand maker than Olivander. Once in side Harry remembered how creepy Olivander is. But he knew he had to let this play out. Harry tells Olivander that he is right handed and the measurements began. Wand after wand and nothing happened. The wand pile became higher and higher with each one that was tried out to no avail. Finally Olivander brings the holly and phoenix feather out. Harry knew what was going to happen, the warmth in his fingers, the fireworks looking display coming out of the end of the wand.

"How curious…how very curios."

"What's curious sir?"

Olivander than went on with his tale about Voldemort, and the two wands. Hearing the story this time was creepier than before. Harry did his best to shake it off.

Harry and Hagrid went back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall and back through The Leaky Cauldron that was now empty. Only when Hagrid taps Harry on the shoulder does he realize where he is. Hagrid lets Harry know that there was some time before his train left to take him back to the Dursley's, so he grabs a bite to eat and eats in silence.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid

Harry wasn't sure what to say, it was the best birthday he ever had. But he couldn't take the chance on letting something slip. He just chewed on his food for a while and then remembered what he needs to say here.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Olivander…but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and can't even remember what I am famous for. I don't know what happened when the night my parents died."

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts."

Harry gets on the train; Hagrid gives Harry an envelope containing his ticket to Hogwarts. All the information was on the ticket, date, time and place. The train takes off, and all Harry can think was '_oh, fun back to the Dursley's.'_


	5. Chapter 5

'_Only a month to go and you'll be out of here'_ Harry thought to himself.

This time around Harry was sort of enjoying his time spent at the Dursley's. It was nice and an improvement that he wasn't being yelled at, locked away, forced to do something, hell they weren't even talking to him. The Dursley's acted as if Harry wasn't even there for the most part. Dudley was too afraid of Harry to be in the same room with him, especially alone.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were partly furious and partly terrified lately. Harry spent most of his time in his room. Knowing that his Aunt Petunia didn't come in and vacuum his room, Harry regularly let Hedwig out of her cage so she could come and go as she pleased. Hedwig would bring dead rats and mice into the room. As Harry thought of how his Aunt Petunia would react to seeing the dead rats and mice, which would be sort of funny as long as he didn't get into trouble, he marked off another day on his makeshift calendar that he had made. It wasn't a real good one though, but it worked just fine for Harry. _'How much slower can the day's go by?'_ thought Harry.

Harry was getting bored, so he went through his trunk and found a piece of parchment and a quill. He had decided to write a short not to Hagrid, the person he was supposed to know at this point in time.

Dear Hagrid,

Don't worry I'm good. No problems with the Dursley's. Just extremely bored. Wanted to say hi. The time is passing by **so** slow. Well, I'll see you September 1st.

All is well,

Harry

Harry rolled up the parchment and attached it to Hedwig and told her to take it to Hagrid.

* * * * * * *

A week had gone by without incident. Harry was in his room, thankfully in the house alone, when Hedwig flew in the open window with a small scroll of parchment attached. Harry sat up and quickly removed the scroll, unrolled it and read,

Dear Harry,

It was nice to hear from you. Glad that they are not being a problem. Don' worry Harry, it will be time before you know it. See you September 1st. I am in charge of leading the firs' years to the castle.

Hagrid

Harry quickly put the letter in his trunk so that the Dursley's would never find it.

* * * * * * *

'_Just a week to go and I'm out of here, for a while any way.'_ Harry thought. It had become pretty boring and was starting to become depressing for Harry.

Harry decided to go for a walk. No one asked him where he was going or what he thought he was doing. He smiled and headed out the front door and started his walk, not that he had anywhere in mind to go, he just went. Harry hadn't realized how far he had gone until he noticed that the sun had started to go down. He had walked a lot farther then he had intended to. Harry immediately turned around and ran most of the way back. All he could think was that he messed up real bad. He just knew that when he got back one of two things were going to happen; 1-get locked out of the house for the night or 2-get yelled at and punished for god knows how long. Harry wanted neither to happen. He would find out soon enough.

Harry reached number 4 Privet Drive and walked into the house and expected the worst! To his delighted surprise no one looked away from the T.V. It was as though they never saw or heard Harry leave earlier or that he had just now got back. Harry quietly but quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

* * * * * * *

'_Finally, August 31__st__.'_ Harry thought aloud. He jumps up and heads down the stairs. He knew he had to ask his uncle if he could get a ride to Kings Cross. Just as he entered the living room he had to hide a smile and laugh as Dudley screamed and ran out of the room. Harry manages to get himself under control, and asked if he could get a ride to Kings Cross.

When Vernon made his comment about magic carpets having holes in them made Harry want to punch his uncle so bad. He managed to keep himself at bay; he did not want to ruin anything. Harry just left things alone, and instead went up to his room.

The following morning Harry slept in an hour and a half longer than the first time. It was okay since he knew what was going to happen that day. He got up out of bed full of excitement, went over his list to be absolutely sure that he had everything. Harry was not going to leave things to chance and assume he had everything that he would need that year.

The ride to London was interesting, at least due to the fact that the Dursley's were going into London to see a doctor about getting Dudley's tail removed. They finally arrive at Kings Cross. Harry climbed out of the car. It was strange to see his Uncle be nice, even this time around. Vernon grabbed Harry's things and plopped them down onto a cart, then proceeded to wheel the cart into the station. Suddenly Vernon stops dead in his tracks and a nasty grin became clear on his face as he looks up and only sees the signs for platforms and nine and ten. It was all Harry could do to not laugh at this sight.

"Have a nice term." Said Uncle Vernon's with an even nastier smile.

Harry watched the Dursley's drove a way laughing. This made him laugh they had no idea. Harry looked around and waited until he saw the Weasley's or at least heard Mrs. Weasley talking about 'Muggles'.

After a while Harry saw them and followed. He waited until Fred and George passed through the barrier before approaching them. He knew he had do this as though he had no idea of how to do it, since it was supposed to be his first time going through the barrier. As Harry got closer he saw Ginny. She was so young here, he had forgotten how young she was the first time he saw her. Harry just smiled to himself, cleared his head, "Excuse me."

"Hello, dear. First time to Hogwarts? It's Ron's first time too."

Harry did the whole thing of not knowing how to get on the platform. He did not mind that it was being explained once again sine there was so much pride in Mrs. Weasley's face and voice.

* * * * * * *

Harry smiled seeing the sign Platform 9 ¾, he looked around. There was Neville talking to his Gran, upset because he had lost his toad Trevor. There was a small crowd surrounding Lee, he was holding a box that contained a tarantula. Harry headed over to the train to board it, Harry first found an empty compartment put Hedwig inside and, once again, had trouble with his trunk. It was pretty heavy. George asked Harry if he would like some help. With the twins help, Harry's trunk was at last put a way in a corner of the compartment. The twins then realized who they had just helped, Harry Potter! As the twins left Harry was determined to keep Fred alive, he was not going to die!

Harry sat by the window and looked out. He watched as the Weasley's grouped together and talk. Harry noticed that Ginny was looking up at him. Without a second thought, Harry smiled at Ginny and then waved. Ginny slightly blushed and shyly looked away. Harry continued to look out the window; he didn't even look away or try to hide when the twins revealed that they had just helped Harry Potter with his trunk. Ginny quickly looks back up at the window and again Harry smiled at her. Harry only stopped looking out the window when Ginny looked away. He then found himself thinking about her and what they had shared. _'Shit! I have got to stop doing this! I can't believe that I of all people would torture myself!"_ Harry scolded himself.

* * * * * * *

Harry looks up just as Ron was opening the compartment door. Ron asked if anyone was sitting across form Harry and that everywhere else is full. Harry lets Ron know that no one else is in the compartment. As Ron was about to take a seat, Fred and George popped their heads in.

"Hello, Harry. I'm Fred, this is George and," pointing at Ron "that there is Ron."

The twins took off to find their seats as Ron looked over at Harry, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded at Ron. Knowing that Ron would be asking about his scar, Harry raises a hand to his forehead and showed Ron the scar.

The two boys talked endlessly. Ron telling Harry about his brother's, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and his little sister Ginny. Harry smiled, you could see how proud Ron was of his family and you could hear a complaint as well. His smile faded when his thought return to the present time, he wouldn't actually truly meet Ginny until just before his second year.

Ron asked Harry about what it was like to live with Muggles. Harry's first gut reaction was telling Ron that they are horrible. Harry made a decision to tell Ron everything as that would be the only way to fix his previous statement about Muggles, not all are as bad as the Dursley's.

"That's horrible, and to think they are your only family. I don't know if one could actually call those people family with how they treat you." Ron was really feeling bad for Harry, not sorry just bad. Ron wasn't feeling quite so bad about his family not being able to afford a lot of things after hearing Harry's story.

Harry and Ron went on to talk more about several things. Ron starts talking about his rat, Scabbers. Harry missed Ron's explanation on how he got Scabbers. All Harry was thinking about is that Scabbers is really Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Harry wanted so bad to do one of two things; 1-kill the bloody rat, or 2-take the bloody rat to Dumbledore once reaching the castle and have them bring in Professor Lupin to turn Scabbers into the vile person that sold his parents out to Voldemort and that his God Father had not obliterated the foul git. Harry would do neither, even though he wanted to change Sirius' fate as soon as possible he knew he had to wait until the right time. Harry kept telling him self that 'he had to be patient', over and over.

Their conversation briefly went on about Voldemort, Harry was careful not to say the name 'Voldemort' but instead to actually say 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Knowing how Ron really didn't like people saying Voldemort.

Harry looks up at the compartment door just as the lady with the cart stopped and asked if they wanted any thing. Ron said he was all set, and held up a bag. Harry starving as he was bought three times as much stuff off the cart than the first time. Ron's eyes were about to pop out of his head when he saw how much stuff Harry had got.

"Hungry?" asked Ron.

"Not even close…. starving actually. Have some. Go ahead. I can't eat all of this. I got enough for both of us."

* * * * * * *

As the train sailed on and the scenery was just blur Harry gazed out the window. He was lost in thought about Ginny, Fred and everything that had happened. He shook those thoughts from his mind and relished the here and now. Despite everything he was really enjoying himself.

The compartment door opens and Neville looks inside and asks if they had seen a toad anywhere. When Ron and Harry told Neville that they had not seen a toad. Neville then began to wail.

"Neville it will be okay, I am sure that Tre…. um your toad will show up." Harry wanted to kick himself in the ass for this, but didn't.

"Harry, how'd you know his name?" Ron asked.

'_OH SHIT! What do I do now? Think fast. Come on now." _Harry thought to himself. And then it came to him how he could fix this as long as Ron hadn't caught on to the fact that Harry just about said the name of the bloody toad.

"Platform 9 ¾, I saw him talking to some old woman and she called him 'Neville.' Harry quickly replied and he knew he really had to be way more careful in the future.

Harry was thinking like crazy, trying to figure out what he could say next to keep Ron from catching what Harry nearly said.

"Hey Ron, do you know any spells?" Harry asked and was sure that this would work

"Well, there is this one that is supposed to turn my rat yellow, but it doesn't work though."

"Give it a try, maybe it will work this time." Harry smiled to himself this was working quite well.

"Okay." Ron seemed hopeful, Harry knew that it wouldn't work but he had to keep Ron's mind busy so he didn't catch the error Harry had made a moment ago.

Ron got up and rummaged through his trunk for his wand. It was pretty beaten up; the unicorn hair was nearly poking out the end. Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door opened.

Harry looks over and sees Hermione standing there with a whimpering Neville behind her.

"Neville here has lost his toad. Have either of you seen it?"

"We already told him that we haven't!" Ron replied rudely.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Go ahead.' Said Hermione as she took a seat.

"Uh…okay." Said a surprised Ron.

Ron clears his throat: 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow'

Ron waved his wand and nothing happened. The bloody rat just stayed there curled in up in Ron's lap a sleep.

Harry didn't pay any attention to what Hermione said, not that he had too. He did catch that Hermione was going on about how Harry was in some books. Harry played surprised and nearly laughed when a shocked expression washed over Hermione's face.

"Well, the two of you should get changed, I expect that we will be arriving soon." And Hermione left the compartment.

Harry and Ron went back to talking as though they had not been interrupted. The subject of Quidditch came about. It was so hard for Harry to act like he knew nothing of the sport he loved and loved to play, Quidditch!

Once again the compartment door opened. _'What now?'_ Harry thought to himself. When he looked towards the door he saw none other than Draco Malfoy, and his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was annoyed by Draco's arrogant and self-righteous attitude and body language.

It was really funny the way Draco introduced himself, so he could understand why Ron used a cough to cover up the snicker. Draco glared at Ron for a moment then turned back to Harry to tell him that some Wizarding families are better than other's and that Harry didn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort and that he, Draco could help with that.

"No thanks. I have a brain; I'm not an idiot. I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself. Besides I'm not a follower."

Draco did not like being told off like that especially in front of Crabbe and Goyle.

"You should be politer, you just might end up like your father and Mudblood mother. They didn't know what was good for them either. And if you keep hanging out with riff-raff like the Weasley's and Hagrid it'll rub off on you." Declared Draco.

Ron and Harry stood up full of rage.

"Yeah, well Draco I hope it does rub off on me. If my choices are between them rubbing off on me and you, well like I said I hope it does rub off on me." Harry said

"Say that again." Ron said pissed

"Oh, you want to fight?" Asked Draco.

"Only if you don't get out of this compartment and now!" Harry said with courage, bravery and confidence despite the size of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, we don't want to go so we won't. Now what?" Draco replied, trying to sound tough and an attempt to stand his ground. He wasn't exactly alone.

Harry and Ron stepped closer to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Before Ron or Harry could do anything Goyle started screaming like a little girl.

Scabbers had sunk his sharp teeth into one of Goyle's knuckles and holding on. Goyle was trying to shake the rat off. Draco and Crabbe were backing up and out of the compartment. Goyle flung his hand one more time and Scabbers went flying through the compartment until he slammed into the window. All three took off out of the compartment and down the isle.

Ron quickly ran over to check on his rat. He had thought Scabbers was dead, once picking the rat off the floor Ron could tell that the bloody rat was once again asleep.

Hermione pokes her head in, "What is going on? Don't tell you two are already fighting with others. Do you want to get into trouble on the first day?" Hermione questioned them.

Harry and Ron looked from Hermione to each other and started talking as if Hermione was not there.

"So you met Draco before?"

"Unfortunately. I was getting fitted for my robes."

Harry felt a little bad for snubbing Hermione like that but she was really bossy. It did not seem like she was quite that bossy before.

"You two should get changed into your robes we will be arriving real soon." Hermione then left the compartment and walked down the isle to who knows where.

They hear a voice echoing though out the train_ 'we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your trunks on the train they will be brought up shortly.'_ Ron and Harry stopped talking and quickly changed into their robes as the train began to slow down.

Harry shivered as he stepped of the train and on to the platform. He forgot how cold it was.

* * * * * * *

Harry looked around for Hagrid and then he saw the bobbing of a lamp and then the familiar voice and call, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here c'mon follow me."

The group of first years followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path; no one said a word. The path then opened up on the edge of a great black lake. From there you got your first glimpse of Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out.

There on the lake was a fleet of boats. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione climbed in the same boat. Once every one was in a boat they begin to glide across the lake.

* * * * * * *

The boats reach what looked like an underground harbor. Once the boats stopped everyone clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Trevor!" Exclaimed a delighted Neville who picked up and held on to the bloody toad.

"Every one here? You there, you got your toad?" Hagrid's voice boomed out and the he knocked there times on the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

The door swung open right a way and there stood Professor McGonagall in her emerald-green robes waiting. She thanked Hagrid for bringing the first years up to the castle. McGonagall then pulled the door all the way open to reveal a huge entrance hall. She beckoned the first years to follow. They followed her across the floor, as they passed a door off the hall they could hear several voices chattering just not clear to understand. The first years were led to a small chamber just off the hall. It was so small that they were so crammed in they stood closer to each other then anyone normally would have. Harry just looked around and smiled, as everyone else was nervous nearly beyond recognition.

Professor McGonagall welcomed them all to Hogwarts, explained that there were four houses, what rule breaking would result in, what good behavior would get them, that they had to be sorted before they could go sit at the tables and enjoy the feast. McGonagall told them that she would be back to get to them when everything was ready and that they are to wait quietly and then left the room.

After McGonagall left everyone started chattering quietly. Though it was probably really messed up of Harry to do this but he couldn't resist making everyone even more nervous, particularly Draco Malfoy. Harry turned to Ron and asked how exactly they got sorted.

Ron answered Harry's question and those around that had heard what Ron had said began to murmuring about what kind of test, what would they have to do.

Several first years behind Harry screamed, others jumped and Harry was startled when the ghosts of Hogwarts appeared and were carrying on in a discussion about Peeves the poltergeist. They had not noticed the first years gathered there. Before the ghosts could really react to seeing the first years and before the first years could do anything else, Professor McGonagall re-entered the chamber.

When the sorting ceremony began Harry really didn't pay much attention, but just enough so that when his name was called he could go up there with out his name being called more then once. Once Harry was up on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head he kept thinking Gryffindor over and over. The hat quickly yells out "GRYFFINDOR."

Once the sorting ceremony finished, Dumbledore gave a very brief welcome to every one and of course the silly words just before the tables were covered in the feast. Nearly everyone was chatting with someone, some where still finishing up on their food, Harry just looked around the room caught snippets of conversations, he had to smile as he caught pieces of Hermione and Percy's conversation…. lessons! Harry then glanced at the high table; he spotted Hagrid who was waving enthusiastically. Harry smiled at Hagrid and let his eyes go along the table and stop at McGonagall who had just looked in his direction and all he could do was smile. When his eyes fell onto Dumbledore Harry's smile broadened some and he knew then that he had to find a way to warn Dumbledore about the damn ring! Dumbledore could not put that ring on, it was cursed! But how was he going to warn Dumbledore without causing suspicion? At least he had time to figure it out. The next thing Harry knew was Dumbledore excusing them all to their dormitories.

* * * * * * *

As Harry left the Gryffindor common he completely ignored all the comments, whispers and pointing his only thoughts were doing better in class this time.

In charms he was doing pretty well, though knowing Hermione he always made sure that she succeeded in doing the charm correctly before he did. As it worked out he did his correctly second. As much as Harry knew he could out shine everyone he just couldn't bring himself to do that to Hermione. As the day went on, Harry was pretty much doing the same thing in all his classes that he had with Hermione, except potions this was going to be his. This time Snape was not going to make a fool out of Harry. He could hardly wait for potions.

It was time for potions and Harry was excited, he was ready for Snape's unfair assault of sorts.

Professor Snape was starting out with roll call; he came to Harry's name and decided to question the _'latest celebrity'_.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphold to infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphold and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion that is known as the Draught of the Living Dead, Sir." Harry answered with a small smile on his face.

Snape was taken by surprise. _'How could he have known that? It was only one question, he got lucky.'_ Thought Snape.

"Well, how about another question Potter? Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"In one of the cupboards here in the class I would assume," Harry said sarcastically, but finished quickly, "but it's most common to find in the stomach of a goat, it can save your life from most potions, sir."

Snape just looked at Harry. _'Could this boy actually be something great and do it all on his own? No, not possible this is just a fluke, it must be.'_ Snape wondered to himself.

"Feel up to another one, Potter? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir. They are the same plant. It's also known by aconite." Harry was really hoping now that Snape didn't have another question to ask him other wise this whole thing would go straight down the shitter. Harry really wanted to enjoy this moment. Hermione was smiling at Harry.

To Harry's relief not more questions; to his surprise Snape instead took five points from Gryffindor because Harry had used a snooty tone. All the Gryffindor's felt and knew it was pure rubbish! Harry had only been sarcastic once, other than that Harry had been polite. They should have earned some points for Harry correctly answering the questions. Harry knew without a doubt that Snape favored his house over all others.

It didn't get much better for Gryffindor as the potions went on. They were split into pairs to create a simple potion to cure boils. Harry and Ron were paired up; Harry went straight to work on the potion. Harry took a glance at Neville, saw that Neville was in some trouble leaned over…

"Neville, don't forget to take your cauldron off the fire before you put in the porcupine quills."

"Thanks Harry. This could really have been disastrous if you hadn't caught that."

Harry looked up to see that Snape was making his rounds checking cauldrons and went back to his and Ron's. Sure enough Snape was headed in their direction.

"Another five points from Gryffindor. Potter mind your own business! Shall we take a look at your potion and see how you have fared since you seem to know it all?"

Snape looked down into the cauldron to see that Harry and Ron had made a perfect, useable potion. He said nothing about it and went on his way around the class until he came upon Draco Malfoy.

"Well done Malfoy. Perfect. Ten points to Slytherin."

Harry stood up taller, opened his mouth to tell Snape what was on his mind. Ron had kicked Harry under the table to keep Harry from doing something that he would regret. Draco looks over at Harry and Ron with a smug smile. Harry was not as elated as he had thought it would be being that he knew the answers and had made a perfect potion. It was the fact that no matte what he did, Snape would find a way to take points away from Gryffindor, if not all other houses. The only thing Harry could come up with is that Snape was taking things out on Harry for what his dad had done in the past. It just wasn't fair at all since Harry was not his dad. Snape had a grudge against his father and now it trickled on down to him.

Finally they were climbing the steps out of the dungeon. Harry was still pretty furious.

"Harry c'mon, cheer up. Snape is a git. He picks on everyone from what I hear from Fred and George. Well every one except his house any way. Don' let him get to you like that. Snape can be pretty nasty if he wants." Ron attempted to cheer Harry up.

Harry desperately wanted Ron's words to do the trick but they didn't. Ron just didn't understand. '_Would he be able to understand if I told him that I am going through this again? Could he handle it?'_ Harry thought to himself. He wanted to believe that Ron could, he didn't want to question Ron's intelligence but he just didn't know if it would help if Ron knew what was going on.

Once back in the common room, the rest of the first years were there waiting. They all tried to cheer Harry up. They all told him that Snape was being an ass.

* * * * * * *

In the common room was a notice posted. It was about flying lessons. Harry was most definitely looking forward to this. He knew how well this was going to be. He was excited and at the same time trying to figure out how it could still happed without Neville getting hurt. Luckily Harry had some time to figure out how Neville would not get hurt but yet Draco getting the remembrall so that he could still get on the Quidditch team, he had too!

Finally the first flying lesson! Harry made sure that he Neville were walking alone. Harry had to talk to Neville and hopefully this would work out for both of them.

"Hey Neville, you'll do just fine."

"I don't know Harry."

"Just relax. It's only the first flying lesson. Listen to what Madam Hooch says, relax and you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Harry." Neville said unsurely. Harry hoped that he was right as well.

Harry and Neville quickly went down the stairs to the grounds where everyone else was. Once they arrived, Harry made sure that Neville was close by him so that he could help Neville stay calm and relaxed.

Before Madam Hooch got the chance to blow the whistle, Harry leaned over towards Neville,

"Neville, relax. It's not a big deal. Stay calm and gently push off the ground when she says to do so."

Neville looked at Harry with a not so sure expression. Harry encouragingly smiled at Neville.

Neville was so nervous that just before the whistle blew he pushed off the ground mildly hard. He wasn't too far up, at least not as high up as before. Neville still fell off the broom and crashed down to the ground. Harry winced and hoped like crazy that Neville was going to be okay. Madam Hooch rushed over to Neville to check on him, nothing appeared to be broken but she felt that he should still go to the hospital wing and get checked out.

After Madam Hooch left with Neville, Harry looked around and saw that Draco had found the remembrall.

"Give it to me, Malfoy." Harry demanded.

"No! I'll just put somewhere for Longbottom to find."

"Just give it to me. Now!"

Draco grabs and mounts his broom, pushes off the ground and flew up a distance and hovered. Harry then grabbed his broom to do the same thing. Hermione, runs over puts her hand on Harry's arm…

"Harry, don't do it. You heard what Madam Hooch said. If anyone is not on the ground they will be gone from Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

"Hermione don't worry so much. It will be okay, trust me."

Harry then pushed off the ground and met up with Draco in the air. He just glared at Draco who was demonically smirking.

"Give to me Malfoy. Give me the remembrall, now!'

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Oh I don't know, knock you off your broom!"

"Good luck with that Potter. You want this stupid thing?"

"Just hand it over."

"If you really want it then you'll just have to catch it, that is if you can. Unlike me, you haven't flown much other than today and right now it's probably just luck on your part." Draco then threw the remembrall fairly hard and it soared off into the distance. Harry took off pretty quickly after it. He seemed to be gaining on it pretty quickly and this wasn't that fast of a broom. Harry sees the ground approaching quickly, he reached out and grabbed the remembrall, pulled up on his broom slightly and touched down on the ground very gracefully he thought. It was also surprising to Harry that it was so graceful.

"POTTER!" Yelled McGonagall.

Harry still flinched a bit. The rest of the class tried to defend Harry but McGonagall wouldn't hear of it. Harry grabbed his broom and walked over to McGonagall. As he passed Draco, Harry mischievously smiled.

By dinner time the news about Harry making the Gryffindor Quidditch team had spread all through the Gryffindor house. There were several talking about it but quietly, Oliver Wood wanted this to kept quiet until the first match of the year.

'_Oh great, I just want to get something to eat and eat it relatively in peace.'_ Harry thought to himself as he saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle approaching him.

"What are you still doing here Potter? You should be on your way out of here. What, you get one last meal before you go? How nice of them." Draco said.

"Little you know. I'm not leaving Hogwarts."

"Have you lost your mind Potter? You have surely been expelled and there is no way that they will let you stay here."

"No, I have not lost my mind Malfoy. I haven't been expelled for your information."

"You must be lying! If not then how much house points did you lose?"

"None at all."

"That's just rubbish, you just don't want to say how many house points you lost."

"Nope. I'm serious Malfoy. No suspension, or expulsion and no loss of house points."

Harry turned his back on Draco and walked over to where Ron, Neville and Hermione were sitting. Just before he could take his seat there was Draco who obviously followed Harry.

"It shows that you're scared when you walk away, Potter. I guess you really are scared of me after all."

"You wish, Malfoy. I am not scared of you, especially you. I walked away because the conversation was over. I'm not the one that alone in the air, talking like a big shot an then fly quickly to the ground like a scared dog with it's tail between his legs. You're pathetic to be honest."

"Sounds like fighting words to me there, Potter! You want to fight me, is that it?"

"Maybe. It just depends on you Malfoy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Would you yourself actually fight me? Or would you have someone else do it. If the later is the case then it's either you're scared or you don't want to mess up your pretty face."

"That's it, Potter! I have had it with you. Tonight!"

"Tonight what?"

"We duel, that's what."

"When exactly and where?"

"Third floor, down the hall from the trophy room the door should be unlocked. Eleven-thirty or is that past your bedtime?"

"It works just fine with me."

"See you there then."

"You know what Malfoy, forget it. You aren't worth my time, it would just be a waste and if I'm going to waste my time it is not going to be wasted on you. I won't be there."

"Too scared are we, Potter?"

"Uh, no. I don't get scared when it comes to you, like I said I'm not scared of you. You couldn't terrify me if you tried; honestly you make me want to laugh. I'm still not going to show up. Knowing you it's a trap. You're not going to show up. You can't trick me."

"We'll be there, you count on it Potter. Show up and prove the you're not scared."

"I don't have a thing to prove, especially not to you. But, fine I'll see there."

"And I'll be there too." Ron chimed in.

Draco and the other two walked off. Harry gave Ron a look of what the bloody hell do you think you are doing. Harry had no intention of meeting Draco. He didn't think it was a trick this time though; things were quite a bit different. Harry smiled to himself; this is going to be a trick on Draco with any luck or some real good planning and a good idea. Just then an idea jumped into Harry's mind. It just had to work out. Some one will be in trouble tonight!

Harry had some free time kill, there was no one around so he went up stairs, grabbed some parchment and a quill. He then went back down to write three notes. As Harry was about to write out the notes, he remembered that some would recognize his writing. He had to think how was he going to do this now. As Harry paced something came to mind. He remembered reading somewhere about a charm that could disguise ones writing so that no one would know who had actually written it. Now how did that go again? Once he remembered the incantation and the movement of the wand he went to work on the letters.

Dear Madam or Sir,

I would like to let you know that there are some students planning to be on the third floor, just down from the trophy room around 11:30 tonight. I am not sure if it's for real or a joke, but I thought that it would be best if I let someone know of the possibility, I wouldn't want some one to get hurt because of some thing stupid. –Anonymous.

Harry then took all three notes with him to the owlery. While there he gave Hedwig a few pets and let her know that he would not be using her that night. He attached the notes to three different owls. One owl for McGonagall, one for Snape and one for Dumbledore, and sent the owls on their way to their destinations. Harry then quickly went back to the dormitory; he had some studying to do and was going to get straight to it. His plans were de-railed as he saw Ron sitting in a chair.

"Harry, you have a plan don't you? We're still going to meet Malfoy and his lackeys right?" Asked Ron.

Before Harry could answer Ron's questions, Hermione pulled her head out of the book she was reading, set it aside and walked over to Ron and Harry.

"I over heard at dinner. Please don't tell me that you two are going to do this? You can't be that selfish! Think of everyone in Gryffindor and not your own person vendetta or what ever it is. If you do this we'll lose house points."

"Hermione, Ron I'm not going. I never had intentions on going. I have a plan, if you can call it that, maybe more of an idea really. Any way it's already in motion."

"But, Harry if you don't show up, Malfoy is going to go wild with his point of view as to why we didn't show."

"Ron, relax!" Harry said a bit exasperated. "I'm not worried about it. If things go how I hope, Malfoy will not be talking about anything. If it doesn't go how I hope, then I'll just have to deal with it."

Ron was a little bent out of shape. He really wanted to see Malfoy get beat. Hermione was relieved and thought that Harry at least, was being reason able.

"Harry, what is your plan, what did you do?" Asked Hermione.

"I'll explain everything soon. I want to wait to see how it all plays out first. Besides right now is not a good time to explain, every one else will soon be coming in."

Not much longer and just as Harry had said, everyone else started piling in. Harry had gotten up from the chair he had been sitting in and went up to go to bed. He wanted to get a good night sleep and he didn't want to take any chances of over sleeping, he had too see Draco's face.

* * * * * * *

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore received their notes. Immediately after reading it, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape headed out to see the Headmaster. Both Professors' reached Dumbledore's office at the same time. They were having a slightly heated disagreement about who had priority to see the Headmaster first. It was about to get nasty when Dumbledore opened his office door.

"Severus, Minerva what brings the two of you here at this hour? Asked Dumbledore.

"I really nee to speak with you about a possible serious situation." Severus and Minerva said at the same time. They then looked at each other a little puzzled, as they had used the exact same words.

"Well, please do come in."

Once all three were seated, Severus and Minerva placed their notes on Dumbledore's desk so that he could read them. Dumbledore leaned forward to read, once he had skimmed over them he reached to the right side of his desk a picked up a piece of recently folded parchment and looked at the Professors,

"Very interesting I must say."

"What exactly is interesting here?" Both asked.

Dumbledore unfolded the piece of parchment and placed on top of their notes so that they could read it.

"I am sure you both see what I find interesting. Not just that all three of us received the exact same note, I believe this has to do with your houses. I leave this matter up to the two of you. With that said do either of you know what you are going to do?"

Neither Severus nor Minerva said anything aloud but made their decisions quietly. Snape had decided to do nothing at all as he was sure it was just prank probably concocted by the Weasley twins. He never gave it another thought and went straight to bed that night.

Minerva on the other hand, was taking it to be serious; she did not think that it was a prank or joke. She was going to find out what was going on. If it was something to do with her house she was going to be the one to catch them and deal with it. She would deliver her punishment once she knew what was going on.

Since Dumbledore left it up to Severus and Minerva he gave it no more thought and went to bed.

* * * * * * *

At 11:00, McGonagall headed on up to the third floor. She saw a spot that she could wait for the culprits without being seen. There wasn't a real good view of the room that was said to be where the students would be, but it was enough to be able to make out if students were indeed going in there and if so what the hell for.

Just past eleven and McGonagall started to think that maybe she may have read more into the note than necessary. She took one step and heard footsteps and muffled talking, so she stepped back into her hiding place. McGonagall watched as three students opened the door and walked inside. After waiting a few more minutes to see if more were going to show up, and when no one else showed up she walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco hears the door open and close. He spins around with wand out and ready to strike and nearly cast a hex. Draco realizes quickly enough that it's Professor McGonagall and not Harry Potter. He drops his wand; his expression falls and he becomes even paler.

"Expecting someone else Mr. Malfoy?"

"As a matter of fact I was, Professor."

"Don't you take that tone or attitude with me, Mr. Malfoy. Fifty points each will taken from Slytherin for the three of you being out of bed after hours."

"You can't do that. Harry Potter told me to meet him here." Draco nervously said.

"Oh yes I can do that, Mr. Malfoy. Another ten points taken away from Slytherin, it does not matter that another student asked you meet him or her here. The fact is that you are out of bed after hours. Rule breaking is rule breaking. I suggest that the three of you get back to your dormitory before more points are taken away from your house."

Draco turned and stomped out of the room with Crabbe and Goyle right behind. McGonagall was not far behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up early the following morning, before any one else. He got up out of bed, dressed and left the dorm room. Down the stairs in the common room the Hermione was sitting on the couch looking worried and stressed about something.

"Hermione, you okay?"

"I'm okay. Why you ask?"

"You just seem to be really stressed and worried about something."

"Well, I have been thinking about what you might have done. What ever it was, it won't cause Gryffindor to lose more house points will it? I can't make it up alone and it sucks that we have already lost some. Don't get me wrong Harry I know it's not you fault, Snape is an ass."

"No, Hermione we won't lose more house points. It's not even a possibility."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Hermione. Don't worry so much, seriously."

"Well, what did you do? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Hermione obviously wanted to know. He wondered if he should tell her, how would she react? Harry noticed that she seemed to be desperate for friends but didn't know how to go about it. It seemed to Harry that all she really knew was to be a bossy know it all, not that it was bad thing, which was Hermione. _'Maybe she would get a kick out of it?'_ Harry thought. He looked around the common room to see if anyone else had come down with out him realizing it. When he knew it was just him and Hermione he decided to tell her.

"It's not some kind of genius thing or anything real clever. And nothing probably came of it; I don't think that they showed up anyway. Do you still want to know?"

"Yes! More know than before with you descript rambling."

"Okay. I wrote a note, copied it twice so that I would have three copies all together, went to the owlery and sent three different owls out to deliver them to three different people."

"What did the note say? And who all got them?"

"Just that there would possibly be students up on the third floor, down the hall from the trophy room at eleven-thirty that night. The notes went to…"Harry trailed off, looked around and finished "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore."

"Harry you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I did. It was the only way I could think of to get Malfoy without getting me into trouble or lose house points."

"Well, I think that was clever. Harry, I get why you used different owls, you wanted to be anonymous. The only thing though won't they know who was behind it by recognizing you hand writing. Aren't you worried bout that?"

"No I am not worried about that at all. There is no way that it could get back to me. Other than myself, the only people that will know it was me are those I tell and Malfoy, but he won't be able to prove it."

"I don't understand. How are you not worried about then recognizing your handwriting? How could they not know?"

"I changed my handwriting."

"But how?'

"With a simple spell that changes your handwriting" Harry noticed a look on Hermione's face and continued, "I read about it somewhere, don't remember where though."

"Wait a second, I know what spell you are talking about. But that's a spell more advanced than first year spells. How could you have worked it?"

"Don't know. But, it worked."

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to question you on your ability to perform magic. You have been doing really well in class, just as good as me. I think is was real clever of you to think of changing your handwriting and I think that it is great you were able to make it work."

Hermione was quiet after that. She was thinking about how nice it was to just talk with someone, the feeling of being included in something and the feeling of possible friendship. Hermione smiled at the thought of friends and also the possibility of Draco getting in trouble and hopefully house points lost to Slytherin.

"What are you smiling about? Don't get me wrong it's nice to see you smile since you basically never do."

"I was just thinking about what…"Hermione stopped in mid sentence as she had hear someone on the stairs.

Harry was sure that Hermione was going to say something about possibly that Draco would have gotten into trouble as well as Crabbe and Goyle if they were there too. He also had heard someone on the stairs. Harry was relieved that it was Ron. He knew he had to tell Ron about what he had done and was going to as soon as Ron was off the stairs.

Before Harry could tell Ron anything, Ron had started talking.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." They replied together.

"We were just talking." Hermione added.

"Okay, really what is going on? You're both acting weird."

"Seriously, Ron we were just talking." Hermione replied.

"I was just telling Hermione…"Harry trailed off when her heard several footsteps on the stairs.

"You were telling Hermione what?"

"I'll tell you later. I promise that I will Ron."

"Why later? Why not now?"

"Because…."was all Harry got out when a group of housemates came down the stairs.

Ron was confused why Harry couldn't say what he had told Hermione just because a few housemates had come down. If Harry was going to say the he and Hermione were together, then he would stop talking to Harry. Hermione would always be there and he couldn't stand her. She was so bossy and annoying. Ron considered giving Hermione a chance of maybe being friends in the future. But only if she relaxed, not be so annoying and not be quite so bossy. Though he didn't really see Hermione not being bossy.

Harry and Hermione noticed the time, looked at each other, smiled and took off for the dining hall for breakfast and to see how Malfoy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were doing. See if they could find out if they had indeed gotten in trouble and with any luck, lost house points.

They entered the dinning hall, walked to their house table, sat down where they could easily see the Slytherin table with out being too obvious.

Finally after several minutes Harry and Hermione saw the three they were looking for. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had been slightly hanging their heads down. The looked as though they had been severely punished and or lectured. It occurred to them that maybe even lost a substantial amount of house points. Harry then took a look at the high table to see if he could read anything off of Snape. Sure enough Snape looked pretty upset and a bit pissed. Hermione also noticed this, looked at Harry who was looking back at her and then looked back towards Draco who was intensely glaring at them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and quietly laughed.

By this time Ron had finally found his way down to breakfast.

"Guess what I just found out on my way down?"

"What did you find out?" Hermione asked.

Ron ignored her, looked at Harry and told him "I heard a group of Slytherin's talking about Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I guess they got caught doing something they shouldn't have and ended up with a hundred and sixty points taken away. Snape is pretty pissed about it too."

Harry and Hermione started laughing, not quietly but so loud that the whole dinning hall could hear.

"Harry, do you thing that they actually showed up?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I think so. If that is the case then Snape wasn't the one to catch them. He would not have taken that many points from them if any at all." Harry said.

"Uh…am I missing something here?" Ron asked

"It has to do with what I told Hermione early. Like I promised, I'll tell you but later. Not here."

That afternoon, Harry and Ron were in the common room. Harry looks around, not too many people were there. He noticed that there really wasn't anywhere to sit and talk to Ron without being overheard. Harry wanted to tell Ron, so he waited a few minutes. Some of them left and opened up a spot for Harry and Ron to sit and for Harry to fill Ron in.

Once they had taken their seats Harry got Ron's attention, "So do you still want to know what Hermione and I were talking about this morning?"

"I think so. It really depends on what you two were talking about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"What do you mean by that, Ron."

"Well, are you two going out or something?"

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Okay then what were you two talking about?"

"Just what I did and now knowing that it lead to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle getting into trouble."

"I'm listening."

"I wrote three notes, they all said the exact same thing, and sent them to Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"What did you say in the notes to them that would lead to those three getting in so much trouble?"

"Just that there might be some students up on the third floor, down the hall from the trophy room that night around eleven-thirty. And don't worry; no one will know other than you, Hermione and probably Malfoy. I don't plan on telling anyone else. As for how can be so sure that no one will know it was me, well I had read about a handwriting changing spell and tried it out and it worked."

"Hold on. You told Hermione first?"

"Ron she was already down here when I came down. She was sitting on the couch looking as though she was going to have an aneurysm. She was stressing out and worrying about what I might have done and if what ever it was would cause Gryffindor to lose more house points. And you know how she is about breaking the rules…completely against it. Not that I am all that for breaking the rules, but there comes a time when it is necessary. Before you get your boxers in a knot, I was about to tell you when you had come down but remember others had started to come down. I told you that I would tell you later, I even promised."

"Oh. Okay. But you told Hermione first. Why couldn't you have woken me up and told me before you left?"

"Uh, Ron you have no idea how hard it is to wake you up. I probably would have ended up waking everyone else up as well. Besides I didn't have any intention on telling Hermione, at least not before I told you. I got up early so that I could see how Malfoy and his lackey's were faring. And like I said she was down here when I came down."

Ron finally let it go. To Harry's surprise Ron then looked down at his books and started working on his school work and Hermione had not even been there to tell him that he should do his school work.

The following day, in the Gryffindor common room Fred and George were in a discussion about something when they saw Harry climb down the stairs.

Harry had over slept a little but had enough time to get a bite to eat before class.

"Harry, come over here for a moment." Fred called out.

"We need to talk to you." George added.

Harry turned and walked towards the twins. He really was wondering what the twins wanted to talk to him about. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, we thought you should know something before you go to breakfast." Said George.

"See, we were just there and people are talking…. about you. And it's not very kindly." Said Fred.

"Talk? About me? What are you two talking about? Please just spit it out so that I can get a little something to eat before class."

"First of all, after we tell you what is being said…"Fred began.

"You have to tell us what it's all about." George finished.

"Deal?" they said together.

"Deal." Harry agreed so that they would just tell him and he could go. He also knew that he was going to have to tell the twins about the notes and every thing else.

Together the twins said, "Draco is telling every one that you were too scared to face and duel with him the other night and ratted him out?"

"WHAT! That is complete rubbish. I am not afraid of that weasel! Look guys I swear I'll tell you what really happened. I need to eat. I promise I'll tell you, it just has to be later on though."

Harry ran to the dining hall, grabbed a seat and begun to shovel food into his mouth. He didn't get much in when he had hall ass to his first class, but at least it was something.

As the morning went on, Harry found Hermione and Ron (at different times) and told them to meet him in the common room during lunch. Harry then ran into Fred and George. He told them to meet him in the common room during lunch as well. Maybe between the five of them they could figure out away to prepare for the revenge that Harry knew Malfoy was planning.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Oops. As I was working on chapter six I discovered that I had forgotten to put in some information so here is that information.

McGonagall informed Dumbledore about catching Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on the third floor after hours. Dumbledore felt that since McGonagall took the note seriously enough to check it out that she should be the one to give out the punishment aside from the house pints taken away. The detentions given were: Draco had to scrub the bedpans, Crabbe and Goyle had to clean out the Owlery.

Crabbe and Goyle got started on their detentions as soon as they could. It was a nasty job.

Draco put off doing his detention for as long as he could. McGonagall had to have someone get Draco from his common room and escort him to the hospital wing to scrub out the bedpans. The whole time he was grumbling to himself about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Half way through the task an evil grin spread across his face as he remembered the conversation he had with Marcus Flint (a 5th year) and another fellow Slytherin who was a 6th year, Draco still could not remember the boy's name.

'Draco had managed to give Crabbe and Goyle the slip so he could find a couple of fellow Slytherin's for some help with Potter. He finally came across Marcus Flint and another fellow Slytherin. Draco approached the two boys.

"_Marcus Flint, right?"_

"_Yes. What do you want?"_

"_I was wondering if I could get your help on a matter at hand."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Would you at least listen to what have to say and then make a decision?" Draco asked nicely._

"_Okay, I'll hear you out, Malfoy."_

"_First of all, Potter was supposed to meet me there. He didn't show! Got scared I am sure since he only had a Weasley to back him up so he ratted us out. I want to get him back but need help. I can't have any attention on me since I am already in trouble. I need to lay low for a while. Can you help me? I only ask because you have more privileges than I do at this time."_

"_Okay, Draco. I'll help you out. Anything to take down Potter."_

Draco was very pleased. He asked the other Slytherin if he would like to help. The other boy said that he would gladly help out.

Note: Here is chapter seven, picking up where I left off in chapter six. Enjoy. Review let me know what you think.

Harry was waiting in the common room for Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Harry sat down on the couch for a while, then in chair and ended up settling for pacing back and forth. He began to think that no one was going to show up when Fred and George came through the portrait hole.

"Okay, Harry what's going on?" Asked George.

"Well, I'm sure you two know about the confrontation with Malfoy. Here's the thing, I never intended on meeting Malfoy. I just had a feeling that it was a trick. I did not want to get in trouble again. I could not take the chance on getting caught out of bed after hours and have all of Gryffindor pay the price. I sent a note to McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore that there would be students in a certain place at a certain time. I used a handwriting-changing spell and used three owls from the owlery to deliver them. Evidently they got caught and Malfoy is out for revenge. I just know that Malfoy will not just leave it at spreading lies."

"Wicked." The twins said.

"Harry you have to tell us…."Fred began.

"Show us that spell." George interrupted.

"Okay." And Harry wrote done the spell on a piece of parchment and handed it too the twins.

Ron walked through the portrait hole.

"Harry, what are they doing here?"

"I asked them to meet me here. Oh, and Ron I told them. And I think they're going to help."

"Of course we're going to help." Said George

"Anything to make Slytherin suffer." Fred added

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, "Whatever it is better not cost us house points!"

"It looks like we will be doing this another time." Ron said irritated.

"Uh…no Ron….I asked her to be here."

"Harry, have you lost your mind?"

Hermione wanted to hit Ron but instead glared at him.

"No, Ron I have not lost my mind. The both of you are going to have to deal with each other. I need both of you and your help."

Run grunted a mediocre agreement.

Hermione was beaming. She really felt included now and could say that she had at lest one friend. Hermione was going to do her best not be quite so bossy. Even though Ron always pissed her off with his mean words, maybe it was just the way he reacted to her being bossy. The more friends the better! Besides this is Harry's moment, he is the one putting this together so he gets to boss every one around.

"Oh shoot! Lunch is about over guys." Hermione informed them.

"Oi, your right. We'll have to work on this another time. Until then, we need to try to figure out what Malfoy is up to and try to see if we can defend ourselves against what ever it is." Harry said as they left the common room.

* * * * * * *

Later that night, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione were at the table with their books, parchment, quill's and inkbottles out. They weren't studying, well at least not school stuff, they were unable to find out what Draco could possibly have up his sleeve. It was difficult trying to plan for the unknown but all they could come up with so far was to not give an opportunity for Draco to do anything. The five of them were so engrossed in their conversation that they did not hear anyone enter the common room.

"What is going on in here?" Demanded Percy.

"What do you think is going on in here, Percy? Can't you see that our school things are out?" Ron replied with attitude.

"Watch it Ron."

"Percy calm down." Fred and George said.

"What is going on?" Percy asked again.

"Studying" offered Harry.

"Put your things a way, it's late and it's lights out." Percy ordered them.

As to not tick off Percy any more than he already was and so that he wouldn't do anything more than yell at them to go to bed, they packed up their stuff and went up to bed. Harry had quietly told the four of them that he would figure out something so that they could work at it more and not be interrupted.

* * * * * * *

Two Weeks Later

Nothing had happened the past two weeks. Harry wasn't fooled one bit; he knew Draco would be doing something and soon. Harry had to so something and knew it was Draco and he was arrogant and thought way too highly of himself. Harry let the other four know that they were to meet him in the common room during dinner.

Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and Ron had gone over all five's class schedule's to see what they can do to try keep it down to a minimum availability and opportunity for Draco to do something. They didn't have a lot of time to figure it out so they went with the basic, for now while working on something better. With how their schedules are, Fred and George would rarely be around but they were going to do their best to help. Fred and George suggested maybe including some higher year Gryffindor's to help. Harry really didn't want too many people to know what they were doing.

When George and Fred weren't around, Ron Hermione and Harry would be together, alert and looking for just about anything. Harry knew that Draco's targets were himself and Ron, mostly himself. On the few occasions that it was only Harry and Ron going to class they were that much more alert and as ready as they could be.

* * * * * * *

Draco paced in the Slytherin common room. He was waiting for Marcus and the other Slytherin. It had been two weeks and nothing had or was happening. This made Draco furious. He knew that he had to calm down, if he went off them, they probably would tell him to piss off and to do it himself. Draco kept pacing the common room floor, when he heard footsteps and voices he stopped pacing and sat down on the couch trying to look relaxed. Draco then looked over to where the footsteps and talking had come from and saw Marcus Flint and other boy. He jumped up, walked over to them,

"So what's going on? From what I can tell nothing has happened or been done to Harry and the Weasley kid. What have you two been doing?"

"Cool it Draco. We are working on it. Since agreeing to help you we have noticed that those two have been hanging around the Wesley twins and that Granger girl. We do have their patterns down though, what routes they take who is there and who isn't. We must be careful not to get caught and well do you want us to just go after Harry and the little Weasley or…?"

"It doesn't matter who is around, Harry must pay for what he did to me. I could care less about the whole lot of Weasleys and who cares about that Mudblood Granger anyway. She shouldn't even be allowed to go to this school."

"Okay, it's settled then. We will start immediately. Oh, Draco we won't be telling you what we are doing. The less that know the better and the greater the chance of not getting caught, but not to worry I am sure that you will know or at least find out what has happened to them." Marcus and the other boy then left the common room. Leaving Draco there with a sadistic grin on his face, and the look of victory, Harry and his friends won't know what hit them.

* * * * * * *

Over the next week at different times a jinx, a hex, a minor stunning spell or a non-serious curse would hit all five Gryffindor's. Harry, Ron Hermione, Fred and George met in their common room during lunch. As they had lunch they talked about what had been happening. Their plan that they had been following was not working. They had hoped that it would deter the person or people.

"How can we protect and defend ourselves?" Asked Ron.

"Don't know. We don't even know what is coming at us. What we keep getting hit with changes from day to day, no pattern or repeating some of it." Harry said.

"If only we had some forewarning so we could not get hit with anything. What I don't understand is how are they able to cast anything without saying something. We never hear anything before one of us gets hit." Ron thought out loud.

"Well, either they're too far away for us to hear, which I doubt. Or they are able to cast spells and such non-verbally. Hold on, Ron why do you say 'they'?" Hermione said.

"Well, it's not actually Malfoy himself. He's a first year; I don't think that he would be able to know some of the jinxes, hexes, minor spells and non-serious curses. If far enough away to cast and not be heard by the target, well Draco is not a strong enough wizard to pull that off. If it's non-verbal casting, I don't see that being possible as non of us have even begun to learn how to do it yet."

The other four just looked at Ron. Fred and George were shocked but yet in awe of their brother and his insight on why Draco was not actually doing this himself.

"Ron that makes sense and I agree with that." Fred, George and Harry all said.

"Ron wow! I am surprised, you have really given this some thought." Hermione complimented Ron, but when on to say, "You're smart, why not apply some of that to your studies?" She was not able to stop herself from saying it. She just hoped that she said it nicely and not in a mean way.

Harry noticed the time and alerted the others to it and they all dashed out of the portrait hole and to their classes. Since they were running late they made it without getting jinxed, hexed, stunned or cursed, and were not late to their classes.

* * * * * * *

That night Ron and Harry were late leaving the common room to go to the dining hall for diner when they heard a noise. Curiosity got the better of the two and they went to see what or who made the noise. They found themselves on the fifth floor; they looked around and saw no one around. They turned to leave when something hit a suit of armor and it came tumbling down as well as a thick piece of wood that was hurling towards Ron's head. Harry pushed Ron out of the way and puts his arms up to protect his head when the piece of wood hit his left arm. Harry heard a cracking sound and was thrown a few feet backwards. Ron jumped up and quickly went over to where Harry had landed.

"Harry, you okay?"

"I'm fine Ron, though I think my arm is broken. Help me up."

Ron helped Harry get up on his feet and they went down to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey heard footsteps in the hospital. No one should be walking in at this time of night; everyone should be in the dining hall for dinner. She got up to check it out, and found Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. After looking at them for a moment she realized that Harry had a broken arm.

"Oh dear me. What happened? You can answer that later, first of all let me fix that arm for you."

Madam Pomfrey fixed Harry's arm and then looked at both boys. "You two stay here. I'll be right back." And she stepped out of the room.

* * * * * * *

Madam Pomfrey had Filtch deliver a note for her to Dumbledore in the dining hall. After a few minutes Dumbledore arrived in the hall in front of the hospital wing.

"Poppy, what is it that had you want to meet me right a way?"

"Sir, two students came in and one had a broken arm. Now this is not the first time that I have seen these two, but there have been three others. They had been jinxed, hexed, stunned or cursed non-seriously. But I have had it, there is something going on and I can't seem to get any of them to talk."

"Who are the two that are inside?"

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Mr. Potter had the broken arm."

Albus went and got Minerva from the dining hall. Once they got back to the hospital wing they opened the door and walked in.

* * * * * * *

Harry and Ron look toward the door of the hospital wing and saw McGonagall and Dumbledore. Ron was scared, and did not want to say a thing. To ensure that he didn't, he kept his gaze on the floor or on Harry. Harry was trying to figure out what to say. Obviously Madam Pomfrey had alerted McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"How did this happen?" Asked a worried and concerned McGonagall.

"Ron and I were on our way to the dining hall when we heard a noise. We went to check it out and ended up on the fifth floor. We looked around and didn't see anyone, so we turned around to go to the dining hall when something hit a suit of armor and it tumbled on down. A thick piece of wood was headed for Ron's head, so I pushed him out of the way and put my arms up to shield my face. It was all I could think to do at the time, it all happened so fast." Harry said. He figured he might as well tell every thing knowing that Pomfrey must have said something to them.

"And you saw no one?"

"We didn't see any one Professor McGonagall." Harry answered.

"How long as has this been going on exactly Harry?" Asked Dumbledore

Harry explained that it all started about three weeks ago. He also told them that Fred, George and Hermione have been victim to the jinxes, hexes, spells and curses.

"Do you have idea as to who is doing this? And why didn't any of you come forward?" Asked McGonagall.

"I do not know who is doing this, but I have a suspicion as to who is behind it. I don't want anyone thinking that I am accusing some one. I have no proof either way so why say anything. At first I though it was just a coincidence to be honest. Without proof what could I really say about it?" Harry replied.

"You two may go. Be sure to get a bite to eat. Minerva, would you please kindly escort Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to the dining hall. And I want to speak with all the heads of house and the teachers tonight in my office."

* * * * * * *

As Harry and Ron walked into the dining hall with Professor McGonagall quiet talking erupted, most thought that the two of them had been in trouble and more was to come. They quickly took their seats at the table. McGonagall walked up to the high table and let them know that they were wanted in Dumbledore's office right after dinner. She then left to notify the other teachers that were not there at dinner.

"Harry, Ron you two didn't get into trouble and cause house points to be taken away did you?" Hermione quietly but sternly asked.

"No. No one is in trouble and no points will be taken away from any one." Harry quickly told Hermione.

"What happened?" Asked Fred.

"Where were you two?" Asked George

"And why was McGonagall escorting the two of you into the dining hall?" Asked Hermione.

"Ron and I were headed here when we heard a noise…."Harry began

"Don't tell me you two went to go see what it was?" Hermione asked

"We did. Hermione please let me finish. So, we went to see what was going on. We found ourselves on the fifth floor. When we didn't see anything we turned around and something hit a suit of armor and it came tumbling down. A thick piece of wood was hurling toward Ron's head. I pushed him out of the way, used my arms to block my head when the wood hit me. I flew back a few a feet and my left arm was broken. Madam Pomfrey fixed my arm and alerted Dumbledore and McGonagall of the injury, obviously with all of us going to the hospital wing has had Pomfrey wondering and concerned. When Dumbledore and McGonagall asked me what had happened, if we saw anyone, how long it had been going on I had to tell them the truth. But no I did not say anything about Malfoy being behind it. I have no proof! Can't exactly say anything about that now can I?"

"Any thing else?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, Dumbledore wants to see all heads of house and teachers in his office tonight."

"Dumbledore wants to talk to all the teachers and heads of house, tonight!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes. I heard him say it and so did Ron. Now there will be quite a few looking out for us, and yes when I say 'us' I mean the five of us." Harry replied.


	9. Chapter 9

As Dumbledore waited for everyone to show up he paced his office. But stopped as they began to arrive.

"Welcome everyone. I know you are all wondering why I have asked for all of you to be here. There are five students that have been attacked repeatedly over the past three weeks by one to three others."

"Who all are involved?" Asked Severus.

"I only know of the five that have been attacked and they are: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley." Replied Dumbledore.

"Albus, are you sure that Mr. Potter and his friends are not trying to just get some attention?" Severus asked slightly annoyed.

"I am sure Severus."

"How are these five students being attacked?" Squeaked out Filius Flitwick.

"They have been jinxed, hexed, non-seriously cursed and have had several spells hit them, particularly stunning spells. I do not care who the students are that are being attacked like this. I want this to stop! I will not put up with this!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"Why didn't they come forward before now? And why aren't they giving a name or names? Do you think that maybe they are trying to deal with this on their own and retaliate against those that are attacking them?" Severus barked out.

"First of all they did not come forward. Mr. Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley had gone to see Poppy, as all three Weasleys and Ms. Granger have all been treated by Poppy on several occasions. Harry's arm had been broken due to a curse or spell missing him and hitting something else entirely. This is not the first time that Harry has had to be treated by Poppy. She had finally had enough of them coming in with all these different things that needed attending to. I asked Harry about it and he answered me quite honestly. He does suspect someone to be behind it but since he has no proof he chooses to not say anything. I think that they will continue to try and figure this out on their own but not to seek revenge Severus, but instead to try and protect themselves and possibly find out who is doing it as well as who is behind it. I do not feel that they will go after these individuals to get revenge on them. I ask that you all try to keep an extra eye out for the three Weasleys, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter. I also want to keep an eye out for those that are attacking these five students. For should any of you discover something I want to be informed immediately. I will personally give the punishment out! You all may go. Good night." Dumbledore finished.

All but McGonagall left, "Albus, do you think this is connected?"

"Connected to what exactly, Minerva?"

"Well, the notes we received that lead to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle being caught out of bed after hours. The punishments that were given out to the three individuals happened just before Mr. Potter and his friends started to be attacked."

"Minerva, I do think that it just might be connected."

"I agree with Mr. Potter, there is no proof so don't say anything about who you think it may be. It is late Minerva. Good night."

"Good night Albus."

McGonagall left Dumbledore's office and went to her room to retire for the night. She had a difficult time trying to get some sleep; she could not stop thinking about her five students.

* * * * * * *

Before everyone was excused form the dining hall to their dormitories Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ron went straight to their common room after they finished their meal.

"Now what do we do?' Asked Ron

"What we've been doing. What we can. Sure, all four heads of house and teachers will be keeping an extra eye out for us. But they can't be everywhere all the time. Snape probably won't help us." Harry concluded before they went to their respective dormitories.

* * * * * * *

Since there really wasn't anything being said, to the students, Marcus decided to tell Draco right after dinner. Marcus managed to catch Draco in the common room alone and told him all about what had happened.

Draco sadistically laughed until he found that Harry went to Madam Pomfrey and had his arm fixed. He got pissed. He couldn't understand how Harry kept getting away unscathed.

* * * * * * *

Two weeks before Halloween the attacks started up again. Very few staff knew that it was happening again, but still no one was able to catch the culprits.

Four day's later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were walking along a hall when out of nowhere red and green jets zoomed by them. The one time they weren't paying attention or on guard. Startled by this and the need to think of a safe place and to be safe they all ran for it. They were looking for a room with an unlocked door.

Fred and George found one of their secret passageways and ducked through it thinking the other three were right behind them. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't notice that Fred and George were not with them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were running out of room when they found one more door to check. It was locked! Ron was beginning to lose it thinking that they were done for. Hermione gently pushes Ron aside, pulls out her wand, points it at the lock and says 'Alohomora!' the door unlocks and they ran in and shut the door quickly behind them.

Harry had the feeling that he had been in this room before. The hair on the back of neck stood up on end. Before Harry had the chance to turn around he heard growling as though more than one animal was growling at exactly the same time. He knew that they had indeed found Fluffy, the three-headed dog.

Harry couldn't resist asking Hermione a question; he really wanted to know her reaction.

"Hermione, do you think it is safe and clear to leave?"

"Who gives a crap if it's not! Let's get out of here." Hermione yelled.

They threw open the door, quickly got out and shut the door. They ran and didn't stop until they reached the portrait hole with the fat lady on it.

"Pig snout." Harry said breathlessly.

The portrait swung open and the three of them stumbled and tripped on their way in.

"There you three are." Fred said relieved.

"Thought you were right behind us." George said.

"We thought you guys were goner's." The twins said together.

"It's okay guys, were alright. We escaped!" Harry reassured the twins, he did not want them to feel bad.

"What happened?" Fred asked

"Where did you three ended up?" George asked.

"Oh we found a room to hide in." Harry vaguely explained.

"Not just any room. There was a three headed dog in there! What are they thinking having something like that?" Ron filled in the blanks that Harry had left.

"Wicked!" Said the twins.

"Did either of you see what it was standing on?"

"No, Hermione! I was a little bit busy watching a dog with three heads." Ron replied.

"Yeah. A trap door." Harry said.

"Wait. How? You spent most of the time looking at the door if not the whole time."

"Hermione does it really matter how I saw it? Doesn't it count that I did see the trap door?" Harry replied.

"I guess it doesn't matter how." Hermione said.

"Okay why would they have three headed dog? Could it possibly be guarding something?" Asked the twins

"I don't care. I am never going back to that room again!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Don't know, but I guess it could be guarding something." Hermione and Harry said.

"If it's guarding something, what could that be?"

"I don't care." Ron said.

No one else had anything to say to Hermione's question, but had them wondering about it. They all went up the stairs and to their dormitories and went to bed. Ron was the only one who was able to get some sleep despite the fact he had a nightmare about the three-headed dog. Fred, George and Hermione were trying to think of what could possibly be under the trap door.

The week before Halloween:

With schoolwork, being attacked and working out the Sorcerer's Stone had Harry so stressed out that he wasn't sleeping well. He had been having nightmares. After dinner Harry went straight to bed. Once again he was having a fitful night, a nightmare. He woke up sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide, hear pounding and sweat dripping off his face. All he could remember was that Cedric, Fred, Dumbledore and many other's had died or had been injured. Harry felt around for his glasses, once he found them he put them on. He looked around at his surroundings; it was still a little dark in the room. _'What the bloody hell?'_ He thought to himself. The more he looked around and his eyes adjusted to the dark he realized where he was. Then it hit him, _'I've been stupid! No, too stressed out. As soon as possible I need to go to the library and see what I can find if anything on how to protect us. If only I had paid more attention the first time!'_ Harry thought.

Harry got up out of bed, went over to a window and opened it. As he was enjoying the refreshing cool air on his face he felt something nudge his had. His eyes opened quickly and to his relief he saw Hedwig. Harry reached out a hand and gave her some pets. Something occurred to Harry, he left the window got a small piece of parchment, a quill and some ink. He quickly scribbled out a note and attached it to Hedwig, "Deliver this to the shop manager at Flourish and Blotts." Once Hedwig flew off Harry closed the window.

That day at lunch owls were soaring in delivering mail. Harry saw Hedwig just before she landed in front of him. He quickly took the parchment and read it. Harry gave Hedwig a pet and then she flew off.

"Harry, what did you get?" Asked Hermione

"It's just note letting me know that a book I ordered will be delivered around Halloween. It's a little depressing, I was hoping to have the book right away." Harry replied.

"What book did you order?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later Hermione."

"Okay. Harry you okay?"

"Just a little tired and stressed. No big deal Hermione."

Hermione did not know what to say to that. She knew that between schoolwork, trying to figure out what the three-headed dog was guarding and with being attacked it was no wonder that Harry was so stressed. Although, she did wonder why no one else was as stressed out as Harry.

* * * * * * *

In the Slytherin common room Draco was talking with Marcus.

"Draco, you know I can't stand Potter! But you have to admit that you were out of bed after hours and you shouldn't have been out of bed or even there."

"Marcus I never intended to go. My plan was to get Potter there and tell Filtch so that him and Weasley would get caught and into trouble. And he pulled what he did and he acts like he's better than me, that he knows more than I do. It pisses me off. He has to be stopped so that those that are pure can have their moment"

"Draco, you really shouldn't let him get to you. I want to get Potter too, but I am not sure if I am still going to help you with what you just said. I have no problem doing what I can so that Potter is no longer going to the school but if you are asking for his death that is just something I cannot do."

"Potter dead would be nice. But I am not asking for that. Potter not being able to come to school would work for me just fine."

Marcus left the common room to find his friend. They had things to figure out as well as plan.

* * * * * * *

The next day Harry got up early and went to the library to see what he could find. He just knew he would know it when he saw it. The librarian, Irma Pince, had been following Harry around the library for a while. "May I help you find something?'

"No. I'm fine. Thank You."

Harry had come across a few books that seemed to be promising; he had pulled them off their shelves and read them over. He was not frustrated about not finding what he was looking for but did find something to aid things along with the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry noticed the time and put everything back and headed out of the library. It was still early, not yet time for class but he figured he should go get something to eat.

"Harry, where were you this morning? You were gone before everyone woke up." Ron asked.

"Library." Was all Harry had said.

"What were you doing in the library so early?" Hermione asked, pleased that Harry was actually in the library with out being prompted.

"Looking for something but didn't find it." Harry wasn't going to say anything about finding something to aid with the Sorcerer's Stone, the rest of them hadn't figured out that is what the three-headed dog was guarding.

"Uh Harry, you don't look so good. Maybe you should take the day off." Ron said

"I agree with Ron to an extent. I agree that you don't look so good Harry. You should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione I think I will go see Madam Pomfrey. I really could use a break, one day without class should do the trick." Harry said to ease Hermione; He was going to see Madam Pomfrey. That would clear him for the day and no one asking questions about why he missed a whole day of classes.

After breakfast as everyone headed off to class, Harry went to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, well I don't feel all that good that is. No curse, spell, charm, hex or jinx this time. I think I might be a little stressed."

"I am sure you are stressed. Here have some chocolate it might help. You stay here for a while and rest. I will take care of your classes today."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

After a few hours Madam Pomfrey sent Harry to his dormitory, and ordered him to rest and not leave the common room for anything. She would have all his meals brought to him that day.

* * * * * * *

The following morning Harry received a note form Dumbledore wanting to have a word with him. Harry went straight to see Dumbledore. He was curious as to why Dumbledore wanted to see him right away.

"Madam Pomfrey tells me that you have been stressed out. I wanted to see how you are. Are you feeling better?'

"Not really. It's just so frustrating not knowing who has been attacking my friends and me. I have searched the library but can't find anything that could help defend and protect all of us." Harry explained, and then a thought came to him, "Professor, I was wondering if there was any way I could go to Diagon Alley and see if there is anything at Flourish and Blotts that could help?"

"You know under the circumstances I don't see that being a problem. I'll just need to get things arranged. Special permission and one time floo network set up. I will be in touch when it's all set up."

"Thank you Professor."

* * * * * * *

Two day's before Halloween Harry received a letter from Dumbledore during breakfast.

Harry,

I have been able to arrange for you to go to Diagon Alley. Come to my office today before noon.

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry could hardly wait until then. He was anxious about finding something that could help.

Just after Harry's last class before lunch he quickly navigated through the castle to Dumbledore's office. He found Dumbledore waiting outside for him. They went inside, Dumbledore closed the door and explained to Harry that the arrangements made were for him to use the floo network to get there and back. Dumbledore explained to Harry how the floo network worked. Harry smiled.

Dumbledore gave Harry a small pouch containing floo powder so that he could return. Harry was told that on the way back to say 'Gryffindor common room.' Harry stepped inside the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and very clearly said "Flourish and Blotts."

* * * * * * *

Harry was looking through the books when the store manager approached him,

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Can I be of service?"

"Sure. The thing is that other students at school have targeted my friends and me. We don't know who it is; we don't even know what hexes, jinxes, spells mostly stunning and non-serious curses. Evidently they are doing it non-verbally. Who ever it is or they are, well no one ever sees them. I can't find anything in the school library. So I asked for this arrangement so that I could possibly find something that could help."

"I think that I just might have something."

The store manager walked over a few isles, pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to Harry.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, the book that you ordered is in. I was going to send it to you but since you are here I am sure that you will want to take it now."

"Sure. Thank you."

Harry left after getting both books and returned to school.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron said startled.

"Where were you? Hold on, how were you able to use the floo network?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"I was at Flourish and Blotts."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I was given special permission and special arrangements were made."

"Who would do that?"

"Dumbledore made it happen."

"Why?"

"To help. He said that under the circumstance that he didn't see there being a problem."

Harry set the books down on the table. Hermione immediately grabbed the books and looked at them.

"Curses and Counter Curses and Concealment and Un-spoken Curses and more." Hermione read the titles out loud and gave Harry a questioning look.

"Hey, the store manager said that both books would be ale to help. Don't forget that Dumbledore knows that I was looking for something to help so there should not be a problem."

All five of them read through the books as much as they could. They took notes, wrote down things that could be helpful and worked on wand movement only.

"So when do we try these out? And who are we going to try them on?" Ron asked

"Ron! We are not doing this for revenge, we can't be just testing them out on any one it wouldn't be right. If we did we would be no better than Malfoy and who ever he got to attack us." Hermione said in a firm tone.

"Thank you Hermione. We need to be able to practice and we need a place to do it in. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall about it."

"But Harry if we can't test these out on any one, how are we going to test them? Objects won't exactly tell us what they'll do on a person." Ron inquired.

"We will test them out on ourselves. I am sure we can figure out what has been used on us. But I only want us to cast in defense!" Harry explained and got several looks of 'are you crazy.'

"Look I am not crazy. It's the only way. Come one, we have the counter curses. Now we won't have to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"But Harry we are just first years, how are we supposed to make these hexes, jinxes, miscellaneous spells and non-serious curses work?"

"That's easy Hermione, we practice, concentrate and believe that we can do it. Just think if we can pull this off imagine how advanced we will be." Harry explained.

Percy enters the common room, "What are you five doing up? Go to bed! It's late! You are not supposed to be up!"

"Percy it's okay really. We are working on something important. Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster would be okay with this, trust me." Harry explained.

"I don't care what you're working on. It's late. All of you go to bed, now!"

"No!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter."

"Percy do you know what your brothers, Hermione and myself have been going through for several weeks now?" Harry asked very annoyed.

"Yes I do. But still…"

"But still nothing Percy. We are not going to bed until we are ready. If you have a problem with this take it up with Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster. Good night Percy." Harry said smugly.

"Oh I will be talking to both of them. I'll let this go for now but if I find out other wise there will be consequences to face, I will not tolerate rule braking."

"Uh Percy we are in the common room not running around the school or grounds." Harry had to point out.

Percy just gave Harry a look and then left the common room.

"Way to go Harry." Fred commented

"I am impressed." George complimented.

"No one has ever talked to Percy like that before." Ron added.

"Like I really give a shit."

"Harry, he's a prefect."

"I'll say it again Hermione. Like I really give a shit."

"Harry…."

"Hermione he was really getting on my nerves. We don't get much time to work this out. I fear that before too much longer the asshole that has been tormenting us just might step things up a notch, and who ever ends up in the hospital might not ever leave. I can't let that happen."

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George went to bed several hours later. Harry stayed up for a while wondering if there was such a thing as a shield charm. Then it hit him he would ask Dumbledore about it. If they exist then he would know about them. Harry quickly scribbled out a note to Dumbledore and had a house elf take it to Dumbledore's office.

* * * * * * *

Halloween morning at breakfast McGonagall gave Harry a note from Dumbledore. After he read the note he got up and went straight to see Dumbledore.

"Harry, I am impressed with you and feel that you are wise beyond your years. I don't think that even I would have thought of, which I didn't think of, shield charms and spells. If you haven't figured it out yet, yes there are shield charms and spells. After reading your note I took the liberty of ordering a copy for you. You and your friends will be able to make most of them work some are pretty advanced. I hope to be able to give it too you soon. Another reason why I wanted to see you is that I get the feeling that there is something you want to say but can't seem to bring yourself to say it. Is this true?"

"Thank you, Professor for ordering the book. I just don't know if I should say anything. I am not even sure if there is anyone that I could trust enough to not freak out. I don't know if anyone could handle it. I am barely handling it as it is."

"I appreciate your honesty, Harry. Whatever it is that is hard for you to deal with I hope that there will be someone that you could tell and that would take it well and possibly help you to deal with it better if not possibly help you understand why. Before I let you go." Dumbledore picked up a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Harry, "give this to your teacher. It's just saying that you were with me discussing something of importance. You should not have any problems if you do let me know. Good day to you Harry."

Later that day Ron and Hermione asked Harry what Dumbledore had wanted. Harry explained that he had sent a note to Dumbledore asking about shield charms and spells. He went on to tell them that there is indeed a book and that Dumbledore had ordered a copy and hopes to give it to him soon.

"Wow! Shield charms and spells would help a great deal. But aren't they a bit too advanced for first years? Hell wouldn't they be a bit too advanced for Fred and George?"

"Not according to what Dumbledore told me Hermione. He said that we would be able to work most of the charms and spells in it." Harry replied.

* * * * * * *

Harry had just started to eat his breakfast when he noticed several owls carrying a large package. He smiled knowing what it was. Once the owls dropped it in front of him he grabbed the note, tore into it and pretended to read it. He handed the not to Ron.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand. Lets get out of here and open it.' Ron quietly but quickly said.

On their way out they saw Crabbe and Goyle who were blocking the entrance hall. Draco stepped up and grabbed the package out of Harry's hands.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry demanded.

"How did you get this?" Draco asked in a demanding voice.

"None of your damn business Malfoy. Now give it back!" Harry said agitated.

"No! First years aren't supposed to have brooms. I'm taking this to Filch."

"THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE. IT'S MINE. NOW HAND IT OVER!" Harry yelled.

Professor Flitwick came around the corner, "Now, now boys. No arguing."

"Harry got a broom delivered to him." Draco said with smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. Congratulations, what model broom?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand." Harry replied.

"Professor, Malfoy won't give it back to Harry. He say's he's going to give it to Filch." Ron said

"Mr. Malfoy, give the broom back to Mr. Potter, he has special permission to have it. I suggest you give it back now." Squeaked out Professor Flitwick.

Draco thrust the broom back into Harry's hands looking really pissed.

After Professor Flitwick walked away, "How do you rate? Why is it that you get a broom and no other first year is allowed to have one? What makes you so special?" Malfoy demanded

"You'll find out soon enough, Malfoy." Harry replied.

Harry and Ron managed to stifle their laughter as Malfoy walked off confused and very pissed off.

Once in their common room Harry and Ron unwrapped the Nimbus Two Thousand. Though Harry had already seen it, touched it and flew on it, he still wasn't able to avoid being mesmerized by it. Ron was nearly drooling.

"I can't wait to give my broom a go…."Harry caught himself and stopped himself from saying 'again'.

They put the broom away, under Harry's bed and rushed to class.

They just barely made it to class on time and quickly took their seats. Harry sat next to Seamus Finnigan. Ron was left with sitting next to Hermione. It was uncertain as to who was angrier about it. They soon forgot that they were angry about having to work together once finding out that they would be learning how to make things fly.

Professor Flitwick reminded them that the wand movement was 'swish and flick'; he also had them say aloud the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa'. After some time for practice he had the class give it a try.

Ron could barely get the feather to tremble. Hermione was attempting to be helpful when saying, "Come on Ron you can do this. Swish and flick. Clearly say 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Ron still seemed to be having a problem. "

"I can't do it. I give up. You give it a shot."

Hermione had her feather flying up in the air, higher and higher on her first try.

Professor Flitwick noticed, "Look everyone, Miss. Granger has done it. Well done, Miss. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and then for real worked on getting his feather to fly.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Another ten points for Gryffindor."

Around seven that evening Harry headed out to the Quidditch field to wait for Oliver Wood.

Harry headed out to the Quidditch field early. Since Oliver Wood was not there yet, Harry decided to take a spin on his Nimbus Two Thousand. Harry climbed on the broom and soared up in the air. He flew around and around, dived, pulled up on his broom and zigzagged all over. He was really enjoying himself. It was the best feeling, flying on his broom.

Oliver Wood had showed up a while ago. He watched Harry on his broom and thought that Professor McGonagall was right. He was confident that this year they would take it all the way.

"Hey, Harry come on down." Oliver hollered.

Harry landed very gracefully right in front of Oliver.

"Sorry, I got here early. Couldn't resist."

"It's okay Harry. For tonight I just want to go over the basics of the game and go over the rules with you. Practice is three times a week."

Harry had gone through this before so he nodded in the right places and repeated things at the right time so Oliver would know that Harry was taking it all in. Oliver quickly went over the rules with Harry, and then called it a night.

It had been along day for Harry. He was just wanted to go to bed, but Harry remembered that it was Halloween and he had to go to the dining hall.

Harry walked into the dining hall and took a seat. He looked up and down the table a few times as well as the door.

"Has anyone seen Hermione? I haven't seen here since Charms class. Has she already been down to eat?" Harry inquired.

"On my down I heard Parvati talking to Lavender. Parvati was saying that Hermione was in the bathroom for quite a while. She also said that Hermione was crying and wants to be alone." Ron replied.

'_I wonder why'_ Harry thought.

Harry was about to take a bite of food when Professor Quirrell ran into the dining hall. Just before reaching the high table he gasped out, "Troll…in the dungeon…just thought you should know."

All but Harry and Ron panicked. They stayed seated while everyone else got up and tore out of the dining hall. Suddenly there were different colored sparks flying from somewhere, it looked like fireworks exploding. Everyone froze in place. Dumbledore instructed the prefects to lead their houses to their dormitories at once.

Percy called out his commands to the first years. Harry placed a hand on Ron's arm to stop him from getting up and following the rest of the first years.

"What?"

"Hermione. She doesn't know. She's in the bathroom remember, we can't leave her there. We have to do something."

"Are you kidding me? We should alert a teacher."

"No time. We need to act now."

"No one can see us deter from going to the dormitories."

"I know, but we have to at least try. Ron how could a troll get in?"

"I have no idea. I've been told that trolls are really stupid. Maybe someone let it in."

Ron and Harry slipped away without being seen. They ran down the hall, ducked out of sight. They heard footsteps coming in their direction. They saw Professor Snape hurriedly walk past. Once the coast was clear they left their hiding place to head to the girls bathroom when they saw the troll enter the bathroom. They looked at each other and ran for the bathroom.

Harry and Ron were doing their best to distract the troll, to confuse it so that Hermione could get out. The troll ignored Harry and went straight towards Ron who had nowhere to go. Harry pulled out his want swished and flicked and said "Wingardium Leviosa."

The troll's club soared up in the air a little bit and then it came down right on the troll's head knocking it out.

"Hermione, you can come out it's safe. The troll is knocked out. Come one let's get out here." Harry said.

Hermione stood up and attempted to brush herself off when they heard some thing slam and footsteps approaching. They looked up at the door to find Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell.

"What were you thinking? You all could have been killed. You should be up in your dormitories. Some one better explain to me why you are not." McGonagall demanded.

Harry had something really good to say, but before he or Ron could say anything Hermione spoke up.

"Professor it's my fault. Since I've read up on trolls I thought I could handle it myself so I went looking for it. Thankfully Ron and Harry came along when they did or I would be dead."

"Miss Granger! I am very disappointed in you."

"I know it was stupid."

"You are one foolish girl. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Miss. Granger you may go." McGonagall said. Hermione left the bathroom.

"As for you two. You are very lucky. I don't know of any first year that could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live. For luck, bravery and saving a student you have earned ten points for Gryffindor, each. Go on to your dormitories now."

Harry and Ron quickly left.

"That was nice of Hermione to get us out of trouble." Ron admitted.

"Yes it was very nice. We should thank her you know."

"Why? We saved her life she owed us that." Ron said a little disgruntled.

"No. She didn't owe us anything Ron. We did the right thing. If we were better people and if you were a bit nicer to her she might not have been in the bathroom. Ron you have been pretty rude and mean to her. Even though Parvati said that Hermione wanted to be left alone we should have went and checked on her. Or at least I should have been a good enough friend to have checked on her any way."

"But she's so bossy and an insufferable know-it-all."

"So what. Just remember that she is Muggle borne. She probably feels that she needs to work twice as hard. She is dedicated to what she wants. And Ron, lately she hasn't been all that bossy. Don't look at me like that. She has been trying to encourage you. She knows you can do it and so do I. Hermione is the perfect person to study with. She doesn't make any noise, bother you or interrupt what you are doing. She's quiet and that is exactly what one needs when studying."

Once they reached the fat lady, they said "Pig Snout", the portrait swung open so they could enter.

"Did the two of you still get in trouble? How much more points did we lose?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't lose any. In fact Ron and I earned Gryffindor ten points each. So in actuality we gained fifteen points. Oh and thank you for getting us out of trouble. I just can't believe that you lied, for the most part. I am glad that we got there in time." Harry said.

"Yeah, thank you Hermione." Ron mumbled.

"It's okay. Oh, thanks for saving me."

From then on Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along better, could even say they were behaving like friends.

From time to time Ron thought that there was more than friendship gong on with Harry and Hermione. But then he would think that if they were an item why would they lie about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have been asked a few times in regard to Harry going back in time and not knowing a shield charm…well, in part no one or not many knows that he has gone back in time. Harry doesn't want to draw any undue or extra attention to himself as he is also still wrapping his head around what has happened to him. The learning things he already knows…well the rest don't and I intended to explain that what they were learning was more advanced than what was taught at Hogwarts. I hope that this helps all that have been wondering about this. I apologize as well for not being clear about that.**

As the first Quidditch match of the season neared, Harry was becoming more and more excited. He worked hard during practice, keeping his thoughts and eyes on the Snitch. Harry was looking forward to kicking Slytherin's ass. Maybe this time he can catch the Snitch quicker, before Slytherin gets too many points.

The day of the match Harry could not contain himself, he too excited. There was no way that he could play the nervous, terrified part. The rest of the team seeing Harry excited and not nervous or terrified gave them hope of a good season. They had fully expected Harry to be nervous and or terrified, to them the only Quidditch Harry had played was during practice and this was a big match.

The teams walked out on to the field. Madam Hooch wanted a fair game from all of them and she told them so. She blew her whistle and the game began.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to the commentary; he was more preoccupied with getting the snitch early and of course that he was sure that someone on the Slytherin team was more than likely attacking his friends and himself. So Harry didn't know who had more points or even what the score was, he didn't know who had the Quaffle at any given point.

Harry would fly around some, hover and look around. He was mostly doing what he could to stay out of harms way. Suddenly Harry saw the snitch for the first time, and it was earlier then before. Harry starts to go after the snitch when his broom seemed to be out of control, jerking and twitching. _'Damn Quirrell' _Harry thought to himself. He quickly looks over to where Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell were sitting at. Harry could clearly see Snape, but Quirrell was too far away. He can feel himself about to fall; he grabs his broomstick handle and the next thing he knew he was dangling from it.

"Bloody hell! What is going on? Look at Harry, look at his broom." Ron alerted everyone to what was happening.

"Hagrid, how can that be possible?" Hermione asked.

"Only powerful Dark Magic could interfere with a broomstick and no student could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"What do we do?" Asked Ron.

Hermione asked to barrow Hagrid's binoculars, she scanned the crowd and saw Snape muttering something and not blinking.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said to Ron quietly.

Hermione left without being seen since everyone was watching Harry. She found her way over to where Professor Snape was sitting. She inadvertently knocked over Professor Quirrell, who did not notice who it was. Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Snape's robes and set them on fire. Before anyone noticed or could look around, Hermione quickly got out of that area. She was eager to see how Harry was fairing.

Harry had been looking around, but mostly had been watching where Snape and Quirrell were. Once he saw Quirrell fall over he could feel that his broom had settled down and flipped himself back onto the broom and was in search of the snitch again.

Hermione got to where she could see the game, and was delighted to see Harry zooming around looking for the snitch.

Harry caught sight of the snitch again, and sped off after it. He was gaining speed and suddenly it seemed to be that he just might fly right past the snitch without any chance of grabbing it. Harry tried to slow down his assent, but it wasn't quite enough. Instead of catching it, he nearly swallowed it and fell to the ground. He choked a little and then coughed the snitch out into his hands. Other than Hermione, Madam Hooch was the only one to realize what had happened.

"Gryffindor's seeker has caught the snitch. Game over. Gryffindor wins." Announced Madam Hooch. They had won 170 to 30.

Harry had barely caught the score over the cheers and yells. He was satisfied, he managed to get the snitch quicker still and Slytherin was not able to get as many points as before.

After the game Harry, Hermione and Ron went to Hagrid's for some strong tea.

"Harry, I know what happened to your broom."

"So do I Hermione. Someone was cursing it or jinxing it."

"I know who it was. It was Snape. Ron and I saw him, he was muttering something and not blinking, he was maintaining eye contact. I know what I saw, I have read all about them, you have to keep eye contact."

"Rubbish. Professor Snape is a teacher, he would not do that." Bellowed Hagrid.

"I don't think that it was Snape. I don't want to come to a conclusion without all the facts. And the fact is that there was someone else over there, I couldn't make out the face but I could see that the person was muttering as well."

"Harry, the other person could have been muttering the counter curse." Ron said

"As you said _'could have'_. That is a possibility, but Snape could have been the one muttering the counter curse. We don't know who was muttering what. Lets' not jump to conclusions."

"Wait, Harry how were you able to see what was going on? You were hanging on to your broom for dear life."

"I looked over to where you and Ron were sitting." Harry lied. "Instead I saw Ron and Hagrid. I looked around to find you. I saw the other person fall over and fire catch to Snape's robes and then I was able to get back on my broom and go after the snitch."

"Okay, well how do you explain Snape getting passed that three headed dog on Halloween? Snape was limping after that, I think the dog bit him. He was probably trying to steal what ever that three headed dog is guarding." Ron blurted out.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid demanded to know.

"Fluffy? That thing has a name?' Ron replied.

"O' course he has a name, he's mine. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…."Hagrid caught himself and stopped. "No more questions. This had nothing to do with students. Nothing to be meddled in."

"But, Hagrid whoever was cursing Harry's broom could have killed him, and is probably the one trying to steal what ever it is. I just know it's some how connected." Hermione said.

"You three never mind about all this. It's too dangerous. Any way it's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel? Who is he?" Hermione dared to ask.

"Doesn't matter. Let it go."

An idea occurred to Harry. He was already feeling real bad about doing it, but felt that there was nothing else that could be done. He just couldn't wait for it to play out it took too long. Without anyone noticing Harry pulled out his wand, held it under the table, pointed it at Hagrid and with a few well-chosen words Harry non-verbally cast a spell. This spell would not hurt anyone. It was similar to Veritaserum; the differences were that it would relax the person as well as that person will not remember telling anything to anyone.

Harry concentrated with some effort; it was a fairly advanced spell. He hoped that it worked. He just needed Hermione or Ron to try asking questions. As though Hermione had read Harry's mind she began to try a gain.

"Hagrid, what harm would it be to tell us."

"Ter tell ya what?"

"Who Nicolas Flamel is?"

"Nicolas Flamel is a noted alchemist, the only maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

Ron and Hermione were shocked. It seemed strange that suddenly Hagrid was an open book and just moments ago was adamant about them keeping their noses out of it. Harry smirked, but not enough for any one to take notice.

Hermione decided to give her luck a little push.

"Hagrid is that what Fluffy is guarding?"

"Yes."

"Could anyone steal it?"

"No. There are other things protecting it other than teachers."

"Like spells and enchantments?"

"Yes."

"But how would you get passed that three headed dog?" Ron asked

"You have to know how to calm him. For instance, just play Fluffy a little music and he'll fall right to sleep."

"What exactly does the Sorcerer's stone do?" Hermione asked.

"The stone will transform any metal in to pure gold. It also provides the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal."

Harry didn't know how much longer he could keep it up, so he decided that was enough. And he knew he had to find away to get Ron and Hermione out of there before asking any more questions.

"Thanks Hagrid. We should go. Don't want any one to get into trouble. See you soon Hagrid."

"Anytime, see ya."

Harry motioned to Hermione and Ron to get up and follow him.

They quickly got back to the castle and to their common room.

"Harry what is going on? Why the change with Hagrid? Why were you so quiet? You know we could have stayed longer; we still have plenty of time. Why do you look so pleased yet guilty?" Hermione rambled on with her questions and a statement.

Harry started off with how bad he felt for doing what he did, but that it had worked. Harry smiled, as Hermione and Ron looked at each other, puzzled. Harry quickly explained about finding the spell and how it worked on a person and that he had used it on Hagrid.

"Harry, that was clever. I don't know how I feel about what you did, but it was clever." Hermione said.

"I get why someone would want to have the or a Sorcerer's Stone, who wouldn't want to have an endless supply of pure gold. But who would want immortality, living forever would get boring." Ron spoke his thoughts.

"Lots of people. Immortality to live forever, one would be able to see everything. Any way, who ever is after the Stone, I don't think that this person wants it for him or herself, I think that this person is after it for someone else." Harry said.

"If that's the case, then who for and why?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort" Harry said simply.

"But Harry, he's dead." Hermione stated.

"Look not every one believes that he died that night. I refuse to tell my self that he is dead. What if he's not, and everyone has their guard down. It would be disastrous and devastating. So I am not going to convince myself that he's dead and I'm not going to let my guard down. Just a precaution and not forever, time will tell." Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione had nothing to say that. They now knew that he hadn't gone mad. What Harry had said made sense.

Harry was relieved that the troll situation had passed, finding out about the Sorcerer's Stone and Nicolas Flamel, three less things to preoccupy the mind. Harry had more pressing things to think about, schoolwork, being attacked and Quidditch. With only those three things, Harry felt that he should be able to sleep better. He wasn't really in the mode to deal with the Sorcerer's Stone just yet. He first wanted to take care of who was making his life and his friends lives so difficult.

Two weeks until Christmas and so far all five had been doing all right. They hadn't had to go to Madam Pomfrey as Harry and Hermione had both been able to work the counter curses.

At lunch an owl with a package landed in front of Harry. Harry took the package and noticed a note attached to it. Harry tore open the note,

Harry,

Here is the book I ordered for you. Good luck and please keep me posted. You probably, more than I, want these attacks on you and your friends to stop. Hope all is well with you and your friends.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry hadn't had a chance to look through the book until after dinner. Once Harry was finished with his meal he got up and headed to the common room. Ron and Hermione were not far behind Harry.

"So, Harry the package you got at lunch, is it the book that Dumbledore had ordered for you?" Ron asked

"Yes it is, but it's for us not just me."

"So, who gets to look through it first?" Ron asked.

"Here, Hermione you look through Shield Charms and Spells. I am still looking through Concealment and un-spoken curses. I'll look at it later. Ron you want to read through the books or is it going to be that Hermione and myself tell you?"

"You two go ahead and read, then tell me about it. I have enough shit to read. I don't know how you two are able to read what is needed for class and read extra as well."

Harry was really paying attention to what he was reading in the book, this time; he had not noticed that Ron and Hermione had left the room to go to bed. As Harry was about to turn in for the night he came across a heading in the book, To See The Un-Seen. He leaned back into the chair and continued to read the entire section. There was a spell in the book; Harry read the spell over and over trying to lock it into memory. Being so tired he book marked the page and packed up all his stuff so that he could go to bed.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the library working on class assignments. It was getting late, the librarian walked over to their table, "It's late. You three should be in the dining hall."

With that they packed up their stuff and headed off to the common room. Once there, they set their stuff down on the table. They left the common room and were half way to the dining hall when Ron got hit with a stunning spell, Hermione immediately put up a shield, Harry rushed over to Ron to be sure that he was okay. Harry then cast the See The Un-Seen spell on himself. He knew that who ever it was would still be there as more spells and who knows what all else was being fired at them but bouncing off of Hermione's shield. Harry knew that the spell had worked, he looked in the direction the spell seemed to have come from and there stood Marcus Flint and another Slytherin. They looked confused and pissed.

Harry never gave any indication that he had seen them. Harry looked back at Ron, "Hey Ron do you think that you can stand up and make it to the dining hall?'

"I don't know but I can try. Any one have any chocolate, it will help. I know it will."

The three of them started to make their way to the dining hall. As they passed the two Slytherin's Harry could not resist turning the tables on them. Non-verbally Harry sent a Tongue-Tying curse at Marcus and a Jelly-leg at the other student.

Harry, Ron and Hermione finally make it to their table and started eating. Harry glanced at the high table, found Dumbledore and gave him a knowing look. After dinner Harry gave his best shot at catching Dumbledore.

"Professor. Professor Dumbledore, I need a word with you." Harry called after him.

After a few feet, Dumbledore stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Harry."

"First off, 'Muffliato'. I know who has been attacking us. Marcus Flint and another Slytherin. I believe he is the one that Marcus always hangs out with."

"Well, this helps. Now we just need to catch them in the act. I will let the rest of the staff know so that we can know who to watch a little bit more closely. Thank you Harry for letting me know. It there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Harry told Dumbledore about who he cursed and what curses he used. To Harry surprise Dumbledore laughed.

Marcus and his friend were pissed and very confused. No one knew that they were they were around. How could someone hit them with curses? Who did it? Why didn't they hear anything? Marcus helped his friend to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey could treat them. Marcus needed his friend as he had been hit with a Tongue-Tying curse.

Madam Pomfrey treated the two boys and sent them on their way. Marcus had a feeling that Harry was behind it. He was sure that Harry had been the one to curse them. He just couldn't figure out how Harry would have been able to do it himself. Harry was a first year and first years don't know how to do non-verbal spells and curses. So how did Harry do it? If it turned out that his suspicions were right he was going to make Harry pay!

Dumbledore had taken to concealing himself and following Harry and his friends when they were with Harry. Two days before Christmas Dumbledore was still following Harry, spells, jinxes, hexes and curses were still being casted at them but no sign of Marcus or his friend around. This day, Harry was alone. He had only gotten a few feet out of the portrait hole when Marcus stepped out of where he had been waiting for Harry. To Harry's surprise Marcus and his friend were visible.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Was it you?'

"What are you referring to?'

"You know bloody well what I am referring to."

"Oh the Tongue-Tying and Jelly-Leg curses. Yes, what can't believe that a first year can actually do non-verbal?"

The next thing Harry heard was "Cruc…"

Harry wasn't sure what exactly was going through his head but he dived to the floor, threw up a shield Charm and stunned both boys. Suddenly Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere and was extremely pissed. Harry had never seen Dumbledore that pissed ever, he wasn't even sure if he had seen Dumbledore mad.

"Who put you up to this?" Dumbledore demanded.

No response.

"One last time, who put you up to this?"

Again, no response.

"The two of you will be held responsible for everything! To begin one hundred and fifty points will be take from Slytherin, each! I will be writing to your families and telling them about this! At this point you both are suspended until further notice. You will go with me to my office and wait while I arrange for the two of you to be sent home. You will not be allowed to gather your things, I will arrange for someone to get your things and have them sent to you!" Dumbledore yelled. He then turned to Harry, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"I'm good thank you, sir."

Harry went to the dining hall. Dumbledore escorted Marcus and the other boy to his office.

"Harry, where were you? Are you okay? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I'm okay. A little shocked to be honest. But I'll explain everything back in the common room."

Back in the common room Harry told Ron, Hermione, Fred and George what had happened.

"Marcus was gong to use the Cruciatus curse?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Yes."

"Dumbledore was there?'

"Yeah. He appeared out of nowhere. I think he has been following me."

Christmas eve Hermione left to spend the Holiday's with her parents.

Harry and the Weasleys were staying at Hogwarts. Harry could hardly wait until the next day. He would have his father's invisibility cloak. He was looking forward to that as well as going in search of the Mirror of Erised. It would be Christmas and he felt he should be able to see his family.

On Christmas day, Ron opening his presents loudly woke Harry up. Harry sat up and began opening his presents. He had to contain himself from going straight to the invisibility cloak. Finally the only one left. He glanced over the note and then handed it to Ron. Harry wrapped the cloak around his body, "Ron. Look."

"Bloody hell, that's an invisibility cloak. They're really rare."

Late that night when everyone was asleep Harry got out of bed and tried to wake Ron. That wasn't going to happen. So Harry grabbed the cloak and wrapped his whole body and left the common room.

After who know how long Harry finally found the room with the mirror. He was excited about seeing his parents and other relatives on his dad's side, but he was also nervous for some reason. Harry walked up closer to the mirror and waited to see his family. What he saw was not anywhere near what he had been expecting. His parents and other relatives were not looking back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry just stared at the mirror. He blinked several times. Harry stepped up closer. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but there he was, but quite a bit older. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long red hair; there were three kids, two boys looking about the same as he was now on maybe a little older and a young girl, who looked to be a little younger than he is now. The most striking thing to Harry was that the little girl reminded him of when he saw Ginny earlier this year and when she starts at Hogwarts. _'But how can this be? Unless…'_Harry thought and then the realization seemed to hit him, the woman in the mirror is Ginny Weasley with him and the children are theirs. _'But, how can this be. Where are my parents and relative on my dad's side? How could it have changed? Is there anyone that I can talk to about it? Should I talk to anyone about it?'_

Harry quickly wrapped the cloak around him and tears off through the castle to the Gryffindor dormitories and made Ron get up.

"Ron! Come on! You have to come with me. Now! Hurry up."

"I'm coming, just give me a second."

The two of them while under the cloak went to the room with the Mirror of Erised. Harry had Ron stand in front of the mirror, waited a few minutes and then,

"Ron tell me what you see, please."

"I see myself, I'm alone. I look different, older. I'm head boy. I'm holding the House cup and the Quidditch cup. Bloody hell, I'm Quidditch caption too!"

Ron briefly takes his eyes away from the mirror and looked at Harry, "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"No." Not paying attention to Ron admiring what he saw in the mirror. Harry started to think to himself, _'How could it have changed. Ron's stayed the same. Why did mine change? Could it have something to with going back in time? What was it that Dumbledore said about this mirror? Oh, yeah 'The Mirror of Erised shows you your most deepest desires. It does not give us truth or knowledge.'_

The following evening Harry went back to the mirror. He remained under the cloak. _'Will it still work with me under the cloak' then_ images started to form in the mirror, he looked closely and there were the same five people from the night before. _'I wonder if because I had already seen my parents and the other relatives before is why they aren't showing up now? No. Something is different. Think! The explosion in Potions, what was I thinking at the time? What was my deepest desire at that time? Oh…Ginny'_

Harry went to bed. He wasn't exactly confused, well maybe a little. Though he had figured out that his desire clearly changed, he was having difficulty trying to understand. He really wished more now than ever to be able to talk to someone about it all. But who?

* * * * * * *

Hermione returned just before the Holidays were over. She was dying to see her friends and find out what they had received other than what she had gotten them. She was fascinated with the cloak.

"There was no name on the note."

"Other than mine, no."

"Harry don't you think that you should have Dumbledore take look at?"

"No I don't think that Dumbledore should have a look at it. It's not dangerous. It belonged to my father. It's fine, don't worry about it okay."

"Are you sure that it used to be your fathers? Any one could have written that note."

"Hermione, relax, I think that Dumbledore is the one that sent it to me."

"But.."

"The writing on the note matches writing on other notes, ones that I have received from Dumbledore. I am not worried at all."

Several days had passed and Hermione was not letting up on Harry about having Dumbledore take a look at it. Harry finally gave in, only so that Hermione would leave him alone and to make her feel better about the cloak. Harry sent a not to Dumbledore,

Professor Dumbledore,

I would like to have a word with you about a gift I received at Christmas.

Harry

* * * * * *

Harry had just seated himself in Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore got straight to it, "Harry, what did you receive? Why do you need to speak with me about it?

"Well, Hermione is having a problem with what I got. I don't, neither does Ron. Hermione won't stop pestering me about it so I thought that I should see you about it."

"And what is it?"

"I received an invisibility cloak, there was a note attached and it said that it had belonged to my father. Hermione doesn't trust it. She wants me to have you take a look at it." Harry pulled out the cloak and started to hand it over; Dumbledore put his hand up to stop Harry.

"No need to hand it over Harry. I must say that Miss. Granger is cautious and wise to be so insistent that you have me look at it. I admire that. Harry, I have already looked at it and checked it out and everything. Yes it did belong to your father. I am not surprised that you didn't question the note or the cloak. I am sure you recognized my writing from other notes I have sent to you."

"I though that you had been the one to send it to me." Harry knew it was Dumbledore, but couldn't say that without giving an explanation. He thought that maybe one day he would tell Dumbledore, just not now.

Harry left Dumbledore's office and went straight to the common room. When he walked in he saw Ron pacing the floor, Hermione sitting in and arm chair looking anxious.

Ron looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry how'd it go?"

"How long does Dumbledore want to hold on it to for?" Asked Hermione

"He doesn't want to hold on to it. He has already looked at, looked it over and whatever else one can do. I have with me now. It really did belong to my father. Dumbledore is the one that sent it."

"Sorry Harry, I just…well with what happened with Marcus, the troll, the Sorcerer's Stone being guarded at the school by a three headed dog named Fluffy and the possibility that You-Know-Who might not be dead. I just wanted to be sure that it was legitimate and not some kind of trick or something."

"I know you mean well Hermione. I appreciate that, but can you possibly try to trust my judgment?" Harry tried his best not to be harsh when he asked Hermione to try to trust his judgment.

"I'll try. I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't be questioning your judgment, you haven't been wrong so far."

Harry was relieved that he had not hurt Hermione's feelings. He would have felt so horrible if he had.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to see Hagrid later that night.

They reached Hagrid's hut and knocked.

Hagrid after several minutes opened his door, just only slightly.

"Oh, it's you three. I 'spose it wont do any harm to let yeh three in."

They walked in and sat down. As they looked around they noticed that Hagrid was standing in front of the fireplace. A closer look and they could see a large bucket hanging from something over the fire, and then they noticed that there was an egg in the bucket.

Curiosity got the better of Ron; he got up and walked over to the fireplace to take a better look. He recognized what type of egg it was.

"Hagrid how did you get it? Did you have to pay a fortune?" Ron asked

"No. I won it off a stranger playing cards in the pub down in the village."

"But Hagrid you live in a wooden hut. What are you going to do when it hatches?"

"I've been reading up on it and it doesn't seem like it would be all that hard."

"Hold on, what are you two going on about?" Hermione asked.

"It's a dragon egg," Ron said while pointing at the fireplace. "A Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact." Ron replied.

"How'd you know Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania."

"But aren't Norwegian Ridgebacks one of the illegal dragon's?"

"Yes they are Hermione."

Harry remained quiet up to this point. He knew that he had to do something.

"Hagrid, you know you can't keep it. If anyone were to find out, which they will eventually, I don't want to think about what could happen to you." Harry said hoping that by getting an early start that it would make it easier to get the dragon out. And hopefully no one gets in trouble. Hagrid, I'm sure that Ron's brother Charlie would take the dragon. Won't he Ron?"

"I think so. I'll to write him a letter to be sure though."

"So, Hagrid what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I 'suppose so. It's just that I have always wanted a dragon."

"I know Hagrid but this one is illegal. You can't keep it, sorry."

Hagrid had put the egg on the table and it begun started cracking. They all watched it as the egg split open and a baby dragon fell out on to the table.

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed

"What it is it?" Hermione, Ron and Hagrid asked

"Malfoy, that's what. I just saw him peering in the window. I know he saw the dragon. Ron you have to write and send that letter to Charlie today."

Hermione, Harry and Ron left Hagrid's hut and quickly headed back up to the school. They ran into their common room, Ron went straight to writing the letter to Charlie. Harry lent Ron Hedwig. Harry figured have his owl do it since he hadn't had her do much of anything.

* * * * * * *

A few weeks went by. During this time Hagrid had named the dragon, Norbert.

Everyone was in the dinning hall that afternoon. Harry saw Hedwig and knew that they would have Charlie's answer. Hedwig landed right in front of Ron. Ron took the letter but did not open it just yet. He did not want to open in such a busy place. It didn't mater what his brother said in it; it's just that it had to do with the fate of an illegal dragon.

Several hours later, Hermione, Harry and Ron were in the common room practically alone. There were only a few other students sitting around.

"Ron you get a chance to read the letter from Charlie yet? If so what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I got a chance to read the letter. He said that he would be glad to take Norbert. Some of Charlie's friends will be going to visit Charlie and that on their way they can pick up Norbert. We will need to be on the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday, so that his friends can take Norbert while it's still dark. So do you think that we can pull if off?"

"Tell Charlie that yes we can do that. Ron it's not going to be a problem. How hard could it be?"

"You positive Harry?"

"Yes, Ron I am."

Ron quickly wrote a note to Charlie'

Charlie, thank you so much. Yes we can do it. You have no idea how much we appreciate it.

Ron

* * * * * * *

The next day they went to see Hagrid. While there Ron nearly got bit by Norbert, Harry had quickly but gently pushed Ron out of the way. Ron instead only got a scratch on his hand. Harry was just as amazed as Ron and Hermione at how much Norbert had grown since they were last there. Harry was thinking that it was going to be quite a bit easier to get Norbert to the astronomy tower.

After several days Ron decided to go to Madam Pomfrey. His hand wasn't real bad but it was really bothering him.

When Madam Pomfrey asked Ron what had happened he didn't say and told her that it didn't matter. Ron followed Harry's advice about not going with the 'dog bite' excuse; Harry had felt that it wouldn't be believed.

Draco talked Madam Pomfrey into letting him get one of Ron's books, by saying that Ron said he could barrow it. Ron had heard and had begun to panic. He was dying for Hermione or Harry to come visit.

After dinner Harry and Hermione went to see Ron in the hospital wing.

Ron made sure that no one was around and could hear what he had to say.

"No time to go into details but Malfoy has one of my books."

"So what." Hermione said.

"You don't understand. The book he has just so happens to have the letter from Charlie. You know the one that says where to be, at what time and what day."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything else. We can't exactly tell Charlie that we have to change the day since it's tonight. We have to go through with it. It will be fine; Hermione and I will have my dad's cloak. We can still do this.

That nigh Hermione and Harry while under the invisibility cloak made their way to Hagrid's to get Norbert. When they got there they noticed that Hagrid had already packed Norbert in a good-sized crate. Harry thought that it was good-sized since it was pretty large the first time.

As they made their way to the castle with Norbert, Harry realized that it wasn't really any easier this time. It was still just as difficult. They were almost there when they noticed movement and heard at least one voice and froze in place. They recognized the voice to be McGonagall. She had Draco by the ear and was yelling at him for being out after hours, and that he had detention and had lost Slytherin twenty points. Draco trying to save his own ass and get Harry in trouble tried to tell McGonagall that Harry was coming and had a dragon. McGonagall was appalled. She did not believe Draco and thought that he was lying. Harry had to hold his breath to keep from laughing. After they left, Harry and Hermione made their way up the steep spiraling stairs. They had to wait a little while, as they were early.

Charlie's friends were spotted a few feet out and getting closer. Once they were there, they used a harness to attach Norbert and crate to their brooms. They flew off in the night, Harry and Hermione turned to leave, Harry quickly grabs the invisibility cloak and throws it over them. On their way down, Harry motioned for Hermione to not say a word. Nearly to the last step Harry came to halt. Harry knew that Filtch was just right there waiting to catch him. Harry was trying to figure out a way to get passed him and not get caught. Harry then remembered a black out spell. It only worked for a few minutes but that is all he needed. He lifted his wand and cast the spell at Filtch. All that could be heard from Filtch was, "Aargh!"

With the time they were sure that no one would be there in the common room. As a precaution they both looked around to be sure. Harry pulled the cloak off of them. They were about to sit down in the armchairs to relax before going up to bed when they heard the portrait start to swing open. They ran up the stairs, Hermione went one way to her dormitory and Harry the other way to his.

As Harry lay in bed his heart pounded. When he heard someone walk into the dormitory his heart began to really pound. He felt around for his glasses and put them on. He looked around and sighed with relief. It was thankfully Ron.

Ron had not noticed that Harry had sat up and was looking at him. He was too tired to really care. Ron just wanted to get into bed and sleep.

Harry smiled and stifled a laugh. Ron stretched out on the bed and was snoring shortly after. Harry had finally drifted off to sleep. He was dreaming about living with Sirius at number Twelve Grimmauld Place and having fun with him. Not that he could hear most of what Sirius was saying he knew that it had to do with his parents. Suddenly a fog rolled over this wonderful image and all that was heard was Bellatrix Lestrange saying _'I killed Sirius Black'_ over and over again.

Harry woke up sitting straight up in bed, heart pounding, head pounding and sweat dripping off his face. Harry did not want to go back to sleep so he laid back and stared at the ceiling and tried to drowned out Bellatrix's voice. Harry was concentrating so hard that he did not hear his roommates getting up.

"Harry are you okay? You look horrible."

"I'm just fine Ron. And thanks a lot."

"You coming down to eat?"

"In a bit. Don't worry. Really I'm fine."

Ron wasn't so sure of that. Harry looked as though he had just lost a close and dear loved one. He knew that Harry wanted to be alone for a little while, with the look on Harry's face, who couldn't know that?

Ron left with Neville, Dean and Seamus to go eat. Once they were gone, Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed. He walked over to his trunk and pulled an inkbottle, a quill and some parchment. He went down stairs to the table and began writing,

Dear R.J. Lupin'

You don't know me but there is something I have to tell you. Sirius Black is innocent. He was not James and Lily's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. He is the one that betrayed the Potter's. Sirius did not kill Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew is an animagus, he transforms into a rat. When Sirius cast his spell at Pettigrew, he transformed into his rat form and got away, leaving only a finger behind. I know that Muggles were killed but it was not Sirius it was Peter. Sirius never got a trial, he was just sent straight to Azkaban Prison. If he had only been questioned. If Veritaserum had been used on Sirius then every one would know that he is innocent. If you can, please do something to make this wrong, right. Set an innocent man free.

Thank You.

Harry used the handwriting changing charm on the letter. He did not sign the letter in any way or form. Harry rolled up the parchment and went to the owlery to send it on its way. Harry chose not to use Hedwig she was a noticeable owl.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was in a bad mood because he had no way of knowing what Lupin was going to do if anything at all. Unfortunately it was Potions and Harry was not paying attention.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape barked out.

Harry did not respond.

"If you want any chance of completing your exams and any hope of getting good marks you better pay attention."

There was still no response from Harry.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape tired again to get Harry's attention. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. If you don't get your head into my class more points will be taken away and you will be kicked out of this class for today."

Harry looked up at Snape with a blank look on his face and said, "Did you say something?"

"Is there something more important on your mind than this class?"

"Actually yes there is."

"What would that be?"

"None of your business, it's personal."

"If it's distracting you from my class, which it is, it makes it my business."

"The hell it is!" Harry hollered.

"Detention Mr. Potter, right here, tonight after dinner. And another fifty point from Gryffindor."

* * * * * * *

All through dinner Harry was trying to figure out what horrid thing that Snape was going to have him do. He hardly ate a thing. Harry didn't even notice the talk of the table.

Dean and Seamus were complaining about the loss of points.

Percy looks up from his plate and asks, "What do you mean loss of points? How many points?"

Ron being excited and did not realize that it was Percy asking the questions enthusiastically blurted out, "Harry at first was zoned out and not paying attention in Potions. Snape was being a royal asshole picking on Harry. Snape finally gets Harry's attention, and Harry stood up to Snape."

"But how many points were taken away?" Percy demanded.

"One-hundred in all." Ron replied.

"WHAT!" Percy yelled.

While all this was being said, Hermione leans toward Harry and softly says, "I'm proud of you for standing up to Snape. How good did it feel?"

"Bloody awesome."

Harry then zoned back out, lost in his thoughts, he did not hear one word Percy said about how you should and shouldn't speak to a teacher.

Hermione nudges Harry. Harry looks at Hermione startled.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to startle you, it's just you need to get to the dungeons and quickly. Dinner is over with and you haven't eaten much. You feel okay?"

Harry didn't answer Hermione. He got up from the table and headed to the dungeons. He took his time walking down there. Having this secret of going back in time was beginning to take its toll on Harry. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it together, with out telling some one about it. And if he didn't tell someone, something was going to slip and he knew it. Harry finally reached the dungeons and walked in.

"Potter, you finally decided to show up. You will be scrubbing out the cauldron's."

Harry didn't ask for how long he knew that Snape would let him know when it was time to go. Snape sat at his desk and kept an eye on Harry not a close eye, Snape was going over essays that had been turned in.

Four hours later Snape looks up from a very poorly written essay and saw that Harry was finishing up with the last cauldron.

"So, Potter what have you learned?"

"I forgot how bad first years are at Potions."

"You are just like your father. Arrogant, self-righteous and insufferable."

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" Harry asked quietly "is it because I look like my father, with the exception of my eyes? I know I have my mother's eyes. I am not my father. He had an easy life with parents that loved him and Grand parents, Aunts and Uncles and cousins that loved him too. What do I have? An Uncle, Aunt and a cousin who think that I am the worst thing on the planet and utterly and completely hate me. I am used to being treated like crap. I had hoped that I could look up to you, maybe have your respect but I can see that what ever the issues you had with my father you are taking it out on me as revenge. My father is dead and you can't get back at him any other way. I'm sorry for whatever my dad did to you, I'm sure it was wrong. Professor, do you think that maybe when you look at me you might be able to see the kindness and caring of my mother?" Harry was pretty choked up by now, but continued to say, "I know when I am not wanted. The Dursleys made sure that I got that down." Tears rolled down his face.

Harry looked directly into Snape's eyes, knowing that Snape knows Legilimens. All Harry had on his mind was the pain he felt finding out that his Aunt and Uncle had lied to him about how his parents had died, how the Dursley's had been treating him, up until recently he had lived in a cupboard under the stairs and locked up in it several times, never getting anything from them. Not having anything of his parents like pictures. Or any family members on his dad's side and all the pain that came from that. Harry pushed it all to the front of his mind and hoping that Snape was getting it all.

Harry turned and left the room with out waiting for Snape to let him go. If Snape called him back he was just going to keep on going, Snape would just have to chase after him.

Snape was so horrified at how wrong he had been about Harry. He could not think of anything to say. When Harry turned and walked out Snape did not try to stop him. He was really appalled about what he had seen from the Dursley's.

* * * * * * *

When Harry got back to the common room he ran up the stairs and straight to bed. He cried himself to sleep.

Ron was the only one awake and heard Harry crying, he didn't know what to do. Ron just lay in bed and said nothing to Harry. Ron began to feel like a royal git, his best friend is crying and he can't bring himself to try and find out what was wrong or see if he could help or get someone for him.

* * * * * * *

First thing the following morning Snape arranged a meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Severus, what is gong on?" Asked McGonagall.

"Why do you want to meet with Minerva and myself so early and urgently?" Dumbledore asked.

"As you both know Ha…Mr. Potter had detention with me last night. To make a long story short, he is suffering in pain, it's horrible. He is not being cared for properly at the Dursley's. He feels alone in the world and his family members do not love him at all. He is treated horribly by them."

"Why do you say that he is not being cared for properly?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He let me know, but not verbally."

"But, how would you know all of this, how could Mr. Potter have let you know without it being verbally?"

"Legilimens. But I didn't intrude, Harry looked at me straight in the eyes and it was like he was pushing it all into my head, not just the feelings but the images as well. It was like he knew that I know Legilimens."

"Most of what you have said Severus is interesting. I am not happy about Harry not being cared for properly at the Dursley's. I get the impression that he does not feel and does not call Privet Dr. home. I will be looking into it. In the mean time, would the two of you please keep an eye on Harry? And please keep me posted."

"Yes professor." They agreed and left.

Dumbledore was very concerned about Harry. Snape seemed to be concerned as well, despite how he has been towards Harry. And the fact that Snape was slightly choked up while telling him what he knew, Dumbledore knew something was terribly wrong.

Dumbledore made arrangement to leave the school and get to the bottom of it all. Dumbledore left a note on his desk for Minerva, leaving her in charge in his absence not knowing how long he would be gone.

Just before he left he received a letter through an owl. The letter was from Remus Lupin. Dumbledore read the letter and was intrigued. He now knew that he was going to be gone for a while. First he had to go see Remus.

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile that same morning when Ron woke up he looked over at Harry's bed. Harry was curled up in a ball still dressed in his robes. His glasses were askew and looking like it had been a rough night.

Ron tried to wake Harry up. He received a hoarse, slightly rude 'Leave me alone'. Ron quickly got dressed and went down to the common room hoping to catch Hermione before she left.

Ron saw Hermione talking with Parvati and Lavender. He headed over to them, he really deeded to talk to Hermione.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron walking towards her with a strange look on his face.

"Hermione I really need to take to you as soon as possible, today."

"Ron, what's wrong? Where is Harry?"

"He's still in bed asleep. I tried to wake him up but I only got a 'Leave me alone' response. I need to tell you how he was last night when he got in, but not now too many people around and Harry deserves that much respect and courtesy not to tell you with so many people around. I'll let you know when."

* * * * * * *

At lunch Hermione looked around, Ron had not shown up nor had Harry. She was wondering what Ron wanted to tell her. What could have happened last night? Harry had not been in classes all day so far. Hermione jumped when Hedwig landed right in front of her. It took her a moment to realize that Hedwig had a letter. She wondered if it was Harry. Hermione quickly opened the letter and it was from Ron wanting her to meet him in the common room now.

Hermione got up from the table and went straight to the common room. She ran the most of he way. Once in front of the portrait of the fat lady she breathlessly sputtered out the password, "Catnip". The portrait swung open, Hermione quickly stepped through nearly tripping.

"Okay, Ron what is it? Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know what happened. When Harry got back he was not in the talking mood. He was crying and almost hysterical. I feel so horrible; I didn't even try to find out what was wrong, what if Snape did something to him. He cried himself to sleep. I'm really worried."

"Don't beat yourself up Ron. I bet you were in shock. I'm shocked, Harry crying. We have only seen Harry strong, confident, and smart and he can be brilliant at times and standing up to assholes. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, well actually I was hoping that maybe you could try and talk to him."

"Why me? You're his best friend."

"I know. I just thought that maybe he'll open up to you. He told me to leave him alone when I tried to wake him up this morning."

"Okay, I'll try."

Ron and Hermione rushed out of the common room and ran to their classes hoping not to be late.

* * * * * * *

Four days had gone by and there had been no change with Harry. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were the only one's to see Harry. When any of them tried to get him up he would tell them to leave him alone.

Ron went to find McGonagall. He was going to blow off his first class. He had to talk to her. Ron looked at a clock, at that hour McGonagall would be in her Transfiguration class.

When Ron walked into the classroom he saw that only McGonagall was there and was relieved.

"Mr. Weasley what are you ding here?"

"Sorry Professor but this is important and it can't wait any longer. I should have come to you a lot sooner."

"What is it?"

"Harry has been in bed for four days. He has been there since he got back from his detention with Professor Snape, I think that he might have…."

"Mr. Weasley, be careful what you say! Professor Snape would never hurt a student."

"Yes Professor."

"I do wish that you had come to me sooner. Thank you for doing so now. I will speak with the Headmaster today and I am sure that he will personally see to Harry. Now you need to get a move on it if you want to make it to your first class."

Ron left the room and quickly went to his first class. He was originally going to skip it, talking to McGonagall didn't take as long as he had thought. To his surprise he was not late for class.

* * * * * * *

While Ron went in search of McGonagall and spoke with her, Hermione looked up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. She decided to skip the whole day and see if she can find out what is going on. When she walked in the boys dormitory she gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Harry. He was curled up in the middle of his bed; he was in his school robes, his glasses sill on his face but a bit askew and motionless except for the rise and fall of breathing.

Hermione pulled herself together and started walking over to Harry again. She gently sat down on the bed, reached over and gently shook him.

"Harry" she said softly

"Go away. Leave me alone." Harry said in a raw, raspy, hoarse voice.

"No! I'm not going anywhere. Harry, please talk to me or tell me who you would like to talk to and I'll go get that person. What's wrong? Did Snape do something to you?"

"No he didn't do anything."

Hermione was relieved that Harry was actually talking to her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tough shit. Harry you can't keep it all bottled up inside."

"I had said something in a real smart-alecky way and Snape said that I just like my father, arrogant, self-righteous and insufferable. I asked him what did I do that made him hate me so much, and that I am not my father and that if he could look at me and see the kindness and caring of my mother." Tears were falling down Harry's face. "The Dursley's are horrible. I just got really overwhelmed with intense pain of so much loss. It hurts so much still."

"What do you mean by 'so much loss'?"

"Too many people have died on my account."

"Other than your parents, who do you know have died?"

"Cedric, my Godfather, Moony, Fred, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Dobby and so many more. I keep having nightmares, it keeps replaying over and over. I can't be friends with you or anyone anymore. Every one that I care about dies, it's not safe to be near me. They all died and it's my fault, I couldn't save them." Harry said while sobbing.

Hermione didn't know what to day or do. She was confused and didn't understand what he was saying. It didn't make any sense to her. She wondered if he was loosing it. Suddenly it occurred to Hermione, 'when did Harry eat last?'

"Harry when was the last time that you ate?"

"You were there last night at dinner, you told me that I had to get to the dungeons for my detention."

Hermione sucked in a ragged breath and exhaled heavily. It had been several day's since then. She didn't know if she should tell him. Hermione didn't know what to do, as much as she wanted to stay with Harry she wanted to get him some food as well. She decided to stay with Harry a little longer.

"Hermione you okay? What is it? You had a strange look on you face after the last thing I said."

"Harry, uh…it has been four day's since your detention." Hermione said sheepishly.

Harry just looked at her for a while. He was feeling a little tired. Harry drifted off to sleep only to have another nightmare about all the deaths from the future he knew it to be. His eyes flew open and he began sobbing again. Hermione pulled Harry up and held him. She was going to have to find another way to get some food up there she was not leaving Harry.

* * * * * * *

Fred and George saw Hermione go up to the boy's dormitory. They looked at each other and then followed her. They had just stepped inside the doorway when they heard Hermione tell Harry that he shouldn't bottle it up inside. When Harry was talking about those that had died it didn't make any sense. When Fred's name was mentioned the twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They knew something was wrong. They could tell that Hermione was conflicted at first. It was strange seeing Harry sobbing the way he was. Fred and George quickly but quietly left and went to find McGonagall.

They walked into McGonagall's class. McGonagall looked up when she heard the door.

"What are you two doing here? You should be in class."

"Professor it's real important that we speak with you. Can we step out in the hall?" Softly Fred added, "It has to do with Harry. We don't know what you know."

"Let's step out in the hall."

They walked out of the classroom.

"Ronald talked to me this morning, what has changed since then?"

"We just found out that the last time Harry had anything to eat was right before his detention with Professor Snape" Fred said

"Harry had thought that it was last night when he ate last and he was talking strangely." George said.

"Merlin's pants! I'll make sure that food reaches Harry. What did you mean about Harry talking strangely?"

"He was going on about how lots of people had died or dies and some of the names, the ones we recognized we know are not dead. Including me Professor. There were names, or nick names that we did not recognize."

"Thank you for telling me. As I told Ronald I will be speaking with the Headmaster today. I want you two to stay with Harry, I don't think that it would best if he were alone. Did Harry tell you all this directly?"

"No, and Granger is with him now. We over heard them talking." George replied.

Under the circumstances McGonagall was not upset or mad that Hermione was in the boy's dormitory, she was thankful that Harry was not alone.

"Well all the same, I want the two of to stay with him as well. When I see Ronald I will send him up as well. Oh, go to the kitchen and get some food for Harry and, well enough for five."

Fred and George went to the kitchen and got a huge feast, more than enough for five people. Ron was going to be there and the boy could eat. On their way back up to Griffindor tower Fred and George were having a difficult time with all the food even though they were using magic. Fred caught sight of Ron on the stairs.

"Hey, Ron come here and help would you?"

Ron looked over at Fred and saw all the food they had, he climbed down the few steps he had climbed and walked over to his brothers to help.

"All this is for Harry?"

"Not just Harry but the three of us and Hermione as well."

"Oh."

The three of them finally made it to the boy's dormitory. When they had walked in they startled Hermione who had jumped about a foot off the bed.

With some coaxing and convincing they managed to get Harry to eat something. After he had his fill, Harry fell asleep.

Hermione got up off the bed and motioned for the boy's to follow. Once she felt it was a safe distance from Harry she spoke.

"Fred, George how much did you hear? Obviously you heard about when Harry last had any food."

"A bit before that." Fred answered

"Since you told Harry that he shouldn't bottle everything up." George elaborated.

"Did it make any sense to you? Did it sound a little crazy?'

"No it didn't make any sense to us, and yes it did sound crazy."

"What the bloody hell are you three talking about?'

Hermione told Ron what she knew. Ron was very pale by the time she finished. He was scared and a bit freaked out. He was thinking that Harry had lost his mind or gone mad.

* * * * * * *

At her first chance, McGonagall went to Dumbledore's office to find that he was not there. McGonagall was about to leave when she saw the note on his desk. _'Oh great he just had to leave now when I really need to talk to him and this is something that he would want to know'_ McGonagall thought. She wrote a note telling him he needed to get back to Hogwarts immediately because something was wrong with Harry and had an owl deliver the note to Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was starting to feel better. He had bathed, put on new robes and tossed the ones he had been wearing. Ron, Fred and George did not talk to Harry about or bring up some of the things he had said. They had convinced themselves into believing that Harry was rambling about a nightmare that seemed real to him. Then there was the fear that if they did Harry would go back to his previous state.

Hermione just knew that when Harry had been talking about those that had died and those that die he was not talking about a nightmare that was real to him. She also did not bring it up for fear of Harry going back to the state he had been in. The more Hermione though about it the more she wondered what was going on. As she started thinking about how had been since school started and add in what had recently happened she started to wonder if Harry had seen the future or possibly even been there and lived it. She didn't talk this over with the boys. They wouldn't understand. They didn't see Harry's face as he was talking. Harry was so sure, and the pain in his eyes was just too real for it to have been a realistic type nightmare or dream. Hermione wanted to badly to talk to Harry about it but the fear of Harry slipping away again wouldn't let her. Plus how would she even begin.

Harry was still allowed to stay in the Gryffindor tower for two more weeks. The first week Harry worked on the four days he had missed and started on the work for that week. The second week was just studying. He really wasn't looking forward to going back to classes it was so much easier to do all the work this way. He really was not in the mood to see Snape ever again after that detention, he was sort of regretting what he did. But thee was nothing he could do about it now.

The weekend before he resumed classes he thought about just hanging out in the common room but then thought better of that. He decided to go out side and enjoy the fresh air and the nice weather.

Harry found it refreshing to be out side. He was still tired and was not quite thinking clearly. Harry found a tree by a lake and sat down under it in the shade relaxing. He really didn't want to think about when he had broken down. As much as he was relieved he was also surprised that no one had brought it up, especially Hermione. He knew that he had slipped up quite a bit. He just couldn't help from seeing the faces of everyone that had died. _'I've got to prevent their de…' _Harry stopped in mid thought, sat straight up and stared at the lake for a moment. Harry stood up, began to pace and mutter to him self. "What the bloody hell have I been doing and thinking? Aagh…. little things don't make a big enough difference. Fix the major things. Sirius is a start. Next on my list, Horcruxes, to the Department of Mysteries and destroy the Prophecy to ensure Sirius's life, find a way to get a large quantity of Felix Felicis to be on the safe side, keep Katie from touching the necklace, prevent anyone receiving the bottle of poisoned mead, find out if Lupin was able to do anything about Sirius." Harry stopped pacing and stood still, "as a precaution still do the D.A. they still need to be prepared, especially if Umbridge unfortunately ends up here. Well maybe if I make enough changes she won't ever step foot in this school."

Hermione had been looking for Harry. She wanted to talk to him and ask him something. She was not sure how to go about it, but she had to do it. Hermione had looked all over the inside of the school and she looked around briefly in the common room.

"Hermione, who are you looking for?" Asked Ron.

"I was looking for Harry. I can't seem to find him anywhere. He's not back in bed is he?"

"No. He said he wanted some fresh air and went outside."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione took off to look out on the grounds.

Hermione had looked all over the grounds and had not found Harry. She was about to head back inside to see if she may have missed, but then she saw Harry sitting under a tree. She walked towards him. Hermione was slightly concerned; Harry had suddenly sat straight up and stayed like that for a while. As she got closer he stood up and started to pace, and she could barely hear what he was muttering, but she could still hear it. She listened to everything he said. She knew that she was definitely talking to him and she knew how to start bringing it up. Once Harry had stopped pacing and was just standing still she walked up to his right side.

Harry was consumed by his ramblings and making his list of what to take care of that he did not notice anyone approaching or that this person was standing on his right side.

"Harry" Hermione said softly.

Harry jumped as he heard Hermione speak and standing right next to him. _'Oh crap. I hope she doesn't think that I have gone mad.'_ Harry thought.

"Hermione, what brings you outside on this nice day." Hermione had startled so bad that he said the first thing that came to mind with no pre-thought to it.

"Are you okay? How long have been talking to your self?"

"I'm okay. Just the past several minutes, I wasn't really talking to my self just thinking a loud."

"Okay…. uh…. Harry…well I have been looking for you because I wanted to talk to you about something and ask you something. At first I wasn't sure how to even start, but as I was walking over I heard you 'thinking aloud'.

'_Here we go. What do I tell her? Do I tell her the truth? She's more than likely has figured it out with what I was saying as she came over here. I guess I should just tell her.'_ Harry thought to himself silently.

"Spill it Hermione. What did you want to talk to me about and ask me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said to me when you had broke down. Between that and everything I just heard you say, well…uh…are you a seer?"

"Uh…. no…. I just know what has happened…I mean could happen…what could happen. Yeah that's it could happen."

"Harry how can you know?"

"I just do."

"Harry! Explain yourself or I'm going to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey and tell them that you have gone mad or are on Muggle drugs. It's your choice. What is it going to be?"

"Okay. I'll explain." Harry looked around quickly. No one was within hearing range. "First of all, please just listen and don't interrupt me. It might not make much sense at first but it's the only way I can think of to begin to explain. As I was finishing my seventh year at Hogwarts I was struggling with a heart brake. I wasn't paying attention in Potions; my head was not in it. So I messed up on the ingredients on the potion I was supposed to be making and it blew up. It was like an explosion had gone off; I flew backwards and hit the back of my head on the wall. It knocked me out. The next think I knew I was waking up at the Dursley's in the cupboard under the stairs. I'm reliving my life all over again. I know I told you that the Dursley's are horrible, well I have to go through reliving that all over again."

Hermione listened and did not interrupt Harry once. She was a little surprised, not so much of what he said but that he had said it all. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure that she could say anything.

"Hermione I am not just breezing by in my classes. I am genuinely studying. Yes there are a lot of things that I know but there are things that I might not know. I want to try and make my life better and I don't want to regret anything this time."

"But Harry…"

"Hermione if you could go back in time to relive your childhood up to know, knowing and remembering what you had gone through, you can't tell me that you wouldn't change something's."

"I wouldn't change anything."

"Bull shit!"

"Excuse me!"

"Hermione, did you enjoy grade school?"

"Well, not really."

"Why?" 

"No friends."

"Did anyone ever pick on you? Or play horribly pranks at your expense embarrassing you?"

"Yes"

"Did you ever want to change schools or move out of the country?"

"On a few occasions."

"If you had to relive your life, wouldn't you avoid those pranks and those that were doing the pranks?"

"I suppose so."

"Okay, if someone you love were killed in a car crash, wouldn't try and keep them from leaving the house?"

"Well, putting it that way, yes. So you really know what could happen, wow!"

"Oh…. Hermione…. I won't tell you what I know and won't change, especially when it comes to boy's you like or if, I mean who likes you. You do know a few things that I am going to change. I might tell you some of it. Now here is some advice, and please don't take it the wrong way, 'Life happens outside of books', in other words hang out with more than just me and Ron once in a while. Hermione you can't live in the library, have some fun. You do know what fun is, right?"

"Yes, I know what fun is. Harry can't you tell me anything about my future love life?"

"No."

"Not even if I have one?"

"Okay. You do have a love life. That is all I am going to tell you about it. Well, just trust me if I give any future advice on someone you like."

"You might have to remind me."

"Okay, now do you want to have some fun?"

"Depends on what you mean by that."

Harry points his want at Hermione grinning, and says 'Rictusempra'.

Hermione starts laughing uncontrollably to the point of crying while begging Harry to make it stop.

Harry non-verbally casts 'Finite Incantatem' and she stopped laughing instantly.

Once Hermione calmed down and caught her breath, she says 'Wait. Have you purposely been letting me succeed first in all classes?"

"Yes." He said reluctantly. "It just seemed right not to change that. As for Potions, not much I can do there. The first time I was horrible, this time I'm doing loads better and Snape is still, well Snape."

Hermione had to laugh at the last thing Harry had said. After a few minute they headed back inside.

* * * * * * *

Dumbledore stopped along the way back to Hogwarts at the Hog's Head to have a drink. He had just finished the drink when an owl flew right into the back of him. Dumbledore turned around, found the owl on the floor with a letter in its mouth. He leaned over, took the letter and found it was addressed to him and recognized the writing as McGonagall's. He quickly opened the letter,

Albus,

I thought that you should know Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley have come to me on different occasions. From Ron I found out that Harry has been in bed since he returned to the dormitories after the detention with Snape and has not had anything to eat during this time. Fred and George informed me that Hermione Granger had been able to get Harry to talk. The twins over heard part of the conversation and said that Harry was talking strangely. They said that Harry was talking about Witches and Wizards that are dead or will be. I am not sure what that is all about but I will tell you that I am concerned about it. I have not been up to see Harry. I will try to, but can't guarantee that I will be able to.

Sincerely,

M. McGonagall.

Dumbledore nearly dropped the letter. He quickly left the Hog's Head and went straight to the castle. Once he arrived he sent a message to McGonagall letting her know that he was back and wanted to talk with her immediately.

McGonagall left her classroom and went quickly to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, you're back. Did you get my letter?'

"I did get it, not as soon as I probably should have. I am interested in how Harry is now."

"He is better. I am giving Harry two more weeks of no classes so he can get caught up."

"So as a result of Hermione Granger getting Harry to talk, he has improved. Would that be a correct conclusion?"

"Yes it would be."

"Minerva, I would like you to find Fred and George Weasley for me. I want to have a work with them immediately. Do tell them that they are not in trouble."

"I will go find them now."

"Thank you Minerva."

* * * * * * *

Minerva found the twins in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Professor Quirrell, could I have Fred and George Weasley?"

"Y-y-yes."

Once out in the hall the twins asked, "What is this about?"

"Dumbledore would like to have a word with the two of you. Don't worry you're not in trouble."

McGonagall led the twins to Dumbledore office. On the way they were wondering why Dumbledore would want to talk to them.

"Please have a seat. I wanted to know whose names Harry said had died or will die."

"He had said that everyone he cares about dies. The names we know are, Cedric, you and myself."

"He also said, Moony, Tonks, Moody and Dobby. Who are they?" George added.

"Oh and he also said his Godfather." The twins said.

Dumbledore was shocked with the first three, he knew Tonks, he was pretty sure that 'Moody' was Mad-Eye Moody. He was sure that Dobby was the Malfoys house elf. Dumbledore became very pale at the discovery that Harry knew about Sirius. He just didn't know how he knew of Sirius and how much.

"Thank you both. No need to know who they are. You may go."

Fred and George left Dumbledore's office and headed to their next class. They were a little confused after talking with Dumbledore. To them Dumbledore seemed to know who the other people were.

As they walked to their next class they started thinking about it again. What they heard Harry tell Hermione and what just happened in Dumbledore's office, maybe Harry had not been rambling on about a nightmare so vivid it seemed real. The more they thought about it, the more they really didn't want to know what was going on. Harry was acting normal again why mess with a good thing. Fred and George gave it no more thought, at least for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Out in Blackpool, Lancashire, England an owl flew in through an open window. The house was in fairly good condition, no broken windows, the paint wasn't pealing or chipping a way, though the color scheme was no longer discernable as the colors had faded over time making it look as though it was off white. The grounds surrounding the house were in need of attention. Most of the grass had been dried out and looked like straw. In spots it was about three feet tall.

Inside was a disaster everything had clutter piled high. Mostly old newspapers, there were a few old letters from just after finishing school everyone wanting to arrange a time when they could just have fun together, old Hogwarts letters and a few photographs of himself with Sirius, James and Peter and there were a photograph or two that had Lily in them. The kitchen was just as messy with dirty dishes piled up. It would take a very powerful cleaning spell. Scourgify might not even be enough.

Remus was slumped in his really worn out armchair, it was obvious that he spent the majority of his time there. His clothes were ratty and dirty; his hair was looking shaggy and wild. He was desperately in need of a shower.

Since 1981 Remus had isolated himself inside his house. He had no one to help or even rely on as far as getting through the time of the full moon. James was dead; Sirius was in Azkaban Prison for multiple murders, including Peter. At this point though Remus would not want Sirius around, he believed that he was guilty.

Remus had retrofitted his basement and sealed it off with bricks so that the only way in and out was if you apperated. There was a small space for his wand and clothes when he was down there. His purpose for creating this chamber is so that he would be able to contain himself and not harm anyone else during the full moon. Remus would bring enough food to last from two days before the full moon to two days after.

For Remus it was a miserable way to live. Remus felt that he had nothing to live for; he refused to go in search of other werewolves that might take him in. Most of the time he would just sit in the armchair and space out. He was beginning to give up, he had nothing to look forward to.

An owl flew in through a window that had been left open for quite some time. Remus was confused, no one sent him anything or at lest hadn't in several years. He wondered who would be sending him a letter. In Remus's curiosity and excitement he ripped open the letter and read,

_Dear R.J. Lupin,_

_You don't know me but there is something I have to tell you. Sirius Black is innocent. He was not James and Lily's secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. He is the one that betrayed the Potter's. Sirius did not kill Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew is an animagus, he transforms into a rat. When Sirius cast his spell at Pettigrew, he transformed into his rat from and got away, leaving only a finger behind. I know that Muggles were killed but it was not Sirius it was Peter. Sirius never got a trial, he was just sent straight to Azkaban Prison. If he had only been questioned. If Veritaserum had been used on Sirius then every one would know that he is innocent. If you can, please do something to make this wrong, right. Set an innocent man free._

_Thank You._

Remus read and reread the letter several times. Who ever it was knew too many details as to what happened and somehow this person knew that Sirius, James and Peter were animagus. There was no way that it could be a hoax, it had to be true. Remus felt horrible for not believing in his friend. "What can I do to make this right? Is it even possible to do so? Who can I talk to?" Remus said softly.

Remus then had an idea and hoped that it would work. He rummaged through his house until he found some parchment, ink and a quill. Remus sat down and wrote,

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I know this might be strange, but I really need to speak with you. It is important. Please come to my place as soon as you get this. Depending on the method of travel you use these days you may get here with plenty of time before the full moon. There is five day's until I must contain myself. I will explain when you get here. I just don't know what to do.

Remus J. Lupin

Once the letter was finished he tied it to the owl's leg and sent the bird on its way.

* * * * * * *

Dumbledore apperated just down the street from Remus's house, it was a late hour, complete darkness and not a soul was out. Dumbledore walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes later the door swung open.

"Albus, you came."

"Why wouldn't I? You said you needed help. I am here."

"I can think of a reason or two but that's not why I sent for you. There is something more important than that."

"Before we get into that I want to know what you mean by contain you self?"

Remus explained about the chamber he had created and his routine since '81. Dumbledore was shocked at how bad things had become for Remus. He then conjured up a chair to sit in.

"Remus I am here, what is so important?"

"This" Remus said as he handed Dumbledore the letter.

"Very interesting indeed. I do believe this person. I am concerned that Peter being an un-registered animagus. Are there any others I should know about Remus?"

"Uh…James was and so is Sirius. It's my fault, I talked them all into it when we were at school."

"I see."

"Dumbledore is there anything that we can do? Is it even possible to get a hearing for Sirius and be able to set him free?" He then said more to himself than to Dumbledore, "Even if there was we would have to have some reason for bring it back up." He looked back at Dumbledore and asked, "Is Harry at Hogwarts?"

"Yes he is at Hogwarts. What are you thinking Remus?"

"I was just thinking that what if Harry were to find out about Sirius being his Godfather and wanted to know about him. Harry would have the right to know everything he can about Sirius, especially if he knew he even existed, not that I am saying that we should tell him. And I'm not saying that this is how we should play it. It was just a thought."

"Remus I think that you maybe on to something."

"Please let me know what happens. I have to know either way."

"Of course. Oh before I go, someone has informed me that the Wolfsbane potion will work for you. It is not a cure but it can help during the full moon. I have yet to find out how to have it made, but once I do I will have Severus make it and I will send some to you."

Remus gave a nod and an unsure small smile.

"I have one thing that I must do before I work on getting Sirius cleared and released. Something just as important."

Dumbledore disapperated from Remus's and straight to Privet Dr., number four to be exact. He did not care what the hour was. The Dursley's did not deserve the respect to be visited at a decent hour. They didn't deserve any respect shown towards them at all.

Dumbledore pounded on the door and then let himself in the house. He waited about a minute and then he went up stairs to Vernon and Petunia's room.

"GET UP YOU STINKIN' MUGGLES!" He yelled.

Vernon and Petunia woke with a jump. This had also woken up Dudley who pulled his blankets over his head trembling in fright so bad that his bed shook. Vernon looked around the room but did not see anyone.

"What the bloody hell!" Vernon then saw Dumbledore, "YOU! Get…"

"Don't you 'you' me! Both of you get up and I will see you down in the living room."

"How dare you tell me what do to do in my own house! What is this about? Better yet come back at a decent hour."

"No I will not come back at a decent hour. You do not get that luxury. It will be now! This is in regard to Harry's well being."

"Now what has _he_ done? Don't tell me _he's_ coming back here before the summer holidays?"

"Harry hasn't done anything. He'll be back for the summer holidays. What I should have said is that this has to do with how you treat Harry."

Dumbledore then turned, left the room and went down the stairs and made himself comfortable while he waited for them to come down.

Vernon came down the stairs with Petunia hiding behind him.

"We have done nothing wrong. _He_ has a room, gets food and has clothes on _his_ back. What more are we to do?"

"Love him. Treat Harry the same way you treat Dudley."

Petunia cringed and Vernon looked appalled.

"How is one supposed to love someone like _him_? _He's_ not normal. You left _him_ on our doorstep with out asking."

"You are the only family Harry has left."

"We didn't want _him_ in the first place and we still don't."

"Is that why you punish Harry so cruelly? When Dudley does something wrong, do you punish him the same as you do Harry?"

"When we punish _him_, it fits with what _he_ did wrong. As for Dudley, he doesn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing excuses locking Harry in his cupboard, now room without food for days, or even weeks!"

"Rubbish" Vernon tried to say with conviction. "What has _he_ been saying? Whatever it is, it's all lies."

"You are the one that is lying, as well as your wife. We have our ways of finding out the truth from those that lie."

Vernon just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Dumbledore also knew Legilimens. The last time he had used Legilimens he was a student at Hogwarts. He never felt there was really a need for him to use it, until now. He had no problem with it and felt it was justified and necessary.

"What did you do to us?"

"Nothing you need to worry about! I know what you have done and that is what matters. Be warned, I will have you watched this summer. The mistreatment of Harry will stop! As for the money you have received all these years to help care for Harry will no longer be given. You have spent that money on Dudley. Harry has nothing of his own; Harry wears Dudley's old clothes that are too big for him. As I see it you owe Harry so much for the neglect and cruelty you have dished out the past ten years. If you don't let Harry make himself at home and make this his home as well as yours then the protection wards placed on this house will not be in affect. It has to be genuine, if Harry doesn't feel this is home and does not call it home then the wards are useless. I am sure you remember what I had told you about when leaving Harry in your care. The next time I am here it had better not be because you have been mistreating Harry in the slightest bit. Do not forget that this summer you will be watched, closely at that."

Dumbledore disapperated out of the Dursley's living room and straight to the Ministry of Magic. Once there he made his way to the Magical Law Enforcement Office. Dumbledore had to speak with Amelia Bones; he was not going to leave until he had spoken with her.

"Hello, my I help you?"

"I do hope so. Is Amelia Bones in?"

"Yes she is. And who shall I say is here wanting to speak with her?"

"Tell it is Albus Dumbledore and that it is important."

The young woman got up and disappeared for a short time.

"She will see you now." The young woman escorted Dumbledore to Amelia's office.

"Albus, what is so important that you saw fit to do this in person?"

"I have some information that could quite possibly set a man free who has been falsely imprisoned. A dear friend of mine was sent an anonymous letter in regard to Sirius Black. I must say that when I read it I was convinced that he is actually innocent. The person who wrote and sent the letter knows information that was not released to the public and know of at least one person being an unregistered animagus."

"May I see this letter?"

"Sure,' Dumbledore had made a replica of the letter Remus had received and handed that replica over to Amelia.

"I admit that I feel the need that there should be a trial at least now since there had not been one before, though I am not sure that Bartemius Crouch will agree to it not even with this letter."

"What if his Godson, Harry Potter, found out about Sirius and what he had been sent to Azkaban for and wants to know why and not what has been said but more directly from Sirius or someone Harry trusts to tell him the truth?"

"That would change things, at least I feel that it would. Let me see what I can do first and I will send you a letter or someone else will let you know if there will be a hearing or not."

"Thank you so much."

Dumbledore got up and left for Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

After talking with the twins Dumbledore was not sure what to do, but he had decided that no one should talk to Harry until after exams if even then. Harry had been through so much. Dumbledore was thinking along the lines of Harry possibly being a seer but was not sure if that is actually what was going on. Dumbledore informed McGonagall not to say anything to Harry. The more Dumbledore thought about it the more he felt that nothing should be said to Harry, and to let Harry come to them in time.

* * * * * * *

Harry was still awake at 2 A.M. He couldn't seem to sleep. It was frustrating him to no end; he had classes later that day. It would be the first day back to classes. Harry had really enjoyed the past two weeks, no teachers, just work to do. He did not want to be tired on his first day back. Finally around 4 A.M. Harry passed out.

Harry's roommate woke him up. Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus were being a bit loud and somewhat rowdy.

"What the bloody hell is going on? What time is it?" Harry asked sleepily

"It's time to get up. It's eight in the morning. You do want breakfast right?"

"I guess food would be good."

"Be honest, do you feel okay?"

"Other than tired, just fine."

"Why are you so tired?"

"Couldn't sleep last night. I think it was around four that I finally passed out."

"Nightmares?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep. You go ahead and I'll meet you in the dining hall."

"Okay. But if you're not there by eight-thirty I'm sending Hermione up to get you."

Harry smiled and chuckled.

Once his roommates left, Harry crawled out of bed and took a cold shower to hopefully wake him up. He got dressed, grabbed his school bag, and went down the stairs, through the common room and out the portrait hole. Half way to the dining hall Harry saw Hermione on her way up; they nearly had crashed into each other.

"Hermione, did Ron tell you to come get me? It's not that much past eight-thirty, is it?"

"Yes he sent me to get you. I told him not to worry and to give about ten more minutes. He just wouldn't let it go. No, it's only about eight-thirty six maybe."

"When Ron told me that he would send you to get me, I honestly thought he was joking."

"He thinks that you were having nightmares and just don't want to say anything. I told him that it wasn't likely."

"No I wasn't having nightmares, which I am thankful for, I just couldn't sleep last night. Well I think I got about four hours, I'm not sure."

Harry and Hermione made their way quickly to the dinning hall before Ron had an aneurysm.

Hermione walked right up behind Ron and gently smacked him up side the head.

"Hey. What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Being impatient and a total git. I told you to give Harry some more time. After only four hours of sleep who could actually make it anywhere with a dead line!"

"Ron, Ron, Ron…. I told you that I'm okay. I did not have any nightmares, I just couldn't sleep okay and I am not lying."

Harry took a seat and started eating. He was trying to eat much as he could before it was time for class. Ron and Hermione stayed with Harry while he ate.

"Shit! We have to go or we'll be late." Ron nearly yelled.

Harry swallowed the last mouthful of food he had just put in his mouth and the three of them quickly took off to their first class.

* * * * * * *

So far that week Harry was doing quite well. He thought it was going good, better than he had thought. There was quite a bit of talk around the school, Harry paid not attention to it knowing that the talk would eventually fade.

It was time for Potions and Harry was reluctant to go. He had not faced Snape since his detention and did not want to deal with it. Harry considered not going but knew he couldn't do that. He just knew that what was in store for him was not anything good. Harry was going to be in for a shock.

Harry stepped inside the class and saw Hermione choose the empty seat next to Neville and not from the two empty ones next to each other. Harry walked down the isle and took the empty seat next to Ron.

"Welcome back Potter!" Snape snarled, but not as harshly as normal. "Let's see how well you do today since you have been gone for so long. I do hope that you have studied well" Snape then addressed the class. "We will be working on the Forgetfulness Potion today. It will probably be part of your exam. This is a practice to see how you all are doing and to find out how much more you need to study. I will be going around and seeing how well you are doing. Please take out your books and find the page with the ingredients." Snape walked to his desk and sat down.

The whole class pulled out their books, each student found the page at their own leisure. As each student found the page and went over the ingredients they started to collect them and work on the potion. Most wondered why Snape was giving them this extra little boost to see how they were doing, especially since this could quite possible be part of the exam for the class.

Professor Snape began his walk around the class. As he looked in each cauldron he would say 'Good', 'Poor', 'Not bad', 'Needs more work', and such to all the students, Slytherin and Gryffindor it did not seem to matter. He was also giving out points for the effort, only up to five points. Most Slytherin's received five points, not one Gryffindor had received anything over two points.

Snape reaches Neville and Hermione's table, "Longbottom did you read the instructions? Study more. Let's see how Miss. Granger has faired. Good, Miss. Granger, two points for Gryffindor."

Snape then was at Ron and Harry's table. Harry tried his best to brace for whatever Snape was going to do, and how many points he'll take away.

"Mr. Weasley you need to study, at least a little." Snape then walked over to look in Harry's cauldron, "Well done Potter. I see that with the time you had off you did indeed study. Three points for Gryffindor."

It was shocking to the whole class that on top of Snape saying nice things to Harry he had also awarded Gryffindor points. Gryffindor's were pleased, finally some recognition. Most of the Slytherin's could care less. Draco Malfoy on the other hand was pissed. Harry had not been in class and did well on the practice of the potion and he as well as other Gryffindor's earned points. It didn't matter how little the amount was but that they had received points.

After the class was over the group of Gryffindor's were talking about how strange it was in class, no one was complaining and it was a nice change but it was still strange. Snape, compared to normal, was nice and giving.

* * * * * * *

After dinner Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the common room studying. Ron was the only one just staring at his book with a blank look on his face.

"Ron, what's with you?"

"I'm sick of studying all the time. Can we take a break this weekend? And maybe try to have some fun?"

Harry smiled and managed to keep from laughing. Hermione on the other hand was down right laughing as she remembered the spell Harry had used on her. _'If I could only remember what the incantation was I would use it on Ron right now. Who cares if we were to get into trouble, it would be worth it.'_ Hermione thought.

"What am I missing here?"

Harry now started to laugh with Hermione.

"Are you two sure your just friends?"

"Yes" Hermione and Harry said with a little laughter, it was more annoyed then funny.

"Why would you think that there is more than friendship with me and Harry?"

"Uh…the two of act like your more than friends."

"How?"

"Let me see, you were able to get Harry back to normal, since that day you went looking for Harry the two of you sit and stand closer together than before, there seems to be some kind of joke between the two of you."

"Ron! You can't be serious! Harry and I are just friends."

"So you both keep saying."

"If you would quit asking all the time maybe we wouldn't be saying it all the time."

"I can't help it if you two act like your together, together."

"Are you jealous? If you are you can stop, wait who would you be jealous of Harry or me? No never mind. If you are jealous, stop. There is only friendship with us."

"Ron, what would it really matter any way?" Harry finally spoke up.

"I'm not jealous, I suppose it doesn't matter, I just want to know."

"Are you sure about that? You do seem a bit jealous."

"But I'm not."

"So why the rant if your not jealous?"

"Okay, your friends, so why not include your other friend?"

"Is that really what all this was about?"

"Yeah."

"Why go through all that if it's just that you're feeling left out?"

"I…hold on…." As Ron catches onto Hermione asking him if he was jealous of her or Harry, "I AM NOT THAT WAY!"

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"I like girls not boys. I would not be jealous of you Hermione."

"That is not what I meant Ron! Why would you be jealous of Harry?"

"What? No. I'm not jealous!"

Harry just looked at Ron with a knowing look on his face. Ron looked away and tried to get back to studying. It wasn't long before Ron started talking again.

"So, am I to be included in what ever it is?"

"Ron. The day I went looking for Harry I had wanted to ask him something. I could tell that something was on his mind and I thought that I could help, if nothing else just listen to what ever he might have to say. So, Harry asked if I wanted to have fun. He then used a spell on me that made me laugh uncontrollably to the point of crying. After I begged him to make it stop he used the counter spell, which he never said out loud. Not that I remember what Harry had said to cast the spell."

"I also gave her some advice. I told her that life happens outside of books and that she can't live in the library."

"I'm not stupid. It's more than that."

"He told me what was on his mind."

"And what was that?"

"Don't ask me. It's not for me to say."

"Harry…"

"Ron I'll tell you after exams are over. First I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone. And you cannot let it slip."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't see how a spell could make someone laugh uncontrollable."

"I can show you."

"Harry, no it's too late. I don't feel like dealing with Percy."

"Fine, I won't do it tonight."

"Harry why can't you tell me now?"

"Because there is too much of a risk for a lot of other people knowing. If the whole school ended up finding out, I wouldn't get a moments peace."

"It sounds serious."

"I suppose it is. But you'll have to wait until after exams."

"Fine."

As they heard someone coming they packed up their stuff and were about to go up to the dormitories when Percy walked in.

"Percy before you say anything, we are on our way to go to bed."

"Oh. Okay."

* * * * * * *

After the last exam Harry, Hermione and Ron went outside to enjoy the rest of the day. It was a nice warm sunny day. The three of them sat under a tree, the same one Harry had been sitting under when Hermione had found him.

"Isn't this great? No more studying, no more exams. Now we can finally have some fun."

"That reminds me, I never got the chance before."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, pointed his wand at Ron and said "Rict…"

"Wait, Ron you better sit down you'll fall over, I nearly did."

Ron just looked at Hermione as though she had a second head as Harry said, "Rictusempra"

Sure enough Ron fell over laughing. It wasn't long before tears began to roll down his face. He begged Harry to make it stop.

Harry quietly said "Infinite Incantatem" and Ron stopped laughing instantly.

"Where…. did…. you…. find…. that" Ron breathlessly managed to sputter out.

"In a book."

Harry's short response made Hermione laugh nearly uncontrollably.

"What book?"

"A book. I don't remember the name of it." Harry lied. He couldn't exactly tell Ron that he had received the book as a gift on his 16th birthday.

Harry looked around his surroundings to be sure that no one would be able to hear what he was about to tell Ron. He also hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. Once Ron hears what he has to say and if he thinks about it he just might remember that Harry had said that Fred dies. If that is so, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop Ron from running and telling his brother. But he told Ron that he would tell him.

"Ron you remember me saying that I'd tell you something after exams? And do you also remember what I wanted you to promise?"

"Yes. I promise I won't tell anyone and I won't let it slip."

Harry glanced a round one more time just to be sure that no one else was around. He than told Ron everything he had told Hermione. Harry waited for a while before Ron said anything.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I am not joking."

"Hermione do you believe this rubbish Harry is saying?"

"I believe Harry."

"But how can it be possible?"

"Other than messing up that potion, I have no idea."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Tell me something you shouldn't know but that I do."

"Okay. Your little sisters middle name is Molly. Your garden is infested with gnomes. And you have an Uncle that used to pull flowers out of his arse at parties, that same Uncle died after seeing the grim." Harry stepped closer to Ron to be able to whisper in Ron's ear, "Stop denying that you have a crush on Hermione…. I know."

Ron paled and looked at Harry, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"That last part…you're crazy."

"No I am not. Just stop it Ron. I know. There is nothing wrong with that. I won't tell anyone, and you have nothing what so ever to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I sort of told him about a crush that he has on someone. Ron relax I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Hey, that's not fair. You only ever told me that I have a love life."

"Hermione, I only said it because Ron wanted proof. Let me think about what I will you."

"Hold on. A while back you said that Fred dies, if you know the future…I have to go and tell Fred."

"Ron! No! You promised me."

"But Harry this is different."

"No it's not. Honestly I don't know the future, I just know what could happen."

"You tell Fred then."

"No."

"Why not?'

"Because it's Fred and he'll tell George and then it would be because it's Fred and George."

"But if he doesn't know how is he suppose to defend and protect himself?"

"Because, I'll be there."

"How can you so sure that you'll be there and be able to stop him from dying?'

"Because I now know that I can save him and the others. And you and Hermione will be there to help me as well."

"Oh, no. Harry when you told me that Fred dies, Fred and George overheard it."

"And I know for a fact that my brothers talked to McGonagall."

"Oh crap! Wait, they haven't asked me about it at all," Harry then said hopefully, "After this amount of time it's not likely that they would."

"Harry, maybe next year we…"

"Not a chance Ron. We will still study all through next year, but it will be balanced out though."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, Hermione has to have some fun and not study so much, you need to not have so much fun and study more."

"That sounds fair." Hermione commented.

"But Harry if you know it already, why do you study?"

"I don't know it all Ron. The only way to learn is to study."

"Me study more, huh. I will never willingly crack open a book and study."

"Uh…Ron, when you were learning how to play wizards chess?"

"That was different, it was for fun."

Harry laughed and then said, "Fun! You say that it was fun. You are crazy Ron. I have glanced at your wizard's chess books. Ron you are not stupid, you are smart and clever. Your brother's Bill and Charlie, they got really good marks in school and they can't even come close to beating you at wizards chess."

"Wait, how have you glanced at the books?"

"I saw them laying around in our dormitory."

"Hold on, there are books on wizards chess?"

"Yes." Ron replied.

'_There are books. That is crazy, I have been searching forever. He is so good at wizard's chess and I'm not, I feel so stupid! I am good at everything I do and I know a lot, but this I have no clue. Why do I want to learn about wizard's chess so badly? I think it's barbaric, but I want to know. Oh fucking hell…I like Ron. Can this be good? What should I do? I could ask Harry. But how can I ask Harry when Ron is always around anymore these days?'_ Hermione contemplated silently.

Harry and Ron both noticed the look on Hermione's face. She seemed down. Ron thought about it. They had just been talking about books on wizard's chess. A thought came to Ron, he looked at both Harry and Hermione and said, "I'll be right back." and he ran off towards the castle.

"Hermione do you think that Ron will be able to keep his promise and not let it slip?'

"Are you questioning trusting him with this?"

"I feel horrible. He's my best friend."

"Then trust him."

"Your right. I should just trust him. After all I am expecting both of you to trust me on things."

Before either on could say any more Ron came back with a few really thick books.

"What the bloody hell are those old ratty books?"

"Well, Hermione they are the books on wizards chess. I just thought that if you read up on it that you might not think it so barbaric."

"I doubt that, but I'll read them. You brought them all out, you didn't have to bring them out here."

"True but oh well."

As the sun started to go down, they headed in and on to their common room where Harry and Ron played a few rounds of wizards chess and Hermione had started to read the books.

Harry looked up and says, "Percy we'll be going on up to bed in just a few minutes."

"Don't worry about it. I was just wondering who would be up at this hour."

Shortly after Percy leaving they all went up to bed. Harry slept restlessly.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry woke up more than once that night.

In the morning Harry did not hear his roommates get up and they had been making a lot of noise.

As Ron entered the common room Hermione immediately asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Still asleep. I don't think he slept well last night. He looks like he just barely went to sleep and I did not want to wake him. I bet he'll up during breakfast and come down to the dinning hall."

"In case he doesn't make it down in time for breakfast, we should bring some food back with us."

* * * * * * *

Harry again woke up, _'what is wrong with me? Why can't I sleep?'_ Harry thought. He looked around and realized that it was morning and everyone was probably gone. Harry stayed in bed for a little longer thinking about what he had been dreaming about. Clear as can be he remembered Quirrell and Voldemort getting the Sorcerer's Stone. He knew there was more. But all Harry could remember was something about Hermione, then something about Ginny, and something about Ron. He knew all were separate but could not remember any content.

Harry made his way to the dining hall. Once he spotted Ron and Hermione he went over and sat down.

"Bad night?" Hermione asked

"You could say that. I need talk to both of you, it's important but not here. I was thinking maybe in the common room before lunch."

"Why then and why the common room?"

"Because, if we were to get up and go straight to the common room some would think that we are up to something and the common room will be empty. No studying to do or class work so no one will be in the common room."

* * * * * *

Harry waited in the common room for Ron and Hermione. There was plenty of time until lunch, Harry was anxiously pacing.

Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole.

"Finally. Sorry, I'm being impatient."

"Don't worry about it. You did say that it was important." Ron stated.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight we get passed Fluffy."

"What! Are you mad? I am not going anywhere near that thing!"

"Ron, just trust Harry would you."

"Thank you Hermione. Now Ron, don't worry we know how to get passed Fluffy. Hagrid told us."

"But, you already knew before then?"

"Yes I did. We don't need to get into that conversation, it's not important."

"But how are we going to get out of here?"

"His cloak, Ronald."

"Harry are you sure you need both of us? I don't care that there is a way around that three headed dog!"

"Ron, I need your help as well as Hermione's."

"But how are we going to even be able to leave? It's not like we can say that we have to go the library real quick."

"We wait until every one goes to bed and we go."

Before the conversation could continue Fred and George walked through the hole.

"What are the three of you up to?" Fred asked.

"Not up to anything foolish, right." George added.

"No." All three answered with a hint of guilt.

"Well, just don't get caught." Fred requested.

"Right now point wise we are not far behind Slytherin, we are in second place." George informed them.

"As long as the three of you don't get points taken away…"Fred began

"We don't care what you do." George finished.

"Since when do you two care about house points and the house cup?"

"We are in second place. Literally only a few points behind." The twins said together and went on up to their dormitory.

"That was close." Ron said.

"And every one thinks I worry too much!"

"Well, I think everything went great."

"How can you say that?"

"Ron, it could have been worse. It could have been someone other than your brothers. Well enough talk, I'm hungry. How about the two of you?"

The three of them went to get something to eat.

* * * * * * *

Two hours after dinner and the common room was still packed. Harry, Hermione and Ron just sat on the couch waiting for every one to go to bed. Harry was so anxious that he had to do something or give away what they were up to.

"Harry, where you going?"

"Do I have to tell you everything I do Ron? I have to check on something."

Harry ran up the stairs and into his dormitory. He pulled the flute Hagrid had made and gave to him as well as the invisibility cloak.

Harry returned to the common room and found it not quite so packed. Another hour went by and the common room was empty except for the three of them.

"So, are we going now?"

"Ron, shhh. I think that someone is still near." Harry said quietly.

'_OH CRAP, I FORGOT ABOUT NEVILLE!'_ Harry screamed in his head.

"What are you three doing? You're going to sneak out. You can't. Gryffindor will lose points and we are so close. I won't let you do this."

"Neville don't worry about it, go on up to bed."

"I will once I find Trevor. And only if you three go first."

Ron looked over at Hermione hoping that she will have something up her sleeve.

Harry was about to pull out his wand when Hermione said, "Neville I am really sorry about this. There is just no other way. You don't under stand. Again I am really sorry." And then Hermione said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Hermione, what did you do to Neville?" Ron asked.

"Ron don't worry its just the full Body-Bind." Harry answered.

Harry threw the cloak over all three of them and they made their way to Fluffy.

As they went into the room they heard music playing and magnified snoring. Harry took the cloak off of them.

"Harry why don't we just go to Dumbledore and explain that someone is going to try and steal the bloody stone?"

"Because, Dumbledore is not here and I do not want to get Hagrid in to trouble. Hagrid doesn't even remember telling us anything. It would be too hard to explain it without explaining that I've been through this before and I am just not ready yet to tell anyone else. And yes Ron I know that it is not Snape. It's Quirrell. Now lets go before…" Harry stopped talking as he realized that it was quiet. He quickly pulled out the flute and handed it to Ron. "Start playing it and Fluffy will go right back to sleep. Ron, NOW!"

"Harry, why don't I play the flute so that you and Ron can open the trap door, I think that it would be easier if Ron helped you instead of me."

Harry nodded and Ron handed the flute to Hermione and she quickly began to play. Harry and Ron opened the trap door, Harry went through first, Ron followed shortly after and then while still playing the flute Hermione jumped through.

They had landed on some kind of plant. Harry was the first one to get to the ledge on the side and then he helped Hermione.

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and said something quickly and blue flames shot out from the end of her wand. The plant loosened its grip on Ron and freed him to move. Harry reached out a hand and helped him on to the ledge.

"Harry are you sure that you need my help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just up ahead will be some light and then a room that has flying keys. I'll need both of you to help. We will be looking for a key that has a damaged wing. It's not going to want to be caught so we will have to try and trap it. Once we get the key we can unlock the door and progress on and that is where I **really** need you."

As they walked on they started to see a light and could hear the fluttering of wings.

They each grabbed a broom and flew up searching for what Harry had described to them. Finally one of them saw it and they succeeded in trapping it. Once the door was unlocked the key flew off. They quickly went through the door and when Ron saw what was in front of them he nearly fainted.

"Are you telling me that we have to play our way across this giant chess board?"

"Yes! Ron you are brilliant at chess. Just relax and play the game." Harry hoped that it would not end up like it did before. He did not want any of his friends getting hurt. And he just could not bring himself to tell Ron that he will likely get hurt. Harry knew that would put too much pressure on Ron and could possibly get them all hurt or worse.

As Ron played them across the board Harry was paying extra attention and could see that it was going the same was as before. The only thing that comforted him was knowing that Ron was going to get help sooner then before and Dumbledore might return sooner than before.

After about a half hour the game was over. Hermione rushed over to Ron to see if he was okay. She looked up at Harry with questioningly eyes.

"He will be fine Hermione. I have to go on, I can do this by myself now. You stay with Ron. As soon as you can get Ron to Madam Pomfrey and send an owl to Dumbledore, the message he received that took him away from the school is not real it was a hoax to get him away. I will see you soon. I promise."

"Harry I trust you. No need to promise me."

Harry flashed Hermione a smile and went through the next door. Harry knew that once through he would be temporarily trapped. He paid no attention to the purple and black flames shooting up blocking the doors. Harry went straight for the smallest bottle, drank it down and went through the black flames.

"Quirrell! I wont let you do this for Voldemort."

"How could you know?"

"I'm not stupid! It wasn't too hard, see when I saw Snape and you at the first Quidditch match you both were muttering."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter Quirrell. It's over." Harry then started to raise his wand, before he could do anything Quirrell sent something at Harry. Harry only had a second or two to do something, he managed to get out a shield spell and it deflected what Quirrell had sent his way.

Quirrell kept sending what ever he could think of at Harry. As each spell, curse, hex and jinx hit Harry's shield he could feel it weakening. Harry knew he had to do something. He knew exactly what he was going to do before he got here but now right in the middle of it he couldn't think straight since thinking quick was more reasonable.

Harry's shield eventually collapsed. He watched Quirrell raise his wand once more he opened his mouth, "Avada Ka…."

"No you fool. We need him." A quiet raspy voice said

Harry had only a moment to figure out what to do next. He knew he was about to be tortured; he refused to let that happen. There was only one thing that came to mind and he really did not want to use. But if he had to he would.

"Crucio!"

Harry managed to block or dodge the curse and then yelled "SECTUMSEMPRA"

Harry did not want to watch what the spell does again, but he just couldn't take his eyes away. He saw the pathetic excuse of a being leave Quirrell's body and float towards Harry. Just as then footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer.

Harry sat down on some steps and held his head in his hands. He could feel the stone in his pocket, slightly digging into his leg.

After several minutes pass, Harry feels a hand on his shoulder. Harry looks up to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…I'm not hurt or anything."

Dumbledore looked over at Quirrell who no doubt was dead. Dumbledore looked back at Harry wondering, just wondering."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't want to use it. It was the only thing that came to mind. I never intended to use it. Quirrell was supposed to be caught and sent to Azkaban Prison, not this."

"Harry what did you cast?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Very well."

"Oh," Harry reaches a hand into his pocket, pulled out the stone and handed it to Dumbledore. "I know it has to be destroyed. I just wish that your friend Nicolas Flamel and his wife did not have to die."

"That is very kind of you Harry. I shall pass the sentiments along."

Dumbledore escorted Harry back up to the school.

Ron was in the hospital wing.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry went straight to the hospital wing. Once he walked in side he saw that Hermione was already there.

"How is he?"

"Don't you already know?" Hermione said teasingly.

"That's beside the point." Harry said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Honestly Harry, how would you feel if you went through what Ron did?"

"You have a point."

"Shh. Quiet this is a hospital." Madam Pomfrey told them.

After a few hours Madam Pomfrey said that Ron could go. Harry and Hermione helped Ron to his feet, out the doors, to the Gryffindor common room, up the stairs and into his bed.

"I don't think that I could sleep. How about you."

"I don't think I could either. Mainly because you have to tell me what happened when you went through that door and up to when you walked through the door to the hospital wing."

"Let's go down to the common room so we don't wake anyone up."

They went down to the common room and just sat on the couch in silence for a while.

"So what happened?"

Harry told Hermione everything that had happened and reluctantly told her about 'Sectumsempra'.

"That sounds like a horrible spell Harry. Where on earth did you find that?"

"In a book."

"What book?"

"A potions book."

"You mean.."

"No. It's written in the margin of the book by a previous student"

"Who's book was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Some how I just knew you were going to tell me that. Harry, are you serious about not telling us anything? Which reminds me, your supposed to tell me something extra about my love life."

"Don't go snogging Viktor Krum."

"Are you kidding me? In the future I mean in your time, I snogged Viktor Krum?"

"I'm not kidding Hermione. And as far as not telling you and Ron anything else, well there will be some things I'll probably tell both of you, but not too far in advance. At least for most things anyway, it just depends on what has changed by then."

"Harry I just want to know one more thing, did we do okay on our exams?"

"Okay, the three of us have nothing to worry about. You received really good marks. Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you. Oh Harry if you don't mind me asking, why don't you live with your Godfather? Is he too old or something?"

"I don't mind. It's kind of complicated. Although I don't see why it would hurt to tell you. Most of it has already happened. In fact I was only about a year old. My Godfather is in Azkaban Prison for multiple murders, but he didn't do it. That reminds me, one I need to find out if Moony was able to do anything about getting him out. And two, help me keep an eye on Ron's rat! We need to make sure that Ron does not lose it."

"Sure, but why?"

"I would tell you but I don't think that you'll be able to act like you have no idea."

"Come on, give me a chance."

"Let me think about it."

"Fine, you think about it."

* * * * * * *

Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch talking. Before either one woke up, the rest of the house had started to climb down the stairs. No one, so far, woke them up as they went by.

Ron woke up alone in the dormitory. He dressed pissed. Harry was even gone. No one thought to wake him so he could eat. He stomped his way down the stairs. When he saw the couch he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron said loudly, waking Harry and Hermione.

"Ron, do not start this again." Harry and Hermione both said.

"But…"

"Ron don't."

"The two…"

"Ron shut up."

"What am I supposed to think when you two…"

"Ron. Shut up!" Harry yelled.

Harry got up off the couch and dragged Ron back up to the dormitory.

"You have to stop thinking that there is more between me and Hermione. Why are you fighting that you like her? Just admit it, accept it and tell her. You never know Ron."

"If you are talking about me having a crush on Hermione, you're crazy."

"Then why is it that you're always jealous? If I tell her something before you, if she and I have been off alone, or hell, just a little while ago on the couch. Why can't you believe Hermione and me when we say we are just friends? Madam Pomfrey had released you late last night. Hermione helped me get you back here and into your bed. You were snoring the instant you hit the bed. With you getting hurt and what happened after, I couldn't sleep and neither could Hermione. We went down to the common room and talked. We passed out on the couch, why is that so hard to believe?"

"What were you talking about?"

"What happened after you got hurt, I had Hermione stay behind with you while I went on. She got you to help and attempted to reach Dumbledore, who had realized something was not right and came right back. If you want to know about what happened after you sacrificed yourself so that we or I could go on, I'll tell you. I planned on telling first thing this morning, you just haven't given me a chance to tell you."

"But the two of you were sleeping on the couch."

"You make it sound like something it wasn't. Hermione and I fell asleep on the couch talking about what happened when I went on to stop Quirrell."

"Humph." And Ron left the dormitory and went down to eat.

Harry quickly got dressed so that he could try and catch Ron and talk to him one more time. He thought that he could teach Ron the spell he used on Hagrid and then maybe Ron would finally believe them.

Harry was in such a hurry to catch Ron that he had not seen Hermione leaving her dormitory and they collided.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Ron."

"Don't tell me he's still thinking we are together."

"I tried to explain it to him, twice in fact. He just wouldn't listen."

"Harry what would really matter any way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just why would it bother him so much if we were together? I mean he claims he's not jealous. Jealous or not you'd think he'd have the attitude of being happy for us."

"Hermione, where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere. I was just saying. I know we are friends Harry relax."

Harry and Hermione realized the time and quickly went to the dinning hall.

Once outside the doors to the dinning hall Harry insisted on Hermione going in first.

Hermione walks through the doors, down the isle to the Gryffindor table. As she was about to sit down Ron badges her, "So what did the two of do when I left?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. I changed and came down to breakfast, I have no idea where Harry is."

About five minutes later Harry walked up and took a seat across from Hermione but next to Ron. Harry couldn't resist, he leaned his head on Ron's shoulder, and said "Ron, you know you're the only one for me."

Hermione just looked at Harry like had gone completely mad. Ron got up to leave even though had hardly ate anything.

"Ron, I was joking!" Harry called after Ron. Ron kept walking off. Harry then turned back to the table and said, "Can't any one take a joke these days?"

Seamus slides over and asks, "What's his problem? I know it had nothing to do with that joke of yours Harry. He's been in a piss ass mood since he got here."

"He thinks that Harry and I are together."

"Well, aren't you two together?"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked while choking on a mouth full of food."

"Well, the way you two act around each other and this morning."

"This is so ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed.

As Draco walked by he said, "Every one must be if they think anyone would go out with you. No upstanding, decent wizard would get with a Mudblood."

Hermione got up out of her seat and was about to do who knows what when Draco fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Hermione was shocked. She knew who was behind it. She just hoped that no one would find out that it was Harry. Harry managed to keep a straight face.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to help Draco up but it was no use. Snape showed up demanding to know what was going on. Every one at the Gryffindor table just shrugged their shoulders.

"Get Madam Pomfrey. NOW!" Snape suddenly yelled.

Harry looks down at the floor and saw that Draco was gasping for air. Harry had not intended for this to happen. Harry managed to pull out his wand and use the counter spell to make it stop and quickly put his wand away. Harry felt lucky that no one saw him.

Madam Pomfrey finally arrived to the dining hall. Draco seemed to be all right, but she wanted him to be brought to the hospital wing any way.

* * * * * * *

Ron stomped off to the Gryffindor common room and sulked while he paced. After a while of this Ron started to get angry. He stomped up the stairs to the dormitories and started packing his things. It didn't take him long since he was angrily throwing his things in his trunk.

Ron stomped back down the stairs to the common room. He sat down at the table and rested his head on the table.

"Ron, what are you doing inside? It's a nice day. You should be out enjoying it."

"Piss off Percy."

"Watch it, Ron."

"Or what, you'll tell someone."

"Just because you're bent out of shape…"

"Bent out of shape over what?"

"Hermione and Harry."

Ron was so pissed that he pointed his wand at Percy.

"Don't you dare!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Yelled Ron.

Percy went stiff as a board and fell to the floor. Ron just sat there and put his head back down on the table.

* * * * * * *

Fred and George wondered what all the stomping was. When they heard the loud voices they sprinted down the stairs in time to witness Ron using the full Body-Bind spell on Percy.

"Way to go little brother." Fred said.

"Didn't think you had in you." Added George.

"Leave me alone."

"But a celebration is in order. Someone shut Percy up." The twins said.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Is this about Harry and Hermione?" Asked George.

Ron only glared at him.

"Ron you have to decide"

"Decide what?"

"If you want them as friends still." Fred replied.

Fred and George pointed their wands at Percy and said, "Levi Corpus" then left the common room with Percy floating behind them.

Ron got up and moved to an armchair to be comfortable. He leaned back and closed his eyes. After several minutes Ron leaned forward and stared at the couch. He tried not to picture Harry and Hermione asleep on it. The image of Harry leaning against the back of the couch, Hermione leaning against Harry with his arm around her would not stop flashing in his head. Ron was becoming even angrier and wanting to hit Harry.

Ron started thinking, _'Why am I so angry? Could I be jealous? I can't be jealous. I'm not jealous. But seeing them like that just makes me want to kick Harry's ass. Oh…let me see, Harry and Hermione are very adamant about only being friends, no one really believes it including me. I have been just as adamant bout not being jealous of Harry, when I actually am. Oh, just great, I'm jealous of Harry, my best friend. So I'm jealous of Harry not because he is jealous but because of him and Hermione. Harry has always known that I like Hermione, so maybe they're just lying so that I don't get hurt. They are my friends I should be happy for them. I have to apologize to both of them. I have been such a git. With any luck they'll still be my friends. It is going to hurt like nothing I have ever felt in my entire life. I think that I can handle it though, as long as she is happy. I can accept her being happy with Harry. I have to. I can't go on not knowing how she is. Wait something doesn't make any cense, Harry has been trying to get me to admit that I like Hermione and to tell her. Could Hermione be the one that broke Harry's heart and cause the chain reaction resulting in Harry coming back to this point of his life, and he doesn't want to go through that pain again? But he had his arm around her, holding her.' _Ron thought to himself silently.

Ron stood up, "I know what I have to do."

Ron left to find Harry and Hermione. He hoped that he would be able to catch them together so he could talk to them at the same time.

* * * * * * *

Fred and George took Percy to Madam Pomfrey.

"Who did this?"

"Well, our little brother and our oldest, here, were arguing." Fred said

"I don't believe that Ron meant to do this to Percy." George added.

* * * * * * *

Ron was about to look in the library for Harry and Hermione when he saw McGonagall walking towards him.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like a word with you. Now."

"Yes Professor."

McGonagall lead Ron to an empty classroom.

"I hear that you used the whole Body-Bind spell on your brother Percy. Is this true?"

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to, honestly I didn't. He was on my nerves and wouldn't leave me alone."

"That still does not excuse what you did, but since the school year is at an end I won't give you detention, but ten points will taken away from Gryffindor and I will be sending a letter to your parents."

"Yes Professor."

"You may go now."

Ron walked out of the classroom hanging his head. Ron was not paying attention and walked right into Harry, he just kept on walking.

"Ron, where you going? Are you okay?"

"I just cost Gryffindor ten points."

"How?"

"I put Percy in a whole Body-Bind."

"You seriously did that? Wow, never thought anyone, especially you, would have had it in them to it."

"Harry, I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Do you know where Hermione is?"

"No."

"Meet me in the common room in say fifteen minutes."

"Okay"

Harry made his way to the common room, while he waited for Ron he figured that he could pack his things and make sure he has everything.

Ron went to look for Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry finished packing his trunk and went back down to the common room.

Harry went to sit on the couch but changed his mind and decided to sit in one of the armchairs. Not knowing what Ron wanted to talk to him about had Harry nervous and unsure. If he could keep Ron's mind off of Hermione and himself than he would.

Harry heard someone walk through the portrait hole and turned around to see who it was.

"Ron, didn't you say fifteen minutes? It's been twenty. I think that we need to work on your punctuality next year."

Ron walked over and sat on the couch.

"I know, I'm late I had to try and find Hermione."

"I take it you didn't find her."

"No I didn't. It's okay though. I had wanted to talk to both of you at the same time but this is actually better."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Hermione."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well you and Hermione."

"Ron…"

"Just hear me out. You have been constant about trying to get me to admit that I like Hermione and to tell her. Well, I'm not going to deny that I like her, because I do like her. But I don't see how telling Hermione that I like her is going to make a difference. Unless she is the one that broke your heart and you don't want to go through that pain again. If she is the one that…."

"Ron you can stop right there. Hermione is not the one that broke my heart okay."

"Fine, but let me say that I have come to terms with the two of you and now neither one has to lie about it. I can handle it, now. Who am I to get in the way of other people's happiness?"

"How many times I have to say that Hermione and I are just friends?"

"Seriously Harry, you don't have to lie anymore. I saw both of you on the couch."

"I am not lying!"

"Come on Harry! You had your arm around her like you were holding her. You can't tell that it was nothing, it was pretty intimate you can ask every single Gryffindor."

"There was nothing intimate about it and as for my arm being around her it was not intentional. We had been talking. I had my arm on the back of the couch. Hermione must of fell over after we passed out. I guarantee you that we were not like that the whole time. Hell Ron, Hermione could have been really upset about something and I could have been comforting her and then passed out."

"Was she upset about something?" Ron asked concerned.

"Well, sort of but she is all right. I was just saying that it could be a possibility."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well, she was more worried than upset."

"Worried about what?"

"Not what. Who."

"Well who then?"

"You. Ron sometimes you can really be clueless."

"Nice to know that she was worried. Now just so you know I am okay with the two of you letting people know. I just have one request, minimal snogging…. no wait no snogging when I'm around. I don't think that I could handle that."

"Is there any way I can get through to you that we are just friends and for you to believe it?"

"Doubt it. I know I was adamant about not liking Hermione and I do like her. You two are adamant about not being together. I just want you both to be happy and I can deal with it that you two are happy with each other. Well I've said what I wanted to say. Harry don't say anything right now, just think about it would you. If you're not together than maybe you should be."

"Ron you can't be serious."

"I am serious Harry. You and Hermione have my best wishes."

"Hold on. Ron why do you think that Hermione couldn't possibly like you?"

"The only thing I'm brilliant at is chess and she doesn't like the game. We have nothing in common except you."

Harry looked at Ron with one eyebrow raised.

"What I mean is that all Hermione and I share or have in common is our mutual best friend."

"Ron haven't you noticed that she has been reading the books. She's nearly done with them."

"She's just humoring me. She didn't even know the books existed. Something she hasn't read yet, of course she was going to have some enthusiasm."

"I can't believe you think that low of yourself."

"No big Harry. I am okay with being a Weasley and poor. I am glad and thankful that both of you are friends with me. Or at lest glad and thankful for the time that we were friends if I have screwed every thing up. I am sorry for being such a git. If you see Hermione can you tell her I'm looking for her? Thanks."

As Ron took off out through the portrait hole Harry thought he had seen bushy brown hair dart up the stairs. So he got up out of the armchair and went up the stairs to see if he had actually seen someone's hair or not. Harry finally reaches the spot on the stairs where he though he'd seen someone's hair. He didn't find anyone at first; he turned around to go back down the stairs when he saw Hermione sitting on a step of the stairs that lead up to the boys' dormitories.

"Hermione, what or how much did you hear?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"All of it. What do I do now?"

"That is up to you. So you know how he feels about you. The question is, do know how you feel about Ron?"

"I know it took me a while to realize it but yes. Even though he has been such an asshole, but how he was just now. He just wants me to be happy and he can live with it if someone else is the one making me happy. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, this summer take the time to figure out what to do and what you want. If you are close with your mom, try talking to her."

"My mom and I are close, but not quite that close."

Well, like I said, take the summer to figure out what it is you want to do."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry helped Hermione up on to her feet. Hermione headed down the stairs, Harry was right behind her with his hands on her shoulders. A reassuring and that he'd always be there as a friend type of gesture. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry noticed Ron frozen still in the middle of the common room, looking almost as though someone had hit him with the whole Body-Bind spell.

"Ron, it's not what you think."

"Okay, what ever. McGonagall wanted me to give this to you."

"Why wouldn't she just come in here and talk to me?"

"It's not from her, it's from Dumbledore."

Harry quickly opened the letter and read the letter.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"He wants a word with me."

"When? About what?" Ron asked.

"Tonight about an hour before the feast. He doesn't say, but I am guessing he wants to know more about what happened with Quirrell and probably that damn spell."

"That spell should be right up there with the three unforgivable curses." Hermione stated.

"I agree." Ron and Harry said.

* * * * * * *

Harry left the common room about a half hour before Dumbledore wanted to see him. He didn't want to be late. Harry could not shake the feeling that Dumbledore wanted to know more about the spell he had used on Quirrell. He also had a feeling that Dumbledore would be asking him if he is a seer. Harry was not sure what to say about that. He was not yet quite ready to tell Dumbledore.

Harry reaches the hall way just a few yards from Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, you are early. That is okay. Follow me."

Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. Harry took the first chair he came across.

"I assume you know why I wanted to talk with you."

"You want to know more about what happened with Quirrell."

"Well, more about the spell you used on him. Do you feel like explaining?"

"Not really, but I can tell you that it is a horrible spell. I am sure you feel the same Professor. It should be added to the other unforgivable curses."

"I agree Harry. The problem is that I have no idea what to add exactly. I do not have a name for the spell, or should we now say curse?"

"Curse suits it. I am not sure of exactly the name, I just know the incantation and have seen what it does. The incantation is 'Sectumsempra'. Professor, I really didn't mean to use it, it just came to me I wanted to do something more on separating Quirrell from Voldemort. I wanted Quirrell to go to Azkaban Prison, not what happened."

"I do believe you that you did not intend on using it. I would like to know where you found this new curse?"

"It was hand written in the margin of a copy of Advanced Potion Making. The book is in a cupboard. It could be in Sna…Professor Snape's classroom but I know it to be in Professor Slughorn's classroom."

This intrigued Dumbledore, he had originally wanted to let Harry come to him but now…

"Harry I was going to wait for you to come forward on your own, but I must ask one more question of you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Are you by chance a seer?"

"I wouldn't call it that exactly."

"What would you call it or say?"

"It has to do with my life and those I care about, I know what could potentially happen."

"You aren't going to tell me more than that are you/"

"No, sir. At least not right now. Give me some more time. There is something I have to find out first."

"Oh Harry, just one last thing. Do you know whose Potions book it was?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering if you might know who had the book and wrote in it?"

"It was many years ago, and what I know of the individual is just that he or she had written on one of the covers, '_This Belongs To The Half Blood Prince'_." With that Harry ran out the door and down to the dinning hall. He just wasn't quite ready yet to tell Dumbledore, he wanted to find out about Sirius first.

* * * * * * *

As Dumbledore stepped just outside of his office he saw Professor Snape headed in the direction of the dinning hall.

"Severus, I would like to have a word with you."

Severus walked over to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor."

"It has been brought to my attention that in a copy of Advanced Potion Making there is some writing in it, particularly a horrible spell now to be referred as an unforgivable curse. I want this book found and destroyed, no one else is going to know about this. As it is there are three people. The one who wrote it, myself and the one who told me."

"There a lot of copies of that book. Some are indeed in my classroom but there are still some in Slughorn's classroom from when he taught here."

"I am under the impression that this book is in Slughorn's old classroom. I do want this book found, the sooner the better. I do not want another person to know about it. There is some time, as the students will soon be going home for the summer holidays. Now let us go to the dinning hall I am sure the students would like to have their final feast of the year at Hogwarts. It has been delayed enough."

Severus and Dumbledore went on to the dinning hall.

* * * * * * *

Harry went straight to the dinning room table and sat down in between Ron and Hermione, as that was the only space available. He did not want to go through any thing having to do with him and Hermione being together.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To know more about the spell I used on Quirrell and where I found it. He also asked me…."

"Asked you what?"

"Not here. Not now."

"What is going on? What is taking so long? The feast has never been late this is crazy. I'm starving here." Lee Jordan complained.

A few moments later Dumbledore and Snape arrived and took their seats.

Dumbledore silenced the hall, so that everyone could hear him.

"Another year gone. To our out going students, we wish you well. Stand by your own beliefs and not those that are pushed on you. To everyone else, enjoy your summer and prepare yourself as best as you can for next year. We have dealt with the loss of a teacher. Two students had been expelled. It has been an eventful year. I must say that it over all it has been a good year. And now on to the matter of the house cup but first I have a few last minute points to award. To Mr. Weasley for the best-played game of chess anyone has seen, I award fifty points. To Miss. Hermione Granger for being there for your friends and quick thinking and reaction to help one in need, I award fifty points. To Mr. Harry Potter for nerve, courage and the determination to succeed, I award fifty points and finally it is very difficult to stand up to our enemies, but to stand up to our friends it takes great courage and strength so I award twenty points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. The standing for the house cup are as follows: In fourth place Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty points; in third pace Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-four points; in second place Slytherin with four hundred and seventy points; and in first place Gryffindor with four hundred and eighty points."

With a clap of Dumbledore's hands the green and silver hangings were replaced with scarlet and gold hanging. The huge Slytherin serpent was replaced with the Gryffindor lion.

The Gryffindor table thundered in celebration. Neville was surprised and embarrassed and could not hide as fellow Gryffindor's were hugging him. Fred and George were bragging about Ron being their brother and they were proud. Though Percy was still pissed at Ron for the Body-Bind spell he still patted Ron on the back.

"Settle down. Settle down."

The dining hall became as quiet as possible.

"Let the feast begin."

As everyone dug into his or her food the noise level raised once more. Gryffindor resumed their celebration; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were congratulating them on the win.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day in the afternoon the exam results came in. Harry was a little surprised, knew he would do better this time, but he had not expected to have done as well as he had. He had marks like Hermione. Ron had done quite better as well. Harry looks across the room and sees Hermione looking over her results and beaming.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry. She smiled and headed over to where he was.

Harry was not sure what she was going to do, he tried to brace for what ever it could be.

Hermione walked right up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for your help and I will try not to ever doubt you."

As hard as Harry tried not to look over at Ron, it was impossible. Harry just shook his head from side to side. Ron's expression was the look of 'don't you dare snog her, I'm right here.'

That evening Harry went to talk to Dumbledore. On his way there McGonagall stopped him.

"Mr. Potter is there something I can help with?"

"Yes, I was wondering if Professor Dumbledore is around?"

"He is not at the school right now."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"I do not know. He had to take care of something. Could I help you?"

"Well, I wanted to know if there was a way for me to go to Diagon Alley before leaving. I want to pick up some books and get some money out of my vault and exchange it for Muggle money. I know the Dursley's will not take me and there is no way I would be able to do it until I need to shop for my books and what all else I'll need for next year. I just can't wait that long. It won't help me while I'm at the Dursley's."

"I shall see what I can do, if anything."

Thank you Professor."

Harry went back to the common room, plopped into an armchair and sulked.

Hermione and Ron watched Harry take off out of the portrait hole and then back shortly after. They looked at each other as Harry plopped into the armchair and seemed to be sulking.

"Hermione, why don't you go talk to him?"

"What's wrong with you? You are just as able as I am to go talk to him."

"Well, I just thought…"

"Let's both go over and talk to him." Hermione said ignoring where Ron was about to go.

Harry looks over and sees Ron and Hermione heading over.

"Harry, you okay?"

"Yes, Ron I'm just fine."

"Then why do you look so down, borderline depressed?" Asked Hermione.

Ron started to say something but Harry cut him off, "I just wanted to talk to Dumbledore about something and he's not here at the school. McGonagall said she was going to try and help but I don't think that she'll be ale to."

"What did you want to talk to Dumbledore about?"

"I want to go Diagon Alley before we leave for the summer."

"Like what? And what about your Aunt and Uncle?'

"As far as they are concerned, what they don't know won't hurt them. I was thinking about picking up some books to help me understand about the underage-tracking monitor, and about magic and emotions. I also wanted to pull out some money from my vault and have it changed over to Muggle money so that I have something over the summer."

"Give McGonagall a chance. She could come through for you." Hermione encouraged.

"Hey, where did Ron go?"

"Probably left so that we could have some more time alone." Hermione grumbled.

* * * * * * *

Later that evening McGonagall entered the common room.

"Mr. Potter, please come with me."

Harry followed McGonagall to her office.

"Let me guess Professor, it can't be done."

"Actually, Harry I will be taking you."

"When?" Harry asked mildly excited.

"Now. Unless there is something else you need to do before hand."

"No. Now is great."

"We will be apparating there. Well, for you it will be side-along.

"I thought that you can't apparate into to and out of Hogwarts? And isn't it only the Headmaster with the perk of being able to do that?"

"You know more than most of your classmates do about Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore is not here at the moment the perk, as you call it, is granted to me. Now we don't have all day, you will be leaving for the train shortly so come here."

Harry walked over to McGonagall with a little reluctance. He hated apparating, weather it be on his own or even side-along. But he sucked it up.

McGonagall grabbed hold of Harry's hand.

Once in Diagon Alley Harry first went to Flourish and Blotts to see if there were any books on what he was after. He still had some money on him.

Harry quickly found a book on underage-tracking monitors and a book with magic and emotions. On his way to check out he saw a medium sized book bag and grabbed it. Harry had just enough on him to cover the cost of everything.

At Gringotts Harry pulled out Twenty Galleons and had it converted to Muggle money.

* * * * * * *

Harry and McGonagall arrived back at her office. Harry did not have a lot of time. He sprinted to the common room, up the stairs, to the boys' dormitories. Harry put the books and the money in the book bag and shrunk it. The size of it was no larger than a wallet. Harry quickly changed into his Muggle clothes and put the wallet looking item in his back pocket. He stuffed the last bit of things into his trunk and closed it.

Once Harry was sure he had everything, he turned to have one last look at the whole room. He then saw Ron.

"Ron, you all ready to go?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Just finished."

"Hermione will be up shortly. You still haven't told us what Dumbledore had asked you. Also, what did McGonagall want?"

"Hey, I would have been up here sooner but people kept talking to me. It was not easy getting up here."

"Dumbledore wanted to know if I am a seer?"

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked

"That I wouldn't call it being a seer and that I only know what could happen about my life and those that I care about. He also asked about the spell I used on Quirrell, where I found it. I vaguely gave some clues about the book. I do plan on telling Dumbledore about what happened. If anyone could help me sort this out, it's Dumbledore and if he can't then I'll just have to deal with it."

"When do you plan on telling Dumbledore?"

"After I know what's going on with my Godfather. And then I'll go from there."

"How are you going to be able to find out anything? And what if there is no way to get him out?"

"I have a plan as to how to find out. There has to be a way. I can't live with the Dursleys until I'm seventeen "

"What is your plan?"

"Well, I've already asked someone to look into it. This summer I am going to use Hedwig and send another letter to the same person. But I'm gong to have Hedwig stay until she has a response to bring me. I'm not saying any more on the subject. At least not until I know more."

Ron looked confused. Harry realized that he hadn't told Ron about Sirius. All Harry could think was _'Oh great! Something else to delude Ron even more.'_

Ron seeing the look on Harry's face, the look of 'oh shit I didn't tell him' had him looking wide eyed from Harry to Hermione, back and forth a couple times and then quietly said, "Uh hu…. that's what I thought." And then looked out the window.

"Ron." Hermione and Harry said.

"Don't mind me."

"Hey Ron, Harry told me that you were looking for me. What did you want?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Harry can tell you." Ron then got up and left the dormitory.

"Is he ever going to believe us?"

"I don't know if anyone is ever going to believe us. At least not without a little help."

"What do you mean?"

"Veritaserum."

"That's the potion that will make a person tell the truth no matter what?"

"That would be the one. The other thing I can think of is to teach Ron the spell I used on Hagrid."

"There must be something else we can do."

Harry looked up and saw tears running down Hermione's face.

"What's wrong?"

"If he doesn't believe that you and I are just friends, then how am I supposed to do anything about how I feel?"

Harry didn't know what to say. The only thing he could of to do was pull her into his arms, hold her close while comforting her. She was so upset she was shaking so bad that it did not look like she could hold herself up.

********

Neither one had noticed that Dean had walk in as Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. Dean went back down to the common room. He stopped Neville and Seamus from going up the stairs.

"Hey! Let us go up, we need to finish packing. There's not much time left until we have to go."

"Trust me. You don't want to go up there just yet."

"And why is that?"

"Yeah. You were just up there."

"Yeah, but not for long. From what I could tell there was a tearful good bye going on. By now I would be surprised if they weren't snogging."

*********

Harry and Hermione made their way from the boys' dormitories and down to the point where the girls' dormitories were. Hermione went through the door to get her stuff together. Harry proceeded on down the stairs to the common room. Harry looked around the room and noticed that there was a strange mood.

"Ron, what's going on?"

"Uh…Dean saw you and Hermione…."

"She was crying and I was just comforting her."

"It's only for a few months and you'll see each other when school resumes. Didn't you tell her that?"

"Ron it's not like that." Harry sighs, "I'm too tired for this right now."

*******

Hermione finished packing her things and went down to the common room. She noticed how everyone down there were acting strangely. When she saw Ron and Harry she just about screamed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"It seems that when I was comforting you while you were crying, Dean saw us. And I am sure you can guess that he told everyone else."

"Ron, you know it wasn't anything like what Dean said."

"I don't know. Did Harry pull you into his arms and hold you?"

"He did, but I was upset about something."

"Yeah, but you'll see each other when school resumes."

"Ron I was upset because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. No matter what we say you don't believe us. Harry and I are just friends. Just because…oh never mind."

******

Dumbledore had left the school to get a drink at the Hogs Head. While there an owl landed on the table where he was sitting. It was from the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore opened the letter and read it.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I do not know why you want to do this. But the fact that Harry Potter may find out about Sirius Black, I suppose I could make an arrangement for you to speak to Black using Veritaserum and with witnesses. The date is set for July 15th at 10 am.

Yours, Bartemius Crouch

Dumbledore asked the barman if he had some parchment and a quill that he could barrow. The barman handed the items over to Albus. He wrote a letter to Remus to let him know the news. He took the letter and went back up to the school to see Severus.

"Severus, have been able to make the Wolfsbane potion?"

"Yes, I have. Would like me to get it for you?'

"Yes please."

Several minutes had passed before Severus returned with a small box.

"Thank you Severus."

*********

Dumbledore put the letter he wrote on top of the box and had Fawkes deliver the items to Remus, then he apparated out of his office and right into the living room of the Dursley's. Now it was late, but not late enough that the Dursley's would be asleep. Dumbledore walked around the house ensuring no one on the outside could hear what will be going on inside the house.

Dumbledore points his wand at hit throat, and says, "Sonorus". To the silent house he says "DURSELY'S GET UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE." Dumbledore then as quietly as possible said, "Quietus"

Upstairs the Dursley's jumped at the booming voice that sounded as though it was through a megaphone. Dudley ran to his parents shaking uncontrollably. Petunia took him into her arms to calm him.

"You two stay up here." Vernon quietly bellowed at his wife and son.

Vernon grabs a shotgun and went down the stairs. When he saw Dumbledore standing in his living room again, he got pissed and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"There is no need to yell. I just wanted to stop by and remind you that Harry will be back here tomorrow for the summer holidays. And yes, I will still be having you watched. You best treat him as though he is your son. If I hear of any mistreatment I will send your authorities to this house. One last thing, if Harry feels the need to defend himself, he will be allowed to do so by whatever means he feels is necessary. Good day to you."

Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts in time to see most of the students off.

*******

On the train Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the same compartment. Harry pulled out a quill and some parchment and wrote another letter to Remus. He then gave Hedwig the letter and attached a small pouch with treats in it. "Hedwig do not return unless you have a response for me" and he set her off in flight.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione

"Sending a letter to someone that might have been able to help my Godfather."

"Who is your Godfather?" Asked Ron.

"First let me say that he is in Azkaban, but for something he did not do. I know he didn't do it, don't you remember that I have lived through most of this once already. My Godfather's name is Sirius Black. He didn't do what he was so called found guilty of. There was no trial at all, no one thought to use Veritaserum on him, and no one questioned him. Just because my Godfather was the only one on there, oh and Peter Pettigrew's finger, it was decided right then and there that he was guilty of all those horrible murders. Oh just do not lose your rat. I will explain more another time."

"Wow. So he's really innocent?"

"Yes. And I am trying to get him out. Even after all the time he has spent in Azkaban, I would rather live with him. Hell I'd rather be in Azkaban than to have to stay with my Aunt and Uncle. Yes it's that bad, or was…. any way I am going to do whatever I can to keep from it being as bad as it was. I know I can't make it perfect."

"Will you both write to me this summer?"

"Not likely from me." Ron said

"I'll try, no promises. Not sure if I will be able to sneak letters out much. I just hope that they don't find out that I will be sending messages and receiving them."

"Harry be careful okay."

"I will be just fine. Ron quit it already. Don't get me wrong I'm glad your not saying it, but come one, we are just friends. I'll be writing to you too, even though you are being a git."

Ron said nothing and looked out the window the whole ride back.


	21. Chapter 21

The train pulled up to Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station and stopped. Everyone de-boarded the train and waited patiently to get through the barrier. It was going slowly as to not attract attention. Once through the barrier they were standing around in groups of three or more waiting for their families. Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing the possibilities of going to the burrow for part of the summer and maybe visiting Harry.

"I would really like it if both of you could visit me, but with the Dursley's around it will nearly be impossible. I'll try to figure out something and let both of you know."

Hermione spotted her parents and waved to them.

"Come on I want to introduce the two of you." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand and walked over to her parents.

Harry followed along behind Hermione and Ron while grinning as he stared at their clasped hands.

"Mom, Dad I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Ron Weasley, he's smart, he's brilliant at chess, he's in Gryffindor House with me, we have the same classes, he's funny." Hermione rambled on.

Harry cleared his throat and lightly tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Harry was looking from Hermione to her parents and back to Hermione pointedly while lightly poking her.

"Uh…. sorry, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"There you are." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron turned around to see his mom and sister walking towards them.

"Ron, I have been looking all over for you. Everyone is ready to go."

"Mum, you remember Harry, he asked how to get on to the platform. Well, I'd like you to meet my friend Hermione Granger, she's the smartest person in our year, she's in Gryffindor too."

"Nice to meet you Hermione and nice to see you again Harry.

"This is my sister…"

"Ginny, right?" Harry said while holding his hand out to her.

To Harry's delighted surprise, Ginny took his hand and proceeded to shake hands in greeting.

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley waited impatiently for Harry. They were too frightened to go get him. Vernon was feeling very uncomfortable and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. His patience was worn thin and so he walked over to Harry and said, "We have to go, boy."

Harry grudgingly left with the Dursley's. It was silent in the car all the way to Privet Dr. Dudley had himself smashed against his door trying to get as far away from Harry as he could. Harry chuckled to himself. Once in the house, Vernon took Harry's trunk and locked it up in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry didn't care that his wand was in his trunk. Remembering about the 'wallet' and how it had felt when shaking hands with Ginny made him smile.

"What are you smiling about, boy?"

"Nothing sir."

"Go on up to your room. When we want dinner made we will call for you. By the way where is that bloody bird of yours?"

"Oh, she'll be here eventually."

"When that bloody bird gets here, you will lock it up in its cage."

"I will not lock her up! And I will not put up with your mistreatment of any of my animals or me. Not anymore."

Vernon shuddered as he remembered what Dumbledore had told him just he day before.

"Get up to your room. NOW!"

Harry didn't want to push it, so he ran up to his room, slammed the door shut and plopped on his bed.

'_I have to find away to get out of here for a few hours and find a book store that hopefully will have a book on how to manually pick a lock. Once I find that I will be able to get to my stuff in the cupboard.' _Harry thought to himself.

*********

Meanwhile out in Blackpool, Remus was still cleaning his house when Fawkes flew in an open window carrying a package.

Remus relived Fawkes of the burden and noticed there was letter. Once recognizing the writing he quickly opened the letter and read it.

Remus,

I talked to Amelia Bones, the head of Magical Law Enforcement. She said she would see what she could do and someone would let me know. I have received a letter from Bartemius Crouch. I will be allowed to speak with Sirius using Veritaserum with witness.

In the small box are a few bottles of the Wolfsbane potion. I hope this helps you.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"YES!" Remus cried out.

This news lit a fire under his ass and he finished cleaning his house by nightfall. He was pretty wiped out even though he used magic. Remus stretched out on his couch and fell asleep.

Early in the morning Remus was woken by the sound of feathers flapping. He sat up and looked around. He saw a snowy owl sitting on the table near Fawkes. In the beak of the

Owl was a letter and there was a small pouch hanging from her leg.

Remus got up and walked over to take the letter. He did not recognize the writing. Out of curiosity Remus opened the letter.

Dear Moony,

Were you able to do anything about releasing Padfoot from the kennel? I know for a fact that he would rather have died then to sell Prongs, his flower and the little green-eyed terror out to Voldemort. I have to know if you have been able to do anything. Please send a letter back soon. The owl will stay with you until you do. There are treats for her in the pouch hanging from her leg. Thank you.

With love,

Cub.

Remus gave Hedwig some treats and read the letter again. He got a laugh out of 'releasing Padfoot from the kennel'. Remus was very curious about 'Cub'.

Remus emptied the pouch into a dish so that Hedwig could munch on her treats at her leisure. Remus knew he had to get a move on things. He only had twenty-four hours until the full moon. He took the box containing the Wolfsbane potion, put together some food in a box and apparated to the chamber he had made. He placed the box of food on the floor and opened the little box and took out one of the bottles and drank it. He put the little box, his wand and clothes in the small cubbyhole he had left for this purpose.

* * * * * * *

After Remus transformed back into his human form he got dressed grabbed the items he had brought down with him and apparated back up to his living room. He quickly wrote a thank you note to Dumbledore and had Fawkes take it to Dumbledore. He wrote a short letter to 'Cub' and sent it with Hedwig.

On Harry's second night at the Dursley's he decided to take a chance and attempt to return the 'wallet' to its original size. He was confident that he could do this. He placed the 'wallet' on the bed, closed his eyes and concentrated. Quietly he said, "Finite Incantatem".

Harry opened his eyes and was happy to see the book bag on the bed. He waited a while, when no owl came in with a letter warning him about the use of magic when underage, he smiled to himself. He hid the book bag behind his dresser for the time being.

In the morning after Harry made breakfast for the Dursley's he went back up to his room. He got into the book bag and took out some money. He put the bag back behind the dresser, put the money is his pocket, went down stairs and out the front door without saying a word. No one said anything to Harry, nor did anyone try to stop him from leaving.

Harry walked around for a while and stopped at a little market. As Harry was paying for the soda and chocolate candy bar he asked the clerk, "Is there a book store nearby?"

"Yes, about three blocks away from here." The clerk wrote down the address and the direction and handed them to Harry.

"Thank you."

As Harry drank his soda and ate his candy bar he thought to himself, _'It's too late to try and find the bookstore today. I don't want to push with my luck with the Dursley's. Tonight I think I'll try unlocking the cupboard, if that works then I won't need to get a book on how to pick a lock. If that doesn't work then first thing in the morning I will find the bookstore.'_

Harry headed back to the Dursley's.

Harry walked in the front door and went upstairs without even a grunt from his relatives. Once in his room he stretched out on the bed, closed his eyes, cleared his mind and relaxed.

Hedwig flew in through the open window in Harry's room and landed on his stomach. Harry sat up to see what was going on, he was pleased to see Hedwig. He quickly took the letter from Hedwig, before even opening the letter Harry found some treats and gave her some and then she flew back out the window.

Harry quickly opened the letter and read,

Dear Cub,

Sorry it has taken so long to write back, I had a personal matter to deal with. I contacted a friend who said he would look into it. I have good news. On July 15th at 10 am my friend will be talking to Sirius using Veritaserum with witnesses. I am curious as to who you are and how you know that I am Moony and Sirius is Padfoot.

Hope you are well,

Moony

Harry read the letter several times. He was happy and excited with this news. He quickly wrote a short note to Remus,

Dear Moony,

Thank you for your help and letting me know what happened. You don't know how appreciative I am. I will send you a note after the 15th of July so that you can let me know what happened and possibly when Sirius should be released and cleared of the charges. I am well.

Cub

When Hedwig returned, Harry gave her the letter and filled her pouch with treats. Harry watched Hedwig fly out the window, up into the sky until he could no longer make out her shape.

Later that night when the Dursley's were asleep Harry quietly went down the stairs to the cupboard. He took a few deep breaths, concentrated on what he was doing and quietly said, "Alohomora". It took everything he had to stay quiet. Once again it worked. As quietly as he could he got into his trunk and pulled out his wand and a few books. He relocked the cupboard and went up to his room. While stretched out on his bed reading a random book, Hedwig came back from her hunt for a real meal.

* * * * * * *

It was July 14th and Harry was anxious, the next day Sirius would be questioned about what happened the night his parents had been murdered by Voldemort and what really happened to Peter Pettigrew. He could hardly stand it. Harry was about to write a letter to Remus when his Uncle bellowed for him to come down the stairs.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"We, not you, will be going on a vacation for two weeks. Mrs. Figg is too ill to watch you so you will be staying here by yourself. If anything is broken or missing you will pay. We will be leaving in one week, between now and then you best be on your best behavior or I will lock in you in your room until we get back."

Harry just looked at his Uncle like he was mad.

"If you lock me in my room don't you think that would be mistreatment?"

Vernon went pale, looked at Petunia who was just as frightened.

"You can go back to your room now."

Harry went back up the stairs, sat on his bed and wrote a letter to Hermione.

Hermione,

Tomorrow, the 15th, my Godfather will be questioned with the use of Veritaserum and there will be witnesses. In a matter of time he should freed. I just wanted to let you know. In one week my relatives will be going on vacation and I will be home by myself. I was wondering if you would be able to come and visit for a day or two. I am also inviting Ron. My address is #4 Privet Dr. Little Winging, Surrey. I would give the phone number but I don't know it. If your parents want the number try looking in the Muggle phone book under Vernon Dursley.

Harry

Hedwig took flight with the letter and disappeared from view.

* * * * * * *

Two days later Hedwig returned. Harry impatiently opened the letter.

Harry,

My parents said that I would be okay for two day. I will see you on the 22nd. I am glad to hear that your Godfather will soon be free. After him being questioned with the use of Veritaserum and there being witnesses, there is not way that they can keep him locked up. They will have to clear his record, it would only be right.

Hermione

Harry was excited that Hermione would be coming to visit. It was going to be nice to have his friends over no matter how short the stay may be _'I just hope that Ron will be able to visit as well. If he is in trouble about the Body-Bind spell on Percy, then he might not be able to visit'_. Harry thought to himself.

Harry wrote a note to Remus asking for an update on Sirius and that the owl will stay with him until he replies. Once again Harry watched Hedwig fly up into the sky and vanish from view.

* * * * * * *

Harry was out back working in the flower garden. It had been an hour out in the hot blazing sun. Sweat was running down Harry's face. He wipes his brow with his arm and returned to tending to the roses.

Suddenly something slammed into Harry's back. Thinking that it was his cousin, he turned around to hit him when he realizes that it was the Weasley's owl. Harry noticed Errol and that there was a letter in his beak. Harry quickly took the letter, opened it and read,

Harry,

I asked my mum if I could come visit you this summer. She said no. She is still pissed about the whole Body-Bind on Percy. She said that you are more than welcome to visit us at the Burrow.

Ron

Harry was disappointed that Ron wasn't going to be able to come and visit. Harry reluctantly wrote a note to Hermione and had Hedwig deliver it.

The following day, just after the Dursley's had left Hedwig returned. Harry was nervous about opening the letter for fear that Hermione would not still be allowed to come visit.

Harry,

My Parents are still okay with me coming over for a few days. It's too bad that Ron got in trouble but what he did expect was going to happen when his mom found out what he did to Percy. Even though I feel he shouldn't have done it, I still think it is funny.

Hermione

Harry was glad that at least one of his friends would be there visiting him, even if only for a few days.

Harry waked through the house to see if anything needed to be cleaned. He laughed to himself, _'Why am I looking for something to clean in a clean house. I probably should work on my room.'_

Harry finished cleaning his room including cleaning out his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He noticed the time and quickly headed off to the market to get some food.

Once Harry returned, put the food away, and ate he wrote a letter to Remus.

* * * * * * *

Albus arrived at the Ministry of Magic one hour before Sirius's hearing. As he was heading to the lift he saw Barty Crouch Sr.

"Barty could I have a word with you?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I am curious as to why you sent the letter granting me the opportunity to question Sirius Black instead of Cornelius?"

"He had more pressing matters to tend to at the time. Cornelius felt that I could handle it and left the matter up to me."

"I am also curious about the request being granted so quickly. I fully expected to have to fight to get the approval."

"I felt that it should be dealt with quickly. Plus now we will have it confirmed without a doubt what he did. With this we will have cause to render a death sentence."

Albus smiled to himself. He knew that Barty and Cornelius would be made fools of instead of vindicated for rushing to judgment without a hearing in the fist place.

"Oh, Albus here is a list of questions that the Ministry wants you to ask as well as what you have in mind to ask."

Albus looked over the questions and chuckled, "I planned on asking these questions as well. I have a few planned questions but mostly it depends on the answers Sirius gives."

"Very well."

Albus and Barty took the lift down to the 2nd floor and headed down farther to courtroom 10. It was dark with a tinge of light casted by torches. The farther they went down the more it looked like a dungeon. Inside the courtroom was no different. In the middle of the room stood a chair with chains that magically hold the accused securely.

Twenty minutes later Sirius Black was brought in, led to the chair and made to sit. The chains wrapped around his arms, wrists, legs and ankles. Dolores Umbridge walked over to Sirius with a small bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"This here is Veritaserum. Before you are questioned you will drink this, even if by force." Dolores informed Sirius in her high-pitched, little-girl shrill voice.

"It's about time. You will not have to use the means of force." Sirius said as he rested his head back and opened his mouth.

Dolores emptied the contents of the bottle into Sirius's mouth. She went back to her seat, nodded to Albus that he could begin questioning the accused.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Black"

"Did you have knowledge of the Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell Voldemort where to find the Potter's?"

"No. I couldn't. I wouldn't"

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I was not their secret keeper."

"Who was their secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. I tried to, but failed."

"What do you mean failed?"

"Before I could kill him, he blew up a gas main, turned into a rat and fled down in the sewers."

"How could Pettigrew turn into a rat?"

"He is an unregistered animagus. His form is a rat.

"Are you…."

"Hem, hem. I would like to ask one question. Is there anyone who can back up your claim that Peter Pettigrew is indeed an unregistered animagus?" Asked Dolores.

"Yes. Remus John Lupin"

"Very well. Albus you may continue."

"Thank you Senior Undersecretary. Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater or follower of Voldemort?"

"No. Never! I would rather die than follow that nutter."

"What would be the first things you would do if you were set free today?"

"Bathe. Get a haircut. Get new clothes. Find my Godson. Try to find Peter Pettigrew."

"If you were to find Peter Pettigrew, what would you do?"

"I don't know. Hopefully bring him in to face his punishment for the crimes he committed."

"Do you regret sending Severus to the Shrieking Shack?"

"I-it was a joke…I don't know…I didn't mean any harm…it was a joke."

"Thank you for your testimony. While we confirm that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus, the accused will remain in custody at Azkaban." Cornelius stated

"NO!" Sirius screamed.

"Cornelius, Sirius has given testimony to his innocence of the crimes he was incarcerated for. As you know Sirius willingly drank the Veritaserum."

"Until it is confirmed with Remus Lupin on the matter of Peter Pettigrew being an unregistered animagus, the accused will remain in custody at Azkaban."

"He told the truth. One cannot lie while under the effects of Veritaserum."

"I am very well aware of the affects Albus. But how do I know that it was actually Veritaserum you brought with you?"

"Well, I didn't bring it. The Veritaserum was brought in by Barty Crouch, Sr."

"The accused will remain in custody at Azkaban until Remus Lupin gives testimony!"

"I swear I won't try to run off or get out. Please just don't send me back there."

"The accused will be sent back to Azkaban!" Cornelius said his face was a deep shade of purple.

"Cornelius, for should I find Remus today would you hear his testimony tomorrow?"

"The testimony of Remus Lupin will be scheduled for the nineteenth of July at ten in the morning."

"Is there no sooner opening to hear the testimony of Remus Lupin?"

"No. There is not!"

Dumbledore angrily stomped out of the courtroom. He would have just apparated out but he didn't want to risk it as he was too pissed to concentrate on apparition.

Two days later Dumbledore had calmed down enough that he could concentrate on apparating to Remus.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus dressed, grabbed his wand and apparated out of his chamber and into his living room. He showered, dressed in fresh clothes and sat down on the couch. Remus watched the sun go down splashing the sky with blues and pinks. The sun dipped down out of site leaving darkness in its place.

Hedwig flew in through an open window landing on the coffee table in front of Remus. He took the letter, once recognizing the writing he quickly opened it and read,

Moony,

What is going on with Padfoot? When is he being released? Hedwig will stay with you until you send her back with your reply. Hope you are well and staying safe and take things lightly. I promise to explain.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Remus reread the letter two more times. He then stared at the signed name. _'How can it be? How can he know so much? Is he a seer? Does it really matter? All that should matter is that an innocent man should be released soon. Where is Dumbledore?_

Remus heard a 'crack' sound, "ALBUS!" He screamed and jumped at seeing Albus appear out of nowhere.

"My apologies Remus."

"I take it the hearing didn't go well, other wise I would have heard from you two days ago."

"No it did not go as well as it should have. Fudge is being a jackass. I had to calm down before I came to see you. Fudge is keeping Sirius in custody at Azkaban until he hears testimony from you."

"Me? Why? What about?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Didn't you ask Sirius about Peter?"

"Yes, and Sirius told them that Peter is an unregistered animagus and that his form is a rat. Fudge wants confirmation from you. He accused me of not using Veritaserum. Well, not in so many words but all the same. I thought he might do this though, so I had Barty acquire the Veritaserum and bring it to the hearing."

"When am I supposed to give my testimony?"

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"I just have to send a reply to a letter and then I'll get a few things together and stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. I do not want to be late, not for this."

Remus quickly wrote his reply to Harry and gave it to Hedwig. She took off in flight immediately. Remus looks back at Albus, "Albus, do you know that owl?"

"I believe so."

Remus grabbed a few things. He left for the Leaky Cauldron with Albus.

* * * * * * *

'_It has been three days since I sent Hedwig to Remus. Why haven't I received a reply? I hope Hedwig is all right. Remus could still be recovering from transforming back to his human form. The Dursley's don't leave until tomorrow and they are still up. If Hedwig shows up tonight I hope that the Dursley's won't hear her.'_ Harry thought and leaped off his bed and went to his door and quietly said, "Muffliato."

Harry stretched out on his bed just as Hedwig flew in through the window. Harry quickly took the letter and read,

Harry,

I wish I could tell you that Sirius is free. Cornelius Fudge is being a jackass. He is insisting that I give testimony confirming Sirius's claim about Peter. I give my testimony tomorrow the 18th at 10am. I am sure you are anxious to know how my testimony goes, send Hedwig back to my house as soon as you get this. Once I get back I will let you know how it went.

I have a few questions for you. I won't get into them just now. You did promise me that you would explain, so I will wait until you can. Don't worry about me. I do appreciate that you are, but you don't need to. Take care of yourself

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Harry, pissed, quickly wrote a reply to Remus, gave it to Hedwig and watched her once again fly out the window.

* * * * * * *

Remus felt uncomfortable sitting in the chair with several people watching him. He was thankful that the magical chains were not present.

Dumbledore sat in a seat looking at the back of Remus and glaring at Fudge.

"State your name for the record." Cornelius requested.

"Remus John Lupin."

"We have been told that Peter Pettigrew is alive, is this true?"

"I have reason to believe that it is possible."

"Is he an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes."

"What is his form?"

"A rat."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Thank you for your time."

"Minister, I was wondering when Sirius would be released?" Remus asked.

"It will take some time. Lot of paper work to do, release and clearing of all charges will take some time."

"How much time? And does he have to stay in Azkaban?"

Fudge did not respond to Remus last questions. He got up and left the courtroom.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Remus and Albus were steaming mad.

"Albus, this is insane! Fudge is abusing his power as Minister. This is not right; Sirius should be out as a free man. He was wrongly imprisoned."

"I agree Remus. We must realize that Fudge has been made a fool. He doesn't want this to get out."

"There is no around it, he should realize that and just get it over with. This will get out eventually and it has to so that Sirius can truly be a free man."

"I agree. I think that Fudge is going to drag this out as long as he can."

"Isn't there something that we can do?"

"Not directly. If questioned we will need to be able to honestly say that neither of us said anything to the press."

"First thing tomorrow when I get home I am going to write Ha…Cub and let him know he might be able to figure out something."

"Remus, you and I both know who has been writing to you. Just send him a letter now. The sooner he knows the better. The letter that is waiting at your house is going to be one of anger so it won't really matter. He needs to know the latest development."

While Remus wrote the letter Harry, Albus called for Fawkes.

"Albus, why bother writing, why don't I just go to Harry?"

"I would have to guide you. You have never been to Privet Dr. I don't think that Harry is quite ready to explain it to me. I don't want to overwhelm him. I am sure he is going through enough as it is."

"Do you think he is a seer?"

"I asked him if he was and he said no and that it's more like he knows what could happen but just things to do with his life."

Remus gave Fawkes the letter and he flew off.

* * * * * * *

Harry was pacing and thinking, _'I wish Hermione were here. She'd be able to keep me calm; she wouldn't be able to distract me much. I would also have someone to talk to. If only I had asked her for her phone number, I'd be able to call her right now. This is driving me crazy waiting. Remus now knows who I am exactly, why doesn't he just show up? Wait, he doesn't know where I live.'_

Harry sat down and wrote a letter to Remus. In the letter Harry included his address for should Remus want to visit and that the night bus might bring him. Once Harry finished the letter he anxiously waited for Hedwig to return. Late that night Harry gave up on waiting for Hedwig to return and went to bed.

Harry woke up early the following morning. It took him a few minutes to remember that the Dursley's had left for their vacation and that Hermione would be there some time that day. He got up out of bed, showered and got dressed. He went down stairs, turned on the television and got comfortable on the couch.

As he was watching television his stomach grumbled and he got up to see what he could find to eat. There was half a sandwich that looked a few days old, a small chunk of cheese and a spec of milk. He checked the cupboards and there was not much there as well. Harry threw out the sandwich, ate what there was of the cheese, checked the milk and dumped it out.

Harry was trying to figure out what to do. As he was about to call Mrs. Figg there was a knock on the door. Harry went to go see who was at the door. Harry opened the door to find Hermione and her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for letting Hermione visit."

"Hermione tells us that your relatives went on vacation and that they are to be gone for two weeks?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Call if you need anything."

Hermione walked into the house while saying good-bye to her parents. After they left Harry turned to Hermione,

"Okay, something doesn't seem to make any sense here. Why were your parents okay with you being here? No one else is here."

"They think that an adult is here and that Ron will be arriving shortly."

"Hermione, you lied. I'm shocked. Wait, why did you lie to them any way? Won't they get mad if they find out?'

"I didn't want you to be alone the whole time your relatives are gone. They won't find out so they can't get mad. So what are we going to do?"

"Go to a market and get some food. There is nothing here."

"Harry why didn't you say anything? My parents would have taken you."

"I have my reasons but since you lied if I had said something then you would probably be in trouble as well."

"To the market then."

* * * * * * *

Once they put away the food, Harry made lunch. Hermione noticed how at ease and normal Harry seemed to be in the kitchen.

"Harry, do they make you fix all the meals?"

"Every day that I am here. I get whatever hasn't been eaten. Sometimes while I am cooking I steal some."

"Harry that's horrible"

"I didn't intend on telling you that. Hey, what are we going to do about Ron? We have to find away to get through that thick skull of his and get him see that we are friends, but close like siblings."

"I don't know."

"What if I were to get Ron to think about how Bill and Charlie look at Ginny? Do you think that Ron would finally get it?"

"I honestly don't know if that would work?"

"Why?"

"Well, when you mention Ginny there is a longing in your eyes. I also saw it when Ron attempted to introduce you to her. Hey, you know what, Ron should have gotten a clue. He never spoke of her well at least he never said her name."

"He wouldn't think anything of it."

"True, you did tell him your secret."

"Only one."

"You're talking about Ginny, huh?"

"Yes."

"I get the feeling that you and Ginny had something and it was cut short."

"You nailed that one right on the nose."

"Oh…she was the one…."

"Hermione I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"No need to apologize, you just figured it out."

They turned in for the night. Harry found some extra pillows and blankets and made up the couch for Hermione. He went up stairs pulled his pillows and blankets, went down the stairs and found a spot to set up his bed on the floor for the night. The next morning Harry decided it was time he tried one more thing.

"Hermione, help me make sure all the windows are covered."

"What are you up to?"

"I just want to try something."

"Harry…"

"Before leaving school, McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things and so that I could pull some money out of my vault and exchange it for Muggle money. I shrunk the bag; it looked just like a wallet. Well, I was able to get back to its normal size without my wand and without a letter of warning or anything. I tried it again on the lock to the cupboard so that I could get into my trunk and it was the same. There is something that I want to try."

"Okay."

They went through the house making sure every window was covered with something. Back down the stairs into the kitchen for a bite to eat. While they were eating Hermione tried to get Harry to tell her what he was up to. About the hundredth time she asked, Harry held up a finger and then before she knew it Harry had vanished right in front of her. She called out for Harry and then heard a 'pop' from the living room. Hermione went to go see what it was when suddenly Harry appeared right in front of her.

"Holy crap! You can apparate!"

"I still don't like it, I would rather fly to be honest. But if I must apparate then I will. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I have all this knowledge, but being this age again I wasn't sure if I would be able to do some of it. So far it doesn't seem like anything is going to happen."

Several hours latter still no letter of warning.

"Harry, are you seriously studying?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't questioning really, I just wondered if maybe you were just humoring me."

"I wouldn't just humor you. I really think that between the two of us we can get Ron to do better. I am hoping that he will be able to out shine his brothers. It probably won't be too hard to out shine Fred and George, at least when it comes to school stuff. I honestly think that no matter what I do Fred and George are going to do their own thing any way."

"What do you mean by 'he will be able to out shine his brothers'?"

"Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have seven children. Only one of them is a girl. Ron is the youngest boy. There are five people that he gets compared to. He never has anything that isn't a hand-me-down, including his wand. Oh and Wormtail."

"What's so bad about hand-me-downs? And who the bloody hell is Wormtail?"

"Look at me, my muggle clothes are hand-me-downs from him," Harry said as he pointed to a recent picture of Dudley. "As for Wormtail, he sold my parents out to Voldemort. Sirius was blamed for his death and he is alive."

"What does he have to do with Ron?"

"He's the rat."

"What?"

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. He's an unregistered animagus and Ron's rat."

Hermione said nothing; she was in a slight state of shock but was taking it well.

"Are you going to tell Ron this?"

"Not right now at least. I will eventually."

Fawkes flew in through the front door that Harry had left open.

"What the hell is Fawkes doing here?" Harry wondered out loud.


	23. Chapter 23

As Harry took the letter from Fawkes, Hermione admires and fusses over Fawkes.

"Harry, who do you know that has a Phoenix?"

"The only person I know is Dumbledore."

"That being the case then do you think that Dumbledore is the one that Remus went to for help?"

"I had a feeling that Dumbledore has been involved. I am just surprised that he hasn't come by wanting answers."

"Dumbledore is a very intelligent wizard Harry. I am sure he is just giving you some time and space. I bet that he is waiting for you to go to him. Enough of this chatter, uh… the letter Harry."

Harry opened the letter and read,

Harry,

Sirius has obviously been found innocent. It will be a while before he is released. According to Fudge there is a lot of paper work to do. Unfortunately Sirius will remain in Azkaban. Once Sirius is released and he takes care of a few things, I know he will come for you. For should he find any evidence that you have been mistreated in any way or form, there will be hell to pay for the Dursley's. Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Fondly,

Remus

Harry read the letter again. His face was blank, but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry handed Hermione the letter. As she read the letter Harry paced trying to figure out what to do next.

"Harry, what Fudge is doing is bull-shit. He is abusing his power as Minister."

"But what more can I do? This is not going how it was supposed to. Sirius should be out now! I want to leave this house and never come back." Harry said near tears.

"You do have some choices."

"Like what?"

"You could go to the Burrow to take your mind off of all this or bring Ron up to date. Or you could got to the Daily Prophet or send and anonymous letter or just give it some more time and see if Sirius is released before school starts."

"I'll give it some more time. I should see about going to the Burrow, it would help distract me and I would be able to bring Ron up to date. In person will be easier and quicker than using an owl. Crap! Hedwig is still at Remus's house."

"So send a letter to Remus through Fawkes requesting that he send Hedwig back to you."

Harry stopped pacing and wrote a short note to Remus and gave it to Fawkes. Harry and Hermione watched Fawkes fly off until they could no longer see him.

As Remus was leaving the Leaky Cauldron Fawkes landed on the floor and walked toward him. Remus took the letter and read it.

"So, what did Harry have to say?"

"That he would like his owl back."

After that Remus and Albus left the Leaky Cauldron and in an instant they were standing in Remus's living room. Remus quickly wrote a short letter to Harry and gave it to Hedwig. Hedwig lightly nipped Remus on the hand and flew off out the window.

* * * * * * *

Hermione had just left with her parents when Hedwig flew in Harry's bedroom window. Harry went up the stairs and into his room. Seeing Hedwig resting on his bed vanished the depressed feeling that had crept up moments ago. Harry quickly took the letter and gave Hedwig some treats. Harry sat down on his bed next to Hedwig and read,

Harry,

My apologies. I meant to go home sooner that I did. I hope you are doing all right and that you are not too depressed about Sirius. I am sure you thought he would be released right away. Rest assured, he will be released.

Fondly,

Remus

Harry sighed and set the letter aside. If not for Hermione visiting and the Dursley's on vacation it would have been extremely depressing. Harry though about what Hermione had said about going to the Burrow and sent a letter to Ron.

Ron was outside de-gnoming the garden when Hedwig landed next to him. Ron took the letter and read,

Ron,

How have you been? Are you still in loads of trouble with your mom for the binding Percy? Quite a bit has happened on my end. I would really like to visit and tell you everything. It might be a while before I can get away. I am not sure exactly how to get there, but I'll figure out something. Oh if you haven't heard from me by the 5th of August then something is probably wrong.

Harry

Ron wrote his reply and gave to Hedwig. She did not take off until Ron gave her some treats.

Harry was stretched out on his bed bored off his ass when Hedwig flew in his window. As Harry took the letter and set it aside when he noticed that Hedwig had no water in her dish. He got up and filled it.

Later that evening Harry went through the house making sure that there was no evidence of having someone over. He proceeded to check the food level in the kitchen. He had to throw out quite a bit of food, but there was enough to last Harry until the Dursley's returned. Once Harry was sure that it appeared as though no one had been there he went back up to his room. He picked up the letter and read,

Harry,

I'm as good as I can be. I am still in loads of trouble for the bind on Percy. I don't think that it would be quite so bad if Percy wasn't constantly going on about it all the time. Ginny is driving me mad; she won't stop talking about you. It would be great if you find a way to get here. I would ask my mum but I don't think that would be wise right now.

Ron

Harry couldn't help but smile about Ginny talking about him so much that she was driving Ron mad.

'_I have to go to the Burrow. But how, I can't apparate over there. I am not supposed to be able to apparate and I don't want to give Mrs. Weasley a heart attack. I could call for the night bus and see if it would take me to Ron's.'_ Harry thought and decided to give it a few more days.

Harry sent a note with his address to Remus just before he turned in for the night.

The following day progressed so slowly for Harry that he was bored. Apparating around the house became tiresome. Watching television lost its appeal, the house was clean and the flower garden was perfect. So he stripped his bed, washed his bedding, flipped his mattress over and remade his bed. Harry was so bored he tried walking around town.

As the sun dipped down out of sight leaving darkness behind, Harry became a little excited that the day was nearly over. He looked forward to the next day hoping for anything to happen. He would welcome Dumbledore wanting an explanation. He would even welcome the Dursley's bossing him around. The Dursley's were due back in a few days. Though he would welcome the bossing around from them, he still wasn't thrilled that they would be back. Harry stretched on the couch thinking about life with Sirius when there was a knock on the door. He got up to see who was there he was not expecting anyone.

"Remus. Please come on in."

"Thank you Harry. I assumed that you would like some company since you sent me your address. I came to see how you are doing, not for the explanation unless you want to give it to me."

"I am glad that you came over. I have been so bored. The Dursley's won't be back for a few more days. It has been nice without them but right now I would not mind them being here."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Twelve days."

"Do they always leave you here by yourself?'

"They usually have me stay with Mrs. Figg, but she was really sick when they left."

"I know a little about how you are treated. I would like to hear it from you."

"I get blamed for everything that goes wrong, I have to cook all the meals, do all the laundry, cleaning and grooming the flower garden."

"You get to eat regularly thought."

"Not all the time. I usually get what is left over. Sometime I'll sneak pieces of bacon. When they punish me I go with out food."

"How long?"

"The longest has been about a week."

"That is so wrong Harry."

"I know it is. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No. I am good Harry thank you for asking. When they left did they leave any food for you?"

"No. Before I left Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley so I could withdrawal some money and exchange it for Muggle money."

"Seriously, Harry how have you been holding up?"

"Okay. A friend stayed for a few days. Like I said I have been really bored. I can see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

"You want the explanation as to why I know so much."

Harry told Remus everything, the prophecy, the deaths, the final battle, Ginny Weasley, screwing up in potions and every thing that followed.

"By looks of things you are still trying to make sense of it all aren't you?'

"I was for a while. Now I am just starting to accept it and making some changes. I have to change how things happen and no one is going to stop me."

"I won't stop you, I promise. With everything you have told me I don't blame you. I would do the same thing. I am curious about how you have managed to go on this long without gong mad. Have you told anyone other then me?"

"I told my two best friends, not everything. Mainly the basics, but I did let it slip about the deaths. They took it fairly well. Ron did take it kind of hard at first, all he was thinking about was his brother. I didn't and don't blame him."

"I have to say that this is remarkable. Harry, be honest with me, how are you doing in school?"

"I study like crazy. I didn't before and I am realizing that I missed quite a bit by not paying attention. I let my best friend Hermione succeeded in class first, well except for potions. Professor Snape always overlooks her and she always knows the answers. When I can I help out my fellow Gryffindor's in my year. Oh, and I play seeker."

"You are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, that is the one thing I didn't change. The one thing I wouldn't change. This might sound strange but I feel close to my dad when I'm playing Quidditch."

"I think I understand what you mean. You'll never know your parents and your dad played seeker when he went to Hogwarts, it makes sense to me anyway. When do you plan on telling Dumbledore?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I have to say that I am a little scared to tell him. I don't know how he'll react."

"Give him a chance Harry. I am sure that he will surprise you. If you are actually doing the class work and studying then I don't see why he would have a problem."

"Remus, can you tell me about my parents?"

For the next several hours they talked bout Harry's parents. Harry had begun to yawn a lot.

"Harry, forgive me for keeping you up so late."

"Don't worry about it. You are forgiven though."

"Thank you Harry." Remus said as he left.

Harry went up to bed.

Harry woke up the next morning with a start, looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. He quickly straightened up his room and ran down the stairs. He glanced in the living room and saw that it was perfect. He went into the kitchen and cleaned out the refrigerator, took out the garbage and dusted everything.

As several car doors slam shut Harry locked the front the door and ran up the stairs. He stretched out on his bed and calmed his heart rate and breathing.

"BOY! Get down here, now!" Vernon bellowed.

Harry quickly went down the stairs, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Take all the luggage to the laundry room and get started on it. We will return shortly, have to go to the market."

Harry dragged the luggage, one piece at a time, to the laundry room. He started the first load and sat down in the kitchen. As each dryer load finished he would take the clothes to the appropriate room. As the Dursley's returned Harry noticed that no one brought any of the bags in the house.

"Go get the groceries out of the car and put it away and don't forget to stay on top of the laundry. Speaking of which, you fold everything?"

"No I did not fold the clothes."

"Well, when you finish bringing in the food and putting it away, finish the laundry and fold everything."

"Why do I have to do it all?"

"Because you have to earn you keep. We no longer receive payment to care for you."

"WHAT! You used to get money to help care for me. Where the bloody hell are my own clothes and my own stuff? What did you do with the money you did get? I never benefited from it."

"None of your business. You are treading on a thin line of being locked in your room."

"Piss off! Put your own damn food away and do you own damn laundry!"

Harry ran up the stairs, pulled the book bag out from behind the dresser, put the other books in the bag, quickly wrote a note to Ron stating that he'll be there shortly and sent it with Hedwig. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and went down the stairs to the cupboard and pulled out his trunk and broom. He proceeded to drag every thing to the front door.

"Where do you think you are going? You have nowhere else to go."

"I don't bloody care. All that matters is that I am away from you miserable people."

"After everything we have done for you, this is how you treat us?"

"What have you done for me that deserves my gratitude or thanks? I have been locked in my room with out food for long periods of time. I get blamed for everything that goes wrong. I have done all the cooking and cleaning since I was old enough to reach the stove. I am not a servant! I most definitely am not your servant. Oh and when my God father is released from prison you better watch out." Harry bellowed as loud as he could and started walking down the street with his things dragging behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry dragged all his stuff to Mrs. Figg's and incessantly knocked on the door. When no one answered the door, Harry sat down on the porch. As the sun set, Harry looked up and down Wisteria Walk to see if anyone was around. When he was sure it was safe he transfigured a rock into an owl. He wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley and had the transfigured owl deliver it.

* * * * * * *

After Ron cleaned out the chicken coop he decided to stay in it. _'Finally I get some peace and quiet. No Mum yelling at me to do something, no Percy being himself and mostly no Ginny. I wish she would just shut up about Harry.' _Ron thought.

Later that afternoon Ron was just leaving the chicken coop when he saw Hedwig on a tree stump with a letter in her beak. He walked over to her, took the letter and read,

Ron,

I should be there shortly. I left the Dursley's, for good.

Harry

Ron quickly ran inside the house.

"Mum, I think something is wrong. I just received a letter from Harry. He said that he'll be here shortly and that he left the Dursley's."

"How can you be so sure that something is wrong?" Molly asked sharply.

"Because I know Harry. He wouldn't just say that he left the Dursley's without some kind of time frame. The Dursley's are bloody rotten Muggles."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"But they are. They treat Harry like a slave and servant."

Molly gave Ron the look of 'drop it.' Ron let it go for the time being but planned to bring it up the next day. As the Weasley family was finishing dinner a strange owl landed on the table in front of Mrs. Weasley. Not knowing whose owl it was she reluctantly took the letter and read,

Mrs. Weasley,

You might remember me from the beginning of the summer holidays. I'm Ron's best friend Harry. I left the Dursley's for good. I am sick and tired of being treated like a slave and servant. I hope that it is all right that I come to the Burrow and stay for a while. Sometime tonight I will try summoning the Knight Bus. If I am not there by morning I will be on Mrs. Figg's front porch. Her address is #7 Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey. I hope you don't mind me intruding on your family.

Harry Potter

"Molly, dear who wrote the letter? And why do you look like someone just told you that someone close to you has been harmed?"

"It was Ron's friend Harry Potter. As for the second question, well from what I could tell in the writing, I believe that he has been harmed." Molly said disparagingly

"Mum, I said that something was wrong." A disgruntled Ron said.

"Yes, yes I know and I should have listened to you."

"Mum, you can't be serious."

"Shut up Percy. I have heard enough from you, and if you don't stop I just might have Ron do it again."

Percy kept going on and on about Ron binding him. Mrs. Weasley had, had enough; she took Ron's wand, pointed it at Percy and said 'Lengua atar.' Percy's eyes bulged out and was very insulted that his mom used the Tongue-Tying curse on him.

"Mum, can I have my wand back, please."

Molly handed the wand back to Ron.

"Ron would you so kindly tell me what you know about how Harry is treated by the Dursley's?"

Ron thought about it and told his mom everything he knew about how the Dursley's treated Harry, including that Harry had lived in a cupboard under the stairs for most of his life.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, the first night at Hogwarts when he was changing into his night clothes. Mum it was horrible! He was skin and bones and had bruises and old scars. Mum, I think that they beat him."

"They actually lock him up and do not feed him?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't care what anyone says, Harry will never go back to those rotten Muggles. He can stay with us for however long is needed, forever even."

'_Ginny would just love that.'_ Ron thought as he chuckled.

* * * * * * *

The sun had disappeared and darkness was all to be seen on Wisteria Walk. Harry, as quietly as possible, dragged his things to the sidewalk. He firmly held his wand and stuck out his arm. In a matter of seconds the night bus arrived. As Harry's things were being loaded onto the bus he asked, "Um…I only have Muggle money on me, do you accept that currency? If not then you can have my broom. It is a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"Muggle money?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly as he ran a hand through his hair. Stan Shunpike caught a glimpse of Harry's scar.

"You're Harry Potter. Muggle money is just fine Mr. Potter. Where would you like to go?"

"The Weasley's Burrow.'

"Where?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon."

"Okay, Otter St. Catchpole it is. Take it away Ernie."

In a matter of a minute or two the night bus stopped at Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry handed Stan a small wad of Muggle money. He stepped off the bus and took his things as they were handed to him. As the night bus disappeared from sight Harry headed in the direction he knew the Burrow would be.

Harry walked a short distance and realized that the Burrow was farther from Ottery St. Catchpole than he thought. He looked around at his surroundings and not one Muggle was to be seen. Harry attached his trunk and Hedwig's cage to his broom and slung the book bag over his shoulder. He mounted the broom, kicked off the ground and flew up a short distance and headed to the burrow. Flying was not as fast as he had hoped it would be. Harry touched down to the ground, pulled out the invisibility cloak, wrapped it around himself and his things. He went through the three D's.

The feeling of being squashed into oblivion was worse than at the Dursley's when he apparated around the house. The feeling of being squashed vanished and he could see the Burrow in the distance. It was about half a mile away. Harry pulled off the cloak, put it away and started walking again.

* * * * * * *

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy off to bed. Now." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Percy just sat on a chair staring at his mom.

"Bed. Now. Percy go. Oh…Finite Incantatem."

"Thank you mother." Percy said as he headed up to bed.

Arthur had already retired for the night. Molly had just charmed her kitchen to clean up when she heard a knock on the back door. She quickly went to the door to open it. She was sure that it was Harry.

"Harry dear, come in and have a seat. You look tired. You hungry?"

"Very hungry. Thank you."

"Not a problem dear." Molly quickly fixed Harry something to eat.

As Harry ate he didn't hear her telling him where Ron's room was. He finished eating and went up to Ron's room. Harry did not knock he just walked right in.

"I'm going to bed Mum."

"I'm not your Mum."

"Harry. Are you okay? What happened? I can hardly believe that you left."

"I'm all right. I just got sick of being treated like a slave. The Dursley's had walked in the door and went straight to ordering me around. Telling me I had take their luggage to the laundry room and start on the laundry. They left for the market to buy food and when they got back I was supposed to unload the car, put the food away, finish the laundry and fold all the clean clothes. I found out that they used to receive payment to help with caring for me. That pissed me off the most. I told them off and left."

"So what all happened before today?"

"My Godfather had his hearing, Fudge, being a jackass, wouldn't release him until he heard from Remus. Remus has given testimony and now Fudge say's that it will take some time before he is released because of 'paper work'. In the mean time Sirius has to stay in Azkaban.

Hermione came over and visited for a few days. I am glad that she came over because I was going crazy. I had thought that Sirius would have been released right away. She gave me possible choices as to what I could do. For now I am going to wait. Once school starts if I haven't heard anything then I am going to send an anonymous letter to the Daily Prophet. I wish that you could have been there as well as Hermione.

Do you remember the wallet looking thing I had? It was a book bag that I had shrunk. Well, I was able to put it to its normal size, I unlocked the cupboard so I could get to my trunk and I apparated all over the house."

"Hermione visited? Neither one of you let her parents know? How many days exactly did you and Hermione have together?"

"Ron do not do this again."

"Where did you sleep? Wait never mind I don't want to know."

"She slept on the couch and I slept on the floor. It's not like that with us!"

"You can stop acting now. I'm not stupid."

"No you're not stupid, but you are so wrong about me and Hermione." Harry said as he smacked Ron upside the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?'

"Never mind that. Trust me, close your eyes. Just close them. Thank you. Now I want you to picture how Bill and Charlie look at Ginny and how they act around her. Do you see that image?"

"Yes"

"Okay, with that in mind think of me and Hermione and how we act and get along."

"Oh. Okay you and Hermione are like brother and sister. You do have to admit that you and her are more than friends."

Harry picked up something and threw it at Ron.

"Do you think that I might still have a chance? I know, I was a complete jackass. No actually maybe worse than that."

"No, you are not worse than Fudge. I think you still have chance with Hermione."

"Time to go to sleep. The two of you can talk tomorrow." Ron's mother said as she poked her head in the room to check on the two boys.

"Mum, where is Harry supposed to sleep?"

"Oh don't worry about it, really I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Weasley said.

A few minute later a cot floated into the room and set it self up. Shortly after that the bedding floated in and made up the bed. Harry sluggishly walked to the cot and curled up on it. Not much longer and Harry fell fast a sleep. Harry woke up the following morning thinking he was still at the Dursley's. He stayed in bed for a while longer. _'Why hasn't my Aunt yelled for me to come down and make _breakfast_? My Uncle hasn't even yelled for me, my cousin hasn't even bothered me. They could have gone out to breakfast. Why do I care? They aren't here.'_ Harry thought as he rolled over and on to the floor. His eyes flew open.

"That's not my floor." Harry muttered.

He rolled over, sat up and felt around for his glasses but found his wand instead. Harry was about to call for someone to help when he realized all he had to do was summon his glasses.

"Accio glasses."

Harry put his glasses on, looked around and recognized the place as the Burrow, sighed with relief and went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry. You sleep all right?"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley and yes I slept all right. Ron why didn't you wake me up when you got up this morning?"

"With the day you had yesterday I thought that you could use the extra sleep."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me sleep in a little."

"Any time."

Harry sat down at the table across for Ginny. As he ate he kept looking at her and smiling. It seemed to Harry that other than Ginny, no one noticed.

After lunch Harry, Ron, Fred and George went out to the small pitch to play Quidditch. Harry invited Ginny to join him and her brothers.

"What's she doing here?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I invited your sister."

"Why?" Asked Fred.

"She doesn't even know how to play." George said.

"She doesn't even know how to fly a broom." Ron added.

"Come on, give your sister a chance. You never know she just may surprise you."

"Whatever." All three boys said.

Harry leaned closer to Ginny and softly said, "Ginny if you know how to fly a broom, feel free to shove me out of the way, take my broom and make them eat their words."

Ginny smiled, shoved Harry out of the way, took his broom and flew over to her brothers. Fred, George and Ron were standing with their mouths hanging open. Ginny was very graceful and steady on the broom. Harry walked over to a tree stump, sat down and laughed at Ron and the twin's reactions to Ginny on the broom. Meanwhile inside the house, Percy looked out a window and saw Ginny on Harry's broom.

"Mum! Ginny's flying Harry's broom."

"WHAT?" Molly screamed as she dropped the laundry.

"Go look. She's on a broom flying. Well not just any broom but Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand."

A panicked Molly ran out of the back door.

"What the…" Molly trailed off as she saw Ginny gracefully flying around and very steady on the broom. Her fears and anger diminished as surprise and pride took over.

Ginny was looping the hoops on top of the goal posts when she spotted her mom watching. Terrified of what her mom might do she started to lose her balance and ended up crashing into one of the hoops. The broom fell to ground leaving her hanging through the hoop. Ginny laughed to herself at the sight of her hanging there might look to someone else.

Molly panic stricken yelled,

"GRED, FORGE GET YOU SISTER!"

All four boys looked around for Ginny, when they didn't see her anywhere they looked up at the goal posts. Fred and George tried not to laugh as they saw their sister hanging through the hoop. Ron on the other hand was pale and terrified that his sister might fall.

Harry quickly spotted his broom, ran over, mounted his boom and quickly flew up higher and higher. As Harry reached Ginny he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her through the hoop. Harry held on to her until he safely landed on the ground. Ginny thanked Harry for getting her, kissed him on the cheek, and ran inside the house. Molly followed Ginny inside.

"Ginerva"

"Mum don't be mad at Harry. I shoved him out of the way and took the broom. I wanted to show my brothers out there that just because I am a girl and younger than them doesn't mean that I can't do something. I would have been just fine and not crashed, but when I saw you I thought that you would be mad and I lost my concentration and sort of lost my balance."

"I was afraid and yes, angry at first. But when I saw how graceful and steady you were my fears and angry diminished. Pride and surprise took over and I couldn't help but watch you."

"Can I go back out there and play Two Sided Quidditch with them?'

"Yes dear. Just please be more careful."

"I will and thanks Mum."

Ginny ran back outside to join the boys.

"Does Mum know you came back out here?" Ron asked.

"Yes. She said I could. She did tell me to be more careful. Ron I would have been just fine if I hadn't been startled when I saw Mum watching."

"We just started to play a game so you'll have to wait until we are finished."

"Ron it's fine, she can take my place. There is something that I have to do any way."

Ron glared at Harry. As the four Weasley's played Harry wrote a letter to Hermione and had Hedwig deliver it.


	25. Chapter 25

Fred, George and Ron left with Arthur to go to Diagon Alley and then to Hogs Mead. Harry didn't know what was going on and didn't care. He was getting the opportunity to spend time with Ginny. Percy and Mrs. Weasley were the only other people around. He knew that they wouldn't read into him and Ginny going back out on brooms.

Ginny was helping Harry practice at Quidditch when Fred, George, Ron and Arthur returned. Harry was so engrossed that he did not notice. At dinner everyone was quietly eating. Harry and Ginny kept glancing at each other throughout the meal.

As Harry went to bed he was happy. Not just because of pending time with Ginny but because his birthday was coming up and it was going to be without the Dursley's. Harry expected nothing since he already had the best gift one could get.

The following morning Harry woke up looking forward to his birthday, he was spending time with his best friend and family and the Dursley's would not be around to ruin it for him. This was more than enough of a birthday gift that Harry could ever want. Harry put his glasses on and saw that Ron had already gone down to the kitchen. He got up out of bed and went down to get something to eat.

As Harry walked into the kitchen the Weasley's greeted Harry with "Happy Birthday."

Harry, not expecting this, slightly blushed.

"Later tonight you'll get your gifts and we'll have some cake." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks. You don't have to, it's not necessary."

"It is too. One should have cake and get gifts on his or her birthday."

Harry didn't say another word. He just took his seat across from Ginny and ate his food. Later that evening while everyone settled in the living room a knock was heard from the back door. Arthur got up and checked to see who was at the door. Arthur returned to living room with Remus and Albus.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Remus and Albus said.

"Thanks" said a surprised Harry.

"What did you get so far?" Remus asked

"We were waiting for you and Professor Dumbledore to arrive. Since both of you are here now lets all go into the kitchen." Said Mrs. Weasley

Everyone followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Harry smiled as he watched a cake in the shape of a snitch float into the room and rested on the table.

"Remus, Professor how did you know?"

"Mrs. Weasley let us know yesterday."

After they all had cake they went back into the living room so they could give Harry their gifts.

"Here you go Harry." Percy said as he handed Harry an unwrapped pamphlet outlining the rules at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Percy, just what I've always wanted. Now I know what rules to break so I can out do my dad." Harry said excitedly. "I'm joking…. Seriously… I'm joking."

Molly and Arthur gave Harry pictures of his parents.

"Thank you."

Remus also gave Harry pictures of his parents but some had Sirius and himself in them as well. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all got Harry sweets from Honeydukes.

"Thank you everyone. Fred, George I am surprised the two of you didn't get me stuff from Zonko's."

"We thought about it, but decided that this is your first birthday with us we wouldn't do that to you." The twins said together.

"I appreciate it greatly."

* * * * * * *

It was a warm breezy day in Godalming, Surrey. Hermione and her parents were opening all the windows to let the breeze flow through the house. Hedwig flew in through one of the open window in the kitchen. Lucy screamed and jumped away from the table. Hermione ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Hedwig on the table.

"Mom it's okay, I know this owl. You remember my friend Harry, well this is his owl."

"But…but why…"

"He probably didn't have any other means of sending me a letter. It's not magic, it's just an owl."

"Why don't you find out what you friend has to say?" Said Greg

Hermione opened the letter and read,

Hermione,

I left the Dursley's and no one can make me ever go back there. For now I am staying at the Weasley's. I plan on going to see Remus to see if he knows anything about Sirius's release date. Could you please send me your address, I was thinking about visiting you too. I will see if I can get permission for Ron to come with me. I am not sure if his mom will let him though. She's not punishing Ron anymore. Ron told me that just before I arrived at the Burrow that his mom used the Tongue-Tying curse on Percy because he wouldn't shut up about the body bind.

Harry.

"Mom, what is the date?"

"It's the first of August. Why honey?"

"I can't believe that I forgot. Yesterday was Harry's birthday. Is there any way that we could make a trip to Diagon Alley so that I can get Harry a gift? Oh and would it be alright if Harry and Ron come for a visit for a few days?"

"Of course your friends can come visit and stay for a while." Lucy and Greg answered

"As for Diagon Alley, when would you like to go?" Asked Greg.

"Now if that's not a problem."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Well, let's go."

"Thank you both."

"We appreciate you asking, so why don't we go?"

Hermione and her parents went on their way to Diagon Alley.

* * * * * * *

'_It has been four days since I saw Hedwig. I hope she is all right. I just don't understand why it is taking so long. As soon as she returns I should send a letter to Remus and see when would be a good time to visit and find out what is going on with Sirius? I could just ask in a letter.'_ Harry thought and got up and wrote a letter to Remus and then went to bed.

Harry woke up the following morning to Mrs. Weasley telling Ron not to bother him and to let him sleep. Ron burst into the room anyway.

"Harry, Hedwig just returned and she's carrying a large package and a letter. It's from Hermione."

Harry got up out of bed, slipped on his glasses and went down the stairs two at a time.

"Harry dear, Ron didn't wake up did he?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I was already awake."

Harry opened the letter first and read,

Harry,

My parents said it was okay for you and Ron to visit. I think that you should go see Remus soon. I hope you like your gift; it's from my parents and me. My address is #3 Gosling Way, Godalming, Surrey.

Hermione

Harry quickly opened the package to find a broom cleaning kit. Harry picked up the kit and went outside, Ron followed but went to the broom shed and pulled Harry's broom out. While the two boys cleaned Harry's broom Ginny brought some food out to them.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Ginny." Ron mumbled out.

* * * * * * *

Remus saw Hedwig approaching and opened the window. He took the letter from her and read,

Remus,

I need to know what is going on with Sirius. Has been released yet? Please reply soon.

Harry

Remus sent his reply. A few day's had passed and Harry was eager to hear from Remus.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if Ron and I could go to Diagon Alley? I would like to take some money out of my vault and pick up something for Ginny, her birthday is what, six days a way?"

"Sure, I don't see their being a problem with that. I do think that Arthur or I should go with the two of you."

"Mum, can't Fred and George go with us?"

"Are you nuts? Why would I send them with the two of you? They get into their own trouble as well as the two of you. Why would I let the four of you go without an adult?"

Ron just looked down at his feet and wished he hadn't said a thing.

"Maybe I'll send Percy with you."

"Do you really think that is a good idea Mum? Percy and I don't exactly get along and he hasn't gotten over when I used the body-bind on him."

"You do have point Ron. Well, I suppose I could let the two of go on your own, but just this one time while you're underage. Well, Harry you can go anytime you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

After lunch Harry and Ron went to Diagon Alley using the floo network. Once in Diagon Alley, Harry went to Gringotts to make a withdrawal of 20 Galleons.

"Ron, I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's."

"Okay."

Harry watched Ron until he went inside Florean Fortescue's and ran off to buy Ginny's present. Harry requested that the item be delivered the next day at the Burrow. Than Harry ran back around to Florean Fortescue's and found Ron inside drooling over all the flavors available. Harry snickered, walked up behind Ron, "Ron would you like to be alone with the display case?"

"Ye…wait…Harry! No I don't want to…. hey no fair. You're getting me back aren't you?"

"Maybe I am."

Harry bought them some ice cream, once they finished eating they headed out. On their way back to the Burrow they stopped by Eeylops Owl Emporium to get food and treats for Hedwig. Harry felt like splurging and bought premium grade food and treats, Hedwig deserved the best after all the work he had been putting her through. Once done there Harry and Ron returned to the Burrow using the floo network. Hedwig returned a few days later with Remus's reply. Harry could barely open the letter without tearing it. He finally managed to unfold the letter and read,

Harry,

I have not heard anything about Sirius. To my knowledge he is still in Azkaban. Try writing to Professor Dumbledore and see if he has heard anything. Oh and you might want to confide in him about your ordeal with having to relive your youth. He does suspect but is waiting for you to tell him.

Fondly,

Remus

Harry was pretty upset, he stomped up to Ron's room with the letter and gently flopped o the cot. Harry was near tears when he heard the door open and close.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she walked over and sat on Ron's bed.

"Not really."

"Bad news in the letter?"

Harry sat up on the cot and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. It had to do with my Godfather. Years ago he was sent to Azkaban Prison for crimes he did not commit, there was no trial and he wasn't questioned at all. Since then he has been found innocent. But Fudge won't release him. Fudge says that there's a lot of paper work and that it will take time. I refuse to go back to the Dursley's I have nowhere to go. Once my Godfather is released I'll be able to live with him, at least I hope so."

"Were there witnesses there when your Godfather was found innocent?"

"Yes. From what I understand it was a full trial and Veritaserum was used before he was questioned."

"Well, Fudge will have to release your Godfather and soon or he'll be in a lot of hot water. I am sure that the witnesses won't stay quite for ever."

Ginny walked over to the cot, sat next to Harry and gently rubbed his back. Hearing the pain in his voice, seeing the pain on his face and in his eyes broke Ginny's heart. She so badly wanted to help ease the pain.

"Is there anything I can do to help?'

"You are already helping. Just being here and listening to me."

"You know it's okay to cry."

"I know, I just can't cry in front of your brothers. Last year I had a little melt down and scared a handful of people"

"Well, none of my brothers are here in this room right now."

Harry couldn't hold back the tears any longer. One by one the tears streamed down his face. He finally let go and cried.

Ginny stopped rubbing his back and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She gently pulled him closer to her so that his head rested on her shoulder.

Ron headed up to his room to see if Harry was all right. He barely opened the door and saw his sister move from his bed and sit next to Harry. He just stood there for a while listening and watching.

"What the bloody hell?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's going on in here?"

"You can be so blind sometimes Ron. Can't you see Harry's upset? I was just trying to be a friend that won't get scared or freaked out just because he happens to cry. Get grip Ron. I honestly think it's sexy." Ginny said the last part sarcastically

Ginny stopped out of the room and went down the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

'_What am I doing? There's nothing going on with my sister and Harry. I must be reading more into it. I was wrong about Harry and Hermione, could I be wrong about Harry and my sister? No. Harry wouldn't. Ginny's my sister. But, if there is, wouldn't he tell me? Oh…could my sister be the one that hurt him?' _ Ron thought.

"Ron, you all right?"

"Yeah…I'm all right. How about you?"

"I'll be all right. I just received a letter from Remus. Sirius is still in Azkaban. He suggested that I ask Dumbledore if he might know something."

"I get that, but it seems like there is something else."

"I have no where to go. I can't stay here for who knows how long."

"Mum said that you could stay as long as you need to."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You know you're not a burden."

"I feel like I am."

"So, offer to help with the extra cost of having another person in the house. I have to tell you that she won't go for it but you can still offer."

"I'd still feel like a burden."

"So, get out of here for a while. Go visit Remus or Hermione. Well, you should write to Dumbledore first to find out if he might have heard something."

"I don't know what good it would do to visit Remus, I know as much as he does. Speaking of Hermione, if your mum said it was okay, want to go to Hermione's with me?"

"Are seriously asking me that? Of course I want to go. I don't think my mum will let me though. Hey, wait a second, how would we get there?"

"I have her address. So have you ever mentioned Hermione?"

"Honestly, loads of times."

"Don't worry about how we will get there. I have a plan."

"How can you be sure that my mum will let me go?"

"I'm not sure. I just don't see why she wouldn't."

"Uh…. because Hermione lives in the Muggle world, not that she has anything against Muggles. How far does Hermione live away from here?"

"Don't worry about it. If your mum asks I will tell her. I won't lie to her."

"By the way Harry, what did you get my sister for her birthday?"

"I'm not telling. You have wait until tomorrow."

"It's not my birthday, why do I have to wait?"

"Because, I said." Harry said laughing.

"That's not fair. But fine I'll wait."

Harry and Ron finished their conversation and went down stairs.

"There you two are. Dinner is almost ready." Said Mrs. Weasley.

After dinner Harry waited for all but Ron's mom to leave.

"Mrs. Weasley, I would like to help out with things. Being an extra person in the house can't make it any easier on you and Mr. Weasley. What I am trying to say is that I would like to help out with food and financially just for me, the extra mouth to feed. The financially part well, it would be as though you rented out a room."

"I appreciate the offer Harry, but it is not necessary. We will be just fine. As far as renting out a room, well you are sharing a room with Ron. Don't worry about it okay."

"I had to try. Good night Mrs. Weasley."

"Good night Harry."

Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go to bed. He planned on getting up early. Harry woke up the following morning and looked around. When he saw that Ron was still in bed snoring a way he smiled to himself and got out of bed. Harry dressed as quickly as he could while not disturbing Ron. Harry quietly went down the stairs and relaxed on the couch.

'_I'll be surprised if Bill and Charlie don't show up. I don't think that they would miss their sister's birthday. It really would be nice for Ginny if they can make it.'_ Harry thought to himself and did not hear anyone come into the room.

"Oh…. hi…. Harry. I didn't know that anyone else was up."

"Good morning Ginny." Harry said as he got up off the couch and walked over to her.

"Why are you up so early? Not that you have to have a reason or anything. I was just wondering."

"Happy Birthday!" Harry said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry heard someone in the kitchen and bolted back up the stairs to Ron's room. As he walked in he noticed that Ron was waking up so he turned around and pretended to be just leaving the room. Harry went back down stairs. Harry smiled to himself when he saw Ginny still standing in the same spot. Harry heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly went over to where Ginny was standing.

He quietly said to Ginny, "You might want to act as natural as possible. Your family might ask questions and you might not want to answer them."

Ginny turned to say something to Harry when he again said "Happy Birthday"

"Well, look who is up so early this morning." Fred and George said.

"It's my birthday, I can be up as early or late as I want to be."

"Harry, could we have moment of your time?"

"Sure."

"Now out in the back yard."

Harry followed Fred and George out to the back yard at the far end of the Quidditch pitch.

"What do the two of want to talk to me about, out here?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, Ron doesn't want us to bring it up," said Fred.

"But at school when you were out of it and you were going on about deaths." George finished.

"What about it?"

"Is it true, Fred dies sometime in the future?"

"Not if I can stop it." Harry slipped a little.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked George.

"First off, if you two are thinking that I am a seer you are wrong." Harry said right off. He went on to explain what had happened to him. He was just about as detailed with the twins as he was with Remus.

"Wicked, you sent yourself back in time." George said.

"It hasn't been an easy ordeal. It has taken me a while to get used to the fact that I can change so much. I still have periods that I forget what I can do."

"Okay, so you were side tracked in Potions and things went really wrong. Who was mad at you though?" Fred asked.

Harry decided to tell Fred and George. Harry sighed and looked around to be sure that no one was within hearing range and looked back at the twins.

"You can't tell anyone or talk about it."

"We promise. Right George?"

"Yeah, right. We promise."

"Your sister."

"You know Fred now it all makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked really nervously.

"Well, since you have been here we have noticed the looks and glances you give in Ginny's direction when you think that no one is looking." Fred replied.

"Also, the being mad and not talking to you sounds like something Ginny would do. Put yourself in Ginny's place and she in yours. How would you feel in the end?" George added.

"That does make sense. Wait you're not trying to kill me."

"Why would we try to kill you? So you like our sister. She likes you. Hell our whole family likes you."

"Bill and Charlie haven't met me."

"They have hear a lot about you, from Ron of course."

"Speaking of Ron. How does he take it, I mean in the future?"

"He didn't try and kill me. He seemed to deal with it just fine. Although he wasn't happy when…."

"You broke up with Ginny."

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"Not this year. I'll tell him, eventually…. I think."

"Maybe this will help, Fred and I trust you. Percy won't care, much. Bill and Charlie will be intimidating, it's just the way they are. I am sure that mum and dad already feel as though you are part of the family. Ron on the other hand will be an ass for a while, I think. It also depends on when you decide to get together with our sister. We will do our best to make sure you don't get killed."

"Okay, why are the two of you taking this so lightly? If you want to know more than what I told you, forget it. I am not saying anything more, well as least not right now."

"But what if…"

"I'll have precautions in place long before then. It might not even happen at all."

"If you need any help keeping the future you know from happening just let us know. Believe me we will want to help."

"Nice to know."

Harry and the twins went back inside the house.

That night after dinner Ginny opened her gifts. She started with Percy's. He got her a book on practical house charms for the future house witch.

"Thanks, Percy." Ginny said as nice and as enthusiastic as she could.

As Ginny opened her gift from Fred and George she squealed, "Weird Sisters concert tickets."

"Bill, Charlie thank you! Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch gear."

"Thanks for the diary mum."

"Mum and dad had the idea for a diary. I picked it out. Thought that you would like it. Oh, it will only open for you." Ron hastily said.

Ginny got up and hugged Ron. George handed Ginny the last gift left. Once she unwrapped it she squealed and jumped up and down.

"A Cleansweep Six! That's faster than ours!" Ron stated while glaring at Harry.

Fred and George just looked at Harry with a knowing look. Arthur, Bill and Charlie looked at Harry as if he were crazy. Molly only smiled.

"What? I could have bought a different model entirely. Look she can fly a broom, just ask Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes she can fly a broom very well I must say. Ginny was graceful and steady when she was on Harry's broom and it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. So, a Cleansweep Six is just fine with me."

Ron, un-noticed, stomped out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Harry spotted Ron on the stairs and headed up after him. Harry walked into the room and found Ron sitting on his bed with a scowl on his face.

"Ron, what's with you?"

"You got my sister a Cleansweep Six."

"I just thought that she would like a broom of her own. The way Ginny handled flying on my broom says one to two things. One: she is a natural on a broom, or Two: she has been sneaking your broom as well as your brother's brooms out and practicing. Why are you brooding over it?"

"Harry is there something that you haven't told me about the future? And does it have to do with my sister?"

"All that because I bought her a nice broom? You know, for your birthday I could get you a broom, one better than hers. I could get you a Cleansweep seven or eleven or even a better one than a Cleansweep series."

Ron perked up at that. He even forgot that he had asked Harry about keeping something from him and if it had to do with his sister. Harry was relieved that by mentioning getting Ron a better broom deterred him from continuing with his line of questioning. He was considering telling Ron about Ginny, once Harry felt that Ron could handle it and not try to kill him. After everyone had retired for the night, except for Molly, Harry helped her clean up.

"Harry you don't have to help me. I can manage just fine by myself."

"Okay, to be honest I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away then."

"Well, I am planning on going to visit my friend Hermione for a few days. I was wondering if Ron would be allowed to go with me?"

"Where does Hermione live?"

"Godalming, Surrey. It's not that far from where I used to live."

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Thank you. Good night Mrs. Weasley."

"Good night Harry."

Harry ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Ron you still up?"

"Yeah. What took you so long?"

"I was asking your mom if you could go with me to see Hermione."

"Let me guess, she said no."

"No. She said that she would think about it and tell me in the morning."

"I will be surprised if she say's yes."

"Just don't get into trouble."

They stopped talking as they heard footsteps on the stairs and went straight to bed. Harry woke up fairly early the following morning. He could not go back to sleep, Ron was snoring so loud. He went down stairs to see if Mrs. Weasley would up and about the house.

"Harry dear. I was starting to wonder if you were going to sleep in this morning."

"Can Ron go with me?"

"I discussed it with his father and yes, Ron can go with you. I have to say that I would rather neither of you go. I can't tell you what to do, and if you are going to go I don't want you to go alone."

Harry ran up the stairs and woke Ron up.

"What the bloody hell! Where's the fire?"

"No fire. You can go with me to Hermione's. Do not get into trouble between now and when we leave."

"Okay." Ron rolled over and went back to sleep.

Harry sent a letter to Hermione letting her know that they would be there in a few days.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry and Ron were all packed and ready to go. Harry had talked Ron's mom into letting them walk to Ottery St. Catchpole alone. When the Burrow was not clearly visible Harry stopped walking.

"Why did you stop walking? And why didn't you let my mum have someone walk with us?"

"Because we are not walking all the way to Ottery St. Catchpole. We're going to apparate. Well, I'm going to apparate, you'll be side-a-long."

"Just to Ottery St. Catchpole and not all the way to Hermione's. Why not? Wouldn't it be quicker to just apparate to her house?"

"Sure it would be quicker but I am not comfortable going that far with you side-a-long. I am not sure how it will go. Just relax and trust me. I know I can do this. I just want to be on the safe side Ron."

"Wait it's too light out to apparate."

"I have the invisibility cloak, Ron."

"Oh, right."

Harry flung the cloak over them, Ron held on to Harry's arm, Harry remembering the three D's turned on the spot. The feeling of being squeezed into oblivion did not bother Harry that much this time.

"That was bloody weird. I am not sure that I like it. How can you stand it?"

"I have done this a few times. Oh, I'm sorry I meant to warn you what it feels like. Apparition is different when you're the one in control than side-a-long."

Still under the cloak they looked around to be sure that there was not one soul around. Once it was clear that the alley way was deserted, Harry pulled the cloak off of them and put it away.

"Now what do we do? I might not know exactly how far but I am sure we have a long way to go until we reach Hermione's."

"We'll walk for a while. First we need to find a market for something to eat and drink. I don't have a lot of Muggle money on me so it will probably be sweets."

After an hour they finally found a market. Harry bought some chocolate bars, soda and some water.

As they resumed walking, Ron eagerly took the chocolate bars but was a little hesitant about the soda. He gave it a try and liked it.

"How do Muggles do it? Walking or even driving to where they need to go, it's so slow."

"I am used to it and it's not that bad. You just grew up differently than Muggles. Walking and driving where you need to go in the Muggle world is just a way of life."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. As they continued to walk, Harry was looking for a deserted alley. He was becoming tired of walking and sure that Ron was sick of it.

"Ron this way." Harry said as he found a deserted alley on the left.

Once in the alley, Harry pulled out the cloak and flung it over them. Ron once again grabbed hold of Harry's arm and a moment later they were in a park. Harry chose the park as he had spent quite a bit of time in it through the years and knowing that no one would be in the park at that time. Harry put the cloak away and they started walking again. A few streets before Privet Drive Harry stopped walking. Ron not paying attention walked right into the back of Harry, nearly sending them both to the ground.

"Why did you stop this time?"

"I'm summoning the Night bus so we can get to Hermione's." Harry said as he firmly grasped his wand and stuck out his arm. Almost instantly the Night bus was in front of them.

"Hello, again Harry. I see you have a friend with you this time. So where to tonight?"

"Godalming, Surrey. Preferably Gosling Way."

"Very well. Take it away Ernie."

Harry paid Stan and they made their way to an empty spot for them to sit.

* * * * * * *

Ron and Harry walked down Gosling Way looking for Hermione's place. Harry finally saw the house they were looking for and walked up the walkway and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a fairly tall woman who looked like an older Hermione.

"Hello Harry, Ron. Hermione has talked a lot about you."

Harry smiled and Ron blushed slightly.

"Come on in." Mrs. Granger said.

As they walked in the house Mrs. Granger called for Hermione. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and ran over to the boys and hugged them both.

"How long are you staying?"

"About three days and then we're going back to Ron's. If your parents are all right with it would you like to go with us?"

"I would like to but I don't know if my parents will let me."

"It will be fine with us Hermione. Any way, I am speaking at a conference and you would not enjoy yourself at all. I am sure that it would be boring for you." Mr. Granger said.

"Thanks dad." Hermione said as she hugged her dad.

Hermione led Harry and Ron to a guest room.

"So what have the two of you been up to? I can see that Ron hasn't got himself in more trouble."

"Harry bought Ginny a Cleansweep Six for her birthday."

"Harry! You didn't?"

"I just thought she would like a broom of her own."

"But a Cleansweet Six."

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley is fine with it."

"Why?

"Mum saw Ginny flying around on Harry's broom. Ginny is really good, she handled Harry's broom like it was something she has done all her life."

"Harry, you only bought the broom so that Ginny would have her own broom?"

"Well, Fred, George and this one here were giving her a real bad time. Saying that she doesn't know how to fly and doesn't know anything about Quidditch and she showed them with my broom. I thought that a broom faster then her brothers would be justifiable."

"Anything else?'

"It was Ginny's birthday." Squeaked Harry.

Hermione tried not to laugh. Ron looked at Harry questioningly.

"So, Hermione what's for dinner?" Harry quickly asked.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and a variety of beverages to choose from."

"You know, I've never had Muggle cooking before."

"Ron it's food, no different than what you eat at home or at Hogwarts. There is only one difference, and that is it's prepared and cooked without magic."

Shortly after the conversation had ended Harry left the room. He decided to try and make it so that Ron and Hermione were alone as much as possible, no matter how difficult it may be.

"Oh, Harry could you please let Hermione and Ron know that dinner is ready?'

"Sure."

Harry went back to the room and let them know that dinner was ready. The three of them headed to the kitchen. Harry took a seat at the left end of the table so that Ron and Hermione had to sit next to each other. As they ate Hermione kept glancing at Ron. Every time she glanced at Ron she was relieved that Ron was not eating like a ravenous pig like he usually did. After the dinner the three of them went back to the guest room.

"Don't stay up too late."

"We won't. Oh mum, they are going to need the cot and extra bedding and pillows."

"Oh, right. Your father and I will bring it in shortly."

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger." Harry and Ron both said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the guest room. A half and hour later Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger came into the room. Mrs. Granger set the bedding and pillows on the bed. Mr. Granger set up the cot. All that was left was for the boys make the bed up on the cot.

"Harry you take the bed. I'll take the cot."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You sleep on the cot at my house, I'll sleep on the cot here."

"Okay."

"I'll see both of you in the morning." Hermione said as she left the room while yawning.

Ron and Harry made the cot up for Ron. Ron climbed in bed, pulled the blankets over him, laid his head on the pillows and began to softly snore. Harry laughed as he climbed in bed. He pulled the blankets over him and laid his head on the pillows. He had been yawning for some time and thought that he would go right to sleep. He just couldn't sleep.

'_I know it's not Ron's snoring that is keeping me from sleeping. Why does this happen to me? I'm probably used to the beds at the Dursley's, the bed at Hogwarts and the cot at Ron's. Why didn't I argue with Ron about the cot? I really should have. Then again I could be on the cot now and not able to sleep.' _Harry thought as he rolled over onto his right side.

Harry finally fell asleep an hour later.

'_What the bloody hell have I been sleeping on? Why am I not in my bed?'_ Ron thought as he opened his eyes. He looked around at the strange, bare walled room. Panic started to set in but then he saw Harry asleep on the bed. Ron was a little confused. As he was starting to remember he heard a knock on the bedroom door and it opened a crack.

"Are you guys awake?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron got up off the cot and walked out the door.

"Harry's still asleep. I don't think he slept well last night."

"What makes you think that?"

"At my house for the past week or so he has been up early. At least up long before me."

"Well, he is more comfortable in the Wizarding world. Right now he's in the Muggle world again. A better situation of course, but still the Muggle world."

"You saying that, I hope he wasn't thinking of the Dursley's."

"Me too. Oh, breakfast is ready."

"Should we get Harry up?"

"No, let him sleep. We don't know how long he has been asleep."

Hermione and Ron went to the kitchen. They sat next to each other and ate in silence. As Harry woke up he looked around and the bare walled room and sighed in relief that he was not at the Dursley's. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry." Mr. Granger said

"Good morning" Harry said in return.

"Did you sleep all right?" Asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes. Thank you."

Harry sat down and ate his breakfast, though very hungry he did not eat like a ravenous pig. At lunch Harry barely ate anything and went out to the back yard. The grass was deep green and well groomed. There was a picnic table and benches under a shade tree. Harry walked over to the picnic table and sat down on one of the benches. Shortly after Harry sat down on the bench, Ron and Hermione walked out the back door and over to where Harry sat.

"Harry what's wrong?" Asked Ron.

"And don't tell us nothing. We can tell that something is bothering you." Added Hermione.

"Sirius is on my mind. The last I heard anything was from Remus, and he didn't know anything new. As far as he knows Sirius is still in Azkaban."

"Didn't Remus also say to ask Dumbledore if he has heard anything?" Ron reminded Harry.

"Harry, have you asked Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione.

"No, not yet."

"Harry, you should ask and right away. Also you should tell Dumbledore what you have told to me, Ron, Fred, George and Remus."

"He does suspect something. I had planned on telling Dumbledore once school resumes, but I guess I could do it sooner. I just thought that it would be easier to tell Dumbledore when school resumed so that I could send a letter to the Daily Prophet at the same time."

"I know I suggested that you wait a while, but why not ask Dumbledore about Sirius now and send a letter to the Daily Prophet?"

"I don't want to use Hedwig for the Daily Prophet. I don't want it known that I know things. I'd never get a moments peace. At school I could use an owl from the owlery to send a letter to the Daily Prophet."

"Hey, Harry what owl did you use when you sent that letter to my mum?"

"I transformed a rock into an owl."

"So, do it again. Just wait until after my parents go to bed. Wait a sec, you transformed a rock into an owl?"

"Yes, so. I guess I could transform some rocks into owls."

"Harry, write the letters now so it will be quicker once you transform the rocks."

As the sun went down the three of them went back inside the house. Harry started on the letters.

"There you are. Your mother and I are going out to dinner with some old friends. There is plenty of food in the house. You think the three of you will be all right? I could call and have order something to be delivered."

"That won't be necessary. We'll be just fine, thank you Mr. Granger." Harry replied.

Twenty minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Granger left for dinner.

"Harry, um…I uh…. don't know how to uh…. cook." Hermione said nervously

"Don't worry about it. I know how to cook, I've had quite a few years of practice."

"Who cares about who can cook and who can't. Hermione, Harry don't you both see how perfect this is? It's just the three of us. Harry can transform the rocks into owls and send the letters. We don't have to wait until late tonight."

"Harry, have you finished the letters yet?"

"Nearly, just have to finish the letter to the Daily Prophet."

"Since you finished the one to Dumbledore, let's send it now."

They went out back and with in no time at all Harry found a couple of rocks that were satisfactory. He transformed one into an owl, placed the letter to Dumbledore in its beak and it took off in flight. Once inside the house Harry finished up the letter to the Daily Prophet. He transformed the other rock into an owl, placed the letter in its beak and it too took off in flight. The following day, Ron and Harry decided to leave for the Burrow early. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were fine with the three of them leaving early.

* * * * * * *

As Dumbledore was getting ready for the new term an owl he did not recognize landed on his desk. Dumbledore took the letter and read,

Professor Dumbledore,

I was wondering if you have heard anything new about Sirius? Is he still in Azkaban? If so, how much longer do you think it will be until he is released? Also there is something I want to talk to you about, something I should tell you. I will be at the Burrow. Hope to hear from you soon.

Harry.

Dumbledore wrote his reply to Harry and prepared to travel.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow in time for dinner. Mrs. Weasley set up a cot in Ginny's room for Hermione.

After dinner Hermione went to Ginny's room and crawled into the bed that had been set up for her. Ron and Harry made their way up to Ron's room and went to bed.

As Mr. Weasley retired for the night, Mrs. Weasley shooed the rest of her children to bed.

The following morning after breakfast Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and Hermione went out side to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Did you have to invite the girls?" Asked Ron annoyed.

"So what if I did. Honestly Ron what is so bad about including them? Ginny knows Quidditch and she should be able to fly around on her broom while she still can. Not much and longer and we will be Hogwarts. The girls don't have to be cooped up in the house."

"Thank you Harry. At least someone around here isn't a git." Ginny said

"Yeah, thanks Harry. I definitely do not want to be cooped inside on a nice day like this."

"So, my sister knows how to play Quidditch, why does she have to every time we do? Hermione can't stand the game. She doesn't even like to fly."

"Ron, this is only what the third time that Ginny has been out here with us. Hermione can sit and watch if she wants. Hell if Ginny wants to she can sit and watch with Hermione."

Fred and George said nothing and listened to every one else talk. Ron didn't say another word gave up and sighed in defeat.

Hermione found a place to sit and watched them play and suggested that they take turns on who sits out so that it's fair for both sides. Ron reluctantly agreed to the suggestion that they alternate on who sits out. The rest were perfectly fine with it. Ginny was just happy to be playing and to have a reason to be near Harry.

Ron sat out for the first time and was complaining to Hermione the entire time.

"Ron shut up! It doesn't matter; it's for fun not for the stupid Quidditch cup. What do you have against your sister playing? It's not like she could really get hurt. We are in your back yard and she isn't that far up in the air. She'll be just fine on her broom. You said yourself that she can handle Harry's broom great."

"It's not that, really. Of course I don't want my sister to get hurt. Is it so bad to want to just hang out with the guys. Ginny is also being annoying, at least to me she is, she being so obvious that she fancies Harry."

"No it's not so bad that you want to spend time with the guys without and girls around but you don't have to be a git about it. So what if she fancies Harry, it shouldn't bother you in any way. Harry doesn't seem to be bothered by it. You know what, most of this is about having to sit out isn't it? No one else is complaining about it."

"Of course I don't want to sit out. Fred, George and Harry aren't going to complain, they get to play at school. Ginny is just so thrilled to be near Harry. I just thought of something that could work and no one will have to sit out. Hermione, why don't you join us? Seriously, it would be so much better. You can be on Fred and George's team. I know you don't like flying. You could just hover a few inches of the ground. What do you say?"

"Did you fall out of bed and hit your head? It wouldn't be fair if I just hovered in one spot."

"It's just for fun."

"No."

"Come on Hermione. Pleeeease. It will be fun."

"Fine. I'll play. But if I fall off even once I am done, got it!"

"You are the best Hermione."

"What's gong on?" Asked Ginny

"Hermione has decided to join us."

"Who do we get?" Asked the twins

"Me" Hermione replied.

The twins nodded an okay as Ron ran to the broom shed and got Percy's broom out and brought it to Hermione.

They played for hours and to every one's surprise Hermione didn't fall off once, she didn't even nearly fall off. As they were about to start another set Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch.

"Oh my. All of you will clean up before lunch. Best hurry because no one eats until everyone is at the table."

"Mum, that's no fair. Why do I have to wait for them?"

"Because I said so Percy."

They cleaned up as quickly as possible so that Percy would shut up and not go on about it all year.

After lunch as the boys headed out back out side to start the game they attempted when Mrs. Weasley called them in, Hermione convinced Ginny to stay in and hang out in her room.

Harry trotted back inside, "Are you two coming out?"

"Not this time Harry, thanks."

Harry shrugged and tried not to show any disappointment.

"Where are the girls? Didn't you invite them?"

"I asked and they are staying inside."

"It's about time."

"What's the matter with you? What did you say to Hermione?"

"All I said to Hermione was asking her if it was so bad to want to just hangout with the guys. I don't want them around all the time. Is it really all that bad that I don't want the girls around so much?"

"I suppose not."

"Hey, why do you always include my sister?"

Fred and George stopped what they were doing to listen to this.

"I just thought it would be nice to include her. Come on Ron you have to admit that Ginny is not the typical girl, she can fly a broom really good, she likes to play Quidditch and she plays really good."

Ron looked at Harry with a wondering look.

Harry could see that Ron was close to figuring out that he is interested in Ginny. Harry quickly guided Ron to the pitch so they could play Quidditch.

'_I have to tell Ron about Ginny. I just wish I knew how. I have to be careful when I tell him. Now when should I tell him? Should I tell him tonight? Or wait until we are at Hogwarts? Telling him now might not be a good thing or I should wait until we are at school. If I get the chance I'll ask Hermione what she thinks.' _Harry thought.

"Harry, are you ready?" Ron asked

"What? Yeah I'm ready."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

Ron let it go figuring that it had to do with Sirius.

At dinner that night Harry ate what he could and went up to Ron's room to go to bed. He was so exhausted as though he had played for the Quidditch Cup.

Harry heard Ron walk in. He stayed still hoping that Ron would think that he was a sleep. Harry was relieved when he heard Ron climb into bed.

Harry laid a wake for hours listening to Ron's snoring. He couldn't take just laying in bed so he got up and went down stairs. He sat on the couch and enjoyed the silence while thinking of Sirius, Ginny and telling Ron what he should be told.

"Harry what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hermione."

"I heard someone on the stairs and thought I would see who it was."

"I can't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do you mind going outside? I'd rather not talk about it here."

"Outside it is then."

Once outside Hermione waited for Harry to start talking.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius. Ginny. Ron. Fred and George are fine with the fact that I am interested in their sister and that she is why I wasn't paying attention and ended up back in time. I intend to tell Ron, I need to tell him soon. I just don't know if I should tell him here or wait until we are at school. What do you think would be the best place to tell him?"

"I think you should wait until we are at school. That way he might be less likely to kill you. Although no matter where you tell him if he were to harm you in anyway or worse, Ginny would kill Ron."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the last thing Hermione said.

"Oh, Harry I would suggest that you don't include me and Ginny, much. Ron's not stupid and you can only distract him so much. You don't want him to figure it out. He has to hear it from you, at least most of it. I am sure he has figured out some, if not he is about to. Please be careful, I don't want the two of you fighting. I am sure Ginny doesn't want the two of you fighting either."

"I'll try not to include you girls much. The problem though is that if I don't ask then he'll know something is going on if he doesn't already. I know he isn't stupid. I just hope that I get the chance to tell him everything, weather or not he figures it out or not."

Harry and Hermione went back inside the house and to their respective rooms to go back to bed.

The following morning just after breakfast a knock on the back door could be heard. Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone out of the kitchen and opened the door.

"Professor, what brings you here?"

"Hogwarts letters. I though that I would bring them myself and I would like a word with Harry."

"Thank you, come in. Follow me, everyone is in the living room."

Harry looked towards the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore entered the living room. Harry was a little excited and nervous, he jumped up on to his feet and walked over to them.

"Professor, would you mind talking outside?"

"Not at all Harry."

Harry led the way out side to the farthest point from the Burrow.

"So any news about Sirius?"

"I'm afraid not. He is still in Azkaban. I am sorry Harry. I should have known that Cornelius would drag this out."

"He needs to admit that he was wrong and let Sirius free."

"I agree Harry. In your letter you said something about wanting to tell me something that I should know."

"Yes. I now realize that I should have told you right off. I wasn't really sure what was going on. I was a little scared to tell anyone at first. I wasn't sure if I had been dreaming or not. I have told a few people, but it's still hard to say it. Remember when you asked me if I was a seer and I said I wasn't?"

"I do remember and you still feel you are not a seer?"

"I know I'm not a seer."

"I am guessing that you have somehow traveled through time."

"I accidentally sent myself back in time."

"How is that possible?"

"I am not sure. I was heart broken and not paying attention in Potions. We were working on a time travel potion. Some how I messed up with the ingredients, there was an explosion and I ended up at the Dursleys before ever going to Hogwarts."

"Care to elaborate a little more?"

"Sorry. Well, I had been dating Ginny and I broke up with her to go look for the Horcruxes. I didn't warn anyone that there was a possibility that I could die. I actually had figured out that I wasn't going to make it. Then it all went different. I figured out that I was the last Horcrux when Voldemort took care of it and I survived. Any way Ginny wouldn't talk to me, I couldn't stop thinking about her while trying to make the potion."

"Voldemort returns to power?"

"Yes. Well I am going to do everything I can to keep that from happening and not let certain other things repeat."

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Not much, I know that Horcruxes are very dark and that Voldemort made seven."

"But how does Voldemort return to power?"

"Horcruxes!"

"How many Horcruxes are there?"

"Seven!"

"What are they exactly?"

"Tom Riddles diary, Marvolo Gaunts ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuffs cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini and me."

"Where are these objects?"

"One will show up at school at this term. Some how Lucius Malfoy gets into a bunch of books that Mrs. Weasley gives to Ginny. You find the ring at the Gaunt house, the locket is at number twelve Grimmuald Place, Hufflepuffs cup is in the Lestrange vault, Rowena's diadem is in the room of requirement, the snake is always with Voldemort once he is in human from, and of course me. Oh Professor, for should you still be the one to find Marvolo's ring, please promise me you won't put it on your hand. Please trust me."

"I do trust you Harry and I promise not to put the ring on my hand for should I find it. I assume that you plan on going after the Horcruxes and destroy them."

"Yes, but not right away. I'm not physically strong enough yet, but will be. I am going to do everything I can to keep Voldemort from returning. If I am unable to prevent it, I know how to defeat him. When the time comes I will ask you for two things and I hope that you can hand them over without question."

"Harry by chance would you happen to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. It very well does exist. The entrance to the Chamber is in the girl's bathroom that is haunted by Moaning Myrtle. She died in the bathroom fifty years ago."

"Thank you Harry for trusting me with this information. I will not ask you about schoolwork I saw you studying through out last year. Keep me informed please and I will keep you informed. I would like to help as much as I can."

"Thank you Professor."

"Oh, Harry if you need my help in regard to Sirius do not hesitate to ask."

"I won't worry about Sirius. I have something, I guess one could say, in motion."

"Is there anything else you think I should know about?"

"I can understand and speak Parseltongue. I can transfigure rocks into owls. And I can apparate. The last two things I have done countless times and no letter of warning or anything. I assume it has to do with the fact that I have gone back in time."

"I agree with your assumption. Well, I have taken up enough of your time for today. I am sure your friends are anxiously waiting for news of this conversation."

"Thank you again for everything you have done for me and Sirius. Oh, once Sirius is released will I be able to live with him? I have left the Dursley's for good and I won't feel comfortable staying here forever, temporarily works for me. I feel too much of a burden on Ron's family. They don't feel that way. Thank you again. See you when school starts."

"I will see then Harry. You take care."

"Oh, Professor, does Glideroy Lockhart have to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? He is a fake you know."

"Unfortunately there is no one else willing to take the post."

"I suppose I could tolerate him again. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded and apparated out as Harry walked back to the Burrow.

As Harry entered the Burrow Mrs. Weasley handed him his Hogwarts letter. Harry opened and looked at his letter. It was going to be expensive for all the books alone, Percy in his 6th year, the twins in their 4th year, Ron in 2nd year and Ginny's 1st plus her robes and her wand. He wished that there were something he could do to help even though Mrs. Weasley would not hear of it.

* * * * * * *

After breakfast everyone prepared for the trip to Diagon Alley.

"Harry dear, do you know how to use floo powder?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Yes."

"How about you Hermione?"

"No." Hermione replied nervously.

"Mum why don't Harry and I go so that Hermione can get the idea?"

"Sounds good to me Ron"

Ron went first then Harry. Hermione got that you need to speak very clearly. She stepped inside the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and clearly said, "Diagon Alley."

One everyone was through Mrs. Weasley took Ginny to the second-hand robe shop to get Ginny's robes. Harry went to Madam Malkin's to get his robes.

Everyone met at the Apothecary to get the needed potion ingredients for each person. Harry quickly went to the Owl Emporium to get stuff for Hedwig. As they all headed in the direction of Flourish and Blots Harry slowed down walking to a complete stop. Ron and Hermione looked around for Harry, once they realized that he had stopped they walked back to him.

"Harry are you all right?"

"Not really. I do not want to go into Flourish and Blots. Ron if I give you the money will you please go in and purchase the books I need."

"Sure, but why?"

"I really don't want to see that fake piece of shit."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart. He's our new Defense teacher."

"Are you serious Harry? Why are you calling him a fake piece of shit?"

"I am serious and uh…he is a fake piece of shit. Trust me I've tolerated him before."

"Oh that's right. You would know if someone was on the up and up."

While Harry waited outside for everyone, Lucius Malfoy stopped in front of him.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy."

"And why aren't you inside getting your books?"

"None of you business."

"No need to be rude."

"In your opinion that is."

Before Lucius could do anything at all Mr. Weasley came outside.

"Lucius."

"Arthur. I see you are still purchasing tacky second-hand books. A shame that the Ministry doesn't pay you well enough, it's a disgrace to the name Wizard."

"In your opinion. If you will excuse us, we will be on our way."

Harry was relieved to have avoided Lockhart and Draco. He had too much on his mind to deal with them just yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Once back at the Burrow the kids put all their stuff in their trunks and made sure that they had everything they were going to need for school. All Harry had to do was add the things that he had purchased that day so he went down stairs and managed to catch Hermione before she want into Ginny's room.

"Hermione, I need a word with you out side."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Harry went outside and waited for Hermione. When she came out Harry motioned for her to follow him. Harry wanted to be a fair distance away from the Burrow; he did not want to be heard.

"What?"

"I need a big favor of you."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to try and get a diary from Ginny. It's not her diary. The one I am after belongs to Tom Riddle; the name should be on it if I remember correctly. If you are able to get it bring it to me as soon as you can. I have to destroy that diary."

"I'll try but why do you need to destroy it?"

"Because it's a Horcrux, I'll explain what that is another time. It also has to do with Voldemort."

"How?"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort."

"You're serious."

"Very."

"I can't promise you anything."

"That's fine, I just need you to try. If you can't then don't worry about it."

Harry and Hermione went back inside hitting Ron with the door, as he was standing right behind it.

"Sorry, Ron. Didn't see you there."

"So what's going on?"

Harry looked around and saw no one around. He quickly but quietly told Ron what he had been talking to Hermione about, except he did not say 'Voldemort'.

"Bloody hell. You'll explain what a Horcrux is right?"

"Yes, but later."

Really early the following morning Hermione snuck up to Ron's room and woke Harry.

"Hermione, did you find the diary?"

"Sort of. I just don't have it. I saw her with it; I just don't know where she put it. I don't want to be rude and go through her things. That and I don't want to get caught."

"Thanks for letting me know. Don't worry about it, seriously Hermione."

"But how are you going to get a hold of it and destroy it?"

"I'll get it at school. Ginny will try and flush it resulting in Moaning Myrtle flooding the bathroom and the hall."

Hermione quickly ran out of the room as Ron was waking up.

"Was there someone else in here just now?"

"Yeah why?"

"I though I heard talking."

"It was Hermione letting me know that she had no luck getting the diary for me. It's okay though. I have another option."

Harry and Ron got out of bed and went down stairs to get something to eat.

That afternoon Harry was in Ron's room writing a letter to Remus when he heard a 'crack' sound. He looked around and saw Dobby.

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"You know my name, such an honor. Dobby come to tell Harry Potter that he can't go back to Hogwarts this year."

"Dobby, I know what is going to happen. I know about the Chamber of Secrets. I'll be fine. Please trust me. I also know that the family you service is the Malfoy's. I would appreciate it if you went back to Malfoy Manor, I don't want you to get into trouble or have to hurt yourself."

"You are a kind Wizard. You still should not go back this year. Dobby does not want you to get hurt or killed."

"I won't."

Dobby disappeared with another 'crack'; Harry shook his head side to side. It seemed to him that he got through to Dobby. Only time will tell. The first test will be the barrier at Kings Cross Station. _'If I can't get through I'll just send a letter to McGonagall.'_ Harry thought out loud but to himself.

They left the Burrow on time and arrived at Kings Cross Station with plenty of time. Percy, Fred and George were up ahead, Ron, Harry and Hermione were not far behind them and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny were bringing up the rear.

Once all were at the barrier, Percy, Fred and George went through without a problem. Ron and Hermione were ready to go, Harry was nervous but at least Ron's sister and parents would be there for should the barrier be sealed off. Harry took a deep breath and caught up to Ron and Hermione and the three off them made it thorough the barrier and on to Platform 9 ¾. Ginny came through followed by her parents.

Harry thought to himself that he just may have got through to Dobby. He thought about the bludger and was going to wait and see what happens.

Once they put their trunks on the train they said their good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When the whistle blew Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione quickly boarded the train and looked for a compartment. Percy already on the train in the Prefects compartment. Fred and George found their friends in a compartment. Harry found an empty compartment and let the others know.

"Ginny you want to sit with us? I don't think that there is anywhere else."

"Sure."

Ron was glaring at Harry as they all went into the compartment and took their seats. Hermione deliberately sat next to Ron. Ginny was sitting next to Ron, but as far away from him as she could. Harry sat across from Ginny. Hermione was keeping an eye on Harry, Ginny and Ron. She was going to be prepared for anything.

Throughout the entire trip to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other and smiling. Harry was having a difficult time looking at Ginny and not remembering the time he had spent with her. Several times his mind would replay moments with Ginny and he would shake his head to clear his mind. Ron took notice of this and was determined to talk to Harry. Hermione saw that Ron had noticed what was going on and that he just possibly may have figured it out. Without a thought she placed her hand on Ron's causing him to look at her. She tried other things that popped in to her head to distract Ron. It was becoming difficult for Hermione to think of things to distract Ron.

"Ron, where's your rat?"

"In his cage. Why?"

"I was just hoping that you had not forgotten or lost Scabbers."

"I wouldn't forget Scabbers or lose him." Ron said insulted.

Hermione hated to get Ron mad at her, but it was a small price to pay to ensure that all of them make it to Hogwarts unharmed and alive. She was relieved when the train finally reached Hogsmead Station.

As they de-boarded the train Harry could hear the familiar voice of Hagrid's calling all the first years to lead them to the boats that would bring them to Hogwarts.

Harry watched Ginny as she walked over to Hagrid and the other first years. Hermione tugged on Harry's robes and they headed to the horseless carriages. The three of them and Neville climbed in the next available carriage. Hermione was thankful to Neville, with any luck maybe Ron won't start in on Harry on the way to the castle.

They walked up the stairs to Hogwarts in silence. Hermione gave Harry a reproachful look. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be at Hogwarts suddenly. Ron figured out something and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it yet. Harry wished that he had been more careful when Ron was around.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited while the first years entered the dining hall. Harry managed not to look as the first years passed.

Harry didn't pay attention to the welcome from Dumbledore or the start of term notices. He barely caught the sorting hat announcing Ginny being placed in Gryffindor. He cheered and clapped with the rest of the house and ignoring the glares from Ron.

"Let the feast begin."

Harry tried to take his time eating but it didn't work out for him. Ron hardly ate anything and was watching Harry intently. Hermione ignored both of them. No one from their year had got up from the table yet and Harry was feeling really tired. He decided to get up and leave for the dormitory and quickly. He was hoping that others would not be far behind.

Harry reaches the portrait and says 'wattlebird', the portrait swung open and Harry ran through, up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and through the door labeled Second Years. Harry heard someone walk through the door thinking it to be Neville, Dean or Seamus didn't bother to look to greet. The next thing Harry knew his back was against a wall and Ron had him pinned against the wall.

"What?"

"Are you toying with my sister?" Ron asked furiously.

"What? Ron let me go."

"You heard me."

"Let me go." Harry demanded

"Why? So you can run off."

"No. I won't go anywhere okay, just let me go."

"Fine." Ron said as he reluctantly let Harry go.

"What kind of question is that to ask someone?"

"Well, with what I saw on the train and thinking back to the time at my house, it can make a person wonder. You know that my sister fancies you. So, are you toying with my sister? Because she is only eleven."

"I know how old your sister is, and no I am not toying with your sister."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"Being nice and a friend, or at least trying to be."

"You better explain."

"Ron think back to when I told that I went back in time."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked calmer

"Ron, please think back."

"You were heart broken, not paying attention in Potions, an explosion and back in time."

"Yes, now think about it."

"What does that have to do with my sister?"

"Everything! I couldn't concentrate in Potions because all I could do was think about Ginny. She's the one that wouldn't talk to me."

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked, anger refueled

"I didn't do anything, I think it has to do with what I didn't tell her."

"Were you cheating on her and she found out from someone else."

"NO!"

"Than what?"

"Give me moment."

"To what?"

"To explain it right."

Harry thought for a while. The steaming mad look on Ron's face made Harry just start talking no matter how confusing it may end up.

"It was during the final battle against Voldemort. I had figured out that I would not survive the battle. I didn't have time to let anyone know, I just had to get to Voldemort and do what I could to stop him or at least make it easier for everyone else to stop him. He once again used the killing curse on me and to my surprise it didn't kill me. It turns out that I was or am one of his Horcruxes. No one knew that I had survived. Voldemort made Hagrid carry me back to the castle to show everyone that I was dead. I had to make sure that he thought I was actually dead; I couldn't even give any of you a heads up. Everyone was in pain, scared or devastated. I think that Ginny was in the most pain."

"What do you mean that you think my sister was in the most pain?" Ron asked calmer and concerned.

"I think she convinced herself that we would get back together after the battle. Then she saw me and I seemed to be dead it crushed her. Later when finally revealed that I wasn't actually dead it hurt her more. Probably wondering why I didn't for warn her. As I said before I didn't have time to tell anyone that I wouldn't make it. How was I supposed to know that I would? I didn't figure it out that I am one of his Horcruxes until after the battle when I finally defeated Voldemort for good. And Ron, I intended to get back together with Ginny once the battle was over."

"Get back together? You and my sister were together and you broke up, why?"

"I broke up with her so that I could go after the Horcruxes and destroy them. I thought and hoped that I was protecting her from harm and pain. I didn't think that I could go after the Horcruxes while I was still with her. I had to have a clear head and complete focus when looking for the damn things. My feelings have never changed for you sister."

"So, I was okay with it?"

"You were okay with us being together. You really upset with me for breaking up with her though."

"How do you feel about my sister?"

"I think that I love her. Things were really good between us when we were together and I'll never know if she would have talked to me again or even if we would have gotten back together. I just know that I really wanted to and it was killing me that she was ignoring me, acting like I didn't even exist."

"You still want to be with her?"

"Yes."

"So you plan on being with her?"

"I would like to, to see what could be between us so I'll stop wondering. But not now, maybe in a couple of years."

"Do you plan on telling her everything?"

"Yes. I will tell her everything."

"Let me think about it."

Harry was not able to argue with Ron about letting him think about it as Dean, Neville and Seamus had walked into the room.

"Is everything all right in here? Or should we get Madam Pomfrey to tend to possible injuries?"

"It's fine, just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure? Ron is that so?"

"Something like what Harry said."

Ron then changed for bed and went to bed.

Harry glared at Ron for a moment and then changed and went to bed. He couldn't get comfortable; his mind kept replaying the entire conversation. _'I can't believe that Ron thought I was toying with Ginny. I thought he knew me better than that. How could he think I would do that to anyone? I shouldn't be mad that he thought so wrong about it. I can't be I don't get to be mad at Ron anyway. I cam be mad at myself. I should have told him, he was so furious. With any luck maybe he'll calm down. Doesn't Ron realize that it is up to Ginny who does and doesn't date? I have to figure out how to tell Ginny everything. At least I have time to figure it out.'_ Harry thought to himself as he fell a sleep.

Harry woke up shortly after he had gone to sleep. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:15 pm. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He was not looking that forward to Astronomy. The class started at midnight.

Harry was heading out of the common room when he realized that no one from his year was up yet. He went back up to the dormitory and woke Ron up and in the process of waking Ron up Neville, Dean and Seamus woke up.

"What the bloody hell Harry?"

"We have classes and the first one starts at midnight. You might want to get a move on it." Harry said as he left the dormitory.

Harry was the first one to class and the only one not late. He was surprised that Hermione was not already there.

"Harry." Said a sleepy Hermione.

"Hermione. You're never late to class."

"Had a long night talking with Ginny. How about you? Ron looked really furious last night."

"Yeah. I honestly thought that he was going to start punching me."

"What happened when he found you?"

"He slammed me up against a wall and pinned me there. I never knew he had it him."

"Was this about Ginny?"

"Yes and he had it all wrong."

"What did he think?"

"He had himself convinced that I was just toying with her."

"Are you serious? Did he hit you?"

"I am serious and no he didn't hit me or anything. He was really furious."

"He did let you explain right?"

"Yes. I don't think that it helped much though. We'll see as the day progresses."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he wanted to know how I feel about her, if I intend on going out with her and if I plan on telling her everything. I answered his questions and he said he'd have to think about it and get back to me."

"Wait, it's not up to him if you and Ginny date, that's up to Ginny."

"If I were I wouldn't say that to him, ever."

"He's here and he still looks pretty upset."

There had been no change with Ron throughout the day. He didn't talk much to anyone and seemed to be still upset about the night before. Harry wasn't sure if he should start a conversation with him or not. Harry couldn't take it any more, an hour before dinner Harry found Ron.

"Ron are you all right?"

"I'm just fine. And you're sure you didn't do anything to my sister?"

"Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing? Why would you think that Harry did anything to me?"

"Ginny." Harry and Ron said.

"Well, are you going to answer me?"

Ron just got up and left the common room.

"Harry what was he talking about?"

"It's kind of a long story and dinner will ready soon."

"You will tell me though?"

"Yes. Just know that I planned on telling you just not this year. You'll understand when I tell you, I hope that you'll understand."

"Well now that was interesting."

"Shut up Hermione. Now what am I going to do? I don't know how to tell her. I was going to tell her everything in a couple of years."

"Harry it's not as bad as you might think. But you do need to figure out how you are going to tell her and soon."

"Thanks for the reminder." Harry said sarcastically.

A week went by and Harry still had not told Ginny. He was relieved that she wasn't asking him to tell her.

Two days later every one was either in the library doing class work or out side. Harry was in the common room to his delight, alone. Lost in class work he did not hear or notice someone walking in.

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"Would now be a good time?"

"Not really. Do you think that you could give me another week?"

"Sure."

Ron walked in, looked from Harry to Ginny several time.

"What's going on in here?"

"None of you business Ron!"

"Nothing Ron. She was just asking me a question, calm down."

Ron glared at Harry and stomped up the stairs to the dormitory.

"What's his problem?"

"You'll find out."

Hermione ran through the portrait hole and dropped the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet on the table, on top of Harry's class work.

"Why drop that in front of me?"

"You should read Rita Skeeter's article, it's about Sirius."

"Do have to read what she wrote? I bet she twisted it around."

"Just have a read Harry."

Harry unfolded the paper and read,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the 20th of August the Daily Prophet received a letter. The Daily Prophets apologies for taking so long to report the contents of the letter, the information had to be checked out. Since it has been checked out and confirmed here is the letter:

_To the lovely Rita Skeeter 19__th__ of August_

_You should be aware of the current Minister of Magic has allowed the continued miscarriage of justice. Nearly eleven years ago Sirius Black was framed for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles. He was also being accused of betraying the Potter family by giving up their whereabouts to Voldemort._

_At the time of Sirius Black's imprisonment he was not granted a trial or even questioned about the charges and accusation._

_That is until this past July when he finally was brought to trial and questioned under the affects of Veritaserum in front of the full Wizengamot. When Sirius was questioned it came to light that he is innocent of all charges and accusations._

_As of yet, Sirius is still being help in Azkaban while the Minister of Magic files release papers._

_We can only wonder how long it can take to file and sign a simple release paper._

_Warmly,_

_H.E.P._

I, Rita Skeeter, at first thought this to be a joke until I spoke with several members of the Wizengamot and found transcripts of said trial that took place on the 15th of July and continued on the 19th of July when R.J. Lupin confirmed Sirius's testimony.

Further investigations on my part has revealed that it would only take a brief moment to sign and file release papers and have them delivered to Azkaban.

So, me, myself and I and my dear readers, would like the Minister to answer the following questions,

What has you so busy that you gave been unable to sign a simple release paper? Or is it that you are unwilling to free an innocent man? Once released how long will it take for an apology to Sirius Black?

Continued on page 6…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry put the paper down and was shocked that Rita Skeeter actually wrote the truth.

"Harry are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'll be right back." Harry grabbed the Daily Prophet and went to see Dumbledore.

Harry ran through the halls to Dumbledore's office. Once there he paced back and for the trying to remember passwords to try. He was watching his feet and lost in thought and did not see anyone walking up to the office, he walked right into the person.

Harry looked up and immediately said, "Sorry Professor, I didn't see you coming up. Uh…I wanted to talk to you."

"I see you have the afternoon edition of the paper."

"Yes and I wanted to ask you when do you think Fudge will see it and release Sirius?"

"You should be looking at it now. I would assume that he would be working on releasing Sirius immediately. Only time will tell Harry."

"What if Fudge doesn't release Sirius?"

"If he doesn't I would hope that he would be replaced. No one wants a Minister that imprisons innocent people."

"Thank you Professor."

A week went by and Harry had heard nothing. He was beginning to think that Fudge wasn't going to release Sirius. Harry heard a commotion but did not look. Hermione nudged Harry.

"What?"

"Look." Hermione said while pointing to the doors of the dining hall.

Harry looked and dropped his spoon in his pudding. He got up from the table and ran to Sirius.

"When did you get out?" Harry asked rushed.

"A while ago. I would have been here sooner but I had to take care of a few things first."

"There is so much to talk about. I don't know where to start."

"We have a lot of time Harry. There is a lot to talk about. Mainly I want to know more about 'cub'."

Harry smiled, as his cheeks became a faint pink. He knew that Remus had to have talked to Sirius.

"I wanted to let you know that I am finally free. I hope to have for the Christmas holiday. Just let me know and I will be at Hogsmead Station to get you."

"I want to spend the holiday with you. Just, write to me tomorrow so that I know it's real."

Sirius chuckled and gave Harry one last hug before leaving. Harry felt as though he floated back to the table.

"Harry this is so great. He's finally free as he should have been all this time."

"I don't think that I'll mind being in that house. I think that Sirius and I should get a place that doesn't have foul memories for either of us."

"I guess that means that you won't be staying with us this summer."

"No I won't be. I'll probably go to your place to get my stuff and I'll visit of course unless you'd rather I didn't."

Ron didn't reply and just stared at the ceiling as he thought _'Having Harry at my house was great, we had a lot of fun, my mum let me do things that I never thought she would let me do. It's going to be a little strange without him there. On the other had this could be the best thing ever; Harry won't be near my sister. Maybe he'll forget all about her. But do I really want that? Would I rather someone else date my sister? I do trust Harry. I was a complete asshole. I hope Ginny doesn't kill me when she finds out how I reacted. I won't blame Harry for telling her all about it, including everything that I had said. I can't believe I told him that I would have to think about it. If Ginny finds out about that, I am as good as dead.'_


	30. Chapter 30

Seeing Harry in a great mood for over a week now, Ron decided to talk to Harry.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"I want to apologize for how I went off on you, how I reacted and what I said. I should probably apologize to Ginny as well. I went crazy, she's my sister."

"Apology accepted and she's not just your sister. Ginny is the only girl and the youngest so of course you'll be overly protective. You still should have known better than to think that I would toy with your sister or anyone for that matter."

"You're right I should have known better. Like I said I went crazy."

"I should have told you sooner about Ginny."

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"Everything. I have been thinking about how to start and the only thing that I can come up with is to start with going back in time."

"That has worked so far with all that you have told. Harry, do you think you'll be able to keep Ginny from killing me?"

"I don't know. I guess I could try." Harry said jokingly with a smile on his face.

"So do I get a heads up as to when you'll tell her?"

"I can't be certain. I've got a lot on my mind so probably the next time she asks me about it."

They walked on to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry usually dreaded this class but since Sirius showed up at Hogwarts Lockhart didn't get to him. Harry didn't even fall for Draco's baiting comments.

That afternoon in the Gryffindor common room Harry noticed how pale Ginny was.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked knowing full well what was going on but wanted to give her the chance to tell him.

"I'm fine Harry. Oh…would now be a good time to talk? You said to give you about a week and it has been longer than that."

"Now is perfect."

Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Well the short version is that I've gone back in time. I wasn't paying attention in Potions, there was an explosion and I found my self back at my Aunt and Uncle's before I turned eleven."

"Why was Ron so furious when we got here? Why weren't you paying attention in class?"

"You. And that answers both questions."

"Me? How? Why?"

Harry told Ginny about them being together, the battle, the loss of lives, his theory about why she ignored him, more detailed about the day in class of the explosion, over coming the shock, making changes in his life, Ron's misunderstanding and the whole confrontation with Ron.

Ginny was quiet while absorbing everything Harry had told her.

"Ron what?" Ginny said angrily.

"He has since apologized to me and he intends to apologize to you."

Ginny really didn't hear what Harry had said as she was still fuming about what Ron had said to Harry. She got up and started to leave, Harry gently grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Ginny sat back down and looked at Harry.

"Think about what I told you. You can ask me anything. If you still want to give Ron a piece of your mind than go for it."

Ginny though a bit and looked up at Harry.

"Your theory of how I was makes sense, it does sound like something I would do. Even after all that you still want to be with me?"

"Very much, but like I said not now."

"Of course not now, my mum and dad would freak out. Wait…is that why you have been so nice?"

"Not completely why, but yes. I thought that you would like to be included."

"Thanks. So when you told me that I could knock you over and take your broom."

"I already knew that you could fly very well and you are great at Quidditch, one of the best chasers Gryffindor has ever seen…er…. will see."

"So, you know about the diary?"

"Yes I know about Tom Riddles diary. The dairy is not an ordinary one, which I am sure you noticed. The diary is what is called a Horcrux, it's very dark magic."

Ginny quickly went through her bag, pulled out the diary and gave it to Harry.

"I will make sure that no one gets a hold of this. It will be destroyed. Oh, Ginny I would really like it if we could hangout once in a while and talk or study become closer friends. That is if you want to."

"I would like that. I don't get along with my roommates or any one in my year really."

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back, lightly blushed and looked back down at her books.

Harry got up and headed to the portrait.

"Harry, why did you tell me all this now? I know you said that you would, but with Sirius released, well even before why not wait a year or two?"

"I was going to wait about a year originally. You heard part of a conversation with Ron and I and it just made sense to tell you everything."

"Still, why? I get he feeling that you did things very different the first time."

"I did do things a lot different. I never studied and copied off Hermione as much as I could. At first I didn't realize that I wanted to date you. You were Ron's sister; he's my best friend. When you started dating other guys it drove me crazy."

"Thank you for being honest and opening up to me. Except for you, no one seems to think that I can understand or handle certain things. Well, I should let you go take care of that thing."

"See you at dinner." Harry said as he smiled and left the common room.

Ginny looked up at the entrance to the common room to be sure that Harry had left. She smiled and jumped up and down. Harry wanted to date her. In a few years she hoped that they would be dating.

Harry was in a hurry to find Dumbledore. He was hoping that the sword would destroy the diary. _'If it doesn't than Dumbledore will have to hold on to it, keep it in his office until we can figure out a means of destroying the damn diary.'_ Harry thought as he ran through the halls.

"Hey, Harry where are you going in such a hurry?" Asked Hermione.

Harry didn't respond or slow down so Hermione and Ron ran to catch up with him to find out what was going on.

"Harry slow down."

"No time Ron. I have to see Dumbledore immediately."

"He's not in his office." Hermione said.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"If he's not in his office then where is he? It's really important."

"Harry is that the diary you wanted?"

"Yes. I just had a conversation with Ginny and she gave me the diary."

"Just before we saw you rushing towards Dumbledore's office we saw him go in the teacher's lounge."

Harry took off running in the opposite direction. Once reaching the door Harry nearly just walked right in. He stopped and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for just barging in here like this but it is important."

"Very well, come on in Harry."

Harry walked straight to where Dumbledore was standing and handed him the diary.

"It's the diary I told you about."

"Ah…shall we proceed to my office? I would also like a word with you on a different matter."

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the teachers lounge and all the way to his office.

"First off Harry I wanted to let you know that we have searched the school and we cannot find the copy of Advanced Potion Making with that horrible spell in it. I would appreciate it if you would take some time this week and look for it. If need be I can excuse you from classes to do it."

"I will do my best. I do know what room was used that has the book. Let me try first without missing any classes."

"Now, how do we take care of this diary?"

"I was thinking maybe using Godric Gryffindor's sword. But I am not sure that it will work."

"How did you destroy the diary before?"

"I stabbed it with a tooth from a basilisk." Harry went on and explained in more detail after seeing the look on Dumbledore's face.

"And where is the entrance to the Chamber, again?"

"It's in the girls bathroom on the second floor. One of the taps has a snake scratched on the side of it. Saying the right password in parseltongue will open the entrance."

"Very well. Now would you like to do the honors?"

"Not really, like I said I don't know it will work with the sword. May I suggest that the diary be placed on the floor."

"Very wise suggestion Harry."

Dumbledore retrieved the sword from a case on the wall as Harry placed the diary on the floor. Harry stood back near the door to the office. Dumbledore walked over to where the diary was on the floor. He plunged the sword into the middle of the diary. To Harry's relief the diary began to lose ink as though it was blood.

"It worked Professor."

"Good to know."

"Professor I was wondering, since it has been destroyed could I have the diary? There is something that I need to do with it and it is extremely important."

"I don't see why it would do any harm in letting you have the diary back." Dumbledore said as he handed Harry what was left of the diary.

Harry left Dumbledore's office and went back to the Gryffindor common room where he found Ron, Ginny and Hermione sitting at a table.

"Harry, did you destroy it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"But why do you have it?"

"There is something that I need to do with it. I'll explain later. Hermione there is nothing to worry about. I promise."

Harry went up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, found something to wrap the diary in to ensure that it wouldn't ooze all over his things and locked it away in his trunk. He went back down to the common room and sat with the other three.

"Harry you look like there is something on your mind."

"There is. There's something that I need to find. Would the three of you help me?"

"Yes." Ginny answered for all of them.

"What do you need to find?" Hermione asked.

"A specific book. I'll explain more about it once we are in the room where the book is."

"But don't you already know?"

"I know where it will be in a few years. There might be more copies in the cupboard at this point."

The four of them got up and left the common room. Harry led the way to the classroom where the book was. Once inside the empty classroom and the door was shut Harry felt it was safe to tell them.

"I am looking for a copy of Advanced Potion Making. It will have writing all over most of the pages. I need to find it and turn it in to Dumbledore or a teacher. It is extremely important that I find it. There is horrible spell written in it and I do not want anyone to get a hold of. Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to get a hold of it either. On one of the inside covers it will say _'Property of The Half Blood Prince'_"

The four of them started going through all the cupboards. Harry wanted to be sure that every inch of the room and every book was thoroughly checked. Though he knew exactly where the book was he wanted to include his friends so they felt as though he was including them and asking for help when he should need it.

"Harry, I think that I found it."

Harry walked over to Ginny and took a look at it. After flipping through the pages he found the page that the spell was written on.

"Yes! You found it all right Ginny. Thank you, all of you, thank you."

As Harry went to try and catch Dumbledore in his office, the other three went back to the common room. After a half hour outside of Dumbledore's office Harry gave up and headed to the dungeons. The only other person he could think of to turn the book into was Snape. The thought of seeing the look on Snape's face when he realized it was the book he had used while attending Hogwarts made Harry smile.

"Professor Snape, are you here?"

There was no answer. As much as Harry wanted to see the look on Snape's face he walked to the desk and set the book down on it and left the room.

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione had Potions. Harry was sure that Snape had found the book, looked through it and gave it to Dumbledore. Harry wondered how Snape would be in class. He was about to find out.

"Quiet everyone! Take your seats!" Snape walked over to his desk and began again, "Today we will be…" Snape trailed off as he saw the book on his desk. "What is this?" He looked through the book, found the page and when stark white.

Harry managed to keep a straight face to not give it a way that he was the one that left the book on Snape's desk.

"Professor, is everything all right?"

"None of your business Mr. Malfoy. Everyone turn to page one-hundred-and-twenty-five."

Harry appeared to be reading. He couldn't get the image of the look on Snape's face out of his mind. It was difficult to not smile about it. Though his mind was elsewhere he noticed enough to turn the pages of his book shortly after Ron did.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, "Harry what was that about? Why did he go so white when he looked through the book?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's the book he used while he attended Hogwarts. He is the one that came up with that spell and a few others. It's obvious that he doesn't want anyone to know that it's his spell."

"Why didn't you give it to Dumbledore?" Ron asked

"Because, Dumbledore was not in his office and I didn't want to run all over the school to find him. I certainly do not want Snape knowing that I found the book. He'd ask too many questions and I don't want him knowing that I've…you know." Harry didn't finish what he was saying as several first years and third years had walked through the portrait hole.

"You have a really good point Harry." Hermione and Ron said together.

* * * * * * *

A week before Hermione's birthday Harry and Ron talked about what to get her. After a while of talking they finally agreed on something that would work and how to get buy it and get it to Hermione. The small amount of money that Ron had he gave to Harry so that Harry could put with the amount of money that they were going to spend together on Hermione's present.

At the first chance Harry got (which was four days later) he sent the money with a letter to Sirius. In the letter he explained what he and Ron wanted to get Hermione and asked if Sirius would get it and send it to him as soon as possible and the date of Hermione's birthday.

"What have the two of you been up to?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing" Ron and Harry replied.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ron replied.

"We're not doing anything that we shouldn't be doing."

"That does not sound good to me."

"Don't worry Hermione, it's nothing bad."

"Than why won't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough. Just give it a few days."

Hermione just gave Harry and Ron a look of not sure about what ever it was they were up to. She gave it some thought and realized that her birthday was just a few days away.

"You guys are getting me a birthday present."

"Why wouldn't we? Just remember that it is from both of us." Harry said

"Well, I don't know why you wouldn't get me anything. You know you don't have to get me anything though."

"We know we just wanted to."

* * * * * * *

Harry and Ron were getting nervous by dinner the day before Hermione's birthday. They had not received anything from Sirius so far. Harry hoped that the next day Hedwig would be showing up with something from Sirius.

"Harry, look it's Hedwig."

Harry looked up and when he saw Hedwig he was relieved but still a little nervous thinking that Sirius wasn't able to get it. With slightly shaking hands he took the letter from Hedwig and opened it.

"What does Sirius have to say?"

"He's sorry that it took so long for him to get it to us and to tell wish Hermione a happy birthday for him."

Ron and Harry were finally able to relax. Harry saw Hermione returning to the dinning hall and quickly hid the letter and her gift in his robes.

The following morning at breakfast an unknown owl flew in and straight to Hermione, carrying a small package and letter.

Hermione quickly opened the small package. In side was a simple gold chain with a gold heart shaped locket. Hermione opened the locket to find a photo of her parents on one side and the other blank. She then read the letter.

"We have to get a photo of us so that I can put in the other side of the locket. Oh when I say us I mean Ginny too."

"But how are we going to get a photo taken?" Ron asked

"I am sure that we can find someone that carries a camera around his or her neck all the time."

"Okay…I'll ask Colin if he'll take the photo." Harry said with a tone of reluctance in his voice.

"So what did the two of you get me?"

"Oh, right. Just keep in mind we weren't sure what to get you exactly so we decided on this." Harry said as he handed Hermione an envelope.

Hermione opened the envelope and quietly gasped, enclosed was a Gringotts version of a gift certificate for all of Diagon Alley in the amount of 10 Galleons.

"This is perfect. Thank you both. I promise I won't get any school stuff with it."

"Hermione, it's yours to spend how ever you want to spend it. If you want to get school stuff with it you can."

"Thanks Harry, but I'm not going to get school stuff with it. I am not sure what exactly I will get as there are about a million things going through my mind right now. Again thank you both." Hermione got up and hugged both boys.

That afternoon Harry had found Colin Creevey and asked him if he would take a picture of him and his friends. Colin so excited barely got the words out that he would take the picture.

Once they were all in the Gryffindor common room after their last classes, Hermione insisted that Harry and Ron stand in the back and that she and Ginny are in the front. Ginny standing in front of Harry so that Hermione could stand in front of Ron. Colin took several shots of them.

At dinner Colin walked over to Harry and handed him the photos.

"You can keep them all if you want. I was wondering if you would mind taking a picture with me?"

Harry agreed to the picture so that Colin would leave him alone for a while and he really did not want to hurt Colin's feelings. Ron kindly took the picture of Colin and Harry.

Hermione went through the pictures and picked the one she liked most and made it fit into her locket, smiling. She handed the rest of the pictures to Harry for him and Ron to pick out the one's they wanted.


	31. Chapter 31

As October drew to a close Harry became excited due to the Quidditch season approaching and couldn't wait for practice to start.

Two weeks before the first match, Oliver Wood was going around to each member of his team to let him or her know when the first practice will be. He found Harry last.

"Harry, tomorrow afternoon is the first practice. I will have a schedule of when all the practices will be and I will post it in the common room."

"Thanks. Oh, Oliver I've heard that Slythrein has a new seeker, Draco Malfoy. I also heard that the whole team has new brooms, Nimbus Two Thousand and One's. We might want to find out when they plan of training their new seeker. I think I heard that they were going to start training tomorrow, but I could have the day wrong."

"Thank you for telling me this Harry. I'll see what I can find out and let you know of any changes." Oliver then walked off to find Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall was in her classroom.

"Professor, might I have a word?"

"What is it Wood?"

"I just heard that Slytherin has a new seeker and they might be planning on training him tomorrow. I was wondering if you have heard anything about it."

"I have not heard anything but I will speak with Professor Snape and let you know what I find out."

Thank you Professor."

Just before lunch McGonagall found Oliver.

"I have talked with Professor Snape and yes they will be training their new seeker tomorrow."

"Would we be able to practice tonight and Sunday?"

"I don't have a problem with that, just don't be out too late. You have my permission and if anyone has a problem with you practicing tonight tell them to come see me."

"Thank you Professor."

Oliver ran to the dinning hall to let his team know of the change. He again thanked Harry for the information he passed on.

The practices went extremely well. Everyone was on top of his or her game. Oliver was very pleased.

"As long as they don't play too dirty we should beat the crap out of them."

"Oliver be realistic, we're playing Slytherin." Said Fred

"They always play dirty." Added George.

"Every one change, have dinner and then straight to bed. I want everyone to have a good night's sleep. We have a big game tomorrow."

Everyone headed back to the castle, put their things away and went down to have dinner.

As Oliver had told them they went straight to bed after dinner.

Early in the morning Oliver went around the dormitories and woke up his teammates. They went to the dinning hall together, had breakfast and went down to the Quidditch Pitch, changed in the dressing room and waited.

"Practices have been great, we have all been on target with what each of has to do. Even if Slythrein plays dirty, worse than they have in the past, as long as we play as we did in practices we should still beat the crap out of them. Your main job is the position you play but keep an eye out for your teammates. Harry all I want you to do is to keep an eye out for the Snitch but only catch it if it will result in us winning. Let's get out there and do what we do."

They were all fired up and ready to take Slytherin down as they walked out of the changing room and onto the field.

The captain's shook hands, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen people kicked off the ground and soared high up in the air.

Harry few around the Pitch a few times, being sure to avoid Draco. He was a little nervous, wondering if he had actually got through to Dobby and hoping that there would be no rouge bludger.

Lee Jordan was commentating.

"Gryffindor takes the first possession, Angelina Johnson has the quaffle zooming to the goal posts. Can Slytherin's keeper, Zabini Blaise prevent Gryffindor from scoring? No he doesn't, Angelina scores. The score is ten to zero, Gryffindor in the lead." Loud cheering from three quarters of the school.

"Warrington with the quaffle speeding down to the other end of the pitch. He gives it his best shot and ooh, Wood with the save. Bell with the quaffle, Montague coming straight at her, she passes the quaffle to Spinnet and she speeds to the goal post and scores, twenty to zero, Gryffindor still in the lead. Puce has the quaffle, speeds to the goal posts and Wood makes another save."

Roars and cheers from the majority of the crowd, Slytherin's booing.

An hour later, "Johnson with the quaffle…Montague…. Spinnet…. Warrington…. Bell has the quaffle and speeding to the goal posts…she scores. Forty to Thirty, Gryffindor still leading. Bole hits a bludger, which slams into Johnson knocking her off her broom. Fred or George Weasley sends the bludger back towards Bole who dodges it. Warrington with the quaffle….Bell has it and is speeding to the goal posts and scores, Ninety to Thirty and Gryffindor adds to their lead. Derrik slams the bludger right into Wood's gut knocking him off his broom, Pucey scores, Fifty to Forty. Madam Hooch blows her whistle; Gryffindor gets to take a penalty shot. Spinnet to take the shot and makes it."

Half-hour later, "Montague makes it, Sixty to Ninety. Wood looks a bit shook up still after that bludger to the gut. Johnson zooming up the pitch and scores. Bell knocked off her broom, another bludger to Wood's gut, Slythrein scores. Spinnet zooming up the pitch, Warrington knocks the quaffle out of her hands, Pucey catches it and zooms down the pitch and scores."

Forty-five minutes later, "Gryffindor taking a beating from Slytherin. Sixty to One hundred and fifty, Slythrein in the lead and it looks like Potter sees something as he dives, Malfoy follows. Malfoy nearly crashes, Potter only feinting. Potter off and hauling ass down the pitch, dodges a bludger, dives to miss colliding with Bole, Derrik knocks Potter off his broom. Wait…it looks like Potter has the snitch."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "Game over, Gryffindor wins, Two hundred and ten to One hundred and fifty."

* * * * * * *

The next day Ron and Hermione were walking around the grounds at lunch. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny having lunch by the lake; she tried to casually change their direction. It was too late Ron had spotted them by the lake and headed over.

"Ron, leave them alone, they're only having lunch by the lake. Right now they are only friends, they'll always be friends. You have said more than once that you trust Harry. Ron don't do this. All you are going to do is make Ginny pissed at you. I suggest you let it go unless you want your sister to be pissed. If I were you I wouldn't want Ginny pissed at me."

Ron didn't hear a word that Hermione said and kept on walking over to Harry and Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Uh…Ginny and I are having lunch by the lake."

"She's only eleven."

"And I'm only twelve!"

"Ron you're such an asshole." Ginny said and stormed off to the castle.

"I hope you're happy that your sister is pissed at you." Said Hermione

"It's for her own good."

"Ron, I thought you trusted me."

"I do."

"Well, I don't believe it. You keep saying that you trust me yet you act like this every time Ginny and I are alone. It doesn't matter if it's two seconds. Either trust me or don't and please hurry up and decide." Harry said, "I would like to know where I stand with my best friend" Harry added sarcastically.

In the common room Ginny walked right into Fred and George.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Fred asked

"Ron is what is wrong with me. He's a big fat liar."

"What did he do now?" George asked

"Having a fit because Harry and I chose to have lunch out by lake. We tried to find him and Hermione to join us but they were nowhere to be found so went by ourselves. I wish Ron never found out about Harry liking me. He keeps saying that he trusts Harry but then he explodes at the littlest things." Ginny said with tears streaming down her face.

"We'll talk to him."

"It won't do any good."

"So write to mum and tell her that Ron's being a complete git."

Ginny was so upset and angry with Ron that she took Fred and George's advice and wrote a letter to her mum. She hoped that Ron was going to be in a lot of trouble.

After that day Harry and Ginny stayed in the dining hall to have their meals. They would sit together and chat. Ron would always sit on the other side of Ginny, Hermione would sit across from Ron to kick him if he was deserving of it and that was often.

One day Ron received a letter at lunch.

"Well, it's not a howler why not open it and read it?" Hermione asked

"It's from my mum. She's never sent letters to me at school before. I can't imagine what I could have done."

Hermione just shook her head.

Ron was alone in the common room and took the opportunity to read the letter. He opened it and read,

Ronald,

How dare you treat your sister and Harry like that! They are friends! They can hang out without supervision and they certainly can eat lunch anywhere they want! Don't make your father and I take you out of school!

Mum

Ron was trying to figure out who told his mum. _'I don't think that Harry would send a letter to my mum about how I have been. That leaves Ginny, I just don't see her doing it though. It could have been Fred and George if they got wind of my behavior. I do trust Harry; I know he has good intentions towards my sister. Why do I get so angry when they are off having lunch together by the lake? Why am I so protective of her when it has to do with Harry? He wouldn't do anything that isn't appropriate. With six brothers he wouldn't have a chance. I have got to stop doing this to them.' _Ron thought to himself.

Fred and George walked into the common room and saw Ron sitting at a table reading a letter. As the got closer they noticed that it was from their mum.

"So, what are in trouble for?"

"Buzz off Fred."

"I take it Ginny sent a letter to mum."

"How would you know if she did or not?"

"Well, she was really upset the day she and Harry were having lunch by the lake. We suggested that she write to mum."

"Mum doesn't understand." Ron said defensively

"We do though. Harry told us about him and Ginny in the future how he knows it to be."

"Oh. Wait, so the two of you don't mind?"

"No! We basically gave Harry our blessing and that we would do our best to keep everyone from killing him."

"How can you take it so lightly? Why aren't the two of you having fits?"

"Well the difference between us and you is that you are Harry's best friend. The only think I can think of is that you are afraid of loosing your best friend to your sister. The only problem is that if you don't quit you will loose both your sister and your best friend." George said

"You might even loose Granger over it." Fred added and the twins went on their way up stairs to the dormitories.

From then on Ron did his best not to say anything to Harry or Ginny. He thought about what George said about being afraid of loosing his best friend to his sister. It made sense but it didn't make it right how he had treated them. Ron knew he had some major sucking up to do with Ginny, Harry and he even felt he had some sucking up to do with Hermione.

* * * * * * *

"Harry, Ginny I want to apologize for how I have acted. Harry I do trust you with my life as well as my sister. I will try to keep myself under control, I can't promise anything."

"I'll think about it." Ginny said smugly

"I guess I can accept that." Harry said

"Ron, maybe from here on out you should listen to me." Hermione said insisted.

"I will try to listen to you Hermione, no promises."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * * * * * *

Harry was excited about the upcoming holiday. He was looking forward to being away from Hogwarts and spending time with his Godfather.

"Harry."

"What?"

"Are you all right? You looked like you were in a trance or something."

"Yeah, I'm all right just lost in thought."

"You might want to get packed if you haven't started yet. We leave soon."

Harry quickly finished packing what he was taking with him and went down to the common room. It was full of nearly the whole house.

Harry scanned the room for Hermione and Ginny. He thought he saw Hermione across the room but didn't get the chance to take a better look as he was smacked into and then hugged. Harry smiled and hugged the person back as he realized that it was Ginny.

"Have a great Holiday Harry."

"You too Ginny."

"Harry, tell me you are all packed."

"I have packed everything that I am taking with me Hermione. You can relax. Ron should be coming down any minute, I know he's already packed and ready to go."

* * * * * * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all in the same carriage.

"So, Harry why is Sirius meeting you at Hogsmead Station and not Kings Cross?"

"Don't know."

Just then the carriage came to a stop and they climbed out and walked up the steps to Hogsmead Station. Harry quickly looked around for Sirius. After a few minutes he spotted Sirius, turned to his friends,

"Have a great Holiday and I'll see you in January." Harry then turned and walked to Sirius.

"I am sure you are wondering why I wanted to meet you here instead of Kings Cross."

"A little bit."

"I thought we would go into Hogsmead. See if Honeydukes might have anything you want to send to your friends over the Holiday."

"I have heard of Zonko's Joke shop. It might seem strange but I have a few friends that would get a good laugh out of getting stuff from a Joke shop, they will have their own Joke shop someday."

Harry and Sirius went into Hogsmead and straight to Honeydukes and bought quite a bit of sweets for his friends and for himself and Sirius. They next went to Zonko's where Harry bought things that he was sure would give the twins a laugh.

"So, Sirius how are we going to get to the house?"

"Before we go there I though we would stop by Diagon Alley so we could do some serious Holiday shopping."

"Sounds good to me, I could use a stop at Gringotts though. Hold on, how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?"

"By apparating. Grab hold of my arm."

Harry did what Sirius told him to so. He had not yet told Sirius that he could apparate without help and he did not want to have that conversation in public.


	32. Chapter 32

In Diagon Alley Harry withdrew enough money to purchase gifts for his friends and a little extra. He exchanged some of it into Muggle money just in case there may be a need for it. In Quality Quidditch Supplies Harry bought a set of Chudley Cannon's robes for Ron, Holyhead Harpies robes for Ginny and simply Gryffindor robes for Hermione to wear at games.

Harry turned to ask Sirius if they could stop in the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat but Sirius was not there. Harry took his purchases and went to look for Sirius when he showed up out of nowhere.

"Sorry to have left like that, but there was something I had to do. I hoped that I would have been back before you noticed. Is there more shopping that you need to do or are you finished?"

"Almost. I just need to stop by the stationary shop and get some ink, quills and parchment."

They set off to the stationary shop.

Once Harry purchased the items he needed they left the shop. Harry was feeling hungry.

"Could we get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course."

At the Leaky Cauldron they ordered their food and waited for it be brought to them. As Harry and Sirius ate their food they talked, at least Harry was talking.

"Sounds like you have some really good friends. Hearing you talk about them makes me think of when I was at Hogwarts with your dad, mum and Remus. I am so glad that you have such good friends. Don't let Ron get to you he's probably thinking that he'll lose you to his sister."

"Never happen."

"You seem very sure of that."

"I am."

"But how can you?"

"You'll understand when I explain what Remus told you shortly sometime after you were released."

"Okay. I am glad to hear that you are doing well in school and magnificent at Quidditch. Your dad and mum would be so proud."

Harry didn't say anything more; he focused on his lunch so that he wouldn't cry. He was so tired of the tears that fell when his parents were mentioned.

"You ready to head to the house?"

"Yes. I want to set up the presents I got for my friends so that I send the right package to the right person." Harry said smiling. Sirius chuckled.

Once at Grimmuald Place Harry dumped his packages on the couch in the living room so he could search out a room for him to have. He found one near Sirius's room that was not going to be too hard to clean up and make it his own.

The first thing he did in the room was open the window to air it out. The room was fairly large to Harry when comparing it to the one he had at the Dursley's. As he looked around the room he noticed that there was a lot of dust covering everything. He went down stair and found Sirius in the kitchen.

"Sirius, do you have any cleaning supplies? Mainly dusting. And I'll probably need some different bedding. Please do not call the house elf, I really don't mind cleaning the room."

"I completely understand that you want to make the room fit you. I am sure that there are cleaning supplies around somewhere. I never found them. I cleaned up the rooms that were necessary magically. I could have Kreacher pull out the cleaning supplies and leave them in the hall, unless you rather I took care of it."

"I would not object to you taking care of all the dust."

"Very well. I will be right up."

Harry dashed up the stairs to wait for Sirius.

"Hedwig. The room will be clean in a jiffy. I didn't bring your cage with me, but I am sure that I can find something for you to drink out of. I am pretty sure I brought some treats with me. I'll have to check my bag."

Hedwig gave Harry a little nip on the hand.

Sirius walked into Harry's room and smiled at the fact that it was Harry's room.

"You might want to take Hedwig somewhere else, I don't want to take the chance on startling her. In the kitchen should be something you could use to give her some water."

Harry took Hedwig down stairs with him and into the kitchen. As he was filling the small container with water for Hedwig, Kreacher entered the kitchen and mumbled incoherently at the sight of the owl.

Hedwig chirped in between drinks of water.

After a few minutes Sirius came down the stairs to let Harry know that his room was ready for him.

"Thank you. Could you please bring my packages up to my room? I don't think I'd be able to carry them and Hedwig."

"Sure."

In Harry's room Hedwig perched on the windowsill. Harry put the container of water on the dresser near the window.

Sirius stayed and helped Harry put together his gifts to his friends and helped make sure that the right names were on the correct packages.

"What shall I tell Kreacher to fix for dinner?"

"I could make dinner."

"It has been a long day Harry and it's your first night here."

"Uh…I don't know. I'll eat whatever you have Kreacher make." Harry said the only thing he could of. He was too tired to argue about Kreacher making dinner. He knew Hermione would have a fit.

Harry set the package on top of the dresser and followed Sirius into the kitchen.

"Sirius, would you be all right if I invited my friends over for a day or two, before Christmas?"

"That would be fine with me. Do you want to send the invitations or shall I notify your friends?"

"I'll invite Hermione, she's Muggle born. Could you get a hold of the Weasley's?"

"I can do that. Who all do want to come over from the Weasley's?"

"Fred, George, Ginny and Ron definitely, but I would not mind if they all wanted to come for a day or two."

"I'll invite all of them and go from there."

"Sounds good." Harry turned and took the stairs two at a time.

Harry wrote to Hermione inviting her to come to Grimmuald Place for a few days. Hedwig was happy to have a job to do for Harry. She stayed very still so that Harry could attach the letter to her leg. Harry watched as Hedwig flew off up into sky.

Harry finally looked around his room and saw how clean it was. He checked the bedding and realized that he didn't need different bedding after all. To his surprise the bedding did not smell musty or smell like anything at all. He crawled up on to the bed and stretched out. Harry started to drift off to sleep when he heard Sirius's voice letting him know that dinner was ready.

As he left his room he was having a difficult time taking in how fast the day had gone by and how tired he really was.

Harry and Sirius ate in silence, as they were both tired from the long day. Harry excused himself from the table, when he tried to stand he fell back down onto his chair. Sirius got up and helped Harry from the kitchen to his room and to his bed.

The second Harry's head hit the pillow he was asleep.

The following morning Harry woke up and headed down stairs. Sirius was not yet up and Kreacher was nowhere to be found. Harry was relieved that Kreacher was not roaming around in the kitchen. He walked through the kitchen checking the cupboards and the refrigerator to see what there was to make and to see how much food was there. There was enough food for them to last until Christmas.

Being used to cooking the meals at the Dursley's, Harry fixed breakfast for him and Sirius. There was even some for Kreacher if he so chose to eat it.

Harry put the food on the table and sat down when Sirius came into the kitchen.

"Harry, did you make all this?"

"Yes. I was hungry and I don't mind."

Sirius looked at Harry questioningly.

"I learned to cook while living with the Dursley's. Between that and watching Mrs. Weasley."

"But, you're only in your second year."

"I'll tell you everything after breakfast."

Sirius took a seat and dished out food onto his plate. After they finished with breakfast Harry and Sirius went into the living room to be comfortable while Harry talked.

"So, how have the Dursley's treated you? Did you always have to make their meals?"

"I did make all the meals. As far as how the Dursley's treated me, well it's a little complicated if I just go into it. I should tell you something else first, but before I do I just want to say that I know Remus talked to. Remus is the only person I have ever referred to myself as 'cub'."

"Remus did talk to me, he told quite a bit but none of it made any sense."

"Okay, hear me out. I have gone back in time. Not like time travel, literally went back in time."

"How is that possible?"

"I was thinking of someone very special to me so therefore I was not paying in attention in potions class, we had been working on time travel potions. I have no clue as to what I did wrong, there was an explosion, I flew backwards into a wall and the next thing I knew I was at the Dursley's before I turned eleven."

"How did the Dursley's treat you, both times?" Sirius said a bit confused.

"To put it simply horribly. I was treated like a slave, blamed for everything that went wrong for them; I was just a burden to them. They had been receiving financial help through my vault at Gringotts but never spent a cent on me, but boy did they spoil Dudley. It still pisses me off that they spent the money on Dudley when it was to help them care for me and they didn't. There would be times when I was locked in my room without food for a day or longer. Up until just before starting Hogwarts did I actually get a room, I used to sleep in a cupboard under their stairs. Whenever they had company I had to go to my room and make no noise pretending that I didn't exist. When Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister who I was forced to call Aunt, would visit I would have to go along with the story that I attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for the incurably Criminal Boys"

"And to think that they are blood relatives! You will never have to go back there again."

"Before you were released I left the Dursley's and went to the Weasley's and vowed that I would never go back."

"So what happened before the potion exploded?"

Harry told Sirius about Voldemort returning and how that came to be, all the deaths when and how they died, hunting the Horcruxes, how he defeated Voldemort. Harry had gone into such detail with Sirius that it took two days to tell the whole story.

"I am really shocked and surprised. The events that took place before the day of the explosion in class are horrible it's incredible that you went so far back. Hell it's amazing that you went back in time. How has the adjustment been for you?"

"It has been difficult at times, especially when I first realized what had happened. Being back at the Dursley's was infuriating. At first I thought about changing little things just tweak this and tweak that, but then I decided to make bigger changes. Being in a position where I could make a huge difference finally sunk in and I am making the changes. I just keep thinking that there are some things that might have to play out."

"Harry, out of curiosity aside from I guess Ginny Weasley, what were you thinking about?"

"Not thinking about something necessarily more like wishing that I could go back and change things."

"You have changed things and I have to say for the better. If we could only get a hold of that rat!"

"As far as the rat goes, I don't think that it will be too hard to achieve."

"Don't you think that it will be difficult?"

"Not really, I just have to convince my best friend about his rat. He will have to be there when Wormtail is transformed into his human form it's the only way he will believe it."

"Just as long as we are able to send that miserable rat where he belongs! I think dinner is ready Harry. Tomorrow I am considering going to the store for more food just incase we have company."

"Oh, Sirius what did the Weasley's say about visiting?"

"Waiting for Molly to get back to me. She said it depends on who isn't in trouble."

"That tells me that Ginny might be the only Weasley showing up if her mum would let her go alone."

After dinner they turned in for the night. As Harry was lying in bed he was thinking that he didn't want anything for Christmas. He never had to go back to the Dursley's, Sirius alive and spending the holiday with him, every holiday would be spent with Sirius and that was enough. What would make it nearly perfect would be if his friends could spend a day or two before Christmas.

Hedwig woke Harry up early in the morning hooting at him. Harry sat up put on his glasses and took the letter from Hedwig and read,

Harry,

My parents are thinking about it. I don't know if they are going to let me visit so close to Christmas. I hope I will see you soon. If not have a good Christmas and I'll try and find a way to get your present to you.

Hermione

Harry was a little down he had hoped that Hermione would have been saying that she would be arriving soon.

Harry dressed, left his room, while passing Sirius's room he noticed that Sirius was not there. Once down stairs he found a note from Sirius,

Harry,

I will be back soon to go shopping. I had to take care of something this morning.

Sirius

Harry made breakfast for himself, ate and waited for Sirius to return. After a while he got up and looked through the rest of the house. He made a little too much noise and the portrait of Sirius's mother started screaming. Harry yelled "SHUT UP!" when that didn't work he pulled out his wand and non-verbally cast the silencing spell and silence fell through out the house.

"Harry, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked as he jumped, he had not heard Sirius return.

"Sorry to have startled you. How did you get her to shut up?"

"Cast the silencing charm."

"It will be good to remember that. It works quickly I like that. So are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah."

Lunchtime was on the horizon as the neared the store so Sirius decided that it would be in their best interest to go on to the Leaky Cauldron and get some lunch before doing the grocery shopping.

"Sirius, do you have any Muggle money? I have a little but I don't think it will be enough."

"Yes I do. When we went to Diagon Alley at the beginning of your holiday I withdrew some money and exchanged it into Muggle money. Shall we get on with the shopping?"

"Sure."

They left the Leaky Cauldron and found their way to the store.

It was late by the time the found the store. As they walked through the store Harry put items in the cart and a thought occurred to him, "Sirius, how are we going to get all this stuff to the house?"

"We'll figure it out."

After they checked out they hailed a cab and rode to Grimmuald Place. Harry paid the driver and they watched as the car pulled away and out of sight. As awkward as it was with all the bags of food Harry managed to hold on to Sirius's arm and they apparated into the house.

Harry was so tired that he did not complain or care much that Kreacher was putting the food away and making dinner for them. He managed to get up the stairs to his room and crawled on to his bed. He fell asleep before he hit the mattress.

The next morning Harry woke up to several voices wafting up to him from the kitchen. He put his glasses on, dressed and headed down to find out who was visiting.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry followed the voices trying to figure out who each voice belonged to despite how difficult it was.

To Harry's surprise in the kitchen with Sirius he saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Remus.

"Harry, we didn't wake you, did we?"

"No."

"Remus just happened to stop by. I knew your friends would be coming, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

After Harry had breakfast they all went into the living room.

"Would all of you like to open your presents now or at Christmas?"

"Now." All five said.

"I'll be right back." Harry ran up the stairs and retrieved the gifts he bought for his friends.

"Very funny." Said the twins with a smile that had a hint of laughter.

"I thought that the two of would like that."

"Thanks Harry, but really you shouldn't have spent so much money." Said Ron.

"Ignore him Harry." Ginny said as she opened her presents from Harry and squealed in delight.

"Thanks Harry, now I have something decent to ware at games."

Harry started with the Weasley's gift first. He knew it was going to be a knitted sweater. To his surprise there were two sweaters and a scarf. From Hermione he received replacement and updated items for his broom servicing kit.

Remus left just before lunch to give Harry the time with Sirius and his friends. He knew there would be times that he could spend with Harry.

"So how long are the rest of you staying?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon. I wish that I could stay longer but my parents want me home by then." Hermione answered.

"Mum wants us back sometime tomorrow."

Sirius transformed the living room to accommodate five people. Since the rooms that were not being used had not been cleaned properly before hand, he felt that the living room would be perfect for Harry and his friends while they were there. Once Sirius had transformed the living room he went up to bed.

Harry and his friends stayed up pretty late talking, laughing and consuming almost all the sweets. Fred and George told Harry about how they wanted to open a joke shop someday. Ginny and Ron were arguing about witch Quidditch team was better, the Chudley Cannon's or the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione just listened to the chatter; she had made comments to Fred and George about the joke shop. When all the boys and Ginny started to talk about Quidditch and nothing else, Hermione picked which bed she wanted and climbed in. She fell asleep listening to them talk about Quidditch.

Two hours later three of them were still awake and one trying desperately to stay awake. Harry noticed that Ginny was doing her best to stay awake with them.

"Hey, it's late we should get some sleep. I know that there isn't much to do around here plus Hermione leaves tomorrow afternoon. I would like to spend as much time with my friends as I can before school resumes."

With that they all found a bed and climbed in, Ginny chose a bed next to Harry. Ron quickly grabbed the bed on the other side of Harry. Harry smiled to himself as he shook his head side to side. No sooner had they climbed into their beds and the light was extinguished Ron started snoring, which made Harry laugh.

The next morning Sirius was the first to rise. He smiled when he saw everyone still asleep in the living room. Quietly he walked into the kitchen and called for Kreacher and requested that he make breakfast for everyone.

Hermione woke up to mouth-watering aromas. She got out of bed, stretched and walked into the kitchen. Shortly after Hermione entered the kitchen Ron, Fred, George and Ginny walked in.

Harry sat straight up in bed and looked around. All he could remember from his dream was a dog, a stag and a rat. Harry knew what he had to ask Sirius, but it would have to wait until his friends left. He put on his glass and quickly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

The rest of the morning they talked more about Quidditch, laughed about things from school and of course Fred and George messing with their joke items they got from Harry. Ron and Harry played a game of Wizard's chess.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for me to take Hermione to King's Cross Station as that is where I am to meet her parents."

Hermione grabbed all her stuff.

"I wish I could stay longer. I'll see you all back at school." She gave everyone a hug, including Ron and left with Sirius.

They had just stated to talk about the joke shop Fred and George wanted to open when they heard a crackling noise. They all looked over at the fireplace and sticking out of it was only the head of Mr. Weasley.

"Boys and Ginny your mum wants you to come home."

"She said that we had to leave some time today."

"Well Fred she wants you home now. Sorry. Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Mr. Weasley. Thank you for the presents."

"I will be sure to pass it on."

Fred and Ron left first, then George and Ginny. Harry really didn't want to see them go, but he did want to talk to Sirius as soon as he could.

As Kreacher was doing his best to tidy up the living room he was rambling, Harry only caught, _'if my mistress only knew', 'Mudblood', 'filth'._ Harry knew what the parts were he hadn't heard just then. He did not want to be hearing Kreacher's rambling.

"Move on Kreacher. You're not needed in here."

To Harry's surprise, Kreacher obeyed. Harry did not miss that it was reluctantly.

Sirius returned not much longer after leaving with Hermione.

"Where are the Weasley's?"

"They had to go home."

"Sorry the visit was so short. Maybe this summer they can stay for a while."

"Maybe. Sirius there is something that I want to ask you."

"Ask away Harry."

"How do you find out what your animagus form is? I'm just curious."

"Meditation and a lot of it. You have to be completely relaxed, your breathing very steady, heart rate normal and keep your mind clear. Once you see the shape of the form you may take you have to concentrate on the shape. Not every one finds out his or her animagus form could be. It does take time. Practice meditation and be patient."

"Thank you for answering my question. Most wouldn't tell me just because I am so young and they think I am not old enough."

"Well, I am your Godfather and guardian. I have the right to tell you anything I want and to answer any and all questions you may have. After what you told me, I know you can handle anything."

Harry smiled, closed his eyes, relaxed, kept his breathing steady, heart rate was normal and his mind clear of everything. He stayed this way for several hours until Sirius interrupted his meditation to have lunch.

After lunch Harry went to his room and tried meditating there. It had been several hours and still nothing. Harry was not discouraged in least bit. He took a few deep breaths and heard faint voices and the shattering sound of something breaking. His eyes flew open and he went to see what had happened and who had been talking. In the hall he only saw Kreacher and what looked like a vase of some sort had broken. He knew there was no way that it had been Kreacher he had heard speaking. Though the voices were not clear Harry knew it was not Kreacher. Harry returned to his meditation and again he heard voices that seemed familiar but older. He ran down the stairs to talk to Sirius.

"Harry, you already found out what you animagus form is?" Sirius said extremely shocked.

"No."

"Are you all right?"

"Not quite sure. I was meditating and suddenly heard voices and something shattering. I went back to meditating and heard the voices again. Though the voices were not clear they were familiar."

"Interesting."

"Would it be wrong if I tried to focus on the voices?"

"Let me put it this way, if it were me I would want to know and do what I could to find out." Sirius said while smiling.

Harry smiled and sat down on the couch closed his eyes and concentrated on the voices. Instead of hearing voices he heard screams of shock, gasps of fear and several footsteps rushing closer. Harry eyes flew open and he told Sirius what he had heard that time. They talked about it a little and then had dinner.

After dinner they attacked more of the house together. Sirius taught Harry how to do certain cleaning spells. They accomplished quite a bit that evening together, now half the house was sparkling clean. They had not been all that quiet, the portrait tried to scream several times. No sound came out as the silencing charm Harry had cast on the portrait was still working.

Harry and Sirius were exhausted from all the cleaning even though it had been done magically. Sirius headed to his room and went to bed. Harry climbed into bed and laid there for a while, sleep did not come. He decided to try meditating again. All he heard was the screams, gasps and footsteps rushing closer. He was too tired to focus and lost the sounds as he fell asleep.

Harry woke Christmas morning wishing he had something to open today. He really wanted to meditate again to find out what he was hearing, but he was really hungry. He put on his glasses and went down the stairs to the kitchen and ate whatever he could get his hands on.

"Did you sleep well?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I know this is the first time we have been able to spend time together and talk. I just need to find out what I am hearing. So far it's just been screams of shock, gasps of fear and footsteps rushing closer. Would you mind if I went back up to my room and meditate more?"

"You go ahead. Don't worry about me. We have a lot of time to do things together that doesn't involve cleaning. You'll be here for the summer so it's fine with me. To be honest right now I am just happy and marveling in the fact that you are here, that you want to be here."

Harry smiled, hugged Sirius and went back up stairs to find Kreacher standing in the middle of his room muttering, "Filthy half-blood friend to Mudbloods and blood traitors alike, soiling the honorable House of Black."

"KREACHER! I don't want to hear you talk like that about my friends or me and get out of my room. NOW! And stay out of my room and away from my room!"

Again, Kreacher obeyed Harry and left the room as quickly as he could.

"Harry is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just yelling at Kreacher to get out of room."

"I see that he listened."

"It's the second time that he listened to me. Why is that? Did you tell him that he had to obey what I tell him?"

"No I didn't. I am not sure why he is obeying you. As odd as it is, is it not a good thing?"

"It's definitely a good thing. I was just curious."

"Okay, if Kreacher gives you any trouble just let me know."

"Okay." Harry said even though he was not sure if he would.

Sirius left Harry to his room. Harry closed the door so that he could have privacy and the least amount of noise that could distract him. Harry tried to meditate in a sitting position; just as he was starting to hear possibly some thing new his legs started to cramp up and lost his concentration. He went back to lying on his back and meditating.

The next three days were the same. Harry wanted to know what else went with the screams, gasps and rushing footsteps, he knew he had to find a way to keep his mind free of everything and as the sounds are heard, concentrate and focus on the sounds.

After lunch Harry decided to give another. If nothing else happened he was going to give it a rest for a day or two. Harry stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. He began to drift off when he could clearly hear the screams, gasps and the footsteps rushing over.

"_Get out of the way! Give me some room. He needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey."_

Harry sat straight up recognizing the voice as Professor McGonagall's. He leaned back against his pillows and breathed wondering why every time some thing new his eyes would fly open and sit straight up on his bed.

After lunch Harry tried again and focused with everything he had in him.

"_Get out of the way! Give me some room. He needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said_

"_He should be taken to St. Mungo's." Poppy stated_

"_No!" Several voices screamed in response._

Harry lost his concentration, expecting to find that Kreacher had not listened after all he opened his eyes to yell but he saw Errol on his back on the floor with a note in his beak. He sat up and took the note and read,

Harry,

I am hoping that you will come and visit here at the Burrow before school resumes. Hermione will be here on the 1st of January. I hope to see you as well.

Ron

Harry quickly wrote his response that he'll be there and sent Errol off with it. He got off his bed and went to find Sirius. Harry found Sirius in the kitchen and took a seat across from him.

"I can hear voices clearer. Just McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, I think that someone is seriously hurt or worse. Pomfrey was talking about sending someone to St. Mungo's. Every time there is something new I open my eyes and everything is out of sync, my breathing and heart rate. It's just so frustrating. How am I supposed to stay relaxed and keep concentrating and stay focused?"

"There is something that one can take that will have him or her relaxed, it's a sedative and it is called belladonna."

"Would you mind giving me some of it?"

"I know why you want it, I just don't know about giving it to you. Let's wait and see what happens. To be honest I am not sure if I have any here."

"All right. I just keep trying on my own. Thank you anyway."

"I'll tell you what, I will look and see there is any here. That does not mean that I am considering giving you any."

"Okay." Harry said as he headed back up to his room.

Harry got comfortable on his bed and did his best to relax, though he was supposed to keep his mind clear he kept replaying everything that he had heard in his mind.

_People were screaming in shock, gasping in fear and several footsteps were rushing closer._

"_Get out of the way! Give me some room. He needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said_

"_He should be taken to St. Mungo's." Poppy stated_

"_No!" Several voices screamed in response._

_Chairs screeched and more people were talking one at a time._

"_Harry, an you hear me? It's Hermione. Ron's here as well as George, Ginny and everyone left from the D.A."_

Harry sat up quickly as he sucked in a breath. He got up and ran down the stairs.

"Sirius, it's about me! I don't understand or know how or what. I just know that it's me. I heard Hermione talking to me. I know I was the one she was taking to because she said me name."

"Harry, calm down. Tell me what you heard."

Harry calmed down as much as he could and slowly told Sirius what he had heard.

"Come with me."

Sirius led the way into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and pulled out a small dark colored bottle.

"I know what I said before about not knowing if I wanted to give some, well that has changed. You look confused and frightened. I know you will try to get back to it but it won't happen you mind is running like mad. I am only going to give you a small amount."

"Okay."

Harry's breathing was really quick; his heart was pounding hard and fast. He accepted the small amount of the belladonna.

"Harry I must insist that you stay down here. I will keep a close eye on you. If I think anything is wrong I will call for someone. I don't care if I get into trouble for giving you the belladonna."

Harry did not argue with Sirius. He willingly went to the couch and stretched out. He could feel his breathing become regular and steady, his heart beat normally and he felt like he was on his broom, hovering. Harry closed his eyes. He again heard Hermione's voice and what she had said but then he heard Ginny's voice,

"_Harry, I'm __**so**_ _sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have been mad at you. Please wake up. I need you. I can't go through this alone."_

"_Harry, you're my best mate but if you don't wake up and open your eyes right now and make my sister stop crying I'm gonna kill ya."_

Sirius heard Harry suck in a breath; he looked closely at Harry and could see tears starting to fall down his face.

"_I lost Fred, I can't lose you too." George said crying._

"_I learned so much from you. I believe in myself and you have to see that." Neville said._

Harry had heard several more voices just before the belladonna wore off. Harry opened his eyes and wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"Harry are you all right?"

"I just heard a bunch of people pleading with me to wake up. Hermione, Ginny, George, Neville and several others."

"Harry, I am calling for Dumbledore to come. Object all you want but I am summoning Dumbledore."

"No objection here."

Sirius walked over to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Phineas. This is very important. I must speak with Albus Dumbledore immediately."

"It is the holiday's he won't be there at the school."

"Just try any way. He might be there. This is important."

"Humph" and Phineas left his portrait.

A moment later Phineas returned to his portrait.

"Dumbledore will arrive shortly."

"Thank you Phineas."

A few minutes later Dumbledore was stepping out of the fireplace.

"Sirius what's wrong?"

Sirius looked over at Harry, who looked very pale and confused.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"I don't know sir. Something strange happened."

"I take it this is something you have not experienced at any point in your life."

"No I have not. The hearing voices, that's happened but not like this, the voices are friends, schoolmates, teachers and the school nurse but older. They were worried about me and pleading with me to wake up and the nurse wanted me transferred to St. Mungo's. I was not dreaming I was awake and meditating. The intention was just to find out what my animagus form was, not to eventually transform but just to know what form I might take."

Dumbledore sat on the couch next to Harry; he was just as confused as Harry and Sirius.

"Do you think that some how I tapped into to the future how I know it to be? Nothing seemed to have changed though. Could it be that I haven't changed enough? Or could it be that I am tapping into what happened after the explosion? But that doesn't make sense. How could I be here and there?"

"Harry, I think you might be on to something. I believe that you may have tapped into the future you know. I think that it could possibly be that it is after the explosion. It is confusing and does not make sense but I think it is possible. All we know is that you ended up back in time with all the knowledge you have. We don't know what happened to your future self. Unfortunately we may never know."

"Harry, are you hungry?" Sirius asked

"Not really, but I'll eat something any way."

"Professor would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, I would."

Sirius brought the food out to the living room so that Harry did not have to move or eat alone. Harry mostly picked at his food he ate very little.

"Thank you for dinner. Harry I will see on the 4th of January."

"I'll be there."

"Good night." Dumbledore said as he disapparated.

Harry got up off the couch and headed up to his room. Sirius shortly followed behind Harry.

In the morning Sirius suggested to Harry that he go to the Burrow early and spend time with his friends, try and take his mind off things. Harry agreed and packed a bag to take with him. Sirius notified the Weasley's that Harry would be arriving shortly.

Harry ran back down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder and into the living room.

"Sirius, thank you for letting me go now. Ron sent a letter asking me to visit on the first of January."

"You take care of yourself now. Have fun."

Harry stepped into the fireplace as Sirius put a handful of floo power in his hand. Harry threw the powder down as he said 'The Burrow'.

As Harry fell out of the fireplace at the Burrow he vaguely saw someone near by and reached out to grab the person so he did not fall on his face. This did not work as Harry's face still hit the floor. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie all started laughing hysterically, Mrs. Weasley trying not to laugh walked over as Percy screamed. When Harry fell out of the fireplace he had grabbed hold of Percy's pants and as he went to the floor the pants went with Harry.

Harry did not dare look up as he realized the pants came down as he fell to the floor. Once he realized that it had been Percy, he could help but laugh, though not quite as hysterically as the other's.

Percy quickly pulled his pants up and stomped up the stairs to his room and locked the door.

Mrs. Weasley helped Harry get on his feet.

"Thank you. I seem to always fall through. Could you please tell Percy that I am really sorry? I did not mean to do that to him."

"I am sure he knows you didn't do it on purpose, but I will tell him all the same."

"Harry why don't you put your bag up in my room?"

Harry went up the stairs with Ron not far behind.

"Harry that was bloody brilliant. I know you did not mean to do it but brilliant all the same. I have never seen Percy so embarrassed before. I could only imagine if that had happened at school."

"I guess it was pretty funny."

"No, it was brilliant and hilarious. Although, Percy is probably going to be horrible when we get back to school. So how have you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been better."

"What happened?"

"Something strange. I don't want to get into it right now. Sirius wanted me to visit now so that I could take my mind off of things for a while."

"You could wait until Hermione arrives on the first of January."

Harry only nodded. He had not intended to tell Ron much if anything at all, but he was going to have to tell him everything. Harry hoped that Ron would back off of him and Ginny.

"Hey Ron, why don't you send a letter to Hermione letting her know that I'm already here? Maybe she'll be able to come earlier."

"I think I will. Wait, aren't you supposed to be taking your mind off of things? With Hermione here won't you be doing the opposite?"

"I have to tell someone what happened after you all left. I am not sure if I'll be able to not think about what happened. It's confusing. Hurry up and write that letter to Hermione."

Ron quickly wrote a short note to Hermione and had Errol take it to Hermione.

Errol returned a few days later with Hermione's reply. Harry and Ron had just read the note when they heard Hermione's voice down stairs. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Just got your note a moment ago." Ron said breathlessly.

"Harry, you look…awful."

Harry gave a weak smile.

"Hermione, put your stuff in Ginny's room and meet us in mine."

Harry stayed back a while, to catch Hermione as she went to Ginny's room.

"Hermione, bring Ginny with you when you come up to Ron's room."

"Okay. Won't Ron have a shit fit though?"

"I don't care. Ginny knows as much as you and Ron. She should know what I have to say."

"See you in a bit."

Harry ran up the stairs to Ron's room and waited for the girls to show up.

"Why is…"

"Ron shut up. I want Ginny here too."

"Fine."

Hermione sat on Ron's bed next to him; Ginny took a seat on the cot. Harry paced the floor trying to figure out how to explain the voices.

"Harry, just tell us." Ron said slightly impatiently.

"All right. After all of you left Sirius's I asked him about how one would find out what his or her animagus form would be. He said that takes time, you have to be patient, not everyone has an animagus form and that you have to meditate. So I did, I was just curious, but I never saw what my animagus form could be. I heard voices instead."

"Whose voices?" Ginny asked.

"Yours, Ron's, Hermione's, George's, McGonagall's, Pomfrey's and several others but older, not how you all sound now. It started out with only hearing screams of shock, gasps of fear and several footsteps rushing closer. Then McGonagall telling people to get out of the way, to give her some room and saying that someone needed to be taken to Pomfrey. Pomfrey saying that the person should be transferred to St. Mungo's, more than one voice screaming 'no' in response. It was when I heard Hermione's voice that I realized it was me that had been taken to Pomfrey. All of you as different times in your own way tried to get me to wake up, weather it be mildly pleading, demanding or requesting."

"What did we say exactly?" Asked Ginny.

"Well Hermione said, _'Harry, can you hear me? It's Hermione. Ron's here as well as George, Ginny and everyone left from the D.A.'_; Ginny you said, _'Harry, I'm __**so**__ sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have been mad at you. Please wake up. I need you. I can't go through this alone._'; Ron you said, _'Harry, you're my best mate but if you don't wake up and open your eyes right now and make my sister stop crying I'm gonna kill ya.'_; and George said, while crying mind you, _'I lost Fred, I can't lose you too.'_"

"But…."

"But nothing. Like I said I was meditating to find out what my animagus form might be and instead I heard the voices. I told Sirius and he summoned Dumbledore to the house. Dumbledore believes me and thinks that I may have some how channeled the future I left. Yes it's confusing and impossible to be in two places at the same time." Harry said cutting off Hermione.

No one said anything after that. They did no want Harry to think that they didn't believe him, they did but it was hard to make sense of it all and part of it seemed impossible.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry spent the next three days trying to get Ginny, Ron and Hermione to believe that he had not been dreaming. On the evening of the third day Harry was sulking in Ron's room, he heard the door open and close.

"Why can't you believe me? I know I wasn't dreaming."

"I believe you Harry." Said Ginny

Harry sat up on the cot and looked toward the door and saw Ginny standing in the room.

"You believe me?"

"Yes. I've thought about it and I believed you when you told me that you went back in time. Why not now? I believe that you heard our voices from the future while awake and meditating."

Harry was relieved and happy that he kissed Ginny on the cheek and hugged her.

Ginny and Harry were lost in their own thoughts so they did not hear Ron's door open and close.

"What the bloody hell?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart, Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Ron don't be a prat! He was only giving me a hug." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It does to me."

"Ginny believes me okay. One of my friends believes that I was not dreaming about the voices and I am happy about it so I hugged your sister. Big deal."

Ron was speechless he turned around and went back down stairs to talk to Hermione. Harry and Ginny stayed up in Ron's room talking.

"Hermione can you believe this, Ginny believes Harry wasn't dreaming about the voices?"

"Ron just because we're not sure doesn't mean Ginny feels the same way. She can believe what ever she chooses to believe and you have to deal with that."

"Don't tell me that you believe him too?"

"That's not what I am saying. I don't know if I believe what Harry said. It's just that we believed Harry when he told us that he went back in time without question."

"Are you serious? To me it sounds like you are trying to find a way to believe him."

"I refuse to think that he has or is losing his mind. I know he hasn't gone crazy. I am just trying to think this through. I am just glad that there is someone completely on Harry's side. Don't you want to believe Harry? Or do you think he has gone crazy?"

"I don't want to think that he has lost his mind and I don't think that he has. He must be confused. How could he hear voices from the future?"

"I don't know and we may never know. Without question we believe everything else Harry has said, but we have a problem with him possibly hearing voices from the future. Not just any voices, our voices. The thing is why don' we believe him?"

"Because it's crazy."

"So is going back in time but we believe that he has. Why are you so determined to not believe Harry? Why not try to find a way to believe him?"

"We don't think that he has gone crazy isn't that enough?"

"I don't think so. He needs and wants us to believe him. Ginny is a better friend than we are."

Ron let it go for the time being, Harry and Ginny were walking down the stairs.

That afternoon is still was not raining so Harry decided to go out side and get some fresh air. Ginny followed Harry out. She said nothing; she was just there.

Hermione and Ron found Harry and Ginny outside near the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry are you sure that you were not dreaming. Can't you accept the that there is a possibility that you were actually dreaming?"

"How many time do I have to tell you and Ron? I am positive that I was not dreaming. The first time I heard anything for a second I though that I might have been. But it has happened several times. Sirius and Dumbledore believe me. You both can ask Sirius, he'll tell you I wasn't dreaming."

"Harry I'm sorry that I am having such a hard time. I promise I won't ask you again if you were dreaming."

"Really ask Sirius. I insist…no request that you do."

"Why are the two of you being assholes? You have been friends for a while; all of you say your best friends. Both you believe Harry has gone back in time. Why can't it be possible to hear the voices from the future of your friends, ones you care about and love?"

"Hold on…Ginny you didn't believe him right a way. What did he say to you to make you change your mind?"

"Nothing, Ron! I have a brain and I think for myself! I was thinking about it all and realized that I believe him. I honestly believe Harry."

"Harry I am truly sorry. Just let me think about more and see if I can resolve my doubts."

"Harry how it can it logically be possible to hear the voices of people from the future?"

"You can't start thinking logically now! If you go that way how is it logical that I went back in time?"

"It's a bit different."

"How so, Ron?"

"Time travel is possible, it can be done."

"I know that you can time travel. There are two ways, by drinking a potion or using a time turner. I didn't end up back in this time by either method. Sure I was supposed to be working on a time travel potion but I didn't drink any of it and I did not use a time turner. Since you believe that I have gone back in time even though how I have ended up back here has never been done before, that we know of, it is possible."

"Yes."

"Than why wouldn't I be able to hear voices of my friends, those I care about and love from the future?"

"Because, that would mean that you are in two places at once and that is impossible."

"How is that impossible? We are dealing with magic!"

"What is so hard to believe that it could be possible Ron? Really think about it, Harry went back in time and he looks and sounds like a twelve year old but he memories and knowledge of his adult life. Wouldn't his adult body be somewhere in the future? We don't know exactly what happened when the potion exploded and we probably will never know."

"Ron, you have to admit that Ginny has made some good points. Let's leave Harry alone and think about what Ginny just said."

"Don't forget that magic is involved. I mean I survived the killing curse and that's not supposed to be possible, am I right?" Harry added

Ron said nothing and followed Hermione back into the house.

"Thanks Ginny."

"For what?"

"For the amount of thought you gave to what I told you and for saying what you said."

Ginny just smiled at Harry, she didn't know what else to say. A few minute later they walked back inside the house.

As Harry walked passed the couch where Hermione and Ron sat he glared at Ron. Harry stomped up the stairs to Ron's room. As he paced back and forth he thought about sleeping on the couch that night.

Meanwhile down stairs, Fred and George noticed that Harry had been glaring at Ron as he walked through the room. They looked at each other intensely and then went and stood in front of Ron. They frowned at their younger brother as they began to interrogate him.

"So Ron what did you do?" Asked Fred

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to piss off Harry?" George clarified.

"He refuses to at least try to believe his best friend." Ginny answered

"Refuses to believe Harry about what?" Fred and George asked

"First of all where are mum and Percy?"

"Percy is in his room as usual. I am not sure where mum is." George answered

"Ginny you can leave Fred and George out of this."

"Piss off Ron!"

"Ginny, shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure Fred lets go."

Fred, George and Ginny walked out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"So what's going on?" Fred asked

"Harry has been hearing voices from the future."

"Whose voices?" George asked

"Ours, McGonagall's, Madam Pomfrey's. And we are all talking to Harry. Saying what we can to get him to wake up."

"And Ron doesn't believe him?"

"No he doesn't. Hermione is at least trying, she's thinking about it."

"Do you believe Harry?"

"I admit that at first I didn't, but I've thought about it and I believe him now. Sirius and Dumbledore believed Harry right a way."

"Ron's such a prat. We'll talk to him."

"Do you guys believe it's possible?"

"I think it can be possible. He did go back in time." Said George

"And he survived the killing curse." Fred added

That evening Fred and George got the opportunity to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron I can't believe that you are being an asshole. How can you not believe your best friend?"

"What both of you believe what he is saying?"

"Yes we do."

"It's not possible."

"Ron the simple truth is that you believe him or you think he is a nutter. Which is it? If you don't believe him than you think he is a nutter."

"I don't think that he is a nutter. He had to have been dreaming."

"It doesn't matter. It's magic Ron. Anything is possible."

"If Harry's Godfather and Dumbledore both believed him immediately, than why can't you and Hermione?"

"I've been thinking about it. The more I hear the more it does make sense. Harry did survive the killing curse and that's supposed to be impossible, but he did so…."

"Hermione, that's crazy."

"No it's not Ron. There is no logic in Harry's situation. Sirius and Dumbledore believe him. Just think about everything, especially what Ginny said." Hermione said as she left the living room to go talk to Harry.

Hermione knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away I just want to be alone."

"Harry, I want to talk to you for a second. It won't take long and then I'll leave you be."

"Fine."

"First of all, Ginny told Fred and George and they believe it's possible. Fred and George had a talk with us. With everything you said, what Ginny said and what the twins said I have come to a conclusion. I feel that anything is possible. You have done and overcome the impossible more than once. I am sorry it took me so long. I should have believed you right off."

"No offense Hermione but I expected some reluctance from you. I also knew that you would believe me eventually."

"So are we good?"

"We're good. Any idea as to where Ron stands?"

"I never really noticed how stubborn he is. Let him sleep on it."

"I'm not sleeping in here with him tonight, I'm too angry, upset and frustrated."

Hermione quickly hugged Harry and then left him alone.

Late that night after everyone had gone to bed and fell asleep Harry took his bedding and quietly went down stairs and made up the couch into a bed. He crawled in bed and fell asleep instantly.

In the morning Ron woke up and looked around to see if Harry was awake so that he could talk to him. Ron noticed that the cot Harry slept on was void of Harry and bedding. He quickly got up and went down the stairs to find Harry asleep on the couch.

"Harry. Wake up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and put his glasses on.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I was being really stubborn the past few days. It just didn't make any sense. After everyone constantly saying something I started thinking and well if you can survive the killing curse, and go back in time, you could hear voices from the future."

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry. I won't doubt you again. So what do you say, lets get your bedding back up into the room before my mum gets up? I really don't want to get yelled at, I already feel horrible."

"I suppose so. I'm not going to forgive you so easily, but I don't want your mum to yell at you. Actually I'll just put all the bedding in wash area. I will be going home after breakfast. I haven't spent much time with Sirius this vacation and we take the train back to school today."

Harry and Ron took the bedding to the wash area, walked back into the living room and waited on the couch until everyone else had woken up and Mrs. Weasley made breakfast.

"Harry are you leaving soon? You have all your stuff." Ginny asked.

"In about ten minutes. I haven't spent much time with Sirius and I am sure he would like to see me off."

"See you at Kings Cross."

Harry stepped inside the fireplace threw down the floo power while saying 'home'. The next think he knew he was gracefully stepping out of the fireplace at number twelve Grimmuald Place.

"Sirius, sorry I stayed so long."

"Not a problem Harry. Did you enjoy the time with your friends?"

"Not really. I told them about the voices and it was aggravating. They didn't believe me at first, but they do now. I'm most angry still with Ron. He took the longest and he was the worst when I tried to explain it."

"The important thing Harry is that they do believe you. Don't stay angry too long."

"I'll try not to."

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Ginny. It's so hard not to think of the future and the time I spent with her."

"I wish there was something I could say to help."

"I wish we had more time to talk but it's time to go."

Harry and Sirius arrived at Kings Cross Station at the same time as the Weasley's and Hermione.

"Hermione, where are your parents? I thought that they would be here."

"I called them and they said that I could stay with the Weasley's and that I could go with them."

As there was nine of them needing to get onto Platform 9¾ they went in three's carefully.

Once all were through they said their good byes to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius and boarded the train. Percy, Fred and George found their own compartments. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all shared a compartment.

Harry sat next to the window and rested his head against the window and nodded off.

"Harry, you need to wake up we're at Hogsmead Station." Hermione said as she gently shook Harry.

"What?"

"We're at Hogsmead Station and we need to de-board."

Harry groggily got up and followed his friends out of the compartment.


	35. Chapter 35

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny climbed into the last carriage. They all sat down and the carriage started on it's way to the castle. The carriage had only gone a short distance when Harry suddenly smacked himself on the forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Harry said more to himself than the others.

"Harry what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Ginny.

"What are you going on about?" Asked Hermione.

"The diary. Tom Riddles diary, it's not destroyed!"

"What!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"The diary hasn't been destroyed."

"Why didn't the plan work?" Ron asked.

"I hadn't thought it through. There's no way that the sword could have destroyed it."

"But…"

"I know. The sword only destroys the other Horcruxes after I kill the basilisk in the Chamber."

"Harry, no." Ginny pleaded.

"I have to. I'll be fine. I promise."

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Because I am sure I could navigate it without my glasses. Although I probably won't have to worry about that…" Harry trailed off.

"Uh…either of you care to clue us in?" Hermione asked.

"I have to go into the Chamber of Secrets and…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"Harry you can't" Ron added.

"I have to. To be able to destroy nearly all the Horcruxes I have to kill the basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword"

"Harry, promise me, promise us that you won't rush into this. Take time to prepare."

"I promise Ginny. I promise all three of you. I have to talk to Dumbledore first any way."

Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. Hermione leaned against Ron while giving Harry a pleading look. Ron stared Harry reproachfully.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the castle.

The carriage came to a stop, they climbed out and walked up the steps to the castle Hermione, Ron and Ginny stayed close to Harry and kept their eyes on him.

Harry went straight to the boy's dormitories and to his trunk. He lifted the lid and rummaged through his trunk until he found the diary. Harry pulled the diary out, unwrapped it and found that the hole had closed and there were no ink stains anywhere.

Harry tightly held onto the diary and headed down the stairs and bumped into Ron.

"Where are you going with the diary?"

Harry sighed and said, "I'm not going into the chamber. I'm going to see Dumbledore. I'd rather that he hold onto the diary while I plan out how I'm going to take care of the basilisk. I need to prepare and part of that is I need to ask Dumbledore about something. I'll explain later. There is no need for any of you to be everywhere I go and making sure I am not rushing into this. I will keep all of you informed about what I plan to do once I know what I am going to do. I promised the three of you. Trust me, please. Like I said I am going to see Dumbledore."

"I do trust you Harry. I know you are being honest with me about going to see Dumbledore. You know how Hermione is."

"Ron do you think you could distract her for me? Just so that I can leave the common room."

"How am I supposed to distract her?"

"Tell her how you feel, kiss her. I don't know think of something. I have to get this diary to Dumbledore as soon as possible."

"I still don't know what to do but I'll try."

Harry and Ron walked down the stairs and into a very crowded common room. They looked at each other and went in separate directions. Harry to leave the common room and Ron to where the he left the girls.

"Ron where's Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Look, Hermione he's leaving."

"We have to hurry, we can't let him go into the chamber."

"Hermione, Ginny look he promised us that he wouldn't rush into this. He's just going to Dumbledore."

"But he has the diary with him."

"He's taking the diary to Dumbledore so that everyone at school is safe from the horrors of the diary. I trust him and believe him. Just stay here wait until it's time to got the feast. Harry said that he would keep us informed of what he plans to do once he figures it out."

"Harry wouldn't break his promise to us. I trust Harry completely. Yes I'll worry about what ever he plans to do, but I trust him. We all trust Harry and we believe him without a doubt so we have to show that to him." Ginny said.

"We just let Harry know that we are here for him if he needs help and we give him the space he needs to figure out what he's going to do." Ron added.

"We can still hang out right?"

"Well of course Hermione. We just hang out and not tail him wherever he goes."

Everyone then had begun to leave the common room to go to the dining hall for the feast.

As Harry walked down the hall to Dumbledore's office he though about what the password could be. He looked up and sighed in relief as he saw Dumbledore.

"Professor, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Let's step inside my office." Dumbledore looked at the gargoyle and gave the password.

Dumbledore closed the door behind Harry and gestured for Harry to take a seat.

"Professor, it didn't work after all. Stabbing the diary with the sword didn't work. I should have known that I wouldn't. I should have thought it through more. At some point I'm going to have to go into the Chamber of Secrets and kill the basilisk with the sword. I am not going to go after the snake right away. Is there any way I would be able to use your Pensieve? There is a memory I need to see again but there is just too much going on in my head. It is crucial that I pay attention to this memory because there is something that I need find out and memorize. I will tell you more once I have seen the memory."

"After the feast come back to my office. I will have the Pensieve ready for you. The password will be 'tootsie roll'."

"Thank you Professor. Oh, I would like you to hang on to Tom Riddles diary for me for a while. I need to make my plan and I don't want anyone to get a hold of that diary. It will be destroyed before the year is over."

"Very well. I will keep it for you until such time you are ready to destroy it."

Harry handed the diary over. Dumbledore locked the diary in his desk and they both got up and left the office. Dumbledore used the staff door to enter the dining hall, Harry had to go down the hall and a round a corner to the student entrance to the dining hall.

As Harry walked down the isle to the Gryffindor House table students looked in his direction and watched him. Whispering broke out through out the dining hall.

Harry was thankful that he finally reached Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He quickly took a seat.

"So you went to Dumbledore. What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the dining halls attention. Everyone went silent.

"Welcome back. I hope you all had a great holiday. Let the feast begin."

The dining hall was full of the sounds of forks and knives scraping plates and soft talking.

"Harry, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later. I won't be able to tell you after the feast because I am going back to Dumbledore's office. I don't know if I'll be able to tell you anything afterwards, maybe tomorrow."

No one said anything after that and ate in silence. The dining room began to empty, Harry got up and went to Dumbledore's office. He gave the password to the gargoyle and it leapt aside to let him pass.

As Harry walked into the office he saw the shallow basin with carvings of runes and symbols sitting on Dumbledore's desk. He looked up at Dumbledore and said,

"Though I have seen this a few times, how exactly do I extract a specific memory?"

"Try to concentrate on the memory you wish to view in the Pensieve. Hold on to as much of the memory as you can, if need be the before and after the rest will be there. Once you have that place your wand at your temple and extract the memory. Dump it into the Pensieve and give it a prod with your wand. I am sure you know how to do the rest."

Harry concentrated as hard as he could. There was so much on his mind that it was hard to pick out the memory he desperately needed to look at; it was a crucial piece he needed. Harry held on to the part he was after, raised his right arm and placed his wand at his temple and extracted the memory. He dumped into the Pensieve and gave it a prod with his wand. He watched the silvery contents swirl quickly.

Without hesitation Harry stuck his head into the Pensieve and spun until he landed on the ground from the memory. He looked around and saw himself with Tom Riddle standing around Ginny. Harry quickly walked over to Tom Riddle so that he could follow Riddle throughout the memory.

_Riddle amusedly cast and eye at Fawkes on Harry's shoulder. He walked over and stopped between too high pillars. He looked up into the stone face and in parseltongue said, 'Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four'. The stone face begun to move, the mouth opening wide leaving a black hole in its place._

The Chamber disappeared and Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office pleased.

"I take it you got what you needed."

"Yes, I did."

"Do you feel up to explaining?"

"As I told you earlier, the sword didn't destroy the diary. The reason why is that I had not killed the basilisk. I have to go into the Chamber and kill the snake, in order to do that I will have to summon it and I needed to know how to. I couldn't remember clearly what Riddle had said so I had to use the Pensieve. I have to kill the basilisk, if I am to be able to get rid of all the Horcruxes it has to be done. It has to be me as I can speak and understand parseltongue."

"When do you intend to go into the chamber?"

"I am not sure yet. I want to do this right; I can't make a mistake so I am going to take my time to plan it out. And yes, I'll be talking things over with my friends."

"Very well. I think you should get to your dormitory as it is late and you have classes in the morning. Also I believe that Quidditch practices will begin soon."

Dumbledore walked Harry out of the office and down the hall a short distance before heading back to his office.

"I've got you know. Out of bed after hours."

"Mr. Filch, Harry just left my office. I had to have a word with him before he went to bed."

Mr. Filch reluctantly let go of Harry.

Harry took off running hoping not to run into anyone else. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. Just a few feet from the portrait hole and there stood Professor Snape.

"What are you doing out of bed running around the castle at this hour? Shouldn't you be in bed asleep?"

"I just came from Professor Dumbledore's office. He wanted a word with me. You can ask him if you want. Though I am tired, I will go with you back to his office."

"No need. I will let you go." Snape said as he walked off.

Harry stood there in shock. He was not sure if he could deal with this Snape compared to how he knew Snape to be. It was going to take some getting used to. He walked up to the portrait and realized he did not have the new password.

Harry walked back and forth in front of the portrait trying to think of what it was. Suddenly the portrait swung open.

"Harry there you are, I was just about to go looking for you."

"Hermione, I just left Dumbledore's office and was stopped twice, once by Filch and once be Snape. I realized I don't know the password and couldn't remember it."

"Well get in here."

Harry waked into the common room looked at his friends and headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Harry…"

"I am really tired. I don't think I could stay awake long enough to tell you what happened with Dumbledore." Harry said as he continued up the stairs.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way up the stairs to their respective dormitories and went to bed.

To Harry's surprise he woke up early the next morning, fumbled around in the dark, found his glasses and put them on.

"Finally, you're awake. No one else is up yet. Lets go down stairs, maybe the girls are up." Ron said quietly.

On their way down to the common room they bumped into Hermione and Ginny. The four of them quickly walked down the stairs and found a place to sit close together.

"Dumbledore is keeping the diary for me until I am ready to destroy it. I asked him if I could use his Pensieve to re-view a memory…."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"A Pensieve. It's something that allows one to view and look at a memory again. I had to review a memory that is crucial and a key part of what I have to do."

"You still plan on going into the chamber?"

"Hermione I have to. Like I said last night in carriage, it has to be me. Neither of you know what the basilisk looks like or even a clue as to its size. Look if one of the three of you were to attempt to go in there and if you miraculously managed to summon the snake, with one look you would be dead. I know how to summon the basilisk and I am confident that I'll be able to kill it without looking at it. The sword then will be infused with the venom of the basilisk so that I can destroy all but one of the Horcuxes."

"What the bloody hell are Horcruxes? You keep mentioning them but you haven't explained what they are." Ron said.

"Meet me here at lunch. We should get going to breakfast."

Before the other three could say anything fellow Gryffindor's came down the stairs. They went to down to the dining hall for breakfast and then to classes.

At lunch in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" Ron asked.

"Yes. But we are waiting for Ginny."

"Why?"

"Because we are. I've told her a little about Horcruxes."

"Why are you bringing my sister into this?"

"She has a stake in the outcome."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me and her. You can't stop it from happening Ron. Just accept it and relish in the fact that nothing, more than friendship, will happen for a few years."

Before Ron could say anything Ginny walked in.

"Sorry. I got here as soon as I could. I was held up outside my class. It's nothing."

"Ginny I already told you that the diary was very dark magic. A Horcrux is really old, advanced, dark magic. It's a receptacle that holds a piece of one's soul. The subject of Horcruxes is banned form Hogwarts. There is one book that makes a brief mention of it but it doesn't give any information."

"If it's banned from school, then how did Riddle find out?" Asked Ginny.

"What I do know is that he found out some from a teacher who did not realize what Riddle was up to. This teacher regrets telling Riddle. But, Riddle also found out from other sources that we don't know."

"How could he make one?" Asked Ron.

"To make a Horcrux one must split his or her soul into fragments. In order to do that you would have to commit murder."

"And Riddle did this on purpose?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. I don't remember if I told you, but he made seven in all. His diary is one. There's also a ring, a necklace, a diadem, his snake Nagini, a cup and…."

"And what?" Ron asked.

"Me."

"You. How?"

"When he murdered my mum and tried to murder me. Please don't go freaking out on me. I am here aren't I?"

"Wait, what's a diadem?" Asked Ron.

"It's like a crown, sort of like a tiara it belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. In the Ravenclaw common room there's a statue of Rowena wearing it. Luna might be able to get us in to take a quick look at it so the three of you can see it."

"Looney?"

"Ron her name is Luna Lovegood. She's not looney, she's eccentric. She's very intelligent as well as her father. She might seem a bit off but that could be because she witnessed her mom's accidental death."

"Accidental death? How could that happen?" Hermione asked

"Well, her mom was sort of like the twins. She loved to experiment. Luna was there when the spell went badly wrong, as a result her mom died. Luna witnessed the whole thing. This happened two years before she started at Hogwarts."

"How horrible." Ginny said.

"Don't go around calling her 'Looney'. You should stop others from saying it as well."

"But Harry, if you are a Horcrux and the Horcruxes have to be destroyed to be able to take out Voldemort for good, how did you survive?" Hermione asked.

"That is a different story, and there is not enough time to tell it. We don't even have time to grab some lunch, its time to get to class."

All four ran out of the common room and to their classes, miraculously they were not late.


	36. Chapter 36

The first week back from the holiday Harry was exhausted from all the dedicated time he put in on his homework, time spent at Quidditch practices and planning his adventure into the Chamber. The night before the game against Hufflepuff Oliver decided to have one last practice. Once he got the okay he let his team know. Harry was not looking forward to another practice especially since it was last minute. The rest of the team had the same sentiments. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were sick and were hoping to rest the rest of the day.

At seven that night all showed up for the practice. They were all relived to find that it was not raining. The practice did not go well with two people sick, it was the worst practice they had ever had. Oliver took a bludger to the head; Fred and George goofing around both injured a wrist. Harry and Angelina Johnson called the practice over and took Oliver to the hospital wing despite his protests that he was fine. Fred and George went to the hospital wing as well.

Madam Pomfrey mended the twins' wrists and sent them on their way. She insisted that Oliver stay over night. The rest of the team went to their house discouraged.

The next morning the team headed out to the changing room to get ready. No one was really up to playing that day. Oliver stepped out of the Captain's office. Before he could begin his speech it was suggested that they forfeit.

"We will not forfeit! I won't deny that last night was a disaster, but that doesn't mean that we can't win. I did well against Slytherin, lets show Hufflepuff what we can do."

"Oliver, be realistic. You're not doing so hot, Pomfrey may have mended our wrists but we're not up to par. Katie and Alicia are sick. We will not be playing at our best, there is no way we can truly show what we can do." Fred said.

"Of course not with that attitude."

"All that we're trying to say is that we are not at our best. If one of us, except Harry, gets hurt we're screwed!" George said.

"We can do this. I had planned on a great motivated speech but as there is no time, lets go."

Harry leaned closer to Fred and George and quietly said, "I think he got hit harder with that bludger last night than we thought."

"Hey, lets give it our best shot. Between the four of us we could pull it off. We just need to be better than our best. I do my best to make every shot count, Fred and George do your job, Harry get the snitch as soon as you can. Honestly the sooner this match is over the better. Katie and Alicia are really sick, practice last night did not help."

They quickly caught up with the rest of the team.

Harry barely heard a thing through out the game, as his only thoughts were to get the snitch as soon as possible. As he scanned the pitch for the snitch he nearly fell off his broom when he realized the score, they were tied at two hundred and thirty. Harry thought they weren't playing too bad considering the injuries and sickness. He sees Cedric suddenly go into a dive, Harry looked and sure enough Cedric was after the snitch. He took off at fast as he could. Harry was gaining on Cedric when Katie went flying out of control and slammed into Cedric nearly missing Harry.

An hour and a half later the score was two hundred and thirty to three hundred and twenty to Hufflepuff. Harry was even more desperate to get the snitch. He flew around the pitch for the next forty-five minutes watching as Hufflepuff scored over and over again.

Harry kept flying around looking to for the snitch as well as trying to keep Cedric at a distance incase he should see the snitch before Cedric.

"Hufflepuff scores again, two hundred and thirty to four hundred, Hufflepuff with a marginal lead."

Harry flew around a little quicker, zigzagging through all the players when he saw the golden flicker of the snitch and zoomed after it. He could not hear what Oliver was saying; all he knew is that he wanted the game over without being slaughtered. As Harry dived for the snitch Cedric followed. Harry was gaining on the snitch just as he reached out and grabbed the snitch he saw Cedric on his tail.

"Potter caught the snitch. Game over. Hufflepuff wins, four hundred and ten to three hundred and eighty."

In the changing room everyone was nervous that Oliver was going to be pissed that Harry caught the snitch.

"Good game everyone." Oliver said as he left for the hospital wing.

Harry changed and went straight to the common room. Once there he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes. As Harry passed out the rest of the team entered the common room. They kept as quiet as they could so that they did not wake Harry.

"Harry, Harry wake up. Its' dinner time." Hermione said quietly.

"What?"

"It's dinner time. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just exhausted. Why didn't any one get me up for lunch?"

"No one wanted to bother you. You were sleeping so soundly."

"Is everyone at dinner?"

"No. Oliver went back to the hospital wing and recons that we should have forfeited." Fred answered.

"Katie and Alicia are also in the hospital wing. When Katie was flying out of control she was doing everything she could to not pass out." George added.

"We're glad, yes all of us including Oliver that you caught the snitch when you did. This way we only lost by thirty points. If Cedric had caught the snitch we would have been slaughtered." Said Angelina.

Harry got up and followed Angelina, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny out of the common room and down to the dining hall.

The next weekend Harry decided not to go to the match. He really didn't care to watch Slytherin but was rooting for Ravenclaw. He knew he would find out what the score was. The week before had been so exhausting for him that he had let his homework pile up and wanted to get it done.

To his surprise he finished all his homework before the match finished. He thought about going and watching the rest of the game but decided not to.

"Harry why aren't you at the game?"

"Ginny, I…uh had to catch up on homework. I let it pile up this past week. So why aren't you at the game?"

"It's boring and Slytherin is really playing unfair and getting away with it. Madam Hooch doesn't see it because they make sure she isn't watching. When I left the score was two hundred and fifty to one hundred, Slytherin winning."

"Glad I'm not there. I'd probably fall asleep even with all the cheering and booing."

"I was thinking. Why did you need to use a Pensieve? You didn't explain that part."

"I had to find out how to summon the basilisk."

"You're sure that it has to be you?"

"Yes. No one else at this school and speak and or understand parseltongue."

"So, what do you plan on doing the rest of the day?"

"Nothing planned. I considered going to the match but with what you said I'd rather not."

Harry and Ginny left the common room and walked around the grounds. It was pretty cold but no rain.

"Harry! Harry! Ginny!"

Harry and Ginny looked over to see Hermione waving at them. Hermione reached them and said, "Can you believe it the match is over."

"Who won?"

"No one. The match is over and no one won. Ravenclaw caught the snitch to end the game and ended up tying."

"Has that ever happened?"

"Not that I know of."

"Are they going to have to do a rematch?"

"I don't know. The only one's demanding a rematch is the Slytherin team. Ravenclaw would like a rematch. No one is saying that there will be a rematch. I think it might have to do with how the over all points go."

"Be glad you weren't there, it was really boring." Ron said

"Don't worry I am glad that I didn't watch the match."

"Did you actually get your homework done?"

"Yes Hermione, I actually got it all done. Game or not don't let me wait until the last minute to do my homework."

"Harry, you'll tell us when you'll be going into the chamber right?"

"Of course." Harry said though not sure if he would tell them in person or not.

As droplets of rain fell everyone ran into the castle.

At dinnertime everyone made their way to the dining hall and took their seats. A lot of quiet chatter erupted, there was no food on the tables waiting. As Professor Dumbledore stood up the hall became silent.

"There will not be a rematch between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, they will take the tie for the match. There is no tie in the standings at this time. In the even that there is a tie at the end of the season there will playoff matches to determine first, second, third and or fourth place to enable to give the Quidditch Cup to the appropriate team. And now enjoy your meal."

The tables filled with food, all that could be heard in the dining hall was the scrapping of forks and knives on plates. Harry finished eating and left for the common room. Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed shortly after Harry. A few minutes later Fred and George left and caught up to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

As they all walked through the portrait hole they noticed Harry on the couch. They made their way through quietly as to not wake him up.

"I'm not asleep so you don't have to be so quiet."

All five of his friends jumped as the sound of Harry's voice as they all thought he was asleep.

"Harry, are you going into the Chamber any time soon?" Asked Hermione.

"What Chamber?" Asked the twins.

Harry explained everything about the Chamber and what he had to do.

"I'm not going real soon. In two weeks we go up against Ravenclaw. Now that I think about it, I wished I had gone to the match so that I'd know how Ravenclaw is playing."

"Don't worry about it Harry. It was luck really. Slytherin was in the lead and close to catching the snitch but Cho was just a bit quicker. By Catching the snitch when she did it tied the game, if she didn't than they would have lost by large margin." Fred and George explained.

"I just want to focus on assignments from teachers and practicing for the Ravenclaw match. I am not even gong to think about the chamber for at least two weeks."

As the Gryffindor common filled with the rest of the house Harry and his friends made their way up the stairs to their respective dormitories.

The next two weeks were uneventful; Harry worked hard in class, studied long hours and worked as hard as he would in an actual match during all the practices. Through all this his only free time was mealtimes and sleep. It was along day of classes and seemed to Harry that breakfast and lunch flew by.

That night Harry was looking forward to going to bed right after dinner. Half way to the dining hall Harry's plan was squashed.

"Harry, Oliver wants us to meet him in the common room for a meeting after dinner."

"Thanks Katie."

"Why do you look so irritated?" Ron asked.

"I planned on going to bed right after dinner and now there is no telling when I'll get to bed or how much sleep I'll get."

"At least Oliver wants to have a meeting in the common room and not a last minute practice."

"That we know of, besides I don't think that it will make a difference."

"Why?"

"The common room is usually full and loud, plus depending on what Oliver has to say it could take a while before any of us gets to bed and that is all that we should be doing tonight."

"Well, Fred and George will be at the meeting so it can't be that bad tonight."

"You have a good point there Ron."

All through dinner Harry would glance at Oliver at glare at him while incoherently grumbling.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

"Oliver has called for a meeting tonight in the common room."

"Isn't that good though?"

"I had planned on going straight to bed after dinner. What ever he has to say I hope it doesn't take too long."

"Well at least it's not another last minute practice."

"That we know of."

Harry sighed and finished eating before going to the common room.

Harry found Oliver at a table with most of the team already there. Harry was grateful that he was not the last one to arrive to the meeting.

Once the rest of the team and the back up player's arrived Oliver begun going over the previous match with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Oliver talked about the strategy that Ravenclaw had used and thought that they might use the same strategy this time. Oliver continued to go on and on about what Ravenclaw did and what he wanted his team to do. Midnight rolled around and Harry had, had enough.

"Oliver I don't mean to be rude but why doesn't everyone just do their job and I catch the snitch as soon as possible to end the game and we win. Honestly right now we could all use a good night sleep."

Oliver then realized what time it was and called the meeting to a close. Everyone scrambled up to their respective dormitories and went to bed.

Harry woke up early the next morning. He put on his glasses and got dressed. On his way out he woke up Ron but didn't stay to see if Ron actually got up.

As Harry entered the dinning hall he saw his teammates trying to stay awake while eating. He smiled to himself and shook his head. Though Harry felt that he could do with a bit more sleep he was ready to take on Ravenclaw. Harry took a seat next to Oliver.

"Oliver, I have a suggestion."

"Go on."

"Next time no practice or meeting before a match."

"I will try to remember that for next year. Feel free to remind me if I try to have a practice or call a meeting the night before a match."

"Will do." Harry quickly finished eating and followed his teammates out to the changing room.

"As Harry said last night, everyone just do their job and Harry catch that snitch as soon as possible."

Everyone laughed as they walked out on to the pitch. Harry looked around and saw that once again Lee Jordan was commentating. He wasn't paying attention to anything Madam Hooch said he barely caught, "Three, two, one" and the whistle blowing. Everyone kicked off at the same time.

As Harry flew around looking for the snitch he noticed how wide awake the Ravenclaw team was.

"Ravenclaw takes first possession, Davies zooming down the pitch and Wood barely makes the save. Bell has the quaffle and is holing up the pitch, oh and she drops it, Spinnet catches the quaffle and takes off up the pitch passes to Johnson at last minute, Johnson scores. The score is ten to nil to Gryffindor. Bradley with the quaffle and moving down the pitch passes to McDougal and Wood makes a better save this time. Johnson taking off with the quaffle and scores."

An hour later Harry was still looking for the snitch.

"Gryffindor still in the lead, one hundred and sixty to nil. Gryffindor looking tired, Spinnet misses a score…Wood barley making the save…. hold on looks like Ravenclaw's seeker Miss. Chang has seen the snitch."

Harry looked over and sure enough she was after the snitch. Harry took off at top speed to try and give Cho Chang a run for the snitch. He was almost there when from nowhere a bludger slammed into his side, knocking him off his broom. Harry managed to hold on to his broom and saw Cho catch the snitch.

"Game over. Gryffindor wins, one hundred and sixty to one hundred and fifty."

Though Harry did not catch the snitch, there was celebration party in the Gryffindor common room after the match and into the late hours of the night. Harry left the party early and went to bed.

The following week Harry relaxed and focused on class work. Finished all his essays as they were assigned.

The night before the next Quidditch match Harry managed to talk to Dumbledore and asked for something and explained why.

Harry skipped the next Quidditch match and worked out what he was going to do in the Chamber. He had been thinking about it for a few days. He knew he was ready and decided that he would take care of the snake during the match and that he would leave a note for his friends.

"Harry, you going to the match?" Ginny asked on her way out.

"No. Skipping again. I am going into the chamber during the game. The sooner I do it the better. Just tell Ron and Hermione that I'll be in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. They'll know what I mean. Oh, just don't let anyone hear you tell them what I said. If Dumbledore overhears it's okay he'll know what I'll be doing."

"Harry be careful."

"I will."

"You better." Ginny said as she left to watch the match.

Harry ran up to his dormitory and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Gryffindor sword. He left the common room under the cloak and went to the second floor and into the bathroom.


	37. Chapter 37

Once in the bathroom Harry pulled the cloak off and stuffed under his robes. He walked up to the sink and concentrated on how to say 'open' in parseltongue. After a few minutes he gave it his best shot and said, "open" he was relieved that he had heard the hissing of parseltongue.

The sink began to move and sunk. It reviled a large pipe as Harry remembered it would. He made sure he had a good hold on the sword and that his wand was securely in his robes and carefully stepped off into the pipe and slid down the dark and slimy pipe. Rushing down past several smaller pipes that branched off. The pipe twisted and turned sloping steeply downward and before he knew it he was shooting out the end of the pipe and landing on the damp floor.

Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos", the tip of his wand lit instantly giving him some light to navigate through the tunnel. He followed the tunnel around a bend to a solid wall where he saw the two serpents entwined. Again, though easier, he said, "open" and the serpents parted allowing the wall to open and let him through.

He followed the chamber until he saw the two pillars. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on what he had to do. Thinking hard and in the hissing sound of parseltongue he said, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four."

The gigantic stone face began to move, the mouth opening wide creating a large black hole. As Harry heard the slithering of the snake he turned his back to the hole. The snake was slithering closer and closer. He did not dare to chance a look. Harry focused on the sound of the snake slithering closer and watching the walls and ground for shadows.

The closer the snake got the louder and clearer the slithering sound became. When the slithering sound stopped Harry held his breath and chanced a look behind him. All he could see was the large body of the snake; he looked up and saw that the snake's head was just above him.

Harry looked straight ahead, firmly gripped the sword with both hands. He raised his arms and shoved the sword up through the bottom of the snake's head, driving the sword in, all the way to the hilt. As he was still holding on to the sword the snake began swaying it's head and thrashing around.

Harry held on for dear life as he was swung around, slammed into and bouncing off of everything in the chamber. After several minutes the snake's head flung backwards onto the ground with a thud and remained motionless.

Breathless and sore Harry let go of the sword and at up on the snake to catch his breath and some strength with any luck. After several minutes passed Harry attempted to pull the sword out and succeeded. As he was trying to figure out if it was safe to look at the snake or if he should just give it his best shot at using the sword to gouge out the eyes he heard several footsteps and sighed.

"STOP! I can't believe that the three of you followed me all the way down here."

"But.."

"Hermione, no! The basilisk is dead, but I'm not sure it it's safe to look at it. I have not yet gouged out the eyes. Although do you have a mirror on you?"

"Yes."

"Walk back wards towards my voice. Just listen to my voice and trust me."

"How will we know it's safe? What will happen if it's not safe?"

"Ron calm down and relax. Hermione sorry, but the worst that can happen is you'll be petrified. Not to worry, it's possible to be cured of being petrified I promise. Ron, Ginny stay where you are. I'll let you know when it's safe. Hermione keep walking, you're doing great. Okay you can stop walking. Now use the mirror to look."

As Hermione used the mirror to try to check the snake Harry was sweating with fear. He did not know for sure if this would work. Would she be ale to see the eyes? Would she become petrified? With the snake dead would its power of petrifying still work? Harry's heart sank when Hermione stopped moving.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed and jumped off of the snake.

"What? Its eyes are shut."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry."

"It appears to be safe. Why did the three of you come all the way down here?"

"We wanted to help." Ron said.

"You could have gotten yourselves petrified or killed."

"But we're all fine though." Ginny said.

"Since the three of you wanted to help, did any of you happen to mention anything to Dumbledore so that we can get out?"

"No. How were you figuring that you would get out?" Ron replied.

"I had thought that the three of you would have said something to Dumbledore and waited at the entrance."

"How'd you do it before?"

"Fawkes. But it was extremely different circumstances."

"Well let's go back the way we came and maybe Dumbledore will be there."

"I doubt it. Hold on how did the three off you get all the way in here?"

"Everything was open." Hermione replied.

"Let's go back, I think that I know how we can get out of here."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Moaning Myrtle" Hermione answered.

"You read my mind Hermione."

Hermione just smiled.

They made their way back to the pipe. Harry called for Moaning Myrtle.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could get a message to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Why should I?"

"To be nice." Harry said as he stopped on Ron's foot to keep him from saying anything.

"And why should I be nice?'

"Have I done anything mean to you?"

"No. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley. Could you please help us?"

"This is a trick. Isn't it?" Myrtle said and disappeared.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"There is something that I could try. Not sure if it will work."

"Try any way. Please." Ginny pleaded.

"KREACHER!"

There was a "pop" as Kreacher appeared.

"Who calls Kreacher to this…Master Potter. How my I be of service?"

"First of all I know what Regulus wanted you to do with the locket. I know of a way for you to fulfill what he wanted you to do. Please find Professor Dumbledore and tell him that I need help getting out of the chamber."

"Yes Master." And with a "pop" Kreacher was gone.

"I'll be right back." Harry said as he took off back through the tunnel and into the chamber.

With the sword Harry quickly gouged out the eyes of the snake and carefully pried open the mouth and even more carefully broke off a tooth and ran back to where he had left Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's a tooth Ron. I had to go back and brake off a tooth out of the snake's mouth."

"What the bloody hell for?"

"Stabbing the diary with the sword should work this time, but if for some strange reason it doesn't well, this way I won't have to come back down here. It could help with possibly finding an antidote to the venom."

"Harry are you down there?"

"Professor. Ron, Hermione and Ginny are down here too."

"Hang in there." Dumbledore said just before summoning Fawkes.

Dumbledore made his request to Fawkes.

A short time later Fawkes returned with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

All four followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore pulled out the diary and placed on the floor.

"Harry, I think that you should be the one to destroy the diary."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, grasped the sword and stabbed the diary. There was a muffled piercing scream, ink spurted out of the diary. As the ink oozed out you could see a hole burned through the diary. Harry picked up the dairy and a steady drip, drip of ink continued to ooze out.

Before anyone could say anything there was a "pop" and Kreacher stood in Dumbledore's office.

"Master Potter said that he knows of a way that Kreacher can fulfill his duty to Regulus. I bring locket with me."

Harry handed Kreacher the tooth from the snake.

"Kreacher do you want to do it? Or shall I?"

"Master do what he feels is best. Just as long as it is done."

"May I have the locket for a moment."

Kreacher grudgingly handed the locket over to Harry. Harry held the locket up to his face and said, "open." Everyone just looked at Harry strangely. The locket opened and Harry quickly plunged the tooth into it. There was high-pitched shriek for several minutes and then silence. Harry closed the locket and handed it back to Kreacher.

"Thank you Master Potter."

"I just thought that you would like to have it back. The locket is yours after all."

Kreacher disappeared with a "pop."

"I think that the four of you should go to your dormitories and clean up a bit. Not much longer and it will be dinner."

Once all four entered the common room, Harry wondered what had happened in the match with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Who won in the match?"

"Hufflepuff. The final score was two hundred to one hundred and fifty. Ravenclaw was getting slaughtered. The snitch fluttered right in front of Cho, she moved so quickly that she was even surprised that she had the snitch." Ron answered.

The four of them then went to their dormitories, cleaned up and left for the dining hall for dinner. The noise in the dining hall was mostly from the Hufflepuff table, continuing their celebration of the win over Ravenclaw.

The next two weeks the talk was about the upcoming Slytherin and Hufflepuff match, who would win, how close it would be. The majority of the school was rooting for Hufflepuff to win.

The morning of the match everyone was up early and in the dining hall having breakfast. The Slytherin team left first, followed by most of everyone else. The Hufflepuff team was last to leave.

"And they're off. Hufflepuff with first possession of the quaffle, Summerby sailing up the pitch and scores. Montague with the quaffle zooming down the pitch he attempts to score and Abbott makes a nice save. Smith with the quaffle up the pitch passes to Cadwallader and he scores. Warrington with the quaffle and drops it, Smith there to catch it. He turns around and heads in the opposite direction and Blaise blocks it."

An hour later, "Smith scores! Hufflepuff slaughtering Slytherin, one hundred to nil, Abbott makes another spectacular save. Cadwallader has the quaffle and soars up the pitch and gets another one past Blaise. Pucey with the quaffle, the quaffle comes loose from a bludger hit by Summers and Summerby catches the quaffle and hustles up the pitch and scores."

Another hour later, "Hufflepuff with one hundred and fifty points, Slytherin still nothing. Wait, looks like the seekers are after the snitch. Ooo Diggory dodges one bludger and gets hit in the back of the head by the other. Malfoy catches the snitch. Doesn't look like he meant to do it. The match is over with a tie game. Now we wait to see where the standings are for the Quidditch cup"

Cedric was taken to the hospital wing as Dumbledore had Lee move out of the way.

"May I please have your attention? As a result of this match, Slytherin is tied with Ravenclaw therefore there will be another match. Very soon the date of the match will be posted in all common rooms. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Several people visited Cedric in the hospital wing. Cedric was doing fine just slight bump on the head and would be released in a day or two.

Three days later there was a sign posted in the common rooms. The play off match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was set for the 23rd of April.

"It's two weeks away." Hermione stated.

"I know, this must be the longest Quidditch season in a long time." Harry said.

"It might be the longest season ever. When Bill and Charlie went to school they never talked about the Quidditch season gong so long. If it has then it was before their time." Ron added.

"But don't you think that they want to quickly get to the ceremony awarding the cup?"

"Hermione as much as we would like differently, they have to let Slytherin rest and prepare for the match." Ron answered.

"Don't be so nasty. Hermione's question was legitimate. Sure, Slythrein could use the rest for a hopeful chance of beating Ravenclaw but at the same time it would make sense if they had the playoff match sooner." Ginny said defending Hermione.

As the match drew closer tensions were high with Slytherin and Ravenclaw as excitement was high for the rest of the school. Slytherin with their jeering at Ravenclaw and minor threats in passing with out teachers around were starting to get to the Ravenclaw team. Harry and several other Gryffindor's as often as they could would tell the team members not to give it any thought. Slytherin was just trying to undermine them. Harry when he could he would tell Cho to just focus on getting the snitch and her own well being. He also told her to not pay too much attention to the score or what was going on with her teammates, get the snitch at soon as she could.

On several occasions Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would come across Ravenclaw Quidditch team members quite still on the floor, there were occasions when it was obvious that he or she had been stunned or cursed or jinxed or even hexed. If they could fix it themselves they would and then take the individual to the hospital wing.

A few days before the match most of the school was outside enjoying the warm weather, Harry was walking down a hall to meet his friends outside by the tree they had been hanging out under. Halfway out of the castle Harry clearly heard the whimpering cries of someone. Harry decided to see what was going on. He walked in the direction the cries were coming from. Once Harry reached the other side of a bend in the hall he saw two people on the floor. Once was sprawled out on his or her back, the other was on his or her knees leaning over the other.

"Cho. What happened? Is Roger okay?"

"It was Draco. I saw him. Roger knocked me out of the way and got hit. I don't know what Draco used. I can't just leave him here, but I need to get him to the hospital wing."

"I know something that should help. Let me try it and then we'll take him to the hospital wing, no matter what."

"Thanks Harry."

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry was relieved that it worked.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing. And Cho do tell Madam Pomfrey who did this."

"I will. And thanks again Harry."

"No problem."

After Madam Pomfrey took over Harry walked out of the hospital wing and sprinted out of the castle to where his friends were.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked

"What took you so long?" Ron asked

"Why were you running?" Ginny asked.

Once Harry caught his breath he explained.

"Malfoy is behind this." Ron said

"Obviously he is. We just can't prove it was him for all the others unless they saw him." Hermione said.

"He'll probably get out of it." Ron said annoyed.

"There's no way. Cho saw him do it." Hermione stated

"If he doesn't get out of it he won't be in much trouble as it was only one person. Like you said Hermione, we can't prove it was Malfoy for all the attacks unless the ones attacked saw him. Cho did see Malfoy this time."

After a few minutes Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George went back inside the castle to the hospital wing to see how Roger was fairing.

* * * * * * *

"Miss. Chang, who did this?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Draco Malfoy. He was actually trying to get me, but Roger knocked me out of the way."

"I will certainly be talking to Professor Dumbledore."

"Talking to me about what, Poppy?"

"Miss. Chang has just told me that Mr. Malfoy tried to stun or curse her and Mr. Davies knocked her out of the way so he got hit with whatever it was."

Dumbledore looked over at Cho and she nodded that Pomfrey had it correctly.

"I shall take care of this. Oh, Miss. Chang is this the only time you know of that Mr. Malfoy has tried to do anything to you and the rest of your team?"

"I only saw him this time so I don't know if he has done this to others or not."

"Very well."

A few hours later Dumbledore returned to the hospital wing to have a word with Roger.

"How are you feeling Mr. Davies?"

"All right."

"I heard from Miss. Chang, but I would like to hear what you have to say as well."

"Cho and I were walking and talking about the match coming up. Cho stopped talking so I turned around and saw Draco wand in hand and raising his wand arm so I pushed Cho out of the way."

"Thank you for your time. I will go and let you rest some more."

Dumbledore left the hospital wing aggravated.

* * * * * * *

Ravenclaw house was thrilled that Roger had been released from the hospital wing that night and that he would be fine to play in the match.

Over the next few days the Ravenclaw Quidditch team stayed together and were in large groups as often as possible. This was working very well as no one had been stunned, jinxed, hexed or cursed.

At dinner Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Draco were not there.

"Ron, Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy are not here. I hope he's getting into loads of trouble, I doubt it though."

"Well, maybe with any luck Malfoy will at least not be able to play in the upcoming match." Ron said hopeful.

"We will just have to wait and see now won't we." Hermione said.


	38. Chapter 38

"Professor why have you requested to see me and Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have been informed that Mr. Malfoy jinxed a student. I have two witnesses that account for what happened."

"It wasn't me. Who ever it is must be mistaken."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

"Severus I shall give you a moment to speak with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said and left his office.

"Draco, I will ask you, were you the one to jinx Roger Davies?"

"No it wasn't me."

"Don't lie to me. If you ever do it again there will be severe consequences. As it is you will serve detention tonight and ten points will be taken from Slytherin."

Draco said nothing and stopped out of Dumbledore's office.

* * * * * * *

After dinner Harry and Ron went on to the common room to wait for Hermione.

"What's Hermione up to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"We will find out in a minute, she's walking over."

"I just over heard a small group of Slytherin's talking with Malfoy. He has detention tonight and ten points taken away."

"Only ten points!"

"Let me finish Ron. Snape took the points away."

"What?" Harry and Ron said.

"You heard me. I don't think that one detention and a few points taken away is enough."

"It should be at least a week of detentions and a lot more points taken away!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know. But at least Snape did take points away though, he's never taken points away from his own house."

"Harry you're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking Ron. With any luck maybe Ravenclaw will slaughter Slytherin or at least win the match."

"I don't know how well Ravenclaw will do in the match. Every thing that has been said and done to the team they might not be on target with their game. Practice might go well but in the actual game."

"Hermione give Ravenclaw some credit."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that what Slytherin has said and done to the team I am sure that it has sunk in and they just might be a little scared. I hope that they can pull a win. We will just have to wait and see what happens and hope that Slytherin, meaning Malfoy, doesn't do anything else to Ravenclaw to dampen their spirits more."

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked more about it for about an hour and then retired to bed.

The next several days went by with only verbal comments and threats from Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor did all they could to help bring Ravenclaw's spirits up. It did not appear that it was working.

As the match was on the horizon Ravenclaw seemed to be in a better mood and their spirits were up. It was as though nothing had happened to the team; this made the other half of the school hopeful.

The morning of the match the whole school was up early, had breakfast and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

"On my whistle, three, two, one" Madam Hooch blew the whistle and everyone kicked off the ground and rose into the air.

"And they're off. Ravenclaw with first possession of the quaffle and soaring down the pitch, Bradley passes the quaffle to McDougal and he scores. Pucey hauling up the pitch and Carmichael makes a nice save." The crowed cheered and faintly booed. "Davies with the quaffle and moving down the pitch and again Blaise fails to defend the goal posts making the score Twenty to nil to Ravenclaw."

Slytherin booed the goal as the rest of the crowed cheered as loud as they could and became hopeful with the early lead, though small.

"Pucey moving up the pitch he passes the quaffle to Warrington and back to Pucey to Montague to Warrington and he scores. Davies with the quaffle, Warrington knocks the quaffle out of his arm, Bradley steels the quaffle and soars down the pitch and Blaise makes the save."

An hour later, "Pucey scores, one-ten to fifty, Slytherin with the lead. It looks as thought Chang sees the snitch and Malfoy seems to think so. Malfoy swerves to avoid a bludger and Chang catches the snitch. Two hundred to One hundred and ten, Ravenclaw wins the match."

After dinner as everyone was about to start heading back to their dormitories when Dumbledore stood up, "May I have your attention please."

The dining hall quieted and those that had stood up sat back down and all eyes were on Dumbledore.

"As a result of today's match, Slytherin has tied Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw has tied Gryffindor. There will be two more play off games. The dates will be posted in your common rooms by tomorrow night. Good night to all."

The following night posted in the common rooms were the dates of the next two Quidditch play off games. Harry walked over to the table where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"So when are the games?" Ron asked

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff face off on the seventh of May. We face off with Ravenclaw on the twenty-first of May."

"At least our team has about a month to get ready."

"You know Ron, if we have a month to get ready so does Ravenclaw." Hermione stated.

"Did you have to mention that?"

"Yes I did Ron. Yes I want our team to win, but I am not going to kid myself into thinking that we have it won before we even play against them."

"It was luck that Ravenclaw won. Malfoy would have had the snitch if not for that bludger causing him to swerve. That allowed Cho to be able to catch the snitch."

"All right you two, enough."

Ron and Hermione stopped arguing about Quidditch. Harry looked around and noticed that they were the only three still in the common room.

"Do either of you realize what time it is? I am going up to bed. Good night." Harry said and then took the stairs two at a time.

Ron and Hermione quickly went up to their respective dormitories.

A week went by without incident. As the match drew nearer the tensions were high with Slytherin. Hufflepuff was relaxed and looking forward to the match. They were not un-nerved by Slytherins taunting, jeering, snide comments and minor threats.

"Have you noticed how calm and collected the Hufflepuff team is?" Hermione asked

"I have noticed. Slytherin can't get to them. Hufflepuff isn't letting anything bother them. I watched them during practice yesterday and I am glad that we're not playing against Hufflepuff. They have a good shot at taking Slytherin out. Although if Slytherin plays as nasty as they have been it could be a close game."

"Harry you know Slytherin is going to play nasty, they always do."

"I know. With everything that Slytherin has said it hasn't affected Hufflepuff in the slightest bit. I wish you and Hermione could have seen Hufflepuff practicing. I honestly don't think that it will matter whether or not Slytherin plays nasty, Hufflepuff is ready to take on anything."

"As long as Summers and Hopkins are on top of it, no one should get hurt. They just have to pay attention, do their job and keep an extra eye out for the rest of the team."

"That doesn't sound easy, Ron."

"I never said it would be easy. How else are they going to beat Slytherin?"

"By using their talent. I can't even find the words to describe the practice I watched. All Slytherin has is their jeering, crude comments, threats and attacking the opponent. They have no, decent, talent."

"They must have been really good in that practice. The way you talk about it and mostly the look on your face, I wish I as well as Hermione could have seen the practice too."

A few days later after classes Harry told Ron and Hermione that he would meet them by the lake under the tree.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked

"I need to talk to Dumbledore real quick."

Harry sprinted off towards Dumbledore's office. As he approached the office Harry slowed down to a brisk walk.

"Potter, what are you doing over here?"

"Professor McGonagall, I need to have a quick work with Professor Dumbledore. Is he here?"

"No he is not. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh…no but thank you anyway."

Harry turned and headed back the way he came and to meet his friends.

"Harry, you might want to hurry. Ron and Draco are getting into it."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said as he took off in dead run.

As Harry neared where Ron and Draco were he could hear what was being said.

"At least Hufflepuff has pure talent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hufflepuff has talent when it comes to Quidditch. All you and the rest of Slytherin only have the talent off cheating by threats and attacking your opponent."

Draco lunged himself at Ron who stepped out of the way causing Draco to fall flat on his face on the ground. Draco got up and walked towards Ron.

"At least my mother isn't a cow."

That was the last straw for Ron. His face was nearly purple from anger and all of a sudden Ron swung his fist at Draco and connected with Draco's nose. Draco quickly responded with his own fist swinging and only caught Ron on the arm. Ron turned to hit Draco again but he deflected Ron's hit causing Ron to drop his wand. Draco picked up Ron's wand and snapped in two. Ron marched over and punched Draco in the face again and turned to walk off. Draco raised his wand arm with wand in hand but before he could do anything his wand went flying up in the air and landed in Harry's wand free hand.

"I don't think so Malfoy. You are not going to curse, hex, jinx or stun any one who has their back to you and unarmed. You know I should really break your wand in two but I won't because I refuse to sink down to your level. Instead I am sure that the Headmaster would really like to know what you have done, I am sure that your head of house won't be too pleased."

"Go ahead and break it, it's not like I can't get a new one unlike Weasley."

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Draco and Ron were having words, the punched each other, Draco broke Ron's wand in two and was about to do something, curse, hex, jinx or stun I don't know but Ron had his back to Draco. I disarmed Draco before he could cast what ever he was about to do."

"Mr. Weasley is this true?'

"Yes Professor."

"Well, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Lovegood, Mr. Davies, Miss. Chang, Mr. Goldstein and Mr. Malfoy follow me please."

All ten students followed McGonagall to her office.

"Professor Sprout, so nice to see you. Could you please give me a hand with this group? I will be talking to each and every one of them individually. I would like you to watch the rest of them in the hall to be sure that what was going on just now out side does not continue."

"Not a problem Professor McGonagall."

Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Roger, Cho and Anthony all told McGonagall everything that they had seen and heard. McGonagall then called Harry to have him retell what he had seen and heard and did.

After she spoke with Ron and Draco she had made he decision about what to do with the two students.

Ron walked through the portrait hole solemnly.

"Don't tell me you're being sent home?" Hermione asked

"No, but I do have detention for punching Malfoy."

"Did you happen to hear what happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Something about suspension."

"He's getting suspended!" Exclaimed Hermione while stifling a laugh.

As Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were walking to the dining hall Cedric caught up to them.

"Harry. Ron. Ginny. Hermione."

The four of them stopped and looked behind them to see Cedric running towards them.

"Cedric?" Harry said

"Dumbledore asked me to find the four of you. He would like a word with all of you."

"When did he get back? I went looking for him earlier and he wasn't here."

"I don't think that he has been here long. Just before he asked me to find the four of you I saw Professor McGonagall talking with him. It might have something to do with what happened earlier."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Thank you Cedric."

"No problem Harry."

Cedric continued on his way to the dining hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore spoke to each one privately, talking to Harry last.

As Harry and Dumbledore were finishing up their conversation there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Lucius Malfoy walked in looking angry. Dobby the house elf on his heals.

"Why has my son been suspended?" Lucius demanded.

"He was in a fight earlier to day, broke another students wand and attempted to curse the same student who was walking away from him. Be thankful that Draco is not being expelled."

"And for how long is he suspended?"

"Until the sixteenth of May. Yes, your son will not participate in the upcoming Quidditch match. I will not tolerate your son's actions."

"And the other student, what is his punishment?"

"Detention for the rest of the school year."

"Why isn't he suspended as well? You said there had been a fight. Why is my son the only one suspended?"

"As I said you son broke the other students wand and attempted to curse him. If not for Mr. Potter here, your son surely would have been expelled."

Lucius stormed out of the office, kicking Dobby out ahead of him.

"Professor may I have the diary? I can't prove it but I do know that the diary belongs to him. It's not that I want to give it back to Mr. Malfoy, I want to do something else."

Dumbledore pulled open a drawer and handed the diary to Harry. Once he had the diary he ran out of the office, stopped a short distance a way and took off again.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"What do you want?"

"Here. I believe this belongs to you. I also believe that you somehow slipped into Ginny Weasley's books."

"That is not mine."

"Yes it is. Just because I can't prove it doesn't mean that I don't know. There are a lot of things that I know that would make your toes curl." Harry said as he thrust the dairy into Lucius Malfoy's hands.

Lucius then proceeded to thrust the diary at Dobby, turned and stopped off.

Harry quietly told Dobby to open the book.

"Master has set Dobby free. Master has given Dobby a sock. I am free."

Lucius stopped walking and turned around to see Dobby holding the diary in one hand and a sock in the other.

"What? I never….I only handed you that…." Lucius trailed off and looked at Harry who had a smirk on his face.

"How dare you! You tricked me. Dobby come."

"It won't work Mr. Malfoy. Weather or not you intended to give Dobby clothes, you still did and that is all that matters."

Lucius turned purple, nearly the shade that Harry's Uncle Vernon would turn when extremely angry.

As Lucius raised his wand arm with wand in hand Dobby put up his hand to stop Lucius just as Harry, who was ready for this, had his wand pointed at Lucius while non-verbally cast 'Expelliarmus'. Lucius flew back with such force that when he hit the wall behind him a small crack appeared. Lucius also had difficulty standing up and staggered off.

"How can Dobby every repay Harry Potter?"

"That is not necessary Dobby. I do not need any repayment."

"Dobby will always remember this. And Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter for should you ever need any help."

"Thank you Dobby. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye."

"I would very much like to see you again Harry Potter. Bye." With a 'pop' sound Dobby had vanished from sight.

Harry ran all the way to the dining hall.

"What took so long Harry? Each of us were only with Dumbledore for a short time."

"Lucius Malfoy showed up wanting to know why his son was suspended. I tricked him into setting Dobby, his house-elf, free."

Hermione and Ginny grinned at Harry. Ron just rolled his eyes.

The news of Draco being suspended traveled through the school like wild fire. Slytherin's captain Montague tried to have the match rescheduled for when Draco could play but was unsuccessful.

Slytherin was not happy that they had to use their replacement seeker, Terence Higgs.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning as Harry left the dormitory he spotted Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table talking.

"Ron, did you get into any trouble over the incident with Malfoy?"

"Detention on the weekends throughout the rest of the school year."

"Doing what?"

"McGonagall has a list of things for me to do."

"You won't be able to watch the match will you?"

"McGonagall wants me to be in her office tomorrow following the match."

"What exactly do you have to do during the detentions? In other words I want to know more than just a list of things."

"Tomorrow she's having me do lines. The rest is polishing things through out the school. She's only having me do the detentions for like an hour or two."

"Has your mum found out about it yet?"

"McGonagall didn't say anything about writing to my parents but if Percy knows than I should be hearing about it soon. My mum and dad are not going to happy about my wand being broke in two."

"They can't get to mad, you're not the one that snapped your wand in two."

"I don't know Harry."

The rest of the day went smoothly and quietly. After class before lunch Professor Sprout wanted to have a quick word with Ron. Harry and Hermione left for lunch.

"I wonder what's going on? Lunch is almost over and no sign of Ron." Hermione asked

"Your guess is as good as mine Hermione." Harry replied

"We need to be patient with Ron once we see him. Ron missing meals is not something anyone should have to deal with." Ginny stated.

Hermione and Harry laughed.

As the three of them headed off to the common room they bumped into Ron.

"Ron. What did Professor Sprout want? What took so long?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me. Mum was there. Percy found out about what happened the other day and sent an owl to her. It's not that bad though. She let me explain what had happened, yes she's upset that I was fighting but seems to be understanding about it."

"What did mum say about your wand?"

"She really didn't say anything. Wands are expensive and mum and dad can't afford to get me a new one. I don't know what I am going to do without a wand."

"Personally I think that the Malfoy's should get you a new wand. Draco is the one that broke it."

"You are probably right Hermione but I wouldn't want anything that the Malfoy's bought."

"Look Ron, just hear me out okay. I could buy the wand for you and your parents can pay me back in installments. I would not mind doing that."

"I don't know Harry."

That night after every one had gone to bed and were asleep, Harry got up and wrote a note to Mrs. Weasley about what he had mentioned to Ron. Harry knew that if Ron's parents didn't accept his offer he was going to have to find a way to get Ron a new wand without Ron knowing who was behind getting the wand. Depending on what Ron's parents said in their reply he was going to talk to Dumbledore.

The next morning all of Hogwarts was up and heading out to the Quidditch pitch. Slytherin appeared to be dreading the match. Hufflepuff on the other hand was pumped up and ready to go.

Both teams walked out on to the pitch, Montague and Cedric shook hands, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off in the air.

"Smith takes first possession of the quaffle and soars up the pitch, ooh Blaise blocks it. Pucey with the quaffle, passes to Warrington and he drops the quaffle, Summerby there to catch it and soars up the pitch and scores. Montague with the quaffle he zooms down the pitch and scores. Cadwallader with the quaffle and soaring up the pitch, dodges a bludger, nearly collides with Bole and scores. The score is twenty to ten to Hufflepuff and Warrington takes the quaffle and speeds down the pitch and nice save by Abbott. Smith with the quaffle headed right for Warrington and Montague, he passes the quaffle to Cadwallader ooh he drops it but wait Summerby catches the quaffle and takes off and scores. Montague with the quaffle and speeding down the pitch dodges Hopkins passes the quaffle to Warrington who passes it to Montague and scores. The score it thirty to twenty to Hufflepuff. Looks like Slytherin is calling for time out."

After a ten minute time out the game resumed.

"Smith with the quaffle flying fast, ooh a bludger hits him in the side and he drops the quaffle. Pucey snatches the quaffle and soars down the pitch and slips it in past Abbott. Summerby takes the quaffle and takes off up the pitch dodging a bludger and scores. Warrington with the quaffle he passes to Pucey. Pucey drops the quaffle Montague right there to catch it and scores. The match is tied as forty points each. Diggory appears to have seen the snitch he's flying so fast he's nearly a blur and he catches the snitch. Hufflepuff wins one hundred and ninety to forty."

Ron got up and quickly made his way to McGonagall's office and waited for her there.

"Mr. Weasley you remembered. Very good, shall we go in? As you know today I am going to have you do lines. I want you to write that you will not fight. Oh and I have had some food brought in so that you won't miss out on lunch. Just because you have detention does not mean that you will go without meals."

Ron took a seat and begun to write out his lines. Periodically he would take a bite of food.

"I think that will do Mr. Weasley. You may go and enjoy the rest of the day."

"But.."

"Between you and me I wouldn't even be making you do the detentions. I don't think that you should have been fighting but I understand why. There are some people that would have a hissy fit if you did not receive some punishment. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me. I am not going to keep you long for your detentions. A couple of hours at most each day, so I will see you here tomorrow after breakfast."

Ron left the room without another word. Though McGonagall had said that it was just between him and her he could not wait to tell Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

Ron found them all in the common room.

"You'll never guess what McGonagall said to me."

"If we'll never guess then just tell us." Hermione replied

Ron looked around to be sure that if there were anyone else in the common room that they would not be able to hear. He leaned in closer to them and softly told them what McGonagall had told him.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked

"That's what she said. In other words if Dumbledore could have gotten away with it I wouldn't even have detention. It's just to appease other people. More than likely Lucius Malfoy. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Your probably right." Ginny said.

"The fact that Malfoy was about to curse Ron, I mean who cares if there had been a mediocre brawl. Ron not only had his back to Malfoy but he was also unarmed. It's ridiculous that Ron has to do detention for the rest of the year on the weekends even if it is only for an hour or two. It shouldn't even be that way."

"Thank you Hermione." Ron said.

At dinner Hedwig soared through the hall and landed in front of Harry, he took the letter from his owl, opened it and read,

Harry,

How thoughtful of you. Mr. Weasley and I appreciate it greatly. I do not know how we could ever pay you back.

Mrs. Weasley.

Harry got up and left for the common room and wrote to Mrs. Weasley,

Mrs. Weasley,

As far as paying me back you really don't have to worry about it. I would rather you and Mr. Weasley save the money that you would use to pay me back in installments and get Ron some new dress robes. I know this might seem strange but not to worry.

Harry

Harry quickly sent the letter with Hedwig. Moments later Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in to the common room.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked

"Nothing."

"Yeah right Harry."

"Ron don't worry about it. I have made arrangements with your parents to get you a new wand. It might not be until next year when we are at Diagon Alley but you will have a new wand."

"Harry…"

"Ron don't worry about it. Arrangements are made for them to pay me back. You can't go without a wand Ron."

"I know but…. uh thank you."

"No problem."

The next day Harry received a letter from Mrs. Weasley,

Harry,

Thank you so much for your generosity. Though I must say that we would rather we pay you back with what we can each month, we will save up to get Ron new dress robes. Again thank you.

Mrs. Weasley

Harry smiled and was happy that Ron's parents agreed to what he wanted.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just you mum letting me know that she and your dad have agreed to my offer and arrangements for paying me back."

"So how long do we have without Malfoy? Does anyone know how long he is suspended for?" Ginny asked.

"He'll be out until the sixteenth of May." Harry replied

"I have to say that it is going to be boring with Malfoy gone."

"At least for a while no one will have their wand snapped in two. I don't doubt that it will be boring but I am going to enjoy the time while he's gone." Hermione said.

"Also Ron with Malfoy gone you won't have to worry about how you'll defend yourself against him without a wand." Ginny added.

Ron said nothing at his sister's comment. He knew she was right. How could he possibly defend himself against anyone at the moment without a wand?

The following morning as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were about to leave the common room Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would please come with me?"

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks and followed McGonagall out of the common room and to her office.

"Don't worry, neither of you are in trouble. I just wanted to let you know that today before lunch you are to go to Dumbledore's office. Special arrangements have been made for the two of you to go to Diagon Alley to get Mr. Weasley a new wand. These arrangements have been made with haste so that you aren't without a wand. You may go and have breakfast. Oh yes the password is lemon meringue."

Harry and Ron quickly made their way to the dining hall and ravenously ate their breakfast.

"So what did McGonagall want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, after lunch we're going to go to Diagon Alley to get Ron a new wand." Harry said quietly.

"Good thing we don't have class after lunch."

"Hermione do you really think that Dumbledore would let us miss class just to get a new wand?"

"You never know Ron. Whether or not you want to believe it, this is pretty serious. Without a wand you are vulnerable. And I don't mean just you, anyone would be vulnerable without a wand."

After Ron and Harry's last class before lunch they went to their common room to drop off their book bags before heading to Dumbledore's office. Once they reached the gargoyle they said lemon meringue and the gargoyle sprung out of the way allowing them to step onto the spiral staircase. Once at the door to Dumbledore's office they knocked.

"Come in."

"Professor McGonagall said that we were to come here before lunch."

"Oh yes. I know you both have traveled by floo powder before, on your return just say 'Gryffindor common room'. Do not take too long. If all goes well you two will return to an empty common room or at least no more that Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley."

Harry stepped into the fireplace first and instantly found himself in Diagon Alley. He had just barely moved when stepped out where he had been. They headed straight for Ollivander's.

"How may I help you?"

" I need a new wand."

"Ah very well. Let's try this one…no…how a bout this one?"

This went on for twenty minutes when Ron finally had a wand. He was ecstatic that he had a wand of his own, that it was brand new and that he would be the only person to use it.

As they stepped out of the fireplace in the common room they found only Hermione and Ginny sitting at their table.

"So, what kind of wand do you have?" Hermione asked.

"It's fourteen inches long, willow with one unicorn tail-hair."

"You know what, Ron I bet you'll do better in classes."

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"You have your own wand, a wand that chose you. Obviously you'll do better in charms and transfiguration. The wand you had before belonged to your brother Charlie and you didn't win it so to speak. This wand you'll be able to do so much more with, you won't have much difficulty using it."

"Much difficulty! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You also have to pay attention in class."

Ron merely grunted at Hermione. Harry worked extremely hard to pull of not busing up laughing.

"Hermione has a point Ron." Ginny stated.

The next several days went by without incident. Though Draco was gone Harry and his friends still kept their guard up. Harry fully expected the rest of the Slytherin's to blame him for Draco being suspended and to retaliate. Harry being exhausted from all the Quidditch practices felt as though it would be the perfect time for the Slytherin's to do something. Harry was relieved that nothing happened.

Slytherin had not been their usual daunting selves while Draco was gone. They perked up when he returned.

"What do you mean Zabini? Potter and the rest of them have been going on without any trouble!"

"What exactly could we do Draco?"

"If it had not been for Potter I wouldn't have been suspended."

"Draco, there were too many people around. It would not have mattered if Potter had ratted you out or not."

"Siding with the enemy are you?"

"No! Just stating the obvious. You should be thankful that no points were lost over your ordeal."

Draco said no more and brooded. He was determined to get Harry and his friends back.

Several days went by. A group of Slytherin's were talking by a tree discussing the upcoming match.

"Hold on. How did our match go?" Asked Draco.

"Horribly."

"What do you mean by horribly Zabini?"

"We had been tied but then Cedric caught the snitch. The final score was one hundred and ninety to forty."

"Are you kidding me? Who played in my place?"

"Terrence Higgs."

"You couldn't find anyone else to play seeker? Out of our whole house he was the only one you could find?"

"Cool it Draco or I just might have to replace you permanently. You weren't here to see how the replacement trials went because you got caught messing with that Weasley kid. I know what you have been saying Draco. Whether or not Potter had intervened you still would have been in trouble if not expelled like Marcus. If Potter had not disarmed you, you would have succeeded in cursing Weasley in front of a Professor."

"So it's all my fault, is that it?"

"I'm no saying that Draco. What I am trying to get at is that you need to be more careful when you pick your fights or when someone picks a fight with you. Don't go trying to get revenge on Potter and his friends, whether or not you get caught you will be suspected and we don't need that right now. What we need to do is rally behind Ravenclaw. I know we are out of the running for first place but if Ravenclaw can keep Gryffindor from getting more than thirty points we won't be in last place."

"So how exactly are we supposed to that Montague? Do you remember the hell we put them through just before we played them?"

"They know it was just a ploy to get them unfocused on the match, which didn't work that well."

"Have you thought about possibly just taking Potter out of the match? Not that he's all that good but the rest of Gryffindor seem to think that he is."

"What would you know about talent Malfoy?"

"Ron don't bother. He's not worth it. Honestly he wouldn't know talent if it hit him in the head. Come one let's go." Harry said as he dragged Ron away from the group of Slytherin's.


	40. Chapter 40

"Harry, are you feeling all right?"

"Why do you ask Hermione?"

"You like you're getting sick. Please tell me that you're not getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about the match tomorrow."

"You should be celebrating! We're only playing against Ravenclaw. Not to worry. We'll slaughter Ravenclaw."

"It's not that simple Ron."

"What do you mean? Of course it's that simple."

"No it's not simple. I don't dare catch the snitch until we at least have sixty points."

"Why?"

"Ron do you pay attention to the other teams standings? What Harry means is that if we have less than sixty points when he catches the snitch we either tie Hufflepuff or come in second place and Hufflepuff is in first place."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Ron!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Still, we'll win the match no matter what."

"I don't think I could handle another match. Especially if it were against Hufflepuff."

"Harry, why so glum? Tomorrow is the last match of the season." Said Fred

"Oh, Oliver wants to practice tonight. We do not know why?" Said George.

"Fred, George tell Oliver I said no practice tonight and that all we need is a good nights sleep. And tell him to remember what happened in the past when we practiced the night before a match. And the last match when he called for a meeting the night before."

"We will pass the message along." The twins said as the walked off to find Oliver.

"Harry are you sure you should be telling Oliver what the team does and doesn't need? Oliver is the captain."

"Not to worry Hermione. Just before our last match I suggested to Oliver that we shouldn't practice or have a meeting the night before we have a match. He told me to feel free to remind him about it the next time he tries to have us practice or calls a meeting the night before a match. See nothing to worry about."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"You're sure about what?"

"Ginny. Hermione was concerned that I told Fred and George to tell Oliver no we won't be practicing tonight before tomorrow match. He's the one that told me to feel free to remind him the next time he tries to call for a practice or meeting the night before a match."

"Oh. Even if he didn't, some one needed to remind Oliver about all of that. Oh, I just heard that Ravenclaw is practicing tonight."

"Too bad for them. Better for us."

"Ron, that's not very nice. I could understand you saying that if we were facing Slytherin, but it's Ravenclaw."

"Come on Ginny."

"No. If you keep that up Ravenclaw just might whip our asses. If they do, I'll laugh."

"Ginny! What would mum say about your language?"

"Nothing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she'll never know. If she does find out well I'll just make up something horrible about you and tell mum. And don't think she won't believe me because she will. On second thought, if you were to tell mum about me saying 'asses' she'll just think that I picked up the language from you and you'll be in trouble not me. It's all up to you."

Ron said no more to Ginny about anything.

"Harry there's Oliver and he's heading in our direction." Hermione said.

Harry picked up his pace and met Oliver part way.

"Harry thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime."

Harry woke up early the next morning panting and sitting straight up in bed. He felt around for his glasses and put them on. As he looked around the dorm he realized that he had been dreaming that he missed the match. As Harry's breathing went back to normal he shook the dream out of his mind. He got up, got dressed and went down to the common room.

Once down in the common room Harry paced for a while as he played things over in his mind. He was concentrating on not just a match win but the Quidditch cup as well. After a while he sat down on the couch, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Harry. Harry. Are you awake?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No. Is it time?"

"Not for the match but it is time for breakfast. You really should eat."

Harry nodded and got up off the couch. Though exhausted he followed Hermione out of the common room. Half way to the dinning hall Hermione stopped walking. Harry not noticing as he was watching his feet walked into the back of her.

"Harry. Look, Sirius is here."

Harry looked up to see Sirius standing in front of the doors to the dinning hall. He stepped around Hermione and ran over to Sirius.

"Are you here to watch the match?"

"Match. You have a match?"

"Yeah. A tie breaker match."

"Oh. Um. Sure. I just have to get Dumbledore to sign some custody papers."

"Custody papers?"

"So that I get custody of you. So that you can live with me forever, unless you'd rather stay with the Dursley's."

"No, no, no. Go, go. I hate the Dursley's."

"You hate the Dursley's? Why?'

"They're horrible people."

"Horrible? I'm sure they're not horrible. They're just Muggles."

"Yes, but they are Muggles who hate magic. For the first eleven years of my life they kept me in a broom cupboard under their stairs. They feed me less than one would feed a dog when they would decide to feed me. They let their son, Dudley, beat the crap out of me on a daily basis. Anything and everything that did not go as they hoped or wanted was my fault. The summer before last I accidentally set a python on Dudley and they locked me in the cupboard without any meals or water of access to a bathroom for several days."

"What?"

"Sirius you were treated better in Azkaban than I have been at the Dursley's."

Sirius not able to say how he felt as he was frozen in place, shocked, horrified and pissed.

"Sirius. Snap out of it. Go see Dumbledore. Now. Unless you'd rather I stay with the Dursley's."

"Merlin's pants, hell no."

"Sirius, Dumbledore just walked around the corner. If you hurry I'm sure you'll be able to catch him. The sooner you do the better for you and Harry." Hermione said.

Without another word Sirius quickly walked around the corner. He saw Dumbledore quite a ways a head of him. Sirius began to run down the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore." Yelled Sirius.

Dumbledore stopped and turned around.

"Sirius. Good to see you. Is there something I can help you with?'

"Yes. I need you to sing these forms."

"Lets go to my office."

Once inside Dumbledore gestured to Sirius to take a seat as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair. Dumbledore looked over the forms and set them down on the desk.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I can't sign these."

"Why not? What's the problem? I was told by the Ministry that is was up to you."

"Harry has to go back to the Dursley's."

"No. Why?"

"For his protection."

"I can protect Harry."

"Sirius, when Lily sacrificed herself it created protective wards. The kind that only work if he lives with a blood relative of Lily's, he'll be fine just like always."

"You have got to be joking! I can protect Harry form harm. I won't neglect or abuse him."

"Sirius, my answer is no." Dumbledore said as he tossed the custody papers into the fire.

"Fine. But I'm going with him."

"Sirius, you can't go with him."

"Who's going to protect him from the Dursley's?'

"He doesn't need protection from the Dursley's."

"Yes he does! They starve him. His cousin beats the crap out of him all the time."

"Sirius, boys play rough, Harry is a picky eater. He is fine with the Dursley's. I am sure Harry has exaggerated a bit."

"Lily and James made me Godfather for a reason. They wanted me to care for Harry for should anything happen to them. I understand why Harry was placed in the Dursley's care. I have been released from Azkaban and cleared. I can take care of Harry now."

"Sirius not all of Voldemort's followers have been discovered. It is widely known that you are Harry's Godfather. They're probably watching you. You can't go with. If you do it could endanger Harry. I have arranged fro the Dursley's to be watched."

"What good is that? Who ever you have placed to watch them won't know what goes on inside the house."

"Sirius, he will be fine. Go watch the match. I have things to do. Good day Sirius."

Sirius got up and stomped out of the Dumbledore's office all the way back to the dinning hall. He looked up to see students returning from the match.

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the castle they were talking about the match smiling and laughing followed by a pleased and radiantly glowing Professor McGonagall carrying the Quidditch cup.

"There's Sirius and he does not look happy." Ron said as he elbowed Harry.

Harry looked up and saw Sirius standing in front of the doors to the dinning hall looking extremely pissed and about to cry. Harry quickly, nearly running went over to Sirius.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to go back to the Dursley's this summer."

"WHAT? WHY?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny quickly walked over to Sirius and Harry as hey heard Harry yelling.

"Dumbledore say's you have to go back for your protection."

"Protection? What? I'm not protected there."

"He said something about blood, wards, your mum and Death Eaters watching."

Before Harry could respond to Sirius he spotted Dumbledore approaching.

"How can you insist that I go back to the Dursley's? My parents wanted me to be in Sirius's care. You know his it is at the Dursley's. I told you. Sirius is innocent and free. He can care for me now."

"Dumbledore sighed and then said, "Harry it's for your own good."

"My own good. You think sending me to the people that abuse me and starve me not to mentions wishing I was dead, is for my own good."

"Harry stop exaggerating, it can't be that bad."

"How can you say that? How can you force me to like with the Dursley's a…After everything I told you…. You can't…. You have to let me live with Sirius."

"Harry calm down."

"No! Just because you've got your head in the clouds…."

"Harry, please calm down."

"You're crazy. You've been eating too many sweets. Go back to the Dursley's you can't be serious…"

"Of course he can't be, he's Dumbledore."

"Shut up Ron." Growled Harry.

"Ron that's a good one." Fred and George said together.

"Fred, George stay out of it. Harry calm down. Think happy thoughts."

"Piss off Percy." Snapped Harry.

"How dare you…I'm a prefect."

Harry turned around and shouted, "Zip it!" Harry then turned back around to face Dumbledore.

Several people gasped as Fred and George roared with laughter. Suddenly Percy had a zipper that was zipped shut where his mouth had been.

"Harry, please calm down." Begged Hermione.

"Harry you will go back to the Dursley's every summer. End of discussion."

"But…..How….You…..Jackass."

"Potter….what…." Snape began but stopped

"What is going on here? Why….is that…..is that a donkey?" Asked McGonagall

"That's no donkey Professor. That is Professor Dumbledore." Stated Hagrid.

"How? Who…" McGonagall said confused.

Harry looked where Dumbledore had been standing to Percy and back again.

"How….I didn't mean…..I don't…"

"Mr. Potter what are you saying?" Asked McGonagall

Everything was explained to McGonagall.

"Oh dear. Hagrid would you please take the donk…Professor Dumbledore to my office and escort Percy to the hospital wing."

"Sure Professor."

"Mr. Potter I suggest you go to your dormitory to rest and calm down"

Harry nodded to McGonagall, turned and walked off.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry paced the Gryffindor common room during lunch. He was trying to figure out how had done what he had. He felt about it and wished he could fix what he had done to Percy and Dumbledore. Knowing that he couldn't Harry hoped that Percy and Dumbledore could be sorted out and put right.

"Harry, we brought you some food." Said Hermione as she Ron, Ginny and the twins walked through the portrait hole.

"Thanks. How are Percy and Dumbledore?"

"Percy has been sent to St. Mungo's." Said Fred and George.

"McGonagall is working on Dumbledore." Said Ginny.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Relax Harry. You were really pissed at the time." Said Ron.

"Your parents are going to flip out. If they can't be sorted out and put right I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"One thing for sure is that if anyone pissed you off again they get what they asked for." Said Fred and George.

"Actually I hope that can't fix Percy."

"Ron! That's a horrible thing to say."

"No it's not Hermione. If they can't fix Percy, when he's being a prat all we have to do is zip his mouth shut."

Harry, Ginny and the twins started laughing. Hermione had a very appalled expression on her face.

The rest of the weekend passed without Percy or Dumbledore present. Harry was getting scared that the damage was irreversible.

It was lat Sunday night and Harry could not sleep so he was down in the common room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were the only other people in the common room with Harry. As they heard the portrait hole opening and someone walking through they all looked up to see who it was and prepared to explain why they were still up.

"Percy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Harry said quickly

"Hrumph." Was all that Percy said as he stopped off to the prefect's dorm.

Harry was relieved that St. Mungo's was able to straighten out Percy. He was hopeful that Dumbledore would be back to himself in the morning.

The following morning Harry woke up feeling like dung. He had a restless night. He feared that Dumbledore was stuck as a donkey and that he would be expelled. He got up and got dressed, dreading going down to the dinning hall. As much as he would rather stay up in the dorm he knew couldn't sip all his class.

As Harry entered the dinning hall he immediately checked the staff table. To his delighted relief he saw Dumbledore sitting at the table eating. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table. He barely ate anything and was going to apologize to Dumbledore and accept the consequences for what he had done.

Once the dining hall cleared of student Harry got up and approached the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm really sorry about happened. I shouldn't have…I don't understand how it could have been possible for me to have done that."

"No harm done Harry. You were really upset and lost control. I forgive you. Ron along or you'll be late for your first class."

"That's it? I'm not in trouble?"

"No you're not in trouble. I know you didn't mean to."

Harry didn't know what to say so he turned around and ran out of the dinning hall all the way to his first class of the day. He has just made it in time to his first class.

Before Harry knew it, it was lunchtime.

"Potter. What did you do to avoid getting in trouble? IF it had been anyone else, he or she would have probably been expelled. Then again you are 'precious Potter' to Dumbledore. One of these days you're going to do something and Dumbledore won't be there to save your neck. Honestly you shouldn't even be here, you're unstable."

"Piss off Malfoy." Said Ron

"I'd rather be unstable than pathetic like you."

"How dare you." Said Draco as he pulled out his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy! Put that a way! Detention and ten points from Slytherin." Shouted McGonagall as she pulled Draco by the arm down the hall towards Snape's office.

"I am so glad McGonagall showed up when she did. If she had shown up seconds later…who knows what she'd have walked into." Said Hermione.

"Come on. Lets go. Lunch is half over." Said Ron

They three of them quickly headed to the dinning hall. They ate as much and as quickly as they could before trotting off to afternoon classes. The rest of the day passed by quicker then the morning did for Harry.

After dinner in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table with their books, quills, parchment and inkbottles strewn across the table.

"Harry, focus. It won't be much longer until end of year exams are here." Said Hermione.

"Harry everything is fine, Dumbledore is back to himself. Percy is back, though I still wish they hadn't been able to fix that. The zipper for a mouth was an improvement. Hermione does have a point. End of year exams will be here before we know it."

"Don't remind me."

"But, Harry…"

"I don't want to think about it."

"You should be…"

"Hermione you don't understand."

"I am sure I understand more than you think. Since you seem to feel that I don't understand, why don't you explain it to me then?"

"End of year exams means the end of the school year which means I have to go back to the Dursley's. This has not worked out how I hoped. Sirius being proven innocent and set free was supposed to make it so I'd never have to go back to the Dursley's, ever again."

"Maybe this summer will be better."

"Not likely. Nothing will change at the Dursley's, at least not for the better any way. The only change that could ever happen there is that it progressively gets worse."

"I'll see if Mum and dad can spring you this summer."

"But, aren't the Dursley's scared though? Do they know you're not allowed to use magic out side of school?" Asked Hermione.

"So what if they don't know that I'm not allowed to use magic out side of school?"

"Harry, think about what Hermione is saying. The Dursley's don't know you can't use magic out side of school. You could terrorize them, or at least your cousin."

"I don't think you should terrorize them…wait a second. Harry you can use magic out side of school. You have. Don't you remember when I came over and stayed for a while? I think as long as you don't use your wand no one would know, out side of the Dursley's house any way."

"Hermione you're right. I was apparating all over the house."

"Harry if you're worried about food, can't you call Kreacher? Doesn't he obey you?'

"Ron, you're right."

"Hold on. Did we hear you right?" Asked Fred.

"You can apparate? How?" Asked George.

"Not to worry…" Said Fred

"We were nearly here when we heard you talking. No one else heard though." Said George.

"What am I? Frog spawn?" Asked Ginny.

Harry looked around to be sure that no one else was within hearing distance.

"Apparating is fairly simple as long as you are completely focused and concentrating on what you are doing. Oh and remembering the three D's…"

"The three D's?"

"Ron shut it and listen. The three D's are: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. You have to fix your mind firmly on the Destination, in other words visualize where you want to be. Then focus your Determination to occupy the visualized space and then you turn on the spot feeling your way into nothingness and moving with Deliberation. If you're not completely focused you'll splinch."

"Splinch? That doesn't sound good." Said Ginny

"It's horrible really. It's when you leave part of your body behind. Not that I have ever splinched, but I've seen it happen. It looks real painful."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron.

"The separation of random body parts. Okay, your apparating form point A to point B. If you splinch a part of your body will remain at point A while the rest of you is at point B. It could be any body part, a leg, an arm, an eyebrow or your dangly bits. It would be as though the body part was chopped off."

Fred, George and Ron grimaced as they protectively clutched their groins.

"Who needs bits? They're only needed for when you want to have babies." Said Hermione.

"I won't get into that as you four are too young." Fred said.

"How does splinching occur?" Asked Ginny

"When the mind is insufficiently determined. You have to concentrate continuously on your destination, move without haste but with deliberation."

"Okay Harry you can apparate. You could always just go to Sirius….." said George

"Or have Sirius apparate into your room." George and Fred said together.

"What are you two getting at?"

"You could have Sirius put a detection charm on your room."

"How would that help, Fred?"

"Have the charm linked to a necklace or your watch so that if a witch or wizard…." George began.

"Or Dumbledore were to check up on you it would oh I don't know vibrate, glow…"

"Heat up or chime to let you know…."

"It's time to get back." Finished Fred and George together.

"That's brilliant." Said Ron.

"Look Harry, I know you don't want to live there. Maybe you don't have to. This weekend ask McGonagall if she can take you or arrange for you to go to Gringotts so that you can pull out some money. Pull enough money out so that you can send the Dursley's on vacation for nearly the whole summer holiday. They've left you behind before. They call it home. I don't think you actually have to live with them to 'charge the wards'. As long as it's where they call home and allow you to return it should be okay."

"Harry, I think Hermione is on to something. You'd actually have a decent birthday party."

"Not what I was meaning…."

"To be honest I'd actually have a decent birthday. I could actually have a party for the first time ever at the Dursley's. No matter what, if they were gone it would be the best birthday I ever had at their house."

"I was only meaning it so that Harry wouldn't be around the Dursley's."

"Hermione, it would be perfect. With the Dursley's gone I'd be able to have my friends over. Do really want me to spend the whole summer all alone? With no one there to make sure that I didn't do something stupid because I was bored. Are you saying that you wouldn't visit? It didn't stop you from visiting lat time the Dursley's were out of town."

"Of course I'd visit. I just don't think it would be a good idea to have a party."

"Why is that Granger?" Asked the twins.

"Because the tow of you would be there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When have the two of you ever done anything calm and discreet? I'm not worried about what the wizarding community might do. I am however concerned about if the Muggle Police were called out to the Dursley's."

"And why would that be a problem?"

"Ron are you really that thick? If the Muggle police were called…"

"They'd take me away, track down the Dursley's and throw them in prison and who knows what to Dudley."

"They wouldn't do that! Would they?"

"Yes they would Ron. It happens a lot in the Muggle world. If a parent does not properly take care of their child the Muggle police put the parents in prison and never see their kids again. No that I think about it, I can't ask to get money out of Gringotts. It would be suspicious. Dumbledore would know that something was up."

"Harry you should still try. You'll think of something that will convince McGonagall."

"Ron it won't work. Dumbledore will still have to approve it."

"I still think you should try. You never know what could happen?"

"Harry, if it's a weekend and school is still in session and Sirius okayed it McGonagall wouldn't be able to say no. Hell, why not talk to Snape. You keep saying that he's one of the good guys. I'm sure he'd take to get some money out of your vault at Gringotts. You have an invisibility cloak, sneak into someone's office and go to Gringotts. You should be able to leave grounds on the weekend and spend it with Sirius. Loads of students get to every once in a while."

"Ginny you have a point, Dumbledore can't stop Harry form going on an outing with Sirius as long as it doesn't interfere with school." Hermione said.

"What are the six of you doing? Do you realize what time it is? Off to bed, all of you."

"What does it matter to you? Who do you thin you are bossing us around? We're not doing anything wrong Percy."

"I. Am. A. Prefect. Ron."

"Percy we're trying to figure out a way that Harry doesn't starve this summer. His relatives starve him, you feed Hermes more than the Dursley's feed. What has Harry ever done to you….on purpose? You can't use the stupid zipper because that was an accident and Harry has apologized. Mum would not be pleased if you kept a grudge and let Harry starve nearly to death." Said Ginny.

"Percy shuddered and said, "Okay, okay fine continue your discussion and leave mum out of it."


	42. Chapter 42

The following morning Ron ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs and over to Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"It's Harry. I think he's cracking again. Like last year."

Fred and George followed Ron back up to the dorm as Hermione and Ginny ran out of the common room to find McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley. What are you doing running the halls and not at breakfast?" Inquired Professor Snape

"It's Harry, sir. Something's wrong." Said Ginny

"Professor, do you remember what happened to Harry last year?" Asked Hermione

"Yes."

"Well, it appears as though it's happening again."

"What do you mean, Miss. Granger?"

"Professor Dumbledore says that Harry has to go back to the Dursley's. Last Friday Sirius was trying to get Harry away from those Muggles."

"Professor, please." Ginny pleaded.

Severus stood frozen in place as he remembered the year before. It had been his fault that Harry had slipped from reality.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed Severus's hands and pulled him to Gryffindor tower. As they approached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione and Ginny were having problems remembering the password. Suddenly the portrait swung open. Several Gryffindor's exited. Hermione and Ginny pulled Professor Snape through as Neville fell out, pale and shivering at the sight of Professor Snape.

Hermione and Ginny quickly moved through the common room and up the stairs while keeping their hold on Professor Snape. Several students were watching and murmuring about why Professor Snape was there. Percy looked up at the stairs and saw Professor Snape being pulled along. He quickly ran out of the common room.

Percy first checked McGonagall's office. When he discovered that she was not there, Percy than checked the teachers lounge. Again he did not find McGonagall. He continued to run through the school heading for the dinning hall.

"Professor. Professor McGonagall." Yelled Percy

"What is it Mr. Weasley?"

"My sister and Hermione Granger were pulling Professor Snape up to the boy's dormitory. Second year's to be exact."

"What?"

"Professor Snape. Griffindor tower. Second year boy's dorm. I think it might have to do with Harry since I did not see my brothers in the common room."

McGonagall grabbed hold of her robes, hiked them up and ran to Gryffindor tower.

Once Professor Snape was pulled into the dorm his eyes glanced around the room. When his fell on Harry, curled up in the fetal position, he shook off the girls hands and walked straight over to the bed.

"Potter…Potter." Said Snape as he gently shook Harry. "Someone, go get Professor McGonagall. Quickly."

Just then Professor McGonagall, breathless, came bustling into the room nearly knocking Hermione and Ginny down.

"Oh….dear….Severus, do you think it's like last year?"

"It seems to be Minerva, though the circumstances are different."

"Can any of you tell us what happened?" McGonagall asked while looking from Ron to Fred to George to Ginny and to Hermione.

"After what happened after the match Harry was feeling really down. Once Percy and Professor Dumbledore returned it wasn't so bad. So we have been trying to cheer Harry up. Last night we were all talking and trying to figure out how this summer would be okay. That maybe Harry could spend part of the summer the Weasley's. We did come up with some really crazy possibilities that were not even likely. We went as far as some of us going to visit Harry but that's not even remotely possible for obvious reasons." Replied Hermione

"Very well. I will have some food brought up to all of you. Don't worry about your first class today. Be sure to make it to the rest of your class." Said McGonagall as she conjured a stretcher for Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey." Called McGonagall

"Oh my. What happened?" Asked Pomfrey as she motioned for McGonagall and Snape to put Harry on one of the beds.

"You remember what happened on Saturday after the match?" Asked Snape.

"I do. But what does that have to do with now?"

"Potter was more upset about Percy and Albus than it seemed. Even after they were put right. Potter was still up set about it. Not to mention that he had thought he would be living with his Godfather, Sirius Black. Albus feels that Potter must return to the Dursley's for his own good and protection."

"Minerva, doesn't Albus know how it is for Potter with those Muggles?"

"He is aware of it." Replied Snape.

"And yet he insists on the boy going back?"

"Yes." Answered McGonagall

All three looked up as they heard the doors open to the hospital wing and saw Dumbledore walking towards them.

"How is he, Poppy?"

"I'd say not good. I will do what I can for him but I don't know it will help or not."

"Albus, you can't make Potter go back to the Dursley's."

"Severus, he has to."

"Do you remember what I told you last year?'

"I do Severus. I have talked with the Dursley's and have arranged for them to be watched."

"Do you really think that will change anything?"

"Last summer went by just fine I see no reason why it won't be fine this summer."

"Albus you do remember that Harry left the Dursley's and ended up at the Weasley's last summer?' Asked McGonagall

"Yes. I remember Minerva."

"And you're making him go back to them?"

"He'll be fine."

"What if he is not?"

"We will have to wait and see."

"Am I allowed to care for my patient?"

"Of course Poppy. We shall go now." Dumbledore said as he left the hospital wing followed by McGonagall and Snape.

That evening after dinner Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins went to the hospital wing to see how Harry was doing.

"Madam Pomfrey how is Harry?" Asked Hermione

"The same as he when he was brought in."

"He won't be sent to St. Mungo's will he?" Asked Ron.

"No. This is not a result of magic."

"We won't stay long." Hermione said quickly

As Madam Pomfrey went into her office the five of them quietly pulled chairs around Harry's bed and sat down in the chairs.

"Shouldn't someone notify Sirius?" Asked Ginny

"I will in the morning. It's too late tonight." Said Hermione

"You could do it tonight Hermione."

"No I can't Ron. I'd get into trouble."

Ron leaned over and very quietly said, "I could pull out Harry's invisibility cloak, you could send the letter tonight while hidden."

"Oh. I don't know."

After an hour the five of them got up and left for bed. Halfway to Gryffindor tower Hermione spotted McGonagall.

"Professor"

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"I was wondering if Sirius has been informed? I know he doesn't have custody of Harry, but he's still Harry's Godfather and I think he should know. It might be good for Harry to have Sirius here."

"No one has of yet notified Sirius. You are right Miss. Granger. I will send an owl tonight before I go to bed."

"Thank you Professor and good night."

The following morning Sirius arrived at Hogwarts and went straight to the hospital wing.

"Why wasn't I informed immediately?"

"My apologies Sirius. I have no reason to give you. You should have been informed right away." Said McGonagall

"Does Dumbledore still insist on Harry going back?'

"I'm afraid so."

Sirius said nothing more. He closed his eyes and took several calming breaths before going over and sitting next to Harry's bed. After a few hours and no change, Sirius got up to stretch his legs.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you happen to have some extra parchment, a quill and some ink that I could use? I would like to send a letter to a friend."

"Sure Sirius. Let me go get that for you."

Once Sirius had what he asked for and Pomfrey had returned to her office he quickly wrote a letter to Remus. After he finished the letter he got up and went to the owlery to send it.

On Sirius's way back to the hospital wing he bumped into a few students.

"I'm sorry."

"Sirius, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Hermione, right?"

"Yes. Any change with Harry?"

"I'm afraid not. Would you happen to know where the Dursley's live? I would like to have a word with them."

"Number Four, Privet Dr. Little Whinging, Surrey. Sirius, just don't do anything that would get you into trouble."

"I promise I will only have a word with them."

"Sirius, what if Harry doesn't snap out of it by the time the summer holidays come? Would he be able to stay here?"

"I don't know Hermione. But I will find out."

"Sirius, when you have a word with the Dursley's, scare the fat off of them. Don't physically hurt them or touch them, just scare them." Ron said.

An hour before dinner at Hogwarts Sirius decided to leave for a while. He showed up in Little Whinging and after a half hour he found Privet Dr. Sirius walked down the street to number four, proceeded to the front door and knocked.

When the door opened, Sirius saw a big beefy man with nearly no neck and a large mustache.

"Can I help you?" Asked Vernon Dursley

"Yes. First of all are you Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes I am."

"Could I come in and speak with you and your wife?"

"About what?"

"Harry Potter. You see he is my Godson. I feel it would be best to speak inside."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Barked Vernon as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Sirius looked around to be sure that no one was walking about or looking through thier windows. He had a good glimpse of the other side of the door, so once he was sure that he wouldn't be seen he apparated into the house.

"What the bloody hell?" Vernon looked up to see Sirius standing there, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Not until you hear me out."

"Get out or I'll call the police. A break in."

"Good luck with that. The door is locked, no windows are broken there are no signs of forced entry. Go ahead and call, I'll be gone before your police get here. How would you explain that?"

"V-Vernon what's going on? Who is this? What does he want?'

"Ah, you must be Petunia. I am Harry's Godfather and I want to have a word with all of you about how you treat Harry."

"What sort of rubbish has the little freak been saying? We have done nothing wrong."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am extremely and a powerful man. It would not be wise to anger me. Treat my Godson as if he were your own son. If he's neglected or harmed in any way you will find out how dangerous of a wizard I can be. Now show me Harry's room."

"V-Vernon I think you should do what he says."

Vernon, while keeping an eye on Sirius, showed him Harry's room.

"This is not acceptable at all! The bed needs to be replaced and new bedding is needed. Oh and clothes of Harry's own and not Dudley's old clothes. I want all of this done before Harry returns. I will be back to see if this has been done."

"You can't be serious! We don't have money for that!" Spat Vernon

Sirius conjured some clothes for Harry.

"You can get Harry's correct size from these. Just from looking around this house you can afford it. Find the money. Stop spending so much on Dudley. Just remember you will be watched. Once Harry is back here, I better hear from him. Just so you know, I recently have released from Azkaban Prison after roughly eleven years."

Petunia gasped at hearing Sirius had spent time in Azkaban.

"Ah, Petunia you know of the prison. Good. You have a good idea as to what I said down stairs. You all have a lot of work to do. I will be going now. Good day to you both." Sirius said just before he disapparated out of the room.

Two days later and there was no change with Harry. Sirius was worried that Harry might not snap out of it. He had forgotten about Hermione's questions.

Remus Lupin walked through the doors to the hospital wing. His gaze fell on Harry and Sirius. Remus walked over and gently shook Sirius who was a sleep.

"Sirius, I got here as fast as I could."

"Remus we have to do something."

"I know."

Dumbledore walked through the doors and spotted Remus.

"Remus, how are you?'

"I'm alright. Albus, what happens if Harry is still catatonic when the summer holiday's arrive?"

"He still has to go to the Dursley's."

"I understand about the wards. But wouldn't he be protected here at Hogwarts just as well if not even better then at the Dursley's? If he is still like this, how will he be able to defend himself? How will he get nourishment? As it is now, food is being spelled into him."

"Harry will go back to his only living relatives this summer."

Though Harry was indeed catatonic, he could hear everything that had been said.

'_No! I can't be like this at the Dursley's. It would not take them long to have me locked up in a mental institution. They'd be happy to be finally rid of me. Sure I'd be happy, I'd be away from them. But, I'd be so doped up that I wouldn't be able to do magic. Voldemort wouldn't have me in his way to return to power. I wouldn't be able to save anyone from dying. I have to snap out of this! But how? No! Don't think like that. Get up and go to bed in Gryffindor tower. Just do it."_ Harry thought.


	43. Chapter 43

Sirius and Dumbledore were in the hallway arguing about where Harry would stay if still in the catatonic state.

Remus walked over and sat in the chair next to Harry's bed where Sirius had been.

"Harry, I don't know if you can hear me. It's Remus. I hope you can hear me. You have to snap out of this so you can defeat Voldemort. So many people are depending on you even though the majority don't know it right now…Harry."

Harry's eyes fluttered open. Once his eye's focused and he could clearly see Remus he smiled weakly.

"Remus, how are you?"

"Better now. How are you?"

"Too many emotions are going through me right now. Where's Sirius?"

"Out in the hall with Dumbledore. I'll go get him."

A few minutes later Remus returned to Harry's bedside followed by Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Harry how are you?" Asked Sirius.

"I've been better. I would like to go to my dorm."

"I don't know Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine. Really. I don't want to stay in the hospital wing. I know I've got class work to catch up. I need to get caught up and start pre-paring for end of year exams."

"Have some of this and we'll see how you feel and go from there." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Harry a large slab of chocolate.

Harry ate the chocolate while Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore watched. Harry did the best he could to not focus on being watched. He gave in and looked at them.

"I'll go back to the Dursley's. If anything bad happens this summer no one can make me go back there ever again. I don't care if any one feels it's the best for me. If I'm not allowed to stay with Sirius I'd like to spend the summer holiday's here at Hogwarts. Honestly I'd rather feel like I'm being watched as though I'm barely learning to walk then be subjected to abuse and neglect."

"Fair enough Harry." Said Dumbledore.

"I will return but I would be like to be able to spend some time with Sirius and the Weasley's. Just for part of the summer holiday. Towards the end of the summer."

"Would that be alright Albus?" Asked Sirius.

"Harry, promise me you'll be careful this summer. No matter where you are." Said Dumbledore

"I give you my word Professor."

"I guess it would be alright if you were to spend part of your summer holiday with Sirius and the Weasley's. I also think that that it would be all right to spend time with Miss. Granger."

"Professor, I was wondering if I could go to Gringotts to pull out some money. Just in case. I would like to go before school lets out."

"I suppose that could be arranged. Come see me sometime this week." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor. Where's Madam Pomfrey? I'd like to go now."

"How are you feeling?" Asked Madam Pomfrey startling Harry, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Loads better." Harry slightly lied; he didn't feel quite as better as he was saying.

"Very well. You may go."

Harry carefully but quickly got out of the hospital bed. He took a moment to be sure that he could stand and move without falling over. Once he knew he would not fall over he proceeded to leave the hospital wing.

Before Harry new it he had reached the portrait with the fat lady.

"Password."

"Frog spawn."

"Correct." Said the fat lady as the portrait swung open.

Harry stepped inside and looked around at the empty common room. He sighed with relief. He was not feeling up to answering questions. Harry quickly went up the stairs and quietly entered the boy's dorm. He went to his four-poster bed and climbed in. No sooner had he laid back and stretched out he had fallen asleep.

Harry spent that weekend catching up on schoolwork On Monday morning Harry woke up extra early, got dressed, had breakfast and went to see Dumbledore.

"I'm sick of studying. Can't we take a break and have some fun?"

"No Ron. End of year exams begin next week. We have to study." Said Hermione sternly.

"We'll take a break and do what ever on Saturday. That way what we've gone over this week might seep into our brains and stick. On Sunday we'll review everything."

"But Harry, we have exams…"

"Hermione, we agreed on having balance. It will do all of us good to relax and think about or stress on the fact we have exams."

"Well, why not relax on Sunday instead?"

"Because, I think Ron might go completely insane if we wait until then to relax."

"Okay. Fine." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Harry paid close attention in each class, taking as many notes as Hermione. He ignored frequent remarks form the Slytherin's as to why he had spent time in the hospital wing.

At long last the exams were over. Every one was celebrating no more studying, no more exams and soon they'd be going home for the summer holiday. Well, everyone except Harry.

"Cheer up mate. No more study sessions or exams. We're done." Said Ron.

"Great." Said Harry extremely sarcastically.

"Harry it won't be to bad. Dumbledore did say that you could spend time with Sirius and us." Said Hermione cheerfully.

"I still have to deal with the Dursley's. Oh, Ron I hope you enjoy Egypt and Hermione have loads of fun in France."

"I only just found out about France."

"Uh, remember I am repeating my life."

"Oh. Sorry, I did forget."

"Harry, how is my family going to afford going to Egypt? Is Bill paying for us to visit?"

"I could tell you, but I'm not going to. You'll just have to wait to find out."

"Hey, Harry maybe it will be so bad at the Dursley's that Dumbledore will actually consider Sirius getting custody of you or at least let you spend the summer holiday here."

"I want to spend the summer holidays with Sirius and I want Dumbledore to let it happen. I don't want to be subjected to the Dursley's mistreatment of me. Why does it have to take something horrible to happen in order for me to be properly cared for? I really don't want to spend the summer holidays here. I'd be watched as though I was a baby, as though I'd be about to go catatonic again. I want to enjoy my summer holidays."

No one said anything after that. Before long they were on the Hogwarts express. For Harry the time passed quickly. The train arrived at Kings Cross Station too soon for Harry. Once through the barrier he was surprised to see Professor Snape there obviously waiting for some one. It was strange to see Snape in Muggle clothes, it did not seem right to Harry.

"Professor? What…" 

"Professor Dumbledore requested that I be here and to wait for you. I would like a word with the Dursley's. Where are they?"

Harry looked around and to his delighted surprise he did not see the Dursley's anywhere.

"I don't see them anywhere. They're probably running late. Who would forget me?"

"Have they ever been late?"

"No. They're very punctual. But they don't like me. They wish that I had never been born. It won't surprise me at all that they'd make me wait just so that they can tell me how much I inconvenience them. Unless they are waiting for me at the main entrance."

When they reached the main entrance the Dursley's were nowhere to be seen. An hour went by and they still had not shown up. Harry reluctantly called for a taxi.

No a word was spoken the whole ride to Privet Dr. Harry paid the taxi driver and walked up to the house followed by Severus Snape.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should just walk in, knock on the door or ring the doorbell. The more he thought about it, he pondered a moment as to which of the three would be most annoying to the Dursley's. Harry decided to ring the doorbell so he could see his Uncle Vernon's face. To Harry's surprise his Aunt Petunia opened the door.

Petunia and Severus just stared at each other for quite a while.

"You!" Said Severus and Petunia at the same time.

"Petunia what is it?" Asked Vernon as he rushed to the door. "Oh, it's you. And who is this?"

"My name is Severus Snape and I am a teacher at Harry's school."

"What has _he_ done now to have to be escorted here?"

"Harry has done nothing wrong. Why were you not at the train station to pick up Harry?"

"Is it that time already? I had not realized that…"

"Don't lie to me."

"Who are you to call me a liar!" Bellowed Vernon

"I know when I am being lied to! You thought it would be funny not to show up. You thought that Harry would not turn up." Severus looked at Harry and said, "Go on in and put your things a way in your room. I would like a word with them."

Harry, as quickly as he could dragging his trunk and Hedwig in her cage walked into the house and up to his room. Once he had set his trunk and the cage down he ran down the stairs so he could hear what Severus was saying. Harry quickly, but quietly stopped. Severus was in the living room with his Aunt and Uncle.

"First off all you don't want to have me angry. I am outraged at both of you but mostly at you Petunia. Lily is your sister, death will never change that, the way you have treated your sister's son is devastating. If I ever find out that Harry has been injured or has gone without meals you will wish that you had never been born. I expect you to treat Harry as though he is your son. You make sure that Dudley is kind to Harry. I don't want to see or hear about Harry wearing Dudley's old clothes. I give my word that if I have to come back here you will regret it!" Severus said and then disapparated out of their living room.

Vernon and Petunia were still staring where Severus had been. They were very shocked, trembling in fear and as pale as a ghost. Harry quietly and quickly went back up to his room. He looked around the room, everything was the same as always.

Harry shoved his trunk under his bed, opened his window and let Hedwig out of her cage. Hedwig took flight and soared out of the window. Harry stretched out on his bed and replayed in his mind everything Snape had said.

When Harry's stomach grumbled he got up and went down the stirs. As he walked into the kitchen he watched his Uncle, Aunt and cousin were taking their seats at the table. Harry walked over and sat in his chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" Growled Vernon

"What does it look like? I'm having a meal."

"Don't you talk to me that way! Go on up to your room. When we are done you can eat what's left!"

Harry got up and went to his room. He paced while he waited. After two hours he went back down stairs, walked into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge for something to eat.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, boy?"

"Looking for something to eat."

"There's nothing in there for you."

"You said that I could eat when you were done."

"Nothing was left over. Get back to your room and stay there! Don't you dare ever to eat our food unless we give it to you."

Harry turned and stopped up the stairs and threw himself on his bed. After several minutes Harry sat up on his bed. He listened for his relatives, when he was sure that they would be too busy to hear anything he quietly called for Kreacher.

With a 'crack' Kreacher appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?"

"Bring me some food from Grimmuald Place as soon as Possible. Please. I would appreciate it."

With another 'crack' Kreacher was gone. A few minutes passed and Kreacher returned with Harry's favorite foods. Harry's mouth began to water. He took the food from Kreacher and started to eat. After several swallows, Harry looked at Kreacher.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher said nothing. He had a shocked demeanor at the kindness Harry had shown him.

"You may go back Kreacher."

Kreacher disappeared without another word.

Harry ate everything Kreacher had brought. Though he felt sick he also felt that it was worth it.

There had been no change that week. Kreacher brought Harry food every day. Harry was relieved and grateful. He did not know what he would have done without Kreacher. As Harry continued to give gratitude to Kreacher, Kreacher became nicer at each passing of a meal. Harry made a mental note to talk to Sirius about how he treats Kreacher.

The middle of the summer holiday approached with no change. That night a tawny owl flew into his window, landed on Harry's bed and stuck out a leg. Harry quickly took the letter and the owl took off out of the window.

Harry opened the letter and read,

Harry,

I hope you are well and that the Dursley's are treating you better.

I think it's great that Ron's dad won the Daily Prophet Grand prize.

France is all right. There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here. I've written my whole History of Magic of essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long.

I am honestly not enjoying this trip. I am so worried about you. Mum and dad are letting me leave in a few days. I'll be going to Sirius's. Hope to see you soon.

Love, Hermione

A bout an hour later an owl crash-landed on the floor. Harry recognized Errol at once. Harry took the letter and carried Errol to Hedwig's cage so that he could drink some water before leaving again. Harry unrolled the parchment and read,

Harry,

I can't believe you refused to tell me. I must admit that the surprise was great. I would have written sooner, it's all just really sunk in. Egypt is pretty amazing. I should probably find time to write my essay for Professor Binns. If not Hermione will hound me for days. I know Hermione has finished hers. How about you? Have the Muggles been letting you do school work? Have they been treating you good?

I don't know if they are letting you send letter or not, but I'll be at Sirius's in a week. Dad's okay with it, Mum's not happy but she's letting me go.

I better see you soon.

Ron

"Hermione, good to see you."

"Sirius, have you heard anything from Harry?"

"No I haven't. Kreacher has been acting strange though."

"How so?"

"He's been making too much food, every meal. I have caught him humming. It's like he's happy. I haven't seen him like this in years."

"Do you think it could have something to do with Harry?"

"It could. I have tried to ask Kreacher but he just ignores me."

"Could you call him for me?"

"Sure. Kreacher."

"Yes Master."

"Kreacher, have you seen Harry?" Asked Hermione

Kreacher shuddered slightly at being spoken to by Hermione. He did not answer her and acted like she had not said anything.

"Kreacher, answer her."

"Several times a day." Kreacher replied and quickly left the room.

"Thank you again Kreacher."

"Thanks not needed Master Harry."

"Kreacher has anyone shown up at Grimmuald Place?"

"Your bushy hair, mu…. muggle friend has sir."

"Thank you for telling me."

Early the following morning a snowy white owl fluttered through Harry's window. He knew it was his Hogwarts letter and that the permission form for Hogsmead was enclosed. It also meant that Marge would be visiting.

Harry was still in his room as he had just finished eating when he heard his Uncle yell for him. Harry quickly left his room and down the stairs.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"I am off to get Marge from the train station. You will be on your best behavior, no, better than that. She has been told that you attend ST. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boy's. You will act normal, no funny stuff."

"Could you sign a form for me. It's school stuff. Third years are allowed to visit the village."

"If you behave like a normal person I'll think about it."

"If you sign the form I'll do what ever you want me to do. It will be hard to remember St. Something."

"You will do what I say and then maybe I'll sign the ruddy form."

Harry gave up and started to climb the stairs.

"You'll stay down here and wait so you can help with Marge's things." Petunia said shrilly.

Vernon returned with Marge. Harry did his best to ignore everything that was being said. He barely heard Marge talking to him.

"I see you're still here."

"Yes, I am."

"Don't you speak in that ungrateful tone. It was good for Vernon and Petunia to take you in. If it had been my door step you were dropped off on, it would have been straight to an orphanage for you."

Harry muttered under his breath that he would have rather of been dumped at an orphanage.

"Where do you send the boy, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's. A first rate institution for helpless cases."

"Marge smirked, "Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's, boy?"

"Yes. All the time."

"Excellent! Have you been beaten often?"

"Yeah. Almost all the time."

"I still don't like your tone boy. Clearly they're not beating you enough or hard enough. Petunia I would write to the school. Let them know you approve of extreme force with him."

Harry ignored the rest of the talk. All he wanted to do was spend the time in his room, until Marge left. After a few days Harry couldn't stand to go through it again with Marge. Once night Harry attempted to disappear up to his room.

"Where do you think you are going, boy?" Asked Marge

"To my room. I'm tired."

"You will do no such thing! You have not been excused or told to go to your room." Marge said firmly

"May I be excused to my room? I am tired."

"Yes, please…" trailed off Vernon.

"No you may not! I want to keep a close on you boy. With you attending St. Brutus's it is clear that you are not to be trusted." Barked Marge.

Harry managed to keep control his emotions. He refrained from causing the glass in Marge's hand form exploding. When Marge got to his parents and degraded them Harry couldn't stop himself. The next thing he knew he had blown up Marge to twice her size. While everyone was preoccupied with Marge, Harry ran up the stairs and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig, in her cage. He managed to leave the house without being stopped by Vernon.

Harry went to Wisteria Walk and knocked on the door to number seven. Mrs. Figg opened the door. Harry apologized for the late hour and asked for he could use her telephone. She let Harry in and showed him where the phone was. Harry called for a taxi.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry waited for the taxi driver to pull away and vanish from sight before he entering number twelve Grimmuald Place. As Harry climbed the stairs with his trunk and a caged Hedwig up to his room when his trunk seemed weightless. He quickly looked around and shrugged when he didn't see anyone. He continued up the stairs.

Harry opened the door to his room and saw that the curtains and window were open. His gaze turned towards the bed and it looked as though someone had readied it for his arrival. Harry smiled to himself, then put his trunk at the foot of his bed and put Hedwig's gage on top of the dresser. Harry was about to open the cage and let Hedwig out, he was startled at hearing Kreacher's voice.

"Kreacher will take care of your owl for you, Master Harry."

Harry turned around to see Kreacher holding a type of tall stand.

"Kreacher, what is that you are holding?"

"A perch sir, for your owl. So she doesn't always have to be in her cage. Is that okay, Master Harry?"

"Yes Kreacher, thank you."

Kreacher placed the perch in a corner that was between the dresser and the window. He then opened the cage and gave Hedwig some treats and food. He removed the water dish, disappeared for a moment. When he returned with the dish it was full of water. Kreacher replaced the water inside the cage.

"Thank you again Kreacher."

"While Kreacher makes dinner, Master Harry should get cleaned up. Your clothes is filthy. I burn them for you."

"Kreacher, while I shower please deliver all of my Muggle clothes and a list of food you brought me this summer to Severus Snape at Spinners End. Although he could be at Hogwarts, I am not sure. Tell him where I am at."

"If that is what Master Harry wants done."

"It is what I want done. Thank you Kreacher."

Harry walked into the bathroom, undressed and tossed the clothes outside of the bathroom. Harry heard a 'crack' and knew Kreacher had taken the clothes and was probably making the list of food. Halfway through the shower Harry realized that he had no clothes to put on, aside from his school clothes.

"Shit! Hell if I'm going to wear my school clothes. Why did I tell Kreacher to take all of my Muggle clothes? Now what am I going to do." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He paced his room while thinking of what he could do since Kreacher was busy. Suddenly a thought came to Harry.

"Dobby"

'crack'

"Harry Potter, sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Here is some money and a note. I would like you to get me some clothes."

"What kind of clothes can Dobby get for the Great Harry Potter?"

"A shirt, underwear, pants and a pair of sock's."

"Dobby will return soon with your clothes, Harry Potter."

With a 'crack' Dobby was gone.

Severus had just sat down for a bleak dinner when a house elf popped up in front of him nearly scaring the crap out of him.

"Mr. Severus Snape, sir please forgive Kreacher's intrusion. Master Harry wanted me to bring you his all of his Muggle clothes and a list of all the meals I brought him this summer while locked up by filthy Muggle's. He is being at Number twelve Grimmuald Place, London."

"To be clear, Kreacher, you are referring to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir. Kreacher is very glad that Master Harry has moved home to Black Manor. Kreacher is going now, I has to make dinner."

With a 'crack' Kreacher was gone. Severus sat there staring in shock at the small pile of clothes that were obviously too big for Harry. He picked up the parchment as he vanished the clothes. He tried to eat while reading the parchment with the list of meals in chronological order. Severus dropped his fork full of food as he realized that from the time he left Harry at the Dursley's until earlier that day that Sirius's house elf had been providing Harry with every single meal. Severus, jumped up out of his chair, put on a traveling cloak and disapparated to the front step of number twelve Grimmuald Place.

Dobby returned with the clothes for Harry a half hour later. Harry did his best to remain expressionless as he unwrapped the parcel of clothes. When he unfolded a pair of light gray pants he though that it couldn't be too bad. He then unfolded a pair of black boxers with golden snitches all over them, a bright orange shirt and read 'My wand is 11 inches long. Want to see it.' It was all Harry could to do not laugh. Once Harry composed himself he set aside the shirt and pulled out a pair of emerald green socks that had silver snakes on them.

"Did Dobby do good, Harry Potter?"

"Yes Dobby. You did good. Thank you."

"Anytime Harry Potter."

With a 'crack' Dobby was gone.

Harry was chuckling as he put the clothes on. He was picturing Sirius's reaction seeing Harry wearing the suggestive shirt and Slytherin themed socks. Harry shook the image from his mind, left his room, went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Sirius had been taking a drink of pumpkin juice and at the sight of Harry choked. Sirius then really took in what Harry was wearing and started laughing. Ron looked up, chuckled and called for Hermione.

Hermione quickly entered the kitchen. When she saw Harry she had not really taken notice of his clothes and gave him a hug. Ron and Sirius pulled themselves together got up and gave Harry a hug.

"How have you been? What are they making you wear?" Asked Hermione

"Were they better this summer? Did they treat you good?" Asked Ron.

"When did you get here? And why are you wearing that shirt?"

Harry didn't know where to begin, he was hungry and wanted to eat. As he saw Kreacher setting the table, Harry was bout to tell them that he'd like to eat first when there was a pounding on the door. It was as if the person desperately needed inside the house.

Sirius walked down the hall and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Potter. Where is he?"

Harry thought he heard Professor Snape's voice so he peaked down the hall and there was Snape standing on the other side of Sirius.

"Crap! They're going to kill each other." Harry muttered and quickly went down the hall and stepped in between Sirius and Snape. "STOP! Both of you."

Harry gently pushed Sirius down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Sirius, shut up! Snape is a good man. He is! You have no idea what he has been through and what he is willing to do. Snape is here in regards to me." Harry said quietly to Sirius. Over his shoulder he said loudly, "Professor Snape, please come in. Have dinner with us, unless you've already had dinner."

"Thank you Potter." Snape said as he stepped inside and shut the door. "I have not yet had dinner. I was interrupted by a house elf."

Harry froze for a moment, turned around bug eyed and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right considering the information presented to me. And I accept your invitation to dinner."

"Kreacher we have a guest for dinner. Could you please make another plate of food?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

When Ron and Hermione saw Snape they looked at Harry with confused expressions.

Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. Sirius glared at Severus through out the meal.

"So, Severus what did you need to speak with Harry about?"

"This." Said Severus as he passed the piece of parchment to Sirius.

Sirius looked over the piece of parchment and then looked up at Severus.

"What's all this?" Asked Sirius.

"That is a list of all the meals your house elf brought to Potter while with the Dursley's."

"But why was that happening?"

"That's what I want to know."

Every one looked at Harry.

"The Dursley's refused to feed me. I was forbidden to eat their food, so I called Kreacher and asked him to bring me food. My uncles' sister showed up and I was forced to pretend I attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boy's. I was forced by her to remain in her presence so she could keep an eye on me, as I am not to be trusted. I tried not to let her insults get to me…"

"Harry was anything different at the Dursley's? I mean about your room and clothes."

"There was an outfit or two, otherwise everything was the same."

Sirius and Severus were both extremely angry.

"Harry what else happened?" Asked Hermione.

"Marge, my uncle's sister, started insulting my parents and I lost control."

"Lost control? How?"

"Well, I sort of blew her up. Not like what you all are thinking. She's a Hagrid sized soap bubble that floated away."

"Good one Harry." Sirius muttered as Severus said, "How did she insult your parents?"

"Sirius, how can you say that? Harry could be expelled for this." Said Hermione.

Sirius shrugged.

"Well, she called my dad a no good drunk." Harry said while looking at Sirius.

"Your dad was not a no good drunk." Growled Sirius.

"And she called my mum a bad egg and tramp." Said Harry while looking at Severus.

"SHE WHAT?" Yelled Sirius and Severus.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "That was my reaction. Marge was the same size as my Uncle Vernon, but she swelled to twice her normal size and floated out of the house."

"Since everyone is finished eating, you three go on up stairs. Severus and I need to talk."

Harry reluctantly got up from the table. Ron and Hermione also reluctantly got up from the table and followed Harry. Halfway up the stairs Harry saw Kreacher.

"Kreacher, could you please keep an eye on those two down stairs? If they start fighting stop them and come get me."

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher can do that."

A few hours passed and not a word had been heard. Kreacher also had not shown up to get Harry.

"Do you think it's okay down there?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know. It's pretty quiet. Harry you don't think that it could be possible that they killed each other and took Kreacher with them without us hearing anything." Asked Hermione.

"We'd have heard something though. Wouldn't we?' Said Ron.

"Kreacher."

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Is Severus Snape still here?"

"No, sir. He and Master Sirius left together."

"Where did they go?" 

"To have a word with some filthy Muggles."

"Tell me everything Kreacher."

"They's talk about you. Master Sirius talked to them Muggles while you's in hospital wing. He tells them to get you a new bed, bedding and clothes. Mr. Snape also talked to them…"

"I know what he said. So they were in agreement, they were getting along?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Thank you Kreacher. You may go."

There was a 'crack' and Kreacher was gone. Ron had a worried look on his face.

"They won't do anything bad. Snape is a teacher he wouldn't. I don't think that he'd let Sirius do anything stupid. Snape must know that Sirius is good for Harry." Hermione said to Ron.

"I just wish I could be there to see what happens." Harry said longingly.


	45. Chapter 45

The Dursley's finished their dinner as Dudley went up to his room to play on his computer. Vernon and Petunia had just sat down in their living room and turned on the T.V. to one of their shows when suddenly two men appeared in front of them. Petunia stifled a scream, Vernon turned purple as they recognized both men.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Bellowed Vernon

"I'd like to see you try to force us out." Said Sirius.

"Wh-what do y-you want?" Stuttered a very pale in the face Petunia Dursley.

"Both of us talked to both of you about Harry Potter. We both warned you of the consequences." Snarled Snape.

"Vernon, I t-told you we should treat my nephew better. I told you they'd be back. And look! There they are. I knew it would be bad if they returned. It's worse-they are back and together. I said to do whatever it takes so that they wouldn't return like this. Serves us right whatever to they do to us."

"You should have done more Petunia. What would Lily do if she were alive?" Growled Severus.

Petunia shuddered but said nothing.

"If they were alive we wouldn't have to put up with this…with the abnormality and the rest of your lot! We wouldn't have to worry about what decent, upstanding citizens would do or think it they ever found out. Our lives would be normal and proper!" Barked Vernon.

Severus looked at Vernon and said through clenched teeth, "I was talking to Petunia. Are you Petunia? I didn't think so. Shut your fat mouth."

Vernon sat there opening and closing his mouth. Not a word uttered out of his mouth.

Severus looked back at Petunia and said, "Petunia, if Lily were alive and you and your husband had died and Dudley was placed in her care, how would Lily have treated you son?"

"Allow freaks raise my son, you are mad! If something were to happen to us Dudley would go to my sister Marge…" Vernon became suddenly silent.

"Wh-what did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about it. He's not being harmed and it can be reversed. Now back to my question."

"She would have treated him and raised him as if he were he own child."

"Yes, Lily would have. She had no mean or cruel bone in her body. And despite how mean you were to Lily when she turned eleven she would have been kind, caring and nurturing."

Petunia sat there with tears gong down he her face.

Severus removed the silencing charm from Vernon.

"Unfortunately I am a teacher at Hogwarts so I won't be able to monitor your family while school is in." Sneered Severus.

"But I can. You won't be able to bully me into anything! You won't be able to hide me from visitors." Said Sirius with a devious grin.

"You wouldn't dare to speak to any one."

"Oh, yes I would."

"What could you possibly say to normal people?"

"Oh, just that I work for children's services and that a complaint was reported and claimed that you have been abusing your nephew and that I have come out to inspect the house and to check his room. I would actually look into the room and become, convincingly, horrified and appalled."

"But there is everything in that room that the boy needs!"

"The bed is not fit for a rat! He has no bedding and no clothes!" Yelled Sirius.

"The boy has a bed to sleep on, a pillow and a blanket! He has clothes!"

"And what would people say about Harry wearing Dudley's old clothes? All though it wouldn't matter Mr. Dursley, see I'd make sure that all there was in the room was a very thing mattress on the floor, no lamp, no dresser and no closet. How would people feel about that? And don't think that I wouldn't be convincing or that I wouldn't be able to pull it off."

"Who knows maybe Sirius would find a dog dish with Harry's name on it or even chains."

"Good one Severus."

"I am sure that Dumbledore will have Harry return next summer. You will treat Harry as though he is your child. This will be your last chance!" Said Severus.

"If you are thinking of treating Harry worse than you have so you can be rid of him, then you are not thinking at all. I will make sure that your authorities are involved. You will be arrested and there is no telling what will happen to Dudley. You have no way of knowing for sure that Marge will be allowed to care for your son."

"You have until next summer to improver Harry's living conditions. Harry will have a decent bed, bedding and clothes of his own and not hand me down's of Dudley's. The both of us just might accompany Harry back here to check for our selves if you have done what we demand of you. A week into the summer holiday if you still have not done as we demand and if Harry has gone without just one meal, what you fear will come to pass." Severus said as he pulled out his wand and gave it a looping-swish.

The Dursley's screamed in fright as they felt a warm blast of air swirl around their bodies.

Sirius and Severus disapparated back to Grimmuald Place.

"Out of curiosity, what did you do to them?"

"All I did was cast a warming charm. They would feel a blast a warm are swirling around them. The charm doesn't last long though."

Sirius laughed and then called for Kreacher.

"Yes Master Sirius."

"Tell Harry that Severus and I would like a word with him."

Kreacher bowed, left and returned with Harry.

Harry sat down in the nearest chair. He sat there while Sirius and Severus told him what happened at the Dursley's Harry just stared at them, as he did not know what to say.

"If you were to go back next summer you should be treated better." Said Sirius

"And if you do go back and you are not treated better you'll never have to worry about going back there ever again. I give you my word on that." Said Severus.

Harry just nodded as words failed him. He got up and back up to his room. After a few minutes Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had been told.

"WOW! Snape actually said all that. He really is a good guy." Said Hermione.

"Blimey. Snape knew your mum." Said Ron

"He loved her and still does. Don't go around talking about how much of a good guy he it. So many people have to believe that he has only acted as though he changed sides. Promise me that you won't go around blabbering. Both of you."

"I promise mate."

"Of course I won't go blabbing. You have my word Harry."

A few days later Sirius conjured some clothes for Harry. That night a brown owl flew into the house through an open window and up to Harry's room. The owl dropped the parcel on Harry's bed and left.

Harry new it was The Monster Book of Monsters. He smiled as he unwrapped the parcel. Harry managed to rub the spine of the book before it had the chance to try and bite him.

"Harry what is that book? Who sent it to you and why?" Asked Hermione.

"It's not simply a book. It's a schoolbook. Hagrid sent it. He's taking over Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn has retired. When the two of you get your books, rub the spine of the book. Trust me. You'll find out. I want to let the rest of the third years know about rubbing the spine, except the Slytherin's. We have Care of Magical Creatures with them. I can't wait to see their faces. We'll know how to open the book and they wont. It will be fun. Oh, Hermione don't take divination or Muggle studies. The time-turner doesn't help out at all. If you continue with what you plan to do you'll end up falling asleep and miss charms class. We will be working on cheering charms and it comes up in the exams. I'm not taking Divination. Trelawney for the most part is a fraud. She has only made one actual prediction, at this point anyway."

"At this point? What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, she does make another one. But it won't matter. Ron! Where is your rat?"

"I don't know. Come to think of it, the last time I saw Scabbers we were still at school. Probably running around Hogwarts."

"We have to find that rat! Listen to me. Ron, your rat is a wizard, a non-registered animagus. The rat is actually Peter Pettigrew. He sold my parents out to Voldemort. Sirius and Remus will be able to make Peter show himself. Then Peter will go to Azkaban. It's just a mater of finding the rat and keeping it."

"Harry are you sure?"

"Yes! Rat's don't live as long as yours has."

"Ron don't question Harry. We have believed everything so far. Yes, some things took longer to grasp and accept. Has Harry every led us astray at all? Have we ever truly been in danger?"

"You're right Hermione. Sorry Harry."

"Don't worry about it."

Just then the door opened and there stood Ginny Weasley. As she walked in she waved to Ron and Hermione. Ginny hugged Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ron

Hermione punched Ron in the arm as hard as she could.

"I bugged mum like crazy. Dad said it was okay."

"Mum actually said that you could come here?" 

"No. I left. I called for the Knight buss. That reminds me, Harry could I barrow Hedwig?"

"Of course." Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

After Ginny sent her letter with Hedwig, Harry filled her in on what had happened. He did not tell Ginny what the shirt had said though.

"Why didn't you send a letter to Snape?" Asked Ginny,

"I deluded myself into thinking that it would get better. I was also afraid of doing some serious magic that probably would have resulted in my expulsion from Hogwarts. Dumbledore said he was having the house watched. Now Dumbledore can't say that I didn't give it some time or that I didn't try. It's good to see you. I hate to say it, but you shouldn't have snuck out."

"Dad said it was okay. I wanted to see you. I'm here now and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"I don't know, when mum realizes what you have done."

"I'll deal with that situation when it arises. Any way I sent mum a letter."

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione looked worried. Harry had a feeling that Fred and George had a hand in on Ginny leaving the Burrow.

Just before dinner Hedwig returned. As Ginny read the letter she grimaced.

"How much trouble are you in?" Asked Ron.

"A bit. She's really mad."

"Isn't she coming to get you?"

"She say's she has half a mind to come get me. She still might. I hope not. I don't want to leave."

"Why do you say might?"

"Well, I told her that Harry's here and that the Dursley's didn't feed him. You know how mum feels about Harry."

"Hold on. How did you manage to get past mum?"

"I…uh…fed the chickens."

"Huh?"

"I told mum I was going to feed the chickens. I did feed the chickens and then I ran down the lane and called for the Knight bus."

"How did you pay for the Knight bus?"

Ginny chuckled and said, "Fred and George are missing some money."

"You stole form Fred and George?"

"No! I barrowed with out asking and left them a note."

"When they find out you are in trouble."

"No I won't, cuz they won't care. They love me and I honestly doubt that they'd tell mum."

"What are you saying, that they don't love me?"

"It's different Ronald."

"How so, Ginerva?"

"I. Am. A. Girl. I am their only sister and the youngest. Not to mention I learned some pretty cool hexes from Bill and Fred and George know it."

"That logic might work with Fred and George but it won't work with mum."

"Okay you two, it's dinner time. I don't know about all of you but I'm hungry and going down to eat."

Harry got up and left the room with Hermione right behind him. Shortly after they left Ron and Ginny followed.

Harry and Hermione looked over at Ginny to see her frozen in place and slightly pale.

"Mum."

"Ginerva. How dare you lie to me!"

"I did feed the chickens."

"You didn't come back!"

"I never said that I would. I'm sorry mum. I wanted to see Harry. And Hermione. I sent an owl. Dad said it was okay."

"You are too young to be going off by yourself."

"Would you have brought me if I had asked."

"We will never know now, will we."

"Can I please stay? I promise I won't take off on my own again without permission."

Mrs. Weasley was thinking about it. She looked at Sirius.

"It's fine Molly. Ginny can stay if you're okay with that. It's not a problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Should I bring everyone to your place or meet you in Diagon Alley?'

"It might be easier to meet in Diagon Alley."

"We will see you then. Since you are here, would you like to eat with us?"

"Thank you for the offer Sirius. I should get back and finish fixing dinner." Said Mrs. Weasley and then disapparated.

Two days later Sirius took Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to Diagon Alley. After going to Gringotts they met up with the rest of the Weasley family and finished their shopping. Sirius, Harry and Hermione accompanied the Weasley's home.


	46. Chapter 46

Meanwhile at the Dursley's:

As the warming charm wore off Petunia and Vernon were staring at each other with fearful expressions. After several minutes Vernon became angry.

"Who the bloody hell do they think they are? This is my house! How dare they threaten us and perform their hocus-pocus on us!"

"V-Vernon. They'll be back. If w-we don't do what they d-demand…"

"There is no way that they'd be able to pull off being from children's services."

"I don't want to take that chance. We best do what they demand."

"We don't have that kind of money to spend on that…What will Marge think if we got all that stuff for that boy?"

"It doesn't matter! We deal with Marge or deal with being arrested. Which would you rather?"

The next day the Dursley's went shopping. They ordered a bed to be delivered. Vernon stopped at a thrift store and bought the bedding. After a few hours of arguing with Petunia, Vernon relented and bought new clothes for Harry.

The following morning Vernon got up extra early and took apart Dudley's bed and set it up in Harry's room. Petunia knew this would not satisfy Sirius and Severus, she still continued to make the bed and put away the clothes they bought for Harry. Not long after this had been done the new bed arrived and was set up in Dudley's room.

A few days before school started for Dudley, Vernon bought him a new video game player and lots of clothes to make up for all that had been spent on Harry.

Later that evening the Dursley's pulled into their driveway and before Vernon turned off the car, Dudley jumped out and quickly ran into the house. Seconds later Dudley came running back out of the house pale and frightened. Vernon confused watched his son dart into the road as a car approached. Vernon blinked and convinced himself that Dudley had made it across the street in time. It had appeared as though Dudley, in a matter of seconds went from in front of the car to behind it. Vernon knew that could not have happened.

Petunia had not seen what happened in the street. She had walked into the house carrying bags of clothes for Dudley. Petunia dropped the bags and froze in place. She realized that they had returned home while the house was being burglarized. There stood in the hall two men, one of them had a gun and pointed it at Petunia. Instinctively Petunia put her arms up in front of her face and screamed "NO!"

Vernon, while pulling Dudley behind him, quickly walked into the house. About five feet in front of his wife he saw two men flat on their backs and unconscious.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Bellowed Vernon.

Petunia did not move nor did she say anything. Vernon pulled Petunia and Dudley back out of the house. He proceeded to go next door to use a neighbors phone and called the police.

The police arrived and checked out the house. As the two men were gaining consciousness they were cuffed and hauled into the back of a police car. Another officer was speaking with Vernon. He told the office that when they arrived home and opened their door they saw the two men knocked out on the floor. The officer's left and the Dursley's went inside.

Vernon finished bringing in the items they had bought for Dudley.

"The world is going to the dogs! Burglars in the house, Dudley was nearly run over bay a car. The people didn't even stop. Luckily Petunia our Dudley made it across the street…"

"N-no I d-didn't. I w-was in the m-middle of the st-street. I s-saw the car in front of m-me and then I w-was behind the c-car."

"Impossible…"Vernon trailed off as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Barked Vernon as he took in the person on the other side of the door. He knew the person had something to do with Harry as the woman was wearing what he would call not normal clothes.

"I will explain once inside."

"I will not let you inside my house! What ever you have to say you can say it now." 

"Very well. Where is Harry Potter?"

"He is not here."

"What do you mean?"

"That little freak left a few days ago. Probably with that freak of a Godfather."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Odd. There are no other wizards or witches in this area. Who could have performed magic?" The Ministry official said softly, more to herself then to Vernon.

At the work 'magic' Vernon shuddered and his face turned deep purple. He was about to slam the door shut when Dudley appeared.

"I th-think I m-might have."

The Ministry official walked into the house past Vernon and Dudley and closed the door.

"That's not possible." Said the Ministry official.

"Of course it's not possible! Dudley your in shock and confused. Any one would be if they had narrowly escaped being hit bay a car."

The Ministry official ignored Vernon and looked at Dudley. "Why would you think you performed magic?"

Dudley explained what had happened about a half hour ago. Once Dudley finished talking Petunia added what had happened when she walked into the house.

"Those men were already unconscious when we got here!"

"No they weren't Vernon! They were right in front of me standing and alert."

Vernon went pale, then to pink to red to purple and back through the colors to his normal skin tone.

"How can this be possible? It's way to late for them to be showing magical capabilities. How can this be?" Mumbled the Ministry official.

Vernon looked as though he was about to explode like a volcano, but no words came to him.

"Wh-when I was a kid, m-my sister went to Hogwarts."

"Her name?"

"Lily Evans."

The Ministry official paled and stumbled back a step or two.

"I see. But still so late…undetected…how? I must speak with the Minister of Magic." The Official disapparated at that moment.

Vernon looked at Dudley and Petunia as though he had never seen them before. He paced the floor a good distance way from them, afraid that he'd be contaminated. This went on for a few hours.

All three Dursley's jumped when the Ministry official reappeared in the living room.

"What the bloody hell is gong on?" Demanded Vernon.

"Firs of all my name is Mafalda Hopkirk, I have permission from the Minister of Magic to perform a spell. This spell will reveal magical cores, regardless of the strength or weakness of the magic." Mafalda then waved her wand in the air and made slanted slicing movements.

After a few minutes to Mafalda's surprise she saw a shimmering green glow around Petunia and Dudley.

"It must have something to do with that freak…Snape…he did something…a blast of warm air…that's all it is…"

Mafalda chuckled and looked at Vernon. "It was only a warming charm. I must point out that you are not surrounded by a glow of any kind. As I said the spell will reveal magical cores."

Vernon instantly turned a deep shade of purple that it looked black. He looked at Petunia, "YOU! You've believed all this non-sense all along. Haven't you? You've been lying to me. Dudley is not my son. Is he? Who have you been with?"

"I've never been with anyone other than you. Dudley is our son."

"Bull-shit! There is no way that I'd have freak for a son. My blood is too good, too strong, too pure. My blood would squash any abnormality! You are not my wife and he is not my son. This is over! I am going to Marge's this weekend. When I get back both of you will be out of my house! I will not longer be tied to all this…this non-sense." Vernon stomped off up to his room, packed a bag and left.

Petunia was trembling and crying. Dudley was pale and clinging to his mother.

"Mum, am I…am I a f-freak?"

"No Duddy, you are not a freak, you are a wizard." Petunia then looked at Mafalda. "I don't understand."

"It seems that you and your son have been undetected until now. I am not sure how or why this is but it is. If you are okay with it, I'll be back to morrow and escort you and your son to Diagon Alley."

"M-mum is dad going to try and drown me like he tried to do with Harry?"

"He tried to drown Harry? When did this happen?" Growled Mafalda.

Petunia collapsed on the couch crying hysterically.

"Wh-when hasn't he?" Dudley murmured.

"What?" Exclaimed Mafalda. "Dudley, are you telling me that your father has tried to kill Harry?"

"Yes. Several times ma'am, he's tried to drown, starve and a couple of summers ago he nearly stabbed Harry. My dad has dropped Harry off in bad neighborhoods in the middle of the night and left him there to find his own way back. And…and he fed Harry…rat poison."

Petunia stopped crying and looked at Dudley horrified. "HE WHAT?" Shrieked Petunia and the whole house shook.

Mafalda looked at Petunia extremely angry and through clenched teeth bellowed, "WHY WASN'T THIS REPORTED?"

"I d-didn't know. I swear."

"Don't you yell at my mum!" Shouted Dudley, "She hasn't done anything wrong, she has been obedient."

Mafalda disapparated out of the house immediately and returned with Kingsley Shaklebolt a half hour later.

"This is Kingsley Shaklebolt. We will escort both of you to the Ministry of Magic. All will be explained and worked out."

"B-but how are we getting there?" Asked Petunia

"Not to worry. Just grab hold of my arm Mrs. Dursley. And if your son would grab hold of Kingsley's arm."

Petunia and Dudley looked at Mafalda with confused expressions.

"You and your son will be apparated, side-a-long. Just grab hold and hold on tight."

"M-mum?"

"Just do what she says, Duddy."

Petunia grabbed hold of Mafalda's arm. Dudley gripped Kingsley's arm. As the sensation of being squeezed into nothing, Petunia did not know how much longer she could hold on. Dudley felt as though death was coming. Suddenly the sensation stopped, breathing became easier. Before Petunia and Dudley could look around and try to grasp what had happened and where they were they vomited all over a squat woman wearing a lot of pink.

"Sorry about that Delores. First time apparating for these two, side-a-long of course."

"Why are they here? They look like Muggles."

"They are muggles, Delores. It would seem that the detection for new witches and wizards has not been reinforced in quite a while. We have brought an undetected Muggle-born witch and wizard"

"But both are beyond age! One much more than the other. How can you be so sure? What's the name of these two?"

"Dursley."

"Dursley? Isn't that Harry Potter's family?"

"Yes."

"Clearly there has been a mistake. Surely, it was just Potter showing off."

"No it wasn't. Harry Potter was not there, and he had not been there for a few days. Potter has been with his Godfather, Delores."

"Obviously they lied! They're just trying to protect him."

"No they have not lied. And they are not just protecting Harry. Mrs. Dursley and Dudley have magical cores."

"Don't you mean squibs?'

"No, I don't believe that they are. That is why they've been brought here. WE need to sort this out."

"Right now? It's the middle of the night."

"Cornelius requested that I bring them here. Besides there are a few things that need to be reported in regard to the abuse that Harry has endured over the years."

"I am sure he did not mean in the middle of the night."

"Cornelius made it crystal clear that I bring them immediately." Mafalda said as she cleaned up the vomit and walked around Delores. Kingsley followed with Petunia and Dudley.

"Ah Mafalda, Kingsley. Follow me."

Cornelius took the four of them to his office. The room was spacious and a bit bland. There was a large redwood desk; it was very clean and organized. File cabinets lined the wall on the left. On the right was a bulletin board with various posters, flyers and notes posted to it and next to the bulletin board was a redwood cabinet.

"Please sit." Said Cornelius. "I am sure you are wondering what is going on and are confused. I admit to have been confused. It was puzzling to me how both of you have gone so long without being detected. I have since found out that the enchantment to detect young witches and wizards is supposed to be strengthened and reinforced every fifty years. It has not been strengthened or reinforced in over two hundred years. So only extremely gifted and powerful young witches and wizards have been detected. Not to say that you and your son are weak in any way. With some training you and your son very well might tap into your magic. So Mrs. Dursley are you interested in learning magic? Would you be willing to learn? Would you be willing to let your son learn if he so desires to learn?"

"I s-suppose." Stuttered Petunia.

"Very well. Now Mrs. Dursley your schooling will be slightly different form Dudley's. You will be learning on a different scale, much more intense and more condensed. This school is for adult witches and wizards, there are not that many as of yet. Every one there has his or her own reason or story as to why they are there. Dudley will attend Hogwarts. The fact that Dudley will be starting at Hogwarts older then most, I would suggest that he be home schooled but since both of you will be learning it, it won't work. Any questions, concerns or anything to add?"

"M-my husband th-threw us out. W-we have no wh-where to go. W-we have no money t-to buy anything."

"Not to worry. The Ministry will pay for everything for a while. Temporarily you can stay at The Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow Kingsley will escort you to Diagon Alley so you and Dudley can get what you'll need."

"Minister, the other matter I discussed with you earlier do you want to handle with that now or later?"

"Oh, yes now would be best. Thank you for reminding me Mafalda." He then turned to Petunia, "Before we start discussing the abuse allegations of Harry Potter, I would prefer that you and your son take Veritaserum."

"What is Veritaserum?" Asked Petunia.

"It's a potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"I assure you that my son and I are telling you the truth. If this will help prove our case then very well, my son and I will take this Veritaserum."

The Minister dealt with Dudley first. He was disgusted with what he had heard. Fudge listened to Dudley for an hour as he accounted for all the times Vernon had tried to drown, stab and starve Harry, as well as the poisoning and dropping Harry off in bad neighborhoods and leaving him there to find his own way back to the house.

"N-no one did anything?"

"I w-was scared of my father, sir. I s-saw him hit my mum when she tried to sneak food to Harry."

Cornelius was pale and very shocked. He turned to look at Petunia, she was very pale, tears were streaming down her face, her eyes were huge and she was trembling. Mafalda crossed the room and gently placed her hand on Petunia's shoulder. Once Petunia had pulled herself together enough, Mafalda encouraged Petunia to drink her tea with the Veritaserum. Petunia drank her tea, wiped the tears from her eyes and made eye contact with Fudge.

"V-Vernon hit me several times through out the years. I can't tell the number of times, I do not remember but it was quite a bit. I just wanted to give my nephew, my sister's son, a little extra food."

"But that stopped. Didn't it? Things were worse than starving. Things progressed to get worse and you did nothing."

"I only knew about one occasion that Vernon tried to drown Harry, I don't remember what lead up to it not that it matters. I tried to stop it and ended up with a broken arm. Harry was only eight years old. I still kept trying to sneak food to Harry. I knew of the loose board under his bed and that he would store food. Weather it be from friends or sneaking down in the night at bringing food back up with him, I do not know. This went on for quite a while, and then I got scared. Really scared. One night I went into the room to check on Harry. He was asleep so I sat on the edge of the bed and just watched him for a while. It was too painful to see my nephew so thin. I got up and left the room. I went down stairs and into the kitchen to gather some food to take up to Harry. I had just reached the top of the stairs, I may have taken a step or two. Vernon was right there and I had never seen him so angry, he took a step toward me and pushed me so hard that I fell down the stairs backwards with all the food. I was more scared of my husband than anything. I thought...I hoped that Harry would be all right. With Harry being a wizard, he would be all right. The past two summers he has taken off. I thought Harry would have told someone and the result would have been that he would not have been sent back to us. That Harry would be with his Godfather or with friends. I know I should have done more. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do." Petunia then gave into the sobs she had been holding back.

Cornelius got out of his chair, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a clear bottle with a cream colored liquid substance inside. Once back at his desk he conjured a goblet, poured some of the cream substance into it and handed it to Petunia.

"Here, drink this. It will help. It's just a calming tonic."

Petunia nodded and took the goblet with shaking hands. She drank the tonic and began to feel better.

"It's late and I am sure that both of you could do with a good nights sleep. We could have both of you set up at The Leaky Cauldron, as I said earlier, unless you would rather go home." Said Cornelius.

Petunia decided to stay at The Leaky Cauldron. She did not want to go to Privet Dr. not did she think that either one of them would sleep well in light of what they had went through.


	47. Chapter 47

The following morning Petunia and Dudley woke up, dressed and made their way down stairs. Both ordered bacon and eggs with toast and ate their fill. Kingsley showed up about ten minutes later.

"Did both of you sleep well?"

"Better than I had expected. Mr. Shacklebolt…"

"Please call me Kingsley."

"Kingsley once we finish shopping in Diagon Alley I would like to go to the house and get a few things. Would that be all right?"

"Yes, of course."

Petunia and Dudley followed Kingsley through The Leaky Cauldron out through a back door. Petunia and Dudley looked around and all they saw was a brick wall and a trash can. They were both wondering how could they get through to Diagon Alley. Petunia couldn't remember how she, her sister and parents got to Diagon Alley all those years ago.

Kingsley tapped the wall three times with his wand. A brick began to quiver and then wriggled for a while. In the middle a small hole appeared. It grew larger and larger, in a matter of seconds there was an archway to a cobbled street that seemed to twist and turn out of sight. It seemed as though no one else was around.

They followed Kingsley onto the cobbled street. As they walked on they saw shops up and down the street. Petunia started remembering bits and pieces of when coming to Diagon Alley before. She was in awe of everything she saw this time. All those years ago she never paid much attention to the shops. She had been consumed with envy and jealousy towards Lily.

Dudley nearly looked as though he had just been released inside a candy store. He turned his head left and right trying to take it all in at once. He was amazed and excited. His only thoughts were if only he had more eyes, if only time would slow down enough to see it all and how he couldn't wait to tell Harry.

Petunia and Dudley kept pace with Kingsley, it seemed he knew where he was going. Just as Kingsley finished telling them about Gringotts and the goblins they arrived in front of a snowy white building that towered all the shops. Wearing a scarlet and gold uniform stood a goblin by the bronze doors. As they walked up the stone white steps the goblin bowed them inside. There was a second set of doors that were silver.

Once they walked through the silver doors they saw a marble hall. There seemed to be hundreds more goblins. It was large and spacious, there were several doors leading off the hall. There were goblins sitting on high stools behind a counter. Goblins were leading people to various doors, some were scribbling in large ledgers, others examining gold coins, weighing coins, examining stones and jewels.

Kingsley walked up to an available goblin.

"I have a letter here from the Minister of Magic. He has given me authorization to make a withdrawal." Kingsley said as he handed the letter over to the goblin.

The goblin read over the letter and verified the Minister's signature.

"Very well. Some one will take you to the vault. Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared and motioned for them to follow. They followed Griphook through a door that led them into a narrow stone hall that was lit with a few torches for light. They walked on being careful not to fall as the floor sloped steeply downward. Petunia and Dudley noticed that there were railway tracks, small but definitely railway tracks. Griphook whistled and a cart came hurtling up towards them. Once everyone had climbed into the cart it moved forward immediately.

They sailed left, right, down, left, down farther while twisting one way and then another. They continued to sail along the track twisting one way and then another and going even farther down. Though Petunia and Dudley did not feel as though they would fall out, they gripped their seats as though they might. With relief the cart came to a halt. They all climbed out and followed Griphook along a narrow passage and around a corner. There was a vast wall with a metal door in the middle. Griphook tapped the door with a finger seven times. A grim, ghostly voice said something in another language that sounded like a question. Kingsley said something that sounded like an answer in the same language. A second later the metal door swung open. Petunia and Dudley were staring at the vast piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Their eyes were huge and their mouths gaping open.

Kingsley pulled out an amount of money and they left. After the cart ride back, Petunia and Dudley were extremely thankful to be stepping out into the warm sunlit street. Kingsley took Petunia and Dudley first to Madam Malkin's to get their robes, then to Flourish and Blotts. Kingsley quietly spoke to the shop owner about the books for Petunia. Off they went to get their cauldrons and scales, and potion ingredients. At Eyelops Owl Emporium it took Petunia and Dudley a while to choose their owls. Finally Petunia decided on a snowy white owl that had light brown shading around its eyes, she named her owl Speckles. Dudley chose a tawny barn owl and called him Merlin.

They approached an old, weather warn, shabby looking building with peeling gold letters over the door that read: Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Kingsley led the way inside the shop.

"Ah, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Been a long time since I saw you last. What brings you here?"

"Just helping these two out, they will be needing wands Mr. Olivander."

Mr. Olivander turned his silvery eyes on Petunia and Dudley. He was quite curious about the pair before him as he studied them. He walked out from behind the counter and looked them over.

"Which is your wand arm?'

"Uh…I'm right handed and my son is left handed."

Mr. Olivander measured both from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knew to armpit and around the head. He then scurried back behind the counter and started pulling wands for each to try. After two hours and going through every single wand Petunia finally had her wand, Willow and Unicorn hair (from a female unicorn), ten and a quarter inches. Dudley also had his wand, Oak and Dragon Heart String, eleven inches.

Petunia and Dudley followed Kingsley out of the shop and back to The Leaky Cauldron. They put their purchases in their room and met Kingsley down stairs at a table. They had a late lunch before going to Privet Drive.

Once they arrived at the house Kingsley followed Petunia and Dudley inside. Petunia told Kingsley he could sit wherever he'd like and then followed Dudley upstairs to pack a few things.

Once they packed what they wanted to bring with them they brought it all down and set their bags at the foot of the stairs. Petunia went into the kitchen and made some tea for them to drink before returning to The Leaky Cauldron. Petunia had just barely set the tray down on a small table in the living room when they heard a knock at the door. Petunia quickly walked down the hallway to the door and opened it to find a police officer standing there.

"Can I help you?" Asked Petunia

"Are you Mrs. Dursley?"

"Yes." She said but thought not for much longer.

"I am really sorry to have to tell this ma'am. Your husband was in a car accident. The accident caused a heart attack. I am so sorry your husband didn't survive."

Petunia gasped, clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at the officer.

"Again I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Is there anyone you would like me to call for you?"

Petunia shook her head slowly. She closed the door as the officer turned around and walked away.

Petunia re-entered the living room, she was slightly pale and didn't seem to remember that her son and Kingsley were sitting on the couch.

"Mrs. Dursley, is every thing all right?"

"Oh…uh…possibly."

"Mum who was at the door?"

"It was a police officer. Vernon was in an accident and…and he…he didn't survive."

Dudley stayed, frozen, on the couch and turned pale. Kingsley got up and walked over to Petunia. Once he reached her he did not know what to do or say. He did not know if he should console her or not.

"I'm okay. Really I am. Would I be a horrible person to feel relieved that he's gone from this world?'

"No you are not a horrible person. What you, Dudley and Harry have gone through and what you recently found out, it's natural to feel and be relieved. None of you have to suffer the abuse of that…" Kingsley trailed off, as he couldn't find right word to describe Vernon. To Kingsley, Vernon was no man.

"Mum, what does this mean?'

"It means that we can stay here. I know a lot of horrible things happened here, but we can make it better. On second thought, we only stay here long enough to find another place to live." Petunia then looked at Kingsley and said, "Kingsley, could you please collect our things from The Leaky Cauldron and bring them here? Oh, and please call me Petunia or Ms. Evans."

"I shall return as soon as possible with your things, Petunia." With that Kingsley left.

Petunia went upstairs and started removing everything of Vernon's. As she did this she used no care or consideration of the things. She bagged everything up, dragged it down stairs and did the same thing throughout the rest of the house. Once she did this she put all in the trash outside.

By the time Kingsley returned Petunia had started on the photos, she was removing Vernon from them.

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"Your welcome, Petunia. I will return in the morning to escort you and Dudley to Kings Cross Station and help you to get on the platform to catch the Hogwarts Express. Well, Dudley will take the Hogwarts Express to school. I will then take you to where you'll be studying magic."

"Thank you. Just…well…I'll begin my education later on. I have a lot to take care of. There will be a funeral and the reading of the will. I'll need to be here, to take care of our affairs first. Oh, Kingsley is there any way that you could send word to Harry about all of this? I mean before the sorting. I don't want this just dropped into his lap without the whole story."

"I will see what I can do about that. Would you like to come along and see Dudley off? I will bring you right back here."

"Okay…sure…that will be fine. Kingsley, you are more than welcome to stay the night. You don't have to leave; it makes sense for you to stay. If you do you won't have to get up so early to come get us to see Dudley off to school."

"I appreciate the offer Petunia. I do have things to care of before then. I will see both of you in the morning." Kingsley turned on the spot and disappeared from sight.

Kingsley arrived at number four Privet Drive early the following morning. He received special permission to use a Ministry car. The ride was smooth and very quiet. It didn't seem to be a long ride to Kings Cross Station; it seemed to take less time than it had when Harry had first taken the train to school. Kingsley parked the car, went to get a cart for Dudley's trunk and owl. Kingsley pushed the cart as Petunia and Dudley followed him inside. Once they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Dudley looked up at his mum a little scared. Petunia tried to give Dudley a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace, she quickly looked at Kingsley.

"I don't remember how to…it's been so long since Lily."

"Not to worry. Usually, you just walk straight at the barrier here, between platforms nine and ten. First time through most are nervous or even a little scared so they take it at a bit of a run. We will be going through differently than that. There aren't many people here so it would be obvious if we walked or ran at the barrier."

They leisurely walked toward the barrier. Kingsley pretended to be looking over their tickets. He held on to the cart and leaned against the barrier. Petunia and Dudley did the same thing. The next thing Petunia and Dudley knew they saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform that was fairly full of people. When they looked up they saw a sign that read: Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Petunia looked back towards the barrier and saw a wrought-iron archway with a sign just above it that read: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Kingsley helped Dudley with his trunk and owl. Dudley quickly stepped off the train and have his mum a hug. Petunia looked down into Dudley's scared face.

"It's going to be fine. My sister did this for seven years and Harry has been doing this for two years, or well for three years. Have good term. Oh, Dudley remember we are going by the last name of Evans."

Dudley nodded his head and climbed back onto the train. He gave one last look at his mum and then found his way to a compartment to sit in.

Kingsley and Petunia left the platform for Privet Drive.

"I can't believe we're running so late. C'mon. Everyone hurry." Said a nerve wracked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Sirius were all nearly running through the train station. They quickly went through the barrier, three at a time. Once through they quickly said their good-byes and references about Easter and Christmas. The train whistle blew shrilly and all the kids scrambled to the train, loaded their trunks and animals and climbed on. The train begun to move before they went looking for compartments.

Percy headed to the Prefects compartment to meet the head girl and to instruct the new Prefects on what was expected of them. Fred and George went in search for their friend Lee Jordan. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron found an empty compartment and took it. For Harry it was a little strange no to see Remus in the compartment like the first time.

"That was too close."

"Well, Ron maybe next time you'll get up the first time you're told." Said Hermione firmly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

Harry and Dudley did not see each other the whole train ride. Neither left the compartment each had been in. Dudley was trying to seem at ease. He did not know what he should to say others. He and Harry had never discussed the wizarding world; they had never had any decent discussion or talks. Dudley was really nervous, he didn't know how well he would be accepted. He knew that usually when someone would be first going to Hogwarts they would be eleven though occasionally one would be twelve. Being that he was thirteen and just now going to Hogwarts made him feel a little uneasy. He hoped to see Harry soon and have a chance to talk to him.

Harry was having fun talking about everything from how to best get Draco and his 'body gaurds' to the holiday's and where he would be spending them. He was curious about how the new term would be like. Sirius had been found innocent and was freed and he wasn't taking Divination. He was ready to face the unknown, or at least he thought he was.

In five minutes the Hogwarts Express would be arriving at Hogsmead Station so those that had not yet put on their robes did so now as quickly as possible.

The train came to a stop, people were leaving their compartments and stepping off the train into a cold, drizzling night.

As Harry and his friends de-boarded the train they could hear the familiar voice of Hagrid calling the first years. Harry looked over his shoulder and waved. With so many people around Harry did not see Dudley among the first years.

"Harry, come on."

"I'm coming Ginny."

Harry climbed into the stagecoach he had seen long red hair disappear into. He looked around and saw that Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were there. Harry took a seat across from Ginny.

Not long after the coach started down the lane Hogwarts came into view. The coach stopped and they all climbed out. They had just entered the inside of the castle when Harry noticed Severus standing there waiting.

"Potter!"

"Yes, Professor."

"The Headmaster asked me to give you this." Severus said as he thrust the scroll of parchment into Harry's hand.

Harry quickly unrolled the scroll of parchment and read it just as quickly as he unrolled it. Ron and Hermione read it over his shoulders.

"What does it say?" Asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to me after the feast."

"Gumdrops?" Asked Ron.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office."

The four of them walked inside the dinning hall, weaved their way through to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny. The dinning hall was full of soft taking and whispering and fell silent as the doors opened and McGonagall came striding though followed by the first years. Harry wasn't paying attention to the first years walking past or to the sorting. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. Though he did hear that Mercedes Johnson being sorted into Ravenclaw and John Jameson sorted into Hufflepuff. When hearing "Black, Violet" being called he looked up at the front of the hall as the sorting hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR".

Harry lost interest and resumed thinking about a possible future life with Ginny. Several more were sorted into houses not that Harry noticed, he didn't look up or seem to be aware of where he was until he heard McGonagall call out "Evans, Dudley."

Harry coughed and gasped. He looked up at the front of the hall and sure enough there sat Dudley on the stool waiting for the hat to sort him into a house. Harry quickly chanced a glance at Severus. Their eyes met and briefly held. Both had confused expressions on their faces, they looked at Dumbledore who was calm and collected as always. In his shock and confusion he barely caught that his cousin was sorted into Slytherin.

"Harry…"

"Hermione don't. We'll talk later. I promise."

Harry didn't hear the rest of the sorting. He was confused as to why Dudley would be at Hogwarts and sorted into a house. He was also nervous and a little worried. He never had a peaceful moment around his cousin. He had always enjoyed going to Hogwarts, as his cousin was not there. Harry really began to think about how things were going to turn out now. Before he could think or wonder more Dumbledore had stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome new students. Welcome back everyone else. I have a few things to tell you before we begin the feast. The first is very serious as this year Hogwarts will be playing host to some of the Azkaban guards, Dementors. This past summer a murderer, Peter Pettigrew, was seen in Hogsmead. The Ministry of Magic would like to quickly catch Peter Pettigrew and have him tried for the offences he committed. Since he was seen so close to the school, the Ministry ordered the dementors to guard all entrances into the school. I warn you not to give them any reason to harm you. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks, disguises or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses. They do not forgive."

Harry shuddered at the thought of having to deal with dementors again in his third year.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers. First Professor Lupin has consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

A fairly load round of applause broke out. Severus gave Lupin a look of utter and complete loathing.

"Secondly, Professor Kettleburn decided to retire last year and I am proud to say that Care of Magical Creatures will be taken by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid."

A warm round of applause came from a small group at the Gryffindor table.

"I believe that is all. Tuck in."

Harry barely ate anything, he mostly picked at his food. He didn't even notice the worried looks on Ron and Ginny's faces as they glanced at Hermione. Every time they would glance at her, she'd shake her head from side to side.

The sound of forks and knives scraping on plates began to die out as the chatter begun to rise. Dumbledore stood up and silence fell through out the dinning hall.

"Now that we are full of food and drink, off to bed."

Harry followed everyone out of the dinning hall in a haze and was about to climb the stairs with his fellow students when he felt someone's hand on his arm stopping him.

"What?"

"Dumbledore wanted to speak with you after the feast." Ron reminded Harry.

"Oh…yeah…thanks Ron." Harry turned around and headed off to Dumbledore's office.

He reached the gargoyle and just above a whisper muttered the password. The gargoyle leaped aside revealing a door in the wall. As the door slid open Harry could see a revolving, spiral staircase. He quickly stepped up onto a step as it continued to move in an upward spiral.

The staircase came to a stop, Harry leaped off the step he was on and took two steps toward the door when he heard the raised voices of Dumbledore and Fudge.

"I have been telling you that Harry Potter needs to be moved for two years."

"Dumbledore, you must understand that at the time it was crucial he stay with them. The blood wards you placed to keep him safe…the protection the wards gave the boy. Also at the time it seemed to be an over reaction of the boy. Must I remind you that he did find a way to get food? I had no idea of all the other stuff that was happening until recently…"

"If you had investigated you would have known. I have had to be cruel and unconcerned about Harry's welfare because of you insisting that Harry stay with the Dursley's."

"Things have changed Albus. I have received other information. I was ready to have the boy moved to a secure location. I found out that it was the boy's Uncle who was mistreating him. As I told you when I first arrived, that situation is no longer present. His Aunt and cousin, we now know are a witch and wizard. Unfortunately they have gone undetected for too long…"

"That would be the Ministry's fault. Some of it is your fault. You should have discovered the problem when you first took office. Do you realize how much of a fall out there will be? For the first time ever in Hogwarts history we will have to turn away young witches and wizards who want and should learn about their magic. Not too mention all the adults who were undetected. The adult school we have here is not big enough to handle this."

"I have been in contact with Madam Maxime and Karkaroff. I have explained the situation to them and they are willing to take in the over flow. I have also been in contact with the other wizarding schools around the world and they also are willing to take in the over flow. Several of the schools have plenty of room others were on the verge of closure due to low attendance."

"Well, if you people in the Ministry had been keeping on top of things, this would not be happening."

Harry didn't hear anymore as he could hear sounds from behind him. He turned around to see Severus and Dudley standing there.

"Are you going to stand there Potter? Or are you going to make your presence known?"

Instead of saying what he though of, Harry turned back around and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened. Fudge had a faint purple tinge to his face. Dumbledore did not look the normal calm as always.

"Good evening Cornelius. I have an appointment with Harry, Dudley and Severus."

"This conversation is not over!"

"Oh I think it is. I have nothing further to say to you and you have nothing more to say to me that I am willing to hear, that is to say on the subjects we just discussed."

Fudge nearly knocked Harry over as he stormed from Dumbledore's office.

"Come in. Everyone, come in."

Harry entered the office followed by Severus and Dudley. All three took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry, I assume you heard a great deal of the conversation I had with the Minister."

"I did, but the only thing I understood was that you were only forcing me to go to Privet Drive because of Fudge."

"I apologize for that Harry. Had I known the extent of what was happening there I would have done something about it. There are a few things that you do not know about, things that happened at Privet Drive."

"Like what?"

"Dudley, would like to fill Harry in? Or would you rather I did?"

"Y-you can."

"Before I get into what you have not been aware of, one of us in this room needs to know what you already know." Dumbledore looked at Severus, "Aside from Harry being deprived of food, his Uncle has also tried to drown Harry on more than one occasion. More than once Harry was dropped off in bad neighborhoods to find his own way home and was almost stabbed by his Uncle."

Severus paled and looked from Dumbledore to Harry and back several times.

"As for what you, Harry, and Severus do not know. Harry, your Uncle went as far as to poison you."

Harry's eyes were huge, his face paled as he swallowed. He wasn't really shocked or surprised that his Uncle had tried to do that. It was a bit shocking to hear it. Harry was a little afraid to hear what else happened.

Severus was furious, he had a frown on his face, breathing fast and heavy and his nostrils flared.

"Severus, calm down. There is nothing to worry about any more."

"Where is Vernon Dursley? Where is Petunia Dursley? Did she know about all of this?" Growled Severus.

"Petunia was only aware of Harry being deprived of food. The rest she did not know about." Dumbledore turned so that he was mostly facing Harry and continued, "As it turns out your Aunt had been doing her best to try and get food to you. Your Uncle caught her several times and hit her for it. One of the time resulted in your Aunt having a broken arm. All of this did not stop her from trying to help you. One night your Aunt snuck into your room to check on you. She was really disturbed seeing you so thin, so she went down to the kitchen and rounded up some food for you. When she reached the top of the stairs, your Uncle was there watching her. He pushed her so hard that she fell backwards down the stairs. After that she was very terrified of your Uncle.

Your Aunt hoped that you would have told someone what was happening and that you would be removed from the house. Harry, your Aunt really does love you. She feels so bad about everything."

"With all of this out there now, do I have to go back there? Hold on. How do you know all of this?"

"Your Aunt and Dudley told Mafalda Hopkirk and then the Minister, who told me today."

"Is there going to be some kind of protection for my Aunt and Dudley? They can't go back there! My Uncle…"

"Was in a car accident that cause him to have a heart attack and he did not survive. The three of you are safe from him."

Severus was part relieved that no one would have to suffer the cruelty of Vernon Dursley. A part of him was also disappointed, as he would have liked to have taken care of Vernon himself.

"Dumbledore, I still don't understand how my Aunt and Dudley are a witch and wizard."

"Oh, yes. There is an enchantment that detects young witches and wizards, no matter if they were Muggle born or born to magical families. This enchantment is supposed to be strengthened and reinforced every fifty years. This has not been done in over two hundred years. Your Aunt and cousin have been undetected, they do have magical cores. Something happened one night and both your Aunt and cousin performed magic. As for the story of what happened that night, well I am sure that Dudley would like to tell the tale on that. Severus and I will leave the room so that the two of you can have some private time to talk." Dumbledore got up and practically dragged Severus out of the office.

After Dumbledore and Severus left Harry looked at Dudley and stared for a while. He did not know what to say to Dudley.

"Harry, I'm really sorry for everything mean I did to you. The times I was really horrible, my dad did leave you alone. I saw him hit my mum. I was so afraid of my dad Harry. I didn't know what to do. Like my mum I hoped that you would tell someone and that you wouldn't have to return to the house. Is there any possible chance that you could forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll do anything."

"So you were sorted into Slytherin."

"Yeah."

"I'm in Gryffindor. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are like me and Aunt Marge."

Dudley cringed in his seat.

"It's rumored that Slytherin produces more dark witches and wizards. But I don't agree. You heard what Dumbledore said about Peter Pettigrew before the feast?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was in Gryffindor with my parents. They thought he was a friend, someone they could trust. Well he betrayed them out to a half-blooded git, who dubbed himself Lord Voldemort. Pettigrew told Voldemort where my family lived. Voldemort killed my parents. Pettigrew killed about a dozen Muggles, non magic people, the killings were blamed on my Godfather, Sirius Black."

Dudley gasped, "W-wasn't he in Azkaban?"

"He was, but has since been found innocent and released."

"So Slytherin has a bad reputation. Since I am in Slytherin will I…"

"No you won't go to the dark side just for being in Slytherin. A person's choices depict who he or she will be."

"Is there anyone I should be wary of?"

"There are quite a few that I don't get along with. But I am no going to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. But, please be careful what you tell people about your parents. Most Slytherin's don't take to kindly to people who don't have magical parents or grand parents and so on.

If anyone asks just explain that your mum didn't go to any magical school around here. After your parents got married your dad changed. Say he was from a powerful wizarding family but had no magic and resented everyone that did have magic. By the time your mum found out that he lied about having magic when he didn't it was too late. Tell them that he did not allow magic to be used, especially in his house. Then when you were born and came of age to attend Hogwarts he refused to let you attend any magical school. But now that he has died you are finally able to attend.

Oh, and whatever you do, DO NOT tell anyone that we are related. Everyone knows that I live with my only family and to their knowledge they are Muggles. I'll do my best to keep my friends from being extremely horrid to you, so don't take anything personally, and in return I ask you to not be extremely horrid to me. Okay?'

"Okay." Dudley said as he shook hands with Harry.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy is not as bad as he seems. He will say things that will probably make you mad but don't let it bother you, you can't let it bother you. Deep down he really is an okay person. Draco has been raised with a warped view of how the wizarding world should be. He believes what his family believes, it has been in a way branded into his existence."

"What should I do about him?"

"I'm not telling you what to do or what you should do about anyone. That is up to you. I suggest that you try and be friends with Draco. I think that he could use an un-biased friend, a real friend. It's your choice though. You can act on my suggestion or not. It's up to you. So, how did you and Aunt Petunia discover that both of you can do magic?"

Dudley explained about the robbery in progress when they arrived home, how Mafalda showed up and what happened after she showed up. Harry, couldn't help it, he laughed but abruptly stopped when Dudley reached the part of how his Uncle reacted at the discovery of them being magical.

"Dudley, I know how cruel and in-humane he was and I have to say that I am thrilled that he is gone. Especially now knowing that I wasn't the only person that suffered his cruelty, but don't get me wrong I know that you loved him and that your mum loved him too. I know it must have hurt both of you when he said…" Harry couldn't finish what he was saying as he could see the pain in Dudley's eyes. "If you ever need or want to talk, send a note with your owl. Your owl will find me. I will do my best to arrange a time and place that we can meet and talk without anyone knowing as soon as I can." Harry gave Dudley a huge bear hug and said softly, "It's okay to cry Dudley. It's okay to be sad about your dad after all you did love him. Love is strong and powerful. To be able to love shows that you have a heart and that you are human. Love can even save a life." Harry let go of Dudley.

"Love?" Scoffed Dudley.

"When Voldemort killed my parents, he was after me. My parents refused to get out of his way. Their love for me protected me, their love saved my life."

Dudley nodded so that Harry would know that he understood.

Before either one could mutter another word the office door opened, Dumbledore and Severus walked in.

"There will be plenty of time for the two of you to talk more. It's late. Severus will escort Dudley to the Slytherin common room. I will escort you to the Gryffindor common room."

Harry and Dudley nodded and followed Dumbledore and Severus out of the office. When they reached the point of going their separate ways, for the night, Harry looked at Dudley and said, "See you around Big D."

Dudley smiled and followed Severus down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room.

Harry walked along side Dumbledore all the way to Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore woke the fat lady and explained why Harry was arriving so late and requested that she let Harry in. She swung the portrait forward to let Harry enter.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Professor."

Harry walked through the portrait to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting near the fire place, waiting. Though he was tired, he told them everything that he had discussed with Dumbledore, Snape and Dudley. Once he was finished he excused himself to bed.

**A/N: Thank you so much Tala Prince for being my sounding board.**

**Hehehe…since it has been a while since I updated I though that you all could use a nice long chapter. It's not likely that this will happen again.**

**Reviews motivate me to update and post chapters faster. Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Harry, wake up. It's time to get up. If you hurry you might be able to eat something before class." Said Ron.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Don't want to. Just let me sleep."

"Sorry mate can't let you do that. You can't skip classes the first day."

"I want to."

"I'd let you but Hermione…well you know Hermione."

Harry grudgingly got out of bed and got dressed. He sluggishly followed Ron to the dinning hall.

"Harry you look like crap." Stated Hermione.

"I feel like it. How is it that you three are wide awake and I fell like sleeping for a month?"

"We showered this morning. Maybe you should have too."

"Very funny Hermione." Harry said sarcastically as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"New third-year course schedules." Said George as he sat next to Harry while passing out the schedules.

"What's with you Harry?" Asked Fred as he sat next to Ginny.

"Tired. I found out something last night that I did not expect or see coming."

"Like what?" Asked Fred and George.

"Tell you later."

Harry quickly glanced at his schedule. To his delight he didn't have anything right away and thought that if he could just get a little more sleep he'd be good to go.

"Ron, wake me in time for Transfiguration." Harry then got up and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry. Harry wake up."

Harry's eyes fluttered open to see Fred and George standing in front of him. He sat up on the couch and tried to glare at them. It didn't quite work the way he had wanted it to go. Instead of glaring it looked more like a grimace.

"It can't be time already for me to go to Transfiguration."

"It's not time yet." Said Fred.

"We have something for you. It's a little pick-me-up." Said George.

Harry looked from Fred to George and back again. He wasn't sure if it was safe to take anything from them.

"Don't worry Harry…"Said George.

"We wouldn't give you anything harmful." Said Fred.

Harry wasn't completely convinced, but he was so tired that he took the small, bright yellow gumball looking candy. He popped it into his mouth and immediately noticed how soft and chewy it was. As he continued to chew it, it tasted like banana cream pie. Harry was not sure what to think when nothing happened by the time he finished chewing the gumball looking candy. He did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He looked at Fred and George questioningly.

"The effect is not immediate…" Said Fred.

"It has a delayed effect…" Said George.

The twins looked at each other and tried to stifle grins. Harry caught this but didn't say anything. It was too late; he had already eaten the damn thing.

"If this goes bad…I swear…I don't' know what I'll do…consider yourselves warned." Harry said as he got up to go to class.

Harry met Ron just outside of the portrait hole.

"Did you get any more sleep?"

"Not much. Not enough to have made it worth it."

"Are you okay? You look nervous, kind of scared."

"Fred and George game me a 'pick-me-up'. At least that's what they called it. I wouldn't be surprised if I were to turn into a bird or something in class."

"You ate something they gave you! Are you mental? Harry this is Fred and George we're talking about. I guess all we can do is hope that you don't die."

"Gee thanks. I feel loads better and have no worries now." Harry said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron walked into Transfiguration and took their seats next to Hermione. Harry rested his head on his arms and tried to listen to McGonagall as she talked about animagi. It was pointless as he started to feel a tingling sensation through out his body, his rate accelerated. He sat up straight to see McGonagall transform into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. Harry while applauding along with Ron and Hermione he looked around the room to see that most were unaffected by the transformation. He started to feel really anxious and jittery. He was unable to concentrate all through class. He was also slightly disrupting the rest of the class. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing and kept dropping his things, as there was a humorous smile on his face. The bouncing of his leg crept up along his body until he was bouncing so much it looked as though his whole body was vibrating.

Hermione was becoming very annoyed with Harry shaking everything around her. She turned to tell him off and became worried and concerned. It was obvious to her that Harry could not control it. Ron though worried, was doing his best not to laugh. Ron and Hermione both raised their hands in hopes that McGonagall would take notice.

"Professor. I think Harry needs to go to the hospital wing or something." Said Hermione.

McGonagall looked over and saw that Harry seemed to be having some sort of fit. She nearly ran over to where Harry was sitting.

"Mr. Potter what's wrong?"

McGonagall become irritated when Harry did not answer her or respond in any way. She was beginning to think that it was some sort of prank, though Harry was never one to ever do that to any one.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"N-not doing it on p-purpose. C-can't stop. H-had some c-candy…a-and…bad…b-but I'm a-awake now."

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"D-don't know if th-that's possible P-professor. A-at least n-not by m-my self."

"Weasley, take Potter to the hospital wing."

Ron managed to get Harry out in the hall without too much difficulty. Harry was bouncing down the hall so much that it caused Ron to practically run to keep up with him. They were half way to the hospital wing when Ron grabbed Harry and held him against a wall.

"Harry, pull it together…I mean try to. Try to get control of yourself."

"S-sorry. I'll t-try. N-no hospital…t-take me t-to the c-common room…f-find your b-brothers…I'm gonna…they're so…"

Ron nodded at Harry's attempt to speak and changed their direction. Once Ron got Harry to the couch in the common room he left to find Fred and George.

About ten minutes after Ron left, Fred and George walked into the common room.

"Blimey Harry, what's wrong with you?" Asked Fred.

Harry only glared at the twins. He was not sure if he could actually talk without stuttering or sounding out of breath.

Ron came barreling into the common room with Ginny and Hermione stumbling in behind him.

"So, is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Asked George.

"It's your fault. Both of you." Said Ron.

"How's it our fault?" Asked Fred.

"You gave him something. You told him it was a 'pick-me-up.' Now look at him. Both of you better fix this."

"What if we can't or don't know how to Ron?" Asked the twins.

"Then he'll have to go to the hospital wing and there will be questions and both of you will be in trouble."

"We can try I guess, but it's not big deal really…" Said George.

"Let's see what could possibly happen…detention or lines or we'll have to clean something…" Said Fred.

"Or maybe someone will write to your mother." Hermione said while smirking.

"Who would do that?" Asked the twins

"The school." Said Ron.

"I just might no matter what." Said Hermione.

"I could even tell mum. Can't you both just imagine what mum and dad could do to both of you? You know how they adore Harry." Said Ginny.

"What did you give Harry anyway?"

"We're calling them 'Eye-Poppers'. They're bright yellow, small and round like a gumball. They're supposed to be pick-me-ups" Said George.

"What are you putting in them?"

"Our friend Lee Jordan, awhile back, was vacationing in the U.S. and he stumbled on to something called No-Doze. We've been crushing up about four pills and mixing them with about three cups of sugar. Of course something else for the flavor but we're not giving away all of our secrets." Said Fred.

"People in the U.S. take the pills for a pick-me-up. We just though it could be sweeter…"

"And taste a hell of a lot better…"

"Wait a minute, I think I've heard about No-Doze. The pills are concentrated caffeine…" Said Hermione.

"Oh Shit! Sorry Harry." Said George.

"Looks like we make them too strong." Said Fred.

"Okay, so Harry's been over stimulated. Wouldn't a calming potion help, you know counter act some of the…"

"It might help, good thinking Ginny. Just how are we going to get a calming potion without explaining why Harry needs it?" Asked Hermione.

"We could just make something up." Said Ron.

"W-wont work…would h-have to…S-snape…and h-he knows O-occlumency." Harry managed to say.

As they were all thinking of how to get a calming potion when McGonagall came into the room.

"I was wondering what happened to you, I went to the hospital wing and you were not there and Madam Pomfrey had not seen you. By the looks of things nothing has changed. Not to worry Potter. I brought a calming potion with me. I thought I'd bring it with me as I checked on you. I would like to know why this has happened. In all my years of teaching I have never seen someone so hyper." McGonagall said as she handed Harry a small flask of the calming potion.

Harry managed not to spill any of the potion. He did not know how he managed to drink the potion and not spill it everywhere as his hands were so shaky.

"I also have taken the liberty to bring some food with me for you."

"Thank you Professor."

"He sounds better already. Isn't that great?" Said Fred and George as they left the common room nearly at a run.

"You three should go down and have some lunch. I need a word with Mr. Potter."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny reluctantly left the common room to go down the dinning hall.

"So, Mr. Potter what happened? Does this have anything to do with a certain Mr. Evens?"

"Dumbledore told you everything about him? Including how it relates to me?"

"Yes he did."

"It has a bit, if not everything to do with it. After listening and talking to Dumbledore and Dudley it was really late and I was so tired. It was really late by the time I got back here. When I came in my friends were here waiting for me. They knew that Dumbledore wanted to talk to me and I knew I wouldn't get a chance to tell them for a while and just wanted to get it out of the way. I didn't take long but still told them everything that had been said and what happened. Once I finished telling them I went to bed. Ron refused to let me sleep the day away, all I wanted to do was just sleep and I wish I had."

"How did you end up in the state you were in when in my class?"

"It was supposed to be a pick-me-up. It wasn't supposed to do that to me."

"Where did you get this 'pick-me-up'?"

"I'd rather not say to be honest. The intent was supposed to just get me through the day."

"I have a good idea as to who you are talking about. Since you won't tell me who, there is nothing I can do about it. Potter, in the future if you need a pick-me-up just go see Madam Pomfrey or nicely ask Professor Snape for one."

"I promise Professor. And I will be very careful in the future about what I accept from people."

McGonagall left the common room and bumped into Fred and George. They walked with McGonagall to her office and explained that they were the ones that gave Harry the pick-me-up. They just wanted to help Harry; he had looked so worn out. McGonagall was so shocked and furious with them that she forgot to punish them with detention, lines and a long list of things to do.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione on their way to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry quickened his step to catch up with Neville. As he reached Neville, Hagrid asked the class to open their books. Harry quickly reminded Neville to stroke the spine.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sneered Malfoy.

Hagrid turned around to look at everyone and noticed that half the class had their books out and opened.

"You're telling me that you haven't been able to open your book? All you have to do is stroke the spine."

"Stroke the spine? What do you mean?" Asked Malfoy.

Hagrid did not hear what Malfoy had said. Harry stepped a little closer to him.

"I heard him perfectly clear, he said to stroke the spine of the book. Maybe you need to have your ears checked. Or maybe just simply have your intelligence checked." Harry said before he could stop himself. He lowered his voice so that Draco was the only one to hear him and added, "Neville managed to open his book. Why are you having trouble? I guess being a pure-blood doesn't guarantee a brain."

Draco was so angry he turned a deep shade red. In the process of pulling out his wand he dropped his book with a thud. The book scuttled around and snapped shut on one of Draco's feet and he let out a howl of pain.

Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him away from Draco.

Eventually everyone congregated around a paddock fence. There was still about a foot between the paddock and the class. Harry looked around and realized where they were and what was to come. He knew he had to pay attention so he could prevent Draco from hurting himself.

Harry heard several gasps and looked back towards the paddock fence. It was still shocking at first glance to see a Hippogriff. Seeing an animal that was half horse and half giant eagle, steel colored beak, brilliant orange eyes and the deadly looking talons. Harry did not hear Hagrid explaining about Hippogriff's as he was pre-occupied watching Draco, Crabbe and Goyle quietly taking to themselves. He was sure that they were discussing how to get him back for what he had said.

Hagrid finished explaining about Hippogriff's and their nature and looked to the class at large and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"As the class moved further away, Harry walked up to the paddock and climbed over the fence.

"All right Harry. Let's see how you do with Buckbeak."

Hagrid untied one of the chains and led Buckbeak over closer to Harry. He was surprised and worried when he saw Harry approaching. Before he could say anything, Harry stopped, bowed and did not blink. Hagrid let out a soft sigh of relief and was proud of Harry and the courage he showed.

Harry remained bowed and not blinking for a few more minutes when Buckbeak turned his head and stared at Harry. Harry remained in place even when Hagrid started to tell him to back off. Buckbeak then bent his front knees and sank down an obvious bow. Harry smirked, stood up and slowly waked up to Buckbeak. Harry gently placed a hand on its beak and lightly ran his hand along the beak.

Hagrid was beaming. He was beside himself with joy; his first time ever teaching was going very well.

"I think he'll let you ride him now."

Harry nodded and slowly walked around to the side of the Hippogriff, he placed a foot on top of the wing and hoisted himself up on to its back. He slightly leaned forward and gently placed his hands on either side of Buckbeak's face. Once it looked as though Harry had a good hold, Hagrid slapped the Hippogriff's hindquarters. The huge wings began to flap and jostled Harry enough that he managed to get a better hold. Before he knew it he began to rise in the air. Buckbeak circled the paddock fence once and touched back down on the ground. Once Buckbeak came to a stop Harry slid off and told Hagrid that he was doing a great job.

"Good job Harry." Hagrid complimented.

Everyone except Draco, Crabbe and Goyle cheered. The rest of the class curiously and excitedly climbed over the paddock fence. Hagrid untied the rest of the Hippogriff's. As there were so many students and very few Hippogriff's they were grouped in two's and three's. Ron and Hermione were doing quite well. Neville was having a problem with his Hippogriff, it seemed to not want to bow causing Neville to constantly back off and try again. Harry looked over at Buckbeak too see what was going on. Buckbeak had bowed and Draco was patting his beak. Harry stiffened and prepared himself he knew what was about to possibly happen. Then Harry heard the drawl of Draco's voice.

"This is really easy. I knew it had to be, I mean if Potter could do it…"

Harry wasted not time, he thought really hard and fast of the tongue-tying curse while keeping his eyes on Draco in case this didn't work. To Harry's satisfaction, Draco was trying to talk but nothing came out of his mouth and looked terrified. Harry couldn't help it and chuckled.

Draco looked up and saw Harry watching him and smiling. Draco glared intently at Harry.

By the time the class was over, everyone had managed to be able to pat their Hippogriff's beak, including Neville. As everyone headed back up to the castle Harry smiled as he heard several people talking about how great and exciting the class had been.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you when we get to the common room."

They reached the common room to find their table empty except for Fred, George and Ginny. Once they all sat down, Harry explained what had happened before he went back in time and what he did to change the outcome.

They all laughed about Draco not being able to talk no matter how hard he tried. Fred and George were really interested in how Harry was doing wand-less, non-verbal magic, as Harry was only in his third year. Harry told them how he had been able to do it and that he had been doing it for a while. He also told the twins that concentration and practice make a huge difference.

At dinner Neville was still going on about finally being able to pat the Hippogriff's beak. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco looked pretty shook about what had happened. Harry and Dudley's eyes caught and briefly held Harry gave a friendly smile before looking away.

Dinner was over and homework was complete. Harry did not feel like staying up and went to bed. He hoped that he would be fully rested for the next day.


	49. Chapter 49

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, at least when comparing it to the previous day. He climbed out of bed and took a nice hot shower. Once dressed, he went down to the common room to find Fred and George.

"Harry, sorry about yesterday." Said Fred.

"We really do feel bad about it." Said George.

"Don't worry about it. Did either of you know what would happen?"

"Not really. We've been working on it and thought the 'Eye-poppers' were ready to go." Said Fred.

"We'll keep working on them. We'll get it right." Said George.

"And we promise not to test anything on you without your consent." Said Fred.

"We also promise to completely inform you of whatever product we have and want to test it." Said George.

"You better. Don't expect me to though."

"Of course not." Said the twins.

Fred and George headed out for breakfast as the rest of Gryffindor house filled into the common room. In a short amount of time the common room became crowded. Harry told Ginny, Ron and Hermione that he'd meet them in the dining hall. He then went in search for Neville.

"Hey, Neville I'd like a quick word with you. Let's go up to the dormitory, its pretty crowded down here."

"Okay." Said Neville as he followed Harry back up the stairs.

Once in the dormitory Harry found what was left of the calming potion. He poured it out into a small goblet and handed it to Neville.

"Here, drink this. Trust me it will help, we have Snape today."

Neville paled at the mention of Snape, he took the goblet and drank it all. Once finished he handed the empty goblet back to Harry.

"It was a calming potion. I am confident that it will help you relax in potions class."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem. We should go eat."

Harry and Neville left Gryffindor tower and went straight to the dining hall. As usual Neville sat by Seamus and Dean. Harry sat down next to Ginny, across from Ron and Hermione.

After breakfast Ron, Hermione and Harry headed down to the dungeons for potions. As they arrived the rest of Gryffindor and all the Slytherin's wee there waiting in the hall in front of the door. Harry made that he stayed as far away from Draco as possible.

"Scared to be near me Potter?"

"You wish. I'd rather not be near…" Harry stopped talking as he saw the door open.

"What are you all waiting for? Quickly take your seats and quiet down." Said Snape.

As they filled into the classroom Harry made sure that he sat at a table with Neville. He was sure that the calming potion would help but he also wanted to be sure that Neville had help nearby incase he needed it.

Harry noticed that Neville was doing quite better. The Shrinking Solution they were working on should have been bright green by this point, Neville's was dark green but at least it wasn't orange.

Snape was roaming around the room checking how everyone was doing. As he passed Harry and Neville he said nothing about Neville's potion being dark green. Harry smiled to himself and started thinking about how he'd be able to get more of the potions for Neville. As the time was winding down Snape walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Everyone come up here and age an empty vile. I want a sample of your Shrinking Solution. I will analyze it, if you have not succeeded in making a Shrinking Solution you will have to try and correct it or start again from the beginning on Tuesday. If you still have not succeeded in making the Shrinking Solution on that day, you will write an essay on what you did wrong and turn it in to me the following Tuesday."

One by one each student quickly got an empty vile, filled it and gave it to Snape before gathering their things and leaving for lunch.

Harry quickly ate his lunch and left the dining hall early. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with identical confused expressions.

Harry tried to find Remus before class started. After a while Harry gave up looking for Remus and sprinted to the classroom. He took a seat next to Hermione. Everyone had their books out; Harry only had his wand in hand.

"Please put you books away. You won't need them today, but you will need your wand. Today will be a practical lesson. Now, please follow me."

As Harry knew what was about to happen he was reluctant to leave with the class. The only thing that made him get up out of his chair was to see Snape wearing Neville's Grandmother's clothes. The rest of the class was puzzled but interested so they got up out of their chairs to follow Remus.

As they walked through the school, Harry was only aware of walking, stopping for a moment and walking again. He was only thinking about how he could manage to have a quick word with Remus in private. There was no way he'd be able to make a dementor less frightening, even if it was a boggart dementor. Then he though, _what would the dementor turn into?_ There were quite a few things that would be frightening to him. His thoughts went back to dementors, as that was the most frightening thing to Harry.

They entered the staff room. It was a fairly large, plain room with several old mismatched chairs. And there was Snape sitting in a low armchair. He looked up to see who was entering the room. At seeing Remus with a class he got up to leave.

"Severus, you don't have to leave on our account."

"I'd rather not witness this. I don't know if you are aware that Neville Longbottom is in this class. I suggest you don't entrust him with anything dangerous. He has a history of let me say not performing up to standard. Unless of course someone is helping him along."

"Interesting that you should say that. I was hoping that Mr. Longbottom would assist me. I am sure that he will perform at, if not above standard on his own."

Neville turned, amazingly, redder and looked horrified. Snape scowled and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Remus beckoned the class forward. There was a wardrobe leaning against a wall, Remus was standing next to it. Most of the class was wondering what a wardrobe had to do with a practical lesson. Suddenly the wardrobe gave a wobble, banging off the wall. Several students gasped, some backed away and others did both.

"Nothing to worry about, its just a boggart in there. Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. They can be found in wardrobes, under beds, in cupboards or even desk drawers. The first question we must ask is, what is a boggart?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifter, it can take the form of whatever it thinks will frighten someone the most." Said Hermione.

"Very well put, Ms. Granger. The boggart in this wardrobe has not yet assumed a form. No one knows what a boggart looks like when it is along. So, when I open this wardrobe it will take the form of what frightens each of us most. We have an advantage here. Does any know why or what that is?"

Hermione's had flew into the air.

"I have no doubt Ms. Granger that you know. Shall we first see if anyone else might know or have a guess?"

"It won't know what form to take, as there are so many of us." Harry said softly in a glum voice.

"Correct Mr. Potter. When dealing with boggart's it is best to be with at least one other person. It will become confused and not know what form to take. Now, we will practice the charm without wands. Repeat after me…riddikulus."

"Riddikulus." Repeated the whole class.

"Unfortunately the charm alone is not enough to finish off a boggart. Neville, please come forward."

Neville stepped forward, shaking.

"So, Neville what frightens you most?"

Neville was so scared and shaking that he only managed a soft gurgling noise.

Remus asked Neville again.

"P-professor Snape."

Everyone laughed, except Harry he chuckled and smirked.

"Professor Snape…I see…You live with your Grandmother correct?'

"I don't want it to turn into her either."

"It won't. What does she wear? Can you describe her clothes?"

Neville, not quite understanding, described his Grandmother's clothes to Remus as well as the whole class.

"Can you clearly see the clothes?"

"Yes."

"Here's what I want you to do, when the boggart Professor Snape appears raise your wand, say the charm and concentrate hard on your Grandmother's clothes. Think of nothing else." Remus then leaned closer to Neville and said in his ear, "We will see the boggart Professor Snape in your Grandmother's clothes."

Neville looked at Remus and sheepishly smiled.

"If all goes well, the boggart will turn its attention on each of us in turn. So, everyone think of what frightens you the most and how to make it comical."

Harry quickly walked up to Remus, "Professor, could I have a word?"

"Yes." Said Remus as he stepped a way from the group. "What is it Harry?"

"Well, as first it seems that the boggart would take the form of Voldemort, returned to power. Then, well, there's no way that one can make a dementor, even if it is a boggart one, look comical. I thought that it could possibly turn into a number of things but I keep coming back to dementors. I won't be able to make it comical. I'd be able to get rid of it with a patronus. I was wondering if there is any way that I could not face the boggart without it being obvious?"

"You do not have to face the boggart, but I am not sure if it can be done without notice. If you would rather to just leave now that would be fine with me. You have my permission to collect your things from the classroom.

"Thank you Professor."

"No need to thank me. Under the circumstances…We don't need a boggart Voldemort or dementor here."

Harry quickly headed straight for the door. Once he reached the door he stopped and turned around in time to see Snape wearing a long, lace-trimmed green dress with a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture and a huge crimson handbag dangling from his arm. Harry smiled and left the staff room.

Time was passing by quickly for Harry. Before he knew it the Quidditch season was on the near horizon. Harry felt as though he had only been back at school for a week.

Harry waked into Transfiguration and took a seat in between Ron and Hermione. The next thing he knew chairs were scraping on the floor, as everyone was getting ready to leave. He couldn't remember what the class had been about. He thought about asking Hermione later what the class had been about.

"Wait a moment. As all of you are in my house, I will need your signed Hogsmead permission forms turned into me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so do not forget."

Neville's hand flew into the air. "Professor…I think…I think I lost my form."

"Not to worry Longbottom. Your Grandmother sent it in directly to me. She seemed to think that you would lose it."

As everyone was filing out of class Harry approached McGonagall.

"What is it Potter?"

"Well…I was wondering if I could get another form, so I could send it to my Aunt to sign and return."

"Sorry Potter there the only forms are the ones that were sent out with the Hogwarts letters before school started. Not to worry, Sirius sent in a letter to Dumbledore giving you permission, also your Aunt seems to have found the one you were sent before school started. She signed it and sent it in with her owl. Do enjoy your visits to the village."

Harry briskly walked out of the classroom and caught up to Ron and Hermione, who were now joined by Ginny.

"Were did you disappear to? You took off during Defense." Asked Hermione.

"Didn't feel like facing what I fear the most."

"It couldn't be worse than spiders." Said Ron,

"Actually my fear is worse than spiders."

"How?"

"Hmmm. Let me see, either Voldemort back in power or dementors that cause one to relive the worst horror of his or her life. For example, when dementors are around I hear Voldemort murdering my parents and hear their voices trying to protect me. Oh and I tend to pass out. At least I used to. I haven't been around dementors any time recently."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny said nothing, as they didn't know what to say or do.

The first Hogsmead trip arrived and everyone allowed to go was in high spirits. Harry was excited about going with permission this time. This time, to Harry was much better. Thought the adrenaline rush of doing what he shouldn't be doing would be a little missed, but the fear of being caught would not be missed. He was looking forward to enjoying this trip with both of his friends. He refused to let thoughts of Ginny bring him down, as she wouldn't be able to go this year. He decided he would bring he back as much as he could. Harry started thinking about going into Hogsmead with Ginny the following year but then remembered that it would be two years before that would happen as the Tri-Wizard-Tournament would going on next year.

Harry bought a lot of sweets at Honeydukes to bring back. After stopping in at the Three Broomsticks and warming up with some butterbeer, Harry made his escape back to Hogwarts. He wanted to give Ginny what he had bought with as little amount of people around as possible.

Harry found Ginny, alone in the common room. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. He set the bag of sweets down on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Harry. I do appreciate the thought. Really I do. It's just…well…Fred and George always bring be back sweets and it's kind of…well it will better next year when I go and buy them myself." I also brought you this." Harrys said as he handed Ginny a bottle of butterbeer that he had managed to sneak out of Hogsmead and into Hogwarts.

Ginny's face lit up, she grabbed the bottle, opened it and started drinking it.

"Thank You! WOW! Harry this tastes…I've never…it's …"

"I know. I thought that you would like some."

An hour later Ron and Hermione entered the common room.

"What do you think is going on with Harry?" Asked Ron.

"I think that he just wanted to give someone something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around Ron."

Ron looked around the common room and spotted Harry and Ginny sitting at a table. He started to walk in the direction of them when Hermione stopped him.

"What?"

"Ron, don't do it."

"I can't go say 'hi' to my sister?"

"But that's not why you want to go ever there. You've never wanted to go over and say 'hi' to her before. Nothing is going on. They're talking and eating sweets. Leave them alone. You'll just end up fighting with them. Do you really want your sister writing home, complaining about you? She is pretty clever and I am sure she could come up with something to say about you, you know invent something. For should she invent some horrible thing to say about you, would your parents investigate it? Would they ask you? Or would they just take her word for it?"

Ron turned and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

On the way to the dining hall Harry realized that Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Hermione, where's Ron?"

"Oh…uh…he's in the boy's dormitory. I asked Neville to go let Ron know that it's time for dinner. When Neville came back down, he told me that Ron said he wasn't hungry."

"Ron…not hungry…that doesn't make any sense. He's always hungry. What's wrong with him?"

"He…uh…saw something and went to protective brother mode."

"Oh."

Harry ate what he could at dinner. He grabbed what he could to take to Ron.

Harry entered the dormitories, he spotted Ron at the same time that Ron spotted him. Before Harry could say anything Ron started walking towards him.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you're building a friendship with my sister. I owe Hermione my life. I know you wouldn't anything to my sister. I do trust you with her. I can't help it…I can't control it when I go into protective, big brother mode. Hermione stopped me from making a fool of myself, as well as making a huge mistake."

"Ron. Relax. I'm not here to give hell. I do realize that you chose to hide out up here than what ever you were thinking of doing. I brought you something to eat. There's still enough time to go down to the dining hall to get something better or more."

"What you brought is fine. Was I like this…you know?"

"Not with me, much."

"So, before you and Ginny got together…she…did she…date other people?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Harry explained that Ginny was only dating other boy's to get him to take notice of her. He then told Ron who Ginny had dated.

"Well…knowing that helps. They're not good enough for my sister. But you're…"

"Don't even say it Ron. You are her brother and it's a given that you will feel that no one is going to be good enough for your sister."

"I can accept my sister and you together…I can…I'll try harder. I mean she obviously feels that you are good enough for her."

"That was honest. Ron just keep in mind that Ginny and I are only friends."

"Right now, that is."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron was trying so hard to not react like a protective brother. This matter to Harry, and meant a lot to him. He knew that once he and Ginny were dating that Ron would be able to deal with it, in time anyway.

Harry was embracing all the Quidditch practices. He had been able to keep up with his schoolwork as well, and with out much help from Hermione. He was looking forward to the first match of the season. His mind was only on the upcoming match as he walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't until he was pulling out his book that he realized that Snape was there. Gradually the rest of the class realized this as well.

"Settle down, settle down. Your teaching is not feeling well at the present time, so I will be filling in. I see that Professor Lupin has not left any note of what you have covered so far…"

Hermione's hand, as usual, flew into the air. And as usual, Snape ignored this. Harry took a chance and raised his hand.

"Yes, Potter."

"We've covered boggarts, Red caps, kappas and grindylows. Professor Lupin was about start us on hinkypunks…"

"I did not ask what…"

"I just thought that you would like to know what we've already covered, sir."

"So Potter, do you have the notion to become a teacher and teach this class as well as everything else you are doing?"

"No. Sir. I just…"

"Silence! You are not teaching this class, I am…be quiet. Now let me see…" Snape said while he flipped through the pages of the book.

Harry knew exactly what Snape was up to. He knew that a small part of Snape's hatred of Lupin had to do with the teaching job, but Harry knew it had to do with when Snape and Lupin had been at school together.

"Here we go. We will cover werewolves."

"But, sir we're not to do werewolves for quite a while. Professor Lupin…" Said Hermione.

"Silence! Turn to page 394. Now! Everyone."

Everyone slowly began to pull out their books and turn to page 394.

"Who can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

Everyone sat motionless, even Hermione. Though she knew how to tell the difference between the two, she did not feel like being ignored, again."

"No one. What a pity. Are you telling me that Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic…"

"We've been trying to tell you that we haven't got that far yet." Said Pavarti.

"Silence! The headmaster must be informed of how far all of you are behind. I will ask again, can anyone tell me how to distinguish between…"

"We've told you, we haven't gone that far yet. We haven't been studying anything close to werewolves. How are we supposed to know anything about them?"

"Well, well, Potter you've just earned yourself a detention. I will be in touch with the details."

No one paid much attention to the class until Snape informed that he wanted two rolls of parchment on how to recognize and kill werewolves and that it be turned in on Monday. Everyone then quickly put their things away and left the classroom, Harry turned around and walked back into the classroom.

"Potter, I said I'd be in touch."

"I just wanted to remind you that Lily Evens was my mother. And what do you think her reaction would be if she were alive and knew how you were treating me?" Harry then ran out the classroom.

Severus felt as though he had been slapped across the face and his heart pierced with a red hot metal pole.

"Harry what did you do?" Asked Hermione.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Asked Ron.

Harry did not respond and kept running in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Potter! What is your hurry? You know that there is no running in the hallways." Asked McGonagall.

"I need to see Dumbledore. It's very important."

"May I ask what about?"

"The injustices of Sev…Professor Snape. He doesn't listen to anyone outside of his house. He gave me detention all because I tried to explain that we knew nothing about werewolves yet because Professor Lupin hadn't got there yet."

"Come with me." McGonagall said and led Harry the way to Dumbledore's office.

Harry spent a couple of hours trying to explain what happened without screaming or yelling and without tossing Dumbledore's possessions around the office. He even told Dumbledore what the last thing he has said to Snape.

"I will have a word with him."

"He won't admit it, but he's extremely pissed that a werewolf is teaching the class he wants to be teaching. He refuses to believe that my dad could do the right thing. Don't get me wrong, I know Snape has his reasons and I understand. I wish he could realize that I am not my father. I don't show off all over the school, I don't go around making other people's lives hell because of boredom."

"I hear you, Harry. I thank you for telling me and I will be talking to Professor Snape. I don't want you to feel that I am brushing you off, it's just that dinner is about to begin."

"I'm not hungry. I'll just go to bed." Harry then left the office and went straight to bed.


	50. Chapter 50

In the morning Harry told Hermione, Ron and Ginny what had happened.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said soothingly

"Blimey." Said Ron.

"I'm sure it hurts to bring he up, but Snape did have it coming. I'm so sorry it hurt to do it. Hey, Harry what might your Aunt do when she finds out?" Ginny said comforting.

Harry smiled to himself. He didn't know what his Aunt would do. He had a good idea what Sirius would do, providing he were to even mention it to him.

"Harry, I hate to interrupt your thoughts but I need you to get changed, have your broom in hand and have some breakfast. I don't care if you are not hungry. Eat anyway. We'll all need it in this storm. I just hope that we will be able to see and hear." Said Oliver.

"Oh. Yeah." Harry got up and ran up to the dormitories to get dressed and grab his broom. He quickly grabbed his wand and tucked it inside his clothes.

Harry quickly made his way to the dinning hall. He did not feel like eating but decided to eat something for Oliver's sake. Once Harry started eating he realized how hungry he actually was.

Walking to the changing room by the Quidditch field was difficult. The rain was coming down harder than ever and it was down right cold. The strong winds did nothing to help. It was nice to be inside the changing room. Though it was still cold it was dry and wind free. Everyone changed into their Quidditch robes and waited to hear Oliver's pep talk.

The whistling of the wind and the occasional boom from the thunder would not let Oliver talk. He finally gave up on trying to give his pep talk and led his team out onto the field.

Harry, unable to control sudden emotions, was thrilled to see that the Slytherin team was already soaked to the bone. He knew this could very well aid in a Gryffindor win. The team captains shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

An hour into the match, Oliver called for a time out. The team huddled together under a large umbrella. After a quick discussion of how everyone was doing and what they need to do they turned around and resumed the match. Harry paused as he remembered a spell that could help him see and quickly muttered _'Impervious'_ while pointing his wand at his glasses. He tucked his wand back inside his robes and caught up with his teammates.

An hour later Harry was pelting at full speed after the snitch when it became extremely cold, practically flash freezing. He started to feel strange, as though he'd never be cheerful again. Harry quickly looked around and saw dementors everywhere. He yanked out his wand and yelled "EMPECTO PATRONUM", the stag erupted from the tip of his wand and cantered around him. Harry quickly looked around and again and saw several dementors in one area. He quickly zoomed closer and saw that the dementors were surrounding Draco. Harry blinked his eyes; he could not believe what he had seen. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was indeed seeing one of the dementors performing its kiss on Draco. Harry quickly had his patronus charge them as he flew over and pulled Draco towards him so he didn't fall off his broom. Harry guided Draco, while still on his broom, safely to the ground.

Draco was hyperventilating and close to being as pale as a ghost. He was shaking so hard that Harry had to hold on to him. Harry did his best to reassure Draco that he was safely on the ground. As Harry helped Draco to sit down on the ground he noticed that there was a doe patronus cantering around them along with his patronus. He caught a glimpse of a phoenix patronus fly at the dementors causing them to leave.

Severus and Dumbledore ran out on to the field and joined Madam Hooch, who was already with Harry and Draco.

"Harry what happened?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Once I realized that the dementors had come on grounds I conjured my patronus. I looked around and say about four or five dementors surrounding Draco, at first I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One of the dementors had been performing its kiss so I sent my patronus after them and flew over so that Draco didn't fall off his broom to the ground. You saw me guiding him back to the ground."

"Thank you Harry."

"That's quite impressive, Potter." Said Severus.

"Draco and I may not see eye to eye on anything but I don't want to see him hurt or worse. Also, I don't expect anything in return from him."

"I meant the patronus."

"Oh. Yeah, it's great."

"How…"

"Now is not the time Severus. While I tend to Mr. Malfoy, you need to notify his parents. Madam Hooch, this match needs to be rescheduled and I want the Minister here **now**".

"Yes, Headmaster." Said Madam Hooch and Severus.

Madam Hooch quickly announced the match would be rescheduled. She then informed McGonagall of what happened.

"If you see to it that everyone makes back inside the castle safely I will contact the Minister. I think that it will be quicker this way."

"I agree Minerva."

Harry quickly chased after Snape.

"Potter I don't have time… 

"Professor, I was wondering if you might have an empty vile on you or if I could get one from the classroom."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Why would you need an empty vile? Especial at this precise moment."

"If I had one I'd be able to fill it with my memory of the dementors so that the Minister and the Malfoy's could see what happened for themselves. If able to do that, then they would know the truth and not call me a liar or try to pin this on me."

Severus was speechless; all he could do was stare at Harry. After several minutes Severus nodded and turned around and walked off. Harry wasn't sure if he should follow, he followed anyway. He followed Severus all the way into the potions classroom.

"Here." Severus said as he shoved an empty vile into Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said as pulled out his wand, pointed it to his temple and as he pulled his wand a way Severus saw a strand of wispy, silver matter being pulled from Harry's head and into the vile. Once Harry filled the vile he put a stopper in it and left on Severus's desk

When Harry reached the door he looked back at Snape, "Professor, shouldn't the Malfoy's be informed of what happened to their son."

Harry quickly left, he did not know if Snape replied or informed the Malfoy's or not. He just wanted to get away from Snape as quickly as possible. As Harry walked around a corner Hermione, Ron and Ginny spotted him.

"How did…what were those silver animal shaped things? Dumbledore…I've never seen him so angry." Said Hermione.

"Why did you help Malfoy for?" Asked Ron.

"You were amazing Harry. Saving Draco and protecting both of you from what ever they were. Where did you go? Why did you chase after Snape?" Asked Ginny.

Harry sighed; he knew he had to answer their questions sooner or later. He really wanted to get something to eat and drink, but decided to tell them and get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

"The silver shapes were patronesses. They ward off dementors. Ron, I did the right thing. If I hadn't have helped him he would have fallen, he could have been seriously injured, killed or worse. I know you know what a dementor is and what they do; one was performing its kiss on Draco. Ginny, I had to ask Snape for an empty vile so I could extract the memory of what happened and fill the vile with the memory. Now when Fudge and Draco's parents get here they can watch my memory and won't be able to call me a liar or try and blame me for Draco's state of being."

"They wouldn't call you a liar." Said Hermione defiantly.

"Or blame you." Add Ron.

"We're talking about Draco's parents and the Minister of Magic. Of course they'll try to blame Harry and insinuate that he is a liar. Draco's parents believe that our family are blood traitors and think they are above all others because of blood status and wealth. Not to mention that everyone knows how Harry and Draco get along. Now, how long did it take the Minister to release Sirius? Plus, the Minister is the one who ordered the dementors to stand guard around the school." Ginny said irritated.

"Look, if you want to continue this conversation, it will have to wait until after lunch. I'm starving." Harry said as he turned and went into the dinning hall.

Harry had not eaten much when McGonagall walked up to him.

"Mr. Potter your presence has been requested in the hospital wing. The Minister and the Malfoy's will joining us shortly."

Harry gulped down the food in his mouth.

"Professor, I gave Professor Snape my memory of what happened. Why do I need to be present?"

"Dumbledore is the one that requested that I bring you to the hospital wing. You will have to ask him yourself. I do not know the answer to your question."

Harry got up and followed McGonagall out of the dinning all and into the hospital wing. Harry saw Madam Pomfrey tending to Draco and Dumbledore pacing the floor with an expression on his face worthy of one wanting to kill someone.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't understand why I have to be here. Professor Snape has my memory of what happened so that the Minister and the Malfoy's can see for themselves what happened. Why do I need to be here?"

"You will see Harry. Trust me you will know why I wanted you to be here."

Before Harry could utter another word the doors to the hospital wing opened. The Minister and the Malfoy's walked in, Lucius and Cornelius were in a deep conversation. Narcissa looked around and spotted her son lying on a bed not looking well. She gasped and as she ran to her son's bedside a sob escaped from her.

At hearing the sob the Minister and Lucius stopped talking and looked around. They both saw where Narcissa was and Draco on the bed next her.

"What is going on here Dumbledore? Why is Potter here? He's involved, isn't he? Are you saying that Potter is responsible for the state of young Malfoy?" Asked Fudge.

"I knew it had to do with Potter! Minister I want that boy expelled." Roared Lucius.

"Would everyone please calm down and not jump to conclusions. A lot of questions asked but no answers have been given." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"Well, we're waiting." Said Lucius.

"If not for Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy would…"

"Be just fine!" Said Lucius.

"Would you let me explain?" Dumbledore growled out the question.

"Explain? Don't you mean excuse?" Asked Lucius.

"No he doesn't. If you'd shut up father maybe someone would be able to explain."

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Draco, tell us what happened." Narcissa interjected quickly before things got out of hand.

"If not for Harry, I'd be dead if not worse than. Dementors were everywhere. They surrounded me, it was really cold, all I could see was blackness and then Harry was there and he helped me back down to the ground. He did something that made the dementors go away."

"What rubbish! Draco you don't actually believe that…obviously Potter did something to make my son believe this crap." Lucius said loudly.

"As your son explained, dementors were surrounding him. They were everywhere. One of the dementors around Draco was sucking out his soul. I had to do something. I sent my patronus after the dementors and supported Draco back down to the ground. When I realized that Draco wasn't in the best shape and could not support his own weight I helped him to sit on the ground so that he wouldn't get hurt." Harry said frustrated and extremely angry.

"You can't be serious." Bellowed Lucius.

"Impossible! A third year can't produce a corporeal patronus. Maybe feeble vapors at most." Said Fudge.

"If you are calling Potter a liar or saying he's making it up, well you both would be wrong on both accounts. I saw Potter's patronus as well as the whole school. But don't take my word for it. Ask the whole school, take a look at the memory I have here of what happened." Snape said as he set a pensive on a table near Draco's bed.

"What are you talking about Severus?" Asked Lucius and Fudge.

"I just said that I have a memory here of the dementor attack on young Malfoy."

"And whose memory is this?" Asked Fudge

"Mr. Potter's." Replied Snape.

"You expect us to believe that the memory you have has not been tampered with?" Asked Fudge.

"Minister, this memory was extracted in my presence just minutes after the attack. Let me remind you that I know when I am being lied to. Shall we take a look at the memory?"

"Very well." Said Fudge disgruntled.

After viewing the memory, Fudge still was not convinced.

"So, Minister you're saying that a third year cannot produce a corporeal patronus but can modify a memory so skillfully that one cannot tell the difference in a matter of seconds? Did you even hear what Draco Malfoy said?"

"Severus you go to far!" Fudge said as his face turned a deep shade of purple.

"Ask the whole school Minister! Potter defended and protected Draco today."

"You seem awfully defensive of Potter, Severus." Stated Lucius.

"Today I am! Mr. Potter has done nothing wrong, both of you are refusing to see how Potter was heroic. Both of you are accusing Potter of things he did not do and are refusing to believe that because he is a third year he cannot produce a corporeal patronus." Severus said heatedly.

"How can we be sure that Potter didn't do something to my son and blame it on dementors?" Asked Lucius.

"You saw the memory. Oh, I believe I failed to mention that I saw into Potter's mind. He is telling the truth."

"The dementors did come on grounds. Harry did produce a corporeal patronus. I was there; it was in the middle of a Quidditch match. I did not join you in viewing the memory. So, what do you have to say now?"

"I see…two people are defending the boy, yet he hasn't said much."

"I haven't been able to get a word in! I already told you what happened. You saw the memory. What more can I do? I AM NOT A LIAR! I know that Draco and I don't get along at all. We have said a lot of horrible things to each other but I would not want anyone to be on the receiving end of the dementors kiss, especially an innocent person regardless of age."

"But how…I don't…impossible." Stammered Fudge.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Silver wisps of what looked like smoke sputtered out of the end of Harry's wand before the shape of a stag materialized.

"Well…so, he can produce…why couldn't he modify a memory?" Sputtered Fudge

"Severus has already clarified that question when he told you that you saw into Harry's mind."

"Still…"

"Minister, I saw into Potter's mind before he could possibly have had a conscious moment to modify anything. If he had I would have known."

"ENOUGH! Lucius, Cornelius we have heard from Mr. Potter, Severus, the Headmaster and Draco. We have also seen the memory. It all adds up. Mr. Potter saved my son 's soul and his life. You two are trying to get Mr. Potter expelled or worse, how shameful. We should be thanking him and honoring his heroics. I believe what I have heard from my son, Mr. Potter, Severus and the Headmaster as well as what I saw in the memory to be the truth." Narcissa then looked at Dumbledore, "Headmaster, I would like to take my son home for a few days. Will you please allow it?"

"Of course. I will speak with the staff and have next weeks assignments and his books sent to your house."

"Thank you."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore questioningly. When Dumbledore nodded, Harry made to leave. He was about a foot away from the door when he heard his name mentioned. He stopped and turned around.

"Harry, thank you. I am grateful. I have my soul and my life intact because of you."

Harry could only nod, as he was speechless. He would never have thought he would hear those words coming out of Draco's mouth directed at him. Though it wasn't just the words that Draco had said, it had more to do with the friendly look on his face and in his eyes.

Once Harry entered the common room he glanced around for his friends. He spotted them at the table they usually sat at. He walked straight over to the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Harry, so what happened when you got to the hospital wing?" Asked Hermione.

"Fudge and Mr. Malfoy think that I am a liar and that I did something to Draco and now blaming it on dementors. Fudge thought that it was impossible for me to produce a corporal patronus since I am only a third year yet I am able to modify a memory so good that no one could tell in a matter of seconds. Draco's mum yelled at Fudge and his dad and said that she believes what Dumbledore, Snape and myself said as well as the memory being the truth and that they should be thanking me and honoring my heroics. Draco even thanked me for saving his soul and his life, he told the truth. What surprises me is that Snape lied to everyone in the room. He said that he saw into my mind. He didn't. I would have known if he had."

Ron, Fred and George couldn't think of anything to say to all of that. They thought that Fudge was being an asshole. They expected nothing more or less from Lucius. What Narcissa, Draco, Snape had said and done shocked the words right out of them for a while.

"What is Fudge's problem?" Asked Hermione.

"What does the Minister have against you?" Asked Ginny

"I have no clue." Replied Harry.

"You don't think that Fudge has gone over to the dark side, do you?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I've been wondering about that for quite a while." Harry replied.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Fudge is a bit chummy with Lucius Malfoy."

"What about the dementors? They won't be here at the school any more will they?" Asked Hermione.

"I didn't stay around to hear about that. But I am sure that Dumbledore will insist. Oh, Draco won't be here for a week. His mother wanted to take him home for a few days, Dumbledore is arranging for Draco to stay home for a week. I have a bad feeling about this though. Lucius was furious when Draco thanked me."

"You don't think Lucius would do something bad or horrible to his own son do you?' Asked Hermione.

"I wouldn't put it past him not to. Then of course there's Narcissa. I'm starting to worry about both of them."

"Who cares? I mean it's just the Malfoy's."

"And with that Ron, Harry and many others will be the better man." Said Ginny.

"Look, Draco has said a lot of horrible things, so have we or at least I have. The thing is, what if he doesn't mean any of it? He only knows one way of life and that's the ideals of most of his family and Voldemort followers. It's how he grew up and was raised."

"What do you mean 'most of his family'?" Asked Ron.

"His mother is related to Sirius."

"So you think that Draco can change?"

"Yes I do Ron."

"But Harry…"

"Ron, just listen to me. Draco's choices are made and decided for him. I'm going to wait and see if he shows signs of changing, signs that he doesn't feel the way his family does."

"Harry, he's in Slytherin."

"So is Dudley."

"So."

"Dudley and my Aunt tried to protect me. They hoped that someone would remove me from the house."

"Hoping did a lot of good."

"Ron, they were terrified of Vernon! Now that he is no longer around they can finally be themselves. Truly themselves and the three of us can actually be a family."

"What does that have to with the Malfoy's?"

"Ron you have a brain. Do you think you could actually use it once in a while?"

"Harry!" Said Hermione as she glared at Harry for what he had said.

"What Hermione? I'm not going to apologize to him. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." Harry sighed, took a deep breath and turned to Ron, "What I am saying is that Malfoy is the way he is because of how he grew up, what he has been taught from birth. At this point his views and opinions are the same as his family's not his own."

"I still think you're wasting your time to see if he makes his own choices and develops his own opinions and views."

"Why do you refuse to see that Draco may not be all that bad?"

"He was cursing and hexing us!"

"Yeah, Ron…**was**. And he's not now."

"Only because his buddies were expelled."

"Whatever Ron."

"Why do you suddenly think that Malfoy is actually one of the good guy's?"

"Let me think…He could have lied about what happened by saying that I did something. He didn't, he told the truth like I said earlier. He thanked me for helping him and I swear there was a friendly look in his eyes. Ron you weren't there, you didn't see the look on Lucius's face when Draco thanked me…"

"So."

"His dad was furious. Draco was frightened, I mean seriously frightened."

"But, Harry…"

"Ron give it a rest!" Yelled Hermione and Ginny.

The week without Draco went by quickly and mildly quiet. A handful of Slytherin's felt that Harry was responsible for what happened to Draco and that Harry some how messed with Draco's memory of what happened. Harry ignored all the comments and jeers.


	51. Chapter 51

**Meanwhile: Malfoy Manor**

Lucius and Narcissa left for home with Draco. Once they were home Draco went straight up to his room and stretched out on his bed.

Narcissa went into the kitchen and began to make a calming but strengthening potion for Draco. Lucius walked into the kitchen and briefly watched his wife.

"What are you doing?" Growled Lucius.

"Making a potion for our son."

"Have Rosie do it. You know the new house elf we have."

"I will not ask Rosie to do it! Draco is my son, I'm his mother and a house elf is not."

"Of course you don't ask a house elf, you tell a house elf what they are supposed to do. It's part of Rosie's job. House elves are here to do our bidding so we can sit back and enjoy the time, as well as to enable us to take care of important things."

"Are you saying that our son isn't important? I will do this my self for our son."

"I've had enough of this! It seems you need a reminder of your place and just whose house you are in."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucius said nothing as he made his way over to Narcissa. He spun her around to face him; he then tightly gripped her arms.

"Lucius let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"We do not show weakness of any kind, that kind of shit is beneath us. WE do not ask, thank or show compassion to those that are below us. Only the weak do that. What was that at the school? You had no right to speak to Cornelius and me like that! You acted as though that thirteen year old is equal to us."

"Potter saved our son's soul and very well his life too. What was I supposed to do? Ignore the heroics?"

"You were out of line then and even now."

"Let go of me! I will not put up with this be…"

Lucius slapped Narcissa across the face so hard she spun around and fell to the floor. Narcissa was so stunned she just sat there staring up at him. She placed a hand against her cheek, it still stung and she could already feel the welts forming.

"Go on. Take the damn potion up to Draco. Let him see how it is when you lower yourself to undesirable levels." Lucius turned and left the kitchen.

Narcissa did not want Draco to see that his father had slapped her. She called for Rosie and requested the elf take the potion up to Draco.

Two days later Lucius walked up the stairs and into his son's room.

"Father." Draco said shakily

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"I am referring to what happened at the school."

"Do I have to explain again about the dementors?"

"Not that part. I am referring to Potter."

"He saved me…"

"Of course he did, it's his duty to do so."

"What?"

"He is not like us, he's beneath us. He has a duty to protect pure-bloods"

"Duty? Harry did the right thing. He deserved to be thanked and shown gratitude."

"What did you say?"

"Harry came to my aid when he didn't have to. He chose to do so. I am surprised that he did with how I've treated him and his friends. He could have done nothing and said he was too late to do anything. Honestly I would have deserved it if he had done that, I really had it coming. As far as I'm concerned, Harry's better than all of us."

Lucius inhaled, puffing up his chest. He turned a deep red and took the last few steps to reach Draco's bed. As he physically and magically beat his son he told Draco that no one is better than a pure blood and anyone less than is not equal to them. Lucius also told him how those with less then pure blood and blood traitors alike are to be treated.

Four days went by without Draco being seen. Narcissa was getting tired of asking about he son and being told that he was resting and recuperating so he could return to school on Monday. She was sick of Lucius preventing her from checking on her son. She was biding her time, waiting for Lucius to leave for a while. Finally later that night when Lucius left, she snuck up stairs to her son's room.

"Draco, how are you felling? How about coming down and having dinner with your father and me?"

When Draco didn't answer she gently shook him.

Draco let out a soft cry of pain. Narcissa got up and lit a few candles so she could see he son. When she turned around she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Draco was as pale as ever, terror clear in his eyes, he was curled up nearly in the fetal position, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Narcissa ran back to the bed and gently sat down.

"Draco what happened? What's wrong? Please talk to me."

Draco took a few breaths and quickly told his mother what happened. It took a while for Draco to get it all out, as every movement caused excruciating pain and he was trying his best not to be sobbing but failing.

"R-rest Draco." Narcissa said as she left Draco's room.

Once Narcissa reached the kitchen she broke down. she got into Lucius's liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of the strongest stuff and drank nearly the whole bottle. She called for Rosie and instructed the elf to tend to Draco and his injuries.

A half hour later Rosie appeared in the kitchen.

"Mistress."

"Yes Rosie."

"Young master needs hospital."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Young master ribs broken. Has nasty wound, had to give young master a potion so he relax and not feel pain. I's then able to clean and wrap wound. Young master has magical injuries miss. Hospital have what he need. Young master in bad shape."

"Thank you Rosie. Please stay with Draco. Do not leave his side while he is home, unless of course you are summoned."

"Yes Mistress."

Narcissa walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Hearing of her son's condition awakened her and enraged her. She was determined to wait for Lucius to return. As the time ticked away the anger stewed and festered. She had at in the same spot for an hour and a half when Lucius finally returned home.

"Narcissa, darling you didn't have to wait for me."

"Don't you 'darling' me, you bastard!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Do you need another lesson?"

"Don't you dare come near me! I know what you did to my son! How could you? You could have killed him! He needs to go the hospital."

"Draco isn't going anywhere until Monday when he returns to school. I only taught him a lesson he won't surely forget."

"I am done Lucius. I am not going to sit around here and put up with this brutality. I am leaving and taking Draco with me."

"No you will not!"

"You do not and will not order me around!"

"Let me remind you of our wedding day. You promised to obey me. You promised the Dark Lord and me that I am the one to raise and train Draco how I see fit. Go ahead and try to leave, but just know that you wouldn't get further than one step out of the door before you would be killed. If you try and leave with my son he also will be killed, I'll send you to Fenrir Greyback. For should you survive him I'd have you killed. While you are where ever Fenrir is, I will tell your sister Bellatrix of your betrayal of me and the Dark Lord. I will then go after the rest of your family."

"To hell with you."

"Oh wait, as I think about it, you can't leave. Unless I were to send you away or banish you from my house; but I do not wish that, at the moment. Now get out of my sight! I don't want to see your face!"

Narcissa could barely breath. She couldn't move. At the mention of Fenrir she froze in place as a statue.

"Are you deaf? I said to get out of my sight!"

When Narcissa remained where she was, Lucius slapped her around and used the cruciatus curse on her.

"Get our of my sight! Now! CRUC…"

Narcissa as quickly as she could she crawled into the kitchen to avoid being cursed again.

Unknown to them, Draco had heard them yelling. He managed to get out of bed and out of his room. He heard everything and saw what his father did his mother. At that point Draco hated his father more than he could hate anyone. If not for what would happen to him and his mother, he'd convince her to leave and take him with her. Draco new that in their current conditions they'd be no match against his father and who knows who else could be around. As quickly as he could Draco returned to his room.

"Young master, you's stay in bed." Chided Rosie.

"Don't worry about me Rosie. I need you to do something for me. When I'm not in this house you are to keep close watch on my mum. I want to know everything that happens to her. And you are not allowed to talk to any one about this except me. Do you understand?"

"Rosie understand master."

"Oh, Rosie if my mother needs help find Dobby. You can tell Dobby everything. He'll know what to do."

"Yes master."

Draco spent the next twenty-four hours in his room, mostly in bed. When he felt he could he would try breath normally instead of the short shallow breaths he had been able to do. Breathing normal was proving to be difficult, as it would cause severe searing pain to shoot through his body. Once he figured out what he could and couldn't do, he put his effort into figuring out how far he could push what he could do without it causing too much pain or least without showing it.

Saturday evening rolled around, Draco had worked up the courage to try and go down the stairs and into the kitchen; he didn't want another meal in his room. Draco was relieved that the pain was just barely tolerable as he descended the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, took his usual seat at the table and waited to be served.

"Draco how nice to see that you feel up to dining with us." Said Narcissa happily.

"Draco I told you that I'd be sending Rosie up. Why are you down here?"

"I felt up to it and felt like joining my family for dinner. Is that all right? If not, I apologize. I wasn't aware that the rules and laws of this house had been changed so much. Nor did I think some were in existence and intentions to reinforce them."

"Excuse me?"

"Fine. Since you don't want me…at the table I will go back up to my room. I don't want to see any more violence that disgusts me, I've seen enough this past week to last a while." Draco then got up and returned to his room.

Draco kicked his door shut and flung himself down on his bed. As pain seared throughout his body he winced as tears begun to roll down his face. An hour later Draco had managed to pull himself together and was resting with his eyes closed. He was thinking about what he had said earlier when his eyes flew open and he wondered how much longer it would be until his father came in. He was not looking forward to the consequences. He quickly glanced around his room and spotted his wand. Of course it was laying on the furthest piece of furniture from his bed. Draco got up, crossed the room and picked up his wand. He went back to his bed and gently stretched out on it. He attempted a few spells with his wand but they did not work as well as they had before. The movement required of his right arm to perform the spells caused a lot of pain in the lower area of his ribcage on his left side. Feeling that it would be useless, he tossed his wand across the room.

Not much later the door to Draco's room flew open. A million things went through Draco's head. He couldn't seem to concentrate on one thing. Nothing came to mind to help prevent the inevitable.

"Draco stand up."

"Father, please…"

"STAND UP!"

"I'm sorry for what I said…"

"STAND! DO IT NOW!"

"I've just been frustrated staying in my room…"

"For the last time, STAND UP!"

"Father please no. Don't do this. Please…" Draco then screamed incoherently.

Narcissa ran into the room and saw Lucius with his wand out and pointed at her son who was shaking as he tried to sit up with tears about to spill from his eyes.

"Lucius, no! What do you think you are doing? If you keep this up he won't be able to go back to school without causing any suspicion."

"I didn't ask you to come in here or ask you to speak!" Bellowed Lucius as he hit Narcissa with the back of his hand.

Narcissa had flung to the side as she fell back, and hit her head on a corner of the dresser that was by the door. She was flat on her back unconscious.

Draco became so full of rage that he leaped off of his bed and with everything he had in him punched his father in the face, knocking him out. Draco regretted this as searing pain raced through his body causing him to crumple to the floor.

"Rosie" Draco managed to cry out through the pain.

"Oh dear. Young master. You's okay? Bed. Go."

"Ch-check my mother. Is she…is she okay?'

"She look fine."

"Her h-head…back of…her h-head…hit my…m-my dresser."

"Small bump but head fine."

"T-try to…wake her…p-please."

Rosie gently shook Narcissa several times before she opened her eyes. Narcissa sat up and groaned as she felt the back of her head. After a few moments she managed to age on her feet and help Draco back to his bed.

"Rosie stay with Draco. Do not leave him."

"Yes miss."

Narcissa kicked Lucius's wand out of his hand, grabbed his arms and dragged him down the stairs. She left him in the middle of the living room and went to her personal, private room. She cast her own defensive charms and spells before dressing for bed. Knowing that Rosie would keep an eye on her son and that her husband would not be able to get to her enabled her to sleep.

When Narcissa woke the next morning she quickly dressed and removed her charms and spells so she could leave the room. She left her room and started looking through the house. She checked the living room, kitchen, Lucius's study, in their joint room and all over the rest of the house as well as up stairs before going to her son's room. Narcissa walked up to the door, pressed her ear up to it to see if she could hear anything. Since she heard nothing she proceeded to enter the room. As she opened the door she could see well enough with the sunlight that shone through the window. Her eyes roamed the room and stopped at the bed, a gasp escaped her mouth. She saw Draco on his bed, curled up and mildly twitching.

"Draco." Narcissa said softly as she crossed the room to the bed. "What happened?'

Draco's eyes flew open, a look of horror flashed across his face as he flinched away from his mother.

"Draco, it's okay. I won't hurt you son."

"Mum?"

"Yes it's your mother."

Draco sighed and relaxed.

"Honey, what's wrong."

Draco did not answer her and she became very concerned about her son and his welfare.

"ROSIE!" Narcissa screamed with fright.

'Crack'

"Yes Miss." Said a trembling Rosie.

"Can you t-tell me what happened?'

"I's stay like you said. M-master Lucius came in real early. He not see Rosie. He speak softly to young master so Rosie no hear. Young master shook head. Master Lucius hit young master and pointed wand at young master, he say 'crucio'. Young master make no noise but shake bad. Horrible to watch. Master Lucius see Rosie and order Rosie away. You said stay so I no leave. Master point wand at Rosie…painful. Master kick Rosie out of room. Rosie try miss, but Rosie not get back in room. Door no budge. Rosie go to kitchen and make breakfast. Rosie hear you call and Rosie now here."

"Rosie, thank you. You…" Narcissa quickly got up and stopped Rosie from hurting herself.

"Rosie bad. Rosie not do what told. Rosie must punish herself."

"No, no, no Rosie you did good. You did what I asked as best as you could. It's not your fault you weren't able to get back in the room. So there is no need to punish yourself."

"You's kind to Rosie."

"Rosie, would you please bring some food up to Draco and something to drink? Stay with him until I return to the room."

"Yes miss."

Narcissa quickly left the room, she ran down the stairs and all the way to the study. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace as she said, "Professor Snape's office at Hogwarts." Green flames erupted; she kneeled on the floor and stuck her head through. The spinning never went well for Narcissa so she kept her eyes closed. Suddenly she could hear the shuffling of parchment. As she opened he eyes she heard a gasp of shock.

"Narcissa Malfoy, wh…"

"Severus within an hour I will be bringing Draco back to the school. Please meet us at the front gates."

"But, what is going on? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with Lucius?"

"Please, Severus, no questions. Just meet as the front gates. Please say you will." Narcissa pleaded.

"Very well. I will meet you at the front gates." Said Severus exasperatedly.

**Back at Hogwarts:**

Late Sunday morning, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were the only ones left in the dining hall. The four of them finally got up and headed for the doors. As they walked out they saw Snape escorting Draco into the castle. Snape paid them no mind. When Harry saw Draco he knew something was horribly wrong.

Draco was paler then when he left a week ago. Harry noticed as they walked passed that Draco had a slight limp, his breathing was short and shallow and Draco seemed to be favoring his left side while wincing with every movement. Draco glanced over at Harry. Harry wasn't sure but it looked as though Draco's expression was one of pleading for help.

Dudley, a few feet away from Harry had also seen this. Dudley took a chance and quickly looked at Harry. When Harry nodded, Dudley took it to mean that he **has** to find a way to become friends with Draco. Dudley felt that it had to happen **soon**. Dudley looked away and quickly trotted after Snape and Draco.

Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor and was relieved to find it empty except for Rosie. Narcissa fixed herself a drink to help calm her nerves. She was happy that she managed to get her son somewhere safe, somewhere away from her husband. Though she was not looking forward to what her husband was going to do to her. Narcissa expected to be beaten, cursed and several other things done to her.

Lucius arrived home late in the afternoon. He hung his cloak on a peg near the door and went up to Draco's room.

"NARCISSA!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"I'm right here. There is no need to yell for me."

"This is my house. You will not tell me when or where there is a need for anything."

"What do you want?"

"Where is my son?"

"My son is at school."

"What did you say?'

"You heard me, he's at school."

"How? Why? It's only Sunday."

"I took him back. I thought that it would be a good idea to have him return before Monday. I figured that this way he could at least attempt to get back into the habit of moving around all day. Or at least get a full amount of uninterrupted rest before having to go to classes all day."

"You did this without asking me for…"

"I don't need your permission to take or send my son to school. As far as Draco and Hogwarts are concerned it is my call. I get to make the decisions about Draco and Hogwarts. Fairly recently you spoke of promises, well do you remember the promise you made me? You promised that I have final say about Draco when it comes to Hogwarts! If you had wanted to speak or whatever to Draco again today, you should have left me a note or found a way to let me know. Oh and dear, you can't march up to the school, pull him out, do or say whatever you have in mind and send him back to school. Whether it be just moments or days."

"I can do whatever I want!"

"If you do pull him out of school and beat or crucio him and send him back everyone at the school would suspect…"

"Even if they would, Draco would not tell them anything."

"How can you be so sure of that?'

"I have made insurances Narcissa. He won't have an opportunity to talk to anyone about anything. I have made arrangements for my son to never be alone. Draco wouldn't go crying to anyone, he knows better."

"There are other ways one could find out what you've done."

"Rosie can't, she is bound and forbidden to talk to anyone outside of this house. And well, you are also forbidden to talk about any of this to anyone, including me and my son."

"Go to hell! I wasn't even talking about myself or Rosie."

"If you're thinking of Severus, well he won't say or do anything. He knows how it is. As for the sorry excuse of a Headmaster at that school, he doesn't even know how to get into another's head. Maybe at one time, but he's getting old."

"You bastard! I wish I had never married you. By doing so was the worst mistake I ever made. I may not be able to protect my son from you all the time, but I can take solace in the fact that I have ensured the safety of my daughter. It is a blessing that she is not in this…this house."

"So am I. She would have turned out just like you, weak and a disgrace. I must admit though that I am and have been surprised that you didn't fight me on it when I forced you to get rid of her."

"HA! You didn't force me. I painfully but willingly let her go so that the Dark Lord couldn't get his filthy hands on my daughter." Narcissa said fiercely as she spit in Lucius's face.

"I'd rather she be dead. That is what I had meant, but no the little brat is out there somewhere. All though at least I don't have to deal with it."

"You know, I really hope that an extremely powerful wizard or witch comes along and fries your twisted body until the screams die away."

"Go a head and keep hoping. You'll be disappointed. Wealth is power. The Malfoy family is the wealthiest family there is."

"That you know of. I was referring to the wizards or witches magic being powerful. Either way, time will tell Lucius. I can only hope that your destruction is at the hands of the Potter boy or a well gifted and strong Muggle born."

Suddenly everything went black, Narcissa could only see stars on the black background and feel severe pain all over and then went unconscious.

When Narcissa finally came to, she had been out for twenty-four hours. She let Rosie tend to her as well as fuss over he. Narcissa knew that she must do whatever she can to ensure her son's safety as well as hers. She made up her mind that she was going to fight Lucius with everything she had. If she had to do it on the sly then so be it.


	52. Chapter 52

Snape escorted Draco into the common room. Snape looked around to see if at least the majority of his house was there. As Dudley stumbled in Snape addressed the common room.

"Malfoy is still feeling a bit under the weather. No one is to bother him or disturb his rest."

Snape stayed and watched as Draco went off the boy's dormitories. He turned to leave and saw Crabbe and Goyle heading in the direction that Draco had just gone.

"Crabbe! Goyle! What did I just say?"

"But we wanted to…"

"I don't care. Leave him be. You can talk to him some other time." Snape said cutting off Crabbe.

"Sir, we're sup…"

"Silence Goyle. If I find out that anyone has gone into the third year's dormitory and it is not time for bed you will lose house points and received a weeks worth of detentions. Is that clear? One last thing, you will inform those currently not present what I have said." Snape turned to leave and saw Dudley standing there. "Evans come with me. I need to have a word with you."

"Yes sir." Dudley was a little scared but followed Snape out of the common room.

"Find a way to find out what happened to Malfoy. When you do try to convince him to talk to me. If he won't consent to speak with me then try and see if he'll talk to your cousin. I have a feeling Malfoy is not like his father. Oh, and Evans when those in your house talk about the Dark Lord they are talking about the one that killed your cousin's parents." Snape said softly.

"I will do what I can. I can tell you that Draco has been beaten. It's obvious to me sir. Also, I am sure what he has gone through is worse than what my dad did to H…my cousin."

Snape's eyes opened wide as he nodded before walking away. He thought about how he could get Harry on alert without anyone suspecting. He knew he couldn't use the cover of the detention he tried to give Harry, as it had been too long and also the talk he had with Dumbledore. He went to his office, paced, looked through everything and paced some more. Snape came across an essay, Harry's essay. He looked back over it; he had to admit that Harry had done really well. Then it hit him how he could speak with Harry.

Tuesday morning Draco knew that he had to change the bandages covering the gash on his left side. He knew it would take time to heal, if it would without a healer. With all the moving he had been doing he could feel small tears that had formed. As Draco carefully sat up he realized that he had over slept a little and saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the nearest bed to his.

"Do you mind?"

"Draco…" Said Crabbe

"I'd like to change without an audience."

"We're not leaving." Said Goyle

"What is this? Have both of you been waiting to see me naked?"

"No!"

"Then leave so that I can change of out my night clothes."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and reluctantly left the dorm.

Draco waited a few minutes before undressing. He just barely managed to clean the gash, re-bandage it and get dressed the pain was nearly unbearable. It took him several more minutes for him to leave and go to class, as there was no time to have breakfast. When Draco entered the common room he saw Crabbe and Goyle waiting.

"You didn't have to wait for me. And don't even complain to me later about being hungry. It's your fault you missed breakfast."

Draco, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, left the common room. Shortly after entering the hall that led to their first class Draco nearly walked into Dudley.

"Hey Draco. You feeling all right today?"

"Just fine Evans. So what do you want?"

"Oh, I just noticed that you weren't in the dining hall. I though I was hungrier than I actually was. I was going to toss this breakfast sandwich out. It only has bacon and eggs between two pieces of toast. But, now that I have bumped into you, I thought you might want it." Dudley stretched his arm out towards Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle both started to reach out to grab the sandwich. Draco quickly took the sandwich from Dudley and nodded a thank you. As Draco, Crabbe and Goyle headed in the opposite direction of Dudley, Draco slowly ate the breakfast sandwich. It had been a while since he had eaten and wanted to savor the food. He also wanted to torture the other two and it was the only way he could and get away with it.

As they reached the corridor that Potions was held in, Draco could hear the voices of Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, you said you had a headache so I got this for you."

"I don't care if you got me a pain relieving potion. I'm not drinking it. Any way, I didn't say I had a headache, I said that my head hurt. Come on, potions first thing. Any way a pain relieving potion will not help. Now a body double would be great."

Draco stopped walking. All he could think about was how much he would love to take that potion. He sucked in a breath and winced when Crabbe and Goyle walked into him.

"You two go on. I'll be there in a minute. Just go. If you two are late you'll be in trouble. Snape will probably give both of you detention."

Once Crabbe and Goyle ran off to class, Draco resumed walking and Harry and Hermione came into sight.

"Potter…"

Harry turned round to see that Draco was still favoring his left side and a grimace of pain on his face.

"Here, you can have this. I don't want or need it." Harry said as he gently thrust the potion into Draco's hand before walking into class.

When Hermione realized that Harry had left, she quickly took off after him.

Draco as quickly as he could, drank the potion. He felt he had found true love as the potion began to work before he had finished it. He made his way into the classroom and stood in between Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco and held his breath so he didn't laugh. Draco had a goofy grin on his face with a dazed look in his eyes. As Draco looked in Harry's direction and saw that Harry was watching him, he mouthed a 'thank you' to Harry. Harry nodded and turned around.

At lunch Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table. He saw Draco and could tell that the effects of the potion were wearing off.

The rest of the day Harry could only think about how he could get more of the potion and get it to Draco without it being suspicious. Nothing came to mind. Then a thought came to him. He decided to send a letter with a school owl to Dudley telling him that if he needs any help to call on Dobby and have Dobby get him.

Draco woke up early on Thursday in severe pain. He felt nauseous and was sure he was going to vomit. Though he could hear his roommates rising and dressing he laid very still with his eyes closed.

"Draco. Draco get up." Said Goyle.

"No. I'm not feeling well. Go ahead without me."

"We'll stay with you." Said Crabbe

"Go! All I need is some quiet and rest. If you two don't go how am I supposed to know what happened in classes today?"

Crabbe and Goyle did not make a move to leave. They were thinking over what they had been instructed to do and what Draco had said.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere. You won't get in trouble for not babysitting me. I'm not stupid you know. I mean come on, you've both been really obvious and I am sure that is not part of the deal."

Crabbe and Goyle paled and stared at each other.

"If the two of you leave me alone, all day, I won't tell any one that you did. I promise."

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and left the dormitory.

Once Draco was alone he gave into the pain and cried out. Once the tears subsided he sat up and pulled up his shirt to check the bandaging. He let his shirt fall back down and braced himself for the pain as he stood up. He nearly fell back down. After a few minutes he grabbed together some clothes, more bandaging materials, left the dorm and went into the bathroom with the showers.

After bathing Draco felt a little better. With only a towel wrapped around him, he stood in the main part of he bathroom as he assessed the gash and the tears.

Dudley stepped out of a bathroom stall and saw Draco standing there in only a towel. His eyes fell down to the area Draco was focusing on. Dudley felt sick when he saw the gash, it went from just above the middle of Draco's left buttock and wrapped around his side to the front of him stopping about the middle of his abdomen. The gash was wide open and looked as though puss was oozing from it.

"How and when did that happen?" Dudley asked without thinking.

Draco quickly twisted his body around to see who was there. He did this quickly and without thinking, he was afraid that it was Crabbe or Goyle. When he saw that it was Dudley he felt relieved and regretted moving the way he had. Searing, burning pain shot through him so fiercely he automatically grabbed the sink in front of him to keep from falling over. This only added to the pain and made it impossible to hold on and he began to fall to the ground.

Dudley quickly moved over to Draco and brought him slowly to the floor.

"Should I get someone?"

"NO!" Draco panted through the pain.

"What can I do?"

"I don't think that there is anything you can do Evans." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"There has to be something that I can do to help. Let me go get Professor Snape."

"No, please don't."

Dudley didn't know what to do. Several thoughts were going through his mind. He decided he should try to find out what happened to Draco before he did anything else.

"Draco, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Draco looked up at Dudley wondering if he could trust him. He did not want his father to find out he told someone, or as his father would put it go crying to someone. Draco decided to find out some important things about Dudley first.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Your views and beliefs of the wizarding world."

"Huh?"

"Do you…" Draco swallowed, "Do you believe that pure bloods should rule the wizarding community?" Draco gasped for air before continuing, "Should only those with magical families be allowed to learn magic and attend Hogwarts?" Draco paused to hold his breath in an attempt to prevent himself from sobbing, "Do you fell muggle borns should be banned from Hogwarts and all magic as well as witches and wizards?" Draco took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "How do you feel about the Dark lord? Do you think his way is the way to go?" Draco could say no more as he began to hyperventilate from the pain and trying not to cry.

"No. The Dark Lord is a murdering psychopath. He murdered members of my family. Blood status does not matter to me. I'd love nothing more than be completely positive that the Dark Lord is truly gone for good."

Draco's hear started hammering its beats. He felt relieved and a little elated; he would finally be able to talk to someone safely. Draco knew he could trust Dudley and could tell him everything. He knew he could and that it was okay, he could hear the honesty and sincerity in Dudley's voice.

"Okay, Evans I'll answer your questions. But first could you please help me re-bandage the gash? I'd also like to get dressed so I'm not spending all day in a towel."

"I'll do my best with the bandage and I understand wanting to be dressed."

Dudley did his best to bandage the gash. He assisted Draco with putting on a shirt. Dudley followed Draco into the common room. Once they were comfortably sitting, Draco told Dudley everything. Not just what happened recently at the hands of his father but how he had been feeling about his life and what he had been thinking since Harry saved him. He went on to tell Dudley that he wanted a better life, a different life.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Other than you, I don't know who I can trust, I do know who I can't."

"I know someone you can trust. He might be able to help you."

"Who is your cousin?"

Dudley took a took a deep breath and said, "Harry Potter."

Draco stared at Dudley for a while and then chuckled.

"You know Evans I think I will talk to your cousin. There are a few things I'd like to say, I'd like to apologize to him and his friends. And hopefully get to explain."

"Dobby!"

'Crack'

"Who dare call Dobby?"

"I did. Harry said I could call on you to help me."

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Harry is my cousin and my friend here is hurt real bad."

When Dobby saw Draco his eyes welled with tears and his body started to shake.

"Dobby, please focus." Draco said barely above a whisper.

With Dudley's help, Draco showed Dobby the gash.

"Dobby I need you to take us somewhere safe and then get Harry and bring him to us."

"Dobby know of a place." Dobby grasped both boys' hands.

Seconds later they were standing in front of a wall on the seventh floor.

"What is this?" Asked Dudley.

"Come and go room. Also known as Room of Requirement." Dobby then explained in detail about the function of the room.

Dudley walked past the wall three times while saying 'I need a safe and secure place where unwanted persons can't find us.'

"Evans look." Said Draco in a raspy voice.

Dudley looked at the wall to see a highly polished door. He reached out, grabbed the brass handle and opened the door. As the door opened it revealed a spacious room with a plush couch and a couple of plush, fluffy armchairs. All three entered the room and walked around a bit.

"Dobby please get Harry and bring him back here."

'Crack'

Dobby was gone.

Draco not wanting to sit down, knowing he would just have to stand back up to show Harry, remained standing. The movements he made were from breathing.

Dudley paced the length of the room.

Dobby checked every classroom, hall, corridor, passageway and Gryffindor Tower. He could not seem to find Harry anywhere. Dobby then checked the hospital wing and still no Harry. Dobby was nearly to the dining hall when he saw a young girl with hair the same shade as Ron.

"Miss."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Dobby Miss. Must find Harry Potter."

"Well he's in the dining hall having lunch. Would you like me to get him for you."

"Please do Miss."

Ginny briskly walked through the doors and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ginny. What? Is there something wrong?'

"Well, there is a house elf just outside of the dining hall. He say's his name is Dobby. He seems really shaken and anxious. He was really happy when I offered to get you for him."

"Thanks. I know what this is about, or well sort of. Ginny, Ron and Hermione come one. I have a feeling we're all needed on this. Oh and Ron, be nice."

The four of them met Dobby in a hallway near the dining hall.

"I don't know about this. Cousin only said to get Harry. Nothing about others."

"Dobby, it will be fine. What's going on?"

Dobby thought a moment longer and then reached out and grabbed hold of all four and took them straight into the room of requirement.

Dudley looked up and froze when he saw Harry plus three.

Draco was not sure about seeing Harry and the other three. He had wanted to talk to Harry first and then possibly Ron and Hermione.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked skeptically

"Ron, just wait a moment."

Ron marched over to Draco with his wand drawn.

"I'm gong to…"

"I swear if you touch me Weasley…" Draco said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

Harry ran over, grabbed the back of Ron's robes and tried to pull him back. Since this was not working at all, Harry gave up the attempt. He positioned himself a distance away but able to point his wand in the small gap in between the two and gave a flick of his wand. Draco and Ron both were forced back away from each other. Draco winced and sucked in a ragged breath.

"Harry why did you do that? Why does it seem like your shielding Malfoy and not me?"

"Well, to be honest…I am shielding Malfoy from you."

"Why? He drew his wand and pointed it at me!"

"What did you expect Ron? You were advancing on him with your wand drawn. Of course he's going to draw his own wand. Any one would."

"Ronald Weasley lower your wand! Take a seat and wait to find out what is going on and why we are here." Said Hermione in a very Mrs. Weasley-ish tone of voice.

"Obviously it's a trick."

"I don't think so Ron. Okay Draco, Dudley what is going on?"

Ron started pacing and at each pass brought Ron closer to the shield.

"Ro…Weasley please give me a moment to explain. Look, I put my wand away. First of all I apologize, for everything I've said and done to you, Harry and Granger. Go ahead keep your wand on me Weasley, if it makes you feel better so be it. All I ask is that you hear me ou…" Draco had taken a step towards the shield and what color had been in his face drained. He instinctively reached for his left side, his eyes rolled back into his head and he started to fall over.

Dudley, being on the same side of the shield as Draco, quickly ran over and stood behind Draco and slipped his arms under Draco's armpits and slowly guided Draco to the floor.

"Harry, keep the redheaded boy away but let the girls over here. They might be able to help. I can't do what needs to be done, I've already seen the…" Dudley shook his head in an attempt to shake the image out of his head, "The girls can take his shirt off so you all can see…the girls will have to be careful and as gentle as possible."

Hermione and Ginny walked over to Harry. Harry lowered the shield only long enough for the girls to step pass. Once they had passed him he put the shield back.

"Harry are you mental?"

"No. I want to know what is going on. It's obvious that Draco is severely injured."

When Draco came to, he was a little disorientated and confused.

"Draco are you okay? Do you think you can stand? Or get to the couch to sit?"

"I'm okay, I think. Help me up."

Once Draco was standing and steady on his feet, he tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the closest shoulder to steady himself.

"Get your hand off my sister!"

"Ron shut up! He's not hurting me. It's obvious that he just needs a little extra support you git."

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you need the extra support your hand can remain. I take it that it's your left side that is the problem."

"Yeah." Draco said breathlessly while frowning.

As Ginny and Hermione unbuttoned Draco's shirt a distant look, on the dreamy side, washed over his face.

Harry smiled and looked away. He had to; he knew roughly what was going through Draco's head. Harry, unlike Draco, did not have pain to dilute the picture and prevent natural reactions occurring. Harry put his all into thinking of anything that did not involve two girls removing his clothes.

As the girls slid the shirt off Draco's arms, Hermione noticed the bandage. To her it looked saturated with puss.

"Uh…Draco how long ago was this bandage put on?" Asked Hermione.

"Not long. I don't know exactly, maybe an hour or more or less."

"I'm going to have to take it off."

"I know, just be quick about it. Oddly enough it hurts less when the bandaging is removed quickly."

Ginny braced herself for having to support extra weight, Dudley stood behind Draco and took hold of him as Hermione took in a deep breath and quickly ripped the bandage off. Draco nearly passed out.

Ginny gasped and grabbed Hermione's arm while still holding on to Draco. Hermione gripped Ginny's arm and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Oh, good grief! What in the name of Merlin's pants…how?"

Harry looked over at the group around Draco and saw the gash. He dropped his wand and the shield disappeared. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron moving towards the group. He quickly ran over and stood in front of Ron and was able to hold him in place.

"Hermione, Ginny could you both please move out of Ron's line of sight for a moment. He needs to see…"

Hermione leaped out of the way, Ginny stepped to the side but kept a hold on Draco. Ron froze in mid step, dropped his wand, stumbled backwards and fell, hard, on his ass.

Harry walked over and took a closer look at the wound.

"It looks like this has been done magically."

"How can you tell? Who would…why would...?" Stammered Ron.

Draco said nothing. Hung his head as he was rapidly losing all strength.

"His father." Harry said questioningly.

Draco nodded his head, using his last bit of strength.

"We need to move him. He can't hold himself up at all, Dudley and I can only do so much." Panted Ginny

Harry and Hermione quickly assisted Ginny and Dudley in moving Draco to the couch. They made sure that Draco's left side was easily accessible.

"KREACHER!" Screamed Harry.

'Crack'

"Master Harry call Kreacher?"

"Yes. Look at this wound. I believe it was created magically. I need you to find all that you can that will cleanse and hopefully mend it. Think of what you would bring if I had a wound like this. Whatever it is, bring it all here to me. Please hurry Kreacher."

"Yes Master." Kreacher said softly before leaving with a 'crack' sound.

A few minute later Kreacher returned with a medium sized box.

"Where do you want Kreacher to put this?"

"Right here." Harry said as he indicated a spot next to the couch.

Kreacher placed the box where Harry had indicated.

"Thank you Kreacher. You don't have to stay here, you may return to the House of Black."

Kreacher bowed and left.

Harry opened the box and saw several vials full of some kind of potion, empty vials, what seemed to be an unending supply of various ingredients and of course a thick book.

"Hermione, would you mind trying to make sense of all this? Most of the vials are full of different potions, none of the vials are labeled."

"I don't mind doing that Harry. Thank you for asking."

Hermione looked through the book, found a page that indicated what color of potion did what to what kind of injury or whatever.

"The light blue is a cleansing potion, according to the book it stings a bit. Right now, it's the only one we can use. Well, there is one that is a red color. It's a testing potion. You drop three drops of it on a wound and then when it turns a different color you have to look that up to find out what caused the wound if made by magic, and what to do to heal the wound if healing is possible. I just…I really don't want to use it. Draco is in enough pain as it is. According to the book it's really painful. I can't find any pain-relieving potion in the box but the book does have directions for making it. It's easy to make. It will only take two hours before it can safely be consumed."

"What exactly do you mean by easy?" Asked Harry.

"We have all the ingredients we need in the box as well as something to mix it in, plenty of empty vials…in other words we have everything we need to make it…I'd already be working on it, but since I can't access the box…"

"Sorry." Harry said as he slid the box over to Hermione.

"Um…we can't all stay here. It will be noticed that all of us are missing from classes." Ginny said

"I really don't care about classes right now. We can and will stay here and while we are here we can figure out our story or stories. Or we refuse to explain why we skipped classes."

"I can see that working for most of us. Draco will need to be back in his bed before anyone returns to our house."

"Evans don't worry about me getting back to Slytherin House. All that matters that no one finds out that the six of us are here together."

"I agree with Draco."

"Harry…"

"Ron, Harry and Draco are right. It's best that no one knows what's happening right here, right now. I don't know all the details but still all the same."

"You know Ron, you don't have to be here. You can leave if you want but I'm staying here with Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Draco."

"No. Wait. I did apologize, but I want to explain and Ron should be here to hear it."

"Draco save your energy, just rest for now. You can talk later." Ginny said in a soft calming voice

"In the meantime, use the cleansing potion and then the testing…"

"Draco it can wait until I…"

"I won't say that more pain won't matter, because it will. I'll try to handle it. The sooner all of you can try to heal…the better. If we…you are not able to then…I'll have to see a healer…a certified healer. Still make the pain-relieving potion, it works wonderfully fast, I just wish that it lasted longer. I'll take what I can get though."

Hermione and Ginny cringed at the thought of putting Draco through more pain.

Harry looked around and spotted Dobby who was trembling from head to foot.

"Dobby you don't have to stay for this. I can tell you are not taking what you've seen so far well. It's going to get worse before it gets better."

"Dobby feels he needs to stay." Dobby said while trembling and grabbing his ears trying to pull them down to muffle what was to come.

Harry quickly poured the light blue potion over the gash.

"Well the book is right…this shit stings" Draco said through gritted teeth.

Harry waited a few minutes before using the red potion.

"Um…Draco before Harry uses the other potion…I think you should figure out now where your hands are going to be. We have no idea how much more pain this is going to cause you, so it would be a good idea to figure out ahead of time what you plan to grab hold of. Hermione said that only three drops of it would do, I personally don't want to find out what would happen if more than drops were to come out." Said Ginny

"I have a feeling that Draco's lung power will be tested and pushed to the maximum limit. We might want to have him hold a cushion over his mouth to muffle any possible scream. I don't know about all of you but I personally would like to still have my hearing."

"Granger has a point." Draco said as he carefully rolled over on to his back.

Ginny quickly pulled a cushion off of one of the armchairs and gave it to Draco. Once Draco had the cushion over his mouth, he used both hands to hold the cushion in place, he did his best to brace himself."

"Here it goes." Harry said as he put three drops of the potion on the gash.

Draco screamed into the cushion, gripping it with everything he had, his back arched up off of the couch and his whole body shook. Draco's body begun to relax after a few minutes

Ginny quickly pulled the cushion out of Draco's hands so he could breath.


	53. Chapter 53

"I don't know which is worse, what my father did or that damn potion." Draco gasped out.

"So, what color is it?" Asked Hermione

"A nasty green-ish color." Replied Harry.

Hermione walked over and gently pushed Harry out of her way so she could see what color the potion had turned. After briefly glancing she went straight back to the book. Several minutes later Hermione stopped scanning the pages and closed the book with a look of let down on her face.

"That bad?" Asked Draco.

"As far what caused the gash…well the book just says that a combination of unlimited possibilities could have caused the injury. So, it means…"

"There is no way of knowing how to treat it, therefore we or the four of you are unable to heal it." Draco finished what Hermione was saying.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. All that extra pain for noth…"

"It's fine Granger. I just have to figure out how I'm going to get to and be treated by a healer without my father finding out."

"Speaking of…Draco what did your father do exactly? I mean I have a good as to what was behind your father doing this."

"Well, Harry if you are thinking of the hospital wing after the dementor attack…you'd be right for the most part. When we first arrived home everything seemed to be fine. I did hear my parents arguing but I couldn't understand what they were saying exactly. A few days went by and my father finally came into see me. He wanted to talk or at least that is what he said. My father kept saying that it was your duty to save me, or to save pure bloods. I disagreed with my father. I told him that you are better than all of us. That did it, my father was so mad, I'd never seen him like that. He then chose to beat it in me. As he chanted his, I don't know what to call them, with every word he punched me, and tortured me. I only remember the cruciatus curse, I know there were others I just can't remember.

My parents argued again, they were louder this time. I was curious and worried about my mum so I got up and managed to leave my room. They were down stairs, as far as I know they don't know that I was there. Anyway my father threatened my mother. He told her that if she were to leave that she wouldn't get passed the first step out of the door before she was killed. He also threatened that if she were to leave with me that he would kill me, send her to Fenrir Greyback and if she survived him, my father would have her killed as well. But that while she was with Fenrir, he'd tell Bellatrix of her betrayal of him and the Dark Lord. He also threatened to kill the rest of her family. My father yelled at her to leave, to get out of his sight. When my mother didn't do as he had said, my father then slapped her some and used the cruciatus curse on her."

Ginny gasped and looked at Harry with a horrified look in her eyes. Hermione gently put a hand on Draco's shoulder as tears fell down her face.

Draco took a breath and then continued, "Saturday night I felt all right so I decided to join my parents for dinner. I had some heated words with my father and went back up to my room. A little while later my father came in and kept yelling at me to stand up. I admit I was scared, so I apologized for what I had said and pleaded with him not to do it. He became even more furious, there was more into it that time when he used the cruciatus curse. Needless to say it was much worse that time. My mum ran into the room and tried to get my father to stop. He turned his back on me and hit my mother so hard that it knocked her out. Seeing her there on the floor…it pissed me off so I got off my bed and slugged him knocking him out. My mother proceeded to kick his wand out of his hand and dragged him down the stairs. Our house elf stayed with me as long as she was able to.

Sunday, really early in the morning my father came into my room. I can't remember what he did. When my mother woke up and checked on me she asked our house elf, Rosie, to bring me food and something to drink before she left my room. When I saw her later that day she was really anxious and rushing around. She then brought me back to school. It's so hard not to think about her, really hard not to think of what my father has done and is doing to her."

"Draco I'm sure she's okay." Hermione said hopefully

"She must be Granger. I told Rosie that if my mother needs help to find Dobby and tell him everything. I figured that Dobby would find Harry since he freed Dobby."

"You expect us to believe that you don't blame Harry or any of us for what your father did?" Ron said doubtfully

"I don't blame any of you. My father made his choice! I apologize again for…"

"Oh yeah. You never did explain why?"

"Honestly, back then when I was tormenting all of you I didn't know why. Or at least I didn't realize why."

"And now you do know why?" Scoffed Ron.

"Yeah I do. After the dementor attack I though about things. I'm sick of being told how to be, what to be, what to do, how to treat other and what to believe. As Evans put it earlier, the Dark Lord is a psychopath. I want nothing to do with him."

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm getting there. As I though about you, Harry and Granger I realized that I've been jealous and still am…"

"Jealous of us! Are you kidding? My family are known blood traitors. Hermione is a Muggle born and Harry…well he hasn't had an easy life. You've got money. You don't have to have second hand, hand-me-down anything. You've got nice things, not rubbish like I do." Grumbled Ron.

"Ron, look at what my father did to me. You were here. You heard what I said my father did to my mother and me. Money is not everything. I'd switch places with any of you. I'd rather be so poor that I couldn't afford clothes to wear than what I have."

"Are you metal? Why would you rather be poor?" 

"Your families care about you, they love you for who you are. Not what they want you to mold you into or what benefit you'll be to them. You have real friends. Crabbe and Goyle are paid to be my friends, to do my bidding…at least they were. Now they're paid to baby-sit me. Aside from my mother, I've had nothing real in my life. Then Evans helped me out. I'm not asking to be the best of friends. I'm asking you to listen and hear me out. If I knew the pain wouldn't practically kill me, I'd get on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness. So, I am asking for time. Let me show you that I am not like how I was."

"I still don't trust you or believe you."

"Fine. Let me show you that I can be trusted. Give me the time to show you that I am telling the truth, that I've changed. That I am nothing like my father."

"In other words Ron, you have to have an open mind." Ginny said roughly.

"You're all sucked in already? He hasn't done anything. He's only said the words."

"Get a grip Ron! I don't know about Harry and Ginny, but I'm giving Draco a chance. It's not about burying the hatchet, it's about giving someone the chance, the benefit of the doubt. How can you stand there and say that Draco hasn't done anything? Draco told the truth about the dementors and Harry. He could have said anything, but he was honest. That is why I am giving Draco a chance. Only time will tell. Have you even let it sink in what he went through last week?"

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny said.

"Ron, I already told you that I intend to give Draco a chance. I told you this before hearing what happened to him while he was at home."

"How do we know he really went though all of that?'

"Are you serious? Have you even looked at the injury?" Hermione asked with rage in her voice.

"Rosie could tell you." Draco suggested.

"Your house elf will tell us what ever you tell her to say."

"Ronald Weasley, would you even consider the possibility that Draco is sincere if in front of all of us, Draco only told Rosie to tell us what happened as she saw it?" Asked Hermione

"I don't think he will." Ginny said

"Enough all ready. Most importantly we need to find away to heal the wound on Draco's side. What if an infection has set in?"

"Oh…I feel so stupid…how could I have over looked…" Hermione muttered as she went back to the book, flung it open and started looking through it again.

"Her…" Ginny tailed off

"She's on to something. It's best to just let her be." Harry said quietly.

"Ah…ha. Here it is. Harry you're right. There's an infection. We have everything we need except a dash of leech juice. There are only two places I can think of to find it. Diagon Alley and Snape's personal stores of potion ingredients."

"Hey, Hermione is the potion safe yet? You know the one you making for Draco."

"What? Oh sorry. Yes it's safe." Hermione quickly filled a small flask with the potion and brought over to Draco.

Draco immediately lit up. He gladly accepted the potion. Once he finished the potion he looked over at Ginny, "Thank you for mentioning it."

"No problem. So, how are we going to get the leech juice?"

"We'll figure it out. For now Hermione please fill as many vials as you can for Draco. Now, we all need to get going. Draco and Dudley need to get to their common room before anyone notices that Draco is not there. Also the rest of us need to get to ours. The tricky part is doing this without anyone seeing that we've all been together. We don't want this to get back to Draco's father, there's the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin crap and us and Ginny. If we do get caught we all can't be together."

"What if we're asked where we've been?" Asked Ginny

"Think of something. Whatever the stories are, they don't have to match. Dudley and Draco can figure out their story. The rest of us need to be on the same page with the same story. Well, Ginny you can probably get away with your own unless the four us are caught together."

"Good luck with that." Muttered Ginny

"What time is" Asked Harry

"Dinner time." Replied Hermione

"This could actually work. No one will catch us together. Dobby, take Draco back to his dormitory, take Dudley to a bathroom near the Slytherin common room if no one is inside, Dudley's choice. The rest of us just need to get going. It's dinnertime, we will have an easy time getting to our common room without being seen. I'll let Dudley know when we have the leech juice and we'll make more of the pain relieving potion."

Dobby left with Dudley and Draco. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the room of requirement and quickly went through the halls and secret passageways and finally slipping into their common room. Ginny dashed up stairs to the second year's dormitory. Ron plopped down on the couch looking grumpy. Hermione and Harry were about to brainstorm about what they'll say if asked where they'd been when McGonagall walked in.

"Where have you three been? And where is Miss. Weasley?"

"She's not feeling well and in bed. We wanted to stay close by in case she needed anything." Hermione answered with the only thing that came to mind.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. When McGonagall looked over at Ron, Harry and Hermione were worried. A thought came to Harry and with McGonagall not paying any attention Harry was able to pull out his wand and gave it a swish.

"Mr. Weasley, is this true?"

"What? Yeah, of course it is."

By the time Friday arrived they were no closer to obtaining the leech juice. Dudley came up with a plan when he saw Goyle standing around alone. Dudley faked losing his balance and crashed into Goyle who clumsily fell over hitting his head and knocking himself out. Older Slytherins came over to help, they believed Dudley's story and took Goyle to the hospital wing.

Later that day Draco walked up to Dudley to let him know that he needs more pain-relieving potion. Crabbe showed up scowling at Dudley.

"Evans you better not be bothering Draco."

"But out."

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Crabbe shoved Dudley hard. Dudley quickly glanced over Crabbe's shoulder and saw Snape. Once Snape made eye contact with Dudley, Dudley pulled his arm back with his fist tightly closed and threw his whole body into it and connected with Crabbe's nose.

Draco was really shocked; he had not expected anything like that. He had to cover his mouth to hide the smile that was creeping on to his face as well as to hide the fact that he was about to laugh.

"Malfoy take Crabbe to the hospital wing. Evans you will be spending detention with me tonight at six."

Dudley nodded and followed Snape into the classroom. After class Dudley went into a bathroom, checked to be sure that no one else was there and then called Dobby.

"How may Dobby be of service?"

"Please let Harry know that Draco needs more potion."

"Dobby will give Harry the message right a way." With a 'crack' Dobby was gone.

Dobby spotted Ginny and told her the message. After thanking Dobby, Ginny quickly found Harry and gave him the message. Harry and Hermione took off and met Draco in the hall outside of the room of requirement. They quickly entered the room, Hermione ran over to where the vials were and grabbed a handful to give to Draco.

"That should hold you for a while. I'll come back tonight and make more. Before too much longer we'll be needing more ingredients for the pain relieving potion, we're getting pretty low."

"Oh, Harry your cousin busted Crabbe's nose, almost shattered it. Dudley has a great right hook. Professor Snape saw him do it so he has detention. I think he did it on purpose."

Harry grimaced knowing exactly how good of a right hook his cousin has. He then smiled and was proud of Dudley. Harry at that moment knew with out a doubt that Dudley did it on purpose. He knew he had to talk to Dudley before his detention.

"You two good here? I'm going to check on Ron. Make sure he doesn't do or say something stupid to anyone."

Draco and Hermione nodded. Harry was relieved that they bought his excuse to leave.

Harry raced through the halls and finally spotted Dudley alone.

"You punched Crabbe in front of Snape on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I think Snape knows it too. I'll get the leech juice."

"We also need ingredients for the pain relieving potion."

"I'll get it. See ya."

"See ya."

Harry and Dudley walked away in different direction.

That night Dudley went to his detention with his book bag. When he reached the door he knocked.

"Enter."

Dudley walked in and sat down in front of Snape's desk.

"So, Evans I get the feeling that you punched Crabbe when I was looking on purpose. I wonder why that is."

"I did do it on purpose when you were watching. It was the only way I could think of to get the opportunity to talk to you, privately."

"Do you have anything to tell me in regard to Malfoy?"

"Yes. His father beat him physically and magically. By magically I mean something called the cruciatus curse. He has a bad gash, it's infected."

Snape was furious. It took him an hour to be able to talk to Dudley without taking his anger out on him.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. We need leech juice to be able to fight off the infection. And we need more ingredients for a pain relieving potion."

Snape nodded and got up out of his seat. When he returned he had everything that they needed to help Draco. Snape set all of it down on his desk in front of Dudley.

"Good, you brought your book bag. Put all of this in it. If anyone asks you had to do lines for your detention."

Dudley nodded as he put everything in his bag.

"Evans, I'll let Potter know that you want to meet him tomorrow night at the usual place."

Dudley nodded and thanked Snape as he left the room.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" Ginny asked through chattering teeth.

"Who would open a window at this time of year?" Hermione asked no one in particular. She got up to close the window.

Hermione reached her arm out to pull the window shut. She suddenly shrieked as an owl flew in. The owl flew over to Harry and landed on his knee and hooted to get his attention. Harry looked down and took the envelope. The owl flew off out of the window. Hermione quickly closed and locked the window.

"Did anyone recognize the owl? I don't think I have ever seen that owl before." Ginny asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shook their heads from side to side.

"I don't even recognize the writing."

"Maybe it's from…you know."

Harry quickly tore open the envelope, unfolded the parchment and read,

Mr. Potter

Your cousin will meet you at the usual place. He has everything you need to help his friend recover from the injuries he sustained last week.

Harry handed the letter to Hermione, who handed it to Ginny who reluctantly handed it to Ron.

"Who do you think sent it?" Asked Hermione

I think Snape did. Dudley punched Crabbe in the nose on purpose; he made sure that Snape would see him do it. He had to find a way to talk to Snape." Harry whispered.

"Why do we have to whisper? Why is it that you are not saying his name? Why can't we be seen with him? I thought he was going to show others that he can be trusted…"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, it's obvious you git! It would get back to his father. His father would probably kill him. He hasn't even started to heal from what he suffered last week, it wouldn't do him any good to get beat up all the time in Slytherin House. Use your brain. You're only asking those questions because you believe he's making it up and think the whole thing is a trick. You're not even trying. Mum and dad would be disgusted with you. Don't even say that they wouldn't be. They would be disgusted of your refusal to try and give him a chance." Ginny whispered vehemently.

Ron rolled his eyes and stomped off to go to bed.

"I know he's being a git, but we should give him a little slack and not be attacking him all the time. Don't look at me like that. Ron is having difficulties getting past what Draco has said and done to us. Mainly Ron is stuck on the gold issue. Ron has a good idea as to how much gold the Malfoy's have. At least that they have **a lot** more gold than he does. All Ron can see is how different, how much better his life could be if he had the gold. Ron hates it that he can't go buy something just because he fancies to do so. I know Ron feels like he's always in someone else's shadow."

"You're defending him." Whined Ginny

"No I'm not defending him. I'm just trying to explain Ron's perspective. He just needs some time."

"It would be nice if he'd quit wallowing in what he doesn't or can't have and see what he does have and can have. You know what's right in front of him."

"Hermione has a point. He really should pay attention to who…I mean what's right in front of him before she's moved on… I mean before it's gone." Ginny stammered.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a horrified expression on her face. She thought to herself, _'Merlin's pants! She knows. But how could she? I don't think I've been obvious. I can't have been and am not now!'_

Harry managed to tap into some reserve strength to prevent himself from laughing. Between what the girls said and that he was pretty sure that he saw the top of Ron's head at the top of the stairs attempting to eavesdrop.

Ginny stood up, walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Hermione, I'm sorry my brother is being a…being such a …a boy. But, seriously don't wait too long for him to come around. I'm sure he will eventually. Ron's not the only guy on the planet."

"Ginny…what…I don't…I didn't mean…I'm going to bed." Hermione sputtered as she grabbed her book bag and went to bed.

"What did I say?"

"You just put the hard, cold truth out there. Hermione doesn't think that anyone knows how she feels about Ron. You're right though. She shouldn't wait around for him. I do wonder what it will take to get Ron to perk up the courage to ask her out, to be more than friends."

"Ron likes Hermione?"

"Yep."

"Could have fooled me. He treats her like he treats you and me. What I mean is like a friend or relative."

"He doesn't see what Hermione could possibly see in him. He feels that he has nothing to offer her, no gold."

"If he keeps this shit up she won't care if he lives or dies."

"Ginny language." Harry teased

"Shove it! It is late, we should probably go to bed."

"I know. I just hope I'll make it to my bed. See you later."

"Night Harry." 

"Night Ginny."

Saturday night Harry and Hermione met Dudley outside of the room of requirement. Once inside Dudley handed over everything Snape had given him.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll let Draco know we have the leech juice. How long will it take to make the potion or whatever?"

"It's a paste. It will be ready by tomorrow night. I think it should only be Draco and only one other to met him to apply the paste. That way not that many are out of bed after hours.' Hermione said.

Dudley sprinted out of the room.

"Hermione would you mind being the one to meet Draco tomorrow?"

"But you know all the passageways."

"Yeah I do. But still if I get caught near the passageways or not, it will be hard to explain why I am there. If it were to be Snape then no problem I would be ale to explain it to him and I am sure he would let it go. But there is the rest of the staff to worry about especially Filtch and his damn cat. I'm no good with coming up with something on a moments notice with adults. It's not likely that you'd get caught. If you do you are clever enough to come up with something spectacular. You're the best student in our year, they won't do anything harsh to you. If you are taken to Snape just explain, no harm done. If you are taken to McGonagall or anyone else, request to talk to Dumbledore. Bottom line don't explain anything to anyone other than Snape and Dumbledore."

"I guess"

"Would it make you feel better to borrow my cloak? You know the one that belonged to my father, we used it to get Norbert out of the castle."

"Sorry I didn't catch on right away, but yes it would make me feel loads better to use it. I promise I won't loose it."

Once Hermione finished making the paste and more pain relieving potion both of them left the room and returned to Gryffindor Tower.


	54. Chapter 54

Sunday night Ron was sitting on the couch, Ginny was sitting on the floor near the fireplace. Harry and Hermione were sitting in armchairs waiting for the common room to empty. Finally around eleven thirty only the four of them were in the common room. Hermione was hoping that Ron would go to bed soon. She knew he'd just start up his rant about Draco again.

At a quarter to twelve Hermione gave up on Ron going to bed.

"Looks like I better get going."

"Here's the cloak. Be careful Hermione."

"Always am."

"Where's she going?"

"I'm meeting Dr…you know. The paste is ready to be applied to fight off the infection and to make sure he has enough pain relieving potion."

"You're going alone?"

"Yes I am. What do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I should go with you or Harry should. Better yet, I should go instead. I guess Harry could go, but I really think it should be me."

"Ron you've lost it! You will never go alone." Said Harry cautiously

"Well, than Harry you and I will go."

"Only one person is going and it is not going to be you. You won't help, you'll only make it worse. Harry doesn't want to chance getting caught, even with the cloak. And he shouldn't."

"I'll go then." Said Ginny

"Absolutely not! I guess no one is going then."

"Piss off Ron. Look he's waiting and I'm going."

Hermione flung the cloak over her whole body and left the common room. Ron got up to follow her but Harry stopped him.

"Harry you're letting her go alone, unprotected."

"She'll be fine Ron. We get it you don't trust him. Can you trust us? Hermione can handle her own."

"I doubt it. What if he does something to her?"

"We'll deal with it Ron. But when Hermione comes back and nothing happened you're going to have to relax some when it comes to him."

"You're all being stupid. He's in Slytherin. He's a Malfoy…he's the enemy."

"Ron you're the one being stupid not us. It doesn't matter what house he's in or his geology. And he is not our enemy! He needs our help and he's getting it." Ginny said as she glared at Ron. Harry thought that if looks could kill, Ron would be dust.

Hermione reached the seventh floor without running into anyone else, or anyone out of bed until she spotted Draco. She watched Draco pace in the general area of the entrance to the room of requirement. After a about a minute Hermione pulled the cloak off and tucked into her school robes. She quickly walked up to Draco.

"Draco sorry it took me so long to get here. You haven't been waiting long have you?"

"No I haven't been waiting long. Maybe a few minutes at the most. No need to apologize Granger."

Once inside the room, Hermione went straight over to where she made the paste the night before. Draco followed her.

"I probably should cleanse the area first. Lift up your shirt so I can see how it looks."

Draco turned so that his left side was facing Hermione and lifted his shirt. Hermione quickly removed the bandaging.

"Hmm. I better cleanse the area first. We already know that it's going to sting but it's going to be a lot colder than last time."

"I don't care. I just want to have my strength back by the Christmas holiday. If I could stay here I would. I know my father won't allow it."

Hermione cleansed the area as quickly as she could. She gently blotted the area with a clan towel and begun to slather the paste on. As Hermione applied the paste she could see and feel Draco's body tense up and could hear him wincing softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be careful and quick."

"Your fine Granger."

Hermione finished applying the paste and re-bandaged the wound so the paste could soak in and not rub off.

"So how often does this need to be applied?'

"Once a day until the infection is gone."

"I'll be here same time tomorrow night."

"I'll probably see you tomorrow night then. Oh, forewarning, Ron's been a royal jackass. He flipped out when he found out that I was the one meeting you. I just thought you should know. One last thing, do you need anymore pain relieving potion?"

"I have enough. If I need more I'll send word."

"Okay. Well, good night Draco."

"You too Granger."

Wednesday at lunch everyone could tell that Draco was feeling better. His natural coloring was returning, he was more alert, he was moving around more and with ease.

After two weeks Draco was barely taking any pain relieving potion. Hermione re-tested the injury and the resulting color did not have a mention in the book. She looked back through the box, digging deeper and found a small box. When Hermione opened the box she saw several vials full of a dark purple liquid. As she looked a little closer she saw a note that read: 'for all other injuries'. Hermione looked through the book again and found the page that explained how to use the contents of the vials.

"Oh." Hermione gasped as her cheeks lightly flushed.

"What?"

"Well…its'…you…uh…you…" Hermione stumbled for words. She was very thankful that Ron was not around.

"What? How bad is it? Does it hurt worse than what I have already experienced?"

"Um…um…here. You read it and then tell me what we're going to do."

Draco took the book and read the application instructions. He was bug-eyed and pale. He had to reread the instructions to be sure that he had read it correctly. He tried to come up with an alternative; he did not want his clothes stained but he also did not want to strip off his clothes.

"What if you were blindfolded?"

"That won't work. I have to be able to see what I was doing and besides if I were to be blind folded my face would …never mind. There has to be another way! I could go get Harry…"

"No! As if I'd want a bloke…"

"How about a house elf?" Hermione suggested quickly.

"I can live with that."

"I can only think of three. Dobby your old house elf, or your new house elf if you have anew one or Kreacher. Kreacher takes care of the House of Black."

"I don't know Kreacher. We do have new house elf, her name is Rosie but I'm not calling her. She might have to tell my father about this."

"Dobby!"

"Miss. Granger what can Dobby do for you?"

Hermione explained to Dobby what was needed of him.

"Yes, Dobby can do that. You want to leave first?'

"Yes. I'm going now." Hermione bolted out of the room and ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny saw Hermione run through the portrait hole and looking a little flushed.

"Hermione! Over here!" Ginny called.

Hermione looked over and saw that Ginny was alone. She decided to walk over and take a seat.

"What happened? Did he…"

"No!"

"So why are you so…flushed?" Harry asked from behind Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny both jumped out of their seats.

"You prat! You need to put bells on your shoes." Said Hermione.

"Why do I need to put bells on my shoes?'

"So you can't sneak up on anyone!"

"For the record I wasn't sneaking up on you. Though I can think of the benefits of being able to sneak up on someone. Any way, what happened?"

"I cleaned up the wound, the infection is gone. I re-tested and still nothing in the book, so I decided to check the box. I dug a little deeper and found a small purple box. This box contained several vials full of a deep purple liquid. There was a note that said it was for all other injuries. I attempted to see if there was a reference in the book…"

"Was there?" Harry asked a little impatiently

"Yes there was Harry. When applying this potion on the person who would have a need for it…well…the book says that the one that has need of the potion should…uh…well be naked. The book said that the potion stains the clothes. He can't go around school with his clothes stained…"

Ginny was snickering as she was rubbing Hermione's back while saying, "Oh, Hermione it's okay. You poor thing you saw his bits."

"WHAT! You saw…he…you…he…I'll kill him!"

"Ron, I didn't see anything." Hermione yelled after him.

Harry ran after Ron, knowing that Ron did not hear Hermione. Harry had to stop for a moment, he had to catch his breath and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Ron.

"Ron wait. There's more…I mean Hermione has more to say. She didn't see anything…" Harry called after Ron.

When Ron didn't respond or stop Harry reached into his robes, pulled out his wand and pointed it in Ron's direction and yelled, "LEVICORPUS!"

In mid run, Ron was suddenly hanging upside down in mid air. Harry picked up Ron's wand that had fallen out of Ron's hand.

"Put. Me. Down. Must find…going to kill…"

"No, I won't let up down. Not unless you promise not to kill anyone and truly mean it. And if I let you down, will you go back to the common room on your own?"

"Put me down so I can kill him."

"Sorry mate, you leave me no choice. LANG LOCK!"

Ron was bug-eyed and flailing around in mid air. His face was red, slowly turning purple.

"Ron, I'm going to let you down, against my better judgment. But be warned if you don't go back to the common room I'll have to do something else. Possibly use the leg-locker curse."

Harry conjured a huge but soft cushion right underneath Ron before saying 'Liberacorpus' and undoing the curse he had put on Ron. Ron dropped down on the cushion and started attempted to get off the cushion frantically. Once he was on the ground, he looked back at Harry and looked in front of himself down the hall. Ron thought about it and took a few steps in the direction he had been going in.

Harry ran up to Ron and tackled him to the ground.

"Why are you stopping me? Why aren't you wanting to defend on of your friend?"

"Because Ron, Hermione is not done explaining what happened, or in this case what didn't happen."

"You heard her. He took off his clothes."

"She did not say that he did. The application instructions for the healing potion recommended that the person to be naked so that his or her clothes didn't get stained. It wouldn't look good if he went around with his clothes stained. You know, Hermione yelled after you that she didn't see anything."

"She's probably blaming herself and ashamed of what happened. I knew she shouldn't have gone by herself."

"I'm not apologizing this time. LANG LOCK."

Harry got up, pulled Ron up on his feet and attempted to drag Ron but ended up wrestling with Ron as he tried to get Ron to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Potter what are you doing to Weasley?" Snape asked doing his best not laugh.

"Ron has assumed an outcome of an explanation that hasn't been completely explained."

"What exactly are you taking about Potter?"

"It has to with why leach juice and other ingredients that were needed."

"I see. Are you sure you can handle Weasley enough to get him back to Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Very well."

Harry watched Snape walk off. He was in shock that he and Ron didn't get points taken away or detention. Harry struggled with Ron along the hallway. He sighed with relief when he spotted Fred and George.

"Fred, George please help me with your brother."

"What's going on?" Asked the twins.

"I promise I will explain at some point. Just please help me keep your brother from doing something stupid."

Fred and George helped Harry get Ron back to Gryffindor Tower. Once inside the common room they set Ron down in a chair and the twins swished their wands. Ropes erupted from the wands and wrapped around Ron tying him to the chair.

"Hermione, please finish explaining."

"As I was saying before I yelled after Ron, I didn't see anything. After the reading the directions we saw the serious problem. We tried to come up with an alternative solution. At first all that came to mind were not plausible solutions. Finally I called on Dobby. I left and came straight here. I assume Dobby is applying the healing potion. Now will you stop being so…bent on not giving him a chance?"

"Look at his face, he doesn't believe you." Ginny said

"DOBBY!" Yelled Hermione.

"Miss. Granger calls Dobby again. I did what you told me to do with the potion."

"Thank you Dobby for your help."

"Any time. Let Dobby know when the potion needs to be reapplied to him."

"I will. Thanks again Dobby."

"There you go Ron. Dobby said enough to back up Hermione." Ginny said firmly to Ron.

With a flick of Harry's wand Ron was able to talk again.

"Ron for your information if I had applied the healing potion myself and he tried anything or tried to take advantage of the situation all I would have had to do was bite until I drew blood!"

Ginny gasped, Ron paled and winced, the twins and Harry moved a little further away. Before anyone could move, do or say anything McGonagall walked into the common room.

"What is going on here? Why is Mr. Weasley tied to a chair?" Asked McGonagall.

"Not to worry Professor. We're just trying to keep Ron from doing something really stupid and not worth it."

"What…never mind I don't want to know. The reason I am here is because Professor Snape gave this to me. He said to give it to you Mr. Potter and that it will help with Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said as he took the small package from McGonagall.

"I suggest that all of you get to bed. It is after midnight." McGonagall said as she left.

Harry walked towards Ron with the package. Ron was fighting against the ropes with all his strength.

"Ron calm down. We don't even know what it is." Said Ginny irritated.

"It's from Snape."

"So. We already believe Harry that Snape is…not quite so bad." Hermione reminded Ron.

Harry quickly opened the package; a small vial and a dropper were enclosed with a note and fell out onto the floor. Harry picked everything up and placed them, except for the note, on the table. He stood there reading the note.

"Hermione the next time we see Snape, remind me to thank him." Harry set the note down on the table and picked up the vial and dropper.

Harry opened the vial, put the dropper inside of it and filled it about a quarter of the way before pulling out the dropper and putting a stopper on the vial. After putting the vial in a pocket he took the step or two needed to be in the right position next to Ron. Ron clamped his jaw shut in protest of what ever it was in the vial from Snape. Harry shrugged his shoulders, slipped the dropper between Ron's lips and emptied the dropper. Ron's attempts to refuse the potion were feeble, the potion had absorbed into his system instantly. With in seconds Ron's body relaxed, if not for the frown on his face it would have been completely.

Fred and George helped Harry get Ron to the dormitory. They deposited Ron on his bed leaving him fully dressed. Fred and George left to their dormitory. Harry went back down to the common room.

He gathered up his stuff with Hermione and Ginny. They said their good nights and went into their dormitories for the night.

The following morning Ron ignored everyone. He was relieved that he had not killed anyone but he was not happy about what had happened.

"Ron look I'm sorry for last night. I just didn't want my best friend to commit murder. You didn't have the whole story."

"I'll give you that one. I still don't trust him."

"We know that you don't Ron. Can you please try to give him a chance to prove himself? I know he won't be able to do much for reasons that have already been explained to you more than once. So far, he hasn't done anything harmful okay. Just take it one day at a time, weather you believe it or not I kind of know what you are thinking and how you are feeling. Oh, stop acting like Hermione can't handle her own, because she can. Trust me she can."

Ron only grunted in response.

A week before the Christmas holiday Harry was trying to figure out how to spend the holiday. He wanted to spend it with Sirius, but he also wanted to spend it with his Aunt and Dudley. What would make it perfect for Harry is if he could spend the holiday with all of them in the same house. He wasn't going to hold his breath on it though. Harry was lost in his thoughts and hadn't eaten a thing at breakfast nor had he noticed the owl standing in front of him with a letter.

"Harry, hello. You have mail. If you don't take the letter I think that the owl just might peck your fingers off."

"What? Oh." Harry took the letter and the owl flew off hooting angrily.

"Whose the letter from?" Asked Ginny

"Sirius."

Harry started to read the letter but when he came across his Aunt and Dudley's names he decided to wait until later to read it fully. He didn't want anyone to find out that he and Dudley are related, at least not just yet. Harry wasn't so sure that it was a good idea that Draco knew that they are cousins, but what could really be done about that. Draco did need help, Harry had not yet forgiven Draco but he wanted to do the right thing and help. Draco did seem really frightened to Harry. Once in a while he would wonder if Ron was right but it just didn't seem to fit.

After dinner Harry found a vacant corner in the common room. He took the seat directly in the corner so he could read the letter without unwanted eyes reading over his shoulder. The Weasley's (minus Percy) and Hermione joined Harry at the table.

"So what does Sirius have to say?"

"When I am finished you all can read it. I'm not reading it out loud, he mentions my Aunt and Cousin by name."

Harry handed the letter to Ginny. As each read the letter he or she handed it to the person next to him or her until it was returned to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I have been busy trying to clean this hovel of a house while you've been at school. I heard about your Aunt Petunia and your cousin Dudley. That must have been a shock for you. I hope you are over the shock because I have spoken with Petunia and at length. You will be coming to Grimmuald Place for the Christmas holiday. Petunia and Dudley will join us a few days before Christmas.

Any way, while I was cleaning I made some discoveries with the help of Kreacher. I came across some documents pertaining to the Black family and I remembered that your mum and dad had some family documents and I don't know what all else in boxes hidden in their basement in Godric's Hollow. I went to Godric's Hollow, don't worry I was careful. No injuries, I promise. Well, when I found the basement all that was there was a note from your parents to me. Let me just say that there is a lot to tell you and discuss with you when I see you. I have a feeling that your life will be changing once again.

Oh, the Weasley's will be joining us after Christmas, as there are few things I need to discuss with them. I also invited Hermione and her parents over after Christmas. The have given Hermione permission to come over, her parents would themselves but they have a prior engagement to attend to.

See you soon, Sirius

"What could Sirius have found that could change your life more than it already has?" Asked Ginny

"I am wondering the same thing. I'll find out when I get to Grimmuald Place."

"Probably more gold or a grand house with a bunch of house elves." Grumbled Ron.

"I wonder what Sirius would have to discuss with mum and dad."

"I'd like to know as well Fred." Said George.

Over the next several days Harry followed through on his promise to the twins.

"I can understand how Ron feels towards the git."

"So do I Fred. But I think it's right to give the git a chance."

"I agree George but we should still be careful though. Harry you haven't told him that you've…you know…gone back in…"

"No I haven't. I am not sure if I ever will. I'd like to think that I am a good judge of character, but I do understand that we still use caution with as you two so eloquently put it the git. When he told us what happened, you should have seen his face. Hell you should have seen the gash he had. It was really bad."

Just before most of the students went home for the holiday Hermione met with Draco.

"It looks good. Though it was obvious without having to look at it. You've been more like you used to be before this happened. I didn't mean…I meant…"

"I know what you mean Granger. Thanks for everything you've done. You can pass that on to the others. I don't know if I'll get the chance to see them and thank them myself. Okay that sort of came out wrong. I meant to ask you to pass the thanks along to the others."

"Well you fixed it. I will pass your thanks on to the others. Take care of yourself Draco."

"I'll try."

"I'm sure it's frustrating but try not to…"

"I won't make any promises."

"Be careful okay. Don't read anything into this. Yes I am giving you a chance but…regardless I don't want to see anyone with an injury like this, including the how it happened and who did it."

"So after the holiday will I see any of you again? I want to do what I can to prove that I am not trying to trick any of you. I am wiling to take veritaserum and have you or anyone else ask me questions."

"I will pass that information along as well as your thanks. After the holiday if you want to get away from the baby-sitters or want to relax let us know. I know I'll show up, Ginny might, Harry might. Ron might as well, but only so that he doesn't go and say something stupid. It's no secret he doesn't trust you and thinks you are tricking us. He assumed something and was going to hunt you down to kill you but Harry stopped him."

"What's his problem now? Why did he want to kill me? I haven't done anything…"

"Well, he thought…he thinks…he doesn't believe me that Dobby applied the healing potion on your wound…I know it has been a while since than…he doesn't even know that I'm here now…alone with you…I just don't want to deal with his shit right now. He seems to think that just because I'm a girl I can't take care of myself or protect myself…"

"Granger, please calm down and relax. I see that it pisses you off but…"

"I know. I just…"

"I get it Granger. Have a good holiday."

"You two. After the break I'll check by here to see if you need anything." 

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Though I am not quite sure…I just…I'll want to know how you are. I am worried about you going home for the holiday…I hope it goes good."

Draco could only smile at Hermione. He really couldn't think of anything to say to her. Draco turned and left the room.

Hermione waited a few minutes before leaving, she did not want anyone to know that she had been alone with Draco, or suspected that she had been. She especially did not want Ron to find out, it would just be something else for Ron to have a fit about.

"Hermione what are you still doing here? If you don't get a move on it you'll miss the carriages."

"Look whose talking. You seem to be running behind yourself Harry."

"Just had to be sure that I got everything. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about him going home. What if his dad…"

"Don't think about that. He'll be okay. If not we will know about it and see if there is anything we can do to help. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Go on."

"Try to get into the holiday spirit. If you can't do that, then work on not letting it show that your thoughts are else where."

"Thanks Harry. We should get going."

Harry and Hermione rushed out of the castle and just barely managed to catch a carriage leaving the grounds.

The trip from Hogwarts to Kings Cross was fairly quiet. Most of the students were chattering and excited about going home. Ron was a bundle of gloom, the twins were trying to figure out what Sirius could possibly have to discuss with their parents, Ginny was looking forward to seeing her parents, Hermione was working on but failing miserably to conceal that her thoughts were not on the up coming holiday, Harry really wanted to know what Sirius had found that could change his life more than it already had been changed, Draco was doing his best not to think about what his father might do when he got home, Draco was also anxious to get home to see how his mother was doing.

To a small handful, it was a surprise when the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Kings Cross Station. Harry knew that he would see everyone soon, except Draco, so when Harry spotted Sirius he walked straight to him.

"Harry are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine Sirius. Really I am I just have a lot on my mind. Let's get going. I really want to know about your discoveries."

"Okay, but once we get to the house, you have to compliment Kreacher. He has gone overboard for your return for the holiday. He has really taken a liking to you. He's been in the kitchen all day. You'd think it was actually Christmas or you birthday."

"In your letter you said that Kreacher helped you? Have the two of you been getting along?"

"I took your advice about being nice to him. I admit that it makes a huge difference. I realize that in my youth the way Kreacher treated me was my own fault."

Harry waved to the Granger's and the Weasley's as he and Sirius left for Grimmuald Place.

Harry walked inside, stopped dead and looked back at Sirius wondering if they had actually went to the right house. Sirius nodded while smiling.

As Harry walked further into the house all he could see were Christmas lights, it looked to Harry like a Christmas light plant exploded in the house. He agreed with Sirius about Kreacher going overboard. Harry could hear Kreacher humming cheerfully in the kitchen.

Kreacher thought he had heard the door close, so he left to the kitchen to investigate and found Harry and Sirius.

"Master Harry, welcome."

"Thank you Kreacher. The house looks amazing." Harry did his best to sound complimentary and pleased.

"Well Harry, before we get into what I've discovered, how has school been?"

"Really crazy. Nothing like before."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, dementors were placed around Hogwarts for the purpose of guarding it and keeping an eye out for Wormtail. During a Quidditch match the dementors came on grounds and went after a student. The dementors went as far as to perform its kiss on the student. I was able to save him from that. He went home for a week and when he came back he was in worse shape than when he left. As it turns out his father beat him pretty bad magically and physically. Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Dudley and myself helped him out. It was really bad."

"Who are you talking about exactly?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"You're telling me that Lucius Malfoy severely beat his son."

"Yes. Lucius also went after Narcissa in the same manner. All because they were thankful for what I did."

"The same as…"

"As in your cousin Narcissa Black who married Lucius Malfoy."


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: oops…in the pervious chapter it was supposed to be genealogy not geology and it was supposed to be a new not anew…sorry…LOL…don't worry my sounding board already gave me hell for not waiting for her to proofread it =)

"**WHAT?**" Yelled Sirius as his whole body began to shake.

Harry put a little more distance between himself and Sirius. Harry had never seen someone so full of rage, he thought to himself that how Sirius looked right at that moment made Vernon Dursley look saint-like. Suddenly Sirius was gone. Harry looked around the living room somewhat frantically. He took one step towards the kitchen but froze when he heard a low, deep growl. Harry looked around to see where the growling came from and what was growling. His eyes fell on a big black dog standing right where Sirius had been. The dog's fur on its back was standing straight up with sharp fangs exposed. The dog was rigid as the growling persisted.

"Padfoot?" Harry said questioningly.

Harry could only assume that Sirius had transformed into his animagus form. He quickly looked around and saw Kreacher slightly trembling in a corner.

"Padfoot, please calm down. I can see that you're obviously beyond pissed but please stop growling at Kreacher and me. Padfoot do you hear me? How would Prongs and Moony feel or do about how you are growling right now? Padfoot, please."

The growling eased off a little as Padfoot relaxed a fraction. Harry watched Padfoot huff and puff as he paced back and forth in the living room. The low, deep growling started getting louder.

A few hours later Padfoot was still pacing but not growling as much. It was more of a grunting and barking as though warning an intruder of an attack.

Harry left the living room and went into the kitchen. He did know what to do about the situation with Sirius. Harry figured he would eat what Kreacher had made in the meantime, also so that Kreacher's feelings were not hurt.

It was just after midnight and Sirius still had not transformed back to his human form. Harry decided to leave him alone for a while and went to bed.

When Harry woke up the following morning at eight he wondered if Sirius was back or if it was still Padfoot in the living room. He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Harry ate his fill but made no movement to look in the living room.

"Kreacher, is the black dog still in the living room?"

"Yes Master Harry."

Harry sighed, got up and walked into the living room to find Padfoot still pacing the room.

"Padfoot." Harry said softly.

Padfoot stopped pacing and looked up at Harry. Harry thought he saw a pleading look of help in the gray, fathomless eyes looking up at him.

"Do you think you can transform back to a human? It would really make this easier."

Padfoot shook his head slowly as he pawed at the floor.

"Do you want something so eat?"

Padfoot's tail started wagging enthusiastically. Harry went back into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and filled it with food before returning to the living room. Harry sat the bowl down in front of Padfoot. As Padfoot started to eat eagerly, Harry went back into the kitchen to bring out a bowl of water.

"What am I going to do? I should have waited to tell Sirius about Draco. Will I ever know what he wanted to discuss with me? Will the Weasley's ever know what Sirius wanted to discuss with them? Okay, he's calmer now but still can't transform into his human self. Do I get a hold of Remus, or Dumbledore, or McGonagall? Remus might be able to help, but I don't see how really. Now that I think about it, what could Dumbledore actually do to help? McGonagall looks to be the best bet, she is the Transfiguration Professor." Harry thought out loud.

Padfoot softly barked when Harry was murmuring about McGonagall being the Transfiguration Professor.

"You want me to get a hold of McGonagall?"

Padfoot softly barked as his tail wagged even more enthusiastically then at the mention of food.

"Okay Padfoot, I'll try to find her and get her here."

Harry walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder as he kneeled on the floor while tossing the floo powder down in to the fireplace. When green flames erupted Harry clearly said 'Professor McGonagall's office at Hogwarts' as he stuck his head into the flames.

Harry was grateful when the spinning slowed down and then stopped. He glanced around the office to find no one there. He pulled his head out of the fireplace and smacked himself on the head. Harry stood up, turned around and ran through the house, up the stairs and into the room with the portrait of Phineas.

"Phineas…Phineas please I need your help. It concerns your Great-great grandson."

Harry was momentarily relived to see Phineas arrive in his portrait.

"Who are you? How do you know my Great-great grand son? What is wrong with him?'

"Harry Potter sir. Sirius is my Godfather. Sirius is stuck in his animagus form and he needs help to transform back into his human form."

"And how am I supposed to be of help?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell the Headmaster what I just told you and if he could send Professor McGonagall here as quick as possible."

"What do you think I am? Because I most certainly am not an owl or house elf."

"So you'd rather…oh never mind."

Phineas left the portrait at Grimmuald Place. Harry was feeling let down and wallowing in it. As Harry replayed in his head what Phineas had said and caught the 'house elf' part he perked up some.

"DOBBY!"

'CRACK'

"Harry Potter called Dobby. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?'

"I need you to find Minerva McGonagall. She's a Professor at Hogwarts. I am not sure if she is staying at Hogwarts or not but I need her here at number Twelve Grimmuald Place immediately. When you find her, tell her that Sirius Black is stuck in his animagus form."

Dobby nodded his head and with a 'crack' he was gone.

Harry went back down stairs and at on the couch in the living room. He watched Padfoot for a while. Harry then remembered Sirius making a comment about the fleas being murder. A devious smile crept across his face.

"Padfoot come here." Harry said with laughter in his voice.

Padfoot trotted over to Harry and sat down in front of him.

"I have an idea of what to do while we wait. But first…" Harry gave a wave of his wand and a muzzle and a collar fell into his lap.

Harry quickly put the muzzle and collar on Padfoot. As Harry got up he led Padfoot by the collar up to a bathroom. Harry conjured a bottle of flea shampoo and managed to get Padfoot into the tub. He turned on the water and poured some of the flea shampoo into his hand and lathered the flea shampoo into Padfoot's fur.

Though Padfoot made no attempt to leave he did quietly growl. As Harry started to rinse the soap out Padfoot stopped growling and let out a raspy, wheezy, bark-like laugh. Once all the soap was rinsed out Padfoot shook himself as dry as possible, soaking Harry. The same bark-like laughter erupted but louder this time.

"Aw…Padfoot!" Harry said as he tried to shield his face from the spray of water.

When Padfoot stopped shaking the water off Harry joined in the laughing.

"You know I always wanted a pet but Vernon would not allow it. He barely tolerated Hedwig if it could be tolerated. Well, should get down stairs. I need to shower thanks to you."

As Padfoot trotted out of the bathroom Harry could hear the bark-like laughter. Harry then quickly jumped up and ran out of the bathroom after Padfoot.

"Padfoot wait. Come back. I need to take the muzzle and collar off of you. I don't think it would go over well with McGonagall. Besides you wouldn't look good with this stuff on in your human form, especially the muzzle."

Padfoot stopped in his tracks, let out a bark-like laugh and let Harry remove the muzzle and collar.

Once showered and fresh clothes on Harry joined Padfoot in the living room. Kreacher brought them lunch and something to drink.

It was pretty late in the day when McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace.

"Evening Potter."

"Evening Professor."

"So, how did this happen?"

"Well, Sirius found out something disturbing about some blood relatives being grossly abused. He became so enraged and transformed. He's been like this shortly after we got here yesterday."

"I see. Not to worry Potter, I will sort this all out."

Harry busied himself with other things while McGonagall worked with Padfoot. Harry was pacing his room when two owls flew in, one crashing into the back of his head. He relieved Errol of his burden and placed him in the bottom of Hedwig's cage. Harry then relieved the other owl of its burden and it took off.

The letters were from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. All three were curious about weather or not Sirius had told him what he wanted to discuss with him. Ron also wanted to know if Harry knew what Sirius wanted to discuss with his parents. Hermione and Ginny expressed their concerns about Draco and hoping that Draco was having good holiday.

Harry wrote back telling them that Sirius had not yet told him anything. He went on to tell them that Sirius was currently stuck in his animagus form but that McGonagall was there sorting it all out. When Harry finished his letters he fastened Hermione's to Hedwig and Ron and Ginny's to Errol.

Harry was headed out to go down to the living room when he heard the voice of Phineas. Harry walked into the room that the portrait of Phineas hung.

"Phineas is there something you need?"

"Severus Snape is requesting permission to arrive. He would like to speak with Sirius about a family matter."

"Permission granted."

"You are not…"

"Look Phineas, as far as I know Sirius is still in his animagus form so therefore he is unable to give permission at the present time. I know he would not have a problem with Professor Snape coming over. Remember Sirius is my Godfather? As his Godson I give Professor Snape permission to come over. Oh forget it. I'll tell Professor Snape myself." Harry grumbled incoherently as he ran out of the room and down the stairs into the living room.

"Professor you did it."

"I told you that I would sort it all out. Did you doubt that I could?" McGonagall said in a teasing voice.

"No I wasn't doubting…I wasn't thinking anything like that. I'm thankful and relieved. Sirius invited my aunt and cousin for Christmas, they are supposed to arrive a few days's before and then the Weasley family and Hermione have been invited over for after Christmas. It would be difficult to…"

"I understand. I shall go now. Both of you enjoy your holiday and have a great Christmas."

McGonagall turned to leave and for no apparent reason stumbled back a few steps. Then Harry saw Professor Snape step out of the fireplace.

"Severus."

"Minerva"

"There was a situation that required my assistance. I know you did not ask but I could see the question on your face. So, what brings you here?"

"Just thought I would fancy visiting my two most favorite people." Severus replied sarcastically.

McGonagall looked from Severus to Harry with a concerned expression on her face.

"Professor McGonagall it's all right, you can leave." Harry said chuckling.

McGonagall reluctantly stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames.

"So Severus, what really brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk with you about the Malfoy's. Though, I get the feeling that Potter has already told you what happened."

"Yes." Said Sirius with fierce anger in his voice.

"That's why Professor McGonagall was here, sir. When I told Sirius…well in his rage he transformed into his animagus form and couldn't switch back."

"And, how is young Malfoy?"

"The last I knew of, just fine. A bit nervous going home for the holiday."

"I have been to Malfoy Manor to talk to Lucius. It was a while ago. If he does anything magical to Draco Malfoy, he'll feel it ten fold. Thought this won't hold forever, I feel that it will do enough to give you some time. Sirius you are the last male Black and I believe the Head of the House of Black. I don't see why you wouldn't be able to intervene."

"Is that actually possible?" Asked Harry.

"Yes." Said Severus and Sirius

"I just don't know how or what exactly I can do. I know exactly what I want to do to Lucius, but most of which is illegal. I am sure it will obviously point at me; I'd be guilty of course. I do not fancy a stay in Azkaban over that foul sorry excuse for a human being." Added Sirius.

"So we work on finding out what can be done and how to do it. In the meantime we find a way to let Narcissa know that we are planning to help in any way that we can. Though we still need to set aside some time that is devoted to the holiday. We do have guests that will be arriving before too much longer. If we can't get word to Narcissa I will tell Draco as soon as I see him. I know there is a lot do and I know that we can do it Sirius." Harry said

"I agree with Pot…Harry. While the two of you figure out what can be done and how, I will find a way to speak with Narcissa. If I succeed I will let you know. Either way, Harry you should still tell Draco so that he knows help is in the works beyond what you and your friends have been doing."

Harry was stunned into silence. Snape had called him by his first name, twice as well as agreed with him. Harry could only nod to show that he had heard Snape.

Severus looked back at Harry and Sirius one last time before leaving.

"Sirius I think you still need time to calm down so you can handle this and control you transforming."

"I agree Harry. How do we take my mind off of this?"

"Well, what did you want to discuss with me? You sent me a letter and said that you had made some discoveries with Kreacher's help and it reminded you of my mum and dad and their basement at Godric's Hollow. This led you there and you found a sealed envelope. Not only things to discuss with me but a lot to tell me and that it could change my life once again. Although I don't know how my life could change any more than it has."

"The letter I found was from your parents to me. I'll be right back with the letter that is if you want to read it yourself. If you would rather I could give you the condensed version of it."

"Actually I'd like to read it."

"Okay."

Sirius returned to the living room moments later with letter.

"Here is the letter."

"Um…Sirius…whose hand writing? Most wouldn't care or even understand. I just want to know…"

"Your father wrote it. Around here somewhere I have a letter in your mother's handwriting."

Harry carefully pulled the letter out of the envelope and read,

Padfoot,

If you are reading this than Lily and I did not make it. I hope you are well and doing all right with Harry. You better be behaving yourself and you better be keeping my son out of trouble or at least help him not to get caught. If only we knew what happened to the Marauder's Map.

Any way, as you have noticed all the boxes are gone. Shortly before we made Wormtail Secret Keeper, Lily and I made arrangements with my father. Since he knew what was going on already he was more than willing to help us out. Lily and I want Harry to have what is in the boxes. All the boxes are at my dad's house in the big study. The boxes are labeled either 'Potter' or 'Evens'; the ones from my side have a lot of documents on property, jewels and such. Lily has not clue what is in the boxes on her side of the family. The boxes just started showing up. We wanted to go through it all with Harry as a family. Explain as much as you can to Harry. Let him know how much Lily and I love him and that we wish we were there with him. Take him with you to the Manor. My father made some security changes at the Manor. He wouldn't tell me what he changed although he did say that you and Harry would be able to gain access to the Manor. My father did this just in case things went horribly wrong.

I am sure that one day Harry will find out about all the stupid shit I did at school. Let Harry know how much regret I have. Honestly Padfoot, Severus wasn't a bad kid. I have no excuses, all I can say is that I was a stupid kid and did extremely stupid things when I or someone else was bored.

I better hurry up and finish this. If Lily finds out how long I have take to write this…I don't know want to find out what she'll do to me. Lily and I both want our beloved son to know about what is rightfully his and waiting for him to claim.

Love, James and Lily Potter

Sirius pretended to be admiring the wall tapestry. Knowing how much Sirius hated just about everything about Grimmuald Place Harry appreciated the fact that Sirius was doing such a good job at pretending to admire the wall.

Harry quickly brushed the tears away. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to steady his emotions.

"Sirius what does my dad mean by 'Manor'?"

"He is talking about Potter Manor. Your parents were supposed to have it. Your dad decided to leave the Manor for you. Your mum wasn't bothered by how well off your father's family was. Your dad didn't want any one thinking that he was showing off…showing off his wealth any way. Don't get me wrong, your parents never complained about how they lived. They were as happy as anyone could hope to be, they had each other and for a time you. As long as the three of you were together and had a place to call home your parents felt as though they had everything, no amount of gold could have tempted them to want anything more."

"So, I have a **huge** house. Why am I just now finding out about it? Isn't there some kind of inheritance division or office? Doesn't the Ministry have records of this kind of stuff and can it be viewed by the public?"

"Gringotts and the Ministry both have inheritance departments. Gringotts Goblin's are not ones for finding wizards or witches that have inheritances. They feel it's not their responsibility. They figure we know if we have an inheritance and that we'll go to them to claim it. Plus the longer it sits untouched the more gold Gringotts receives. To those Goblins it is all about the gold. As for the Ministry, let me just say look at what happened with the enchantment that detects young witches and wizards. I am also sure that the Ministry feels that anyone not of age shouldn't have a house. For example, the Ministry knows you have me as Godfather and a place to live. You were, according to the Ministry, in the care of your Aunt and Uncle. Your Uncle is not around anymore but you still have your Aunt and she has a house."

"If I were to claim it, Gringotts and the Ministry would have to let me have it, wouldn't they?"

"Well, yes. They can't stop you from claiming and or taking what is rightfully yours. At least not legally."

"I want to go to Potter Manor."

"Just say when."

"Now."

"You want to go now…right now? You do realize how late it is?"

"I know how late it is. And yes I want to right now."

"Okay, I'll take you but first we both need to be dressed properly. Harry I understand that it is nice and warm in here, but outside is another story. I haven't been to Potter Manor since I was sixteen. I am not sure what to expect. So the better prepared we are, the better off we are."

Harry didn't argue. He got up and went to his room to dress in warmer clothes instead. One his way back down he grabbed his thick wool traveling cloak.

"Looks like you are ready to go. Now I know you can apparate on your own, but…"

"Since I have no clue as to where we are going, I'll have to go side-a-long."

"Exactly."

Harry and Sirius stepped out into the freezing, windy weather. Sirius pulled the door shut and looked around before looking at Harry.

"Okay, hold tight to my arm."

"Uh…Sirius why did you look around first?"

"I really don't know. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Harry was concentrating on keeping his hold on Sirius and his thoughts were on what could the Manor possibly look like so he did not experience what he normally does when apparating weather it be by himself or side-a-long. Suddenly Harry felt his feet connect with the hard, gravel ground. He looked around and all he could see were the shadowy outlines of trees in the distance and some hedges that were just taller than him. Harry realized that they were standing in a narrow lane that was lined with hedges on both sides.

"Sirius." Harry called, it was really dark and he didn't know where Sirius was.

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

"No. I just can't see all that well in the dead of night. Can't we light our wands?"

"I'll have to say no. It has been a long time since anyone was near Potter Manor and I would rather not attract the attention of anyone that could be near by. There is another Manor, smaller, I don't remember who lives in it or if they are still there so I really want to play it safe. I'd transform into Padfoot but I am afraid that I'll get stuck again."

Harry and Sirius walked along the narrow lane in silence. After what seemed like an hour they came up to an opening just off the lane, what appeared to be a wide driveway. Each side of the driveway was lined with huge hedges as tall as Sirius if not taller. Harry wondered if this is where they were going.

"Sorry Harry, but we are going farther up the lane." Sirius said when he realized that Harry had stopped at the wide driveway.

"How much farther?"

"It's not really that much farther from here. It's just the incline of the mountain we have to climb. Since I have no idea what your Grandfather did when he changed the security measures I thought that it would be best if we approached from on the narrow lane."

Harry resumed walking. With in seconds they reached the incline. Sirius and Harry were breathing heavy, their hearts were pounding and sweat beads were forming on their faces and rolling down their faces despite the frigid temperatures. Harry was convinced that they were not going to make it. He felt he was about to collapse when he noticed that Sirius stopped. Harry looked up in front of himself and through the darkness he could see tall hedges, taller than Sirius by about three feet and as several feet long on either side of the wrought-iron gates. Between the gates and hedges Harry could see what appeared to be stone pillars. It was too dark to really make out what was on top of the pillars or any designs on them or the gates.

"So how do we get through the gates?"

"Don't know, but as the letter from your father said we would be able to gain access." Sirius said as he reached out and touched the gates.

A bone chilling, hallow voice echoed from what sounded like the bowels of hell said, "Who dares trespass on this hollowed ground?"

Harry and Sirius stepped back a little and glanced at each other.

Sirius cleared his throat and nervously spoke.

"Sirius Black, Godfather to and escorting Harry James Potter."

The gates swung open as a pleasant, warm and friendly voice said, "Welcome to the grounds of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: several chapters ago the idea for the Potter Manor came to mind. I had quite a bit written but had to edit and find chapter points. I would like to send a special thank you to Tala Prince. You are the best friend I could have. Not only have you been my sounding board but also with your help the Potter Manor was not lost. I sent you my ideas, thoughts and a general idea of what I wanted and you came through for me by helping me piece together the Potter Manor. I can't thank you enough.**

**CHAPTER 56:**

Harry and Sirius cautiously walked through the open gates. As they passed the edges the gates swung shut with a clang and a flash of bright white light. This indicated that the protective warding enchantments had re-established themselves against intruders and all other unwanted guests.

Though it was freezing Harry felt really warm walking through the grounds. It wasn't so much from the climb up, it was different kind of warmth, one he could not explain. He took off his traveling cloak and felt a little better. He didn't bother with looking around. It was too dark to be able to truly take it all in and appreciate it. Harry concentrated on every step he took, as well as what was right in front of him.

Harry and Sirius were walking along a dirt and gravel path for most of the way. After a few minutes they stepped on to a cobbled walkway that led all the way to the front steps. Dim lighting splashed the immediate area with just enough light to see what was in front of them. The steps were made of imported Italian Bianca Trani marble. Each step was flanked on both sides by tall pillars that came up to Sirius's shoulders, they were made of Imported Italian Black Golden Portoro Marble topped with large bowls made out of crushed Red Jasper stones Imported from India. Harry could also see that there was a light dusting of snow on the grounds.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from laughing. Harry's mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked as though about to pop out of their sockets. He had a surprised expression mixed with a dumbfounded look in his eyes. Harry's reaction reminded Sirius of the first time he saw the Manor with James.

"Do you need a few more minutes? Or do you want to continue on?"

Harry swallowed and took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Is this real? Or am I dreaming?"

"It's real. Trust me Harry. Shall we go on?"

Harry nodded as he stepped up on to the first step with Sirius. Harry flinched when golden flames erupted out of the bowls on top of the pillars. Harry expected this to happen when he took the next step. The flames erupted out of the bowls as each step was reached. Once they reached the last (7th) step there was a bright glow giving enough light to see what was near them.

The exterior of the house was made of a creamy white stone. A hawthorn door with a triangular shape that was outlined with Elder wood inlayed with Cherry wood. The inside of the triangular shape was filled with a plate of gold. At the top of the gold plate was and Old English P made of crushed rubies. In the middle of the plate was etched with the head of a Griffin. On either side was a stag facing the Griffin, rearing.

As Harry followed Sirius up to the door it swung open for them to pass. The door swung shut with a soft, echoing boom. Harry had barely noticed that the flooring in the entry was made of Tigerwood when half a dozen house elves converged on himself and Sirius.

Most of the elves were glaring at them; one was looking at Sirius with curiosity and knowing. This elf was old and had a Kreacher like look about him but older.

"I knows you. You dog-boy. No see for long time. Who you bring?"

"This here, is Harry James Potter. The heir to the House of Potter."

Harry watched the elves go from glaring at him to being nervous and excited. Their faces were light up, some bounced, others had tears streaming down his or her face. A few left but returned with several more.

Harry was feeling extremely overwhelmed and it was obvious to Sirius.

"Sparky."

"Yes dog-boy" Said the old Kreacher like looking elf.

"Um…Harry is just discovering that he is the heir, it's a lot to process. He is really overwhelmed. Could you ask the other elves to not crowed Harry and could you or another elf bring Harry a calming drink and tea for me? I'll take Harry to the living room."

"The drinks will be brought to you and Harry." Sparky said excitedly before instructing the rest of the elves to go to bed.

Harry watched Sparky walk off to the left and realized there was a hallway. Harry looked back in front of him to see the large group of elves heading to a hallway on the right. Sirius nudged Harry to get his attention.

"Harry come on. I'll show you to the living room."

Harry nodded in response. He gave the entry one last look. Since all the elves were gone he was able to see two grand staircases, one on each side of the room. The one on the right curved to the right all the way up to the second floor. The one on the right curved to the left all the way up to the second floor. Harry could see that the staircases were made of the same marble as the front steps. He could see another staircase on the second floor that seemed to lead to another floor. Harry could see that the second floor, in part, was made of the material as the pillars out front. Harry's eyes wondered back down to see French doors made of a blend of Elder and Cherry woods. The French doors were about four feet from the bottom step of each staircase. Harry assumed that the room on the other side of the doors led to a parlor. From what he could tell, it looked like the floor was made from a blend of Alder Colonial and Apple woods.

Harry really thought he was dreaming. Everything looked new, as though hours old not over hundreds of years old. Suddenly he could hear Sirius clear his throat.

"I'm coming." Harry managed to hoarsely whisper out.

Harry followed Sirius to the right into a hallway. There was a door on the right, Harry assumed it would lead to the elves quarters. He continued to follow Sirius along the hall as it curved to the left. A short distance ahead on the right Harry could see dim light flickering, as he followed Sirius they turned right into a very short hallway that lead them into the living room.

Harry walked all the way into the room. On his left against the wall was a plush, light golden brown suede couch that could easily seat six. In front of the couch stood a coffee table that looked made out of oak and stained to compliment the room. The back wall had a fireplace of the Black Golden Portoro. In each corner on either side of the fireplace sat a large armchair that matched the couch. A small end table in the same style as the coffee stood next to each chair. Against the wall on the right sat another matching couch and coffee table. Against the wall behind Harry sat another couch, but much larger than the other two and another coffee table.

"Harry, I think that maybe you should sit down and relax."

"I don't know. The couches are..."

"Meant to be sat on."

Harry slowly walked over to the couch nearest where he had been standing. Sirius chuckled as he watched Harry sit on the couch. Harry was being careful and was a bit tense.

"Harry, relax. It is okay to do so. Sit back, put your feet up and let it soak in."

"Put my feet up? If I did that I'd scuff up the coffee table or get dirt on the couch."

"That's given and natural." Sparky said as he carried the drinks on a sterling silver tray.

Harry gingerly took the crystal goblet that was smoking.

"No worry if you spill. I's can clean it."

Sparky made his way over to Sirius, who was standing in front of the fireplace while resting and elbow on top of the mantle.

"Mr. Dog-boy, here is your Long Island iced tea."

Sirius looked at Sparky with a perplexed expression as he picked up the crystal goblet.

Sparky grinned at Sirius and winked. Sparky turned and strutted out of the room.

"Drink up Harry. You'll feel better. I'd suggest one of these for you but you're too young and one of us has to be able to get us back to Grimmuald Place safely."

Harry nodded and drank his calming potion.

Sparky returned to the living room, took Harry's empty goblet, walked over to Sirius to get his empty goblet and to give Sirius another drink. Sirius gave Sparky a nod of his head with a smile on his face. On Sparky's way out he stopped in front of Harry.

"Would you like another?'

"I'm good thank you." Said a subdued Harry.

After Sirius's fourth drink Harry thought it best to leave so he would be able to help Sirius back to Grimmuald Place.

"Well, I'm ready to head out now. Sparky it was nice meeting you. We'll be back sometime tomorrow, or at least I will be. Would I be able to apparate inside the house from..?"

"Yes sir. Any new person not able."

"So once you've been here you can apparate back?"

"Yes. You go now. Dog-boy no look good."

"I just hope I'll be able to get both of us back all right. Hey is this house connected to the floo network."

"At one time but no more."

"See you tomorrow."

Harry walked over to Sirius, hugged him tightly and thought with all he had about Grimmuald Place and turned on the spot.

Harry felt his feet hit solid ground and toppled over with Sirius.

"Masters finally return. Kreacher was worried."

"Harry shoved Sirius off of his left arm, sat up and looked at Kreacher.

"Sorry Kreacher. We were at Potter Manor. It seems the house is mine but I don't know if I'm ready for that responsibility. Head of House at thirteen."

"How many did he have?"

"What?"

"Long Island iced teas?"

"Oh. Four, why?"

"He never could stop. Always had to have as many as possible. Some one else always had to stop them."

"Are you talking about my dad and Sirius?"

"Oh, yes."

"But they would have only been about sixteen."

"Them boys did not care about that."

"Huh, interesting. Sirius did say that I was too young for that drink."

"I guess the boy grew up after all."

"I don't know about that Kreacher. Maybe a little common sense grew."

Kreacher smiled as a little laugh escaped his mouth. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and his eyes bulged.

"Kreacher it is okay. I meant for it to be funny. You don't have to…I forbid you to punish yourself…ever."

"You are too kind to Kreacher. Kreacher will never forget it."

"Harry smiled as he watched Kreacher leave the living room. Harry got up on his feet and went up to bed. He figured Sirius could stay on the floor and thought that maybe Sirius would get the hint not to drink so much.

"Kreacher!"

'crack'

"Yes Master Harry."

"Could you please make sure that Sirius is on his side? Or at least not on his back in any way?"

"Kreacher will make sure that Master Sirius is sleeping in a safe position."

"Thank you."

'crack'

Harry woke up at 11am. He stretched and thought he'd had a weird dream as he crawled out of bed. Harry grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

Once dressed Harry made his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning Kreacher. Sorry I wasn't up earlier. I don't know why I slept so late for."

"Kreacher understand. You and Master Sirius got home late. Are you planning on going back?"

"Going back? What do you mean?"

"Are you going back to Potter Manor today?"

Harry choked on the mouth full of food he had just taken.

"Master Harry. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Gasped Harry.

Harry didn't eat any more, he was afraid of choking again.

"Kreacher is Sirius up yet?"

"No sir. He still out could on the floor."

"When he wakes up could you please let him know that I went back to Potter Manor?"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Also, let him know that he can apparate there since we've already been there."

"Kreacher will let Master Sirius know."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"When you return let Kreacher know what to fix for you."

"I will. Oh, Kreacher no tiptoeing around Sirius or being courteously quiet. Maybe he will learn not to drink so much."

Kreacher smiled evilly.

Harry stood up, closed his eyes and tried to remember anything clear about the night before. The image of Italian Bianca Trani marble steps with Italian Black Golden Portoro marble pillars topped with large bowl made of Red Jasper ablaze with golden fire. Harry concentrated with everything he had on the image. Once he felt confident enough he turned on the spot.

Harry stood completely still with his eyes held tightly shut. As he felt the first few drops of icy rain his eyes flew open to see the steps, pillars and bowls speckled with a few icy raindrops. A chill went through his body making him run up the steps to the porch. Harry wasn't sure what to do. Even though he was the only heir would it be rude to just walk in?

While Harry thought about how to proceed he reached out to run his fingers over the crest on the door. The moment his fingers touched the crest the door swung open.

As Harry walked into the house he was met with a blast of warm air. He glanced around the entry and looked up stairs. No house elf was to be seen.

"Sparky."

'crack'

"You return sir. Where is dog-boy?"

"Passed out still. I don't know if he will be returning today or not. It just might only be me."

"You hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm good right now."

"You let Sparky know if you's need anything."

"I will. Actually there is something Sparky. Where is the big study?"

"Up stairs, left side."

"Thank you Sparky."

Sparky bowed and left to return to his duties.

Harry slowly walked up to the staircase on his left. His heart was racing in anticipation of what he might find. He was also nervous, excited and a little scared of what he might find. Harry took a few deep breaths before climbing the stairs.

As Harry reached the second floor the first thing he saw was the staircase leading to the third floor. He looked to his left, his eyes roamed along the wall and settled on a door. Harry took several more deep breaths and made his way to the door.

Out of the corner of Harry's right eye he noticed two archways. He looked to his right and could see what looked like a pillar and bowl that matched the one flanking the front steps but not as tall. Being curious, Harry headed towards the archway. Once close enough he could see shelves of books past what drew him there. When he stepped through the archway he could see shelves lining every wall and full of books. Each shelf had about two maybe three feet of space in between them, on the wall between the shelves were French Bronze and Crystal sconces. It was obvious to Harry that he was standing in the library.

"Hermione will probably fall in love with this place." Harry whispered.

Harry went back to the door that led into the study. He turned the knob, gently pushed the door and walked into the dark room. He pulled out his wand and said 'Lumos Maxima.' There were several chairs, tables and a couch all piled on one side. The rest of the room was full of boxes. There was a small path in between the massive stacks of boxes. On one side the boxes were labeled Potter, the other side Evens.

"Sparky."

'crack'

"What can Sparky do?"

"I need more light so I actually see what I am doing and looking at."

"Illuminate." Said Sparky as he snapped his fingers.

Bright light splashed through out the room as candles in French Bronze and Crystal Sconces erupted with small flames.

"Thank you Sparky." Harry said barely above a whisper.

"I send Muri up with food and pumpkin juice soon."

Harry nodded as he exhaled loudly. He remained in the same spot staring at all the boxes for quite some time. Harry had not noticed that Sparky had left.

Harry finally walked towards the boxes. He did not know which side to start with. The more he thought about it he realized that since he is at Potter Manor he should go through the Potter boxes first. Harry felt it would be best to go through the Evens boxes with Petunia and Dudley.

Harry grasped a box and tried to move it with out much luck. The box was a bit too heavy for him. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the box and with a swish and flick eh said 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The box rose up and Harry moved it down to the floor so he could look through it. He put away his wand and opened the box to find a wooden box on top. He lifted the wooden box with a little effort, as it was heavier than it looked. He managed to carry the box over to a fairly near by table.

Once the box was on the table Harry could see a golden clasp on the front of it keeping it securely closed. He reached out to undo the clasp, as his fingers touched the clasp he felt a sharp prick on the tip of a finger and pulled his hand back to his face quickly. He looked at his fingers to find one bleeding a little. As Harry sucked on the bleeding finger the lid of the box opened. There were several vials that appeared to be memories. At a closer look he recognized several to be memories. But the other vials he had no clue as to what they were.

Harry was about to pull out one of the vials he had no clue as to what they were when he spotted a piece of parchment sticking out from between several of the vials. He carefully pulled out the parchment, unfolded it and read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_Your Mother and I are so sorry you have to go through all of this without us. We hope that you are not alone when viewing these. I personally hope that Sirius is with you and helping you._

_I am sure you recognize the vials containing memories. The other vials are messages from us as well as advice we thought you might need or want. We did this incase we didn't make it through. The memories are from several peoples point of view including your mum, Padfoot, Moony, my dad, me and more._

_Your mother and I strongly recommend that you are not alone when you begin going through these vials. One last thing, to view both sets of vials all you need is a pensive._

_With all our love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Harry wiped tears away from his face as he folded the letter and put it back from where he took it. He closed the lid of the box and left it on the table. He decided, for now, not to view the vials alone.

"Mas…sir…Harry…Mr. Potter sir. I is Muri and have food and juice. You's still here?"

"I'm over here." Harry said a little choked up.

"You's okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why you cry?"

"I keep finding notes from my parents. I never knew them. I was only fifteen months old when they were murdered."

"I's sorry. You's have food and juice."

"Thank you Muri."

Muri stood still and watched Harry take the tray, find a spot on the floor to sit and start to eat and drink.

"Muri you know you don't have to stay with me. Really I'm okay, you can go if you like."

"You's so kind to Muri. Just like Master Harrison."

"Muri is that you talking about me?"

Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand while clutching his chest and looking around.

"Sir…s'okay. Just portrait of Harrison Potter the last master of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Harry relaxed only a fraction but kept his wand out. He looked around and found a portrait of a man with hazel eyes and gray hair as messy as his and his fathers grinning.

"I did not mean to frighten you Harry. You are wise beyond you years. You are right to keep your wand out. One never knows who or what could be lurking around regardless of security measures and precautions. I am Harrison J. Potter. Might I get your full name?'

"Harry James Potter."

"Oooh. You are James and lovely Lily's son. And oh my you have grown. You are now what thirteen or fourteen?"

"Thirteen sir."

"Oh please, call me Grandfather or Granddad. I prefer you use one of the two. You are the first to call me sir, dead or alive."

"Grandfather." Harry said awkwardly.

"I am sure it is strange for you. In time you will feel comfortable calling me Grandfather. It is only right that you do, after all I will always be your Grandfather. I am surprised that Sirius is not with you."

"He was yesterday. He has a hangover and I am sure sill passed out."

"He doesn't…"

"No. Last night was the first time he drank. That I am aware of any way."

"Good to know he hasn't been drinking all theses years. Not much I could do about if he had been, it would not have been right, taking care of you as my son and daughter-in-law wanted."

"Actually, I've only been living with Sirius for a short time. I've spent a lot more time with him than most thought…"

"What do you mean you've only been living with Sirius for a short time?"

"Well, as you know I'm sure that Peter Pettigrew was Secret Keeper for my parents. Well, he betrayed my parents and sold them out to Vol…you-know-who. Sirius realized this and went after Peter. Everyone thought that Sirius was Secret Keeper; it was Sirius's idea to change it to Peter only a few people knew that there had been a change. So with everyone under the impression that Sirius was till Secret Keeper they thought that he had been the one to betray my parents. When the Ministry found Sirius they thought that not only had betrayed my parents but that he had obliterated Peter only leaving a finger behind. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial or being questioned. I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle Dursley and their son."

"No! Your mother and father made it very clear that you were to never be raised by them."

"Well it happened. My Uncle was abusive to his son, his wife and me. My Uncle recently died. My Aunt, cousin, Sirius and I are working it out."

"Obviously Sirius has been found innocent and released, how did that come about?"

"It's a long story."

"I'd still like to hear it. I have nothing but time on my hands."

Harry smiled and chuckled along with the portrait of his Grandfather. Even thought they were chuckling, Harry could hear hurried foot steps in the distance and getting closer. As Harry looked at the doorway, Sirius was jogging in.

"Harry James Potter don't you ever…don't take off alone. I don't care if you are coming here or to the Burrow. At least make sure that I am up and know exactly what you are doing and where you will be. I couldn't find you…I was terrified…I…and it doesn't matter that I could have asked Kreacher where you were right off."

"I'm sorry. As you can see I am just fine."

"I so want to punish you. I just can't think of anything right now." Sirius said while grimacing at every word.

"Muri, could you please bring a hangover remedy potion for my Godfather? As fast as possible."

"Yes sir."

'crack'


	57. Chapter 57

Muri returned with the potion for Sirius.

Sirius gladly accepted the drink.

"Though I understand Sirius, who wouldn't be upset, but you should have watched how many drinks you had. If you had, then there would be no reason to yell at my Grandson."

Sirius flinched and choked on his drink.

"Harrison. I do see your point. But…"

"But nothing. Harry needs to know his family history. He has the right to know. Now did I hear you mention Kreacher?'

"Yes."

"Isn't he that house elf of your parents?"

"Yes. But Kreacher is kinder towards me than he used to be. I've also been kinder to Kreacher."

"So you and Harry have been staying at your parents house?"

"We are. The place I used to have would have been too small if it were still standing. Just so you understand my parents are dead."

"Why not move in here?"

"Harry has just found out that he is an heir and that there is a Potter family fortune. He has not yet claimed or declared…he's only thirteen. Do you really think a thirteen year old should be Head of House?"

"Why not?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am…"

"Both of you shut up. I'm not ready for the responsibility of…I…I'm thirteen…so much to take in…so much to go through. I haven't yet claimed the inheritance or anything."

"All of this is yours. Why wait to claim it?"

"No one else can claim it. It's not going anywhere. Why rush? Aren't there legal documents stating it's all mine? There is too much going on in my life. I know it has been a while but I'm still trying to handle reliving my life. I have changed a few things…there are still some things yet to change. Then all the stuff that I wasn't aware of as well things that didn't even happen before…" Harry rattled on more to himself than to Sirius or the portrait of his Grandfather.

"What is my Grandson rambling on about?"

"It's a long story that I am not going to tell you. It's Harry's story to tell."

"Too top it all off I haven't spent much time with Ginny. And so far the time spent with her, there is always someone else there. I know we're really young but still all the same." Harry continued.

"Well I think I should get Harry back to the house."

"But…"

"Harry it is late, I don't know if you realize it or not but it is. We will come back tomorrow. I promise."

"What harm would it do if you both stayed the night?" Asked the portrait of Harrison.

"None I suppose Harrison. Neither of us have anything here. I'm talking about clothes Harrison. We would have to go back anyway…"

""I am sure Sparky could find something for both of you change into. Stay the night."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Who do you think you are?"

"His Godfather! I know his Aunt would side with me. We are leaving now and will return tomorrow."

"Just wait a minute."

"Grandfather it's fine. Really it is. I don't think I could handle waking up here. Don't get me wrong, I just mean right now. In time I'll gladly stay here. I'm ...uh… overwhelmed and not entirely sure that I am awake. We have company arriving soon and we are no where near ready for them."

"Well, you are always welcome here any time. I still think you should stay. How else will you get used to everything? How else will you become familiar with the house? How else will you become comfortable and believe that it is real and not a dream?"

"Time Grandfather. In time. I need time…Oh shit!"

"Language boy!" Spat the portrait of Harrison.

"Harry what are you saying 'oh shit' about?"

"Ron! He's going to flip! He already has issues about one's wealth or lack of it for him in his opinion. I can't keep this from him. He'd never forgive me if I didn't tell him besides it wouldn't be right. If I tell him…crap…he guessed that something like this is what you wanted to discuss with me. I fear that once he finds out about all this he will be worse. Why does he have to be so down on himself and his family just because they don't have much?"

"Harry relax. Look do you remember in my letter when I said I wanted to talk to Ron's parents?" 

"Yes. But how will that help?"

"You'll see when we get ho…back to Grimmuald Place."

Harry sighed and promised to meet Sirius at Grimmuald Place.

"Harry I am pleased but surprised you left right a way."

"I figured I'd save the teenage rebellion for another time."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Sirius said sarcastically with a hint of dreading that day.

"So, what could you possibly have to show or tell me that will change things for the Weasley's?"

"Follow me."

Harry followed Sirius out of the living room, around the stairs and to a door.

"What's this?"

"It leads to the basement. There are a lot of documents that I am sure my mother wanted destroyed. My brother, Regulus, hid them all down here I believe just before his death. He cast some kind of charm or enchantment so that I would be the only person to be able to open the door. Kreacher told me about it plus I found a letter from Regulus. So shall we descend to the basement?"

"Why not. I still don't understand. Why can't you just tell me?"

"I could, but I'd rather show you."

"Fine, lets go then." Harry said exasperated and followed Sirius down a flight of stairs.

Once in the basement Harry glanced around to see several boxes all over. He also saw a small pile of files on a small desk.

"It kind of looks like the study at the Manor, except there's not as much stuff and it is so not organized."

"Do you see the files on the desk?"

"Yes."

"Go take a look and tell me what you think. And should I wait until they arrive like I originally planned or should I tell them now?"

Harry walked over to the desk and started looking through the files.

"Sirius according to this there is a deed to a house and two vaults."

"I know."

"The vaults listed here, each one is quite a bit more than what my parents left me."

"I know. So, Harry should we wait or tell them now?"

"Wait. This stiff is for the Weasley's?"

"Took a moment for it to sink in. But yes, it was left to them, or well to Arthur. A very distant cousin f mine by the name of Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley. These particular things are from Cedrella before she was cut off and disowned. She hid it well for a while. Obviously it was discovered after Cedrella's death. I suspect that my mother had something to do with it."

"WOW! I wonder if they will be able to handle this? Ron will either chill out about gold or he will be worse but on the other end of the spectrum."

"I will ask again. Harry should they be told now or wait? I want your opinion and your input. I know they're my family but you know them a lot better than I do."

"Well maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley should be told now and let them decide when, if and how to tell their children."

'crack'

"Sorry to interrupt but, Bill Weasley is here to speak with Master Sirius."

"Sirius, take the files. Yes, Bill Weasley as in the oldest child, but also a curse breaker for Gringotts."

Sirius took the files and headed backup stairs.

"Thank you Kreacher for letting us know. Please don't take offense, Sirius just has something important to discuss with Bill."

Kreacher bowed and left.

Harry took the stairs two and a time back up and found Sirius and Bill in the kitchen."

"Harry, how are you? Having a good holiday?"

"I'm okay. I just found out that I am the only heir to the Potter family fortune. I guess so far so good."

"You do know that you can claim it without declaring yourself as Head of House."

"I can? Wait you're not surprised. You know about it? How?"

"I stopped by for two reasons. One of the reasons just so happens that you already know about it. Or part of it at least, you might want to check into your mother's side. I've been doing other things for Gringotts besides curse breaking. I've been going through all types of documents, yes looking for something specific. Obviously I can't tell you exactly what, but any way I came across your inheritance file. Not only did I come across files with the Potter name but also Evans. WOW! Is all I can say about it. Okay, actually just one more thing…your net worth puts the Malfoy family to shame. Even more so if the Evans files I came across are actually relatives of yours."

"I've been to the Manor. No written or verbal description or even a photograph can explain how it looks or do it justice. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Sound good Harry. So, now the second thing I came over for. It has to do with Cedrella Black…"

""No need to say more Bill. I recently came across the same files."

"So…the house…the vaults…are my…my dads?"

"Yes. I'll hand over the files to so you can tell your parents and…"

"I have a better idea. I'll be right back. I really think you should be the one to tell them. That way if they have any questions they can ask them right then."

Bill stood up and turned on the spot. A moment later he returned with his parents.

"Okay, so what is going on Sirius? Bill said that you have something to tell us."

"Molly, Arthur you both should sit down for this."

Molly and Arthur sat down. Molly was a bit concerned about her eldest son's behavior.

"Okay Sirius what is it?"

"It has to do with Septimus and Cedrella."

"What do my parents have to do with it, what ever it is?"

"Well, Arthur it has to do with your Great-great Aunt Elledora. Elledora left a house and two vaults to your father. Prior to your parent's marriage or announcement Cedrella hid all of it pretty well. All of this would have gone to your eldest brother if he had lived. When he died the same goes for your other brother. When he died it transferred to you. You should have received all the information around the time of your wedding day. At some point before her death my mother found out about it. She fond a way to get a hold of the records and I know theses records were supposed to be destroyed. My brother, Regulus, came to his sense and preserved these documents as well as a several others. My mother obviously stopped the house and vaults from passing on the way they were intended to. I want to make this right. From what I can tell Arthur, you and Molly should be able to go to Gringotts and claim the house and vaults. You should also be able to access the vaults right then. I didn't find anything saying that the Head of the House of Black would be the one to fix this. There shouldn't be a problem. Bill, when you came across these files at Gringotts, did you see anything that had to do with...?"

"Not that I saw. I didn't search through it, I just scanned the files and recognized names."

"Well, Arthur here are the files."

Molly was pale and staring at Sirius with a confused expression. Arthur blinked his eyes several times. He wasn't' sure if he had heard Sirius right, so he took the files and looked through them slowly. Once he was finished he closed the files and stared at them. Molly looked at Arthur with curiosity and a dash of worry.

"Arthur...dear…is…"

"You heard Sirius correctly. I saw the records myself." Bill said soothingly while gently placing a reassuring hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Bill?"

"Like I said a little while ago, I have seen the files. I came over here to talk to Sirius about it and he confirmed what I thought. Then I got you and dad to come over here. I thought that Sirius should be the one to tell you both."

"Molly couldn't find the words to express how she felt.

"Sirius thank you. You know you didn't have to…"

"Yes I did Arthur. This is the right thing to do. You were supposed to receive this along time ago. I may not have been the one that interfered but I can do my best to correct the wrong that was made. It's yours to do with as you please as along as you don't try to git to me. I don't want it. It's not mine. You have a right to the house and vaults."

"What are the two of you waiting for? Mum, dad do either of you want to know what the house looks like? How about what the vaults contain? If I were you I'd be headed to Gringotts to claim and check everything out right now."

"Arthur, Molly how about I go with both of you to Gringotts tomorrow."

Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Why wait? Let's go now." Bill said excitedly and very curious.

"Because, not every one is allowed in Gringotts at this hour. Even Gringotts has hours of operation." Replied Harry.

"Oh yeah. I forgot the time. With how my parents look right now, they really shouldn't go home. My siblings will not take our parents state of being well at all. I'll send word to Charlie, but the rest of the family shouldn't be told with our parents so out of it. It would also be best for my parents to claim everything without Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny."

"Speaking of your siblings...I don't think that the Burrow should be without supervision for much longer. Okay, yes Percy is there but so are Fred and George. I hate to think of what they could be doing."

"Harry good point. I'll go and see how things are. Don't be surprised if Ginny and Ron show up. As much as I don't them to see our parents right now, well..."

"We get it, or at least I do Bill."

Bill apparated out of Grimmuald Place, Harry left Sirius, Molly and Arthur in the kitchen. He sat down on the couch in the living room and had just got comfortable as Ginny stumbled sleepily out of the fireplace."

"Hi Harry. Bill's trying to get Ron to come here but Ron wants to say and help Fred and George get Percy. I have no idea what all happened, I was asleep."

Harry quickly got up off the couch and over to Ginny to help support her. Harry guided Ginny through the living room, up the stairs and into the room across the hall from his. Ginny crawled up on the bed, curled up and closed her eyes.

"Ginny."

"Hmm."

"I'll be right across the hall if you need anything. Okay."

"Okay."

Harry covered Ginny with a blanket before leaving the room so she could sleep.

Harry walked across the hall to his room and closed the door so he could change into something for bed. Once he changes he reopened his door, walked to his bed, climbed up on it and stretched out but couldn't sleep.

Knowing that Ginny was across the hall from him was torture. Every time he closed his eyes memories of stolen moments with Ginny before Dumbledore died would dance through his mind. Harry rolled over on to his back, staring at the ceiling bug-eyed, his arms at his sides and his hands balled into fists.

"Clear your mind and go to sleep." Harry whispered through clenched teeth.

About thirty minutes later Harry rolled onto his left side. He concentrated on his breathing as his eyes slowly started to close and his mind blank. Harry was almost completely asleep when he thought he heard a soft, sweet voice.

"Harry, Harry scoot over." Ginny said softly

Harry scooted over. Ginny, wrapped up in her own blankets, climbed up on the bed and stretched out with her back to Harry. Harry draped his right arm over Ginny and held her close. Ginny smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Oi! What is going on in here?" Ron demanded in an annoyed voice.

"Ron get out of my dream!" Harry muttered in his sleep as he pulled Ginny closer to him and buried his head in her hair.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny giggled.

Ron stood in the doorway sputtering.

"Morning my love." Harry said in a sleep filled raspy voice.

"Ginny!" Ron squeaked disapprovingly.

"What Ron?" Ginny said with annoyed anger in her voice.

The smile on Harry's face was quickly replaced with a frown. He opened his eyes to see nothing but red hair. He looked at the doorway and saw Ron standing there. Harry looked back at the red hair and paled.

"Ginny." Harry gasped out as he jumped away from her resulting in him landing on the floor. "Ow…ow…" Harry grumbled as he managed to get on his hands and knees and crawled out of his room to the bathroom that was down the hall.

"Why was he saying 'ow'?" Ginny asked concerned.

"He landed on his shoes." Ron chuckled.

"He landed butt first on his shoes!" Ginny said with a pained frown on her face.

"No. More like his bits first." Ron said lightly laughing.

"You're laughing. Unbelievable!" Ginny yelled while glaring at her brother.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Harry is okay."

"Ginny…" Ron started as he was blocking the doorway.

"Get out of the way Ron."

Ron didn't move an inch.

"What is your problem?"

"You really shouldn't torture Harry like that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Crawling in bed with him. If you are going to torture and tease him at least wait two more years."

"Really. I'll keep that in mind." Ginny said as she pushed her way past Ron and walked across the hall to the room she was supposed to have stayed in.

"Ginny no! I didn't mean...I wasn't…that's not what I meant." Stammered Ron.

"Do my ears deceive me or is that Fred and George down stairs?"

"It's Fred and George."

Ginny walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairway.

"Fred, George! Ron said that I have to wait two more years before I can crawl in bed with Harry. What are the two of you going to do about it?"

"Excuse me!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Mum." Ginny said surprised and a little embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I came up here to get Harry and found Ginny in bed with him."

"And you told your sister…"

"No. The words came out wrong."

"Well then what exactly did you say to your sister?"

Ron mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Ginny dear, explain please. Why were you in bed with Harry and what did your Ron say to you?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't see in the dark and my surroundings were unfamiliar. I know that nothing bad would or could happen to me here. Harry's room being just across the hall from the one I was in. I know Harry and I know I'd be safe with him. I went to his room to see if he was awake and if he wanted to talk. He was moaning in his sleep and I thought he was having a bad dream. I thought I could be there, you know tell him he was only dreaming. He wasn't awake obviously, but I just…well I didn't want to be alone and well I fell asleep. Ron rudely woke me up, assuming stupid sh…stuff as usual. I could have gone for a few more hours of sleep. Any way, once Harry woke up he was startled to find Ron standing in his doorway and me next to him. He fell out of his bed and…uh…hurt himself on his shoes. Harry landed on his shoes and according to Ron not butt first. Mum, Ron laughed about it. Nothing wrong or inappropriate was going on, I promise mum. Harry was under his blankets and I was wrapped in the ones he gave me last night. Ron was accusing me of torturing and teasing Harry. I asked him what he meant."

"And what did Ron say?"

"He said and I quote 'Crawling in bed with him. If you are going to torture and tease him at least wait two more years.' Oh mum to be clear, when Harry landed on his shoes he landed…uh…well…bits first."

"**WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LANDED BITS FIRST ON YOUR SHOES? HOW DARE YOU THINK SOMETHING WRONG OF YOUR SISTER AND YOUR BESTFRIEND? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A THING TO YOUR SISTER! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER! CONCIDER YOUR SELF GROUNDED RONALD WEASLEY!"** Screeched Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me Molly." Sirius said as he quickly passed.

Mrs. Weasley dragged Ron down the stairs as Ginny ran to her room.

As Sirius reached the bathroom door he knocked.

"Harry." Called Sirius when Harry didn't respond.

Sirius could hear what sounded like someone punching a wall or slamming his or her head against a wall.

"Harry open the door! Are you okay?"

Harry still did not answer.

"Don't make me break down the door Harry."

"Go away! Just let me die in peace." Harry groaned.

"Harry, please open the door. Are you okay? I heard you fell out of bed and landed on your shoes."

The door flew open and Sirius was surprised by the look on Harry's face. Harry did not have a pained expression on his face; it was more of an extreme embarrassed expression.

"Harry…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Harry…"

Harry reached out, grabbed Sirius's shirt and pulled him in the bathroom.

"Shut the door please."

"Okay, so what is going on?" Sirius asked as he shut the door.

"I wasn't having a bad dream. Well, not really a bad dream…well maybe a little. I swear Sirius I had no idea that Ginny was next to me on the bed."

"Harry you're going to have to elaborate more because I am not following you."

"I was dreaming of before I accidentally sent myself back in time, before Dumbledore died. All the time Ginny and I spent together, thoughts of what I wanted to do with her then…"

"Oh."

"I told Ron to get out of my dream. Ginny said 'good morning', I said 'good morning my love. It all went wrong. I fell out of my bed and on to my shoes. I can live with soreness of landing on my damn shoes. I just...it's…"

"Harry, there were several blankest between you and Ginny. There is no possible way that she could have noticed any normal, natural body reaction."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive Harry."

"Um…Sirius…I…uh…"

"Take a cold shower. A long cold shower or at least as long of one as you can take." Sirius said quietly as he left the bathroom.

Sirius walked down the hall and as he passed Ginny's room he saw Fred and George talking with Ginny. Sirius stopped and knocked on the open door. All three looked over.

"Harry is all right. I promise. He's taking a cold shower at the moment and I am sure will join us shortly for breakfast." Sirius said and then walked off to go back down to the kitchen.

"Well, Ginny, Fred and I should go so you can change."

"We know you're not happy with what mum brought for you, but you can't run around in your pajamas all day."

Fred and George walked out of Ginny's room, closed the door behind them, walked across the hall to Harry's room and shut the door behind them. The twins were waiting for Harry. Fred and George could hear Ginny walk up to the door and softly knock. After a minute she left.


	58. Chapter 58

After five minutes Harry couldn't take the cold water anymore. He turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, wrapped up in a thick robe and tied it shut. He left the bathroom, walked down the hall to his room, walked in, re-shut the door and locked it.

"So Harry…"Said George.

"How are you?" Asked Fred.

Harry jumped and screamed while clutching his chest.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in my room?"

"We wanted to have a little chat with you." Said George.

"About what?"

"Our sister." Answered Fred.

"We do approve of you for our sister…"Said George

"We just have some conditions." Said Fred.

"Oh no, no, no. No conditions. If you had conditions you should have voiced them when I told you about going back in time and how I feel about Ginny. You can't add them now."

"But that was before she climbed in bed with you." Said George.

"Yeah, well then go talk to Ginny and not me."

"Harry all we're saying is don't let our sister climb in bed with you."

"We're talking about Ginny. Can anyone stop Ginny from doing what she wants to do?"

"You're the boy." Said Fred.

"She's your sister. I was asleep when she climbed into my bed. Can either one of you stop someone from climbing in bed with you when you are asleep?"

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment.

"Harry, just please try and stop…"

"Look I know you both mean well. I know you're only looking out for Ginny. Just let me ask you this, how can I stop her from climbing in bed with me when I'm a sleep?"

"Enchantments." Said Fred

"Charms." Said George.

"It's not that difficult…" Said Fred

"To keep a girl out of your bed." Said George.

"Okay. But just to be clear, I'll do what I can but I'm not making any promises. I have honorable intentions towards Ginny."

"Okay. Now with that taken care of…" Said Fred

"We hear you were moaning in your sleep." Said George.

"Shut up."

"It wasn't' a bad dream was it?" Asked Fred.

"Shut up."

"So what were you dreaming about?" Asked George.

"Go! Leave my room so I can get dressed."

Fred and George got up off he bed and left. They knew that their questions were not going to be answered. They were pretty sure that they did not want to hear the answers.

Harry sighed with relief once the twins left. He quickly dressed while replaying the conversation he'd just had with the twins. Harry smiled and chuckled as he thought, '_thought I agreed to not let a girl climb in bed with me Ginny wasn't mentioned at the end but I know what they meant. Although, nothing was said about me not climbing in bed with Ginny…no don't think that. Bad Harry. Bad, bad Harry.'_

Harry shook his head and walked to his door to leave. Just before he reached out for the doorknob he heard a soft knock. Harry slowly opened the door to see Ginny standing on the other side.

"Ginny." Harry gasped.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Harry said as he stepped aside to let Ginny pass. He left the door open.

"So…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ginny, really I am."

"Ron shouldn't have laughed."

"Yeah."

"So, earlier this morning…" Ginny began with a sly smile on her face, "You said 'morning my love', who…"

"No one. It was nothing. My broom." Harry stammered

"So does your broom have bright brown eyes, long red hair and about fourteen or fifteen?"

"Yea…u're crazy."

"Harry I don't mind, really. You can dream about me all you want."

"Ginny…"

"What harm can dreams do?"

"They can drive the dreamer insane with…"

"So you were dreaming of me."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on controlling the rhythm of his breathing. He could not figure out how she could trip him up and get him to nearly tell her exactly what was on his mind.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Harry released the breath he had been holding and opened his eyes.

"I was reliving moments we shared, before accidentally sending myself back in time. Even before Dumbledore died, as well as what was going through my mind then, plans I was making and hoped to put into action. I am not necessarily referring to what your brothers have assumed."

"Harry were you and are you now talking about…forever?"

"Quite a few people won't understand. I'm not even sure that you do but I could be wrong. And I hope I haven't scared you off."

"I'm not scared off and strangely enough I get it. You've told me a lot about what you remember, and I know there are some things that you haven't told me. I'm not upset that you haven't told me everything completely I know that you have your reasons and I respect that. I agree that there will be a lot of people that won't understand, they'll think we are too young…no matter what our age is."

"Well, right now, we are too young. But it doesn't change how I feel about you, how I've felt about you for so long. Not only do I have all the thirteen year old stuff going on in my head, also in my head I have everything that happened before especially us."

"On the bright side, for lack of something better to say, a hand full of people know about you sending yourself back in time. I know that it will hard to explain how you feel about me and for how long to those that don't know what exactly you've gone through. We just have to take it slow and **my brothers need to but out**. I want to spend more time with you, without annoying individuals tagging along. I mean…going for walks around the grounds at school and talking. Just time spent together."

"I want that too."

"I also don't want to go behind anyone's back."

"Nor do I. We'll figure something out."

As Harry and Ginny heard someone stomping up the stairs they got up and left room.

"**RONALD WEASLEY GET BACK DOWN HERE…NOW!**"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

"So, Ginny you only said all that stuff to your mum because Ron laughed."

"Yes. I am so sick of his crap. Eventually, I think, he'll get the picture to not piss me off."

They quickly descended the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen to see only Sirius and the twins sitting at the table.

"Were is everyone?" Harry asked as he and Ginny took their seats at the table.

"Molly and Bill took Ron back to the Burrow. Arthur went to the Ministry of Magic to temporarily disconnect the floo network from the Burrow. I'll be meeting Molly and Arthur at Gringotts shortly. Can I trust the four of you alone here without an adult?"

"Yes."

Sirius wasn't sure if he should leave the four of them alone. The simple fact that all four answered at the same time, did not sit well with him. Sirius was contemplating sending word to Remus but wasn't sure if he would be able to come. Suddenly there was a voice coming from the living room.

"Hello. Is anyone here?"

"Remus?" Sirius said questioningly as he left the kitchen.

"Sirius good friend, it has been too long. I hope you don't mind an uninvited guest for Christmas. I do not feel like spending another one alone."

"I don't mind at all. Remus when are you going to get through your head that you are always invited and welcome here?"

"Thank you Sirius. So, where is our green-eyed monster?"

"Remus you see Harry at Hogwarts, why are you acting like you haven't seen him in years?"

"I am his teacher at Hogwarts and away from school is different."

Just then Harry walked into the living room.

"Pro…hey…Rem…Moony."

"Hello Harry. You don't have to call me Professor as long as we are not at Hogwarts. It is okay to call me Remus, unless you prefer Moony."

"Okay, Moony."

Remus gave Harry a big bear hug.

"You know Moony your timing couldn't have been better. Sirius is supposed to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at Gringotts soon and it's only Ginny, Fred and George Weasley and myself here other than Sirius."

"That reminds me, I need to get going. I will see you later Remus."

Sirius quickly walked to the fireplace, stepped in and tossed some floo powder as he said, "Diagon Alley".

"So Harry, how has your holiday been so far?"

"Pretty good. I found about the Potter fortune and have been to Potter Manor. I haven't claimed anything yet or declared to be the Head of House."

"I can't believe I forgot about the Manor, not that James ever talked about it much. I'm afraid I haven't been to the Manor, with my condition I couldn't exactly go over for extended time periods like Sirius could. It would have been nice thought to have been able to go to a friends house back then."

"What's this about a Manor?" Asked the twins.

Harry flinched and hung his head. He had forgotten about Fred, George and Ginny being there.

"You have a Manor? Why didn't tell us right away?"

"I barely found out about it and it's just starting to sink in. I haven't even claimed it yet. Besides I don't want to brag about it or have someone think that I am bragging about it."

"If Ron can't deal with it then it's his fault and loss." Said Ginny.

"Tell us about it now." Said George.

"I've been in two rooms so far."

"So tell us what you have seen and what you do know." Said Fred.

Harry sighed and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Once everyone sat down Harry explained how the discovery happened but leaving out that he knew what Sirius wanted to discuss with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He described as best he could up to the front steps where there was enough light to see. Harry described the front of the Manor in detail as he remembered what it looked like. He went on to describe the areas of the inside of the house that he had seen and been in. Harry went as far as to tell everyone that there were several boxes in the study from his dad and mum's side of the family. Before he could stop himself he even told them about the wooden box containing the vials of memories, messages and advice.

"Have you viewed or heard any of the contents of the vials yet?" Asked Fred.

"No. I haven't yet decided it I want someone there with me or not. It's going to be very personal and difficult to…there was a note tucked inside the box, my parents strongly recommended that I not go through the vials alone. I just don't know yet."

"Well, what are we doing here then? Let's go to the Potter Manor." Said George.

"Sirius is supposed to go with me back there sometime today."

"Come on. Let's just go now." Said Fred.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Ginny.

"I wouldn't be able to find the narrow lane that leads up to the Manor. I've already been there so I can just apparate there but none of you have ever been there so we would have to approach the front gates from the lane. We can't take the floo network, as it is not connected at the moment. Any way, Sirius would kill me if I just took off. As it is he's thinking of a punishment for yesterday when I took off to the Manor."

"I'm sure that the Manor isn't going anywhere. There is plenty of time."

Before the twins could say another word Sirius stepped out of the fireplace pissed.

"Sirius…" Harry began but stopped when Sirius put his hand up to silence him.

Harry watched Sirius walk through the living room and Remus following. The kids could hear what sounded like curtains being roughly opened.

"**You…what do you want?"**

"You selfish bitch! You always were. Elledora left it to Cedrella to do with as she pleased. You had no right to interfere!"

"**Black family property will not be defiled by filth. I had to do something about it. There is nothing you can do about it. I should say, nothing you will do about it. I know you won't do what would be required of you to do to disgrace the Black family further than you already have.**"

"Nearly the whole family, especially you are the disgrace to the wizarding community! Oh and by the way mother, Regulus did not destroy any of the documents you wanted to hide."

"**YOU LIE!"**

"How would I even know about the documents and what you did if the records had been destroyed? Regulus realized that Voldemort was a psychopath and wanted out of the madness."

The portrait of Walburga tried unsuccessfully to reply to Sirius. She remained relatively frozen with shock clearly present on her face.

Sirius roughly closed the curtains so he didn't have to see his mother's face and went down to the basement.

"Harry what is going on?'

"Sirius was trying to the right thing and fix a wrong. Evidently only the Head of the House of Black can fix it. You know that he hates this house. He'll be all right; we just need to give him some time. More than likely Sirius has submerged in files and documents down in the basement."

"You know what Sirius wanted to discuss with my parents?" Asked George

"And you didn't tell us." Said Fred.

"Yes I know. I didn't say anything because I honestly thought that it would have been as simple as them going to Gringotts to claim and that you parents would have been able to tell all of you about it by Christmas."

"Harry, please tell us what Sirius wanted to discuss with my parents." Ginny requested in a soft, calm voice.

"First of all, did anyone of you three recognize the names Sirius mentioned?"

"No." All three replied.

"Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley."

"We're listening Harry, go on please." Ginny said sweetly with curiosity on her face.

"Before I say anything more the three of you have to promise me that you will not repeat anything I tell you to anyone. And when you are told you have to convincingly act surprised. One last thing, you have to realize and understand the position Sirius is in. He hates this house. So with how Sirius is at the moment I can conclude that in order for Sirius to make it so that your parents get what they are entitled to and to help Draco and his mother, Sirius will have to declare himself the Head of the House of Black. It's not going to be something easy for him to do."

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone of what you are about to tell me and to do my best to realize and understand Sirius's position." All three promised.

"Well, long story short…Elledora Black gave your Grandmother Cedrella a house and a large sum of gold. Cedrella set it up so that her eldest son would take possession of it upon her death, well he died as well as her next son, so everything was left to your father. Before you dad could have found out about it Walburga, Sirius's mother, discovered what was going on and some how stopped the house and gold from passing on to you father."

Fred and George were stunned into silence. Ginny was still letting everything Harry had said sink in.

"Well, surely Sirius will…"

"Shut it Fred, and you too George! Sirius hates this place, in order to make what dad's mum wanted actually happen Sirius will have to declare himself the Head of House. Would either one of you be able to do it? Okay so yeah it would be nice to have a grand house and some gold but we have done just fine without it! I am sure that Sirius just needs some time…and he will get it. Don't forget what we promised Harry. If you even mutter a word or try to ask mum and dad anything about this I am sure that Harry could easily enough find a way to make you forget that you heard anything about what Sirius wanted to discuss with mum and dad as well as make you forget that there is a Potter Manor." Ginny chided her brothers.

"How would he be able to do that?" Asked the twins

"Easy, a memory charm. For example the 'obliviate' memory charm, it's not difficult to perform. Although I've never worked that one before, it could go so wrong."

"Yeah, that's what I thought boys." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"You know, I think I'll go check on Sirius. The last time he was this pissed he ended up stuck as Padfoot for a whole day, Professor McGonagall sorted it all out obviously."

"Hold on." Said George.

"Did you say 'Padfoot' and 'Moony'?" Asked Fred.

"Yes I did. Fred, George, Remus here is Moony. Sirius is Padfoot, my dad was Prongs and a traitorous, bastard Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail also known as Scabbers."

"Wait…Scabbers…Peter Pettigrew…Wormtail…how...?" Ginny questioned.

"Peter Pettigrew was Secret Keeper for my parents. He told Voldemort where to find us. The traitor transformed into his animagus form, which is a rat and happens to be Scabbers, to avoid detection after faking his death."

"But…"

"Fred, George when we get back to school and somehow have Scabbers caged go get the Marauders Map. With Scabbers in his cage in the same area as we are look at the map and you see a dot with a label reading, Peter Pettigrew."

"Wait a second, you know about the map? How? Where did you find it? What are you saying about Peter?"

"Yes Moony we know about the map. Fred and George nicked it out of Filtch's office their first year. Pettigrew is Scabbers; Scabbers belonged to Percy and now belongs to Ron. Yes Pettigrew has been living in his animagus form all this time with the Weasley's." Harry explained quickly before he ran out of the room and to the door that leads to the basement.

Harry cautiously walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Sirius? Padfoot?"

"It's okay Harry."

"KREACHER!"

'crack'

"Yes Master Harry."

"Bring Sirius a Long Island iced tea. If you can't bring that then a really strong drink, stronger than fire whiskey. Please."

"Very well."

'crack'

"Harry…"

"Sirius you need to calm down and relax. The drink will help with that, four or more of them too if necessary. You have been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours. Moony is here so there is nothing to worry about."

'crack'

"Here is your drink Master Sirius."

'crack'

Sirius accepted the goblet and quickly drank down the 'tea'. Within minutes he was a little calmer and signs of starting to relax were present.

"Will you be all right down here?"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Um…Sirius. Would it be okay if I went to the Manor? Fred, George and Ginny found out when I told Moony."

"How will you get them there?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to apparate everyone safely to the front gates."

"I don't know Harry. So much could go wrong."

"Would you rather wait until it's darker and help me get everyone to the front gates?"

"We'll see Harry. I know I said we would go back…"

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Okay, if I feel up to it later when it's not quite so bright out we will go."

Harry couldn't help it he started jumping up and down.

Sirius smiled and chuckled at Harry.

"Oh…Sirius…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…"

"They went home after reconnecting the Burrow to the floo network. They asked if Fred, George and Ginny could stay. Obviously I said that they could."

Harry ran back up to the living room.

"When it gets darker and if Sirius feels up to it he will help me get all of you to the Manor."

No one seemed to notice that Harry had returned to the living room or said anything. Ginny was smiling and shaking her head. Remus was doing his best not to laugh while Fred and George were staring at him as though he was a GOD.

Harry tried not to laugh as he cleared his throat.

"Harry, you're back." Ginny said when she noticed he was there.

"What did I miss?"

"Fred and George started bowing at Re…Moony. They were going on and on about how Moony is a genius along with the other's for making the Marauders Map. Honestly I could care less about some stupid map. It was funny to watch but I can't shake what you said about Scabbers."

"It's a bit unnerving to find out that the backstabbing jackass…"

"It's not really that…it's just...well…whenever Percy and Ron couldn't find Scabbers… I'd find him in my room."

Fred and George stopped staring at Remus and looked over at Ginny and Harry.

"WHAT?" Asked the twins

Ginny looked over at her brothers without saying a word. She really didn't want to tell them about Scabbers and thought that they were too mesmerized to hear what she had said to Harry.

"Ginny what were you saying…" Fred started

"About Scabbers?" George finished.

Ginny sighed and took a deep breath before saying, "When Percy and Ron couldn't find Scabbers at home, I'd find him in my room. A few times I would wake up in the middle of the night hearing mum complaining about the boys not making sure that Scabbers was securely locked in his cage. We always found Scabbers in a corner in a nest of sorts. It was always the same corner where my dresser and desk but up to each other. The open space in between the two."

"Remus you don't think…" Fred began

"That Pettigrew was…" George started

"No. I don't think he was…" Remus trailed off with his answer; he couldn't say the rest, as it was to disturbing to think of that possibility.

"Ginny what was Scabbers making the nest out of?" Asked Harry.

"My sweater from last Christmas."

Each one was hoping that Peter would be caught soon and carted off to Azkaban. Though the twins were convincing themselves that it was a coincidence that Scabbers was found repeatedly in Ginny's room, they really wanted to take care of Scabbers in their own way.

Kreacher shuffled into the living room.

"If any of you are hungry lunch is ready. Kreacher apologize for lunch being late."

"It's fine Kreacher. Thank you." Harry said kindly

All five followed Kreacher into the kitchen. They all ate absent-mindedly while deep in their own thoughts.

"Kreacher, have you taken anything down to Sirius?'

"Yes Master Harry."

"Did he eat the food you brought to him?"

"Some of it."

After lunch they all went back into the living room. The twins were their typical selves, occasionally giving Remus praise for his part in making the Marauders Map.

"Harry, I was wondering what you and Sirius did while you waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive?"

"I gave him a flea bath." Harry said laughing.

"You what?" Asked Remus with a chuckle.

"I gave Padfoot a flea bath."

They all burst out laughing but abruptly stopped. They could hear the slamming of a door and Sirius stomping around. Fred, George and Ginny froze in their seats. Harry and Remus exchanged a look before they got up to check on Sirius.

"Don't you even start you old hag! I've got enough on my mind to…I don't need your crap too."

"You are weak! And it is entirely your fault what happened to Regulus. He was on his way to making a name for himself. You being his big brother, you turned him against how things should have been. Regulus looked up to you and admired you, why I don't know. Regulus would have had the balls to declare himself the Head of the House of Black. Between you hating this place and lacking the ba…"

Remus stopped walking and stared at Sirius as Harry slipped into a room off the hall.

"I, the last male Black, Sirius Black declare my self to be the Head of the House of Black!"

"**NOOOO!**" Screamed the portrait of Walburga as the curtains closed.

Harry looked around the room and realized that it was the room with the Black family tree tapestry. He could hear the words exchanged between Sirius and the portrait of his mother. As Harry heard Sirius declare himself Head of House, something strange happened before Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked several times and looked back at the tapestry to see that seven scorched areas had indeed mended and showed:

Isla Black who married Bill Hitchens.

Phineas a Great Uncle of Sirius's

Marius a supposed squib cousin

Alphard an Uncle of Sirius's who gave him gold when he ran away

Andromeda who married Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora appeared for the first time

Sirius reappeared as well

Harry knew just about everything about each of the people that had been blasted off the tapestry and now back on it. What puzzled him was next to Sirius a witch by the name of Ruby McKinnon and below them the name Violet McKinnon-Black.

"No, I couldn't be." Harry whispered as he recalled hearing the name at the beginning of the school year.

Harry turned to leave when something caught his eye. He walked back up to the tapestry where it showed the Malfoy family. Below Lucius and Narcissa's names and next to Draco's was the name Mercedes Johnson with the words 'adopted out' in small writing below Mercedes' name.

"Harry, there you are." Said Ginny relieved to have found him.

Harry jumped and spun around to see Ginny holding a sobbing Kreacher.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm okay. Um…Ginny what's wrong with Kreacher?"

"I don't know. He has been sobbing for a while. It doesn't seem that he can say anything clear enough to understand him."

"Kreacher, what's wrong?" Harry asked in a soft, concerned voice.

"N-nothing. K-kreacher is h-happy. I h-have a t-true Master t-to serve."

"True Master?"

"H-head of H-house. An h-honor to b-be able to serve H-head of H-house again."

Harry smiled once he comprehended that Kreacher was happy.

"What is this room?" Asked Ginny.

"The Black Family Tree. The tapestry covers every wall. You've got to see this." Harry said as he pointed out Mercedes and Violet's names.

"You don't think that they could be the Violet in Gryffindor House and Mercedes in Ravenclaw House, do you?"

"Actually I do. Ginny I've noticed that most of the names have a knot connecting them, am I right in concluding that it means those two are married?"

"Yes. So this link here between Sirius and Ruby would indicate…"

"Obviously that they never married."

"They could have been about to be."

"Ginny…"

"Harry the year of Violet's birth is not long after your par…Godfather being thrown into Azkaban."

Harry started to say something but stopped as Ginny's words sunk in. Harry walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Sirius, I was wondering who Ruby McKinnon is and what did or does she mean to you?"

Remus fell out of his chair laughing.

Sirius paled and turned beet red.

"How do y…you know…that…name? W-why…do you w-want to know?" Stammered Sirius.


	59. Chapter 59

"I was just wondering." Harry said with a smile.

"How do you even know that name?"

"First of all, those that were blasted off of the tapestry are back on it. Including Nympha…what a bad name, no one should call her that, ever."

"Most of us don't. She prefers Tonks. She really hates…" Said Remus.

"I know and can understand why."

"What did you mean Harry, about the tapestry?"

"Isla, your Great Uncle Phineas, your cousin Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, you and Andromeda are all showing on the tapestry as well as Ted Tonks, Bob Hitchens, Septimus Weasley and as I was saying about Nym…Tonks plus Ruby McKinnon and Violet. Also a Mercedes, but that could have been an oversight on my part."

"Why would Ruby show up? Who is Violet?"

"I could tell you, but I think it would be best if you looked at the tapestry. I think it will answer your questions."

Sirius quickly stood up and went straight to the tapestry room. Remus was close behind, followed by Harry and Ginny and the twins. Sirius was staring at his, Ruby' and Violet's names. He placed his right hand on the wall and his whole body was stiff and slightly shaking.

"We always told you to be more careful. James warned you that you'd end up a father."

"Shut up Remus." Sirius said as he turned around pale as can be and fainted."

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he ran over to his Godfather.

"He'll be fine Harry. He's just fainted."

"But…"

"It would be a tremendous shock to any man to find out he's a father like this."

"Way to go Sirius." Said the twins mischievously but quietly.

"It's not what it looks like. Sirius wasn't just running around with women. I'm not saying that he didn't…he was young and stupid until he met Ruby. After meeting her, he changed. I really thing he feel in love with her. I believe she died. It's the only thing that makes sense. If she were alive Sirius wouldn't have spent much time in Azkaban if any depending on when she would have heard word about it. Besides once Sirius was released and Ruby was aware of it she would have searched Sirius out so she could tell him."

Sirius came to and sat up. He looked up at the tapestry and as his eyes fell on Ruby's name there was a longing in his eyes.

Harry placed his right hand on Sirius's left shoulder before softly saying, "Sirius who was or is she to you?"

"My everything. She knew the type of person I was. Ruby saw me with a different female every month. She didn't care, she never asked me to change. There was no one else for me…just Ruby. The night James and Lily were…murdered, I asked Ruby to marry me and she said yes. We got a little carried away, that was the only time we…I was so happy, I had to tell James and Lily the good news. It wasn't until I was right in front of the house at Godric's Hollow and Hagrid speaking to me when I realized the house was just rubble. I knew James and Lily were gone, Hagrid wouldn't let me take you, Harry. I gave him my motorcycle and went after Peter. The rest you know. I've always known that Ruby died at some point. She knew that I wasn't Secret Keeper, I wouldn't have spent much time in Azkaban if Ruby was alive."

"Sirius, it's going to be okay. I know it will take time but it will be okay." Harry said as he gently replaced his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius reached over with his right arm and put his hand on top of Harry's. A few minutes later Sirius stood up but only stared at the tapestry.

"Sirius, we will find Violet. I promise we will. I know it will take some time and it will be difficult, but we will find her." Said Remus

"If it's even possible to find Violet, she may not even know who I am."

"Sirius do you really think that Ruby wouldn't have found a way to let her daughter know?"

"Ruby may not have had a chance to tell Violet or anyone else. There is so much we don't know."

"Sirius…"

"Remus, I am not going to get my hopes up. I couldn't…"

"I get it Sirius. Let's not worry or think about the 'ifs' right now. I do think that you need a moment to yourself. Of course Harry can stay if…"

"That would be fine with me."

Remus ushered Ginny and the twins back into the living room. Ginny did not mind or complain about being ushered from the tapestry room. She had something to say about Violet but didn't want to say anything in front of Sirius.

"Moony?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Sirius, incase I'm wrong. At the beginning of the school year the sorting hat sorted a Violet Black into Gryffindor. Harry thinks that the Violet at school is Sirius's daughter. I have a feeling that he just might be right. I just don't want to say anything to him if we are wrong…"

"Hmm…if you or Harry could talk to her, or ask her…"

"I'll do it. I think it should be a girl that brings this up to Violet."

"If she is who you and Harry think she is, let me know as soon as you can and I will let Sirius know. Not to worry, I will make sure that Sirius knows that it was you and Harry that found her." 

An hour later Harry walked into the living room.

"How is he doing?" Asked Remus.

"About the same. He wants to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Sirius alone?" Asked George.

"Sirius will be all right alone George."

"I know he will be. Trust me. And if he's not all right we will know."

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Remus.

"I placed a charm on Sirius and the tapestry room that will alert us if he's doing something stupid. I don't think that he would, but I thought that it would be a good idea to put in place a precaution. Just in case you know."

"Good thinking Harry."

"Thanks Moony."

"Harry what about your Aunt and cousin?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah…I forgot they're supposed to come over tomorrow. Sirius is supposed to bring them, or at least he was supposed to."

"Let's wait and see how Sirius is doing in the morning. If need be Harry, you and I will go get your Aunt and cousin."

"Thank you Moony, I really appreciate it."

"Well, anyone hungry?" Asked Remus.

"Yes." Answered all four kids.

"Good. I am sure that Kreacher has made a feast."

As they walked into the kitchen Kreacher was nowhere in sight. The table was full of various types of food worthy of a Christmas dinner. They sat around the table, piled their plates full and started eating.

Once Harry finished eating he got up to check on Sirius. When Harry looked inside the tapestry room he say Sirius sitting on floor string at his own name as well as Ruby and Violets. A plate of food sat on the floor next to Sirius half full. Harry was satisfied with seeing signs that his Godfather was eating, no matter how little.

Harry returned to the kitchen to help put the rest of the food away and wash the dishes. To his surprise it all had already been done. Harry shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to the living room.

"Harry we took the liberty to clean up while you checked on Sirius." Remus said as Harry walked in.

"Thanks. And I know you are wondering, Sirius is the same as before." Harry said as he sat down on the couch next to Ginny.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh, hello Remus."

"Molly."

"Is everything all right? Where's Sirius?"

"He's in the tapestry room. He has had a tremendous shock." Replied Remus.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Ruby McKinnon?"

"Yes. Ruby and Sirius were pretty close from what I remember. Arthur and I always though that Sirius was close to asking Ruby to marry him." Molly said wistfully.

"He did ask her marry him."

"He did? When?"

"October 31, 1981." Remus said grudgingly while keeping an eye on Harry.

"Oh…" Molly said softly.

"Ruby had said yes. Let's just say that they had their own celebration. Sirius left to tell James and Lily and probably figure out a way that all four of them could celebrate. When he arrived at their house and realized what had happened he became I am sure so full of grief and rage and took off to find Peter…"

"But how does that have anything to do with Sirius receiving a tremendous shock?"

"Evidently, Ruby gave birth to a child. Sirius is the father."

"Oh my."

"We have no other information. Sirius and I have concluded that Ruby died some time after giving birth. She would not have let Sirius stay in Azkaban for something he didn't do."

"How did you all even find out about the baby…or well the child?"

"As Sirius declared himself as the Head of the House of Black the family tree tapestry healed, it's the only word that seems to fit. Any way, a handful of people that had been blasted off years ago are now back on it. Andromeda and Ted Tonks's daughter appeared on it as well as Ruby and the child." Harry explained.

"You saw this happen?'

"Yes. It was really weird."

"Where is the child?'

"We don't know for sure where Sirius's daughter is. Harry and Ginny have a suspicion. When they go back to school Ginny is going to see if she can find out anything to confirm her and Harry's suspicion. Molly, just so you know, Ginny offered to do it."

"Will it be dangerous at all?" Asked Molly as she protectively wrapped Ginny in her arms.

"No mum. I only have to talk to one person. Don't worry. The girl I will be talking to is in Gryffindor."

"All right Ginny dear. Well, maybe I should take my children home…"

"Actually Molly, I think it would be best to have as many people here as possible. I think that you and Arthur should arrive here fairly early tomorrow. Sirius was supposed to assist Harry's Aunt and cousin getting here tomorrow. Sirius might not be able to. We don't know what Sirius had planned to bring them here."

"Very well. I'll have Bill and Percy come over tonight. Arthur and I will bring Ron in the morning." Molly said as she stepped in the fireplace.

A half-hour later Bill and Percy arrived. Harry showed them to their rooms. Bill followed Harry back down to the living room.

"Where's Percy?" Asked Fred.

"In his room. He said he was tired and doesn't understand why he had to come over tonight."

"What a…"

"George watch what you say. Oh, George and Fred you both better behave. Mum won't be happy if the two of you weren't on your best behavior while a guest here. She already gave Percy a stern warning which I am sure he did not like, being of age and all."

"What makes everyone so sure that Ron won't show up any moment?" Asked Ginny.

"Though the Burrow is reconnected to the floo network, anyone not of age cannot use it without a parent on someone of age but only if the one not of age is trying to leave. Ron has been trying to get over here for hours."

"Good!"

"Ginny!"

"Did mum tell what Ron did?"

"Yes. But still…"

"No buts about it. Sirius didn't get upset. He knew that I was wrapped up in my own blankets. Mum wasn't even bothered when she found out. Bill, the door was wide open for goodness sake. Any way, as if…"

"I see your point. As it is so late, we should all go to bed."

"I agree with Bill. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George go on up to your rooms and try to sleep. Harry's Aunt and cousin will be here sometime tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Remus."

Harry and Ginny headed up to their rooms without argument.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny." Harry said before kissing Ginny on the cheek.

Harry quickly walked into his room and shut the door. After he changed for bed he opened his door to see Ginny opening hers in her nightclothes. They smiled at each other before turning and going to their beds. Harry crawled in bed, but his glasses on the nightstand by his bed and got comfortable.

A half-hour later Harry could hear someone quietly walking around. A door close to his closed and the footsteps grew closer and louder. He became quite still when his own door closed.

"Harry I would like a word with you."

"Percy? Wha…can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't wait until tomorrow, it is really important and should dealt with immediately."

"All right." Harry said as he put his glasses on. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You staying away from my sister!"

"What?"

"She is too young and you should be more aware of your surroundings. You should have known someone climbed in bed with you last night. My mother should have taken Ginny home with her and not have left her here."

"Percy I was sound asleep. Ginny climbed up **on** my bed. She was wrapped up in her own blankets. Ginny is my friend at present time and unless your parents tell me otherwise I won't stop hanging out with her. Your mum didn't have a problem with what happened, why do you?"

"She's only twelve! I will not stand for her being in bed with an older boy or her being kissed by the same older boy."

"Percy I know Ginny is only twelve. I'm only thirteen, not that much older than Ginny. Big deal we were on the same bed, **separated** by our blankets and all I did was kiss Ginny on the check. Get over it and get out of my room."

"Well, we shall see what happens tomorrow. I'll get my parents to see reason. My father will not be happy about all this once he knows."

"What makes you think he doesn't know already?"

"Trust me he doesn't know yet otherwise my sister would not be here."

"Whatever Percy. I haven't done anything wrong nor have I over stepped any boundaries."

"Hmph."

"**Get out of my room! Don't make me get up and remove you from my room.**"

"HA! As if you could, you are only a third year. You wouldn't know how too. I'm going anyway. Oh, keep your door shut."

"**You don't tell me what to do in my Godfathers house. Oh, and don't push me Percy, you have no idea of what I am capable of.**"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my sister."

"No I won't stay away from Ginny. And I know what's good for me."

"Just know that I will always be around. I will not let anyone do to Ginny what Sirius did to that poor Ruby girl."

"Sirius didn't do anything wrong by Ruby!"

"Then why did Ruby have his child when they were not marred? Why hasn't he found Ruby and the child and do the right thing?"

"Sirius asked Ruby to marry him and she said yes! It was the night that Voldemort murdered my parents you git! Sirius went to tell my parents the good news. Instead of sharing the best news of his life he found my parents house reduced to rubble and knew that my parents had been murdered. He knew that Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. Sirius was wrongly sent to Azkaban. Sirius and Remus both feel that Ruby died sometime after giving birth to a baby girl. If Ruby had been or is still alive she would have kept Sirius out of Azkaban and they would be together as they had planned!"

"He…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING MORE AGAINST MY GODFATHER, EVER! NOW GO TO BED AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"How dare you…"

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT TEN HOURS!**" Harry screamed as loud as he could.

There was bright white flash of light and Percy was no longer in Harry's room. Harry sat straight up on his bed, bug-eyed and thoroughly shocked and confused. Suddenly his door flew open and there stood everyone except Percy and Kreacher.

"Harry what's wrong?" Asked Sirius

"Percy is what's wrong. He's being a major…there are no words to truly describe that…him…it! Keep him away from me for life!"

"Where is P…my brother?" Asked Bill.

"In his room. I have a strange feeling that we won't be seeing him until around noon."

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus.

"It was weird. After I yelled at him to get out of my room and that I didn't want to see him for the next ten hours…"

"What happened?" Asked Sirius.

"There was bright white flash of light and he was gone. I don't …then my door flew open and all of you are here."

No one could find a single word to say. They were just as shocked and confused as Harry.

"Well, at least I think Percy is in his room. I didn't specify where he should go. I only said for him to get out of my room and that I didn't want to see him for the next ten hours. So I am not completely sure that he's here or not. Maybe someone should go check his room and see. I was just so angry."

Bill took off up the stairs to the room Percy was staying in as Sirius walked further into Harry's room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why were you so angry at him?"

"He was saying a lot of shit about things that pissed me off."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not say right now. I don't know if I can sleep or not but I would like to try."

"I understand. We'll talk when you wake up."

"Well, Percy is in up there in the room. He's ranting and raving about something, I just can't understand what he is saying." Bill said in an exasperated voice.

Everyone left Harry's room and returned to his or her room.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling worn out. He propped himself up on his right elbow, put on his glasses and looked at his clock which read 8am. It had only been about six hours since he screamed at Percy. Harry rolled over onto his back and tried to get some more sleep. At 9am Harry gave up and got out of bed. He grabbed some clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

After showering and dressing Harry made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Harry." Said Bill and Remus.

"It may be morning but I wouldn't call it a good one." Said a grumpy Harry.

"Harry I want to let you know that Kreacher was able to bring some food up to Percy."

"Good to know. Though he was horrible last night, I don't want him to go without food. Have either of you figured out what I…how I…"

"We are still just as confused about what happened last night as you are." Said Bill.

"Oh, Harry when Kreacher returned from talking food up to Percy…well let me just say that Kreacher was not happy at all." Said Remus.

"Kreacher!"

"Morning Master Harry. What would you like Kreacher to fix you for breakfast?"

"What I usually have will be fine." Harry manages to say through his shock at seeing Kreacher so clean and wearing a brand new or at least freshly laundered gray uniform.

"If you are wondering about Sirius he left to go get your Aunt and cousin a few minutes ago."

"And my parents should be arriving any second."

Harry looked at Kreacher and wondered where he got the uniform.

"Um…Kreacher, where did you get the new uniform?"

"Kreacher always have it. No reason until now to wear it. Kreacher must be presentable at all times for the Head of House."

Harry smiled before asking, "Kreacher, what happened when you took food up to Percy?"

"The brat threw the tray of food at Kreacher. Kreacher didn't do anything to the brat. Kreacher not the one that banished him to his room so Kreacher not able to release the brat. Kreacher will never bring food to the brat again. Kreacher might reconsider if the brat becomes respectable."

Harry did his best not to laugh. Once he had a plate full of food it made it easier not too.

"By the sound of it I'd say that my parents and Ron have arrived."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen with longing expressions on their faces as they saw and smelled the food.

"Where is Ron?"

"At home still asleep. Bill could you please…"

"I'll go right now mum. Do you want me to wait for him to wake up on his own? Or should I encourage him to get up?"

"Get Ron up and bring him here."

Bill grinned before he apparated out of Grimmuald Place.

"So where is everyone else?" Asked Arthur.

"Sirius should be back with Petunia and Dudley soon. No one else has yet come down."

"I assume that Ginny, Fred and George stayed up late last night. But Percy…is he all right? Is he ill?"

"He's frustrated but all right and well." Harry said.

"Why would he be frustrated?"

"Because he is stuck in his room until around noon."

"What? Why?"

"Last night before I went to room I kissed Ginny on the cheek. Percy saw and at some point he came into my room and told me to stay away from his sister. He doesn't agree with how you handled the situation the other night and that you should have taken Ginny home with you. He said that he won't stand for his sister climbing in bed with an older boy nor would he stand for the older boy kissing his sister. Percy went as far as to say that he'll always be around and he won't let anyone do to his sister what Sirius did to Ruby. He wouldn't listen to me about anything not even when I repeatedly yelled at him to get out of my room. I was really angry and screamed at him to get out of my room and that I didn't want to see him for the next ten hours. Then a bright white light flashed and Percy was no longer in my room. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Harry. You have done nothing wrong. Percy should not have said anything bad about Sirius."

"Oh, Kreacher was able to bring some food up to him and Percy threw the tray at Kreacher. And now Kreacher refuses to bring anything to Percy ever again."

"He what? I…is Kreacher all right?"

"Yes, well Kreacher refuses to bring Percy any food in the future unless Percy becomes respectable."

"I completely understand. I really don't know what to say. I do apologize for my son's behavior."

"You don't have to apologize for Percy Mrs. Weasley, he acted of his own accord."

"You're sweet Harry. I assure you that Arthur and I will be having a talk with Percy."

Bill finally arrived with Ron. As Ron started eating Ginny and the twins entered the kitchen. Harry gave up his chair to Ginny.

The kitchen was pretty crowded so Harry, Remus and Bill headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. A few minutes later they could hear a woman's voice along with Sirius's. Harry jumped up and stood nervously.

Sirius, Petunia and Dudley walked into the living room. Dudley walked straight up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Harry. I…I am so sorry. I didn't…I should have…I would like a second chance. Though it may not have seemed like it, I've always loved you and always will. I promise to make it up to you or at least to try to make it up to you. I'm not sure if it is possible to make it…" Sobbed Petunia.

"I think it's possible to make it up to me. You've started to already by just being here. Vernon was cruel to you and Dudley and I know that now. Aunt Petunia, deep down I think that I've always known that you do. There were little things that I caught when he was not around. If we can figure out a way to be a proper family, which I think we can, it would be the perfect way to honor you sister, my mother's memory. In a way I get my mother through you, her sister and you get your sister through me, her son."

Tears were streaming down Petunia's face as she took the last few steps necessary to reach Harry. She wrapped her arms around her nephew and hugged him. As Harry returned the hug she began to sob even more.

"You are as sweet and kind as your mother always was."

"Aunt Petunia this is Remus Lupin. Standing over by the kitchen is Bill Weasley, behind him is his parents Molly and Arthur. In the kitchen are a few more Weasley children, Ron, Ginny the only girl and Fred and George. But don't worry about trying to get their names right they're a bit of jokesters and pranksters. And then there is Percy but he's up stairs in his room and I have no idea where Charlie is." Harry said while smiling.

Petunia could only smile.

"Sorry it's so cramped." Sirius said

"No, it's fine. I am sure we can figure something out." Petunia commented.

Around noon most of the adults were sitting in chairs or on the couch. The kids were sitting on the floor.

"If you all will excuse me and Arthur, we need to have a chat with Percy." Molly said as she and Arthur stood up to leave the living room.

Molly and Arthur made their way up to Percy's room. Molly was about to open the door when it flew open.

"Mum, dad. Good you are here. I need to talk to both of you. Ron and Ginny, especially Ginny, should not be hanging out with Harry or spending time with Sirius."

"Percy Ignatius Weasley what is the matter with you?" Molly asked in a huff.

"What do you mean, 'what is the matter with me'? Harry should have noticed that Ginny climbed in bed with him and he should not be kissing her. And Sirius…"

"How can any one notice anything when he or she is asleep Percy?" Arthur asked cutting across Percy.

"Any way Percy your sister didn't climb in bed with Harry, she climbed up on his bed next to him and fell asleep."

"Same thing."

"They had their own blankets!" Shrieked Molly

"He kissed…"

"Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek!" Molly said sternly.

"But he lives with Sirius, and Sirius is in a position to influence Harry."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Arthur

"Just that Harry probably sees that it's okay to get a girl pregnant and turn his back on her. Why is it only obvious to me that's what Sirius did?"

"What makes you think that? I told you that he just barely found out about the child Ruby gave birth to. He did not turn his back on Ruby…he was in Azkaban since 1981 until he was finally released! He would not have known anything about the child. How could he? We don't know what happened to Ruby other than it being obvious that she died sometime after giving birth. If Ruby were alive Sirius would have been a free man years ago and they would be together!" Molly bellowed.

"You believe that story?"

"Of course I do, it's the truth! Your mother and I on several occasions saw Sirius and Ruby together and they were in love. I knew that he would propose to her. I am disgusted with your behavior, rudeness and lack of respect. You are a guest here." Said an enraged Arthur.

"You expect me to respect them after what Sirius did to Ruby? After what Harry did to me last night? What about that house elf? House elves have their own magic, he could have freed me!"

"You had no right to throw the tray of food at Kreacher. Kreacher was not the one that banished you to this room so therefore he could not have done so. Harry had every right to banish you to this room. No one here did anything to you and you disrespect them! I am amazed that they didn't send you packing." Molly said as her anger boiled.

"What about what was done to me?"

"You got what you deserved! Now you are going to go down stairs and apologize to Harry and Sirius." Molly insisted.

"I am of age, you can't tell me what to do."

"OH, YES I CAN! YOU ARE STILL IN SCHOOL AND YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF! UNTIL YOU ARE OUT OF SCHOOL AND HAVE YOUR OWN PLACE YOU WILL FOLLOW THE RULES OF YOUR PARENTS!"

"You have gone too far son. You will spend the rest of the holiday with Aunt Muriel. Of course we can go home first so that you can get some clothes." Said Arthur.

"Fine! I'd rather spend the holiday with Aunt Muriel. She will see reason like I do. She won't be blinded by Harry's past!"

Arthur grabbed Percy firmly by the arm and apparated for the Burrow. Molly apparated to Muriel's and explained everything to. As Molly apparated out of Muriel's, Arthur arrived with Percy. Arthur didn't stay long. By the look on Muriel's face he knew that Molly had informed her of why Percy would be spending the rest of the holiday with her. Arthur attempted to apparate out of Muriel's and to his displeasure could not. He quickly left the house and periodically would attempt to apparate until he found himself inside number twelve Grimmuald Place.


	60. Chapter 60

"Hello, Aunt Muriel. How are you?"

"To be honest Percy I am upset. I just had a talk with your mother."

"Of course you are. Ginny and Ron should not be…"

"I am upset at and with you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, Percy. Why are you refusing to listen?"

"I have listened to the excuses…"

"Excuses! You think that everyone is making excuses?"

"Yes I do. They're clouded by Harry surviving the killing curse and ill conceived notions that Sirius is perfect."

"You are warped! Harry Potter and Sirius Black have done nothing wrong. Sure, Sirius and Ruby should have been more careful, but still as I said Sirius has done nothing wrong by any one."

"He got poor Ruby pregnant and hasn't down anything about it. They say it's shock because Sirius didn't know. I am sure it is more like fear of what Ruby would do to him."

"Are you deaf or stupid? Ruby died. You just wait until Sirius finds proof of the truth. You will have a lot of apologizing to do. I have half a mind to beat your ass for the disrespect you have shown towards your parents, Harry and Sirius. I'm just afraid I'd beat you to death. It blows my mind how you can stand firm on what you think happened when so many people have told you otherwise."

"I'm the only one that can see past the fact that Harry survived the killing curse and the act of being perfect by Sirius."

"No one is perfect Percy! Sirius doesn't claim to be perfect. And you shouldn't either!"

"What is wrong with everyone? Why can't anyone other than me see…?"

"Why are you so determined to believe and convince other's that Harry and Sirius are not good people?"

Percy puffed out his chest and turned to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To put my things away."

"You do that and come right back here. I have a job for you to do while you are here."

Percy stomped off with his things. He found the closest room and put his clothes in the dresser. He sat on the bed and frowned. After several minutes Percy stood up and went back to the entry.

"What took you so long? Oh never mind. You will clean my house from top to bottom. All papers, files and documents you may find will be shown to me to decide it I need them anymore. And when I say 'clean my house from top to bottom', I mean every room, bag up all the trash, dust and put fresh bedding on the beds. You will do this without magic."

"That's not fair!"

"Why should I be fair to you? You weren't…"

"All right fine. When do you want me to start? How early tomorrow morning?"

"You will start cleaning right now."

"I've had a hard day and haven't had anything to eat yet."

"Well then, you shouldn't have thrown your breakfast at Sirius's house elf."

Percy grumbled incoherently as he stomped off to start cleaning. After an hour Percy thought about apparating home to get his owl and a few other things. No one would ever know that he left and came back. Percy stood up, concentrated on his room and turned on the spot. He did not experience what he usually did when apparating, but thought noting of it and concluded that he had finally become used to it. Percy opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open. He was still in the same room at his Aunt Muriel's.

"Percy!" Muriel called out.

"Yes Aunt Muriel." Percy yelled back.

"Come down and have dinner."

Percy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to sit on a chair when Muriel cleared he throat.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"You called me down for dinner."

"You expect me to allow you to eat without washing up first? Go and wash up, quickly now."

Percy stomped away from the table and over to the sink to wash up. Once finished he stomped back over to the table and plopped down in a chair.

"Where are your manners?"

"Huh?"

"You will stop stomping around and will never just plop yourself on or into any of piece of my furniture again. Have I made myself clear enough?"

"Yes Aunt Muriel."

"You will do well to cut out the attitude. Now eat while it's warm. When you are finished eating you will go back to cleaning for an hour then go to bed. I am up early in the morning and I expect you to be up just as early. After you have had breakfast you will immediately resume cleaning where you left off."

"How early should I be up?"

"Good your attitude and tone of voice is much better. I expect you to up by six am at the latest."

"Six in the morning?"

"My house is good sized and I have many rooms that need cleaning. I want all of it down by the end of the holiday. If it is not, I am sure it can be arranged for you to come here on weekends until you have finished cleaning my house."

"I have my N.E.W.T.s this year."

"Then I suggest you eat, clean for an hour, get ready for bed and go to sleep."

"If I could use magic I'd be done already."

"We'll see Percy. If you have shown me that you've earned the privilege of using magic, I might consider letting you. Oh, as you have noticed you cannot apparate in or out of my house. I wouldn't try leaving through the front door if I were you."

"How did you know that I tried to…?"

"I may be old, but I am very wise. Just before you arrived with Arthur, Molly apparated out to the grounds and cast anti-apparition charms. Now, it is late and as I always do before I place the protective wards to ensure that I am safe throughout the night. The down side is that until the wards are removed a horrible sound emits when one tries to leave through the front doors. If there is an emergency with the rest of the family they will be able to inform me through the floo network. I must warn you that the only fireplace set up for coming and going through the floo network is in my bedroom. I suggest you get a move on with eating. Don't forget you still have an hour of cleaning to do before bed."

Percy quickly, but quietly had his dinner. He just wanted the day to be over. He thought that when he woke up it would have only been a bad dream. Why else would his parents not see reason as he did?

To Percy's surprise the hour went by before he knew it. He quickly cleaned up, changed into his nightclothes and went to bed.

Percy woke up at 5am. He tossed and turned for a while before giving up. He got out of bed and looked around. Though the surroundings were somewhat familiar, it was not his room at home or the room at Sirius's.

"It had to be a horrible dream. No way it was real. It must be that it was arranged for me to stay with Aunt Muriel so that a huge fight didn't erupt." Percy whispered to himself.

Percy showered, dressed and made it to the kitchen by 5:50am.

"Oh good Percy, you're up. Eat your breakfast. The sooner you have you breakfast, the sooner you can resume cleaning. If you keep this up you'll be done the end of the holiday."

"What? It…it wasn't…a…horrible dream?"

"No it was not. Your behavior was as horrible as I am sure you remember. I am impressed Percy, you have realized your wrong quickly. A lot quickly than anyone would have thought. Your punishment will still be carried out, but when you feel up to apologizing to everyone I will let you go and do so. You better come back though. I am sure you will, you know that you should finish out your punishment."

"My wrong? Are you kidding? I'm not the one who got someone pregnant and did not do the right thing. I'm not the one messing around a twelve year old girl!"

"You still won't listen. It's unbelievable."

"Everyone keeps saying that Ruby died. Well why hasn't Sirius been searching for the child Ruby had?"

"He just found out! Why can't you get it through your head?"

"You mark my words Ginny will end up pregnant before she's finished school and Harry will have disappeared and never to be seen again! When that happens you all will be wanting to apologize to me for how you've acted towards me and I might consider talking to everyone again." Percy spat in Muriel's face.

"Eat your breakfast and go clean! Percy I've been around a long time. Through my years I have found and discovered ways to make someone do things I want them to do without using the Imperious Cruse. By all means as soon as you can go blabbing about what I have said. No one will believe you. They'll just think that you're making it up or you're stupid for believing it. But believe me Percy it's true, so unless you want to find out, get a move on it."

Percy slowly ate his breakfast. Though he really didn't believe his Aunt, he also didn't want to take the chance that she could do what she said.

"Took you long enough to eat. I'll clean up the breakfast dishes, you get up stairs and pick up cleaning where you left off."

"Percy stood up and left while frowning without another word.

GRIMMUALD PLACE

Molly returned and still looked furious. She proceeded to apologize to Harry again.

Arthur returned looking a little ruffled.

"Sorry I'm back so late Molly and everyone."

"It's fine dear. I apologize for not being able to tell you that I placed anti-apparition charms. I went over to Muriel's while you and Percy went to the Burrow. We just missed each other. I apparated outside when I looked back I saw you and Percy standing in the entry, in front of Muriel. I put in place the charms and came back here."

"Ah. I see. Sirius. Harry. Molly and I apologize for Percy's behavior…"

"Mr. Weasley, as I have told Mrs. Weasley you don't have to apologize for Percy. Percy acted of his own accord." Said Harry.

"Percy is of age and is accountable for his own actions and words." Added Sirius.

"Both of you are so kind." Said Molly.

"Sirius, you are taking this with admirable grace." Added Arthur.

"Percy's actions and words do not reflect on you or Molly. I am sure, in time, Percy will come around."

"Thank you Sirius. Well, it's getting late we should go. Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny come on."

"What?" Asked the twins.

"No. Mum I don't want to go." Said Ginny.

"I haven't been here that long. Why do we have to go so soon?" Asked Ron.

"Molly, you all don't have to leave. There is plenty of room. Fred, George and Ron can stay in my mother's old room. Petunia can stay in my brother Regulus's old room, Dudley can bunk with Harry, Ginny and Bill can stay in the rooms they have been saying in. You and Arthur can take the room that was Percy's."

"Well, alright. We'll stay for tonight. Tomorrow we will go. If it's alright with you Sirius, I'll bring Fred, George and Ginny back after Christmas."

"That would be fine Molly."

"Hey, what about me?" Asked Ron.

"As for you, it all depends on your behavior." Replied Molly.

"Sirius, Harry would you both kindly show us to our rooms?" Asked Arthur.

"Sure." Replied Harry and Sirius.

Harry and Sirius showed everyone to where he or she would be staying, except of course for Ginny and Bill.

The following morning after breakfast the Weasley's, Harry and Sirius exchanged their gifts. They had a nice feast for lunch. The adults retired to the living room, the kids were spread out through out the house.

"Harry what's wrong?" Asked Ginny.

"Nothing."

"Harry…"

"I was just thinking that it's almost perfect."

"Almost perfect?"

"My parents and Hermione are not here."

"Oh." Ginny said softly.

"I do have to admit that I'm curious about how a certain someone is faring this holiday."

"Me too. I hope he's okay. Hey, wait a minute, can't Sirius do something about that situation?"

"Yeah, I think he can. I want something down about it, I just…well Sirius is dealing with so much. I want to bring it up, but finding Violet…er…well finding out…"

"I see what you mean. Well, since we don't know what's going with…" Ginny trailed off as she looked around to make sure that no one was around, "Draco, we should focus on Violet. If something comes up with him we can then send word to Sirius."

"I agree."

"I wish I could stay. I better get going or else one of my other brothers might send out a search party for me."

"I don't know about that. If Percy were around, I wouldn't doubt it."

"I'm glad he's not around. I know that sounds horrible, but with how he acted, with what he said…I'm glad he's not around to completely spoil this holiday."

"I know what you mean Ginny. Well, search party on the horizon or not you should get going. Not that I want you to go, because I don't want you to go."

Ginny smiled at Harry before turning around and sprinting down to the living room.

The rest of the day Harry did his best to be cheerful. He was thrilled to have this time with his Aunt, cousin and Sirius but he was also missing Ginny.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Asked Petunia at dinner.

"I'm fine Aunt Petunia."

"You've been so quiet since the Weasley's left."

Harry smiled weakly and slightly blushed.

"Oh" Petunia said softly as she realized the change in Harry had to do with Ginny Weasley.

That night Harry stayed in the room that Ginny had been in while she stayed there. Harry though that by being in the room it would feel as though Ginny was still there in the house. He was really hoping that this would help but realized that if it worded the following morning would be worse. Though he realized this he could not get up and go to his room.

For several hours Harry laid in the bed on his side, wide a wake. He could hear someone walking down the stairs so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the doorframe.

"Harry. I know you are not asleep. I would like a word with you." Said Sirius softly.

Harry rolled over and got up off the bed. He followed Sirius down the stairs and into the living room. Harry walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Harry.

"I just wondered how you've been. You have been through quite a bit and have had several surprises after another. I can see that you are have a difficult time when it comes to Ginny Weasley and your feelings for her. I know you love her, I see it in your eyes, the way you look at her and how you act when she's around. I want you to know that I am here for you and that you can talk to me about anything."

"You've got a lot on your mind Sirius. I don't want to add to anything that you already have to deal with, I mean with trying to fix a huge wrong with an inheritance for Arthur, the situation with Narcissa and Draco and now finding out about Violet. Where she is? What does she know? How is she in general? And is she interested in getting to know you?"

"You have a point. I have given it some thought. As far as the inheritance for Arthur I will be taking care of that after Christmas. The Narcissa and Draco situation, I'm working on it, but I do plan to do something in the mean time but once every one is back at school. And well, as far Violet is concerned…I am not sure where to begin…"

"Well you and Ruby were at your place. So any idea as to where she would go? It couldn't have been peaceful and one wouldn't have been able to experience a sense of safety or security. I am sure that things were pretty scary and insane over there while you took off to find Wormtail. I bet Ruby was a bit scared, being alone and all."

"She would have gone to her cousin's house. If things weren't good there she would have gone to here best friends house. I just can't remember the name of the friend. I'm not entirely sure I'd be able to find Ruby's friend's house. Now, you have side tracked me long enough. Although you do now know that I have been thinking about what to do about everything. So do you want to talk about Ginny?"

"It's so hard to remind myself that she's only twelve. I know she is, but at times I have trouble remembering. Very few people would understand. Though you know that I am repeating my younger years, I am not sure if you even understand. It's more than just simply loving Ginny, I'm in love with her. I realized this just before the potions explosion. Ron has been a pain, the twins have conditions, Ginny's parents seem clueless and Percy's an asshole…"

"I know that all those that don't know about you going back in time will be thinking that you're too young to have such deep, strong and powerful emotions and feelings. But knowing what you've been through, it makes sense and I do understand a little. You have all these memories, plans, feelings and emotions from before and it's all mixed with what every thirteen year old goes through as well as all the new and extra stuff you're going through. I really wish that I could help you more than making a suggestion or two."

"I'd like to hear the suggestion or two."

"Try meditating, talk to Arthur and Molly about dating Ginny at some point, try not to spend a lot of time alone with Ginny. At school spend time walking around the grounds, you'll be alone in a sense but there will also be quiet a few others around. And let Ginny know how you feel. Start by explaining how it was before things went wrong with the two of you and that your feelings for her from then are as strong as ever now. I am sure that Ginny can handle it and won't run off. At least think about what I have said. I think the suggestion or two ended up to be quite a bit more. But now, you have two choices: One, you can stay up and help get ready for Christmas or two, you can go back to bed and get some sleep so you don't pass out at dinner."

Harry smiled and went back up the stairs to hopefully get some sleep. He did not want to pass out at dinner.

'_It would be horrible if I face planted in my plate of food. It would be so embarrassing if that happened in front of Sirius, my Aunt and my cousin. Oh, and what would Kreacher think? I hope I can get some sleep._' Harry muttered to himself.

Harry started to go back into the room that had been Ginny's but decided to go back to his room at last minute.

"Master Harry. The feast is ready. Shall Kreacher tell everyone to go on without you?'

"Huh? What? They're not waiting for me, are they?" Said a sleepy Harry.

"For now they are. If you would rather they eat without you, Kreacher will let them know and they will eat without you."

"No, I'm getting up. I just hoped that I'd be able to get a little more sleep before eating. It's okay though. I can't have had much sleep."

"Are you feeling alright Master Harry?'

"Yeah just a little tired is all. Why you ask Kreacher?"

"You've been a sleep for several hours, sir. Kreacher wonder if Master Harry is ill."

Harry sat up, straightened his glasses and looked at the clock. It had been about twelve hours since he went back to bed.

"Really, I'm not ill. I'm fine Kreacher. I couldn't sleep last night and Sirius and I talked for a while."

Kreacher started to say something but stopped and started to leave.

"Kreacher what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter sir. Kreacher almost spoke out of line."

"It matters to me Kreacher. It's okay, you can tell. I promise you that you won't be in trouble nor will you be punished."

"While you were sleeping you were tossing and turning and you kept mumbling and moaning and groaning. Kreacher was worried but Kreacher leave you be. Kreacher knew you needed sleep. Should Kreacher have woken Master Harry?"

"It's okay that you didn't. Next time feel free to wake me. No matter if I need the sleep or not. So you couldn't understand what I was mumbling?"

"No sir, too soft but definitely mumbling."

"Thank you Kreacher. Tell everyone that I'll be down in a minute and that they can start eating without me."

"Very well Master Harry."

Kreacher left Harry and went back down to the kitchen to let everyone know what Harry had said.

Harry sat up on his bed and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't thing of what might have had him mumbling, moaning and groaning in his sleep. He got up off the bed, grabbed a change of clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom to quickly wash up for dinner.

After eating, Harry walked into the living room. Harry Sirius, Petunia and Dudley exchanged gifts. Harry received from Petunia an elegant gold chain with an Emerald pendant that had been his mothers when she was a child, from Dudley a box of chocolate and from Sirius a Firebolt. Harry was so exhausted that he was unable to give the appropriate reaction. Before he could muster a thought to explain this Sirius cleared his throat.

"KRECHER!" Sirius called out.

_crack_

"Yes master."

"I have a gift for you."

Kreacher's eyes opened as wide as they could go. He had never been given a gift before.

"Yes Master."

"I would like to pay you for all the work you do around here, I was thinking a Sickle a week. You rightfully deserve it and…"

"No paying. Kreacher not wanting paying, Kreacher honored to work. No paying."

"Okay, no paying. You will take one day off a week. This day, of your choosing, will be a day that you do what you want. You can stay in your room or whatever you want to do. You can even tell anyone 'no' but only on your day off."

"B-but…"

"If you want to continue to cook, clean and tend to us and guests, you can. I insist you pick a day of the week that is your day off to do what you want to do."

"If Kreacher chooses a day of the week to be Kreacher's day off, Kreacher can still work?"

"Only if that is what you want to do on your day off. So you think about it and let me know what day of the week you want."

Kreacher nodded and slowly backed out of the room.

"Sirius you should have waited for Hermione to be here when you did that."

"And why is that Harry?"

"She would be so pleased."

"Well, house elves and all other creature's should have rights. Whether it is wages or days off to do as they please. I have to say that I am looking forward to Kreacher's first day off. I can't wait to see the reaction on someone's face when Kreacher tells them 'no', personally I hope it's Percy. It would at least be the best laugh."

"That would be funny." Harry said smiling and laughing.

"Harry are you sure you're feeling alright? You look horrible. No offense. You didn't sleep well last night, did you?" Said Dudley.

"No offense taken Dudley. Can't say that I did sleep well. I don't remember what I dreamt, I feel so worn out. I feel worse than I did earlier."

"Why is it so important to remember what you had been dreaming about." Asked Petunia.

"Kreacher said that I was tossing and turning, mumbling, moaning and groaning in my sleep. I just wish I could remember."

"You do look like you're worn out. Maybe you should try and get some restful sleep." Said Sirius.

"No, it's okay. It's Christmas and I want to spend it with you three. Really I'm fine."

"Harry it's alright. You really should get some restful sleep. I know it's our first Christmas together, but I'm more concerned about your well being. Dudley and I won't mind."

"Are you sure you won't mind?"

"We are sure that we don't mind Harry. This will give your Aunt, cousin and I to get to know each other."

"Okay." Harry said softly as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

As Harry got comfortable he thought that once he woke up he would be able to give proper reactions to the gifts he'd received.

After a while Dudley excused himself and headed to the stairs to go up to bed so that his mum and Sirius could talk freely. Dudley changed in the room he was sharing with Harry. Once changed in his nightclothes he folded the cot and awkwardly carried it to the room his mum was staying in. He quietly went back to Harry's room to get his bedding and returned to his mum's room. Dudley quickly set up the cot and crawled in bed. He felt that he was doing the right thing by not sleeping in Harry's room. Dudley knew that Harry would have a better chance as getting the sleep needed without someone else in the room potentially disrupting Harry's sleep.

When the living room was empty of Harry and Dudley, Petunia looked everywhere in the room except at Sirius.

"Petunia…"

"I'm really sorry about how I treated Harry when he was little and through the years up to when he took off. I…"

"You are trying to make up for all of that. We know that you tried to make things better when you could. You were scared of your husband. I'm not saying that you're completely forgiven or off the hook. You know why I haven't, so I don't have to tell you why. As you know I am willing to give you a second chance for Harry's sake as least."

"I appreciate the second chance. I assure you that I will not make the same mistakes."

"So how are things over in Little Whinging?"

"I am not quite sure what to do. I've been thinking about remodeling the house or moving."

"How about the financial situation?"

"Fine. Just fine. I found out that Vernon had two secret accounts and both are nicely large. It would seem that Vernon was planning on sending Harry to a boarding school in California. I can't remember the name of the school but Harry would have spent the whole time there, never to be at the house in Little Whinging. Despite the fact that it would have better for Harry, he wouldn't have gone through as much abuse but I am glad that Vernon had not gone through with those plans. Harry running off to the Weasley's is far better than anything else he now knows how it feels when those around him love him. Since finding out about theses accounts I have thought about it and want to set up accounts, or whatever it's called, at Gringotts for Dudley, Harry and myself. I know that my sister and James left money for Harry, but I want to contribute too…"

"You don't have to do that. Harry is set for life financially."

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"Well, tomorrow I plan on going to Gringotts with Arthur and Molly to straighten out and error. You should come along and I'll help you acquire a vault for you and Dudley, instead of setting up another vault for Harry, we can just have the amount you want to give to Harry transferred to the one his parents left for him. We'll need to stop by the Muggle bank first, right?"

"Yes, of course. I would not feel comfortable carrying around that much money alone."

"We'll do that in the morning and meet Arthur and Molly at Gringotts later."

"Sound good to m…ahhh."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I didn't want to make that many trips through the floo network. Apparating these three was easier and quicker. They harassed our parents about returning here tonight until our parents gave in. Ron's upset that he has to wait until tomorrow." Bill explained.

Ginny and the twins smiled sheepishly.

Sirius quietly chuckled while smiling and shaking his head.

"It's alright. Fred, George and Ginny I am sure you three remember what rooms you had."

All three nodded and left the living room to climb the stairs to their rooms.

Ginny looked in Harry's room and watched him for a while before walking across the hall to go to bed. Just as she reached the doorway to her room she heard Harry mumbling. She turned around and walked back to Harry's room. She could see was tossing and turning nearly to the point of thrashing around on his bed. She really didn't want to call for Sirius and have everyone worrying about Harry so she walked into the room and over to his bed.

Now that Ginny was close enough she could see a pained look on Harry's face. Through the mumbling, moaning and groaning she managed to catch 'mum', 'dad' and 'no'.

"Harry. Harry it's okay. Harry wake up." Ginny said softly as she slowly reached out to touch his arm.

Harry sat up panting, his heart pounding and beating fast as tears ran down his face. He brought his knees up and rested his head against them with his arms wrapped around his legs. As he cried his whole body shook.

Ginny sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, it's okay. What ever it is, it's okay. If you want to talk about it I'm here and I'll listen. I want to help but I don't know how or what to do."

"Ginny?" Harry choked out as he looked around but could only see a big blur.

"Yes. I'm really here. Fred and George are here too. Is there anything I can do help?"

"You're here and that's enough." Harry said hoarsely as he reached for Ginny.

"Scoot over, I'll stay with you for a while."

"I'd rather you stay for more than a while." Harry said as he scooted over.

Ginny moved so she was sitting next to Harry. She put her arm around him and gently pulled him closer.

Harry didn't fight it when he felt Ginny put her arm around him and pull him closer to her. He rested his head on Ginny's shoulder for a while.

"I'm glad you're here. You're really here."

"What on earth were you dreaming about?"

"At first it wasn't so bad. It was perfect, it was Christmas, my parents were alive and here as well as my Aunt, cousin, Sirius, you, your parents, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione too."

"What happened?"

"It was horrible. As everyone…there was a hideous laugh. My parents were gone first and then you and then everyone else one by one. I'm not talking about just disappearing. It was really gruesome…everyone was murdered right in front of me…I…I just want to forget. It wasn't real and you're here."

"And I'm not going any where anytime soon. I promise I won't leave even if you go back to sleep. I will stay right here. You'll see me right next to you when you open your eyes."

Harry sighed and stretched out on his back, Ginny curled up next to him with her head on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her, holding her to him.


	61. Chapter 61

In the morning Ron arrived with Bill.

"Good morning. Have either of you had breakfast yet?" Asked Sirius.

"No. Ron insisted on coming over as soon as he woke up."

"Well we have plenty. Help yourselves."

Ron and Bill walked into the kitchen to find the twins, Petunia, Dudley and Hermione. Sirius had followed Bill and Ron into the kitchen. Shortly after entering the kitchen Sirius gave a yell.

"Sorry Sirius."

"Remus…wait, are you just arriving? When did you leave?"

"A while ago. I had to tend to something important, but nothing to with my furry little problem."

"You know you could have let me know that you were leaving and that you'd be back. It would have preventing scaring someone nearly to death."

"I will keep that in mind for next time. Where's Harry?"

"And where's my sister?" Asked Ron.

"They're still asleep." Said George.

"It would seem that Harry had a rough night." Said Fred.

Before anyone could stop Ron he ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to Harry's room. He had to check on his best friend.

"Ha…" Ron trailed off as he saw Harry and Ginny on the bed together.

Ginny's head was on Harry's chest, her arm was draped over Harry's waist, one of Ginny's legs was draped over one of Harry's legs. Harry had both arms wrapped around Ginny. Harry's face was pale with a slight pained expression on his face. Ron turned around and slowly made his was back down to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

"You alright Ron?" Asked George.

"You look a little pale." Said Fred.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Asked George.

"Or say anything stupid, did you?" Asked Fred.

Ron said nothing as he shook his head.

"That's good that you didn't Ron. Although, I really don't think that anything you do or say could be anywhere near what Percy said and did." Said Hermione.

Fred and George looked at Hermione with curious expressions, causing Hermione to lightly blush and look away.

"Shouldn't someone get them for breakfast?" Asked Remus.

"Hasn't been sleeping well." Replied Sirius.

"Okay. What about Ginny?"

"I think it would be better if someone brought food up to them." Said Fred.

"They are in the same room after all." Mumbled George.

"What?" Choked out Sirius.

"Ginny promised Harry that she'd be there when he opened his eyes." Fred explained.

"Harry evidently had a nightmare. From what we heard, everyone he cares about were brutally murdered." George said.

"He didn't want to be alone." Added Fred.

"Ginny was there and we thought that it would be alright if she stayed. Harry was pretty shaken up." George added.

"Did either of you hear what exactly happened in this nightmare?" Asked Sirius.

"No. He wouldn't go into any details. Ginny was there after all." Replied the twins.

-crack-

"Master Sirius."

"Yes Kreacher."

"Kreacher has prepared a try of food for young master and his friend. Should Kreacher bring it up to them? Or …"

"Thank you Kreacher. I'll bring it up to them."

Kreacher bowed and left the kitchen.

Sirius picked up the tray of food and headed for the stairs.

As Sirius reached Harry's room and looked through the open door he saw the same scene as Ron had earlier. Sirius cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe. Neither stirred so Sirius walked into the room and set the tray of food on a bedside table and left the room.

Shortly after Sirius leaving the room, Ginny began to stir. She tried to move so she could stretch and get up to use the bathroom but felt Harry's arms around her. Harry's arms were tight enough around Ginny that she couldn't really move, but not enough to hurt her.

"Harry. Harry wake up." Ginny said she rubbed his chest.

"What?" Harry asked softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Could you please let go of me? I have to use the bathroom. I'll come right back, I promise."

Harry smiled before saying, "You stayed."

"I said I would. Um…Harry."

"Oh sorry." Harry said as he let go of Ginny.

When Ginny returned to Harry's room she could see a tray of food on the bedside table.

"I see breakfast was brought up to us."

"It would seem so." Harry said when he looked at the table.

Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast in silence.

"Harry, I know you don't want to take about it and want to forget it. I just have to say that you do know that it can't come true. The nightmare I mean."

"I know it can't. My parents are already dead." Harry said sadly.

"That and the rest of us are too stubborn to go out like that."

"I know that, really I do. I also know that nearly everyone would be able to protect and defend all of us."

"Nearly everyone?"

"No offense Ginny, but you're only in your second year. I know you know a lot more than most second years, hell you probably know more a few things that Percy doesn't know. It's just what happened, what I saw in the nightmare, I'm not even sure that I would have been able to do much good if it were to have been real. In the nightmare I froze, I didn't…I couldn't seem to do anything to help."

"I'm sorry. Harry, why not help us. With everything you know, you could teach us. By 'us' I mean Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and myself. And anyone else that you'd want to know how to properly protect and defend themselves as well as who he or she cares about."

"Maybe I will. And soon."

"We should probably go downstairs."

"Yeah we should, but I don't want to."

"I know what you mean."

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"When I messed up in potions class and the potion exploded, I realized something and wanted to talk to you about it but didn't get the chance to."

"What did you realize?"

"I realized that I had fallen in love with you and that feeling hasn't changed. I just thought that you should know."

Ginny just sat there on the bed saying nothing.

"Ginny, I hope that you're not scared off. I wanted you to know so that if I have or should I in the future act strange or if it seems like I'm being distant or pulling away, you know why and maybe be able to understand. It's difficult at times to remember our ages and I want to do this right."

"I'm not scared off, just kind of surprised. It does make sense and you're right. Knowing how you feel and if to me it seems like you're being distant or pulling away I'll know why and could understand. Plus now my feelings won't get hurt. I wish more people could see that I can handle things like you do."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure about telling you this. I was afraid that you'd be scared off and run as far away from me as you could. Sirius said that you wouldn't run off and that you could handle this."

"I'm not going anywhere Harry. I'll always be here, even if I'm not physically around."

Harry hugged Ginny, feeling happier than he had in a while.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ginny's parents will be here shortly. They're bringing a change of clothes for their children and to take care of something with Sirius. It might be better for the two of you to not be in the same bedroom." Remus said kindly.

"We'll be down shortly. I promise." Ginny said smiling.

Harry and Ginny joined everyone in the living room seconds before Molly and Arthur arrived.

"Kids here's a change of clothes." Said Arthur.

"All of you better be on your best behavior while your father and I are with Sirius." Molly said sternly to her children.

"Morning Arthur, Molly. There's a slight change in plans. Petunia and I will meet both of you at Gringotts. She would like to acquire a vault at Gringotts, but first we have to go to her bank and pull out some Muggle money. I don't see it taking too long."

"The bank I use is not real big nor is it busy, so it should be really quick."

"Alright then. Arthur and I will head over now. It will give us a chance to…uh…shall I say look around."

"Mum, you and dad have been to Diagon Alley dozens of times. Why would you and dad need or want to look around?" Asked Ron.

"Mind your own business Ronald. I was thinking of maybe purchasing something for you and your siblings that are behaving. Now I am not so sure about getting you something."

"Sorry mum. I was just curious."

Arthur and Molly left for Diagon Alley as Sirius and Petunia left for her bank.

"Hermione, when did you get here?" Asked Harry.

"Hours before Ron."

"Granger was here and about to finish her breakfast when we came down." Said George.

"She must have arrived at a horrible early hour." Added Fred.

"If you must know, my parents had to be on their way to a conference that started at eight this morning. I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"Don't mind them Hermione. They feel that being up before noon should be illegal. So Hermione, has anyone told you about what Percy said and did?"

"Yes I have. What a git. Pro..Rem…Moony said that you and Harry have a feeling or suspicion as to the whereabouts of Sirius's daughter."

"It's a possibility. We aren't completely sure about this person. But what harm could there be in finding out more information. Hermione at the beginning of the year, during the sorting did a name sound …for lack of a better word, curious to you? Other than my cousin that is." Harry said.

"You think that the 'Violet Black' at school is the same one as Sirius's daughter?"

"It's a possibility, isn't it?"

"I suppose. But how are you going to find out?"

"I'm going to talk to here when we get back to school." Ginny answered.

"What if she's not who you think she might be?"

"No harm done really. I might look stupid but no harm done."

"And if she is who you think she is, what are you going to do about it?"

"We go to Moony and tell him. He said that he'd inform Sirius for us."

"If only it could be that easier to find Sirius's daughter. Oh, speaking of school has anyone heard anything about…you know…?"

"No we haven't." Harry answered.

"I've been pretty worried. It has been hard not let it show. My parents just think that I have been missing my friends."

"We will find out soon enough. It won't be too long until we are back at school. While Ginny is talking to Violet, you and I can go and check on D…"

Once they settled the Violet situation and the Draco situation they all talked about what they had received for Christmas. Harry explained to Hermione about the inheritance that Arthur was supposed to have received and that was what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were taking care of.

-crack-

"Lunch is ready." Kreacher said as he brought food into the living room on a tray. He quickly left the living room and returned with pumpkin juice.

"Anyone need anything else?"

"No. Thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and left the living room.

"Wow. Kreacher really has changed since the last time I was here." Hermione said as she sputtered out pumpkin juice.

"Oh, yeah. When Sirius declared himself Head of House, Kreacher showered and put on a new uniform. He has changed a lot towards Sirius. Kreacher is ecstatic to be able to serve the Head of House. On Christmas Sirius offered to pay Kreacher for his services, but Kreacher flipped out. Sirius then told Kreacher that he is to choose one day a week off of work. Kreacher somewhat unwillingly accepted that. He only agreed because he could still work anyway. Sirius made it very clear that if Kreacher were to still work on his day off it's because he wants to. Sirius went as far as to tell Kreacher that on his day off he can tell anyone 'no' to any request. Kreacher still has yet to tell Sirius what day of the week he wants for his day off."

"That was very nice of Sirius."

Just as they finished lunch Sirius, Petunia, Arthur and Molly returned.

"So, you check out the house yet?" Asked Ron.

"No, not yet. Your father and I thought that all of us as a family should take a look at it together." Molly replied.

"Can we go now?" Asked the twins.

"I suppose so."

"You all can go, I'm staying here." Ginny said as she stepped closer to Harry.

"Ginny, it's fine. You go with your family to look at the house. You don't have to stay here with me."

"But, I promised."

"Just be cause you're not physically…"

"Oh. I still don't want to go. Mum said all of us as a family. Percy will probably be going as well."

"Not this time he won't Ginny, he can find out about the house this summer. I am still really upset with him."

"I still want to say." Ginny said smiling.

"Harry can come along if he would like to. Same goes for Hermione."

"I'm okay with that. I know the house somewhat. It's really nice. I am sure you will like the house a lot. All I will tell you is that there is plenty of space." Sirius said.

"It's fine Harry, you go on. I'm sure one day I'll get the opportunity to see this house. You'll have to tell me all bout it when you get back." Dudley said.

Harry and Hermione followed the Weasley's through the floo network to the Burrow. Once they were all there they headed out side to climb into Mr. Weasley's enchanted car. The house that had been passed down to Arthur was not all that far from the Burrow. Mr. Weasley felt that it would look too strange if they walked, so he decided to drive.

Mr. Weasley slowed down as they reached a slightly narrow, graveled road that was lined on either side with fairly large shrubs.

"Slow down a little more dear, I think I see a break in the shrubs up ahead."

"Yes dear."

A short distance later they came on a large break in the shrubs. Mr. Weasley turned left into the break.

"I think I see something. Dad can you go a little faster?"

"Fred and George shut it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

They could see several trees, a nice huge front yard and several small bushes outlining the circular driveway. As they approached and could see a part of the house, Mr. Weasley slowed down even more. They were barely coasting as the whole house came into view. The car slowly rolled to a stop. Mr. Weasley managed to turn the car off.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with bright, happy and excited expressions on their faces. All the Weasley's stared, gaping at the house.

"Someone wake me up. This is too cruel." Muttered Ron.

"What?" Asked the twins.

"I must be dreaming."

"You think that you must be dreaming…" Started Fred.

"Because why? You think we can't gave a bit of good luck?" Finished George.

"Oh, come on! Look at this house! Only a wealthy family could own this place."

"What, you think our family can't get a break twice?" Asked Fred.

"Going to Egypt and now this house…well I'd say out luck is finally going good." Said George.

"Now I know I must be dreaming! Look, a house elf."

"Wicked." Muttered the twins.

"This isn't real. It can't be. In the name of Merlin, let me wake up or let it be that I died in my sleep."

"You still think you are dreaming?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah…Ow…What was that for?" Ron said while he looked from side to side to glare at the twins.

"Well, you thought you were dreaming. We just thought that we would assure you that you're wide a wake." Said Fred.

"That hurt! Both of you didn't have to pinch me!"

"If it hurt, how could you be dreaming? Wouldn't we be a lot nicer to you if you dreaming?" Asked George.

"True. So it's really real. Still, both of you didn't have to pinch me!"

"Quit complaining and trying to convince yourself that you're dreaming. I don't know about all of you but I want to check out the house." Ginny said as she opened the door and climbed out.

Harry climbed out after Ginny and was followed by Hermione. The three of them let their eyes wander to attempt to try and soak it all in. After several minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley climbed out of the car followed by the twins and Ron.

"Kids, stay together and stay close." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Standing before all of them was a Victorian style house. It seemed to be a two-story with an attic. There were a few steps leading up to the porch and front door. The porch went from one side of the house to other side. The outside of the house, porch and steps were the color of Antique off white. The front door, from their distance, looked to be made of solid oak and newer than the rest of the house. There was a crest on the door that would be at about eye level for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The crest was a round bronze plate that was embedded into the door, in the middle of the plate a weasel was etched into it and a capital W was on either side of the weasel.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started walking towards the steps, all six kids quickly caught up. As Mr. Weasley stepped up on the first step the house elf Ron had seen earlier appeared causing Mr. Weasley to nearly fall backwards.

"Who is all you?" Asked the elf frowning.

"H-hello. I am Arthur Septimus Weasley, this is my wife Molly and the rest are some of our children and two of their friends. We just found out about this house. It is an inheritance from my parents. I had two older brother's but the died and so the house was then passed down to me."

"You say you is Arthur 'Septimus' Weasley. What your parents names?"

"Septimus Weasley and Cedrella. Cedrella Black before she married my father. Sirius Black changed what his mother, Walburga Black, had done with my inheritance. Sirius recently declared himself to be the Head of the House of Black."

"Very well. I is Moran. Birk inside house. We only one's stay. We only bound to house, not to wizard or witch. We will assist you. Not do for you or serve you as a servant would. Kindly ask, no order around."

"We understand Moran. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Mr. Weasley

Moran led them into the house. As they entered the house Moran trotted off to the right through an archway. They could see a table and thought the room to be the dinning area and kitchen. In the middle of the entry stood a grand staircase. On their left were two rooms, further exploration of the room revealed the rooms to be the master suite and nursery. The wall behind and under the staircase was blank. On either side they could see a hallway and an archway leading into two separate rooms. The archway on the right showed a couch, a few chairs and what seemed to be a magical fire pit. The Archway on the left showed shelves several books, a few arm chairs and a part of a couch or loveseat.

Molly and Arthur made further exploration of the first floor as the kids headed up to the second floor.

The second floor had a seven bedrooms and a storage closet. On inspection of each room they found private bathrooms in each one. There were three magical fire pits in the main part of the second floor. To the right a small hallway could be seen, further exploration of the hallway revealed a small staircase that led to the attic.

"Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny." Called Mrs. Weasley.

"Coming." They all answered.

"Come look." Mrs. Weasley said as the six of them reached the first floor.

Mrs. Weasley led them through the hallway on the left and out to the back yard. The yard was huge. There was a garden at least twice the size of the one at the Burrow. The chicken coupe and animal pins were also larger than the one's at the Burrow. There was still enough room to put in a decent sized Quidditch Pitch and still have plenty of room for a number of things. The kids were all at a loss for words as they tried to soak in the back yard. All six kids stood in the same spot only moving their eyes as their bodies only moved due to breathing. The kids did not move even when the sun began to set starting cast a shadow over the yard.

"Molly dear, we should get going. It's getting late."

"Yes dear." Molly replied as she checked her watch. "Good grief! It is getting late. Alright everyone, back to the car."

"Do we have to go?" Asked the twins.

"Yes we do."

"When do we move in?" Asked Ron.

"No need for you to think about that right now. I do assure you that we will not be at the Burrow this summer."

"That's so far off. Oh, mum we all could move everything from the Burrow to this house. Wouldn't that make it better? It would make it a lot easier on you and it would take less time right?" Asked Ron.

"I will not keep you and your siblings home from school just to move! Any way it wouldn't help or make anything go faster. None of you can apparate. Enough talk get a move on. Now!

The ride back to the Burrow was full of chatter about the house. As Mr. Weasley parked the car at the Burrow, Ron could be heard softly grumbling about having to wait until summer to live in the new house.

"Oh, Ron quit it. You'll be back at school in a week. And I expect you to keep up with your studies Ronald Weasley. If your marks fall at all, I'll convert the nursery into your new bedroom."

Ron shut right up. He did not want his mother to follow through with her threat.

Everyone climbed out of the car and walked to the Burrow. Once inside, each grabbed a handful of floo powder and whisked off to Grimmuald Place. This was possible due to the last time Arthur went to work he had the underage restriction removed.

Over the next several days the kids, Molly and Arthur talked about the house. Molly and Arthur also talked about their future plans for the house.

A few days before all the kids were to head back to school a head appeared in the fireplace.

"Oh good, Molly you're here." Said Muriel before pulling her head back.

A minute later Muriel and Percy stepped out of the fireplace. Percy seemed to be excited and was waving several documents in his hand.

"Mum, while I was cleaning Aunt Muriel's I found these." Percy said as he thrust the documents into his mother's hand.

As Molly began to read over the documents, Kreacher was leaving the room with a few empty goblets.

"Oh good Kreacher, I would like some Pumpkin juice or some water. I'd appreciate it if you could get it quickly."

"No! Kreacher will not! Get it yourself. You not lazy. You know where the kitchen is." Kreacher barked out as he stopped out of the living room.

Sirius and Petunia did their best to keep a straight face. Harry, Hermione, Dudley, Ron, Ginny and the twins could not help it and burst out laughing. Arthur and Remus smiled and Molly chuckled.

"Sirius you really need to do something about your house elf. He was out of line, rude and disrespectful."

"You did not just tell me what to do! What do you expect me to do, punish Kreacher? Well I will do no such thing. Kreacher was in the right he was not out of line, rude or disrespectful. Today is his day off to do as he pleases. And yes that includes telling witches and wizards 'no', to any request unless he wants to do it."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am Percy. You have a problem with me as well as a problem with Harry and Kreacher. As I recall you were rude and disrespectful to my Godson and my house elf. I believe you threw a tray of food at my house elf for no reason, so even if it wasn't Kreacher's day he had every right to refuse services to you. Kreacher would still have been within his rights to tell you 'no'. I will not interfere in your problems or issues no matter who they are with. You are of age Percy, try to act like it."

"Look who's talking." Mumbled Percy.

"Excuse me! What did you say?" 

"You heard…Ow!"

Everyone in the room was thoroughly shocked Muriel smacking the back of Percy's head.

"Watch what you say, boy."

"Since when can't person speak his or her mind? And what about Sirius?"

"What about him, Percy? You are in his house. He can say whatever he wants to whomever is in his house."

"Alright now everyone. Percy what are the documents you brought with you about?" Asked Remus.

"Oh…um…yes…right. The…um…documents are inheritances to my mum, my siblings and me. Bill and Charlie are able to access theirs now and I'll be able to access mine once I finish with school. All that has to be done is for mum and Aunt Muriel to go to the inheritance department of Gringotts and claim or sort it all out or whatever. Though Bill and Charlie are well of age, mum still has to do it. It's all through mum."

"So all you have to do is be done with school?" Fred and George asked.

"Basically. But to be more clear, you have to complete all seven years of school." Muriel elaborated.

"Do you have to go all seven years? Say one finished all seven years in less than seven years?" Asked the twins

"No you don't have to go all seven years at school, if you finish all seven in years in say six, you'd be done with all seven years so you would be able to access you inheritance at that time." Replied Muriel.

"How much is each inheritance?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to wait for that information Ronald. I will say this if you manage your gold right you could live comfortably for quite a while. Oh, Molly dear, my apologies I've had these documents for a quite a while. I meant to give them to you when Ginny was born. My place has been so cluttered for so…"

"It's fine Aunt Muriel. I understand. Oh, that reminds me, how much more cleaning does Percy have left?" Said Molly.

"A bit. Which, Percy we should go. You just might finish before you return to school, as long as you keep up the pace you have cleaning at."

"Oh right. So Aunt Muriel, can I use magic to finish up? You said that you would think about it."

"No you may not use magic. Yes, I know I said I would think about. I would have let you but you were rude and disrespectful to Sirius again."

Percy grumbled something before stepping into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floor powder and clearly saying, 'Aunt Muriel's'.

"I see it on all of your faces that you want to know how much each of you get. As Aunt Muriel said, you'll have to wait for that information. But, not to worry each of you children received the same amount. Your mother and Muriel will take of it once you all are back at school." Said Arthur.

The next few days went by quickly. Sirius escorted Hermione home; most of the Weasleys went home. Percy Weasley remained at Muriel's finishing his cleaning.

The following day, Harry met up with his friends at Platform 9 ¾.


	62. Chapter 62

Harry joined his friends and loaded his trunk and Hedwig onto the train. Harry then walked back over to Sirius.

"Harry, sorry I didn't take you and your friends to your house. I promise to arrange it to happen over the summer."

"Sounds good to me and it's okay that you didn't take us to the manor. With everything that was discovered, I understand."

"Well, you should get going. The train is about to leave."

Harry turned and ran to the train. He had just closed the door when the train began to pull away. Harry went in search of his friends.

"Harry, we're up here."

Harry looked up when he heard his name and saw Hermione just up ahead. He quickened his steps and reached Hermione in a matter of seconds.

As Harry walked into the compartment he saw Fred, George and Ron on side engaged in a game of exploding snap. On the other side of the compartment he saw Ginny sitting near the window and that Hermione had taken her seat next to the door. Harry smiled as he took his seat in between Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, you made it. For minute there I didn't think you were going to make it." Ron said as he finally registered that his best friend had arrived.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I almost didn't make it. Next time I won't cut it so close. Oh, Sirius said that he'd arrange for us to go to the house I inherited. Too much happened over the holiday and it slipped his mind."

"You inherited a house?"

"Oh yeah. When Sirius discovered that his mother prevented Mr. Weasley from getting the inheritance, he remembered that my parents had family stuff for me in the basement of the house in Godric's Hollow…"

"How did that happen? How does the discovery of an inheritance to Ron's dad lead to Godric's Hollow?"

"The inheritance documents for Mr. Weasley were in a box down in the basement at Grimmuald Place. Regulus was supposed to have destroyed everything, their mother thought that it all had been destroyed. Regulus packed it all up, put down in the basement and placed wards or charms or something like that so that Sirius would be the only one to be able to gain access to the basement. Kreacher of course knew everything and on Regulus's orders, Kreacher was only supposed to tell Sirius about it and to help him gain access. So, all the stuff in the basement at Grimmuald Place trigged the memory of the basement at Godric's Hollow. When Sirius went to Godric's Hollow he only found a letter in the basement. The letter…it said where all the family stuff for me was at and why it had been moved to the Potter Manor. I just can't wait for all of you to see it. There are no words to explain it. I guess I could try and do my best to describe it again. There is a huge library. I peaked my head in and saw several books on spells and potion ingredients."

"I wonder if those book are advanced levels." Mumbled Hermione.

"Well, Hermione you will get the chance to find this summer."

The chatter continued in the compartment as they played exploding snap.

An hour later the compartment door opened.

"There you two are. I've been looking all over the train for you and Ron. I want to…" Percy trailed off as he realized that Ginny was leaning against Harry and her hand in Harry's.

"Well, it isn't Percy." Said Fred and George annoyed.

"I demand to know what is going on in here? And I expected more from you Fred and George. Both of you should be more concerned about Ron and Ginny and who they hang out with and consider friends."

"Nothing is going on in here that shouldn't be Percy." Said Ron.

"Potter let go of my sister! I mean it. Now!"

"Percy, Ginny is the one leaning on me and holding my hand. And honestly I don't mind one bit. You're not my guardian and you're not Ginny's parents so get lost." Harry said slightly angry.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm Head Boy, you better watch it Potter. I have half a mind to…"

"You have half a mind to do what exactly Percy? Give Harry a detention? You can't, we're not at school yet and besides classes don't resume until tomorrow. You'd just be abusing your power and the title of Head Boy would be stripped from you." Hermione said interrupting Percy.

Percy huffed and puffed as he entered the compartment.

"Percy there is no room for you in here. Get out!" Barked Ron.

"You and Ginny are leaving with me right now."

"No we're not!" Ginny growled

"Then I'm staying to make sure…"

"Oh Percy get lost would you!" Said Fred.

"You don't need to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny." Added George.

"Do either of you care about Ron and Ginny? Do either of you want to ensure that they're hanging out with the right sort of witches and wizards and having the right sort of friends?"

"There's nothing wrong or bad about those we hang out with and are friends with." Ron said angrily.

"Mum and dad don't have a problem with who I hang out with and are friends with so you shouldn't either Percy." Ginny added.

"They're blind fools! And I can see I'm too late to save Ron. But I still have a chance to do just that for you Ginny. Come on let's go."

"Come any closer or touch me I'll hex you into the next decade!"

"Don't be silly Ginny. No one can do that."

"I'll still hex you and don't think that I won't try to do just as I said."

Percy reached for Ginny's arm and suddenly flew backwards out of the compartment.

"I told you not to come any closer or touch me." Ginny said while standing on her feet with her wand drawn.

"That's it…"

"Watch it Percy, you don't want to go and…oh never mind… go ahead and try to do something like give out detentions or something. You'll be the one in trouble. Honestly, I would like to see the title of Head Boy being stripped from you. So please, I beg of you to abuse your power." Hermione said hopefully.

"I'm writing to mum and dad. Now they'll see that I have been right all along." Percy said as he stood up before stopping off down the corridor.

"Keep dreaming Percy!" Harry yelled after Percy as he stopped off.

"Harry, go find Hedwig and bring her back here. While you are getting her we'll write our own letter to mum and dad. Percy won't send his letter until we get back to school. So if we get ours out now, it will get there long before Percy's." Ron said excitedly.

"Ron that's…really clever." Hermione said brightly.

Harry quickly took off and found Hedwig. He grabbed the handle to make carrying the cage easier and quickly rushed back to the compartment with his friends.

"Just finished the letter. Let Hedwig out of her cage so we can attach the letter." Ron said anxiously.

Harry opened the door on the cage while informing Hedwig that there was an important job for her to do. Ron attached the letter to the outstretched leg of Hedwig.

"Quickly Hedwig. It is extremely important that this letter is to be delivered to Mrs. Weasley as quickly as possible." Harry murmured to Hedwig.

Hedwig nipped Harry's fingers affectionately, chirped and took off out of the window.

"What the hell is Percy's problem?" Asked Hermione.

"He's just being a git." Replied Ron.

Fred and George looked at each other contemplating something.

"Should we?" Asked Fred.

"Yes, we should." Replied George.

"What are the two of you going on about?" Asked Ginny.

"Last night we hear voices, mum, dad and Aunt Muriel's. So we decided to find out what exactly they were talking about." Said Fred.

"And?" Prompted Ginny.

"Percy seems to thing that Harry's going to get Ginny pregnant before she finishes school and that Harry will disappear without a care in the world like Sirius did to Ruby." Said George.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the other four.

"That's what we heard." Replied the twins.

"You both kept that to yourselves. Why didn't you say anything to us before?" Asked Ron.

"Well, we know it's total rubbish and that Percy has obviously his damn mind." Said Fred.

"And we didn't want to upset anyone. But with Percy's recent stunt…" Added George

"Sorry we didn't say anything when you first entered the compartment." The twins said together.

"I can't believe that Percy got the title 'Head Boy'." Hermione declared.

"Well, with any luck maybe now we won't have deal with Percy at home. I am so sick of him. And to think I didn't' tell anyone that he's dating that Clearwater chick from school." Said Ginny.

"Brilliant sis. Thanks for the info." Said the twins mischievously.

"Any time."

"Well, we should start changing into school robes…I know we're not near Hogsmead Station, but as there are so many of us…"

"Hermione, I honestly don't think that it will matter. As you said earlier, classes don't resume until tomorrow." Harry said teasingly.

"I'm going to see if anyone has changed or plans to soon."

"You go do that Hermione." Said Ron.

A few minute later Hermione returned to the compartment.

"So Granger, what did you find out." Asked the twins.

"No one has changed nor will anyone be changing into their school robes."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"Well, I certainly am not going to be the only one, aside from Percy, dressed in school robes."

"You're not going to be able to convince us to change…"

"Of course not Ronald! I wasn't insinuating that. I was meaning that I am not going to change into school robes, you nit-twit."

Suddenly the compartment door opened to again reveal Percy.

"We're nearly to Hogsmead Station, you all should get changed into school robes. I am disappointed that none of you have already changed. I am completely shocked Miss. Granger."

"Deal with it Percy. I am not going to force anyone to change and I am not changing either. No one else has, well other than you."

"Someone needs to set a good example around here."

"Piss off Percy." Said Ron.

"Percy do you want a repeat of what happened when you refused to leave me alone in my room at Grimmuald Place, you know before you had to go to your Aunt Muriel's to clean?" Said Harry irritated.

Percy's face turned beat red and he stomped off once again.

Before anyone knew it the train reached Hogsmead Station. All six stayed together as they de-boarded the train, headed to where the carriages were ready and waiting to take them to the castle and climbed into one as quickly as the could in hopes that Percy would not find them in time to ruin the return to school more than he already had.

The carriage pulled away as Percy approached. Harry smiled warmly at Percy as he took Ginny's hand in his and held up their clasped hands just before resting their hands on his thigh.

"Harry, what was tha…" Ginny trailed off as she caught sight of Percy.

Percy was standing in the middle of the lane glaring in Harry's direction. Percy's face was red and his eyes were huge.

Ginny smirked and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry turned to face Ginny as he said, "Yes Ginn…"

Ginny cut Harry's words off as her lips touched his. Harry was surprised, a little confused by Ginny's actions that she was able to unbalance him causing Harry to fall backwards on to the bench seat. He tried to resist but knew it was useless, as he had been thinking about kissing her for quite some time. As Harry gave in and kissed her back he reached out to grab someone for his or her help.

"What Har…Ginny! Stop! Get off of Harry!" Sputtered Fred.

Ginny responded with a grunt that was clear to everyone that she was saying no.

George, Ron and Hermione looked up to see what was going on. To find out why Fred was yelling at Ginny and where he was looking.

"Ginny! Stop attacking Harry! Let the poor bloke breath!" Cried George.

Ginny stopped kissing Harry and looked at Fred.

"What?" Chuckled Ginny with an innocent expression on her face.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Ron.

"Behave yourself." Said Fred.

"Mum and dad won't like this. Your only twelve." Added George.

"Percy was having a hissy because Harry held my hand. I just figured that I'd give him something to contemplate. Mum and dad will just end up pissed at Percy for causing me or pushing me into things and situations that I normally wouldn't be involved in. In other words, mum and dad will process that Percy's behavior will potentially result in years down the road of me becoming a parent at such a young age. Percy will be the one in hot water not me. Besides I wanted to kiss Harry."

Fred and George couldn't argue with Ginny's logic so they dropped the issue.

"Ginny, mum and dad won't be quite so lenient on you. You're twelve and not allowed to date so snogging will be unacceptable to them. What if they end up siding with Percy?"

"They won't side with Percy. Don't worry so much Ron. Trust me, mum and dad won't do anything other then possible request that I not go to such extremes to antagonize Percy and to be patient."

"If you're sure."

"I am sure Ron."

"Harry, are you alright?" Asked Ron as he saw a strange look on Harry's face.

"S-sure." Harry stuttered quietly with a dazed expression on his face and a glazed look in his eyes.

"Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't really think it through. I didn't mean to…Can you forgive me for taking advantage of what you told me about how you feel about me? I wish I could promise not to do it again, but I can't. But I'll try not to do it again."

"I forgive you. In the future a bit of a forewarning would be very appreciated." Harry whispered.

"Nice one Ginny. You made it so that Harry can't talk. I hope it's not permanent." Grumbled Ron.

"It won't be permanent." Said Fred smirking.

"Just give it a few hours." George added while smirking.

"Um…Ginny…you might want to…um… let Harry get…I mean sit up. We're nearly to the castle. In maybe a minute or two and we will be there." Hermione stuttered.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said as she climbed off of Harry and retook her seat on the bench.

"Don't worry about it." Harry whispered in a slightly raspy voice as he sat back up.

As the carriage came to a halt everyone picked up and grabbed what they had brought with them into the carriage.

Harry sat still to let everyone by so they could climb out.

"Harry are you getting out to the carriage or what?" Asked Ron.

Harry nodded while signaling that he'd be a minute.

Hermione and Ginny were just inside the castle waiting for Harry for join them.

"Harry do you still want to go with me to check on …you know?" Hermione inquired.

Harry only shook his head. Hermione went on her own to check to se if Draco was in the room of requirement and if he was she was hoping that he would be alright.

As Harry and Ginny headed for the dining hall Ginny glimpsed Violet walking towards them.

"Hi, Harry. I was wondering if I could have a word with you? It's extremely important, or at least it is to me." Violet said with a desperate plea in her voice and glassy eyes that were threatening to spill tears.

Harry cleared his throat before saying, "Sure."

"Ginny can come too. It doesn't matter. I just need to talk to you."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with hopeful expressions as they followed Violet into an empty room.

"I heard that Sirius Black is your Godfather and that you spent the holiday with him?"

"He is my Godfather and I did spend the holiday with him."

"What's he like? How is he? Has he ever mentioned someone by the name of Ruby?"

"He's great, kind, caring and the best father figure I know, aside from Mr. Weasley. He was my parent's best friend. They met here at Hogwarts. He's doing pretty good. He has mentioned Ruby, but only recently. He was pretty choked up and it was painful for him to talk about her."

"I heard the whole story. It's so sad. I won't say anymore about it. If it were me, I wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Violet, I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you so interested in Sirius and if he has ever mentioned 'Ruby'?"

"Over the holiday I found out that Sirius Black is my father. Mum's best friend, Marie, raised me from birth. My mum died shortly after I was born. I've known for quite some time about my mum. Marie intended on telling me a few years ago but the conversation never came up until this past holiday. I couldn't take it anymore so I asked Marie about my father. I would really like to meet him and get to know him. And hopefully live with him. I also have a letter for him. My mother wrote a letter to my father and me before she died. There's also this vial of something and I need what's called a pensive to view it. Goodness I am sorry. I've been rambling on. I'm nervous and anxious, excited and terrified at the same time. Marie is not well. To be honest she doesn't have much life left. She's a Muggle."

Ginny used all her energy and strength to not jump up and down at the revelation that she and Harry were right about Violet.

"Violet I can assure you that Sirius wants to get to know you."

"But he doesn't even know that I exist."

"Actually he does."

"But how? My mum never got the chance to tell him that she was pregnant."

Harry explained about Sirius declaring himself as the Head of the House of Black and about the Black family tree tapestry and what Sirius had said about Ruby.

"So, how do I and my father meet or whatever?" Asked a very excited Violet.

"First we need to inform Sirius that you're here, near by. Ginny and I thought that you might be the Violet that appeared on the tapestry. Ginny was going to talk to you about Sirius when we returned from the holiday. Not to worry, we know someone here that will be able to inform Sirius that his daughter is at Hogwarts. Then we arrange it so that you and Sirius can talk and such."

"The best thing to happen to me, other than Marie, is finally finding out about my father and being able to meet him."

"What about finding out about magic and Hogwarts?" Asked Ginny.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts and finding out that I am a witch. Just, knowing that there's a possibility that I'll have a home when Marie dies. The Muggle doctors don't know what's wrong and can't figure out a way to make her well. Being that she is a Muggle and what ever it is that is wrong with her is not the result of magic so she doesn't think that St. Mungo's would take and try to see if there is anything that they can do. See, when my mum was eleven she confided in her best friend about magic and Hogwarts. Marie was intrigued and excited that magic was real and not some story. From that moment on they were inseparable until my mum started attending Hogwarts and when she met my father."

"Sorry to hear that your mum died. It must have been hard to learn what happened. I am glad that you have had Marie to help you through it. I am also sorry to hear about Marie's current health."

"Thank you. You really are as kind as I've heard. I get the feeling that I could confide in both of you. It would be so nice to have some one I could talk to about things and have them there for me to help or just comfort me when I need it."

"What about your friends?" Asked Ginny.

"Friends? What friends? Sure there are a few that it hang out with from time to time and several that chat about classes with but I don't have any friends or anyone to really talk to about Marie. I can't talk to her about things, I don't want her to worry about me than she already does."

"Well, a lot of things are going to change, starting now. You have a friend in me and I am sure a friend in Ginny as well. In a way I'd say that you and I are family…Sirius. I think there is still some time left for the feast. Come sit with us."

Violet nodded and smiled as she followed Harry and Ginny out of the room and into the dining hall.

As the three of them made their way to the Gryffindor table Harry made eye contact with Remus.

Remus looked from Harry to Ginny to Violet and back to Harry with huge eyes and a questioning look on his face.

Harry smiled, looked at Violet and back at Remus with a nod to convey that yes she is Sirius's daughter.

Ginny, Harry and Violet took a seat at the table and started to eat.

After a while Ron started looking around and became confused.

"Harry, where's Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny.

"You and Hermione were waiting for Harry to show up and you and Harry show up here with a first year instead of Hermione. She…she went alone? It couldn't take that long to find out what happened or didn't happen over the holiday to Dr…you know."

"This can't be good." Harry and Ginny said together.

Harry, Ron and Ginny got finished what they had their plates, got up and headed for the doors to leave. Harry stopped and ran back to the table.

"Violet, sorry to run out on you like this. It's just that there is something important that I need to check on and find out. We'll meet you in the common room. Fred and George will show you our spot. And not to worry they won't prank you at all in any way, shape or form."

"Oh, we won't." Said Fred.

"Is that so?" Asked George.

"Of course you won't do your usual. Sirius wouldn't be too happy to hear that either or both of you were to prank his daughter."

"Well in that case we will be sure that nothing unwanted comes her way or bothers her." Said Fred.

"We'll stay with her until the rest of you show up." Added George.

Harry smiled, turned and quickly caught up with Ron and Ginny.

The three of them walked straight to the room of requirement. No one was inside so they went to Gryffindor Tower. As the followed the corridor they could see the portrait of the fat lady up ahead as well as Hermione pacing.

At the sound of footsteps approaching Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Where have you three been? I've been waiting for over an hour. I didn't want to go into the dining hall and get you, as it would have been suspicious, more suspicious than it has been. I don't want things to get worse for him." Hermione shrieked.

"We went to the room of requirement and you weren't there. No one was there so we came here. We got here as fast as we could." Ron replied.

"So, before going to the room of requirement, all of you were in the dining hall all this time?"

"No. Hermione please calm down. Ron was in the dining hall when Ginny and I finally arrived with Violet. As you took off to the room of requirement and Ginny and I headed for the dining hall, Violet approached me and wanted to have a word with me. She didn't even care that Ginny was there. Violet wanted to know about Sirius. Over the holiday she found out her father's name, and yes Sirius is her father."

"Oh! That's great! You should tell Re…Moony. Now. What are you waiting for?"

"Uh…Hermione."

"Harry."

"First you yell at us about where we were and now you want me to go to Moony right this second about Violet being Sirius's daughter. I can see that you have something important to tell us, and yes Sirius's daughter is important as well. I think the other is just a bit more important right now. I will talk to Moony to be sure he understood my silent words, and I will soon. First I want to know how did…" Harry paused to look around to be sure that no one else was around that could cause a serious problem before continuing softly, "Draco's holiday go?"

"Not good. But I don't think that we should discuss it out here."

"Oh, right. Let's get inside then." Harry said feeling a little stupid.

All four walked through the common room and straight to the table in their corner.

"Okay so what happened? If anything did." Ron said skeptically.

"Before the holiday, Snape paid a visit to the Malfoy Manor and talked with Draco's father. Well, when Draco arrived home, his dad asked him who he had been talking to at school. Of course Draco said 'no one', but his father didn't believe him. The result is that Draco has a gash on the right side of his face. It's not very long, but it is deep. Really deep."

"That's it? Why didn't you come to the feast? How long could it take to fix up a small gash on one's face?"

"Shut up Ron! That's not all that happened. Draco's father…oh hell…Lucius made the gash magically…well when Snape had visited he did something just before he left, I'm not sure what…"

"How do you know that Snape did something before he left the Malfoy Manor?"

"Ron shut it! Give Hermione a chance to explain and tell the whole story. For the love of Merlin would you please stop interrupting her." Ginny said

"Lucius also has a gash on the right side of his face. Shortly after the gash was made on Draco's face he saw a longer and deeper gash appear on his father's face, same side. Lucius's is about three times as long and deep. At least from what Draco could tell. Draco also said that hid father screamed as though someone was torturing him with a poison or some kind of acidic potion. Lucius cast several spells at Draco, one's that cause excruciating pain…worse than 'Crucio'. Well the result was the same, every thing that Lucius did magically to Draco, Lucius felt everything that Draco felt except it was three times or more intense for Lucius."

"That's good. Lucius can't do anything to Draco any more! That means that we won't have to be involved any longer."

"Yes it's good that Lucius can't hurt Draco magically any more, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't still need our help. All it means Ron is that Lucius knows he can't harm Draco with magic without going through it himself."

"Oh no." Gasped Harry.

"Lucius physically beat his son? How horrible. Is Draco all right?" Violet asked, speaking up for the first time.

"He will be alright, in time. I wouldn't call it that Draco was beaten. Lucius used something on Draco that caused a hideous burn on his chest. Draco knows that it was not done by magic because his father was unaffected. In other words, Lucius Malfoy will use Muggle means to punish his son. Luckily I carry Muggle remedies with me at all times."

"You're telling me that Malfoy let you use Muggle remedies on him?" Asked Ron.

"Yes he did. Of course he was a little reluctant at first. I asked him to trust me and he let me tend to his burn with what I had. Yes Ron I carry Muggle remedies with me at all times. I shrink it down to a small box so that I can carry it in my pocket at all times so I don't look ridiculous carrying a big case with me and it's extremely heavy when not shrunk down."

"So, you're all helping Draco? That's really nice of you. Personally I think that whole thing about the Gryffindor's and Slytherins being mortal enemies and hating each other is a load or rubbish. Just because it has been that way for decades doesn't mean that it has to continue. Not all pure bloods are kind and decent just like not all pure bloods are worthless pieces of crap. If you really pay attention, every family has kind and decent members as well as those that are worthless pieces of crap. You should never assume or categorize another just because of his or her family history. I don't know what he did to you Ron or your friends or your relatives but you can't let that get in the way of helping Draco in a time of need."

"Thank you Violet."

"You're welcome Hermione. I'd like to add that you can help someone without trusting them. Also don't be so closed-minded that you make a final decision as to the type of person Draco might be in the future. He may have been a worthless piece of crap but he might change, may have already changed. I'm not saying 'bury the hatchet and be his best friend', I'm just saying be there for him, help him, don't pre-judge him because of his past actions against you and those you care about or because of his family history but do be cautious. You clearly have your issues and reservations about Draco, but what if he's not how you think he is? Think about what you have said about and to Draco as well what you have or haven't done or doing in regard to Draco. Now ask yourself, are better than he has been?"

"Very well put Violet." Said Ginny.

"And don't worry I wont say anything to any one about you helping Draco. I would like to help as well."

"Well…okay…this is better. There's now another person to take care of Draco. Hermione won't have to go alone anymore."

"I've never gone alone because I had to! I chose to go alone every time! You just refuse to see past the Malfoy family history and their wealth!" Hermione said infuriated.

"And it's rubbish! The Malfoy family has a horrid history and yes they are wealthy but come on Ron, we found out over the holiday that our family has it's own wealth. Don't you remember the house we looked at? You know the one we'll be living in this summer and always." Ginny growled at Ron.

"Sue me! I forgot about the house."

"Okay now." Said George.

"I think we all better get to bed now." Said Fred.

"Don't look at us like that Ron." Said George.

"It's really late." Said Fred.

"Crap! It's past two!" Harry said as he stood up and headed to the staircase that lead to the dormitories.

The rest followed Harry's lead and went to his or her dormitory in silence.


	63. Chapter 63

The following day Harry was anxious to find out if Remus had informed Sirius about Violet and Sirius's reaction. He couldn't concentrate on his classes.

Harry couldn't even focus in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He just wanted the class to be over to he could speak with Remus. The class seemed to go on and on. Harry perked up some as Remus addressed the class.

"That's all for today. Keep working on the assignment for homework. If you haven't finished by the next lesson we will continue with where each of you are. Class dismissed. Potter please stay after class, I would like a word with you."

"Yes Professor."

"We'll wait for you in the hall." Hermione whispered as she and Ron passed Harry.

Once the classroom was empty, Harry walked up to Remus's desk.

"Professor, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Violet. I just wanted to be sure that I understood you yesterday before I said anything to Sirius. Violet is indeed Sirius's daughter?"

"Yes. Violet came up to Ginny and me wanting a word with me."

"As much as I am relieved, I am shocked at how simple it was to find her."

"It's great!"

"That it is. Would you and Ginny like to be present when I tell Sirius?"

"Yeah, of course. But how will you be able to pull off that one?"

"I'll get permission for Sirius to come here if I can't get authorization for you and Ginny to go with me to tell him."

"Let me know either way."

"I will. And if you hurry you might be able to grab a little something for lunch."

"I just might manage that. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

Remus nodded at Harry with a smile.

Harry quickly left the room and headed to the dining hall with Ron and Hermione. On the way Harry told Ron and Hermione about the conversation he had with Remus.

"Finally you three show up. We were beginning to worry." Said the twins.

"Violet and I saved you all some lunch."

"Thanks Ginny. We are late because Moony wanted to talk to me. He wanted to be sure that he understood me correctly last night before telling Sirius that we found his daughter."

"So when do you think this 'Moony' will tell my dad about me?"

"With classes all week, probably not until this weekend. Don't worry about it, okay. He's going to be shocked and relieved. And I am sure that nervous and excited will follow."

"This is going to drive me crazy. The waiting. You'd think that after all the years of waiting to find out anything about my dad and to finally meet him that another week wouldn't matter."

"Well, it's different now. You know more about your father. You have a name, some basic information about him and also a face. Before all you had was a relative knowledge that you have a father out there somewhere."

"Wow! Ron that was…intuitive and deep. Mum and dad would be so pleased. Especially if you applied the same energy on your school work." Said Ginny.

Harry sighed before saying, "Can't we have a discussion without anyone verbally attacking another?"

"Thank you Harry." Ron said happily.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well we better get going or we'll all be late to classes." Hermione stated.

As everyone headed out of the dining hall, Ginny held Harry back.

"What?"

"What was that all about?"

"You mean what is aid about having a discussion without anyone verbally attacking another?"

"Yes. Ron's been a…"

"I know what he's been. And I do understand your point of view. Really I do. It would just be nice to have a peaceful conversation once in a while."

"I see what you are saying and I agree. Do you really understand?"

"Yes I do. And your parents would be pleased if Ron put as much effort into his school work as he does with everything else."

Ginny smiled and walked with Harry as far as they could together before going in different directions to the class they had next.

The first week back went by quickly as Friday had arrived. Harry was anxiously waiting to hear from Remus. During lunch an owl delivered a letter to Harry.

"What does it say? Who is it from?" Asked Ron.

"It's from Moony." Harry replied.

"Go on read it out loud." Hermione encouraged.

'_Dear Harry,_

_ Unfortunately I won't be able to bring_ _Sirius to the castle or take you and Ginny to Grimmuald Place. Something about the Minister of Magic being at Hogwarts this weekend. _

_I'll be telling Sirius tomorrow about his daughter and where she is. I know he'll be thrilled to no end. Please let Violet know that I know, without Sirius saying so that not one day has gone by without him thinking of Ruby, what they shared and what they could have shared. And of course the daughter they share. Once Sirius and his daughter meet and get to know one another they can begin building a parent/child relationship and both will always have a part of Ruby with them through each other. Just like you and your Aunt in regard to your mother._

_ I am really sorry that you and Ginny can't be there when I tell Sirius. And I promise to let you know what Sirius's reaction is._

_ Love, _

_ Moony.'_

"Why would the Ministry of Magic be here?" The twins wondered allowed.

"Who knows." Replied Ron.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry knows that Harry has knowledge of the Potter Manor and the rest of the inheritance and are inquiring about weather or not Harry intends to claim the inheritance and or declare himself the Head of the House of Potter." Said Hermione.

"And what or why would the Ministry of Magic be interested in what Harry intends to do with his inheritance?" Asked Ron.

"It depends on how everything was set up. For instance, the inheritance that your father finally received, the Ministry couldn't do a damn thing about it because of all the precautions and stipulations that Walburga had in place. In Harry's case the Minister could very well have a personal interest in the matter, yes including financial gain."

"How so?" Asked Harry.

"Some inheritances don't have safeguards or precautions like what Walburga did. It could be possible that there is a time limit. Say you don't claim the inheritance by a certain date, well, the ministry can legally seize it and do whatever they want with it. Harry if I were you I'd have Sirius look into it to see if there is a time limit on claiming your inheritance. You can claim it, declare yourself as the Head of the House of Potter and appoint someone to make decisions and handle all affairs etcetera…you can set it up that until you are ready to take the reins so to speak. First ask Sirius if he knows of any time limit and if not if he could find out for you as soon as possible."

"Granger makes a good point. And she's right Harry. A number of witches and wizards lost inheritances by not claiming them in time. And yes the ministry took the unclaimed items." Said George.

"Harry if you hurry you might be able to send a message with Moony. Well, at least catch him before he leaves. He can't go until classes are out for the day." Said Ron.

"Actually he could have another teacher fill in for the rest of the day so that he can leave now." Said Ginny.

Harry quickly looked around at the staff table. When he didn't see Remus he got up and ran out of the dining hall in hopes of catching Remus before he left.

Harry reached the Defense classroom to find it empty. He depressed at possibly missing Remus that he did not notice any one standing in the doorway and walked right into him or her.

"Potter you're a bit early for class. Is there something you need?" Asked Professor Snape.

"I was hoping to catch Professor Lupin before he left. You wouldn't happen to know if he has left yet or not? Would you? Professor."

"He has already left the school. Could I possibly help you with anything?"

"Actually, yes Professor. I wanted to ask Professor Lupin if he could pass a message onto Sirius. I was just wondering if there was a time limit on being able to claim my inheritance. I wanted to know if Sirius might know of a time limit and if not if he could find out and let me know. Could you pass my message on to Sirius, sir? Please. I know I could send a letter to him, but I really want to know as soon as possible."

"Well, there is still some time before class begins…I appreciate your…politeness, so I will pass on the message."

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate you helping me out with this."

The rest of the day went by quickly. At dinner a tawny owl landed in front of Harry with it's leg out stretched.

Harry shakily, but quickly took the letter and read,

'_Harry,_

_ I hear that you are wondering about a time limit on being able to claim your inheritance. I do not know of any time limit. But I can easily find out. Once I do I promise to send word as soon as possible._

_ Sorry to make this so short, but Moony has just arrived. I am not sure why and I am sure that he should still have a class or two to teach today._

_ Love, _

Padfoot'

"He left early, why?" Asked Ron.

"He probably couldn't wait any longer to tell Sirius about Violet." Replied Ginny.

"Um…Harry." Said Hermione while pointing at in Violet's direction.

"Violet relax. This is going to sound stupid but don't think about it…I mean try not to think about it."

"Easier said then done."

"I know it is. And I know Sirius, he'll want to make the best impression and will want to be pulled together."

"I'm trusting you Harry. I'll try not to think about it but I am not sure it would be possible for me not to think about it. All of you will help me, right?"

"Yes we will help."

Violet smiled and mostly played with her food.

"Hold on a second. Through all of this, has anyone checked on…you know? How is the burn healing? We're supposed to be helping him, right?"

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at Ron with their mouths gaping open.

"Ron…what a complete…change. Your attitude…I mean not that long ago you didn't give a…rats ass…but now…" Ginny managed to say through her shock.

"Well, I thought a lot about what Violet said. I realized that other than us the only person he talks to is…Big D."

"So you're saying that you're going to give him a chance?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes. I can't promise that I won't fall into my old habit, but I'll do my best."

"I knew you just need some time and the right words." Said Harry.

"And a third party perspective. Hey, is anyone going to answer my questions?"

"I've been checking on him all week. It's a bad burn and will take a while to heal. I've tried magically healing the burn, but no luck. As for the other injury, I'll give it another week. By then I believe it will be all healed and leave no trace behind that it ever existed. And yes Ron, I went alone."

"You're sure that your Muggle remedies will be able to heal the burn?"

"In time, but yes. With any luck it will be completely healed by the end the school year."

"Oh no. Here comes Percy." Ron softly groaned.

Percy stopped walking when he reached the group of Gryffindor's. When he spotted Violet he cleared his throat.

"You're Violet, right?"

"Yes." Violet replied as she turned around so she could see Percy's face.

"I'm Percy. Percy Weasley and I'm sure that you know I am in Gryffindor. I'm Head Boy. If you need anything or need to talk to someone you can go to the Prefects or me. You can also go to Professor McGonagall, she is the Head of Gryffindor. Oh, and you might want to be careful hanging out with this lot."

"Why should I be careful hanging out with this lot?"

"Just don't let Potter trick you. He's not quite as…respectable as he would make you believe."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am sure that you have seen the inappropriate behavior Harry has around my sister, Ginny. Not to mention the poor excuse of a roll-model his Godfather is."

"There's nothing wrong with how Harry is with Ginny."

"Are you kidding me? My sister is only twelve!"

"Harry is only thirteen! And what's wrong about Harry's Godfather?" Violet said as she got up and stood in front of Percy.

"So they haven't told you. You should know that his Godfather got some poor girl by the name of Ruby pregnant and he basically ditched her. He doesn't seem to have cared about Ruby or care that he has a child out there. He ha…"

"He did not ditch her. And as far the child goes, well he never about the baby girl until recently!"

"I see. They told you that story. You believe it? It's pure rubbish just so you know. I know the truth."

"**The hell you do, you disgrace to the world!"**

"Oh come on now! Sirius Black doesn't care about the child…"

Before Percy could finish, Violet slapped him hard across the face. So hard that he fell over onto the floor.

"**YOU SHUT UP ABOUT RUBY AND SIRIUS! THEY NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! I KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT RUBY AND SIRIUS. I KNOW NEW ABOUT THE BABY GIRL I HAVE KNOWN THIS FOR YEARS! FYI, SHORTLY AFTER I WAS BORN RUBY DIED! RUBY LEFT ME LETTER EXPLAINING EVERYTHING! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT AGAIN! IF YOU EVER INSINUATE THAT MY FATHER RAN OUT ON MY MOTHER AND ME AGAIN, IT WILL TAKE THE POWER OF MERLIN AND MORGAN LE FAY TO KEEP ME FROM MAKING YOU PAY!"** Violet screamed out.

Harry quickly jumped up and gently placed a hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Violet, it's going to be okay. Please calm down. Come on, the rest of us are leaving. Let's all walk around a bit before we all turn in for the night."

Violet nodded and allowed Harry to guide her out of the dining hall. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George followed Harry and Violet out of the dining hall.

The whole dining hall gasped at the revelation about Violet.

Madam Pomfrey made way over to Percy and examined his face.

"It will be painful for a while. The welts will subside by tomorrow, but the swelling will remain for several days. Oh, and you will have a nasty bruise. I suggest that you go to your room and try to sleep. I also suggest that you don't sleep on your left side."

"What? That's all you're going to do? It really hurts. Don't I get anything for the pain?"

"I don't have anything with me right now Mr. Weasley. Your…injury doesn't require you to visit the hospital wing. I will send something up to you to help you sleep. You will have to endure the pain I'm afraid. What I do have for pain is really strong and well…I wouldn't want a student such as yourself to become hooked on it. If I had something not as strong on the premises, I would send it up to you as well. You will have a sleeping tonic sent up to you every night after dinner. That is all I can do."

Percy turned and stopped out of the dining hall and all the way to his room.

All seven were sitting on chairs or the lone couch in the room of requirement. Harry had an arm around Violet trying to calm her down and comfort her. Ginny was on the other side of Violet on the couch doing her best to help Harry.

No one said anything as the minutes passed. They weren't quite sure what to say but insisted on being there.

The only sounds were the breathing of six and the crying of Violet.

"W-what's his p-problem? W-what does h-he have a-against my f-father?"

"He wont listen to anyone. No matter what we say. We figured that Ruby must have died. Percy won't listen to any of it. He made up his mind based on what he heard out of the explanation. Crap, I don't think that I am explaining this right or making much sense."

"In other words, Harry is saying that Percy is being a dumb ass." Said Ron.

"S-so my f-father didn't d-do anything t-to him?"

"No. Sirius has been nothing but kind and polite. Well, until Percy basically, verbally, attacked Sirius."

"So m-my dad o-only defended h-himself? He d-didn't use v-violence?"

"He defended himself without violence."

"P-Percy shouldn't be H-Head Boy. He w-was cruel."

"Yes he was cruel and shouldn't be Head Boy. But hey, you got Percy good. And it was in front of the whole school." Ron said with laughter in his voice at the end.

Violet gave a weak smile.

"Um…Violet, I have a few things that will help. I have eye drops for the redness of your eyes and I brewed this to help with the swelling of your eyes. That is if you want these."

"Th-thank you Hermione. I gladly accept. It would be nice to see properly and not have the burning sting."

Hermione walked over around to the back of the couch, instructed Violet to lean back. Once Violet leaned back, Hermione squeezed a small bottle until two drops came out and repeated this with Violet's other eye. Hermione set aside the small bottle and picked up a small dish and slathered a thick, clear substance around Violet's eyes on the eyelids.

"It will take a few minutes before it starts to work but you will feel the effects."

"Thank you again Hermione."

"You're welcome. You don't have to thank me all the time. The difficult part is going to be when we go to our common room. With there being so many of us, we're sure to get caught even if we go in groups. Not that it really matters, I just thought that everyone should be aware of what could very well be in store for us."

Suddenly the door to the room of requirement opened. In the split second between the door opening and before they realized who it was, they all thought that they were in serious trouble.

"Draco. Are you okay?" Asked Ginny.

"Not really. Crabbe found the vial of pain relieving potion, showed it to Goyle who proceeded to smash the vial. I'll be surprised if they don't tell my father about it. My father already suspects that I have been talking to someone about all of this. If they do tell my father, he'll know for sure that I am."

"I'm sure that Professor Snape will say that he's the one that gave you the potion. Professor Snape just has to know what happened over the holiday and what Goyle did. And of course he'll have to be asked."

"I thought about that Harry. The only thing is that I don't dare be seen talking to Professor Snape."

"I'll find a way to talk to him and explain the situation and see if he'll say he gave you the potion. He is your Head of House, it shouldn't matter if you talk to him or not. I was going to suggest that you stay back after Defense or Potions and say that you wanted to talk to him about an assignment but that wouldn't really work. You don't exactly study, or at least not many see you studying. Unless you are willing to put in the extra effort to make it look as thought you really did have a question or something and then your marks get better. Who would really know what was going on? I mean outside of those that do know."

"Thanks Harry. I really do owe all of you for helping me. I hope to one day to be able to repay all of you in some way."

"For now, let me take a look at the burn and you drink this down."

Draco accepted the potion and drank it down as quickly as he could. After setting the vial down he removed his shirt so that Hermione could take a look at the burn.

"It looks better than the last time I looked. It's just healing really slowly."

"I just hope it completely heals before school lets out for the summer. I am not sure how well I could handle another round with my father if it's not healed by then."

Harry stood up and walked over to take a better look at the burn on Draco's chest. Harry was careful not to touch Draco, he didn't want cause Draco any more pain than he was already in.

"I wish there was a way to get it to heal quicker, so that you can…"

"Um…Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked nervously.

"What do y…" Harry trailed off as he noticed that the hand in front of Draco's chest had a soft, pale blue glow to it. In the following second there was a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded all of them and then disappeared.

"That was weird. Did any of you feel the cool blast?" Asked Draco cautiously.

"What are you talking about? There wasn't a…bloody hell! The burn…it's not…it's gone. But where…where did it go?" Ron stuttered.

"That was wicked. Harry, what did you do? And can you teach us how to do it?" Asked the twins.

"I don't…I don't know what I just did. I just really wanted the burn to heal quickly so that Draco could build up his strength before he went home for the summer holiday. It was similar to when I some how banished Percy to his room. Just I was really angry that time."

"Harry, when exactly did these strange things start happening? What happened prior to it happening?"

"I had been to my Grandfather's house that he left to me and looked through some boxes of stuff that my parents wanted me to have."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"This summer you should really go to the house and go through the boxes your parents left for you. With banishing Percy to his room and healing Draco's burn like that, if I were you I'd want to know as much as I can about my family history." Said Hermione

"I bet you find out that you're from a really powerful family. I'm not taking about wealth like gold, I mean pure, genuine power." Ron said excitedly.

"Well, we're really pushing it. It's past three in the morning. And we all really can't leave together. Draco do you want to leave first or leave after we do?"

"All of you should go first. You all have been gone longer."

"Well that's settled, lets get going?" Said Hermione as she headed for the door with the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Violet following behind her.

"What the bloody hell? Why can't we leave? Will we ever be able to leave?" Asked Ron slightly hysterical.

"Ron calm down…" Ginny said.

"This has never happened before. We have always been able to come and go as we please." Said Ron.

"Just calm down all right. It just means that someone is out there. The precautions we put in place are working so it's good that we can't leave." Said Harry.

"The question is, who is out there? We don't want to be caught helping Draco, it would only make things worse for him."

"Stating the obvious again, Hermione." Ron said with fear in his voice.

"Everyone please relax and clam down…"

"How are we going to find out who is out there and be able to leave without being seen up here?"

"As I was about to say, Ron, I know how we can find out."

"How?" Ron asked with the same fear in his voice and his eyes open as wide as he could open them.

"Dobby!"

_-crack-_

"Harry Potter sir, you call Dobby. What can Dobby do for you?"

"Can you find out who is in the corridor outside of this room and let us know?"

"Yes sir. Dobby can do that."

_-crack-_

A few minutes passed when _crack_.

"That was fast." Said Ron with shock mixed in his voice.

"There is two of them. Them boys from Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle." Dobby informed them with a shiver.

"Dobby could you try and get rid of them and let us know if it's safe to leave?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

-crack-

"How in the name of Merlin is a house elf going to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle and let us know if it is safe to leave or not?"

"I don't know how he will get rid of Crabbe and Goyle, as far as letting us know if it is safe or not he can just pop back in here and let us know. Dobby hasn't failed us so far, he has helped us out a lot. If he can't get rid of Crabbe and Goyle then it will be a bit of a process, Dobby will have to take us in groups but it can still done. At least I think it can. We will have to ask really nicely though."

"Or just get Fred and I out and we'll take care of the rest." George said with a wicked grin on his face.

_-crack-_

"Sorry Harry Potter, but Dobby can't get them to leave. The only way Dobby can think of to get rid of them boys is to get a teacher."

"Dobby would you be able to take us out of this room?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby can."

"I ask that you take the Weasley twins to an area near here but so they're not seen by Crabbe and Goyle."

Dobby nodded as he grabbed hold of Fred and George and disappeared.

"Now we wait." Said Harry.

Fred and George appeared in a corridor with Dobby without being seen. As Fred and George looked around they could see that they were behind a tall, wide statue that provided a good cover and casted a decent, dark shadow. The twins were about to set out from behind the shadow when they heard footsteps approaching and fast. They, along with Dobby hid further behind the statue.

"Crabbe. Goyle. What are you doing up here? Get back to your rooms and quickly. Now! Neither of you have any business being up here, especially after hours."

"We followed Draco, Professor Snape." Said Goyle.

"We suspect he's hanging out with Potter and his friends." Said Crabbe.

"Nonsense! Now get going."

"But sir…" Said Goyle.

"Fifty points from Slytherin…each, and a week's detention with Filtch. Now move it!"

"We're supposed to keep an eye on Draco." Said Crabbe.

"I don't care! I am your Head of House and you will do as I say. Another fifty points will be taken from Slytherin each and another week's detention with Filtch. Both of you are out of bed, out of hours and wondering about the castle. I will be writing to your parents about this. I am sure that your parents have no clue that both of are tailing Draco instead of focusing on your schoolwork. I believe that they won't be too happy when they hear how dangerously low your marks are in your classes and are seriously about to fail out of Hogwarts. Now go or do you each want another fifty points taken away from Slytherin and another week's detention?"

Crabbe and Goyle paled, looked at each other and ran off towards the dungeons.

Several minutes passed before Severus spoke again.

"Mr.'s Weasley, you both can come out now. Let Potter and the rest know that they can safely leave now. I also suggest that all of you get to your rooms quickly and without being seen. Good night." Severus said just before turning and walking off.

Dobby grabbed hold of the twins and popped back inside the room of requirement.

"So, we can leave now?" Ron asked hopeful

"Yeah. We didn't get to do anything though." George said sadly.

"Why not?" Asked Ron.

"Before we could do anything Snape showed up." Explained Fred.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"Snape docked them a hundred points each." George said brightly.

"And they have two week's of detentions with Filtch." Fred said happily.

"We really should get a move on it. With any luck we just might not get caught." Said Hermione.

"Wait…so Snape didn't…" trailed off Ron.

"Nope. And we should get going like Granger said." Said Fred.

"I don't think that Snape will give us another pass." Added George.

All eight scrambled out of the room of requirement. They were all concerned for Draco as he had the furthest way to go and hoped that he wouldn't get caught though he seemed to be the one most likely to get caught.

The four Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Violet came a round a corner and at seeing the portrait of the fat lady they felt that they were in the free and clear and proceeded without any caution.

"Oh, there you all are. I was beginning to worry about all of you." Said a very concerned Dumbledore.

A/N: I am currently working on the next chapter. I will have it up as soon as I can. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I would like to hear what you think. Reviews…please!


	64. Chapter 64

All seven froze in place.

"Ah, Miss. Black, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am and all thanks to this lot. I don't know what I would have done without them. I know we're all out of bed after hours Professor, but they're only because of me. So please don't punish them."

"Not to worry. None of you are in trouble. I'm just glad that you are alright. Glad that you all are. Since all of you are alright I can rest easy. Good night." Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Good night Professor." All seven said shocked and relieved.

They all gave the password, the portrait swung open, they quickly walked through and headed for their dormitories.

Sirius fastened the letter the tawny owl and watched it fly off.

"Remus, what a surprise. Shouldn't you still be at Hogwarts teaching classes?"

"In a way I suppose. I have Severus filling in for me for the rest of the day. I have inf…"

"Hold on a moment Remus. I'll be right back shortly. I need to check on something for Harry."

Before Remus could say another word Sirius disappeared. For the next few hours Remus paced the living room until Sirius returned.

"Do you have a moment now?"

"Yes. I sent a letter to Harry from the Manor with the information he wanted."

"You should sit down for this Sirius."

"I'm good. Go on."

"It has to do with Violet and her whereabouts."

Sirius fell back into an armchair as the color in his face drained. His heart was pounding as a million thought raced through his head.

"Sirius, are you still with me?"

"Um…what…yeah…sorry. W-what about Violet."

"She is at Hogwarts."

"What? You mean right now?"

"Yes. She's in her first year, a Gryffindor. She approached Harry and Ginny about you. From what I've seen she has joined Harry's group of friends. The fact that Violet approached Harry wanting to know about you, tells me that she wants to get to know you if not more."

"Are you sure? Could it really be that easy?"

"Yes, I'm sure and it was that easy to find her. Harry and Ginny suspected that this first year by the name of Violet Black might be your daughter, once they saw the changes and additions to the tapestry. They didn't want to say anything in the off chance that they might be wrong even though they were sure that they were right and well they were right."

Sirius sat in the armchair for several minutes. Over the next few hours Sirius alternated between sitting in the armchair and pacing.

"Sirius are you alright?"

"I need a drink." Sirius whispered.

_-crack-_

"Master say he need a drink?"

"Yes he did Kreacher. How about a long-island iced tea, to help calm his nerves."

"Kreacher return soon."

_-crack-_

By the time Kreacher returned, Sirius was once again sitting in the armchair. Though Sirius was still pale he was smiling. Once could see a longing, a bit of excitement, happiness, fear, terror and that he was a little anxious.

"Your drink Master."

Sirius took the goblet while mumbling what sounded like a thank you. In one gulp Sirius finished the drink.

The weekend flew by for Sirius. He spent the time by bathing, getting a haircut and trashing his wardrobe trying to find just the right thing to wear for when he arrives at Hogwarts.

Remus returned to Hogwarts late Sunday night.

The following morning at breakfast a brown barn owl landed in Harry's plate of food.

Harry quickly relived the owl of the letter. As the owl flew off Harry unrolled the small scroll of parchment and read,

_Harry,_

_As I said before I did not know of a time limit but that I would find out for you._

_I went to the Manor and inquired about it through the portrait of Harrison. There is a time limit. Not to worry, it's not real close. You have until your 15__th__ birthday to claim the whole inheritance, as in the Manor and the vaults at Gringotts._

_I better go. Moony is waiting for me to return. I must say that I am curious as to why he left Hogwarts._

_See you at the end of the term. And I must say, stay out of trouble and do your best to ignore and steer clear of Percy._

_Love,_

_ Padfoot._

"I'm sure that Moony has been able to tell Sirius about Violet by now." Ron said.

"And as I said before, Sirius will want to make the best impression." Harry added quickly.

The rest of the weekend went by slowly for Violet. The only thing that helped the time pass was sneaking off to the room of requirement and discussing what Harry did to Draco's burn. Draco had not shown up over the weekend. He thought that with what happened the last time he was there, that it would be best to steer clear of Harry and his friends. Harry had managed to get a note to Severus explaining what happened Friday and asking Severus if he would say that Draco got the potion from him.

Monday morning the small group of Gryffindor's entered the dining hall, walked to their table and took their seats. Harry glanced at Remus to see that Remus was looking in his direction smiling.

Harry had just started eating his breakfast when he felt someone kick him from under the table. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him.

"What?"

"Look." Hermione said as she nodded towards the doors to the dining hall.

Harry looked over at the doors as he took a sip of water. At seeing Sirius he sprayed water all over Violet.

"Sorry Violet, I didn't mean…look at the doors."

"What?" Violet asked as she tried to wipe off her head and neck.

"Look at the doors to the dining hall. Trust me."

Violet looked at the doors and at seeing Sirius froze. She could barely breath. All her hopes and fears hit her all at once.

"Yes Violet that is your dad." Harry whispered.

Violet remained in place with her mouth slightly hanging open.

Harry noticed that everyone in the dining hall was either staring at Sirius or whispering with a few doing both.

"Violet, he's here for you. I know it. I haven't done anything and nothing has happened to me that would require him to be here. He's here because he wants to be. He's here for you." Harry whispered

Violet stood up and faced Sirius as he spotted her. She slowly started to walk towards Sirius while trying to calm herself. When Violet saw Sirius smile warmly at her, she ran the rest of the way screaming 'DAD'. As Violet reached Sirius she hugged ham as he hugged her.

Harry looked back at the Gryffindor table. When he eyed Percy he smirked.

"So Percy, does that look like he doesn't care? Do you see now that Sirius never knew and didn't run out on Ruby? So, have Violet's words from Friday penetrate yet? Or do you still feel that Sirius is a bad influence?"

Percy looked away from Harry without a word. Percy didn't glance at the doors again.

"Go on then and ignore me. It would be wise of you to not talk ill of Sirius, or me ever again." Harry said sternly with a warning in his voice.

"Settle down. Settle down everyone. Finish your breakfast and get to classes." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

Dumbledore walked around the table and towards the dining hall doors. He quietly spoke to Sirius and Violet. Sirius nodded and followed Dumbledore out while keeping a parental protective arm around Violet.

That week went by quicker than any other. With Draco's burn healed he had not been going to the room of requirement much. Only a few times he went and hung out with Harry and his group of friends.

Violet was cheerful and excited. She had something to look forward to. All she talked about was for part of the summer she was going to be spending the time with her father. She also wanted to share the letter from her mother with her father, as there was a part in it specifically for him.

At dinner on Friday a barn owl landed in front of Harry. Harry, nor anyone else, had not noticed the owl right a way and the owl became inpatient. The owl hooted and pecked Harry's hand hard.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed as he turned and say the owl.

Harry took the note from the owl curious yet confused. The owl hooted angrily and flew off.

"Who would waste the parchment for such a small note?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the writing.

"Well, what does it say?" Asked Hermione.

Harry unfolded the parchment and read,

Please meet me you know where. I need to talk to you. I don't care who comes along with you. I just really need to talk to you. I don't know what to do and yes I am a little scared.

"Odd." Said Hermione.

"It's signed, 'in need of help'." Said Harry.

"That's really strange and it's really cryptic." Said Hermione.

"Harry, you should have at least one of us with you. It sounds a bit dodgy to me." Ron said really concerned.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but Ron has a point. It could be trick." Said Fred.

"How so?" Asked Ginny.

"Who have we been helping?" Asked George.

"As in if we assume it's who ever we've, or well you've all been helping and it's not it could go from bad to worse for him? It was really close last time and dumb and dumber don't have anything to keep them busy." Said Violet.

"Yes! You've got potential, Black." Said the twins excitedly.

"I could go alone. All I have to do is just be under my dad's old cloak."

"That works for me." Said Ron.

The group of Gryffindor's, minus Harry, got up and headed for their common room. Harry stayed behind to have a little more food, as he hadn't had much at breakfast or at lunch.

Harry decided to take the long way to Gryffindor Tower after getting his fill of food. The corridor was deserted which provided some glorious quiet. He was lost in thought and collided with someone.

"Sorry. I didn't…"

"Watch where you are walking Potter." Draco said loud but with a terrified expression on his face.

"Did you send me the not to meet?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Draco whispered back.

"What ever Malfoy." Harry said as he gently pushed past Draco incase Crabbe or Goyle were around.

Harry quickly made his way to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait and through the common room to where his friends were.

"So how much more did you actually eat?" Asked Ron

"I bumped into Draco on my way back here." Harry whispered.

"Did he send you the note?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes. And in a few minutes I'm going to the room of requirement. I'm going even if no one else does. But if any of you or all of you want to be there to find out first hand what's gong on then I suggest we go in small groups and not use the same path." Harry said.

"Of course we'll all be there." Hermione stated.

When the common room began to empty Harry, Ginny and Violet left for the room of requirement. Hermione and Ron followed a several minutes later. Fred and George were the last to leave and show up in the room of requirement to wait with the rest for Draco.

"It's nearly eleven. I got the impression that talking to was really important. He hasn't shown up so far, I wonder if he will. I mean if he'll be able to. I'm starting to get worried." Said Hermione.

"I'm sure he's just having a difficult time trying to shake off Crabbe and Goyle." Ron said.

"That's what worries me Ron. What if Crabbe and Goyle are around and saw us come in here and then saw Draco trying to come in?" Asked Hermione.

"Before we start coming to any possible conclusion as to what is going on, lets give it some more time. Draco probably had to wait until Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep."

"I agree with Harry." Said Ginny and Violet.

Around eleven-thirty Draco walked into the room of requirement.

"Everything okay?" Asked Hermione.

"I've been trying for hours to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle. Finally I just gave in and waited for them to pass out."

"So what was the note all about?" Asked Harry.

"Well, my mum sent me a care package with the usual sweets and a note telling me that my dad sill be showing up at Hogwarts sometime this weekend."

"You don't think that Crabbe and Goyle sent a letter to you father about their suspicions, so you?" Asked Ron.

"It's possible. If nothing else they've some how told my father that I keep disappearing and all the times I've gotten pain potions. Who knows what else they've said or seen or even made up to make themselves look better. Depending on the reason why my father will be here at Hogwarts the possibilities are endless. I don't know how to keep it from him that I've reached out to all of you for help. I mean I don't know if he knows how to get into one's mind, you know Legilimency. If he does anything to me this weekend, I'm afraid of what lies in store for me this summer."

"I don't see it to be likely that your father would do anything to you this weekend. It would be obvious to a lot of people. I don't mean to add to what you're already feeling but whatever it is as to why your father is coming to Hogwarts this weekend, you'll face it this summer. I really wish that there was something more we could do." Said Hermione.

"I can't properly produce a shield charm. My father can't use magic on me but that won't stop him. I'm seriously afraid to go home this summer. But I don't see how I can't go home. Harry, do you think you might be able to get Sirius to do something? Sirius and my mum are family and I am hoping that he'll be able to do something or want to but I won't hold my breath they haven't acted like family…ever. I know he has to be somewhat overwhelmed. I mean finding out that you have an eleven-year-old daughter has to be a shock. Fortunately in this case it's a good shock. It's just that my mum and I could use all the help we can get."

"Sirius is aware of what has been going on. Well, I haven't told him about the burn but he has been trying to figure out how to help. With everything that has gone on I'm sure it has slipped his mind. But I will let him know and I'm sure he will figure out something. He is the Head of the House of Black now, he declared himself as such recently. If things get bad, real bad or you need to get away for a while, find a way to get to number twelve Grimmuald Place. It's Sirius's house and for the most part most of will be there throughout the summer. If for some reason you show up there and only Kreacher is there call for your old house elf, Dobby, and ask him to find me."

"Thank you Harry."

"No need to thank me. I can't stand by and let your father keep doing this to you and your mum. Try not to think about it or worry about anything. I can see it in your eyes that you want to talk more, but as it's nearing three and if your father shows up tomorrow…well it won't look good if you over sleep. You're obviously not supposed to know that he's coming."

"You're right. I should get…"

_-crack-_

"Harry Potter sir, them Slytherin boys woke up and they're headed this way. Dobby take young Malfoy to his room. Must hurry."

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby grabbed hold of Draco and disappeared.

"What do we do? Should we wait for Dobby to come back and ask if he'll take us to our rooms? Or do we chance it and get the hell out of here?"

_-crack-_

"Young Malfoy safely in his room. Them boys are out there. Dobby not wanting any of you leaving with them boys out there."

"Dobby will you take Ron and Violet to out common room?'

"Yes Harry Potter."

"Ron, get into my trunk and pull out my dad's old cloak. Send it with Dobby."

Ron agreed quickly, he did not want to get caught. He knew he would not just be in trouble at school.

After several minutes Dobby returned with the invisibility cloak.

"Dobby, do you think you could take three with you?"

"Yes Dobby can sir. They's will have to hold on to Dobby."

"Take the Weasley twins and Hermione. Don't worry, Ginny and I will be under the invisibility cloak. No one will see us, we'll be fine and we'll see you shortly."

Fred, George and Hermione grabbed hold of Dobby and disappeared. Harry flew the cloak over himself and Ginny. As they walked out of the room of requirement Crabbe and Goyle were both looking in opposite directions and did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

Once Ginny and Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room everyone else relaxed.

"Now that we are all here we should turn in for the night." Hermione said sleepily relieved.

The following day Harry did his best to keep an eye out for Draco and Lucius. He was careful to not be noticed when doing this, which made it so that Harry could not be as watchful as he wanted to be for any signs from Draco as to whether or not his father was around or to spot Lucius if he were around.

That afternoon Draco seemed more scared than the night before. Harry tried to figure out how to find out if Lucius had shown up or not. Evening was looming and Harry had not yet come up with a plan.

Since Harry hadn't been able to find a way to find out if Lucius was at Hogwarts or not Harry and Ginny took a walk around the school just after dinner. They walked around the castle in silence. Harry was content for now to just be walking around with Ginny holding her hand. As they entered a corridor they could hear voices. Harry and Ginny slowed their pace and stopped before going around a bend in the corridor.

"Stay out of my business Severus. What goes on in my house does not concern you."

"Beating or injuring your child is not acceptable! Not to mention what you've been doing to Draco has interfered with his classes and that makes it even more my business, Lucius. I don't know what ill conceived notions you have, but Draco hasn't been talking to anyone. Believe me I would know."

"Bull shit! How did he end up with a medicinal potion?"

"You idiot! I could tell that Draco was in pain. He said nothing to me and I asked no questions. I gave him a pain relieving-healing potion. Did it ever cross your mind that the Potion's master could have given your son a potion? No of course it didn't, you just jumped straight to assuming that your son was telling everyone what you have been doing to him and what you've done to Narcissa if anything!"

"Well, maybe my son would be better off going to a different school."

"Good luck with that Lucius. Narcissa has all control over Draco's school affairs."

"We'll see about that!" Snarled Lucius.

"Just remember what I did before the Christmas holiday. It's obvious you attempted to cause harm to Draco. You didn't try to have it healed now did you?" Smirked Severus knowing that by trying to heal the injury would only make it worse and that the same protection would be for Narcissa.

"Humph."

As Lucius turned to leave Harry and Ginny could see the right side of Lucius's face and softly gasped. The whole right side was red and swollen. The bandage did not seem to help, it was soaked and it clearly looked infected.

Harry and Ginny stayed where they were for few more minutes before resuming their walk. As they passed tapestries hanging along the wall Harry could see the portrait of the fat lady up ahead. Harry stopped abruptly causing Ginny to be jerked backwards.

"Harry? What is it?"

"Who am I kidding?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, what are y…" Ginny trailed off.

Harry gently pulled Ginny behind the tapestries. Once facing each other Harry placed his hands on her hips and pulled her right up against his body. He slid his hands up over her hips, around her arms, along her waist up to her shoulders, up her neck and held her face between his hands. While staring into Ginny's big, warm brown eyes he slowly brought his head closer to hers. Ginny closed her eyes as Harry's lips touched hers. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's back and held on.

Harry knew he had to be careful and not get carried away. It was difficult for him to concentrate and to keep his control. Harry knew he should stop kissing Ginny but it felt so good and familiar. With his last bit of self-control he thought he had he tried to pull away but Ginny had deepened the kiss. Harry lost all concentration, control and all sense of time. He barely felt one of Ginny's hands slide around to the lower part of his chest and slowly start to go lower. He gently grabbed her hand and stopped her decent. He somehow managed to break the kiss.

With his heart pounding, his mind swimming and spinning and breathing so hard he was panting made it impossible to speak. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the top of Ginny's head.

"Harry…why…did…you…stop?"

"Had…to."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him closer to her. She rolled he head to the side and started lightly kissing his chest and shoulder. At that moment Harry realized that his shirt had been removed. The feel of Ginny's warm lips and breath against his bare chest felt better than anything and nearly resulted in him throwing all sense and reason out the window. With his last bit of strength he pleaded with Ginny.

"Ginny…please…stop."

"No."

"Ginny…please…I…don't…think…I…could…"

"Don't think then." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny…I…we…can't…not…now…no…rush…plenty…of…time."

"I don't want to stop."

"Not…saying…that…I…want…to…stop."

"Then why do keep trying to stop this and asking me to stop?"

Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He was about to say something when Ginny's warm lips touched his and the dance begun again. After several minutes Harry managed to break off the kiss once again.

"Why stop? We both don't want to."

"We have to."

"Why?'

"Because, as much as…I don't want…to…stop I don't want…to give anyone reason…to think that Percy…may have had a point…as to me and you. And I don't…that just a tad more than…I don't want to stop."

Ginny sighed in surrender.

"Ginny like I said, there's plenty of time and no rush. I'm not going anywhere. There is no one else for me. Just you. Now let's go before anyone decides to send out a search party."

"Harry wait."

"Ginny…pl…"

"Your shirt."

"Oh, yeah. That would be good." Harry said as he pulled his shirt on.

They stared at each other for a while. Ginny made movements to suggest that she was going to kiss Harry again.

"Ginny…we better go…I know I wouldn't be able to stop you or me. Please…let's go."

"Okay." Ginny said softly.

Harry and Ginny stepped back out in the hall and continued to the portrait hand in hand. Harry gave the password in a raspy-hoarse voice. The fat lady gave Harry a suspicious look.

Harry smiled weakly as he lightly blushed. As the portrait swung open Harry pulled Ginny in front of him and both walked through the portrait hole.

As Ginny and Harry made their way through the common room Harry kept Ginny pretty close to him. Halfway through the common room Harry spotted Percy who was puffed up, purple in the face with his eyes open wide, he turned and stomped off.

Fred and George noticed Percy stomping off and looked around to see what upset their eldest brother at school. They spotted Harry and Ginny and looked at each other questioningly and somewhat knowing. The twins looked back to see that Harry and Ginny had reached the table.

"So where have the two of you been?" Asked the twins.

"Just walking around." Harry answered a little quicker than necessary.

"What have you been doing?" Asked the twins.

"What? N-nothing…we weren't…nothing at all. You're both crazy." Harry said in a rush.

"You expect us to believe that?" Asked Fred.

"With the glazed over wild but slightly crazy look in your eyes? Not to mention the flushed tinge to your face…" Said George.

"And how you walked in with our sister in front of you as though shielding yourself." Said the twins.

Harry could not think of anything to say. His heart was pounding so hard it was causing his breathing to quicken and he could fell the heat of his face as the flushed tinge darkened a little.

"Of course Harry would be behind me and making sure that he could see me so that I wouldn't hex him." Ginny said calmly with a hint of anger.

"What do you mean? What did Harry do? Why would you hex him?" Asked Ron

"He stopped me and made me come here."

"Ginny what did you do?" Asked Hermione curiously cautious.

"Well, if all of you felt that what happened in the carriage after the holiday was bad or unfair of me or out of character for me, well that was noting to what I did…"

"Ginny!" Exclaimed Fred, George and Ron.

Harry rested his forehead against the back of Ginny's head. He softly whispered a thank you. He didn't know what else to say. He was surprised but grateful that Ginny put it out there as though she was at fault. He had no clue as to how to clarify that he was the one that started it. He did know that he was going to do just that as soon as he felt safe to. He refused to let anyone think badly of Ginny.

Violet smiled and shook her head.

"I'm going up to bed now. No offense to any of you. I'm just not used to the crazy hours all of you have. I am sure that in no time I will be used to it and soon." Violet said as she grabbed her bag and headed off up to the girl's dormitories.

"Oh no. Percy." Groaned Ron quietly.

"What about him? He's not around right now." Said Hermione.'

"But he saw Harry and Ginny when they walked through the common room earlier. There's no telling what he'll do or what he'll say to our mum and dad."

"Like what Ron? The worst Percy can say is that Harry and I aren't acting appropriately and that we're spending to much time alone."

"Uh…no…Ginny it could be a lot worse."

"Mum and dad won't believe him."

"I hope you're right Ginny. It would really suck for me if mum and dad killed my little sister and my best friend."

"Ron really don't worry so much. Mum and dad won't kill me or Harry. Trust me. Even if they are upset I can handle mum and dad."

"Hold on. Ginny why are you attacking Harry? I mean I understand that the carriage thing was to get at Percy and that you wanted to kiss him. But this evening…I mean it seems like you deliberately went after Harry." Said Hermione.

"I know exactly how Harry feels about me and can't seem to not take advantage of that. I'm talking about his feelings for me before…" Ginny stopped, looked around and softly continued, "…he sent himself back in time, what he felt for me then and what he realized before the potion exploded and that those feelings followed him back in time with him. I know it's true and…so what if I'm young…I know what I want and…well, so I took advantage of a situation full aware of how Harry feels and trying to find out how far…"

Harry cleared his throat before saying, "Ginny please calm down. And please stop thinking what you are thinking."

"And how do you know what I am thinking?"

"I realized a discovery you made you earlier and what you nearly, but didn't say and I am sure of where you were headed in trying to explain. Plus something I said to you before we returned to the common room. So please stop thinking about it. If you can't stop doing that, then **please** don't follow through anytime soon. There are a number of things that have to happen first."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay. You better tell me."

"I will." Harry said as he sighed.

"You okay?"

"Mmm hmm."

Ginny led Harry to an armchair since it was only the six of them. Once Harry sat down and was comfortable, Ginny curled up on Harry's lap.

Just as Fred, George, Ron and Hermione made their way to the other armchairs and couch McGonagall walked in,

"What is going on in here?" Asked McGonagall irritated.

"Nothing Professor. None of us could sleep is all." Hermione answered honestly and a bit confused.

"Than why have I heard a different story from Mr. Percy Weasley?"

"How are we supposed to know what goes on inside Percy's head?" Asked Ron.

"Watch it Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"Honestly Professor nothing is going on. Percy seems to think that we're not good enough to be friends with and hang out with Ginny. It doesn't make any sense really. He felt that Sirius was just an uncaring, womanizing player and a bad influence on Harry and that Harry was going to follow in Sirius's footsteps while corrupting his youngest brother and only sister along the way. But with the uniting of Sirius and his daughter I would have thought that Percy would get over it. Obviously he has not. Um…Professor, could I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Miss. Granger."

"Do you think that Ginny and Harry have ever acted inappropriate or been inappropriate? When they're together, I mean."

"Well, no I can't say that I do feel that way or have ever seen them act in such a way."

"Well, Percy thinks that they have been or that Harry has been any way and that they spend too much time alone together."

"I don't see how that they could spend too much time together as they hardly ever do. But I will have a talk with Mr. Percy Weasley. It is late and you all should be in bed. As there are no classes tomorrow I won't force all of you to go to your dormitories. Beside I know that you all would just come back down here anyway. Do keep it down, I don't know if you all have been loud or not, just keep it quiet, as I am sure all you have been. Good night."

"Good night Professor." All six said as McGonagall left the common room.

"Ron don't start again. Mum and dad will question me about what ever Percy told them and I will make sure that they know it was me all along." Said Ginny calmly and confident.

"And what if mum and dad want to talk to or question Harry?"

"I'll be honest with your parents about what happened. I plan on talking to them anyway. And Ron, Ginny is right, stop worrying so much."

"Well, I think we all should get to bed. I mean incase the Weasley's parents show up tomorrow. They might not but incase they do it would be good if we're awake and somewhat refreshed." Said Hermione

"Wait a second, we didn't get to tell you that Lucius Malfoy showed up today. He was in a heated discussion with Snape." Said Harry.

"Yeah, and the gash on Lucius's face is horrible. I don't think that it can be healed. At least not quickly with magic, I bet that it has to heal slowly over time and if you try to have it magically healed it gets worse." Added Ginny.

"I think I know what you're talking about. I'm glad that Snape thought of it. Now hopefully what is protecting Draco from magical injury is also protecting his mum. But it won't stop Lucius from hurting them as bad as he can by the means of the Muggle way. Let's hope that this summer is peaceful and pain free for Draco and his mum and if not, hopefully Draco will be able to get to Sirius's for help." Hermione said.

An hour later all six went up to his or her dormitory and to bed.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: How about that, a really long one from me. I hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R please…I am curious as to what you think of Harry's abilities…**

The following morning Harry and his friends entered the dining hall, walked through to the Gryffindor table and took their seats. Once they filled their plates and started to eat McGonagall walked up to the table and cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need Mr.'s Fred, George and Ronald Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Miss. Black and Mr. Potter to follow me. You have all been requested to appear in the Headmaster's office."

"Can't we at least have breakfast?" Asked Ron.

"At some point today, yes. The Headmaster wants all of you in his office right away."

All seven stood up and followed McGonagall out of the dining hall. Just outside the doors, it hit Harry that he had not seen Percy having breakfast. He quietly whispered Percy's name in the hopes that all but McGonagall would hear and understand what he was trying to convey.

As they reached the gargoyles McGonagall gave the password and they leapt aside. As the doors were revealed they opened to show a spiral staircase. McGonagall motioned to each to step up onto the staircase.

Harry stepped up first and the staircase stared to move. Each one stepped up in turn and as the last one stepped up onto the staircase the doors closed.

Once the staircase stopped, Harry stepped into the short hall and the rest made their way up to where Harry now stood.

"Now what?" Ron whimpered softly.

Harry said nothing and took a few steps towards the door to Dumbledore's office and stopped when he heard the loud voices of Percy and his parents.

"Percy really? I can't believe that you of all people would…" Mrs. Weasley started to say but was cut off by Percy.

"You still think that Harry Potter is perfect?" Asked Percy.

"What I don't understand son it that you now obviously know that Sirius never knew that Ruby had become pregnant and yet you still think that Harry will ruin Ginny's life." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh come on! You don't see how Potter is at school. It's wrong I tell you. Yesterday when Potter and my little sister walked through the common room it was plainly obvious what he had talked her into."

"And what exactly are you saying Percy?" Shrieked Molly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"How do you know what happened?" Asked Arthur.

"I'm not stupid, it was there in their faces and in their actions."

"Did you ask them what happened?" Asked Arthur.

"Of course not! Like I'd want the school to think that my little sister is easy. Any way they would just lie about it. Potter has her so wrapped around his finger that she'd do and say anything Potter said. And not to mention that my brothers and Miss. Granger just look the other way as though nothing is wrong. I don't have anything against Miss. Black, she is innocent in all of this. I'm worried about her though, Potter will end up corrupting her as well as the rest of the little group."

"What sort of proof do have, Mr. Weasley?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I just…"

Harry walked right in feeling really angry.

"You just know, huh? That's a pretty good ability, or would be if in your case you are a seer and I believe you are not. You have not clue what did or didn't happen Percy…"

"Oh, please Potter. The expression on your face and my little sister's…one only has that expression…"

"And you know from personal experience?"

"No, but I am not stupid. And yes I just know. I have no doubt that…"

"Percy were you there? Do you have a picture? I can answer for you; the answer is no to both. You only think you know what happened! Just like you thought that Sirius got Ruby pregnant, left her without a thought and that he didn't and doesn't care. You were wrong then and you are wrong now. I'm only thirteen and not quite ready for sex. Ginny is only twelve…I wouldn't pressure her or anyone else into anything. Ever! You must not think highly of Ginny. I mean, for you to say that I or anyone could convince her into do something is ridiculous and nearly impossible to do. Ginny has her own mind and she makes her own choices. No one can make Ginny do anything, especially if she doesn't want to. Don't even think or assume that I tricked her with some kind of potion! I am only a third year! How would I be able to attempt to make anything like that? That is beyond the level of a third year. More importantly if I'm going to be involved with anyone in any way, shape or form will be because all individuals will engage in such things of his or her own fee will!" Harry yelled.

No one said anything and stared at Harry. Percy fearfully took several steps away from Harry. Dumbledore got to his feet and watched in wonder as he walked around his desk to get a better look at Harry.

Harry was breathing hard, his face was flushed, and his eyes were wide open and glazed. He was feeling threatened by Percy, more than he ever felt threatened in his whole life. A soft, golden slow was all around him.

Harry's friends were a short distance behind Harry standing near the doorway in wonder, shock, curiosity and confusion. Ginny regained her composure and quickly entered the room.

Though Ginny could not see Harry's face she knew she had to go to him. She knew that Harry needed her. She knew that she could calm him down. Once she was nearly close enough to reach out and touch Harry, Percy screamed at her.

"Ginny! No! Ginny stop! Don't touch him! You don't know what is going on. There's something not right with him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Piss off Percy! Harry would never hurt me! Not even unintentionally, especially not intentionally. There is nothing wrong with Harry." Ginny yelled at Percy and stepped around Harry to look at his face.

As Ginny reached Harry the soft, golden glow seemed to have stretched out and embraces her. Ginny was completely calm and reached up to place her hands on either side of Harry's face.

"Harry, it's okay. Please calm down. I'm here, I'm right here. It's okay. Harry, please look at me. There you go. Slow your breathing down. Stay looking at me. Focus on me. See only me. Okay, now slow down your breathing and try to relax. I trust you completely. I am asking you to trust me completely."

Harry looked down into Ginny's brown eyes; he stared at here as though they were completely alone. Gradually his breathing slowed down to normal and he started to relax. He started to feel a little dizzy and could feel the draining sensation. To keep himself standing up he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. The golden glow subsided and they remained in their embrace.

"What just happened? Why…how?" Ron asked stumbling over his questions.

"I'm fine Ron. Nothing happened, nothing bad happened to me. Like I said, I'm fine. And you don't need to worry about Harry, he'll be back to his normal self in no time."

"How remarkable." Whispered Dumbledore.

"Albus do you know what happened?"

"Yes and no, Arthur. There is no name for it really. It is only known through history as Merlin's Shield. It occurs when one is angry, feeling threatened and or the strong need to protect him or herself. If one were to feel his or her life was being threatened and attack would emerge from the shield. And only one's true love, or soul mate can penetrate the shield and calm the one conjuring it and the shield would protect this person as well. I have never seen it happen before to day. There is so much documentation on it that I have no doubt that that's what has happened here. The curious part thought is that the only witches, wizards, sorcerer's or sorceress's to do it is from Merlin's bloodline. It does not mean that only Merlin's bloodline is capable, it just means that no one has ever seen another do it outside of Merlin and his direct descendants." Explained Dumbledore.

"Wicked! So, could Harry be a descendant of Merlin?" Asked the twins.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Said Percy.

"Actually it could be possible. There is no way to know for certain. We have no way of being able to find out. Regardless though, to conjure or produce what is known as Merlin's Shield one would have to be really powerful. And I get the feeling that this relatively out of nowhere burst of extraordinary magic as happened before?"

"Yes Professor it has happened before. Twice in fact and we have only been witness to it once before today. The first time only Harry and Percy were present when it happened." Said Hermione.

"Oh right. Over the Christmas holiday Harry somehow managed to banish Percy to his room at Grimmuald Place. Percy was stuck in the room for ten hours I believe." Said Molly.

"And the other time?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Well, we've been helping someone. This person needs help desperately but it's a bit dangerous for this person so we can't say much or at least we don't dare reveal the identity. Any way, this person was severely injured by the means of non-magical devices and left a horrible burn that should have taken until at least the end of term to heal. Harry some how healed it so completely that there is no sign of there ever being a burn in the first place." Violet explained.

"This isn't right! There's clearly something evil going on." Said Percy.

"Shut up Percy! There is nothing evil going on. Banishing you to the confines of a room for ten hours is not evil, it's the result of you not leaving Harry alone. Healing a severe burn is a good thing. A really good thing, especially when it is so completely healed there is no trace left to see there ever being one. Being able to protect yourself and the one who completes you is a wonderful thing. Any power could be used for good or evil. It all depends on the person and how he or she use's the power given to them." Said Arthur annoyed.

"Professor, I was wondering if Harry and I could talk with my parents privately."

"Of course Miss. Weasley. Everyone else follow me to the dining hall for a late breakfast. I will send some food up here shortly. In the meantime, here is some chocolate for Harry. I am sure that he could use some." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Percy go on. Your mother and I can handle this on our own. We are both capable of doing such and are more skilled then you think. You heard Dumbledore, now go." Arthur said sternly.

Dumbledore escorted the small group of students to the dining hall. He proceeded to instruct a house elf to bring a tray of food, enough for two adults and two children, up to his office.

"This is unbelievable!"

"For you maybe, but really Percy, believe it." Said Hermione.

"You actually believe that Harry and Ginny had sex yesterday?" Asked Ron humorously.

"It was obvious that they were slightly aroused." Said Violet

"Why is it that I am the only one concerned about who is doing what to and with my twelve year old little sister?"

"Percy…you do know the difference between the looks of arousal and the looks of being blissfully and completely satisfied from sex?" Asked Fred.

"Difference? It's the same thing."

"No it's not Percy. Once can be aroused and not have had sex. You can't have sex without being aroused." Said George.

"In other words, you have no problem with Potter working our little sister up for sex?"

"No one said that Percy." Said Hermione with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I don't have a problem with Ginny arousing Harry." Said Fred.

"As if she would know how to arouse anyone! How can you not see what Potter has done to…"

"You have no clue as to the type of person Ginny is! I'm not saying anything bad about Ginny, nor am I meaning of implying anything of the sort. Ginny will go after whatever and whoever she wants. Harry is a good guy. Why are you so adamant about Harry being this horrible person?"

"Any way you were there when Dumbledore explained about the shield thing. You know about true love and soul mates."

"You can't be serious! Our twelve year old little sister…true love…soul mates…she's to young for that to happen."

"Percy, no one is too young to find his or her true love and or soul mate. It can be that your true love and soul mate are one and the same person. Most people don't realize that they have found their true love and or soul mate when they are young like Ginny and Harry, but they always realize it when they get older that they already found each other. Some have found one or the other or both when they were much younger than Ginny and Harry. It happens all the time. Sure there are some that don't find his or her true love and or soul mate until they are older. You can't control it when it happens it just does. Harry has never done anything bad to anyone. With what he has been through at he hands of his Uncle you'd think he'd be made at the world and want everyone to pay for what his Uncle did to him, but he's not. Part of the credit goes to Harry due to him being a good, decent human being to his core. Part of the credit goes to Sirius for the role model that he is for Harry. Not to mention that Harry's Aunt has admitted to the wrongs that happened to Harry all those years with Vernon Dursley, trying to help Harry though terrified and wanting to make it clear to Harry that she has always loved him though she didn't show often enough. I don't get it Percy, you used to be in awe of Harry. I mean you used to like him. You were the one most celebratory when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. And now just because Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek you come to the conclusion that Harry's going to ruin her life. How did you make that leap? It has nothing to do with what you thought about Sirius. You had a problem with Harry before then. Although it sure gave you the road map to say that it's Sirius's influence on Harry that was going to result in Harry running Ginny's life. As I said, you had a problem before then, all because Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek." Said Hermione.

"He's not good enough for my little sister. He's always breaking one rule or another and getting a way with it. He obviously thinks he's some one important and why? Let's see, he has a manor and a ton of gold. Gold changes people."

"Percy in your eyes no one will be good enough or right for Ginny. Ginny is the one to decide if Harry is good or right enough for her. Harry hasn't been aware of the manor and gold for all that long. He is still the same humble person he was when he got here three years ago. He has yet to claim the inheritance. Oh…hold on. I see now. You're just jealous of Harry." Said Hermione.

"That's rubbish!"

"Lets see, Harry has found his true love and or soul mate at thirteen. He has magic that most only dream of having. He's the best seeker this school has ever had and has one hell of an inheritance. Quite a few people would be jealous. Yet you and who knows how many others seem to have forgotten what Harry has been through. I think it's great and that Harry deserves and has earned this bit of luck." Said Hermione.

"Um…Percy you discovered an inheritance at Aunt Muriel's for mum. So not only do you owe Harry and apology but a thank you and Sirius as well. Harry banished you for ten hours (because you were being your normal pain in the ass self) and that pissed you off which led to you having to clean Aunt Muriel's. We wouldn't even know anything about it. And have you forgotten that Sirius fixed the inheritance for dad? We have a grand house and our own gold. Yes, gold can change people, some change for the worst and some change for the good. Look at me for example, now knowing that we have our own wealth I'm not quite as much of an ass towards those that do, I guess you can say that I am humble now or that I'm not so focused on what I don't have and what others have that I want. The most important thing though Percy is family and friends. I have to agree with Hermione, you're jealous of Harry. He has magic that you don't have and you obviously want and might even think that you deserve it and not Harry. You want what Harry and Ginny have with that Clearwater chick." Ron said smirking.

"Y-you've all lost it! Gone completely mad. Percy said as he stomped off beet red in the face.

Fred, George, Hermione, Violet and Ron laughed at Percy in general and at his reaction. After getting their fill of food they went straight to their common room to wait for Ginny and Harry.

No one was in the common room so the group of Gryffindor's had no trouble acquiring their table. While they were waiting the ragged on about Percy and talked about what Ginny and Harry could possibly have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about. They knew it had to do with what happened yesterday but not what exactly happened. They were all ragging on about Percy again when Ginny and Harry walked in.

"Is Harry okay?" Asked Hermione concerned.

"Yeah. He's a little drained but alright. It's not so much as the powerful magic as it is how angry he became and how quickly he became angry."

"So what did the two of you talk about with mum and dad?" Asked Ron.

"What actually happened yesterday."

"So, what did actually happen yesterday?"

"Harry kissed me and I took advantage of the situation. He made me stop and to see reason. Before yesterday, I hoped that he'd kiss me and if he were to I was going to see how far I could push it. And believe I tried to push it far. It wouldn't have been so bad but unfortunately I lost sight of the fact that I'm only twelve. Harry said that there was no rush and we have plenty of time. I'm not going to bug Harry about what has to happen first, with what happened today I can wait a little longer for him to tell me what has to happen first. I am sure I know that one of the things is getting permission from mum and dad to date me. I know he'll tell me and like I said I can wait a little longer."

"How did mum and dad react when you told them about yesterday?" Asked the twins.

"They told me to sit on ice and have patience. They're not mad or upset with Harry or me. Well, not that upset with me. They'd prefer that Harry and I don't spend as much alone together but if we do they'll be alright with it. They trust Harry with me. They always have trusted Harry with me, now they trust him a little bit more."

"Ginny do you realize how lucky you are?" Asked Ron.

"Yes I do realize that. Though I knew mum and dad wouldn't explode I was still worried and scared of what their reactions would be. I know that one of these days they will realize that I know just what to say, how to say it and milk for all it's worth and then some that I am the youngest Weasley and the only girl."

All seven stayed in doors the whole day. They had lunch and dinner in the common room. There wasn't much chatter going on and they were all working on homework that should have been worked on throughout the weekend.

As the days went by Harry acted as though Percy didn't exist. Every one around was amazed that Harry managed to pull if off since Percy seemed to be everywhere Harry and or Ginny were. Percy would go as far as to squeeze in between Harry and Ginny whether they were alone or not.

After a few weeks off this Harry wasn't' sure if he could keep ignoring Percy. As Harry woke up one morning he knew that if Percy were to crowd his space he was gong to do something, something that he would regret. Harry slowly and grudgingly dressed and made his way down to the common room and joined his friends.

"Hey, sleepy head. Are you feeling alright Harry?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Just not looking forward to another day of Percy."

"Don't worry about it mate. You won't be seeing much of Percy today and possibly the rest of the year. It all depends on what he decides." Said Ron.

"How so?" Harry asked skeptically.

"You missed it! It was so great. Professor McGonagall told Percy off and threatened to take the title of Head Boy away. He hasn't been doing his Head Boy duties at all. She said that if he's too preoccupied about Ginny's welfare so much and ignoring those who actually need his attention that there was no reason for Percy to be Head Boy. She told him that he has until after dinner tonight to decide what to do. In the meantime McGonagall took his Head Boy badge away. She made it clear to Percy that the title has not been stripped…yet. Harry would have loved seeing the horrid look on Percy's face." Said Hermione with the biggest grin on her face Harry had ever seen.

"You do all see how this could be really bad? He'll probably blame it all on me. That it's my fault that his Head Boy-ship being questioned is my fault.

"I don't think he will, at least not while school is still in session. He made his choice to neglect his Head Boy duties. In the history of Hogwarts no one has ever been stripped of his or her title, whether it be Head Boy/Girl or Prefect. Percy won't want to be the first one stripped of a title. It will be bad enough that he knows Bill, Charlie, the twins and probably Ron will tease him about being threatened with the stripping of his title. He is the first one to be threatened with the stripping of a title. He will have to live with the fact that he is the first one to be threatened with stripping of title." Ginny explained.

"I hope you are right. You have no idea how much I hope that you are right. I honestly don't think that I can take much more of Percy in my space almost all the time."

"You can relax now. It's all going to be just fine, either way. He'll go back to his Head Boy duties or hide in his room depressed and hibernating. I say it's a win-win situation." Ginny said smiling.

Harry did relax and his performance in all his classes improved. Percy ignored Harry and Ginny for the most part. He focused on his Head Boy duties and from time to time would glare in Harry's direction. Harry never reacted to Percy's glares.

The rest of the year passed by quickly. End of year exams had just been completed. All that was left to do was pack, attend the end of year feast, get to the train, board the train and find something to occupy the time on the train.

"Harry, you know I really want to see your house. Can it wait a week or two? As you know this summer we get stay in the new house and I want to relish the feeling without being so out of it that I screw up fourth year and have to repeat. Oh, and we're going to the Quidditch World Cup. You should come, I'm sure that dad was able to secure you a ticket."

"Yeah. Sure, that's fine. Sounds good."

"So Harry, what are your plans for the summer? Other than researching your family history and possibly going to the Quidditch World Cup." Asked Hermione.

"I plan on claiming my inheritance as soon as possible. I don't want to wait. What you said about the Ministry taking unclaimed inheritances that are passed the dead line and doing what ever they want with them has had me thinking about it a lot and I refuse to let that happen with mine. I can't take the chance on forgetting about it. A lot can happen between now and when I turn fifteen."

"Any other plans?" Asked Ginny.

"Well yeah, like taking all of you to Potter Manor. There are a few others or well at least one other, but I'm not discussing that plan. At least not right now. But I will let you know about it in time. Ginny, don't worry I'll tell you before September first. I promise. If all goes right, you will like it."

Ginny was satisfied with Harry's answer and smiled.

"So, is everyone all packed?" Asked Hermione.

"I think Ron is still packing." Said Harry.

"What is he doing? Trying to make everything fit in small sections? Asked Hermione.

"The last I saw, he was just throwing everything into his trunk. He probably can't get his trunk to shut." Said Harry.

"He better hurry up or he'll miss the feast and the awarding of the House Cup."

"I can understand and I get the part about possibly missing the feast. But the House Cup, don't we already know how that's going to go?" Inquired Ginny.

"Not necessarily." Hermione said argumentively.

"Well, all that matters is that Slytherin is dead last thanks to Crabbe and Goyle." Said Ginny.

"True." Agreed Hermione.

"I'm going to the feast. I know Ron will be down in time for the feast. He'll give up soon and I'll help him after the feast. You know Hermione if you're that worried, why don't you go help him?"

"You know, I think I will. See you in the dining hall." Hermione said just before running up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry and Ginny joined the rest of the school in the dining hall.

As Harry and Ginny walked along the Gryffindor table to sit with Violet and the twins, Harry noticed that Percy was trying to get Ginny's attention. It seemed Percy thought he would save Ginny a seat and that she'd sit with him. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Asked Violet as Harry and Ginny sat down.

"Ron's version of packing is throwing everything in his trunk. Hermione's worried he'll miss the feast so she's helping Ron." Replied Ginny.

"Yeah, right." Said Fred and George.

Harry, Ginny and Violet smiled and chuckled while shaking their heads.

"Settle down everyone. Your attention please." Said Dumbledore.

All noise was silenced and nearly everyone gave Dumbledore his or her attention.

"Another year gone. This past year has been one full of surprises. More so for some of you than others. Unkown self-discoveries, family members united, new friendships made as old friendships strengthened. It has been an eventful year. This summer may your friendships remain strong if not become stronger, have fun, retain what you have learned this year and clear you minds in time to fill them for what lies ahead next year.

And now it is time for the awarding of the House Cup. In last place with two hundred and eighty points, Slytherin; In third place with three hundred and ninety points, Raven Claw; In second place with four hundred points, Hufflepuff; And in first place with four hundred and twenty points, Gryffindor. Congratulations Gryffindor for consecutively winning the House Cup three times.

Without further ado, let the feast begin." Finished Dumbledore and sat down as all plates filled with food.

The dining hall was filled with laughter, chatter and the scraping sounds of knives and forks as they made contact with the plates.

"Well, well what do you know?" Said Fred

"Ronikins and Granger have finally decided to join us." Said George.

"What?" Asked Ron.

"I was helping Ron with his trunk. The lid wouldn't close. We had to take everything out and reload the trunk so the lid would close." Elaborated Hermione.

"So it that what it's called these days?" Asked the twins.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"Fred. George. I would appreciate it if the two of you would get your minds off of sexual things. There was nothing of the sort going on. Your brother has no sense of how to pack." Said Hermione.

"Oooh. Sorry Ron." Said Fred.

"What rotten luck Ron." Said George.

"Would you both quit teasing and picking on Ron! I was helping a friend pack. Just because nothing else happened at this point doesn't mean that it won't ever happen…" Hermione stopped talking while blushing and started eating in an un-Hermione like fashion.

Ron froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. Harry, Ginny and Violet were using all the strength they had to not burst out laughing.

Once Hermione finished eating at lightning speed she got up and quickly left the dining hall.

"Well, I guess there's hope for you after all." Said the twins.

Harry, Ginny and Violet could not hold it any longer and burst out with a fit of laughter.

Ron set his fork down, swallowed and looked around.

"Did she say what I think she said?"

"Well, Ron that would depend on what you think she said." Answered Harry.

"Did she say that possibly in the future, she and I would shag?"

"I'd say more like implied that you and her might." Said the twins.

"Okay now, on the train lets not tease Ron or Hermione or talk about what happened just now. It would be nice to keep our circle of friends intact. I'm sure that if anyone does tease or talk about what happened that Harry will magically kick ass. Won't you Harry?" Said Ginny.

"Um…yeah…I…will." Harry said trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"Could I have your attention one more time please? It is late. To bed everyone. The carriages begin to leave for Hogsmead at precisely nine am. Sleep well and enjoy your summer." Dumbledore said while smiling.

All students got up and slowly made their way to his or her common room.

"I'm going to check on Hermione." Ginny said once they were in the common room.

Harry nodded as he pulled Ginny closer. He bent his neck and leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I'll be staging something with Fred and George. Percy will think that we're all going to leave late, but I want to leave early. As early as possible, I'll be getting up hopefully around eight."

"Okay. I'm curious as to why the false lead."

"Percy has finished school. There's no threat of being stripped of the title of Head Boy. Nothing to stop him from being an asshole again and I expect that he'll be worse than ever on the train."

Ginny smiled at Harry, she really liked his plan to mislead Percy. Ginny quickly kissed Harry on the cheek, turned around and ran up to the girl's dormitory.

Violet quickly caught up to Hermione and followed her to the girl's dormitory.

Harry walked over to the table he and his friends had occupied all year. Instead of sitting in his usual spot in the corner so he could see who was approaching, he took the seat that had him looking at the corner. Fred and George followed Harry and took their usual seats. Ron absentmindedly took his usual seat at the table.

"Okay, Harry what's up?" Asked Fred.

"I want all of us to leave bright and early tomorrow. I don't want Percy to be around."

"Why are you whispering?" Asked George.

"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Asked Fred.

"Percy is an early bird." Added George.

"That's why I am whispering at the moment. I want Percy to think that we'll be sleeping in and will take one of the last carriages to Hogsmead."

"We see and understand." Said Fred.

"And here comes Percy." George said quickly and quietly.

"You all should be in bed. You heard what the Headmaster said, the carriages start to leave at precisely nine o'clock. You wouldn't want to be left behind now would you?"

"Just because the carriages start leaving at nine o'clock doesn't mean that everyone has to be up at the crack of dawn like you." Ron said speaking for the first time since the feast.

"Watch your tone with me Ron."

"Piss off Percy. All you are right now and for the rest of your life is one of my brother's, but the most annoying person on the planet."

"We won't be up or leaving by nine or earlier. I was thinking maybe ten."

"Really. Is that so?" Said Percy ignoring Ron's comment.

"Yeah. You know Ron, he's not a morning person."

"So true. Well okay then. But still not too late." Percy said before walking off.

When Percy was distracted with a group of first years, Harry, Ron, Fred and George snuck up to the boy's dormitories.

June 18th

**7:30AM**

Harry woke up, put his glasses on and looked at the clock. At seeing the time he got out of bed and quickly dressed. Once dressed Harry called for Dobby and asked if he'd bring some breakfast up for him, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Violet. Harry made it clear that the food was to be brought into the common room and placed on the table that was in the far corner.

**7:45AM**

Harry stopped pacing and woke up Ron.

"Harry I thought we were leaving around ten?" Asked Ron still somewhat asleep.

"Nope. Sorry mate but that was only to throw off Percy."

"If we show up for breakfast, he'll know."

"We won't be showing up in the dining hall for breakfast. I've arranged for breakfast to brought up to us in the common room, so please don't go back to sleep Ron."

"Can't I have one more hour?" Pleaded Ron.

"No. Get up, take a shower if need be and get dressed! By the time we have breakfast everyone else will be in the dining hall and we can leave. With any luck, maybe Percy will miss the train and we will have a decent trip on the train home."

Ron smiled at the though of Percy being left behind. He jumped out of bed, showered, dressed and met Harry back in their dormitory.

**8:00AM**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Violet, Fred and George were the only one's in the Gryffindor common room waiting for breakfast to be brought up.

_-crack-_

_-crack-_

_-crack-_

_-crack-_

Dobby and a few of Hogwart's house elves appeared in the common room loaded with trays containing plates, silverware, napkins, goblets, a variety of food and beverages. The elves set the trays on the table and passed out plates, silverware, goblets and setting the stack of napkins in the middle of the table. All the elves bowed to the group and left after a big thank you from the group of students.

**8:20AM**

The small group cleaned up the table and had everything stacked in small piles to make it easier for the house elves to finish cleaning up. Though still sleepy, they dragged their trunks down to the common room, out to the main entrance to the castle and stacked them with the rest of the trunks.

As quickly and quietly all seven ran out of the castle and climbed in the nearest carriage.

**9:00AM**

As the carriage glided along the path, Harry saw Percy quickly head up the staircase. Harry knew Percy was going up to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry, why are you smiling…so brightly? I've never seen you smile quite like this." Said Hermione.

"Because Percy fell for it better than I could hoped. I just saw him run up the staircase, I know he's going to Gryffindor tower. Now, if only he misses the last carriage."

**9:20AM**

All seven quickly climbed out of the carriage, quickly walked along the platform, boarded the train and claimed a compartment.

"Harry. You. Are. A. Genius." Said Fred

"Despite the horrid hour…I have to agree with Fred." Said George.

"I am amazed we managed to pull a fast one on Percy. And right under his nose." Said Ron cheerfully.

As more students boarded the train each one tried to keep an eye out for Percy. It was difficult to do this with so many around and grouped together. Even thought they were keeping an eye out for a head of flaming red hair and horn-rimmed spectacles.

Hogwarts

**Dining hall**

**8:50AM**

Percy looked up and down the table trying to find Harry, his siblings or the other two girls. Every few minutes Percy would glance at the doors and recheck the table. Thought Harry had said nine, Percy still expected to at least one of the group by now.

**9:00AM**

Percy ran out of the dining hall and up the stairs all way to Gryffindor tower.

"Chocolate….frogs." Panted Percy.

"Humph!" Said the fat lady as she swung forward to admit Percy.

Percy ran through the common room, up the stairs and attempted to enter the girl's dormitories. Four steps up and the steps shifted to make a slide causing Percy to slide down to the bottom of the staircase. He stood up, took a deep breath and tried to walk up the slide. Over and over again Percy would slide back down.

"Come on! I'm Head Boy, nothing can stop me." Muttered Percy.

Percy took several steps back wards, took several deep breaths and sprinted towards the slide. He made it about half way up before sliding back down to the bottom once again.

**10:15AM**

"They're probably all in Ron's dormitory." Percy whispered to and ran to the boy's dormitories. Being out of breath he walked along the hall until he came across the third years dorm. Percy strutted in.

"All right now, Ron get up! You've missed breakfast and will have to wait until the lunch trolley to pass through on the train. So help if I miss the train because of y…" Percy trailed off as he realized that no one was there.

**10:25AM**

"Fred and George!" Exclaimed Percy.

Percy ran out of the dorm, down the hall and into the 5th years dorm.

"All of you need to quit screwing around. What the hell? Where is everyone? I must have missed them. They're probably in the dining hall by now." Percy whispered.

**10:35AM**

Percy entered the dining hall and looked around. This was pointless since no on was there. No student and no Professor. Percy turned around to leave and walked into Professor Snape.

"Mr. Weasley would you please watch what you are doing. And why are you still here? Shouldn't you be in a carriage headed for Hogsmead Station?"

"I was looking for my brothers and little sister, sir."

"They left this morning with Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Miss. Black. You might want to hurry, I believe the last carriage is about to leave, if not already leaving."

"It can't be that late yet."

"Oh look it's, ten-forty."

"Bloody hell!" Percy yelled as he ran from the dining hall.

**10:45AM**

Severus could not help it, he laughed as he watched and heard Percy.

Percy bolted out the doors to see the last carriage gliding away. He took a deep breath and sprinted after the carriage.

"Wait…stop…please…wait…please…wait!" Percy yelled panting while still running.

Last carriage

**10:46AM**

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Pansy.

Everyone in the carriage looked out the back window.

"That's Percy Weasley. The sorry ass, poor excuse for Head Boy." Said Draco.

"Too bad for him." Said Pansy

"See ya Weasel. Bye-bye. I hope you have a nice run." Yelled Draco as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wand.

Draco stuck his wand arm out of a side window, pointed his wand as Percy and while keeping his arm as steady as possible said, "Tarantallegra."

All the Slytherin's in the carriage burst out with laughter as Percy's legs started a crazy dance causing him to be jerked around resulting in Percy falling to the ground face first.

Draco thought it was justice for all the crap Percy had to Harry and Ginny as well as what he said to Violet. It felt really good to get Percy back for the right reasons not because of the bull shit reasons he had no clue about. He was able to do this and truly enjoy the benefits since nearly everyone in the carriage did not know the real, true reason why he had done what he did.

"Good one Draco." Praised Pansy.

"About time someone got that blood traitor." Said Millicent Bolstrode.

The carriage burst with laughter again. Draco and Dudley faked it well enough that no one noticed.

"You'll pay for this Malfoy!" They barley heard Percy yell.

"Oooh. How terrifying." Mocked Millicent.

Montague pulled out his wand, pointed it at Percy outside a window and said, "Impedimenta", after Percy had managed to free himself, stand up, brush the dirt off and start running after the carriage again.

Everyone laughed, this time Draco and Dudley didn't have to fake it, as they watched Percy move in slow motion. The laughter died out as Percy was not longer in sight.

**11:05AM**

The last carriage emptied and the group of Slytherin's boarded the train. They took the last empty compartment on the train.

The train blew its whistle as large clouds of steam billowed upwards.

The Hogwarts Express

**11:15AM**

Harry and his friends desperately looked out the window and out side of the compartment into the small walkway for Percy even though the train was pulling away.

"Still no Percy. Do you think it's safe to assume that he missed the train?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to bother us. Hey, I can hope." Said Hermione

**10:45AM**

"Wait…stop…please…wait…please…wait!" Percy yelled panting while still running.

A few minutes pass and Percy could hear Draco yelling at him.

"See ya Weasel. Bye-bye. I hope you have a nice run…Tarantallegra"

Suddenly Percy's legs begun to do a crazy dance and was jerked around from one side to the other, backwards and forwards for some time before eventually falling face first on the ground. Percy managed to roll over onto his back, as it was easier to reach into his coat pocket and pull out his wand. He pointed his wand at his legs and said, "Finite Incantatem."

Once his legs quit dancing around, Percy stood up, brushed the dirt of his clothes and started running after the carriage and yelling, "You'll pay for this Malfoy!"

Percy being a bit farther behind the carriage he did not hear Montague yell, 'Impedimenta' as his heart was beating so loud and hard.

Suddenly Percy felt as though he was moving in slow motion. Once he realized that the Impediment Jinx had been used on him, Percy slowed down (extra slowly) as he watched the carriage disappear from sight. He managed to pull his wand back out, point it at his chest and once again say, "Finite Incantatem." Percy then resumed running after the carriage.

**11:15AM**

"NOOOO!" Screamed Percy as he head the train's whistle blow and say clouds of steam billowing up into the sky.

Though he knew that he missed the train he started running harder than he had ever done in his life.

**11:45AM**

Percy out of breath and feeling weak finally reached the platform. He looked from side to side but no one was there. Not one witch or wizard. Percy walked over to a stone pillar, hung his head as he leaned against it. After a few minute he slid down the pillar and sat on the ground.

**12:00PM**

Once Percy caught his breath he made his way back along the path to Hogwarts. He took his time walking. He did not feel up to running ever again.

**12:40PM**

Percy arrived at the gates to Hogwarts. He grasped the metal bars and tried to shake them open to realize that the gates were already locked.

"FUCK! They locked the gates for the summer."

Percy sat on the ground, against the gates and started to cry. He sat there for ten minutes before getting up and heading to Hogsmead.

**2:30PM**

Percy slowly walked into the Three Broomsticks. He sat on a stool at he bar, reached into his pocket and pulled all the money he had on him and hoped it was enough.

"What can I get for you?" Asked Madam Rosemerta.

"A…butter…beer…please." Percy panted out while his arm was stretched out with the money in his hand.

"Are you kidding? You're a bit short kid."

"I'm. Not. A. Kid."

"Well, you're still a bit short."

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Aside from the bathroom, you'll find no water in here."

"An empty glass?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"A clean one, please?"

"Oh. Sorry. Here you go."

Percy smiled as he grabbed the glass. He tapped it with his wand and said, "Aguamenti." As the glass filled with water, Percy looked at it with a crazed expression. He gulped down the water and refilled the glass but slowly drank it down this time.

"Thank you." Percy said as he got up to leave.

**12:40PM**

Percy walked into the post office.

"What kind of owl can I get for this?" Percy asked as he placed all of his money on the counter.

"How far do you need the owl to go?"

"London. Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Well, you can rent this one here. It will take a few days though. And that's in good weather without any wind."

"A few days? I can't wait that long. Can't I rent a faster one?"

"Sorry, but no. Not with what you have."

"All right. Do you have any parchment and a quill I could use?"

"No I don't have any parchment you can use. I do have some parchment you can purchase but you won't have enough to rent the owl."

"You've got to be kidding me." Percy sighed, hung his head, put his money back in his pocket and walked out side.

"Professor Hagrid, right?"

"Well hello Percy. What are you doin' here?"

"I missed the train. Professor you wouldn't happen to have a spare bit of parchment that I could have to send a letter to my parents, would you?"

"I don't know. Let me check." Hagrid said as he rummaged through his pockets.

Percy tried to wait patiently for Hagrid to search all of his pockets. He was about to tell Hagrid 'never mind' when Hagrid stopped searching.

"Ah. Here you go. Sorry it's a bit stained and tattered."

"Uh…thanks Professor." Percy said while barely holding the parchment between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Well, no wonder why the parchment is tattered, it's actually been chewed on. Look." Hagrid said as he held out three pure white mice.

Percy smiled weakly, turned around and tossed the parchment in a trash bin on his way back inside the post office.

"You wouldn't happen to have a tiny piece of scrap parchment that I could use, would you?"

"I no I don't have any scrap pieces of parchment. I'm sorry."

"Do you have a connection to the floo network?" Percy asked hopeful.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Could I use it? I'll give you all that I have."

"All right. Follow me."

Percy followed the post office employee behind the counter, through a door and into a sitting room.

"I take it you've used the floo network before?"

"Yes, sir I have. And thank you."

"No problem. You offered to pay me to use my floo connection."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Here you go. I really do appreciate this."

The employee happily took the money and left the room. He was not concerned about Percy being back there. He was sure that the kid was related to the Weasley family somehow. If anything was not how it was before he'd just contact the Weasley family.

Percy took a measurable amount of floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace and clearly said, "The Burrow." Green flames shot up and disappeared just as quickly. Percy shook his head and tried again but the same thing happened.

"I wonder why my parents disconnected the house from the floo network. Unless the connection here is not working, I should be able to get my money back. It didn't work after all. Ah, hell. Why didn't I think of it before? I'll be able to get home by calling the Night Bus. The money I have, the money I'll get back is just enough for the Night Bus." Percy muttered to himself before returning to the post office.

"You're still here?"

"Sorry about this sir. It didn't work. I don't think your connection is operational."

"Excuse me? I know for a fact that my connection is just fine. I just used it a few minutes ago and relieved the previous person."

"Then I guess my parents disconnected it from the house. Either way it didn't work. Since it didn't work, I get my money back right?"

"Sorry, but no refunds."

"It didn't work!"

"You used my floo powder. I'll have to replenish it."

"You have plenty of floo powder. And I know for a fact that it does not cost that much to replenish what little I used."

"Sorry, no refunds."

"Oh come on! I need to get home."

"Oh, all right. I'll give you a refund."

"Thank you so much."

"I'll give you a refund once you've shown me your receipt."

"What?"

"I have never given a refund. I am reconsidering my 'no refund' policy just for you. Show me your receipt and I'll give you a refund."

"You can't be serious! I just gave you all that I had a little while ago! No one else has been here. You know I gave you the money and how much I gave you!"

"Do you have your receipt?"

"Well, no. You didn't give me one."

"No I didn't, and you didn't ask for one. I am sorry kid, but no receipt, no refund."

"This is ridiculous! You are a crook, you know that!"

"Good day to you too."

A/N: The next chapter should be up soon. Just have to get it onto the computer, have it proofread and then up load it.

**I really hope you have enjoyed this REALLY long chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: TY ProfessorChris for letting me know about the error on June 18… I fixed it**

**(I am sure that those of you that have already read it know that it was supposed to be 7:45 and not 7:15)**

**3:00PM**

Percy stormed out of the Post Office complaining to himself.

"Not licensed to apparate because of a technicality. No money. No owl. Only have my wand. Can's send a message by Patronus, can't even produce a corporeal Patronus." Percy softly complained all the way back to the Three Broomsticks.

**3:20PM**

Percy walked into the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at the bar.

"You again."

"Could I please get another, clean, empty glass?" Asked Percy gloomily.

"Here you go." Madam Rosemerta said exasperated.

Percy filled the glass with water and slowly drank it down. After the third one Percy was struck with an idea.

"Madam Rosemerta."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could get some food and some butterbeer and work off the debt?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't need any help."

Percy sighed, hung his head in temporary defeat. He filled his glass few more times and drained it down. He rested his head against his arms that were folded on the bar. After several minutes Madam Rosemerta jostled him.

"What?"

"Either keep refilling the glass with water and drink it down or you have to go. This is not a place to rest your head and drown in your sorrows."

Percy sighed, stood up and left the Three Broomsticks depressed.

**3:45PM**

Percy absentmindedly in a depressed state of mind trotted out of the Three Broomsticks quietly complaining to himself about being hungry and the rotten luck he had. The more he thought about his situation the more he blamed Harry for everything. If not for Harry telling the lie about not leaving until around ten than he, Percy, would not have missed the train.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Percy Weasley."

"Professor Snape."

"I see you missed the train after all."

"I am so glad to see you. I hate to have to do this, but could I barrow some money? I don't have any and I need to get word to my parents."

"And why would _**I**_ loan _**you**_ any money?"

"I'll be able to pay you back."

"How? And when? You have finished school."

"Once I get home I can get to Diagon Alley and pull what I owe you from Gringotts. As far as when, well I can send it to you at your place of residence or at Hogwarts."

"I don't think so."

"But…"

"You may have new robes, but your siblings have to deal with hand-me-downs or second hand ones. No, I will not put your parents through that."

"My mum and dad have each come into some money by means of inheritances. The money is there, I promise."

"Sorry, but no."

"Would you please at least buy me something to eat?" Whined Percy.

"Haven't you had anything to eat?"

"Breakfast, before nine this morning. I'm hungry and thirsty. I'm tired of water."

Severus sighed and shook his head.

"Fine I'll buy you something to eat and one butterbeer."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Since you won't loan me any money, do you think you could apparate me by side-along to Gringotts after I eat?"

"No. But I will send your parents a message."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"We'll see about that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm buying you food and drink and sending a message to your parents…"

"You want something in return. I'll do anything. I'll give you anything. I'll give you my first born if that is what you want."

"I do not want your first born you imbecile…"

"Name it, I'll do anything."

"Anything? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I'll do and give you anything. Just say the word."

"This is what I want: Leave your siblings and Mr. Potter alone. He hasn't done anything wrong. He has not been in…much…trouble at school and your parents are just fine with Harry being friends with your younger siblings."

"Anything but that. My parents are daft when it comes to Harry. If they won't watch him and my siblings than I will. I have to since I'm the only one who can see through Potter's act."

"Get a grip Mr. Weasley! It's not really your business. You are their sibling not their parent, thankfully. And you said 'anything' and 'name it'. I'm not asking for much. Take it or leave it."

"But…"

"Besides, I believe that you're supposed to start working at the Ministry of Magic. You don't want to turn that offer and position down do you? I mean after all of your hard work over seven years, you can't turn you back on your dream job."

"Well…I guess I…I can't promise anything other than do my best to stay out of my siblings affairs."

"That will have to do. Now do you want to eat or what?" Severus said, though no matter what Percy said he was going to buy him something to eat not that he would ever reveal that to Percy.

"Yes. Lead the way."

**4:30PM**

"Thank you so much Professor. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but when are you going to send a message to my parents?"

"I sent a message the message while you were eating."

"Oh. And thank you again."

Severus just nodded.

The Hogwarts Express

**3:30PM**

"Percy obviously missed the train." Muttered Ron.

"You got that right little brother." Said Fred

"We just got back from the Prefects Compartment." Said George

"And?" Prompted Ginny.

"Percy. Is. Not. On. The. Train." Fred and George answered.

"Yes!" Cried Ginny and Ron.

"Yes, yes, I can see the celebration in all of this. But, where is Percy? All his stuff including Hermes are on the train." Said Hermione.

"He has money on him. He always does. He's probably fuming and waiting at Kings Cross with mum and dad." Said Ron.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Ron. Percy doesn't have as much money on him as you think." Said Fred.

"He did go to Hogsmead a lot and every time he went with Penelope Clearwater." Said George

"So." Said Ron.

"He spent quite a bit on her." Said Fred and George.

"He doesn't have enough for the Night Bus. He thinks he does…" Fred started to say.

"But he doesn't know that the rates for the Night Bus went up." George finished.

"Well then he's at Hogwarts. I mean finding out that the last carriage left he would have stayed at the school and he'll be at home or at Kings Cross." Said Ron.

"I don't know Ron. Percy doesn't know where home is. He knows where it was." Said Ginny.

"And if he'd made contact with your parents, don't you think that we would have received a nasty howler would have shown up? Percy would so tell your parents that Harry lied." Hermione added.

"Don't even try to argue with that logic." Said Harry.

"But mum and dad would know that you only lied about the time we would leave because of Percy's shit."

"Regardless, I'll send a message to your parents.'

"Harry, we know that Hedwig is fast, but be realistic." Said Ron.

"I am being realistic. But I wasn't meaning or considering using Hedwig for this."

"Then how are you going to get a message to them?" Asked Ron.

"I'll send the message with/through my Patronus."

"No way you can do that."

"You sure about that Hermione?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well then I suggest you hold on and watch this." Harry said as he produced his Stag Patronus and created the message to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then sent it on its way.

Everyone in the compartment was shocked and amazed.

"Harry…how?" Asked Hermione.

"Hermione, think about it. Really think about it. Do you remember everything Harry told us about what he has gone through?"

"Yeah…but it's difficult to produce a corporeal Patronus. Not that many witches and wizards can and it's much more difficult and really complicated to send a message that way. Sorry Harry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to…"

"Relax Hermione, I'm not offended. I'm pretty sure I know what you meant. You are right though. It's not easy or simple at all. Let me just say that I have had…a few years to work on it."

All but Violet, who didn't know that Harry has gone back in time, started laughing.

A thought hit Hermione and sobered her right up.

"Harry I just had a thought. What if anyone starts asking questions as to how you are able to do what you just did, being a third year and all? I mean like if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or anyone else that…you know…don't…"

"Oh shit! I better send a message to Sirius." Harry said just before he produced his Patronus again and sent a message to Sirius.

The witch with the trolley made a late walk through. All seven pooled together and bought a lot from the witch.

"So, when we get to Kings Cross who's going to retrieve Percy's things?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm sure there will someone there that will get Percy's things off the train. I mean with the message Harry sent." Replied Ron.

"So, Granger why the…" Said Fred

"…sudden concern over Percy's things?" Finished George.

"Because I am sure that we will be at Kings Cross any minute now." Hermione replied.

**7:10PM**

"_We will arrive at Kings Cross Station in five minutes. Everyone please get your things together. Make sure that you have everything. If you think that you have forgotten something, check with your Head of House when school resumes. For those that have finished school, you may send an inquiry to the school or have a younger relative or friend inquire when he or she returns to school. Thank you. Have a nice day and a good holiday."_ Said a shrill voice throughout the train.

**Kings Cross Station**

**7:15PM**

The train came to a complete stop. Throughout the train every witch and wizard did a one last check to be sure that he or she had everything and made their way out into the small walkway that went from the front of the train to the end.

As the train de-boarded they could see that all the trunks and cages, with and without animals in them, being pulled off the train and neatly stacked against a wall.

**The Weasley house**

**3:30PM**

"Charlie, Bill, your father and I are grateful for all of your help. We are so glad that both of you were able to take some time off from work."

"I wish I could stay longer but I could only take a week off. I tried to put it in for a long vacation but only got a week." Said Bill.

"It's fine Bill. I am glad that you were able to get some time off."

"You still have me to help mum. I requested for a nice vacation and it was approved. And I am glad that I did. There's still so much more to move from the Burrow. How did all this fit in that small house? You have to admit that there wasn't a lot of space. Even if everything was magically shrunk."

"Yes I know what you are saying Charlie. I do not know how I managed to have this much stuff at the Burrow."

"Mum, how are you going to keep moving stuff and unpacking with the rest of the kids home for the summer?" Asked Bill.

"Well, they won't be able to be here for a week or two."

**3:40PM**

Bill gathered up all his stuff, turned to leave and flinched at seeing what was a Patronus in the shape of a Stag.

"Mum, come here." Yelled Bill

Molly, Arthur and Charlie all came running.

"What the…" Said Charlie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I know you recognize my voice. I thought that you should know that Percy missed the train. I don't…well, no one knows where he is exactly. We would have sent a message sooner but we literally just received confirmation that he indeed missed the train."

"That sounded like Harry Potter." Said Bill.

"It was Harry Potter's voice." Said Arthur.

"But how? He just finished his third year." Said Bill.

"Sirius." Was all Molly could say.

"You know what, I don't have to leave just yet. I can stay long enough to greet my siblings at Kings Cross." Bill said as he put his luggage down on the floor.

"If only we knew where Percy was at. So what do we do in the meantime?" Asked Charlie

"We wait until we know where he is." Said Molly.

**4:15PM**

Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie were in the kitchen having a snack when a doe Patronus sauntered in.

"I thought you should know that Percy is wondering around Hogsmead because he missed the train. I would appreciate it if some one could come get him, he won't leave me alone. I did buy him some food and a butterbeer at Madam Rosemerta's. I must say that I cannot believe that he is of age. Good day."

"Oh dear that was Severus." Said Molly.

"I'll go get Percy. Should I bring him here or to the Burrow?" Asked Charlie.

"Here. He'll need use of the floo network to get back and forth to work." Replied Molly.

"Why doesn't he just apparate?" Asked Bill.

"No license. A fingernail of his was noticed lingering behind. He will get to try again but has to wait six months. It's that long off because that is when they will be offering the re-test. And of course he'll have to take a few practice sessions before he tries again. Oh and Percy will have the top floor. It's all ready for him."

"Okay." Said Bill and Charlie praying that they wouldn't laugh about Percy failing his apparition test.

**Hogsmead**

**4:45PM**

Charlie arrived in Hogsmead and went searching for Percy. As he wondered around the village he spotted Severus.

"Pro…Sev…Mr. Snape!" Charlie called out.

Severus slowly turned around with an evil scowl on his face.

"Sorry sir. I didn't know what else to say to get your attention."

"Charlie Weasley, right? Though you have been out of school for some time now, you can still call me Professor Snape or Sir. And maybe the next time I see you, I might consider allowing you to call me Severus." Severus sneered.

"Yes Professor. I'm looking for Percy. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Oh, my parents send their thanks for buying Percy food and drink and sending the message."

"Let your parents know that I said no problem. And I managed to give Percy the slip in the Three Broomsticks."

"Thank you Professor. And I am sorry about how I called for you." Charlie said as he quickly removed himself from Severus's glare.

**The Three Broomsticks**

**4:55PM**

Charlie entered the Three Broomsticks, quickly scanned to see if he could spot Percy. He had no luck with that.

"If it isn't Charlie Weasley. How can I help you? What can I get for you?"

"I'm good thank you Madam Rosemerta. I am actually looking for my brother, Percy."

"Oh, he's over there at the table that is deep in a corner. He's been really obnoxious, offering to work so he could have some food and butterbeer. First he tried to buy one, but was short by a Knut. Any way, my customers weren't all that thrilled with him, so I gave him some fire-whiskey. I had to do something, he was about to cost me my customers."

"It's alright." Chuckled Charlie.

Charlie quickly made his way through to Percy.

"Percy."

"What? Charlie?"

"So, do you want to go home or stay here?'

"How did you know I was here? What's going on?" Percy asked slurring his words.

"Does all that really matter right now?"

"I tried to use the floo network at the post office but it didn't work."

"Well that would be because the Burrow has been disconnected. Bill, Sirius, Remus and I have been helping mum and dad move"

"Move?"

"Yeah, move."

"Move where?"

"Into the house that dad inherited."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have flooed straight there when I missed the last carriage."

"We've been a bit busy Percy. How were we supposed to know that you'd miss the train home? And why weren't you the first one on the train as always?"

"It's all Potter's fault. He told me that they weren't leaving until ten in the morning. He lied to me on purpose so that I'd miss the train. Should our siblings, especially our little sister, be hanging out with someone like that?"

"You chose to dawdle, it's not Harry's fault."

"I was looking for our brothers and little sister. Someone without blinders on has to keep an eye on them. Especially our little sister when Harry is around."

"Oh Percy, for crying out loud, do you hear yourself? I know what had been going on. And our little sister has a name and it's Ginny. And she's not so little anymore…she walks and talks."

"Our little sister is only twelve and not allowed to date until she is fourteen. Potter is getting our little sister to go behind mum and dad's backs and break the rules they set out for her."

"You are seriously diluted."

"You'll all see one day. Potter will ruin our little sister's life."

"If you weren't drunk from the fire-whiskey, I'd kick your ass right now! Now get up so we can go. And for your information it was Harry who alerted us that you missed the train."

"No. Professor Snape sent word to mum and dad."

"Harry let us know first that you missed the train. Then we got the message from Professor Snape and he let us know exactly where you were. Now, lets go you baboon."

Charlie helped Percy out side. While holding onto Percy, Charlie found a fairly deserted area and apparated to the new house.

"Oh dear. Arthur come quick! Charlie what happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Madam Rosemerta gave him some fire-whiskey so he'd keep to himself. He's just a little drunk is all. Oh and he blames Harry."

"Blames Harry for what?" Asked Arthur.

"I missed the train because of him. He's a liar and a manipulator." Slurred Percy.

"Charlie, dear could you dump him in his room?"

"My pleasure mum."

**6:00PM**

"Do you hear that?" Asked Bill

"I bet it's Percy." Said Charlie

"What the bloody hell? Where am I? Hello. Is there anyone here?" Yelled Percy

"We're down here, come on down and join us you baboon." Charlie yelled back.

"Charlie." Chided Molly

"Oh, you just wait. He thinks he's the only one without blinders on. And every time he mentions Ginny, he says 'little sister'. He won't say her name. Its like he sees Ginny in diapers and crawling around." Said Charlie.

"Percy what happened?" Asked Molly

"I didn't see any of them anywhere. I had to go check their dorms. I had to be sure that my younger brothers and little sister were up and that they make it to the train. They left at nine!"

"Harry did not make you go looking around. You didn't have to do anything Percy. You chose to do what you did. This is all on you."

"What, I was supposed to presumably think that they had boarded the train, that they would have made it on their own? Was I supposed to have just left my brothers and little sister behind? No, no, no. They couldn't be left at Hogwarts with Potter."

"Your father and I would have known. Someone from Hogwarts would have notified us and we would have gone and picked them up if not made arrangements for another way to get them home. You should have just made sure that you made it to the train. The fact that you didn't, well why didn't you just stay at Hogwarts when you obviously discovered the last carriage leaving? You could have been home hours ago."

"I had to try and catch the train!"

"Dare I ask why?" Said Molly

"There was no way that I wouldn't at least try to protect my siblings, especially my little sister from Potter. I ran after the carriage all the way to Hogsmead Station. The train left before I got there…"

"When you knew that the train had left why didn't you just turn around at that point and go back to Hogwarts or just went on to Hogsmead?"

"I had to catch my breath. I did walk back to Hogwarts but they had already locked them for the summer. I rested for a little while and then made my way to Hogsmead. Not that I received much help from anyone until Professor Snape."

"Ginny does not need protecting from Harry! You made your own choices. No one made you run after the carriage or any of the other stupid things you did!"

"If Potter had not lied to me, it would not have been necessary for me to have had to do it!"

"Do you trust Ginny?" Asked Arthur.

"Of course I trust my little sister."

"Do you realize that Ginny had defend and protect herself?" Asked Charlie.

"She is only twelve. After only two years of school what could she possibly do to try and defend and or protect herself? Potter is older and stronger. He could easily over power her."

"Harry is only a year older and only a year a head of Ginny in school! There is not that much difference between them. Ginny can take care of herself. Charlie and I have taught her a few things."

"Oh come on. Boys are stronger than girls. Everyone knows that!" Spat Percy.

Molly's face became a deep red as her chest rose and fell. Everyone else could only shake their heads in disbelief. Molly took the three stride step to reach Percy in one. She smacked Percy up side the head, hard.

"Ow."

"**I'd like to see you get pregnant and deliver children! Ginny is not weak! And stop calling her 'little'! Ginny is stronger than you, stronger than every single male in this family put together! Ginny has had to put up with six older brothers her whole life, especially you! You don't give Ginny any credit! And if Ginny ends up pregnant before she finishes school it will not be Harry's fault! It will be you fault! All your fault completely and entirely! You would have pushed her into doing things she normally would not have if you had just left her be! Just because I have stayed home all of your life taking care of you and your siblings and taking care of the house, doing all the cleaning, laundry and cooking….does not mean that I am weak! I chose to be a stay at home mom! Now you best leave Ginny and Harry alone!"**

"Molly dear, we need to go. The train wont' be arriving for a while but we need to get there early so that we can gather their trunks while we wait for them to de-board." Arthur said softly.

"Y-yes dear. We will be back shortly." Molly said still angry.

"What? I'm going…"

"**NO! YOU ARE NOT! I AM WARNING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU BETTER LEAVE GINNY AND HARRY ALONE WHETHER THEY ARE TOGETHER OR NOT!"** Screamed Molly.

"Bill and Charlie are going. Why can't I? I have to get my trunk and Hermes anyway."

"There are several reasons why. As for your trunk and Hermes, well your father and I will get them. Most importantly is the fact that you have things to finalize…"

"It can wait until my little sister is safe, until I know without a doubt that she is safe."

"Your sister's name is Ginny and she is not 'little'! She is safe! And what you need to finalize cannot wait! It has to do with your job at the Ministry!"

Percy marched up to the top floor huffing and puffing angrily.

**Grimmuald Place**

**3:45PM**

"I bet Molly and Arthur's kids ate not going to be happy when they find out they won't be staying in the new house in the next few weeks." Said Remus.

"I am sure that you are right Remus. Though thankfully Percy starts working at the Ministry soon. That alone will give everyone a break from Percy. At least somewhat of a break any way."

"Still mad at Percy?"

"He hasn't apologized or at least admitted that he was dead wrong about Ruby, Violet and myself! Not to mention how he has treated Kreacher and Harry."

"True. So when does the train arrive?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Well, you have enough time to eat something before we leave. Don't forget we have to stop by and get Marie before we go to Kings Cross."

"I know. Marie doesn't live that far from Kings Cross."

"Yes, but you have to take into consideration Marie's health."

"Right again Remus."

**Kings Cross station**

**6:55PM**

Sirius, Remus and Marie made their way through the somewhat cramped platform. Sirius spotted Molly, Arthur and Mr. and Mrs. Granger not to far a way and walked straight over to them.

"Molly, Arthur…and Charlie and Bill. What a surprise. Is there something wrong?" Said Sirius.

"Oh no. No, nothing is wrong. Well not really."

"My apologies. This is Marie, she has been taking care of my daughter since she was born."

Sirius finished with all of the introductions and included a few explanations just as the train pulled up and stopped. Trunks and cages with and without animals in them were being pulled off the train and stacked neatly against a wall.

Sirius and Remus assisted the Weasley's and the Granger's with locating their children's trunks and caged animals if he or she had one. Sirius located Violet's and Harry's trunks and Hedwig in her cage. The trunks and animal cages were neatly stacked near the group of adults.

Sirius looked up and made eye contact with Harry. Sirius was a little concerned and definitely curious due to the look on Harry's face and the fact that when he and Harry made eye contact Harry had a hint of fear in his eyes. As Sirius watched the group of kids start to walk in his direction he couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed to become more nervous and or scared the closer he got to him.

"Where is Percy?" Asked Sirius without taking his eyes from Harry.

"He's at the new house. Long story. I'm sure you'll hear all about it this summer." Replied Molly.

**Platform 9 ¾**

**7:25PM**

Harry scanned the platform looking for anyone waiting for any of them. Just as he started to worry that no one was there he spotted a group of adults and made eye contact with Sirius.

"Oi." Harry said as he paled, froze in place and was afraid of what might happen next.

"Oh, sorry Harry." Said Hermione after crashing into him.

"Harry what's the hold up?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, just Sirius, Remus, I assume Marie, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Charlie. I'm so dead." Harry said shakily.

No one said anything and felt almost exactly what Harry was felling.

"Well, lets get this over with." Said Ginny.

The group of kids headed towards the group of adults. Harry started to sweat under Sirius's watchful eyes. As the group of kids reached the adults it hit Harry how to handle the situation…tell the truth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, Harry dear?" Said Molly

"I really hope that Percy is okay. I lied to him about what time all of us were leaving. I deliberately told Percy that we'd leave around ten even though I knew we would be leaving as early as possible. I only did that because Percy was constantly invading my space. I was at the point that if he got in my space again that I'd do something. Something I knew and know I would regret. Professor McGonagall at some point had threatened to strip Percy of his title of Head Boy. He wasn't doing his Head Boy duties. She did take the badge away but did give it back to him once he chose to do his Head Boy duties. He did back off, completely. But with school being out for the summer, I knew that Percy would be back to what he had been doing but worse. There would be nothing to keep Percy out of my hair and I wanted to enjoy the train trip home with my friends. Yes, I hoped that he would miss the train but when I lied to him, when I planned this I had no intention on it being that he would miss the train. I only meant that he would have a more difficult time trying to find us on the train. Knowing that Percy did not trust me I thought that he would have stalked the common room waiting to see if I was telling him the truth or not. If Percy isn't alright, I will feel bad. But it won't change the fact that I am glad he wasn't on the train."

"Don't worry about it Harry. Percy is alright, a little crazy, but alright." Said Bill.

"Between you and Severus we were able to get Percy and bring him home. So no harm done and Harry, thank you for your honesty." Said Molly.

"What? Percy is at the house? Can't he have the Burrow?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, Ronald don't worry about it. It's not like you'll be bumping into him over the next week or two." Said Molly

"Huh?" Asked Ron

"You, Fred, George and Ginny will be spending the first week or two at Sirius's."

"Why?" Cried Ron

"Because I said so. We're still moving stuff and unpacking."

"We can help." Ron said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Yeah right. It's best for you and your siblings to be out of the house."

"A week or two?"

"Yes. It's going slowly. We are limiting the amount of magic we use so we don't attract any attention to ourselves."

"So obviously Percy is staying at the house. Is he helping at all?" Asked Ron.

"No. He'll be working at the Ministry. Or at least I hope he will be." Said Molly.

"Percy, got a job at the Ministry." Said the twins shocked and horrified.

"He's just Bartemius Crouch's assistant. He'll be doing research and reports. For now anyway, but he'll move up the ranks. He has to start somewhere." Said Molly.

"That's what we're afraid of." The twins softly said.

"We'll take your trunks and some clothes over later tonight." Said Molly.

"I'll see you all sometime this summer." Hermione said as she readied herself to leave with her parents.

Bill and Charlie helped Remus take their siblings and Harry to Grimmuald Place. Bill and Charlie returned to help their parents load all the trunks into the car. Sirius escorted Marie and Violet home.

**The Weasley House**

**8:00PM**

"Finally you're back. Where's…"

"So impatient. Don't you worry about where they are." Said Molly.

"I need to know th…"

"You need to focus on your own life Percy. If you must know, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny will be staying a week or two at Sirius's."

"What? Have you lost your mind? Potter will be there."

"No, I have not lost my mind! Yes, we know that Harry will be there. Just mind your own business."

"Why can't they stay here? How can you be sure that there will be an appropriate amount of supervision?"

"As for why they can't stay here, we're still moving things from the Burrow and none of them are of age to be licensed to apparate. And I know that there will be appropriate supervision, Remus is staying over at Sirius's. Between the two of them there is plenty of supervision. They don't have to watch your siblings every single second of the day." Said Arthur.

"But…"

"No, buts about it Percy. Now, I am serious focus on your own life. Let your father and I focus on your younger siblings lives."

"So, Percy when do you start working?" Charlie asked quickly before Percy could really dig himself a grave.

"I have to go in tomorrow at 7:30am for some training thing or something plus I have to turn in some paper work." Grumbled Percy.

"A piece of advice, little brother, you should get to sleep. You'll want to show up a little early. I'd say ten minutes early should do it. You do not want to be late." Said Bill.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE! Any way I haven't had dinner yet."

"Are you incapable of fixing yourself something to eat?" Asked Charlie.

"I don't know where the kitchen is."

"Did you stay up on your floor all this time? Are you saying that you weren't curious at all? Did you look around the house at all?" Asked Bill

"Did you politely and kindly ask one of the house-elves to assist you?" Asked Charlie.

"Speaking of which, mum we should look into getting new house-elves. They've gone too long without a Master and don't know their place."

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, how dare you! If anyone here needs to learn his or her place…it is you!" Snapped Molly

"Oh, Percy you ordered the house-elves. You have ask them kindly and give them compliments." Said Bill.

"What?"

"Percy the house-elves here are free elves. They are bound to the house not to those who reside in the house. They will assist you if you ask nicely. They will not do it for you, especially if you're ordering them around. They might tend to you at your every whim if you are not physically able to do it yourself." Said Charlie.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on now?" Asked Arthur.

"Percy ordered the house-elves to bring him something to eat while we were gone. He say's he doesn't know where the kitchen is and didn't ask where it was. So he has hibernated in his room all this time." Explained Bill.

"Percy why didn't you just go looking around? If were to have had checked things out you would have found where everything is." Said Arthur.

"Wait a second. Percy you do to know where the kitchen is. That's where we all were before going to Kings Cross without you. After all these years of you doing things for yourself and some good luck comes our family's way and you decide to be lazy." Said Charlie.

"We've never had house-elves, let alone one before. Just because we do now does not mean that you have the right to be lazy or the right to boss them around. All you would have had to do was come back down stairs after we left and looked around. You would have found the kitchen and that there were sandwiches on the table to eat." Said Molly irritated.

**Grimmuald Place**

**8:55PM**

"Master Harry, you're back. Oh no, Kreacher not make enough food…"

"It's okay Kreacher, you didn't know that there would be extra people."

"Kreacher go make more. Kreacher try and hurry."

"No rush Kreacher. You have plenty of time. Do not put yourself out." Harry said kindly.

Kreacher nodded and left with a crack sound.

**8:00PM**

Harry, the twins, Ron, Ginny and Remus were sitting in the kitchen eating. Remus didn't have as much as the other's.

**9:00PM**

Sirius apparated into the living room to find that no one was there. He could hear chatter coming from the kitchen.

"Ah, Sirius. Come on into your kitchen."

"Sorry, I would have been back sooner but I had to arrange things with Marie. Both Violet and Marie will be staying here. They won't move in for a week a two. It depends on how long it takes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to finish moving."

"No need to apologize Sirius. You were with your daughter and Marie." Said Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I am so glad that you are being so understanding."

"I do my best."

"So, how was term? Other than the prank on Percy."

"Well, D…oh who cares, I'm not at school. Draco had a severe burn and it wasn't caused by means of magic. Well, so Hermione was working on it with Muggle remedies. It was going slow, I took a closer look. I had my hand held out in front of him and I just really wanted the burn to heal before summer started so that he could have a chance to strengthen before going home. Well, my hand had a soft blue glow and then the burn was completely gone as though there was never a burn in the first place. And then in Dumbledore's office…I am not sure what happened exactly but Dumbledore said that what had happened was what is known as Merlin's Shield. Hermione suggested that I go through everything at the Manor and find out all that I can about my family history."

Sirius was pretty upset about hearing that Lucius Malfoy burned Draco. He was amazed about Harry healing Draco and the Merlin's Shield. All he could really say was that Hermione is wise, wise beyond her years.

"I think that you should take Hermione's suggestion and run with it." Remus managed to say through feeling what he knew Sirius was feeling.

"I will do that, the next time I am there I will. But first I want to go to Gringotts. I want to claim my inheritance. I can handle that much. The rest can wait until I am ready. But I refuse to take the chance of loosing track of the time and missing the dead line. It's mine and I should have it. No one can get as much out of it as me. I will claim my inheritance. Sirius, I insist that you go with me. I don't want to go alone…I want to be sure that no one tries to talk me out of claiming now."

"Okay. We can go tomorrow. What time do want to go?"

"I do want to claim my inheritance as soon as possible, but I would also like to have a day to just relax."

"Okay, what time on Sunday?"

"As early as possible."

"Well, Gringotts doesn't open until ten on Sunday."

"I'll be ready by nine thirty."

**June 20****th**

**9:45AM**

Sirius walked into the kitchen sleepily. He nearly did not see Harry sitting at the table fidgeting.

"Good morning Sirius."

"Morning Harry."

"Not to be rude or impatient, but…"

"Just let me have some coffee and toast." Sirius said chuckling sleepily.

"Okay. I'll go wait in the living room." Harry said excitedly and bounced out of the kitchen.

Sirius nodded (to no one), as he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and a small plate with his toast on it.

**9:55AM**

Sirius put his cup and plate in the sink and joined Harry in the living room to find Remus there keeping Harry company.

"Remus, you won't mind keeping an eye on everyone else while Harry and I are gone, will you?"

"Not at all Sirius. You won't be gone that long anyway."

"Thank you. We'll see you in a bit."

With it early enough on Sunday Sirius knew not many Muggles would be out and knew of an alley that was near the Leaky Cauldron and that it would be perfect to pop up in. Sirius apparated with Harry as a side-a-long, as Harry had never really seen it before.

In a blink of an eye they landed in a filthy, garbage over ran alley.

"Nice place to arrive in." Harry said sarcastically.

"It wasn't this bad the last time I was in the area." Sirius said defensively.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and quietly laughed. After a few minutes, Sirius checked the street and was pleased to see no Muggles around. He and Harry quickly stepped out of the alley and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked through they gave Tom, the barman, a polite passing through hello.

Once through the entrance to Diagon Alley it was all Harry could do to not run at full speed to Gringotts.

"A little patience Harry. I know you are anxious to claim your inheritance but it's not going anywhere in the near future." Chuckled Sirius.

"I know. I just want to have it out of the way, I want to know without a doubt that I won't loose it."

"I get it Harry. I really do. I understand. I would feel the same way as you do if I were in your position."

Harry only smiled at his Godfather.

A few strides later Sirius and Harry entered Gringotts. Harry was surprised to see how empty it was at first. He then remembered that it was early Sunday morning and no one would be there to make a withdrawal to make school supply purchases.

"Hello, how can I assist you?"

"Good morning Griphook. Harry Potter would like to claim his inheritance. He doesn't have the documents with him at the moment. Is there another way to prove everything? If need be we can back with the documents."

"It is fine. No need to go get them. A simple blood test and bloodline test will work just as good if not better. If there is a house involved, one would only have to declare him or herself as the Head of the House it would result in an automatic claim of the whole inheritance. Sorry but it will be a few minutes. Gobbes who deals with the inheritance department is not yet in. He is expected soon. Feel free to have a seat and enjoy some refreshments."

"Thank you Griphook."

Sirius and Harry headed to the waiting area and bumped into Cornelius Fudge.

"Good morning Sirius, Harry."

"Good morning Minister." Replied Harry and Sirius.

"What brings the two of here on Sunday so early?"

Harry did not want the Minister of Magic to know what he was up to. He was afraid that the Minister would try and persuade him or stop him from claiming the inheritance. He had no idea as to why he answered.

"I have an inheritance from my family and I intend to claim it today. There's a dead line and…"

"You are only thirteen, I am sure that there is plenty of time to…"

"I only have until my fifteenth birthday to claim it and I …"

"Well that is plenty of time my dear boy."

"I am young and can be easily distracted at times. I don't want to forget about it and miss the dead line. I don't see why I can't claim it now. It's not like I am going to declare myself the Head of House. I only want to claim my inheritance." Harry said agitated.

"I am sure that Sirius won't let you forget about it, he'll remind you."

"Excuse me Minister, but Sirius had more important things to do than to remind of my inheritance. And why are you so dead set against me claiming my inheritance now?"

"Oh now Harry come on."

"Why are you so dead set against me claiming my inheritance?"

"It is not right for someone of you age to have such a grand manor and that much gold! Thirteen is way too young, not that fifteen is any better."

"**You can't stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine!"** Harry firmly spat in Fudge's face.

"Be reasonable boy!"

Harry started breathing really fast and hard and his body was starting to shake.

"Sirius please talk some sense into the boy."

"He has every right to claim his inheritance, weather it be now or when he turns fifteen or anytime in between. This is his only link to his whole family, you know the one's that are dead! There's no law saying that he has to wait until the dead line, his fifteenth birthday to claim his inheritance."

"Law can be changed and made!"

"Clearly."

"At thirteen he has no business having that house and vaults. A reminder notice will be sent out to remind him of the dead line."

"BULL SHIT!" Screamed Harry.

"Watch you mouth boy. I am the Minister…"

"**I don't give a damn who you are. I won't receive a reminder notice. I never received a notice about it in the first place. I found out by other means that do not concern you! I will claim my inheritance, and I'll do it today. You are acting as though you'd like very much for me to forget all about the inheritance so that you can take it and do what every you want with it."** Harry said through gritted teeth.

"How dare you!"

"**It has happened in the past. And how would you know about a grand manor and vaults full of gold? Been keeping an eye on it have you? Want to better your vault?"**

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Fudge.

Sirius looked at Harry, blinked several times, placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry calm down, it's okay. No one can stop you from claiming your inheritance. Well not legally at least. Harry…" Sirius trailed off as he realized that the red glow around Harry was now covering him as well.

"We'll see about that." The Minister said as he pulled out his wand, pointed it at Sirius and Harry and said, "Obliviate!"

Harry and Sirius were forced backwards a step or two from the blast of the spell. Their eyes went out of focused and the red glow disappeared.

The Minister greedily smiled and quickly looked around. This made him smile even more, though practically empty no witch, wizard or goblin noticed what had happened. As Fudge looked back at Harry and Sirius their eyes were refocusing. They looked at Fudge dazed and confused.

"Oh, my apologies for keeping you both from returning home. I'll let you go now. Have a nice day and Harry do have a wonderful vacation."

Harry and Sirius only nodded before turning around and leaving.

"Where are they going? Gobbes is here now."

"Just a change of mind. Harry decided to wait a little longer after all."

"Very well then."

**Grimmuald Place**

**11:30AM**

Harry and Sirius popped up in Sirius's living room startling everyone in there. They still had the dazed and confused expressions on their faces.

"I knew it wouldn't take long. So, Harry how does it feel…hold on. Are you alright? Harry? Sirius? What's wrong? What happened?" Asked Remus concerned and alarmed.

Harry had walked off during Remus's concerned and alarmed questioning. Half way up the stairs Harry froze in place for a second and stomped the rest of the way up to the attic.

"Sirius, what happened?" Asked Remus again.

"Cornelius Fudge." Sirius said infuriated.

"What?" Asked the twins as Ginny headed up the stairs after Harry.

"The Minister feels that Harry is too young to have a grand manor and multiple vaults of gold from the inheritance from his father's side of the family. He thinks Harry should wait until he is fifteen to claim it. Fudge went as far as to say that a reminder notice will be sent out. You can imagine how that affected Harry. Let me tell you I have never seen someone so mad in my life. Harry was covered in a red glow, I had my hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down and then I noticed that the glow was also covering me. It didn't hurt at all. Before I could do anything, Fudge said 'obliviate', I don't know how or why I remember and I am sure Harry does too by now. Don't get me wrong I am glad that we remember. I don't understand how it is possible. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Could it have something to with this unknown, underlying power that he has unintentionally and unknowingly been tapping into?" Asked Ron.

"It could definitely be possible." Said Remus.

Suddenly what sounded like a bomb going off was heard coming from the attic. The whole house shook so violently that it could have been what the Muggles would consider an earthquake.

"SIRIUS!"

At hearing Ginny screaming so shrilly and the terror in her voice, everyone went running. Sirius stopped for a second, thought about it and apparated to the attic, as it would be the quickest way there. He looked at Harry laying o his back, spread eagle. There was a 3ft. scorch/burn mark radius in a starburst pattern around Harry. Sirius quickly got to Harry's side and knelt down next to him.

"Ginny what happened?" Asked Sirius barely above a whisper.

"I was nearly to the door. Harry was ranting about something, I couldn't understand what he was saying…I was too far back and the door was closed. Suddenly what sounded like an explosion or a bomb went off and the hose was shaking. I ran to the door and opened it. When I saw Harry…I…I didn't know what to do. Sirius, is h-he d-dea…is he still a-alive?"

"Yes Ginny, Harry is alive. It appears that he is just knocked out."

"W-what happened at G-gringotts"

"What is going…oh…Sirius?" Said Remus.

"Harry's alive. Don't worry about it. Remus, could you please fill Ginny in about Gringotts?" Sirius asked as he picked Harry up in his arms.

"Yes. No problem. Just focus on Harry."

Sirius apparated back down to the living room and placed Harry on the couch.

"Hey, my mum wants to know if Remus can came back over and help out with…what the bloody hell happened?" Said Charlie as he stepped out of the fireplace.

Sirius explained to Charlie about going to Gringotts so Harry could claim his inheritance, bumping into Fudge and what happened since then up to that exact moment.

"I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to take Harry to St. Mungo's. There will be a lot of questions and I don't…that shouldn't matter. It doesn't matter…"

"Sirius, calm down and relax a bit. Give it a little time and see if Harry comes to on his own." Said Charlie calmly.

"I'm only going to give it a few more minutes." Said Sirius softly as everyone else walked in.

**A/N: wow another long one. Please be patient the next chapter is still being written, but I will get it loaded as soon as possible. Hope you like the chapter. R&R please…it really does help.**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: WOW, I did it again…another long chapter**

**Well I hope this chapter clears up any confusion that may have been in the previous chapter.**

**R&R please…I am curious as what you think.**

Sirius had just had enough and was about to take Harry to St. Mungo's when Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Asked Sirius softly.

"W-what happened?"

"First of all what do you remember?" Asked Sirius.

"We came back here. I felt really confused. I climbed the stairs, I wanted to go up to the attic and think. Halfway up I remembered going to Gringotts to claim my inheritance. Fudge doesn't want me to claim it. I was starting to get really pissed as I he argued with us. You were trying to calm me down. You said something about no one can stop me from claiming my inheritance, at least not legally. While you were focused on me I heard Fudge say _'we'll see about that'_ and then he said _'obliviate.'_ He tried to make us forget about the inheritance. We did forget for a while, but we remember now. How is that possible? It's great that we do…just I thought that…"

"I know Harry, I do understand. It could have to do with the magic you've unknowingly have tapped into and use in uncontrolled bursts, depending on your emotions and what you are feeling at the time." Said Sirius.

"I want to go back to Gringotts!"

"Not today Harry. I promise you we will go back, possibly tomorrow. You have been through something, an ordeal of sorts. I really think that you should rest. We don't know what exactly happened in the attic. Whatever it was knocked you out, but not for long. I was terrified that something horrible happened to you. I didn't know what to do. I nearly took you straight to St. Mungo's but thankfully Charlie convinced me to wait a little bit and see if you came to on your own. We will go back to Gringotts when you feel up to it, whether it is tomorrow or later. You will claim what is rightfully yours and Cornelius Fudge will face the consequences of his actions. As much as I want to see him face the consequences as soon as possible, I would like to see the jackass sweat over it for a while."

At the mention of Charlie's name Harry did not process that Charlie was still there. Harry did not argue with Sirius. Harry honestly did not feel up to going back right then, he felt a little weak. He felt the same way as Sirius did, but Harry wanted the Minister to sweat it out as long as possible. Harry wanted to prove what the Minister had done earlier but without it being himself or Sirius bringing it forward. Harry did not want that extra spotlight on him. It was hard enough with the label of 'the-boy-who-lived'. Harry thought to himself _'if only there had been someone there that had heard and saw what happened.'_

"Harry, when you were in the attic you were only ranting about the Minister of Magic?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah. It was weird. All I could see was red; everywhere I looked there was a red tinge to it, on it. My head hurt, really bad and now I'm down here on the couch." Harry said confused.

"I brought you down here." Said Sirius reassuringly.

"Harry, you said your hurt really bad. Where?" Remus asked curiously.

"It was the worst it has ever hurt. It's never been that bad before."

"Where?" Asked Remus.

"My scar."

"Your scar?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah. There was this pain but it was more like a burning or searing as though something was being melted. I think something was forced out of me,"

"Harry, let's see your scar. Don't look at me like that. Humor me then." Said Ron.

Harry lifted his hair out of the way to show everyone the scar. He didn't expect anything to be different. When everyone gasped Harry paled.

"Sorry Harry. It's alright. I mean your scar, it's still there but it's faded, it's not that noticeable. You'd have to be really close to see it. I mean I can see it because I know the location it's in…but it doesn't stand out like before." Said Ron.

"Once the swelling and redness fade I don't think that we'd even be able to spot it." Said Remus.

"Swelling? Redness?"

"There's some around the scar. I would that it suggests that something indeed was forced out. Just what though?" Asked Sirius.

Harry reached up to touch where his scar was. Not only did his head hurt but so did his fingers as they had been slightly burned.

"Ow! It's burning hot! Look, my fingers are burned."

"For the love of Merlin, what is going on?" Sirius thought aloud.

No one said anything. All were thinking the same thing. The twins looked at each other and ran up the stairs to the attic. Seeing the starburst scorch pattern on the floor and along the walls in spots and a mirror image of the mark on the ceiling they thought it looked cool. They looked around the attic for a while before finding something.

"Hey George, come take a look at this."

"It looks like a big chunk of coal."

"One doesn't have something like this in their house, anywhere."

"I know. Do you think it might have something to do with what happened up here?'

Fred shrugged his shoulders. He reached out to pick up the chuck of coal looking thing. Three of his fingertips barely touched the object and Fred quickly pulled his hand back.

"That bloody thing is hot!" Fred said with anger and pain in his voice.

George pulled out his wand, pointed it at the object and with a swish and flick he said 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

Fred and George slowly made their way back down with the object levitating in front of them. George was careful not to let the object come in contact with anything. He wasn't sure if the object would burn anything, it didn't in the attic but he still didn't want to take the chance. As he reached the curtains concealing the portrait of Walburga Black he seriously considered making the object make contact, but decided not to do it.

"Hey, we found something in the attic." Said Fred.

"Don't touch it though, Fred burned his fingertips on it trying to pick it up." Said George

"I barely even touched it."

Harry looked at the object and thought about it for a while. Suddenly his eyes opened all way and he looked over at Ginny.

"Ginny, did you hear any screaming? I don't know how loud it would have been. If you did, did the screaming sound strange?"

"I heard you scream like you were in severe pain. There was another scream, it was strange…really strange, I mean I know it wasn't you. It sounded like it was being tortured or destroyed and pissed. Why did you want to know?"

"I know what that is." Harry said sitting up all the way and pointing at the levitating object. He also put a little more distance between himself and the object.

"What is it?" Asked Ron.

"Before I say anything we might not want that levitating, it could fall and probably burn a hole. Then again you both found it on the floor in the attic. Still I'd rather it be in a container of sorts and as far away from me as possible."

Sirius found a metal bucket in the kitchen, brought it into the living room and carefully held it under the object so George could drop it in. Once the object was in the bucket Sirius put the bucket by the fireplace.

"Okay, go ahead now." Said Ron.

"Um…yeah…you all should sit down for this. Some of you know parts of it…still everyone should sit down.

Everyone found a seat on the couch next to Harry or in an armchair. Harry still had not noticed or acknowledged Charlie's presence.

"That object Fred and George found in the attic is a piece of Voldemort's soul. It was in me. For those that don't know, Voldemort was making Horcruxes when he killed my parents. When he tried to kill me and it backfired, well, he unknowingly created a Horcrux with me. Oh…the prophecy must be wrong. At least maybe the part saying _'neither can live while the other survives.'_ Before, when Voldemort came back and towards the end of the final battle…when he thought he had killed me, he destroyed the Horcrux instead. Oh…this might not be good….if that part of his soul…then wouldn't I be vulnerable. If Voldemort or anyone else tries to kill me…they could succeed…it would be for real…for good."

"But, Harry you do have power that he…Voldemort knows not. I agree with Hermione…you really need to find out which powerful being is in your family history." Said Ginny.

"What are you talking about? It sounds absolutely crazy." Said Charlie.

Everyone slightly jumped and looked at Charlie. Harry was paler than ever.

"After He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named came back? Horcruxes? Prophecy?"

"I can't believe we forgot that Charlie was still here." Mumbled the twins.

"Would someone please explain?" Asked Charlie.

"I will explain everything to you Charlie. But you can't tell anyone what I tell you. And it's going to sound insane, you might even think and say it's impossible."

"Try me." Said Charlie.

"You will definitely want to be sitting down, sitting comfortably. Your siblings, Hermione, Sirius and Remus can tell you why they believe me and what it was that convinced them that I am telling the truth."

"Okay, I'm listening and I'll try to keep an open mind." Charlie said as he sat down in an armchair.

"I accidentally sent myself back in time."

"How?" Asked Charlie genuinely curious.

Harry took several steadying breaths. Omitting Severus's involvement and a few other details, Harry explained about the prophecy, what Voldemort heard, how Voldemort took the prophecy to mean and who he thought the prophecy meant. Harry went on about Voldemort returning to power, the Horcruxes, who all died: how and when, the final battle from beginning to end. He went as far as to explain Ginny ignoring him, about the screw up in potions class: not paying attention to what he was doing and caused the potion to explode and finding himself back at his Uncle's house at the age of ten. Harry further explained the changes he made and the differences due to the changes he made as well as a lot of different things that he had no idea about.

"How in the name of Merlin did you and do you cope? I mean how did you handle it all? The stress and the pressure..?" Charlie asked.

"At first I didn't…not at all. I'm sure that everyone was thinking that I had completely cracked up or something. Then I finally told Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus. Not in that exact order. They know and have been there for me. If I hadn't said anything to any of them…I'd probably be permanently catatonic in St. Mungo's."

"I think you might have left a few things."

"Like what?"

"Your own personal strength and the power of your magic. Just the power of real true friendships alone could have sustained you enough to get through it. The combination of you being a very powerful wizard and the power of real true friendships is what kept you together."

"Wait…Charlie…you're accepting…you believe him…I mean right away. Without any thought you believe him. You're not even questioning us. I had a really difficult time wrapping my head around it." Said Ron.

"Well dear brother I am aware of time travel being possible. And I mean time travel similar to what happened to Harry. Though Harry going back in time is unique. Most just leave things alone. Harry changed a few things…and I don't blame him for doing them, he has the right train of thought…there are a lot of new things being reveled to him and I expect a lot more new things to be reveled as well as new and or more information will flooding his way. I would love to see this Potter Manor."

"We'll all be going soon." Said Sirius.

Harry forgot about the incident that happened at Gringotts and going back to claim his inheritance due to having to explain so much to Charlie. Plus knowing that he would be going to the Manor soon, he really wanted to find out who he could be related to that was a powerful wizard or sorcerer. A few days went by and during that time Sirius had taken Molly, Arthur, and Remus to the Manor. Sirius knew that with the help of Molly, Arthur and Remus that he and Harry would be able to get every one else to the entrance gates to the Manor.

Once they arrived at the gates with the new comers a bone chilling hollow voice that echoed from what sounded like the bowels of hell said, "Who dares trespass on this hollowed ground?"

"Sirius Black escorting Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Mrs. Molly Weasley escorting Fredric "Fred" Gideon Weasley."

"Mr. Arthur Weasley escorting George Fabian Weasley."

"Remus Lupin escorting Charlie Septimus Weasley."

"Harry James Potter escorting Ginerva Molly Weasley."

A pleasant warm friendly voice then said, "Welcome to the grounds of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

The gates slowly swung open to let the group pass through. Once all were clear of the gates they closed with a loud 'clang'.

As they walked along Harry could hear gasps coming from his friends and Charlie. Though the gasps made Harry a little nervous and uneasy he couldn't help but smile at their reaction.

"I'll say it again Sirius, Severus would love the grounds here, so would Poppy with all the potion ingredients that are growing abundantly here and all the herbs and fungi. St. Mungo's would have a field day as well." Remus said smiling.

Sirius chuckled at the thought of Severus Snape willingly walking on to the Potter grounds for Potion ingredients, herbs and fungi.

"Before anyone goes around bragging about what is abundantly growing here, we should find out what exactly is growing here. I do recognize some but there are a lot that I don't." Harry said with a smile.

As the Manor came into view the gasps started again, but louder. It was obvious to Harry that when Sirius brought Molly, Arthur and Remus that he had not brought them onto the grounds, just to the front gates.

"Just wait until someone climbs the stairs. It was darker the first time I came here so it won't be quite as spectacular as it was then." Harry said with a dash of excitement in his voice.

Once the group reached the small staircase they stopped. Harry and Sirius looked at the others to see if any of them would take the first step. No one made any sign of moving. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, around the group and placed one foot on the first step. As Harry followed through with the step he turned around so to see the expressions on their faces.

"Oh my." Said Molly with huge eyes.

Arthur, Charlie and Remus flinched a little from the magical fire that erupted from the large Red Jasper bowls sitting atop of the Black Golden Portoro Marble pillars. Fred, George and Ron took a fraction of a step backwards. Ginny momentarily froze in surprise. Once Ginny shook herself out of it she walked up to the staircase and joined Harry.

"So, as you go up each step flames will erupt to light the way. Right?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Lets go then. And quickly so that they might be ale to get over the shock of the flames erupting."

Harry and Ginny turned their backs to everyone and quickly reached the porch. Suddenly faint footsteps could be heard loudly and getting closer.

"Who's you? Why you here? How you get here?"

"Sparky is that you? It's me Harry…Harry Potter. I brought a few friends with me this time."

"Harry sir. You come back here."

"I know it has been a while. Sorry about that."

"You come in. Everyone come in. Sparky see Dog-boy come back too. Sparky make you some tea?"

"No, Sparky. No tea for me today." Sirius chuckled out.

Harry carefully walked backwards into the Manor so he could watch everyone's face. He had to see this so he could have an idea of what his face looked like the first time he came to the Manor.

"Sparky go help Muri. We bring you food and juice in the living room."

"Thank you Sparky." Said Harry.

As each, new person, entered the Manor he or she had expressions of shock, surprise, delight, intrigue, awe and a splash of excitement.

"Blimey Harry." Said Ron.

"You really did not do justice when you described this place." Said the twins.

"I told you that you had to see it. No photograph or words could do any justice." Harry commented.

Ginny walked up to Harry beaming and hugged him.

"Shall we take this into the living room?" Asked Sirius.

"Good idea. I'm sure that Sparky and Muri will be bringing refreshments any minute if they haven't all ready." Said Harry.

Sirius led the way to the living room. Harry and Ginny followed right behind Sirius. Fred, George and Ron were just behind Harry and Ginny. Molly, Arthur, Remus and Charlie were the last to follow, they almost didn't see where everyone else had gone.

All had just taken a seat and got comfortable when Sparky and Muri started popping in and out until everything had been brought out.

**12:45PM**

Everyone finished eating lunch and were all sitting back comfortably and somewhat relaxed.

_-crack-_

"Good lunch?"

"Yes Sparky…it was terrific. Thank you and please let Muri know that we thank her as well." Said Sirius.

"Sparky will do that sir. You's all stay put. Sparky clean up."

"I hope not all by yourself." Said Harry.

"Oh no, Sparky call for help." Sparky said as he snapped his fingers.

With in seconds of Sparky snapping his fingers half a dozen elves appeared and started cleaning up. A minute or two later all dishes, silverware, goblets and elves were gone.

"Blimey Harry. How many house-elves are here?" Asked Ron.

"A lot. It's obvious that they are all family. And I really hope you know what I mean. To try and explain in any other way would not sound right, and I refuse to insult the elves."

"You couldn't have explained better than saying 'family'." Ginny said grinning.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how is the moving and unpacking coming along?" Asked Harry politely.

"It's going. Percy has been keeping to himself. Thankfully he has been working. It doesn't seem to me that he likes the job all that much." Said Charlie being careful not to mention the Ministry.

"So, Molly, Arthur do you have free time." Sirius asked quickly hoping that Harry would be distracted by this enough to not connect the dots.

"Plenty of time. There is no rush." Said Molly.

"Harry I'm sure that you and your friends would have a more satisfying entertainment looking around the Manor and the grounds. I know that us adults can be boring at times." Said Sirius.

"I guess. Oh…I want to talk to Harrison. He might be able to help me with finding out where this power is coming from." Harry said as he stood up and proceeded to leave the living room.

Ginny followed Harry out of the room, up the stairs and into a dark room.

Down stairs

"So we can actually go investigating?" Asked Ron.

"Yes, of course. Have fun. Do not get lost. Please do not get lost." Said Sirius.

Fred, George and Ron all got up and found their way outside to investigate the grounds. There would be plenty of time to look around the Manor.

Up stairs

"It's pretty dark in here. I can't see anything. There is a way to lighten it up in here, isn't there?" Asked Ginny.

"Illuminate." Harry said as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly the sconces erupted with small flames.

"Wow! Harry you can't expect to go through all of this by yourself."

"Well, right now I'm not by myself."

"So true. So, what are we going to do first?" Asked Ginny with a bright smile.

Harry led Ginny over to he portrait of Harrison Potter.

"Grandfather. Grandfather, it's Harry…I need to talk to you about something."

"W-what? Ah, Harry you have returned. I am so pleased to see you again. I hope the next visit won't be quite as long. Oh, and who do you have with you. I must say she is a cutie."

"I will try to visit more often. This is Ginny Weasley."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Molly and Arthur, would you miss?"

"I'm their daughter. Their only daughter and the youngest of seven children."

"Oh my, one better be careful around you. You must be one strong young witch having to deal and put up with that many brothers."

"Thank you sir. Not many realize that."

"That is a shame that more don't realize it. And, please call me Harrison. Unless of course you would be comfortable calling me Grandfather or similar because I would not mind at all."

"I'll think about it."

"By all means Ginny. Do you mind me calling you 'Ginny'?"

"Not at all. Everyone calls me Ginny. Well everyone except one of my brothers."

"Um…Grandfather…"

"Yes Harry."

"I was wondering if you know about what's called 'Merlin's Shield'?"

"Yes I do. May I ask how you know of it? It has been many years since then and I don't believe that your father even knew of it."

"Well, according to Hogwarts' current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, I um…conjured or produced it in his office."

"I take it no one was hurt."

"No one was hurt."

"How did you manage to calm down enough to not attack anyone?"

"I calmed him down." Said Ginny.

"How? Please tell me how you got through to him."

"Well I was constantly talking to him softly and calmly. I kept his attention on me."

"Wait a second…you were inside the shield?"

"Yes I was."

"Was the shield already around Harry before you were inside the shield?"

"Yes. I just walked right up to him, placed my hands on his face and made him focus on me."

"You weren't scared at all, not even in the slightest?"

"No, well not how most would think. I was scared of losing Harry. I can't explain how but I just knew Harry needed me and that I had to go to him because I knew I could calm him down."

"Fascinating. You do know that only…"

"My true love or soul mate could have…"

"In this case dear Grandson…your true love and soul mate."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. Harry put an arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Grandfather, Dumbledore said that the only known magical persons that have produced the shield are descendants of Merlin."

"That is true, but…"

"I know it doesn't mean that only descendants of Merlin can produce the shield. Someone thought that I could be, but that there in no known way to find out. I was wondering if…"

"You should really look around the Parlor. Ask Sparky of Muri to help move the curtains out of the way."

"I will, in a minute. This past Sunday, Sirius accompanied me to Gringotts. I intended on claiming my inheritance."

"What happened?"

"We bumped into the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. He was really dead set on me not claiming…"

"No one can legally stop you from…"

"I know, but he did manage to sop me. I plan on going back though and soon."

"How did the Minister stop you?"

"The means of 'obliviate'. Sirius said that there was a red glow around me and when he touched my shoulder the glow spread around him as well."

"Bless my soul. Oh how I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Asked Harry.

"First go check out the Parlor. Behind the curtains is the family tree tapestry."

"The Parlor is down stairs in between but under the staircases, right?"

"Yes."

"Harry lets go. Come on." Ginny said tugging on Harry's arm.

"I know a quicker way." Harry said as he pulled Ginny into his arms.

Harry held Ginny close, just tight enough so he would be sure to not loose her, he concentrated on the first floor. The image was clearer than any other image he had concentrated on as well as not having to concentrate as hard and turned on the spot.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah. That was a little unsettling, but not all that bad since I was with you."

Harry smiled before saying, "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets go."

They walked arm in arm through the double French doors into the Parlor. All the walls were covered with curtains.

"Sparky."

_-crack-_

"Yes sir."

"How do I move the curtains out of the way? I want to look at the family tree tapestry."

Sparky grinned, bowed, faced the wall on the left, put his hand up in the air, his body clockwise with his hand in the air until he faced the wall on the right. As Sparky did this he murmured, 'ostendo sum est occultus'.

All the curtains disappeared instantly.

"When finished, do what Sparky did but in reverse and say 'occulto sursum', like Sparky did with first incantation."

"Thank you Sparky. That was…just…" Harry trailed off due to not having the right words to describe what happened and seeing the tapestry.

"Amazing." Ginny muttered.

Sparky smiled, bowed and practically skipped out of the Parlor.

Harry glanced over the tapestry looking for specific people. When he found them he walked over to that part of the tapestry and lightly ran his right hand over his parents names. His eyes welled up and tears threatened to spill over.

"Um…Harry…you…Harry…look…Harry…Harry! Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry did not answer. He barely registered that someone was speaking but not what had been said.

"Harry." Ginny called out.

Ginny waited a minute and walked over to Harry when he again did not respond. As she reached Harry's left side she could see that he was lightly running his right hand over his parents names. Ginny slowly looked up at Harry's face and could see tears threatening to spill over and run down his face. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gave a small squeeze.

"Harry, it's all right. You don't have to keep it bottled up. I know they should be here with you. They should be here physically. But they will always be with you, here in your heart. Never doubt that they loved you. I know they loved very much and not just because of what I've heard from others or photos of them. Why wouldn't they love you? I can see and I know why they did. Seriously, how could they not have? I mean, I…" Ginny stopped talking as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her and held her oh so very close.

Harry rested his head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny tightened her hold on Harry as she felt the warm trickle of tears land on her shoulder seeping through her shirt and down her body.

"It's okay. Let it all out. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. And never apologize…every one cries." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

They held each other tight as Harry cried. An hour later Harry's breathing stated to return to normal and the crying subsided. Harry lifted his head to look at Ginny without lessoning his hold on her. He sniffled a few times and light kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you. For everything but mostly for you being who you are. You seem to always be there when I really need you. When only you can get through to me."

"And I always will be."

Harry leaned his head down, towards Ginny and kissed her. As Ginny barely stated to kiss him back, Harry broke off the kiss.

"One day, sometime in the future, I won't stop you." Harry murmured against Ginny's lips.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

Harry cleared his throat and asked, "So, what were you saying earlier? Before you came over here."

"Oh!" Ginny said and dragged Harry to the other side of the Parlor.

"Um…Ginny…"

"Look." Ginny said as she pointed at the top of the tapestry near the corner.

Harry looked where Ginny was pointing. He was bug-eyed, his heart was thumping wildly, he was in shock and then things made sense.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, Ginny was smiling, Harry was little pale with a smirk on his face.

"And Dumbledore said that there was no way to find out."

"I'm…a …descendant…of…"

"You have the power of Merlin running through your veins."

Before Harry could comment, both Harry and Ginny could hear a familiar voice. Both looked towards the double French doors and heard:

"What? The Minister…obliviate…that's…that's illegal. Wait…this happened inside Gringotts." Said Hermione chuckling out the last part.

"What?" Asked Sirius.

"You do remember what is engraved upon the second set of doors at Gringotts, don't you?"

"Hermione it has been quite a while since I paid attention to what may or may not be engraved on the doors of Gringotts."

"Well, on the second set of doors is engraved:

'_Enter stranger, but take head:_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed;_

_For those who take but do not earn;_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn;_

_So if you seek beneath our floors;_

_A treasure that was never yours'_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure here'._"

"Wait, how does the Minister know about Harry's inheritance?" Asked Ron.

"Because the Ministry is aware of all inheritances. Gringotts and the Ministry have inheritance departments." Said Hermione.

Harry had only heard Hermione say, _'what? the Minister…obliviate.'_ The rest was lost as he started to tremble. Between what Hermione said and what happened a little while ago when he saw his parents names on the tapestry it refueled what he had been feeling when his memory returned at Grimmuald Place after going to Gringotts. Ginny looked at Harry and could faintly see a red glow appearing. She quickly moved so she was facing Harry and placed her hands on his cheek.

"Harry. Please hear me. Forget about Fudge. Remember what Griphook said. Remember being greeted by Griphook and what he said about alternative ways of claiming your inheritance. A simple blood test, a bloodline test and what else? What else did Griphook say? Harry please remember. Get control and let me know you have heard me and understood what I've said."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. The faint red glow vanished and his body wasn't trembling as much. Harry concentrated and focused don his breathing as well as pulling up the memory of walking into Gringotts and being greeted by Griphook. After several minutes Harry remembered Griphook say, _'if there is a house involved, one would only have to declare him or herself as the Head of the House it would result in an automatic claim of the inheritance.'_

Harry's eyes flew open, he had a mischievous smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around Ginny pulling her close, whispered a 'thank you' and kissed her quickly. While holding Ginny in his arms he said, "As the only known living heir, I, Harry James Potter, declare myself as the Head of the House of Potter."

A plain but elegant gold chain with a small pendant of the Potter crest materialized around Harry's neck.

"Whoa, Harry. Where did that necklace come from?" Asked Ginny

Harry reached up and felt the god chain. As he ran his fingers along the chain and rested on the pendant he looked down. Though it was upside down and small Harry was still able to make out the Potter crest.

"I get a necklace? Sirius got a ring when he…actually a necklace is just fine. It will be easier to keep it from view this way. Don't look at me like that. I'm very proud, but I don't want to be gawked at more than I already am. Again, I am very proud. I also don't want to be flaunting it around."

"I can understand that. Uh-oh."

"What?"

"The Minister…when he finds out…"

"I don't care. He hasn't yet changed any laws concerning claiming inheritances. There's really nothing he can do about it. He used a memory charm on Sirius and me. All he had to do was just let me claim the inheritance. I probably wouldn't have declared anything until after finishing school."

"I wonder how soon we'll hear from Fudge?"

"Don't know and don't care."

"You know, if he's pissed…it just proves the suspicion."

"Yes it will."

Harry and Ginny headed to the double French doors. Harry stopped and walked over to the right side of the room.

"Harry?"

"I'm covering the tapestry."

"Oh, yeah."

Harry held his right in the air and turned his body counter clockwise until he faced the left wall while murmuring 'occulto sursum'. Within seconds the curtains rematerialized.

"Okay, let's go now." Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

They walked out of the Parlor to see all the adults and Hermione.

"Any idea as to why the Minister was even at Gringotts on a Sunday morning?" Asked Hermione.

"Who knows? He is the Minister, he can be and go just about anywhere without a reason." Said Remus.

"Hermione what were you saying about….er…meaning? The warning at Gringotts…I didn't quite catch it all. I know the warning…but I'm not quite sure I'm following as to how it could affect the Minister." Said Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny." Said Hermione said as she turned around.

"So, Hermione what do you think?" Asked Harry.

"This place is amazing. There are so many potion ingredients, herbs and fungi…"

"We know." Harry said smiling.

"That was down right awful of Fudge to…Harry where did you..? When did you get that necklace?"

"Well…I…um…it just…materialized."

"Harry what did you do?" Asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!" Muri called out full of excitement as she ran into the house.

"Yes Muri"

"There is a Mr. Fudge at the gates. He wants a conference with you. Shall Muri let him in or tell him to go away?"

"I'll talk to him. Do not let him on the grounds."

"I'll tell Mr. Fudge you be out shortly, Master Harry."

Sirius raised and eyebrow while looking at Harry. Sirius was thinking about what could have happened that Muri would call Harry 'Master'. Then it sunk in and Sirius realized how Kreacher changed and acted differently…after he declared to be the Head of the House of Black.

Before Sirius could say anything to Harry, Sparky appeared and walked over until he stood in front of Harry.

"S-sparky." Harry said before swallowing uncomfortably.

"What special dinner should Sparky and Muri make for the Head of the House of Potter and guests?"

"I…um…well…I…um…um…it doesn't really matter. N-nothing special." Harry sputtered out as he pulled Ginny in front of him and held her there.

"Special dinner is customary when accepting new Head of House, Master. What are your favorites?"

"I like treacle tart…carrots…steak and potatoes. Nothing else comes to mind." Harry mumbled softly.

"Very well. No worry about drink. It is always butterbeer for celebrations such as this." Said Sparky before disappearing.

The whole time Harry was holding Ginny in front of him, she was trying hard not to laugh. It seemed to Ginny that Harry was using her as a protective shield and she found that funny. Hermione stood stock still with her mouth hanging open. Remus, Charlie, Arthur and Molly were all in a state of shock. Sirius only stared at Harry…for quite a while.

"Harry…"

"I better go see what the Minister wants." Harry said quickly, cutting Sirius off.

Harry quickly ran out of the house but slowed down to a brisk walk up to the gates. Ginny quickly followed Harry. Everyone else followed once they were recomposed.


	68. Chapter 68

"Good evening Minister. How are you tonight and what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Harry asked politely.

"What have you done?" Growled Fudge.

"What are you taking about? I'm just at my family's house with guests." Harry said calmly and trying hard not to smile.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well what I am talking about, Mr. Potter." Said Fudge nearly breathing fire.

"Excuse me Minister but you are only asking me what I have done, it's really vague. I've done a lot of things through out my life sir, so I am not playing dumb. I am just not understanding exactly what you mean, if you were to elaborate a bit more I might be able to answer your question." Harry said nearly laughing but managed not to laugh.

"You know very well what I am talking about…"

"How do you know this Cornelius? How can you be so sure that Harry knows what you are talking about? I have to agree with Harry, if you would just elaborate on what exactly you mean he might be able to answer your question." Said Sirius.

"I…if you just let me in we can discuss this inside."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I will never allow you to step one foot on my property. If you are wondering and or about to ask why, I will tell you…I. Don't. Trust. You. It is that simple. Oh and there is nothing to discuss. You haven't elaborated so I have nothing to say. Good night Minister."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"Not this again."

"You are the one making this difficult, not me. Just elaborate on what you asked me."

"You honestly do not know what I am talking about?"

"I might have an idea, but I am not one to assume anything. So, if you want to have a real conversation be very clear and don't assume that I, or anyone else knows what you are talking about."

Fudge opened and closed his mouth, started to say something and stopped. His gaze moved over to Sirius.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you let this boy do it?" Fudge asked as he shook in anger.

"Let…let Harry do what?" Asked Sirius with confusion obvious in his voice and on his face.

"How could you just stand by and let…oooh…you encouraged him? Didn't you?"

"I really do not know what you are talking about Cornelius. I had a suspicion but now I am truly confused." Said Sirius.

"I am talking about your thirteen year old Godson declaring himself as the Head of the House of Potter!" Yelled Fudge.

All Harry thought was, 'gotcha asshole' and he some how he managed to not shout it out or show any emotion.

"I do not know why that is any of your business. Also, why are you so angry about it? How did you even find out that Harry declared himself as or to be the Head of the House of Potter? Oh and for the record, I found out just before one of the house-elves informed us of your arrival. I was under the impression that he was looking around the Manor or exploring the grounds with his friends." Sirius said letting the irritation show.

"How I know is none of your business! I just do and that is what is important. This is wrong. Just wrong. He is only thirteen. He is too young to have such a responsibility. He doesn't know how to be responsible at his age, let alone the meaning of it." Fudge said in anger and frustration.

"You have no clue as to the type of wizard Harry is!" Barked Sirius.

"I don't? Is that so? He's the-boy-who-lived and it has gone straight to his head! He obviously thinks and feels he some big shot, becoming the Head of House at thirteen and everything he gets up to at school!" Bellowed Fudge.

"**I hate being the-boy-who-lived! I don't want that attention and I have never wanted it! I am not the one that placed that title on me! All I wanted to do was to just claim my inheritance, only claim it! But no, you just couldn't have that, could you? Maybe I am a bit young but that is not why you are so angry about it, is it? Don't underestimate me. You assume too much. I am not your responsibility so but out.**" Harry grumbled.

"I don't understand…this makes absolutely no sense at all…this should not have happened…how is it that…" Fudge stopped muttering to himself, he knew he was in dangerous ground of admitting to what he did inside Gringotts.

"How is it that, what? How is it that Sirius and I remember Gringotts on Sunday morning? How is it that we remember when you used a memory charm on us? Oh…you used a memory charm on two unsuspecting and unprotected wizards. One of the two is only thirteen years of age…I don't think that is going to go over well with the wizarding community. Oh and unless I am mistaken, I believe that there is a law about that." Harry said calmer.

"This is not over! I'll be keeping a close eye on you from here on out!" Fudge said as spit flew from his mouth.

"Oh, Minister, I have a few questions that I would like to ask. That is if you don't mind." Said Remus.

"Go on."

"What exactly is it that Harry gets up to at school? When have you ever spent any time with Harry? How do you know that the title of 'the-boy-who-lived' has gone straight to his head? When has Harry ever acted like a 'big shot'?"

"Running around the castle all hours of the day. Using magic in the hallways and corridors. I don't have to spend time with anyone to know what type of person he or she is. It's plain as day that it has gone straight to his head with everything he gets a way with, Head of House at thirteen. And this girl, she's what twelve…look at them! He always acts like a big shot, today for example."

"Minister if I've been running around the castle all hours of the day, why is it that there is no disciplinary action been placed on me? When exactly are you referring to when you say that I use magic in the hallways and corridors? Again you assume things about me. How do you come to the conclusion that it has gone straight to my head and that I act like or think that I am a 'big shot'? You assume and say so, but Minister why would that happen and why would I act like that? Let me remind you as to why the magical community calls me the-boy-who-lived…Voldemort killed my parents! It looks to me that you are just pulling a bunch of shit out of your ass instead of answering the questions. And that is not an assumption, it is an opinion based on personal observation."

"There being no records of disciplinary action is because Dumbledore over rides it. The use of magic in hallways and corridors…oh yes you, your friends and two Slytherin boys."

"This is ridiculous! If I have done or do anything wrong I will face the consequences and accept the punishment rendered without complaint. For example, I received a detention for talking inappropriately to a teacher. Let me remind you that the two Slytherin boys you are referring to were attacking my friends and me. We never knew who they were until they were caught and expelled. We had every right to defend ourselves Minister. I do not care who it is or where it is, if someone attacks me I will defend myself and fight back. And if someone were to attack my friends I will help defend him or her and assist with fighting back if need be. One last thing Minister, I strongly advise that you do not assume things about people, magical or not. Every time you do…you end up being wrong. You'll see, trust me you'll see and realize it one day. But when you do realize it, it might be too late to save your own ass."

"Who are you to advise anyone, especially me?"

"Just a sane, intelligent, strong and powerful thirteen year old wizard giving a piece of wise advice to a blind, assuming fool."

"Absolutely no respect." Mumbled Fudge.

"I can't believe this. You still think that you deserve my respect after using a memory charm on me! You lost my respect when you used the memory charm on Sirius and me. No, that's not correct, you lost my respect when I found out that it was you making me return to my Uncles and the abuse at the hands of my Uncle. You refused to budge because of blood wards. The day the magical community finds out about you…it will be day of celebrating, in my opinion any way."

"I just don't understand how it is that you remember. You shouldn't."

"I guess that not only do I have power Voldemort knows not, but I have power that a lot of people don't know, including you. I, with the help of Ginny, discovered who I am related to. And I know it can't be traced without being inside of my house, which you will never know unless, I tell you and that will not happen any time soon if at all. Go ahead and check at the Ministry but you won't find anything. I know that the Minister does not keep that close tabs on family histories. I believe that any books pertaining to genealogy don't back that far, at one time there probably were some that went that far back but it is widely known that most of those books have been lost if not destroyed. I would not be surprised if it was Voldemort's doing, I mean his father was a Muggle after all and he would not have wanted others to find that out."

"STOP SAYING THAT NAME!"

"NO! VOLDEMORT MURDRED MY PARENTS! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY 'VOLDEMORT'! I AM NOT AFRAID OF A STUPID SELF FASHIONED NAME!"

"HARRY! Harry look at me please."

"Ginny, I'm okay. I promise. I have it somewhat under control. I'm glad that you're paying attention though. You know, I'm really tired of this. Let's just go."

"And yes, that means everyone else as well." Added Ginny as she and Harry turned around to see that Fred, George and Ron had joined everyone at the gates.

As the group headed back to the Manor they could hear Fudge yelling 'this is not over!' Though no one responded, Fudge kept yelling that it was not over. Harry could not take it anymore. He was pretty angry, but not enough that the obvious signs were there. He stopped walking, turned around and took a few steps towards the gates.

"I don't want to hear your voice any more. Go. Just go a way!"

"This is not over you insolent…"

"Of course it is not over…for you that is."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, GO BACK TO THE MINISTRY, STAY THERE FOR A MONTH AND DO YOUR JOB! YOU KNOW THE ONE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING AND NOT CONCERNING YOURSELF WITH INHERITANCE MATTERS!"

The next thing that happened was that Fudge disappeared from the other side of the gates. Harry smiled as he turned around and resumed walking back to the Manor. Once everyone entered the Manor, Muri quickly came into view.

"Master Harry, dinner is ready. May Muri suggest all of you's clean up first?"

"We will clean up first Muri. Thank you for letting me know that dinner is ready."

After cleaning up and everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, Muri, Sparky and a few other elves brought out plates full of food and several bottles of butterbeer. There was steak and potatoes, carrots, treacle tart and a few other dishes that Harry recognized to be fried sausages and roasted chicken. At first it seemed to be a lot of food, but Harry knew that there wouldn't be much left over, if anything at all.

Once everyone was full, the house-elves cleaned up. The group of witches and wizards remained in the kitchen.

"Okay, so Harry you declared yourself as the Head of House but how does that help with..?" Asked Hermione.

"Griphook said that if there was a house involved one would only have to declare Head of House. And that it would result in an automatic claim of the inheritance."

Hermione shook her head while smiling and asked, "Harry have you been able to find out anything about your family history?"

"As a matter of fact I have. No, I'm not going to directly spell it out. Everyone knows that the documentation concerning 'Merlin's Shield', well even in most recent times it is only known to happen with one that is a descendant of Merlin. Okay fine…the power of Merlin runs through my veins."

"H-how…" Stammered Hermione.

"Family tree tapestry. It's in the Parlor. I can show all of you if you need to see it with your own eyes. I know that none of you think that I am making this up. Ginny is the one to discover it. I was…distracted."

Harry stood up and motioned for everyone to follow him. Once everyone was in the Parlor, Harry faced the wall on the right and held his right hand in the air as he turned clockwise while murmuring, 'ostendo sum est occultus' until he faced the wall on the left. There were several gasps as the curtains just disappeared. Harry was careful not to look at his parents' names. He quickly turned around, walked back over to the right side of the Parlor and pointed out Merlin on the tapestry. Ginny walked up to Harry, wrapped her arms around him and watched everyone else with him. They were all staring at the tapestry where Merlin was in awe and in silence.

"S-so that's what you meant by having power Voldemort knows not?" Asked Hermione breaking the nearly hour-long silence.

"Yes."

"Well…th-that's…that's…" Hermione could not think of what to say.

Harry walked over and faced the wall on the left, held up his right hand and while turning his body counterclockwise he murmured, 'occulto sursum' until he faced the wall on the right. The curtains rematerialized in seconds. Harry managed to get everyone to follow him into the library. He felt that they would all be more comfortable in the library than the living room. And he wanted to see Hermione's reaction to the library.

Halfway up the stairs it dawned on Ginny that Hermione had not answered her question.

"Hermione, earlier I asked you how does the warning carved in the second set of doors at Gringotts effect the Minister?"

"Oh…yeah. Um…the part that says 'so if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours', well it's not meant literally seeking beneath the floors. It's a metaphor. In other words the Minister could be seeking for treasure under the floors that were never his without actually being under the floors. Just by having the intent, like what he did to Harry and Sirius…the Minister will face consequences because of performing the memory charm inside of Gringotts. It could be an inquiry. An audit of sorts, and Gringotts will be the one looking into things. It could very well be the end of Cornelius Fudge. The magical community needs to know what he did at Gringotts and that he was forcing Harry to return to an abusive environment plus the fact that the Minister was full aware of what was going on. He will be finished. But this will have to be done carefully. If everything is not in the right order when Fudge faces this he could remain the Minister of Magic and well, I am sure you all can imagine how Fudge will be then. But if we have everything in order, he will certainly fall from the office of Minister of Magic. Who knows what could end up happening, I mean with what we do know that he has done what is there that we don't know? Is Cornelius Fudge really good for the magical community? We already know that he is not, but the rest of the community."

"Harry why are you smiling? It's as if you sort of knew that." Said Ginny.

"Well, I know that the second doors are engraved with a warning and I remember what it says. I hoped that it would not literally mean that one would have to be seeking under the floors of Gringotts."

"Wait, Hermione how in the hell do you know that?" Asked Ron.

"Do you really need an answer to that question Ron? We have known Hermione for three years now. As you can see, reading is not a bad thing. And she is right, we do have to be careful and make sure that we have everything in order." Replied Harry.

Ron said nothing.

"Hermione what do you think of the library here?" Asked Harry.

"Wow! Harry this…this is…perfect. It's just…so…perfect." Hermione said excitedly as she headed over to examine the shelves of books.

"What do you mean by perfect?" Asked Ron cautiously.

"This is the perfect place to work on the assignments we get for the summer. Honestly this library is more extensive than the one at Hogwarts. I've never seen so many references on so many topics in one place."

Ron rolled his eyes. He could not figure out why anyone would be so focused on schoolwork during vacations, even if there were assignments to do.

"So, Fred, George and Ron did you find anything intriguing on the grounds? I mean behind the Manor. I only saw the front and that was briefly." Said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. Harry you have some really strange neighbors that live at the bottom of the hill or mountain. Well, roughly at the bottom." Said Fred.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Harry.

"Thy have white peacocks running around their grounds. Who in their right mind would have white peacocks?" Asked George

"Are you sure? White peacocks?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, they are definitely white peacocks. Why?" Asked Ron.

"I thought it looked fa…I mean Lucius Malfoy has…Holy shit! That's Malfoy Manor down there." Harry said hoping that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had not caught the near slip up.

"Really?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

"How sure are you Harry?" Asked Charlie.

"As sure as I am a descendant of Merlin."

"It's great! I mean Lucius Malfoy is always bragging about how wealthy and powerful he is. The Malfoy Manor is really small compared to Potter Manor. The more I think about it, Lucius has, for years, bragged about the property at the top of the mountain being his. That he only uses it for special occasions." Said Charlie.

"That's Lucius Malfoy, always bragging and trying to look as though he has more then what he really does." Commented Arthur.

"Oh shit! This is not good. So not good I mean it can't be good. Sirius we have a major problem." Said Harry a little alarmed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge are close, I mean like best friends. Fudge knows the location of my property."

"And why exactly is that a bad thing?" Asked Remus curiously.

"Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, he has not changed one bit. He lied about seeing the error of his ways, only so that he wouldn't end up in Azkaban with the Lestranges for example. When…for should Volde…"

"Harry we get it. But what can we do? How can we stop the Minister from divulging the location of Potter Manor?" Asked Ron.

"Fidelius Charm." Replied Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Molly."

"So who is to be secret keeper?" Asked Charlie.

"Can Harry be secret keeper?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh I don't know…he's only thirteen, nearly fourteen." Charlie threw out there before his mother could.

"Who would suspect it? It's perfect really. Besides, all of this belongs to Harry." Said Hermione.

"I'm okay with it. If anyone is worried or concerned about someone penetrating my mind…don't. It can't happen. I've been working on it for a while. You can check if it will ease your minds. I won't mind."

"And how exactly is someone supposed to do that?" Asked Ron.

"Legilimens." Answered Hermione

"This sounds like we need Severus." Said Remus with a tinge of irritability.

"We can't wait until then. And I really don't think Harry wants Severus here yet." Sirius said a little snippy.

"I'm sure any of you would be able to do it. You just point your wand at Harry and say 'legilimens'." Said Hermione matter of factually.

Harry stopped paying attention to the discussion when Remus spoke. Harry watched Remus carefully, when Harry realized that the full moon was just around the corner he gasped.

"Harry are you okay." Asked the twins.

"I'm fine. It's not me. It's…Muri!"

_-crack-_

"Yes Master."

"Is there anywhere on this property that could completely contain a werewolf? And guarantee that there would be no way for him to escape, you know to ensure the protection of everyone…especially the werewolf. I know it sounds strange, but…I know him and if he were to hurt anyone it would destroy him."

"Muri not know Master. Sparky knows everything."

"Sparky!" Harry called desperately.

_-crack-_

"Sparky hear what you say to Muri. Yes there is such place. Many years ago Master James had the cellar modified for should Master James's friend wolf-boy to come over."

"Sorry, Moony. I know that not everyone here knew…I just…"

"Not to worry Harry. I am more relieved that you realized…thank you so much Harry. I…I can never repay you. Your father would be very proud. Now Sparky where is this cellar?" Asked Remus.

Remus followed Sparky enthusiastically, but reluctant knowing what lied ahead.

"Oh would the rest of you knock it off! What matters is that Harry realized how Moony has been acting and that now as I think about it the full moon is tomorrow night." Said Hermione.

"How did you know Hermione?"

"The essay Professor Snape set last year when he filled in for Moony." Said Harry.

"Oh." Ron said softly.

"Sirius, do you know where Moony lives? If so, you might be able to get over there, grab a vial of the wolfsbane Potion, get back here and give it to Moony in time. You know before the transformation. Otherwise it's going to be really rough on him." Harry said quickly.

Sirius nodded and disapparated. He returned minutes later and asked Muri to take him to the cellar.

"Okay, so have we decided who will attempt to penetrate a nearly fourteen year olds mind?" Sirius asked when he returned and doing his best not to laugh.

"I'll give it a try." Offered Charlie.

Arthur and Molly looked at Charlie as though he was crazy.

"Look, I'm not close with Harry, not like Sirius is or you mum. Plus I'm not a parent of…well I'll just leave it at that."

"I don't know. Maybe Sirius should be the one to do it. I know I said that it can't happen, but if someone were to get through…I'm not saying that I don't trust you or any one else…I just trust Sirius more." Harry said nervously.

"Well, why not let Sirius give it a go and then decided if Charlie can. That way two people will be able to reassure others that aren't sure about Harry being secret keeper." Suggested Ron.

"Do we really have that much time? How long will it take Cornelius to tell Lucius? I know Harry banished the Minister to the Ministry…but can we be sure that he won't be able to tell Lucius." Said Hermione.

"Okay…okay. Charlie are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about you?"

"Let's just do this." Harry said apprehensively.

Harry took a few deep, relaxing, mind clearing breaths with his eyes closed. While Harry was doing this, Charlie stepped around his parents so he could be in front of Harry and pulled out his wand.

Harry barely heard footsteps and what sounded like the rustling of a cloak that was billowing in the wind. Charlie pointed his wand at Harry as he said 'Legilimens.'

Seconds later Charlie was still standing in front of Harry holding his wand with a confused expression on his face. Harry's eyes flew open and he was a little nervous, scared and worried about what Charlie may have seen.

"Charlie, what happened? Did you see anything? Did it work?" Asked Molly

"I'd say that it worked. And I did not see anything, just black nothingness."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised and relieved.

"Really. There was nothing…it was like I was confined in a dark space. Why?"

"Well just as you said 'Legilimens' something extremely private flashed through my mind for a second."

"I promise you Harry, all I saw was total darkness. I honestly can't lie. I've never been one to keep things from others, well out side of my job. But still you can always tell that I'm keeping something from someone."

"Okay. So the Fidelius Charm." Said Harry.

"I'm still not real sure about this Harry, but the property is yours so you will be secret keeper." Sirius said grudgingly.

The rest nodded agreeing with what Sirius and Molly said.

Sirius took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Just then Sparky appeared in the library and walked up to Sirius.

"Sparky bring calming potion for Dog-boy. You need be calm and steady. And speak very clearly."

"Thank you Sparky." Sirius said as he took the goblet of calming potion.

One the effects began to wash over Sirius, he looked at Harry, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Ready?"

"Just do it. Quite a bit of time has already passed by. I don't want much more time to pass by."

"Okay."

Sirius made sure he had a solid, firm grip on his wand. He then swished his wand through the air as thought slicing it and stopped with his wand once again pointing at Harry and said, "Occulto scientia of Potter Praedium intus."

Very briefly a white light flashed through the library.

Harry looked around wondering if it worked. As he looked at each person he could see faint expressions of confusion.

"Did it work?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Did what work?" Asked Ron

"The Fidelius Charm? Did it work?'

"It must have. I vaguely recall talking about the Fidelius Charm but nothing else comes to mind. Why?"

Harry smiled and quickly told everyone about Potter Manor. He also answered all questions that came his way.

"Oh, someone will have to let me know when it's safe to talk to Remus. I'll have to tell him every thing about Potter Manor."

"I'm sure he's going to be more confused than the rest of us had been." Chuckled Sirius.

"Will the house-elves be affected by the Fidelius Charm?" Harry asked curiously.

"No. I don't believe so. As you know their magic is different from ours." Said Arthur.

"So, Harry the Manor down the mountain, that's Malfoy Manor?' Asked Sirius.

"Yes."

Sirius turned, waked out of the library, down the stairs and out of the Manor leaving the door wide open. Harry knowing what Sirius was doing, quickly retrieved the invisibility cloak, draped it over him and once he was confidant that he was completely concealed he apparated out of the Manor to the front gates of Malfoy Manor. He had just made it in time to slip through the opening and caught up to Sirius.

Meanwhile…

As Draco stepped off the train he saw his parents and for a moment considered running for it. He walked up to his parents and there was no greeting. He followed his parents through the platform and by side-along apparated with his parent's home.

Once home, Draco went straight up to his room to put his things away. He did not stay in his room long. Draco avoided his father as much as possible and did not say anything unless he was answering a question. He didn't even strike up a conversation with either parent. Draco managed to keep his cool even when his father would go on his rants about being above those that hare half or less and references to Muggle borns as 'Mudbloods'.

Over the next few days Draco managed to go undetected by his father. Draco concentrated on his studies and other things so that he would not at any point think of Harry and the rest of the group of Gryffindor's and that they have been helping him.

Once evening around dinnertime Draco could hear his parents arguing. He carefully emerged from where he had been so he could hear what they were saying.

"He's avoiding me and I want to know why. I will find out why one way or another."

"I doubt that Draco is avoiding you."

"I am so glad that I only have to deal with one child that is not acting appropriately. It is good that you got rid of the bratty baby girl, thought it would be even better if it was dead. I shouldn't have trusted you, I should have known you wouldn't have killed it."

"Stop bringing her up! I really wish that I had taken Draco and my baby girl and left. I know I could have found somewhere safe."

"Don't fool yourself Narcissa, you wouldn't have made it long. Although it would have been perfect if you had, I would have found you and taken Draco back. It would only be him and me here. You and the little brat I never wanted would be dead. It would be my son and I here, only. But, no you didn't take off and you didn't kill it. So now I have to worry about my son discovering that he has sister. This will not go over well when it comes out."

"And what if we had, had another son? Does the same apply or is it because we had a baby girl?"

"No, it would be different, very different if you had given me another son. That way I'd know that there was a good chance that the Malfoy name wouldn't be ruined. Your son is weak and needs to toughen up. I will not stand by and let him be soft. If you had been able to give me another son, I'd have been able to send the poor excuse of a Malfoy Heir packing. Hell, you would have been sent packing too."

"You bastard! As if I could have made it so I had been pregnant with a boy! You are the one that stayed away from me after I had our baby girl."

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to give me another son. I knew when you had that brat that you weren't strong enough to give me another son and I knew it would be just another bratty girl."

Narcissa screamed as she threw a crystal vase at Lucius's head. Lucius ducked but not quite quick enough, the vase grazed his head leaving a fairly deep but small gash on the right side of the top of his head.

"You ungrateful bitch! You will pay for this…and dearly." Spat Lucius as blood trickled down his face.

Lucius pulled out his wand and used the cruciatus cruse. Narcissa didn't scream that loud nor did her body twitch much. Lucius looked as though he was being electrocuted. Several minutes passed before Lucius's body stopped twitching. He looked angrier than he had before.

Narcissa kept a close eye on Lucius as she got to her feet. She thought about running for it but knew that she would not reach any type of sanctuary in time to avoid the next attack from Lucius. Narcissa watched Lucius as he made slashing movements in the air, his mouth was barely moving as he pointed his wand at her. Narcissa quickly but silently cast a protection field around herself.

A jet of red shot out from the end of Lucius's wand, hit the protection field around Narcissa and vanished. Lucius gasped, paled and yelled out in pain as he dropped his wand. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until all the buttons had been undone. Once his shirt was open he looked down to see several lacerations. The lacerations were deep, deeper than meant to be. Lucius looked at Narcissa furiously and as he attempted to pick up his wand to heal himself he fell to the floor. After a few minutes Lucius rolled over onto his back, glaring furiously at Narcissa.

Narcissa watched in horror as Lucius exposed his chest. As seeing the lacerations she knew now more than ever that she and Draco had to leave. Narcissa thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see who or what was there. Once her eyes reached the top of the staircase she realized that Draco was standing there, she could see that he was trying to comprehend what he had seen and heard. She knew she had to at least try and reach out to her cousin Sirius for help. Narcissa vowed to beg him if necessary.

"D-draco…Draco…I'm so sorry…Draco please." Narcissa choked out.

Lucius snapped his head and looked up to see Draco standing frozen in place and his eyes glistening with moisture.

"DRACO! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!"

At the sound of his fathers voice Draco snapped out of the trance. He could not help but show how satisfied he was at seeing his father slashed up and bleeding.

"DRACO, GET DOWN HER AND HELP ME! NOW!"

"NO!"

"I SAID…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. THE ANSWER IS STILL NO."

"YOU'RE SO WEAK THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE A LITTLE BLOOD, IS THAT IT?"

"NO. YOU DON'T DESEREVE ANY HELP ESPECIALLY FROM ME. ONLY A WEAK, POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN WOULD BEAT HIS WIFE AND UNDERAGE SON WITHOUT MEANS OF BEING ABLE TO DEFEND THEMSELVES. IF THAT IS HOW A MAN SHOWS HIS STRENGHT THEN I CALL ON THE POWER OF MERLIN TO HELP ME BREAK THE CYCLE. IF I AM DESTEND TO TREAT MY FAMILY LIKE THIS…THEN I REFUSE TO HAVE A FAMILY."

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS BOY. BY THE TIME I AM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR ME TO KILL YOU."

"IN YOUR CURRENT STATE…FAT CHANCE. I'M NOT WEAKEND BY INJURIES FROM YOUR ABUSE SO YOU'D HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST. HELL YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND ME FIRST."

"ONLY A WEAK COWARD RUNS AND HIDES."

"I AM NOT WEAK NOR AM I A COWARD. I HAVE THE BRAINS TO NOT MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU TO GET TO ME. YOU WILL NEVER HURT ME AGAIN…I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THE DAY WILL COME THAT YOU NEVER LAY A HAND MY MOTHER OR ME AGAIN. OH…FATHER IT'S NOT MUM…IT'S NOT THAT MUM WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH. THE MALE SEED DETERMINES THE SEX OF THE BABY. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT A SECOND SON WAS NOT BORN TO YOU AND MUM. I AM GREATFUL THAT MUM HAD A BABY GIRL AND GAVE HER AWAY…IF THE BABY HAD BEEN A BOY I WOULD HAVE HAD TO…" Draco stopped himself from saying anything further.

Draco had not meant to lose control like he had. He was very frightened about what his father will do to him once he has recovered. Draco quickly reached his room, packed a small bag of clothes incase he had to run at a moments notice and grabbed his wand. When he turned to leave his room he saw a brown owl on his bed with a letter attached to its leg. Draco quickly removed the letter and put it into a pocket as the owl flew off and left his room.

After Draco left his room, he took a few steps towards the staircase to see if his father was still on the floor. When he saw no one downstairs he knew he had time to find a safe place with in the Manor. Draco finally stumbled on a staircase and climbed the stairs to find a door at the top. He opened the door, walked through into the room and glanced around. There was some dim lighting from the moon splashing it's light through a window. Draco realized that he had found the attic and felt that it would be the perfect place. He walked over to what seemed to be the shape of a couch and set his bag down. After a few minutes Draco, with his wand firmly in his hand walked back over to the door and cast a few protective spells, he placed a locking charm on the door as well as a muffling spell. He did know some better ones, but his father knew them too. Draco knew that his father wouldn't ever think of simple spells. Feeling satisfied that he was safe for at least the night he walked back over to the couch. It was old, dusty and ratty but he did not care. He sat down on the couch and though about what was he going to do? How was he going to get out of the Manor?

"Rosie." Draco called softly as a thought came to mind.

_-crack-_

"Young Master call Rosie?"

"Yes. Has my father talked you yet?"

"No sir. Should Rosie go see Master?"

"No, no, no. I was just wondering. I do know that he will talk to you soon and I know what he will say too. But before he does could you please bring me some supplies?"

"What do young Master want Rosie to bring?"

"Food, water…juice would be nice, enough for say a week for now. I need some candles for more light and I'll need all of my school stuff as well. And Rosie do be careful and quiet."

"Yes young Master."

_-crack-_

Over the next couple of hours Rosie slowly brought Draco everything he had requested.

"Anything else for Rosie to get you?"

"Not right now. It is okay to tell my mother where I am if she asks and as long as my father is not around the Manor. Do not tell my father where I am. The one and only order I give you is do not tell my father where I am. If he hurts you in any way come find me and I will be sure that you are safe."

"Rosie understand and obey young Master."

"Thank you Rosie."

Rosie bowed and returned to her tiny quarters.

Draco lit the candles, pulled out the envelope from his pocket, removed the letter and read,

_Draco,_

_Don't worry. Only you can read open and read this. If anyone other than you gets a hold of this or if you have it sitting out no one will be able to read it except you...and me. It will just look like odd shapes and symbols. I will explain how I did this and explain how you can see as well at another time. I just want to get this out to you._

_If you are wondering who this is…well you call me Granger. I'm the one that helped by making the pain potion and all the other medications as well as applied them...well all but one. Dobby applied that one, well enough of that._

_I just wanted to let you know that you have a way to contact help if you need it. Other than trying to find a way to Sirius's. Let me know that you received this. Once you do, I will expect to hear from you a minimum of twice a week. It can be as simple as telling me that you are okay or that you need help...if I don't here from you at least twice a week I will find a way to get you to safety. I know that a lot of people would not understand why I am so bent on you being safe. I am not quite sure that I can trust you like I trust my friends, but that cannot get in the way of helping someone who is being abused so horribly. I will say this, I am getting there...trusting you...I am getting there. So far, since we have been helping you, I have not seen any reason to not. Well aside from how you used to be and I know you have apologized for that a number of times._

Oh, when you reply, after you finish writing and addressing the letter tap it two times and say 'Occulto ex deprehensio', if you need to conceal the letter before you are finished writing it do the 'occulto ex deprehensio' when you are able to get back to it tap the parchment twice and say, 'fateor' and you will be able to read what you wrote and finish it. Of course when you are finished with the letter...well you know what to do. I have enclosed a vial with this letter, it is very crucial so please don't lose it. It is a potion, you need to drink it before you respond so that I will be able to read it. I will explain more later. I promise. The potion will work right away, and you have to write my name on the envelope and the letter. –Hermione

Draco refolded the letter and set it down on the couch next to him. He picked up the envelope, pulled out the vial and looked at the contents unsure. It was clear with a slight golden tone to it.

"_I basically asked all of them to trust me, I should at least trust them beyond helping when injured. Hermione did make the pain potion and all the other pastes and whatnot, she applied them, she always made sure that I had plenty of everything that I needed. Despite how cruel I was, they still helped me. Okay, here it goes."_ Draco whispered before removing the stopper from the vial.

Draco drank the potion and pulled out a quill, ink and parchment to respond. He did have a few questions about how Hermione was able to make it happen so that he cold more than one way to reach out for help. It was a relief to have an alternative way for should he be unable to get to Sirius's. Once he finished writing his letter he referenced back to Hermione's letter. He wanted to be sure that he got it right. The reply to Hermione was ready, all he had to do was find a way to send it.

"Rosie."

_-crakc-_

"Yes Young Master."

"Where is my father?"

"Master left. He be gone a day or two. Master hope only that long."

"Where is he exactly?"

"St. Mungo's."

"Thank you Rosie. You may go. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"No worry Young Master. You's so kind to Rosie. No disrespect Young Master but Rosie not mind to being a free elf."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sleep well."

"Thank you Young Master. You sleep well."

Draco smiled as Rosie bowed and returned the smile. Rosie returned to her tiny quarters. Draco grabbed the letter and went searching for the house owl. After an hour he gave up and returned to the attic. Once there he replaced all the spells and charms on the attic door. He paced for a half hour when an idea hit him.

"Dobby! Dobby please!"

_-crack-_

"You call Dobby?" Dobby asked while trembling.

"Yes I did Dobby. It's okay my father is not here."

"What you need?"

"I need you to find a way to get this to Hermione Granger. I request that you not tell anyone that it's from me. She will know though. It is very important that she receives this. Can you do this for me?"

"Dobby do as asked."

"Thank you so much Dobby. Here is the letter."

Dobby took the letter and left.

Draco sighed felling relieved and tired. He stretched out on the couch, closed his eyes and fell a sleep within seconds.

The following morning Draco woke up later than he usually did. He sat up and hoped that Dobby would be able to get the letter to Hermione soon.

_-crack-_

"Rosie?"

"Young Master, Mistress would like to talk to you. She refuse to know where you are."

"Thank you Rosie. Please let my mother know that I'll be there shortly."

"Yes Young Master."

_-crack-_

Draco made his way down the staircase and into the living room to see his mother sitting on the couch.

"You wanted to take me?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Please have a seat."

Draco walked around the couch and sat down next to his mum.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"What you heard and saw yesterday. Firstly, as far as what you said to your father…I am so very proud of you. You stood up to him."

"Yeah, but when he finds me…he's going to try to kill me. If not succeed."

"I am confidant that you will be just fine. You have to be all right. Do what you can to avoid him, you have been doing a terrific job so far. I am working on getting us out of here. At least I hope he'll help, I just don't know. We have never been on good terms. I wouldn't blame if he were to tell me to go to hell. Something tells me that he wouldn't do that so I am going to take the chance. Any way, I want to talk about what you heard and saw last night."

"You had a baby girl."

"Yes. I know that a lot happened last night…do you remember anything else?"

"So much…He made you give up the baby?"

"No, he wanted me to have killed her. I couldn't…I could never do that. I knew it was a matter of time until he stepped in, so I decided to give her up. I didn't want her to be subjected to the Dark Lord, ever. I do not know where she is. A part of me wants to know, but it's best that I don't. If your father were to find out…who and where she is…I fear for her safety as I do ours. I find strength and comfort knowing that she is safe wherever she is."

"So, I have a sister out there somewhere?"

"Yes you do. There is a chance that you might know her when you see her. I don't know. At times I hope that she is recognizable but then for certain reasons I hope that she is not recognizable, for her own safety."

"How much younger than me is she?"

"Two years."

"So she would be Hogwarts age?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to talk about it? It makes me sick to think about what he said. It really pisses me off that he would do that to you. It's not the first time either."

"Oh Draco I am so sorry you saw that. Believe me I'm not making any excuses for the bastard…it would seem that he grew up with type of behavior. He had to learn it somewhere. Trust me he was not like that when I met him, when we married. If I'd known…oh I don't know…I have you and I wouldn't change anything about you. Together we will find a way out of this madness."

"Not that I care, but why did he go to St. Mungo's?"

"He didn't learn when he received the gash on the side of his face. I have to hand it to Severus, he really put one hell of a curse on your father. Well, your father tried to heal himself and once again made the injury worse. If you are wondering, I have no idea as to what he is telling the healers about how he was injured."

"You miss the baby girl, don't you?"

"Very much." Narcissa choked out.

_-crack-_

"Mistress, this just arrived for you."

"Thank you Rosie." Said Narcissa as she took the envelope.

Narcissa opened the envelope, took out the parchment, unfolded it and gasped when she read the note.

"Draco, quickly go. Please. Your father will be here shortly. The healers can't do anything. Please go. Stay safe…and son…I love you."

"I love you to mum." Draco said as he ran up the stairs all the way to the attic.

Once he shut the door he quickly replaced all the spells and charms. Draco paced the length of the attic twice and decided to do as much as he could on his summer assignments. He had the available time and nothing else to pass the time with. After several hours Draco took a break. He ate some food and had some juice.

"Rosie."

_-crack-_

"Yes…"

"If any visitors show up, I want to know about it and I want to know who it is. Also if my parents argue and looks as though it could be violent to you, come get me."

"Rosie will sir."

"Thank you. You should go so that my father doesn't know that you are not doing what he wants you to do. I don't want you to be in a position that you will be questioned and I definitely do not want you to be harmed in any way. Do be careful when around my father."

_-crack-_

Draco tried to resume working on his summer assignments but had no luck. He was bored and desperately wanted to talk to someone. He was frustrated because he knew he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to. In order to contact anyone it would require him to leave the sanctuary of the attic. Though he knew his father was physically weak he did not want to take the chance on crossing paths with his father. Draco leaned back against the couch, closed his eyes and dozed off.

Several hours later Draco woke up and was feeling really hungry. He felt around for his wand. Once his fingertips touched his wand he closed his hand around it and lit the attic with candlelight.

_-crack-_

"Young Master wanted Rosie to let him know if any visitors showed up."

"Go on Rosie."

"Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle are here."

"Thank you Rosie. Would you happen to know how long they will be here?"

"They stay the night. Might leave tomorrow."

"Thank you again Rosie. You have done really good."

Rosie smiled just before she left.

Draco sighed as he put together his dinner. He hoped with everything he had that Vincent and Gregory's fathers would leave in the morning. Draco knew he had no chance of getting out of the Manor with the parental versions of Crabbe and Goyle there.

The following afternoon Rosie appeared in the attic to let Draco know that Crabbe and Goyle had left and that it would be a few days before they came back. Draco was relieved that there was no one else in the house but him and his parents and of course Rosie. He tried to take his mind off of things, so he attempted to clean up the attic…without magic so that time would pass and he could tell that it had. Evening rolled in and Draco couldn't take being cooped up in the attic any more and ventured out. He reached the far side of the second floor, he made sure that he had his wand and once he was sure that he had it, he felt that it would be safe to linger for a while. He gazed out the window, looking at the large Manor at the top of the mountain. He wondered who owned it and how they would feel if they knew what his father had been claiming.

"There you are! You're not getting away this time. I may be injured but I can still…" Lucius paused as he heard a voice float up from below. This was not a voice he recognized.

Draco took the opportunity to put some distance between himself and his father so that he could get to his wand and defend himself.

Lucius reached out and roughly grabbed Draco's arm.

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius said and walked off.

Draco quickly followed his father, he was curious who would be there. Draco stopped at the top of the staircase and stood there watching. When he saw and recognized Sirius Black standing just inside the Manor he muttered, "oh this won't go good." And then his father started yelling.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE!"

"I'm not going anywhere just yet Lucius. And I do have business here, Black family business. You can go get lost for all I care, I need to speak with Narcissa not you."

"Any business you have to discuss will be discussed with me. I am the Head of the House of Malfoy after all."

"Exactly. You are the Head of the House of Malfoy. The business I have to discuss does not concern you."

"I said, any business you…"

"I heard what you said Lucius. You are a Malfoy not a Black."

"Well, Narcissa is a…"

"Malfoy by marriage! But by blood and birth Narcissa is a Black and always will be!"

Lucius smirked at what Sirius had said.

"She married me, so therefore…"

"Therefore nothing Lucius. As the Head of the House of Black I say it is none of your business and but out."

"How dare you…this is my house…no one talks to me like that in my house…"

"I just did and I will talk to you anyway I feel like in your house or not."

Lucius drew his wand but before he could do anything Sirius took one step towards Lucius and punched him in the face. Lucius fell backwards onto the floor with a busted and bleeding nose. As Sirius turned back to Narcissa, Lucius stood back up with his wand in hand.

"Avada…"

"No way Lucius." Said Harry as he removed the cloak.

Everyone else in the room was in shock and completely surprised to see Harry Potter appear out of nowhere. Harry took the opportunity of Lucius's shock and surprise. The first and only thing to pop into Harry's mind was a basic stunning spell. He knew he needed something better, needed something stronger. He thought and he thought but nothing came to mind that would satisfy him.

As Lucius recovered and laughed at the young feeble attempt to fight a grown wizard, Draco ran down the staircase with his wand in hand at the ready. Lucius raised his wand and as he started to curse Harry, Harry yelled "Reverto pestifer septformus. Aufero memoria dies", just as Draco pointed his wand at the back of his father and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Harry's spell collided with Lucius's curse and continued on and hit Lucius in the chest just as Draco's hit Lucius in the back. The combination of Harry's spell and the curses casted by the other two resulted in Lucius being thrown up in the air and fall back down the floor, as Lucius hit the floor he crumpled into a ball. His eyes were pointed different directions giving Lucius's face a crazed look. Lucius's breathing was labored and he seemed to be knocked out with his eyes open and his body was twitching worse than when he had used 'crucio' on Narcissa the other night.

"Harry what the hell was that?" Asked Draco and Sirius.

"I don't…I have no idea…what did I do? What did I say? I…Holy shit! What happened? Oh…um…thanks Draco…for the help."

"I wasn't going to stand by and let _it_ curse you."

"Sirius…I…I'm so sorry…I…I don't…I don't know…how…how to…"

"Narcissa relax. I am aware of at least part of the situation and I am going to help. I have wanted to since the first time Harry told me…I promise I will get you and Draco out of this hell. As the Head of the House of Black there are a few things that I can do. There are a few things that I need to look into and do first. I do need to discuss Black family business with you."

"Okay…but it will have to be another time. I don't know how long _he_ will be out of it. I would like to talk, like I said it will have to be another time. And somewhere else, please."

"That can be arranged. As soon as you can go to my mother's house…er…my house. Bring Draco with you, I do not want him to be here or anywhere alone with Lucius. If I am not there ask Kreacher to send a message to me and I will be there as fast as I can. Kreacher is a lot different now, as long as you are nice when asking him to send a message to me it will be done quickly and efficiently."

"You can also call for Dobby help. He seems to be able to find me no matter where I am." Harry added.

"Thank you both. I really owe you Harry…you have been there for my son…Oh…you both should really go. Don't worry about us, Draco has found a safe place to be. I do have my own personal room and the sorry excuse for a man I married cannot gain access. Please go, I don't want any harm to come to either of you and the idiot I married is not worth taking the chance of one going to Azkaban. Sirius, I promise you that Draco and I will see you soon."

"I am not comfortable at all leaving. I…"

"Really, don't worry about us. My dad was injured the other day, he stayed overnight in St. Mungo's. Between what Professor Snape cursed my father with and what Harry and I did…I don't see him having the strength beyond breathing to do anything." Said Draco.

"If you…"

"If my mother and I need anything we'll send Rosie and Dobby looking for you. That and I have another way to send for help. I promise." Draco said cutting Sirius off.

Harry and Sirius reluctantly left Malfoy Manor and returned to Potter Manor.


	69. Chapter 69

Potter Manor (just after Sirius and Harry left)

The rest of the group made their way down to the entry.

"What was all that about?" Asked Molly.

"Lucius Malfoy has been abusive to Draco and Narcissa. We've been helping Draco at school in secrecy. Draco's terrified of what his father could do for should his father find out that he has been talking to anyone. It's a miracle that we know. Sirius is aware of the abuse and has been wanting to do something about it…with so much that has gone on it must have slipped his mind…finding out that Malfoy Manor is so close…I guess he just couldn't take it any more. Harry going after Sirius…well I am sure that Harry went after Sirius to help…if need be." Replied Hermione.

"He's only thirteen…" Argued Molly.

"Yes, he's thirteen but also a descendant of Merlin. Not to mention that Harry does have his dads invisibility cloak with him. He always has the cloak with him." Said Hermione defensively.

"Still…I think that we, the adults, should go down there." Said Molly.

"I agree dear, but it's only been about ten minutes. Lets wait a while and see what happens. I am sure that if there is anything going on that would require help we would hear it."

"Oh all right." Molly said.

"Hermione did say that Harry has an invisibility cloak, so I wouldn't worry too much mum. I'm sure that Harry will keep himself concealed." Said Charlie.

"Look…it's Hedwig…what's wrong with her?" Asked Ron.

Hedwig had flown in through the open door and was flying around in circles as though unsure of where to go.

"Hedwig." Hermione called out softly while holding her arm out.

Hedwig flew straight to Hermione and landed on her outstretched arm. Hedwig hooted happily as Hermione removed the envelope from Hedwig's mouth. Hermione noticed a small scroll of parchment attached to Hedwig's leg, as she removed the scroll fumbling she dropped the envelope.

"Mr. Wesley, this is for you."

"Oh, thank you Hermione. You dropped something."

"Thank you." Said Hermione as she bent down to pick up the envelope.

Mr. Weasley unrolled the scroll and attempted to softly read it to Mrs. Weasley. He was not as quiet as he thought, Charlie, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny all heard,

"_Arthur, I have been looking for you at the Burrow, the new house and now Sirius's. It's not an emergency. In a way it is work related. I know you have taken some time off from work so you can move into the new house, so I am not sure if you are aware of what is in the works for the up coming school year. I thought that I would give you and Molly the details so neither of you will worry. Find me when you can or let me know where you are so we can talk. _

_Oh, I have to tell you about this free house-elf that is over here at Sirius's. He is a bit strange but he made me smile and laugh, so I have to share it with you. It might even give an explanation or information to someone that might be around. Any way this elf's name is Dobby. Well, while I was talking to Kreacher, Dobby over heard me saying that I wanted to talk to you about something. Dobby said that he has a letter to send and that if I write you a note he will send it with his letter. He is sure that both his letter and my note are to be delivered to the same place or at least that my note to you will be given to you. From what I saw of the envelope it looks as though it is concealed so I am assuming that this letter Dobby has is for one of your children or a friend of theirs. Dobby refuses to tell me anything about the letter or who wrote it or who it's too. He has been mumbling about one place that he has not checked but that he does not want to be anywhere near that area again. It makes no sense to me, but Dobby is really animated about the letter he has being delivered. He seems concerned, as he has been trying to deliver the letter for a day or so. I do hope this letter reaches you and whoever is supposed to receive the letter receives his or hers. _

_I assume the owl here belongs to Harry Potter, I know Sirius does not own a Snowy White Owl. Any way the owl is beautiful. Good day and I'll be waiting somewhere waiting to hear from you. Kingsley."_

Hermione looked down at the envelope, at seeing her name in writing she did not recognize she softly gasped and attempted to open the envelope.

"How can you tell what the envelope says?" Asked Ron.

"Because I can."

"Is it in runes?"

"No it is not in runes. You know Ron sometimes you…oh never mind."

"So how can you read it?" Asked Fred

"It's a bunch of shapes and symbols…unlike runes." Added George.

"That's the whole point. I can read it, I'm the only one that can, aside from the writer."

"So it's in code?" Asked Ron.

"Sort of. I don't have to decode anything. I just have to touch it to be able to read it."

"So, one of us would only see the shapes and symbols…"

"Correct Ron."

"Who are you secretively corresponding with? And why?" Asked Ron.

"Draco and it should be obvious why. With what Lucius has already done based on suspicion…I don't want to know what he'd do if he actually knew. I did this because I thought _'how could Draco send for or reach out for help if he had no way to get to Sirius's'_, so I put this together."

"But how? I have an idea of what you did, it's just I believe that you would have to have at least traces of each person's magical signature…"

"Well, Charlie, obviously I have mine at the ready. It wasn't too difficult to realizes how to get traces of Draco's magical signature."

"And how did you do that?" Asked Ron.

"Three weeks before school let out…in transfiguration…so I stole what Draco transfigured and extracted the traces of Draco's magical signature. I made a potion with it and drank it. Anything I write with or write on, as long as I write Draco's name on it, he'll be able to read it through the concealment spell…"

"In other words Ron, the potion Hermione drank, as she writes it flows through onto the parchment into the written words. Once Draco touches the parchment the words will reveal to him but no one else. You have to place a concealment charm on the letter when finished so that no one can read it. As long as you and the person you are corresponding with have drank the signature potion he or she can read it without removing the concealment. Now, Hermione I am impressed as well as curious as to how you managed to find it and how to do it. I am not questioning you ability, it's just that I know for a fact it's more advanced magic than just third year." Charlie explained as he glanced back and forth between his brother and Hermione.

"The week before I stole what Draco had transfigured I was in the common room, it was really late and I…it wasn't thievery…a sixth or seventh year left his or her books out. One of the books caught my eye and I looked through it. I came across how to 'conceal from detection'. With letters it shows up as shapes and symbols. You have to make the signature potion and drink it before you write the letter or note. Once you are finished writing the letter or note you have to perform the concealment spell. The spell can be reversed. Any way, I copied all the information and put the book back where I had seen it. Now if you don't mind, I would like to find out what Draco's letter says."

"But…"

"I'll read it out loud Ronald."

Hermione opened the envelope, pulled out the parchment, unfolded it and read,

"_Hermione,_

_I have to say that you are absolutely brilliant! How, where and when did you discover this and figure it out? Most importantly thank you for this. I am that much more relieved knowing I will have a way to reach you and everyone else for should I not have a way to get to Sirius's._

_Just so you know I'm just fine. I've managed to avoid my father so far. I overheard a fairly loud and heated conversation between my parents. It started out with them discussing me. My father wants to know why I am avoiding him and intends on finding out why. My mother claims that I am not avoiding him and that there is nothing wrong with me studying. And then they started talking about a baby girl…my father is glad that he only has to deal with one child that is not acting appropriately. My father was really upset because my mother had given the baby up for adoption instead of killing it. My mum yelled at him to stop brining her up. It would seem that I have a little sister somewhere. My mum had told my father that she wished she had taken the baby girl and me and ran for it. My father told my mum to not fool herself into believing that she would have made it long. Then he said that it would have been perfect if she had left with the baby girl that way it would only be him and me. _

_If my mother had, had another son my father would have been so pleased since he feels I am ruining the Malfoy name and he would have been able to send me packing. He even referred to me as 'the poor excuse for a Malfoy heir.' He also said that my mother would have been sent packing. He accused my mother of not being strong enough to give him another son. He doesn't want any bratty girls. My mum got so pissed that she threw a crystal vase at my father's head. He ducked (unfortunately), but the vase still grazed his head. Of course that pissed him off and he used the cruciatus curse. It really didn't affect my mum that much…my father on the other hand…well one would think that 'maxima' was added onto it. My father attempted to use this other curse or spell…well my mum placed some kind of protective shield around her and whatever my father was trying to do to her didn't go as planed. It hit the shield around her and vanished. Then my father gasped and yelled out in pain. There were several lacerations spread out over his chest. I only saw them when he fell to the floor. _

_My mother noticed that I was standing at the top of the stairs…so did my father. He yelled at me to get down there and help him. I told him no and a bunch of other stuff. As much as it felt good to stand up to him…I wish that I had not lost control. I know that if he manages to find me he is going to try to kill me if not actually kill me. Don't worry though, he won't find me…as long as I stay where I am. I'm hiding out in my attic._

Well I should really go. I'm going crazy not being able to safely roam around the house and not having anyone to talk to. I promise to write the twice a week requirement. I know that if you don't hear from me at least twice a week that you'll send everyone you can think of, but I can tell you that it will be bad, real bad…for me. Possibly worse than you might think. I am going to go this time, it might take me a while but I will get this sent out to you. –Draco."

"You know it is really fortunate that Draco wasn't reaching out for help. With all the questions and explaining…it should have been discussed after the reading of the letter." Said Ginny.

"Ginny you have a valid point." Said Charlie.

"The point is Draco is okay." Said Ron.

"For now." Said Hermione and Ginny.

"He has to leave sometime." Said the twins.

"It shouldn't be to hard to nick some food." Said Ron.

"He won't to leave to get food. Rosie, I am sure can and would bring food to Draco. If nothing else I am sure that Draco knows that he can call on Dobby." Said Hermione with a harsh tone in her voice.

"What else would he need or have to leave the attic for? I mean other than to return to Hogwarts." Said Ron.

"Um…let me see…**to use the bathroom!** He won't be able to stand being cooped up in an attic all the time. The temptation of roaming around the house would be difficult if not impossible to resist. I'd like to see how long you'd last cooped up in an attic." Said Ginny flustered.

"All right now you three. As much as I am unsure about leaving the five of you without adult supervision, I'm more concerned about what is happening at the Malfoy Manor. Arthur, Charlie it has been long enough. I am going down there with or without you."

"I'm going with you." Said Charlie and Arthur.

As the three adults were about to head out, Harry and Sirius appeared in the entry.

"We were just about to head down to Malfoy Manor." Said Molly.

"So what happened?" Asked Arthur.

"Sirius and Lucius got into it, verbally. Sirius kept telling Lucius to get lost and that what he had to discuss with Narcissa had nothing to do with Lucius. All of you should be proud of Sirius I know I am. Sirius never once reached for his wand."

"Sirius are you okay?" Asked Molly.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Harry and Draco."

"What happened?" Asked Ron.

"Lucius was pulling his wand out, he was going to use the killing curse on Sirius. I panicked a little I threw the cloak off as I said, 'no way'. Talk about getting people's attention. Come on, I appeared out of thin air. All I could think of during the momentary shock I stunned Lucius. I knew that I needed something better, something stronger. I was feeling a little desperate and I said something, I just don't know what it means. At the same time I casted whatever it was at Lucius he was attempting to curse me. What ever I casted collided with Lucius's curse and slammed into him and Draco had casted 'crucio' and hit his father in the back. The mix of all of it made Lucius fly up in the air and as he hit the floor he crumpled into a ball on the floor and his body was twitching pretty violently."

"Harry, do you remember what you said? The words you said." Said Hermione.

"Um…'Aufero memoria dies', and 'Reverto pestifer septiformus'. Why?"

"It sounds Latin. The word 'memoria' means memory. That is obvious, but the rest I have no idea." Said Hermione.

Harry quickly looked at Sirius questioningly.

"It has been so long since I studied Latin…not all of it is familiar. I do recognize two of the words. As Hermione said, 'memoria' means memory, now 'pestifer' means injuries. I am sure that the library here has a Latin language translator."

Hermione's face lit up and she ran up to the library to look for the translator.

"We might as well go up there. She'll be pleased that we are interested in what the hell I said. To be honest…I am interested…I want to know what I said."

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but I am curious to know what you said." Said Ginny as he walked up to Harry and took his hand into hers.

Harry and Ginny made their way up to the library. Ron followed reluctantly. Fred and George were reluctant to be in any library but wanting to know what exactly Harry said made them go up. Arthur, Molly, Sirius and Charlie apparated into the library.

"Oh good, you all came up here." Said Hermione when she looked up.

"So what did I do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, _'Aufero memoria dies'_ means remove memory day. And _'Reverto pestifer septiformus'_ means return injuries seven-fold. In other words…in simpler words Lucius's memory of the past twenty-four hours from the time the spell hit has been erased. And whatever injuries Lucius has ever had will return seven times worse than originally. Draco won't have to worry about his father right a way. With any luck Draco will make it through the whole summer unharmed. The injuries will be able to be healed, the injuries he sustained from Professor Snape's curse…I don't know if they will get worse when attempting to heal them. But those injuries will be seven times worse than when he first received them, but then if you think about it…he tried to heal them on his own and they only became worse injuries and now they will be seven times worse. Only time will really tell. Lucius will remember wanting to talk to Draco about the avoidance but at least he won't remember you and Sirius being there nor will he remember his son casting a curse on him."

"How do you know that Draco has been avoiding his father?" Harry asked curiously.

"Draco sent me a letter telling me that he has been avoiding his father."

"How did that happen? I mean Lucius…"

"I sent Draco a letter explaining how to conceal written words from unwanted eyes." Hermione answered cutting Harry off.

"That's great. But I still don't quite understand."

Hermione explained how she found a student's schoolbooks, lookin through one of the books, about the magical signature potion and the concealment charm and how it all works.

"Brilliant."

"Thank you Harry. Oh…I need to write back to him. I'll get started on the letter, in the mean time someone tell Harry what the letter said."

"Can you believe it? Draco has a sister." Said Ron after Ginny had told Harry about the letter.

"Yes. I can believe it. And I know she was adopted out. Not from Draco's letter but from the family tree tapestry at Sirius's."

"You know who she is?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes I do. But don't tell Draco. Not yet that is. I don't want Draco to leave his attic much and this…he'll want to tell his mum if she wants to know. I will not be the reason that Lucius catches Draco and does who knows what. In the meantime we'll just have to wait and see. Actually on second thought mention to Draco that I have a good idea as to the identity and whereabouts of his sister. And that I, we have every intention on telling him but we don't want him to leave the attic. We want him to be safe and unharmed. Oh…tell him to cast 'muffliato' on the attic door and any windows that the attic has. This charm is so much better and a lot stronger. No one outside of the attic will hear a thing."

"Okay, well I think this will do it for now. I do want to find as many spells and such as we can to help Draco and Narcissa and send a list to Draco. Oh, does anyone know how to change the outer appearance of an animal? Hedwig is just to recognizable and if any were to be around that recognizes her and who she belongs to…"

"Good thinking Hermione, but we might not have to change Hedwig's appearance. I've seen a few owls around here, all we have to do is ask Sparky or Muri if they are mail delivery owls or just wild owls." Said Sirius.

"They is mail delivery owls. Sparky apologize for interrupting and startling everyone. Sparky notice the time. If anyone thirsty or would like a snack, Sparky and Muri fix it and brings it up, if you like."

"We'll come down Sparky. Make something light for a snack. Thank you Sparky." Harry replied.

"Goodness, it is pretty late. Arthur and I should go." Said Molly.

"I need to let Kreacher know that we won't be at Grimmuald Place. Also I need to apologize to him for not being there for dinner and not letting him know that no one would be there. I'll be back shortly. I am sure that the rest of you will want to stay here."

"Yes." Answered all six children.

"I'll stay until Sirius returns. I do suggest that we all go down to have a snack and something to drink before anyone leaves." Said Charlie.

All four adults apparated down into the dining room, the twins, Ron and Hermione headed down the stairs. Harry couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Ginny and apparating them down to the entry. Those that didn't know that Harry could do this were not around Harry couldn't help it he just had to do it.

"I need an owl. Sparky…" Said Hermione.

Sparky whistled and a light brown owl flew in through an open window from the dining area.

"Thank you Sparky."

As Sparky left Hermione quickly finished the letter and addressed the envelope. Before she folded and placed the letter in the envelope she tapped each piece twice while muttering 'occulto ex deprehensio'. Once the letter was sealed in the envelope she secured it to the owl and told the owl to deliver it to Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor and to stay there until there was a return letter to be sent back. The owl hooted excitedly and flew off.

After having a snack and juice Sirius, Molly and Arthur left. Charlie followed the rest back up to the library.

"Hermione how are we supposed to find spells that will help Draco and Narcissa? How many books are there here? And how are we supposed to know what will help them?" Asked Ron.

"By looking in the sections that state whether it's defensive or protection. And anything that will help one to defend and protect him or herself, will help Draco and Narcissa."

"Do we have to do this now? It's late after all. Any way there's a lot to do already. I've seen all the boxes in the study." Said Ron.

"There's six…sorry seven of us. I'm sure that Charlie can help us make a list of strong spells, charms and enchantments." Said Hermione.

"That I can do. Don't forget that Harry can help out with that too. He has been through some of this, thought there have been a lot of changes made…"

"Charlie knows?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah…I didn't realize that he was at Sirius's and I said a bit too much, so I had to tell him everything."

"Well that helps. It will really make it easier to talk about it when Charlie's around. We won't have to try and come up with something to explain…I know, I know you all get it. Well, enough talking, we should be…Ron the sooner we search and make a list the sooner we'll be done. We have all summer to…sorry Harry."

"Apology not required. I agree with you Hermione. Draco's situation takes priority over the boxes in the study. I have a lifetime to go through everything, no one can take it away from me. Draco and Narcissa do not have a lifetime…"

The spent the next hour and a half searching the books and making a list. Not one of them realized that Sirius had returned and had been watching them for a while.

Sirius gently cleared his throat causing all seven to jump, a few books went flying and Ron missed his chair as he was going to sit down.

"I apologize. It's really late. You all can resume the search after you've all slept. Charlie really needs to go and get some sleep, he is helping Molly and Arthur move after all."

Charlie quickly stood up and disapparated to his parents house.

"So, where are we all going to sleep? In sleeping bags in the Parlor?" Asked Ron sleepily.

"If I remember correctly, there are nine bedrooms on the third floor. If you count the Master bedroom and the nursery there are eleven bedrooms in all."

"There are nine bedrooms on the third floor!" Exclaimed Harry.

"Yes. Not that there were ever that many witches and wizards here at once or all the time. At least not with the Potter family, I have no idea who lived here before the Potter family. I do know that the Manor was passed down through the generations over a span of at least a few thousand years."

"I wonder if any of the Peverell line lived here?" Harry softly questioned to himself.

"Huh?" Asked everyone.

"I'm related to the Peverell's through Ignotus Peverell. He originally had the invisibility cloak. It's a bit of a story, I was going to say that it's a long story but it's not really a long story. I'm not going into it right now thought. One thing at a time and right now we all should get some sleep."

"Goodnight. I'll see all of you when you wake up." Sirius said as he headed towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry.

"For one, to let Sparky and Muri know that there will be seven staying the night. And secondly I'll be crashing on the couch in the living room, the rooms on the third floor would be a bit crapped for me these days."

"Why? You can sleep in the Master…"

"Oh, no, no, no. I will not sleep in that room."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with the room?" Asked Harry.

"No, not exactly. Most importantly I am not the Head of the House of Potter."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Well, would you want to sleep on the bed in there? Your father was…let me say… um… made…"

"Okay, okay. I get it, unfortunately." Harry said somewhat creeped out.

Sirius laughed as he walked down the staircase. He didn't care if anyone thought he was being strange using the staircase, he was too tired to apparate safely.

Harry walked out of the library, half way to the staircase that lead to the first floor, around the staircase in the middle of the open space and climbed the steps to the third floor. As he reached the top of the staircase he could see a two-foot high slab of the Black Golden Portoro Marble with a large bowl made of the crushed Red Jasper stones witch stood another three feet up. On his left he saw three rooms, on his right another three rooms and on the back wall behind the heat space were three more rooms. Harry walked around the heat space, in the corner on the left there were two doors. One led to a bathroom the other led to what looked like a large storage closet. In the corner on the other side of the floor he could see a couple of doors.

On further investigation he discovered that the door on the left, next to the three rooms on the back wall was another bathroom. The other door lead into a changing room that had two doors leading off the room and a vanity in the far corner. On the other side of one door was a shower room with adequate space to be able to change in. The other revealed a bathtub with adequate space to be able to change into. Both bathrooms, the shower room and the room with the bathtub were all lined with tile. The flooring in the changing room was tigerwood, matching the rest of the flooring on the third floor. Harry walked back out to find his friends looking around with only their eyes.

"Feel free to claim a room." Harry said making his friends jump a little.

Fred and George claimed the two rooms on their left closest to the staircase. Ron claimed the room closest to the changing room, Harry claimed the room directly across the heat space, Hermione claimed the room to the right of Harry's next to the bathroom and Ginny claimed the room on the other side of Harry's next to the storage closet.

"Hey Harry, if I were you I'd change the bed in the Master bedroom…" Said Fred.

"As soon as possible. And I would look into adding doors in the rooms…to make them joining rooms…what if there were a set of twins staying here?" Added George.

"I'll add it to the list of things to do." Harry said with a smirk on his face as he walked into his room.

Everyone settled into his or her room for the night. Nearly everyone was asleep instantly. Harry tossed and turned and last saw that the time was four in the morning before he finally fell asleep.

Just after eleven in the morning Harry started to wake up. As he stretched he realized that he was not alone. Harry's eyes flew open but all he could see was a blur of red. He quickly put his glasses on, now that he could properly see he began to worry about what she heard. Harry knew very well what he had been dreaming about.

"Ginny…w-what…um…are you d-doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to curl up next to you. It worked for a while."

"Oh. Only for a w-while?"

"Well you started talking in your sleep." Ginny said with a somewhat knowing expression and smile on her face.

"I…oh…I…I did. Huh?" Harry said stumbling for words as he slowly slid out of bed.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Ginny asked coyly.

"I…uh…what? Oh…just…noth…stuff."

"So were you dreaming about your…um…broomstick again?" Ginny asked with what looked like a combination of a smirk and a smile on her face.

"I wasn…I…breakfast should probably be ready by now." Harry said flushed and left his room quickly.

"I knew it!" Ginny laughed out and followed after Harry with a glowing smile, she knew he once again had been dreaming of her.

Fred and George looked up as Harry walked into the dining room. The look in Harry's eyes and the flushed tone to his face, the twins looked at each other and couldn't resist.

"You sleep okay Harry?" Asked Fred.

"Or was it a…rough night?" Asked George.

"What? Oh, I…I slept all right…" Harry sputtered for lack of words.

Hermione glared at Fred and George. She wanted to hit both of them and hard, but she was not close enough to do so. Though the twins jabs at Harry weren't anywhere near Percy's attitude, Hermione was still pretty upset and on the verge of being pissed at Fred and George. She could not understand why they just had to take jabs at Harry, especially with Percy's behavior.

"So…"

"As soon as Harry and Ginny have breakfast we need to finish the list for Draco and Narcissa. Oh, Ron get a grip! It won't take all that long. Just a few more to add and we can call it a day." Hermione said cutting off the twins.

"What? You mean we'll be looking for more tomorrow?" Whined Ron.

"No. I mean we'll be done for now. We will have to wait and see if Draco and Narcissa need more or simply just that we need to get them out of there. Although, I'm sure that Sirius will find a way to do something. He is the Head of the House of Black, so he could look over the marriage contract and depending on what he finds he could revoke the marriage."

"It really could be that simple? I've been wondering about that for a while. I was planning on going to the Ministry to look into it, but with the recent confrontation with the Minister…I do not want to be anywhere near him. Hermione how do you know about being able to revoke a marriage contract depending on what it says?"

"Before I came down for breakfast I looked through the library and found a book on marriage contracts. If Lucius has violated any part of the marriage contract, you, as the Head of the House of Black can revoke the marriage. Narcissa could then legally go back to having the last name of Black. From what I read the same could be for Draco. It just all depends on what is in the marriage contract."

"Okay…I will look into to it. Today. I am trusting the six of you to be here without an adult. I'll be going through the documents at my house, I'm not going to bring it all over here. Only what I specifically need to bring. If need be, since the full moon isn't until tonight, Remus could be up here keeping an on things. The only reason he went down to the cellar last night is because he prefers to be safely confined somewhere so that no one forgets the full moon, including him…especially him. We nearly did forget…so thank you Harry."

"Sirius please don't worry, we'll be fine. I promise. It's not like you'll be gone all day, and you could easily check up on us." Harry assured Sirius.

"You do have a point about checking up on all of you. Okay, I'll see you all later."

Just after Sirius left the group of kids went back up to the library. Not long after they resumed their search Hermione set her book and quill down.

"Okay, that should do it." Hermione said just after an hour, she was feeling a bit worn out searching.

"Seriously?" Ron asked hopeful.

"Seriously. This should have them set for a while. I think we should help Harry with the boxes in the study. At some point today that is." Hermione confirmed Ron that they were done searching for things to help Draco and Narcissa.

"Hey, Harry weren't we supposed to go back and talk to Harrison after we checked out the tapestry?"

"Oh, yeah. I'd asked him what he wondered and he said to check out the tapestry first."

Harry quickly left the library, walked into the study, snapped his fingers as he said, 'Illuminate' and went straight to the portrait of Harrison.

"Ah, Harry. I take you have checked out the tapestry thoroughly."

"Yes. Grandfather…"

"Where is your young lady?"

"Right here." Ginny answered grinning as she entered the room.

"Wonderful…really wonderful. Oh…I see there are more today."

"Yes. Fred, George and Ron Weasley and yes they are three of Ginny's brothers. And this is Hermione Granger. So, Grandfather yesterday after Ginny and I told you about 'Merlin's Shield' and other stuff you said that…"

"Oh yes. Now that you know you are a descendant of Merlin, I can tell you his love story and I believe you will understand or at least get what I was wondering."

"Merlin's love story?" Asked Hermione puzzled.

"Yes, he has a love story but it does not have a happy ending. There are several accounts of Merlin's love story around the world so it's not just a story passed down through out the family line."

"So, what does Merlin have to do with what you were wondering?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Quite possibly everything. When Merlin was about your age he met a girl by the name of Morgan le Fay. She was just as powerful and talented as Merlin. They formed a strong, solid instant friendship. As they grew older and closer they felt that they understood each other better than anyone else as well as understood each other when no one else did understand them. They fell in love in their early teens. No one noticed that this had happened. All anyone thought was that they were best friends, considered family. Merlin and Morgan spent as much time as they possibly could. As the years went by, the more time they spent together, the more it was spent as more than just friends. Merlin, not thinking, asked Morgan to marry him and she said yes. The following day they realized that they had not gone about it properly. Back then the men asked the woman's father for permission to ask his daughter for her hand in marriage and if the father gave his permission then the man could then ask the woman to marry him.

Morgan and Merlin made a plan, they were going to wait a few days and then Merlin would ask Morgan's father for permission. Until then they knew that they had to be very careful. If it were to be discovered that Merlin had asked Morgan to marry him without her father's permission it would have literally meant war between the families. It would have been seen as though they went behind her father's back and it would have been assumed that Morgan was pregnant. Even if they were honest and said that they had never been intimate like that it would not have been believed. It would have processed that they were lying to avoid the consequences. Merlin would have been, or well an attempt would have been made to hang him or an attempt to kill him in other means. Morgan would have been disgraced and sold to the highest bidder as a slave.

Several days passed and still no one noticed anything beyond friendship between Morgan and Merlin. Secretly they started making plan for their life together. They couldn't wait for her father's permission and they thought it would not matter it they made the plans. Morgan was sure that her father would give his permission and thought that her father would have realized or suspected that they were becoming more than friends. But their families were to wrapped up in family affairs that they did not notice how much time they actually spent together nor did they notice the countless times they would return to their homes really late or night or sneaking out late at night to meet.

Once night they talked about having their own family. Both wanted a big family. Once again they confessed their love to each other and shared their first pure passionate kiss together. Not that they had never kissed before, oh they had quite a few passionate kisses. This kiss was like none other, it was one full of only passion. Things went fairly far that night. Both came to their senses and managed to stop what was going on before they made love for the first time, but only barely managed this feat. They knew Merlin had to get her father's permission as soon as possible. Fortunately when they returned to their homes they had not been seen.

The following morning Merlin arrived at Morgan's house. He requested a meeting with Morgan's father, Robert le Fay. Robert granted Merlin a meeting. Merlin asked Robert for permission to ask Morgan to marry him. Robert did not give his permission. Merlin did not and could not understand Robert's answer and inquired why not. It turned out that Robert had already agreed to a marriage contract and could not back out of it. The contract had been drawn up, signed and registered. Robert had done what he felt was right for his daughter. If Robert had known or noticed that there had been more than a friendship attraction he would not have agreed to the marriage contract. At that moment Robert realized that Merlin was the absolute best match for his daughter but it was too late. Robert promised not to back out the contract for any reason, even if someone better for Morgan came along.

In Merlin's time one's word or promise carried more weight as to the person you are than your actions. If one were to go back on their word or break their promise it would have appeared that you are a liar and never to be trusted again regardless of the reason you did so. Any way, Merlin left heart broken and devastated. He did not go home, instead he went to a meadow that he and Morgan had spent many hours together. Just as the sun started to go down Morgan found him in the meadow that they loved. She had some questions but Merlin would not answer them. He did not know how to tell her that their plans were dead. Merlin could not help it he allowed one last kiss filled with more passion then anyone could ever hope for.

Merlin finally told Morgan what had happened when he asked her father for his permission earlier that day. Morgan was so devastated that she left Merlin in the meadow and went home without an explanation.

Merlin eventually went home and it was very late when he did arrive home. His father, William, was not mad and did not punish his son, he knew something was really wrong. Merlin finally, numbly told his father what had happened. William was sorry that his son was hurting so much. But even if Robert had given his permission Merlin would not have been able to follow through with his proposal to Morgan because William had agreed to a marriage contract with another family and the contract could not be backed out of.

Yes, Merlin and Morgan followed through with what their fathers had done. In those times it was the honorable and right thing to do. Because they loved each other and it was known, they were forbidden to ever see each other or make contact again. Not even as friends in public. Because of their love for each other they could not be trusted to be in contact with each other.

Many years passed and they crossed paths. In the split second they saw each other they knew that the other was miserable. They took a chance and snuck off to talk. And they only talked, both being honorable individuals they did not engage in any type of affair. Only they know exactly everything they talked about. Before Morgan left she cast a curse on her body and bloodline. From that day on no male heir would be born from her line until she could be with her true love, soul mate. If a union between a descendant of Morgan and a descendant of Merlin the curse would be lifted even if she and Merlin were never to be united themselves. A union between the descendants would be as though Morgan and Merlin themselves had managed to find a way to together.

As the years passed Morgan only produced daughters as well as the children and grandchildren she already had. So far it is unknown if a descendant of each ever found each other. Once the descendants meet they would only have to, obviously fall in love and get engaged and Morgan's curse would break."

"S…Harrison, what if the descendants did find each other?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, let us say that they did find each other and started a family. The first child born I am sure would be a son and he would be very powerful. He obviously would be able to produce 'Merlin's Shield'. He would also be able to in a sense deflect a memory charm for example."

"Wait…Grandfather…you're wondering if I could be a descendant of the two most powerful families…but…well it's not possible…my mother was Muggle born."

"How can you be so sure Harry? The detection of new young witches and wizards has not bee updated or strengthened for a very long time. I am sure that you know that in a magical family if a child never shows any magical ability by a certain time he or she would be forced to live like Muggles. They would not talk about or discuss that they came from a magical family so they could truly live as Muggles. The children born of these 'squibs' as the magical world calls them would believe that they are Muggles. They would not know otherwise, as well as the children they have and so on. At some point it would seem as though let me say, Muggle born. As you know the years passed with a weak detection of young witches and wizards. Only extremely powerful young ones would register. So, dear Harry you very well could possibly be a descendant of Merlin and Morgan le Fay."

"That does make sense. You have to see the possibility of it." Said Hermione.

"The detection of young witches and wizards is still very weak. They don't know what they are doing at the Ministry. If they'd only listen to me it would be at top notch in no time."

"Is that you Harrold?" Asked the portrait of Harrison.

"That would be Great-great-great-great-great Grandfather to you Harrison."

"Humph." Replied Harrison.

"Excuse me, but why should they listen to you?" Asked Ron.

"Because I was the last one to update and strengthen the detection."

"But that was only what, how many years?" Asked Ron.

"A good seven hundred years ago. They must update and strengthen it at least three times a day, every day for as long as it takes. They will know that it's up to properly detecting the young ones. There will be such an overflow of young ones and nowhere for them to go. I am sure that there aren't enough schools around to handle it even if the schools remained open all year long."

"But how could I find out if my mother was actually a half blood witch? If it's within the boxes it will take me quite a while to find it even with all the help I have available to find it, if we'd even know what we were looking at."

"Simply go to Gringotts or the Ministry of Magic and have a blood line test done. If dear sweet Lily was not a Muggle born there very well could be another inheritance for you waiting to be claimed Grandson."

"That would be a lot quicker than going through the boxes, Harry." Said Ron.

"I'd still want to go through the boxes Ron. Yes it will be a quicker way to find out, that is if there is even anything to find out."

"That's what I meant Harry." Ron said defensively.

"Well of course you'll still want to go through the boxes. If you wee to discover that your mum was in fact, as you said a half blood witch and an inheritance with say another house…don't you have an Aunt?"

"My Aunt and cousin could have the house…if there is one."

"Harry, if it turns out that your mum was not a Muggle born…you'd be a pure blood and that would be in a way a slap in the face to quite a few." Said Ron.

"Not that it would change several witches and wizards opinion of me. I wouldn't be a half blood anymore just another blood traitor…in their eyes I mean."

"So, what are you going to do Harry?" Asked the portraits of Harrison and Harrold.

"First, I'm going to have lunch and then figure out if I'll go back to Gringotts or not."

"Why not just go not?" Asked Ron.

"Because I'm hungry, only a small handful know that I can apparate and I don't want Sirius to kill me. I'll ask him when he returns."

"Are you saying that you children are here alone?"

"Not exactly Grandfather. Remus Lupin is here."

"Remus Lupin? Wait…do you mean Moony?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? When is the full moon?"

"The full moon is tonight and Moony is in the cellar. The part that my d…the part that was modified. Well, I'm going to go ask Sparky and Muri to fix lunch." Harry said just before he apparated out of the study.

"Oh dear. Good one Harrison. You upset our Grandson."

"Where do you see that it's my fault, Elizabeth?"

"Humph. Men."

Ginny ran out of the study and all the way down to he dining room to see Harry sitting at the table resting his head on his arms that were crossed and on the table.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Harry did not look up when Ginny spoke. He only nodded his head in response.

"Are you sure?"

Again, Harry only nodded his head in response.

Ginny walked around the table to where Harry was sitting. She sat down next to him and rested her right arm over Harry's back with her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can always talk to me. I'll always listen and do whatever I can to help."

"Why can't I ever think or talk about them without reacting they way I do nearly all the time?" Harry asked choked up, tear filled and muffled due to no looking up at Ginny and talking into his arms.

"Because it still hurts so much. You still feel the loss of them. You feel the loss of what could have been if they were still around. I honestly don't think that I cold be handling what you are so well. If I were the one in your shoes, I'd be a complete mess. I'd probably be completely insane."

"I think you would handle it better. You're strong Ginny. Really strong. That kind of came out a little wrong. I know that I am not weak…I just…" Harry said clearer due to looking at Ginny.

"I know you don't think or feel that you are weak. I think I know what you are meaning. I want you to always remember that I'm always here for you."

"I know you're always here. You're always here when I need you. I won't forget…I didn't forget…I was just…"

"Hit with an overwhelming feeling. In time it won't affect you so strongly, be patient. I will be right next to you when you go through all of the boxes. And if you want me there when you view…"

"Will be with me with me when I view the vials from them? I want you there with me."

"Of course I will be there. When you are ready to view the contents of the vials let me know and I will be here as fast as I can, unless of course you come and get me. That is if I'm at home. If I'm already here then it will be simple for me to be with you. Now that doesn't quite sound right…I hope you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean."

"Good. By the sound of it, I would say that Sparky and Muri are about finished preparing lunch."

I wouldn't be surprised. Hey, where's everyone else?"

"Hermione is probably doing everything she can to keep them from charging down here."

"I was trying to keep them from doing just that. I don't think that I accomplished that task. Harry…how are you?" Asked Hermione as she walked into the dining room.

"I'm fine Hermione. Really I am. Thank you for asking though."

"You know that you don't have to run off when your…parents are mentioned or…well, we're all here for you."

"I know. Really I do. I can't help it but to run. I'll try not to, one day I probably shouldn't and it would be best if I can break myself of running off. I also know that I don't have to do this or go through this alone. Sometimes it's just really overwhelming."

"I understand. And I'm sure that they do as well, or at lest will try to understand."

Just after they had lunch, Sirius finally returned.

"Sorry for taking so long. I was looking for the marriage contract and a few things caught my eye and I have to go to Gringotts and look at some things."

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I came across two Black vaults that have been changed over to their married last names and I cannot find authorization from Head of House. If there is no Head of House authorization the change over will have been done illegally and if that is the case I will see to it that it is reversed and all gold and Black family items are returned to said vaults. Being the Head of House has its delightful perks."

"The vaults you are referring to belonged to Narcissa and Bellatrix, didn't they?" Asked Harry.

"Yes they did."

"Sirius, would you be able to go through the vaults? Would you be able to pass through any charms or spells or curses or enchantments that might be placed on the vaults?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. If the vaults were changed over to Malfoy and Lestrange without authorization then any enchantment, curse, spell or charm would be useless against me. I am the current Head of the House of Black."

"If you found and object or something you know that does not belong to them, would you be able to remove it without facing the down fall of the warning at Gringotts?'

"I should. I wouldn't be after personal gain. Why?"

"There is something in the Lestrange vault that I know does not belong to them. It's a small cup, identifiable by Hufflepuff insignia on it. It's a Horcrux and obviously needs to be destroyed. It originally belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and was then passed down to Hepzibah Smith. The cup will be on a high shelf. If you are able to gain access to the Lestrange vault and able to remove things without consequences, try to get the cup. It has to be destroyed. I know that you know it has to be…I just…well…"

"I'll try Harry."

"When were you thinking of going to Gringotts? I need a word with Gobbes. It's just something that I want to look into. I'll explain after I find out what I am after."

"Hmmm…well I wanted to go today. I'm not sure if we'd make it back in time, before the full moon. Molly and Arthur would kill me if I left with the rest of you behind."

"I don't think that they would mind too much if Ginny went with you leaving the rest of us behind. Sirius we'll be fine. If Mr. and Mrs. Weasley show up I'll explain that you and Harry had matters to tend to at Gringotts that couldn't wait and that Ginny went with you. Don't worry about it." Said Hermione.

"Amazingly I'm all right with that. I **really** need to go to Gringotts. Harry, do you remember the alley we popped into?"

"I've been trying to forget, why?"

"Well that is where we will arrive. Do you think that you can handle taking Ginny with you?"

"I'd rather Ginny go with you this time. I want to be sure that nothing goes wrong. It's pretty far, farther than any of the apparating I have done and I've only been to the alley once and that was with you. The first time I apparate there I think it would be best if I apparated alone."

"Okay. Ginny are you ready?"

"Yes." Ginny said grudgingly as she walked over to Sirius and took his hand with a tight, very tight grip.

"Here we go." Said Sirius just before turning on the spot and disappearing.

A second later Sirius, Ginny and Harry appeared in the alley. This time Harry noticed it wasn't quite as overrun with trash. Carefully and quickly all three stepped out onto the street and reached their destination. Minutes later they were walking through the second set doors in Gringotts.

"How may I assist you this afternoon?" Asked a Goblin.

"I need to speak with Grover in regard to the Black family finances and vaults."

"And I need to see Gobbes."

"Very well. Who shall I say is to speak with whom?"

"Sirius Black to speak with Grover."

"Harry Potter to speak with Gobbes."

"Please have a seat until Gobbes or Grover calls you."

"Thank you." Said Harry and Sirius.

After an hour an angry looking Goblin walked out.

"Sirius Black." The Goblin called out roughly.

Sirius got up and followed the Goblin to the right side of the bank and through a door just to the left of where one would go to make a withdrawal or to deposit items into his or her vault.

A half hour later an old Goblin appeared.

"Harry Potter." The Goblin called out with a wheeze.

Harry and Ginny got up and followed the Goblin to the left side of the bank and into the first office on the left. Ginny had a solid grip on Harry's left hand.

"I am Gobbes and in charge of all inheritances. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that I may have other inheritances. I do not have any documentation with me and am not sure if I have any documentation at all. I was wondering if I could do a bloodline test and if it would tell me if there are any other inheritances for me."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter. It can be done it. If there are any other inheritances, it will tell us. It won't take long. If you have inherited anything else we will know fairly quickly."

"Thank you."

"Please hold out your wand arm with palm facing opposite wall."

Harry did as instructed. Gobbes produced a small knife and gently ran it along Harry's palm. It felt like a feather being ran over his palm. A minute later as blood dripped into a basin, similar to a Pensieve, which was just below his hand a sharp, piercing pain washed over Harry's palm and up his arm. Reflexively Harry gripped Ginny's hand with his left briefly. As quick as the pain hit, it disappeared. Harry looked at his palm to see no blood dripping from it but a faint pink scar instead where the knife had ran along his palm of his hand.

Gobbes swirled the bronze liquid as he murmured in the Goblin language. Twenty minutes later two sets of numbers appeared in the pensive looking basin. Gobbes stood up, walked through a door from within the office and looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"I will be back soon. Please be patient, I have a distance to go to find these case numbers."

"Okay." Harry said quietly in shock.

"Harry, you realized that your mum may not have been a Muggle born and we just might find out. Depending on what the case numbers a linked to."

"It could be possible, but lets just wait until Gobbes returns before we react or start thinking of what could be and then find out we were wrong."

"Harry you are right, we should just wait until Gobbes returns."

"Just because there seems to be another inheritance or inheritances doesn't mean that my mother wasn't a Muggle born. It could very well be something to with my father's side."

"That's true. If it does turn out that your mum wasn't a Muggle born…"

"It doesn't mean that I am a descendant of Morgan le Fay like my Grandfather seems to think."

"I know, I was just…"

"I know Ginny. I'm sorry if I…"

"I know and you don't have to apologize. Okay…lets just wait like you said."

Harry nodded and smiled.

It had been forty-five minutes since Gobbes had left the office. Harry was about to give in to the desire to kiss Ginny when Gobbes walked back into the office. Harry noticed that Gobbes had two files with him. Gobbes sat down at his desk and placed both files in front of Harry.

"These are your copies to keep for your records."

"Thank you. So is this all one…"

"No…each file is separate but related."

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks as to what Gobbes meant by the files are separate but related. Harry looked back at the desk and down at the files. His eyes bulged as he sucked in a quick breath. One file was labeled Granger and the other was labeled Evans.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been going over a timeline, I had thought that I would need it for this chapter but it turns out I don't. But as I was going over the above mentioned timeline I discovered an error I made in chapter 69 and had to correct it. The error had to do with 'Merlin's love story'. I had stated that Merlin and Morgan fell in love in their late twenties, it was supposed to be early teens.

"Harry." Said Ginny.

Ginny started to get worried. Harry was unresponsive. Ginny was about to have Sirius brought to the inheritance office, she then glanced at the files. As she comprehended the names on the files she fell back into her chair.

"Oi. Didn't quite see that one happening."

"You can say that again. My mum wasn't a Muggle-born…she…I'm…I could use one of Sirius's teas."

"I'll give you some private time." Gobbes said as he left the office.

"Harry…get Gobbes back in here and claim this. By claiming now, you won't have to come back and do it." Ginny said after a few minutes.

Harry only nodded in agreement. Ginny got up and peaked her head out of the door.

"Gobbes, Harry would like to claim the inheritance or inheritances."

Gobbes nodded and returned to his seat as Ginny sat back down. With a swish of Gobbes hand a stack of documents appeared in front of Gobbes. Gobbes filled out the documents and had Harry sign in several places. Once Harry signed everywhere he had to, Gobbes organized the documents into a neat stack. He tapped the stack and a second stack appeared in a folder of its own. Gobbes placed this folder on top of the Evans and Granger files.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I don't think so. All he wanted to do was to find out if there was anything else he had inherited and to claim it if…thank you Gobbes, you've been a great help." Ginny said before standing up.

Ginny urged Harry onto his feet, grabbed all three files and guided Harry out of the office. She walked over to where they had been sitting before, she did not know what to do but to wait to for Sirius. After about an hour Ginny was concerned, more than she had been. Harry was still in a state of shock. She was paying attention only to Harry and jumped when Sirius spoke.

"Sorry that it took so long. We can…sorry Ginny I didn't…what's wrong with Harry?"

"Well he has two more…well, he has two files that are separate from each but still related. That's what Gobbes said. Harry claimed all of it. One file is labeled Evans the other is labeled Granger. Honestly I think that Harry expected nothing to happen. I'm sure a part of him hoped…just didn't expect. He hasn't even looked through the files yet. Will you be able to apparate both of us back? I'm not staying behind alone and Harry's not in the right state of mind to be left behind alone."

"I don't know, with Harry out of it…I could get Charlie…hold on, is that…is that Dumbledore?"

Ginny looked where Sirius was staring.

"Yes. It's Dumbledore. But how would he be able to help? We can't…"

"He can help by taking one of you to my house. I'm sure that you'd be okay with being there alone…well Kreacher will be there."

"I could live with that. But I'm holding onto the files though. Harry should be the first one to look through them. I know my brothers and their lack of ignoring curiosity."

"Hello Sirius, Ginny and Harry…"

"Albus good to see you. I could really use your help. That is if you have time."

"I do have some time. I was just taking care of some things and checking on others. What can I help with?"

"Could you take Ginny to my place? Number twelve Grimmuald Place."

"Sure, not a problem. Is Harry alright?"

"He's had a bit of a shock Professor. I'm sure that one day he'll tell you about it." Explained Ginny.

"I see. Well are you ready young lady?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny said grudgingly.

"Take my arm."

Ginny had barely grasped Dumbledore's arm and was gone.

Sirius managed to get Harry on his feet. He held on to Harry firmly as he apparated to Potter Manor.

"Oh my. What happened? Is Harry okay? Where's Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore took her to my place. Harry has had a shock once again. Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back with Ginny."

"Dumbledore?" Asked Ron.

"We bumped into him in Gringotts."

"What happened?" Asked Ron.

"It would appear that Harry has two more inheritances and he claimed them. It seems that Harry is indeed a pure blood. The curious thing is that the name Granger is involved."

"It could mean anyone." Said Hermione.

"Would it really be all that bad if you found out that you're not a Muggle born?"

"I'm not saying that Ron. No it wouldn't be bad at all. I'm not going to allow myself to divulge in what if this or that."

"While I go get Ginny, someone please ask Sparky or Muri to fix a pick-me-up of some sort for Harry."

"Yes." Called out Hermione as Sirius disapparated.

Several minutes later Sirius returned with Ginny.

"Not a word out of you three." Ginny said pointing at her brothers.

"What?" Asked all three.

"Well, as we, Dumbledore and I, appeared in the living room at Sirius's I thought I saw someone dash into the kitchen. Once Dumbledore left I investigated…"

"Ginny are you crazy? It…"

"Shut up Ron! It was only Draco. He'd just stepped out of the fireplace when Dumbledore and I apparated into the living room."

"Draco is okay though, right?" Harry asked snapping out of his stupor.

"Yes. He was bored and took advantage of his father's lack of presence at Malfoy Manor. Lucius is at St. Mungo's. The healers are having a difficult time healing him. With so many injuries to tend to of course they'll have a difficult time. You know very well that Draco was checking to be sure that he could get to Sirius's if he needed to. He didn't mention anything about the letter. I'm sure he'll get it soon if not today when he returns to Malfoy Manor."

"That's a relief. For a moment I thought…I know I don't need to finish saying it. Oh…sorry about…"

"No need to apologize Harry. Maybe the files should be put in the study, that way you know where they are when you're ready to go through them." Hermione said warmly.

"Is that okay Harry?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah, that's fine. Find a good place to put the files."

"I will, I promise." Ginny said as she headed towards the staircase.

"I really don't feel like being cooped up inside. I haven't even looked around the grounds."

"When Ginny comes back down we can roam around the grounds for a while." Suggested Hermione.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Ginny said as she reached the bottom step.

"Don't get lost. I don't want to explain how you all got lost. Although, I really wouldn't be able to explain anything to Lucy and Greg Granger…"

"We'll be careful. I'm sure that if we were to get lost that it we nicely asked Sparky or Muri they'd help us get back to the Manor." Said Ron.

"Don't worry Sirius, we'll be fine." Harry assured Sirius.

Several hours alter the sun was setting and the six kids had not yet explored the entire property. Harry and Ginny found a quiet relaxing spot. It was on the grounds in front of the Manor. There was a fountain in the shape of a Griffin, a few benches around the fountain and enough trees that would provide a decent amount of shade during the day.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Ginny.

"Just that I should request for the elves to tend to the grounds. It's a bit overgrown."

"You should also ask them to inventory everything. Or at least what they know, have them collect samples of everything so that we can help label them. That way you'll have a guide to what is growing here."

"Good idea. I should request that they collect three sets of samples of everything."

"Why three sets?"

"One for here, one to send to Professor Snape…anonymously of course, and on to send to Neville…I think he would really like it and a book on Herbology, one that he hasn't yet seen and if I can find one."

"You know it will drive Snape mad trying to figure out who sent it to him."

"It will be perfect. No one would be able to say that I'm trying to bribe him."

"We should get back to the Manor, it's getting dark."

"I know we should bur I want to stay out here a little longer. I'll get us back to the Manor safely and quickly."

"We stay as long as you want then. It's really nice to be able to spend time together and no one around…at least not within the vicinity…you know what I mean."

Harry smiled and held Ginny close to him. The sun completely set and Harry stood up.

"We should really get back. Knowing your brothers…er…knowing Ron…Hold on to me."

Ginny did as Harry requested and second later found herself to be standing in the entry.

"Look! I told you they weren't lost." Said Hermione.

"Who thought we were lost?" Asked Ginny.

"Ron. Who else?" Said Hermione.

"Figures." Said Ginny.

"Nothing to worry about. They're here now and that's all that matters." Said Sirius.

"And yes dinner is ready." Said Hermione.

Once everyone was in the dining room Sparky and Muri brought out the food, juice and butterbeer.

"Sparky after dinner I would like a calming potion, something to help me sleep. I'll be turning in early."

"Yes Master."

"Thank you Sparky."

As everyone finished up eating dinner Sparky brought Harry what he asked for. After Harry drank down the potion he headed up to bed.

When Harry walked into his room he saw a box sitting on his bed. Once he was next to his bed he could see that there were clothes in the box. He found several changes of clothes as he looked through the box. He also found sleepwear. Harry put the clothes away and changed into something to sleep in. He crawled into bed, put his glasses on the nightstand, got comfortable and closed his eyes. Once again he dreamed about a very private time spent with Ginny before taking off to hunt down Horcuxes.

Harry woke up early the following morning. Earlier than he had since school let out for the summer. He put on his glasses and saw Ginny stretched out on his bed with a determined look on her face.

"One of these days you're going to tell me what you keep dreaming about. I want to know if it's something you want to happen and or something that happened before you sent yourself back in time."

"I will tell you…one of these days. I promise I will."

"So what are we doing today? Explore more of the grounds? Or start going through everything in the study?"

"I thought that we'd look through the Evans and Granger boxes. But first, we'll have breakfast."

"No one else is up yet."

"I'm sure that Sparky or Muri will make us breakfast."

"Can we down to the dining room quickly, or do we have to climb down two flights of stairs?"

"Well, if you come here and hold on to me, we'll get to the dining room a lot quicker." Harry said as he climbed out of the bed.

Ginny smiled as she crawled across the bed. Once standing she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Good morning Master and Miss. Weasley."

"Good morning Muri. So, how did you know anyone was up?" Asked Harry.

"Alarm. All rooms have alarm charms. We hears them and knows breakfast need be made. You both sit, Muri bring breakfast out."

"Thank you Muri." Said Ginny and Harry.

Harry and Ginny ate in silence enjoying the time alone. As they stood up they could hear faint footsteps and soft grumbling. Harry quickly pulled Ginny into his arms and apparated into the study.

"Illuminate." Harry said as he snapped his fingers.

"Shall we start on the Evans boxes?"

"You read my mind. I want to find out as much as I can about my m…mum's side of the family."

"We could look through the files from Gringotts first."

"Good idea."

Ginny walked over to where the wooden box that contained the vials from Harry's parents at and carefully pulled out the files. She set the folder containing the copies showing that Harry had claimed everything.

Harry and Ginny looked around for somewhere to look through the files. Ginny spotted a desk but it was blocked by furniture.

"We could clear a path to the desk or take the files into the library."

"Lets go to the library. We can sit at one of the tables in the middle of the room."

Once sitting at a table, Harry and Ginny started looking through the files. The first file they looked through was the Granger one, Harry was not quite ready to look through the Evans file. They found documentation of a house with a general location as to where it would be. There were three documents with a key attached to each one. These documents were about vaults at Gringotts, one contained jewels and heirlooms; one was set up for children's education and the last one was the main, family vault.

"I am going to take a peak inside these vaults as soon as I can, or well before summer ends any way. I am really curious about the house. I have a feeling that it just might be connected to Hermione."

"It is possible. I just had a thought. At the Ministry, the wizards and or witches that won't listen to the portrait of Harrold…I wouldn't be surprised if they've been told by the Minister to update and strengthen the detection slowly. I mean with how long it has been and he didn't notice or check on it…it wouldn't look to good for the Ministry or at least the Minister himself."

"I think you're right. If they update and strengthen quickly it will be obvious. Although, it still be obvious in time. There will be a constant need for the other wizarding school's to handle the overflow. He should just get it over with. Then again, this could be something to add to the list of reason's to get rid of the old fart."

"I've had enough talk about the 'old fart', how about you?"

"Me too."

"So, lets see what is in the Evans file."

"Gladly."

As they looked through the Evans file, it was the same as the Granger file. The one difference was that in the Evans file there was another house. This other house was located in the U.S. The brief description about this house made it sound about as big as Hogwarts.

"Harry we should ask Sirius if we can take a peak at the two houses that are relatively close by."

"It certainly won't hurt to ask."

"It sounds like Ron is having a panic attack. If they'd just look around first no one would freak out."

Harry got up, walked out to the library and stopped at the top of the staircase.

"What's gong on?" Asked Harry.

"Ron's freaking out all because he didn't see you or Ginny at breakfast. I knew you'd be in the house or out side." Hermione explained.

"Hey Ron, I have a suggestion for you." Harry said loudly

"Go on."

"Before freaking out or panicking, try looking around first or call out for us or anyone. Just a friendly suggestion."

"Shut up."

"I was only making a suggestion. I do have to admit that it's nice to know that you really care."

"Of course I care, you're my best friends and Ginny is my sister."

"Ginny and I were up really early. We had breakfast and then came up here. We've been looking through the Evans and Granger files."

"Well…" Said Ron.

"In all there's two houses fairly near by, well closer to Hogwarts than here and one in the U.S. And there's six vaults at Gringotts."

"Blimey." Was all that Ron could say.

"Oh, is Sirius up yet?"

"With Ron's panic attack, how could I not be up yet?"

"I'm sure you heard me say…"

"Three houses and six vaults."

"Okay, well two of the houses are in Aviemore. It's approximately thirty miles from Duff Town. I would really like to go look at the houses. I really want to go now."

"Harry…"

"All we would have to do is find a deserted area or wait until its' dark, call for the Knight Bus to take us to Hogsmead station, stay the night in Hogsmead and then find a way to Aviemore weather it by the Knight Bus or any other means of transportation. Or we could just find a place to sleep in Duff Town and then go on to Aviemore."

"Believe me Harry, I understand. We can't just up and go. Lucy and Greg have agreed for Hermione to stay the rest of the summer so no problem there. I don't think that Molly and Arthur would appreciate it if I took off with four of their children and not have said anything."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Please."

"Harry…um…I'm sure that Moony would appreciate knowing where he is. You're the only one that can." Said Hermione.

"Crap! I can't believe that I forgot."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You've had other things on your mind. Remus will understand. While I talk to Molly and Arthur you can fill Remus in on what he missed out on." Sirius said just before disapparating.

"Sparky!"

_-crack-_

"Yes Master." He said as he looked up at Harry from the first floor.

"Please take me down to the cellar." Harry said as he ran down the staircase.

"Follow me."

Harry followed Sparky across the entry, through the hallway as though going to the living room. They passed the smaller hall, which lead off the main hall, and continued on until the hall ended. There was a door in front of them, one on the right and one on the left.

"Where do all these doors lead?" Harry asked as he faced the door to his left.

"This door leads to the cellar. The one behind you to small study, Master Harrison keep business in there. The last door lead to back of house."

When Sparky opened the door Harry could see a fairly narrow staircase leading down. As Harry followed Sparky, torches lighted their way. As they reached the bottom, Harry could hear Remus muttering incoherently.

"Moony."

"Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry that I forgot."

"Forgot? Where am I?"

"My house. Potter Manor, up the mountain from Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire, South Central Briton. There's a lot to tell you, but I'm sure you'd like a…more comfortable meal and well to be comfortable. I would have been down sooner…I got sidetracked."

"No harm done Harry. You're here now and I'm relieved to know where I am. I was…it doesn't matter. Yes I would like to be comfortable…more than I am now. And it would be nice to have a meal…to normally have a meal."

Remus followed Harry and Sparky back up to the entry and into the dining room. While Remus ate, Harry told him everything that had happened with Ginny's help.

"Sparky hear Master wants samples of what grow on property?"

"Yes I do. I would appreciate it if you and the rest of the house-elves could get three samples of everything and label them. If you don't know what all of it, label what you can and we'll help with the rest. One set of samples I want packaged to be sent out to someone as soon as possible, so please set up those samples for being delivered. Another set will be sent out as well but not right away. And the last one will stay here to help me figure out what everything is."

"Sparky make sure it done. We knows everything growing. We clean up grounds at same time."

"Thank you Sparky."

Sparky bowed and excitedly headed for the door that lead to the house-elves quarters. Harry heard Sirius's voice and ran out of the dining room.

"So…"

"They said it was fine…"

"But?"

"Um…Harry…you might want to get dressed first."

"Oh, yeah, I probably should."

"And maybe a couple changes of clothes."

"I suppose." Harry said before apparating to his room.

Once everyone was ready they met in the entry.

"Remus, do you remember the alley near the Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius asked.

"That I do."

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"We will need to stop in Diagon Alley. Do you have any money? Enough to cover the cost of the Knight Bus for all of us?"

"No…okay, lets go. Wait…how are we going to do this?"

"Remus and I can each take two. I thought that maybe you would feel comfortable taking someone with you."

"I guess…I have apparated there by my self so no problem."

"I suggest that the one you take be someone you're comfortable with. As in who you've been apparating around the Manor with. Yes, Harry, I know you have been. I was your age once and I understand. I'm sure you are comfortable with all of your friends and would be comfortable apparating with any one of them. You're used to Ginny, her height, weight, body temp…you wouldn't have to see her to know that she is with you." Explained Sirius.

"We get it Sirius. Well, no one should be offended by it anyway. I think that Ron and I should go with Moony. We're younger…I think it's best, Ron and I are…easier to manage…no offense, but with everything Moony has been through recently…Fred and George well…they're Fred and George." Said Hermione.

"I'm fine with that." Said Sirius.

"No offense taken Hermione." Said the twins.

"Okay…lets do this then." Harry said wanting this to have been done and behind them.

Hermione and Ron held onto Remus, Fred and George held on to Sirius and Harry and Ginny held on to each other and apparated to the alley.

"It's cleaner than last time." Muttered Ginny.

"As it's still early and not many Muggles around let's quickly get moving." Whispered Sirius.

"Sirius, with there being so many of us this time…we shouldn't all step out at the same time. It would look suspicious if two adult and six children walk out of an alley…all at once that is. We should go in groups. Ginny and I could go first or second."

"Moony, Hermione and Ron can go first, then us and then Sirius and the twins. I know my brothers they will not be happy if I go first or last." Said Ginny.

They all agreed to leave the alley as Ginny had stated. Everyone relaxed only when they all had made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

The group made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, out the back door, through the archway leading to Diagon Alley. As they headed towards Gringotts, Harry was becoming impatient. He kept thinking that he had to find a way to connect his house to the floo network without making the performance of the Fidelius Charm be for nothing. Though Harry knew that the Minister could not tell anyone the location of the Manor it would not stop the Minister from showing others a piece of paper with the location of the Manor in his writing. Harry knew there had to be a way to do it and without the Minister every knowing. Out of the corner of an eye Harry could see the bushy-brown hair of Hermione and it hit him how he could pull it off, at least partly. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when they were inside Gringotts and greeted by a Goblin.

"I need to make a withdrawal from the Black family vault." Sirius said kindly to the Goblin.

"The next available Goblin will assist you."

"Thank you." Said Sirius.

"I, also, need to make a withdrawal. Not from my personal vault but the Potter family vault." Harry quickly said before the Goblin walked off.

"As soon as a Goblin becomes available."

"Thank you." Said Harry.

"Harry?" Asked Sirius.

"What? I'm the one that want this…for lack of a better word…trip. I will pitch in with financing this trip."

"IF you want to. Oh…Harry this reminds me…the last time I was here…what you said about…er…well suggested I try to do something…"

"Oh yeah. Were you?"

"Yes. Not to worry, it's in a safe place…only accessible to us."

"Good." Harry said relieved to know that one more Horcrux was close to being destroyed.

Once Harry and Sirius made their withdrawals and converted some of it to Muggle money, they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick bit to eat.

"Are you sure that there's no quicker, easier way to get to Hogsmead?" Grumbled Ron.

"Well, what in your opinion would be a better quicker and easier way?" Asked Fred.

"I'm sure that the only way, except for when going to school and coming back, is the Knight Bus." Said George.

"I don't know. Couldn't we apparate or something?"

"We could, but I'm not sure it would be the safest. No one has apparated with more than two side-a-longs. And I am not going to find out if it is possible." Said Sirius.

"Sorry to intrude, but you could use the floo network. I do have a connection, only directly to Madam Rosemerta's." Said Tom.

"That sounds great!" Said Ron excitedly.

"That would be great if we could." Said Sirius.

"Let me give her a heads up first. She won't like it if you all just show up."

"Thank you Tom. Even if she says 'no', thank you for the offer and for trying."

"No problem. And don't worry about paying me for the floo powder you sue or replenishing it. I have more than enough." Tom said as he turned to head back to the bar.

"Ron, thank you for asking the question. I have to admit that I was not looking forward to the Knight Bus." Said Harry.

A few minute later Tom returned.

"She said it's okay for all of you to floo to her pub. But you'll have to hurry, it's a slow point at the moment."

All eight got up, Harry and Sirius paid for the food and drink and all followed Tom around the bar and through a door.

"Thank you again, Tom." Said Harry.

Sirius went through first, the children followed one at a time and then Remus went through last.

"I see you all made it. Quickly please, I don't want everyone to know that I have a floo connection."

Once they were all out in front, Sirius carefully made an inquiry with Madam Rosemerta.

"I don't have eight rooms available at the moment. I do have five, the children can bunk."

"It will have to do. Thank you Madam Rosemerta."

"Enjoy your stay."

"So, is she going to let us stay? She seems a bit put out by allowing us to floo here." Remus asked as Sirius returned to the group.

"Yes. There are only five rooms available. Fred and George will share, Ron and Harry will share and Hermione and Ginny will share. Harry I know you want to check out the houses as soon as possible, but we can use the rest. We lucked out being able to floo here, I'm not going to expect to luck out again. One step at a time, okay. I for one do not want to take the Knight Bus all the way to Aviemore, maybe to Duff Town."

"Sirius, are you thinking of taking a Muggle taxi from Duff Town to Aviemore?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Sirius, do you have any Muggle money? I mean regardless of transportation, what if we are unable to acquire lodging in a magical establishment or any type of magical establishment?"

"I thought about that Hermione and yes I exchanged some gold for Muggle money."

"So did I." Said Harry.

"Do we really have to have a layover? The Knight Bus…"

"I am full aware of the operations of the Knight Bus Ron. Yes, it will be good to get some rest. Harry and Ginny I'm sure could really use it more than the rest of us."

"Couldn't they rest on the Knight Bus?" Asked Ron.

"Not really." Replied Harry.

"Harry and Ginny being the only one's that need the rest, why rent all the available rooms?" Asked Ron.

"Yes, Harry and Ginny need the rest, but the rest of could do with some rest as well. Before we reach Aviemore we should find out what we will be facing. I don't know about all of you, but I personally would like to know if there are actually any magical establishments and where they are before we get there. I don't want to assume anything." Said Remus.

"Moony has a good point." Said Harry.

"Harry, Ginny, I strongly suggest that both of you go up to your rooms and rest. Both of you have been up the longest. Fred, George, Ron and Hermione, I suggest that you four do the same. Not to worry Remus and I will rest we have figured out some sort of plan."

Harry and Ginny quickly went up to their rooms. Neither thought that they really needed the rest, but followed Sirius's strong suggestion. Not much time passed and they both nodded off.

A few hours later Sirius left his room. As he passed Harry and Ginny's rooms he glanced in to find each asleep, minus Ron and Hermione. The other two rooms were empty. Sirius reached the staircase and quickly climbed down. He instantly spotted Remus, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

As Sirius reached the table he could see that Remus looked refreshed, the twins seemed to be groggy and Ron and Hermione didn't look as though they had rested at all.

"Ron, Hermione, did either of you rest at all?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes. We did rest, maybe not as long or as much as everyone else." Replied Hermione.

"I take it that Harry and Ginny are sleeping." Said Remus.

"Yes. I can't wake them, they obviously need it." Said Sirius.

"So, what's in store for us?" Asked the twins.

"There is a pub in Duff Town that is only visible to magic folk. Madam Rosemerta isn't sure, but there might be one or two magic folk friendly establishments in Aviemore." Answered Sirius.

"Are we having lunch before we go?" Asked Ron.

"I wouldn't recommend or suggest it." Said Remus.

"I'm definitely not having lunch before we go. Ron, you seem to have forgotten what the ride is like on the Knight Bus. I know it has been a while but I would think that it would have given a lasting impression on you." Said Harry as he and Ginny reached the bottom step.

"Harry, Ginny, sorry but I didn't want to wake you." Said Sirius.

"It's okay." Said Harry.

"I know it's been a while, but it can't have been all that bad." Said Ron.

"Trust me, you do not want to eat just before taking the Knight Bus. And, Ron, you will remember how it is on the Knight Bus once we are moving along on it." Said Harry.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Asked Remus and Sirius.

"Yes." Harry and Ginny said excitedly as everyone else only nodded.

Once outside, with wand in hand Remus stuck out his arm. Seconds later with a 'BANG' a purple bus pulled up and stopped in front of the small group. A young man of about nineteen with several pimples covering his face, teeth looking rotten and large ears protruding out of each side of his head.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for a stranded witch or wizard or transportation for groups of four or more. We can take you anywhere you want to go on land. Come aboard, sit back and relax. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this warm late afternoon."

Everyone grabbed and securely held onto his or her bag and climbed aboard the Knight Bus. To Harry's surprise and relief, the Knight Bus was nearly empty. Harry was pleased to see that there were still chairs and tables, he was not sure when the chairs and tables were replaced with the beds. He was also happy to see that there were eight empty chairs and that they were together in the same area. He quickened his steps and sat in the chair between Ginny and Hermione. As Harry sat down he could see Stan following Remus. Stan waited patiently for everyone to get situated.

"Where 'bouts ya'll goin'?"

"The Dragon's Keep, Duff Town." Said Remus.

"That'll be sixteen Galleons."

Harry quickly pulled out eight Galleons and handed them to Stan.

"My Godfather will cover the other half."

"You 'ear that Ern? Dragon's Keep, Duff Town."

"Ar." Replied the driver, Ernie.

"Take 'er away Ern."

As Stan turned and walked away, but before the Knight Bus took off, Harry quickly got up and managed to put freezing charms on all of their chairs and returned to his. A second later, with a 'BANG' the Knight Bus took off. Harry was relived that the freezing charms held up as he was thrust backwards into his chair, he and his chair had not toppled over. He quickly looked around to see that the charms held for the rest of the chairs as well. Harry relaxed somewhat in his seat. He was consumed with relief and excitement was not thinking ahead for when the Knight Bus would come to a stop. He was also focused on not laughing at Ron who was nearly as pale as a ghost and clutching the arms of his chair with a death grip. Seconds later the Knight Bus came to a stop sending all but Ron flying out of his or her seats. As Harry quickly got up and returned to his chair he could see ton was mostly out of his chair, but still clutching the arms of the chair. It looked as though Ron had slid out of his chair. After a, short, while the Knight Bus came to a halt once again. Those that had gone flying had barely sat back down in his or her chair when Stan appeared.

"The Dragon's Keep, Duff Town."

Ron was the first one off the Knight Bus. As the last of them stepped onto the ground the Knight Bus disappeared with a 'BANG'.

"I never want to go on that bus again!" Ron said looking a little green.

"Now do you think that a lasting impression has been made?" Harry asked jokingly.

Ron did not respond to Harry.

"Sorry to break it to you Ron, but we just might have to use the Knight Bus again." Said Remus.

Ron hung his head and slowly followed everyone inside the Dragon's Keep. Once inside The Dragon's Keep looked like a dungeon dimly lit by torches along the walls. There were stranger wizarding folk and creatures then one would see at The Leaky Cauldron or The Hog's Head or even at Madam Rosemerta's sitting at tables and at the bar.

Sirius slowly made his way to the bar. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and the twins stayed very close together behind Sirius. Remus was following closely as he kept his eyes alert to his surroundings.

"Welcome to The Dragon's Keep. My name is Gavin, what can I do for you?"

"We are in need of lodging and something to eat and drink."

"Don't get many from London." Said the barman, scrutinizing the group before him.

"Madam Rosemerta suggested your establishment." Sirius said nervously.

"Ah, she's still ticking. Grab a table and someone will be out shortly. I'll see what I have available."

"Thank you Gavin." Said Sirius as he turned and motioned for everyone to find a table.

A minute or two after the group claimed a table, a short, pudgy young woman with a slight limp came over to their table. She was not much of a looker.

"What'll ya'll have. Ya name it, we make it."

Each in turn told the woman what he or she wanted. As the woman walked off, Ginny reached her right arm over and grasped Harry's left hand. Harry closed his hand around Ginny's and firmly held on to her hand.

Once their food and drink arrived they ate in silence. After they had, had their fill of food and rink they sat back in their seats, relaxed a fraction and glanced around in continued silence. Sirius and Remus both sat up straight as they spotted Gavin heading in their direction.

"I only have four rooms available."

"We'll take them." Sirius confirmed.

"Follow me."

Though slowly, each got up, grabbed his or her bag and followed Gavin through the pub, to the left of the bar and up a rickety spiral staircase and down a hall on the right passing several rooms until they reached the end of the hall. There were two rooms on either side of the hall. Gavin gave them a nod and left.

Sirius quickly checked each room before assigning them. The room that was the larges he assigned to Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron and the second largest to the twins. These two rooms were the two at the end of the hall across from each other. Sirius took the other room on the same side as the youngest four. Leaving Remus to be on the same side as the twins.

Harry walked into the room he was sharing with his friends, dropped his bag by one of the beds and stretched out on it.

"This room is big, but still why not two to a room?" Asked Ron.

"Less rooms for Sirius and Moony to worry about and check on." Said Hermione.

"That and the four of us are better protected grouped together. Hermione is the brightest of our year, and Ginny of hers, I know some good spells and such and Ron you won't let us relax a bit. You know keep us on alert. Any one stupid enough to mess with Fred and George…well they'll be asking for it."

"That makes sense, but I think that it also has to do with the fact that in a dire emergency Harry, that you'd be able to get the four of us out of here and to where we will, with out a doubt, be safe." Said Ginny.

"True. Now knowing that you're a descendant of Merlin along with knowing you can do great magic, anything is possible. I mean, you could get the four of us to safety easily and not necessarily by apparating…Merlin could go from one place to another in the blink of an eye if he wanted and not by apparating. Don't either of you boys…?"

"Yes, Hermione, I know Ron and I should read more." Said Harry.

"In Ron's case shouldn't it just be simply that he should read?" Said Ginny.

Ron glared at Ginny as Harry and Hermione looked at each other and concentrated on not laughing.

Before anything else could be said, Sirius, Remus and the twins walked into the room. Harry could tell that Sirius wanted to talk to all of them privately about something and was nervous about saying it. Harry quickly cast Muffliato once the door was closed.

"No one, but us, will hear what you have to say." Harry said to Sirius.

"Okay, I don't know about all of you, but this place gives me the creeps. I do not feel the sense of safety, so I want you kids to put in place every single protective spell, charm and enchantment on your doors tonight. Remus and I will put in place our own out in the hall, but if one were to get through…I don't want to make it easy for anyone to get to any of you. I want to be ready to leave this place by ten-thirty in the morning. I really wished we'd just taken the Knight Bus all the way to Aviemore. Oh and no leaving your rooms for anything other than myself or Remus."

"Okay." Agreed all six kids.

"So, I have your word…Fred your word."

"Yes."

"George your word."

"Yes."

"Ron your word."

"Yes."

"Hermione your word."

"Yes."

"Ginny your word."

"Yes."

"Harry your word."

"Yes."

"Okay I feel a little better. Now, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, when I leave I want each of you to put your own protection on the door. No waiting around, do it the second the door clicks shut." Said Sirius.

"We will. I promise, Sirius, we will." Said Harry.

As Remus followed the twins out of the room Harry removed the Muffliato spell. Out in the hall Remus stood there listening for the twins to place their protective force. Once he heard the muffled voices of the twins casting their protective spells, charms and enchantments. Remus then walked up to just past his and Sirius's rooms and placed his own protection before going to bed.

Sirius reluctantly left the room. He waited out in the hall until he could hear the muffled voice of Harry and then placed his own protection before turning in himself.

After Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had placed their own protection, Ginny nearly glued herself to Harry. Hermione was staying close to Ron looking as though she was not going to sleep at all.

"Even though we placed some protection…I don't see any of us sleeping. I know I won't be able to." Said Ron matching Sirius's concern and unease.

"There is no way that I am sleeping. This place is really creepy, more creepy than what I've heard about Nocturne Alley." Said Hermione.

"I know what you mean Hermione. I know I won't be able to sleep, especially not separately…" Ginny said agreeing with Hermione.

"We could strip down the beds to just the mattresses, put the beds together, place a simply sticking charm so that the beds won't be able to slide apart and then remake the bed…" Said Harry.

"You mean, make one big bed and all of us sleep on it?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Why not?" Asked Harry.

"I'm not complaining or disagreeing. I just wanted to be sure that my ears weren't tricking me." Said Hermione.

"So, this sticking charm that you know…."

"Is not the permanent sticking charm. This one can be reversed." Harry said cutting off Ron.

They quickly stripped the beds and as quietly as possible moved the beds together. Harry then casted the sticking charm and helped the other three make the bed.

"I think the girls should be in the middle." Said Ron.

"Okay." Agreed Hermione and Ginny.

It didn't even bother Ron that Ginny would be next to Harry. Ron silently refused to be the one sleeping closest to the door. All four fell asleep despite their determined protests and insistence.

Ginny and Hermione woke up just before what sounded like a booming loud, high pitched screech owl screaming filled the room. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other as Harry sat straight up clutching his chest and frantically looking around with his wand out ready to strike. Ron fell out of the bed and landed with a loud, hard 'thud'.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked Ron once it was quiet.

"So sorry. I set an alarm after Sirius left. I didn't know it was going to be so horrible." Said Hermione.

"But it's seven-thirty! Sirius doesn't want to leave until ten-thirty." Argued Ron.

"No, Sirius wants to leave by ten-thirty. We have to put this room back to how it was, we each have to remove the protection we placed on the door and have breakfast. By the looks of it, Ron, you should probably take a shower to help wake up." Said Hermione.

"I'm pretty sure that I am awake enough. I don't want to eat anything if we have to take the Knight Bus again." Said Ron.

"Well, if we hurry and put this room right, we can have breakfast and have time to let the food settle before we climb aboard the Knight Bus." Said Harry.

"I'd rather not chance it." Said Ron.

The four of them put the room back to how it had been when they first entered the room. Each in turn changed in the bathroom and then sat down to wait. Not being sure what to do, they waited. They had given Sirius their word that they would not leave the room for anything other than for him or Remus. Only Harry's protective charms, spells and enchantments remained on the door. All four jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you all up?"

"Sirius?"

"Yes. Let's get going. I'd rather all of us sit around together while breakfast settles before…quickly okay."

"We'll be out in a minute." Harry said and then silently removed the protection he had placed.

All eight headed down to the main part of the pub, grabbed a table and had breakfast. As they all finished eating, Gavin walked over to their table.

"Don't mean to stick my nose where it don't belong, but where ya'll headed? There are multiple means of transportation available in these parts, unless ya prefer the Knight Bus."

"We're headed to Aviemore…"

"Sirius? Sirius Black?"

Sirius turned to see a tall, gorgeous woman with long caramel colored hair and brilliant blue eyes standing feet from him.

"Hello…um…"

"It's me, Aileen."

"Ali?"

"Unbelievable! Of all the wizards I know you're the one that forgot about me. The wizard that never forgets…Oh, Grimmy, how could you forget about dear sweet Ali?" She playfully chided.

Sirius paled as he choked and sprayed Remus with butterbeer and then turned a deep pink. Remus fell out of his chair laughing while wiping off his face. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny looked each other with confused yet curious expressions and smiling.

"I didn't…forget…you…I just…" Sirius sputtered

"You just what? You just didn't remember my name? It's practically the same thing. Maybe I didn't give you a good enough…impression, but I'm sure I could give you a lasting one now…"

"So, Ali, how have you been?" Asked Sirius in an attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

"Trying to change the subject I see. Well to be honest, I've been good. And I can see that the years have been good to you. I never would have thought that you could improve…but ooh…I do like this look better than…"

"So, Ali what brings you to the area?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Oh, just passing through on my way to…did you say that you're headed to Aviemore?"

"Um…Yes I…"

"I'm going in that direction myself. Why don't you, Remus and…"

"This is my Godson, Harry and his friends Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George."

"Well, you're all welcome to catch a ride with me. There's plenty of room. You all can wait for the Knight Bus or wait at least an hour for another means of transportation if you like or give me a few minutes and we'll be off. You think about it Sirius and let me know on my way out."

Once Ali was not within hearing distance and preoccupied, Sirius slugged Remus in the arm hard when he had re-seated himself in his chair still laughing.

"What?" Asked Remus.

"Quit it!" Sirius said flushed and not due to the temperature in the room or due to whatever he had been drinking.

"I'm not doing anything."

"It's not funny."

"You're right it's not funny…it's hilarious."

"There is nothing to laugh about."

"You have to admit that Ali does have a point."

"And what would that be?"

"You of all wizards, the one that never forgets a thing, forgot her name. I knew who it was when I heard her voice."

"Shut up!"

"So, Sirius are we going to Aviemore with Ali?" Asked Remus.

"I don't think it would be a good idea…"

"Oh come on, it's been several years since you…"

"Remus."

"It will give you and Ali a chance to catch up. It can't be all that bad, I mean it's not like you'll be all alone with her."

"Oh all right." Relented Sirius grudgingly.

Before Harry or anyone could ask anything, Ali had returned.

"So, Grimmy, are all of you going to Aviemore with me or wait for something else?"

"It looks as though we are catching a ride with you." Sirius said slightly reluctantly.

"Just give us a minute or two, Ali." Said Remus.

Ali smiled, nodded and headed to the door with a few bags of food. When she reached the door she looked back at Sirius and said, "Oh, Sirius I thought you should know that Carmen is accompanying me to Aviemore." And then walked out.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to die. Remus fell over again laughing. After a few minutes Remus managed to stand up though he was still laughing so hard his face was purple and tears were rolling down his face. It was all Harry could do to not laugh at the scene before him. It looked as though Sirius and Remus had reverted back to their youth.

"All right now boys…" Said Fred.

"What's the big deal about Ali and Carmen?" Asked George.

"Oh, just two witches Sirius used to know before he met Ruby." Answered Remus.

"'_It can't be all that bad', _huh? It's much, much worse." Sirius said more flushed than before.

"And the wizard you are, you can't back out of accepting the invitation of a ride. Not that you don't have a choice, because you do. It's who you are." Remus said while softly laughing.

Sirius punched Remus in the arm on last time before walking out of The Dragon's Keep. Remus followed still laughing but trying to stop. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were smiling while they followed Remus out. The twins looked at each other and chuckled as they caught up to everyone else.

"Sirius! Don't you look…"

"Hello, Carmen." Remus said cutting her off.

"Remus, what a surprise. I would give you a bad time about not making sure that Sirius kept in touch, but I know most of what happened after the last time I saw him…although I do believe that Ali was the last one to see Sirius…"

"Carmen, I would like you to meet Sirius's Godson Harry and his friends, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. They're all coming with us." Said Remus.

"You mean as in Harry P…"

"Yes, yes. Let's not announce it to the public at large." Remus said cutting off Carmen again.

"So, why on earth are you, Sirius and six children so far from home?" Asked Carmen.

"Oh, just checking on something." Sirius answered.

"So, where exactly are you all going in Aviemore? Depending on where you are going, Carmen and I might be able to assist with directions."

At that moment Sirius realized that he had no idea as to where exactly in Aviemore they needed to be to check out the houses in the area. He quickly turned and looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry made eye contact with Sirius and thought and thought. He just couldn't remember what the files had said beyond Aviemore. In an attempt to remember and hoping that it would help him remember, Harry turned and looked at Ginny.

"Camelot's Castle." Ginny said understanding the minor dilemma.

"How perfect." Ali and Carmen said excitedly.

"Perfect?" Asked Sirius.

"That is where we are headed." Explained Carmen.

"But we won't be staying long though. Just the one night and then back on the road, as it's just a stop on the way to Kingussie." Said Ali.

"Mother is gravely ill. Yes there are quicker ways to get there but mother has become extremely paranoid along with her illness so it has made it impossible to get there in a timely fashion." Added Carmen.

"Tell you mother that I say 'hi' and that I wish a speedy recovery were possible."

"Yes, mother would just love that, Sirius." Said Ali sarcastically.

"After all these years your mother still doesn't like Sirius?" Asked Remus.

"She still doesn't like Sirius." Said Carmen and Ali.

"Wait a second…you're sisters?" Asked Ron.

"Yes we are. We're about a year apart, Ali is older." Said Carmen.

Hermione and Ginny were shaking their heads. Harry was also shaking his head but smiling. Ron had a smirk on his face and the twins wanted to know how Sirius managed to get the attention of two witches, sisters and were going to ask as soon as they could. It was noticeable on their faces that the twins saw Sirius as a God once again.

"Not to be rude, but can we go?" Asked Harry.

"We will. The children are welcome to climb in. You all don't have to wait out here for us."

"Ali! Be kinder! Besides we really do need to get going. Mother is already going to be livid, we should have been there already."

"Oh shit! Let's go. Oh, sorry Harry I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it."

Everyone quickly climbed in the, obviously enchanted, Dodge Intrepid. They arrive at Camelot's Castle just after lunchtime.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: (november 24, 2010) ****Sorry but it will be a while before i update agian as my computer crashed BOO HOO! As soon as I get another computer I will be updating. I have not given up on the story. I am curetnly writting more on it. Until then I hope that you are all enjoying my first fanfic. **

The outside of Camelot's Castle looked like a small castle. Inside the walls were cement gray as well as the floor. There were several small torches along the walls and multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with a good fifteen or more candles.

"Aileen. Carmen. It's about time that you showed up. I just received another owl from your mum. I have not replied...the two of you can have the honors of replying."

"I suppose we should let mother know we made it here before we have lunch."

"Best we do so, Ali."

"Not that it will matter much. It will still be all my fault that were late."

"But it is all your fault. We did not have to stop that many times."

"That's not the point Carmen."

"Then what is the point?"

"That mother refuses to believe that you can be bad and naughty all on your own."

"That's not my problem."

Remus and Sirius steered the group to a table and sat down.

"Sirius."

"Harry?"

"You actually…"

"I am not going to answer your attempted question. You are too young…all of you are too young. It was a long time ago and I was stupid and reckless, that is all you need to know."

Harry let it go. The twins were still hopeful that they'd be able to get their questions answered.

Sirius got up and walked up to the bar. Once the barman noticed Sirius, the barman walked to over to him. Once up close the barman was about Sirius's height and beefy. The beefy appearance of the barman was pure, solid muscle.

"What'll you have?"

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you have four or five rooms available? Preferably five, but four will do. And we need food and drink. I am willing to hear any specials you may have or anything you recommend."

The barman rented Sirius four rooms and told Sirius what he recommended, in all it was four different dishes and beverages. Sirius returned to the table and told everyone that the room assignments will be the same as they were at The Dragon's Keep and told them what the barman recommended. Each told Sirius his or her selection and he returned to the bar. The barman walked over to Sirius and waited.

"We'll take two of each of the dishes you recommended and we'll have Butterbeer to drink."

"All right. It won't be long, you might as well stay here."

Sirius nodded a thank you to the barman, turned around and motioned for Remus and the twins to come over. As Remus and the twins reached Sirius the food was ready. All four returned to the table with the food and gave the correct plate to each, the barman kindly walked over with eight bottles of Butterbeer, set them on the table and returned to the bar.

"Blimey! Why don't we have bottles of Butterbeer that size?" Asked Ron.

"No idea." Replied Sirius.

"Actually, we do. When you've asked for a bottle of Butterbeer, Ron, have ever asked for a large bottle?" Asked Remus.

"No. Didn't know that there were sizes. Why doesn't anyone ask you what size you want?" Asked Ron.

"Well, Madam Rosemerta does ask…the adults. The children attending Hogwarts, she feels should inquire about size. If you don't specify, she'll give you the standard small bottle of Butterbeer or a mug of Butterbeer. It's not a Ministry regulation, it's Madam Rosemerta's own personal regulation. As far as the Hog's Head, well he only gets the small bottles of Butterbeer."

It was, as plain as can be that Ron did not think that was fair. Instead of saying anything further, he slowly started to eat, with a frown.

"Harry, when do you want to check out the houses?" Sirius quickly asked after everyone had finished eating.

"I…um…later this evening or tomorrow. I know I was in a hurry to get here, I just…need a little more time…to think…to concentrate and hopefully…remember." Harry said looking at no one, he was afraid of their reactions.

Sirius and Remus managed to not laugh; Ginny was softly rubbing Harry's arm; Hermione was smiling and shaking her head; the twins didn't mind, they were glad to be out of London; Ron on the other hand was glaring at Harry. Ron had the look and expression of _'Are you kidding? We get all the way here and not a clue as to where we go from here.'_ Ron opened his mouth to voice what he was thinking even though it showed on his face. Before one word escaped Ron's mouth, Hermione kicked him, but only hard enough that he would not be thinking about giving Harry a bad time. Fred had managed to silently cast 'Lang lock' on Ron.

As Ron's tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth he looked at the twins.

"Ron, I will undo what Fred did, but on one condition. Do you want to hear the condition?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"The condition is that you will not give Harry a bad time…at all." Said George.

Ron frowned.

"Take it or leave it." Said Fred.

"So, little brother, will you not give Harry a bad time? Can you try to see it from his point of view?" Asked George.

"George will undo what I did, only if you agree to the condition. Oh, and if you do give Harry a bad time and we find out about it…I'll redo it and we won't undo it until we return to London." Said Fred.

"Do you agree to the condition?" Asked George.

Ron nodded his head.

"And do you accept the consequences Fred informed you of?" Asked George.

Ron again nodded his head.

George grinned and silently removed what Fred had put in place.

"That…"

"Ron try and imagine being really excited about going to somewhere, and all you can think about is going there or getting there. Once there you realize that you're missing something." Said Fred.

Ron said nothing and sat in his chair looking grumpy.

"I'm going to go up to the room and relax, and of course concentrate on what the documents said." Harry said as he stood up.

"Oh, Harry, here's the key to the room."

"Thanks Sirius."

"And no one is to disturb Harry." Remus said as Ginny got up and followed Harry.

"I won't and I'll make sure that no one disturbs Harry, or I'll do my best. Any way, no one should be upset with or at Harry. I looked at the documents too and all I could remember was Camelot's Castle. Just maybe between the two of us, one of us will remember." Ginny said confidently.

Once in their room, Harry flopped on the closest bed, closed his eyes and folded his arms over his face.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she closed the door.

"I feel so bad. I wanted this and now…I can't believe that I didn't think to write down the vague location to bring with…"

"Please don't do this. No one is hounding you. No one has a problem with the situation."

"Ron…"

"…is a prat! Only thinking of about what he's been through. It's okay, try to clear your mind…"

"It feels like that is impossible at the moment. So much is going through my mind right now."

"So, why not concentrate on me? On us?"

"That is easily possible." Harry said smiling.

"Okay, while you have images of us running through you head, only hear my voice…outside of your head."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ginny caught the gap in which one could be sarcastic. Harry quickly composed himself and brought images up in his head of Ginny and kept his ears open to her voice.

"Okay, now clear your mind. Remember being in Gobbes's office and seeing the names on the files. The next day we looked through the files. Think of the documents in regard to the houses and only the documents on the houses."

Harry laid there thinking of only the documents of the houses. He felt like he was looking through a telescope and trying to clear up an image that was not to be seen. He kept his breathing calm and his heart beating as close to normal as possible. A name of a street or road started to dance around in his head but was gone before he could truly lock on to the name. His eyes flew open as Hermione and Ron walked in.

"I get it Ron. Really I do. I don't see why we all had to come up here…unless Sirius and Remus would like to have an adult conversation with Ali and Carmen. Regardless, you don't have to be so loud in complaining about it." Said Hermione.

"Sorry for not being able to express myself quietly like some."

"Well, you should be sorry. And I mean really sorry."

"What?"

"Your loudness disturbed Harry, and by the looks of it…he was nearly at the point of remembering."

"How was I supposed to know…"

"You knew he'd be up here trying to remember, trying to concentrate. You can really be such a prat Ron." Ginny said annoyed.

"To be honest, all three of you have a point. But can you, Hermione, and Ron not make any sounds? Please."

"Yes." Said Ron as Hermione nodded in agreement and quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"Okay, clo…"

"Why does she get to talk?"

"Because, Ron, Ginny's able to get me to relax and concentrate. In other words Ginny can help me meditate and remain focused on the documents." Snapped Harry.

"Harry! Look at me! Please. Okay, lay back down, close your eyes and go back to the library at home, you're looking at the documents, focus on the houses. I'm there next to you looking at the documents as well. Squeeze my hand if you can picture the documents. Okay, just keep looking at the documents…"

This went on for about two hours. During this time Hermione silently threatened Ron several time by pulling out her wand and pointing it at him with a stern look on her face and pretending to zip her mouth shut. It was all Ginny could do to not laugh.

"DaMaber Road. End of DaMaber Road. A dirt driveway. Five miles north of Camelot's Castle." Mumbled Harry.

Hermione quickly summoned some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote down everything Harry had mumbled. She then read it back to Harry and asked if it was right.

"Yeah." Harry said relieved.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go let Sirius and Moony know and then we can go." Said Ron.

"I'm tired to be honest. You and Hermione are welcome to let Sirius and Moony know that I remembered."

"Ron, come on. Let's let them know that we have the general location. This way by the time Harry feels rested enough, Sirius and or Moony will have figured out we'll all get there." Hermione said as she tugged on Ron's shirt.

Ron slowly stood up and started walking towards the door. Hermione sighed, grabbed Ron by the chest of his shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"I can go too, if it will make it easier for you to rest."

"No. Stay, please."

"Okay, I'll stay." Ginny said grinning as she climbed up on the bed and curled up next to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said sounding exhausted.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"You do know that you don't have to thank me every time."

"I know, but I want you and others to know that I do not take you for granted."

"Well, when you put it that way…you can thank you me all you want."

Harry smiled, scooted a little closer to Ginny, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ginny snuggled up to Harry, closed her eyes to rest and enjoyed the soft, quiet thumping of Harry's heart.

Harry was so relaxed it was as though he was in a meditative trance, but only deeply asleep. He could hear soft footsteps scurrying around and soft, muffled voices.

"_No! I'm not leaving! You don't get it! It's my fault."_

"_Ginny, no yelling we are in the hospital wing. And this is not your fault." Said Molly_

"_Yes it is! Harry's here because of me. Because of how I treated him. I was so stupid…"_

"_Ginny dear…"_

"_No mum, I'm not leaving Harry's side. I…I…should have talked to him sooner. I wanted to…I…I finally pull it together and…and…" Ginny sobbed out._

"_Ginny, it's okay. Everyone knows that you've been dealing with Fred's death…" Arthur trailed off._

_Ginny thought to herself, 'that's only part of it…only a small part of it.'_

"_Not to worry everyone, it's fine that Ginny stays. In fact I have to say that I rather she be here than anywhere else. Harry seems to do the best when she's here. I have to put my patients well being first." Said Poppy._

"_I agree with Poppy. Also, I think that there has been enough commotion around Harry's bedside. Let us leave Harry in peace and quiet. And most importantly, leave Harry in loves capable hands." Said Minerva slightly chocked up._

_Several footfalls could be heard retreating the area._

"Finally, a moment alone with you. I have wanted to talk to you. I know you can hear me, wherever you are. Though you haven't opened your eyes, you're still here with me…with us. That's a good sign. Everyone seems to think that my behavior towards you is because of in part, Fred's death but it seems so long ago that he...I do miss him terribly and I haven't quite let go yet. Then there's the speculation that I'm mad at you because you didn't tell anyone that it would only appear as though you died. Yes, I do admit that for a short while I was, but I realized that you wouldn't have had time and you honestly thought that you would…It's something else…different. I really feel stupid. I haven't been mad, not really. It's more that I have been scared to be honest. I know you promised Ron that you'd stay away from me, before you took of, abruptly from the wedding, but you also had to take care of something so that Voldemort could be eliminated for good. If Ron were to ever find out that you snuck off to meet me…any way, as I said I was scared. Scared of what you'd do, how you'd react…I mean everything you had been through…everyone we lost, you lost as well and facing Voldemort again…I'm so sorry for not talking to you sooner. I wasn't sure how to tell you, how to say what I need to say, what I should have said. No one knows…aside from me…the thing is…I…I thought…no…I was p…pregnant. The night you met me…obviously. I found out privately of course…well I started to freak out and panic…you were who knows where…I was stressing about you…afraid that I wouldn't see you again…afraid of what my family would say for…when they found out…well, I was stressing and worrying so much I…I… miscarried. I knew that it happened…just before you, Ron and Hermione showed up at the school and Neville sending everyone from the D.A. the message that you three were there…I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you…I never got the opportunity to be alone with you…I could have requested to talk to you alone, but that would have sparked suspicion and of course I was still scared. Then of course the battle, Fred and the others that didn't make it through the battle…I saw your face…I could tell that you blamed yourself for all the deaths…I didn't want you to blame yourself for the miscarriage…time just kept getting away from me…you left the dining hall, I wanted to go after you…Fred, my family…I am so sorry…I was so stupid…I need you so much…Harry, please, please open your eyes and hold me and help me let go of Fred and get through the loss of our…"

Harry's eyes flew open, he sat up on the bed and quickly looked around his surroundings. He saw the walls of the room at Camelot's Castle instead of the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you all right?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah…huh…what?"

"You kept saying that you're sorry, that you didn't know and that you want to help someone deal with or let go and get through some kind of terrible loss."

"I…oh…you…we…oh…that's…I should have thought about it…I should have suspected…I should have persisted more…made you…"

"Harry, you're not making any sense and you're starting to scare me."

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't…I need to tell you something. It's important and has to do with what I've been dreaming about…"

"What exactly have you been dreaming about?" Asked Ron.

"None of your business Ron. But, if you must know…his broom." Ginny said in a matter of fact tone. Second later she was on the floor laughing along with Harry who was still on the bed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ron.

"Obviously, Harry and Ginny have a code of sorts having to with 'his broom'. They are the only ones that know what is truly meant by 'his broom'. It's between them, Ron. You do not have to know every single thing that happens around you, or what happens or goes on in Ginny's life. It clearly has nothing to do with you." Said Hermione.

"She's my sister and…"

"That means you are not directly involved and it is not any of your business, Ronald."

"But..."

"Nothing Ron. What goes on and happens in Ginny's life is none of you're business, like I already stated. The only way it would be your business is if she made it your business."

"What Granger is saying is that Ginny's personal life is none of your business…" Said Fred.

"Like, your personal life is none of our business…" Said George.

"Or, like how your personal life is none of Percy's business." Said the twins.

"Any way Ron, I thought you trust Harry completely with me." Said Ginny reminding her brother of a choice he had made a while back.

"Yeah, I do trust him with you…"

"So, never mind what is meant by my broom."

"Okay, fine. I don't care. I don't want to know."

"So, Harry, is it dark enough for you? Are you rested enough?" Asked Fred.

"Or do you want to wait until day break to check out the houses?" Asked George.

"Oh…we can go now." Said Harry.

"But we won't be able to see a thing." Said Ron.

"Oh dear, how will we be able to get or create some light so that we can see." Mocked Ginny.

"Shut up, Ginny." Said Ron.

"Well…"

"I just meant…"

"I know what you meant Ron. For now, I just want to see the houses…or try to anyway. There will be plenty of time to thoroughly check out the inside of both houses."

"Harry, you seem a little skeptical and what do you mean by 'try to'?" Asked Hermione.

"I am a little skeptical. I don't know what kind of protection the houses will have…"

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, I have. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want Sirius to say 'no way' or change his mind. We may not even be able to see the houses. The documents from Gringotts do not clearly specify where the houses are…just a vague location…there could be Fidelius Charm on the houses."

"You just now tell us this." Shouted Ron.

"I never intended on saying anything about the possibility of not being able to see the houses. It's not all for nothing, we still know…we still have a general idea of where they are."

"Say that we are unable to see the houses, we'll have to come back…wait, I won't come back…"

"Ron, we would be able to apparate here, or at least near Camelot's Castle. We wouldn't have to take the Night Bus at all."

"Oh, well in that case…let's go." Ron said and quickly left the room followed by Hermione and the twins.

"Not that you have to have a reason, but why are you smiling?" Asked Harry.

"Just that it's nice to know that all it takes to not have Ron around is to imply that the Night Bus is involved or required."

"Ginny."

"What? I didn't mean…I meant only in a desperate attempt…"

"I meant to be agreeing with you."

"Oh."

"I guess we should get down stairs before Ron decides to come back up."

"Yeah."

"Oh, once back at my house, as soon as I can, I'll tell you what I was talking about earlier…before the interruption. I promise."

"Okay."

As Ginny and Harry walked out of the room Fred and George walked up to them.

"Is Sirius saying 'no' and that it's too late?" Asked Harry.

"No, not at all. He just thought that our bags should be brought up to our rooms before we go." Said Fred as George handed four bags to Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, yeah that would be good. I should pull out the cloak and bring it, just in case."

Once everyone was outside of Camelot's Castle, Sirius and Remus turned to face the kids.

"Harry and Ginny, under the cloak." Said Remus.

"Remus and I will place a Muggle disillusionment charm on the others. So if a Muggle were to be around they'll see only Remus and it. We will…all magic folk will be able to see the four of you…it won't look quite as strange this way and we will be able to easily and quickly remove the charm."

"Brilliant." Said Ron.

After Harry flung the cloak over himself and Ginny and Remus and Sirius put the Muggle disillusionment charm on the other four, they made their way on foot. Everyone was in agreement that they walk, as it would be really strange to request for transportation to the end of the road and get out to look around.

They finally reached the end of DaMaber Rd. No one said anything as they were catching their breaths. This five-mile walk wasn't too bad, but would have been better without the continuous incline.

"Now what?" Asked Ron.

"We all look for a dirt road, dirt driveway." Said Harry.

"Over here! It's over here!" Hermione called out seconds after they started looking.

Harry and Ginny were the first to step onto the dirt road. Everyone else followed after Harry let them know that he and Ginny were clear and far enough ahead to not be walked into. With everyone now walking along the dirt road, Harry pulled the cloak off and stowed it away. After a few minutes, they were far enough down the dirt road that Sirius felt comfortable with everyone lighting the way by the tip of his or her wand.

"Look! The road is widening. I think that there's some open space up ahead." Ron said loudly twenty minutes after they all lit the tip of their wands for light.

Harry was excited and nervous equally. His steps started to slow, he nearly stopped walking but felt Ginny take one of his hands in hers and a renewed strength filled him and he kept walking. When they reached the end of the dirt road they could see a massive open, empty space. This empty space was large enough to have two enormous houses, plenty of yard for each and enough distance in between the houses so each would have privacy. Harry threw light to one side and then the other and no house was to be seen on either side.

"Bummer." Said the twins softly.

"It's okay. I expected this."

"So, how do we see the houses?" Asked Ron.

"Well, we first go back to Camelot's Castle to at least get our things, then we go back to my house and search through the Evans and Granger boxes to see if there is something is there that will enable us to see the houses." Said Harry.

"Are you even a little disappointed?" Asked Ron.

"Well, yeah. Though I expected this, I still hoped that it wouldn't happen this way."

"So, we have to walk all the back to Camelot's Castle?" Whined Ron.

"Think of it this way Ron, it will be downhill instead of an incline." Said Hermione.

"No, we can apparate. At least to the outside of Camelot's Castle. I'll take the cloak off and we enter the pub. Once in the hall where our rooms are, Sirius and Moony can remove the charm off of you, your brothers and Hermione."

Fred and George held onto Sirius; Ron and Hermione held onto Remus; and Harry and Ginny were back under the cloak holding on to each other as well as the cloak just as a security measure. Seconds later they were next to Camelot's Castle and Harry stowed the cloak away once again and they entered the pub. Remus and Sirius removed the charm once they were in the hall and all eight walked into the room Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sharing.

"We'll stay the night and in the morning we'll apparate back to Harry's." Said Sirius.

"Before breakfast?" Asked Ron.

"Yes, before breakfast. I'm sure that after we return Sparky and Muri will fix us all something to eat and then all of you can start going through the boxes." Said Sirius.

The following morning Sirius, Remus and the twins entered the room the four youngest had shared.

"Where is Harry and Ginny?" Asked Remus.

"They left early, really early. Harry wanted breakfast to be ready for us when we arrive. It's a good thing to, Ron's already getting cranky." Said Hermione.

Remus walked over and stood in between Hermione and Ron. Once the children had a hold of an adult, Sirius and Remus turned on the spot and arrived at Potter Manor to be greeted by Muri.

"Welcome back sir's and miss. Food waiting in dining room. Master and Miss. Ginny are upstairs. They's already eat."

"Thank you Muri." Said Sirius as Ron practically sprinted to the dining room.

After eating, Remus and Sirius went to the living room to relax in the guaranteed quiet. Hermione, Ron and the twins raced up to the study.

"Any luck yet?" Asked Ron.

"Not in finding what I'm after. We've found several photo albums and a few 'Order of Merlin this or that class', and vague documentation of a feud in eighteen-sixty that resulted in twin brothers going their separate ways. Grant Evans remained in the U.S. with his family and Lucas changed his last name to his mum's, Granger, and took his family and brought them to Aviemore. I don't k now what the feud was about, but they obviously reconciled since the Evans house is across from the Granger one." Harry answered.

"Why not try summoning the documents?" Asked Ron.

"Because that would be to simple and quick. I want to go through the boxes anyway. You know, not everything in life is good to be done the quickest and simplest way. You should slow down, look around and enjoy each and every moment…all the time." Said Harry.

"Yeah Ron, some…" Said Fred.

"Like to take their time…" Said George.

"And go slow." Said the twins.

"Enough with the sex related comments." Said Ron a little annoyed.

"I'm shocked…you actually caught on." Said Fred.

"We were beginning to think that you're more clueless than we thought." Said George.

"As if the two of you…" Ron started to say before being cut off.

"What, know from experience." Said Fred.

"Don't assume anything Ron…I mean you never know." Said George.

"Enough, you three! I'm sure that Harry and Ginny would appreciate your help as well." Said Hermione while she was going through a box.

"Oh, right." Said Fred.

"Sorry." Said George.

Over the next several days they looked through the Evans and Granger boxes and managed to organize everything into categories; photo albums, 'Order of Merlin…' and documents and letters, the documents and letters were categorized as: family correspondence, birth and death records, marriage contracts and artifacts. They also managed to keep all the Evans and Granger items separate. In the last boxes of each, they finally found a file folder in each. Hermione quickly but gently flipped through the folder to find a detailed location of the Granger house. Harry was holding a folder under and arm as he stared at a smaller box that was more recent and he recognized the writing on the box from letters in his mothers writing.

"Ginny." Harry called out with a desperate plea in his voice.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked as she quickly reached Harry's side.

"Th-this box is…m-my mum…f-for me."

"We can go through the box later and in the meantime we can look at the file you found in the previous box."

"No…I want…I want to go through the box…n-now."

"Okay, but do me a favor and keep your breathing as even and as calm as you can."

Harry slowly nodded his head.

"If it looks to me as though it's too much, I will drag you out of here and into the living room."

Harry nodded again, took a deep breath, exhaled, opened the small box and started to pull things out. The first thing he pulled out was two letters that were tied together by a piece of ribbon, he untied the ribbon and looked at the letters. The top one was addressed to him and it was no surprise with it being the one on top. The second letter was a little bit of a surprise, it was addressed to Severus Snape.

"Why would your mum have written a letter to Snape?" Asked Ron.

"They were friends when they were kids. I think that there could have been something between them but Snape's friends were detested by my mum and she didn't like it when he and his friends would refer to Muggle borns as Mudbloods. My mum couldn't accept that she was different from all the other Muggle borns. Well, back then, we know differently now…any way, she felt that she was the same as the others and it made no sense to her when Snape was sorry for calling her a Mudblood or sorry for his friends calling her a Mudblood but not sorry when the term was used in reference for the other Muggle borns. Snape was the one who told my mum that she's a witch, about Hogwarts and magic. This was before the letter was delivered. She knew Snape first…my father never dabbled in the Dark Arts nor did he hang out with those that did…"

"SHIT! You could have been Snape's son instead of James's." Blurted Ron.

"**Ron!"** Said Ginny.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to have been…it just wouldn't have been all that bad to…oh come on, Ron, so Snape hung out with a bad crowd and was cruel to Muggle borns by calling them Mudbloods…who he is now is what matters. He's strict, yeah, but so is McGonagall." Said Harry.

"Snape favors Slytherin over all…"

"Not so much anymore. Not since before Harry basically told him off for only seeing James and not Lily at all…oh, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"I know Hermione. The more I hear their names or there's a mention of…it's getting easier, regardless of how miniscule of an amount…all the same. You are right though, about Snape."

"So…" Said the twins.

"I'll read the letter later, I have a good idea as to what it says. As for the letter to Snape…I'm NOT reading it…it's his letter to read…I do have a feeling that he was supposed to get the letter ages ago but somehow it ended up packed…unless my mum intended to retrieve it but never got the chance to."

"I really think…"

"No, Ron, I'm not reading it. Whatever is in the letter is between my mum and Snape. It's none of my business. If Snape, one day chooses to share the letter with me then so be it. But I doubt he will and that's fine as well. It would be wrong to read someone else's letter without the receiver's permission."

"So, how are you going to get the letter to him?" Asked Hermione before Ron could get the chance to try and persuade Harry into reading Severus's letter.

"I don't know. I really don't want to send it by owl…it wouldn't be right…I would seem so impersonal."

"You could send a note explaining…enclose the letter from your mum to him." Suggested Ginny.

"That will work. He won't have to see me anytime soon. He'll have a chance, in private, to react and deal with whatever he…I think I'll go do that now. I also need to ask Moony for a favor. Oh, and do not touch anything while I'm gone."

"While you take care of the things you need to take care of, we'll wait for you in the library." Said Hermione before anyone could protest.

Harry ran down the stairs as the rest walked into the library.

"Master Harry, can Muri help?"

"Yes… I need to talk to Remus…er…Moony, and I need parchment and a quill."

"Living room, sir. Moony, parchment and quills is there."

"Thank you Muri." Harry said as he turned and sprinted to the living room.

"Harry, is everything all right?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah…I just…Moony, could you please do me a favor?"

"What do you need or want done?"

"Well, could you go into the Master bedroom, shrink the bed and get rid of it so that a new bed can be acquired?"

"I can do that. I don't or didn't know your Grandfather as well as Sirius and I can actually not think about things that could…bother me."

"Thank you."

"No problem. How soon do you want it done?"

"Now, would be great."

"Okay."

Harry immediately spotted the parchment and quills after Remus left the room. Harry quickly walked over to the parchment and quills and wrote a note. He placed the note and the letter from his mum to Severus in an envelope and went in search of an owl. He first thought of Hedwig but decided to use one of the owls flying around the Manor instead to be on the safe side. He finally spotted a tawny owl, called it down, held out an arm and the owl flew down and landed on his arm. Harry held out the envelope.

"I need you to deliver this to Severus Snape. He lives down in Spinners End. He might still be at Hogwarts, I don't know for sure."

The owl hooted excitedly, grabbed the envelope with its beak and flew off. Harry ran back up stairs and into the library.

Meanwhile:

Remus reached the door to the Master bedroom, paused, took a deep breath, cleared his mind and entered the room.

"Moony!" Said two voices at once.

Remus frantically looked around with wand drawn.

"Oh, put that away." Said a female voice that seemed familiar.

"How's the 'furry little problem'?" Asked a male voice that also sounded familiar.

Remus spun around and then saw the portrait on the wall near the head of the bed. His arm fell to his side and his wand clattered on the floor. He was pale, his eyes were open wide and glassy with extra moisture.

"Moony…you okay?" Asked the woman in the portrait.

"I…just…what…I don't…how…I…" Stammered Remus.

"When my father died and then…well, Sparky…"

"I…I never thought I'd…I'd see…or…"

"It's okay. How is our little Harry?" Asked Lily from the portrait.

"What took you so long to…" Said James from the portrait.

"Harry's well. We recently found out…okay so we've known for a while…we're still…we've discovered something…or well Harry and his friends did and…I don't think I'm the one to say it or tell it all."

"Out of curiosity…"

"Oh, relax James, Harry's in Gryffindor, he's seeker…go on the house team first year. He's friends with Molly and Arthur's youngest four."

"Good to know. So, has Sirius been a good role model for Harry all these years? How old?" Asked Lily.

"Harry, will be fourteen this July. You both would be very proud of Sirius. He has been really good for Harry."

"What are you not saying Remus?" Asked Lily.

"Very perceptive Lily…well, Harry hasn't been in Sirius's care for long…longer than a lot of people knew…about a year I think."

"WHAT?" Yelled Lily and James.

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled, he was pretty sure he knew what was to come next.

"Where? Who?" Asked Lily.

"Your sister and her, now late, husband."

The reactions of Lily and James in the portrait were of the irate nature to say the least. Both were yelling at the same time but using different words, Remus had no way of knowing what exactly they were saying.

"It's not quite as a bad…it was really awful. Vernon is dead though. Petunia and her son, Dudley have magical cores…Dudley attends Hogwarts."

"Wait…what? Petunia…magical cores…Dudley…Hogwarts…"

"Yes, Lily, you heard me correctly. Petunia and Dudley both did their best to help Harry, behind Vernon's back of course. He was abusive to your sister and Dudley as well. Vernon was physically abusive…not to Dudley though, well as far as I know he wasn't."

"He…he…physically abused…" Lily trailed off not wanting to believe it.

"Why didn't anyone remove my son?" Demanded James.

"Yes, Vernon was physically abusive…"

"And?" Prompted Lily.

"Harry was forced to live in a cupboard until his tenth birthday. For punishments, Vernon would refuse to let Harry eat and drink anything, your sister and nephew would sneak food and water to Harry when they could. Harry finally had enough and left. It was discovered that Petunia and Dudley have magical cores, Vernon was going to disown both of them but before he could make changes in his will he had a heart attack and died. After all of this it was revealed that Vernon had fed Harry poison."

"But…poison…again why wasn't Harry removed from…"

"Well, James, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, would not budge on removing Harry…Cornelius was dead set that Harry remain with the Dursley's, even though he knew there was abuse going on…we tried…Albus, Sirius when he was able and Severus tried to help…warning, threatening the Dursleys'…but like I said Harry left the Dursley's, he spent time with Molly and Arthur and has been in Sirius's care. Speaking of Sirius…just wait."

"The Minister….knew….that…"

"Yes, James, we know what the Minister is. Oh, by the way James, did you know that you are a descendant of Merlin?"

"I'd heard…but never believed…I mean how…wait…"

"You indeed are, were, oh whatever. It show's in Harry and he's here in the house right now. He's in the library with his friends."

"Moony…"

"I'll go get him Lily. But first the reason why I came in here." Moony said then picked up his wand, shrunk the bed, picked it up and left the Master bedroom.

As Remus walked into the library he tossed the shrunken bed into the heat space.

"Um…Harry."

"Yes."

"Well, first of all, I took care of the bed…"

"That's great, now to just get a new bed…or conjure one."

"And secondly…"

"Yes…"

"Well…I don't know how to say it gently…"

"What is it?"

"There's a…in the Master bedroom…there's a portrait of…of your parents…and its not like a Muggle portrait…they'd…the…I'm supposed to be getting you and bringing you into the Master bedroom…"

"Oh." Harry said softly.

"Harry you can go if you like. We'll stay right here or if you want us with…" Said Hermione.

"Get Sirius and I…"

"Do you want all of us to with you?" Asked Ginny.

Harry only nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready but was going to do it anyway.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Asked Sirius once he entered the library.

"Not really, but at some point…at least I won't be startled or shocked like Moony was."

"He has a point Sirius."

"Harry, I want you to know that I do understand, to a point, how you are feeling. I feel the same way, thought from a friends perspective and not a related perspective but…" Said Sirius.

"All the same. In a way it's more…for you."

"How so, Harry?"

"Well…you should not blame yourself for what happened…you, at last minute, felt that a change in Secret Keeper would be good since you would be an obvious candidate…you thought _he_ was trustworthy and an unlikely candidate…you made the right decision…I don't blame you…they won't blame you, so you shouldn't…"

"That's very kind of you Harry and that means more than you can imagine." Said Sirius.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: OOPS…I JUST REALIZED THAT I REALLY MESSED UP. I RECALL THAT I HAD SOMEHOW DUPLICATED THIS CAHPTER OR WELL IN ADVERTANTLY HAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS THIS ONE…I THOUGHT THAT I HAD FIXED IT BUT OBVIOUSLY I DID NOT…I ONLY REALIZD THIS BECAUSE I NEEDED SOMETHING FROM THIS CHAPTER TO GO WITH CHAPTER 92 AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW…CHATPER 72&73 WERE THE SAME…THIS IS THE CORRECT CHAPTER 72…MY SINCEREST AND DEEPEST APOLOGIES.**

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO

Harry was walking to the Master bedroom in between Remus and Sirius with Ginny in front of him holding her hands and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Hermione, Ron and the twins followed nervously and worried about how Harry and Sirius were going to react to this and deal with it.

Remus walked into the Master bedroom first, alone.

"Where is he?" Asked Lily from the portrait.

"He's just outside the door…Harry brought or is bringing everyone with him. You must know that it has been hard on him…without you, without both of you. He might not say much if anything at all this time, but I'm sure in a matter of time he'll be in here daily…as often as possible."

Remus went back to the door, stepped out of the room and looked at Harry.

"You don't have to do this right now."

Harry looked at Remus, smiled weakly and gestured for Remus to lead the way. Remus turned around and walked back into the room, but this time was followed by the rest.

Both occupants of the portrait gasped when they saw Harry and Ginny.

Harry tightened his hold on Ginny. Ginny turned her head in Harry's direction and softly said, "Harry it's okay. You'll be all right."

Harry's expression softened and he relaxed his hold on Ginny, to some degree.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Lily asked softly.

"Good." Harry managed to choke out.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hands just enough for him to feel the pressure. Harry exhaled and attempted to control his breathing. The fast, pounding of his heart was a different story.

"Padfoot my friend, you've done well in the short time you've had Harry in your care."

"Thank you James."

"You better not have been blaming yourself…it was…it is not your fault. If you had been Secret Keeper…we'd all be dead…and if…Harry would have had no…Molly and Arthur…it would not have been right…of course they would have taken Harry in with open, loving arms, but…now, if you have been blaming yourself, you better stop. We don't blame you…no one does." Lily said kindly but firmly.

Sirius was having a difficult time holding it together. His eyes welled up and a few tears rolled down his face.

"I told you they wouldn't." Harry said after turning his head to look at Sirius.

"I am curious…why is it that it has only been about a year that...?" Asked James.

"Because no one knew of the change in Secret Keeper and every thought that Sirius was the one that betrayed us. Sirius went to go after the scoundrel, shortly after Sirius found him…well, it appeared as though Sirius had murdered a dozen Muggles and obliterated the vermin only leaving a finger behind. It was the bast…the rat that Murdered the Muggles, he cut off his own finger before transforming and scuttled off down a drain…Sirius was never questioned… no trial…nothing…he was sent straight to Azkaban." Harry briefly explained in a rush.

The occupants of the portrait were devastated, shocked and had expressions of disbelief.

"I know you're both wondering…it was Harry who made it so Sirius was released. Although the Minister of Magic took quite a while to actually release Sirius, too long if you ask me. The Minister had no choice but put a rush on releasing Sirius as the story hit the Daily Profit." Remus further explained.

"How?" Asked James.

"That will be for Harry to explain at some point, when he is ready." Remus replied.

"Ruby? Where's Ruby? I thought for sure that she'd be here. Sirius…" Lily inquired.

"She died…several years ago. I was in Azkaban at the time…I didn't know until recently."

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Lily said full of emotion.

"She died about twelve years ago…it may have been…it…" Sirius stumbled as he became choked up.

"I don't mean to be insensitive…but how did she die?" James asked cautiously.

"She was ill and child birth was too much." Sirius replied.

"Sirius just spit it out would you? The less vague you are the less interruptions with questions." Remus said a tiny bit annoyed.

"I asked Ruby to marry me…"

"I knew you would. James always, annoyingly, rolled his eyes every time I would voice my suspicion that you were at least thinking about it." Lily couldn't help interrupting.

"In my defense, Sirius, you…let me say didn't strike me as the type for marriage." James attempted to defend himself.

"Would the two of stop interrupting so he can tell you?" Remus chided.

"Ruby said 'yes', that night we got a little carried away…"

"That's one way of putting it." James mumbled.

"James! There are children around…" Lily reprimanded.

"Lily, I'm sure…"

"James Potter!"

"Okay, I'll shut up."

"I left to tell the two of you and to try to spring both of you so that the four of us could celebrate…."

"Sirius that would have been too dangerous." Lily said shocked that her dear friend would have risked such a thing, even with it being a wonderful thing.

"Yes…well, Ruby…I could never tell her 'no'…if we'd managed to spring both of you, I'm sure that for one evening Remus would have been able to keep an eye on Harry…no one possibly would have been home…"

"Oh, Sirius…if you and Ruby had managed such a feat…it doesn't necessarily mean that anything would have changed...the outcome would have been the same even if just a few days later…or it could have been much worse…more deaths…sure we would have known that Peter…"

"Lily, I'm so sorry…we all should have listened to you. You were feeling really uneasy about…"

"James quite…what's done is done. Though I felt uneasy and terrified…I was starting to think that I was overreacting a bit…being a bit paranoid. Oh sorry Sirius…please go on."

"Obviously by the time I arrived at your house…Voldemort had already been there. Harry summed up what happened after I realized that Peter was the betrayer. So, I have a nearly twelve year old daughter…"

"You…a daughter…I..."

"Yes, James, I know it's a bit of a shock and one hell of a surprise…my daughter's name is Violet…"

"How did you find out?" Lily asked genuinely curious and intrigued.

"Sirius declared himself as the Head of the House of Black and the Black family tree tapestry changed. Ruby and Violet appeared on it…as well as others or well more like reappeared…it was weird the tapestry…it repaired itself…any way, Ginny and I suspected…well thought that this girl at school might be…at the beginning of the school year the sorting hat sorted a Violet Black into Gryffindor. So when I say her name on the tapestry…well, Violet came up to me and Ginny and we had all that we needed to know without a doubt that she is Sirius' daughter."

"Oh my." Said Lily.

"In a few days Violet and Marie will be moving in with me and Harry. Marie, Ruby's best friend since birth, was with Ruby when she gave birth and has been caring for my daughter since."

"Hold on. You declared yourself as…no…" James stuttered.

"Yes, James, I live in my parent's house…well, it's mine now."

"I would have never imagined that you'd want to…"

" Nor I, James. I was pissed and it was the only way to right some wrongs. Anyway, Marie is moving in for two reasons; she and Violet have a mother/daughter relationship and I refuse to separate them…it wouldn't be right. Secondly, Marie's health is seriously grave and this is another reason why I refuse to separate them. Marie is a Muggle and as the Muggles call them, Doctors have no clue as to what is wrong with her other than her health has deteriorated so much that her days are numbered but they won't give any indication as to how much time that is."

"Well surely St. Mungo's would help. Have they tried or would…"

"I've been wondering about that Lily. It's just that it doesn't seem to have been a Magical injury or curse or anything like that."

"Marie was with Ruby though Sirius. There could be something the healers can do. It would be worth a try…of course as long as Marie agrees."

"Of course James. I have been thinking about bringing it up and I think I will once they have moved in. It's a good thing I hadn't yet offered Petunia and Dudley to move in. I still could, it would be a bit cramped…what am I saying it would be really cramped."

"Wait…Ruby knew we changed Secret Keeper, she was there when the Fidelius Charm…"

"The only thing that makes sense is that Ruby fled to safety when I didn't return. I am sure it was horrible in that area. She would have known that I would find her as soon as I could. I should have brought her with me…"

"Sirius please stop doing that. Anyway, Violet said something about a letter to you and her from her mum…maybe the letter explains what happened." Harry suggested.

"So, Harry what is this discovery you and your friends found?" Lily asked to change the topic from Ruby to something lighter for Sirius' sake.

Before anyone could say anything or react in any way Muri popped up in the room

"Sorry Master Harry to interrupt, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…they down stairs, done moving."

"No. I don't want to go." Ron whined.

Everyone laughed at Ron's response. The vividly remembered his fuss about not going to the new house while the move was going on.

"Muri, would you please bring Molly and Arthur up here." Sirius requested as he had a thought.

"Yes sir. Muri bring them now." And with a ,'crack' she was gone.

"Harry…"

"It's fine Sirius."

Muri returned with Molly and Arthur, who were a little confused. They did not understand why they would be brought up to the Master bedroom and did not understand why everyone was in the room.

"What is…oh." Molly said as she saw the portrait of Lily and James on the way beaming.

"Molly, love, what is it…oh." Arthur said as he too saw the portrait.

"Arthur, Molly how are the two of you?" Asked the occupants of the portrait.

"G-good." Molly stammered as a tear spilled from an eye and slid down her face.

Sirius faced the portrait and said, "I'll tell you the whole story behind them moving…in time I will as there is plenty of it. I will say that it has to do with righting a wrong."

"Mum, do we have to leave?" Ron asked whining.

"Yes, Ron. You all can come back in a week or so. Violet and Marie will be moving in at Sirius'…they should be able to get settled in and spend time with Sirius and Harry. I'm sure for a while that Violet, Marie and Sirius will spend some time together, at that point Harry you are welcome to come to the house or spend time here with Remus and Hermione."

"I would be fine with Harry being here or with you and Arthur." Sirius said agreeing with Molly.

"I would like to spend more time looking around the new house. We really didn't get that much time before." Harry said.

"Can't we stay a little longer? There's still a few days until Violet and Marie move into Sirius'." Ron whined.

"No. Violet and Marie moving in was set up for a later date so that your father and I could get our things moved over. We are done with that so Sirius if he so choses to can let Violet and Marie know that they can move in sooner than planned. Come on, it's time to go." Molly said exasperated.

"But we could help Sirius get his place ready for Violet and Marie." Ron said trying to plead his case so they could stay a little longer.

"Ron, Ginny come and hold on to my hands." Arthur said firmly.

Harry reluctantly let go of Ginny. Ginny and Ron both slowly walked over to their father and each grasped a hand. The twins didn't argue or try to put up a fuss or resist and each quickly grasped a hand of their mother's. A second later the Weasley's were gone.

"Where'd Harry go? You don't think he slipped along with Molly and Arthur do you?" Asked Remus.

"No, I don't think he did that. I have an idea…" Sirius said and left the room.

Sirius first checked the library, he had a feeling that it was just too overwhelming for Harry, especially without Ginny. Sure enough there was Harry sitting in an armchair in a corner as far as he could be.

"Harry."

"Sirius?"

"Are you all right?"

"I…I'm fine."

"Harry…"

"I…I can't right now…not without…just….I can't...I feel horrible about it…but…"

"It's okay Harry. There's loads of time. You didn't get any time to prepare for…it'll be okay. Don't beat yourself up over it…"

"Sirius is right Harry." Hermione said announcing her presence was still in the Manor.

"I can't promise anything. I just…it's a portrait of them and I can't even…"

"Well, try not to beat yourself up over it. There is a lot going on in your life right now, a lot that you are discovering that you never knew was there, that you never knew existed…it's a lot to deal with. And personally I think that you are doing a remarkable job of trying to deal with everything. Trust me Harry, in time you'll be able to be in the Master bedroom and have lengthy chats…alone even."

"Thanks Hermione, but how can you be so sure that I will?"

"Because you are a strong and powerful wizard. I know you are, look at what you have been through, what you have discovered. Just know that in time it won't be quite so overwhelming and you will be able to prepare yourself for going into the Master bedroom with other's and talk and alone. I can't really explain it but I just know. Trust me."

"I don't know how or why, but I am the luckiest person alive."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I have you, Moony, my Aunt, my cousin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and the two female friends on the planet in my life. Ginny she…well you both know what she can do. And Hermione…you have the ability to get me to feel better about myself and to stop being so hard on myself and dozen other things. You also can get me to see a different perspective and sometimes you are able to get me to understand you logic…maybe not all the time or with everything but still you can. I do trust you and believe what you said about in time what I will be able to do. I do admit that I didn't before but I do now so thank…whoa…"

"What?" Asked Hermione she was concerned from the tone of Harry's voice plus the expression on his and Sirius' faces.

"You're…glowing. I mean glowing…like…like I have. You have a warm yellow glow around you. "

"What? I don't…oh shit…what the bloody hell? What? Why?"

Harry looked at Hermione, eyes wide open, an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. He was thinking of the possibility of Hermione being a half-blood witch and actually family.

"I know what you are thinking Harry. No…it can't be…how could it?"

"How do you explain your glow then?"

"I don't…I can't…"

"It could very well mean…"

"Harry don't. Please don't."

"Hermione…"

"Like I have said it wouldn't be a bad thing, just…proof and then maybe I'll…"

"Well we did find the files we needed…we could go to Aviemore and check out the Granger house."

"And have to listen to the rest of our friends bitch about not being there… no thank you."

"There's nothing to be afraid of…"

"I'm not afraid or scared…well, maybe a little…I don't want to get my hopes up or convince myself to just face a huge embarrassing let down."

"Okay, so we wait for the other's to go to Aviemore and see if…I won't say it. So what do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"We could put the study back to how it was or try to make it look like a study for once in a really long time."

"Okay, but what do we do with the boxes and everything that came out of the boxes?"

"We carefully put everything back in the boxes…in an organized fashion that is. Once we have done that we can move all the boxes in here. There is a ton of room in here and it's a library what better place is there? The boxes and the contents of the boxes will be safe in here, protected…"

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

"Really? Just like that. No fight or argument?"

"Yeah."

Harry and Hermione stood up and walked out of the library. Sirius returned to the Master bedroom to assure Remus that Harry was still in the Manor and to hopefully explain what happened and what was going on with Harry right. Then he felt foolish for being worried about offending the occupants of a portrait.

Hermione and Harry started organizing everything that came out of the boxes and then refilled the boxes, stacking them up as they filled one. They then levitated the boxes and placed the boxes in a corner but so that the boxes wouldn't block any of the book shelves.

Later that evening Harry and Sirius let Muri and Sparky know that they wouldn't be there for dinner but would return soon that in a few days Remus and Hermione would be back there and eventually Harry. Sirius also let Muri and Sparky know that the next time he shows up he will have at least one other with him if not two. Harry and Sirius then met Hermione and Remus in the entry to head back to Grimmuald Place to ready two rooms.

"I can take Hermione. That is Hermione, if you feel comfortable with that."

"No offense Harry but…"

"No offense taken. You are after all used to apparating side-a-long with Moony."

Moments later the four of them were standing in the living room at Grimmuald Place.

"Master's, Miss. Granger and Mr. Lupin, you's all back." Kreacher croaked happily.

"Sorry we were gone so long Kreacher." Sirius sincerely apologized.

"Kreacher make dinner?"

"Yes, that would be great." Sirius replied.

"Kreacher do that now."

"Oh, Kreacher over the next few days we need to ready two rooms. There will be two more living here. My daughter and for all intensive purposes her mother, the only mother figure she knows as the woman has been caring for her since she was born."

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed and disappeared to make dinner.

The following morning Sirius wondered around upstairs looking through the empty rooms. He then decided that Marie will get his mother's old room and Violet will get the room right across the hall. Once Harry and Hermione had breakfast they joined Sirius, Remus and Kreacher to fix up the two rooms. It did not take quite as long as Sirius had thought it would, by that night they were finished improving the rooms, particularly Sirius' mother's old room. It was pretty late when they finished and all were exhausted. All were relieved that it was finally done. Kreacher retired to his room or at least what he had claimed as his room. The wizards and witch relaxed in the living room all enjoying a little bit of fire whiskey, or well at least only a little bit for Harry and Hermione. Sirius and Remus insisted they have a drink or two as they both had deserved it. Several minutes later all four retired to his or her respective rooms, showered got ready for bed and went to bed.

As Sirius got comfortable he decided that in the morning he was going to visit Marie and Violet and with any luck they will be ready and willing to move in then. He couldn't wait much longer to have his daughter in his home and to get to know her. Though he knew he could really use the next day to recuperate from the cleaning of two rooms but that could honestly wait. He wanted Violet there as well as Marie and he was going to bring up to Marie about seeing if St. Mungo's Healers could anything for her.

**Meanwhile:** in another area of England

A tawny owl flew into a small house through an open window in the kitchen. The owl landed on the knee of the wizard that lived in the house. The wizard was asleep in a ratty armchair in the tiny living room. The owl became inpatient and angry that the wizard had not acknowledged it. The owl loudly hooted and nipped the wizard**. **The sleeping wizard woke with a start.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Severus Snape as he saw the owl and clutched his chest, he felt as though his heart would fail to beat another beat.

The owl dropped the envelope, ruffled its feathers and flew off.

Once Severus' heart started beating normally he sat up, leaned over, picked up the envelope, pulled out a note and another envelope. Severus unfolded the note and read,

_Professor Snape,_

_I was going through some boxes I found, something my parents put together for me. Anyway I found the enclosed envelope amongst other items. It is addressed to you. I thought and feel that you should have it. I don't think that it was supposed to have remained in the box or even have been in the box. As I said I feel that you should have it. It's yours to do with as you please. I have not read it, I promise you that. It is none of my business; it's not addressed to me. If you want, when school resumes you may do whatever you want or see fit to do to prove that I have not read it. I do admit that I am curious, but whatever is in the envelope is between you and my mum._

_Harry._

Severus reread the note from Harry a few more times. Severus was wondering how the kid knew where he lived. He then looked at the envelope and sure enough there was his name in Lily's beautiful handwriting. Severus was not sure what to do. He was not sure what or how to feel. The envelope was clearly from a long time ago.

"Does it really matter what is in the envelope? If I read it how will it affect me? If I don't read it I'll always wonder what she said in the letter or gave me in the envelope." Severus softly mumbled to himself. He then stood up and paced while thinking about it.

Severus finally with shaking hands opened the envelope, pulled out a bit of folded parchment. He unfolded the parchment and at seeing his name again in her handwriting he involuntarily sat down. Fortunately in the tatty armchair and read the letter.

_Severus, 24, October 1981_

_If everyone were to know that I am taking the time to write this letter they would not understand. I need to ask you something and to tell you something. First of all I am so sorry that things did not work out with us. I was so stupid._

_With what I am going to ask you, I know I have no right to do so and I am probably completely nuts but never the less I am going to ask it anyway. Just know that I might be a bit all over the place as I am a bit scatter brained as it is. I hope this letter reaches you soon and that you take the time to actually read the whole thing._

_I don't know for sure what exactly you know about what has been going on with me. Later this evening we will be performing the Fidelius Charm and I don't know if it will work. I'm just really scared for me and my family. I'm really scared, I'm having misgivings about changing Secret Keeper. But Sirius is right, he is an obvious choice for us to use as Secret Keeper, so we are using Peter Pettigrew instead and I don't feel right about it. I can't…I won't say it again to anyone here as they think that I am paranoid. I don't know maybe I am a little paranoid. But Peter just doesn't seem quite right anymore. He's seems terrified and somewhat sad lately._

_Severus, please if things go wrong, please, I beg of you, please make sure that my son, Harry is well taken care of. Watch over him and help him along the way. Tell him about me please. I won't ask you tell him about his father but please tell my son about me. I know Sirius is Harry's Godfather and he is the one to care for Harry if something were to happen to me and his father. If for some reason that Sirius is unable to care for my son, then I want you to care for Harry, I want you to raise my son in my place. Remus can't and I can understand that. There's just no one else that I can trust with my child. I know the Weasley's would take him in, but they have enough on their plate as it is. You are my only and last hope for a good life for my son. I know you would be able to find a way to give my son a loving home. I believe that you can, Harry is my son and I know that you love me or that you used to at least. Sev, you know that my son cannot go to my sister and her husband. You know how my sister is, you know what she is like where our world is concerned. My sister's husband makes her look like she lovingly embraced me when we found out that I am a witch._

_Sev, I know I said a lot of things, I regret the last thing I said to you. I just really detested and still do the foul things you hung out with. You went along with your so-called friends calling all Muggle borns 'Mudbloods'. To my knowledge you never tried to stop them when it pertained to me or anyone else. Yes you always apologized to me. You never apologized to anyone else…I don't mean to be chiding you or lecturing you…I'm just trying to explain my state of mind when you tried to talk to me last. You were angry at the time, James and them were once again humiliating you. I just wanted them to stop, I know my helping or interfering didn't really help much. I just…sorry I am side tracking here. I need to tell you something and have to hurry. I don't want certain individuals to know what I am telling you. At least not right this second. Okay, here it goes…I have known something for quite a while and fear that death is near, really near and I need to tell you how I really feel. I do love you and have for quite some time. I diluted myself into thinking that I could be deliriously happy with James. Don't get me wrong, I have been happy just not deliriously like I know you can if given the chance. If we make it through this I will be leaving James. I think he suspects but he won't say anything. Too many friends are over all the time. To be completely honest, yes I do love James but I am in love with you and I can't keep depriving myself of what, of who I want and need to be with. When this is all over I will tell James, I don't think that he will fight me on this. But both of you will have to deal with each other for my sake as well as my son's. Please don't go looking for me, whether it be now or later. If I could, if I was stronger I would pack a bag for myself and my son and try to find you. I just know that I…that my son and I would be safe with you, we would be safer not being sitting ducks. Well, if I were stronger and if it wouldn't put you at risk._

_Yes, love I know about the Dark Mark and I blame myself for that. If I had only told you to give me more time to cool down from that damn word. It is just a word, a horrible one but still just a word and I know you didn't mean it. I wish that I had searched for you once I calmed down. I hope that I am not too late to have you in my life, that it's not too late to have forever. If you will have me, if you still want me and are willing to give me another chance…I want a life with you more than anything. I should have been with you all along. I dream of a long happy, loving life with you for the rest of our lives…yes children included. That is the only thing aside from Harry that is getting me through this. I look forward to seeing you again and hopefully forever. I am so sorry for what I did, for what I didn't do. I love you so much._

_All my love, Lily._

Severus clutched the letter to his chest, over his heart. He was barely breathing as tears flowed down his face. She loved him, she was in love with him. Then he thought '_would she still if she knew what I did? If she knew it was me that gave the psychopath the information that led him to believe that it was her son, that resulted in him going after her family? I am sure that she would hate me. Could I have provided her son a loving home? Possibly, I think. Though Harry should have been cared for properly all along, he is properly cared for now by his Godfather. I have been treating him differently since he forced me to see and realize that he is Lily's son not just James'. I just only ever thought of Harry as James' son. If I had received the letter in time I would have done what I could, I would have tried to do as she asked of me. Harry is my only link to her, and now this letter. Thank the Gods and Merlin that I have the rest of the summer to ready myself for another year at Hogwarts. That is a possibility as long as I don't reread the letter. Who the bloody hell am I kidding, in her handwriting declaring her…no! Don't this to yourself Severus.'_

-crack-

"Master Severus okay?"

"What? Oh…I'm fine. I'm fine. Thanks for asking Beaker."

"Beaker fix you dinner?"

"No Beaker, I'm not hungry…I just…I'm retiring for the night." Severus said sadly and his voice full of pain as he stood up and walked to his room.

Severus put Lily's letter on the small table next to his bed, changed into night clothes, stretched out on his bed on his back and then stared at the letter sitting on the bed side table for quite a while. Though he knew better he still reached out, grabbed the letter gently and read it again. Though it was not like him to cry, he had only done that when he heard about the murders of Lily and yes her husband. He cried himself to sleep that night. He cried about what he could have had with Lily. He could have had or could have Lily in his life now. He knew he would have made her so completely, deliriously happy. He knew he would have been happy, complete. He also knew that he could have been cordial with James at the very least for Lily and Harry. The last thing Severus thought was how in the name of Merlin was he going to face Harry when school resumed?


	73. Chapter 73

The following morning Beaker, as best he could, tried to wake his Master quietly. The house elf had no way of knowing that his Master had been drinking the night before.

"What the bloody hell! Could you please not be so loud?" Barked Severus.

"Beaker sorry Master." Beaker said as quietly as he could.

Severus realized that his house elf was speaking as quiet as he could and yet be heard. Severus then remembered drinking himself into a stupor but for the moment could not recall why he had drank so much the night before.

"My apologies Beaker, I drank a little too much last night."

"Beaker bring Master a hangover relieving potion." Beaker said before bowing and non-magically left the room, to only return a short time later the same the way.

"Thank you Beaker. Again I do apologize…it is inexcusable how I spoke to you a moment ago. I do appreciate your help."

"Master feel better? You get letter yesterday and feel bad."

"Letter?"

"Letter. Why read again when make you feel bad?"

Severus was still a bit confused. He could not remember anything about a letter but then again he had drank quite a bit the night before, not that he remembered how much he had exactly but he knew it was a lot to be feeling the way he had when he first woke up and still felt. Severus moved and heard the sound of parchment crinkling. He looked down to see he was indeed clutching what appeared to be a letter. Severus looked at the parchment and at seeing Lily's handwriting everything came flooding back to him. And again he could not keep from reading the damn letter again. Severus did not eat much throughout the day or the following days either, instead he drank himself unconscious.

Severus' house elf Beaker was beside himself and did not know what to do. Beaker knew that he would be better off leaving the letter untouched and left it untouched. Beaker wanted to get help for his Master but knew better of trying to get such help from outside the house. His Master was a private man and had been for quite some time. Beaker was treated very kindly by his Master, even when the psychopath was at large. Beaker did not want to do anything to upset his Master or make his Master angry. He still did not know what to do other than make sure that his Master had enough hangover relieving potion in the house and if not he knew he would have to go to his Master's quarters at Hogwarts and check for some there. Beaker decided that if this drinking continued for another week he would have to alert the Headmaster of Hogwarts so he could intervene and hopefully help his Master. Beaker thought that if his Master would just stop reading that letter…

Sirius woke up early, really early. He quickly got out of bed, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen to have a bite to eat before heading out to get his daughter and Marie. Once Sirius was ready he stepped outside of Grimmuald Place. He glanced around even though he knew no one, no Muggle, would be up just yet. He did not want to waste any time so he apparated to an alley near Marie's house. Again he checked just to be sure that no Muggle would see him walk out of the alley. Once Sirius was sure that it would be safe to step out he did and proceeded to walk up the street for a short distance and then up to the door. He knocked and waited. Not even a minute later the door opened.

"DAD!" Violet screeched excitedly as she launched herself at her father and hugged him as though she might never see him again.

"Good morning Violet." Sirius said shocked at his daughter's reaction to seeing him on the other side of the door.

"Good Morning." Violet said while still clinging to her father.

"I'm not going anywhere. And you will see me…a lot. How about we go inside and talk okay?"

"Oh, right. Sorry for…I've just…am I actually awake or am I still dreaming?" Violet muttered as she stepped aside to let her father into the house. Violet quickly shut the door and led her father to the kitchen.

"You are a wake. I am really here. How has Marie been?"

"It's a good day for her. So, are we still moving in with you? Or…"

"You both are still moving in. I am not going back on that."

"Not to be rude or anything but…"

"I want both of you close by, the best way to ensure that is to have both you living in my house. I refuse to separate you and Marie, if it is in my power I will not let that happen. I want to get to know you, you are my daughter and I want to…"

Violet smiled, she knew what he was trying to say and let him know silently that he did not have to say the words…just yet anyway.

"Sirius, what a surprise. Is everything all right? Is it taking longer than expected?"

"Good morning Marie. Everything has gone smoothly in fact if the two of you are ready I can take you to my place today."

"Today? Really?" Violet asked with the obvious tones of not wanting to believe that this happening to have it all have been a dream.

"Yes today. The Weasley's have moved into their new house, with help I have two rooms set up for each of you. The rooms are across from each other, I thought that both of you would appreciate separate rooms but close…"

"Thank you. We've been ready for a few days."

"My dear Violet you've had us ready to go at a moment's notice since we accepted your father's invitation to move into his home." Marie said teasingly.

"Well…I just wanted to be ready. "

Sirius was smiling at his daughter. He was delighted to know that she was eager to move in, as eager as he was for her to be living with him.

"I was going to wait to mention something but I feel that I should bring up it up now."

"Go on then Sirius." Said Marie.

"Well, I was talking with…since you were with Ruby…well, there might be something that our Healers could possibly do. I have yet to speak to anyone at St. Mungo's, I thought that I would see if you were willing to let the Healers see what they might be able to find out as to what is going on. I didn't want to speak with anyone at St. Mungo's without speaking with you first. It is your choice. Would you be willing to let the Healers at St. Mungo's try and see what is ailing you?"

"Yes I am willing to see what they might be able to find out. It can't hurt anything. Now of course hopefully they will be willing to try and find out what is making me so ill. I am a Muggle and well…"

"I will speak with someone at St. Mungo's soon. Now, Violet, I am under the impression that your mo…that Ruby left us a letter."

"Yes she did. I have it in my pocket. I have not yet read it...I wanted to wait until I found you so that we could read it together. As much as I want to know what she has said in the letter, I don't want to read it quiet yet. At least not right now. Maybe in a few days, after we have settled in."

"I agree. So, shall we?"

"Wait, how are we getting to your house? Are we walking, apparating or other means of transportation?"

"I really hadn't thought about that. All I thought about was getting here and bringing both of you to my house. Walking not an option, I don't have any Muggle money and I don't feel comfortable apparating with two other's plus luggage. But I could make more than one trip. Violet, I think it would be best if I brought you to…home first. Harry and Hermione are there."

"Okay. They already know me so..."

Sirius shrunk all of their luggage, offered his arm to Violet. Once Violet had a good hold on Sirius he turned on the spot to only appear in the living room of Grimmuald Place a few second later.

"Harry, Hermione would you two please show Violet to her room and help her unpack?"

"Sure." Harry and Hermione replied.

As Sirius disapparated out, Harry and Hermione led Violet up the stairs. Once the reached Violet's room, Harry returned the luggage to its normal state. As Violet let them know which bags belonged to Marie they would carry those items across the hall and set them on or near the dresser and closet but yet out of the way so no one would trip over them.

Sirius returned with Marie and showed her to her room. He then went back down stairs and let Kreacher know what to make for dinner that night as well as how many would be there for dinner.

Hermione and Remus stayed for dinner but left for Potter Manor shortly after they finished. Harry promised that he would be there soon.

The following day Harry did his best to entertain Violet and Marie while Sirius stepped out for a moment. Harry knew that Sirius was going to speak to someone at St. Mungo's and hoped that the Healers would take the time to see if they could find out what was going on where as the Muggle Doctors have not been able to. He could not resist telling them about when Sirius had been so angry that he was stuck in his animagus form. He had explained about animagi and what Sirius' form is, he left out the exact details as to why Sirius was so angry. Violet and Marie laughed so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces when Harry told them what he had done to Sirius. They were all still laughing when Sirius returned. Harry completely sobered up at seeing the look on Sirius' face.

"Sirius what's wrong?"

"I never thought that I would be ashamed of the Magical community."

"What do you mean?"

"The person I spoke to was no help. All I was after was to find out how soon they would be able to see Marie. The second I mentioned Muggle well let's just say that it did not go well. I did in the end get an appointment with the main director, it's just not for a while. Supposedly the earliest I can discuss the situation is towards the end of July. I am not just going to sit around and wait until then. I am going to try to see if I can talk to someone else in the meantime and hopefully be able to get Marie in as soon as possible. Marie if you experience any changes as in new symptoms or current symptoms become worse let me know and the rest of us will keep an extra eye on you okay."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Sirius I would like a word, in private."

"Of course Harry."

Harry and Sirius walked through the house to a secluded area.

"What's on your mind Harry?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow I will join Hermione and Moony at my place. Don't get me wrong I would love to stay and visit but…you, Violet and Marie need to spend time together. Time alone. That and I am sure that you and Violet would like to spend some time together and read that letter. I know I don't have to leave, but I just want to give the three of you time to talk, for you to be able to find the missing pieces from you know…the way you found out about Violet…well it shouldn't have been like that."

"Thank you Harry. I really appreciate this. It would be fine with me if you stayed, after all you are part of the family here."

"I know the three of you need to spend the time. So you don't mind me taking off to the manor tomorrow then?"

"No I do no mind that you will be taking off. Thank you again."

Sirius was doing his best to not think about what had happened at St. Mungo's. He was sure that the witch he had spoken to today only heard the word 'Muggle' and nothing else as well as forgot everything he had said before. As soon as possible he was going to find if there was someone there at St. Mungo's that will listen to everything he has to say and not only retain the word 'Muggle'. But it would have to wait a little while. He was looking forward to spending time with Violet and Marie. They were and are the only connection to Ruby. Sirius managed to keep his thoughts of St. Mungo's from being at the forefront of his mind and focused on his daughter, Marie and Harry. They all talked and laughed for the remainder of the day.

The following morning Harry got out of bed, showered, changed and went down for breakfast. Other than Harry and Kreacher no one else was up. Once Harry finished eating he let Kreacher know that he was going to the Manor and to let Sirius know as soon as he was up so that he didn't worry. Harry also let Kreacher know that the rest of the inhabitants will be remaining for a while and then Harry apparated to Potter Manor.

Within a half hour Sirius entered the kitchen.

"Master sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking Kreacher. Has Harry woken?"

"Yes Master. Master Harry has already had breakfast and went to the Manor."

"Thank you Kreacher. I am surprised that he was up so early."

Sirius was just finishing up his breakfast when Marie and Violet came down.

After breakfast they made their way to the living room and became comfortable.

"Sirius, I am sure you are wondering what happened the night you proposed and Ruby accepted."

"For the past twelve years."

"When she showed up at my house she was so scared, hysterical. She had first gone to her home to find it destroyed and knowing that everyone inside was…My family knew that something really bad was happening and we were getting ready to leave. The thought that people were rioting, I on the other hand knew what was going on, Ruby had confided in me. I promised and swore that I would never tell anyone of what she told me. She was so worried about you. She didn't know where you were, she didn't know what was going on where ever you were. She was torn between wishing you were still with her and wishing that she was with you. I had never seen her so shaken or frightened the whole time I knew her. She didn't tell me what had happened wherever she had been. My parents were ready to go so she climbed in the car and left with us. I knew then and know now that she only did it because she was terrified and did not want to be alone. My father drove as far from our home as possible. We actually had to walk for nearly two hours until we finally reached the airport.

We settled in Paris. A few months later Ruby was complaining about not feeling well. She wouldn't elaborate in the slightest. My mother insisted on taking her to the hospital. Ruby agreed, once there Ruby refused to have any of us go in with her. That night she confided in me that she was pregnant. We managed to find a magical hospital. I would give you the name in this letter but I did not give my real name to the Healers."

"I should not have left her."

"Dad, it's not your fault what happened. You can't blame yourself. From what I have heard…I could have lost both of you."

"Violet, why don't you and Sirius read the letter from your mother? I will leave you two alone for that. Don't worry. I'll be up in my room. I am feeling quite tiered at the moment. Not to worry Sirius, I have spells where I get really tired."

Sirius nodded as Marie walked out of the room. He was worried about her, and knew that his daughter was worried as well buy the look on her face.

Violet shook her head clear, pulled the letter out of her pocket, opened the envelope, pulled out and unfolded the parchment inside. Sirius leaned over and they read,

_My Dearest Love and Daughter, July 15, 1982_

_I have spent some time trying to figure out what exactly to tell you both. As I write this I know I don't have much time left. I have a couple of vials of memories for both of you and hope that one day you will be able to view the memories together. Most would think that maybe not all of the memories would be suitable for a child. I have no idea how long it will be until you both are together I will leave that decision up to you. Please do not mourn my death, Sirius my love celebrate my life and tell Violet all about me. I so with I could be there with you both._

_To actually begin, Violet, know that your father and I were so in love. From the first time I saw and met your father I knew he was the one and only for me. He asked me to marry him on October 31, 1981 and I said yes. That night, I am sure you have guessed that we got a little carried away. I have no complaints nor do I have regrets about getting carried away. Your father only left his place to tell his best friends, James and Lily Potter. The four of us were going to try and celebrate together. I remember Sirius (your father) grumbling about that it would be so much easier if James had his cloak. Though so wrong and dangerous (I was insistent), the plan was to sneak them out and their son Harry. I waited for your father to return. After about an hour I knew something was wrong, something seriously wrong if not deadly wrong. He promised to come back and get me. Your father never broke a promise to me or anyone. When he didn't return I was so scared. I was hoping that he was still alive and that James and Lily were all right as well. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped outside and it was horrible. There were Death Eaters everywhere. They were firing one spell after another. So many innocent people, Muggle and Magical families alike were falling like flies. I quickly closed the door, grabbed a few things and left a note for you father so he could find me and I left. I was so scared for myself and so many others._

_I managed to get to get to my parents' house undetected. But the Death Eaters had already been there. There wasn't much left of the house and I knew that part of my family was gone. Not only was I scared but I was heartbroken. I almost went back to your father's place but thought better of it and went to my best friend's house, Marie. She is a Muggle. As a child I wasn't supposed to tell her anything about magic or Hogwarts, but I couldn't keep it from her. Her family thought it was cute that we played as though we had magical powers._

_Any way I went to Marie's parents' house. They were all scared. They didn't know what was really going on, they thought people were rioting. I eventually told Marie what had been going on. So, I went with Marie and her parents, we fled to Paris. I planned to return to London and find your father. But I fell ill. Somehow some kind of curse hit me when I fled your father's place. I didn't notice that had happened at the time._

_Marie and I found a magical hospital and sought help. They could have healed me but they found out that I'm pregnant. What it would take to heal me would kill you. So I have decided take a chance and wait until you are born before they attempt to heal me if it is even possible. I hope that I will make it but I doubt it so I am writing this now so you understand. If any luck I will be strong enough to hold on long enough for the Healers to do what they do best. I don't think that I will be able to, but like I said I hope that I do. I feel worse now than when I started this letter. Marie has agreed to care for you and return to London to find your father and make things right._

_I know that your father is currently in Azkaban Prizon. Whatever they say he did it is not true. Your father was not the Potter's Secret Keeper. He would never have betrayed James, Lily and adorable little Harry. Peter, I think Pettigrew is the slime balls last name, he was Secret Keeper for the Potter's. My dear Violet if your father is still there in that horrible place, show this letter and have the Ministry view the small vial, it is labeled. It contains my memory of the night when Sirius suggested that Peter be their Secret Keeper instead of your father and they agreed. The only ones that knew of the change are as follows: James, Lily, Peter, your father and myself. Oh, the slime ball Peter is an unregistered animagus, his form is that of a rat and I tell you it fits perfectly._

_Violet your father is Sirius Black, the only decent Black in the whole family. He is the Godfather to James and Lily's son, Harry James Potter._

_I wish I could be there to pass on the information to the Ministry. I am just too ill, I have to save my strength and energy to bring you into my life. If I make it and can't free your father, I'll always have him through you._

_I love you so much my baby girl. I could go on writing to you forever, but I need to say something to your father._

_Sirius my love,_

_I love you so much. I wish I could be telling you this in person, although if you've been reading this you already know about our daughter. I don't regret the night you proposed…when everything was perfect. A part of me wishes that I didn't let you go and made you stay with me. To have at least tried to convince you to wait until the next day. Knowing that I would have never managed to succeed, I'd have insisted on going with you._

_There is so much I want to say to you. I wish I could go on. I need to stop and rest. Before I do, the only thing keeping me sane is knowing that someday you and our daughter will be together. You'll be the family…well, not quite what I had always wanted. I'd be there and Violet would not be an only child._

_Oh, my love please let Marie be a part of the little family you and Violet make up. Marie's parents died a few weeks ago, she has no one except Violet. Between both of you, our daughter will know me as though I've always been there._

_Before I close, I want you to know that the day you appeared in my life changed everything for me. What I mean is that you gave me everything, what I always wanted for myself, what I always wanted in a man and so much more._

_Sorry to get so mushy or emotional or whatever, but I had to tell you. If not now in this letter then I may never have the chance to do so._

_I love you both so much. Sirius if for some reason you come to Paris and want to…I don't know…visit my gra…you won't find it under McKinnon, it will be under Black. Though we didn't get the wedding…to me it feels as though we did get it. I'm yours and always have been and always will be just as you are mine now and always no matter what._

_With all my love,_

_Ruby Black_

Violet was leaning against Sirius, clutching his hand as tears streaked down her face. Sirius had his arm around Violet and held her close, tightened his arm around her and cried, sobbed with her. Sirius hoped that he would not dwell on what could have been if Ruby had not died and managed to get him out of Azkaban. He was sure that he would, but hoped that he wouldn't become consumed on what he could have had, what he has lost but instead focus on what he has.


	74. Chapter 74

Harry apparated directly into the library at Potter Manor causing Hermione and Remus to scream, jump up onto their feet with wands drawn.

"Sorry. I didn't think about taking the time to let you both know that I was coming. Although, who the hell would be apparating in here, and I mean the Manor, that would require either of you to draw a wand? It would only be those that know about it." Harry said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Harry are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Hermione asked while clutching her chest.

"Reflex, habit. Not that it is a bad habit to have." Remus added.

"It's only been a few days since Violet and Marie…I am surprised that you are here already." Hermione said.

"Well, I thought that they could...should have the time alone. I know I could have waited a bit longer but…I just thought that sooner would be better rather than later."

"That is really thoughtful of you Harry."

"Why so surprised Hermione?"

"No…I didn't mean for it to come across as surprise…"

"I know, I was just teasing you."

"Prat."

"Love you too."

"So, has Sirius talked to Marie about seeing what the Healers at St. Mungo's might be able to do?" Remus asked while laughing at the exchange between Harry and Hermione.

"Marie agreed. Sirius did go to St. Mungo's but didn't get what he was intending to get. He was given an appointment with the main director towards the end of July. He isn't going to just sit around and wait for that appointment. Who knows how long after that appointment it will take for them to actually see Marie. I don't know what he thinks he will be able to accomplish between now and then, I think he mainly just wants to be doing something, to feel that he's being productive. Not that I think it's a waste of time because I don't, I mean he could be able to get them to see Marie a lot sooner."

"Did anyone say why Sirius has to speak to the main director?"

"When Sirius was explaining the situation the witch or wizard he spoke to was lost to everything once 'Muggle' was mentioned. I don't think that the individual really paid any attention to what he had said prior nor what was said after. Sirius is pretty upset by it. He actually said that he was ashamed of the Magical community."

Hermione and Remus were stunned into silence. Both realizing just how upset if not pissed Sirius was.

"I am sure that Sirius and Violet are reading a certain letter. I know I could have stayed, I just…that letter is a private matter for them to handle…I just thought…if they want to share any part of it they can…"

"Harry we get it. Really we do."

"So, how have the past few days been here?"

"Kind of boring really. The samples of all the potion ingredients are set up, yes all three sets. I assume, I know I shouldn't do that but I assume that one of the sets set up to be sent out is for Neville."

"I was thinking of that, I can tell that some are fairly rare and I have a feeling that some of the rare ingredients have a Herbology aspect."

"There are quite a few rare potion ingredients growing in abundance here, and yes some of the rare ingredients do fall into Herbology as far as assisting some plants to grow. And in some cases to accelerate the growth of some plats. We weren't positive at first but I found a rare Herbology text here in the library and that is how I came to the conclusion or assumption that one of the sets you planed on sending to Neville."

"Excellent. We need to make a copy of the text so that I can send one with the samples to Neville."

"That won't be a problem; Moony already did make a copy."

"I'm sure, Hermione that you have figured out who the other recipient is."

"Professor Snape."

Harry only nodded with a smile.

All three headed down stairs. Harry spoke with Muri and Sparky about where they were holding the samples of potion ingredients. Once Harry was shown where the samples were, he quickly wrote a couple notes and packaged them up one containing the rare Herbology text. Harry instructed Muri and Sparky as to when to send them out. Most importantly the one addressed to Neville Longbottom has to reach him by the 30th of the month.

The next few hours all three just roamed around the grounds of Potter Manor. Harry stood still as he watched the property below his Manor. He wondered how Draco was fairing. He hoped that by not hearing anything that it was a good a sign. He couldn't stop thinking that not hearing anything could also be a bad thing.

"Hey Harry. What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked she realized that Harry was in deep thought.

"Just wondering how Draco is doing. We haven't heard anything. It may or may not be a good thing that we haven't heard anything. I just hope that things are…"

"I know what you mean. I could send a short note to him. I know he will reply as soon as he can."

"Yes, please do. I feel bad. I haven't thought about his wellbeing at all. I now it hasn't been that long since…I just can't believe that I could have forgotten about his situation…after all that I have been through…I started thinking about it when a white peacock caught my eye. I have to admit that I like being able to watch Malfoy Manor from up here and not have to worry about Lucius or anyone noticing that I am."

"As soon as we go back in I will write a note to Draco. I know I should go in now and write the note but I want to enjoy the fresh air a little bit longer."

"As long as we get it written and sent today."

About an hour later they all returned to the Manor, Hermione quickly wrote a note to Draco and had one of the owls from the Manor deliver it. Harry had really wanted to go to the Weasley's new house but had to find out what was going on with Draco first, so they sat around and waited.

**MALFOY MANOR**

After Harry and Sirius left Narcissa levitated Lucius onto the couch and left him there.

Draco wondered around the house, gathered some more clothes and took them up to the attic to have them on hand. He was mindful of his father and periodically checked the couch to see if his father was still unconscious.

An hour after dinner Lucius started to stir. Narcissa and Draco were still in the kitchen talking, suddenly they could hear moaning coming from the living room. Neither got up to see how Lucius was fairing, neither cared. Both were a bit nervous and a tad scared, not knowing how Lucius was going to be.

"Rosie!" Lucius called as loud as he could.

-crack-

"Master…"

"What the hell happened?"

"Rosie not knowing, sir."

Narcissa got up and walked out into living room.

"What are you bellyaching about?"

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel worse than I did yesterday."

"Well you are supposed to be resting, taking it easy."

"What am I doing down here? "

"How should I know? I bet you were drinking and probably passed out. Not a good thing to do considering you're not supposed to be drinking while on the medications from St. Mungo's."

"You had better speak to me with respect or else."

"When you earn the respect I will give it. As for what you will do…well, you're not exactly in a position to do anything at the moment. "

"Where the bloody hell is my wand?"

"No idea Lucius."

"Find it and bring it to me."

"Not likely."

"Do it NOW!"

"I don't believe that I will." Narcissa said as she left the living room.

Over the next few days Lucius tried to remember what had happened. Nothing seemed to make any sense. The fact that he had been on the couch and his wand was on the floor in the entry way. Earlier that day Mulciber had stopped by wondering how he was. Mulciber knew Lucius had spent time at St. Mungo's for injuries that Lucius refused to elaborate on. A few days ago Lucius was supposed to contact Mulciber and had not. This was troubling to Lucius so he looked into it and by lunch time he was furious and went looking for his wife and son. He found them in the kitchen.

"What did the two of you do to me?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I know one of you did something. I am missing…I cannot seem account for a whole day and I want to know why."

"I assure you that mother and I did nothing to you. If we had you would not be here in the kitchen talking to us."

"Watch your mouth boy. You and I need to have a talk."

"Good luck with that."

"Draco…"

"I mean it, good luck with that. You say you want to have a talk with me…well let me say that I am not stupid I know what you really mean and as long as I can help it, it will never happen again. Especially not privately. "

"One of you had better tell me what you did to me…"

"Dear Lucius as our son already said, we didn't do anything to you. It would seem that you had in fact been drinking and mixed with the potions from St. Mungo's…well it would appear that the combination of such has caused you to lose a day. Instead of accusing other's for the stupid things you do take a look in the mirror and you will then find the one to blame."

Lucius was glaring at Narcissa and Draco. Lucius reached for his wand. Narcissa and Draco noticed this, Narcissa grabbed hold of Draco and apparated them out of the kitchen. Draco quickly made his way to the attic and warded the door as his mother then apparated into her private room and reinforced her wards on her door just to ensure that Lucius could not get in. Narcissa had actually wanted to leave the house with Draco but could not calmly think of where to go so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to make sure that she and her son were somewhere, somewhat safe in the house. Narcissa made up her mind that the first time she knows Lucius is not in the house she and Draco will be leaving to Sirius' and then hopefully to a truly safe place. Narcissa did fear that somehow Lucius would get his hands on Draco and do who knows what to him. She feared that Lucius might end up killing Draco, but she still had to try to protect her and her son. If luck be on her side they would be safe. She then had a horrible thought about the Dark Lord and hoped with all her might that he was indeed gone but she had a deep gut feeling that the Dark Lord would be back and that was more terrifying than anything her husband could do to her and Draco.

As the days passed Narcissa managed to avoid Lucius, Draco remained up in the attic. With the help of Rosie, Draco was able to have plenty to eat and drink and to use the bathroom without being detected by Lucius. Draco was frustrated, he was sick of hiding from his father but did not want to go through what he had been since Harry saved his life, saved his soul. Though Draco knew that there was something going on with Harry but was not going to ask Harry anything. Draco was not sure why but he knew that he could get defensive help from Harry.

Really late one night Draco was still awake, he couldn't sleep. He was regretting drinking so many liquids, he had to use the loo but not knowing if his father was up or not prevented him from trying to leave his sanctuary. Draco even tried calling for Rosie but she never came, Draco was sure that she was doing something for his father and that is why she had not come to his call. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he had to take the chance as the alternative could not happen.

Draco cautiously and as quietly as he could, left the attic and made a bee-line for the loo. As he was about to leave he paused and listened carefully, he heard nothing so he left the bathroom. He intended to head back to the attic but felt it best to walk around a bit and be sure that no one else was up. A few minutes later Draco was relieved that he had not gone straight to the attic. Lucius saw Draco leaving the bathroom.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Father." Draco said calmly without turning around though he knew that was not really a good thing. He was thankful that he had thought to bring his wand with him.

Draco took a few deep breaths and slowly, cautiously turned around to face his father. After a few seconds Lucius reached for his wand. Draco noticed this, at first he felt fear but that was quickly replaced by anger for all that had happened to him. Even though Draco knew that if his father cursed him, his father would feel the effects but much worse Draco still did not want to go through what ever pain his father intended to inflict. Draco instinctively grabbed his wand and did the only thing that came to his mind, he cast 'Stupefy'. Panic overcame Draco and he ran to the attic. Though out of breath he managed to place his wards on the door and headed over to the couch to catch his breath. He thought about what he could do in the future to ensure he didn't get caught by his father. Next time he probably wouldn't be so lucky to escape the wrath of his father. Draco's thoughts faded away as sleep took him.

Draco woke the following morning, after what had happened the previous night he did not want to have a repeat that morning. He called for Rosie.

-crack-

"Master call Rosie?"

"Yes. Is my father awake yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you by chance know where he is?"

"In his study."

"Thank you Rosie. Oh, how long has been in his study?"

"Not long sir."

"Thank you again Rosie."

Draco quickly left his sanctuary and used the loo. He quickly returned to his sanctuary. Rosie returned a short time later with breakfast for Draco. As he did not have anything to do really he stretched out on the couch and drifted back off to sleep. That afternoon he was woken by a 'THUMP, THUMP' sound. He quickly looked around and saw an owl at one of the windows. He quickly got up and let the owl in.

"You look familiar. Sorry, but I don't have any treats for you." Draco said as he removed a letter from the owls' outstretched leg.

The owl hooted and remained perched on Draco's knee. Draco unfolded the note and read,

_Draco,_

_Harry and I are a bit worried about you. We hope that you are doing all right. Please let us know how you are and if you need anything._

_Hermione._

Draco quickly wrote a reply, attached it to the outstretched leg of the owl. The owl hooted happily and flew out the still open window. Draco got up and closed the window and then curled up on the couch and hoped that sleep would soon return.

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Remus headed up stairs to the library to try to relax. Remus had better luck relaxing than Harry and Hermione. Harry sat on the couch, leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed trying to keep his thoughts on what they could possibly find in Aviemore. Hermione curled up on the couch with a book but could not focus on the story, she kept reading the same line and could not really take in what she had read. Hermione slammed her book shut and set it aside. Before she could say anything she could hear an owl hoot as it flew through the house and up to the library. The owl landed next to Hermione.

"Isn't that the owl you used to send the note to Draco?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied as she took the small piece of parchment.

"Hermione, please…"

Hermione quickly unfolded the parchment and read:

_Hermione and Harry,_

_I am okay. The other night I did get caught by my father as I left the loo. Don't worry nothing happened. I managed to avoid whatever he had in mind. I was thinking that when school resumes that maybe I could get some extra help as far as personal protection goes. Don't ask me why, but have a feeling that Harry can help with that. But now, I think we should figure out a way to start as soon as possible. I would appreciate it if you could let me know if this is a possibility and when._

_Draco_

"Well, Draco's doing okay and that's good. But being caught by his father was too close. Even though he managed to avoid who knows what, it was still too close. He has a point about not waiting until school resumes. Harry we have to figure out something."

"I know Hermione. For starters we need to let him know that we agree with him and that we will be doing our best to try and figure out a way to help him sooner rather than later."

Hermione quickly replied to Draco's letter. She also included that she and Harry would be over at the Weasley's new house for a few days and promised to be in touch.

Harry wrote a short note to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley letting them know that they would be there by dinner. Once finished with the note he sent it with Hedwig.

Harry, Hermione and Remus were discussing how exactly they were going to get to the Weasley's since Remus had not been there yet. Though Harry could apparate he had not tried to do so with more than one extra person nor had he tried to apparate an adult. Before they could further discuss the situation an old owl flew in and crash landed on the floor in the entry. Harry recognizing the owl as Errol he quickly retrieved the letter.

_Harry_

_I am looking forward to seeing you, Hermione and Remus. You should know that Percy is here at the house. Honestly I don't know why he is. Mum and dad gave Percy the Burrow. It has been a waste to give the Burrow to Percy as he is still over here all the time. Any time we ask him, he refuses to answer. He can't use the excuse of the lack of the floo network since dad made the arrangements for the Burrow to be reconnected to the floo network. He is on my nerves. I hope you get here soon otherwise I just might end up hexing him into oblivion. Although I think Mum and dad just might beat me to it._

_Ginny_

"I could do without Percy being around but oh well. " Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry, don't you think that it is odd that Percy has his own place but yet he's continuing to stay in his parents' house?"

"I guess it's a bit odd. But then again this Percy we're talking about."

"I know that. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…what am I saying this Percy."

"At least we have a heads up and know what to expect when we get there. More importantly, getting there." Remus said.

"Moony, send a…no…Harry send a reply to Ginny requesting for Charlie or Bill or Mr. Weasley to…"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry said and then quickly wrote a reply and sent it with Errol.

A short while later Arthur, Charlie and Bill walked into the Manor. Though Harry could apparate to the Weasley's he played along and side-a-long apparated with Mr. Weasley. The group of six appeared in the back yard where the rest of the Weasley family was.

Ginny looked towards the house, when she saw Harry she ran over to him and hugged him. Harry was a little shocked at how she reacted but it wasn't a bad thing. Harry was careful how he responded to this as everyone was watching, Percy was frowning.

Dinner was eaten in silence, a tension silence due to Percy.

A few hours later Percy was still hovering around Ginny, especially when she was near Harry.

"Hey Percy, you do realize that it's pretty late. Didn't you want to go home and get a decent amount of sleep before work tomorrow?" Asked the twins.

"Yes I did. As you have pointed out it's pretty late, so I think I will stay up stairs in my old quarters."

"It is a bit late, but Percy you should just go home. If you stay here you won't get the sleep you need and want."

"I will be fine as long as everyone else is quite and go to bed…"

"**Percy Ignatius Weasley! This is not your house, you do not have the right to tell…you do not insinuate what others will or won't do in this house! GO HOME. I MEAN IT!"**

"Mum…"

"Percy you best go home now. If I have to I will remove you myself and block you from flooing and apparating directly here. Do you understand me?"

"But, mother with so many people here how will you be able to keep an eye on …"

Molly screamed incoherently before grabbing hold of Percy and apparating out of the house. Seconds later she returned to the house, she proceeded to do something with the fireplace and then cast several non-verbal wards. Once she finished she turned to Harry, Hermione and Remus.

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize for Percy Mrs. Weasley. Percy is the one who should be apologizing. He's not here now so…"

"You are right Harry."

"Well good night everyone. I need to get to bed myself." Arthur announced and then headed into the house and up to bed.

Charlie and Bill both left as they had to be up early as well for work.

"Don't stay up to late. I know its summer vacation but still…Remus you are welcome to any vacant room. If you want you can stay up in Percy's old room."

"Thank you Molly."

The six kids promised that they wouldn't be up much longer. Molly and Remus seemed accepting of such promise and headed into the house.

"Hermione, have you heard from Draco?"

"As a matter of fact yes I have. Actually Harry and I sent him a note to find out how he has been. He's good, nearly got caught by his father on night but nothing happened as he managed to avoid whatever his father could have possibly done. Also Harry and I trying to figure out how to help Draco more as far as protecting himself from his father."

"Doesn't Draco know enough about such things? I mean…"

"Not necessarily Ron. I am sure he knows a lot about how to injure another or worse but I am not so sure about how to protect himself, effectively. I'm not saying that Draco is weak…one becomes that much stronger as they age and gain experience. It won't hurt to help with ensuring he can defend himself no matter the state of being he happens to be in at the time."

'So when do we help? Hell, where?"

"As far as when well as soon as possible, the where part is the problem. Harry and I have yet to figure that out. I am sure that Sirius wouldn't have a problem at all if we did this at his house but I am not sure how the house would be able to withstand everything. Harry's Manor would be optimal, I mean the space it has and I am quite certain the Manor could withstand anything. It has been around for a long time, I would not be surprised if the Manor is like Hogwarts. For example, the Room of Requirement."

"How can we find out if it is?" Asked Ginny.

"Simple. The next time I am at the Manor I'll just ask Sparky."


	75. Chapter 75

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter, can't find my written notes and the only other place I had notes and ideas were on my old computer…I am fairly close to the notes and ideas that I have been able to find …review please…it really does help…and now on to chapter 75**_

An hour later all six kids headed in the house and to his or her respective rooms. They were all sure that in the morning or at least once they woke up they were going to hear it from Mrs. Weasley as they had stayed up longer then they intended to do so.

Late in the morning the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry made their way down to the kitchen for a late breakfast. Each expecting that at any second Mrs. Weasley was going to be chewing them out for staying up so late. To their surprise Mrs. Weasley said nothing to them in regard to how late they had stayed up. Mrs. Weasley was just thankful that the kids had in fact gone to bed since they were not still up when she, her husband and Remus had woken up and made their way to the kitchen.

That afternoon everyone was outside enjoying the good weather. The six kids played Quidditch, Fred, George and Hermione against Harry, Ron and Ginny. They only stopped when Remus insisted that they stop and have at least a little something for lunch. The rest of the day they played their game until Hermione had, had enough of being on a broom. Once inside the house Ron challenged the others to a game of Wizards Chess. Ron had done well, each round was close. The round with Hermione was the closest and that surprised everyone in the room especially Ron.

"For someone that doesn't like Wizards Chess and feels it is barbaric did better than the rest of us." Fred muttered

"How did you do that?" Asked Ron.

"You leant me your books on Wizards Chess. Oh…I promise to return them soon. I meant to return them to you when I finished them, sorry. By the time we have returned to Hogwarts I will return them."

"Oh…okay…no need to apologize Hermione, I actually forgot that I had loaned them to you. Whenever you can return them is okay." Ron said slightly blushing.

Harry was smiling as he knew what that was about, what it was really about. Fred, George and Ginny each had an identical expression of knowing. Hermione faintly blushed but smiled and only nodded as she did not trust her voice.

Harry played a few more rounds of Wizards Chess with Ron while Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione were engaged in playing a few rounds of Exploding Snap.

"Alright now all six of you get cleaned up for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

All six reluctantly got up and headed to a bathroom to get cleaned up for dinner.

"Now I strongly suggest you all get to bed early tonight. At least earlier than last night. " Molly said sternly to the kids after dinner was finished.

They did go to bed earlier than the night before, just not by much. With how late they had slept in it was difficult for each to get to sleep, but each still feel a sleep eventually.

The following morning six sleepy kids entered the kitchen in waves. Molly could not give them a hard time, they had in deed gone to bed earlier then before even if not by much. All six kids had just finished breakfast when Hermes flew in and landed on the table and stuck out his leg. Molly quickly removed the letter and read it.

"Oh…"

"What is it dear?" Asked Arthur.

"Percy." Molly said with a scowl on her face.

"What?" Asked everyone.

"He is on his way. In fact he will be here in a few minutes. It would have been more curious to have asked and waited for an answer, but at least he sent this. I personally am not in the mood to go through his misguided opinions…"

"Nor do I. I'll just go back to the Manor." Harry said.

"I will go too." Said Hermione having no wish or desire to be in the company of Percy.

"Mum can I go with Harry and Hermione to the Manor?" Ginny asked hopeful with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"That would be fine dear. In fact, all of you go. Your father and I will be having a talk with Percy about respect, manners and courtesy."

"How are we going to manage to get all of us to the Manor? Moony a…." Ron trailed off realizing he was about to mention that Harry can apparate.

"Each adult will take two of us." Hermione said exasperated as though it was obvious as to how they would all get to the Manor.

Arthur took the twins, Molly took Hermione and Ron and Remus took Harry and Ginny.

When Arthur and Molly returned to their house Percy was there waiting.

"Didn't you receive my owl?" Percy asked confused as to why his parents were clearly returning.

"Yes Percy we did." Answered Arthur.

"So…"

"Your father and I assisted Remus with taking your siblings, Hermione and Harry to Harry's house."

"What? Why would you do that? I can't believe that you are…"

"Percy Ignatius Weasley!" Bellowed Molly.

"Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Remus are there as well…"

"As if four children and a werewolf are proper chaperones…"

"I am really getting tired of this Percy. Your entire basis as to your opinion of Harry and what you think he will do to Ginny is moot. You know that Sirius did not know anything about Violet before…"

"But Mum…"

"But nothing Percy. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop this rubbish about Harry ruining your sister. If you can't stop and can't let it go then there is nothing more for any of us to say to each other until you can. And in the future it would more courteous to send a request and wait for a response before doing anything and not stating that you will arrive by a certain time. It is courteous to allow any Witch or Wizard to decline one's request. Yes Percy even if it is family."

"Harry has not had the best upbringing. His…"

"His Uncle yes was abusive but that does not mean that Harry will…"

"How do you know he won't?"

"Because he knows that his Aunt and Cousin did their best to help him."

"Whatever."

"You know Percy you went to school with him for a while and you did nothing to help."

"He didn't talk to me about it. He never came to me and asked for help."

"You should have noticed the signs of abuse."

"No one really knew what was going on…"

"Rubbish! Quite a few were aware of what was going on and tried to help Harry but the Minister of Magic would not place Harry in a proper environment."

"How can you blame the Minister of Magic?"

"Because he knew Harry was being abused and insisted on Harry remaining there! Fudge would not listen nor would he budge on the matter."

"No one tried hard enough…"

"Every year Dumbledore argued Harry's case with the Minister about the abuse and to move Harry to a safer place, a real home, a loving home. The Minister refused because of the protection Dumbledore had placed on the Dursley's house to keep Harry safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Minister did not care about how Harry was being treated at the Dursley's…"

"You are making the Minister look like…"

"I am stating facts Percy. I understand that the original point was to keep Harry safe from our world, from You-Know-Who's followers but once the abuse was discovered Harry should have been placed elsewhere."

"Still…"

"Percy enough! It is time for you to leave. You may one day be welcome back here. You have your home now." Arthur said furiously.

"What do you mean by 'one day I may be welcome back here?'"

"It is simple son, once you apologize and realize that Harry is not going to ruin Ginny and everything you have accused others of doing or how one will end up doing to Ginny you will be welcome back. Until then we have nothing to say to each other."

"Is that you truly feel?"

"Yes it is." Molly and Arthur said together.

Percy puffed out his chest and stomped from the house. In the distance Molly and Arthur could hear a faint pop indicating one had just disapparated.

**POTTER MANOR**

The group of Witches and Wizards apparated right into the entry way to the delight of Sparky and Muri.

"Everyone staying?" Asked Muri with big, bright, excited eyes.

"No, not everyone. We have to get back." Molly said kindly to the house elf while gesturing to herself and Arthur.

A second later Molly and Arthur disappeared.

"Sparky."

"Yes Master."

"I was wondering about the Manor."

"What does Master want to know?"

"I was wondering if the Manor is sentient like Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir. It only complies with the Head of the House."

"Thank you Sparky." Harry said smiling.

"Harry what's going on?" Asked Ron.

"Well as we know Draco needs help and trying to figure out where to…finding out from Sparky that…well we'll help him here…"

"Harry, no. Not here at the Manor."

"Ron, I thought you were going to try and Give Draco a chance?" Hermione asked snippily.

"I am. I…do we really want Draco aware of the Manor just yet?"

"Ron it will be fine. Where else is there that would enable us to help Draco? Before school resumes that is. It's not like he would be able to tell anyone the location."

"You have a point. Though I am willing to try and give Draco a chance but I don't trust him."

"We know that you don't trust him. If it makes you feel better, keep an extra eye on him while he is here."

"So when do you plan on bringing him here?"

"As soon as possible. Fine Ron, I will talk to Sirius about how he feels about my idea."

"Why not go ask him now?"

Harry frowned and disapparated out of the Manor and into Grimmuald Place.

"Harry, is everything all right?" Asked Sirius and Violet.

"Yes. Well, Draco has requested my help and I intend to do so. No one wants to wait until school resumes but we, or well some of us have been trying to figure out where we could help Draco. I had a thought, first I asked Sparky about the Manor. The Manor is sentient like Hogwarts and will only complies with the Head of House. I thought I could help him at the Manor, I know I will have to give him the location of the Manor. The Manor is the only place, right now, that can accommodate what I want to do and it's safe. With the Fidelius Charm in place no one outside of all of us will know that Draco is even there or has been. Ron has his issues about it, so I am asking you what you think about my idea. Do you think I should wait and see if there is anywhere else or go ahead? Here would not be adequate…"

"Harry I feel that you are doing the right thing helping Draco. It won't do any good to wait longer, if you do there is no telling what could happen between now and when school resumes. The Manor in my opinion is the best place to do what you plan on doing when unable to use Hogwarts or the Room of Requirement any way. And Harry, the Manor is yours…"

"I know I don't need to ask anything about what goes on at the Manor. I knew you would support me, I was…"

"In a sense, humoring Ron?"

"Yes."

"How have you been enjoying your time at the Weasley's?"

"It's been interesting. Though Moony, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I are at the Manor. Percy sent an owl stating what time he would be arriving. Mrs. Weasley is furious and sent the rest of the Weasley clan with us or well she and Mr. Weasley helped of course. Oh once Hermione sends Draco word that we have a place to help him…well I'll be meeting him here and then going on to the Manor, or well that is what I was thinking…"

"That is fine Harry. So you plan on apparating with Draco to the Manor?"

"Hadn't thought of that."

"I could assist…although if Draco were to arrive here before you…"

"Questions. I'll be right back." Harry said just before disappearing.

"So what did Sirius say?" Ron asked as soon as he noticed Harry.

"He is supportive of my idea."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a problem?"

"Well, getting Draco here. I planned on meeting Draco at Sirius' and heading here, but Draco does not know that I can apparate and that would just bring up questions for him and I am not ready to explain all that just yet. Sure, Sirius could help but what if Draco is already there and I apparate…"

"Yeah I can see how that is a problem. So how do we accomplish getting Draco here to help without him asking questions?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, it's something that I have been thinking about for a while…I have to go to the Ministry, or well the department controlling the floo-network…"

"You're not thinking about connecting the Manor to the floo-network are you?"

"Actually I am."

"But Harry the whole point of the Fidelius Charm…"

""Ron give him a chance to explain." Hermione said irritated.

"Yes please. I would like to hear Harry's plan on how this will work out considering the Fidelius Charm." Remus added.

"Thank you. Well, I'll need the spell that Hermione uses on the letters to Draco…I think that I will be able to connect the Manor to the floo without more than one being aware of it. I plan on having the location of the Manor on piece of parchment, the writing concealed of course. Once the connection is set up I can conceal the words or destroy the piece of parchment."

"Harry I don't know…"

"Hermione, I understand your concern. I have been thinking about it for a while, off and on. It will make it so much easier to get from one place to another. Hermione, will you please tell me the spell you used on the letters to Draco?"

"Fine. It's 'Occulto ex deprehensio'. Would you like the spell to reveal what you have concealed? Or are you going to write the location on a piece of parchment at the Ministry? Honestly, you should write it down in a safe and secluded area, conceal it, and reveal the words once there. After the connection has been set up, either conceal it again and or destroy it. It would even better to modify the witch or wizards' memory of even you being there. I mean once the connection…"

"Hermione I know. I planned on writing down on a piece of parchment before I go to the Ministry and concealing it…in short I planned on doing just as you said, so yes I would like to have the reveal spell as well."

"It's 'fateor'. Harry do be careful. We would all go with you with how the Minister has been but it would attract too much attention."

"I know. Well, I'm going back to Grimmuald Place to see if Sirius is up to escorting me to and through the Ministry." With a crack harry was once again in the living room of his Godfathers'.

"Harry, back again?"

"I need to go the Ministry of Magic. I really need to go as soon as possible."

"Why do you need to go to the Ministry of Magic?"

"It will make it easier to help Draco. It will also prevent any questions that I am not ready to answer."

"What exactly are you going to do at the Ministry?"

"Connecting the Manor to the floo- network. I have thought about it and I do have a plan that won't undo what we did with the Fidelius Charm."

Harry explained in detail of his plan at seeing the look on his Godfathers' face. Once Harry finished, Sirius was okay with the plan but only barely. He was not sure about it still but Harry was confident that it would be all right and it would truly help with getting Draco to the Manor without revealing that Harry could apparate and that he had gone back in time.

"And you want to go now?"

"Yes, but if…"

"Well, do what you have to do first and then we will go. I'm still not sure about this but as it has to do with Draco's safety I suppose we could try. I could always modify memories."

"I know how to, not that I have casted a memory charm before."

"Modifying memories will only be as a last resort aside from the one that should be done."

Harry smiled, summoned a quill, a bottle of ink and a small bit of parchment. He quickly wrote the location of the Manor as well as allowed links to other places.

"Ready?" Sirius asked when harry vanished the quill and bottle of ink.

"Yeah. Are we apparating near the Ministry or taking Muggle transportation? I know where the visitors' entrance is."

"That won't be necessary. I have recently added the Ministry to allowed links from here; we will be using the floo network."

"That is a relief, I was afraid it was going to be an all-day thing."

Once Sirius and Harry both emerged from one of the fireplace's they made their way to the department controlling the floo-network.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the witch at the desk once Harry and Sirius entered.

Sirius took a seat near the door as Harry walked up to the desk.

"Yes, I would like to connect my house to the floo-network and set up allowable links."

"Only the Head of House can do that."

"I know that and that is what I want to do."

"Then it will be awhile before you can as I don't see how one so young could be the Head of House…"

"I assure you that he is the Head of House. He is the only living person of the family line. I am his Godfather. As his Godfather and an adult I am telling you that he is able to do as he wishes here. It wouldn't take long to retrieve the information necessary to confirm what has been said. It is actually simple if he is not the Head of House then it will not work."

"It would be a waste of time."

"Miss, shall I speak with your superior?"

"Oh very well, what is the location of said house and the list of allowable links?"

Harry pulled out the piece of parchment, tapped it with is wand as he quietly said "fateor" and handed it to the Witch at the desk.

She looked over the piece of parchment and began to activate the connection and add the allowable links. To her surprise it all went through just fine.

Harry quickly reached over the desk and grabbed the piece of parchment and concealed what he had written on it and shoved in a pocket. The witch was distracted by what Harry had done with the piece of parchment that she did not see Sirius pull out his wand and cast the memory charm. Harry smirked as he watched the witches' eyes go out of focus and refocus.

"Thank you Miss you have been quite helpful. Good day to you." Sirius said as he quickly ushered Harry out the door, around a few corners and then apparated to the living room of Sirius'.

"Well that was…" Sirius started but stopped as he could find a thing to explain what it was.

"I know. At least it's done. How long will it take for the connection to be ready…"

"It should be automatic. But I would advise that you go to the Manor, floo here and then floo back."

"Okay. Um Sirius, can I barrow some floo powder? I don't know if there is any at the Manor now that I think about it."

"I am sure that Sparky would know where some is, but in case there isn't any by all means take some with you and do not even think about replacing it or replacing it for that matter."

"Okay." Harry said chuckling before grabbing a small hand full and putting it a container to take with him and apparated back to the Manor.

Harry was delighted that the floo connection was already working. Now he just had to get word to Draco.

"Hermione."

"Yes Harry."

"The floo connection is up, we need to let Draco know that we are able to help him before school resumes due to discovering a place that we can work on helping him and that I will meet him at Sirius' in the morning."

"What time?"

"I don't know what would be a good a time for him to leave his sanctuary. I am inclined to agree to whatever time works for Draco."

Hermione walked off, up the stairs to the library and wrote the note. Once finished she found an owl and sent off with the note.

**MALFOY MANOR: ATTIC**

As lunch time passed Draco jumped at hearing a pecking sound. He quickly looked around with wand at the ready. He sighed and shook his head as he noticed the sound was coming from a window and there was an owl pecking at the window. Draco got up, walked over to the window, opened it and the owl flew in and landed on the couch. Draco walked over and took the piece of parchment and read:

_Draco,_

_Harry has discovered a place that would allow us to help you before school resumes. He would like to meet you at Sirius' tomorrow morning. Though we are not sure what would be a good time for you to leave your sanctuary, so we will agree to whatever time best suits you. Please let us know so that Harry can be there to escort you to where we will be helping you._

_Hermione_

Draco quickly wrote out his reply, gave the owl some bits from lunch, attached his reply and after the owl flew out the window he closed it. He sat back down on the couch and couldn't believe that of all the witches and wizards that could help were the ones that were helping him. Draco wondered as to how Harry discovered this place that would allow them to help. He sat straight up on the couch and thought about how he would be able to get to Sirius'. He was so relieved that he would be working on protecting himself that he had not processed that in order to get to Sirius' he would have to leave the sanctuary of the attic to use the floo. He thought about calling for Rosie to have her bring his mother and see if she could help him reach the fireplace and then he remembered Dobby.

"Dobby."

_-crack-_

"You's call Dobby?" Asked terrified, shaking elf.

"Yes I did Dobby. I need your help."

"How can Dobby help? Do you need me to get a message to Harry Potter?"

"No. I need to get to Sirius Blacks' tomorrow. I will be meeting Harry there. I said I would be there at ten in the morning. I hadn't thought about how I would get there safely. So, I was wondering if you could come here tomorrow and take me to Sirius Blacks'?"

"Yes sir, Dobby takes you tomorrow."

"Thank you Dobby and yes you may go. I know you don't like being here so I really appreciate your help."

Dobby bowed and left as quickly as he could.

**POTTER MANOR**

Harry and Hermione paced the library waiting for Draco's reply. Both were deep in thought and did not notice any one entering the Library.

"This just arrived. I assume it is for you and Harry as it is unreadable to the rest of us." Remus said.

Both Harry and Hermione jumped at the sound of Remus' voice.

"Sorry did not mean to give either of you a fright."

"It's okay Moony. Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Not a problem. You are doing the right thing in helping Draco."

As Remus left the library Hermione quickly read the note.

"So what does he say?"

"He will meet you at Sirius' at ten tomorrow."

"I wonder how he will be arriving. You don't think that he will get caught trying to floo, do you?"

"I don't know. I hope not if that is the method he uses. Although, it could be likely that he could talk to his mum and maybe she will apparate him there, but then again that dangerous for Narcissa. Shall I send another note asking how he is getting to Sirius'?"

"Hang on. Dobby."

_-crack-_

"Harry Potter."

"Dobby, I'm supposed to meet Draco Malfoy at Sirius' tomorrow…."

"Dobby be bringing Mas…Draco to Grimmuald Place tomorrow. He ask and I say I will."

"Thank you so much Dobby."

Dobby smiled, bowed low and disappeared with a crack.

"Thank Merlin."

"I agree Hermione. At least we know that he won't be jeopardizing his safety to get to Sirius'. We all need to get to bed early tonight."

"So what exactly are you going to attempt to teach him tomorrow? I mean, we haven't exactly been working on what we will be helping him with, or well what you will be helping him with. Hermione you are the brightest witch I know, you will be a great help. And I am not just talking about research."

Hermione could only smile.

Both quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen for a bit of lunch. After lunch Harry and Hermione went exploring through the Manor. They both walked down the hall that at the end were two doors, one led to the chamber for Remus during the full moon and the other led to a small study or office. Harry had yet to explore that room. They reached the end of the hall and faced the door. Harry was hesitant, not knowing what to expect or what he would find. Being not ready, he hoped that there wasn't a portrait of his parent's weather together or individually. He took a deep breath and tried to open the door expecting that he wouldn't be able to gain access. The door opened freely at the touch of hand. It was dark in the room, Harry apprehensively walked through the door way and as he snapped his fingers he said 'illuminate'. The room lit up nicely. He looked around, there were quite a few portraits on the walls, a couple bookcases, a solid oak desk with a black leather chair sitting behind it where one would sit while at the desk, there were a few other black leather chairs on the other side of the desk, there was fairly long black leather couch as well, there was also a fireplace that matched the one in the living room. At closer inspection behind the desk it appeared that there was a door. Harry cautiously but curiously walked over to the door. He wrapped his hand around the handle and gave it a turn. The door opened to reveal a small room with a few doors, doors that lead to who knows what.

On the left were two doors. Harry opened the door closest to find several jewels, some sitting alone others made into rings, necklaces, pendants, earrings and bracelets and several rare stones. Harry closed the door and moved on to the second door on the wall. Once inside this room all that there was to be seen were several file cabinets. Harry being curious opened a drawer of one of the file cabinets to his right and pulled out a file with the name 'McGillus' had been written on the tab. He opened the file to discover that his relatives had loaned this Wizard several Galleons one more than one occasion and was reimbursed each time. He put the file back and took out another one, he paid no attention to the name on the tab and opened the file to find that this Wizard or Witch purchased property, the next file documented rental arrangements until paid in full, others had documents of rentals that were still being paid on. After putting the current file back Harry closed the drawer, turned around to get Hermione to leave.

"Harry, you have to see this. It's actually funny."

"What?"

"It has to do with the Malfoy's."

"What?"

"The Potter's have known the Malfoy's for a long time. A really long time, I would say that both families got along. There are several files under the name of Malfoy including Abraxis and Lucius. Your family loaned the Malfoy's money several times. The Malfoy's have been renting property from your family; some have actually paid for property others still owe. "

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Lucius is a bit presumptuous in calling the place Malfoy Manor. It is not paid for at present time. Lucius inherited the house when Abraxis died and if he wanted to keep the place Lucius accepted the debt. The last payment that was made to your family was before your Grandfather died. It would appear that since your father did not claim anything, Lucius deemed it not worthy to continue making the payments. According to the contract that if there is just one living Potter weather he or she claimed or not payments must still be paid. If not…well let me say that you have a few choices, one of which is to evict them. Lucius is legally bound to make the payments he has not made, you can demand the amount in full. You do not have to honor the details of the contract since he has not made any payments. If you so choose to allow the Malfoy's to keep the place then you can not only demand in full the past payments not paid but also demand that Lucius signs a form with Gringotts allowing Gringotts to transfer the payment amount form the Malfoy vault to the Potter vault each month until paid in full. In some ways I would rather they find alternative living space, but the advantages of allowing them to stay would be quite informative. Can you imagine the humiliation Lucius would have to face over it all?"

"That would be a sight to see since he has been bragging about owning my Manor for several years. I think that I just might demand past payments in full and then offer to allow them to continue to make payments until paid in full if that is what they want. A pureblood indebted to a half-blood that according to them hangs out with blood-traitors and…"

"Mudbloods alike? It's okay Harry you can say it since I know for a fact that you do not mean anything by it."

"How far back does the association with my family and the Malfoy's?"

"Ages, the only way to find out exactly how long one would have to have these documents and tracing through the tapestry in the parlor. I wonder what happened as to why the Potter's and the Malfoy's became bitter towards each other."

"I could ask the portrait of Harrison."

"It may not be likely that we will ever find out."

"Doesn't really matter. Let's go."

Harry and Hermione left the room and faced the wall behind them. The wall appeared to completely blank.

"What was that? I thought I saw something shimmer on the wall."

"Hermione…" Harry trailed of as he thought he saw a shimmer flutter along the wall.

Harry cautiously walked towards the wall, the closer he came to the wall he started to think that he and Hermione were imagining things but then he caught a ripple glide over the wall.

"Harry do you feel that?"

"What did it feel like to you?"

"A surge of magic, a strong surge of magic."

Harry did not know what compelled him to do it but he reached out a hand and placed his palm on the wall. Suddenly an archway in Gryffindor colors appeared along with natural solid oak double doors. Curiosity getting the better of Harry he lightly pushed on the doors. The doors slowly swung open to a large area that could handle about half the population at Hogwarts.

"Harry this is where we will be able to help Draco. Would be able to practice spells and such and not worry about any damage. .."

"It reminds me of the Room of Requirement. There is a difference though. The doors appeared at the touch of my hand, you don't have to have a great need for it…"

"Harry come look at some of these books. There are some really rare books here."

Harry walked over shaking his head. It never ceased to amuse him at how engrossed Hermione was with books.

"What do you have there?"

"This book is detailed about and old, ancient type of magic. I have only gone over a few pages but there are things in this book that Hogwarts does not teach. It doesn't seem to be anything horrible. Hogwarts may not be aware of this."

"How can that be possible?"

"I suppose I should have said that Hogwarts or well the Ministry is not sure of what is contained here. Harry, this explains in detail about the bursts of magic you've had."

Harry took the book out of Hermione's hands and started looking through it. Hermione snickered and pulled another book from the shelf.

"Harry."

"Huh?"

"This here is not an ordinary book. It's a journal but I can't make out the owner of it. It's not in a language that I am real familiar with, but yes I can decipher it. It will take some time though so you will have to be unbelievably patient."

"Can you make out anything?"

"I am not positive but I think it has to do with time travel."

"What?"

"I am only guessing Harry, I am not positive if I am translating correctly, but it appears that whoever wrote in this traveled through time, I know for a fact that, that word is potion…Harry if I can decipher this entire journal, you could in fact go back to your time. If nothing else this could be really useful in potions. We might be able to find out what you did that caused the explosion and sent you back."

"How long do you think it would take you to decipher it?"

"I don't know, but I do know that it won't be an easy task. First I need to find out exactly what language it's written in. I should say languages. There is more than one. The owner of this journal clearly did not want anyone to be able to decipher his documentation of his experiences, or well not quickly any way. It will defiantly take a while to decipher everything in here. The only guaranteed time I would have to work on it would be during the holidays providing I am able to get ahead in assignments."

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. And yes Hermione you may take the journal with you. Just do not lose it. I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Harry when I have I ever lost anything?"

"I know, I just…"

Harry and Hermione left the room and made their way to the kitchen.

That night Harry insisted that everyone get to bed early. He wanted everyone wide awake when he returned with Draco.

As Harry became comfortable he had a thought and sat straight up on his bed.

"Sparky."

_-crack-_

"Yes Master."

"I know that when we all arrived here we had to identify ourselves at the gate. Tomorrow I will be bringing someone here through the floo network and he hasn't ever been here that I know of…"

"Sparky know how to help."

"Go on." Harry said and then listened intently to what Sparky had to say.

"Thank you Sparky, you may go. Oh one last thing, I need to be up by eight so that I can get ready to go and I would like breakfast to be ready. Oh and make sure that everyone else is up…or well that at least they are in the kitchen having breakfast by nine-thirty. I should be back with a friend just after ten."

"Yes Master. Sparky do as you say." With a crack Sparky was gone.

Seconds after Sparky left Harry passed out.

**A/N: I hope to habe the next chapter up soon, I am aiming for next week.**

**Reviews really do help, it is encouraging to recieve them.**

**Finally able to get this chapter up...didn't take as long as I thought it would...lol**


	76. Chapter 76

Sparky checked on Harry in the morning to find that Harry was already in the shower. With a crack Sparky arrived in the kitchen to help start breakfast. One Harry finished eating and left, Sparky went back up the stairs to wake the rest. Hermione and Ginny were no problem. The twins put up a small fuss but got up anyway. Ron was difficult and put up a fight. Sparky became frustrated so he magically put Ron in the shower. Ron sputtered profusely, no matter how much he struggled to get out of the shower he could not leave. Once Ron was awake and clean he was then able to leave the bathroom and get dressed. Sparky had it easy with Remus since Remus was already up.

**GRIMUALD PLACE**

"Good morning." Sirius, Violet and Marie greeted Harry as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good morning. "

"When do you expect Draco to arrive?"

"Ten. I'm not going to worry, much, if he doesn't arrive right at ten. Now if it's nearing eleven that is another story."

Harry no sooner sat down on the couch when Dobby appeared with Draco.

"Thank you again Harry. Who all is not thrilled about this?"

"Ron is just being…well Ron. Stubborn as hell."

"So where are we going?"

"First read this." Harry said as he handed Draco a piece of parchment with the location of the Manor.

Draco looked up at Harry surprised.

"Sort of a long story but the priority is to ensure your safety."

"Okay, so shall we? Oh who all is there?"

"Remus Lupin, Hermione, most of the Weasley's children, the twins down."

"Remus Lupin? As in our Defense Professor from last year?"

"Yes."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and followed Harry over to the fireplace.

Harry tossed in a generous amount of floo powder and said, "Harry James Potter, escorting Draco Malfoy to Potter Manor." The flames shot up red then turned a welcoming green. Harry and Draco both stepped into the fireplace. Both were thankful when the spinning stopped and gladly stepped out of the fireplace. Draco was stunned at how plush the room looked and was curious as to what the rest of the house looked like.

"You have breakfast yet?" Harry asked Draco.

"Not really."

Harry motioned for Draco to follow him. The kitchen fell silent as they occupants eyes fell on Draco.

"No offense Draco but you look like crap."

"No offense taken Gra…Hermione."

"Help yourself, there's plenty."

Draco felt a little uncomfortable with the looks he was getting after eating a fair portion of food.

"What?"

"Draco when was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Hermione asked with concern strongly present in her face.

"Yesterday. Rosie brings me what she can when she can. She can't exactly disappear at every meal and not face consequences so she pretty much has to sneak it to me at odd times. I know it's not much but I am not going without food."

"Would it bother you if we sent you food?"

"I admit that it would be a little uncomfortable but I would appreciate it greatly. It will lesson my stress, at least where Rosie is concerned. I mean you all know how my father treated Dobby so I don't think that I need to explain further."

"Mas…."

"Sparky, this is Draco Malfoy…"

"Malfoy as in…"

"Yes Sparky, but he doesn't know at the moment."

"I don't know what?"

"He will find out at some point so you might as well tell him or show him." Remus suggested.

"Let Draco see for himself and then we can explain what we found out yesterday."

"I agree Hermione." Harry took a deep breath since he was concerned about how Draco would react to seeing his home down the mountain.

Harry led the way out side. Harry and Hermione were watching Draco as they reached the edge of the property that looked down at Draco's home.

Draco went pale. He looked as though he was going to pass out.

"Draco relax, it's okay. No one can see us. Potter Manor is under the Fidelius Charm." Ginny chimed in at seeing the fear on Draco's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have brought you out here if I wasn't."

"Sorry…I just…"

"Relax Draco. I can understand to a degree why you would feel the way you do. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

Draco looked back down at his house and then back towards Potter Manor. He smirked and then laughed.

"We take it you have heard what your father has said about the house up the mountain."

"That I have. You know a while back my father was acting strange. The Minister of Magic had stopped by…I have no doubt that the Minister was telling my father about it all. But it's more than on the brink of getting caught at lying but I don't know what it is."

"Harry and I do."

Harry was smirking, everyone else looked at Hermione.

"I think Harry should be the one to explain."

"Hermione you found the information."

"Your house."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"What are the two of you going on about?" Asked Ron.

"Well, the Malfoy's do not own their house. It's not paid off. In fact the last payment that was made was prior to my Grandfather passing."

"Are you saying that my family has been renting the place from your family?"

"Yes. Your family and mine have had dealings throughout the years. Things clearly changed when your father took over."

"What kind of dealings and for how long?"

"Don't worry just loans and renting properties and homes until paid in full."

"So my father owes you a lot of gold?"

"Quite a bit yes. I have yet to find out exactly how much."

Draco let out a laugh at this bit of information.

"Wait, that means you could kick us out of the house."

"I could, but I'm not going to. At least while you live in the house. This way I know where you are and if you need something I can help quickly."

"When you get ready to drop this on my father, let me know please. I want to see the look on his face, I want to relish in his reaction. It will be entertaining."

"That I would like to see as well so I will let you know when I plan on confronting your father. Not to worry I will not be alone, I may not even be noticeable."

"Harry couldn't we work on some things out here?"

"We could but I am sure that Draco would rather work on things inside."

"Thank you Harry."

They all headed inside and followed Harry and Hermione to where they would be helping Draco. Ron was behind everyone else scowling. A number of things were going through his mind. He wanted to say every single thought but since he had promised that he would give Draco a chance he chose to keep his thoughts to himself. He smiled at the thought that he could still keep an eye on Draco. Ron was also racking his brain for something that could prove either Draco's sincerity or deceit, some kind of oath of sorts but without anyone becoming outraged. Ron then recalled Draco's reaction to seeing his house down the mountain and his reaction to finding out that his family does not own the house and are indebted to Harry. Ron decided to actually put in more effort in giving Draco a chance, put in a bit of effort to see something genuinely sincere and not just dwell on the past. Though he decided to give the effort to give Draco a fair chance it was not going to be easy as Ron did not trust the Slytherin.

Ron shook his thoughts out of his mind so that he could truly observe what was going on. He had no intention on helping in the slightest at this point anyway. Ron found a corner where he could see everything and leaned against the wall.

"I think that for now we work on endurance and strengthening. Of course a few spells, stronger ones. I have been thinking about possibly Disillusionment but we will wait on that for now." Harry said but also thought about his Invisibility Cloak but did not want to hand it over to Draco, Harry was knew that there was not quite enough trust with Draco just yet to lend his father's cloak to him.

"Whatever you have in mind and are willing to help and teach me is just fine with me."

Hermione handed Draco a routine schedule for him to follow when at home. She also assisted Harry with explaining the spells and demonstrating the wand movement and proper pronunciation. Draco paid close attention to the wand movement and did his best to imbed the pronunciation of the spell into his mind. He practiced the wand movement without the spell then speaking the spell without his wand. Once he was certain that he was pronouncing the spell correctly he gave it a try with wand movement. Draco had not expected anything to happen on the first attempt, though as a precaution he did aim his wand into an open area where no one was standing or sitting. To Draco's surprise a deep green jet of light shot out of his wand. To Draco's shock and a bit of terror, hit Harry and sent him flying a foot in the air and several feet away from where Harry had been.

"Harry! I'm so sorry. Really. I did not mean to hit you. I honestly did not see you in time." Draco said immediately while dropping his wand.

Ron was so surprised that Draco managed to actually do the spell that well on the first try. When it sunk in that Harry had been hit by the spell, Ron's initial instinct was to retaliate but could hear the honesty in Draco's voice and the fact that Draco had dropped his wand.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Really I am. I hadn't realized quite how powerful that one is."

"How in the hell did you get hit with the spell?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh, the look on Harry and Draco's faces were a bit funny.

"My fault to be honest. I should have been paying more attention as to where Draco was going to attempt to cast the spell. I realize that I should have moved in the other direction."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Yes I will take a pain potion soon if not more than that if I need it. Once I am out of the way, try it again. All though if we only had something to use as a target…" Harry trailed off as an odd looking dummy appeared in the middle of the room and began to advance on him, Draco and Hermione.

Draco quickly scooped up his wand and gave the spell another attempt. The same effect happened without it being Harry on the receiving end of it.

"Harry…" Hermione yelled as she saw him on the floor with a grimace of sorts on his face.

"I'm all right. I admit that I am a bit sore."

"Muri!" Hermione called out

With a pop Muri appeared in the room.

"Yes Miss."

"Could you please bring some pain relieving potion. A…minor accident happened and Harry could really use some pain relief."

"Yes Miss. Muri return quickly with potion for Master." Muri disappeared with a crack and returned seconds later with several vials of pain relieving potion.

Muri set all the vials down except for one, headed over to Harry, uncorked the vial, tipped it so that the contents emptied into his mouth. It was obvious that if Harry had not been quite so co-operative, Muri would have forced the potion down his throat.

"That's much better, thank you."

"You's be more careful."

"I will try Muri. Thank you for bringing the pain relieving potion."

"Humph…no thanks needed Master, you's was in pain. Muri always help Master and Master's friends. Muri always try her best to always please Master. Sparky too."

"Thank you anyway Muri. I know you both do. I know both of you are annoyed with my thanks all the time, but it is always a good thing to thank another for his or her help or assistance."

"Master too kind as always." Muri muttered with a light pink tint to her face before disappearing once again.

"Merlin!"

"Harry, what is it?" Asked Hermione.

"It's nearly two, any one hungry?"

"Starved actually." Ron muttered.

They all left the room and went to the kitchen to find that Muri and Sparky had made what looked like a Hogwarts feast. After each had his or her fill of lunch they slowly retired to the library for a while.

"Draco are you alright?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah…well as much as I would like to stay and work more I really should get back. My mother by now I am sure knows that I am not in the house. I don't want her to worry for no reason."

"When would you like to meet again?"

"As soon as possible. How about in a few days? I should be able to get in contact with my mum."

"Okay. Just let us know when you are ready to meet again."

Draco nodded and then called for Dobby to take him home.

"Do you think he will be okay? Should we have convinced him to stay longer and work a bit more?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I hope that he will be okay. I don't know if we should have tried to convince Draco to stay longer. I would have liked to have worked some more today, but his mum should know that he is okay and possibly have some kind of knowledge that her son is getting help."

"But…"

"Ginny if you were not at home and in the situation that Draco is in, you mum would go nuts with worry. Hermione's mum would about her and I know without a doubt that my mum would go crazy herself if…"

"I know, it's just…." Ginny trailed off as she caught sight of the expression on her brother's face, an expression she could not read and directed her attention on to him, "Ron, what is your problem? You have been completely silent, you always have something to say even if it's just that you are hungry."

"Nothing."

"Don't give us that."

"I'm just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Malfoy has managed to be just fine for a while now, it doesn't make sense to be so concerned…"

"Ron…"

"Let me finish please. It's not like he showed up here bruised and bleeding. Therefore he has been able to avoid his father's cruelty. I am not saying that I have changed my opinion of him, I'm just saying that there doesn't seem to be anything that would have anyone overly concerned about Malfoy. Granted with what seems to have happened in the past is something to have concern over but Malfoy hasn't been harmed in quite a while…"

"I know what you are saying mate." Harry said cutting Ron off as he knew Ron was having difficulty with what Ron was saying.

"You might but…"

"Ginny, in other words your brother is giving Draco a chance. Ron is giving his best effort to be open minded where Draco is concerned. Your brother is going to be keeping his eyes open for any sign or indication of any kind…negative or positive."

"You figured that out?"

"Why so surprised that I did, Ron?"

"I fully expected to have to try and explain myself further."

The rest of the group said nothing and spent the rest of the day outside. Or well all but Hermione who decided to stay inside. She was in the library going over the journal she had found to see if she could at least figure out what languages the author had used. She recognized French, German, Spanish and Latin. There were entries written other languages that Hermione did not recognize but was sure that she would be able to in time. She created magical tabs for each entry, coded to each entry and language that had been used. After some time Hermione gave up trying to decipher the languages she recognized. She knew some French but it was not enough to completely translate the language, the other languages she recognized she knew very little only a few words. She wrote to her parents requesting certain books that would help her translate the languages she recognized as well as a book or two to help her figure out what the other languages were. Once the letter was written and sent off she made her way down to the kitchen to find everyone else there about to eat.

"Hey, Mione. Sorry for not getting you."

"It's okay Harry. I probably would have chewed you out for interrupting me."

"So what were you doing anyway?"

"Looking through that journal I found. All was able to do was determine a few of the languages. There isn't really much that I can do until I have…"

"Books."

"Yes Ron, books."

"You need books having to do with different languages so you can figure out what languages were used when the author wrote in the journal and to be able to translate the words so we can read them."

"Exactly Harry." Hermione said as she sat down and filled her plate with food.

After dinner everyone settled in the library.

"So how did it go with Draco?" Remus asked.

"Fine." Harry replied with a smirk on his face. He elaborated further at seeing the look on Remus' face.

Once Harry finished Remus joined Hermione, Ginny and the twins laughing. Ron failed miserable in faking a laugh as he had not found it funny at the time nor did he find it funny now.

"I think that we all should get to bed." Remus said as he noticed the time.

Harry did not argue and headed up to his room. The twins, Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed without a word.

The following morning arrived too soon for the occupants at Potter Manor. The seven of them ate breakfast in sleepy silence. A 'pop' from the entryway woke them up completely. Though knowing that it could only be someone that knew the location of the Manor, they were still startled. Remus stood and headed towards the entryway. He paused, looked over his shoulder and gave a look that told them to stay put for now. When Remus returned to the kitchen he was not alone, Draco was with him.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes. Sorry. I was bored to be honest. I did manage to get the opportunity to talk to my mother. She is relieved and fully supports you and your friends helping me and to know that if she finds out I am not at the house that I'm alright. Although she also wishes that she didn't know. Not that she thinks anyone would be able to find anything out form her, if she didn't know then it would be guaranteed that my father would not be able to find out what is really going on. No one will think for a second that my mum would know what was going on, as it is I am sure my whole house knows that I am hiding from my father. Can't really say that I am looking forward to when school starts but I'd rather be there than at home. At least at school there are teachers that can do something to help and be able to use the excuse as being a teacher and such. No one is at my house at the moment. If I'm going to roam around freely I'd rather do it somewhere that is impossible for my father or any of his friends to get a hold of me. Not that I would be anything to worry about it was Sev…Professor Snape that got a hold of me."

"Draco you nearly called our Professor by his first name." Hermione said with a chuckle in her voice.

"I realize that. I would never make that mistake at school, trust me. When not at school I'm used to not referring to him as Professor. He's my Godfather, away from school he's Uncle Severus to me. "

Part of that day they worked with Draco on defensive spells since he was there. They also worked out a schedule for helping Draco through the summer. Harry assured Draco that before they returned to school that they'd have a schedule for while at school. The rest of the day or most of what was left they were outside exploring the grounds. Muri and Sparky brought them lunch outside. They had dinner inside and then hung out in the library. Draco noticed Hermione looking through what looked like an old journal.

"Why are you looking through an old journal? I would have never thought you of all people would be invading another's privacy of course unless you have the owner's permission…"

"The owner is deceased. I'm looking through it…well…um…though I don't have a clue really how to decipher the languages…I recognize some of the languages…"

"Would you mind if I took a look at it? I promise I won't read any of it. I honestly doubt I would be able to but I might recognize the languages you don't."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm." Hermione said as she slightly reluctantly handed the journal over to Draco.

Draco was not surprised that Hermione recognized Latin, he was surprised that she recognized the other two. He did recognize the other languages to be German, Russian and Hebrew.

"How do you know what the other languages are?" Hermione asked truly curious.

"Not that I know how to translate any of it but there are a several books in the library at my house that are devoted to foreign languages."

"Thank you so much. This is going to be a little easier now. I just have to write mum and dad to see if they can send me books on translating the other three."

"I'm sure there is a book on assisting with translation…"

"Even if there is Draco, I don't want you to go through any trouble and I certainly wouldn't want you to risk getting caught…"

"I can have Rosie retrieve it for me. It might take a bit of coaxing but I am sure that Dobby would get it."

"True…n…"

"It's nothing, really it's nothing. It's the least that I can do. You are helping me, it's only right that I help you."

"Thanks Draco."

"You don't need to thank me." Draco said exasperatedly

"It's still good to do so." Hermione insisted with a scowl.

Everyone except Remus rolled their eyes, though Draco did have a small smile on his face that Hermione did see. Though Draco felt that she and the rest did not need to thank him for anything since he was being helped by them he agreed with Hermione and it was good to hear not that he would admit to that at least not right now.

"Hermione is right about it being good to thank another being for something regardless of the situation. It is good manners." Remus said proudly of his former student.

"Moony, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she caught a flicker of sadness flash in his eyes.

"I'm fine Hermione. Thank you for asking. I am curious as to why you asked though."

"It just seems that you're down about something."

"I suppose I should tell you now, you'll all find out when you return to Hogwarts."

"What?" All seven kids asked.

"I won't be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"What?" They asked.

"Why?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"Did they sack you for some reason?" Asked Ron.

"No I was not sacked Ron. I actually stepped down for this year anyway. Alistor Moody will be your Defense teacher this year. There is something special happening this year at Hogwarts and there are several who feel that having the extra protection around will be good. Just as a precaution of course. Alistor will only be teaching for the one year. As long as things go as well as they have I should be able to return to the Post of Defense Against the Dark Arts the year after."

"What are you all talking about?" Sirius asked as he reached the library before anyone could inquire as to why Remus wouldn't be able to return to teach.

"Sirius." Harry exclaimed.

"I was just telling them that I won't be teaching this year at Hogwarts but that I'll return the following year as long as things go as well as they have been."

"I see. You didn't…"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, Draco. What brings you…"

"I was bored is all."

"Oh good. Not that you were bored but…"

"I know what you meant. I should really go though." Draco said just before calling Dobby to take him to his sanctuary in the attic of his house.

"It seems you stopped by for a reason but didn't want to say in front of Draco."

"You are as perceptive as ever Remus. I was thinking about making another trip to Aviemore, but…"

"No but. When? Now?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Not now Harry but tomorrow morning. And I mean early tomorrow morning."

"How early is early?" Ron asked with a frown on his face.

"Eight."

"Eight?" Exclaimed the twins and Ron questioningly.

"Yes, eight. As I recall there are two houses to take a peek at and we are not completely sure as to how to get past what protective enchantments that very well could be in place at each house. We can plan out what to do in the morning. I should have elaborated that the eight in the morning is to be up by and eating breakfast."

"We will be up and at least having breakfast if not done with breakfast by eight tomorrow." Harry said grinning before standing up and heading to bed.

Sirius and Remus both were chuckling at Harry's response. Remus was also chuckling at the twins and Ron's reaction to the time. Sirius was glad to see that the rest of the kids headed off to bed. Remus pulled out his and summoned a blanket and pillow. Once he had the blanket and pillow he got comfortable on the couch he was sitting on in the library. Sirius disapparated and went straight to bed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I do have a new computer but no internet so I can only upload/update when I can get to the library….free WiFi. In my defense as to not getting to the library more often is 'stupid car.' It shouldn't take quite so long on the next chapters…at least I hope it won't.**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. Job hunting sucks. Anyway, on to better things…**

Sirius arrived at Potter Manor at eight in the morning. To his surprise all occupants of Potter Manor were up, dressed and finishing breakfast.

"Good morning." Sirius declared.

The twins and Ron replied with a groaning growl.

"I know how you three feel about getting up early in the morning, especially when on vacation. Just look at the bright side."

"Bright side? What in the name of Merlin is the bright side to this Harry?" Ron growled.

"We don't have to take the Night Bus this time."

"Some bright side." Mumbled the twins as Ron gave a nod of some sort.

In the next half hour they agreed to apparate just inside the clearing where the Estate's should be this time. Again they agreed that Sirius would take the twins; Remus would take Ron and Hermione; and Harry would take Ginny.

Just as all eight were situating themselves to go something important came to Hermione's mind.

"Wait. I'll be right back. Trust me it's important." Hermione said as she sprinted up the stairs.

"What's with Granger?" Asked the twins.

"Probably had to get a book to read." Ron softly grumbled.

"No not a book but these. If you all would rather I can put it back and all we will see in the clearing is the same thing as last time…absolutely nothing. These files contain the exact location of the Evans and Granger Estates. The last owners had performed some kind of disillusionment charm similar to the Fidelius Charm and everyone that knew of the locations are deceased so the only way is to read the addresses contained in these files. I think the rest of you should read that page, Harry and I already have. It's best that we don't take the files with us, the files are safest here."

"Hermione thank you. I do not want to bring the files with us. The rest of you read the addresses and then we will go once the files are safely stored again."

As the rest of the group read the addresses Sparky popped into the entryway of the Manor.

"Master."

"Yes Sparky?"

"The safest place for documents such as those would be in the small study, or more commonly referred to as the Masters' Office. Sparky know how to open and close things. Former Master always trusted Sparky with such matters."

"Thank you Sparky. When Ron has finished reading what he needs to read you can take the files from him and put them away."

Ron finished reading both pages and handed the files to Sparky. As Sparky headed off to the small study the group of Witches and Wizards apparated out of the Manor and reached their destination within seconds.

Both Estates were fairly large in size. Both were of a Victorian style and at the distance the group was in both Estates looked identical including how each was individually surrounded by some sort of metal and tall gates made of the same materials, more than likely magically enforced. No one moved for a while. Harry was the first to move closely followed by Ginny and as each realized Harry had walked off quickly followed. The properties were both fenced in with what looked like wrought-iron with a good eleven feet in between the properties. They walked a fair distance before stopping, nearly walking into Harry and Ginny. On either side of them was a gate, on the right above the gate words arched from one side to the other and read: Evans Estate. On the left above the gate words arched from one side to the other and read: Granger Estate. Harry turned to the right and stood there with a blank yet strange look on his face, his eyes were a little glazed and his breathing was a bit fast.

"Harry?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice.

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm…just give me a second."

"Sure."

"So now what? How do we get inside?"

"How nice of you Ron to ask the obvious." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the gate. He was within touching distance of the gate when a shimmer rolled the length and width of the gate. He could feel the magic radiating off the gate. Though, Harry was not sure how to proceed he took a chance and reached out to touch the gate. As Harry's fingers curled around one of the bars in the gate, the gate swung open slipping out of his fingers.

Harry stood still in the same spot for a while. Ginny walked up to Harry, stood on his right and took his hand in hers. Ginny kept her eyes on Harry's face watching for signs of anything. About a minute later Hermione and Sirius approached Harry. Hermione stood on Harry's left while Sirius stood behind Harry and placed a hand on Harry's right shoulder. Shortly after Hermione and Sirius approached Harry the rest walked up and surrounded Harry. No one said a word.

"Harry, are you ready to do this? You don't have to right now." Sirius said softly, supportively.

"Yeah I'm ready. I just…I just needed a minute. I expected something similar to Potter Manor at the least. It just seems too simple to be honest and…I don't know I feel like something bad could happen."

"We can always come back later today or tomorrow."

"Thanks Sirius, but we're already here. I can do this." Harry said not convincing anyone while remaining in the same spot.

"Harry, you don't have to go inside the house at all. We can explore the grounds for a while and come back another time to explore the house." Ginny said soothingly.

"Wha…" Ron begun but was stopped by Fred and George each casting a silencing spell at Ron.

"Seriously Ron, you're going to be selfish? It doesn't matter if we arrived here and turned right around and left without seeing anything. We are here to support Harry." Hermione said tersely.

Ron rolled his eyes and grumbled something that was not heard by anyone.

Fred and George stepped a short distance away from everyone so they could talk without being heard. Once they agreed they returned to the group and modified the silencing charm they had put on their brother. Now Ron could speak but if he were to attempt to say anything that was insensitive or selfish it would not be heard by anyone. Ron not knowing what exactly his brothers had done was afraid to say anything, knowing it was Fred and George there was no telling what could happen if he uttered a sound.

Harry finally found the strength to move forward. All eight made their way about five feet inside the grounds when the gate shut with a soft clang. Another five feet inside the grounds they were stopped by a house elf, the elf looked as though he was near death.

"Who's is all you? Able demand knowing."

"Hello Able. I am Harry Potter…"

"That spose to mean something? How's you in here?"

"I touched the gate and it opened."

"Rubbish. Only a descendant…no possible. How's you knowing of grounds? How's you seeing grounds?"

"I went to Gringotts and had them check if there were any inheritances there that are mine and…"

"How's possible?"

"My Aunt and my Mother…"

"Names?"

"My Aunt was born Petunia Evans and my mum was born Lily Evans…"

"Able is sorry sir. Able not knowing. Where are they?"

"My Aunt is in the process of moving and well…my mother…she…um…"

"Lily is no longer with us, Able. It is difficult for Harry to speak of his parents."

"Able is sorry. What happened? Able knowing Lily, Lily not knowing Able. Able only saw Lily a few times when she a baby. Who's everyone with you?"

"This is my Godfather and my one of my parents best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin another one of my parents best friends. The rest are my best friends, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Follow Able. Able show all you's house."

Harry kept his eyes on the house elf as he followed behind, it was all he could do at that point. He knew there would be plenty of opportunity to truly check out the grounds in the future. Though it felt as though it took forever to reach the staircase leading to the porch it also felt as though it took no time at all. Harry kept telling himself, silently, to put one foot in front of the other as he climbed the stairs.

Once on the porch it was impossible to not see the crest on the door. Recessed into the door was an oval gold plate, in the center was a Lynx sitting as though it was watching whoever was there. The Lynx had what appeared to be a gold collar with an emerald gem that would hang or sway if the animal was real and moving. Harry had barely comprehended what the crest was when the door swung open to reveal a large space with only a staircase in the middle. Once inside the house to the left through open double doors you could see the dining table, on the right was the living room that could be seen through two archways. Further in, behind the staircase, along the wall was three archways showing the library. Able informed them that all the bedrooms were upstairs.

Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed and did not know what to do or say. He really didn't feel anything as he was numb. He didn't want to look like a complete dunderhead standing in the middle of the open area staring through one of the archways into the library so he followed Hermione into the library.

"Harry this is amazing. The library at the Manor is more extensive the one here, though the library at Hogwarts doesn't even compare to this one. A lot of these books would not be approved for students to read or learn from. Hey, is that door? Look at the back wall, in the middle of the wall. Doesn't that look a door?"

"I…uh…sure."

"Harry do you feel alright?"

"Sure. Just fine Hermione."

"You don't sound or look like it." Hermione said softly.

"I'm fine. Overwhelmed."

"Of course you are and Hermione I think you are right. It does look like a door. Should we find out or ask Able? My vote is to ask Able. To do anything else would seem disrespectful." Ginny said.

"I agree Ginny."

"Oh come on. This place is Harry's. Doing that blood thing at Gringotts resulted in two files belonging to him through an inheritance."

"Ron there is still something called respect. Obviously the elves have been keeping the place spotless and shining, I am sure that no one has been here in many, many years and the house elves deserve a lot of gratitude and respect." Hermione said sternly.

"I like her." Able said with a big smile on his face.

"Able, what is on the other side to that door? Hermione and I were wondering?"

"Master of house study."

"Would I be able to go in and look?" Harry asked curiously.

"Is you oldest child of last descendants?"

"No, my cousin Dudley is a little older than me. Just a bit more than a month older."

"Might be okay for you to open door. Try, if it opens at the touch of your hand then you can go in. If not…"

Harry shrugged then slowly crossed the distance to the door and stopped. Nervously he reached out and closed his hand around the doorknob but nothing happened.

"Able is sorry sir."

"It's okay. I wonder…could I try something?"

"You's not thinking 'bout using magic?"

"No, not what I believe you are thinking. No wand or spell use."

"I spose it be okay."

Harry took a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady his nerves. He wasn't sure if it would work but felt it was worth a try. Harry had a thought that if what he had done about Potter Manor would work though wording it differently.

"I, Harry James Potter, a descendant of the Evans line, my mother was Lily Evans until she married my father James Potter before they both were murdered, I declare partial claim to the Estate on behalf of my Aunt Petunia Evans and her son, my cousin Dudley with intent to hand over ownership or Head of House to my Aunt and or her son."

A warm sensation filled the library, a soft breeze ruffled every one's hair. This lasted only a second. Harry shook off the odd feeling he had and tried the door again, this time it opened for him.

"I can't believe that it worked." Harry said softly with a tone of surprise.

"Ron do not say it. Give Harry a moment." Fred and George warned.

"I…"

"Knowing you…well we know what you were about to say." Said Fred.

"Have some patience little brother." Said George.

Harry ignored what was being said, he focused on gathering his Gryffindor courage. He wasn't sure if he could walk through the door but tried anyway. As he entered the room light illuminated all around the room. Harry expected to be in a small study but instead found himself in an immensely sized room. The room contained a decent desk with chair, a comfortable sofa, several armchairs, quite few file cabinets and what appeared to be unending portraits lined up against walls that were bare and void of everything else.

"Whose there? Hello?" A soft, muffled, female voice emitted from the portraits on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Um…where are you?"

"Who are you first?"

"Harry Pot.."

"Harry!"

Harry froze where he was standing. Though he could not recognize the voice, he did recognize the, muffled, excited tone of voice.

"Harry its okay. Search the portraits. I am not sure exactly where I am in this mess."

"Who…"

"You'll see."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and began to search the portraits though he was not sure what portrait he was looking for. About halfway through all the portraits he froze, warmth washed over him as he found a portrait of a beautiful woman with his eyes beaming up at him.

"Mum?" Harry barely whispered.

"Yes. How are you?"

"I'm fi…overwhelmed a bit."

"I'm sure you are. The first time I found myself in this frame I was really confused. I was alone, your father is unable to follow me to this portrait. I was pretty shocked when I found out that I actually have a long line of relatives that are or were indeed of the Magical community. I know this is a lot to take in sweetheart, but I have a favor of you."

"Anything."

"Could you please try to find Severus Snape and…"

"I know where he is. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts."

"Potions? Huh? Oh, yeah my favor. Could you please take this portrait of me and send it to him. I know it sounds strange honey, but he was a friend of mine when I was at school…"

"Yeah I know."

"Yes I was a horrible friend to him. How do you know what happened?"

"It's a bit of a story. In my current position it would as though the rest of my life passed by."

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Maybe when I get back to Potter Manor I'll explain it to you and dad."

"Sound good. So…"

"I…okay, but I won't give it to him at school. I'll send it to his residence."

"Thank you. I so wish that things turned out differently. I would so much like to…"

"Me too." Harry said choked up.

Harry stood up all the way and stretched out his back before leaning back over and carefully removing the portrait of his mother from the horde of portraits. Though Harry wanted to keep this portrait of him mum for himself he was going to follow through with sending it to his Potions Professor. He did have the portrait of his parents at Potter Manor, it wasn't the same as having one of just his mother, but it would have to do. Harry carefully handled the portrait as he left the study with it.

"Harry…"

"I think it's okay if I leave with this. Where is Able, I need to ask him…"

"Harry it's okay, I made the request that you remove my portrait."

"Correct." Able said as he reentered the library.

"Able, I need…I want to send this portrait to a safe place and it has to be sent safely and protected against damage. It's extremely important that when this portrait arrives at its destination that there is no damage to it."

"You are so kind my son."

"Able take care of it sir. Where is it to be sent?"

"I'll tell you before I leave."

"Very well sir." Able said as he took the portrait from Harry before leaving the library.

"Where are you sending the portrait of your mum? Since you didn't say Potter Manor it's easy to come to the conclusion that you're sending it elsewhere." Hermione said.

"I am sending the portrait where she wants me to send it."

"And where is that?" Asked Ron.

"Where she wants the portrait to be sent." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Smart ass Harry."

"I'd rather be a smart ass then…"

"I get it. But seriously though…"

"Professor Snape."

"WHAT?"

"Oh calm down Ron, she and Professor Snape were friends when they were in school. He said something that really hurt her, he didn't mean it he wasn't thinking straight. My mum wasn't being understanding, she was hurt. She regrets it and so does he. Though I think that he is punishing himself for what he had said and blames himself for…well things that are and were out of his control. I think she wants to let him know that she doesn't hold anything against him. And probably to tell him to stop blaming himself for things that were and are not his fault in anyway."

"You really think so?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes I do."

"Then why wait any longer?" Asked Ginny.

Harry nodded before going off to find Able.

"Sir?"

"Able is the portrait ready to be sent?"

"Yes, sir."

"I would like to attach a note before it's sent. Once I attach the note I'll let you know where to send it. Shit!"

"Whats the matter?"

"I have something else that I want to send but I don't have it with me. It doesn't matter. I'll just send the other thing later."

Harry quickly wrote his note and attached it to the package containing the portrait. He then told Able where to send it. Able nodded and promised that he would send the portrait right away. Harry made his way through the house to find everyone else. He found them in the living room. The only thing that Harry really took in from this room was the Family Tree Tapestry on the longest wall. He spotted his parent's names as well as his and then he thought of the Granger Estate and Hermione. He was suddenly engulfed with wanting to check out the other house with Hermione, preferable alone regardless of the outcome. He knew that she wouldn't want everyone there if it turned out that she was not related to the Granger's that owned the house. He was fairly sure that she wouldn't want at least Ron to be there if it turns out that she indeed is related to them, if she didn't quite react how Ron would think or expect her to…well he knew it wouldn't be good. Now he just had to find a way to talk to Hermione and make it over to the other house.

A few minutes later everyone jumped, slightly as Able and another house elf appeared out of nowhere in the living room.

"Able sorry. Elsa sorry too. We thought you's like lunch."

"Thank you Able and Elsa." Sirius said thoughtfully.

While everyone was eating Harry took this opportunity to talk with Hermione. He quietly told her what he wanted to do. Hermione agreed and they both casually left the living room, out the front door and made their way to the gate. As they approached the gate swung open to let them leave. They walked across the path in between the properties and stopped just shy of the other gate.

"Harry are you sure about this? We don't have to check out both houses today."

"I'm sure Hermione. Go on."

"What? No. You."

"No, you do it this time. Either the gate will open or it won't."

"But…"

"Just do it already, the suspense is killing me."

Hermione shook her head with a grimace. It was supposed to be a smirk but it did not come out that way. She nervously, a little reluctantly, reached out with a shaky hand to touch the gate when just as before with the Evans gate, they could feel the magic radiating off the gate and the same shimmer that rolled the length and width of the other gate rolled the length and width of this gate. Hermione began to shake that much more, she held her breath and lightly wrapped her fingers around one of the bars in the gate. She gasped as she felt the bar in her hand slip out of her light grasp.

"You first." Harry said encouragingly.

Hermione sent him a frown.

"Sorry."

As they walked through and had barely passed the edge of the gate it began to close. They continued to walk towards the house, Harry with his eyes on Hermione. Hermione only had eyes for the house just as Harry had for the Evans Estate.

Ron and Ginny had just barely made it through the gate before it closed all the way, Harry and Hermione were half to the house. Ron and Ginny quietly but quickly made their way across the property.

Harry and Hermione were unaware of the two that had followed them as they were entranced by the house. So far it was the same as the Evans Estate. Everything was the same, there were only a few differences that they noticed as they stood on the porch. The Family Crest on the door was just like at the Evans Estate except the colors and the metal. Here it was Silver instead of Gold, the colors were Silver and Topaz instead of Gold and Emerald.

Hermione looked at Harry with uncertainty on her face. Harry gave her a nod of encouragement. Shakily, Hermione reached out to knock on the door when a loud 'POP' was heard just to the left of them. They jumped, turned and saw a little female elf standing there glaring at them.

"Who's is you's? How's you's here? What you's doing here?"

"Calm down, please. We mean no harm, honestly." Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"Answer questions first and maybe Pebbles calms down."

"Pebbles, we were just over there at the Evans Estate. I'm Harry Potter and through inheritances I…my mum was Lily Evans. This is one of my best friends Hermione Jean Granger…"

"You's a Granger? Miss no say so, why?" Pebbles said with eyes open wide making her look like she was wearing Professor Trelawney's glasses and a dash of excitement in her voice.

"Well, as far as I know I am a Muggle born witch. Some of my friends, including Harry here think that I might be related somehow. I'm not quite sure how that can be."

"Which of you's touch gate?"

"She did."

"Well now Miss…"

"Pebbles may we look inside? Particularly the Family Tree…"

"Yes you's may. Follow Pebbles." The elf said excitedly.

Ron and Ginny also followed, no one, not even the elf noticed them there.

All walked through the house and noticed that it was a mirror image of the Evans Estate, except that the library was much, much larger, closer in size to the library at Potter Manor.

When they entered the living room and saw the tapestry their eyes roamed over it and stopped at the names: Lucy and Greg Granger, just below their names was the name Hermione Jean Granger. They could see the faces of each by his or her corresponding name, there was no question, Hermione Granger was indeed a half-blood witch. Harry smiled at this. He looked over at Hermione who was pale, her mouth hanging open in shock. She was blinking rather fast causing Harry to wonder if she could see anything at all.

"I was right. Well sort of. " Ron said as he saw what they were staring at.

Harry flinched at the sound while Hermione did not react at all.

"Ron!" Ginny softly reprimanded.

"What? It's great though. Mione is a half-blood…"

"Shhhh."

"What?"

"Shut it Ron. Give Hermione a chance to comprehend all of this." Harry chided.

Ron huffed as he walked around to Hermione's other side.

Hermione was letting it all soak in, she had quite a few questions for her parents and she really hoped that they could answer them or might know how she can get the answers to her questions. She was aware of Ron and Ginny being there. A smile began to spread across her face, her heart began to flutter like a butterflies wings. An excitement began to bubble inside of her, more than what she felt when she found out about magic and Hogwarts. Hermione turned to her left and hugged Ron. She kissed him square on the mouth before bouncing off to check out the house, she had not realized or comprehended that she had kissed Ron. She had to know everything about her ancestry, for the first time ever for Hermione, school took a back seat.

"So, Harry how does it feel to know that you have a few more relatives around?" Ginny asked whit a smile.

"I don't know yet to be honest. It's kind of hard to wrap my brain around that Hermione is more than one of my best friends, she's my cousin. This is just…"

"Harry what is it?" Ginny asked slightly alarmed.

"The Wizarding Community. Or more the Ministry of Magic. How could they not know? Hermione has been through a lot of shit. I mean everyone, including her, thinking and believing that she is a Muggle born…the day the Magical world finds out…oh the look on so many faces."

"Harry they didn't know because of not being on top of the detection of young witches and wizards thing. So when do you think Hermione will want to tell everyone? Aside from those that are here anyway."

"I don't know. Whenever she feels like it."

"As soon as possible of course, Hell probably shout it out as soon as she steps outside. I mean I would."

"Ron that's you not Hermione. If she wants the world to know that she is a half-blood she will."

"Seriously, everyone should know and then they'll stop being so…"

"Ron as far as anyone being told about this, it's up to Hermione."

"What's up to me?"

"Hey, Mione we'll help you spread the word."

"Spread what word?"

"That you are a half-blood witch and not a Muggle born."

"NO YOU WILL NOT. Seriously Ron you better not tell a single soul or ghost a thing about this. I don't even know if my parents are aware that we are from an old magical family, a strong magical family. If anyone that is not me says one thing about this to anyone…it's for me to tell and right now I don't want many knowing. I have to talk to my parents…everyone that came out here with us knowing is fine with me. Harry its okay if you tell your Aunt and Cousin…they are family after all, but…"

"We promise Hermione. We promise to not tell anyone we don't have permission to tell." Harry quickly interjected before she got on a roll.

"Yes we promise. Ron…"

"Fine I promise not to say anything to anyone about this. I don't understand why you don't want to tell the world the news. It's great."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley…"

Whatever Hermione was going to say was never heard as Able appeared at that exact moment.

"Able is everything okay across the way?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes. All fine sir. They's wondering where you's went. Able though he check over here. Godfather ready to go. Worried 'bout Marie and Violet."

"Oh yeah. Thank you Able. I can guarantee that we will be back. I can promise that there will be a witch and a wizard in the Evans Estate and soon. My Aunt and Cousin are going to…I don't know what they'll do actually."

Able smiled happily and brightly at the thought of having beings to serve.

All four children quickly made haste through the house, the grounds and out the gate to find Sirius, Remus and the twins standing in front of the gate to the Evans property.

"Sorry we disappeared on everyone…" Harry started to say.

"Harry and I are family, in other words…half-blood witch here."

"Not surprised Granger. Not that Muggle borns aren't intelligent but…" Said Fred.

"Uh…thanks. No one is allowed to tell anyone. My parents have the right to hear this first hand from me and possibly Harry."

"Sure thing Granger. What a secret to keep. It's up to you who knows or doesn't know and when if every to inform them." Said George.

"Thank you. Ron seems to think that I should put a notice in the Daily Prophet."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, that way you wouldn't have to say it million times over."

"Ron! I strongly advise you to remember your promise to me." Hermione said firmly.

Harry wedged himself in between the two, Hermione was glowing and it did not feel like Ron was in a safe situation. Harry understood Hermione's position on the situation but he also knew that Hermione would feel horrible if she hurt Ron, even if he deserved it.

"Ron shut it. Hermione please calm down. I will personally make sure that Ron doesn't say anything before you're ready. Hermione I really feel that if you don't calm down and soon you may accidently hurt someone that you don't want to hurt…like me, your cousin."

Hermione let out a huff, turned around and walked off towards road. Remus quickly followed behind Hermione, he could only imagine what Mr. and Mrs. Granger would do if they lost their only daughter.

One everyone was at the edge of the dirt road and the main road, Sirius held on to the twins, Harry and Ginny held on to each other, Remus had a firmer hold on Hermione than he had on Ron. The three groups turned on the spot at the same time and seconds later found themselves in the middle of the entry at Potter Manor. Sirius apologized to the group, promised Hermione that in the next day or so he would escort her to her parents and help explain everything. He also got her okay to tell Marie and Violet before leaving to Grimmuald Place.


	78. Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78

Hermione was in a bit of shock despite her previous explosions headed up to the library, the one place anywhere that could put her at ease and help her deal with surprises. Harry was concerned about his best friend, well Cousin. He was surprised yes, the excitement of the development had more strength. For Harry it was knowing that he had more family out there even if they had never heard of him until Hermione started at Hogwarts. It was going to take some getting used to, referring to Hermione as his Cousin and not just simply one of his best friends.

Harry looked around at each of his friends and Remus and saw they all were also concerned about Hermione.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I believe that she will, she just needs a little time to truly comprehend what happened today. If in a day or two she hasn't snapped out of it then I'd say we should worry. But I am sure that she'll be just fine a day or two."

"Who will be fine in a day or two?" Asked Molly Weasley.

"Molly, how are you?"

"Fine thank you. I do apologize, how are all of you?"

"Fine." Remus replied not quite convincingly.

"We just got back from Aviemore."

"And how did it go this time?"

"We actually saw the houses and looked around in them. Well, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and myself looked around both houses. It turns out that Hermione is my Cousin. I don't know the whole story, but it seems there had been a falling out with the family and one brother kept the name Evans while the other took Granger but apparently they made up. Hermione is in shock needless to say." Harry explained as briefly and as informative as he could.

"I quite understand. Where is the dear?"

"Upstairs in the library." Ginny answered.

Molly headed on up and stayed up there for a while.

"She'll be fine. She's strong so don't worry about her too much. I'll be going, I just wanted to see how things were going over this way." Molly said just before disappearing in a green flame.

"Keep an eye on her will you?"

"Sure Harry, but where are you going?" Remus asked

"To go find my Aunt and Cousin."

"Do you know where they are staying?"

"No. I suppose I should find out."

Remus smiled and nodded in agreement.

Harry thought about apparating to Grimmuald Place but changed his mind. He instead walked to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, tossed it in the fireplace and said 'Grimmuald Place'. Harry then kneeled on the floor and only stuck his head through.

Once the dizzying sensation subsided and Harry was able to see clearly he called out for his Godfather.

"Master Harry." Kreacher happily croaked out.

"Kreacher is Sirius around?"

"Yes Master Harry. Do you want Kreacher to get Master Sirius for you?"

"Yes please."

Though only several seconds later it felt to Harry that it had been minutes maybe hours by the time Sirius arrived.

"Harry is everything alright?"

"Yes. I was just wondering where my Aunt and Cousin are at."

"I offered for them to stay here. It seemed that Petunia was considering it but she changed her mind."

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask 'why'?"

"Oh. I don't see it that they went back to the house on Privet Drive…"

"Actually they are staying there. They have made some changes to make it more comfortable. You can check there first if you want. Though if they are not there don't worry. I am sure that they are either just out or they have decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Out of curiosity, why are you looking for them?"

"Evans Estate of course."

"I see…um…Harry, maybe I should go with you. It is going to be quite a shock to find out…"

"I see your point. Should I just come over to your place and then we can go from there?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll meet you here shortly, I'm going to let Violet and Marie know what's going on. And it is not a problem that I take off with you for a bit. I have a lot of time to catch up with my daughter."

"See you in a bit."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Sirius appeared near a tree along Privet Drive. It wasn't broad daylight or was it in the middle of the night. It was just dark enough to not be noticed appearing out of nowhere. Both made sure that no one else in the vicinity were outside for whatever reason. Once both were certain that it was clear enough to proceed they stepped out and made their way to Number Four. Once they stepped up on the porch Sirius raised his hand to knock, Harry on the other hand just opened the door and walked. Sirius quickly followed Harry.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley." Harry called out.

Petunia quickly emerged from the kitchen. At seeing Harry and Sirius she smiled for a moment and then a look of concern spread across her face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, it's something that I recently found out."

"Harry I think it would be best if we were sitting down somewhere comfortable. And maybe even have Dudley present unless you'd rather explain it twice."

"Good point."

Petunia gestured for Harry and Sirius to make themselves at home in the living room as she went to get Dudley.

As Harry and Sirius walked into the living room, Harry immediately noticed changes that had been made since the last time he had been there. For starters he could see photos of his parents as well as himself all around in various areas. As much as it was heart felt it was confusing as well. Most of the photos were Muggle one's, the subjects of the photos did not move but there were quite a few that were moving. The photos of when his mother was just a baby all the way up to sometime prior to his parent's death. He was the most surprised to see pictures that were clearly from when his parents got married, photos that included his father also there were photos of Harry. Not just the few depicting the first year or so of his life but ones of his time at Hogwarts as those were the only ones that existed of him aside from the first year of his life. It was nice to finally see photos of himself inside the house on Privet Drive, it was also confusing. The furniture was different, some pieces were different not just size or style but also color. The furniture was also arranged different, completely the opposite of how it had been. It actually felt warm, loving, welcoming and inviting. The whole room had a loving, warm feeling to it. For the first ever in his life standing in that living room he actually felt that he belonged there, felt that he was welcome, felt that he was family and most of all he felt loved and wanted. Something he had never really felt in the Dursley's. Harry then realized that he was not in the Dursley's house, it was his Aunt Petunia Evens house.

"Harry…"

"I'm fine Sirius, I promise. It's just…well where did all these photos of me and my parents come from?"

"Well I managed to get a hold of photos of you and gave them to your Aunt, she wanted photos of you. As for the ones of your parents I can't say other than guess that the ones of your mum as a child…I would say your Aunt already had them. I am sure she would not mind answering your questions about the photos."

Harry shrugged and made up his mind that he was going to ask, before informing her of what he found out.

Harry and Sirius took a seat and became very comfortable in next to no time at all. A few minutes later Petunia and Dudley entered the living room and took a seat.

"Before I get into what I found out, I was wondering where you got most of these photos."

"I've had all of them all along. Well, not the ones of you from the past few years. I kept them hidden from V…Vernon down in the cellar. Every photo and letter that your mum sent…I did not throw them away…I never opened them, I just hid them in a box down in the cellar. I didn't know that I would ever get the chance to…I hoped that one day I would be able to find out, to know what she sent me, what she wrote. To be honest I had forgotten that it was all down there until recently. It was shortly after you and Dudley returned to school after the Christmas Holiday, I was determined to clean up this house. Whether or not Dudley and I stay…or if I sell the place. I went down into the cellar and found the box. I must admit that at first seeing the box I wasn't sure what was in it until I opened it. I am still a bit puzzled…I remember the box being quite a bit smaller. I am guessing that it has to do with magic…I recall hoping, wising that the box would be big enough to accommodate whatever my sister sent…"

"Aunt Petunia…basically even back then you were showing signs of magic ability. It's not always the big, extravagant things. Mostly it's little things like what you did with the box in the cellar."

"Hmmm."

"Okay Harry, what did you want to talk to us about? My apologies for being or seeming rude that was not my intention."

Harry explained everything beginning with his inheritance from his father. Petunia and Dudley were horrified as to what the Minister of Magic had done in an obvious attempt to keep Harry from claiming his inheritance. Harry did leave out the part of Voldemort's soul being attached to him before it was removed. He did explain as much as he could about Merlin. Thankfully Sirius knew quite a bit and explained in as much detail as possible while making short. Harry then got to the part of discovering that there were other inheritances, Evans and Granger.

"It can't possibly mean that…"

"Actually Aunt Petunia, it does mean that you are a half blood witch and not a Muggle born."

Sirius quickly explained what is meant by 'Muggle born'. Sirius also explained about the detection of new witches and wizards.

"Oh." Was all Petunia could muster to say to this revelation.

"You say there is a house?"

"An Estate. It's quite grand to be honest. I have Potter Manor so…well, I was thinking that you and Dudley should get the Evans Estate."

Dudley and Petunia were sitting still, both slightly pale due to the shock of everything that had been explained to them.

"If you want it…take some time to think about it. If you chose to take it, get word to Sirius and he'll let me know."

"Sure. I need to think…I need to…I don't know." Petunia sputtered out softly.

Dudley was speechless.

"We'll let you think about it and talk it over with Dudley." Sirius said as he motioned for Harry to stand.

The next second Harry found himself standing in the middle of Grimmuald Place.

"That went better than I thought it would have. I'm pretty sure because you were there to help me explain. Which, thank you for that."

"No problem Harry. Are you going to stay here for dinner or are you expected back at Potter Manor?"

"Though it would only take a moment to return, I think that I'll stay here for dinner. I certainly do not want to eat before eating dinner."

"I'll let Kreacher know that you will be here for dinner. If you feel up to it, let everyone at Potter Manor know that you'll be here for dinner."

"I'd rather not. But you can go ahead and do so."

Sirius chuckled as he headed to the fireplace.

A few days had gone by and Hermione was still in a bit of shock over finding out that she is a half-blood witch. It wasn't so much as a shock really anymore as it was being furious at the Ministry for more than one thing. One, obviously has to do with the Ministry not staying on top of the detection of new witches and wizards and secondly, that they did not let witches and wizards know that they have inheritances. She could sort of understand Gringotts for not informing anyone of his or inheritance who wouldn't think that wizarding families wouldn't let another know of such things. Hermione just wanted some time alone to think things through, she was not looking forward to dealing with the Minster nor was she looking forward to talking to her parents. As far as her parents were concerned she was not sure how they would react to it. She wondered if they would want to move in to the house or would they not want it? If they did not want it, what would happen to it? Would she be able to one day move in to the house? She really wanted to have the option to be able to move into it even though at this point she was not sure what she wanted to do.

Some time that day a light, bordering on a toasted, creamy caramelized, brown owl flew in through a window and landed in the middle of the table trying desperately to get Harry's attention.

"Oi, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry said as he turned around to see an owl in front of him. He quickly removed the scroll of parchment from the owl's outstretched leg, unrolled it and read it.

"So…" Ron began.

"It's from Sirius. My Aunt and Cousin would like to see Evans Estate."

"When?"

"Now."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go take them to see it. There's enough of us here, we can keep an eye on Hermione. She'll be okay. Since we all know where you'll be we can send for you if we need you."

"I can't find a thing to argue about."

"Really?" Ron asked surprised since almost everything he said could be argued in one way or another.

"Yes, really. I'm not sure when I'll back, providing I am not called back here."

"I'll let Muri and Sparky know that you might not be here for dinner or for a few days but that you also might just be late in returning."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem, really I mean it no problem."

Harry smiled and then disapparated on the spot, seconds later standing in the middle of the living room at Grimmuald Place.

"Hello. Anyone here?"

"Oh hey Harry."

"Violet where's Sirius?"

"He went to get Petunia and Dudley, he should be back any second."

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Not better than that. It would be even better if Marie was…"

"Of course." Harry said comforting.

"Thank you for that Harry…it sounds like they're here."

"Not to be rude or anything…I just…"

"Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded and took off to where his Godfather, Aunt and Cousin were.

"Well I see you wasted no time in coming over." Sirius said teasingly.

"Ha, ha. Well I really want…I know, I know."

About an hour later Harry, Sirius, Petunia and Dudley were standing in the clearing with the Estates in plain view. The closer to the gate leading to the Evans Estate they became the faster Harry seemed to walk.

"Harry, slow down a bit would you." Sirius loudly called out to Harry.

"Sorry." Harry said very apologetically as he slowed down his stride.

Once all four were standing in front of the gate Harry could sense that Petunia and Dudley both were unsure about touching the gate. Harry kindly touched the gate and it swung open for them to enter.

As they walked towards the door, Petunia and Dudley stayed fairly close to Harry and Sirius as they looked around trying to take it all in but doubtful that they'd ever be able to take it all in. Once standing on the porch Petunia and Dudley's eyes were transfixed on the emblem that was embedded in the door. At hearing sounds of approach Harry looked to his right to see Able heading in their direction.

"Hello Able."

"Ah, Harry Potter you have returned."

"Yes, this is my Aunt Petunia and my Cousin Dudley."

"Able is happy to meet both. Is they's staying?"

"I don't know. They haven't known of the existence of the Estate for long. They wanted to take a look."

"Able understand. Able hope they's be staying."

Harry smiled, turned back towards the door and opened it. Harry remained silent as he watched his aunt and Cousin do their best to take in the entryway and the staircase leading upstairs. Not much later Harry led them to the living room. Petunia and Dudley sat down on the nearest couch looking a bit overwhelmed.

"If I'd known of this I would have left the big bully a long time ago. Harry…"

"No need to apologize anymore. I now understand the situation of before."

"So what would I have to do to claim or whatever?"

"Just declare yourself as the head of house."

"And how would I do that?"

Harry briefly explained how one would do that. He gave the example of what Sirius had done as well as what he had done and left his aunt to think about it. After a few minutes Sirius suggested that Petunia and Dudley have a look around the house and grounds.

Petunia and Dudley walked back in the house just as the final preparations for dinner were finished. It was silent all through dinner. Petunia and Dudley were eating slowly, not that Harry and Sirius ate like starving pigs. Once Harry and Sirius finished eating they excused themselves to the living room. As the time passed Harry started to worry about his aunt and Cousin, mostly his aunt. This was a lot to take in, Harry did notice though that they were taking this quite a bit better than Hermione and taken to finding out that she was a half-blood witch after believing and being treated as a Muggle born. But he did not doubt that Hermione would bounce back so to speak. She did know of the possibility beforehand bouncing around in her head. The time finally got to Harry and he had to check on his aunt and Cousin. Sirius followed Harry out of the living room and into the entryway to find Petunia standing in the middle of the entryway with Dudley standing slightly off to the side of his mum.

"I, Petunia Evans, the last of the line aside from my son Dudley and nephew Harry, declare myself as the Head of House of Evans Estate."

Harry was delighted to say the least. He was aware but not surprised of the surge of magic that filled the entryway. As quick as the surge was felt it dissipated. Harry noticed that an elegant, feminine necklace appeared around his Aunts neck. He also noticed that a bracelet, not unlike a medical bracelet that would be seen in the Muggle world, appeared around his Cousins left wrist. Both items Harry could tell bared the Evans crest, in miniature.

"Sirius, I know that you are getting to know your daughter and helping her guardian but would it be possible for you to help Dudley and I move our things over here from…"

"It will be no problem helping you move everything over. Although I wonder if we'd be able to set up a temporary floo connection to the house on Privet Drive and here? Petunia, would you and Dudley be up for a trip to the Ministry?"

"I suppose so."

All four disappeared from the entryway of Evans Estate and appeared in the Ministry. Harry really hoped beyond anything that there wasn't a run in with the Minister of Magic. He had, had enough of the old coot and did not fancy seeing him anytime soon. Although if he ever saw Cornelius Fudge ever again it would be too soon.

"Shit." Harry grumbled softly.

"Harry…"

"Don't look now Sirius but it's none other than the Minister of Magic."

"For the love of Merlin why now? Harry please do your best to just ignore the daft poor excuse for a Minister."

"I can't promise anything but I will try. If he starts in…I will defend myself with whatever means come to mind."

"Fair enough. Brace yourself he's heading over this way."

"What brings you here? Haven't you and Mr. Potter done enough? Don't tell me that he's claiming and declaring more? I am aware that there are two Estates…"

"Minister excuse me but my nephew and his Godfather are just escorting myself and my son to the floo network to inquire about a temporary connection from the dreaded place on Privet Drive to the Estate I recently claimed by means of declaring myself as the Head of House. Though I do appreciate the help you provided to my son and I, I would appreciate it more if you would stop badgering my nephew over securing into his possession what is rightfully his. You would do better to allow anyone to claim what is rightfully his or hers as that would prevent one so young from having to do what is necessary to secure what is rightfully his or hers. If you don't mind, actually I don't care if you do or not, I would appreciate it if you would step aside so that I can see if there is a simple and quick way to move into my Estate."

Sirius could keep a straight face and as a result a chuckle could be heard coming from him. Harry was beside himself, he admired his aunt so much more for the way she stood up for him and stood up to the Minister. It was difficult for Harry to not bust up laughing near to hysterics at the shocked expression on the Minister's face. Suddenly Harry realized that he was standing in the corridor alone with the Minister. Harry quickly slipped into the Floo Networks office instead of doing something that would not end up benefiting him…in long run that is.

It had not been a problem with making a temporary connection from the house on Privet Drive to the Evans Estate considering it was for the sole purposes of moving. Once that was done, Harry and Sirius assisted with connecting the Evans Estate with a few other places that would make it easier on his aunt and Cousin. Of course this included Potter Manor. Once it was done Sirius altered the witches memory in regard to Potter Manor, Harry used the charm that Hermione had found or had come up with to disguise the written part concerning Potter Manor.

Once they were finished at the Ministry the four of them flooed to Grimmuald Place. Sirius explained to Petunia and Dudley that they would be apparating to the front gates of Potter Manor and that Harry can indeed apparate and gave Dudley the choice of apparating side-a-long with Harry or apparition with him and his mother. Dudley was not all that comfortable with apparition in the first place but chose to go with his Cousin. Seconds later they were standing in front of the gates and the bone chilling voice emanated and rumbled around them, this did not affect Harry or Sirius in the slightest as they were used to it. Petunia and Dudley on the other hand looked a bit frightened.

"Harry Potter and Sirius Black escorting my aunt Petunia Evans and Cousin Dudley Evans."

The gates swung open allowing them to pass through the gates. Harry could only smirk as he heard his aunt and Cousin gasping at this or that as they made their way to the porch. Once inside Harry introduced his aunt and Cousin to Sparky and Muri. As each witch or wizard came to see what was going on Harry introduced them. About an hour later Sirius escorted Petunia and Dudley back to Privet Drive.

Over the next few days Petunia and Dudley moved their belongings with the help of Sirius, Harry and Remus. Sirius and Remus alternating which one helped and which one stayed with the rest of the guests at Potter Manor. Hermione finally snapped out of it and felt that she was in a better state of being to talk to her parents about the Granger Estate as well as hopefully get an answer to a question that had been on her mind.

The first opportunity Hermione had she walked up to Sirius and asked if he could take her to her parents and help explain about Granger Manor as well as convince them to take a look at the Estate plus there had been something nagging at her conscious. Sirius kindly agreed as it was not a problem or an inconvenience.

Shortly after Hermione and Sirius left there was a 'pop' sound. Harry headed over to see who was arriving at the Manor. To his surprise and slightly fear he saw Draco with Dobby.

"Draco…"

"It's okay Harry. I was just stopping by to drop off the books I said I would bring over for Granger."

"I'll make sure that she gets the books. And thank you for bringing them."

"Where is she? Just curious."

"She's with Sirius at her parents' house discussing something that we found out. She has been in shock."

"Not to be nosey or anything but…"

"She…"

"Ron don't. You know that Hermione will kill you or nearly kill you if you say what you're thinking about saying. I will tell you, hopefully, for the last time that it's up to Hermione to tell anyone about it."

"Fine."

"Though I am not that much more curious I won't pester you for an answer. I'll just have to wait until she's ready to say anything. I must admit that this is going to on my mind…constantly."

"I'm sure she'll tell you…"

"Soon…"

"Not what I was going to say Ron, I was going to say eventually. It's a lot to process, I'll tell you that."

"Oh, hello. Since Draco is here why don't we continue with…"

"That sounds like a plan Ginny. Thanks." Harry said with a smile.

"Unless Draco, you need to get back." Ginny amended.

"Not really. I had difficulties or well, Rosie had difficulties with getting the books. In fact I actually had to retrieve the books. Don't worry it was really late and my dad is a deep sleeper, he doesn't wake easily so it was not a problem getting them. Although I am surprised that he had them in the library, usually he keeps these ones and a few others locked up tight in his office."

They worked on more defensive and protective spells for a few hours before Draco decided to return to his attic.

Once in the attic though Draco had spells and charms up to keep his whereabouts quiet he could hear his father yelling and demanding to know where a few books were. He couldn't hear his mother though which meant that she was further away or speaking softly. On further thought he realized it was more than likely that it was both. Desperately wanting to know what was going on Draco called for Rosie.

"Young Master calls Rosie?"

"Yes. Rosie what's going on down there? I mean I can hear my father as I know you are aware but I can't hear my mum. Is she okay?"

"As far as Rosie can tell Mistress is okay. Mistress knows not where Master's books are and suggest that Master should be more careful of where he leaves his books if he worried 'bout anyone finding them. Mistress also say that it's not her problem that Master lost his books. Master not like that at all. Mistress faster than Master and Mistress vanish to private room. Master really not happy."

"Were you asked about the books Rosie?"

"Master ask Rosie yes. Rosie tell Master Rosie know not of books since Rosie not know what to do with books. Master ask no more questions about them."

"Rosie you did good. Real good. I am happy to have you serve my family."

"An honor for Rosie to serve family. Specially young Master and Mistress. Bad Rosie…"

"No Rosie you are not a bad house elf and I forbid you to punish yourself in any way. Thank you for telling me what was going on down there."

"Anything for Young Master."

"Feel free to go back down there to whatever I pulled you away from."

Rosie bowed and disappeared with a 'pop'.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It has been a bit crazy…family visiting took up most of my time…it was nice seeing them. Also life tends to get in the way at times. Also my beta was on vacation…: (**

**Any way enough rambling from me…**

**I plan to have the next chapter ready to go soon.**

**Any thoughts? All are welcome.**


	79. Chapter 79

CHAPTER 79

Hermione and Sirius arrived on the front door step of Mr. and Mrs. Granger's.

"Hermione are you sure about this? I mean as in doing this right now?"

"Yes. It's not going to be any easier to explain this to them if I wait longer. Besides the longer I wait the more they'll be upset that I didn't tell them sooner. This way they'll understand why it took me some time to tell them about it and there's something that I need to know."

"Point made. After you."

Hermione nervously smiled as she knocked before entering her parents' house.

"Mum, dad."

"Hermione dear, what brings you here?" Greg Granger asked curiously.

"Is everything alright Hermione? Oh…Mr. Black…"

"Not to worry everything is alright. There is something that Hermione wishes to talk to both of you about and asked for my assistance in helping her explain."

"There's also something else that I would like to know." Hermione added.

"I suggest we all have a seat in the living room." Lucy Granger said.

Lucy and Greg sat down on the couch, Sirius took a seat in an oversized, overfilled armchair and Hermione took the other identical armchair. Hermione was not sure where to start. She couldn't decide if she wanted to ask if her parents knew that there was a chance she could be a witch or to explain about Granger Estate first. While she thought about how to proceed she remained silent and obviously in thought.

"What is this all about?" Greg asked curiously.

Everyone looked over at Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were curious as to what their daughter would have to talk to them about so urgently. Sirius not knowing how Hermione wanted to proceed remained silent, waiting for some sign from her. If Hermione wanted to talk to her parent's about the matter he had no clue of first he didn't want to go into detail about the Estate.

"First and foremost, mum, dad did either of you have a clue that there could be a possibility that I am a witch?"

Lucy Granger unsuccessfully hid a cringing expression. Greg on the other hand did not react in the slightest. He was curious as to what brought this question to the surface.

"What makes you ask your mother and I that question? It has been a few years since we received your acceptance letter to Hogwarts."

"It didn't cross my mind at the time. The difference now is that well I found out something and it resulted in me thinking about it for a few days. I realized that both of you did not seem so surprised...I mean you both took it in without a problem. In hindsight it seems that you expected the letter."

"What did you find out?" Greg asked as he was confused as to why this was coming up after a few years since receiving the Hogwarts letter.

"Dear I am sure that we will find out about that part before the day is over. It's only fair to answer her question first."

"True. Do you want to tell her or shall I?"

"I should be the one to explain."

"Mum…"

"Hermione…first of all I apologize, deeply and sincerely apologize for not telling you this right away. Especially when the letter from Hogwarts arrived. Yes, your father and I were aware that there was a possibility."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"When you came into our lives I did wonder if it could be possible. I decided to wait and keep a close eye on you for any signs. Yes it was obvious to your father and I that you could do magic at a young age. You were only three when I saw the first sign. Long story short you were really mad and set the living room on fire. A cousin of mine assisted in helping putting the place to rights. As time passed you would do something magical and so much stronger that the last time. Most of the time you would want something so bad and suddenly you would have it. When at school if you wanted to be left alone or wanted to get back at another student or a teacher because he or she was not being fair to you…whatever would come to mind that you saw fit as retribution would happen. No one at the school knew what had happened exactly. No one ever thought that it had to do with you."

"And yet you never told me? You never explained anything to me. I worked so hard to try and fit in and all I ended up with is being known as the insufferable-know-it-all. It's a sheer miracle that I can even say that I have friends. I have been called a Mudblood repeatedly. You should have told me before I started at Hogwarts, before the letter came. It was obvious to both of you and not once thought about how I might be affected. Oh I would have studied everything I could have gotten my hands on but I would have been more careful how I handled myself at Hogwarts…"

"For a while your father and I weren't sure if you could handle it…"

"Oh but explaining that I am special…"

"I didn't know what else to tell you. As each day, each year passed I couldn't figure out how to tell you. I didn't know how you would react to it. I am so sorry sweetheart."

"Wait, mum you're…but I thought…"

"Magic is from my side. My Grandparents were magical, when they had my mother she didn't have any signs…they still told her all about the magical community as she did with me. My mother was a squib…"

"I know about that mum." Hermione said sarcastically.

"The same went for me as it did for my mum."

"Wait but your last name…"

"My mother had fallen love with my father. She thought he felt the same way. She didn't know that he was only after a good time, a fling. It lasted for two years."

"And…"

"When it was known that my mother was pregnant with me…he left my mother. He just disappeared, completely untraceable."

"Your mum had you and raised you alone?"

"Not quite, she had her family. They weren't thrilled about my mother being unwed…they took her in with open arms, as it should be with family. They helped her with everything. My mother gave me her last name of Granger instead of my father's. She was so heartbroken that she couldn't bear giving me his last name."

"I don't…"

"I was disowned by my family. I chose to marry your mother, I fell for her deeply. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. My family had other ideas for the one I would I spend the rest of my life with. Your mother and I had just found out that we were expecting you into our lives and I was contacted by my brother. It seemed that the family wanted to talk, to make amends. I was uncertain about meeting with them, I couldn't shake this feeling that it wasn't what I was supposed to believe it to be. I tried to get out of it since it wasn't sitting well with me. I told my brother that it would be better to set it up for another time. I mentioned that we were going to have a baby. Well, my brother became even more adamant that I meet with the family and too think of my child's future. Grudgingly I greed. I was deeply bothered with how he was acting but I also wanted to know what they were up to."

"What were they up to?"

"I never got to find out. From what I was told there had been an accident…something about a gas main leak…all of my family that was alive at the time were in the house when it exploded…no one inside or nearby survived the explosion. Since I had been disowned and never got to meet with them to possibly make amends I gladly accepted the last name of Granger. I have no regrets of taking your mother's last name. I have no desire to be associated with that part of my heritage. If you want to know I will without hesitation give the last name I had been born with."

Hermione took a moment to let it all soak in, or well tried to let it soak in anyway. There was a part of her that was curious about her father's family but with how uncomfortable he seemed in telling her what he had she was not sure really if she wanted to know anything about them. Hermione decided to wait on asking for the name of her father's family, wait to be sure she wanted to know. If she didn't need to know, if it seemed irrelevant then there was no need to find out the name.

Lucy and Greg were feeling the sting of hurt but were not upset about it. They knew that their daughter would be quite upset with them for not telling her anything about the magical community. It still stung painfully that their daughter could not look at them. They knew that in time Hermione would forgive them and they were more than willing to wait and more than understanding of the situation.

An hour went by in silence. Nearly complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of inhaling, exhaling, the ticking of the clock in the living room and the house creaking as old houses do in the Muggle world anyway.

"So, Hermione what is it that you found out?" Lucy asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, do you remember Harry?"

"Yes. Though we only briefly met the young man."

"Okay well, he found out that he has an inheritance from his father's side of his family. That relatively resulted in Harry looking in at Gringotts a bit further to see if there were any more for him. It turns out that his mother was not a Muggle born though she may not have known this fact. Anyway he found two other inheritances…sort of. One was…is Evans, through his mother. The other…Granger. At first I didn't believe that…I couldn't believe that it could possibly be any relation to me. It just did not seem possible with how I grew up, with how I have been treated by so many. A group of us, including Sirius, went and took a look at the Estates. Harry and I slipped away from everyone else that was with us to go take a look at the Granger Estate. I was nervous about looking around the Granger Estate. If it had no relation to me, despite everything I kept saying it would have been…then on the other side if there was a connection to me. We did look around and found a Family Tree Tapestry. I didn't look at much oddly enough. I saw both of you and myself. It was quite a shock. I honestly can't remember much. To me it was seeing that and then yelling at Ron about whether or not I was going to tell the world. Although I have a feeling that I may have done something but can't figure out or remember what I did."

The Granger's home fell silent once again. It had only been about thirty minutes before Sirius explained in more detail how Harry found out about the Evans and Granger Estates and that since Harry is not the last living relative he can only make a claim but cannot declare himself as the Head of House not that Harry wanted to do that but he certainly does not want anyone that shouldn't have the property and vaults at Gringotts to get a hold of it.

"My husband and I are fine with what we have. We have worked hard to get where we are now. We have our practice and a house that we love. I…we…"

"Before you make a decision on whether or not you want the Estate I suggest both of you at least take a look at the Estate or at least give it some thought. No matter what Mrs. Granger you are not obligated or required to declare Head of House but you can make a claim on it so that it doesn't fall into say the wrong hands for lack of a better argument. The Estate and vaults at Gringotts could go to Hermione as long as the eldest, living, blood Granger at least claims it. When the both of you and Hermione feel that she is ready to handle the responsibilities you can hand the whole thing over to her."

"I can't argue with that. Lucy we should really think about it at least."

"I agree with Sirius, you both should think about it. I am not sure if there is a time limit or not, we weren't able to find that out so I don't think that there is. Regardless the Minister of Magic is being a bit of a git…actually worse than that but I'd rather not say what I really think of him…I may be ticked at both of you but I will not disrespect either of you in your own home with what I really think of the Minister of Magic. I would like to know what you both decide as soon as you do…"

"Of course honey. This does involve you, if you have anything to say about the Estate and…we…I would like to know…"

"All I will say is that I would like the option of having the choice as to whether or not I want the Estate sometime in the future…distant future…" Hermione said as she stood up as though she was ready to leave.

"Leaving already?" Lucy asked.

"I think that it would be best if I do go. I fear I might say something that I would regret. I need time to think, to calm down, to process everything."

"If you feel that it is best then **we** will not stand in your way. I trust your instincts to be accurate. One last thing before you go…always know that your mother and I love you very much and we are deeply sorry for not informing you of the possibilities."

Hermione only nodded. She could not even bring herself to smile. She just had to get out of there as quick as possible. This was extremely difficult for Hermione to do, she was feeling guilty about hurting her parents. She never would have thought there was anything they could do that would result in her being furious at them but she refused to apologize to them for withholding the magical information she should have had as a kid, if not when odd things started to happen at home or at school then when her Hogwarts letter arrived via someone from Hogwarts.

Hermione was relieved but yet still pretty angry at her parents. She was mostly glad that she was now back at Potter Manor stretched out on her bed in the room she had claimed for when she stayed there. Hermione had not told anyone what happened at her parents' house. She was not sure if she could share with them what she found out without it seeming as though she was taking out her frustration and anger on her friends. She didn't think that Sirius would tell everyone currently at Potter Manor he was not the type to tell another's tale. Not that she would be upset at Sirius if he had, in fact it would be a relief. She wouldn't have to tell them but it would be better if she told them. This is something that she personally should share with her friends. Hermione had been so focused on her thoughts that she had not noticed that Harry had knocked on her open door and stood in the doorway.

After a few minutes Harry cleared his throat to let his best friend know that he was there.

Hermione was ripped right out of her thoughts with a startled jump.

"Oh, Harry. Sorry that I've been…"

"Obviously something else happened while you were speaking with your parents. Is it that bad?"

"No, not really. I mean compared to what others have gone through it's not so bad. It's more upsetting…I think. I'm not sure…I'm just really…they kept things from me."

"Oh. I just wanted to see how you're doing. I want you to know that whenever you are ready to talk I'll listen. That is what family and friends do."

"I would tell you now but I know that everyone else will want to know what happened and I do not feel like saying it repeatedly."

"Would you rather I round up everyone else or would you rather coming down?"

"It would be more comfortable if I went down. This room is a bit small to fit everyone in."

"Well, whenever you are ready you know where to find us."

"Thanks Harry…"

"Oh and I will make the twins and younger promise to not badger you the second you surface."

Hermione smiled a 'thank you' to Harry before he left. Hermione remained on her bed for a few more minutes before getting up and going down stairs. Not only was she going to tell the rest of her friends and Remus but she needed to eat something.

**Down stairs**

"Harry, do you know what happened? Did she tell you?" Ron inquired as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"I do not know what happened exactly, all I know is that her parent's kept something from her. I do not know what they kept from her only that they did."

"Is she going to let us know?" Ron asked with concern thick in his voice.

Harry looked at Fred, George, Ron and Ginny before saying, "When Hermione should come down do not bug her about it. Do not say anything or ask anything having to do with talking with her parent's. I want you all to promise me. Promise or no promise anyone that were to say anything about it will not like how I react to it. Not only is she one of my best friends but she is my cousin. Now, do all of you promise not to say or ask anything concerning what happened at her parent's?"

Each one promised not to bring up anything concerning Hermione's parents.

Just as everyone finished up eating Hermione walked into the kitchen. Hermione fully expected someone to say something. She was grateful and surprised that no one did. She barely looked at anyone as she made her way around the table to take a seat and eat. Hermione ate in peaceful silence without being watched or ogled in any way, for this she was even more grateful for. Once she finished her meal she looked up and at everyone. When her eyes fell on Sirius she smiled hoping that her gratitude for not saying anything to the others was expressed in her smile. When she received a nod in response she knew that he understood what she had been trying to say. Hermione took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm sure the rest of you are wondering what happened at my parents."

No one said anything. Everyone looked at Hermione and gave her their undivided attention.

"After looking around the Granger Estate and getting over the shock and other emotions, I started thinking back to when I was younger. At that time things I would do or things that would happen due to a thought or a strong desire for something…well let me say that weird, strange and odd things would happen. Then my thoughts brought me to when my Hogwarts letter arrived with someone from the school, though for the life of me I can't remember who it was. Anyway, while thinking back to then…I realized that my parents weren't surprised as though they expected it. I started thinking that maybe I was just reading more into it than what was there. I asked my parents if they suspected, if they had any clue that there could be the possibility that I was a witch…"

"They knew there was a possibility, didn't they? Sorry for interrupting…I just…"

"It's okay Harry. Your right though. They did know that there was a strong possibility. They knew when I was three. Apparently I set the living room on fire when I was mad about something. As the years passed there were more things, little things nothing like setting things on fire. At first they weren't sure if I could have handled it and then they weren't sure how I would react to it. Yes I was shocked when I found out, but that didn't last long. I knew I was different. From my parents telling me that I was special…I knew that I was but they only told me repeatedly every day. My mum is a second generation squib but had been told by her mother about the magical community. My grandmother was abandoned by my grandfather when he found that she was pregnant. My grandmother, with help from family raised my mother. My father had been disowned by his family due to the fact that he went through with marrying my mum. Without the words actually being said I know…it's not hard to come to the conclusion that my father's family did not approve of his choice of a wife. My parents had just found out that I was on the way when my father's brother called to say that the family wanted to reconcile. My father was wary of this and tried to get out of it, tried to get it changed to a different day. My father even mentioned that he was going to be a father. His brother became adamant that my father meet with the family and work things out and told my father to think of the baby. My father grudgingly agreed. Before he could meet them…where the rest of his living family were…the house exploded because of a gas main leak…at least that is what my father was told anyway. Since being disowned and not had the chance to see if it was truly making amends he took my mum's last name when they married and is perfectly happy at doing so."

To Hermione's surprise the room was quiet for a while any way.

"That's…I don't know what to say." Harry said softly.

Everyone else in the room seemed to feel that Harry said it all for all of them.

"Hermione, did your dad happen to tell you what his family name is?"

"No, but he said that if I ever want to know to just ask and he'll tell me without hesitation. He has no desire to be associated with his family. I'm not sure if I want to know about them. I need to take things one at a time. Everything with Draco, Violet and Marie, Harry…Morgan le Fay and Merlin, I'm a half-blood witch, my parents knew all along and never told me, and not to mention that one of my best friends is actually my cousin and therefore Dudley is my cousin as well…I think that's enough to deal with without hedging up my father's family. I know if I knew I would be trying to see what I could find out about them and I don't want to add anything to what I'm dealing with though I'm not really dealing with it. I need to let what I now know settle in first and then figure out if I want to know about that side of the family or not. Once I figure out that then I will know how to proceed."

"That makes sense."

"Thank you Harry."

**Spinner's End**

Beaker, at risk of getting into serious trouble, hid the letter from Lily. Beaker was fed up with his master drinking all the time and instead of contacting the Headmaster at Hogwarts, the house elf took matters into his own hands.

Severus knew the letter from Lily was around somewhere. He had no memory of what he had done with the letter and was not surprised. I started to think that he may have put the letter somewhere he wouldn't find it anytime soon while drunk even though that did not seem logical but the other possibility was that his house elf hid it and it didn't seem likely to him that, that was the case. Even if it had been his house elf he would not mind. It was for the best that the letter not be in plain sight as the saying goes 'out of sight, out of mind'.

Severus felt horrible but kept all his grumblings to himself. There was no one aside from Beaker to listen, even if there were anyone around to listen they would not be sympathetic in the slightest. Who would be sympathetic to one that drank the whole time he was awake and eating next to nothing. He knew it was his own fault and was seriously kicking himself for it. Severus finally pulled himself out of bed, showered, dressed and went to see what he had to eat if anything. He made up his mind that he was not going to ask Beaker about Lily's letter at least not right away, maybe give it a day or two.

A decent meal and a few hangover potions later Severus felt much better, at least better than when he woke up. After leaving the kitchen and looking around he was filled with detest at how his residence looked. Not that it was perfect before but it at least looked as though someone lived there. Now it looked as though it had been abandoned and barely dusted. He was not angry with Beaker for not keeping the place perfectly clean. Severus knew that his house elf had put him first and main priority over the house.

Severus walked over to the armchair he normally would sit in but was disgusted with how dirty it had become while he was consumed with his drinking. He was not quite up to par for wand-less magic, it was draining compared to using a wand and in his weakened state it would not be wise to attempt wand-less magic so he walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his wand. Once returning to the living room he cleaned his chair, and sat down. While sitting there he looked around and could not let it go any longer and started waving his wand around in intricate patterns as the house or shack as he preferred to call the place started to look more acceptable. Even this little bit of magic with his wand had drained him enough that he felt as though he would pass out for days.

"Master?"

"Beaker."

"Beaker no mean to speak out of line but, Master you should not be doing much so soon. You needs rest not work. Beaker takes care of it now."

Severus exhaled and nodded in agreement with his house elf. Leaning back against the chair he closed his eyes to rest them. He thought back to when it had been suggested to him to get a house elf to help out around his place. Severus was at first adamant about not having one, to him it was a nuisance that they just get in the way and cost quite a bit. He was eventually convinced to at least give it a chance and see how it would be. Sure enough his view of house elves or at least his view of Beaker had changed dramatically. Severus wondered then and now how he even made it through a quarter of a day without the house elf. He still was not happy with how much he had to shell out for Beaker but with the change of ownership and new rules for Beaker and how Beaker reacted and took to the new rules Severus was more than satisfied with what he had paid. As each year passed he was even more satisfied with what he had paid for Beaker. It was well worth it and it became even more so to him as each year passed. Mainly it was the company, constant company, that made it worth the cost. Though now to Severus, Beaker was part of his family. The only family he had. Well other than Albus Dumbledore who unintentionally became a father figure to Severus when he really needed it the most. The next thing Severus knew he was opening his eyes and it was quite darker than earlier. He realized that he must have fallen asleep in the chair.

Severus had a small dinner and then retired for the day. Though he had not done much he felt as though it had been a week of dealing with dunderheads. That night he had trouble sleeping. He kept hearing something and wasn't sure what it was exactly. It seemed to be muffled talking but brushed it off as though he was hallucinating due to not quite being himself and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The following day Severus kept hearing the noise, a muffled sound of sorts. As the day progressed it became very annoying to him but could not for the life of him figure out where it was coming from. Spending most of the day, well more like the whole day except for stopping for meals looking for the source of the sound found himself worn out by the end of the day. During the night Severus tossed and turned. Beaker took it upon himself to continue the search for the source of the sound. Beaker found the package that had arrived the day before his master returned to the living. The closer Beaker came to the package he could hear muffled sounds coming from it. The house elf could not help himself and opened the package to see a beautiful woman with an extremely furious expression staring back at him.

"It's about time! I know you are a house elf but seriously. What is wrong with Severus? How could he miss…"

"Sorry miss. Beaker was preoccupied with Master. Master not been himself for some time. Beaker be sure to put your portrait where he find it."

"Thank you. Beaker…hmm…interesting. Did Severus give this name?"

"No."

"Oh. Still a bit interesting though. I do apologize for being so…"

"No worry Miss."

Beaker moved the portrait into his master's bedroom. Knowing his Master he was sure that Severus would not miss seeing the portrait when he woke up. Unfortunately, Severus did not see the portrait when he woke up nor did he see it when he left his room.

Severus was consumed with relief at not hearing the annoying muffled sound. He though that either he had been hearing things or his house elf took care of it but did not feel the need to inquire with Beaker about it, especially if he had been hearing things.

Just after lunch Severus could faintly hear soft mumbling, almost like the muffled sound he had heard before. His patience was very thin by now and with sheer determination went in search for where it was coming from. Each time he would be close to figuring it out it would become silent in the house once again. He was sure that the sound was coming from his bedroom but having spent so much time in there he was not ready to go back in the room unless he was going to bed. Severus gave up searching for the sound and took a seat in his armchair.

"Severus Tobias Snape!"

Severus who had just got comfortable jumped to his feet at hearing the loud, screeching of a female voice, his name being yelled out to be exact.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus mumbled as he headed to his bedroom. Once walking in he still had not figured out what had screeched his name.

"Down here you baboon."

Severus froze in place. The voice was softer, calmer and enabled him to recognize the voice as belonging to Lily and thought he had lost his mind completely.

"Sev. Look down would you. You have not lost your mind."

Severus slowly looked down to find a portrait of Lily.

"What?"

"You might want to have a seat. I pleaded with my son to send this portrait of me to you. I take it you did not get my letter."

"N-no…o-only recently…"

"Oh dear. Don't tell me you were trying to drink yourself into an early death."

"I wasn't trying to do that." Severus growled out.

"But you were drinking though."

Severus sat down on his bed and looked away from the portrait.

"Even in a portrait you can't look at me when I'm right. Huh?"

"What do you want? Why would you have a portrait of yourself sent to me?"

"I wanted to know how you've been. I will understand if you are so furious with me for how I treated you when we were in school and destroy this portrait, I…"

"Why would I destroy your portrait? I have the mind to return you…"

"Sev…"

"But I won't do it though. It seems I will punish myself for what…"

"Why would you feel the need to punish yourself? Sev, what happened is not your fault. You are not the one responsible for…"

"On the contrary I believe that I am."

"What in the name of Merlin would make you think that?"

"Because it is my fault. I am the one responsible for your death as well as the death of your…husband, resulting in your son being mistreated by a horrible sorry excuse for a man."

"How have you worked that one out? You know what I mean. Sev, you are not the one that used the killing curse on James and then me."

"I may not have been the one that pointed the wand at both of and then casted the curse but I gave that person the information needed…"

"How could you have known…"

"Peter Pettigrew yes told the Dark Lord your location, but...I was looking for a job. I overheard another during an interview and she told a prophecy…I may not have heard the whole thing but I relayed what I had heard and…he chose to go after your family."

"Sev…what are you talking about? What did this _'prophecy'_ say?"

"All that I heard and all that I still know is,_ 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies'_…"

"Sev, if that is all that you heard and all that you still know…it's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. I mean that could have meant anyone. The Longbottom's also had a son towards the end of July and I am sure that there were quite a few others as well. James and I were not the only ones to defy the psychopath more than once. There was no way you could have known that telling the psychopath what you heard would have resulted in my death. He made that choice, the decision to go after my family not you. You don't even know the rest of it…I might be able to find out…"

"Lily…"

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Lily…"

The next thing Severus knew Lily was no longer in her portrait and wondered how she could find out. He knew that Sybil Trelawney has no recollection of giving such prophecy. He wondered why Albus didn't tell him about the rest of the prophecy especially after all this time. Then again knowing the old coot he has his reasons and this grand plan that has to go a certain way. Suddenly Lily flitted back into her portrait.

"No such luck. Only because I was not able to ask…I will find out and soon…Sev, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I am talking to a portrait…"

"It happens…talking to a portrait happens and there is nothing wrong with that. Help is always around even in the least likely places."

"Why did you want me to have..."

"Like I said, I wanted to…"

"Other than that Lily."

"Well…"

"Does it by chance have anything to do with your letter?"

"Well, yes it does…"

"I did receive it…fairly recently at that."

"Oh…"

"If I had received it when I should have…"

"Don't! Do not think like that. Please don't. It will not help and it certainly will not change the past. It will not do you any good to dwell on the past or look into the past wondering if you had changed this or that would it have changed the final outcome. You can't do that. I know…please help keep an eye on my son. And you had better be kind…as kind as you can…I need to know that you will do everything that you can to keep him safe and to ensure that he has what he needs to succeed in life even if he for some reason be face to face with the psychopath."

"It's difficult to not wonder if things could have been different…you are right though I should not be looking backwards at least not how I have been lately. Surprisingly Lilly I have worked things out with Sirius and Remus to an extent. Where things concern Harry we are agreeable for the time being."

"Thank you. I know it can't be easy for you…"

"It's in the past."

"Good. Oh and Severus…"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you for your actions while you were being misguided and for making stupid decisions. The stupid decision being your left forearm…it was not difficult to figure out that you had joined the Death Eaters…you told the evil git what you had heard of a prophecy. Never the less I forgive you for that as well as calling me a 'Mudblood'. It was and is just a name, a bad one but still just a name."

"How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I can. Like I said you could not have known that it would have gone after me and my family. You did not say that the prophecy pertained to the Potter family…if I could just find out what the rest of it is…I just know that it will help you get over this guilt you have placed on yourself."

"Your son I am sure blames me."

"I doubt that. Even if he knows about what you relayed…Harry doesn't strike me as a person to form an opinion of another without all the facts, especially with a certain bushy haired friend of his."

"You have a point and I know exactly what friend you are referring to."

"What is your problem with her?"

"She's…insufferable know it all…"

"Since when do you have a problem with anyone being knowledgeable? It didn't bother you that I was well informed of things. Then again you are a Professor…is she outdoing you?"

"I am not talking about my students with you. Harry is the one exception due to the fact that he is your son."

"There is nothing wrong with talking about your students. But I will not bring up any of your students other than my son. I may be a portrait but I am not a dunderhead."

Severus smirked and softly laughed at Lily using his word to describe the majority of his students.

"No you are not, especially when compared to most of the students I teach or try to teach."

Lily gave Severus a glare that could make his seem as absolutely nothing.

"I should go…I really should get back and with any luck I'll be able to find out the rest of that prophecy…I will not disturb you for should I return and you have already gone to sleep…"

"Lily wait…" it was too late for Severus to stop her.

**A/N: what do you know two chapters. i am currently working on the next one i should have it up soon...sooner than lately. **


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I updated…sorry for that. I just couldn't stop on this chapter…I couldn't figure out where to chapter it at and just kept going. This is the longest chapter by far….I hope you enjoy this chapter. There were parts that were difficult to piece in…there will be another note at the end of the chapter to explain a few things that might seem confusing…if not than disregard most of it…..**

CHAPTER 80

**POTTER MANOR**

The day after Hermione told the rest about what had happened with her parents Harry found Hermione in the library.

"Hermione."

"Harry."

"The other day Malfoy stopped by."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He was just dropping off the books he had mentioned…"

"Where are they? Why didn't you tell me when I returned?"

"Hermione you had talked with your parents…"

"Oh right. So the books are where?"

"I put them in your room. I was going to tell you as soon as you got back but…"

"It's fine, really it's fine. This will give me something to do and it will take my mind off of things. Harry, is there something else on your mind? You just seem like you're not completely here."

"It's nothing to worry over. I just…I'll be back later I need to talk to Sirius."

"Are you sure it's nothing to worry about?"

"I'm sure. It has to do with before…Ginny…me…"

"Oh, the dreams…"

"I'm going now."

Harry disapparated on the spot though he still could hear Hermione's laugh ringing in his head.

"Harry what brings you over this way?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Privately."

"Of course. Do you have somewhere in mind or would the basement suffice?"

"The basement works."

Once down in the basement and both had found somewhere to sit, they sat in silence for a short time.

"Harry…"

"A while back I promised Ginny that I would explain the dreams…I had one when we stayed at Camelot's Castle…even though the dream had to do with Ginny it's a bit personal…I still remember things she and I did before I sent myself back in time…I'm not sure if I could describe…there's also the vials from my parents…"

"I suggest that you use a pensive. I am sure that there is one at Potter Manor. Sparky will know where it is if there is one. I recommend that when you inform Ginny of the contents of the dream that you make sure without a doubt no one will interrupt."

"I definitely do not want anyone to stumble into the room…it would not go over well at all even though it happened before when we were older…okay thanks Sirius…" Harry stuttered before disappearing out of the basement.

**Potter Manor**

Harry appeared in the library startling Hermione who was going through the journal she had found and trying to translate the words with all the books she had on each language.

"Sorry. I didn't think…I'll leave you to translating the journal then." Harry said and then just a bout ran out the library.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She managed to get control of herself and felt bad about laughing at the expression that had been on Harry's face. She was going to apologize to him the next time she saw him for now she went back to translating or trying to do so.

That night Harry managed to ask Sparky about a pensive without anyone else around. Harry set up the pensive in the smaller study that had been used as an office in the past. He was not sure if he should pull the memories of the dream he'd had while they stayed at Camelot's Castle in the pensive now or get Ginny first. After a few minutes of deliberating on what to do he finally decided to pull the memories now. Once that was done he warded the door to ensure that anyone he did not want to get into the office could not get in. As he walked through the Manor he was trying to figure out how to get Ginny alone without anyone else around, he knew they would want to know what was going on. Especially Ginny's brothers. Then he thought about whether or not he wanted to be in the room as she watched the memories in the pensive.

After dinner Harry took an opportunity that presented itself to him. While Ron and Fred were playing a round of Wizards' Chess, Hermione and George were engaged in a game of Exploding Snap, Remus was dedicatedly watching the chess game. Harry managed to get Ginny's attention and they both left the living room. Ginny was wondering what was going on, she wasn't worried or anything just wondering. She said and asked nothing as she followed Harry along the hall to the office that was at the end of the hallway across from the door to the basement.

Harry paused at the door to the office for a moment before taking down the wards he had set. With a slightly shaky hand he opened the door.

"Harry you've been really quiet. Why are we in the office?" Ginny asked as she preceded Harry into the room.

"I'll explain in a second." Harry said as he shut and re-warded the door. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to be in the room while Ginny viewed the memories of before that he had been dreaming about.

"Harry, is this a pensive?"

"Yes."

"Why is it in here? It looks like…"

"When we were at Camelot's Castle…I told you that I would tell you about the dream I had there as well as from while at Sirius'…I'm not sure…I thought that it would be easier to let you view what the dreams were about…it's more recalling certain moments from before I sent myself back and while I'm sleeping…"

"Oh…Harry you don't have to do this you know. It seems like you're uncomfortable…"

"I'm not uncomfortable with you knowing…I don't know how you're going to react…I don't want to assume anything…I know what…I haven't…I don't know if it would be better if you viewed the dreams alone or with me here…"

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure…nervous…Ginny would you mind me not being here?"

"No I wouldn't mind…where will you be? I mean if…where will I find you after I've finished viewing…to talk?"

"Possibly the library or the master bedroom. I don't know. You won't have to worry about the wards that I've placed on this room. I have them set so that no one else can enter so it will be alright if you leave the room…I wouldn't want anyone…I wouldn't want your brothers to end up seeing what's in the pensive…I don't think that it would matter to them that it's from before…that we're older in the dreams, the memories…"

"Harry what will I be seeing?"

"Us. Moments between us in the short amount of time we were involved…how we started and…one intimate moment…" Harry trailed off before quickly leaving the office. As he made his way to the second floor he thought _'she either views or she doesn't, her choice and I will find out later if she actually viewed the dreams of memories.'_

Harry changed his mind about the library at seeing Hermione had just sat down and opened the books and the journal. He just felt like being alone for a while for should Ginny view the dreams of memories and search him out to talk. He did not feel up to going all the way up to his room and he had told Ginny that he would be in the library or the master bedroom. Though now sure if he really wanted to be in the master bedroom since the portrait of his parents still remained on a wall, he still walked into the master bedroom. Harry noticed that the portrait of his parents was empty save for the warm colored background. Harry conjured a comfortable chair to sit in. Once he was comfortable he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. He sat there for a while doing his best to keep his mind clear of all thought.

Eventually Harry opened his eyes, though it had only been a few minutes it felt like it had been hours. He looked over at the portrait of his parents to see that it was no longer empty.

"How long have the both of you been back in the portrait?"

"Not long maybe a minute."

"I'm sure I know where you were mum. I just don't have a clue as to where you go dad."

"Just to other family portraits."

"If you don't mind me asking honey, what's on your mind?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it looks like you're unsure about something."

"Sort of."

"Maybe we can help."

"I don't think so."

"You just might be surprised Harry, your father and I just might be able to help."

"Lily stop. Harry clearly doesn't want to talk about it."

"It's just that…well, I wish that I could be talking to both of you without both of you in a portrait."

"I know. How about you talk about something else." Lily suggested.

"If you feel up to it I have an idea of what…"

"You're referring to Sirius being out of Azkaban all my doing, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Harry explained how his life had been all the way up to not paying attention in Potions class and finding himself just before he turned eleven at his Uncles house. He told them how difficult it had been for him at first, the worries his friends and teachers went through. He even told them about how he got through to his Potions Professor. This made James cringe in regret to how he had treated Severus. Lily looked angry about hearing how Severus had been treating her son up until the confrontation of sorts. Once Harry arrived at the moment of where he was at he then told the portrait of his parents of what he was so nervous and unsure about. Before anything more could be said there was a faint knock on the door.

**Meanwhile: Ginny, office, pensive**

Ginny chuckled at the way Harry had left the office. She turned around and just stared at the pensive with the silvery wisps swirling around. She honestly wasn't sure if she really wanted to know. She knew she wanted to know at some point, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to know now. It would be lie to say that she wasn't curious at all because she was very curious. Ginny spent a half hour working out if she wanted to know. When they were at Camelot's Castle she had wanted to know but that she had the opportunity to actually know she wasn't sure if she did, especially after what Harry had told her. She was about to leave the office without looking at the dream memories as she though that Harry was not quite ready for her to know but then she shook her head. Ginny realized that Harry not being there had more to do with how she may react. With this realization and that knowing Harry would be on pins and needles until she finally viewed them and she did not want that to happen. She thought that it couldn't be bad, just because he said 'intimate' it did not necessarily mean sex.

Ginny turned around and walked over to the desk with the pensive. She took a few deep breaths and then leaned into the liquid substance of sorts. She felt like she was falling and it was not a comfortable feeling. Though she knew she could not get hurt she still feared that she might. Suddenly she was standing in the changing rooms for the Quidditch players as though either it was just after a match or a practice. As she saw a head of flaming red hair and head of dark hair she realized that it was Ron and Harry but older, quite older. She nearly missed what they were saying and where they were going…she got a glimpse of what Harry would look like at some point in the future. She shook her head clear and caught up to the two boys…

"_I played like a sack of dragon dung." Said Ron in a hollow voice._

"_No, you didn't," Harry said firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."_

Ginny followed the boys out of the changing rooms and barely listened to Harry keeping up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle. One they reached the second floor Ginny noticed that her brother was looking marginally more cheerful. She watched Harry push open a tapestry and followed them through. The next thing she realized was the boys had stopped she walked around to see two individuals in a close embrace and snogging fiercely as though glued together. She turned to look at Ron and Harry's faces. She was momentarily confused. Ron looked furious as Harry looked as though he wanted to kill someone in fit of jealous rage. She looked back at Ron as he started speaking.

"_Oi!'_

"_What?" The girl said._

"_I don't want to find my own sister snogging in public!"_

Ginny blanched realizing that she had been snogging some boy. Then she realized she was getting a glimpse of herself older and was pleased with what she saw. She barely heard herself say, _"this was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!"_

The scene changed and she recognized the seventh floor immediately. There was a faint sound of glass shattering. She noticed Harry looked a bit disoriented and a bit dizzy. She took the faint sound of Harry voice being as though he was telling himself silently, though she was thinking this she heard faintly,_ 'It's just because she's Ron's sister, you just did not like seeing her kissing Dean because she's Ron's sister.'_

Ginny was shocked to find out that the boy in the corridor was Dean. She was a bit puzzled by that and nearly missed the next thoughts or images of Harry's, it was the same scene in the corridor but instead of it being her and Dean kissing it was Harry that she was kissing. This made her smile and she paid no mind to what was happening around. The scenes changed quite frequently, in each though were Harry's inner struggle between Ron and her. There was what seemed like some sort of mantra going on with Harry:

'_She's Ron's sister. But she's ditched Dean! She's still Ron's sister. I'm his best mate! That'll make is worse. If I talked to him first…He'd hit you. What if I don't' care? He's your best mate.'_

Then as the scenes changed she could see that Harry was spending quite a bit more time with her, talking, laughing and walking with her. Then the scene changed and Ginny did wonder what had happened in between the last scene and this one, Harry was obviously in detention with Professor Snape who was telling Harry, "_Mr. Filtch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files, they are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage from mice, we would like you to copy out the crimes and punishments afresh and, making sure that they are in alphabetical order, replace them in the boxes. You will not use magic."_

"_Right, Professor."_

The changed to Harry standing outside the doors to the Great Hall which was fairly crowded then he ran up the marble staircase. Next they were standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady…_"Quid agis?" Harry said tentatively to the fat lady…_

"_You'll see" Said the fat lady as she swung forward to allow Harry to enter._

_There was obviously a celebration going on in the common room._

"_We won!" Ron yelled, bounding into sight and brandishing a silver Cup at Harry."_

Ginny realized that it had been the last Quidditch match of the season and Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. She looked and saw herself running towards Harry with a hard, blazing look on her face as threw her arms around him and then he kissed her. Quite a bit of time passed and they were still kissing eventually they broke apart to a silent room. Suddenly several people wolf-whistled and an outbreak of nervous giggling. Ginny followed Harry's eyes over to Dean who was holding a shattered glass in his hand and then a girl that looked as though she might throw something. Ginny recognized Hermione instantly and saw that she was beaming. And then there was Ron who was clutching the Interhouse Quidditch Trophy and had an expression as though he had been clubbed over the head after a moment Ron gave a small jerk of his head and then Harry and Ginny left the common room. The next several scenes were of them spending time together, Ron being a prat, several students more concerned with Harry and her dating than what was going on outside of Hogwarts. Then the scene changed, they were outside sitting on chairs, there were quite a few people there as though it were a funeral. It couldn't be anything else too many were crying. Ginny couldn't tell who's funeral it was since Harry was not looking anywhere other than right near him. Ron looked as though the sunlight was blinding him, Hermione's face was glazed with tears, and she could tell that she had been crying at some point as there were the obvious signs stating that she had been. Then Harry was talking, _"Ginny, Listen…I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

"_It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you, but I can't…we can't…I've got things to do alone now."_

_Ginny just looked at Harry without any sign of crying to commence._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think of how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

"_What if I don't care?"_

"_I care. How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral…and it was my fault…"_

_Ginny looked away from Harry, over the lake, "I never really gave up on you, not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, and relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room…"_

The next scene found Ginny in the kitchen. She noticed a few people she did not recognize and was pondering that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving the table and quickly followed while listening to their conversation.

"_I'll pack these for you." Hermione said brightly, taking packages out of Harry's arms as they headed upstairs. "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron-"_

_Ron sputtered briefly as a door opened on the first floor landing._

"_Harry, will come in here a moment?"_

_Ron came to an abrupt halt, Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him on up the stairs as Harry followed Ginny into her room._

_Harry looked around the room noticing the size and what she had on her walls. Just out the window one could see a large, pearly white marquee, a golden flag on top was level with the window._

"_Happy Seventeenth."_

"_Yeah…thanks."_

_Ginny was looking at him steadily and he looked at her as though it was difficult not to look back at her._

"_Nice view." He said feebly, pointing towards the window._

_Ginny seemed to ignore this as she said, "I couldn't think what to get you."_

"_You didn't have to get me anything."_

_Ginny seemed to ignore this as well._

"_I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."_

_Harry glanced at her who was not tearful. Ginny took a step closer to him._

"_So then I thought I'd like you to have to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."_

"_I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."_

"_There's the silver lining I've been looking for," Ginny whispered and then she was kissing him. Harry kissed her back, he had one hand on her back and the other was in her hair._

_They jumped apart as her door banged open._

"_Oh." Ron said pointedly. "Sorry."_

"_Ron!" Hermione was just behind him slightly out of breath._

"_Well, Happy Birthday anyway, Harry."_

_Ron's ears were scarlet; Hermione looked nervous. Harry looked as though he was ready to slam the door shut but instead looked at Ginny somewhat regretful, she turned her back on him and would seem as though she had begun to cry._

"_I'll see you later." Harry said and then followed the other two out of the bedroom._

_They marched downstairs, through a crowded kitchen and into the yard. They reached a secluded area of the freshly mown lawn and then Ron turned on Harry._

"_You ditched her. What are you doing now, messing her around?"_

"_I'm not messing her around." Harry said as Hermione appeared._

"_Ron-"_

_Ron held up a hand to silence her and she did._

"_She was really cut up when you ended it-"_

"_So was I. You know why I stopped it, and it wasn't because I wanted to."_

"_Yeah, but you go snogging her now and she's just going to he hopes up again-"_

"_She's not an idiot, she knows it can't happen, she's not expecting us to-to end up married, or-" _

"_If you keep groping her every chance you get-"_

"_It won't happen again." Harry said sharply, "Okay?"_

_Ron looked half resentful, half sheepish; he rocked backward and forward on his feet for a moment, and then said, "Right then, well, that's…yeah."_

The scene changed though it seemed as though it was the same day. Ginny was in the kitchen watching Harry and it was clear that he was torn and in deep thought. He did not turn around when someone entered. Ginny was focused on Harry looking so torn and it made her heart hurt. A tear started to roll down her check as a soft voice startled Harry. Harry turned to see who it was and for a moment a look of fear washed over his face and then he cautiously looked around.

"_Ginny." Harry said softly, uncertainly._

"_Look I know what happened earlier. I followed you all out. Ron's just being a git. I know it was not easy for you to…I know you didn't want to and I understand why…Ron was over reacting…I don't expect anything of you…be careful while you're off doing whatever it is…Though I know what you told Ron, I know that he took it to mean that you'd stay away from me at all times…later tonight…I…just please come to my room once everyone has gone to seep…I want to tell you something…don't worry about whether or not someone might get up in the night…trust me oh and take this…I better go…will I see you later?"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

The scene changed, it was quite dark out there was barely any light. Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking, discussing something or well Hermione and Ron were doing most of the talking. Harry seemed nervous and worried and was letting Hermione and Ron talk, either seemed to not notice or catch on to what was plain as day on Harry's face. He managed to have a blank expression on his face as Hermione and Ron looked in Harry's direction but past him to the door.

"…_we should get to bed," Hermione whispered, "it wouldn't do to over sleep tomorrow."_

"_No." Ron agreed, "A brutal triple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper on the wedding, I'll get the lights."_

_Ron clicked something as Hermione left the room and the room became dark._

_Harry tossed and turned and kept looking over at Ron from time to time. More than once Harry sighed fairly loud. As snoring could be heard Harry looked over at him on his bed. Harry slowly and quietly got out of bed and walked the short distance to Ron's bed. Harry lightly shook Ron and nothing happened. Harry shook him a little more forcefully and still nothing happened. Harry walked over to the door, slowly opened it. As the door gave a not so quiet creak Harry cringed but no one came. Harry took a deep breath and nervously headed down to the first floor landing, Ginny's room. He stood there for a while thinking out loud but softly, 'I have a bad feeling about this…if Ron ever finds out…I should just go…no I told her I'd see her tonight…' with a ragged sigh he softly knocked on the door._

"_It's unlocked." Ginny said and not all that softly._

_Harry quickly looked around but no one was there and no one was on their way down or up. Harry hesitantly wrapped his hand around the door knob and slowly opened the door. Not looking anywhere specifically he walked in and shut the door. When he turned around his eyes opened wide, his face was pale and his breathing was coming in quick spurts. He swallowed hard, blinked his eyes and looked away._

"_Ginny…what…please put something on…"_

Ginny wondering what would cause Harry to react the way he had and what he had said caused her to look over at her older self to see that she was only wearing pale pink booty shorts and a pale pink half tank top that seemed a bit see-through.

"_I do have something on. I'm not naked or anything."_

"_Ginny…" Harry softly choked out, "You said that you wanted to tell me something…I know that you are not…please put something more on…I don't…" Harry stuttered, all the while not looking at her._

"_What's wrong with what I have on? I'm only in my pajamas and it's too hot to wear much else. Come over here and sit down."_

"_Ginny I don't think that's a good idea…I…Ron will kill me…your whole family would kill me for should they find out…"_

"_Don't worry about it. They won't find out. I know that neither of us will say anything to anyone…I promise I won't bite…at least not without a request…"_

"_Ginny…" Harry said as he exhaled. "What did you want to tell me?"_

"_If you come over here I'll tell you."_

"_Ginny…the things that are going through my mind right now…I won't…I can't trust myself to be that close to you with what you have on…"_

"_I trust you Harry. I know you won't do anything that I don't want you to do."_

"_Ginny…please…"_

"_There is something that I want to tell you…there's so much that I want to say and I am not sure if I could find the words…the right words to explain everything…but I can tell you by showing you…"_

"_Ginny…"_

"_Yes." Ginny said softly right in front of him._

_Harry's head turned towards her quickly, his eyes were on her looking deeply into her eyes._

"_Ginny this is not helping my self-control any…"_

"_Maybe I don't want you to control yourself…"_

"_Gin…"_

_Ginny silenced Harry with a kiss, a kiss obviously not like the one when she had wished him a happy birthday. Briefly, very briefly, Harry hesitantly kissed her back. One of his hands slid around to her back resting on the small of her back softly caressing her, his other hand was tangled in her hair. The kiss deepened. Their breathing became increasingly faster, deeper, harder. The kiss and their breathing seemed borderline frantic, frenzied. Ginny's hands were resting on his chest for a moment. She slid her hands down his chest, as her hands reached his waist she slid her hands around him and down resting on his ass. After a moment she would grab, squeeze him, Harry's breath would hitch each time though he did not stop kissing her. Ginny's hands slid around to his hips, she stepped a little closer to him pinning him against her door and pressing herself against him. A deep moan escaped from Harry, the hand that had been caressing the small of her back slid down to her bum and he gently pulled her more firmly against him. Seconds later Harry froze, completely._

"_Harry…what?" Ginny asked breathily._

"_Ginny…we can't…what if…"_

"_No one will wake up and come checking. I promise you that."_

"_How…can you…be so…sure?"_

"_Because…remember in the kitchen, what I handed you for you take?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I know you took it because you're here. I helped with dinner…I put in a strong sleeping potion in everything, what I gave you was something to counter act the sleeping potion…no one will be up anytime soon…we have time…"_

"_Ginny…"_

"_I put a lot of planning and effort into tonight…I want to give you something…better to remember me while you're gone plus I will have something…if you don't come back…I want to…I want you…"_

"_Ginny…"_

"_If you don't want to then…" Ginny said softly, her voice catching and her eyes glossing over."_

"_I want to…I…"_

"_Harry there is no one else for me…I love you and want to be with you in every way for as a long as I can be…If you don't succeed, if you don't come back…I want to have something to remember you…I'll always remember the one I was with for the first time…I'm not rushing into this I've wanted to for a while now…I can't think of how I'd be able to go on if you didn't come back and I never got to completely express how I feel…the wedding is tomorrow and you're leaving after…"_

"_Ginny…I understand what you are saying…I'll come back…"_

"_But what if you don't? You can't be certain that you'll be back. I mean I know what all the talk is, that you're the one to end V-voldemort…so much can happen, I want you…I want this…if something happens, something…if you don't come back alive…"_

"_Ginny…I love you too. I want to be with you the same way you want to be with me…I just do…hmmm…oohhh…Gin-ny…wh-what…oh gods…that..sto…don't stop…d-don't stop…" Harry sputtered as his head fell against the door with a loud thud._

Ginny's eyes were huge as she watched herself and Harry in her room. She was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing…she was seducing him…she was rubbing and groping his crotch. Ginny was beside herself watching she was sure what was going to happen though she wasn't sure if they would actually have sex…she wasn't sure if she wanted them to or not. Part of her wanted Harry to manage to run out of the room and a part of her wanted him to stay and give in to his and her wants and desires.

"_Ginny…stop..st-stop…"_

"_Why? Don't you like what I'm doing?"_

"_I like…are…are you sure about this? I mean…really sure…"_

"_Yes, I'm sure…completely sure." Ginny said and then kissed him._

_Harry did not argue with her or try to stop her anymore. He kissed her back while letting and helping her pull his shirt up over his head and off to flutter to the floor. Ginny's hands roamed Harry's chest as though she was trying to memorize the feel of him. The same seemed to be for his bare back. The kiss deepened, they held onto each other tightly. Ginny took a small step back, when Harry followed she took several steps back with Harry going along with her. She was guiding them to her bed. She barely felt herself bump into the foot of her bed and they both tumbled onto the bed causing a short break in the kiss._

"_I know I already asked you but are you sure?"_

"_More sure than I have ever been about anything." Ginny said as she lightly pushed on his chest._

_Harry looked at her questioningly, she confirmed that she was sure but yet she was pushing him away. Ginny smiled and had a look on her face of 'just trust me'. Harry nervously stood up, never taking his eyes off of her. Ginny sat up, reached her arms out, her hands resting just above the waistband of his pajama pants and looked up at him directly in the eyes. She watched his face as she slid a couple fingers inside the waist band and slowly begun to slid his pants down._

Ginny was speechless. Her breathing was a bit quick and she felt quite warm watching her older self with an older Harry. She was not surprised, well maybe a little, by what her older self had done since asking Harry to meet her later in her room. Ginny was not sure if she really wanted watch anymore but couldn't seem to not watch. She was relieved that he was indeed wearing boxers, knowing that some guys prefer to go commando this was a relief. She was only twelve watching older versions of herself and Harry. Ginny shook her head clear of all thoughts, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know she was curious and had to know what happened…

"_Ginny…"_

_Harry stopped whatever he may have been trying to say as Ginny, while keeping her eyes on him, rubbed and groped at the crotch of his boxers. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders. A mischievous smirk washed over Ginny's face and she slowly leaned towards Harry until her face was just a hair away from touching him, as she let out a breath she had been holding Harry gasped and looked down at her. Ginny for a second looked up into his eyes and then ever so softly planted a kiss just below his bellybutton. A faint ripple went across his body as he softly groaned. Ginny looked back up at Harry with a soft, seductive smile as she stopped rubbing and groping him. Her fingers slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers and started to lower them._

"_Ginny…what…are… you…doing…?" Harry gasped out._

_Ginny only smiled up at him, softly, seductively chuckled. She had stopped lowering Harry's boxers. She did nothing for a moment. As she made motion as though she was going to stand up Harry stood up all the way and took a small step back as his arms rested as his sides. Ginny stood up, closed the small distance between them, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The kissed for a while and then Ginny turned them around so that Harry's back was facing her bed. She slowly walked them towards her bed until Harry couldn't move back more. Ginny slid her hands down his body stopping at the waistband for a second and then slipped her thumbs under the waistband slowly sliding them down a little further. She slipped a few fingers under the waistband and slid them around to the front of his boxers. She gently pulled the waistband away from him and down a bit. She slid her fingers to the sides and slowly lowered his boxers. Ginny had slid the boxers down as far as she could reach and then brushed her hands up the side of his thighs, over his hips and stopped when she reached roughly the middle of his chest and then gave a push causing him to fall back onto her bed.  
Ginny leaned down, keeping her eyes on his face, and tugged the boxers down more to the point of having to kneel so she could remove them completely._

Ginny at this point had covered her face with her hands. She knew she wanted to know what happened but she was not ready to see that part of him at least not yet. Ginny slowly lowered her hands from her eyes as she heard what sounded like growling.

"_Ginny." Harry said softly, hungrily._

"_Not quite ready to attempt that…but if you come back to me alive…I might be ready to do that then but for now…scoot up toward my headboard."_

_Harry did not question her at all and did as she said._

Ginny quickly covered her eyes again to ensure she didn't see anything that she wasn't yet ready to see. Then she could hear what sounded like something brushing on fabric and a groan or moan so she took a chance and looked to see what was going on now.

_Ginny was straddling him, laying on him with her legs bent on the bed on either side of him. She slowly sat up all the way allowing the pressure of the weight of her body rest on him resulting in Harry sucking in a breath and exhaling a moan. Ginny sat there staring at him as she slowly removed her half tank and tossed it aside. Harry kept his eyes on the half tank until it had been tossed, then looked back at Ginny and then slowly lowered his eyes. He had an expression that said that he appreciated what he was seeing. As he slowly looked back up her body to her face his hands starting at her hips were slowly gliding up her sides until his thumbs just brushed the underside of her breasts._

"_Please…" Ginny pleaded sounding out of breath._

_Harry slowly slid his hands around so that he was cupping her breasts in his hands. He just held them for a moment relishing in the warm, soft feel of her skin and then gently began to massage them. Ginny's breathing hitched for a second and then became more labored. At hearing this and seeing the look on her face Harry increased the pressure._

"_Oh god's…Harry…that feels…__**so**__…__**good**__."_

_Harry then slowed his movements to more of a caress. He smirked and gently rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. A whimper but a moan flowed out of Ginny's mouth as she arched her back. Her nipples had become slightly hard. Harry rubbed his thumbs over her nipples again until they became hard peaks. He kept rubbing her nipples with his thumbs for a while and then softly pinched them between his thumb and finger. Ginny's body gently trembled as Harry softly pinched her nipples as a shaky whimper left her lips. Harry continued to caress and massage her breasts as well as rub and pinch her nipples. As Ginny responded Harry would massage with a little more pressure, rub her nipples with a little more pressure and pinch her nipples a little harder. Ginny started to rock her hips back and forth, doing small circles with her hips and occasionally grinding her hips down onto him._

_Harry slid his hands around to her back and gently pulled her down onto him and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His hands slid down her back, his fingers slipping under the waistband of her booty shorts until his hands were completely underneath the material. His hands begun to slowly caress and rub her bum causing her to grind against him, Harry then would fan his hands out over her bum and push her down onto him and give a thrust up to her._

_Ginny, by means of sounds, protested Harry pulling his hands out from underneath her booty shorts but did not stop kissing him. Harry then started tugging on the booty shorts to remove them, this was not going well but yet they did not stop kissing for a while._

_As Harry tugged on her booty shorts again he murmured, "These have got to go."_

_Ginny smiled a bit wickedly as she pushed up on her arms and sat up. She reached behind her grasping his hands and sliding them around to the front of her. She slid one hand down, under her booty shorts. Harry raised an eyebrow, smirked and then started to rub her with his thumb but only briefly. Before she could utter a verbal protest Harry sat up as he pulled her to him and kissed her, feverishly and then laid back down bringing her with him. Swiftly with grace Harry rolled them over. Harry wasn't laying on her completely though he did have one of his legs keeping one of hers hostage, at least that is how it seemed. Harry had himself propped up on one arm and cradling Ginny's face with his other hand. Ginny had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck. After a short amount of time Harry slowly slid his hand down her neck, over a breast and on down her body only stopping briefly at the waistband of her booty shorts. He shifted slightly and then slipped his hand underneath the fabric for a second and then pulled his hand out and gave a wave of his hand over the booty shorts and then they disappeared. Harry placed his hand on her hip and started sliding it over and down and then stopped. With a finger he begun to rub and make circles with his finger. The more he rubbed and the more he made circles with his finger, Ginny would moan though muffled since they were kissing and her hips would rock up and down._

_After several minutes Harry stopped his ministrations with his finger and slowly slid his hand, finger down more and then slowly slipped his finger within. Ginny gasped so intensely she stopped kissing him._

_Harry froze other than to remove his finger._

"_No…don't...I-I…liked…Harry…"_

_Harry smiled and slipped his finger back inside of her. As he pumped his finger in and out soft moans would flow out of her mouth. As Harry continued to do this Ginny's moans became louder and louder. Ginny began to rock her hips against Harry's finger as she pulled him down to her, kissed him, gently batted his hand that was pleasuring her, wrapped her arms around him and rolled them over so she was on top of him. Rocking her hips against him, sliding up and down._

"_Harry…please…now…please…" Ginny said softly, pleadingly._

_Harry rolled them over but supporting his weight on his hands._

"_Ginny…"_

"_Harry I am sure…I know…I'm aware that it hurts the first time…not for long and that it gets better…"_

_Harry smiled down at her before capturing her mouth with his for a heated, passionate kiss. He shifted, and then slowly entered her. Ginny sucked in a breath of air and encouraged Harry to continue. Suddenly Ginny let out a scream, it wasn't real loud but then it was muffled by Harry's mouth. Harry broke off the kiss…_

"_Ginny…sorry…I lost my concentration…"_

"_Shhh…it's okay…I'm okay…"_

"_Ginny…"_

"_No…stay where you are…give me a second…"_

_Ginny started rocking her hips up and down, slowly. After a brief moment Harry started to rock his hips, matching Ginny's movements…rocking away as she would and then rock his hips down to her as she rocked her hips up to him. It was slow, somewhat uncoordinated movements at first but then they found their rhythm. As the time passed their rhythm became faster, as they rocked their hips towards each other one or the other occasionally both would grind against the other. As beads of sweat appeared on their bodies Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry and locked her ankles. Harry sucked in a breath, his rhythm slipped slightly and resulted in him thrusting a bit faster and harder than intended. Ginny moaned and it was loud though it was muffled. Harry paused for a moment and then gradually resumed the previous rhythm._

Ginny's breathing was a bit labored and her heart rate was incredibly fast. She found a chair and sat down with her eyes closed she was sure that she really didn't have to keep watching since her ears worked perfectly fine. After a moment she opened her eyes and noticed a clock stating the time and recalled the time when this memory started. It had been about an hour or so since and wondered how much longer it would be until the scene changed. Ginny leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes again listening to the breathing coming from the bed near where she was sitting. Suddenly she could hear moans and cries of what she presumed to be pleasurable ones as well as panting. The moans and cries of pleasure continued for a bit and then it was silent aside from heavy breathing. She glanced over at the bed to see that they were facing each other, cuddling with a sheet over them. Ginny watched the couple as they fell asleep and wondered what would happen next when the scene changed a little. She was still in the same room but it was quite brighter than before. She looked over at the two on the bed to see that both were awake holding each other in a tight embrace kissing though briefly.

"_How are you feeling?" Harry asked with concern and worry in his voice._

"_Fine…a little sore but that's to be expected for a first time…"_

"_Ginny what?" Harry asked with a hint of fear in his voice._

"_Holly mother of Merlin! Harry you gave to go. I don't want you to go but you have to. The potion I added to the food last night…in about twenty minutes everyone is going to up…I don't…it's Bill's wedding and…"_

"_I understand…really I do Ginny." Harry said as he rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up. He silently called for his clothes and dressed._

_Once dressed Harry sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over and kissed her one last time before walking over to her door. With his hand on the door knob he looked back at Ginny, smiled and said, "I love you. I always will."_

"_I love you too…Harry…."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Please come back to me…alive…uninjured if possible of definitely alive."_

"_I will do my best…you will be the incentive for me to come back to you alive. If I don't get the chance…take care of yourself."_

"_Same to you and I will take care of myself. Whatever you are going to be doing I wish you luck and a quick return."_

_Harry smiled and left the room as quietly as possible. He slowly crept back up the stairs to Ron's room. Ron was still deeply asleep to Harry's relief and let out a relieved but only briefly as Ron started to awaken. Harry quickly reached the cot he always slept on, put his glasses on the floor, covered up and pretended to be asleep then sat up grabbed his wand and performed a cleansing charm on himself before returning to fake sleep._

"_Oi. Merlin! Harry wake up…Harry we have to hurry…we are so dead…we've over slept…Oh Merlin! How the bloody hell did this happen?"_

"_Ron must you be so loud this morning?"_

"_Harry…"_

"_It can't be that late…"_

"_Look at the clock." Ron said as he climbed out of bed._

"_It's not that late, there's plenty of time."_

"_My mum wanted us up extra early…you're supposed to be in disguise…you know Polyjuice potion…for your safety…"_

"_Oh right." Harry said as he sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the cot and stretched as though he had been woken up from a deep sleep._

_Ron did not seem to notice anything off with Harry. Both boys quickly showered, dressed and nearly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find several sleepy individuals._

"_Oh you both are up. Good. It seems we all over slept this morning. Fred and George have gone down to the village to hopefully find someone near your age Harry with red hair of course."_

_Harry and Ron only nodded._

The scene changed to after the wedding, several were dancing, others were still sitting eating or drinking something. And all of a sudden there was pure chaos and Ginny found herself somewhere she had never seen before. She put her focus though on Harry, Ron and Hermione. She didn't get a chance to really catch what they were talking about when once again the scene changed.

"_Harry what's the hurry? And that hurt a little."_

"_Sorry, Ron. I just …"_

"_You just what?"_

"_Well, I spotted Ginny and wanted to talk to her but she didn't seem to see or hear me even though I am sure that she did."_

"_Sorry mate I don't know what to tell you"._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Harry, you okay?" asked Hermione._

"_Sure, why?" Harry solemnly replied._

"_You don't seem so sure of that Harry. What's wrong?"_

"_Ginny seems to be ignoring Harry." Ron answered._

"_Why?"_

"_Don't know."_

_The three of them walked on in silence. They went in search of Ron's parents. Sure enough once they found Ron's parents Molly was in a bit of a panic._

"_Where have the three of you been? Where's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked them._

"_Hermione and I went looking for Harry. I don't know where Ginny is, haven't seen her since we were fighting…"_

"_Find her! We will be leaving soon." Mrs. Weasley told them._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_After two hours of looking for Ginny, Harry stopped walking and was nearly knocked over by Ron and Hermione who did not notice that Harry had stopped._

"_Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione._

"_Nothing. I was just…."_

"_You were just what?"_

"_I was just thinking that maybe the two of you should continue to look for Ginny without me. She seems to be mad at me about something."_

"_Harry come on. I don't think that she is mad at you. It probably doesn't have anything to do with you." Hermione said trying to sound encouraging to no avail._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Molly asked Harry to get Ginny for dinner. Harry reluctantly left the kitchen, went up the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on her door._

"_Go away." Ginny's response was to the knock on her bedroom door. Harry wasn't hurt by her response. He knew Ginny had no idea that it was Harry knocking, at least not at the moment._

"_Your mum wanted me to let you know dinner is ready and to come down to eat."_

_There was only silence after Harry spoke. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk to him when she knew it was Harry, or even not respond to what he had said._

_Harry returned to the kitchen and sat down next to Ron. Harry barely ate a thing before excusing himself from the table. He went up to the room he was sharing with Ron and stretched out on the bed he was using while staying at the Weasley's. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey Harry, you all right mate? You like you're in severe pain." Ron asked the moment he saw the expression on Harry's face._

"_I'm fine Ron."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure."_

"_Then why don't I believe you?"_

_Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Ron let it go._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Ron and Harry's room._

"_Since when is it so quiet while eating?"_

"_Since we got home after the battle." Ron replied sadly._

"_Oh, Ron I am __**so**__ sorry. I didn't mean…."_

"_It's okay, I know." Ron said cutting Hermione off._

_Hermione turned to Harry "So, Ginny still isn't talking to you?"_

"_Nope" was all Harry could say without his voice cracking._

"_I'm sorry Harry."_

"_Why are you sorry. It's not your fault Hermione."_

"_I know that it's not my fault Harry. I'm sorry that you are hurting."_

"_Is it really that obvious?"_

"_Kind of." Replied Ron._

_Harry rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. _

"_Ron, do you have any idea why Ginny has been acting how she is?" Asked Hermione._

"_Not one clue. That's partly why I asked you to visit."_

"_Well, I guess I could try to talk to Ginny tomorrow." Hermione offered._

_Harry sat up quickly on his bed looked at Hermione, "You would do that?"_

"_Sure Harry, what are friends for if not to do what they can to help. Just remember that I said I would try, I can't promise you anything other than to try."_

"_Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate it, even if you can't find out anything I am grateful that you are willing to try."_

"_Not a problem Harry. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime. Good night."_

"_Good night." Harry and Ron said at the same time as Hermione left the room._

_Morning:_

_Harry jumped out of bed and went to take a quick shower. As he reached the first floor landing he walked right into Ginny._

"_Sorry. Ginny wait…can't we talk?"_

_Ginny ignored him and continued to quickly walk to her room._

_Afternoon:_

_Ron and Harry were outside near the small Quidditch Pitch in the back yard silently standing around. Harry looked up and saw Hermione walking towards them._

"_So, how'd it go?" Harry asked when Hermione reached him and Ron._

_Hermione sighed instead of answering the question and had a 'no luck' expression on her face._

"_This really sucks. I just wish that I knew what it was that I did." Harry said sulkily._

"_Harry, stop beating yourself up. I don't see how you could have done anything. The three of us were gone for how long? How could it be that you did something?" Said Ron._

"_Harry, you know Ron is right. Just give it a little more time okay?"_

"_I'll try, but I don't know how much longer I can go on like this?"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Hermione was pulling away from Ron when he bent his head down and met Hermione's lips in a kiss._

"_Oh GOD! Ron, Hermione quit it would you!" Exclaimed a grumpy Harry._

_Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Ron left the room quickly; Hermione turned to pack._

"_Already time for you to go?" asked Harry._

"_Yeah, a week already went by."_

"_It doesn't seem like it has been a week. It seems more like you just got here."_

"_I know. I wish I had asked for a longer visit."_

_Hermione gave Harry a hug, "You'll write me won't you Harry?"_

_Harry just gave Hermione a look._

"_Just once in a while is all I ask. I'm not asking for daily or weekly…. just once in a while."_

"_Okay, I'll write once in a while."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry pulled himself out of bed, put his glasses on, got dressed and when he got down to the kitchen there was an owl he recognized flew in through an open window delivering letters. Mrs. Weasley removed the letters from the owl and handed Ron and Harry their letter. She held on to Ginny's._

_Harry opened his letter to see what McGonagall could possibly want._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Hogwarts is in good repair and ready for students to return. You are welcome to come back to Hogwarts and finish you studies. If you so wish to finish your studies by owl correspondence you may. I hope is well with you and your family. I also hope to see you September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_M. McGonagall_

"_So, Harry are you going back?" asked Ron._

"_You bet Ron. Don't get me wrong I like being here with your family, but I need to get away from here for a while."_

"_Harry not to worry I get it. What do you think Hermione is going to do?"_

"_I don't know what Hermione is going to do. Are you going back?"_

"_Yes! Of course I'm going back. My mum's okay with me going back. I don't know if Ginny will be, with the way mum's been lately. You can't blame her though; look at how Ginny has been lately. Not coming down to eat with the family for any meal time, staying in her room all the time…"_

"_Ron can we please not talk about your sister?" Harry asked with a painful expression on his face._

"_Sure…sorry Harry."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Harry walked into Florean Fortescue's and to his surprise it was packed. He tried to look over people's heads and spotted Ron's red hair and he wasn't alone. As he got closer he recognized the bushy brown hair of Hermione's. Once Harry was close enough to see what was going on he smiled and cleared his throat causing the two to split apart both slightly blushing._

"_So, Hermione I take it that you are going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked still smiling at both of them._

"_Uhm…. yeah." Was all she could muster to say._

"_You get all of you shopping done?"_

"_I'm all done. How about you?"_

"_No. Ron and I just got started."_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_As Harry headed back to the compartment he saw Ginny and then suddenly Ginny turned away putting her back towards him. Harry sadly walked back to a compartment and opened the door to the compartment and paused as he saw Ron and Hermione snogging once again. He was about to back out when the two quickly split apart._

"_Hey, you two don't need to stop on my account. I can always find somewhere else to be until we reach Hogsmead Station."_

"_Harry. No. That would be silly. It's okay, really it is." Hermione stammered and tried to reassure Harry. _

_Harry made his way into the compartment and sat back down and leaned his head against the window._

After Ginny seeing Harry lean his head against the window on the Hogwarts Express the scene changed and then they kept changing quite often only showing little snippets of a time span that seemed to cover a few months. Then the changing seemed to slow down some. Ginny watched as the first years were sorted, the feast and Harry not really eating anything and suddenly leaving. Ron and Hermione not far behind, maybe a little chatter but not much. Ginny watched Harry and how he would have a pained expression on his face every time he saw Ginny from the memory and her not giving any indication that she had noticed him or that he even existed. Ginny watching could feel her heart break for Harry and she was surprised to feel pretty pissed at herself for being such a bitch. Then the scene changed to the Potions classroom. They seemed to be working on some kind of sensitive potion. Harry obviously was not paying attention, the look on his face was clear that he had other thoughts and that those thoughts had nothing to do with the potion at hand. As purple smoke started to rise from his cauldron the expression on his face conveyed that he knew he was in serious trouble. Ginny though knowing that she could not be injured or affected by anything really, still held her breath not wanting to breathe in the purple smoke. Then instinctively she tried to yell at Harry to duck. Though it appeared as though he had heard her, he started to bolt but a loud bang rang through as though a bomb went off. When the scene changed once again she found herself in a small, dark room that resembled a cupboard. She jumped when someone banged on the door and spoke with a shrill voice. Suddenly light filled the small room to reveal that it was indeed a cupboard. After a short amount of time Ginny could hear Harry muttering something about him wanting someone to kill him now. She watched as there were little snippets of things she was aware of. When the scene changed she was standing in Grimmuald Place with Harry and Sirius.

"_Sirius there is something that I want to ask you."_

"_Ask away Harry."_

"_How do you find out what your animagus form is? I'm just curious."_

"_Meditation and a lot of it. You have to be completely relaxed, your breathing very steady, heart rate normal and keep your mind clear. Once you see the shape of the form you may take you have to concentrate on the shape. Not every one finds out his or her animagus form could be. It does take time. Practice meditation and be patient."_

"_Thank you for answering my question. Most wouldn't tell me just because I am so young and they think I am not old enough."_

"_Well, I am your Godfather and guardian. I have the right to tell you anything I want and to answer any and all questions you may have. After what you told me, I know you can handle anything."_

_Harry smiled and closed his eyes. His breathing steady and heart rate normal, completely relaxed. Suddenly, it seemed, Sirius was letting Harry know it was time for lunch. After lunch Harry returned to his room and was in the same state of being as before lunch. There were voices. Harry ran down the stairs and only stopped when he found Sirius._

"_Harry, you already found out what you animagus form is?" Sirius said extremely shocked._

"_No."_

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Not quite sure. I was meditating and suddenly heard voices and something shattering. I went back to meditating and heard the voices again. Though the voices were not clear they were familiar."_

"_Interesting."_

"_Would it be wrong if I tried to focus on the voices?"_

"_Let me put it this way, if it were me I would want to know and do what I could to find out." Sirius said while smiling._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Sirius left turned and left Harry in his room. Harry closed the door, climbed up on his bed and started to meditate. It became really dark there was nothing to see but then faintly there were sounds and suddenly there was quite a bit a light with Harry sitting on his bed. Harry stretched out and closed his eyes. It became really dark again and the sounds were a little louder._

The scene seemed to repeat a few times, indicating to Ginny that this happened throughout a few days. As Ginny realized this, the scene changed..

_After a few attempts it became dark, as dark as Severus Snape's eyes. Moments later voices could be heard and recognized….._

"_Get out of the way! Give me some room. He needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said_

"_He should be taken to St. Mungo's." Poppy stated_

"_No!" Several voices screamed in response….._

_Harry's eyes flew open, his face was pale and small beads of sweat had developed on his forehead. He took a few deep breaths and began to relax. He laid back down closed his eyes and all became as dark as Severus Snape's eyes…._

_People were screaming in shock, gasping in fear and several footsteps were rushing closer._

"_Get out of the way! Give me some room. He needs to be taken to Madam Pomfrey." McGonagall said_

"_He should be taken to St. Mungo's." Poppy stated_

"_No!" Several voices screamed in response._

_Chairs screeched and more people were talking one at a time._

"_Harry, can you hear me? It's Hermione. Ron's here as well as George, Ginny and everyone left from the D.A."…_

_Harry sat up quickly as he sucked in a breath. He got up and ran down the stairs._

"_Sirius, it's about me! I don't understand or know how or what. I just know that it's me. I heard Hermione talking to me. I know I was the one she was taking to because she said my name."_

"_Harry, calm down. Tell me what you heard."_

_Harry calmed down as much as he could and slowly told Sirius what he had heard._

"_Come with me."_

_Sirius led the way into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and pulled out a small dark colored bottle._

"_I know what I said before about not knowing if I wanted to give some, well that has changed. You look confused and frightened. I know you will try to get back to it but it won't happen you mind is running like mad. I am only going to give you a small amount."_

"_Okay."_

_Harry's breathing was really quick; his heart was pounding hard and fast. He accepted the small amount of the belladonna._

"_Harry I must insist that you stay down here. I will keep a close eye on you. If I think anything is wrong I will call for someone. I don't care if I get into trouble for giving you the belladonna."_

_Harry did not argue with Sirius. He willingly went to the couch and stretched out. His breathing slowed to normal and his heart began to beat at a safe pace. It was as dark as it could be and the voices returned…_

"_Harry, I'm __**so**_ _sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have been mad at you. Please wake up. I need you. I can't go through this alone." Ginny said choked up._

"_Harry, you're my best mate but if you don't wake up and open your eyes right now and make my sister stop crying I'm gonna kill ya." Ron said threateningly._

"_I lost Fred, I can't lose you too." George said crying._

"_I learned so much from you. I believe in myself and you have to see that." Neville_

_said._

_There was silence for a while. Soft footsteps scurrying around and soft, muffled voices could be heard…_

_"No! I'm not leaving! You don't get it! It's my fault."_

_"Ginny, no yelling we are in the hospital wing. And this is not your fault." Said Molly_

_"Yes it is! Harry's here because of me. Because of how I treated him. I was so stupid…"_

_"Ginny dear…"_

_"No mum, I'm not leaving Harry's side. I…I…should have talked to him sooner. I wanted to…I…I finally pulled it together and…and…" Ginny sobbed out._

_"Ginny, its okay. Everyone knows that you've been dealing with Fred's death…" Arthur trailed off._

_"Not to worry everyone, it's fine that Ginny stays. In fact I have to say that I rather she be here than anywhere else. Harry seems to do the best when she's here. I have to put my patients' wellbeing first." Said Poppy._

_"I agree with Poppy. Also, I think that there has been enough commotion around Harry's bedside. Let us leave Harry in peace and quiet. And most importantly, leave Harry in loves capable hands." Said Minerva slightly chocked up._

_Several footfalls could be heard re-treating the area._

_"Finally, a moment alone with you. I have wanted to talk to you. I know you can hear me, wherever you are. Though you haven't opened your eyes, you're still here with me…with us. That's a good sign. Everyone seems to think that my behavior towards you is because of in part, Fred's death but it seems so long ago that he...I do miss him terribly and I haven't quite let go yet. Then there's the speculation that I'm mad at you because you didn't tell anyone that it would only appear as though you died. Yes, I do admit that for a short while I was, but I realized that you wouldn't have had time and you honestly thought that you would…It's something else…different. I really feel stupid. I haven't been mad, not really. It's more that I have been scared to be honest. I know you promised Ron that you'd stay away from me, before you took off, abruptly from the wedding, but you also had to take care of something so that Voldemort could be eliminated for good. If Ron were to ever find out that you snuck off to meet me…any way, as I said I was scared. Scared of what you'd do, how you'd react…I mean everything you had been through…everyone we lost, you lost as well and facing Voldemort again…I'm so sorry for not talking to you sooner. I wasn't sure how to tell you, how to say what I need to say, what I should have said. No one knows…aside from me…the thing is…I…I thought…no…I was p…pregnant. The night you met me just before the wedding…obviously. I found out privately of course…well I started to freak out and panic…you were who knows where…I was stressing about you…afraid that I wouldn't see you again…afraid of what my family would say for…when they found out…well, I was stressing and worrying so much I…I… miscarried. I knew that it happened…just before you, Ron and Hermione showed up at the school and Neville sending everyone from the D.A. the message that you three were there…I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you…I never got the opportunity to be alone with you…I could have requested to talk to you alone, but that would have sparked suspicion and of course I was still scared. Then of course the battle, Fred and the others that didn't make it through the battle…I saw your face…I could tell that you blamed yourself for all the deaths…I didn't want you to blame yourself for the miscarriage…time just kept getting away from me…you left the dining hall, I wanted to go after you…Fred, my family…I am so sorry…I was so stupid…I need you so much…Harry, please, please open your eyes and hold me and help me let go of Fred and get through the loss of our…"_

_Harry's eyes flew open and he looked around looking confused but understanding. He was panting with beads of sweat sliding down his face._

_"Harry, are you all right?" Asked Ginny._

_"Yeah…huh…what?" Harry said startled._

_"You kept saying that you're sorry, that you didn't know and that you want to help someone deal with or let go and get through some kind of terrible loss."_

Ginny found herself standing back in the office at Potter Manor. She was trying to calm her breathing as well as her heart. She had a hand protectively placed over where her heart resided in her chest. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She eventually pulled herself together and quickly left the office though making sure that the door was closed. She had to find Harry. She did not know what she would do or say or if there was anything that she could do or say but she just had to find him.

**A/N: the parts with the 'XXXXXXXXXXX' was the only way I could think of to separate the jumps while Ginny viewed…the scene she watches-yes the sex scene-well I wanted to give something that my rating claims this story is…also I wanted to be careful about the details that would be there considering the character viewing is only 12…**

**Once again I say that the next chapter shouldn't take quite as long….though I mean it, it just doesn't seem to go as I hope…**

**Any comments? Yes? No?**


	81. Chapter 81

CHAPTER 81

Ginny ran up the stairs, glanced in the library to see Hermione sitting on one of the couches with several books laid out nearly everywhere and made Ginny smile reminding her of Hermione at school. Ginny turned and headed to the master bedroom. She still had no idea as to what she was going to say or do but continued on to the room. As she stepped just inside the room she saw Harry sitting in an armchair facing the portrait of his parents.

Harry thought he heard someone entering the room and turned around to see who it was. When his eyes rested on Ginny he felt light headed, his breathing coming in short, fast, hard and a bit hitched, heart racing and pounding and fear washed over him wondering what her reaction would be. Though he felt like disappearing he stood up and took a few steps towards Ginny and waited for her to do something or say something.

Ginny stood there for a moment and then without thought she quickly closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her, tightly. Ginny still did not know what to say about what she viewed in the pensieve and hoped that for should Harry ask her about it that she would have something to say about it.

Harry just watched Ginny for moment wondering what she was thinking and fearing that she would now run from him. He had just looked away when suddenly she was there wrapping her arms around his neck and tightly holding him to her. He let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't running away. She was there with her arms wrapped around him. It was only a matter of seconds but it felt like several minutes had passed for Harry and he was just standing there. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and held just as tight and just as close.

Ginny slowly pulled back a little, looked him right in the eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Harry you didn't think that I would walk or run away from you after…"

"I didn't know what to think to be honest. I feared that you would…"

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I will not ever run away from you. A while back you told me something so that if you were ever distant or seem to push me away that I would understand why and I told you that if you were ever distant or seemed to push me away that I would understand…"

"I remember."

"Well there is something that you should know now…"

"And that would be?"

"I will not give you the chance to be distant. It won't happen. And there is nothing that you can do that would push me away. You can't. It is impossible for you to push me away."

"So…"

"Honestly I don't know what to say about what all I viewed…well no actually there is something…the next time you kiss me I will leave it as a kiss…I won't try to take advantage of the situation or argue about not…as you said there is plenty of time and that there is not rush…"

Harry smiled, bent his head towards her and softly kissed her. Ginny returned the kiss without putting more into it. Both stopped the kiss at the same time and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. At the same time they stepped away from each other. Harry reached out and took one of Ginny's hands into his and they walked out of the master bedroom together.

Hermione had been working on deciphering the journal for some time and her body was protesting the bent over position that she had been in since she started. She sat up and stretched and groaned from the pain that washed over her. She carefully set aside what she had on her lap and slowly stood up. She felt as though she just might drop back down so she took a cautious step. He legs were a bit shaky but she knew she had move around so she found her strength, her Gryffindor courage and her will do to do whatever she had to do. Hermione felt a bit parched and though that she should get something to drink. Sure she could have called for Sparky or Muri but she was perfectly capable of going down to the kitchen and getting something to drink. So she walked walked out of the library and got a glimpse of Ginny and Harry walking out of the master bedroom. Hermione with a small smile on her face, quickly and as quietly as she could, slipped back into the library unnoticed by the pair.

It did not go unnoticed by the rest that Harry and Ginny seemed closer and there seemed to be an understanding. Remus made no comment though he did smile. Ginny's brothers managed to keep any and all comments to themselves though they were wondering what happened between the two. The twins though were pretty sure that it had to do with whatever happened before, and though they were tempted to demand what it was they were going to leave it be.

The following morning the occupants of Potter Manor woke to find Sirius sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Sirius, is everything alright?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes. I am actually here for Hermione. Your parents are fine I assure you. I have been thinking that if they want to take a look at the Estate before making a decision how would we know. I stopped by yesterday with the intention of leaving an owl so they could let me know if and when they would like to go…"

"Are they deciding without looking?"

"No, not exactly. They both feel that it won't make much of a difference but are curious as to what the Estate looks like."

"If they feel it won't make a difference then why are they curious as to what the Estate looks like?"

"To be honest I persuaded them to take a look. Don't let you mind go off the deep end, I persuaded them without the use of magic. They would like you to be there."

"When do they want to go?"

"The sooner the better. Do you have any objections to going now?"

"No. Just give me a second."

"Hermione I must insist that you have breakfast first though."

Hermione nodded in reluctant agreement. She sat down but only ate some toast, a bite or two of eggs and a few gulps of tea. She stood up and left the kitchen for a few minutes.

"Sirius I'm ready to go."

"Is she always like this?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yes." All four kids answered.

"Um…Sirius how are you going to get Hermione and her parents there?"

"Floo network. It is quite convenient that the Evans Estate is connected to the floo network. I have managed to make special arrangements for this. I best get going…"

"Are we going or what?"

"We are going now." Sirius said as he left the kitchen.

Hermione had a firm hold on him as they disapparated.

Once inside the Granger's house Sirius and Hermione explained about the floo network. Though Greg and Lucy were unsure of this method of transporting around they did as instructed.

Sirius and Hermione quite gracefully stepped out of the fireplace, Lucy and Greg on the other hand stumbled out.

Hermione introduced her parents and Petunia and Dudley. Sirius politely excused them.

Lucy and Greg were quite surprised at the spacious Estate and grounds. There was a calming atmosphere in the air. They did feel that it would be quite relaxing to live in the Estate. They looked around and did their best to keep an open mind. After a few hours Lucy and Greg sat down in the kitchen and discussed everything before walking out into the entry way.

"So…"

"Well, I do admit that it is a lovely Estate and it is quite peaceful here…"

"But what Mum?"

"Your father and I are quite comfortable in our house. We do not want to leave it. We don't have any use for this grand place…"

"So you're saying you don't want it."

"Yes."

"What about me? What if I want it?"

"Hermione…"

"Don't 'Hermione' me! You can't just toss this place aside. You both knew that there was a strong possibility that I could have magical talent and you never told me…"

"Hermione…"

"Not to interrupt or intrude but Mr. and Mrs. Grange might I give a suggestion?"

"I suppose." Lucy said sounding as though it won't make a difference.

"Mrs. Granger you can defer the Estate over to your daughter…"

"I don't think so."

"Mum! This Estate is just as much as mine as it is yours. I should have a say in the matter! I have the right to have just as much input in the decision about this place. You both owe it to me."

"Mrs. Granger, you would have to declare Head of House but you can then deviate it over to Hermione for when she is of age. In the Wizarding world she will become of age at seventeen."

"She won't need…"

"MUM just stop! You kept the Magical world away from me for so long…and now you're trying to keep me from having something that has been in the family for years…I want the Estate and one day I will need it."

"What makes you think that you will need such a place one day?"

"Once I have finished my schooling at Hogwarts, after going to a University, have a family of my own. Don't get me wrong, I love the house I grew up in but it's only big enough for the three of us. I plan on having more than one child…growing up as a single child, no friends until Hogwarts…it just would have been nice to have had a sister or a brother to talk to, to have as a friend."

"Hermione you don't know what you are saying…"

"The bloody hell I don't!"

"You're being selfish…"

"No you and dad are the ones being selfish…you haven't even considered me…"

"Hermione Jean Granger…"

"Lucy stop. Hermione has a point. The whole time we've been only thinking about how we feel. We have not even once thought about if she would like the Estate for her own personal use. Honey, you actually got the opportunity to know your family. Hermione has the right to get to know about the family in the only way that she can. Your accounts of things can only do so much and go so far. We raised our daughter right, she will be fifteen this September I think she does know what she is talking about. It's not so horrible to consider our daughter having this Estate. After all just across the way he she has family. Family that can learn about the history of the family together. You and I are done with the Magical community past our daughter but she is accepting and embracing it. After we failed to inform her when we saw the signs and when her Hogwarts letter arrived…when that letter arrived we should have sat down with her…after all that we owe it to her to give her say…no we owe it to her to hand this grand place over to her for whatever her future holds."

"Thank you dad. I'd also rather have the Estate so young then let the Ministry of Magic get their hands on it and the vaults at Gringotts…"

"This is ridiculous."

"What exactly is ridiculous mum?"

"At nearly fifteen…this is too much for one your age to handle…to be thinking of a family now…and more than one child…"

"Mother! You raised me and you have said many times that I am not like most my age that I am more mature and smarter than most my age…were you just humoring me? Were you just saying a bunch crap to try to make me feel better for not having friends? Why is it now that I am not capable of handling a grand home? One day I would like to have a family of my own…if you had listened to everything I said and not just the things that you are having a problem with…I want to finish at Hogwarts and go to a University. There is no telling what the future holds there are so many unknown possibilities. I have never asked for much all my life…I wanted friends for some time and I have that. Now I want to know a bit more about my family…dad has caught on…the relatives across the way are relatives of one of my best friends, Harry Potter…his mother's name…Lily Evans…the woman in the other Estate is her sister, Petunia Evans…"

"I just don't…"

"Fine Mum whatever. I'll just talk to Harry, my best friend and cousin. I believe he can claim…"

"As a matter of fact he can. It seems that no one will protest him claiming the Estate and everything else…"

"Good. There were two reasons why he didn't do it in the first place. The first being that he thought that my parents and or I would like to have it. The second being he wasn't sure if he could though he is blood related to those that owned this place before…he has a house through his father's side of the family…"

"What are you saying Hermione?"

"It's simple really Mum. Harry can claim by declaring himself the Head of House due to be having a blood connection and no one else with a blood connection wants it…well I do but I am not of age to do something about it because you are alive I am not the last Granger…any way, I know Harry will claim it and then give it to me…"

"I will not let that happen…"

"Good luck with that Mum…you don't know enough about the Magical community…"

"Hermione would you listen to yourself."

"I know exactly what I am saying mum. How would you feel if your mum tried to keep you from your family history?"

"Hermione…"

"You have apologized to me so many times for not informing me that I am at least a half-blood witch and I was beginning to forgive you for that or at least try to. I can understand not knowing how to tell me but still…I had to find out that I am a half-blood witch through my best friend. Due to a blood test thing…this Estate and the one across the way came up as inheritances for Harry, we looking into them…his aunt has declared head of house…you and dad don't want it, and I understand that you both are happy with the house you both bought on your own…"

"I would like to see you do that yourself sweetie."

"How am I supposed to that when you have given the impression that the house I grew up in will someday be mine? How is that different than this Estate? I may never end up living here…"

"If you won't end up living here then why do you want it?"

"I did not say that I won't end up living here, I said that I may never end up living here. I want the choice. Why are you being so impossible about this?"

"Hermione would just listen to reason."

"You are the one that needs to listen to reason, not me. If you think that by preventing me from having this Estate is going to keep at home then you have another thing coming."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"In the Magical world I will be of age and that is where I will stay for the rest of life. Once I turn seventeen you will never see me again. I am not being immature nor am I being selfish. You have kept so much from me, though this time I actually know what you're keeping from me. It's not fair. Don't tell me that life isn't fair…you and dad have a flourishing dental business…"

"Hermione are you trying to guilt…"

"Oh no this is not a guilt thing or a bribe…"

"Hermione…"

"Mum when I was talking about going to a University I was meaning a Muggle one not a magical…"

"Lucy enough already…"

"Greg…"

"I mean it Lucy enough already. Just the other day you were saying that you were going to do whatever you could to make it up to our daughter for not telling her anything. You also said that you would never keep another thing from her. We both have noticed that Hermione is growing up, she's not a little kid anymore and she's not going to live with us forever. Before we know it she'll be an adult and on her own, it's high time we start to let go. Believe me I'm not ready to let go but what parent is ready let go. It wasn't easy for you mum to let you go, to let you stand on your own two feet. I know you only want is best for our daughter but don't you think that she is old enough to know at least a little bit as to what is best for her? We raised her Lucy, and she is only going on how we raised her. Hermione's not looking at the here and now, she's looking forward, thinking ahead, looking at the bigger picture what it could be for her."

"But declaring…"

"You don't have to declare to claim…claiming buys you a little more time, declaring ensures that you have owner ship." Hermione said tartly.

"How does one claim?" Lucy asked with big, gleaming eyes.

"You have to go to Gringotts bank, inheritance department although that's how Harry even knew about both Estates…"

"It's a process though. You would have to register that you are a Squib before you can claim even if Harry goes with and says that he wants you to have it…it can take quite some time, more than once you would have to go to Gringotts…it's simpler to declare…takes nearly no time at all and once one declares nothing more has to be done…"

"So Mum what's it going to be? Will you declare and then deviate to me? Or are you willing to miss as much work as needed to go through the claiming process?"

"Isn't there something else…"

"Yes there is Mum, I'll just talk to Harry. One less thing for you to deal with."

"Hermione that's not fair…"

"News flash Mum life's not fair."

"Hermione…"

"Sirius would you please take them home. I'll be at Harry's." Hermione said as she quickly left Granger Estate. Though her mother called after her she kept going and did not stop until she reached the fireplace at Evans Estate and that was only to get a handful of floo-powder.

As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she took one look around to see her friends and Remus sitting in the living room. She did not feel up to talking to anyone just yet, she just wanted to be alone for a while.

Everyone noticed how upset Hermione was, each wanted to know what happened. They knew that it was bad, at least for Hermione. They wanted to help, to try and cheer her up but they also knew Hermione and knew when she wanted to be alone at that was now. As Hermione passed through no one said a word.

"Harry, I know she looks as though she just wants to be alone but shouldn't we see what happened?"

"I don't know Ron."

"I think that you're the only one that would get away with finding out. I mean your family…"

"I'll try but I'm not going to push her though. If she doesn't want to talk about it I'm leaving it at that."

"Harry even if she doesn't want to talk about it, I'm sure she'd like company. I mean whatever has her upset…if it were me I'd want someone to comfort me even if they didn't know what was wrong." Ginny added.

Harry nodded and left the living room. He fully expected to find Hermione in the library. When he didn't find her there he became really worried about her. Harry decided to check her room upstairs. He knocked on there but got no response. For a moment he thought that she might not be there but gave another knock any way.

"Hermione. Hermione are you alright? If you're in there, please open the door."

The door opened slowly. Hermione's eyes were blood shot and a bit swollen.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't have to tell me…I have to tell you though that I am worried about you. Today aside, there was nothing so upsetting to you that you'd not hide out in the library."

"My mother won't declare head of house, she won't deviate over to me, she won't take the time off of work that would be necessary to claim through Gringotts…after…I just…you'd claim owner ship of the Granger Estate and then hand it over to me right?"

"I'm not sure that I can…"

"You did that blood thing at Gringotts and the two Estates came up…you are a blood related…"

"I'm not the last known…"

"Sirius thinks that you could do it. I mean if you could…"

"You know I would. I'll look into it okay."

"Thanks. It hurts…I really hate that I'm crying so much over this…I'm just so angry, so frustrated…"

"Believe it or not I do understand. So what exactly happened? What was said? Hermione you didn't say anything that you might one day regret?"

"Right now I don't think that I will ever regret anything that I said."

That evening around dinner time, Harry made two plates, filled two goblets of pumpkin juice, levitated and put a freezing charm on the goblets and left the kitchen leaving everyone to wonder that much more what happened. After about an hour Harry returned to the kitchen with empty plates and goblets.

"Harry…" Ron started to say.

"It's not for me to say, sorry but it's not. I don't know if she'll talk about it but we're hanging out in the library. I'm sure she'd like to see all of you…support, comfort."

A half hour after everyone settled into the library Hermione told the rest of them what had happened, Harry finally hearing exactly what had been said.

"Granger would it really be so bad to just give it a few years after Hogwarts…you'd be an adult in the Muggle world…"

"No I won't. I know you meant well Fred."

"What do you mean? At nineteen I'll be an…"

"Yes, boys at nineteen become adults in the Muggle world but not girls. In the Muggle world girls aren't considered adults until they are twenty-one unless she marries before then but cannot marry until she's eighteen. Right now I'd rather not spend that much time near my mother…trust me it's safer that I don't…I used to want to equally blend both worlds that I know…now to hell with the Muggle world…I just mean that I don't want anything to do with it for a while…I mean it's not like I have friends or other relatives in the Muggle world…everything I have is here in the Magical world. One day in the future I might regret what I said to my mother…if I do then I'll deal with it then…"

"What if it doesn't work…I mean Harry trying to declare and then hand it over to you and your mum doesn't..?"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"Actually, I was thinking about that. Worst case scenario…just in case, Hermione tomorrow we should go over and have a look around, a real look around…or we could go now…that is Moony if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that. Though you should get a hold of Sirius and ask him…I'm only talking about for should it be tonight."

"I'll ask but I'm sure he'll say no though."

Harry headed down to the living room since that is the only room with a fireplace connected to the floo network. Harry had only been gone for a few minutes and to the others it seemed as though they were going to have to wait until tomorrow.

"Tomorrow then."

"Hold on Ron, give Harry a chance to let us know what Sirius said."

"Thanks Moony. And actually, Sirius said that it would be fine if we took a look around, one last look in case…"

Hermione was feeling mixed emotions about going back to the Estate but could not keep herself from going.

Harry was truly thankful that he had connected his house to the floo network and added Evans Estate to allowable places. One all had stepped out of the fireplace they visited for a moment. Harry explained to Petunia what was going on, by means of the short story. Harry also reassured Dudley that Draco was doing okay.

"Harry, does anyone know how Draco's father was before? I mean did he change at some point? If so when, what coincided with the change?"

"I don't know. But thanks Dudley, I'll talk to Sirius about it. Sirius though briefly did go to Hogwarts when Lucius Malfoy attended if he can't think of anything then I'm sure that Narcissa would know if there was a change and when."

They only stayed for a little longer and then made their way across the way to Granger Estate. As they reached the porch tears were freely streaming down her face. She did not want to let it go. Sure she had been in shock and surprised by the revelation, but now she was attached regardless of the fact that she had not been aware of everything for long. She just couldn't imagine not being to come here from time to time.

Hermione walked through the entry, stopped a foot away from the family tree tapestry and stood there looking at it. She looked to her right to see what appeared to be a short hallway with a door at the end of it. She headed towards the door. One close enough to see that there was no door knob she softly hit the door. At her touch the door swung open as lights flooded the room. It did not take her long to figure out that she was in a study or office. Fresh warm tears streamed down her face as anger filled her completely. She began to rant to herself, hoping that Harry would be able to take the Estate and then give it to her, wondering if she could actually declare the Estate herself even though her Squib mother is still alive.

"Well now dearie give it a go."

"Huh?" Hermione said startled.

"Give it a go. No harm done to try now is there? It can't hurt…well, I suppose that it might hurt a bit if it doesn't work but at least you tried."

"Give what a go?"

"Try declaring yourself as the head of house of course. I believe you said that your mum is a Squib, try it with stating you are the last living **magical** heiress."

"I don't know."

"Oh just give it a try. Who is Harry?"

"Wait, who are you?"

"Leti Dagworth-Granger Evans."

"Harry is my best friend and we recently found out that we are cousins."

"How so dear?"

"Through his mum."

"What is her name? Is she here with you?"

"No she's not, you see she died several years ago well actually she was murdered. Her name was Lily Evans before she married James Potter…"

"Oh. Well now you listen to me sweetie, if it doesn't work when you attempt to declare head of house I can assure you that Harry will be able to declare head of house of Granger Estate and it won't be much of anything for him to then give it to you. Although what about your parents?"

Though Hermione felt sort of weird talking to a portrait she told the portrait of Leti what had happened earlier that day.

"Oh that was you arguing with your parents."

"Yes it was."

"Well sweetie, are you going to try? It won't hurt to see what happens."

Hermione took a few deep breaths and thought about how she wanted to word it. Though she wasn't satisfied with what she came up with it was the best so far and was feeling quite impatient. She opened her eyes and clearly said,

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, the last living Magical heiress declare myself as the Head of the House of Granger Estate."

There was flash of light, a strong sensation of serious magic swirled around Hermione, she was not afraid. It felt warm, accepting and safe. Just as fast as it all happened it stopped.

"Well now there Hermione doesn't that look nice on you."

"Huh?"

"Take a look in the mirror."

Hermione turned around to find a mirror just behind her. She took a step closer and noticed there was a silver and topaz chain hanging around her neck, a charm was dangling from it. The charm was oval, silver genuine silver not plated and in the middle was a small Lynx with eyes the color of Topaz. Hermione blinked repeatedly for a moment then brought a hand up to touch the charm. As her fingertips barely brushed the bottom of the charm she knew that it had worked. The Granger Estate was hers, she was going to have the Estate for the rest of her life and no one could take it away from her. Hermione's eyes welled up and a flood of tears soaked her cheeks. She turned, walked out of the room and then turned around.

"Thank you Leti Dagworth-Granger."

"Any time honey. Oh Hermione, try to find a way to patch things up with your Mum. I know it seems that it is an impossible thing to do…what has happened with you and your mum is fairly close as to what happened between my boys Grant and Lucas. Well it's how it started anyway and it just became worse and worse as they years went by. Don't let this go on too long with your mum sweetie, don't let it take a war to bring the two of you back together. It may as well been a war that brought my family back together or at least part way that is. As you are aware they kept separate last names. I am at peace with that now, please try to patch things up with your mum. Parents are silly sometimes; they always have the best of intentions though. Just give it some time okay."

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough."

Hermione left the room closing the door behind her this time. She went looking for her friends.

"Mistress."

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I's Pebbles miss. Pebbles' Mistresses personal elf."

"Um…hi Pebbles…"

"Pebbles lives to serve Miss. Pebbles see yous not real happy about…"

"Your servitude."

"Yes Miss. Pebbles love it…"

"I promise to not try and release you Pebbles but…"

"Miss wants Pebbles to have paying?"

"Yes I do. Although if you don't payment then I insist you take a day off once a week to do as you please."

"Thanks you Miss. Oh Miss friends are in kitchen."

"Thank you Pebbles."

Pebbles smiled, gave a bow and went on her way.

Hermione was smiling as she nearly bounced to the kitchen, as she did this she tucked the necklace under her shirt.

When Hermione entered the kitchen with a smile on her face the rest were slightly concerned.

"Hermione…"

"Harry it would work. You declaring yourself as head of house and then deviate to me…but that won't be necessary though."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled and pulled the necklace out from under her shirt.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I found like an office or study. I was ranting about a lot and there is this portrait of Leti Dagworth-Granger and she suggested I give it a try. She also suggested that I state it as the last living magical Granger heiress."

"I don't mean to put a damper on your good mood, but what about you mum?" Harry cautiously asked.

"Well, the portrait of Leti requested that I give it some time and try to find a way to forgive my mum and to not let it take a war to bring us back together."

"That makes sense."

"Ron!" All but Hermione yelled.

"It's okay, it does make sense. No matter how mad or upset I am…I have to admit that it does make sense."

"Looks like another trip to the Ministry of Magic, floo network department."

"That it does. Though Harry aren't you tired of going to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes but one more time won't kill me."

The six of them finished up what he or she was drinking and whatever they were snaking on and made their way back over to Evans Manor. Once back at Potter Manor Hermione went straight to bed, she was a bit exhausted from all that had happened.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: A quick update...enjoy...with any luck the next chapter will up soon...**

CHAPTER 82

In the morning Harry thought about going over and talking to Sirius about taking Hermione to the Ministry of Magic to connect the Granger Estate to the floo network as well as set up allowable places. Harry wasn't so sure of doing that since Hermione woke up late. Hermione usually was the first one up or at least up at the same time as everyone else. Though she woke up late Harry wasn't too worried about her with everything she had been through the day before he was actually surprised to see her up before lunch.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

"I was wondering if you'd go get Sirius. In some ways I should just give it a day, but I think that it would be better to go to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible to that I can connect Granger Estate to the floo network and set up allowable places. And I think that I should place protections on the Estate so that no unwanted individuals step on to the property. Even though there is family on the grounds…"

"I completely understand. As much as I want to tell you that you are crazy and should wait at least a day, I won't. I will go talk to Sirius about going today. The sooner the Granger Estate is connected the better and I agree about protecting your Estate…I just had a thought, how did the Minster of Magic know that I had declared head of house so fast? I know he said he was informed of it but still, he hasn't shown up over there. I know he hasn't, if he had been Dudley at least would have been sent to let us know. If he is informed of when underage wizards and witches declare him or herself the head of house…"

"Are you thinking that the Minister had a close eye on Potter Manor to alert him in case you tried to do anything?"

"I'm starting to think that is the case."

"It's just one more thing to add to the list why Fudge needs to go."

"Well, we'll figure that out another time. I'll go see if Sirius is available to go."

"Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it Hermione."

Harry returned with Sirius shortly after he had left to ask Sirius about taking Hermione to the Ministry of Magic.

"You're really going to take me to the Ministry?"

"Yes Hermione, it is best to do so as soon as possible. I know I said it was alright to go back to Granger Estate last night, I should have insisted that you wait until morning. It would have been better if you had declared head of house today and then went to the Ministry. But it's already done so we should really get going, yes there will be quite a few there already but I believe that the Minister himself is not yet there."

"Then let's go."

Sirius, Hermione and Harry used the floo to Sirius' and to the Ministry. They made their way to the Floo Connection Department without incident. Once inside the Floo Connection Department they had a slight verbal altercation with the witch at the desk. Sirius had finally after about an hour convinced the witch to let them try, if it didn't work then she would result in having a nice laugh. Harry handed over a piece of parchment that he and Hermione had written the instructions on while Sirius talked the witch into letting them give it go to connect the Granger Estate to the floo network. To the witches surprise the Estate connected to the network as well as all allowable places. The piece of parchment and other documents were disguised so that no one would be able to read them. With a quick flick of a wand the witches' memory was wiped clean. Harry, Sirius and Hermione quickly left the office before the witch had a chance to see them. The three of them slipped down a hall and apparated back to Potter Manor. Sirius strongly felt that it would be wise to apparate out instead of going through the Ministry to exit as that would have been too risky to bump into the Minister.

Though Harry said nothing, he hoped that the Minister did not have a charm on all inheritances informing him of any claims on properties or anyone declaring him or herself as the head of house. It would not go over to well. The more Harry thought about it though the less likely it seemed that the Minster or anyone else would not put the connection together that the Hermione Granger that declared head of house is the same Hermione Granger currently enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And of course there wouldn't be any comment about Petunia declaring head of house since she indeed is of age. The Minister could not do anything about it.

After lunch Hermione talked to Sirius about placing protection wards around at least the Granger Estate if not the Evans Estate as well. Sirius agreed with Hermione on placing protection wards on the property. Eventually Sirius was sure that the Minister would make the connection and with how pissed at Harry the Minister is, Sirius was sure that the Minister wouldn't stop at anything for revenge. Sirius also felt that both Estate's should be protected and proceeded to suggest that they all go over that way. Sirius was confident in his abilities as a wizard but he was also not stupid to think that he could pull this off alone and volunteered Remus into helping. He explained that if they all go then he and Remus would be able to imbed their magical signatures into the protection wards so that they could come and go as they pleased without having to go through requesting authorization to enter.

"But what if I or we want to bring someone…it would be inconvenient to have to wait outside the protection ward boundaries to bring them in every time…sorry Sirius, Moony I don't mean to…"

"Not to worry Hermione, you have a valid point and question so to speak. Sirius and I will work it in also that you Hermione and Harry will be able to authorize or not authorize anyone to be able to gain access the properties' on his or her own for should he or she wish to return. With how Sirius and I will be working these wards if a new authorized witch or wizard should bring someone with them that are not authorized you and Harry will be notified and will have to check to see who it is before just granting access."

"How would we be notified?"

"Simple Hermione, I will link a notification charm to Potter Manor and Grimmuald Place, I could even include the Weasley's new place since I am sure that you will be over there quite a bit. And of course Petunia and Dudley can also send a missive of sorts to let you know that there is someone she does or doesn't recognize but no sure if either of you would be okay with such individual or individuals being on the property in regard to Granter Estate." Sirius explained.

"But what if we are at school?" Harry inquired.

"You and Hermione will have a type of medallion that will alert the both of you so that there isn't a disruption of class or meals. I am sure neither of you would want a loud notification nor something to startle you while in Potions Class…"

"Definitely not!" Harry and Hermione said firmly.

"Now for should either of receive a notification you can let us know, I am sure that you would be able to contact one of us or even Petunia through a floo connection. Though I feel that the two of should talk to Minerva as well as Albus about all of this. Yes Harry including what happened to you and I when we first went to the Ministry to attempt to have you claim your inheritance from your dad."

"But it's been a while since then. What if I am asked why I didn't say anything before?"

"Simple answer Harry."

"Hermione…"

"You tell the truth, you didn't say anything before because as far as you and Sirius know…no witness, no proof…well no solid proof. I don't think that your memories would suffice to be honest I mean we are talking about the Ministry and the Minister here."

"Hermione have I told you recently how brilliant you are?"

"Yes, just seconds ago. I know what you're saying though Harry. It has been a while since I heard the actual words but you have said it other ways, you have said it with action or a look on your face. It counts…and yes it is quite nice to hear the actual words."

"You are brilliant."

"So when are we going to take care of the protection wards?" Ron asked.

"Now. Why wait to do this? The longer we wait the more of a chance that the Minister could become aware or put the connection together and if that were to happen it will be that much more difficult to accomplish the task."

"What are we waiting for them?" Hermione squeaked as she quickly walked over to the fire place and flooed to Evans Estate.

As the rest followed Hermione they chuckled at the witch's reaction. One all were at Evans Estate Sirius and Remus explained everything to Petunia and Dudley, of course Petunia and Dudley were allowed to give authorization to visitors they invite over and to give authorization to return on their own without being brought to the Estate by either of them. Petunia had no problem with this.

Over the next few days Hermione was a bit excited and was happy that she owns Granger Estate. She still felt quite a bit of anger borderline hatred towards her mother, she did think about what the portrait of Leti Dagworth-Granger had said to her. It was really difficult for Hermione to not feel the way she did towards her mother. She did not understand why her mother didn't want her to have the Estate. So far nothing her mother said had enabled her to understand why. Hermione finally sat down and wrote a letter to her parents with the hope that her mother might reply with an answer why that could be understood and with any luck get her mother to see that what she had said that day was possibilities. Hermione thought that it could quite be possible that her father had been able to talk to her mother about the situation. Before Hermione actually sent the letter to her parents she made a copy of it so that she would have something on hand for quick reference for should something she said was misunderstood or taken or meant something different.

'_I suppose I may have over reacted or at least some may think that I did. I don't think or feel that I did. I don't know if I'll regret anything that I said, all I wanted was to be able to have something of my heritage. The Magical heritage is new to me and I want to know as much as I can about it. Not just from my mother. I know all there is to know about my Muggle heritage or at least I think I know all there is to know about that. Though I do have Harry, Petunia and Dudley as magical relatives but they know as much if not less than I do about it. Harry had no idea that his mum was actually a witch therefore even less of a clue that he is in fact a pure blood, related to not only Merlin but also Morgan le Fay…hey I'm related to Morgan le Fay as well as Dudley and Petunia…this almost too much. I really need a distraction, especially before the new term starts. For the love of Merlin let the distraction be a good one.'_ Hermione thought to herself aloud.

That night Hermione brought up what happened at Granger Estate with her parents, showed them the letter and with all of her Gryffindor courage asked each of them if she had overreacted in any way. Each told her that with taking into consideration what had previously been kept from her that she had not overreacted at all. It was completely understandable, she was quite angry and hurt at the time and still so.

Hermione did voice that she was afraid of what her parents may say in their reply about what she had done. Her friends told her not to worry about now and to just do her best to deal with it when the reply arrived.

"In other words Hermione, cross that bridge when comes." Harry clarified in a way he knew she would understand, using a Muggle saying.

"You're right. I can't promise anything, I will try to not think about what they might say in their reply. If they even reply at all."

"Hermione I am sure that they will reply. Just give it some time. Your dad seems as though he understands where you are standing. Give your mum time to really think about it." Ginny said encouragingly.

Hermione smiled at her friends, they did make her feel a little better about everything that had happened with her parents.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sirius said that he would be bringing Marie and Violet over tomorrow and would like all of you to be up early." Remus said as he walked into the library.

Without any fuss or argument all six headed up to their rooms for the night. The twins and Ron did groan but left it at that.

In the morning all were up and in the kitchen finishing their breakfast. There was surprisingly chatter all through breakfast even some laughter so they were not aware that Sirius, Marie and Violet had entered the kitchen.

"I have to admit that I am amazed that all of you are actually up and lively." Sirius said as a way of letting everyone know that he was there.

"It is a bit surprising." Harry said with a smirk.

Sirius, Marie and Violet sat down around the table. Violet in between Marie and Hermione who spared no time in updating Violet on what happened a few days ago. When Remus inquired with Sirius about St. Mungo's agreeing to see Marie or not sent a silence throughout the Manor. All were interested in what was going on with that. Violet and Marie gave nothing away.

"I finally managed to get them to examine and observe for a day or two. Don't get too excited, it won't be for a while though. At this point it won't be until term starts but supposedly they will be trying to arrange it sooner. I'm not going to get my hopes up for sooner, the point being is that they will see her."

"That's still good news though. I mean they're not refusing to see Marie." Hermione said brightly while smiling with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes it is good news." Sirius agreed.

All occupants of Potter Manor were relaxing in the living room chatting about a number of things. Mostly the kids were talking about school and even Draco came up in the chatter which reminded Harry of something.

"Sirius, a few days ago I was asked a few questions but there was no way that I would remotely know the answers to and would like to ask you."

"Go on."

"It has to do with Lucius Malfoy. The night we all went to Granger Estate, when Hermione declared herself as the head of house. Well I was talking to Dudley about Draco and he asked me how Draco's father was before, did he change at some point? If so when, what coincided with the change?"

"I would have to talk to Narcissa. I would suggest asking Dobby, even though he is a free elf now it is extremely difficult for him to reveal any secrets from master's or in this case former master or even speak ill of them so that is not remotely a possible way to find out. I assure you I will find a way to talk to my cousin…"

"There is a quicker and easier way…I could send a letter to Draco stating that you would like a word with his mum."

"That would be appreciated Hermione. That definitely would be quicker and less likely to cause more abuse."

"I will send Draco the note tonight."

Before much else could be said Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Bill stepped out of the fireplace of green flames.

"Don't worry we're just here for a visit and to see how everything is." Molly said.

Sirius introduced Marie and Violet to the new comers. Everyone was sitting comfortably, groups of various topics going on at once. Marie needed to stand and stretch her legs a bit. She did not get far from the couch she had been sitting on when she collapsed. She was unconscious and was convulsing quite violently.

Bill Weasley acted quickly and cast several different spells at the convulsing Marie. His expression clearly stated that he had seen something similar before, this expression matched the expression on the other adult wizard's and witches' faces.

"Sirius…" Harry started.

"Mum…Dad…" Ginny and Ron said worried.

"Dad, what's going on? Is she okay?" Violet asked with a chocked voice as a few tears fell down her face.

"I can tell you this much, Marie's ailment it definitely magically related." Sirius said as he pulled his daughter into his arms trying to sooth her.

"Dad…"

"We will be taking Marie to St. Mungo's now. They can just sod off about waiting until the school term starts."

"St. Mungo's will be able to help her, won't they?" Ron asked hopeful as well as it being more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but it won't happen overnight."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked fearfully.

"Just that it depends on how progressive the curse is. I don't recall the exact name of it…but it varies from person to person, male to female. It was a curse that used by Voldemort and his closest, most reliable followers at the time. It is a progressive curse…there is no way to calculate the progression rate of it. St. Mungo's could possibly have sorted out and on her way home in twenty-four hours or it could take up to weeks if not months…the bottom line is that Marie is going to be just fine." Bill explained.

Violet let out a sigh of relief but still remained clutching her father.

"Moony, Bill could the two of please ready Marie for transportation to St. Mungo's…"

"Sirius, I took the liberty of sending an owl to St. Mungo's to expect the arrival and I did think ahead to have St. Mungo's an authorized place to floo back and forth from."

"Harry thank you…your parents would be so proud of you."

"Go. Just go. The sooner the healers and such can start working on Marie the better."

Remus, all Weasley adults, Sirius, Violet and a magically sealed Marie left for St. Mungo's.

"I hope that they can have Marie sorted out and on her way home within twenty-four hours…for Violets' sake." Ron muttered.

"Ron that's…that's…" Hermione stuttered as she turned to look at Ron, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Everyone else in the room stared on in shock. Though Harry and Ginny had seen Hermione kiss Ron before it was still a bit of shock, both knew that this time Hermione was full aware of what she was doing. Though, no one was in as much shock as Ron who remained silent and quite red in the face for quite some time after Hermione had stopped kissing him.

Harry was the only to notice something off with Hermione. The only thing that came to mind was that she had kissed Ron twice and he had not responded in any way aside from being silent and red in the face. Harry hoped that Ron would pull it together and do something while it's not too late.

It was quite late when Remus returned to the Manor.

"I see you're all still up."

"What else would we be doing? How's Marie?"

"Marie is going to be just fine. The curse had progressed quite far…"

"How bad?"

"St. Mungo's will be able to save Marie's life. A few more days it would have been too late. The head of St. Mungo's is quite furious with the staff at the moment. According to him Marie should have been brought in and examined for a diagnosis the first time Sirius inquired about Marie being seen there. The fact that Marie had been with Ruby fleeing and in the hospital when Violet was born was in fact enough to have St. Mungo's examine her."

No one could seem to think or say anything at this bit of news for some time.

"How is Violet doing?"

"She's hanging in there…let me say that Sirius won't be going anywhere for a while. Violet won't release her hold on him nor will she let him leave Marie's room. I have arranged for all of you to visit tomorrow…for Violets' sake. I am sure that all of you by extension are considered family to Violet so it would do her some good to have all of you there. Not to disregard anyone but I am sure the family consideration goes for Harry more than the rest of you…"

"Sirius being Harry's Godfather."

"Yes Hermione I believe that would be the reasoning." Remus said.

"In that case, Harry should be able to go to St. Mungo's now and not have to wait with the rest of us to go tomorrow."

"I understand what you are saying Ron but it's up to St. Mungo's and it was not easy to get an authorization for six unrelated visitors. I am sure that they would accept the reasoning for Harry but I think that it's best to just wait until tomorrow."

The rest of the day they tried to figure out what to do to occupy their time and keep their minds off of Marie. They knew that she was going to be okay but were still concerned for her and wondering how Violet was truly fairing.

Hermione got some parchment and a quill deciding to send the note to Draco now and made her way to the library. Once she finished writing the note she sent it. A half hour passed and an owl flew in and landed on her shoulder with a letter that seemed quite long for a simple reply to a note. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, removed the letter and opened it as the owl flew off. Hermione's hands begun to shake, her heart started beating faster and was consumed with fear. She had assumed it was from Draco, but it was in fact from her parents. There were two letters, one form her father and one from her mother. Hermione wasn't sure if she could read them. She knew she could not handle it if her mother's letter just said the same as before.

Ginny pretty much gave up trying to keep busy. A game of Quidditch would have sufficed to say the least but there were no brooms other than possibly Harry's. Ginny headed back inside and went looking for Hermione and it was no surprise to find Hermione in the library. Ginny did notice that something wasn't quite right not that there was something wrong, just not quite right.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"My…p-parents reply…b-both wrote their o-own…I c-can't…"

"I can understand not wanting to read them because of fear of what they have said, but what if the letters are nowhere near your fears. I mean the letters, particularly, the one from you mum could be an attempt to patch things up. I'll stay with you if you would like. If you would rather that I go get Harry…"

"Thanks Gin. Would mind terribly getting Harry…you can stay as well…I know how close the two of you are…I have eyes Ginny…Harry is family, blood family at that and by extension in more than one way you too well maybe not the blood part but still…"

"Not a problem. I'll be right back with Harry. Oh and Hermione…thank you. You and Harry are the only ones around that include me or at least make feel as though I am included."

"Your brothers can major prats at times…especially where you're concerned…well not all of your brothers. Ginny you and Violet seem to get along well."

"Yes, that is true. I'm still getting know her though and I really haven't spent much time with her other than the few times we have been together and that includes the even more rare times that all of us, including Violet, helped Draco."

"I know she's a year behind you, but try and make some time to hang out with her. See if she needs any help with school work, offer to study with her."

"That could actually work. Well, I'll back with Harry."

Within fifteen minutes of Ginny leaving the library she returned with Harry. Both joined Hermione on the couch with Hermione in between them.

"I don't think I'll be able to read my mother's letter."

"So start with your dad's letter, he seemed to have come around."

Hermione took a few calming breaths and read,

'_My dearest daughter, Hermione,_

_I admit that I am surprised, but I am not mad or disappointed. You did what you had to do. You had to ensure that you will have part of your Magical heritage for a long time to come, you had to make it so that you have the choice to do what you want in the future. I know that you were hurt and were really upset…okay you were livid and I understand that, but please reconsider what you said about turning seventeen. Your mother has written her own letter to you, please read it sweetheart. I am sure you will have an understanding of at least her mind set. Just know that if you still need time away that is fine. Everyone needs time away sometimes. I love you Hermione._

_Love your father.'_

Half way through the letter a few tears streamed down Hermione's face and her breathing and voice hitched a few times the rest of the letter. She was still wasn't sure about her mother's letter.

"Harry, could you please…" Hermione said as she handed Harry the letter from her mother.

'_My darling daughter,_

_Hermione I am so sorry about the last time we saw each other. You are quite mature for your age, you are strong and I do know that you can handle anything that comes your way. I was being selfish. When we received your letter about declaring yourself as head of house I admit that I was furious and couldn't understand or believe that you had actually done that. I know you do not understand my words and actions the last time we saw each other. Your father has calmed me down and talked some sense into me. He asked me if I had been in your shoes what would I have done. To be honest, I don't think I would have been quite so calm, collected and mature about it. I admit that a part of me has been jealous of your abilities, I guess I have been slightly holding you back though I did not realize it honey. I do now and I am so sorry. It's not something that anyone in the family did, but what the Ministry had done shortly after Christopher Evans and Leti Dagworth-Granger married the Minister passed a new law in regard to Squibs. Squibs are not able to claim inheritance or claim any family items, personal items or property. Though offspring of a Squib that were to show any sign of magical ability could claim such possessions if he or she so chooses. I could not have claimed or declared myself as head of house and then handed it over to you. Needless to say part of me has resented the Magical community…_

_Hermione please forgive me. If you can't find it in you to forgive anytime soon, I would like the chance to earn it. I love you. You did what you had to do, you did what was necessary for you. I don't think that I managed to explain everything or even explained it right…_

_Take care of yourself. I hope to see you at least once in a while once you turn seventeen and after. Can you find it in your kind, loving, caring, big, loving heart to forgive a selfish, resentful mother? I will be as patient as I can waiting to hear from you._

_With love always,_

_Mum'_

"So…" Harry started but stopped, Hermione seemed to be in a trance of sorts and it was worrying him a bit.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah…just…okay so I understand a little…if all this had been explained to me when it was so obvious that I had magical ability…I mean they knew and expected to receive a letter from Hogwarts concerning me…"

"Give it some more time Hermione. Between now and the new term starting let all of this settle and figure out how to talk to your parents about it all? Including how you feel. Try to get your mum to open more. Give her a chance. It couldn't have been easy nor could it have been unemotional for your mum to admit to being selfish and resentful. And remember that though she felt this way she did not refuse to let you go to Hogwarts and she has not pulled you from Hogwarts."

"Okay. Thank you Harry…and thanks Gin, for being here."

Quite early the following day Harry was startled awake by a _crack_. He quickly put on his glasses, grabbed his wand, sat up and illuminated his room.

"Dobby." Harry said surprised.

"Harry Potter. Dobby has something for Missy Granger."

"Did Draco send it?"

"Yes Harry Potter. But Dobby sill have it. Okay for Dobby to leave with you. Dobby not want to disturb miss."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby sorry for disturbing Harry Potter. Young Master Malfoy says urgent and must deliver now."

"I will make sure that Hermione gets it."

Dobby smiled, handed the note over to Harry and then disappeared leaving an echoing _crack_ that lingered for a moment. Harry found his clock to see that it was blaring the time of 3:22 AM. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, he really wanted to know what Draco's note said and some time that day they all would be going over to St. Mungo's. It was now about 6:30 AM. Harry climbed out of bed, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Master Potter."

"Morning Muri. I know that I am the only up right now, but instead of just making enough for me…"

"Muri makes breakfast for everyone now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Muri beamed, bowed and called for more house elves to help with breakfast.

Harry headed back up to the rooms. He found Hermione's room and walked in. He gently shook Hermione until she woke up.

"Harry what the bloody hell?"

"Be glad that I didn't wake you in the three o'clock hour."

"What?"

"Dobby."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, it's a response from Draco. Dobby clarified that it's from Draco."

Hermione sat up with her wand in hand and illuminated the sconces in her room. Harry handed the note over and patiently waited for Hermione to either read it out loud or read it and then tell him what it said.

Hermione quickly skimmed through the note but then read it out loud from the beginning.

'_Hermione,_

_I do not know the answers to those questions. From my recollections my parents weren't close, they were quite distant to be honest. Until recently I had no idea that my father was such an abusive prat. You also said that Sirius wanted to talk to my mum about it. I let her know that Sirius would like a word with her but she doesn't know about the questions. I couldn't. She said she would be able to meet him today around noon at Grimmuald Place my father must be going somewhere then. I might go with her or if you and everyone else don't mind I would like to come over and work on more defensive everything. I am bored and in dire need of company, humans to talk to. Other than my mum though those moments a far few between._

_Draco.'_

"Harry go find Moony so he can let Sirius know and get back to us so hopefully Draco can let his mum know if it is possible."

Harry did not need to be told twice, actually he didn't need to be told once. He was already on his way out the door when Hermione suggested it.

By the time they heard back from Remus all of the kids were up and finished with breakfast.

"Sirius said he'd be there. He did talk it over with Violet. She wanted to know he was going to be leaving for a while. Knowing that is has to do with Draco she just about told her dad to go right then. Also, she knows that the rest of you will there during that time. She's actually quite excited about it to be honest."

"Let me guess, though St. Mungo's said we all can visit we have to wait until visiting hours are open?"

"Yes Harry. I think it's a bunch of dragon dung, but I've been told that there are to be no visitors until half past eleven."

Hermione quickly sent a short letter to Draco letting him know that Sirius would indeed be at Grimmuald Place around noon. She also let him know about Marie being in St. Mungo's and that they'd all be there for a while and that Harry would be just fine if he wanted to hang out at the Manor. Hermione added that she was sure they would be back before too long.

At eleven Remus decided to head out to St. Mungo's. They were given some hassle for being there so early. Remus was quite annoyed since they were only five minutes early. He explained that he wasn't sure exactly how much time it would take to get everyone there he left a little early and reminded the level one medi-witch (Muggle equivalent: nurse) that Sirius would be leaving by eleven-thirty for a meeting.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: It appears that I am quite inspired…: )**

**I have been working on several chapters, while waiting for my beta to proof read and make any needed corrections I have kept writing. I was nearly done with this chapter and checked for reviews. I deliberately have the legal age thing the way it is, realizing something that I had done in the beginning of this story I had to work it that way to explain Hermione asking her parents to be able to return to Hogwarts. Now as for Ron's actions and it seeming as though I am pushing or forcing Hermione to be with Draco…it is not my intention to do so. I must admit that this story has taken a different direction than I had originally started it out…we will all have to wait it out and see what happens…yes I am including myself in the having to wait it out and see what happens.**

**Okay I get it, enough of this and on with the story…**

CHAPTER 83

Sirius left St. Mungo's at 11:30 AM and arrived at Grimmuald Place less than a minute later. He quickly showered, dressed and nicely asked Kreacher to make lunch for two. Just as Kreacher finished making lunch Sirius heard the crackling of his fireplace and headed into the living room in time to see the green flames disappear and Narcissa stepping out dusting the soot off her robes.

"Sirius, Draco said that you wanted a word with me?"

"Yes I do. "

"What about?"

"Lucius…"

"What has he done now?"

"Nothing that I am aware of. I don't really remember much of him from when we were in school. I do recall how doting he was with you, how he would look at you. What was he like before?"

"He was kind and gentle. He was quite protective of me as well as anyone he cared about. He used to be so loving and passionate. The joy on his face when he found out that I was pregnant with Draco…I couldn't recall a moment when Lucius was happier, aside from our wedding day…"

"So he changed?"

"Quite so."

"When?"

"Draco was about a year old. See I…I was pregnant again…I couldn't hardly wait to tell him. I remember feeling that he was going to be so happy, so excited…a girl…" Narcissa paused as tears abundantly flowed down her face.

"What happened when you told him?"

"I didn't get the chance to…I returned home after an appointment at St. Mungo's…I prepared, personally prepared, his favorite meal for dinner just like I did when I was pregnant with Draco. I heard him arrive and rushed out to greet him…"

"What happened?"

"He was distant, he seemed angry…I asked him if everything was alright…"

"What did he say?" Sirius asked as he consoled his cousin.

"He said 'no, nothing is alright'. His eyes trailed down my body and stopped at my belly. Thinking that he didn't know that I wasn't pregnant…I thought that…we had been trying believe it or not for another child even though Draco was young…the Malfoy line has some kind of genetic disorder of some sort and well time was actually running out for Lucius…I started to tell him that we were going to have a baby girl but he stopped me, he cut me off saying that he knows that I was pregnant with a…a…wretched girl…I was shocked, I couldn't understand why he was being like that…when Draco was about six months old we talked…we both wanted a baby girl, we even picked out a name for a girl in case we were blessed with a baby girl…I left his presence, I went into the kitchen and threw out the meal I had made and barricaded myself in my personal room for a few days…I called on Dobby for food and such…"

"You thought that given some time…"

"I honestly don't remember what I thought…but after a few days I did ask him what was the problem, why was he so disgusted that I was going to have a baby girl…he refused to answer me…that was the first time he struck me…again I brocaded myself in my personal room but only for a day…a week passed and then I saw him again…he apologized but something was wrong...he, he said that there was a way to fix the situation. I asked what it was…"

"What did he say?" 

"He said…he told me to abort it…" Narcissa could not hold back any longer and freely allowed herself so sob and be comforted by Sirius.

Sirius was doing his best to not go off on a tirade about Lucius for suggesting that Narcissa abort the baby, he was putting all of his efforts into comforting his cousin. He led them to the couch and sat down with her, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Did…did he force you to…"

"I avoided him for most of the pregnancy. I started to have problems, complications with the pregnancy starting two months before I was due to deliver…he was trying to arrange an abortion, a forced abortion. He was going to the lengths of planning on drugging me or slipping something into a drink of mine…I was careful about what I consumed…I took over what I consumed, made sure that I knew what was in it. Even if I prepared and cooked the food I would still cast spells to detect if there was any poison or not. This added to my stress and I delivered early…I still had about three weeks to go. I wasn't afraid that I was in labor early since wasn't uncommon. Lucius was irate due to the fact that I delivered our baby girl the day before he was going to take me somewhere that would abort a pregnancy so far into term. It was hard to stay hidden, to protect my precious girl and keep an eye on Draco. A few months went by and he refused to look at her, refused to hold her, refused to be in the same room with her. He ordered me to get rid of her…he said it…during the two months I secretly looked into where would be safe for my little girl. I was lucky enough to find an organization that could help. They asked no questions, wanted to no information. Well I was asked if I had given her a name and if so what her name was…I lied and told them she had no name. I gave my daughter the organization…about four months later I was informed that they had adopted her to a good family…"

"What was the name of the organization?"

"It doesn't matter because the organization doesn't exist anymore. Witches ran the place but they also took in and cared for Muggle children. The short missive burst into flames and left a pile of ash on the floor shortly after I read it. Lucius never knew that I gave her up. He thought I had done what he had meant by ordering me to get rid of her…he meant for me t-to k-kill her. Only recently did he find out that I gave her up, that she lives…I don't know where she is now…"

Sirius was tempted to hunt down Lucius and brutally take the bastard out, but did not fancy going back to Azkaban especially over Lucius. Sirius remained with Narcissa for several hours as she cried and sobbed. Once no more tears would shed Sirius made and gave Narcissa a calming draught. He said nothing to Narcissa but vowed to try and find her daughter. He didn't want Narcissa to be aware of the situation in case Lucius performed Legilimency on her.

"Thank you for listening Sirius. I really should get back…"

"I don't think that it would safe for you to return…"

"I have to though Sirius, my son. I'll be fine. I can apparate directly into my personal room since it's the only place in the damn Manor that anti-apparition and disapparition do not affect."

"I don't like this Narcissa, but I cannot force you to stay here and you do have a son somewhere in that Manor…You and Draco are more than welcome to stay here, I have the room. I want you to know that if you need anything ask and do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Sirius." Narcissa said before disapparating out of the living room at Grimmuald Place.

Sirius walked over to his fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder, tossed in and said 'Potter Manor'. As Sirius stepped out of the fireplace he startled those that were there.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here. How in the world did you manage to get Violet to leave St. Mungo's?"

"Bugged her until she agreed." Harry replied.

"Draco your mum has returned to Malfoy Manor…"

Draco immediately called for Dobby to take him back. Draco was gone instantly.

"Sirius so were you able to find out anything?"

Sirius nodded his head, took quite a few breaths, opened his mouth and then shut it.

"Sparky!" Sirius barked out.

"Dog-boy calls Sparky?"

"I…I need a **strong** tea…you know what I mean…"

"As you wish dog-boy."

One Sirius downed the **strong** long island iced-tea he told everyone in the room what he had found out. Remus looked as though he might transform even though the full moon was not even close. All seven children were horrified and enraged.

"Wait, Sirius how could someone change so drastically in a blink of an eye? Narcissa said that she and Lucius had discussed having a girl and even picked out a name. Something is really off."

"I have been asking myself that same question and thinking the same thing."

"Imperius curse?" Ron suggested.

"I don't think so but it could be a possibility. If that is the case then who is casting the curse?"

Everyone sat in silence for quite a while before Sirius took Violet back to St. Mungo's.

The next few days were quite tense and restless. Trying to figure out what was with Lucius Malfoy, why was he acting to different? Why is he not himself? No one could figure out what it was and reluctantly accepted that they would just have to wait and see what happens. They did get something that was a good thing, Marie was well enough to be released from St. Mungo's. She still had to take it easy for a while but she was out of danger. Violet was delighted beyond anything.

Since it was best to not move Marie around a lot everyone meet up at Sirius'. Though quite a few were there and were all in a celebratory mood it was not overwhelming for Marie. Kreacher held nothing back in preparing their dinner. He just about out did himself and it wasn't even Christmas.

A few hours after dinner everyone left Sirius, Marie and Violet to relax and enjoy some quiet. At least the quite was for Marie's benefit.

Once arriving at Potter Manor they all headed up to the library to just relax a bit before retiring for the day. They could have done this in the living room but the library was quite more spacious. As Remus stood to retire for the night Sparky 'popped' into the library.

"Sparky is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, Master. Sparky wondering what Master doing for his birthday? Sparky know it a few days away and…"

"I haven't thought about it. I would say that it will be here but Marie…"

"Harry I am sure that it won't cause her any kind of setback to come over, you know that Molly and Arthur will want to come and I am sure that if Bill and Charlie are available they'd want to celebrate with you. There is plenty of room."

"You have a point but I still want to talk to Sirius about it before deciding."

"Master let Sparky know when you can."

"I will. Oh, Sparky did the packages I set up go out?"

"Yes Master, Sparky sent them out earlier."

"Thank you."

Sparky bowed and left. Remus and the rest also left the library to retire for the night.

The next morning Harry flooed over to Sirius' and discussed what or more so where they would have the party.

"I think it would do Marie some good to have a change of scenery by then and Potter Manor seems to be the best place to accommodate such a gathering. I am sure that Molly and Arthur's new place could handle it but it's your birthday."

Harry smiled and quickly returned to Potter Manor. The first thing he did was let Sparky and Muri know that he would indeed be spending his birthday there at the Manor.

Remus heard Harry informing the main house elves and left to let Molly and Arthur know of the plans.

Out in Cambridge towards the end of Staffordshire St. a large snowy owl flew in a window of an old, grand, well respected Manor. The owl gracefully landed on the arm of a couch. She sat there waiting to be noticed for a while, but once becoming impatient she hooted startling the elderly woman sitting on couch reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. Fortunately when the owl hooted she did not spill tea everywhere.

"For Merlin's sake!" She grumbled as she turned to look at the owl.

Once Augustus Longbottom collected herself and paid more attention to the owl she noticed there was a small package. She figured that the package had been shrunk so that the beautiful owl could deliver it with ease. Augustus retrieved the package and attempted to enlarge it. The package indeed enlarged and it was quite heavy. She plucked the envelope attached and read 'Neville Longbottom, Happy birthday'.

"Neville!"

Neville heard his gran yelling for him and quickly ran through the Manor and managed to slowdown and casually walk into the large living room even though he was quite out of breath.

"Yes Gran?"

"You have a package for you birthday. Either someone has forgotten when it is or sent it early."

"A package? For me? For my birthday?"

"Yes. Do you know who would send you a birthday gift? You have told me that you don't really have friends."

"I don't know."

"Well, go get some owl treats and then take a look at the owl. She may give you an answer. She's too friendly to not be owned by a specific witch or wizard."

"Yes Gran." Neville said as he hung his head and left to get some owl treats. He hated the tone his Gran always used with him.

Once returning, Neville spotted the owl and gasped. He could not believe that Harry would send him anything so could not actually say that it was his owl. Harry could not be the only one with a snowy owl.

"Do you know anyone that owns a snowy owl?"

"Only one person, but I don't think that he would send me anything. I mean he is nice and friendly but I don't think he considers me a friend…"

"Well then read the letter that came with the package. In fact would you please remove it from my lap it is quite heavy."

"Yes Gran." Neville said as he quickly removed the package from her lap. Though he nearly dropped it on the floor due to the weight.

Neville sat down on the couch and stared at the envelope. He recognized the writing as Harry's and quickly but carefully opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and read,

'_Neville,_

_I know that it might seem strange to you that I am sending you a birthday present. I have recently acquired my own place through an inheritance and found a few things here that made me think of you and I decided to send what I found, some of it is just samples. I am sure that this will have arrived early, I am hoping only a day early. I request that you wait for the 30__th__ of July to open it but I will understand if you can't wait. I hope you like it. Oh, and I am having a little thing on the 31__st__ and was wondering if you would like to come. I would truly like it if could come. If you can let me know and I will meet you at my Godfather's, Sirius Blacks', house which is located at #12 Grimmuald Place. I will meet you there in the morning. You might not realize it or think so but I do consider you one of my friends and I apologize for not spending more time with you, for not including you more and for not letting you know sooner that I do consider you a friend._

_Oh, my Godfather has a house elf by the name of Kreacher, he's quite nice and respectful as long as you treat him the same. Also, just as a reminder or if you don't know, my Godfather's daughter, Violet and her respective mother figure, Marie live there as well. Sirius, Violet and Marie might be there when you arrive. If they are you'll have to wait for me, I'll have to bring inside. This might sound strange but I will explain it all to you the next time I see you._

_Again I hope you like your gift. Although I am sure that you'll love it._

_Your friend, Harry Potter.'_

Neville turned a real pale white and could hardly believe what he had read. Then a small smile spread across his face. He could not wait another second to open what Harry had sent him.

"Neville…"

"Oh sorry Gran. It is from Harry. Harry Potter. That was Hedwig, his owl."

"Harry Potter, you say?"

"Yes. He has invited me to his birthday party on the 31st. Can I go, Gran?"

"I don't see why not. I think Harry Potter is a good friend to have. He just might be able to help you with your…accidents, to stop them from happening."

Neville turned a light shade of crimson at what his Gran had said and then opened the package. The first thing he saw was a small crate with several rare potions ingredients and rare plants that Herbologist's nearly never see in existence. He could not help but wonder how the hell Harry got his hands on them. And then his eyes fell on the book, the rare Herbology book. Neville had only heard and read of this book. He had longingly wanted to have it and now he did. And wondered again how Harry got his hands on it. Then Harry's note came back to his mind, the ingredients and the book were from his house. Neville was so thrilled about the gifts from Harry that a soft creamy, yellow glow surrounded him. The glow shimmered, shook and seemed to have exploded out from him filling the room with a creamy yellow hue for a moment and then it was gone. Neville was not aware of what had happened, he had opened the book and started looking through it. Augusta was frozen in shock. She had no idea of what happened, though she was not worried or scared. She did not fell as though it was a bad thing but was not sure what kind of thing or phenomenon it was.

Once Augusta snapped out of it she was going to ask anyone she could think and or saw that might have an explanation as to what just happened.

The rest of the day Augusta contacted a few she knew that would be most likely to explain what had happened. As each one replied Augusta became disgruntled as no one so far knew what she had explained meant. Though Augusta was hopeful of receiving Dumbledore's reply but it did not arrive that day.

The next day as friends of Augusta and a few lingering relatives arrived she inquired with each of them and they also had no explanation of what had happened the previous day. That evening Augusta received Dumbledore's reply, she opened the letter a bit excited. She was eager to read what he said and thought that if Dumbledore couldn't explain it she was sure that no one could. She opened the letter and her excitement and smile faded quicker than it took the time to take a breath. Dumbledore had no explanation but that he would do his best to find out.

Out in Spinner's End a light brown owl glided through the open air, flew directly to a window that appeared to be open. Unfortunately for the owl it was not open and it crashed with quite a 'thud' into the window. There was a ledge of sorts just under the window so the owl did not slide down the window and house to the ground.

Severus heard an odd sound. Normally there weren't any sounds unless he or Beaker were the source of it with the one exception of when Lily's portrait had first been in his home. He got up and went looking for what had caused the sound. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a light brown owl sitting on the ledge just below the window on the outside looking quite confused. He could not help himself and softly chuckled. He proceeded to walk through his kitchen and open the window. The owl somewhat dizzy flew in and awkwardly landed on the table. The owl dropped the small package on the table and ruffled its feathers. Severus pulled down a small dish, filled it with water and gave it to the owl and then plucked a few pieces of bacon out of the frying pan and placed them on the table in front of the owl.

Severus picked up the small package, rolled it around in his hand and wondered what it could contain and who it was from. So far the only things he had received from anyone by owl was the letter from Lily sent by Gringotts and the portrait of Lily. Severus walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. As he sat back down in his chair he thought that it had to have been shrunk there was no way anyone would send something so small to him. Anyone else looking for him or needed him for something they just walked right in or stepped out from his fireplace.

Severus pulled his wand from his robes and enlarged the package. On top of the package was an envelope with his name on it. The writing looked quite familiar to him but cast any thoughts as to who the writing belonged to and opened the letter.

'_Professor Snape,_

_I am sure you are wondering who I am, in time I am sure you will find out either by me telling you or you figuring it out. I have full intentions of disguising my handwriting, of course if I have forgotten to do so you already know who I am. My intentions on disguising my hand writing is to prevent any misunderstanding as to why I have sent you what is in the package and to keep any dunderhead from accusing anyone of bribery. I just thought that you would like to look over the samples that are in the package. I know why not just tell you here…you have to open the package…just to be clear I am not trying to be a smart ass._

_I hope you summer so far has been peaceful and relaxing without being surrounded by dunderheads._

_Humble regards'_

Severus set the letter aside with a smirk on his face. He realized that it was from none other than Harry Potter and was a bit surprised that he knew the child was not being smart ass and was a bit pleased with his use of the word 'dunderhead'. He also knew that Harry accidently forgot to disguise his handwriting. Severus did not believe that Harry was trying to bribe him for anything. Severus then begun to open the package wondering what kind of samples Harry sent him that would have himself wanting to look at.

Once the package was open Severus first noticed that it was a good sized crate, and then a few things from within the crate caught his eye. As his eyes fell on each sample he became quite intrigued and was a bit surprised that each sample was labeled, and correctly at that. There were so many different specimens that were extremely rare and were quite expensive. He could not fathom how in the world did this student of his to have had possession of such. Severus could not help it and wrote a reply. Once finished with is reply he walked back into the kitchen to see that the owl was still there.

"I sure hope you are ready to head out again. I suppose I should leave a window open." Severus muttered as attached his reply. He was not sure why he was being quite so nice but shrugged it off as though it was due to no being surrounded by dunderheads.

As evening fell on Wiltshire before Harry's birthday had Harry thinking about two of his friends. He could not take it anymore, he could not wait to see what happens and decided to talk with one of them in particular.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something…outside."

Ron shrugged and followed Harry outside to approximately the middle of the grounds in back.

"What…"

"What is going on with you?"

"Huh?"

"Ron, why haven't you done anything?" 

"About what?"

"I don't believe for one minute that you are that thick. I'm talking about Hermione."

Ron turned crimson and stuttered something that was incomprehensible.

"You now know that there is nothing romantic between me and her, there is no possible way that it could be the case of it being so. Hermione has kissed you twice and still you do nothing."

"Harry…she's too smart for me. I don't have anything to offer her. she's not the type to go for someone because of money. I am not much to look at…I mean look at me. I'm not tall, I'm certainly not in shape, I'm rude most of the time, I don't think about what I say and how it could come across or…the bottom line what do I have to offer her? There is nothing that…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You want to know what you have to offer her…well let me see, your friendship, companionship, understanding, supporting her, encouraging her, love, you obviously care, you are protective of her. I see it and I know she does even when you don't give her credit for being able to take care of herself or defend herself. She likes you, she wants you in her life. I get it you don't feel as though you are the right wizard for her, that you are not good enough for her. But she is interested in you…"

"Harry okay for now…but what about in the future?"

"There is no telling what could happen in the future. The two of could have a long happy life together or it could just be a school thing. You won't know unless you try. I am sure you were quite shocked both times she kissed you."

"Yeah…I never thought that she…wait, Harry how can you stand there and say that there's no telling what could happen in the future?"

"Because I can. So much is different now, what I know as a possibility may not go that way. I'm not sure if things will turn out how I remember them to be with Ginny…I know what I want but that could change somewhere along the line but I know that I can handle that. I'm not saying that you couldn't or that you wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"I know it seems like that I am relaxed and comfortable when Hermione is around…the truth is that it's only when in the friend capacity. I have thought about asking her…you know just me and her…a walk around the grounds at Hogwarts, or somewhere in Hogsmead but I can't seem to do it. In a setting that is more than friends I just…I don't know…I get nervous, can't stop thinking that she'll say now, that she'll laugh and say that we are only friends and nothing more not even remotely…she studies so intensely, I'd rather goof off…"

"Ron, friendships and other relationships are a bit of work. You have to find a balance, you help each other. Let her help you study and you can help her goof off…"

"I don't know. I don't want to mess anything up…I mean at least as friends I…she's in my life."

"But Ron, she's been so obvious that she wants to be more than friends. Just see what happens…if things are going down the drain then talk to her. I mean just because thing may not work out as a couple doesn't mean that the friendship is done and gone."

"I see your point, it makes sense and I do understand. Believe me I do understand. I'm just…"

"You're just so insecure?"

"Yes and she deserves someone who isn't insecure…someone who is confident in themselves. And I mean in various aspects of their life, I'm only confident at Wizards' Chess and at being a friend…well I'm not quite sure about the friend part, I haven't exactly been…"

"Ron though you are insecure you're going to…there is only one way to get over the insecurities. Ask her to go for a walk around the grounds her and take some food with, once term starts ask her to go for a walk around the grounds, sit with her more, sit a bit closer than a friend would. When Hogsmead visits come around as her to go with you, to go with you alone. Walk around the village, let her pick and choose were to go for a while. If she asks where you want to go be honest and tell her. I'm not saying right away take her to anyplace like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, go to the Three Broomsticks, the joke shop, Honeydukes. Even if you don't talk about a damn thing I am sure she would appreciate the time spent without all out friends around. She'd at least know that you are interested in her as more than friends."

"No promises…I'll try. I'll try more than I have. I just get so nervous when alone with her…I know there haven't been instances that she and I are alone but I still get so nervous and afraid of saying something stupid…"

"Ron don't think about it, don't analyze and don't think anything negative. I know it's all overwhelming and difficult to not over think things to not think anything negative but still all the same."

Ron nodded and followed Harry back inside the Manor. Harry knowing that Ron was following him inside carefully sped up his steps but not noticeably at least it wasn't noticed by Ron.

Once inside the Manor Harry joined the rest of the occupants in the living room. He sat down on one of the couches and looked around. He realized that the only open spot was next to him. There would have been more options but Remus and the twins were being quite greedy with their spaces. Harry looked across form him to see that Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other on a small couch that would hold probably two maybe three people and an idea suddenly came to mind, the trick was getting the idea to work without being obvious. Harry kept his eyes on Ginny in the hop0e that she would look towards him.

Luck seemed to be in the air, Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled. The more she watched him she realized that he was trying to covey something to her. Ginny gave him a questioning look and in return she received a nod from him. Confused and curious she got up and walked across the room to the other couch. Harry gently patted the couch next to him and she sat down just looking at him. Though when he smiled she looked in the direction where his eyes were and saw her brother who was looking around with a slightly frightened looked on his face. Ginny gazed around the room and then she looked at Harry with a knowing but accusatory expression.

"What?" Harry asked her softly with a look of 'I don't know what you mean with that look.'

"You know it took you long enough to intervene. It's known that my dear brother is quite an insecure person. Honestly it's about time someone stepped in to attempt to help him get over it." Ginny said just as quietly, smiling the whole time.

Harry and Ginny both looked over as Ron slightly jittery sat down next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny knew that this was quite a big step for Ron, he sat right next to Hermione and not all the way on the other side of the small couch.

Hermione glanced over to say something to Ginny. At seeing Ron she smiled and her face lit up. Ron smiled sighed and smiled back. He really felt like an idiot but did not know what else to do. The only thing he had been thinking was _'just sit next to her'_. He had not thought about what to say or do once he had sat down and for should she notice.

Hermione caught Harry smiling and when he looked over at her, she gave a small smirk and shook her head. She was not mad since Ron had actually sat down right next to her.

Without complaint or any kind of protest everyone headed to his or her room. Harry had gotten up first, he had to be over at Sirius' in the morning. Though he had yet to find out if Neville would be coming he thought that he would still go over in case Neville forgot, in his shock and possible excitement, to let him know that he would be there. Just as the kids reached the staircase Hedwig and the light brown owl soared over and landed on the railing closest to Harry.

"What the bloody hell." Ron grumbled.

Harry removed the notes, one from each. As the light brown owl flew off Harry told Hedwig to go to the kitchen and that Sparky or Muri would get her something. Harry quickly opened the note that Hedwig had brought and smiled.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Neville will be meeting me at Sirius' in the morning. I invited him to come over, my birthday. I told him in a letter that I would like it if he could make. The note I included with the samples and the book."

"And the other one?" Ron inquired.

"I know who it's from. I have to admit that I am nervous…I am not scared in the slightest. Honestly I can't believe I forgot to put the spell that changes your handwriting on the note…I know you are all wondering but…sorry…I'll tell you the gist of what it says tomorrow."

No one bugged Harry or insisted that he read it right then and aloud. They all trampled on up the stairs to the third floor. Each retiring to his or her room. Harry shut and locked his door before flopping on his bed, face up. He cautiously opened the one from his Potions Professor. There was no doubt who the second note was from, he had seen Snape's writing enough to know and besides he knew where the light brown owl had gone.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am quite surprised to have received such a thing, a gift. I am sure that you know who I am and what you did, or what you didn't do. I do not except bribes from anyone, I do not believe that is what your intensions are. You did explain why you intended to disguise your hand writing in you note, but words are well just words. I believe you never the less, mainly due to the fact that you did not sign your name. You know the type of Wizard I am so I think that you will realize how extremely rare this is…thank you for the samples of such rare potions ingredients and Herbology plants. As you know, or well you should know, that Herbology plays quite a roll in potions. I must say that I am curious as to how you were in possession of such rare specimens. I would most certainly like to know and how. I am sure that you have your reasons for not divulging this information to me as of yet. I am not a patient man but for the answer to my questions I suppose I could try to be patient._

_Why I am telling you, I do not know, but yes the quiet and no dunderheads around is an enjoyment indeed. The fact that you used one of my favorite words, twice no less, is amusing. I do hope that you are enjoying your summer as well, if not enjoy it. Enjoy it while you can. When term starts I will not tolerate any slacking off or disruption of any kind and that includes not paying attention._

_Professor Snape._

Harry was quite surprised as to how kind and polite his Professor had been in the letter. And not to mention things that had been said. Though Harry knowing exactly the type of man his Professor is Harry still did not ever think that Snape would ever admit to finding anything amusing. Harry grabbed hold of his wand and turned the short note from Severus Snape into a small pile of ash. After placing his wand on a little table next to his bed he brushed off the ash, got ready for bed and climbed on under the covers.


	84. Chapter 84

CHAPTER 84

Harry woke up quite early in the morning. He rolled out of bed, showered and got dressed before heading down for breakfast. Muri, Sparky and other house elves had prepared quite a feast for breakfast. Harry felt bad because he could not remember the other elves names, but thanked them all. Harry could not stop himself and ate quite a bit, so much so that he sat at the table for a while. He eventually made his way to the living room where he sat down and rested some as he did not fancy flooing to Grimmuald Place and vomiting all over as he was transported or as he stepped out into Sirius' living room. A half hour later Harry felt that it was safe to go and left to Grimmuald Place. Once inside Sirius', Harry made himself at home at comfortable on the couch. He leaned his head back and rested it on the back of the couch and it occurred to him that he could have just apparated there instead. No one was up yet and Neville clearly was not there so it would not have mattered really. Harry sighed knowing that it was for the best that he had flooed since Neville could very well have been there. Harry was so lost in his thoughts concerning Neville being there and the note from Professor Snape that he was not aware of Sirius entering the living room.

"Good morning Harry."

"Merlin's balls!" Harry exclaimed as he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. So what brings you over this way?"

"I invited Neville Longbottom over for the day and said that I would meet him here. I did not feel comfortable telling him about the Manor in a note."

"I see. Neville Longbottom, hmm. Are you referring to Augusta Longbottom's grandson?"

"The one and the same. He's really nice though has no confidence and Professor Snape scares the crap out of him. If Neville could find a way to relax and be calm in Professor Snape's class I honestly don't think that his cauldron would explode all the time. That and if other's showed some kind of confidence in him that it would make a difference."

"It's quite considerate of you to invite him over on your birthday."

"Well, I do consider him a good friend and I haven't shown or told him so or well at least I hadn't told him that until I sent him a short note and birthday gift."

"I am proud of you and I can say that your parents would be very proud of you. Now, if you don't mind me asking what exactly did you send Neville for a birthday present?"

"I sent him a sample of all the rare potion's ingredients and Herbology plants as well as an extremely rare Herbology book that is not currently being published anymore."

"I can only imagine what his reaction was to both."

"I wish I could have been there to see his reaction."

"Have had breakfast? I can ask Kreacher to make something real quick."

"No thank you. I have already eaten in fact I don't expect to see me eating anything for lunch."

"Ate too much did you?"

"That would be an understatement. There's still plenty left at the Manor I think. I could hear everyone else heading to the kitchen as I left."

"I think we'll take our chance at the Manor."

"Actually Sirius it would be a good idea to take Marie and Violet over and return. It would be best if you apparated us to the gates."

Sirius nodded in agreement. Once Marie and Violet were ready they left with Sirius to Potter Manor. A few minutes later Neville and Augusta stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mrs. Longbottom, Neville."

"Harry Potter it is so nice of you to invite my grandson over for your birthday."

Harry only smiled as nothing came to mind as to what to say. Mostly it was due to the fact of Neville beaming and looking a bit bashful.

"So how are you getting to…"

"Sirius will be returning soon to take us there."

"And where is there?"

"It's under the Secret Keeper charm. It's mine from my father, I am the Secret Keeper but I…Cornelius Fudge tried to stop me from claiming the inheritance. I'd rather not get into it at the moment, suffice to say he pissed me off so I declared myself as the head of house."

"I see. I understand. I do get the feeling that he did something unforgiveable."

"That he did. I am not aware of a witness to the incident so I'm holding my tongue."

"Wise to do so. Well, I must be going."

"Thank you for giving Neville permission to come and for escorting him here."

"Not a bother."

Augusta disapparated leaving the two boys in the living room.

"Thank you for inviting me and thank you for the birthday gift."

"You're welcome. And I mean it, what I said in the letter. I do consider you a friend. So how did your birthday go?"

"The best one yet. I received yours the day before and couldn't wait to see what you sent."

Harry smiled, he knew that Neville would not have been able to sit and wait to open it.

"Oh, something happened though I don't know what. My Gran is quite all there in the head so I don't doubt that it happened. The only reason why I know about it is because I heard her asking nearly everyone about it."

"What happened?"

"My Gran said that while I was pursuing the book that a creamy yellow glow surrounded me and then it like exploded and filled the entire living room with it before it just disappeared."

"Huh? I don't know what to say. Although when we get to Potter Manor I can inquire with my grandfather, or well his portrait that is."

"Potter Manor?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

Just then Sirius arrived with a _crack_ that accompanies apparition.

"Are the two of you ready?"

"Let's go."

Sirius firmly grasped Neville and appeared to have done the same with Harry. Just a fraction of a second Harry left first, Neville did not catch that Harry had apparated on his own.

Neville flinched when the bone chilling voice emanated around them.

"Harry James Potter and Sirius Black escorting Neville Longbottom."

"Enter." A soft, kind voice said as the gates opened.

Sirius deciding to make the trip short did firmly grab hold of Neville and Harry. The next thing the boys knew they were standing on the porch in front of the door. As they entered the Manor they could hear distinctly hear music and chatter. They could see that everyone was in the parlor. Harry spotted Ginny heading towards them and side stepped Neville and Sirius to meet her part way.

"Neville it's good to see you. It's great that your Gran let you come. Come on." Ginny said when her eyes caught Neville.

Harry and Ginny headed on into the parlor. Sirius and Neville entered the parlor shortly after Harry and Ginny.

"Draco…who invited…I didn't even think about…sorry about that." Harry stammered.

"I invited him, short notice but still." Ginny explained to Harry.

Harry fairly quickly turned around to see a confused and very pale Neville.

"Neville relax. If I'd known Draco was here I would have explained. Um…excuse me a second." Harry said and walked over to Neville.

Harry gestured to Neville to follow him out into the entry way. Once enough of a distance away so that Harry wasn't yelling, he explained everything about Draco. Neville seemed to relax a little. When they returned to the parlor Draco approached the two and apologized to Neville for past discretions. Neville somewhat numbly, robotically nodded in acceptance.

"Harry, where's your Aunt and Cousin? I thought that they'd be here." Hermione inquired.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed while mentally kicking himself in the ass for not inviting his aunt and cousin.

"Harry…"

"Sirius…I forgot to invite my aunt and cousin…"

"Calm down it's not too late, I'll go get them."

"Wait a second. So much has happened I can't remember if they know…" Harry trailed off and summoned some parchment, a quill and ink.

Harry quickly wrote a note to his aunt and cousin. Once finished he folded it up and handed it to Sirius.

"Give them that to read as a precaution and then destroy it."

Sirius sighed and then disapparated. Not much later Sirius returned to Potter Manor with Petunia and Dudley in tow. Harry would have liked to have seen their reaction for should it have been his Aunt and Dudley's first time seeing the Manor but did not let it put the slightest damper on the party.

As everyone was having a small, light lunch Harry gave Neville the tour of Manor and grounds as Neville ate. Once back inside Harry managed to slip off to the second floor into the study.

"Harry." Harrison said pleasantly.

"Grandfather."

"What brings you here? I believe you have company over for your birthday…which happy birthday."

"Thank you. Well a friend of mine..." Harry trailed off and explained about Neville's history, his growing up and then continued, "I sent Neville a birthday gift, it was a crate of samples of the rare potions ingredients and Herbology plants as well as a rare Herbology book…he has quite an aptitude in Herbology. Anyway, as he was looking through the book his Gran witnessed something…no one seems to know what it means and I thought that I could tell you and that you might be able to shed some light on it."

"I will give it a shot. What happened?"

"Well a creamy, yellow glow manifested around Neville and then like exploded out from him filling the room he was in with the glow and then it disappeared."

"Ah, I do know what happened."

"You do?"

"Yes. Though it is not common it is also not uncommon. What happened to your friend is that his magic is now fully tapped into. From waht you told me of his parents and growing up with a grandparent that had too high of expectations, expecting instant amazement and as well as expecting her grandson to be of the caliber of his parents can hinder ones' ability. You say he is also using his fathers' wand?"

"Yes. He does well but just not exceptional according to many."

"Having a rough time trying to fill his parents' shoes and failing can really hinder a witch or wizard. Though so young when he lost his parents due to being tortured insane by the Cruciatus curse, though in my time it was called something else, can change a child to the point of magic showing late. Your generosity with the gifts and the acceptance from you enabled his magic to be in full swing so to speak. I can say that Neville will quite improve as time goes by. The more accepted and included he feels the more he will improve and then confidence will start to build. I imagine that he'll be quite impressive, but then if he were to have a wand of his own a wand that chooses him…in time you will understand. Oh, a calming draught before potions is a good way to go, you must be careful. Too much of it is not a good thing. It will be safe to give the calming draught to your friend before every potions class for one to two weeks, then bring it down to every other class for about one to two weeks and no more. I am sure that by this point in your schooling you have more than one class in potions per week. At least one lecture and one practical, yes?"

"Yes. In all three, one and half for lecture and the other one and a half is practical. Thank you for the suggestion about the calming draught. I had wondered about excessive usage but…I did give Neville a calming draught a while back and it seemed to work. Wait…"

"The use of a calming draught is not illegal as long it is only consumed for class purposes. It is illegal to do so when taking an exam, for example: end of year exams, OWL's and NEWT's. before you actually help Neville with his nerves in regard to the Potions Professor I recommend that you check with the current school rules as to if is it legal or not."

"Thank you Grandfather."

"Anytime."

Harry smiled and returned to the parlor. It had been noticed that he had not been present for a while but when asked he refused to answer. Harry felt that the first person to know what he found out about the glow should be Neville so Harry made up his mind to tell Neville as soon as possible but privately.

Harry felt that it had been the best birthday so far. Though there was one thing that would have made it even better and that would have been if his parents could have been there in person and not via a portrait. He knew that in time it would get better and not let them not being there bring him down the slightest and not for even a second therefore he just had to be patient.

As the sun begun its decent in setting dinner had been over and done with for a while and the cake was being dispersed amongst the guests and of course the birthday boy. A few hours had passed when Molly and Arthur were getting ready to head home. Harry quickly caught them before they left. He wanted to talk or ask Molly and Arthur something and if all were to go well he wanted to surprise Ginny on her birthday. Though Harry had not planned on the discussion to go on quite so long it was well worth it.

When Harry returned to the rest of the crowd they all picked up something that was in the expression on his face as well as in his eyes. Though they asked Harry about it, Harry refused to tell them anything just yet.

Once everyone stopped pleading for what was going on, Harry excused himself and Neville briefly.

"Okay, Neville I asked the portrait of my grandfather, Harrison Potter about what happened a few days ago."

"Did he know what it was?" Neville asked hopefully but yet doubtful.

"He did. It was just your magic. It's a long story but I know about what happened to your parents and I know where they are. I explained about how your life has been since…"

"What do you mean by 'it was just your magic'?"

"Your magic has finally completely filled you. I know it sounds strange but it's the easiest way to explain it. The way Harrison explained it was quite long. In other words Neville your performance in your classes will improve dramatically…"

"I'm just not confident enough and then there's potions. You know how…"

"Yes I do which is why I am going to see if there is something I can do to help with those nerves in the face of our Potions Professor."

"Thanks Harry but I don't…"

"How about this Neville, for the time being I will be confident for the both of us in regard to your magical ability and I also believe it to be as well as believe in you."

"Thanks Harry. I must tell you that my Gran probably won't believe it. She'll probably just think it to be hogwash."

"Well, I am willing to take that risk Neville. I will be telling her what I was able to find out."

"Good luck. Actually don't do it. She'll think you've gone bonkers."

"It's a risk I am willing to make. Although Neville she just might believe it coming from me and that I also believe it. I am full aware of how your Gran thinks of me…it was obvious when we talked earlier."

"She does talk quite fondly of the 'famous Harry Potter' a lot. It must be infuriating how most treat you all because you survived…oh sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Neville. Oh, mums the word about Draco when at school okay."

"No problem, if I did go on about it every one would think that I've gone off my rocker. Though I am not sure how much help I'd be…I would like to help you with Draco. I do admit that I am still quite…"

"It will take some time to relax when Draco is around. Though Ron has been sort of helping he doesn't trust Draco yet. I'm not saying that the rest of completely do…I personally am giving him a full second chance but my guard isn't completely down if at all. I'll let you know when we are working with Draco. Um…Neville please keep an open mind about your magic being in full force now. We will all know in time."

"Thanks Harry."

"Hey friends are there for each other and help each other out, although where Draco is concerned at the moment…it's the right thing to do. I mean I've been abused so I know to a degree what it's like and I can't turn my back on someone that has or is being abused."

"You don't seem like a fourteen year old, but I suppose you did have to grow up quite fast it was after all forced on you."

"Oh there is more to me than meets the eye and I promise one of these days I will explain it to you when there is more time to talk."

"This has to do with when it seemed as though you were cracking up doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

Neville smiled at the fact that Harry was being honest with him about things and not candy coating it like most did. Neville could not explain how he was felling if anyone asked him, he was not quite sure himself. There just were no words to express how it felt to be accepted, to be included, to feel wanted, to have at least one friend.

It had been a while since Harry and Neville returned to the rest of the guests and so they began to leave. With the help of Dobby, Draco returned to his attic. Petunia and Dudley used the floo to go home. Bill and Charlie disapparated out of the Manor to return to their respective homes. Harry insisted on tagging along with Sirius to escort Neville home.

Harry and Neville introduced Sirius and Augusta. Augusta insisted that they stay for tea, Harry was grateful that Sirius did not fight Augusta on the matter. Harry was trying to figure out how to bring up what happened the day before Neville's birthday.

After a short while Augusta brought it up with Sirius who of course had no idea but this gave Harry the opening he had been hoping for.

"Mrs. Longbottom…I actually have an explanation for it…Neville mentioned it to me…this may sound quite strange but I inquired with a portrait of my grandfather, Harrison Potter, and he did explain it to me…"

"Please do go on." Augusta said with her eyes gleaming.

Harry cautiously told Augusta what he had found out. Harry was careful to word things just right so that it did not come out as though she personally had a hand in Neville's late/low magical ability, at least not in direct words. Once Harry finished the room became silent and continued to remain silent for what felt like an eternity before Augusta broke said silence.

"You don't believe that, do you Mr. Potter?"

"Actually I do Mrs. Longbottom. I have inquired about a few things with the portrait of my grandfather and he has not been wrong once. I have no reason to not believe what he said. I believe that you have heard of 'Merlin's Shield'?"

"Of course boy. Who hasn't? It is rumored that only a direct descendant of Merlin himself can actually produce such shield. One can only logically come to that conclusion as no one outside of Merlin's line has been able to do it."

"Well, I can. Dumbledore explained it to me and I also double checked with the portrait of my grandfather as well as to see if he might know something a bit more…I can see it in your eyes that how could anyone know more about something that Dumbledore doesn't…let me first say Bathilda Bagshot our Historian…secondly, believe it or not but I can produce what is called 'Merlin's Shield' and I am a direct descendant. I can follow the family tree in my home from Merlin to me. So yes I believe what the portrait of my grandfather said about Neville's magic. With some encouragement, support, genuine friendship, a little help and to not expect him to fulfill the shoes of a great wizard and witch that have left us sad, mournful still that Neville will do wonders now. Honestly right now I don't care if I am being out of line or rude or disrespectful but…it would not be a burden of any sort for you to take your grandson down and purchase him a wand that has chosen him and not one that has no allegiance to Neville. It can be quite a sight…one of my best friends, Ron Weasley, well he had been using an old wand of one of his brothers and then he got a new wand and I tell you his spell work is much better than it was. Have faith in your grandson, be supportive and encouraging. Most of all do not expect him to be just like his parents it's not fair or right to put that much pressure on anyone. He may not be just like his parents, he just might be more than they ever were. Just give him a chance. I believe in him and sometimes that is all that anyone needs is to be believed in by others when you don't believe in yourself. Do not ask me to explain it but I know that Neville is going to be something great, a great asset to the Wizarding world. It may not be what you think or expect him to do or be but still all the same. Now please excuse Sirius and I, it is quite late and it is time to go. Good night Mrs. Longbottom, Neville."

Augusta still just sat there with her mouth hanging open and a look of as though she had just been slapped by a dignitary. Neville on the other hand was smiling, there was no blush or embarrassment on his face. Instead for the first time one could see pride there on his face and in his eyes as well as a hint of confidence. Harry and Sirius disapparated out of the Longbottom Manor leaving a disbelieving Augusta and Neville who was in awe.

Once back at Potter Manor Harry was feeling a bit bad about what he had said to Neville's Gran.

"Harry, I would like to say…"

"Sirius, I know it was quite rude and disrespectful to have spoken to her like I did and I realize I shouldn't have…"

"Harry, I was going to say that I have never been more proud of anyone in my life than I am of you for giving it to the old bitty straight at the end. You may have been in a slight rage but it still took quite some strength and courage to speak your mind like you did also you showed truly that Neville is indeed one of your friends. You should have seen the look on Neville's face when you stood up for him, bluntly and as plain as day. No one has ever had the balls to put the bitty in her place on many things and you went straight at her in regard to her grandson, to Frank and Alice Longbottom's son."

"You're proud of me?"

"More proud of you than I have ever been proud of anyone for anything. And yes I can say that James and Lily would be as well."

Harry had a small smile on his face at what his godfather had said about being proud of him and saying that his parents would have been as well.

"What took so long to drop Neville off?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry and I had tea and well, Harry…I let Harry tell you the rest." Sirius said with a smile and a look of pride in his eyes. A second later Sirius disapparated.

"Harry what did you do? Or say?" Hermione said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well first of all I should probably start with what happened when Neville was looking quite intently at the book I sent him…"

"And that would be what exactly?" Hermione asked or rather demanded.

Harry explained about the creamy, yellow glow and what the portrait of Harrison had explained to him." 

"That's what you were doing when you disappeared from the party? You did tell Neville right?"

"Yes to both questions. So when Sirius and I escorted Neville home, his grandmother did insist on us having tea. She brought it up to Sirius who obviously didn't know what it was or meant."

"Not many do." Agreed Fred.

"But it's true though." Added George.

"What?" Ron asked quite surprised.

"Believe it or not little bro but Mum and Dad…." Started Fred.

"Actually do know a thing or two about rarities with one's magic." George finished.

"So in other words Neville's magic has been dormant and in a sense he has been held back with magical ability mainly due to his grandmother?" Asked Hermione.

"Well…um…yes. You all have heard Neville talking about how his Gran always compares him to his parents, mostly his father and how disappointed she is that Neville's not of the caliber of his father and always yelling at him. Not to mention the hell he usually goes through at school from well everyone aside from us. I have seen how other Gryffindor's treat him and how they look at him. I know what Neville is capable of, he was one of a few that had been by my side. All that aside for now…I'll explain further in a day or two. I explained what my grandfather had told me and she was quite disbelieving…"

"Uh-oh. Harry you didn't…Oh Harry you did. What in the name of Merlin's wanker possessed you to do it?" Hermione said.

"What are you going on about Hermione?" Asked Ron.

Harry quickly jumped in and just explained that Hermione had caught on to what he was getting at. He then told them all what he had said, every word that he had said to Neville's Gran.

Remus smiled, chuckled and looked at Harry proudly. Hermione hid her face in her hands. The twins were in awe at Harry, the way Harry had stood up to Fudge and now Mrs. Longbottom. Ron was in shock, not just by the fact that Harry had spoken the way he had to Mrs. Longbottom but how Harry stood up for Neville. Ginny was smiling brightly as she slightly bounced on the heels of her shoes and then gently lunged herself at Harry wrapping her arms around him.

The following morning, late morning, there were quite a few at Grimmuald Place for Violet's birthday. Sirius was a little worried about how Kreacher would react. Not long into the festivities Sirius' worries were unfounded as the house elf seemed to be delighted to have the extra work to do and was quite pleasant throughout the evening. Violet had adamantly said that no gifts were necessary as she had Marie and would have Marie for a long time. Violet did not refuse any gifts when presented to her. Harry not really knowing what to get Violet settled for giving her a few Galleons to purchase whatever she wanted when going to Diagon Alley for school shopping at the end of the month. Hermione and Ginny together got a small assortment of things, girl things. Other than a certificate to get a couple of books, Ginny picked out everything and Hermione paid. The twins of course gave Violet some joke items of their own creation but nothing to worry about, mostly in the area of fake wands. Ron not so original since he gave her a bag of sweets. Remus, well he was present at the small party. Sirius had set up a vault for Marie for when she finished her school career to at least float her until she found a suitable job of her choosing. Violet felt that Marie had given her everything and that was enough to cover gifts for the rest of Violet's lifetime.

Time seemed to go by quite quickly but then again it was no surprise since there had been quite a bit going on. Harry stayed true to his word about including Neville more and invited him over twice since his birthday. All were quite surprised that Neville had indeed come over both times. Harry wasn't sure if Neville's Gran would let him and wondered if Neville had not said anything to his Gran and just came over on his own or not but was not going to ask. The second time Neville came over Draco was there as well, Neville was still not quite sure about the young Malfoy but was more open minded than Ron. Though the primary reason for Draco being there was to help Draco, it was he who suggested to Harry and the rest that they also work on things with Neville. Also, Harry had summoned Dobby and carefully inquired about Lucius Malfoy. Dobby didn't say much but yet still said relatively the same as Narcissa. Harry couldn't figure out what was going on but felt that he should have or if nothing else felt that he would figure it out in time. Throughout the several days when any of them would see any of the adults they seemed as though something was going on or was going to be happening. Though they tried to find out they got no answer. Suddenly Ginny's birthday was upon them and everyone was going over to the Weasley's new house.

Ginny had received more memorabilia from the Hollyhead Harpies, sweets, joke shop items, an updated broom servicing kit, a new diary, another book having to do with being a proper stay at home house wife from Percy and money. Ginny was mostly appreciative of all the gifts she had received, the only one she could have done without was the book from Percy though she was glad that he had not shown up, no fight or argument broke out. Ginny realized that she had not yet received anything from Harry and wondered what he was up to.

After dinner and cake, Harry requested a walk around the grounds with Ginny. The two of them walked out towards the garden and then stopped.

"Ginny…I had a talk with your parents…"

"About?"

"You…Us…us dating…"

"Why are you telling me they said 'no' on my birthday..?"

"Ginny…I asked them just before they left my birthday party…they didn't say no…"

"They said yes?"

"They said yes."

"And you're just now telling me?"

"They said that I had to wait until you turned thirteen to ask you and that it why I waited until now…"

"Yes. My answer to the question you don't have to ask."

Harry and Ginny sealed the event with a kiss. Before either became lost to the kiss and the kiss becoming more, both put a stop to the kiss. Harry silently suggested that they walk around a bit. It had been a while since they left the house and headed back.

As Harry and Ginny walked back inside the house Harry noticed Sirius and Mr. Weasley talking and they seemed to be excited about something. Harry did catch that something was being worked out between the two as it was plain that Mr. Weasley said it was a quite possible though Harry did hear anything. Sirius had turned his head and noticed that Harry was watching and apparently caught something since he had one eyebrow raised with a curious expression in his eyes. Sirius smiled and shook his head. With that Harry was not going to ask and knew he would find out soon enough and went on as though he did not know that something was going on. Also Harry was so wrapped up with how things were currently as well as how things had been that he was not paying attention to what he very well knew was soon to happen.

As the days passed Harry thought about the vials of memories and advice that his parents had left him. He considered looking at a few of them but was not sure if he wanted to view them alone or not. Harry wondered up to the study and made his way through the room until found the wooden box that contained all the vials. He gently traced the box with a finger being careful not to touch the clasp on it as he did not feel like getting pricked again. After several minutes passed Harry absent-mindedly grazed the clasp that kept the box locked, he did not feel the prick on his finger and flinched when the lid opened. Harry stared at the vials and wondered where to start, were the vials in a specific order? He knew the answer to that was to at least look at the vials.

"What are you so nervous about?" The portrait of Harrison asked curiously resulting in Harry spinning around and looking up rather quickly with a startled look on his face.

"I apologize for startling you. I was just merely curious as to what was causing you to be nervous."

"Oh…they…my mum and dad left me some vials containing some of their memories and advice. I don't…"

"You don't know where to start? You are not sure which one is the first in a possible of series? You are not sure if you want to view them alone or with another?"

"Well…yeah. I…"

"Harry how you feel and react to situations concerning your parents it's natural and there is nothing wrong with how you feel and react. There wouldn't be any harm in picking up the vials and figuring out if there is a specific order as to how they would like you to view them. You wouldn't be viewing any of them, only looking at them."

"I can't stop thinking that they handled the vials, the box. The time they spent on setting this up for me in case…sometimes I wish that I could see them just once and be able to touch…but I know that would only make me want to be able to see them again…"

"I can only imagine what it feels like to you…though I am sure even what I may imagine it is so much more. Though I am sure that with time you will be able to deal with not having your parents round and be able to handle discovering something to do with them in a different manor. Not to say that you won't feel any emotion you will just deal differently and I think those vials are a key or a main element in helping you through."

"Thank you. Several have basically said the same thing to me."

Harrison only nodded at his grandson and watched him turn around and start to pursue the box.

As Harry looked at the vials he was aware that there was a specific order but was not sure what the order was. He carefully continued to look through the box and realized that what the vials safely rested in could be removed. Very carefully Harry lifted up the small crate that held the vials and set it aside making sure that it was sitting the same as it had been in the box. On the bottom of the box he found another note. With a shaking hand he lifted the note, opened it and gave a soft gasp. The note was in fact a diagram of sorts pertaining to the crate of vials. The note clearly described the order and there would not be a problem if the small crate had somehow been put in backwards or if he were to have set the crate down differently as it had been in the box. Each one of the vials had some sort of insignia on them that corresponded to the order on the note from the bottom of the box. Harry placed the crate of vials back inside the box and placed the diagram on top of the vials along with the letter from his parents explaining what the vials contained and closed the box making sure that the clasp flipped down locking it back up.

Sirius met up with Arthur in Diagon Alley to discuss some things. Once it was decided, Arthur accompanied Sirius to Gringotts. Sirius made quite a withdrawal from his vault and when they found a secluded area Sirius handed over more than half of what he had pulled out of his vault at this point both wizard's departed company. Sirius went home to explain to Violet and Marie what plans had been but first he made one stop on the way home. Arthur went to the Ministry of Magic as there was someone there he had to see right away. After Arthur finished his business at the Ministry he went home. Sometime the following day he, Sirius and Remus were going to inform the rest of a delightful treat.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N: Sorry for the delay …I know I had been on a roll and it was supposed to keep going…lol**

**Well, the reason for the delay is due to a few ideas for a few stories…future fanfic stories…this story and the ideas swimming in my head all at once made it quite difficult…so I had to get the ideas down and of course as I was writing down the ideas more and more started to flood my brain…finally though I can continue on with my first fanfic…I apologize ahead of time for should there be another delay and if there is…it's my heads fault…stupid mind coming up with ideas for different stories when I'm not finished with my first one…**

**Okay…no more delay of this chapter…**

CHAPTER 85

In the morning, late morning, Sirius arrived inside Potter Manor with Neville and Violet as the occupants were leaving the kitchen.

"Sirius. Neville. Violet. Um…what's going on?" Asked a confused Harry.

"You'll all find out soon enough. All of us are expected at Molly and Arthurs and yes that includes Remus. I will be taking Neville and Violet there shortly I had to stop by to let all of you know that you are expected to be there." Sirius said and only left once he got their word that they'd be there soon.

"What's going on?" Ron asked concerned.

"Don't know." Harry quietly responded.

"Well, I suggest you all go on up and get dressed. You all did give your word that you would be there soon." Remus reminded the group.

Once all were dressed for the day they met Remus in the living room. Remus stepped into the fireplace to go to the Wesley's only after all the children had gone first.

"Okay so we're all here, what is going on?" Ron asked.

"You will all have to wait for your father Ronald."

"Where is dad?"

"He'll be back soon."

"Why can't you tell us?"

"Because, Ron your father wants to tell you. If you keep this tone up you won't be going!"

An hour went by when Arthur finally returned home.

"Dad…" Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all called out when they heard their fathers' voice.

"Calm down and be patient. Sirius, Remus everyone is here, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well lets all go into the library as I believe the library has the most room."

Once they were all sitting somewhere in the library as comfortable as possible Arthur waited a few more minutes just for the fun of it.

"Dad you're killing us." Whined Ron.

"Oh alright. I would have said something sooner but wanted to be sure that all the details were sorted out first incase the plan I had fell apart. Through an associate at the Ministry I have acquired some tickets…"

"What kind of tickets?" Ron asked impatiently.

"You will find out in a moment…where was I? Oh right…this associate owed me a favor and Sirius also contributed to cover himself, Neville, Violet and one other. Tomorrow all but Molly, Remus and Marie will be going to the Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria vs. Ireland…" The rest of what Arthur had said was lost in the loud burst of hollers that erupted from the children.

"Alright now, settle down. Settle down." Molly chided.

"How about all the children go outside and wear off this excess energy and excitement. After all it is going to be an early morning." Arthur interjected.

"How early?" Asked the twins and Ron.

"Quite, before the sun comes up."

"Why so early?" Asked Ginny.

"Because we have a bit of a walk to do to reach the assigned Portkey."

"Not only do we have to get up atrociously early but we have to walk as well." Grumbled the twins and Ron.

"Yes boys we will have to walk. This has been worked on all year. A lot of planning and organizing, trying arrange ways to get about a hundred thousand wizards and witches from all over to the area where the World Cup is being held and finding a place to hold such an event that can accommodate everyone. With so many attending we have to stagger the arrivals as to not attract attention to the Muggles. A few will be using Muggle transportation but we can't clog up their means to get around, others of age and with a license will be apparating and for those that don't want to apparate or are not of age and licensed use Portkeys. Two hundred Portkeys have been strategically placed throughout Britain. Portkeys are quite useful when you have to transport a large group from one place to another. The nearest point to us is at the top of Stoatshed Hill. I am not sure who all else we will be meeting along the way to the Portkey point but I am sure it will be fun. Oh and the extra person that will be going with us will be meeting us along the way."

It took Molly and Marie to shoo the kids out to the back yard. Once out there they occupied their time playing Quidditch, three to a side. Hermione and Neville sat on the side lines and watched. Fred, George and Ron were made up one team. Harry, Ginny and Violet made up the other. Hours passed and it seemed as though neither would be the victor. It wasn't until dinner was ready that Harry managed to snatch the snitch to end the game with the result of his team being the victor. Ron though did complain that it wasn't really fair since he had never played the position of Seeker before and insisted on a rematch after dinner. Molly had heard this and instantly discouraged the idea.

Harry, Ron and Neville were Ron's room. All three girls were in Ginny's room. The twins of course took their own room. Sirius, Remus and Marie would each have their own room. Though the house was large enough the adults felt that it would be best to group the kids, it would make it much easier on them to get all of them up so early. Particularly Ron and the twins plus Charlie would be arriving to the house sometime in the night. There was a slim chance that Bill would be arriving in the night as well. Molly and Arthur put their foot down when Percy offered to stay with them and help with so many children being there. Arthur firmly told Percy that they'd meet him there.

Though quite groggy Harry sat up and put his glasses on the first time Mrs. Weasley stirred the three boys. Neville appeared quite awake. Ron on the other hand rolled back over pulling his blanket over his head and went back to sleep.

"Neville."

"Harry. Don't mind me I'm used to getting up early. Not quite this early. In about an hour I'd normally be getting up. Gran insists on an early start to the day."

"I wish I could figure out what Ron's issue with getting up early especially when going to bed early enough. I'll try to get him up in a moment." Harry said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

While Harry showered and dressed, Neville made his way down to the kitchen to find all of the adults and Violet sitting at the table.

"Look, I'm not the only up and ready to go dad." Violet said as she watched Neville walk in and take a seat.

"Yes Violet I can see that. But I am sure that Augusta Longbottom starts her day quite early."

"That she does." Neville mumbled.

"Morning Neville." Mrs. Weasley said brightly.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Neville replied softly.

"Where are the other two boys?"

"Harry was getting ready when I left the room. Ron went back to sleep but Harry said that he would try and get him up."

Molly sighed and seriously considered not letting her youngest son go to the World Cup since he can't seem to get up and get ready the first time one attempts to wake the child.

"Morning." Harry said through a yawn to the kitchen.

"Morning Harry." All those in the kitchen said as Harry sat down and started nibbling on some toast.

"Where are Ginny and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked no one in particular.

"Entering the kitchen Mum." Replied a not quite all the awake Ginny.

Hermione was wide awake and smiling as she sat down and grabbed some toast.

Mrs. Weasley was about to go get her boys and drag them down to the kitchen by the scruff of their night clothes and make them go to the World Cup in their night clothes, but Fred and George wondered in looking as though they'd rather have a lie-in.

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to miss the Portkey. Oh Harry how do I look?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Good. You seem to pull off the Muggle look better than quite a few wizards and witches."

"I have to agree with Harry." Hermione tossed out.

"Thank you Harry and Hermione. We should really get going."

"Oh dear. Ron still hasn't gotten up. Hold on Arthur let me go get him…" Molly trailed off and stopped in her tracks as a yawning nearly still asleep Ron entered the kitchen.

"Oh good Ron you're here. We need get going."

"What?"

"If you had just got out of bed the first time you would told to you'd have had time to eat a little something. Your actual breakfast won't be until you get to your final destination."

"It would only take a second…"

"Ron you're barely awake as it is it would not just take you a second." Mrs. Weasley said tersely.

"We do not have the time anyway. If we don't hurry we'll miss the Portkey." Mr. Weasley said slightly flustered as he stood up and headed for the front door.

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Violet were right behind Mr. Weasley. Fred, George and Hermione were next to follow leaving a bewildered Ron to be ushered along the way by Sirius. They had only been walking a few minutes when Hermione hung back a little until Ron caught up with her.

"Here eat this. I had a feeling that you would join everyone in the kitchen a bit too late to grab a bite for the walk." Hermione said as nicely as she could and hoped that Ron didn't take offense or take it not how she meant.

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best you know that don't you?" Ron said as he accepted what Hermione offered and tried his best to not eat like a starving pig.

Hermione said nothing but smiled as she continued to walk.

There had been very little talking especially once the walk became quite an incline that made it difficult for any of them to even breath let alone anything else. About halfway up the incline the group of ten came across a long young wizard wrapped up in a cloak or so it would have seemed to any other witch or wizard in the area.

"Where is your mother?"

"She just left about a second ago. She was feeling uneasy being out in the relative open. At least that is what she told me. I was I little late and she just wanted to get me here as soon as possible. She wasn't disguised and didn't get around to giving me a disguise which is why I am wrapped up in this cloak. My mum insisted that I do so, so that I would not be recognized by anyone." Replied Draco.

"I had a feeling that we would need a backup plan for your disguise in case something happened."

"Whenever you're ready Sirius, as I told you yesterday I do agree that both of us should create the glamour. It will be stronger that way and ensure it lasts the whole day."

"Just remember though that with the glamour we will be using it requires our concentration of a certain level and if it drops slightly…"

"We find a way to get him to a safer area."

Once Arthur and Sirius agreed on how Draco should look for the World Cup they went to work. They left Draco's height and build alone and only changed his hair color, eye color and a few facial features. Once finished with the glamour, the group continued on up the incline. As they reached the top all were quite out of breath varying in difficulty to breath. After each had caught his or her breath and a few quick gulps of water started to look for the Portkey. They had not been looking long when they were being hailed by another.

"Arthur. Arthur over here." Amos Diggory called out.

"Ah, Amos." Arthur said as he reached the wizard.

"Who all do you have with you?" Amos inquired.

"All the red haired ones are mine, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. You know Sirius Black, this here is his daughter Violet and a friend of Violet's, Drake. The other three are my kids' friends Hermione, Neville and Harry." Arthur than looked at his group, "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I believe most of you know his son, Cedric."

"Hello." Said Cedric, looking around at all of them.

Everyone said hi back or gave a nod of greeting in return.

"I hope you didn't have far to travel." Said Amos kindly.

"It wasn't too bad. I live just on the other side of the village. How about you?"

"Had to get up at two and I tell you that it will be such a delight one Cedric gets his apparition license. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining...Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sack or two full of Galleons and the tickets nearly cost that much this year."

"Are we waiting on anyone else for this location?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a while now and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. And I don't recall there being any more of us in the area. Do you know of any more of us in the area?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Arthur I am sure that it's about time now. We should get ready…"

"That is it." Arthur said and then turned around to face the kids, "Gather 'round now and quickly.

It would have been quite a site if any Muggles were too come along and see thirteen people, three of them grown men clutching a shower curtain rod in the semi-darkness no less.

Mr. Wesley while keeping an eye on his watch muttered a short countdown. As Mr. Wesley reached the end of the countdown the feeling of being pulled or jerked by a hook of sorts washed over them all. Their feet left the ground and periodically their shoulders would bump into whoever was on either side of each. It felt as though their hands were stuck to the shower curtain rod while speeding in a howling wind and a blur of swirling color as well as feeling being pulled or forced forward and then suddenly, to some, their feet slammed into the ground. All but Arthur, Sirius, Amos and Cedric were sprawled out on the ground. As those that had ended up sprawled on the ground stood up they were greeted by a voice that announced their arrival.

There were two wizards that looked as though they'd rather be doing anything other than what they were. After a few pleasantries between Arthur and the two wizards, one of the wizards looked over a large bit of parchment and scratched on the parchment with a quill and then suggested that they get a move on as there was a large group in from the Black Forest in a few minutes. The other wizard informed each group where their campsite was set up at.

Amos and Cedric went in the opposite direction of the Weasley's, Sirius and Violet and the rest. As they were approaching the gate there stood an actual Muggle who looked quite confused, Sirius quietly let Arthur know that he'd take care of paying for now as to not attract any attention. Arthur was more than thankful and understanding.

Sirius did not waste any time with conversation but was courteous and polite as he paid for the space and all eleven made their way through and around the area until they finally stopped at their campsite. To a Muggle it would look impossible for the eleven of them to fit in such a small tent that could barely hold one of them.

"Hmm. This is a bit odd." Muttered Arthur.

"What's odd?" Asked the twins.

"There should be two tents but there's only one."

"Oh, sorry Arthur. I arranged for a larger tent that would be able to accommodate all of us. I thought that it would be best for us to remain together considering…Drake."

"Ah, I see. Thank you Sirius." Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he opened the tent so that they could start piling in.

The inside of the tent was quite spacious. It could comfortable hold them and plenty more. There was a nice size kitchen, a sitting area that resembled a luxury living room and the sleeping areas were towards the back of the tent, separated from the main rooms. It was obvious that the sleeping areas were set up for wizards on one side and witches on the other. Once everyone had put their things in their respective sleeping area they relaxed in the chairs and couches for a bit.

"Well, we best get on with breakfast. Sirius, the twins and I will find some wood for the fire, the rest of you get us some water. There is a tap on the other side of the field…"

"But dad we have an oven…"

"Anit-Muggle security, Ron! There is enough going on as it is we don't need to have any more attention drawn to us. Though there will be several who won't listen to the rules but I must and will. I am a Ministry employee and it will not look good if I were to disregard the rules."

With a sigh Ron followed the rest out of the tent in search for the tap. Along the way they indeed see many who were not abiding or enforcing the rules about no magic as well as several from school and every single one from school insisted on chatting a bit before letting them go on their way. When they finally returned to the campsite Fred and George could not help giving them a bad time on how long it took them to just get some water.

"If you must know we meet a few along the way and they were quite insistent on talking a bit and we were not about to rude. I mean seriously, it would be a bit suspicious if we ignored fellow Hogwarts students…have you forgotten about _Drake_?" Hermione said a bit annoyed.

The twins slightly cowered and stayed clear of Hermione and were going to keep their distance until at least the match started.

"How hard can it be to lite a fire?" Asked Ron as his stomach growled.

"Leave dad alone, he's having quite a fun time playing with the matches."

"Allow me Mr. Weasley." Hermione said kindly as she gently took the box of matches from him and showed him how to do it properly.

Within a few minutes the fire was lit though it took about an hour before it was ready for cooking. As they waited for the fire to be hot enough for cooking they watched several Ministry officials walking passed and chided those that were not following the rules and regulations. Several seemed to be apologetic but once the Ministry officials walked off they went right back to what they had been doing in the first place. As other Ministry members passed they greeted Mr. Weasley cordially and had quite a time keeping a commentary of each for the benefit of those that did not know who each wizard or witch it was.

"Ah, Bill, Charlie and Percy have arrived." Mr. Weasley said cheerily.

Most rolled their eyes as the mention of Percy. Sirius kept Violet close to him. Sirius had reason enough to not want Percy in his presence with how he had acted to his face and in his house but then how he talked to his daughter. Harry did his best to just ignore the git. Ginny did her best to ignore Percy as well though she did sit next to Harry, closely at that.

"Ah, I see breakfast is ready." Charlie said to distract Percy from their sister and Harry.

As they finished their food Mr. Weasley suddenly stood up and waved his hands in the air looking frantically.

"Ah, Arthur. Everything go smoothly?"

"That it did Ludo."

"How lucky, eh? The weather is just perfect not a cloud or bit of wind if it keeps up this way it should give for a cloudless night. Perfect for the Quidditch World Cup wouldn't you say?"

"Yes indeed. I take it no problems with any of the arrangements?"

"None, I don't have much if anything to do."

Suddenly Percy was next to his father wanting to make a good impression though he did not agree with how Ludo ran his department.

"Ah, this is my son Percy he recently started working at the Ministry. And this is Fred and George, Ron and my daughter Ginny. This is a good friend of mine, Sirius and that's his daughter Violet and friends of Ron and Violet, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, _Drake_, sorry I don't recall his last name and Harry Potter."

Ludo Bagman reacted as everyone did when meeting Harry who as politely as possible gave a nod and looked the other way.

"Everyone this here is Ludo Bagman the reason why we have such good tickets."

"Fancy a wager on the match, Arthur? Anyone?"

"Oh, I don't know…fine…three Galleons on a Ireland win." Said Arthur.

"I'll pass thank you." Said Sirius feeling that Ludo could not be trusted in gambling.

"Fifteen galleons each of us, Ireland wins..." Said Fred.

"But Krum catches the snitch." Said George.

"You can't be serious." Said Ludo.

"Boys…your mother will kill you…oh alright…just don't let your mother know that you've been gambling…"

"Oh and we'll through in a fake wand." Fred and George added quickly.

"Would the two of you quit. No one is interested in that rubbish…" Hissed Percy but to his dismay, Ludo did not seem to mind and in fact was quite interested.

Ludo excitedly took the wand from the twins it gave a squeak and turned into a rubber chicken. Ludo roared with laughter.

"I love it, haven't seen one this good in ages. So you're both sure, Ireland will win but Krum'll catch the snitch. Not a chance boys, but if you're sure…I think I'll add in another five Galleons…for the wand."

As the day drifted into afternoon there had been quite a few conversations with several including a brief chat with Barty Crouch. To everyone else Percy was making a fool of himself trying to impress his boss and instead became humiliated since Mr. Crouch did not even know his name. They had lunch in silence and waited for the time to pass. Harry was feeling quite uneasy with Percy still lingering around and wished that he would leave though Harry knew that Percy would not be going anywhere. It felt as though time was going slower than normal. But the afternoon turned to dusk before they realized it. It was apparent that the Ministry gave in to the inevitable as blatant magic was erupting everywhere.

The sun had just gone down and salesmen could be seen appearing every few feet with an array of several types of merchandise, whether it was on trays or in carts. There were luminous rosettes in the colors of both teams that would squeal out the players of the appropriate team, pointed hats for Ireland and scarves for Bulgaria, flags from each country that when waved would play that countries anthem, tiny models of Firebolts that really flew and miniature collectible figures of famous players that would stroll across your hand, nearly strutting.

"I'm glad I saved my pocket money all summer." Ron muttered as they navigated through the patrons and the salesmen.

Harry tried to get Ron to just wait on purchasing anything in case something came along that he might want more. But Ron paid no mind to this as he purchased a shamrock dancing hat, a large green rosette and a small figure of Viktor Krum. A little further along a salesman, sure enough, had something that Ron would have liked to have purchased instead of what he had already paid for and regretted it.

"What are these?" Violet asked the saleswizard.

"Omnioculars, you can replay action, slow everything down and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. I'll give you a bargain…ten Galleons each."

"Bloody hell, I should have listened to you Harry." Ron grumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said to Ron and then turned to the saleswizard, "Seven pairs please."

"Harry…"

"Ron and or anyone else if he or she so wishes can pay me back at some point or just take it as a gift from a friend…and I won't get you anything for your upcoming birthday or Christmas."

"Well when you put it that way...fine…oh thank you Harry."

"Thanks Harry, oh and I do expect something from you for my birthday and Christmas." Hermione said with laughter in her voice, at least the part of expecting a birthday and Christmas present.

"You know Sirius will insist on paying you back for this." Violet said and then Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Harry…every instinct is telling me that I don't know when I'd be able to pay you back for this. There is no way that my mum will be able to pull ten Galleons out of the vault and it not be noticed by my father or my father being informed…"

"Don't worry about it _Drake_, I don't expect anything from anyone in return for this. Although if you really do want to reimburse me I am sure Sirius can make the arrangements at least concerning what you have available to you from the Black family vault."

"Oh hey, I forgot about that."

"Thanks Harry, but my Gran…she won't see this as something that was necessary and I don't see her being willing to reimburse you…"

"It's fine Neville. Really it's not a problem or a big deal. I offered to let everyone pay me back or…"

"Yeah you did, didn't you?" Neville said grinning.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"Don't worry Ron, I'm just going to get us some programs."

Once all purchases had been made they returned to the campsite.

"I see you all have returned. Took long enough."

"Bugger off Percy. It's quite a mad house out there."

"Ron don't talk like that to your brother."

"Dad it's supposed to be a fun and exciting event…"

"Percy leave them alone. They weren't gone that long. Any way Percy I believe you are supposed to be somewhere…"

"Humph…" Percy said as he rigidly left the tent.

It wasn't much longer and they were all off to the stadium that had been created for the event. Just as they reached the gates where their tickets would be checked and verified Harry caught a glimpse of some striking platinum hair and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry what's the deal?" Grumbled Ron.

"Hold on a second…where's _Drake_?"

"I'm right here…in the middle of the pile up you caused. Why?"

"Kreacher!" Harry called out quietly but firmly.

_-CRACK-_

"Master Harry calls Kreacher?"

"Yes. Kreacher it's extremely important, I need you to bring me a calming draught…immediately."

Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a _crack_. A minute or two later Kreacher returned with a not so small vial.

"Thank you Kreacher. That will be all."

Kreacher again gave Harry a bow and vanished with a _crack_.

"Here you will want to drink this and fast."

"Why the bloody hell would I drink it?"

"Just trust me Draco." Harry whispered firmly.

"But…"

"Look, I just saw your father…"

Draco quickly grabbed the vial, downed the contents and tossed the empty vial in a nearby rubbish bin.

"What are you all doing? Come on." Sirius and Arthur called out.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Violet and Neville quickly reached the rest at the gates.

"Sorry about that…just had to…take care of something." Harry explained.

"What could not wait until after the…"

"It just couldn't wait…trust me Sirius it couldn't wait and I'll explain later…then again it very well could be explained soon."

"Can't this conversation wait?" Fred asked.

"At this rate we'll reach our seats and the match will be well underway." George added.

"Come on everyone."

"Good evening, Arthur. Ah, prime seats I see. Straight up the stairs as high as you can go." The Ministry official said as she checked their tickets.

Mr. Weasley led the group on up the stairs and Sirius remained back until the last one of their group had walked passed him and then followed suit.

The climb up seemed to go on forever and it was a relief when they finally reached the Top box. They made their way to the front row and took their seats. Harry made sure that he was sitting in between Draco and Ginny. Without any thought Harry placed his wand up the sleeve of his jacket. As a few more filed in, Harry discretely rolled his eyes and desperately wished that Percy had somewhere else to sit. Ginny aware of Harry's agitation wrapped her hand around his to hopefully get him to relax. It helped Harry a bit. Percy on the other hand, well before he could muster a sound Cornelius Fudge with the Bulgarian Minister.

Fudge barely gave Harry and Sirius a nod of recognition. Fudge did introduce everyone to the Bulgarian Minister with what appeared to be difficult. And then Lucius Malfoy and surprisingly Narcissa Malfoy filed in and took their seats.

"Arthur, how in the name of Merlin did you manage such good seats? I honestly doubt you could get enough from your…house to cover the cost of the tickets for so many." Lucius drawled.

"How touching…you sound as though you care." Mr. Weasley replied sarcastically.

Before much else could be said or a brawl between the two could break out Fudge had turned towards Lucius but looked passed him to greet Ludo Bagman who had just arrived.

Harry quickly glanced at Draco and was relieved that he had thought of the calming draught. Draco, though in disguise, was looking a bit green and beads of sweat begun to form on his forehead as a few started to slide down his face. Harry leaned over and whispered, "Relax. Try to forget that he's here and just remember no one knows who you really are."

Draco gave a jerk of his head that Harry assumed was supposed to be a nod of recognition to what he had said.

"Well, now that everyone is here…are we ready?" Said Ludo excitedly.

"Ready whenever you are Ludo." Fudge replied just as excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome!" Ludo's voice boomed out over the roar of the full stadium and washed into every nook and crevice of the stadium.

"Welcome to the four-hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup Final…"

The rest of what Ludo had said fell on Harry's deaf ears since he was more focused on his immediate surroundings. Though once the match actually started his attention was consumed with the game. Once it started it was impossible to not watch and try to follow every single moment. It was much faster and much more turn over than when he played at school. It puzzled Harry how Ludo Bagman could keep up with everything that was going on in the game, it wasn't just the game being played there were fouls, penalties and not to mention the tension between the two teams. Even Draco's attention was all on the match and his father forgotten.

Though it seemed like the match went on for hours and seemed as though it might go on for a few days it was over.

"Why the bloody hell did he catch the snitch for?" Ron asked quite disgruntled.

"Because he wanted the match over on his terms and not be that much more behind once the match finished, the Bulgarians only lost by ten points. I don't blame him."

"What are you saying that you would have done the same thing if you were in Krum's shoes?"

"Honestly Ron, if I were in Krum's shoes I don't think that I'd be much of anything aside from falling on my face all the time."

"Harry…"

"It's possible…I don't know Ron. I'm just saying that I understand why Krum caught the snitch when he did."

Just then the stadium roared as the Irish team made a lap of honor flanked by their National Mascot. The Quidditch World Cup was brought to the top box. Ludo lead the crowed in applauding the Bulgarians as the team filed into the box, each member shaking hands with their Minister and then Fudge as Ludo called out each player's name. It was similar with the Irish team except that they were the victors of the match.

Ludo then pointed his wand at his throat and murmured 'Quietus' before turning around to face the occupants of the top box.

"What a game, too bad it didn't last longer though…ah, yes I believe that I owe some of you…now how much is it?" Ludo said slightly nervously.

Fred and George leaped over seats until they were standing in front Ludo with their hands outstretched and smiling broadly.

"You don't actually believe that I would carry that much around with me, do? You will have your winnings…soon. If you'll excuse me I have to cross check my notes and figure what amounts everyone receives." Ludo said and then casually walked off and out of the top box so that he could run to the nearest apparition point.

The twins looked at each other and wondered if they'd ever see the git again.

"Well, now wasn't that exciting? Let's wait for the box to clear before we head on down so that we all stay together." Arthur said as he did not want to continue the exchange with Lucius.

Finally they all reached their campsite. Arthur and Sirius were not going to even try to get everyone to settle down since everyone that had supported the Irish were celebrating.

"I bet you are quite elated that you are not on duty tonight, Arthur?"

"That I am Sirius. I pity those that are delegated to tell the Irish that they have to stop celebrating. Although I honestly don't know why they'd even bother, I mean after how things went earlier."

It was quite late when they all finally crawled into their beds to hopefully get some sleep before returning to the Weasley's. For those into Quidditch, they fell asleep with thoughts of themselves as part of the victorious team of the Quidditch World Cup. It had not been long that their eyes were shut and the snores had begun when they were being woken up by a harassed sounding Mr. Weasley. Sirius was doing his best to help get everyone up and quickly.

"Wh-what's going on?" asked a sleepy Harry.

"You all need to get up. Now. I really need all of you to stick together and find a safe place in the woods until I retrieve you."

"Dad what is going on? Why do we have to…"

"Not now Ron…"

"Death Eaters have crashed the area and are stirring up a panic."

"Oh for the…"

"Arthur what?"

"The glamour…"

"Harry take Ginny and Draco and go to the Manor. Quickly." Sirius said as he looked over at the group, Draco no longer had the glamour.

Harry, though not intentional, roughly grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him over to where Ginny was.

"Look, both of you…hold on to me and most importantly do not think of anything at all…if you must only think about Potter Manor…promise me."

"I promise." Ginny and Draco both said.

Harry took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes and let his emotions fill him just enough so that he could consciously tap into the magic he now knew he had in him. Just as a small hand full of wizards entered the tent a soft, golden glow engulfed the three teens, blinding those that had entered. A second later the glow was gone and those still in the tent had to stay still for a moment or so longer until their eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

"Where's Ginny, I'll take her Mum…"

"Percy relax. Ginny's not here and she is safe…"

"Dad…"

"Percy drop it!" Yelled Arthur.

"Where…she's…dad…"

"Percy she is safe and that is all that matters…now that I think about it…Sirius, Charlie and Bill let's just get the rest of them to safety…you all know where to go." Arthur said quickly.

"Where…"

"Percy never mind where everyone is or is going…go help." Arthur said sternly.

Just past the edge of the forest, the adults quickly apparated the rest to Potter Manor and then all but Sirius disapparated out.

"All of you stay here. I will be going and letting Molly know that you all are okay and where you are."

"Sirius…"

"I'll be back as soon as possible Harry."

"Be careful…" Harry called out to Sirius as he disapparated out of the Manor.

"Harry...explain something…"

"Draco you have the right to know what happened in the tent…"

"Harry you can't tell him…"

"Ron I just…the shield…the tent to here…he has the right to know…"

"But…"

"It's my choice Ron. Look I know how you feel but if what just happened to Draco happened to you…"

"Fine…sorry, I know I said I would…okay, okay." Ron said.

For the next several minutes Harry explained everything to Draco. Going back in time, how they didn't get along before at all, how he was changing some things and new things that he would have never even dreamed of being possible. Although Harry did leave out everything to do with the Granger Estate as that was up to Hermione to explain to whoever she chooses.

Draco stood there letting everything sink in. Over all he took the information/news rather well.

"But how? I mean with all the protection…"

"How did the Death Eaters get in?" Asked Neville.

"They were already there." Draco whispered and paled dramatically.

"As far as dad, Sirius and our brothers being able to apparate us out well it would seem that the Ministry acted quite quickly to drop some of the wards so that families could apparate out to a safe place." Ron stated.

"It seems that I don't have the trace on me…I don't know…the only thing I have tested is apparating and that was when my Uncle Vernon was still alive…"

"What about school? I mean are you actually studying?"

"Yes. Draco the first time around, I slacked off a lot. There are a few adults that know about me going back in time…knowing what still has to be done…I might be able to take care of it sooner and prevent quite a bit of destruction but in order to do that…just because I've gone back in time and have retained my memories…like I said I slacked off a lot the first time, this time my work is going to be all mine and not be cheating off of a good friend."

"Who all knows?"

"Sirius, Moony…former Professor Lupin and Professor Dumbledore, oh wait Charlie and Bill as well."

"If I were you, I'd make sure that others see me studying my ass off…although I don't think that I'd tell Professor Snape…ever…"

Everyone was laughing at the last thing Draco had said.

All nine walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. As Muri and Sparky brought out tea, pumpkin juice and a little snack to munch on the kids were laughing and talking for the most part and then the discussion had moved onto what was going on back where the Quidditch World Cup had been held. All talk ceased as they heard the sound of the floo being activated. They all quickly got up and met Mrs. Weasley, Marie and Remus in the entry.

"Oh good you're all alright." Molly cooed.

"Neville your Grandmother is in quite a state…I should take you home." Remus said.

"Sirius quickly stopped by your Gran's to let her know that you are safe and unharmed and that he'd bring you back as soon as he could." Molly quickly added.

"I'll send her a note letting her know that I am alright and will wait for Sirius to be available to bring me home." Neville said with quite a bit of confidence.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

As Neville wrote and sent his letter to his Gran the rest were talking about several things to try to take their minds off of what happened at the Quidditch World Cup though that topic kept creeping up into the conversations.

"Harry…"

"Fred, George, I am sure you and the others are wondering why I put up Merlin's Shield. We know that the shield appears when the producer feels threatened and it protects said person as well as that persons' soul mate and or true love. Well, I thought that it could work just as well for say a friend or another that desperately needs the protection as well. I still made Ginny and Draco promise me that they wouldn't think of anything at all but that if they did it had better be my Manor…just a precaution."

"That makes sense." Said the twins.

"Sure it does, but the question is why did the glamour on Draco drop at that point? I mean it stayed in place throughout the game so it doesn't seem to me that it could be a lack of concentration well not really. Unless it was because of the type situation that caused it, I mean the glamour held when put in place about half way to the Portkey location all through until the Death Eater's crashed…during all that time it was a joyous occasion, the atmosphere was happy, excited…then when the attack happened and everyone was aware of it, the chaos of it all…no one was relaxed at all, everyone was in a panic of sorts and the threat that was in the air…" Neville said as he returned to the group.

"You are on the right track, Neville. The type of glamour Sirius and Arthur used for Draco in most situations could be maintained without constant concentration, when under duress or in the midst of a huge threat and the amount of chaos…during situations like that one or all those working the glamour would have to make a conscious effort of concentration to keep it up. Arthur and Sirius were more concerned about the dangers, getting all of you to safety and how they could help there was no room for the unconscious concentration to keep the glamour up. I take it Sirius or Arthur realized that the glamour was down?"

"Yes. Sirius told me to get Ginny and Draco and go."

"Yeah the three of you left not a moment too soon. Percy, Charlie and Bill ran in as you left." Hermione added.

"Yeah, Percy was…well…I am sure you can all imagine his reaction when he was informed that Ginny was with Harry…and safe."

"Oh I just know that my brother was so happy and had nothing but good things to say." Ginny said sarcastically resulting in everyone laughing.

As the time passed and no word from Sirius, Arthur, Charlie or Bill was causing a nervous tension and a lot of fear in the Manor and among the group of witches and wizards. It was quite late when they could hear the sound of apparition echo throughout the Manor. Before any of them could move from where they were in the living room, the four wizards they had been wondering and worrying about walked into the living room.

"Arthur?"

"We're all okay dear. I am sure you are all wondering…with all the chaos…no one was taken into custody…most of the efforts were on protecting others…no deaths, it seems whoever casted the Dark Mark was only intending to cause a panic and obviously accomplished that." Arthur answered the unasked questions.

"I am not looking forward to the morning edition of the Daily Prophet." Bill muttered.

"Why is that?" Asked the twins.

"Well, though the few reporters that were there thy did not get any information as to what was going on or any questions answered…Rita Skeeter was among them and we all know how she is." Charlie explained.

"Sirius I know that it's later and you are more than likely to be exhausted but I am sure that Augusta would like to have her grandson returned." Remus interjected.

"I am sure that she would. I just don't have it in me right now. After I get a decent amount of sleep…"

"Don't worry about it Sirius. I sent her a short letter letting her know that I am safe and wanted to wait until you the rest returned. I don't think that it will make much of a difference if I stay longer so that you can get some sleep."

Sirius smiled and sighed with relief. He did not feel up to attempting to apparate Neville home. Sirius was not going to ask someone else to take Neville home as they all looked as though they would pass out for a few hours at least. Apparating while tired or exhausted was not recommended or desired as it could be dangerous if not fatal for the one apparating or the one apparating side-a-long.

Potter Manor was more than capable to accommodate the lot. Harry offered the rooms to the adults and when they attempted to decline or argue Harry made it clear that since the rest of them were young enough to handle couches, armchairs and the floor and that it would be wrong to not insist that the adults take the rooms. The adults slowly made their way up to the bedrooms. Harry inquired as to who was going to sleep where and suggested that it might be more comfortable in the Parlor as it was large enough to enable each of them to have plenty of elbow room. No one argued the idea of all of them sleeping in the Parlor. Sparky and Muri gladly helped with setting up the Parlor for them.

"Draco are you alright?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah…I appreciate the silent offer to stay but…my mum…I need to let her know that …"

"Dobby!" Harry called for the former Malfoy house-elf.

"Harry Potter calls Dobby."

"I know I am asking a lot from you and I apologize for that…could you please go to Malfoy Manor and let the Mistress of the house know that her son is okay, safe and uninjured?" Harry asked kindly.

Dobby stared at Harry with his eyes looking larger than they had ever looked and began to shake.

"Dobby, please. If you are not able to locate my mum you can let Rosie know and request that she inform my mother as soon as she can." Draco added.

Dobby looked up at Draco briefly before nodding, bowing and disappearing. Draco felt a little better about the situation. He still would rather to have gone home and found a way to let his mum know himself that he was perfectly fine, it was a small comfort to know that his mother would know soon. He admitted to himself that he was quite tired and really didn't want to take the chance on coming face to face with his father while in such a state.

All nine had just climbed into their make-shift beds when they could hear a crashing sound coming from the entry way. In the next second they could hear Muri, Sparky and several other house-elves that resided at the Manor. Harry quickly got out of bed and ran out of the Parlor followed by the rest.

"Dobby." The girls gasped out.

"What happened?" Draco asked with fear present in his eyes, face and voice.

"Dobby finds Mistress and let her know. Mistress feel better knowing son okay."

"Um…Dobby why are you…you're hurt…how did that happen?" Harry asked concerned.

"Master of house finds Dobby talking with Mistress. Master of house know where young master of house been keeping out of sight…Master of house cannot get through wards…Dobby not fast enough to avoid Master of house…Mistress help Dobby, Mistress attack Master of house...Dobby comes here. Mistress glad son no come home to let her know. Mistress not want son to come home at all but understand if son does go home and want son to be more guarded about son."

"Thank you Dobby." Draco said terrified for his mother.

"Thank you Dobby, I know how hard it is for you over there. I promise you that I will not ask you to go back to Malfoy Manor unless it is an emergency, unless there is the possibility that life may be at stake. For now though please let the elves of Potter Manor help you."

"Harry Potter so nice to Dobby."

Muri and Sparky helped Dobby off to where the house elves of Potter Manor resided.

"Draco we will find out how your mum is. I promise but first we need to get some sleep or at least try to rest. She did what she could to help Dobby so it seems logical that she was able to keep herself safe."

"I hope so." Draco said anxiously.

Draco tossed and turned all night, he did not get much sleep and though feeling quite exhausted he was relieved that it was morning. He managed to wait until the rest woke and started climbing out of bed. Draco was anxious to find out how bad or if his father had really injured his mother or not to the point of barely eating a thing for breakfast. He promised Sirius that he'd wait for him to return after returning Neville to his Grandmother.

Neville was a bit worried about how his Grandmother was going to react to how long it took for him to return.

"Finally! What took so long?"

"My apologies Augusta. It was rather late when I finally returned to the safe place your grandson was and I was too tired to apparate him back here. The safe place does have a floo connection but it is set up with allowable places and your house is not on the list."

"Did you get my note?" Neville asked with a faint hint of nervousness.

"Yes I did. Sirius, I understand what you said, but why couldn't anyone else have brought my grandson back?"

"Everyone that was able and legally able to apparate were all exhausted."

"Well it would have been nice and responsible if I had received another note stating that my grandson would be returned once an adult was able to do so. I have been worried…"

"Sure you were." Neville said disbelievingly.

"What did you say?" Augusta said as Sirius abruptly left.

"Why would you have been worried? In the note I sent I said that as soon as Sirius could I would be back home."

"Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"Oh I don't know…I'm not my parent's maybe. Or maybe due to the fact that I am not living up to the 'Longbottom' family name. Don't give me that look Gran. As often as you can you remind of what I just said. I am not my parents, I am myself. Maybe if you accept me for me and actually find a way to help me with positive encouragement I just might be a better wizard. It would be nice to not have to go through how disappointed you are that I am not living up to your expectations that I am sure no one could manage to come even close to doing. Oh and if I had my own wand, a wand that has chosen me I just might do better in my classes and just in general. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining about my father's wand it has done okay for me but it's not the same as if the wand had chosen me. Gran, I love you. If I have come across as disrespectful…that was not my intention. I am just fed up with being compared to my parents and told that by several that it's difficult to believe that I am a Longbottom with my poor or dismal performance in school and as a young child. I may have been really young but the semi-loss of my parents obviously affected me. I am still a bit drained from the events after the Quidditch World Cup and I can't say that I slept all that well last night so I am going up to my room to rest. I would appreciate it if someone would let me know when it's time for lunch." With all that said, Neville did in deed go up to his room to rest.

Augusta was still standing in the same spot in shock. Neville had never spoken to anyone the way he had just done. Once the shock wore off, at first she was feeling disrespected but then realized that everything her grandson had said was true. The next moment Augusta was consumed with pride and admiration for her grandson. He stood up for himself with the confidence he should have had all his life but did not have. Augusta was disgusted with herself and the rest of the family for not taking in the young boy himself into account or that even though so young that he could have or would be affected by what had happened to his parents. Neville had not been receiving the support and encouragement that he should have been getting from his family. Instead he went through comparisons and disappointment and it was not fair to the young man. Augusta vowed to no one in particular that things were going to change and relish the time with Neville and the fact that through her grandson she still had her son and daughter in-law full of life. Augusta staggered to the couch and ungracefully sat down. As tears ran down her face she wished that her son and his wife had not gone through what they had, if they had not Augusta had no doubt that Neville would not have struggled as much as he had been though she was sure that he still would have had his issues with the Potions Master at Hogwarts, he was quite intimidating after all.

**Potter Manor**

It had been a while in between Sirius leaving and returning.

"Draco you can relax. Your mother is just fine. She managed to get to the safety of her personal, private room without experiencing whatever your father could have managed to do."

"Let me guess she wants me to stay here."

"That she does. She plans on going to Diagon Alley soon and then dropping everything off at my place. I will need to set up special arrangements to get you to school. Only so that your father will not be able to get his hands on you in any way."

Draco could only nod.

Over the next few days, the last few days of the summer the group of kids helped Draco with more defensive and protective spells. On one of the days Dudley joined the group helping Draco, though Dudley had a different approach to the situation. Most in the Wizarding World, especially those following Voldemort will not be expecting anyone resorting to Muggle means of defense and protection. Draco was not sure about it at first but then realized that Dudley was really good with physical means of fighting and it definitely would not be expected even though Draco's father had gone to Muggle means of abuse. To Draco's surprise he was rather good and it felt to him as though this type of fighting came naturally to him. Dudley even commented that Draco seemed to be a natural at this type of fighting. Before any of them knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Sirius had made the arrangements with Dumbledore and Severus for Draco's arrival back to the school.

In the early hours of morning the day nearly all of them would be boarding the Hogwarts Express Harry woke out of a dead sleep. He sat straight up in bed, his breathing fast and hard as though he had been running for days and was soaking in a cold sweat. As he tried to calm himself he noticed that faint glimmers of light were trickling throughout Potter Manor and then started thinking about what he had been dreaming of. At first he was not sure what it had been all about. The only images that he could recall were of an odd ring and a blackened hand, the hand familiar and aged. Then it hit him…the ring: Marvolo Gaunt; the hand: Dumbledore after putting the blasted cursed ring on his hand. Though Dumbledore had promised to not put any jewelry on that he may come across, Harry knowing why Dumbledore had the first time around put the damn ring on. Harry knew without a doubt that the ring had to be obtained without fatal results. Harry thought about how it could be possible to do so. School resumed in the morning so there was no way he could contact Dumbledore about it and not likely that he'd be able to accompany or assist in retrieving the blasted ring and destroying it with school so close to starting. It would not do well to start the year in the Hospital wing for should something go wrong. It was extremely important to destroy the dam thing for more than one reason, but should he do? Harry tried to go back to sleep but it would not come, instead he clearly had the image of the Gaunt house, or rather rubble of a house. Harry couldn't take it anymore and got up. He went to the study and talked to his grandfather for a bit. With the instructions from the portrait of his grandfather Harry found what he needed and created what Harrison had suggested. Just before leaving the safety of Potter Manor, Harry left a short note to Sirius explaining why he wasn't there at the Manor. Well explaining briefly without exact details but not to worry. He also added that he might be late to school and if Sirius could make secondary arrangements for him to arrive at Hogwarts just in case it takes him longer than expected and that he will need to speak with Dumbledore when he arrives at Hogwarts as soon as possible, preferably instantly. Harry left the letter for Sirius with Muri and disapparated out of the manor.

Harry kept his eyes closed for a while after his feet hit the ground. He was nervous and hoped with all his power that he made it to where he intended. He had only seen the debilitated shack once in a pensieve from another's memory quite a while ago and with all that had happened since it was a bit cloudy in his memory. A soft gust of wind wrapped around him and he cautiously opened his eyes to see with relief that he was indeed standing a short distance from the front door. The grounds the falling apart shack looked almost identical to what he had seen through a memory belonging to another. The cloudy image in his mind depicted the place to be close to collapsing into nothing, now it looked moments away from being a pile of dust and rubble. Carefully Harry walked on up to the door, reached out and hesitated on touching the door as he feared that it might cause the end of the structure. He started to rethink why he had come and why alone of all things to have done. He was sure that this was the stupidest thing he had ever done or will ever do in his life time and with any luck he won't send himself back in time again, especially the way he had done. Then he remembered Dumbledore's hand, why it was that way and ensuing result of it.

Harry glanced over the door before actually touching it. The doorknob was nearly falling off, the door was quite warped and did not shut all the way, the hinges looked as though they would disintegrate once made to move. Sine he had come this far he might as well as continue on. He sucked in a breath and gently pushed the door open enough for him to pass through. The hinges creaked and groaned their protest to being disrupted as such. It was pitch black inside despite the early day light hours, if the widows had not been boarded up and the wild vegetation and overgrown shrubs were not blocking every possible point that would allow any outside light to flow inside the incomprehensible home at one time, it would not have been quite so bad or so Harry thought and liked to believe. He lit the tip of his wand and took a small step back towards the door. The dust was unbelievable, there were cobwebs everywhere, more than one would think possible in such a small, decrepit shack. Harry took a breath and regretted it instantly as he had sucked in a breath full of dust and who knew what else. Before going further Harry casted a bubble charm so he could breathe with ease. He recalled Dumbledore's description of where he had found the ring and did the best he could to find it. In desperation at one point he tried to summon the damn thing and knew that it would not have worked so was not at all disappointed that nothing had happened. Harry racked his brain for a while to remember something he had learned at some point in his life what he could do to uncover magic of any kind and then one step more, uncover _really_ dark magic.

Harry had been looking to see if he could spot anything that give him a clue as to where the damn blasted ring was hiding all the while trying to remember what the hell the it was that would aid him in finding the dark magically cursed ring. Several hours had passed, the only tall tell sign was that the sun from outside had eventually found its way to gleam around the inside of shack. He checked his watch to discover that it was late in the afternoon nearly evening and knew that he was going to hear it from nearly everyone about what he had done in the spur of the moment. He decided to give up the search and return to Potter Manor and face his Godfather who he knew would be livid to say the least and figure out how to make another attempt at finding the elusive ring. Harry had just started back towards the door when he remembered just how to find what he was after. He also remembered that there was more than one step to finding what he was after.

"Locus veneficus vestigium." Harry said clearly as he waved in his wand in a circular motion around where he was standing and as he moved around to cover as much of the place as he could.

Harry rolled his eyes and softly growled as the entire area he was checking had a soft subtle glow that one could not determine any type of color.

"Atrum veneficus untus veneficus vestigium." Harry clearly said and was surprised.

Not far from where he was standing there was a dark hue, nearly black in color. It was the only area that contained the dark hue and it was not covering much of the area it was. Harry tentatively walked over to where the dark hue hung. Within a mere inch the dark hue disappeared.

"Tutela ex atrum veneficus." Harry muttered and was confused as to where that incantation had come from. He could not think further on the matter as he was surrounded by a thin light in some kind of color. He felt the warmth of love that one could associate with friends and family, it felt as though he was being embraced. The embrace was like a protection of sorts it was the only thing he could think of to describe it as he was over whelmed with the sensation of safety.

Once the hazed dissipated and returned to his senses he carefully shoved debris out of the way with his foot to find a small box that looked like nothing. He used a spell to check for enchantments, protective enchantments that might be in place to protect it from unwanted discovery by whoever may have placed it there. The spell revealed nothing, Harry still cautiously picked up the small box. Once cradling the box in his hand he noticed that the box was brittle as though a colony of termites had feasted on it. Carefully Harry walked over to the nearest table, counter or piece of furniture. He set the small box on the top of what he could use as a table and slowly, carefully opened the box to see a gold band with a black stone set into the band. He then saw the Peverell coat of arms carved into the stone. Harry couldn't help but smile at his victory and it was truly a victory. He had found what he was looking for and had not endangered his life…well at least not further than being where he was and alone. Harry could here and oddly enough could even feel the shambles of a shack groan as though it were any second implode on itself. He quickly pulled out the containment box that his grandfather had helped him with. The containment box he had made would safely contain any object with dangerous and or deadly dark magic contained within said object. Once he opened the box he made, he carefully picked up the ring box and dumped the ring itself into the containment box. Once the ring thudded in the containment box Harry closed the lid and securely warded the box so that it would not accidently open as he left the filth he was standing in the middle of. He again felt and heard the creaking and groaning sound. He quickly tossed the ring box somewhere, picked up the containment box, placed said box in a pocket and briskly left the shambles of at one time was a home to someone. Once outside Harry was halfway to the gap in some shrubs when he stopped, turned and faced the truly eyesore. A thought came to mind and he reacted on impulse. He stood there for a while watching as the flames hungrily and quickly began to engulf the barely standing shack. Harry barely could hear a siren in the distance quickly getting closer, it finally penetrated his mind and he immediately apparated back to Potter Manor.

Harry was relieved that on returning to Potter Manor he was not immediately accosted by anyone, particularly Sirius. The relief only lasted briefly. Harry cringed at seeing how worried, scared and furious Sirius was.

"I'm okay…better than okay really…I'm not hurt or injured." Harry stammered feebly.

"Harry..."

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry for worrying you…I had to do it…I succeeded…"

"What if something happened…you did not state where you would be or what you would be doing…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Care to tell me now where you were and what you were doing?"

"It was of extreme importance."

"Harry James Potter!"

"What? Sirius nothing happened…"

"What if…"

"I do realize how incredibly stupid it was to not say where I was going and or what I was doing as well as what could have happened and that I went alone…but nothing happened, I'm fine."

"Harry…"

"Horcrux. I obtained another Horcrux."

"What!"

"I went after a Horcrux, that's why I put in the letter I left for you that I would need to talk to Dumbledore…"

"A Horcrux. You went to get a Horcrux…alone…Harry what were you thinking? Never mind, don't answer that…you weren't thinking…"

"I…I was thinking of obtaining another Horcrux safely and destroy it…"

"Horcrux...alone…safely…Harry that…"

"I meant…keeping one safe from the Horcrux…it's the ring…Marvolo Gaunt's ring…it has a protection of sorts, a curse…if one were to put it on…the curse on it is deadly as in lethal…"

"And that is supposed to ease…supposed to make it…telling me that you went after a Horcrux in the form of a ring that has a curse that if one were to put the ring on would result in the death of that person…"

"It wouldn't be instant or anything…oh…sorry."

"Harry…if something had…if something bad had happened to you…"

"Nothing bad happened…yes I realize that something bad could have happened and I am really sorry for not thinking more clearly about the risk of going alone and not leaving any hint as to what I was doing and where…the point though is that nothing bad happened…isn't it?"

"I am relieved that nothing bad happened to you…I just…don't ever do that to me again…"

"I won't…"

"If you get the notion to go traipsing after another Horcrux you had better talk me about it."

"I promise. It wasn't as though I got the notion…a dream or memory or both…I don't know…before, original time line…Dumbledore for some stupid reason or notion put the ring on…he was dying because of it…a painful agonizingly slow death…"

"Harry…"

"I did not mean to cause anyone any worry nor frighten anyone…I admit that I did not think it all the way through…I stupidly thought that it would be quick, there an back and no one the wiser until I told…okay so it was quite juvenile at my age to…all I could really think about was destroying another Horcrux, one less to obtain and destroy…as long as these Horcruxes are intact Voldemort can return…" harry said in a rush before pausing for a breath and then continued, "The consequences of my actions…I will not argue what you decide should be the consequences of my actions…I will understand if you make me do this school year by owl post…"

Sirius only shook his head at this last part Harry had said. He would not keep Harry from Hogwarts to Sirius that would be too harsh. Harry had meant well when he took off the way he had though foolish, he still meant well. Sirius could not stay angry with his Godson, he was quite relieved that Harry was uninjured. As Sirius calmed down he closed the distance between him and Harry.

Harry was a bit fearful to say the least as his Godfather in no time at all it seemed had suddenly stood directly in front of him. To Harry's surprise he no longer saw the anger or any amount of disappointment and instead a tremendous amount of relief in Sirius' eyes on his face. Even more surprising to Harry…he found himself in practically a bone crushing hug. Though it seemed to go on endlessly it was quite brief. Sirius slowly pulled back from Harry. As Harry took in his Godfathers' face, Harry could not figure out what the expression was he say on his Godfathers' face and eyes and became fearful once again.

"Harry why in the name of Merlin do you smell like something burning?"

"Oh…um…well…I momentarily turned into a pyromaniac."

"A what?"

"Oh, yeah right…Muggle term….I burned down the practically a pile of rubble of a house that looked as though it could implode on itself at any given moment…"

"Harry…"

"I suppose I should have explained about that sooner…"

"You think?"

"So…"

"Oh you will be going back to Hogwarts…there are several individuals that I am sure are waiting to give you a piece of their minds…you know your friends and your cousin. I won't deprive them of being able to do that as soon as possible."

Harry winced and felt so much worse than he had when he first saw Sirius and Sirius' reaction to finding out why he smelled like something burning. He knew he was so dead, at least figuratively any way.

"You do have some time to prepare yourself for facing them. It will be a while before you arrive at Hogwarts. I had an impromptu meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall when I escorted Draco to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will inform us once the opening feast is over and at that point you will floo over. With not knowing where you went, if you injured in anyway or worse, when you may or may not return…Dumbledore and McGonagall both felt it wise to wait until after the opening feast to see if you had returned…"

Harry hung his head feeling defeated and just horrible. He was not looking forward to going to Hogwarts for the first time ever. He knew he had to face everyone though and the sooner he did the better it would be for him. The longer it took to do so would just make it all much more horrendous to deal with.

Harry paced for the most of the time. Though he did feel hungry and the thought of food made him nauseous he did manage to force some food down his throat. It would not do for him to floo to Hogwarts and face everyone on an empty stomach. He had no doubt that Dumbledore would give his friends and cousin the opportunity to have a word with him once Dumbledore and possibly McGonagall were done with him. He really dreaded to see all their faces with the worry, fear and anger showing vividly to for him to see.

To Harry time ticked by at a snail's pace and he wished that it was over with already. The waiting was horrible and torturous and it was only going to get worse once he faced Dumbledore and or McGonagall, his friends and Dudley. Harry though knowing that he shouldn't be was comfortable on the couch in the living room. He had not been there long and was wishing for it to be over with soon when he heard the sound of the floo being activated.

"Ah, Harry you're here. Good, good. No need to worry about your trunk or Hedwig as both are already here."

Harry sighed and only nodded his head as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Once Dumbledore's had disappeared Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. Just after the flames turned green Harry stepped and clearly said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office."

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in the Headmasters office.

"Harry, please take a seat." Dumbledore requested.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as he sat down.

"How was your summer?"

"Good for the most part."

"Yes the chaos after the Quidditch World Cup."

"They still don't know who was behind, do they."

"Beyond Death Eater involvement, no."

"I…"

"Harry it is best that you don't tell too much more than you already have so far. I know you have made a lot of changes, I understand to a degree why you have. I do not see anything wrong with it. Though you should still use caution as there is no way of knowing how it will change the future you know…it could be making things better or worse."

"I know, but…"

"Shall we discuss what you were doing that has resulted you being late to Hogwarts?"

"I know it was stupid to have taken off alone and not letting anyone know what I was doing. I thought that it would be simple and not take that much time. I wasn't thinking completely. I was thinking, just…well I already told you about the ring concerning you so…I had been dreaming and when I woke up all I could remember was the ring and a blackened hand…I realized that the ring was Marvolo Gaunt's and the hand was…I know you promised me that you wouldn't put any jewelry on…I did not think that you would go back on the promise…it's a blasted Horcrux and they have to be destroyed…I wasn't thinking of myself at all, it was more about everyone else. I know it doesn't seem like it with how those closest to me have been affected by my vague letter, but…"

"I know what you are saying Harry. Now, did you at least find and obtain this Horcrux? I can see that you are feeling horrible about your actions resulting in quite a few you care about to be worried and such…but if you were not able to have found and obtained the Horcrux I think would make it so much worse."

"Yes. I have it now Professor." Harry said as he pulled the containment box of a pocket and set it on Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry is this a…containment box?"

"Yes it is, sir."

"How did come to have this in your possession?"

"I…I made it."

"How?"

"The portrait of Harrison Potter told me how."

"Impressive. Harry, with the amount of time it had taken you to find, obtain and contain the Horcrux, how did you manage to even find it?"

"Locator spells of sorts. The first one enabled me to see magical traces, the second one showed me where there was dark magical traces with in the magical traces. Oh just before I picked up the ring box…it's happened before, saying an incantation but now knowing what I said…"

"And this incantation?"

"I just need a second to remember…oh yes, _'Tutela ex atrum veneficus'_. What does it mean, sir?"

"Simply…protection from dark magic. Harry when you did this…what happened?"

"It felt…there was a warmth…like one would feel towards family or dear friends. It was as though I was being embraced as though it was protection and I felt safe. I did not see anything, there was no colored glow or anything just feeling. If it doesn't make any sense I apologize, I can't think of any other way to explain or describe it."

"I think I understand what you are saying. If I am not mistaken it sounds like something that Merlin himself would have created. Have you done any research on your family history?"

"No, sir. I haven't. I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I wouldn't even know where to start. Where would I find anything about Merlin that isn't a child's story? The same for Morgan le…"

"Morgan le Fay?"

"Not only am I a descendent of Merlin but Morgan le Fay as well…"

"I am well aware of the legend about Merlin and Morgan le Fay. Short version, they were not able to be together due to arrangements their families made. Morgan cast a curse on her blood line at some point that no male heirs would be produced until or unless through a descendent of hers and Merlin's…in that way she and Merlin could be together through them. Your parents must have made their intentions, a type of commitment to each other before you Aunt married Dursley…that would mean that the males that married took their wives last names at least at some point, I am sure that there were male heirs already around by the time she cast the curse on herself. It just all depends on when exactly Morgan cast the curse."

"I didn't know any of this before. The only reason why know about it now is because…well it started with the inheritance from my father's side. Other than not knowing where to start on researching my family history I have been trying to come to terms with it, you know get over the shock. It seems as though I have been handling it alright but really I just don't think about it…I try not to think about it."

"I suggest you look through the library here at Hogwarts. I know there are a few books in the library but they might be more of child stories but it is a start. I believe that there might even be some in the restricted section of the library. Look through the main part of library first, if you do not find what would help with researching the two or you find that you would like to know more let me know. I will check the restricted section to see if there are any books relevant to Merlin and or Morgan le Fay. I will let you know if you are interested to know more about them. It is a start any way."

"Thank you, sir. You're not mad that I took off like I did?"

"No Harry I am not. It was rather reckless to say the least to have gone off alone and no one knowing where you were. I was wondering if you could help with something Harry."

"Um…okay…"

"You wouldn't happen to know why the Gaunt house in Little Hangleton burned down to the ground would you?"

"I did it." Harry said with a faint hint of a blush and looked down at his feet.

"You?"

Harry looked aback up at Dumbledore with confusion and relief. Harry could hear the amusement and a soft chuckle in Dumbledore's voice.

"Yes I did. I didn't use magical fire or anything. I wanted to be sure that it could be put out or burn itself out. I just…the shack of a house wasn't going to be standing for much longer. I am surprised that it was still standing for this long."

"Well now there is no chance of someone getting injured or worse. I have used up quite a bit of your time Harry. Your friends and cousin would like a word with you. You will find them in the Room of Requirement waiting for you. I gave them special permission. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are aware of this. If Filtch catches any of you, I assure you that any punishment he would like to hand out will not be supported. Though do be careful Harry, it would be better if none of you are caught. Although I am sure you know a way to get everyone safely to his or her appropriate House."

Harry nodded and somewhat reluctant stood and walked towards the door. Once reaching the door Harry turned back around to face Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry."

"I was wondering…the Horcrux, sir. The sooner it's destroyed the better."

"Right you are Harry. I had forgotten about it. Before you go meet your friends...of course if you don't want to assist me with the destruction of a Horcrux I will understand."

Harry smiled and walked back to where he had been. Though he knew it would be better to just get it over with he was relieved that it would be prolonged just a little bit more.

"Oh, one other thing. Has the protection spell you cast worn off? If you know that is."

"Once I left the Gaunt house the feelings and sensations I had felt seemed to have dissipated." 

"How about you cast it on the both of us? To be on the safe side, a precaution if you will. Also we will both be able to see if there are any obvious signs that it has been placed on ones being."

Harry nodded in agreement with Dumbledore. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself and said, _'Tutela ex atrum veneficus'_. He then pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said the same thing.

"Well, I don't know about you but the only thing that gave anything away that magic had been performed is slight ripple or shimmer of the air. If I had not been aware or had not been looking for something I would not have seen anything. Nothing seemed to have shot out of your wand…interesting indeed. I would like to know myself more about this. I do find this interesting and curious, it has me wondering if anyone could cast this protection spell…any way shall we?"

"I'm ready."

"Since you made the containment box I believe that you are the only one who can open it, I believe that is. With this type of box it is said that only the maker can open it. Though the protection spell I think caution and being careful would be good."

Harry nodded, reached for the box and carefully opened it. Harry quickly jumped back away from the box and ring as the ring began to rattle and a hissing sound could be heard.

"Nice reflexes my boy."

Harry gave a small nod.

"Now what?"

Dumbledore than summoned the sword of Gryffindor.

"Sir, I don't think it would be a good idea to destroy it on your desk. Sure you would be able to fix your desk but if there's anything important on your desk..."

"Good thinking Harry. We should use a table of some sort. Ah…" Dumbledore said as he swished his wand in the air and a small but sturdy looking table appeared.

Without prompting, Harry using more caution then he had previously picked up the box. With even more caution he carefully dumped the ring, intending on it landing on the table. It happened so fast but yet it seemed as though in slow motion, the ring dropped out of the box going in the direction of Harry's other hand. Harry tried to move it out of the way but could not seem to move it fast enough. Harry and Dumbledore both were sure that the ring was going slid right onto one of Harry's fingers but it didn't. It looked as though there had been a barrier, a wall and the ring seemed to have bounced off or away from Harry's finger and clambered onto the small table. Harry exhaled with relief emanating from him, he had not realized that he had been holding his breath until that moment.

"That protection spell really works." Harry softly mumbled.

"That it does. I think you should stand back Harry."

Harry did not need to be told twice, he quickly stepped back nearly to the door to the office. He and Dumbledore exchanged a look briefly. Dumbledore firmly grasped the handle of the sword and in one quick motion the tip of the sword made contact with the stone in the ring. A brief moment before the sword connected with the stone a hissing and a strangled scream could be heard as the office seemed to fill with smoke of some kind, not the kind associated with a fire or a botched potion more like a thick steam or even a hazy or cloudy day. If the part of soul contained in the ring had anything to show to try and stop what was about to happen neither knew what it would have been. Once they could see clearly again they could see a slightly scorched mark on the small table, the stone in the ring was cracked disfiguring the look of it making it look like it was nothing, like costume jewelry to a Muggle or anyone associated with Muggle things.

"Well that was interesting."

"I don't know about it being interesting. Oh, sir somehow the stone should be destroyed further or put somewhere that no one could get their hands on it. Believe it or not but the stone in the ring is also a resurrection stone. It wouldn't do good to have it fall into the wrong hands. There are some that would like to have loved ones that have passed on back with them for good. Those that have passed on are content and happy where they are and do not want to return to this world it would be wrong if any of them were to be forced back. They wouldn't be alive or real, not really any way."

"Thank you for telling me this Harry and you are quite right about those that have passed on and those that would like to see again or keep a loved one that has passed on. I do believe that it would not do any harm for one to see a loved one that has gone from the world briefly but let that loved one return to where they are happy. The temptation would be impossible for some to try and keep said loved one with him or her. I will be sure that the stone is placed somewhere safe and protected."

"I think you are considering putting the stone in a _safe_ place in the Ministry, where the Unspeakable's guard. If so I do not suggest or recommend it. Even there it would be too much of a temptation for anyone to resist…"

"You have a point Harry. The Ministry though is the only place I can think that would be…"

"What about Gringotts?"

"Any one with authorized access to Hogwarts vault at Gringotts…"

"Professor if you are correct about only the maker of a containment box can open it then as long as the stone is secure in the box it could be put nearly anywhere and be safe from the wrong hands as well as not be tempting to use the ring for should one know how to use it."

"That, Harry is a good idea. Shall we test it and see if I am correct about the containment box?"

Harry responded by placing the ring in the box and closing the box. He did think about placing extra protection wards on the box for good measure but though better of it. If Dumbledore cannot open it then there won't be the risk of the box springing open without intention of opening it. Harry then handed the box to Dumbledore. Dumbledore carefully examined the box it looked like any ordinary box, there was nothing distinguishing about it. He then attempted to open the box and could not do so.

"Well, I think that settles it don't you Harry?"

"I believe that it does, sir."

"I will place this deep in the Ministry. I won't have to say what is contained in this box to anyone. So therefore no one will be tempted to waste his or her life away trying to figure out how to open it. Now I believe that there is a group of witches and wizards waiting for you in the Room of Requirement."

"Yes." Harry said and left.

Harry was thankful though surprised that he saw no one on his way to the Room of Requirement. The only sounds Harry could hear were the faint creaking and groaning sounds from the plumbing otherwise it was uncomfortable silent in the castle. Once Harry found himself on the seventh floor standing in front of a blank wall he was consumed with dread. He had hoped to have had some more time to prepare for whatever they had in mind. Harry had just taken a few breaths when suddenly doors appeared on the wall and Hermione had stuck her head out in the hall.

"Checking for me, were you?"

"Harry." Hermione said curtly as she grabbed a hand full of Harry's shirt and dragged him inside.

"Before any of you say anything…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, I had no thoughts about myself or my safety or any possible concerns for one's safety. My mind was running well ahead…the big picture skipping over right then and there."

It was eerily quiet in the Room of Requirement. Harry wasn't sure if any of them had heard a word he said or if they had heard he wasn't sure if it helped his case or argument as to what had happened. All he could see were several pairs of eyes with varying degrees of a glare.

"So where did you go?" Asked Violet.

"Little Hangleton, Gaunt house."

"Why? What was there that you just had to get or look for? Why alone? The letter you left for my dad was really vague, no clue as to where you were or what you were doing. He was quite frantic, it was really scary."

"There was something there…I found what I was after and it has been taken care of. I feel real bad about what I put all of you through, including Sirius. I'm okay…nothing bad happened I mean. I promise that I won't go taking off alone without leaving information as to where I'm going and what I'm doing. I can't promise that I'll say anything to anyone directly as there might be a reason that I can't or won't…with any luck it won't be necessary. I can't explain further for a good reason…some of you know more than others and not because I don't trust you but…this is difficult to explain…"

"You are a right git, you know that? For what you did I mean."

"Yes, Ron, I realize that I was and am a git for the stunt I pulled. All I ask is for the chance to make it up to all of you."

"I can accept your apology and explanation of sorts. If my dad can let it go than so can I."

"Thank you Violet. Your father was furious to say the least when I got back to the Manor. He could hardly speak he was so furious. In the end I believe that his relief took over."

"What did Dumbledore do or say?" Hermione inquired.

"Not much. I explained in more detail to Dumbledore and he understands. He's not angry at all he agrees with me that it was foolish of me to have gone off alone."

"Well since you are not injured or anything and we all can see that you are okay…" Fred said.

"I suppose we can let go to a point. Though do expect to be teased about it for quite some time." George said.

"Fair enough George."

"Harry…"

"Ginny…" Harry choked out as a few stray tears rolled down his face. Harry felt worse than he though was possible.

"I am really upset with you but I am glad that you are okay, that you were not injured. I'm not going to let some foolish stunt…I really hope you are prepared to make it up to me."

"I promise I will do whatever I have to, to make it up to you…" Whatever else Harry may have said was cut off, Ginny threw herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a vice grip. Harry held her tightly as her body shuddered and tears freely flowed from her eyes down her face.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. And yes, I will explain more later to you." Harry whispered.

"You better. And my brothers and Hermione?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I promise."

"Uh…what's going on with the two of you?" Ron asked after clearing his throat.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked humorously innocent.

"The two of you have been…well acting differently…Harry you were acting as though you were up to something…I don't know just…your birthday and then on Ginny's…" Hermione rambled.

"I asked her parents if they would be okay with Ginny and I dating."

"They said yes?" The Weasley boys asked slightly disbelievingly.

"Yes they did. They said that I would have to wait until her birthday to officially do anything. I wanted to tell her, to tell the world really but, though I am not sure how I managed, I thought that it would be a nice birthday present to Ginny."

"It was the best ever." Ginny piped in.

"Mum and dad always said that Ginny would have to wait until she was fifteen, fourteen at the earliest to be allowed to date."

"Obviously they change their minds, Ron."

"Your parents said that since it's me asking and the fact that I asked they said that they would be just fine with us dating."

"Not to dampen anything, but I wonder how Percy might react for should he ever find out." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly.

"What?"

"It's okay Hermione. Honestly, Ron, I really don't care what Percy's reaction will be _if_ he finds out. Even with that said I'm sure I'll react it just all depends on how he reacts…I have no doubt that it will be a tense moment, a really tense moment…as long as all or those of you that can be are there."

"Harry I know you won't do anything bad unless you are defending yourself in any way you see fit so therefore it would not be anything bad." Ginny said as reassuringly as she could.

Harry smiled at her and hoped that he could one day truly be as sure of himself as others obviously are.

"Draco, Neville, Dudley…you three have been rather quiet."

"I admit that I was worried and maybe a little scared…but I was sure that you had a good reason…not real wise to leave all of us in the dark about where you were…it doesn't matter now though, you're back and you can still help me like you said you would." Neville said with more confidence anyone though possible.

"Kind of what Neville said, but cuz…"

"Yeah I know Dudley…bloody hell…Aunt Petunia…she's going to, well not kill me but all the same."

Dudley could not help but chuckle.

"Potter…Harry don't you dare do anything so…I still need your help and so does my mum, we need Sirius in full capacity to help and if something were to happen to you he would not be in full capacity. He is the Head of the House of Black…"

"Relax Draco…I don't plan on doing anything foolish like I did again. Again I apologize. My exhaustion is not relevant considering what I have put you all through but I would like to get some sleep before classes begin. I am sure all of you are more exhausted than I am and that if you all were fully rested I'd be really hearing it. Once all are fully rested feel free to give me the third degree…sorry for the Muggle term…no matter how much time passes until each of you are able to let me have it feel free to do so."

"That wouldn't exactly be fair though Harry."

"What are you getting at Violet?" Ron asked gruffly.

"Harry made a mistake…a tremendous mistake…he has apologized for it, we are all willing to give him the chance to make it up to us. We had our chance to go off, though Harry has made it clear that we can go off on him at a later date…it's not right to do so especially after we are letting Harry make it up to us. It would be like…making a blunder of a mistake in Potions and days or weeks or months later after giving it your best shot at atoning for it you face detention for a while and a severe amount of points taken away…not fair right? It's the same thing really."

"Violet you make a good point." Hermione said fully agreeing with Violet.

Harry could also see Violet's point but he felt that he would deserve it. Everyone else, aside from, Ron completely agreed with Violet and Hermione.

"But…"

"Ron, we can annoy the hell of him for a while."

"And how would we do that, Violet?" Ron asked rather annoyed.

"Simple, really...for some or most of us it will be easier than others. Those of us in Gryffindor will be able to just about shadow Harry all day. If any of us think that something might be going on with Harry we ask and not up for several minutes. If Harry's not in the Great Hall neither are we or at least us Gryffindor's that is. He really doesn't know what it's like to be watched or started at. Not in a situation like this…I've heard about the first year and since. Believe it's different when your friends or allies are watching your every move. In this case add in your friends and allies wondering if something is going to come up or happen that result in you acting without thinking it through all the way, without alerting someone to what you are up to."

"I know I don't get a vote in what all of you do…I still have to say that I would prefer that you all give me hell later on. I know that it is up to each of you as to what you will do. I'm not sure how much longer I'll actually be awake so I am going to go to my dorm…"

"DOBBY!" Ginny called out.

"Someone's call Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby, I did. I would greatly appreciate it if you would so kindly as to take Harry to his dorm room."

"Yes Miss Dobby do that."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter worries friends. Harry Potter tell Dobby what Harry Potter been up to? Harry Potter should have call Dobby to go with."

"I will remember to at least call for you to go with me if necessary. And yes I will tell you what I was up to this morning, Dobby."

Dobby firmly grasped Harry's arm and with a _crack_ both were gone to appear in the Gryffindor common room a second later. Though Ginny had requested for Dobby to take Harry to his dorm room, Dobby went to the common room instead so he could hear what Harry had been doing that resulted in his friends frantically worrying about him as well as arriving at Hogwarts so late.

Harry took a seat and briefly explained what had happened. Harry left out several details that would pertain to reliving his younger years. He did explain to Dobby about Horcruxes and that he had gone after another one and it has been destroyed. Dobby looked beyond frightened at learning about what a Horcrux is and was more adamant about Harry calling him to go with to make sure he was safe. If Dobby had been with Harry, Dobby could have reported back to Potter Manor. Harry agreed and realized that he should have called for Dobby. Dobby promised or maybe threatened Harry, Harry was not sure which it was. Dobby firmly told Harry that he would be checking up on Harry from time to time and that it could very well be in the most embarrassing moments if not disruptive. Dobby then grasped Harry's arm and deposited Harry on his bed and left.

**A/N: Oh my…over 10,000 words this chapter…**

**My apologies for the long wait for this chapter. I admit I was distracted by a few other stories that I have in mind and have been working on but mostly due to finding out that my nephew (22yrs.) and his woman are having a baby boy, their due date it December 29****th****…I'm so excited. It is really cool since my birthday is in December. I am also nursing a sprained ankle and even though I have a lap top it is difficult to type and have my ankle elevated with ice packs on it at the same time.**

**Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. All comments and thoughts are welcome…**

**The next chapter is already in the works…as of this chapter and on I have decided to make them nice and long…my goal is at minimum 10,000 words…a personal challenge for me set by me. We all shall see how I do with this.**


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: I have made some corrections in this chapter. Next chapter will have a detailed explanation and a thank you to the reader/reviewer.**

Chapter 87

Harry did not get much sleep that night. Every time he would be just about to find sleep he would hear a _crack_ that he knew to be associated with apparition whether it be person or creature. He could also hear Dobby muttering and mumbling something he could not comprehend all the way, mostly all he would catch from the elf's mutters and mumbles was _'Harry Potter in bed. Harry Potter not leaves. Good."_

At some point Harry had finally passed out. Harry did not know how long it had been since sleep finally found and claimed him but it felt as though only minutes maybe seconds had gone by, by the time someone tried to get him to stir.

"Harry…come on mate…time to get up."

"What? Just a little more sleep."

"Sorry no can do mate. As it is breakfast is nearly over. You have to get up so that at least I can get grab a bite to eat."

"Hey, Ron you go on ahead. I'll stay and make sure that he gets up."

"Thanks Neville."

"Any time."

Neville gave Harry a few more minutes once Ron had left and then started trying to get Harry up.

"Harry come on. I know you want more sleep but you can't miss classes…we won't let you...don't make me go get the girls…well that didn't work…hmmm…Harry you have to get up. Yes you will be tiered all day but it won't be quite so bad if you eat something…oh hell, with everything that happened yesterday I forgot to tell you that I stood up for myself to my Gran. She was going on and on about worrying about me and why no one sent another letter stating that it would be even longer until I returned…I told her that I am not my parents and basically said that she needs to stop complaining about how I am not like them and not living up to the 'Longbottom' name because it isn't doing me any good, that encouragement will do a lot more…"

"Neville…you actually said…" Harry sputtered out as he reached for his glasses and put them on.

"Yes. I'll tell you everything later. Right now you need to get up and dressed. I don't think you'll have time to stop for a spot of breakfast though."

"It won't be necessary for Harry to go to the Great Hall. I thought that I'd bring some food up here."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said groggily.

"I'm surprised that you are as tired as you are…"

"Dobby kept checking on me last night so I am not sure how much sleep I got. My head feels as heavy as a Hippogriff, not that I know how heavy one is."

"You know I think that maybe you should just stay in bed today…"

"No, I need…I have to go to class Hermione. I'm just really wore out is all…it's nothing, I'm not missing classes because of this…it's my own stupidity."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure Neville."

"Harry the at least go see Madam Pomfrey, she might have some kind of pick-me up that would be a lot safer than trying to hunt down the twins for their version of a pick-me up."

"So true on that. Okay I'll go see Madam Pomfrey for something to help me get through the day at least and I will be going to bed early tonight...thank Merlin that it's not Quidditch season because Oliver would furious with me for missing the first practice."

"Merlin! Harry I thought that there wasn't a thing other than death that would keep you from Quidditch. You really should stay in bed."

"Not a chance Hermione. Quidditch won't help me with my exams or help me learn something in class…"

"Suit yourself. Oh yeah, here and I suggest you get dressed magically and eat on the go. Neville and I really need to get going or we will be late to class…with it being the first day that won't due." Hermione said just before she and Neville left.

Harry sat up all the way and swung his legs off the edge of his bed and then reached for his wand. With his wand in hand he summoned his school robes. With a quick flick of his wand he was now in his school robes. A quick stop by the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face, he blotted his face dry with a towel. As he made his way to the Hospital wing he ate the food Hermione had brought him. Harry had just entered the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey pounced on him, figuratively that is.

"Mr. Potter…"

"I'm just really tiered is all. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Your friends give that much grief?"

"You know about…no not really…Dobby constantly 'popped' in and out checking on me to be sure that I was still in bed."

"You should still be in bed Mr. Potter. You look like a wreck. A note to me would have sufficed…"

"I was wondering if you had some kind of a pick-me up. Just to last through dinner."

"Oh I don't know about that Mr. Potter…"

"I give you my word that right after dinner I will go straight to bed."

"I suppose just this once Mr. Potter. But if this ever happens again…"

"I'll stay in bed and send a message to you or check myself in…" 

"Very well…I'll be right back."

Seconds later Madam Pomfrey returned with a small vial containing a mahogany colored liquid. Harry took the vial, took out the stopped and tipped the vial into his mouth and swallowed the potion. The instant Harry gave the empty vial to Madam Pomfrey he started to feel the effects of the potion.

"Here, give this to your Professor. If you're Professor gives you any trouble you come see me or the Headmaster as soon as you can. I do not care who it is, a note from me is not something to cast aside and hand out a punishment for being late."

"Thank you." Harry said grateful and headed to his class that was half way through by this time.

Harry did not realize that it was Potions first thing that day. Though he knew that Professor Snape was on the side of the light, Harry still cringed at the look the Potions Master gave him.

"So Potter you finally decided to show up to class." Severus growled.

"Sorry, sir. I…" Harry trailed off and walked up to the desk where the Potions Master was sitting behind it. Harry quickly handed over the note from Madam Pomfrey and even faster took his seat in between Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter you may remain in the class room as long as you do not disrupt your class mates and do not assist anyone either. Copy down the instructions on the board and then I want you to start reading the chapter designated with the potion and then an essay on this potion. I want you to write the effectives of this potion, the benefits as well as the side effects if consumed too often. Also the interactions of the ingredients in this potion and why these particular ingredients work and why other counterparts of said ingredients are disastrous. You will turn in the completed essay by Wednesday before dinner."

Harry only nodded in agreement with the not so snarky-greasy-bat-of the dungeons. Harry quietly pulled out his potions book, turned to the chapter concerning the potion, parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. As he set everything up and started to copy down the instructions from the board Professor

Snape got his attention one last time.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"You will stay after class. I need a word with you."

"Yes, sir."

Harry finished copying down the instructions from the board and started reading the chapter. Several pages into the chapter Harry became rather nervous. He was not worried about what Hermione was doing but Ron on the other hand. Though Harry did know how the potion was supposed to look, the potion in Ron's cauldron did not look quite right. Harry quickly but quietly put away his parchment, quill and ink bottle into his bag. He picked up his book and bag and carefully moved to an empty spot in the back of the class room and picked up reading where he had left off. Harry was aware of Professor Snape watching him and it seemed to Harry that the Professor looked curious if not amused.

Several minutes passed and nothing happened but Harry was waiting for it. It was either going to be Ron or Neville or possibly even both. Harry was nearly halfway through the chapter when Professor Snape started his rounds through the students to see how they were doing. As usual the Slytherin's were given quite a bit of praise whether or not each student deserved it and quite a bit of points given out for the attempt at least. Harry was not surprised when Professor Snape made no comment about Hermione's potion, he never did, and it was not fair to not comment on it. Hermione was the only one in their class that could and did make each potion perfectly without mistake and this time she did not give Neville or anyone any help. As always no comment and points awarded. Harry was ready for it when Professor Snape checked on Ron's. Harry for the first time understood why Professor Snape was so snarky and harsh with Ron but did feel that the Professor was a bit too cruel. Ron deserved the harsh words but not the fifty points taken away, detention for the next three Saturdays and an essay on what he did wrong to be turned in by the same time as Harry's essay. Then again when fewer points had been taken from Gryffindor due to something Ron had done wrong in class did not seem to help or motivate him to do better and not make such silly or disastrous mistakes. But the harsh words, loss of points, detention and an essay seemed to be taking too far but with any luck it might sink in with Ron to pay attention better in class at least potions since it can be harmful if not fatal if something were to go wrong.

Harry held his breath as Professor Snape moved onto Neville. Harry knew how nervous and frightened Neville was or is of the Professor. Suddenly Professor Snape was removing his cloak, draping it over Neville and trying to shield the class from Neville's cauldron. Harry just knew that what was steaming and bubbling was not good and despite the Professor's attempt to protect everyone in class it was going to be useless and Harry was sure that the Professor knew it but still had to try. It hit Harry that their Potions Professor was going to take the brunt of it. This was happing really fast, but what happened next was even faster. Harry jumped up out of his seat and as he headed towards the Professor, both of his hands were outstretched in front of him. The first thing that happened was that some kind of barrier had wrapped around every one in the vicinity of the cauldron or within reach of the disastrous result of whatever Neville had done, secondly a faint orange shield covered the cauldron completely and within seconds whatever was in the cauldron was gone along with the threat of serious injury or worse. The whole class was in shock, not as much as Harry was. Though Harry was terrified as he made eye contact with Professor Snape he could see confusion in the Potion's Master's eyes something that one would normally not see unless it was shock that a student actually merited to be in his class. Harry was relieved when Professor Snape looked away from him. Harry followed the Professor's gaze to Neville, who looked confused and somewhat frightened.

"P-professor I d-don't know w-what happened…" Neville trailed off and looked down at the floor.

Professor Snape looked around the class room, Harry being the only one to notice this. Professor Snape's eyes rested on a small group of Slytherin's and knew that they had done something to Neville's potion. Professor Snape had noticed that Neville seemed different, seemed as though he had some confidence and had been doing rather well that day. Even though using Legilimency on a student is forbidden especially without one's permission but there was nothing against one only doing surface scans and that is what Professor Snape had done, although he had intended on doing a surface scan of the whole class one at a time. Neville's thoughts were solely on the potion and was following the directions to a tee, repeating the instructions over and over in his head. Professor Snape had no problems with keeping his focus on Neville as well as what he was doing as he made his rounds through the students. He was aware that Neville had caught himself and did not put in the ingredient that he had grabbed. Neville put the ingredient down and took the time to verify that he was grabbing the correct ingredient. Once Professor Snape reached Neville and did what he could to protect him and the rest of the class, Professor Snape noticed that the ingredient that Neville had recently grabbed was on the floor.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"Instead of staying after class, before you go to lunch see me in my office."

"Yes, sir."

"Class dismissed. Except for the following, Miss. Parkinson, Miss. Bulstrode, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe. Everyone else will bottle up what they have done so far and leave it on my desk."

The whole class quickly left the Potions class room. Harry, Ron and Hermione found an alcove and slipped into it. Before either of the three could say anything they were joined by one more, Draco Malfoy.

"What was that in class?"

"Hermione and I were just about to ask that."

"I don't know. I just…I had this really strong need to help, need to protect. I was only intending on assisting…I don't know what that was…whatever Professor Snape wanted to talk to me about…I'm sure it's now something else…"

"Don't worry Pot…Harry. Trust me…with this, I know Professor Snape and not just at school okay. Don't worry about it. I don't know what he was going to talk to you about but I can assure you that it wasn't anything bad. Whatever he was going to talk to you about, he still will but yes he will be talking to you about what you did. I have never seen him look so surprised and confused about anything not even when there are some taking potions that shouldn't be. No I am not talking about Long…Neville. It's obvious with Neville that he has potential just some confidence, encouragement and get over his fear of our dear Professor…"

"It has more to do with the fear of Professor Snape."

"I agree Harry. I noticed something, Neville seemed to be somewhat sure of himself today something that I have not seen in him…well, ever."

"He has some confidence in himself. Between being accepted for who he is as a young wizard, as an individual and standing up for himself…believe it or not…he stood up to his Gran. He said that he'd tell me everything later. I'm thinking this weekend the Room of Requirement. I mean that way all of us can be there and he won't have to recount it so many times although I am sure that he wouldn't mind repeating the recounting to everyone, one at a time."

"I'll let Dudley know and we'll be there. When exactly?"

"Saturday early, while the school is at breakfast so that you and my cousin will be able to keep your cover so to speak."

"Sounds good." Ron agreed.

"Wait, what was with Professor Snape letting us go early and…"

"I think that those four are the culprits…the ones or at least one of them is and the others knew about it…put something in Neville's cauldron. I have a sinking feeling that this is not the first time that they've done something. At least Pansy and Millicent."

"He'll probably just give them a talking to." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Actually whatever they did could have been fatal if I'm not mistaken. The color of the potion that was bubbling up…"

"What do you think he'll do?"

"We will find out some time today, I'm sure." Draco then left the three in the alcove.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"What the hell was that all about? 'He'll probably just give them a talking to'."

"What? So we know from Harry that Snape is…you know…I just thought that by saying what I did…"

"Oh. Sorry, Ron."

"You could have just asked me what I meant by it instead of jumping down my throat…"

"You know I think I'm going to let the two of have some…privacy." Harry muttered and exited the alcove as fast as he could.

Harry dashed throughout the school to his next class, Transfiguration. Though out of breath he briskly walked into the class and took a seat in the first available seat. Seconds later Hermione and Ron walked in just as out of breath if not even more out of breath than Harry had been. Both joined Harry where he had been sitting, lucky for them they could sit together.

Harry, internally, cringed at the look he received form Professor McGonagall. It did not take a genius to come to the conclusion that she knew what happened the day before. As the class began Harry paid just as much attention to Professor McGonagall as Hermione always had. Harry stayed focused and quiet, as in no side discussions during class time. This went for the other two as well and sure enough all three had done exceptional. Hermione as always succeeded in what they were doing, Harry had accomplished the task as well with a good twenty minutes left of class. Ron had done well, by the end of the class he had gotten close to succeeding in the task, closer than he had ever been in succeeding in the task given in Transfiguration. McGonagall was quite impressed with Harry and Ron and was looking forward to what the two just might do in the future in her class. She dismissed everyone but asked Harry to stay behind for a moment.

"Professor, not to be rude but Professor Snape wanted to see before lunch."

"It won't take long…"

"This has to do with my foolishness of yesterday, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter it does. The Headmaster wouldn't tell me much other than it was something reckless and potentially deadly."

"True. I do realize the errors I made, every single one. I truly do. I have promised Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, my friends, Dobby a house elf and now you…I promise not to do it again…the mistakes that is…I can't say that I won't do anything foolish or reckless again…it happens…"

"Very well. I am relieved that you do realize the errors you made and relieved that you are alright. Although I did receive and interesting note from Madam Pomfrey…"

"I didn't want to miss the first the day of classes….speaking of, I really don't want to keep Professor Snape waiting too long. He didn't seem angry or displeased by or about anything but I don't want to push it. I am sure you will find out…yes something happened in class, nothing bad or well I didn't do anything…well…it's confusing and I don't know what happened really. Sorry…"

"It's alright Mr. Potter. Go, we do not want Professor Snape in a foul mood on the first day of classes."

Harry smiled and chuckled as he left the class room and went straight to Professor Snape's office. Harry knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter."

"Professor you wanted to see me." Harry said as he walked into the office and shut the door.

"Yes. Firstly…thank you…for what you sent over the summer holiday."

"What?"

"The portrait and the sample potion ingredients, I do realize Mr. Potter that you had intended to disguise your writing… in your haste to send the packages you forgot to do so. It does not matter I know your intentions were in the right place. I would like an explanation though."

"The portrait…well, she wanted me to send it to you…"

"How did you come across the portrait?"

"I found it. I…it's not all that easy to explain, sir. I found the portrait and she asked me to send it to you. I'm not sure what more I can say without giving too much away…it's of a personal matter to me. I hope you understand, sir and I swear that I mean no disrespect nor do I mean to be rude or anything…"

"Relax Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said with a humorously amused smirk on his face. "Now about the potion ingredients, most of them are rare and nearly impossible to find anywhere. Half of the rest are easy enough to get if you know where to look and what to look for the rest are difficult to obtain. Most apothecaries do not have them on stock but you can order them."

"That, sir, is the most difficult to explain. I want to explain but…I'm just not ready yet."

"Very well, I will not push it further. Now…"

"Sorry to interrupt but I have no idea what happened in class. I wanted to help…didn't really know how to but I just wanted to help. Those of us taking Potions would be, excuse the language sir, screwed if anything happened to you. Potions can be dangerous if one doesn't pay attention I don't think that anyone has the patience or passion for the subject. You tell us to pay attention and focus some of us do not listen but you try. No matter your reasons for wanting to keep the students from blowing everything up, you try to keep them from doing exactly that."

Professor Snape did not know what to say. The only individuals in recent history that ever complimented him meant the compliment with a double meaning. But with the young Potter, Severus knew that the kid meant the compliment as just a compliment no secondary meaning. It was strange.

"What were you thinking?" Professor Snape tried to ask politely.

"Well, I know it was bad…what was in Neville's cauldron, it was obvious that you would have taken the brunt of it. There was…I felt a really strong need to help, to protect. If I could tell what the incantation was or what exactly it was I did and how I know how to do it…I would. Honestly I would really like to know what I did…I mean I know what happened but…"

"Oddly enough I understand what you are saying. The last part…the sentiments are the same Mr. Potter…" Professor Snape trailed off and nearly chuckled as Harry's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing for your body alerting you that you need to eat, Mr. Potter?"

"Not a clue. Sir."

For the first time in a long time, a really long time a hint of a smile appeared on the Potion's Professor's face. He knew fully that he was intimidating, he had to be. Or at least always had to be when the Dark Lord was very much alive, Severus could not afford to make any kind of attachments to anyone. He had to keep himself guarded and safe, and most of all had to be convincingly indifferent to just about everything. Severus, unnoticeably, shook his mind clear and sent a message down to the kitchens. Harry slightly flinched as a house elf popped into the office with something to eat and drink.

"I will allow you to have you lunch in my office as long as you don't leave a mess Mr. Potter. And do not worry about your next class I will let your Professor know that you might be a little late."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said slightly confused and couldn't help feel a tad worried.

As Severus left his office he had a smirk on his face. He was amused with the look of confusion and worry faintly etched on the young Mr. Potters' face.

Harry sat down at started eating what Professor Snape had requested for him. Harry was careful not to make a mess of any sort, if he did he would most definitely clean it up but did not want to spend that much time making sure that he had cleaned it all up. He didn't have the extra time for a cleanup as he was already going to be a little late to his next class. Once Harry finished his lunch he glanced around to be sure that he left no trace of any kind that he'd had lunch in the Professors' office. Relieved that there was not one crumb of anything Harry quickly let the office and as quickly as he could without running through the halls headed straight to his next class.

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur for Harry. He was more focused on what had happened with Professor Snape. It seemed unnatural that the Potions Master would be nice to Harry _James Potter_. Harry was so used to the harsh treatment he and his friends or well the whole of Gryffindor for probably as long as the Professor taught at the school. Harry thought about what could have happened, though he knew that sending the portrait of Lily and the rare potion ingredient samples probably had a part in it but it couldn't just be that. It wasn't until mid-way through dinner that Harry remembered when he freely spoke his mind and threw the images, the memories of his pertaining to the treatment he received from his relatives, mainly the late Vernon Dursley.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly to get Harry's attention but without startling him too much.

"Huh?"

"You should go up to bed…you don't look so good." Hermione said sounding a bit worried.

"Nothing to worry about Hermione, it's just the pick me up that Madam Pomfrey gave me earlier…the effects have worn off. But you are right. I mean I did promise her that I'd go straight to bed after dinner."

"You think you'll make it alright on your own?"

"I should be fine Hermione, but I appreciate your concern."

"I asked if you thought you'd make it alright on your own…"

"Hermione…I don't know but like I said I should be fine."

"I don't know mate. You aren't all there, not completely alert…easy target you know."

"I'll be fine. I might be not quite myself but I have no doubt that I'd be able to defend myself if need be."

"Harry…"

"Ron, don't forget who I am a descendent of."

"Oh right."

Harry smiled and left the Great Hall with the only destination being his bed. He was a bit concerned about being in such a weakened state due to the lack of sleep the night before and the side effects of the potion he received from the school nurse. Harry hoped that he would be able to tap into the magic that flowed through his veins to defend himself if need be. Though Harry did not know it, he did not have to worry about anything happening as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Professor Snape had left the Great Hall shortly after Harry had.

Severus was indeed concerned and worried for Harry, for the son of a friend he once had. No one would suspect anything about why he left the Great Hall after the Gryffindor. They certainly would not think that he had left to keep an eye on the boy. Severus knew that with the weakened state Harry was in that he would indeed be an easy target for certain students that unfortunately in some ways were in his house. Severus had to make sure that the fourteen year old Gryffindor made it safely to his house. Severus was silent as he shadowed Harry throughout the school until Severus watched the boy walk through the portrait hole and the portrait close behind the student. Severus used several passage ways throughout the school to his quarters. He was confident that he had managed all this unseen by anyone.

Harry woke up the following morning early but feeling refreshed. By the time his friends woke and reached the common room, Harry had been sitting on the couch in the common room waiting.

"Harry, how long have you been up?"

"A while, why do you ask Hermione?"

"Have you even slept at all?"

"Yes I have, Hermione. I just slept really good is all."

"So, what did Snape say about what you did in class?" Ron asked.

"Just wanted to know what happened. I knew he was going to ask me and answered the unasked question. He wasn't mad or anything. He also had a few questions concerning what I sent him over the summer…"

"But…" Hermione started to ask.

"I forgot to change my handwriting in my haste to get the packages out…the portrait of my mum and the sample potion ingredients. He knows that I intended to send both anonymously and that I was not trying to bribe him or anything. Of course he wanted to know how I got my hands on the sample potions ingredient and how I came across the portrait of my mum…which he asked about first…"

"What did you tell him?" Ron asked.

"Just that it is difficult to explain. I told him that I want to explain but just not ready to do so yet. He accepted my reply and said he wouldn't push it further and then we got to the part of what happened in class yesterday."

"I want to explain it to him?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes. I just don't know if I should or not. I mean I know he's one of the good guys but…well the position he's in or will be in…I don't want to make things more difficult for him. Of course there is the fact of where exactly the sample potion ingredients came from…although my father never took up the Manor. Only time will tell to be honest."

"Something bad happened to him, didn't it? I mean from the time you remember."

"Yes, Hermione, you could say that."

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"He was killed by Voldemort. I know I probably shouldn't have told you that…"

"Harry I don't think that it will matter really. I mean what you know, what you remember may not happen. And there's already quite a bit that is new to you, things you didn't know before." Ginny said.

Harry nodded in understanding to what Ginny had said. It made sense.

"Hey, what was up with Professor Snape yesterday anyway? I mean it was the first day of classes and having us work on a potion. I know we're in our fourth year but…"

"That's why. We're in our fourth year. Our next class we'll still be working on the potion. It's like how it's always been potions twice a week, one primarily being for lecture and the other for the actual attempt at making the potion. For fourth years I guess he thought he'd change things a bit and see how we'd do or he wanted to catch us off guard and give us a potion first day. Either way he knew no one would be able to complete the potion, the class wasn't long enough. And as you noticed Harry, I did not finish it. He did say that next week would be normal…or well…depending on how next class goes will dictate what happens next week."

"Hermione, you won't have anything to worry about. I mean you'll have the potion completed by the end of the next class and begin on the next item in the syllabus."

"Harry…"

"You will. You always do. It's not a bad thing Hermione. I did not mean it to come out that way…they really should devise an advanced program. Hermione, you should have the opportunity to be in an advanced version of the course. You are the best in our year, maybe even ever or at least one of the best in the history of Hogwarts. You have the aptitude to learn on an advanced level and I mean more advanced than N.E.W.T. level. You have the determination, concentration, the brains and many more qualities that would enable you to study, learn and accomplish with good…with the best grades. You get or at least in some classes or one class you should get because you deserve the best grades. You put more effort into your studies than anyone I've ever seen. Even before I sent myself back in time…you work hard and you should reap the benefits for the work you do."

"Thank you Harry, but most of the Professors' are put off…"

"Hermione you do know how you are in class right?"

"Ron!"

"No, seriously Hermione…if there was a way to show you how you are in class…I don't think that the Professors' are put off by you or how you are in class or with your work but more that you don't give anyone in class a chance to answer any question. You are intelligent we all know this and there are some that are intimidated by it and are afraid to attempt to answer any question in fear of either not answering correctly or not as through as you are. Then again there's also the fact that some are just plain intimidated and fear Professor Snape…with how snarky he is with you and you actually answer the question correctly…"

"Yeah, word for word right out of the text book."

"Like anyone could repeat what he or she read in different words…so what if it was repeated word for word from the bloody book. I mean instead of giving you hell for repeating it word for word he should instead ask what it means to you, you know find out if you actually understand what you read and comprehended it."

"I never thought of it like that, thank you Neville. It's just frustrating when I know the answer and…then again I do see your point about not giving someone else the chance to answer the question…and in the future when answering a question I could add what I got out of it…"

"You might also want to not double the length of essays…when Professors' requests for a two-foot essay don't turn in a four-foot essay." Ron suggested.

"Hey, the only times I do that is when there is so much to say about it. I mean when we're asked to give our personal input…it would not be complete work if I didn't include everything."

"Hermione, I was teasing you. You have your reasons for why your essays are so long and if a certain Professor would see it as though you are putting all your efforts into your work and not on the fact that it's so long…"

"Ron…that's…thank you."

"No problem. Well, now that everyone is up we should get a move on it."

"Hungry are you, Ron?"

"Well, yeah. We had dinner several hours ago."

"Oh, Harry don't forget about the essay Professor Snape assigned to you…"

"How could I forget Hermione? I mean you are one of my best friends, you won't let me forget. And that is a good thing. Saying what I said is meant as a compliment. Just to clarify myself."

"Harry…"

"To be honest I have made myself some reminders to work on the essay. If I thought about it I could have started working on it yesterday before dinner. All I could think about though was getting through dinner and to bed. I have plenty of time today and tomorrow. It's not due until dinner tomorrow…plenty of time. I think there's plenty of time."

"It's the first week back there should be plenty of time. I mean I don't think that all the Professors' will overload us. Or well, I hope they won't."

"Harry when you were asking what was up with Professor Snape having us work on a potion first day…you seemed and still seem to be surprised…"

"I just don't remember if that's what happened before. I don't think that it did because I think that it would have felt familiar and nothing felt familiar…aside from what I did the night before returning to school. It just seems weird that some things are already changing and I haven't done much at least I don't think I've changed all that much. Don't worry Ron we're going, although you don't have to wait for us. Seriously, Ron you don't have to worry breakfast sounds really good at the moment and as you said it has been several hours since dinner."

Though Harry was feeling a lot better he still had difficulties trying to stay awake during History of Magic and was quite relieved when the class ended and was looking forward to Charms. Charms did have a slight slow start but once the drowsiness wore off from History of Magic it was a different story. As they left Charms and headed to the Great Hall for lunch Harry's mind was on the essay Professor Snape had assigned him. He was nearly done reading the chapter and knew that he would have to start reading the chapter at the beginning since he could not recall what he had already read. He hoped that he would be able to retain it this time and that the pressure of the essay being due by dinner the following evening would not interfere with what he had to do.

Once Harry had his fill of food he got up and left the Great Hall. He found a fairly quiet spot and pulled out his potions book and found the beginning of the chapter and started to read again. When he heard the chime signaling that it was time for the next class he reluctantly marked his place, put the book away and headed on down to the green houses for Herbology. After class Harry went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. He tried to read more on the chapter but kept losing his place due to looking up to see what the commotion was all about. After this happening several times he gave up and made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner with his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Harry, why do you have your book bag with you?"

"Because, Ron, I need to work on the essay that Professor Snape gave me to do yesterday. The common room is not going to be ideal to try to work on it and I am sure that the library will be full so after dinner I'm going to the Room of Requirement."

"But you have until dinner tomorrow to turn it in."

"Exactly Ron, I only have until dinner tomorrow to turn it in and I still have to finish reading the chapter. We've gone over this before there is no point in waiting until the last minute to get it done. Any way I won't have enough time throughout the day tomorrow to get it done on time. The more I get done the better plus I have other assignments to do aside from the one Professor Snape gave me. I'm not saying that you have to work on your assignments though it would be a good idea for you to do so. Although, so far, most of our assignments are not due until next week and we will have the weekend to work on them."

"Not the whole weekend?"

"It will be if you put it all off to the last minute. In the spare time that we have during the week we need to work on assignments, if we want the weekend for relaxing and fun of course then it seems that it would be wise to get as much school work done during the week."

"Harry's right, Ron, which this weekend we should make a schedule for studying since that has helped in the past it should work now as well."

"I suppose you both have a point."

Harry smiled and gave a soft chuckle as he started to eat his dinner before going off to the Room of Requirement. Nearly to his destination Harry was startled by a sound.

"Whoa Harry it's just me."

"Draco please don't do that."

"Sorry."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering why you haven't reported Fudge for what he did to you and Sirius?"

"I have no proof. No one would believe me without proof so why bother? I know I could anonymously put something out there to cause some pause and possibly result in an investigation but it wouldn't go anywhere, even if Sirius and I were to come forward. Any way I'd rather not go through that spot light."

"Still, I think you should…"

"He's right you know." A female voice said softly causing Harry and Draco to jump.

"Who…"

"I'm Mercedes, two years behind both of you and in Ravenclaw. Not to worry I won't say anything about the two of you being…shall I say friendly…in a platonic sort of way of course. I really don't care about the stupid rivalry between the Houses. I have been wondering why you never said anything or tried to have a case against the Minister of Magic. It has been quite a while since the incident at Gringotts and since I haven't heard anything about it…I followed you and waited…only because Harry you do have proof of what the Minister did."

"How? What?"

"Me."

"You?" Harry and Draco said confused.

"Yes me. See I was there when it happened. My parents were there taking care of something and well most don't notice me or at least I am hardly ever acknowledged. Most of the time I feel like I'm invisible or don't exist."

"I've noticed your existence Mercedes. Why would you feel..?"

"That's just the way it is Draco. Look when I was at Gringotts …the Minister looked in my direction. I can't say that he looked at me because it was more like he was looking through me. The point is I was there, I saw and heard. I tried to tell my parents but as usual they were busy. I'm not complaining not really. They treat me really good and I love them and I know they love me. They just have a lot on their minds most of which I have no clue about and probably too young to know or understand. I did talk to my Aunt though and she assisted me with extracting the memory of what happened at Gringotts and she has it for safe keeping. I've thought about doing something but…"

"The only thing that has kept me from doing anything is no way to prove it. Do you have a way to contact your Aunt?"

"Aside from using an owl from the Owlery, no and every time I do contact her it takes forever. She lives quite a distance away when not visiting us and it seems to take a toll on the owls."

"Write your Aunt and get the letter to me. I'll send it with my owl, Hedwig. She's pretty quick and can handle long trips."

"I'll go do that now."

"Thank you Mercedes."

"It's the right thing to do. Personally I don't think that Cornelius Fudge should be our Minster. If he's willing to do what he did to you and your Godfather it scares me what he could and would do in other situations. I mean, how many times has he done that to? How many witches and wizards lost out on what was rightfully theirs?"

"With any luck we might be able to uncover what the Minister has actually been up to aside from his job."

"Harry, when would be a good time to…"

"Any time really. As soon as you finish the letter to your Aunt hand it to me as soon as you can. The first time you see me. Oh, Mercedes if you ever want to talk or just hang out with me and my friends you are more than welcome to. I am sure that Violet would love to have someone around in her year."

"Thank you. I just might. I'll definitely keep it in mind. I'll see you later then. It's obvious that you are or were on your way somewhere to study."

"She seems okay. I mean trustworthy." Draco commented after Mercedes left.

"I think we can trust her. I mean she did mean it when she said that she doesn't care about the House rivalries."

"Not to mention that she is helping you with what Fudge did."

"Yeah, that too. And I think we have chanced it long enough Draco…"

"I know what you mean. Is it still on for this weekend? Dudley said something about meeting up with everyone…"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder and yes it's still on."

"See you then."

"Be careful Draco."

"I will." Draco said as he left Harry in the hallway.

Harry finally reached the Room of Requirement and tried to work on the assignment that was due in less than twenty-four hours. It was not going as to how he had planned. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mercedes had said, she had been there, she heard and saw. She felt invisible. The Minister, as Mercedes had put it looked right through her. Harry had a feeling that there was something about the little Ravenclaw. In ways Mercedes seemed familiar to Harry as though he'd seen her before and not just around school but he couldn't put his finger on it. Harry just couldn't seem to concentrate on his purpose for being where he was. All he could think of was what kind of scrutiny the Minister would be under once this got out and what exactly was with Mercedes. The next time Harry had the opportunity to speak with the Ravenclaw he was going to ask her what her last name was. Harry just had a feeling that knowing her last name would be informative and revealing. Finally he was able to shake his thoughts clear of what was to come and turned to his potions book. Starting at the beginning of the chapter again Harry begun reading and did not stop until he finished the chapter.

After finishing the chapter Harry checked the time and saw that he still had time and pulled out a bottle of ink, a quill and some parchment. Harry stat there for a while thinking of the chapter he had just read and then started to write the essay. He stopped several times to cross reference the potion ingredients and what each did as well as other ingredients that would or could do the same thing and looked at the differences closer than most would but probably not as close as Hermione would though. Harry had been so completely consumed with the essay that he had not paid attention to the time. It was late, past curfew for a fourth year. He wasn't really aware of how tired he had become though he fought sleep and continued to work on the essay. At least until his body gave in to sleep.

"Harry Potter must wakes up." A soft but squeaky voice echoed in the Room of Requirement.

Harry barely budged in his sleep. The third time the voice spoke it was louder, a lot louder and this woke Harry with a start.

"Whose there?"

"Harry Potter." Squeaked out the voice.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter. Harry Potter must wakes up. Harry Potter will be late."

"What?"

"Harry Potter no time for breakfast. Harry Potter must hurries to class."

"What? It's morning already? But…"

"Harry Potter studies all night not in bed."

"I…I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement…" Harry sputtered as he looked down at the table he had been sitting at to see that his essay was nearly complete and not damaged in any way during his sleep.

"Yes. Harry Potter must hurries to class."

"Oh crap. I can't be late to his class again. He will not be so kind this time I'm sure." Harry said as he carefully but quickly put his things away and cast a refreshing charm on himself and his clothes before darting out of the Room of Requirement all the way through the castle until he found himself outside of the Potions Lab classroom.

Harry managed to calm his breathing and quickly entered the class room. He made his way to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Just as Harry sat down in his seat he could hear the chime indicating that classes were to start.

"Now that everyone has arrived some of you will be starting over from scratch on the potion that you started on Monday, some of you will be finishing what you started and then of course one of you will be making a first attempt. For those that finish their potion before class ends shall bottle their potential completed potion and bring it to me and you will then begin the essay I mentioned on Monday to be turned in Monday at the start of class and hopefully though I doubt it, we will be able to move on to the next potion."

Professor Snape then handed out vials that were varying in partially being full of some kind of substance there had only been a few, maybe three. These vials were passed out with a small piece of parchment attached to each vial and given to the corresponding student. The rest of the class with the exception of Harry were handed pieces of parchment, these students as they received their parchment from the Professor each either cringed, whimpered or looked to be near tears.

Hermione being one of the few that had been given her vial back with a small piece of parchment went straight to work picking up where she had left off on Monday. The one or two shortly after Hermione did the same. Harry along with the rest of the class set up his cauldron and went to the cupboards and gathered the ingredients he needed for the potion and returned to where he would be working with Hermione and Ron. Briefly Harry, out of habit, glanced around the class room and then hastily went to work on the task as hand. Having read the chapter, parts of it multiple times, and being nearly done with the essay Harry was having no problems with his potion. With having the class time and what he worked on the previous night Harry was able to turn in a sample of a completed potion shortly after Hermione turned hers in. Harry did not miss the impressed look in Professor Snape's eyes or expression on his face. Though this only lasted a split second if even that long but Harry knew what he saw on his Professor's face in the Professor's eyes. Harry was not sure what kind of marks he would receive for the potion but it did not matter to him, he felt he had done a good job and was proud of himself. The potion was at least the correct color and consistency and that was enough for him at the moment any way.

After class ended Harry made his way to the library to work on the essay and hopefully have it finished by lunch. The first thing Harry did once finding a place to work on the essay was read over what he had already written. Harry finished the essay not long after picking up where he had left off the night before. There was still quite a bit of time until lunch so he started working on his other assignments that he had for his other classes. Harry had been working at a fair pace and lost track of time.

"Harry you need to eat something. You missed breakfast you can't miss lunch too." Hermione said softly.

"Huh?" Harry said a bit confused as he looked up.

"Lunch is half over. And are you sure you are feeling alright? It just doesn't seem like you to be studying at a slightly slower pace than I used to."

"I finished my essay for Professor Snape and since I still had time until lunch I figured I'd get a start on all the other essay's our teachers assigned. I just lost track of the time."

Hermione carefully looked and then very quietly said, "I brought you something to eat to at least hold you over until dinner but you'll have to leave the library. Madam Pince would blow her top if she caught anyone eating in the library."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he put his books, parchment, quill and ink away.

"Oh, there's a Ravenclaw looking for you. I think she said her name is Mercedes."

"Bollocks! I'll catch her at dinner."

"Who is she?"

"Proof."

"What?"

"She was at Gringotts when Sirius and I were there to claim my inheritance. She heard everything and saw what he did. She has a letter for her Aunt and I'm letting her borrow Hedwig to send it. Fudge is going to be interrogated…or at least I hope so. If nothing else maybe it will result with enough of the Wizarding community losing faith in the Minister that he'll have to step down or just be replaced."

"Why didn't she say anything before?"

"She was waiting to see what I would have done and also not to mention that she would not have been able to know that Sirius and I remembered what happened. She overheard me talking with Dr…you know. He was asking me why I haven't done anything about what Fudge did to me and Sirius."

"Harry…"

"Relax Hermione. Mercedes said she wouldn't tell anyone. She's basically neutral where it concerns the House rivalries. She wants to help because it's the right thing to do."

"What do you know about her?"

"Just that she's in Ravenclaw, could care less about the House rivalries, she is a witness to what Fudge did."

"What is her last name? I mean…I don't know she seems sort of familiar. Like she resembles someone we know kind of familiar."

"I know what you mean. I don't know her last name yet. For me it's like I've seen her face somewhere outside of school but I just can't figure it out. I'm hoping and I have a feeling that knowing her last name will sort it out."

"Okay, enough talk finish your food and quickly we're nearly to class. Professor McGonagall would murder you if brought food into her class room. "

"I think I'd rather her murder me for bringing food into her class room than murder me for being late and making you late. You go on ahead. I'll be there as soon as I finish eating."

Hermione glanced at Harry. She did not mask her concern or wonder what he might be up to.

"Hermione, I give you my word as a wizard and as your cousin that as soon as I finish eating I'll be in and that I'm not going to go anywhere other than to class."

"Okay."

Once Hermione disappeared into the class room, Harry quickly finished eating. He was starved and did not want Hermione to see him eat as one would expect to see Ron eating. Harry refused to let anyone, especially a female see him eat like a pig. He was just so hungry that he couldn't help himself. He vowed to eat a big dinner and to make precautions in the future so that he wouldn't miss any meals. Once finished eating Harry brushed his mouth to wipe away any possible crumbs and wiped his hands on his robes before walking into class. He found it difficult to focus in Transfiguration and was full aware of Professor McGonagall noticing this. Harry had almost completed the task when the class ended. He only caught that there was to be an essay but as what the essay was about he did not know and was going to have to ask Hermione at some point.

"Mr. Potter." 

"Yes, Professor."

"I would like a word with you before you go."

Harry nodded and started to panic. He knew he was going to hear it for being distracted. As his friends left the class room he let them that he'd meet them in the common room. After all students left, Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Mr. Potter how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You seemed distracted in class and I am wondering why."

"Just other things on my mind that I can't seem to clear out for class and I apologize for that. I'd promise to not let it happen again but that is a promise that I cannot make since it probably won't be the only time it happens."

"And what was on your mind that had you distracted?"

"It's kind of a long story. A long enough story that can't be told in the few minutes before your next class files in."

"Very well. Do try to be focused in class in the future."

"I will do my best Professor."

Harry had reached the door to leave and stopped. He turned around and politely asked what the essay was she had assigned. After Professor McGonagall told Harry what the essay was on he smiled a thank you and left.

As Harry entered the common room he spotted his friends sitting where the used to sit all the time at a round table in a corner. He went straight to where they were, took a seat and pulled out his books and everything else he would need to work on or finish assignments that had been given out during the week.

"Harry, what did McGonagall want?"

"Just wanted to know what had me distracted in her class. Hermione you really worry too much."

"So. I worry about those I care about, deal with it."

"Fair enough."

"So, why were you distracted?" Ron asked curiously.

"Mercedes. She's a Ravenclaw, same year as Violet."

"What about her? She's strange…"

"Ron for your information she was there at Gringotts when Fudge tried to Obliviate me and Sirius. I have proof, a witness to what the Minister did. She's basically alone and feels invisible. When she was at Gringotts …the way she described how Fudge…she said that it was as though Fudge looked right through her as though she wasn't even there. He didn't see her and sadly enough I didn't see her either. I am not sure where she was exactly but she was close enough to see everyone and to hear what we said. I don't know why…she feels as though no one notices her. I don't think…I just know that it has not been intentional by others but their actions or lack of them has come across or at least Mercedes interprets it to be that no one notices her. This has obviously gone on for years, with all that said could it be possible that after several years of feeling that way that at times she actually is invisible in a sense. When I say invisible I mean like disillusioned or something."

"I don't know. But it could be possible I suppose. I haven't ever come across anything like that but it doesn't mean that it's not possible. Ron…'

"I don't know and I have no idea if my parents would have heard or would know anything about something like that. I do agree that it could be possible though. You could try asking Fred or George hell Ginny might even know something for all I know. It won't hurt to ask them. Why not ask Dumbledore about it? I'm sure he'd know something."

"Well I have options as to find out about it."

"Harry, what's her last name?"

"Don't know Neville. I will find out and soon. I know she's looking for me... she has a letter for her Aunt. I offered to let her use Hedwig to send it to her aunt. In fact I should probably send a short letter as well. It will be nice to have this out in the open not that I am looking forward to the outcome or at least part of the outcome of all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ron, Fudge used 'Obliviate' on me and Sirius. It was only a temporary success since we remembered what happened not too long after we returned. Have that added onto me being the only being to survive the killing curse. Yes we know that it happened because of my mum but the wizarding community sees it as though I am some powerful…so I am but…"

"We get what you are saying Harry."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Harry if the Minister is able to dismiss this…"

"It will be interesting to see him try to dismiss it, Ron. Mercedes with the help of her Aunt have a vial containing Mercedes' memory of the incident. I am sure that they will thoroughly check it out to validate the truthfulness of the memory."

"You know that Fudge will draw this out as long as he can."

"True but still some will question if Fudge is really the right one for the position of Minster of Magic and if enough question that then maybe we'll have someone worthy of being the Minister of Magic."

"You know this would be perfect to send to Rita Skeeter. Knowing how she is…I mean seriously can you imagine the scrutiny the Minister would be under. She won't give up. If she were to get wind of this and constantly writes about it there will have to be and investigation on the Minister."

"You know Hermione that is not a bad idea. I think that this just might slip into Rita Skeeter's hands. At least some of it anyway but first I have to contact Mercedes' aunt."

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as the rest of Gryffindor filed in after the last classes of the day to drop off their things and then head on down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**A/N: How about that…I did it…I set a challenge for myself to have the rest of my chapters for this story to be a minimum of ten thousand words…I reached that and then some. I am so proud of myself right now. Especially since I haven't been able to work on this chapter for a while…being sick really sucks. Also, I really hate allergies.**

**I also apologize if there are points in this chapter that I went too slow or too fast or a combination of both.**

**I must add a warning. At some point there will be gaps in between chapters…large gaps than there have been. The notes I have for this story are nearly at an end so I will be then writing whatever pops into my head at the time, please bear with me. Not to worry though I should have enough notes for a few more chapters, I think I can get away with saying at least two more chapters. Maybe more chapters but definitely at least two more chapters before I have covered all the notes/ideas that I have at this time.**

**Any thoughts, comments, suggestions are welcome.**


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Harry almost forgot about the assignment he had finished for Professor Snape. Harry quickly turned and ran all the way to Professor Snape's office. As Harry was trying to calm his breathing and heart rate he raised his hand to knock on the door. Before he could, the door swung open and Harry found himself standing in front of his Professor.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I assume that you are here to turn in the essay I assigned to you on Monday."

"Yes, sir." Harry said still a little out of breath as he reached into his book bag and pulled out the essay.

"For your sake I hope you spent some time on this essay. I just might question you on it to be sure."

"I give you my word that I spent the time to work on the essay and it is all my work. I'm not worried about it Professor. You can ask me anything about the essay, sir." Harry said as he handed Professor Snape the completed essay.

"We will see." Professor Snape said as he accepted the essay.

Harry wasted no time and took off back in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry looked around the Great Hall as he walked in and spotted Mercedes sitting alone as though not there at the Ravenclaw table. Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table and got Mercedes' attention.

"Harry." Mercedes said surprised.

"Why are you surprised? I am under the impression that you were looking for me."

"Oh right. I'm just not used to anyone noticing me…out of my home that is. Here's my letter to my Aunt Lucinda."

"I will send your letter tonight. I was thinking about sending my own with yours…"

"That would be great really. That way you can explain to my aunt what happened to you, in your own words. The more she knows the better really."

"Perspective of how the incident happened."

"The more details that are put out there should limit the endless questions or the repeating of the same question or questions worded differently to appear as a new question should be minimal."

"I honestly doubt anything will be minimal…this is just going to cause the unwanted attention to resurface. I hate the attention but if I have to go through that to shed light on what the Minister is really up to then so be it. I'll find a way to deal with it."

"If this is not a one-time situation with the Minister or the Ministry…the wizarding world has the right to know what sort of wizard is in office, in a role of authority."

"We will see what happens once this is out there."

"Yes we will. Harry…"

"How about you hang out with me and my friends this weekend? If you want to hang out with us meet me at the top of the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower after breakfast. If you are not there I won't think anything of it and I'll know that you are still thinking about it."

"Thank you Harry. I do believe that your friends are waiting for you."

"That they are. Not to be rude and to just rush off, but the sooner I eat the sooner I can get our letters out to your Aunt…Lucinda right?"

"Yes. I won't see it as you being rude rushing off. I do understand the situation and Harry I do appreciate that you thought to explain it to me and not just take off. Not many in the world have that courtesy in them. Ginny is one lucky witch…go on you can go."

"Oh, Mercedes, if you don't mind…what is your last name?"

"It's Johnson."

"Why do you say that with sadness in your voice?"

"They adopted me when I was a few days old. I love them dearly…there's…I don't know why my birth parents gave me up. I fantasize that it was a selfless, honorable action. I fear that they simply just didn't want me or that I was a mistake."

"We will talk more, I promise."

"See you Saturday?"

Harry gave Mercedes a friendly smile as he made sure that her letter was in a safe place in a pocket before turning and heading over to his friends.

"Harry if you could have seen the look on her face…I mean the look from here. It was like she glowed or something." Hermione said while grinning.

"I know, but it's like what I said before, she's weird."

"There's more to her than meets eye. I must say that weird does not describe her…troubled somewhat yes."

"Harry what is it?"

"Nothing really, Ginny. I just…there's something about her that …I'll figure it out…"

"Did you find out her last name?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes…she said 'Johnson'. It seems familiar but I just can't place it."

"Johnson…Johnson…she said 'Johnson'?"

"Yeah, why do you ask Ginny?"

"It sounds familiar to me too. "

"I see no point in dwelling over a last name that we can't yet place. She will be joining us in the Room of Requirement this weekend."

"What? Why?"

"Ron give me one good reason why not."

"She's…we don't know anything about her."

"Now, there is a good reason to invite her. Seriously, Ron how else would be able to get to know her if we don't spend time with her. And before you or anyone has the chance to say it…I am not doing this out of charity. I do not pity her."

"She is a witness to what happened at Gringotts so you feel obligated to…"

"I don't feel obligated, Ron. I appreciate what she's doing so as a thank you I thought that it would be nice to include her."

"Harry that sounds…"

"Wrong? I know it does. What I mean though is…I don't know how to explain it right. The bottom line is that she has not done anything cruel to anyone, she hasn't done anything to not be trusted. There's something about her…this is going to drive me crazy until I figure it out. I feel like I should know what it is but…"

"Try not to think about it Harry. It won't do any good to dwell on it and falter on school work. I mean if you are going to be distracted from school work I can think of a better distraction. And this distraction I am sure would be a more pleasurable distraction…on a platonic level…sort of."

Harry could only smile at what Ginny had said. He completely agreed with her but kept that to himself though he was pretty sure that Ginny knew he agrees with her. Harry was truly thankful that he managed to keep his thoughts to himself as seeing the looks on Ginny's brothers' faces.

"Ginny what exactly do you mean by pleasurable?" Asked Fred, George and Ron.

"Just because mum and dad have given their permission for the two of you to date does not mean you can do anything that would be considered pleasurable with any boy." Fred and George added.

"At least not until after you're married." Added Ron.

"You three can't be serious! You know it is possible for two people to be just spending time together, talking or enjoying each other's company and it be pleasurable. Some of the best and simplest pleasures of the world have nothing to do with anything sexual."

"Name one thing…"

"Ron, Fred and George I would like your opinion on something. See I take pleasure, extreme pleasure in playing Quidditch with all of my brothers. Does that mean that I am to no longer play Quidditch with you three, Charlie and Bill?"

"That's different Ginny." Said Ron.

"Actually she has a good point there." Said Fred.

"And not just in general, I have to say that is a good example in describing a pleasurable situation that is relatively platonic."

"Thank you Fred and George. And Ron it is not different. You take pleasure in going to the sweets shop and joke shops it's the same thing."

"Humph."

"How about this Ron, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I won't do anything with Harry in public that you want to do with Hermione."

Fred, George and Harry choked; Hermione looked up and around curiously and hopeful to see what would happen with this deal; Ron turned beat red and looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth before taking off to Gryffindor Tower; Neville and Violet laughed.

"So do I have a deal with Ron or not?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Well, sis…" began George

"Ron did not say 'no deal'." Finished Fred.

Harry smiled knowing full well what Ginny was up to. The deal she was trying to make with Ron really didn't have anything to do with Harry and Ginny. It had more, nearly all, to do with Ron and Hermione. Harry felt that it was really cleaver of Ginny but wondered if it was going to work or make it worse. Harry was just going to have to wait and see what happens over time.

Once dinner was over and they all had retreated to their common room, all except Ron and the twins sat at their usual table and studied or at least gave his or her best impression of studying. It wasn't long until Harry and Ginny were the only ones still up. They stayed down in the common room for a little longer. Their books, quills, ink bottles and pieces of parchment put away in their bags left them with nothing to do. Harry and Ginny moved over to the couch, sitting close to each other enjoying the quiet, peaceful and alone time together. Neither brining up what happened during dinner. As the time slipped by and with neither noticing how late it had become were close to drifting off to sleep. A faint, but resonating _pop_ startled the couple on the couch.

"Harry Potter and missy no being here. Is late." Squeaked out Dobby.

"So it is." Harry said groggily after checking the time and seeing it to be one in the morning.

"Shall go on up to bed then?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Lead the way." Replied Harry with a yawn.

As they reached the landing that lead on one side to the boys dormitories and the on the other side lead to the girls dormitories the question Ginny asked sunk into Harry's brain.

"Ginny…"

"I realize what I said…if under different circumstances and almost anywhere else…"

Harry sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before saying, "Ginny…"

"Sorry…wait no I'm not. We haven't spent much time together. I mean it seems like we spent more time together before we starting dating…"

"I know and I apologize for that. We'll figure out something, I promise. Once the notice boards list the Hogsmead weekends…although we will have to keep in mind your deal of sorts with your brother…"

"As long we keep certain activities and contact to private settings…"

"Ginny…don't get me wrong…but I don't think that it would be a good idea to spend a lot of time alone…or as you put it private settings. Oh don't worry, we will have that time just not…"

"I know Harry. Good night."

"Good ni…" Harry was cut off by a soft, sweet kiss from Ginny.

Ginny quickly turned and walked through the door that lead to the girls dormitories and ran all the way to her bed before she changed her mind and went back to where she had left Harry.

Harry stood there for a few more seconds stunned but thankful that he was too sleepy to have really caught on. He slowly made his way through the hall of dormitories and walked through the door that held the fourth years living quarters. After reaching his bed Harry readied himself for bed and climbed in. Harry hoped that sleep would claim him quickly before he woke up enough, left the dorm and tried to figure out how to gain access to the girls' dorms. In some ways luck was on his side since sleep did claim him and fast.

Surprisingly Harry and Ginny were up, dressed, had breakfast and made it to their first classes on time despite their late night. It wasn't until lunch that they had an opportunity to talk. Harry had managed to slip out of History of Magic early. Just early enough to have the opportunity to catch Ginny and talk before Ron caught up.

"Harry, I didn't expect to see you without Ron practically glued to you."

"I slipped out of class early without anyone noticing."

"I really hope you don't make a habit out of doing that."

"I won't. The reason why I did today is because…well when does your last class of the day let out?"

"Two-thirty, why?"

"I was simply wondering…my last class lets out at three…I thought that we could meet up…"

"And where were you thinking of meeting up?"

"The Room of Requirement since for obvious reasons the common room or my dormitory is out of the question. Sure Ron will probably still go looking for us but…"

"Being in the Room of Requirement he won't be able to barge in and jump to a conclusion that…"

"…would be wrong since I just want to spend some time alone with you, we can talk or just…"

"…study or try to. I have to admit that last night on the couch was nice and it would be nice to just be, without my brothers overreacting."

"Yes I think it would be a good idea to bring our homework. We can give it our best shot to actually study and possibly actually get some work done. And for should we accomplish actually getting some work done there is nothing that your brothers can say or do about it."

"Oh there is a lot they can say about it and I am sure they'll try to do something about it. Well at least Ron will but I like your idea. I'll meet you in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"You're right about Ron. I will meet you there as soon as I can. Oh and Ginny please be careful. If something were to happen…"

"I'll be careful Harry, I promise. If something were to happen it wouldn't be your fault since obviously you wouldn't and don't want anything bad to happen to me."

Before Harry could comment Ginny's brothers and Hermione were just about within hearing distance and did not want to explain what he had been discussing with Ginny. Harry knew it would not be a big deal or any kind of deal with Hermione but Ginny's brothers were another story.

As the group reached Harry and Ginny, Harry caught looks that read _'what are you up too?'_ on Fred and George's faces. Harry started to feel nervous though Fred and George said nothing and they asked nothing as they sat down. Ron was quiet and Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a small smile. Lunch went by fairly fast and quiet or at least Ron remained silent throughout the meal.

"Good afternoon." Professor Flitwick greeted his class once they were all there and had taken their seats.

A few murmured a _'good afternoon'_ back to their Professor the rest were either in agreement or disagreed with their Professor.

"Settle down now. In order to have your attention and all of it from all of you…once you successfully master the charm you will learn to day you may leave even if there is still class time. So you know I have decided and have cleared with Professor Dumbledore that for fourth years and up, once you master the charm you are free to go. Now…"

Whatever Professor Flitwick was going to say was somewhat incoherent since a soft murmur waffled throughout the classroom. Hermione and a few others were close to being furious with all the murmuring it was difficult to hear what Professor Flitwick had been talking about. Hermione though was fairly sure she caught enough to give it a try. She was not frustrated that she had not succeeded yet well at least not extremely frustrated. It was understandable to her since she had not been able to catch everything Professor Flitwick had said but was happy still since no one else seemed to be as close as she was to being successful with mastering the charm. She finally reached success and noticed that Harry had also been successful. Harry, Hermione and two others were dismissed from class. Harry as quickly as he could, slipped out of the class room causing Hermione to run after him.

"Hey, Harry. Harry! Wait up a second."

"Hermione. Not to be rude or anything but I'm in a bit of a hurry…"

"I noticed, though why you are in a hurry anyway?"

"I have my reasons…"

"I'm really sorry Harry…I should have realized that you and Ginny…the two of you haven't really spent much time alone…okay I'll just go…see you…I'll see you whenever. Bye." Hermione stuttered and then took off in a different direction then where Harry was headed.

Harry turned around and resumed walking with a smile on his face and laughing silently. As he reached the hallway with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy he did not see Ginny anywhere and started wondering if she had been able to get away or if she was inside waiting for him. Harry walked past the blank wall opposite the tapestry three times, when the archway and door appeared he did not believe that Ginny was already there. He thought about whether or not he should go inside and wait or go look for her. Looking for her though could potentially result in bumping into Ginny's brothers and preventing the two from spending some alone time together. Harry was lost in his thoughts about several different things and did not hear anyone approaching.

"Harry sorry I'm late I lost track of the time and then had a slightly difficult time dodging Ron. It is a miracle that I managed to grab my book bag and bring it with me."

"It's okay Ginny, you're here now." Harry said a little breathlessly. He had been startled at suddenly hearing a voice from behind him.

"So shall we?"

"Ladies first." Harry said with a smile and holding out his arm in a gesture for her to go in ahead of him.

Ginny smiled up at Harry as she walked into the Room of Requirement first. She was vaguely aware of Harry following behind her and closing the door. The room was on the small side, cozy. There were two overstuffed chairs, a small couch that would seat two, a high coffee table that was not tall enough to be called a table like in the Great Hall or in the Gryffindor Common room but taller than the average coffee table, an end table next to each overstuffed chair and a fireplace. The flickering of the fireplace bathed the room with dim lighting but enough light that they would be able to see enough to do their assignments if they were to do so. Ginny made up her mind that she and Harry would return to this room as often as possible without attracting attention to themselves.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered but could think of nothing else to say.

"I know." Harry said understanding what Ginny could not find to say.

"Where would like to sit?" Ginny asked softly.

"You choose." Harry replied.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a smile on her face. A smile that was sweet with a tad of mischief in it. Ginny then led them to the couch. The set their book bags on the high coffee table and sat down on the couch. There was no space in between them not even for air to pass in between them. Ginny leaned into Harry resting her head on his chest. Harry had his arm wrapped around her. For the first half hour they just sat there silently relishing in the time alone. Neither one needed to speak or needed to hear the other to speak. It was nice to just sit there away from everything else.

"We should probably get some work done." Ginny said softly, hoping that Harry had not heard her.

"We should." Harry agreed before he carefully sat up.

Harry and Ginny picked up their book bags, pulled out their books, assignments and what they would need. As they read chapters and scratched out on parchment what had been asked for that assignment they would accidently brush the arm of the other causing a momentary pause in their studying. They would look at each other, give a small smirk before taking a deep breath and return to studying. Each time one would brush the other it was that much harder to go back to studying then it had been the first time or the time before. It had been about an hour since they had started working on their assignments and had now finished them. Once they put away their things in their school bags they sat back on the couch, sitting how they had been that first half hour in the room.

After a few minutes passed Harry though absentmindedly started to softly rub Ginny's arm. Ginny thinking that Harry was trying to get her attention without startling her sat up slightly and looked up at Harry.

Harry glanced down at Ginny wondering why she had moved. Harry intended on asking her why but instead he brought his other hand around and cradled her face in his hand. His hand lingered on her face as they stared into each other's eyes. Harry leaned closer to Ginny and kissed her, softly with the intention of just being a sweet, simple little soft kiss. He had not expected her to kiss him back and was somewhat powerless to stop the kiss from becoming more. Harry knew he should not be allowing the kiss to continue but could not find the strength to stop the kiss. A part of him rationalized it that they had not had much time alone and it had been even longer since they had kissed, the previous kiss really did not count since it was only a good night kiss or more of a good night peck. Before much more time passed by Ginny was straddling Harry's lap, not that either of them were completely aware of this. They were also oblivious to a _'popping'_ sound.

"Dobby no means to interrupt. Is time for dinner." The elf squeaked out causing the couple to break apart quickly.

Though no one could have walked in and seen them as they had been it was still startling to say the least.

"D-dobby." Harry sputtered.

"Dobby sorry. Is time for dinner. Miss and Harry Potter's friends worrying."

"It's okay Dobby. Let me guess my brothers are the ones that are worrying." Ginny said with laughter faint in her voice.

"Just youngest one, miss."

"Figures." Harry and Ginny softly muttered.

"Dobby what time is it? I mean other than time for dinner."

"Ten after five." Dobby squeaked out.

"Thank you Dobby. Why is it that at least one of our friends overreacts if I am not somewhere right on the dot?"

"I don't know. I'm not meaning to give you a bad time about it, but when you took off the night before we were to return to school…you know Ron, Harry. Then factor in that I'm also not anywhere for him to see me and the fact that you have permission to date me…"

"Shit! Your brothers are going to kill me before I can explain…"

"Harry James Potter! They are not going to kill you. I will not allow it. And yes it is that simple. They will have to get past me first."

"How can you be so sure that you'll be able to get through to them…"

"Simple. All I have to do is threaten them with Mum."

"You do know that eventually that won't work. They'll realize that it's just a threat."

"I know when they think…that is I can tell when they think that I am just trying to use telling Mum is a scare tactic. When I can read that on their faces I follow through on the threat. Yes most of the time it is just as a scare tactic or an empty threat but if it seems that they might be on to me I follow through with it."

"With you saying that, Fred and George could learn something from you."

"I'll never tell them my tricks how I manage to get my way with almost everyone."

"Almost everyone?'

"Yeah, almost everyone right now that is. I know that in time I will get my way with everyone. I highly recommend that you do not ask me to elaborate on that."

"Ginny…"

"I'm doing my best to be patient but I still think about it though. It's difficult not to think about it sometimes."

"I do realize that Ginny. I was just going to say that we should head to the Great Hall and get some dinner to avoid your brothers or well to avoid Ron demanding a search party for us, particularly you."

"Oh. That would be a really good idea."

Harry and Ginny looked over at Dobby. Dobby had laughed or more like giggled. Hearing the house elf giggle was strange yet it was intriguing to Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you Dobby for letting us know that it is time for dinner."

"Harry Potter needs not thank Dobby." The house elf said just before disappearing with a 'pop'.

Ginny carefully climbed off of Harry's lap, stood there in front of him for a brief moment and then leaned over to pick up her book bag. Ginny slung the shoulder strap of her book bag over her shoulder and waited for Harry to do the same. Once Harry had stood up he grabbed his book bag slipping the shoulder strap over his shoulder and took Ginny's hand into his before leading them out of the Room of Requirement.

As they reached the doors to the Great Hall Ginny slipped her hand out of Harry's.

"I just think that it would be better that we didn't walk in holding hands. This is the first time we spent any time alone together and I'd rather not set off Ron. Next time on the other hand to hell with my brothers. They know mum and dad gave you the okay to date me so…"

"I agree and understand what you're saying and you're right. Don't forget about the deal you made with Ron."

"On second thought maybe we should walk in holding hands." Ginny said deviously with a smirk on her face.

Harry did not argue with Ginny. He did smile in response to what she had said. Harry gave no resistance when Ginny took his hand. He closed his hand around hers and then walked into the Great Hall. As they reached their friends Harry suddenly wasn't so sure about this but was curious as to how it all was going to play out.

"Where were the two of you hiding?" Hermione asked curiously with a small but knowing smile on her face.

"Studying somewhere quiet." Ginny replied.

"But you weren't in the library." Ron said puzzled.

"The library is not the only quiet place in all of Hogwarts." Ginny said humorously.

"You weren't in the common room or the library…so where else could there be a quiet place?"

"Well, Ron, for starters the common room is practically never quiet since usually there are several witches and wizards in there at any given moment with the exception of meals but then again there are the rare occasions when students are there. The noise level in the common room at times is unbearable, I mean one can't even hear themselves think. Ron I know you can think." Ginny said annoyed.

"Of course I can think."

"Then prove it." Ginny said in a slightly goading tone in her voice.

"You were in the Room of…" Ron trailed off as he noticed that Ginny and Harry were holding hands and remained silent.

"Something wrong Ron?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

Ron did not reply to his sister. His eyes remained on their hands for a moment longer and then turned back around to eat his dinner or rather pushed his food around on his plate with his fork.

"You did at least study for part of the time, right?" Asked Fred and George.

"Of course we studied." Ginny said firmly.

"If you must know Fred, George your sister and I finished all assigned work for the week. Or well what has been assigned so far this week there's still tomorrow." Harry added speaking for the first time.

"And that's all you did." Said Fred.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Asked George.

"Yes. And that is the answer to both questions." Harry said calmly.

"Then why are the two of you holding hands?" Ron softly muttered.

"Because that's what couples do when they are dating." Harry quietly muttered in response.

Ginny tugged on Harry's hand indicating that she wanted to sit down. Harry gave Ginny a smirk and followed her a few steps down and joined her at the table for dinner.

The Great Hall's noise level was the normal level with the exception of a small group eating in complete silence.

Harry was surprised that Ron had not said anything about him holding hands with Ginny but was also glad. Harry then recalled how Ron had been where Hermione was concerned but mostly how Ron was where Draco was concerned and only recently had Ron changed his tune to a degree about Draco. Harry then chanced a glance at Hermione who looked a little hurt. Ron remaining quiet had come across to at least her that Ron did not want to hold hands with her. Ginny had hoped that her brother would have had some sort of fit about her holding hands with Harry. Since Ron had not said anything about it or at least not how she had hoped he would, Ginny then started to think of what she could do that would get some kind of fit of sorts out of her youngest brother. The twins weren't all that surprised that Ron did not go off, the young couple had been only holding hands after all. The twins were patiently waiting for that moment when Ron did go off. Ron on the other hand did not want to say anything knowing his little sister and the day she had tossed out a deal that he had not exactly agreed to though he knew that he had not said _'no deal'_. Ron was, had been and was going to be feeling insecure. He could not see what Hermione could possible see in him. He did not have the brains that she did so how could he have a conversation with her without her being bored to death. What could he really offer her? Could he take the chance? Would she be happy or would she laugh in his face and never acknowledge he exists? Ron did not know if he could and feared that Ginny was going to get him to do something and have it all out in the open. Ron was terrified that it was going to happen in a fairly public area of the school. He was not sure if he could live through that and decided to do everything he could to not say a damn word about whatever Ginny and Harry were doing. Ron obviously was not thinking this all the way through and if he had just for a moment gave Hermione a glance he would have thought twice about the decision to keep quiet or possibly even may have decided to do something about how he feels for Hermione on his terms providing he could find his Gryffindor courage to do so.

The Great Hall had emptied of everyone except Ron who had stayed behind. Ron realized that he was the only one left in the Great Hall and realized that he had been imitating pushing food around on his plate with a fork for a while though he was not sure when exactly his plate of food and eating utensils had vanished. He immediately stopped moving his hand as though he was pushing food around on a plate. Ron was not upset that no one had informed him that they were leaving or mentioned that dinner was over. He was instead a bit relieved as he thought about it. This way he would not open his mouth and ruin the friendship he currently had with Hermione unless he had already done that somehow. As much as Ron would like to be with Hermione he did not want to hurt her and feared that he would if he hadn't already but if he had he hoped that he would be able to make it up to her if she'd let him. He was going to do his best not to let himself become riled up over something and figure out how to buck up and do something before he messed up so bad that he loses her in all aspects of his life. He had been in the Great Hall for at least an hour and a half after dinner had ended and finally got up from where he had been sitting and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

As Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room he had thought that he would sit on the couch with Ginny and the rest of his and her friends for a little while and headed towards the couch. He felt Ginny's hand wrap around his right and pull him off in another direction. Not until he was standing on the landing that lead to the dorm rooms did he realize where Ginny had led him.

"Ginny…what are you up to?" Harry asked nervously.

"Nothing. I promise Harry, I'm not up to anything. I just want to talk in private, to talk in a quiet place without risking getting into trouble by going back to the Room of Requirement. It's too noisy and…well, I'll tell you once we are alone."

Harry was quite nervous as he led the way to the boys' dormitories. He became even more nervous as he reached the fourth year boys' dormitory. Harry believed that Ginny only wanted to talk and nothing more other than just more time alone but he was not sure if it would stay that way. Could he or they resist temptation? The only answer to that was to wait and find out if they could or not since they had reached his four-poster bed. Harry sat down and hoped that his nervousness did not show.

Ginny could tell that Harry was nervous and was pretty sure she knew why. Though her intentions were to just talk and possibly spend a little more alone time with Harry she was also nervous and hoped that she could behave herself as she had promised in the past. Ginny took a deep breath, let it out slowly and then sat next to Harry on his bed.

"I thought for sure that Ron would have said something. Other than the remark about why we were holding hands but he didn't. Did you see Hermione? I think she was hoping that he would have. Are you sure that my brother fancies Hermione? I don't mean to sound as though I am questioning you despite the fact that I am…just not in the way…"

"Ginny relax. I know what you mean. And yes I did see Hermione's reaction to how Ron reacted or didn't react to seeing that we were holding hands after finding out that we were alone in the Room of Requirement. If he's not careful he is going to lose her as a friend even. I don't know what else I can or what anyone else can say that will get through to him. Hermione might be able to get through to him but I don't know if she will though."

"What is his problem?"

"He doesn't feel that he has anything to offer her. At one point it even had to do with money though I am sure or well at least I think that he knew and knows that she doesn't care about that. He's so afraid of hurting her and the result is that he has hurt her and sadly he doesn't realize it yet."

"How long do you think Hermione will wait for him to come around before she moves on?"

"I don't know. I do know that he had better figure it out and soon."

"You mean because of Viktor Krum."

"Yes. Hey hold on. How does she know about him? I know she could care less about Quidditch…"

"Magazines. Witch Weakly in other words. He was in one of them a while back. There was this huge article about him. Still in school, being scouted by professional Quidditch teams and of course landing a spot on the Bulgarian team. It's big news to land a spot on one of the Professional teams while still in school. And if I remember correctly I believe that this is his last year at Durmstrang. It seems strange that he's still in school. You'd think that he would be done with school, I mean if you look at it how Hogwarts goes…it just goes to show that Durmstrang is different than Hogwarts aside from how they actually learn the Dark Arts. Just naming a few differences between the schools."

"That makes sense I guess. I take it that Hermione told you what I let her know…"

"Yes. I can't believe that Ron is being such a dunderhead! I can't believe that I can't believe that he's being a dunderhead. If he keeps this up…he can't get jealous if she starts going out with others and ignore her at the same time. Maybe she should go out a few times with other boys maybe…yeah right what am I thinking I'm talking about Ron."

"I know he's being a git but you shouldn't be so hard on him. He's your brother after all…"

"I know but…don't get me wrong I do love him but…he just pisses me off. Hold on, I wonder…"

"What do you wonder, Ginny?"

"What if he kept his mouth shut because of the deal I attempted to make with him? If he hasn't realized that he just needs to give it a shot you know try and see what happens."

"And he didn't tell you to piss off about your 'deal'. With him feeling the way he does…ah hell. That aside though he needs to do something or it's going to get really ugly around here. Not to be an ass but I would rather not talk about this anymore…tonight that is."

"So, I'm not the only one getting depressed over this?"

"No you are not."

"Would you have any objections to me staying awhile longer? Right here, with you but a bit more comfortable."

"You know I don't. I would like it a lot if you did but…"

"You feel it's not a good idea."

"Yes."

"Harry I promise I won't do anything. I just want to…"

"I know. Ginny…"

"Yeah."

"I am not objecting nor have I objected…I just feel that it's not a good idea…the temptation that…" Harry was cut off by Ginny hugging him.

Ginny being so excited that when she hugged Harry in her enthusiasm knocked them both over on to Harry's bed with Ginny on top of him.

"Sorry. I did not mean to…"

"I know Ginny. I…could you…this…" Harry sputtered.

Ginny carefully rolled off of Harry with a soft smile on her face and a slight blush to her cheeks. Ginny stretched out next to Harry and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do at that moment was cuddle up to him but was sure that if she did that it would be pushing the temptation over the top for Harry and quite possibly for herself as well.

Harry could not help it but smile when Ginny as enthusiastic as she was when hugging him caused them to fall back onto his bed. He was a little down when she had rolled off of him but understood and he had of course without the words themselves asked her to do so. A few seconds passed with Harry wanting and hoping that Ginny would cuddle up to him. He wanted her closer to him so he could hold her as close to him as he possibly could without pushing the temptation too far. Though he knew that being in that close proximity of her was going to push it he still wanted her closer to him, wanted her to be leaning against him and wanted to be able to wrap his arm around her.

"Ginny…"

"Hmm."

"You don't have to be so far away you know."

"Harry…I don't know if…"

"Come here. Please. You are too far away from me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but I want you next to me, as close as you can get without being a part of me."

"You are pushing it you know."

"I know but still."

Ginny sighed nervously and rolled over on to her side. She cuddled up to his side, gently throwing her arm over his body, rested her head on his chest over his heart and laid her leg over one of his pinning it in place. Ginny could hear Harry suck in a breath and his heart start to beat faster nearly pounding. She knew that this was a tad bit much so soon after what had happened earlier in the Room of Requirement. Ginny had made a decision and was about to go through with moving a way but was not able to do so. Harry had wrapped his arm around her and held her close, held her firmly right where she was. He did not want her to move away from him. Not that he had any idea that she was going to, he just did not want to give her the chance or opportunity to do so.

Though both Harry and Ginny were nervous and not sure if they could resist the temptation found out that they could in fact resist it or at least for now. They had fallen asleep in the position they had been shortly after tumbling to the bed due to Ginny's enthusiastic hug. Neither stirred as two of Harry's roommates entered the dormitory.

Dean and Seamus were doing their best to be quiet and managed to succeed to be quiet as they backed out of the dormitory. Dean had just closed the door and both Dean and Seamus turned around to find Ron heading in their direction.

"Ron where were you?" Dean asked hoping to distract Ron and possibly be able to get the red head to go back down to the common room and they'd talk.

"I just left the Great Hall. No one mentioned anything about dinner being over but its okay I didn't and don't mind."

"Are you sure about that? You don't look so good. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey…"

"I'm fine Seamus. Would you and Dean please move out of the way?"

Dean and Seamus looked at each other for a second and then back at Ron, neither Dean nor Seamus moved from standing in front of the door.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Get out of my way I'm tired and want to go to bed."

Dean and Seamus tried to keep Ron from going into their dorm they knew it was not going to be quiet for long. They attempted to get Ron to go back down to the common room but Ron was not going for that and pushed passed the two boys and walked into the dorm room. Dean quickly followed Ron into the room. Seamus was about to do the same when he saw Neville walking along the hall.

"Neville you might want to turn around and go back down to the common room. As a matter of fact would you go back down to the common room and get Fred and George. Do it quietly. If at all possible I suggest that Hermione doesn't come here to find out what is going on. With any luck she'll already be in her dorm room."

"What's going on?"

"Ron just walked into our dorm. Harry and Ginny at the moment are passed out on Harry's bed. It's obvious that they fell asleep and nothing happened but you know Ron."

"Oi." Neville said as he turned around and ran back down the hall and through the door to get back to the common room.

Neville glanced around and did not see Hermione anywhere in the common room and with relief he made his way over to the twins and quietly told them what Seamus had told him. The three Gryffindor's ran up the stairs and all the way to the fourth year boys' dormitory. From the moment they entered the hall to the dormitories they could hear Ron yelling and sped up a bit to ensure that nothing unforgivable happened like someone hexing another or worse.

"Merlin's balls!" Said Fred.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Asked George.

"Ask them!" Ron shouted as he pointed to Harry and Ginny.

"Ron piss off. Nothing happened and nothing was going on. We were asleep when you came in you could see that we were asleep." Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Wait a second. Are you telling us that Ron is having this fit because the two of you were just sleeping?" The twins asked.

"Basically, yes." Answered Ginny.

"Ginny has been doing all the talking. Harry hasn't said a word."

"Ron you and your sister have not let me get a word in. Although, it would be pointless to repeat everything your sister has said. Not that it is any of your business but you have been told the truth. Ginny and I had been talking, she wanted to stay a little longer and we fell asleep. As you all can see we are fully dressed and not under the blankets. I will add, if this has anything do with the deal you somewhat inadvertently made with Ginny than you better do something before it's too late."

"I made no deal with Ginny."

"Actually Ron you did." Said Fred.

"You did not tell her _'no deal'_." Added George.

"I didn't agree to it."

"You didn't disagree either." Ginny chimed in.

"This has nothing to do with me but with you and Harry."

"Whatever Ron. You always jump to conclusions and you are always wrong. And this does have to do with you…a little bit anyway. Oh come on Ron. It's obvious that you would like to fall asleep with Hermione cuddling you the way I was with Harry. Deny it all you want but by the look on your face right now I am right. Stop being a git and tell Hermione or let her know that you are interested in her as more than a friend and then we'll all be happy. Just because you are having issues with whether or not you are enough for Hermione does not mean that the rest of us have to miserable as well. Until you find or grow the balls needed please let the rest of us, those of us that are happy be happy and leave us alone."

Ron's face was beat red and he could not find any coherent words to say to his sister. He turned and stomped off to his bed and climbed in roughly throwing his blankets over his body and head.

Ginny not quite awake despite yelling back and forth with her brother stumbled out of the dorm room, down the hall to return to the landing and then all the way to her dorm room and bed.

Fred and George left the fourth year dorm and headed down the hall to the sixth years dorm. The other three boys kept to themselves not saying a single word to anyone as they readied themselves for bed and went to bed. Harry sighed then readied for bed before climbing in his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he hoped that Ron would be in a better mood in the morning but was not going to hold his breath on that.

Harry woke up to the faint sounds of rustling and a door closing. He reached over to the night stand next to his bed for his glasses and then put them on. Harry looked around the dorm room. After just one sweep with his eyes of the room Harry knew who had just left. Only one bed was empty and that bed belonged to Ron. Harry remained lying on his bed for a while longer and then got out of bed. Since it was still quite early yet Harry did not change out of his night clothes and headed down to the common room to see if Ron was in a better mood than last night.

Harry quietly made his way down to the common room so that Ron would not be alerted to anyone heading down providing Ron was even down there. Though lighting was quite dim Harry could not see anyone as he reached the landing at the top of the staircase. As slowly and quietly as he could Harry walked down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around again but still saw no one around. Harry turned around and went back up to the fourth year boys' dormitory. After getting ready for the day Harry headed down to the Great Hall thinking that Ron left early to avoid everyone that had been there last night. As Harry walked through the castle to the Great Hall he would not be surprised to find Ron there since he had not had much for dinner and was sure that Ron was hungry to say the least.

Once through the doors to the Great Hall Harry spotted Ron easily since he was the only Gryffindor at their house table and there weren't many other students in the Great Hall at that hour but it would not be long until the rest of the student body made their way down. Harry made his way over to Ron. Harry said nothing, just sat down next to Ron and waited to see if Ron was going to say anything first or if he was going to have to say the first thing. Several minutes had passed and more students were arriving for breakfast. Ron had not said a word and Harry knew that he wasn't going to be the one to speak first.

"Ron I give you my word as wizard that nothing happened last night. Ginny wanted to talk somewhere quiet without ending up getting caught out after hours. She just wanted to stay a little longer and we fell asleep…"

"You could have told her not to stay."

"Sure I could have but…"

"But, what?"

"To be honest I didn't want her to go. Other than we fell asleep, nothing happened."

"But the way you were…"

"Ron I know how it must have looked to you but no one else is assuming that something may have happened. You are the only one that is so sure that…"

"I know nothing happened last night between you and Ginny. It was obvious yes. I just…I don't know…I…"

"The 'deal' with Ginny."

"I didn't agree to it."

"You didn't disagree…"

"I didn't agree though."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Everyone is taking it as though I agreed with Ginny and I didn't. I mean so what if I didn't tell her to shove it about her deal. I did not agree to it."

"Ron…"

"Yes I like Hermione and not just as a friend but..."

"Ron stop thinking about it and see what happens."

Ron did not say anything but did look around and was obviously nervous.

"There's hardly anyone from Gryffindor and the other tables wouldn't be able to hear a thing unless you were to scream it out real loud. Hermione isn't even here yet. In fact the only ones that do talk to her…"

"Are you and me. I just…I can't stop thinking that she could do better than me. I am nowhere near her level of intelligence not that I don't have any because I do even though I don't use it much. Okay so rarely do I ever use my brains, I admit it. I want to let her know and I am trying to deal with my _issues_ and then Ginny…I know she meant and means well and was just trying to help but…"

"Okay. I think I get what you are saying. I will talk to her about it. I will suggest that you make it obvious that you have not accepted Ginny's deal but don't be a git about it when you do."

"I just know that she'll…"

"Ron you do not know what Hermione will do once you let her know that you your interests are not simply friendship. As for what does she see in you? Well ask her. You are good enough to be a friend when you act like one so I don't see why you wouldn't be good enough to being more."

"Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it. Oh, it would be extremely intelligent to apologize to Ginny the second you see her. And that piece of advice is strictly between you and me."

Ron nodded in agreement instead verbalizing it. Ron had spotted the group they normally would hang out with. With them being so close Ron did not want to end up saying too much. Harry was trying to help him though Ron felt that he did not deserve the help considering what he has put Harry through as well as others and did not want Harry on Ginny's bad side not even for the briefest of moments.

As Ginny reached the spot where Harry and Ron were, Ron stood up and managed to get his apology out before she continued yelling at him for last night.

"Ginny I apologize for last night. I overreacted and I know I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I will try to be calm and not assume anything. I can't promise that I won't ever assume anything again but I can try to not assume things."

Ginny had been ready to give Ron a true piece of her mind for the previous night's situation but was rendered speechless when her brother apologized to her. Not only had he apologized but it was in the middle of the Great Hall with the entire staff minus Trelawney and Binns and nearly the entire student body present. She was sure that Harry mentioned that Ron should apologize and she was not upset about that. Ginny knew that Ron's apology was sincere and all his own words if not it would have been blatantly obvious.

"Okay." Ginny managed to mutter out with the indication that she accepted her brother's apology.

"What happened last night? And if anyone tells me nothing I am going to hex that individual or those individuals to oblivion."

"I overreacted is all Hermione. Nothing new with me it would seem. I clearly misinterpreted something involving my sister and Harry."

"Oh." Hermione said so softly that no one could be certain that they had heard her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then sat down on Harry's other side.

After Harry and Ginny finished breakfast, Harry did not feel like sitting around waiting for the rest. Harry wrapped his hand around one of Ginny's, stood up and gently tugged on her hand. Ginny got the message, stood up and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"I know you told Ron to apologize."

"I suggested that it would best to do so…"

"I'm not mad Harry. The apology was obviously of Ron's own mind. I'm just glad that Hermione is fairly clueless…the details, she's clueless about the details of last night but she obviously has an idea as to what happened."

"Ginny about the deal you attempted to make with Ron…"

"Don't tell me you are taking his side."

"I'm on Hermione's side and I do not want to see her so hurt by all of this. Don't get me wrong I do agree with you but I also agree with Ron. He obviously isn't taking the…pressure well…"

"Pressure?"

"He feels pressure…added pressure. I am sure it is his own making but it doesn't take away the fact that he feels is. He was supposed to also make it clear that he had not accepted or taken your deal."

"You might want to let him know that he should do that and soon because until he does some are going to think that the deal is in play."

"I will. We still should help him with finding a way to let Her…" Harry trailed off as several students left the Great Hall including the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor's.

"I'll see you later Harry."

"See you Ginny."

Harry watched Ginny walk off back towards Gryffindor Tower, she had little more time before her first class of the day. Harry was still standing in the same spot staring off in the direction that Ginny had gone though she was no longer in his sight. It wasn't until Ron shoulder bumped him that Harry was pulled back to the here and now. Harry turned to look at Ron and found a friendly, playing-around type smile on his best friends face.

"Thanks Ron."

"Yeah well I didn't think that you'd want to be late to Herbology and I am sure that Professor Sprout would not appreciate you walking in late and disrupting the class."

"So true."

Harry then looked behind him to find Hermione standing right there with a faint scowl on her face.

"Hermione really its fine that Ron…"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked with a frown on her face and a threatening death glare while staring at Ron."

"Yes I'm sure Hermione. We had better get going or the three of us will be late to class. It wouldn't look too bad if Ron and I were late but if you, Hermione, were late to any class…"

"The teachers and student body would be overjoyed I'm sure." Hermione said sarcastically.

"That's not true Hermione and you know it. The teacher or well, most of the teachers would be concerned about you. Not all of the student body would be overjoyed there are some that would be quite freaked out if you weren't in class because they rely on you to keep the attention off of them. Not that I feel that way or anything. It just wouldn't be the same without you in the class. If not for you I'd goof around in classes as well." Ron said with a genuine and honest smile on his face.

"I suppose you are right about most of the teachers and maybe some of the students we have classes with that aren't in Slytherin. You are definitely right about me being the reason you don't goof around in classes. Ron, why do you say that it wouldn't be the same in class if I wasn't there?" Hermione said in a more cheerful mood.

"Because you wouldn't be there to try your best to make sure that I paid attention in class to the teachers and not goof off. Sure sometimes I'm distracted by…things…we better go. I don't want to be late." Ron said as he took off out of the castle towards the greenhouses for Herbology.

"What was that all about?"

"Nice try Harry. I know he was not originally going to say 'things'. I mean if it were just things then why the blushing? I wish he'd give himself a chance. He gets so jealous but doesn't do anything but ignore me on some level and then there's the times like what just happened. He was so close to…"

"I know Hermione. I wish that there was something else I could say that would help."

"I know Harry. Sometimes I wish that was more interested in wizards' chess or Quidditch, I mean it would make a lot easier…I suppose I could try to be more interested…"

"Hermione as thoughtful as that was…that's not you. Wait you still have Ron's books on wizard's chess…this will have to wait until later though."

Hermione looked at her watch as Harry said the last part. Both Harry and Hermione ran all the way to the greenhouse they'd be working in that year. Though out of breath and not sure if they'd be able to focus or retain what Professor Sprout attempted to teach them, they made it with merely seconds to spare.

The rest of the day went by quickly without much from Ron. Ron gave an indication of some sort to let others know that he had heard them and or understood what had been said, otherwise he was silent. To the surprise of everyone Ron on his own pulled out his books, parchment, ink bottle, quill, parchment and began working on his assignments. Most felt that it was about time that Ron actually did his assignments without being reminded or giving him a reminder or suggesting that he do so. Hermione had mixed emotions on the matter, yes it was about time that Ron worked on his assignments without anyone saying anything to him. But she was also frustrated and a little hurt that Ron was avoiding speaking and had been this way since that morning before tier first class. Hermione knew that she would not be able to take this from Ron for much longer. She thought about if the opportunity presented itself she was not going to turn it down and wait for Ron to come around and just take a chance. She also thought and hoped that if he were to see her not so available that he might do something or would do something. Though she knew that it most likely would backfire on her she still hoped and had to do something or try something and see what happens. She simply wanted Ron to decide what he wanted. She knew he had to either put all other feelings aside and just be a friend or act on his feelings and he had to stop being so jealous all the time no matter what the relationship was to be between them, friends or more.

Saturday rolled around before they knew it. As the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Violet, Neville, Mercedes, Draco and Dudley finished his or her breakfast he or she left the Great Hall and headed straight to the Room of Requirement. Neville was feeling rather anxious and could hardly wait to tell everyone what happened over the summer. Finally he was going to be able to tell his story and it was the right time, any longer and he was sure that he would burst.

After everyone had entered the Room of Requirement and took a seat, Neville stood up and told them what had happened when he and Sirius had arrived at his Gran's house. Neville reached the part where his Gran had asked why she wouldn't have worried he stopped to take a breath and of course to make them wait a bit longer.

"Neville what did you say?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Neville paused before answering Hermione. A smile that was pure pride washed over Neville's face. "I then told her, _'Oh I don't know…I'm not my parent's maybe. Or maybe due to the fact that I am not living up to the 'Longbottom' family name. Don't give me that look Gran. As often as you can you remind of what I just said. I am not my parents, I am myself. Maybe if you accept me for me and actually find a way to help me with positive encouragement I just might be a better wizard. It would be nice to not have to go through how disappointed you are that I am not living up to your expectations that I am sure no one could manage to come even close to doing. Oh and if I had my own wand, a wand that has chosen me I just might do better in my classes and just in general. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining about my father's wand it has done okay for me but it's not the same as if the wand had chosen me. Gran, I love you. If I have come across as disrespectful…that was not my intention. I am just fed up with being compared to my parents and told that by several that it's difficult to believe that I am a Longbottom with my poor or dismal performance in school and as a young child. I may have been really young but the semi-loss of my parents obviously affected me. I am still a bit drained from the events after the Quidditch World Cup and I can't say that I slept all that well last night so I am going up to my room to rest. I would appreciate it if someone would let me know when it's time for lunch.'_ And then I went up to my room."

"How good did it feel? To vent I mean." Said Draco.

"Honestly at first I was terrified. You don't know how my Gran is. But mostly it felt really good. I mean it was like taking down some kind of barrier that had been in the way my whole life."

"You have been compared to your parents all this time?" Asked a horrified Ron.

"All the time. With how great my parents were individually and together they felt or assumed that I would live up to my parents' abilities or even surpass them. By the time I showed signs of being magical I would hear comments that some thought that I was going to be a squib and then they would go on in time and not that they would say it outright that they were disappointed but I could hear it in their voices and it didn't help when they would describe my magical ability to be poor or dismal."

"Neville…I…with knowing all that now…you have actually been doing really well to be honest. 

"Hermione, you have got to be joking right?"

"No I'm not Neville. Not a word from anyone just yet any way. Let me explain. Neville everyone in your family and friends of your family all were expecting extraordinary things from you. Your parents as individuals were extremely good…great in what they did, their magic and in their careers. Then put them together and they, from what I have heard and read, were a force not to be reckoned with. Too much was expected and what was expected is just crazy. Your magic didn't show as soon as it does with most. No one taking in account that you would be affected by the disappearance of your parents, well at least in your eyes, the way your mind would have processed the fact that your parents suddenly were no longer around. It would have processed to one so young as an unexplained disappearance. By the time you received the explanation of why your parents were no longer present like they had been your magic and abilities would not be where most others would be. You went through the disappearance of your parents, your magic not showing when they expected it began to doubt that you had any magic, your magic shows late and suddenly the expectations are so high that it would be impossible for anyone to reach or surpass and of course the lack of support and positive encouragement…with all of that all at once, all the time and yet you have succeeded in areas which is amazing in itself. In other areas where you are not doing well is understandable. Now if you had, had the support, encouragement and if others had paused and realized that even though were so young you still would have felt and noticed something was amiss…the things you could already be doing. Harry, Dudley…Vernon Dursley was an abusive brute if he had not been and had actually believed and accepted magic things would have been quite different. Draco…not I know I do not need to say anything more there. Harry you made an effort, you offered friendship, you have been supportive and encouraging…knowing how Neville has taken to Herbology you gave him a rare Herbology book and what happened? Seriously…since Neville started going to Hogwarts…let me see, oh yes the example…think about Neville in Potions up to the end of last year now compare that to Neville this past week in Potions." Hermione said smiling at the end of her lecture of sorts.

"Hermione it has only been a week. Snape still terrifies me."

"We know Neville. But I agree with Hermione. Last school year the first week in Potions…Neville you were a wreck as always. But this past week in Potions…the explosion from you cauldron was not your fault or your doing…that aside you have done fine. Okay so Snape still terrifies you…the difference is that you are starting to believe in yourself, a boost of confidence so the fact that Snape still terrifies you, you are able to do your work without the extra load of fear or terror getting the way of it and hindering your ability." Harry added.

The rest of the group added in their own positive and encouraging words for Neville to hear. Neville took in everything each one had said and accepted it as so. He allowed himself to believe that what they said as truth and allowed himself to believe it himself that he was capable of some of it, he let this fill him up and he stored it within so that at a later date if he so needed to he could use it to build on his strength and confidence. Whenever he needed encouragement and support he could recall this day and or go to each of them so that he could hear them say it again. Neville could not remove the smile on his face even if he had wanted to. For the first time Neville knew that he would be accepted as Neville Longbottom and not Neville Longbottom the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

The group of students left the Room or Requirement to head to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco and Dudley held back for a while and then took an alternate route to the Great Hall. Draco would have preferred to walk in the Great Hall with the rest of the group. He was tired of having to sneak around and hide one thing or another. Draco was relieved that he did not have to hide anything from at least a small group, a small of group of witches and wizards that he could one day openly say that are his friends and hopefully would see him as a true friend as well. As Draco and Dudley walked Draco thought of something else that would be great…finding his sister wherever she might be, to find he baby girl his mother gave up for himself yes but for his mother as well…for his mother mostly.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the long wait for this one. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**

**A special thank you to nediel for noticing/catching the error I made and letting me know. In the last chapter I had said that Harry and Sirius had been obliviated in the Ministry when previously it had been Gringotts. Gringotts is the correct place. I have corrected that. **

**Any thoughts? Any comments? I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter.**


	89. Chapter 89

**A/N: ****WARNING:**** Time Turner malfunction…it jumped forward in time, but not too far though. My apologies for this…hopefully it won't do it again…**

**Oh, if dates do not fit into real time…please ignore it but I will do my best to keep it as close to real time. The best that I can do is to keep track as far as the days of the week whether or not it coincides with an actual calendar.**

**And now the next chapter….**

Chapter 89

**Friday, October 29****th**

Harry was in a daze all day. He could not stop thinking about something strange. The previous evening Harry received a message from Draco wanting to talk. It was obvious that Draco was stressing if not even terrified. Harry met Draco in the Room of Requirement with everyone to find out what was going on. Harry did not sleep all that well that night. As Harry woke in the morning it replayed once again.

"_Draco what's wrong?" Asked Hermione concerned at seeing the look on Draco's face._

"_My father is here."_

"_What? Are you sure? Sorry, I don't mean to sound…"_

"_It's okay Pot…Harry. Yes I am sure. Not that I can remember why but I was going to talk to or ask Professor Snape something. It wasn't until I was at the door to the Potions class room. My father and Professor Snape were arguing. It was obviously a heated argument. I have never seen my father so furious before. Snape wasn't backing down either, though Snape was in a defensive stance…"_

"_What were they arguing about?"_

"_Not a clue Ron. I didn't want to stick around. I did not want my father to see me and besides once I saw wands drawn I took off."_

"_And then you sent me the message."_

"_Yeah. I don't know…I'm scared okay. And yes that pains me to say it but all the same."_

"_You don't think that they are still there in the class room I mean." Hermione said shakily._

"_I don't know. I hope not. I do not want to be face to face with my father."_

"_But, he wouldn't do anything to you. Not here at school." Ron said hopefully._

"_I don't know anymore. He might."_

"_I know how we can find out if your father is still here." Harry said._

"_How?" Asked Draco._

"_I'll be right back." Harry said as he left the room. Once in the hallway he summoned the Marauder's Map and then walked back inside._

"_What is that? And how is that supposed to tell us if my father is still on grounds or not?" Asked Draco._

_Harry smirked at Draco and then said as he tapped the map he said, __"__I __solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

_Draco's eyes opened wide as words began to appear. When Harry opened the map and it showed several names and moving dots with those names Draco stumbled back a few steps. He was in awe and shock, as well as curious and a little unsure._

"_Relax Draco. This map is of Hogwarts and shows everyone in the castle except for anyone in this room. The map never lies. It's harmless. As long as it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. I know who created the map so you don't have to worry."_

"_Is my father still in the castle?"_

_Harry looked over the map, first checking the area where the Potions class room was located. There was only one dot and that dot belonged to Severus Snape. Harry continued to check over the map. Though he did not see Lucius Malfoy there was a name that was unfamiliar. Harry had never known anyone by that name and wondered why the owner of that name was at the school._

"_Harry is Lucius Malfoy in the castle?" Asked Hermione._

"_No. I don't see him anywhere."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_There is an Ammon Velius though. Have any of you ever heard of him?"_

_No one knew who Ammon Velius was. Though all were wondering what type of business he had at the school._

"_Tomorrow I'll check the library and see if there is anything I can find out about him"_

"_I think that is best Hermione. I have a feeling that it would not be wise to go around asking about this Ammon Velius."_

_Everyone was in agreement. Though Harry was the only one thinking that it was strange that this Ammon Velius is at the school the same time that Lucius Malfoy had been arguing with Snape and that Lucius Malfoy was not seen anywhere within the castle._

Harry shook his head clear and readied for the day. He joined his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Harry are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Have you slept at all? I mean you don't look like you have." Said Ginny concerned.

"You seem distracted mate." Said Ron.

"I have slept but I can't say that it was much or enough. Yes I am a bit distracted."

"Can't stop thinking about last night can you?" Asked Violet.

"No I can't. It doesn't matter how much I try not to or how much I try to think of other things. I can't explain it…I just have this feeling that there is something off. I just don't know how it ties Lucius Malfoy and Ammon Velius." Harry explained.

"You think that somehow Lucius Malfoy and this Ammon Velius are connected?"

"Yes I do Ron."

"But…"

"I don't know how they are connected Ron but I do think that they are. This is so frustrating. I can't think of anything but those two."

"Try and find a way to stop thinking about it we have Herbology…"

"Hermione I am not deliberately thinking about it. I have been trying to find a way to not think about it…"

"Then fake it. But you have to be convincing that you are actually paying attention."

"Hermione are you feeling alright this morning?" Ron asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I feel fine why do you ask?"

"You are telling Harry to fake paying attention in class and to make it convincing to a teacher that he is actually paying attention."

"Well if Harry is successful in convincing the teachers that he's paying attention in class when he is otherwise distracted Gryffindor won't lose points. This thing with Ammon Velius is something to look into. I mean who is he exactly, is he someone to be trusted or not? Not to mention how does he tie into Lucius Malfoy. Harry I would not mention any of this to…you know…"

"Why would I go tell him my theory? It won't help his nerves in the slightest. Besides it's just a theory. If I tell him anything I want all the information."

"What topic of discussion could have the three of you so…distracted? I believe the three of you have a class to go to. And if I am not mistaken and I am sure that I'm not, you have less than ten minutes to get to your class." Snarled Professor Snape.

All three scrambled to get their things together and gave a mumbled thank you to their snarky Potions Professor as they ran out of the Great Hall.

"No running." Professor Snape yelled after them.

They heard their Professor yell after them but did not stop running until they reached the correct Green house. As quickly as they could they joined Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione tried their best to keep their panting for breath as quiet as they could after receiving a glare from their Professor.

Ron paid as much attention in class as Hermione so that he could help with bringing Harry up to speed with the class. Harry tried to focus on what he was supposed to be doing in class but could not stop thinking about Lucius Malfoy and Ammon Velius. He did manage to convince Professor Sprout and the rest of the class that he was actually doing as he was supposed to. Every once in a while Harry would mimic what the other there in the group were doing. Hermione and Ron were the only ones that knew what was actually going on with Harry.

Hermione nudged Harry when everyone else was busy.

"What?" Asked Harry quietly.

"Class is over. Meet me in the library." Hermione whispered.

Harry was the last one to gather his things and leave the Green house. He met up with Hermione and Ron in the library. The first thing he noticed was that Hermione was looking frustrated and frazzled and surprisingly so did Ron with a thick tomb in front of him and obviously studying each page as he turned them. Harry quickly walked over to the table they were sitting at and sat down in an empty chair.

"You can't have gone through much already? It didn't take me that long to get here." Harry whispered.

"Well, no but I had hoped that we would have found something right away."

"Well, slide a book over and I'll help. I am the one that is…shall I say 'obsessed' for lack of a better word."

"Harry you are not obsessing over this. I agree with what you have said about these two wizards." Hermione said as she slid one of the books from the pile to Harry.

The three Gryffindor's had gone through nearly the whole stack that Hermione had brought to the table for them to look for and they had not found anything at all on Ammon Velius. Not even the simple mention of the family name. Hermione in her frustration shut the book she was looking through roughly and rested her head on it with her arms crossed in front of her.

Harry and Ron just stared at Hermione for a moment. Harry caught Madam Pince out of the corner of eye and she did not look happy. Harry quickly nudged Hermione and quietly let her know that the librarian was on her way over and not happy. The three quickly gave a wave of their wands and sent the books back to their shelves and nearly ran out of the library before Madam Pince could scold them for the mistreatment of the books.

All through lunch Harry obviously was elsewhere. Though he was sitting with his housemates he had a vacant expression on his face, staring out into space and pushing his food around on his plate with his fork. He kept thinking about Ammon Velius. They had looked through nearly all of the books on wizarding families and their family names and found nothing so far. Harry knew they weren't going to find anything on the family name of Velius in the books from the sections of the library they had yet to go through. He had a feeling that the book they needed was sitting in the Restricted Section of the library. There was no way that they were going to request from any of their Professor's for a note to look through the Restricted section of the library. Too many questions would be asked and Harry did not feel like trying to explain why they needed to find out everything that they could on this person and why he felt it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy. Harry barely caught a few students getting up from lunch and looked around to see that lunch was indeed finishing up. He followed suit with the rest of the school though with regret that he had allowed himself to be so distracted that he had not had anything to eat.

During the walk down to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures Harry did everything he could to keep his mind clear of everything other than the dam Blast-Ended Skrewts. He certainly did not want to end up injured. There were no books or anything in regard to the creatures.

As soon as everyone was there for the class Hagrid instructed them to pick up where they had left off. When Hagrid's back was towards the class they all rolled their eyes. This far into the year and they still did not know what the Skrewts liked in general or what they ate and they were becoming even more potentially dangerous than before. Harry was doing quite well keeping his focus and attention on the creatures. Nearly the end of class Harry's mind wondered off to the two wizards and how they could possibly be connected. How could one vanish so quickly and the other appear? What was he missing? While being consumed with his thoughts he did not see that a Skrewt was near him was about to shoot off. He was not aware until the fire that shot out of the creature to send it hurling in the opposite direction hit Harry full on.

Harry screamed in pain and shock as the realization hit him and the burn from the fire. Draco did not care what anyone thought, he was the closest one to Harry and reacted to help. Draco quickly while pointing his wand at Harry said, 'Aguamenti'. A jet of water shot out of the end of Draco's wand and hit Harry with such a force it knocked him over but he did not care he no longer felt as though he was burning alive.

Before Draco do more or say anything, Hermione, Ron and Neville were the first to reach Harry.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked though knowing that it was a stupid question to ask she just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"As can be expected. At least I'm not on fire anymore but…the pain…arghhhh."

"Draco what the hell?" Asked Pansy.

"What?" Asked Draco.

"Why did you do that?"

"You're joking right? It's obvious to the rest of us that Draco just didn't want to end up burning up as well. It had nothing to do with Harry but everything to do with protecting himself as usual." Hermione said with as much disgust as he could muster hoping that it would work so that Draco did not end up in a huge mess.

Draco flinched a bit at Hermione's words but he knew or at least hoped that she was just saying the words and how she said them to be because she was just trying to protect him from his house and keep him away from his father. Draco knew that he was going to have to wait and see what happens later.

Hagrid had reached the group of students quickly though it felt to him that it took forever for him to reach them. Hagrid was thankful for Draco no matter the reason behind why he had helped Harry. Hagrid did his best to carefully scoop Harry up in his arms and take him to the Hospital wing. Harry still screamed out in pain.

As Hagrid reached the Hospital wing he did not care if this was it for him as a teacher. He was expecting it, a student was seriously injured. Once inside Hagrid looked around frantically but saw no one around.

"POPPY!" Hagrid roared with fear.

"Oh really. Must you yell? Sure there may not be students in here but…oh my. Hagrid what happened? Bring him over here and set him on the bed."

Hagrid shakily carried over to the bed that Madam Pomfrey had indicated. Tears were flowing from Hagrid's eyes, dripping everywhere.

"Professor Hagrid, what in the name of Merlin happened here?"

Hagrid tried to explain what had happened but could not stop blubbering it out. Madam Pomfrey could not make out much aside from 'fire' and 'Malfoy'. Madam Pomfrey was about to tell Hagrid to retrieve the students from his class when some of them entered the Hospital wing.

Though Harry had obviously been burned the school nurse could not even begin to help Harry until she knew exactly how the student had been burned in the first place.

"Someone had better be able to explain to me what happened to Mr. Potter. And when explaining, it had better something that I can understand."

"Harry has had something on his mind all day so he was distracted. He was trying to not let it distract him and was managing it until…he didn't realize that one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts was about to blast off. When the creatures zoom off or are projectile forwards a blast fire shoots out the opposite end. Harry was standing right where one was and well it blasted off. If not for Draco Malfoy…Harry would be in a much worse state…"

"Thank you Miss. Granger. I will do my best. I must tell you all that I will be doing what I can think of since we have no idea what exactly those creatures are or what they do. I hope that it won't be too horrible for Mr. Potter. Now I need everyone to clear out so that I can tend to Mr. Potter and relieve him of the pain. One last thing I need to speak to the Headmaster as soon as he can get down here."

No one could say anything. Each respectfully gave Madam Pomfrey a nod in understanding and left the Hospital wing. Hermione went with Hagrid to the Headmasters office. She stayed with Hagrid inside the office. Hagrid as Hermione had expected couldn't explain clearly so she explained to the Headmaster what had happened in class.

"Ah, I see Miss. Granger. And thank you for staying with Hagrid and explaining what had happened. What was distracting Harry?"

"I mean no disrespect but sir, whatever had Harry distracted is irrelevant. He's in severe pain. I don't think I have ever seen a burn as bad as he has and I'm a Muggle and have seen some really bad burns. Madam Pomfrey would like to speak to you as soon as you can get down to the Hospital wing."

"Very well Miss. Granger. And you are right the most important thing is mending Harry. I will be on my way. Oh, Hagrid we will talk later this evening. Don't worry though Hagrid."

Hermione to her surprise had no problems getting Hagrid to leave the Headmaster's office. She made sure that Hagrid made it safely to his house. Though she tried to talk him out of drinking it was to no use. Hermione gave up and headed back towards the castle. She did not feel like going to dinner nor did she want to sulk in the common room so she wondered the castle. As she was hailed by her friends including a hysterical Ginny, Hermione caught a glimpse of a huge mass striding towards the gates of the grounds of Hogwarts. She was almost positive that it was Hagrid heading to the village. Hermione was not able to verify what she thought, Ginny was going to need all the support she could get and headed straight to Ginny.

"Ginny, he will be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny sobbed.

"He has to be. I mean between the school nurse and Harry's magical abilities I am sure that it will not be long until Harry is released from the Hospital wing. I have to believe that."

"But…the Skrewts…they are a creation of sorts. I know that Hagrid means well and would never intentionally cause any one to become harmed in any way but he…"

"I know Gin. I know."

"T-take me to the Hospital wing."

"Ginny…Madam Pomfrey isn't going to let us in."

"Please Hermione…"

"Okay, I'll take you." Hermione said as calmly as she could and could not wait until she was alone in her room or anywhere alone and just let out her fears through tears and sobs.

As Hermione and Ginny reached the Hospital wing, Hermione noticed a group of students following her and Ginny. Hermione could not tell them to bugger off. Quite few were ones that she knew Harry was and always would be close to since they were the only family he had. Amongst the rest were a few potentially new friends, Dudley and the rest Hermione only knew from around school but had not hung out with or talked to. Hermione did not know what to think of those that were there now from only hearing about what had happened.

Hermione quietly led herself and Ginny into the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey heard the squeak of the door as it opened and could faintly hear footsteps and sniffling of obviously a hysterical student and stepped out of where Harry was to see what the problem was. Her eyes immediately fell on Hermione and Ginny.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. Ginny she…"

"It's alright. I will let both of you stay as long as you are quiet. And I see nearly the rest of the school followed."

"Please trust me when say that I did not invite them."

"Oh I do believe you Miss. Granger."

"How is Harry?"

"It's not good I'm afraid. He'll pull through but it is going to take a while. How long it will take I cannot say. We are in the dark with what we are dealing with here. It is not simply that he was burned, he was burned by a magical creature and this creature is a cross-species magical creature. I have given Mr. Po…Harry a very powerful healing potion, it is working but it is going slow. I have tried to give him something from the pain but it doesn't seem to work. I have spoken with the Headmaster. We won't be sending him to St. Mungo's they won't have more luck than I at figuring out how to heal Harry with as minimal amount of pain possible. Professor Snape is working on a potion that we hope will help your friend. I need to warn both of you though if you want to sit beside Harry…his body was nearly completely burned. The only part of him that was not burned at all is his face. The rest of his body did have some amount of protection. The more clothing there was the more protection he had. Do not be alarmed ladies if he is unresponsive. I gave him a strong sleeping potion. I hope that it is helping him through the pain."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said solemnly.

"You may go sit with him. I will be right back I need to check with Professor Snape to see how he is doing."

Hermione and Ginny nodded and then proceeded to Harry's bedside. Both girls gasped when they saw Harry. Ginny did not know what to think of how Harry looked. His neck was a bit red possibly blistered or nearly. The worst Ginny saw was Harry's arms. Ginny's heart broke for Harry. Ginny was consumed all over again with an immeasurable amount pain and the tears began to fall again, flooding her clothes. She quickly took the chair that was on the right side of his bed. She wanted to wrap her hand around his but did not want to cause him even more pain.

Tears began to rapidly slide down Hermione's face. Harry looked as though his skin had been made out of plastic and had melted. Her stomach gave a lurch when she saw Harry as she could see flesh, bone, tendons and ligaments. There was a small amount of dried blood visible around the edges of what looked like new skin forming. Her heart broke for her best friend and cousin. She could not figure out why the school nurse was having such a problem with healing Harry. It was impossible to understand why Harry was in such shambles with the magic he had inside of him. He was the descendant of Morgan le Fay and Merlin for crying out loud. She knew that this was a good lesson for others to not experiment with creatures where students were at risk of injury. Hermione forced herself to stop thinking about it as well as semi-random things. She made her legs work and sat in the chair on the left side of Harry's bed.

Both girls rambled about mostly nonsense but also gave encouragement and told him how many were rooting for him to recover and soon. Ginny was openly sobbing as she spoke. One could hear Hermione's voice crack with every word. Hermione wanted to just break down and let it out but could not allow herself to do that in front of Ginny who desperately needed strength and someone to sputter positive things regardless if the one sputtering them believed with his or her entire being even then he or she was sputtering a positive outlook to convince him or herself.

Hermione and Ginny both jumped as the heard the curtain being not so kindly moved aside. They knew that it was not the school nurse but neither had the inclination to see who it was.

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasley."

"P-professor Snape." Hermione softly muttered.

"I am sure that Madam Pomfrey informed you that I have been working on a potion…"

"Yes she did. Sir. Sorry to have interrupted…"

"The potion is almost ready to administer to Mr. Potter. I am however here to find out more about these creatures the fourth years have been working with. That is Miss. Granger if you know." Professor Snape inquired with as much of a kind voice and genuine kindness with his words. Contrary to popular belief amongst the student body Professor Snape did have a heart that was not iced over and he did care about the entire student body and not just his house.

"If I remember correctly the Blast-Ended Skrewts are the result of breeding Manticores and Fire-crabs together…"

"In other words Miss. Granger these Blast-Ended Skrewts are a hybrid type of creature."

"Yes that would be the gist of it, sir. Sorry for not just simply…"

"Apology not necessary Miss. Granger. I do understand that you are going through a rough time…you and Mr. Potter are good friends."

"Thank you sir for understanding. Harry and I are more than friends though…we're cousins…" Hermione realizing what she had said stopped speaking instantly and paled enough that all those in the room knew.

"Cousins? Hmmm. I don't know why I am telling the two of you this but I am not sure if the potion I have made will be effective enough but we will still give it a shot."

"We appreciate that you told us, that you were honest with us Professor. Um…sir…"

"Yes Miss. Granger."

"You have classes to teach plus you are a head of house and grading and well I don't know what else…it seems that you don't much if any spare time to research the two creatures…I would not mind helping with researching the creatures…"

"Please Professor let Hermione help with this. She is the best at research…what I mean is she is the best amongst the student population at research and is thorough…"

"I am aware of Miss. Granger's study and research abilities Miss. Weasley. You are however correct. It would be appreciated Miss. Granger if you would assist me with this…I do not have much spare time at my disposal. Most would say that it would not be wise to allow you to do this since you are too close but I disagree. But do not let your regular studies suffer any consequences though Miss. Granger."

"I won't. I promise Professor, my regular studies will not fall to second place. And thank you, sir, for letting me help."

Professor Snape gave Hermione a nod of his head as he swept out of the Hospital wing.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and stared for a moment.

"Well that is all the proof I need to go along with Harry saying that Professor Snape isn't as bad as he seems." Ginny said softly.

Hermione smirked in agreement with Ginny's statement.

Madam Pomfrey shooed the girls out of the Hospital wing insisting that they get some sleep and that they could return in the morning. Reluctantly Hermione and Ginny left the Hospital wing and went straight to their common room.

"Hermione! Ginny! How is Harry?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Not good." Ginny muttered as tears began to fall down her face once more.

"What do you mean, 'not good'?" Ron asked, fear clearly present in his voice.

"Just that he won't be back to his normal self for a while. It's going to take longer than they thought it would for Harry to recover." Hermione answered calmer than she felt.

"How long?" Asked Violet clearly worried.

"They don't know for sure. Madam Pomfrey has given Harry a strong healing potion but it's working slowly…extremely slow. Pain potions don't seem to help at all so she is keeping Harry unconscious with sleep potions."

"But aren't sleep potions addictive? Don't they become less effective the more the drinker takes it?"

"Yes to both questions Violet. The school nurse is hoping that it the sleep potions are helping Harry avoid the pain from the burns. With any luck the potion that Professor Snape made this evening will do the trick though it might not be as effective as needed."

"Hermione, Professor Snape is a Potions Master. Why couldn't he make a potion that would be effective enough? Why can't he make something to put Harry to rights?"

"Ron, Professor Snape may be a Potions Master but…the situation is unusual and there is no protocol on how to go about healing Harry. There have never been Blast-Ended Skrewts before. Research has to be done…"

"What research Hermione? You just said…"

"Ron I know what I said. Yes there have never been Skrewts before but I can research Manticores and Fire-crabs. The more we know about those two creatures we can come up with a possible plan as to how to go about healing Harry completely."

"Wait…you have to do the research? The Professor's…"

"Are really busy Ron and no I do not have to do the research…"

"Why did you agree to such a …."

"I didn't agree Ron. I offered to do the research."

"Hermione…yes you are brilliant. Only a nutter would say otherwise but one can only take so much…I wouldn't want you to overdo it…"

"Ron I appreciate your concern but I know I can do this. I have to help. Yes Harry is considered a good friend to most…but Harry's not just one of my best friends…"

"Oh…sorry Hermione. I forgot that you and Harry are family as well. What can I do to help?"

"Are you serious Ron?"

"More serious than I am about wizard's chess and Quidditch."

"It's too late tonight I think…for sure though tomorrow we go to the library and find out everything we can about Manticores and Fire-crabs. I don't care how unimportant anything is Ron…write it down…"

"Relax Hermione. I will cover everything. I know what is at stake. The alternative is not an option. Bloody hell!"

"Ron what is it?"

"Has anyone informed Sirius?"

"Violet…"

"Sorry Hermione but I haven't. All knew until now is that there was a horrible accident and that Harry was taken to the Hospital wing."

"Violet could you please let your dad know…"

"Not a problem. I'll get on that right now."

"Knowing the staff here at the school they won't inform Sirius until they have more information." Ron added.

"Ron send a note to your parents on Ginny's behalf. I know she won't be able to do it."

"She looks fine…"

"Yeah she looks fine now but I smuggled a calming draught to her."

"Oh." Ron said softly and then went to write the note to his parents.

Once Ron finished the letter to his parents he found Violet and the sent their letters with Hedwig. Something then dawned on Ron.

"Hermione, what about Remus?"

"I'm sure that Sirius will let him know. I'm going to bed now so that I can get up early enough…" Hermione trailed off as one of the elves from the kitchen popped into the common room.

"Can we help you with something?"

"Pepper being asked to deliver notes to missy gra…"

"Granger?"

"Yes missy."

"I am Hermione Granger, Pepper."

Pepper handed over the note to Hermione and left the next second.

Hermione quickly opened the letter and read it.

"Hermione…"

"Nothing to worry about Ron. It's just from Professor Snape. If I want to start researching tonight he has made the arrangements with Dumbledore and the librarian so that I can. You don't have to go with me now Ron but I would appreciate it if you did show up as early as possible tomorrow…"

"Are nuts? Of course I'm going with you now. The sooner we get this information the sooner we can get it to whoever needs it and…"

"I get it and thank you…I know I don't have to say it Ron but still all the same."

Ron smiled, picked up his book bag and followed Hermione to the library. A few others followed behind them.

"The rest of you should go back. Look I don't even know if Ron will get into trouble or not for going with me…"

"It doesn't matter Granger." Said Fred.

"We want to help as well." Added Fred.

"Fine but it's your heads."

"Shall we continue on then?" Asked Neville.

Hermione smiled, shook her head, turned around and started walking again. Once they reached the library they were surprised. Madam Pince was there waiting for Hermione next to quite the stack of books. Hermione fully expected the librarian to go into a rant about how many students had shown up since she only knew of Hermione. But Hermione was shocked when the librarian became relieved to see that it was not just Hermione.

"Miss. Granger I have talked with the Headmaster and Professor Snape. I took the liberty of gathering all the books I could think of. As you know I am selective with what I let the students check out of the library. There are a few here that I would never consider allowing a student to remove from the library but the current situation has me reconsidering it. I figured it would be most productive if you were to have the books on hand, ready to be searched through so I am going to allow you to take all of these with you to your house here at Hogwarts. I also must insist that you take excellent care of all of the books I am letting you take out of the library. I expect to receive the books back in the same condition as they were in before. Good luck and I wish for a speedy recovery for Mr. Potter."

"Thank you so much Madam Pince. I give my word that no damage will come to the books while in my care."

Irma Pince nodded at Hermione and gave her a smile that said she was going to hold Hermione to her word. She then looked at those that had arrived with her and waited for them to give their word before she allowed them to remove the books from the library.

The moment they returned to their common room they began going through the books and making their notes. Everyone helping Hermione and Harry by extension were as meticulous as Hermione when taking notes. Not of them brought up anything about going to bed as they were all more focused on researching the two creatures. They all fought tooth and nail to continue though one by one they fell asleep where they sat.

The following morning Hermione woke first and groaned as her body desperately tried to protest. Hermione muttered several complaints and softly voiced her regret. She was not as quiet as she had thought. A few fellow students were woken by her complaints and regrets resulting in them waking a few others in the same manner. A domino effect ensued throughout the common room until all that had fought sleep to stay up researching had woken. Some had stiff joints, some had sore joints, some had tight muscles, some had stiff or sore necks and there were some that felt a combination of two or more and very few felt all of the ailments. As each stood and stretched more complaints were groaned out.

Before the rest of Gryffindor House woke and congregated in the common room the group had been able to move around and work out the stiff and or sore joints, stiff and or sore muscles, stiff and or sore necks or whatever the ailment entitled. As much as they all wanted to continue with the research they needed a break from sitting in the chairs or on the couches they had been in for several hours plus they could all use sustenance that they would get at breakfast. Hermione had even suggested they all go for a walk outside to thoroughly work out the stiff and or sore joints, muscles and necks. Hermione felt that they could all benefit from some fresh air.

About an hour and a half after breakfast the same group from the night before headed back to their common room to resume the research. Hermione charmed her watch to give an alarm every so often so that they would get up from where they were sitting and move around so that they did not go through what they had that morning. They would be working on it all day and it would be worse than when they woke up. One the research was complete they shared what that had found with everyone. Hermione set out to write an essay of sorts of all that they had found as well as what theories they had for going forward with how to heal Harry. Hermione had finished writing everything late that night. With a sigh she went to bed and hoped that when she gave their findings to Professor Snape that it would prove to be helpful.

Sunday morning Hermione had overslept she had wanted to get their findings to Professor Snape bright and early that morning. She got out of bed, showered and dressed before heading down to the common room. As she descended the stairs her eyes fell on Ron sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't anyone wake up this morning? I wanted to give Professor Snape our findings as soon as possible."

"Good morning to you to Hermione. You stayed up way later than the rest of us and we thought that you could use the rest. I brought you some toast, eggs and bacon. There is plenty of time Hermione. After you eat you can give Professor Snape what we found out about the Manticores and Fire-crabs."

"Sorry Ron. Good morning and I do appreciate the extra sleep and thank you for the food. Has anyone gone to the Hospital wing and checked on how things are going for Harry?"

"Not yet. Ginny really wanted to but felt that with the extra work you put in that you should be the one to go or at least be there as well."

"Has anyone shown up yet? As in Sirius or you parents."

"I don't know. After I finished my breakfast I grabbed some food for you and came back here to wait until woke up."

"Okay I should go find Professor Snape."

"Is this something you want or need to do alone or would like some company?"

"Company would nice."

As Ron and Hermione made their way to the Potion Masters office hoping that he'd be there they came across Ginny.

"Hermione you're awake. Are you heading to the Hospital wing?"

"Not yet. I want to drop off our findings from our research to Professor Snape. But after doing that I plan on going to the Hospital wing. You are more than welcome to go with Ron and I to drop this off. If you'd rather go straight to the Hospital wing I understand."

"I don't want to go to the Hospital wing alone."

Hermione reached out for Ginny and pulled her into a hug. Ron then gave his sister a hug after Ginny and Hermione had pulled apart. The three Gryffindor's walked side by side, Hermione and Ron each had an arm wrapped around Ginny's waist. It felt to them that it had taken practically no time at all to reach their Potions Professor's office. Hermione knocked on the door and they waited.

The door to the office swung open to reveal an irritated Professor. Ron and Ginny had the strong desire to hide or run. Hermione cringed.

"Miss. Granger." Snape said through clenched teeth.

"The research is done sir. These two and several others helped me research through everything the school has on Manticores and Fire-crabs. I just wanted to drop off our findings…" Hermione said in a rush as she handed the Professor the sheet of parchment.

"I must say that I am impressed Miss. Granger."

"Um…Professor the potion you had made for Harry…"

"I do not know how well it worked or if it worked at all." Severus said as politely as he could.

"Well, we'll be going now." Hermione said softly, turned and left quickly with Ron and Ginny closely behind her.

As the trio entered the Hospital wing they saw the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus and Petunia were all there.

"Mum, dad." Ginny cried as she ran to their open arms.

"How is Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Better than yesterday Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Professor I didn't see you. When you say 'better than yesterday', what does that mean exactly, sir?"

"It was very difficult for Harry yesterday. The potion that Professor Snape made had little or no effect. The healing potions are working but it seems when pain potions are administered it cancels out the healing potions. It seems that though the injuries Harry sustained Friday were caused from magical creatures, magical healing is stunted somehow. I understand that you offered to help Professor Snape with research."

"Yes and I got some unexpected but welcomed help with the research, we just gave Professor Snape our findings."

"Well now we should know something with confirmation soon then. In case you have forgotten or did not catch last night that we have visitors from two other wizarding schools with us this year for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This evening the champions are to be selected it would be nice if the three of you would be there to support and cheer on Hogwarts Champion. I will understand of course if you'd rather stay with Harry instead of having dinner in the Great Hall."

"They would do better to have dinner in the Great Hall. They won't be able to do anything for Mr. Potter."

"Madam Pomfrey the sleep potions you have been giving Harry…"

"As of tonight if we have not found a way to keep the healing at a steady pace or an improved pace as well as relieving some pain I'm afraid that I'll have to put Mr. Potter in a magical coma. It is similar to what the Muggles chemical coma is, I believe that it what they call it. This will be the best thing for Mr. Potter. He will heal at a better rate and the pain will be at least bearable if not unnoticeable." 

"What exactly is this coma thing about?" Asked Ron.

"I can explain it Ron. Let's go somewhere else so that I can. We can come back and sit with Harry later and hopefully by then Professor Snape will have something by then. I mean hopefully Professor Snape will have able to find something more substantial for Harry's recovery by then. If there is anything that will help in that research, Professor Snape and or Madam Pomfrey will find it."

After giving the Weasley's, Sirius and Remus a hug Hermione left the Hospital wing followed by Ron and Ginny. The three walked around for a while and then stopped under a tree near the lake with the Giant Squid. They sat there silently until Neville, Violet, Violet and the twins joined them. Hermione filled the new arrivals in on the most recent news concerning Harry as well as explaining what the Muggles Doctors call chemical coma and how it is similar to a magical one. The group chatted about various different things in an attempt to keep from stressing and obsessing about Harry. The chatter eventually ended up on the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Hogwarts potential Champion and if they even wanted to be present when the Champions are selected. They were definitely going to go to the Great Hall for dinner but were not sure if they were going to stay for the Champion selection. Then a debate about school support came about and ultimately ended up in all of them deciding to remain in the Great Hall for the Champion selection.

One the debate and final decision had been made Ron nudged Hermione just after spotting Draco not too far away.

"What?" Hermione asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"Draco is what." Ron said quietly as he pointed in the direction where Draco was standing.

"Oh." Hermione said as she stood up and casually walked over to where she had glimpsed Draco.

"How is Harry doing?"

"Not real good. They are having trouble with the healing potions and the pain potions. The healing potions are working just extremely slow but when they administer pain potions the healing effect becomes even slower and it doesn't seem to help with relieving the pain. Madam Pomfrey currently has Harry on sleep potions."

"Sleep potions are not to be messed with."

"Well after tonight if there isn't anything that will effectively heal and relieve pain Madam Pomfrey is going to put Harry in a magical coma. I do not like the sounds of that…I'm scared."

"It doesn't make any sense that they are having so much trouble healing Harry and doing their best to make him comfortable through the healing process. With how powerfully magical Harry is I am surprised that he hasn't been able to heal himself. I am not daft Hermione, Harry healed that burn that I had last year so I know he is powerful."

"Oh bloody hell! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What are you going on about, Hermione?"

"Dudley and I could try I guess. With what Harry has said in the past…Dudley and I should be able to do it as well. We are related after all so of course the magic of Morgan le Fay runs through mine and Dudley's veins as well as Harry's. I wonder if it would work. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try unless it makes things worse for Harry. Oh…add in Harry's aunt…between the three of us there should be enough powerful magic…but Dumbledore is the only one that knows as far as staff goes that is."

"I don't think that Harry would hold a grudge against his family for trying to help heal him as well as trying to free him from the pain he is in. I'd give it a try if I were in your position."

"I will have to arrange it with Dumbledore. I know it shouldn't factor in at all but it will be in Dudley's best interest to not be associated with Harry or it come out that they are cousins. Oh that reminds me…Friday when Pansy…I hope you realize that I only said what I did and how I said it was to give you a cover for saving Harry."

"I do realize that Hermione. Although at first I wondered. You have been kind towards me and polite when talking to or about me…recently that is. And then Friday…"

"I'm so sorry about that. I meant to find a way to let you know that I didn't mean what I said or how I said it."

"Don't worry about it. I don't know if your friends have told you this or not…you worry too much, do you know that?"

"I do know that and they have mentioned it a few times. I can't help it...it's just part of who I am."

"That is true I guess. With what happened to Harry and his current condition squashes what should be something quite exciting, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. At the beginning of the year when it was first announced it was something to look forward to but now it seems ridiculous."

"I know what you mean. Well, I should go I wouldn't want anyone from your house to see that we are being friendly. Besides I should go talk to Dumbledore about Dudley, Petunia and myself giving it a shot to help Harry."

"Keep me updated on Harry. I really do hope that he recovers soon. I wish that I had been paying a little more attention to what was going on in class on Friday. At first it seemed as though he didn't even realize the damn creature was so close to him but I thought for sure that he knew it was there."

"Draco don't go there. You put the fire out...you prevented Harry from burning alive. Thank you for that. I mean it Draco, thank you for acting fast."

"I didn't care who saw me do it. It was the right thing to do and I think of Harry as a friend, a real friend even if he doesn't yet think of me as a friend. You didn't have to say anything don't get me wrong I do appreciate it. Even after what you said I still nearly got my ass kicked by my house but everyone in Slytherin, except for me, is quite scared of Dudley."

"Good that they are scared of him."

Draco smiled and then walked off in the opposite direction that Hermione had come from. Hermione turned around and returned to her friends. She knew they were going ask so she told them what Draco had wanted before they could ask. She then politely excused herself to find Dumbledore.

Hermione didn't have any luck tracking down the Headmaster. Hermione first tried for his office but had no clue what the password for the gargoyle was. She then checked the Professors' lounge but not one Professor was there. Hermione then figured that the Headmaster was probably down in the village with Karkaroff and Madam Maxime and decided that she'd have to wait until after or during lunch to run her idea by him.

After wondering around the grounds of Hogwarts inside and outside for quite a while Hermione could hear someone calling her name. When she looked up she saw Neville, Seamus and Dean a short distance away.

"Hermione I know that you are worried about Harry but you need to take care of yourself by eating meals." Dean said slightly humorously.

"What?"

"It's lunch time silly."

"Really? Thanks guys."

"No problem Hermione." Neville said waving off Hermione's thanks.

"I take it, Neville, that you informed Dean and Seamus about Harry."

"Yeah. They were going to ask you but I figured that you were getting tired of explaining it over and over."

"Thank you Neville."

Hermione walked back up to the castle and into the Great Hall with the three boys.

"Hermione." Ron said relieved.

"Seriously, Ron, you were worried."

"Of course I was worried Hermione. With how hard it is on Harry's friends it has to be so much more difficult for you and Ginny but it's got to be…"

"That's sweet Ron, thank you. I mean it." Hermione said as tears started to roll down her face.

Ron could not stand to see someone he cares about cry. It was always hard enough to keep it together whenever Ginny would cry but with Hermione it broke his heart to see her hurting so much and being able to stop the pain. Ron did do the one thing that he could to try and ease some of it, he hugged her.

"Fred, George this is not the time to make any wise cracks." Ginny scolded the twins as she saw them watching Hermione and Ron.

Ron glared at the twins but gave Ginny a 'thank you' smile as he slowly dropped his arms from around Hermione.

Hermione relished the hug from Ron until he dropped his arms from around her. Hermione nearly protested it. Instead she sat down at the table and gave her best attempt to eat something though she did not feel like eating. After noticing concerned looks from her friends and from Draco and Dudley from across the Great Hall, Hermione forced herself to eat a few mouthfuls of food but could not eat any more for fear of vomiting. A quick glance at the High Table where the staff sat and seeing Dumbledore, Hermione could wait no longer to talk to him so she got up and approached the High Table.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes Miss. Ganger?"

"I need a word with you, sir."

"Follow me then."

Hermione followed Dumbledore through the staff entrance and exit and all the way to his office.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Miss. Granger?"

"Well I was thinking that if nothing works or helps as effectively as it should and as we hope…I would like to try something to help Harry. It turns out that I am Harry and Dudley's cousin, obviously through the Evans line. Well through the Evans line we are descendants of Morgan le Fay. If Dudley, Petunia and I were to try to see if we could heal Harry or at least do something to subside the pain…with us combined with Harry. Somehow channel the magic of Morgan le Fay that flows in our blood stream…"

"I know what you are thinking and I do not see a reason why not to give it a try. Although I would like to wait and see if Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey find something in your research first and if that doesn't work then I will let you know as well as let Petunia and Dudley know. It would be something to see, and it would be something for should it work. The combining magic like that…I have not heard of it being done before, but that does not mean it hasn't been done before."

"When do you think that Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey would know if they found something or not?"

"I do not know Hermione. I wish that I could tell you something, I really do. Either way I will let you know whether it is that they have not yet found anything or if they have or not."

"Thank you Professor."

"I have every faith that Harry will recover from this. I do however wish that it would be sooner rather than later and a lot less pain to go through."

Hermione smiled and then left the Headmasters office with the hope that she'd be able to find a way to keep herself distracted enough so that she wasn't feeling like she was going crazy waiting for word about whether or not a solution had been found from the research. Hermione tried to focus on other things including asking Ron about wizards' chess and to try to teach her. Ron was thrilled that Hermione was asking about wizards' chess and to have him teach her. It did not matter that he knew it was more about to keep her mind distracted from Harry, she thought about something that he, Ron, was really good at and that meant more to him than anything.

After a few hours of trying to keep her mind off of Harry they gave up. Ron suggested to Hermione that she go to the Hospital wing and sit with Harry.

"I don't know Ron. I mean I'm trying to not think about…"

"And that isn't going well at all Hermione. You might as well sit with him. I am sure that Ginny would like to sit with him as well and we both know that she doesn't want to be there alone. I'll even go with if you want."

"Thank you Ron and yes I want you to go with us."

"Then it's settled. Now we just need to find Ginny."

"Find me for what?" Ginny asked from behind her brother causing him to jump and scream like a girl.

"Ron was just saying that we needed to find you to see if you want to go the Hospital wing and sit with Harry for a while."

"You know I do." Ginny said.

"Do you think that Madam Pomfrey would let us in as well?" Asked Violet hopeful.

"I don't know but we can ask." Hermione answered looking at where Violet was standing with the twins and the rest of the fourth year boy's.

As they headed to the Hospital wing Mercedes was lingering in the hallway.

"Mercedes." Hermione said felling like a git for not letting the girl know.

"I haven't seen Harry since lunch Friday. Is he okay? I mean I have heard what happened but it doesn't seem like it should be taking so long."

"I'll tell you everything while we walk. We are headed for the Hospital wing."

Mercedes smiled. She was feeling more included all the time since the first time she talked to Harry. As the group began walking in Hermione was about to fill Mercedes in but Ginny got to it before she could. Hermione could not help but feel relieved that Ginny jumped in and brought Mercedes up to date. Hermione was not sure if she could keep telling others about how Harry was doing and what has been done and what is being done or at least what attempts have been made and what they may or may not be able to do. It was becoming too hard for her to not break when talking about it.

Madam Pomfrey looked out of her office as she heard the door squeak open. She had a disapproving look on her face at seeing the large group. Madam Pomfrey was sure that the students had not seen her and she wasn't going to say anything. Harry was the only one in the Hospital wing at the moment and she could not see the harm in letting the whole group stay in the Hospital wing. After they had been there for a while Madam Pomfrey could not be strict with the rules she had in place since they were being quiet. She could not tell if any of them had said a word the whole time they were there, since she could not tell she figured no one was talking or that they were being really quiet.

At fifteen minutes to dinner Madam Pomfrey left her office and walked over to where Harry and his friends were.

"Madam Pomfrey…sorry we should have asked…I hope its okay…"

"It's fine Miss. Granger. I was just coming over to let you all know that dinner will be in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, thank you." Hermione said.

It was obvious that everyone or nearly everyone had, had their fill the chatter was rising in volume almost to the point of one not being able to hear his or her thoughts.

"Settle down everyone." Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall.

Everyone instantly became silent and all eyes were on the Headmaster.

"If everyone would please stand so that the tables can be replaced by more adequate seating."

The instant that the student body had all stood up the tables disappeared and benches appeared along the walls, enough to accommodate the population. Without waiting for the Headmaster to say so all the students scrambled to the benches to take a seat, most in anticipation for what was to come next.

"Now the moment nearly all of us have been waiting for…the Champion selection. Once your name has been called out please walk through that door to await more information." Dumbledore said once the Great Hall was quiet.

With the exception of a few students, the Great Hall was filled with soft mutterings of excitement. Some were a little restless as they waited for the Goblet of Fire to be brought in.

As the Goblet of Fire was brought in Dumbledore dimmed the lighting in the Great Hall with a wave of his hand. Moments later blue flames could be seen erupting from the Goblet of Fire to change to an orange-ish color spitting out a piece of parchment with scorched edges.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." The Great Hall erupted into a loud round of cheers with the remaining students that had traveled to Hogwarts and had submitted their name the loudest of all.

Viktor Krum stood, walked through the Great Hall and through the door Dumbledore had indicated.

Once again blue flames could be seen erupting from the Goblet of Fire and again changed to the orange-ish color spitting out another piece of parchment with scorch marks around the edges.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." The Great Hall erupted with loud shouts from the male populace with the remaining students from Beauxbatons softly crying because they had not been selected.

The students of Hogwarts though that it was inappropriate of them to express their disappointment so openly and not cheer or support their selected champion.

Fleur stood up, walked through the Hall and through the door that had been indicated. No sooner had Fleur disappeared through the door the Goblet of Fire spat out another piece of parchment, the last champion…Hogwarts champion. The tension in the air was thick, the anticipation high waiting to find out who the champion for Hogwarts was to be.

"The champion for Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory." Hufflepuff house nearly deafened everyone in the Great Hall with how loud they cheered and screamed in support of their champion. Cedric also disappeared through the indicated door to await further information.

"Yes, yes we have our there champions. For the remaining students of Hogwarts as well Durmstrang and Beauxbatons I am sure that I as well as Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Madam Maxime can count on you to fully support your champion and cheer him or her on throughout the tournament. By doing so you all will be part of something…" Dumbledore stopped speaking as he heard a few clearing his or her throats as well as the gasp that had swept through the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looking confused caught Professor Snape indicating something about the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore turned around to see another piece of parchment scorched around the edges had been spat out. Dumbledore snatched the piece of parchment and looked at the name listed on it.

"H-Harry Potter." Dumbledore relatively softly muttered.

There were gasps of shock, there was muttering that Harry was not of age as well as how did do it. It was not just the students that were doing this the adults/staff of each school were as well. Though some of the staff of Hogwarts were trying to deny that Harry Potter's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall. His eyes rested on Harry's friends for a moment and then he looked to Professors Moody, Snape, McGonagall and Hagrid and then lastly to Karkaroff and Madam Maxime. Dumbledore led the way through the door where the three champions were waiting for more information about the tournament.

"Professor's what's wrong?" Asked Cedric concerned with the looks of worry and borderline fear on his Headmasters face and the on the faces of his Professor's.

"A fourth name was spat out of the Goblet of Fire Mr. Diggory." Answered Professor McGonagall.

"What?" The three champions said.

"Who?" Asked Cedric.

"Harry Potter." Professor Snape answered indifferently.

"But how is zat possible?" Asked Fleur.

"That I would like to know as well." Said Karkaroff irritated.

"We all would like to know how that it is Karkaroff." Dumbledore stated.

"Well, where is zis boy? He should be questioned how he got past zis age-line of yours Dumbly-dorr."

"That is not a possibility Madam Maxime." Professor Snape informed.

"And what is the meaning of that Severus?"

"Mr. Potter is currently in the hospital wing slowly recovering a mishap in one of his classes."

"Zis boy must 'ave found a way to get his name in."

"Again not a possibility. No classes are held on the weekends, the class in which Mr. Potter was injured was late afternoon on Friday. He would not have been able to put his name in himself or get an older student to do so."

"How can you be so sure that this Potter did not leave the hospital wing in the night?"

"Please Igor spare me this nonsense. First of all Mr. Potter was in the hospital wing when Dumbledore announced how to submit you name for consideration to be a champion and secondly Igor, Mr. Potter has been given a sleep potion regularly to minimize extreme pain."

"You really expect us to believe zis?"

"It is the truth. Mr. Potter was severely burned. He is healing at an unprecedented slow rate and pain potions only slow the healing rate even more and don't do anything to alleviate any amount of pain and seems to do the opposite…increase the pain."

"You are rather defensive of this Harry Potter, Severus."

"Mr. Potter has not done anything wrong Igor."

"Please, Severus, calm down." Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"I am sure that Madam Pomfrey will allow the both of you to see for yourselves the condition of young Mr. Potter."

"I agree Minerva."

"Regardless of zis boy's condition, he is not of age, he cannot compete."

"Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman you are the objective judges here…"

"The rules are clear, the Goblet of Fire is a binding commitment. Obviously Mr. Potter did not enter his name of his own accord or knowledge but he will compete. He does not have a choice. I am sorry but that is how it will be."

"Thank you Bartty." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Zis is ridiculous."

"That it is. Have the rules changed that much since the last tournament was held? I do not recall that the hosting school is allowed two champions."

"Zat is not fair Dumbly-dorr."

"We should have the opportunity to re-submit our students' names so that we also have two champions." 

"Unfortunately Igor the Goblet of Fire has gone out. The champions have been selected it is too late to re-submit your students names. And it cannot be relit…it does not work that way and you know it." Said Ludo Bagman.

"So much for fairness." Igor Karkaroff spat.

"Am I the only one that sees what is going on here? Obviously someone put Harry's name in under a different school name to fool the Goblet of Fire. And whoever did it is no friend or ally of his. This tournament is not simple it is dangerous no matter what safety precautions are in place. Harry is a fourth year, he would not willingly or knowingly submit his name for this. I have known him long enough to know that he is an honest wizard, a really honest wizard so he would not have tried to put his name in under a different school name. You're having a fit for the stupidest reason. A fourteen year old wizards name pops out of a magical binding instrument when he has been in the hospital wing unconscious for a few days now. It seems to me that the welfare of Harry should be the priority as well as how the bloody hell did it happen? Who submitted Harry's name under a different school name without him knowing about it? Mr. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime, you were not here when we were informed that this legendary event was returning and this school to host it. Harry has had no interest in the tournament. He has been more interested in preoccupied with his girlfriend and friends. Neither of you know Harry, neither of you have even met him and you are trying to judge him, trying to put the blame on him without any proof. Take a look around and you will see everyone is just as confused as both of you are."

"Thank you for that speech Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said proudly.

**A/N: WOW! How about that another chapter with more than ten-thousand words and quickly? The next chapter is in the works and will up as soon as it is done.**

**I would like to know what you think of this chapter. It is nice to know how I am doing with this story. It helps to get the chapters done and up faster…er…most of the time anyway.**

**I apologize now for should there be more jumps. I will do my best to not appear to be going too fast when there are jumps…if there are jumps. If there are more I will put a ****WARNING**** at the beginning of the chapter and if possible an explanation as to why there is a jump. I feel the need to pick up the pace some…I feel as though I am going too slowly. There is still quite a bit to get through and get to.**

**Okay, okay…enough babble from me…I get it. I do hope that you have enjoyed or at least liked this chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Cedric became slightly red in the face after Dumbledore's comment about what he had said.

"Might I add that an exceptionally skilled witch or wizard is the one that put Potter's name in under a different school name." Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said roughly.

"What evidence is zere of zat?"

"Only a skilled witch or wizard could have hoodwinked such a magical artifact to cause it to select more than three champions. Only an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm could have made it possible. My job used to be to think as Dark Wizards did so by habit I do so. I spent many years doing such."

After the last thing Alistor had said the room fell completely silent.

"Well now isn't this exciting." Ludo Bagman said excitedly.

"Oh yeah real exciting Ludo, a fourteen year old has been sucked into competing in something he has no knowledge of and could very well get himself killed." Alistor growled out.

"Let us not think harshly. We have been given a second chance to prove that the competition is not as dangerous as it has been in the past. We are striving for no deaths and only minimal though minor injuries." Barty Crouch said trying to placate the visiting heads of other schools.

"None of us know why or how this has happened. As we all know the goblet of Fire is a magical binding contract. We have no choice but to accept this; all four were chosen to compete in this tournament. Unless anyone has an alternative, which I would as well as all of would be delighted to hear it; all four will have to compete in the tournament."

"But zis Harry Potter is only a boy and as you say was injured zis past Friday. How is zis boy supposed to compete?"

"The best that he can Miss. Delacour."

"Zat is not fair." Fleur said softly, sadly.

"I do not see vot we can do about it." Viktor chimed in for the first time.

"Look this is yes quite unsettling for various reasons, but this is the first time that an age restriction has been put in place for this tournament. There has never been any type of restriction in the past so the boys' age has nothing to do with this. Of course there is concern due to the recently sustained injury…"

"But an age restriction has been placed on this tournament this time Ludo. There should be away for us to submit out students names so that the tournament is fair, each school with two champions." Igor Karkaroff snarled.

"Are you daft, Igor? You have already been informed that, that is not a possibility. Though yes, it were possible to do so it would only be fair. It has already been established that an exceptionally skilled witch or wizard hoodwinked the Goblet of Fire put Mr. Potter's name in under a different school. I am sure that the three champions we have here would like to receive their instructions for the first task instead of listening to a group of grown wizards go in circles as to how this came about and the unfairness of it all." Severus growled.

"Good point Severus and I agree. Uh…Barty would you care to do the honors?"

"What? Oh, right, instructions yes. Now, the first task is designed to test your daring so we will not be telling you what it is you will be doing or facing. Courage is an important…very important quality in a wizard or witch. The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth of November in front of a panel of judges and the rest of the students. The champions are not permitted to ask and teacher or any one of the Headmasters or mistress for help. The teachers and Headmasters and mistress are not permitted to assist the champions with his or her endeavor nor are they permitted to offer of give the champions help of any kind to enable the champions to complete this task. The champions are only allowed his or her wand to aid him or her in completing this task.

Once the first task has been completed by all four champions, they will receive the necessary information about the second task. At the end of the tournament the champion with most points will be deemed the winner and receive a thousand Galleons as a prize. Due to the demand and time-consuming nature of this tournament, all champions are not required to take end-of-year exams. In other words the champions are exempt."

"Thank you Barty. Is there anything else?"

"No I believe that is it, as far as the tournament is concerned. Albus, I do however would like to see Mr. Potter for myself if that is alright."

"Yes, of course Barty. It will also be alright for should Igor and Madam Maxime to follow me to the hospital wing to see Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said respectfully.

Igor turned, gave Viktor a look and then angrily left the room. Viktor not far behind though more reluctantly than anything else.

Fleur looked up at her Headmistress with fear in her eyes.

"I do not wish to see zis Mr. Potter. But if my student so wishes to, she may."

"Thank you ma'am."

Madam Maxime left the room to round up the rest of her students that had made the journey to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the group if instructors had left the Great Hall more chatter erupted about what had happened. The chatter was becoming louder several were going on about how Harry managed to get passed the age line that had been drawn around the Goblet of Fire to ensure the age restriction had been upheld. There were a select few that were getting irritated with those from Hogwarts that knew that there was no way Harry could have done what they were insinuating. But there was one that was fuming and she could not take it anymore.

"SHUT IT! EVERYONE!"

The Great Hall became instantly silent. All students and remaining faculty all turned in the direction of where the Ravenclaw students were sitting. A petite, second year girl was standing and had the most furious expression on her face.

"For the visiting students, Harry Potter a few days ago was severely burned and would have died if not for another student reacting for whatever that student's reason being. Harry has been in the hospital wing ever since kept unconscious by our school nurse, so there is no way that he could have done anything of what you are thinking. Not only is it impossible that he found a way around the age line or talked an older student into submitting his…Harry had no knowledge of the procedure for selecting the champions for this tournament. As for the students of Hogwarts…those that are or were saying the same things as the visiting students from two different schools…what is the matter with you? You all know what happened Friday. You all know that there is no way possible for Harry to have done anything to partake in this tournament. It is obvious with quite a few of you that you do not know Harry Potter as well as you have claimed to in the past. Those that do know him know that he would not include himself in the tournament. Not that he would not be a fair contender in this tournament because he would and will be a contender but because of the restriction in place. You know who you are and you should be ashamed of yourselves." Mercedes said heated and then walked over and sat with Hermione and the rest of Harry's friends.

"She's right you know. All of you that were saying that Harry found a way to submit his name should be ashamed. Yes including the visiting students. It really boggles my mind, Harry's name spits out of the Goblet of Fire, our Headmaster is confused and concerned and the most obvious thing of all…he didn't follow suit with Cedric, Viktor and Fleur. I honestly do not know what is worse…what Hogwarts students said or the assumption of visitors…" Hermione trailed off as she heard soft mutterings going on around her. Hermione wanted to know what was being muttered and had to stop what she was saying just to make an attempt to find out.

It didn't take long for Hermione to catch what was being said in hushed tones. She knew the mutterings had to do with Mercedes with what she could hear being whispered and she was confused about. Hermione looked to her left without being obvious, when her eyes fell on Mercedes she didn't notice anything different but it seemed as though something was different. Hermione gave a quick glace in the direction of the rest of the staff. The majority of the remaining staff were obviously shocked at the outburst but could tell that they were proud of and approved of what Mercedes had said. Then there was Professor Flitwick, he was shocked by the outburst and agreed with what Mercedes had said but Hermione also noticed that there was something else as well. Unless Hermione was mistaken the tiny Professor looked as though he was seeing a ghost of some sort when he looked at Mercedes. Hermione shook her head, Professor Flitwick had had taught Mercedes for almost two and a half years so it did not make sense. Then Hermione recalled what Harry had said about Mercedes or well what he repeated after talking with Mercedes.

Hermione sat there for what seemed hours deep in thought staring. Not at anyone really just staring. As her mind worked she begun to wonder what she was thinking could be possible.

"Oh…I…no it can't be…can it?" Hermione muttered softly to herself.

"What are you mumbling?" Ron asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I mean that it's just a thought or theory."

"What, you're not going to share or not?" The twins asked joking around.

"I know you two are joking but no I'm not. Like I said it's just a thought, a theory. I don't want to say anything just yet, not until I have proved it. I could be wrong."

"Hermione when have you ever been wrong?" A smiling Ginny asked teasingly.

"Oh there isn't enough time to tell you all the times that I have been wrong. Although we all were wrong about one thing and I don't think that I have to spell it out for you to know what or who I am talking about." Hermione replied.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am actually sick of being in the Great Hall with them…" Violet said as she glanced around making eye contact with nearly everyone that had whispered about what or how Harry had done this or that and looked back at Hermione as she continued, "I'm going to the hospital wing to check on and see how Harry is. Anyone else want to join me? If so feel free to follow." Violet said and then left the Great Hall.

The group that followed Violet out of the Great Hall included, all fourth year Gryffindor's; Fred and George Weasley; Lee Jordan; Ginny Weasley; Luna Lovegood; Mercedes Johnson and a few other Ravenclaw's as well as three or four Hufflepuff's. Halfway to the hospital wing Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Draco and Dudley and it seemed as though they were following as well. Hermione was positive that the two Slytherin boys were following but if anyone else were to see the boys no one would suspect or think that they were heading for the hospital wing to find out what they could as to how Harry was fairing.

As the fairly large group reached the hospital wing they stopped. They could see of course Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster of their school but also Barty Crouch, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Professor Snape. The main group looked around until they spotted several chairs. They headed to the chairs and sat down to wait.

The two that had been cautiously following remained outside of the hospital wing hoping that they would be able to hear something firsthand about how Harry was healing or how the healing process was going.

They whole of the group including the two outside the hospital didn't have to wait much longer. Barty Crouch took his leave with a look of heartache and worry etched onto his face. A few more minutes passed and then Fleur left looking quite sad.

Hermione did not care that Cedric was still there, he was a part of Hogwarts after all, Hermione could not wait much longer to find out how Harry was doing, if things were going at a more accelerated pace. Before Hermione could ask about Harry she noticed that Professor Snape had an interesting expression on his face though she could not be certain as to what exactly it was.

"Professor…"

"Miss. Granger, your little friend…"

"You mean Mercedes? Mercedes Johnson, sir? You have taught her for almost two years sir. Surely you…"

"It doesn't matter." Professor Snape said though Hermione did not believe it.

Severus was not sure how he felt. Mercedes Johnson looked a bit familiar to him and not because he had supposedly taught her for almost two years it was something else but he could not be sure though. The most intriguing thing with Mercedes was that it seemed she had some kind of glamour on her. Severus was certain of this, though it was faint, subtle there was no doubt that the glamour was wearing off the shimmering effect all around the girl was evidence to that. Severus pushed the thoughts of Mercedes out of his mind for the time being. There was a more pressing, a more important matter at hand.

"Hermione, I presume that you and your friends are here to see Harry." Dumbledore said kindly with a twinkle in his eyes, though not the usual twinkling of his blue eyes.

"Well, yes but…Professor's, Madam Pomfrey…"

"Miss. Granger I…" Madam Pomfrey began but was cut off by Severus.

"I suggest you tell her…tell them. Miss. Granger will find out one way or another so you might as well just tell her. Though you won't tell anyone exactly what Miss. Granger had discussed with her but you did say that she might have something that could be more…effective."

"Albus, Severus is right. Personally if the young witch has something then let her give it a try. It doesn't matter what it is…nothing can make it worse."

"Madam Pomfrey, Headmaster, Professor Snape what is…"

"Miss. Granger I am afraid that I have had to magically…"

"No. But…the research…it was supposed to…" Hermione stuttered out trying desperately to not let the tears stream down her face. Professor Snape had stuck up for her, he put it out there they should be informed giving her the impression that the snarky Potions Master felt she could handle it, felt that she was mature enough. Hermione could not let him down and cry like a first year or younger.

"Miss. Granger calm down. It has to do with the slow rate in which Mr. Potter is healing and the fact that we are unable to do anything for the pain that he is in. The research you and your friends did was indeed helpful, though not in the way we all had hoped."

"How could it have helped at all, Professor?" Hermione asked softly as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"We know that we can't give Mr. Potter anything for pain, it does not help relieve it at all. In fact it seems to increase his pain and slows the healing process dramatically. The Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black and Petunia E-Evans that we do not give him anything for the pain, keep up with the healing potions and have him in the magical coma. He has been healing at quite a quicker pace but it is still quite slow at the same time. Whatever you have in mind…what do you have in mind, Miss. Granger? That is if you wish to explain."

"No offense Professor Snape but I would rather not say. I am sure that there are some, though not here at the moment that would not believe part of my idea as a possibility. I am not sure that it will work, I hope it does but…the less that know the easier it will be for me to deal with…"

"The less we know the easier it will be to deal with what would feel like failure?" Professor Snape asked. All in the room could tell by the look on his face, the way he stood and how he spoke that he had been there numerous times.

"Yes. I know that there are some…" Hermione trailed off to glance at Ron briefly, looked back at the adults and continued, "that would say that I have succeeded in everything that I have attempted and feel or think that I am being silly for having doubts in myself. The truth is part of…no all of my idea is not something that I have tried before and fairly recently found out about…never mind…I know and I am sorry for rambling, sir."

"Albus, why are we stalling and talking about it? We have tried everything that we can with the information we have and we are no closer to releasing Mr. Potter any time soon. Though St. Mungo's will not be able to do more for him…this is a school infirmary and there are several more students here and only one healer…me. At least at St. Mungo's they have the staff to allow them to assign someone to him to watch his progress and continue administering the healing potions without potentially neglecting others in need of attention…"

"Poppy, Sirius and Petunia are dead set against it and you know it. Molly Weasley and Sirius both have said that they could sit with him, track the healing process and make sure that the healing potions are given as you have said they should be given. I do see what you are saying about St. Mungo's but I know for a fact that they would not give Mr. Potter one of the healing potions the one that has tipped the scales for him…"

"Professor Snape…sorry for interrupting but why wouldn't St. Mungo's give Harry…"

"My apologies Miss. Granger…Mr. Po…your friend is being given a combination of healing potions. Three to be precise. The research you handed to me led us to this point in your friends' recovery. All three help with reconstructing the damaged skin from burns or venom and in this case we are dealing with a bit of both…"

"The Manticores secrete poisonous venom out of the end of their tail…the venom is instantly fatal…" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and continuing, "The Fire-Crab shoots fire out of their ar…behinds…the combination of the two…wait are you saying that somehow by breeding a Manticore and a Fire-Crab…the Blast-Ended Skrewts not only shoot fire but imbedded in the fire they shoot out is the…"

"I see why your friends have so much confidence and faith in you Miss. Granger. Yes though the venom that has somehow imbedded into the fire…the venom is not fatal in this case."

"Wait how did you figure this out?"

"Um…well…obviously he's not dead. After reading the extensively thorough research I started to wonder so after getting permission I tested your friend's skin. Of course the result showed that he had been burned which we already knew but it also showed us small, diluted traces of poison or venom."

"Sorry Professor. I seem to keep interrupting you. You said that a combination of three healing potions are being given or administered to Harry."

"Apology not needed Miss. Granger. We are not in the class room and this is a stressful situation for you. Believe it or not I do understand what you are feeling. Yes, three healing potions…one of course is primarily to heal the burns. The other is to counteract the poisonous venom. These two potions cannot be combined to make one. The ingredients in the two are not compatible and would be disastrous. But with your research, the fact that I am a Potions Master and having the list of ingredients for the other two...go on Miss. Granger."

"You figured out how to make a healing potion that can heal a severe magical burn and to detoxify the body of the poison or venom. You cross-referenced potion ingredients and in the process you found ingredients for both potions that are compatible without a disastrous result when combined…"

"The two potions were doing what they could but it wasn't enough. The potion I brewed to see what would happen works better than the other two combined alone but the best results have been administering all three. It seems that the longer Mr. Potter is on this combination the better it works. There is no way that we can find a way to speed up the process to a more acceptable pace. So I am supportive of whatever it is that you want to try. Know this Miss. Granger, if you try what you have in mind and for should it fail it does not have any bearing on who you are as an individual or your abilities as a witch."

"Thank you Professor for your support and well everything…mostly the last thing you said."

Professor Snape gave Hermione a small smile that looked more like a smirk than anything else. But she knew it was a smile. Seconds later all eyes were on Albus Dumbledore. Most if not all that were in or within hearing distance knew that she would need Dumbledore's consent to proceed with what she had in mind. Hermione on the other hand was hoping for the Headmasters support and it would be nice if he were to give her the 'go ahead', but even if she didn't get it from him she was still going to try her theory one way or another. She was sure that if Dumbledore wasn't quite so on board has he had been when she ran it by him that Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey would help in any way that they could. Hermione hoped with all her being that it would not come to that but she would if she had to.

"Well, we have done all that we can. I have full confidence in you Miss. Granger that you can do this. I believe that you are on the right track. I do not expect that Harry will bounce back one-hundred percent overnight. If you should succeed in simply healing Harry fifty percent of the way then I say you should be very proud of yourself. So, yes Miss. Granger you may proceed. I must add that I know you would not have stood by and done thing if I had not given you the 'go ahead' and I know that you would like it if I did."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. You are right I would have tried it anyway. It is nice and it helps to have your support and confidence in me. It just figures doesn't it? I get the 'go ahead' to try what's in my head and my confidence has fallen from the level it had been when I discussed it with you."

"It's nerves Miss. Granger. As long as you do what you always do you will be fine. Stay calm and give it your best. Is there anything that Poppy or I could get for you?"

"Thank you Professor Snape. No there isn't anything that anyone can get for me to try this out. But I will need Petunia and Dudley."

"I am sure that Severus and I can arrange for both of them to be here later tonight."

"Thank you, all of you. Would it be too much to ask for a Calming Draught?"

"Not at all dear here you go. I thought that you might want it once you got the all clear to help Mr. Potter."

"Thank you. Oh…there's one other thing. Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Miss. Ganger?"

"Would it be alright if I left Hogwarts for a few hours? I need to have a word with Sirius about something. Or well more so I think I should ask Sirius to escort me. It's not a dangerous place…it's completely safe I just think that it would be wise if someone were to be with me. If I remember correctly there is a book there that just might help even more. I know the basics of my theory or idea but I am not sure how to make it work and I think this book will have the information that I need. Again it is perfectly safe."

"First of all what is the name of this book you are talking about? The Hogwarts library might have it."

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore but I do not recall the title of the book but I will know it when I see it. I already know that the library here does not have it…not that I have gone looking for it, I have just never seen it. I am sure though that the library here does not have it. Time is of the essence, sir and I know the area that I saw this book…"

"Very well, Miss. Granger. Where is this book located at?"

"Sorry again Professor Dumbledore but I cannot tell. I mean I literally cannot tell you…" Hermione trailed off and looked over at Harry. Fear, pain, sadness, longing and desperate hope could be seen in her eyes.

"This place has to do with Mr. Potter doesn't it, Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape asked in a silky baritone voice.

"Yes, sir it does."

"It is not a matter of it being up to Mr. Potter…you said you can't literally tell where this place is…Mr. Potter is the Secret Keeper of this place, isn't he?" Professor Snape again asked in a silky baritone voice.

"Again, yes he is, sir."

"Are you sure that this book will help Miss. Granger?"

"Yes I am sure Professor Dumbledore."

"Very well you may leave the school for a few hours. Sirius though is not here at the moment. I do believe that he is at home though. You may floo there if you wish."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. If it is not any inconvenience sir, where is the nearest floo connection and would I be able to use it?"

"Not an inconvenience at all Miss. Granger. The nearest floo connection is just off from my office." Professor Snape drawled in that silky baritone voice of his.

"Thank you Professor."

"Not necessary to thank me but you are welcome. As you said, time is of the essence Miss. Granger…are you ready to go?"

"Um…right now? This second? Yes…yes. Please, Professor, lead the way." Hermione stuttered.

Professor Snape smirked, he couldn't help it. Dumbledore snickered, with everything that had transpired between the two the last thing Hermione Granger said to Professor Snape…Dumbledore found this amusing. Madam Pomfrey was delighted that Hermione was going to see if her idea or theory would work though she did roll her eyes at the Headmasters snicker.

"The rest of you are welcome to stay in the meantime that is if it is oaky with Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said as Hermione and Snape left the infirmary.

"I am fine with that since there are no other patients here. The rules still apply though."

"Thank you Poppy."

"No problem. If only their support and care for the young wizard would be enough to help him recover."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione followed her Potions Professor out of the infirmary and to the right down hall towards the dungeons. The closer they came to Professor Snape's office the colder the temperature became. As they reached the door to his office Hermione felt a chill roll up and down her spine causing her to slightly shiver. Professor Snape did not notice this but it was not something to be concerned with anyway. He removed his protection spells and wards to the door and then opened it, holding the door open so that Hermione could precede him inside. As Hermione stepped inside her Professor's office and was hit with warm air a soft, deep throaty moan escaped her.

When Hermione turned around after hearing the door click closed she saw a humorous expression on his face. Instantly she realized that she had moaned when she entered the office and her cheeks began to flush.

"I…it was cold out there…the warm air washed over me…I…"

"I completely understand Miss. Granger. Now if you will follow me a little further you will be able to access my floo connection." Snape said with a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes.

Hermione was a little off balance, not that she was in danger of falling over. She could not believe that she had moaned and how it could have come across to anyone. The fact that Professor Snape had been nice and helpful and of course complimentary all hit at once and she froze in place. Hermione had not noticed that he had walked towards the back of his office.

"Are you coming, Miss. Granger?" Snape asked teasingly wondering what her reaction would be. He could not stop himself in doing so no matter how wrong it was to do it. Hermione Granger was and is a student of his after all and not to mention not of age in the wizarding world as well as not in the Muggle world.

"What? Yes, I'm coming." Hermione said as she shook her mind clear and then blushed a bit as she thought how that question and her answer could have gone in a different situation.

As Hermione passed her Professor and walked through the door at the back of his office, Snape could not resist allowing a full smile spread across his face. A soft chuckled escaped through his mouth though fortunately Hermione did not catch that.

Hermione walked along a short hallway. At the end of the hallway it opened up into a cozy looking room. It was just the right size for one or two people to be comfortable in. It wasn't dark, it had the perfect amount of brightness to see. The color scheme was done in rich, warm earth tones. The fireplace was set into the back wall and showed obvious signs of use over time. To left of the fireplace a comfortable burnt tan in color armchair sat and behind it was a door she had no idea where it led at first. To the right of the fireplace was a small desk made of what she thought was oak, stained a mahogany color. Across from the fireplace was a short sofa, a little larger than a loveseat in the same color as the armchair. At further inspection she noticed a small entryway and could see that a small kitchen was just through it.

"I am sure you know how to use the floo network, Miss Granger."

"What? Oh…yes. Right floo network connection."

"Surprised, Miss. Granger?"

"Honestly, yes I am. I assume we are in your personal quarters."

"You assume correct."

"I'm just surprised that you have not decorated your quarters to match your house colors. I sort of expected that you would have…not that I spend my time trying to figure out how my Professors decorate their rooms…I'll be going now. Thank you again Professor." Hermione said a bit fast as she crossed the room in nearly a run. She grabbed a small handful of floo powder, stepped inside the fireplace and tossed the floo powder in as she said, "Number twelve Grimmuald Place." In a flash of green flames she was gone.

Snape could not help but smile once the Gryffindor disappeared from his fireplace. He knew he shouldn't be saying certain things but he found it amusing, so amusing that he couldn't help but say those certain things or well, say things that could come across differently depending on the situation. After a glass of fire whiskey he started thinking how much of a good friend she could be. She was smart…she was intelligent and it showed in her class work and with how dedicated she is with everything. She could definitely hold her own in conversations that most would think that she did not comprehend it, she was more intelligent than quite a few grown witches and wizards he knew well or liked to think he knew well at least with one wizard. He dared to think to wonder if he and the know-it-all could be friends even with her being a student. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Hermione Granger had a lot of qualities in her that he liked, that he could spend an unlimited amount of time with her in his presence. But she was after all a student…one of his students. A student he actually admired and he never really admired the students not even when he was a student with one exception…

Severus stopped his train of thought right there. He stood up from where he had been sitting and headed into his bedroom.

"Severus. How is Harry?"

"Healing, Lily. Your son is healing. Not how we would like or how he should be. The three potions we are giving him are helping. Madam Pomfrey has put y…Harry in a magical coma…about the same as a Muggle…um…oh yes, chemical coma. Only due to the fact that pain potions do not help."

"But…"

"Not to worry Lily. Your son's friend, Hermione Granger…although she did say something about them being cousins…any way, Miss. Granger has an idea or theory to try. I do not know what it is, so please do not ask. The Headmaster knows though. Anyway, she will be trying what she has thought of tonight. As a matter of fact she just left the school through my floo connection to see the mutt about escorting her somewhere to get some book."

"Would you stop referring to Sirius as 'mutt'? At least when I am or my portrait is around. Do you think that she will be able to help Harry?"

"Yes I do believe that she can. Honestly, I don't think anyone other than Her…mione Granger can help Harry at this moment. Other than she needs this book to help her put the dots together so to speak all I know is that your sister and nephew are key elements. I am thinking that Miss…ah hell, Hermione is going to try something to do with their combined magic…a form of blood magic, not like the blood wards that went in place when... I am not knowledgeable in this form of blood magic or family magic as some would call it. I know it exists and that it works as long all those involved are related by blood. I get the distinct impression that she is indeed blood related to your son. I have complete confidence and faith in her."

"Well, then so do I. Why are you so hard her?"

"She's talented, she's brilliant."

"But you don't compliment her. Well, not to her face anyway."

"I have complimented her to her face. As a matter of fact I did not too long ago and her friends were there too."

"Why not in class then?"

"That my dear, Lily is complicated."

"Okay fine. You could at least occasionally have her stay after class and give her the praise she so deserves."

"I guess."

"Do I sense…am I reading you right? You are considering offering friendship to her, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"And she's what fourteen?"

"Fifteen actually."

"Fifteen years old. Wow, Sev."

"What? It would be nice to have an intellectual conversation once in a while that is not required in some way or another."

"Oh…I almost forgot…first of all, you aren't still blaming yourself for mine and James' demise, are you?"

"Lily how many times do we have to go through with this?"

"Until you realize that it was not your fault!"

"It was…it is my fault."

"No it is not your fault. Hear me out, would you. I must say that it was not easy trying to find out…I have not heard the whole thing but, that prophecy you heard…you did not hear the whole thing. I wish I could find out what the other half was. Don't you see, he did not have all of the information. That prophecy could have meant another child…"

"Neville Longbottom? Please…if it had been him…I refuse to think of how that would have gone. Then again the Neville Longbottom I know may not even exist, what I mean is that the one I know is easily scared off…to be nice I will leave it at that. If I hadn't of told him the first part…"

"Severus! I really wish that you would stop. There is no need to blame yourself. You only told it what you had heard…"

"Lily…"

"Did you tell _Voldemort_ to go after me and my family? Did you tell, suggest or demand that _Voldemort_ kill me, my husband and attempt to kill our son? Did you give any assistance beyond telling him the first part of the prophecy?"

"NO. And that is my answer and the truth to all of your horrible questions."

"Then why must you put blame on yourself that you do not deserve? You have been remorseful, you regret everything that you did…turning to the wrong person. If you really want to get down to it…it's my fault…"

"Lily, how can you say that?"

"Simply really. If I had not been such a bitch and let a stupid word get to me…I mean I had heard that word so many times, it may be a degrading word but still it is just a word. If I had forgiven you back then…you only said it out of anger. You weren't thinking at the time and I understand that. Because I was so unforgiving and refused to give you some slack, yes I should have but I didn't and I am so sorry for that. If I had actually talked it out with you, given you another chance you would not have gone running to or allowed another to convince you to side with the Muggle, half-blood hater. And to think he was or is…whatever…a half-blood himself. I wonder what the rest of _Voldemort's_ former and current supporters would think of that tid-bit."

"Lily it is not your fault that the Dark Lord went after you."

"Well then it is not your fault either."

"Lily…"

"Do you want to be responsible for what happened to me, James and Harry?"

"Of course I don't want to be responsible, but I am."

"No you are not! You are drowning in self-pity, you now that right?"

"What?"

"Well you are. If you are going to blame yourself then put part of that blame on me. If I had given you another chance, you would not have gone and got sucked into some twisted bull shit therefore you would not have ended up spying at a pub, therefore you would not have heard part of a prophecy being made, you would not have gone to the nutter and told him what you had heard…"

"Lily..."

"Severus anyone could have overheard that stupid prophecy and passed the information on. Who knows, he still could have gone after my family without any iota of a prophecy about one that could stop him. So you see you are not at fault. You are not to be blamed. Don't say anything right now, just think about what I have said. And I desperately hope that you will finally see reason and stop blaming yourself and feeling responsible for something that you had no control over."

"Lily…"

"Think about it. Oh, even though I have said it in one way or another I will say it one more time and be crystal clear with it. I, Lily Evans Potter, do not blame you or feel that you are responsible for the death of myself and my husband or the attempted murder of my son, Harry James Potter. James doesn't blame you either."

"Fine you win Lily…I will think about it."

"Promise me that you will think about. Honestly think about it. Promise me you will take everything I have said since you received this portrait of me."

"What do you want from me? I said that I would think about it."

"I want you to promise me, Severus. I know I am a portrait but do not think that I wouldn't be able to make you pay for just brushing off what I have said."

"Alright, I promise that I will I will think about everything you have said since I received your portrait. I promise that I will take everything you have said into consideration. I promise to put in the time to think about it and not brush off anything you have said. Happy?"

"For now, temporarily. What will make me happy is for you stop feeling guilty for what happened thirteen years ago…you have nothing to be guilty of. Not even calling me _'Mudblood'_, you apologized for doing so."

Severus was starting to get a headache so he left his bedroom closing the door behind him and walked into his little kitchen area to hopefully find something there to remedy a headache. He did not feel like asking Madam Pomfrey for one, she would ask too many questions and he was not up to answering. What would she, what would anyone think if they knew he had a headache because he was arguing with a portrait of his childhood friend, childhood love interest or at least his unattainable childhood crush.

'_What the hell am I doing? Arguing with a portrait? I must be losing it. I made promises to a portrait. Just great.'_ Severus thought to himself as he found what he was looking for and downed it.

Severus left his kitchen and walked over to the armchair and sat down. He sat there thinking about quite a bit. Though he made promises to think about what had been said, his thoughts were on Harry. Severus was trying to figure out who could have put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. It did not seem like someone from Hogwarts could have done it but wasn't going to insist that it wasn't anyone from Hogwarts. He wondered if Madam Maxime or Igor Karkaroff could have. None of it made any sense, no one seemed likely but several seemed as though they had something to hide. Severus leaned back and rested his head against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmuald Place.

"Hello. Is anyone here? Sirius? Marie?" Hermione called out.

"Hermione? Is everything alright with Harry?" Sirius asked quickly and out of breath since he had ran to his living room when he though he had heard Hermione's voice.

"He's fine. I mean there has been no change. I had a thought and ran it by Dumbledore a while ago but he wanted to wait to see if the research I had done would do the trick. Since it didn't the thought I have…well I get to give it a try. I need to get a book from the Manor…Harry's Manor and…if it's not too much I would appreciate it if you went with me. Dumbledore agreed to let me leave the school for a few hours."

"I will on one condition."

"And the condition is?"

"Once there, while you look for this book you will explain to me what this thought of yours is."

"Fair enough. Just, for should this not work at all…"

"Hermione I give you my word as a wizard that I will not get mad or angry at you if this doesn't work."

Hermione smiled a thank you.

"So, floo there or apparate there?"

"Apparate. I mean I know that Sparky and Muri will be delighted to have someone there but I'd rather not startle them, they are not used to anyone being there or just flooing in."

Sirius gave a soft chuckle and reached out for Hermione. Hermione held on tightly to Sirius and managed to keep from being aware of the uncomfortable sensation associated with apparition. Before she knew it her feet hit the ground. When she opened her eyes they were standing on the ground in front of the stairs.

Hermione and Sirius walked up the steps and on through the front door. Sirius had just shut the door when Sparky appeared.

"Dog-boy and Miss. Hermione, why here?"

"Hello, Sparky. I need to find a book in the library and then bring it back to Hogwarts with me, if that is okay."

"Head of House…"

"Well, see I need the book to help Harry. This past Friday, Harry was injured and bad. The school nurse and Potions Master have done all that they can to help him. The nurse had to put Harry in a magical coma. Harry can't be given anything for the pain as it slows the healing potions down which are already working at a slow pace…"

"Missy needs book to help Master. Missy can take book with her."

"Thank you Sparky. I should tell you though that what I need the book for to help him…I might not be able to…I don't know if it will work."

"Sparky believes Missy can."

Hermione smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She then headed up to the library with Sirius at her heals. Hermione went straight to a section on the left side in the back.

"So, what is this thought of yours?"

"Well, I started thinking after Draco mentioned that he was surprised that Harry had not been able to heal himself with how powerful Harry is. I was going to protest but then Draco reminded me of when Harry healed that burn of his. I started thinking that with how powerful Harry is…that brought up that Harry is a descendant of both Merlin and Morgan le Fay. Well, I then realized that Dudley, his mom and me are also descendants of Morgan le Fay. Harry was in so much pain that he wouldn't have able to heal himself…too consumed with the pain. Now that he is incapacitated I thought that if there was a way to combine the magic of the four of us that we could help heal Harry. I just don't know how to combine the magic and I hope that there is something that can aid with that without risking anyone's life…"

"Hermione you are talking about rare long forgotten blood magic or as some would say family magic. I know that this type of magic was used in Merlin's time and is rumored that for several generations continued to practice it and use it. It is also rumored that it works better than anything. Hermione…"

"Sirius are you saying that this will wo…oh gods I can't even let myself think or believe or hope…I just…I'm freaking out."

"Are you sure the book you are looking for is in this section?" Sirius asked to distract Hermione with the hope that it would help calm her down.

"I'm pos…I found it."

"Now that you found the book…"

"Oh I'm going to look through it. Just a quick look."

Hermione walked over to the nearest chair, sat down and started glancing through the book. Though she was not that far into it she was becoming depressed, so far she found nothing to go with her idea. A few minutes passed and a smile formed on her face. She read a little more and the shut the book. She stood up excitedly.

"I know how to attempt my idea. Now I hope it works."

"Have a little faith Hermione."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up…yes it would be so wonderful if after I do this that Harry has made a full recovery but I am not going to bank on it. I just want to help, if this helps with the pain aspect…"

"Well, you should get back to the school. The sooner you do this the sooner we will know."

Hermione could have used the floo from Potter Manor to get back to Hogwarts but instead of going straight to Hogwarts she first flooed to Grimmuald Place and then on to Hogwarts. Being that she wanted to get started as soon as she could, as soon as she returned to Hogwarts Hermione decided what the best course of action would be.

After a quick sip of juice and some toast, Hermione grabbed a small handful of floo powder as she stepped into the fire place. Hermione tossed floo powder down as she said, "Professor Snape's quarters, Hogwarts."

Hermione's thoughts were on the task she had requested to be on and how she would go about implementing it as well as a few scenarios of how what the result or results would be. Because she was not paying attention when she reached her destination she stumbled out of the fire place nearly falling on her face. Once she recovered from her near face plant she looked around in the dim room. When she had left it had been a bit brighter. She could not help but look around the room and found her Professor asleep in the armchair. Knowing full well that with how the Professor was sleeping in the armchair, Monday morning was going to be rough for everyone that had potion's that day, with the first group getting the brunt of it and she did not want to start Monday off with that after whatever may end up being the result of that night. Quietly she walked over to her sleeping professor and very gently shook him.

"Professor. Professor Snape." Hermione said firmly but softly when she got no response from giving him a shake.

Hermione again received no response so she tried again but combing both techniques. This time it worked and thankfully Hermione paid as much attention as she had and the fact that she was quick to duck and defend.

"Miss. Granger what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Returning from getting the book I needed. Sorry, your floo connection is the closest to the infirmary…I really should have asked you first…I would not have disturbed your sleep but…well, you didn't look comfortable sleeping in the armchair…"

"So you decided to attempt to get yourself killed?"

"No. I just…you were sleeping in the strangest position and I couldn't just leave and not wake you. Yes waking you was purely for selfish reasons Professor. See after I try to heal Harry to any degree I have potions first thing tomorrow morning and depending on what happens tonight I'd rather not have an over the top grouchy teacher. I mean no disrespect Professor but I just thought that if you had a better night of sleep that you would be in a fairly good mood in the morning. Monday's are not the day to be in a rotten mood…things go awry the most on Monday's. But of course you will do what you want. Right now for all I care you could go back to sleep in the armchair or stagger to the couch or your bedroom. Good night Professor. Again I apologize for startling you and not asking you if it would be okay to return the way I left." Hermione realized how she had said everything, her eyes opened as wide as they could, she paled dramatically and then turned and ran out of her Professor's private room.

One Hermione reached the hall outside of Professor Snape's office she paused to catch her breath and the continued on to the infirmary.

"Miss. Granger, did you find the book you wanted or needed?"

"Yes I did Madam Pomfrey. Where is Petunia and Dudley?"

"Miss. Evans will be here shortly. As far as for Mr. Dudley…well Professor Snape was supposed to figure out how to get him here."

"Oh no."

"Is something wrong Miss. Granger?"

"I have a good feeling that he became distracted by something and forgot. And after what just happened…"

"What happened dear?"

Hermione sighed and then told the school nurse what happened once she returned.

"Oh dear."

"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked as he walked in.

Hermione did not respond and headed to Harry's bedside instead. She listened to the school nurse repeat everything she had explained.

"I see. Well, I could go on down and talk to Severus. If I can convince Severus to go get Dudley…"

"I see no reason why you would have to convince me to get Mr. Evans." Severus drawled.

Hermione nearly ducked under Harry's bed. She cringed and desperately wanted to hide so that her Potions Professor did not see her. Hermione just knew that she was in for it after what she had done and said to him. Why she looked over to where she had heard his voice, she did not know. Before either could say a word Professor McGonagall entered the infirmary with Petunia, to Hermione's relief.

"Now that we have Dudley and Petunia, I think the rest of us should let Hermione take it from here." Dumbledore said as his eyes had the usual twinkling that was fast becoming annoying.

"I will be in my office if Miss. Granger needs me for anything. I do believe that Miss. Granger would like some privacy."

"Yes, I agree. Severus we should be on our way then."

"Of course Albus. Good night to you all. And Miss. Granger…"

"Yes?" Hermione answered softly.

"Good luck."

"Th-thank you, sir." Hermione stuttered and then said, "Good night" to the retreating backs of Professor's Snape and Dumbledore and the school nurse.

"Hermione what…why are we here?" Petunia asked confused.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you anything?"

"No. He said that you would explain." Answered Petunia.

"Why do you need me and my mum?"

"Well, first of all…Harry is a direct descendant of Merlin and Morgan le Fey."

"What?" Dudley and Petunia asked astonished.

"Harry's dad's side is directly related to Merlin and on his mother's side…Morgan le Fey. So with Harry being related to both and the three of us are related to Morgan…I thought that if we could somehow combine our magic with Harry's that it would help heal him. I know Harry is capable of healing a severe injury, I saw it with my own eyes. A mutual acquaintance of Dudley's and mine mentioned to me that with Harry being so powerful he could not understand why Harry has not been able to heal himself. It got me thinking. Harry was in so much pain, consumed by the pain to the point that he couldn't think straight. I thought that if we could combine our magic with his…sorry I'm repeating myself. I'm just really excited and nervous."

"How would we combine our magic with his?" Petunia asked unsure.

"That is where this book has come in handy. It explains how it's done. It is really simply to be honest. I hoped that it would be this easy. The four of us are blood related, obviously, and that is the most important part of it. Though for several years the two of you and Harry had been…estranged. Not to worry though, there is a simple ritual that can be performed to make the ties between Aunt, Cousin and Nephew. And Niece. The four of us will have to do the ritual together. The ties or bond between Harry and I is as strong, we have been friends for four years, but recently finding out that I am related to the three of you…the ties or bonds between me and the two of you…well, they don't quite exist really."

"What does this ritual consist of?"

"Nothing complicated or horrible I promise. We should be surrounded around Harry. We have to do a ritual and then one with Harry. Once we have created a bond it will be as strong as honest and truthful as we can be and then strengthen the bond with Harry we can then attempt to heal him. I'll explain more as we go along."

Petunia and Dudley joined Hermione around Harry's bed. Hermione indicated where they should be and explained why.

"Pe…Aunt Petunia you need to be here, the head of Harry's bed. You are the only adult, the only blood adult relative. You are closer in blood to Harry through Lily. Even if my mum was a witch she is too distant in blood. Dudley you will be on Harry's left. Though you and Dudley have bridged the gap between the two of somewhat anyway, I am closer to Harry so I will be on his right. The strongest tie or bond with another is always on the right. Now for our ritual without Harry…um do either of you have anything against making two small cuts in your palms or having someone else do it?"

"And why do we need to do that?" Dudley who seemed to be the only one about to think and or speak coherently, asked.

"It's the only way to make a physical connection. Forgive me I am having difficulties trying to explain this to you in a way that you both will understand. It is new for the two of you being a witch and wizard. You are more accustomed to Muggle, non-magic folk, terms so I am trying to convert the magical terms into the Muggle ones. If I had more time, if I weren't anxious I would explain it all in more detail…um…have either of you seen the movie Practical Magic? It has Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman in it. Ah hell, you wouldn't…"

"Actually, Dudley and I have seen the movie you are talking about. It was the one time…I…"

"You felt as though were close to your sister?"

"Yes."

"I take it that there is a scene in the movie that you are referencing to."

"Yes. The scene where Gillian is leaving their aunts house in the middle of night, with a knife she makes a small cut in the palm of her hand as well as a small cut in Sally's palm and then they clasp their hands together. Gillian says 'my blood, your blood, our blood'…"

"I remember that it happens again, the cutting of the palms…later in the movie though differently, Sally makes the cuts and repeats what her sister had said…it was in order to…"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, the character Sally does it to save her sister's life. The combining of magical blood with physical contact with those of a stronger person, not stronger in magic, well…I think you know what I am saying."

"Yes." Petunia and Dudley said together.

"So, any objection to making a small cut in each of your palms?"

"No objections." Dudley said before Hermione got her question out all the way for the second time.

"No objections. I am not thrilled about it, but I will do anything for my nephew." Petunia said slightly choked up.

"I know we don't know each other well or really at all and if I am asking for too much I apologize, but I really need for both of you to trust me."

"Hermione…I have observed you in the short amount of time…we have had the opportunity to get to know each other…from what I have seen, heard and experienced firsthand I can honestly say that I do trust you. Granted we have known for a while, a short while but we are family after all."

"Thank you Dudley."

"I have not yet had the opportunity to try to get to know you better. I trust you, my son does and obviously so does Harry. He reminds me so much of…Lily, if he is anything like her, which I am sure that he is, he wouldn't be friends with someone that he did not trust completely. We are gathered together to help a mutual loved one so of course I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Hermione, when Harry is better and you have time off from school I would like for the four of us and your parents to start getting to each other. We are family and sadly we are not close and I want to change that…"

"I would like that as well. It is hard at times to think of Harry as a relative when we have been friends for so long. I love the fact that we are, I mean though we have been friends I have always thought of Harry as family and included him in my family and then I find out…I have seen families…huge families and it always made me a bit depressed especially during the holidays before I met Harry…it has been my mum, dad and me my whole life. I never go to know anyone else in my family and then…" Hermione trailed off and realized that she had to know all that she could about her father's side of the family. Just to know about them, to know the rest of her heritage. She already knew that they weren't the best of people so she had no intention of trying to locate any of them if they were alive.

"Well, shall we get to work on helping Harry?"

"Yes, Pe…Miss...Aunt Petunia." Hermione said stumbling over her words.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and summoned a knife.

"Okay…here we go. The reading I have done about this recommends that one witch or wizard should make all the cuts, the strongest or closest…" Hermione trailed off and knew that she just needed to start the ritual or she was going to back out due to nerves but she had to explain one last thing to them, "Oh, before I make the cuts…I am sure you both are wondering what we are supposed to say. I have that figured out already. Just repeat what I say almost word for word. I will have to say my full name and both of your names. For the two of you, say your own full name and then just mine. Obviously both of you have bonded…"

"We understand." Petunia said reassuringly.

Hermione gave Petunia a small smile and a nod before carefully reaching across the bed, with one hand she held Dudley's wrist with his palm up and with her other hand that held the knife she made a small cut in the middle of his palm. Hermione then repeated the same steps with Dudley's other hand and proceeded to do the same with Petunia before in turn making the same small cuts into her palms. Once done with that step, Hermione set aside the knife and grasped Dudley's and Petunia's hands. After gesturing to each, Dudley and Petunia grasped each other's hands.

**A/N: Hmmm another chapter done and another chapter in the works.**

**The comments or insinuations Severus made to Hermione are innocent/platonic teasing, he knows he shouldn't but can't help it…Hermione's reactions are just too amusing for him to resist.**

**Ah, I know, I know to end this chapter the way I have…for shame…I just had to do it. Sooooo sorry but I just had to.**

**I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter…I had a lot of fun writing it and it was one of the hardest ones as well, trying to get the descriptions and what the characters were to say just how I wanted it to be, to go was more difficult than I had anticipated…in the end success was achieved. I'd have to say that the hardest part was trying to figure out a way to have Hermione explain to Dudley and Petunia about what she had in mind for helping Harry. I had the idea in my head as to how I wanted it to go…Hermione's idea for helping Harry, I knew how I wanted the ritual to go and Practical Magic came to mind and both scenes that I mentioned in this chapter.**

**Oh, last chapter I meant to explain something about a character I introduced, Ammon Velius:**

**Ammon Velius: 'the hidden one concealed' **

**Ammon: Greek form of Egyptian Yamano: 'the hidden one'.**

**Velius: Roman family name: 'concealed'.**

**I have some interesting plans for this character and so the name came into play.**

**Now I am curious as what you are thinking about this character. I know some of you are already forming ideas as to who he is, what he is doing at the school…all will be revealed in time…I would like to hear or read in this case your thoughts about this character.**


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Finally the next chapter! **

**How the characters are in this story is my interpretation or perception of how they would be for should one of them to have gone back in time with all the changes that have been made, there is new and or different information. For anyone out there that may feel that I am destroying any characters of JKR's…sorry that you feel that way. Now as for what Lily said to Severus in the previous chapter…I AM MOT, NOR IS MY VERSION OF THE CHARACTER OF LILY POTTER, BLAMING HER FOR WHAT HAPPENED YEARS AGO! My version of Lily was/is just trying to get something across to Severus…the next chapter should reveal what she was/is getting at. **

Chapter 91

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before saying, "I Hermione Jean Granger acknowledge, accept and embrace Petunia Evans, my aunt and Dudley Evans, my cousin with an open heart and open arms."

Hermione kept her hold on their hands as she felt a slight jolt of magic pass through one hand and then the other. Hermione then gave Dudley a slight but obvious nod of her head indicating for him to go next.

"I Dudley Evans acknowledge, accept and embrace Hermione Jean Granger, my cousin with an open heart and open arms." Dudley said as clam and as clear as he could.

Dudley's eyes opened wide and looked Hermione directly in the eyes. Seeing that Hermione was smiling so confidently relaxed and calmed Dudley down. It was startling to him to feel the jolt of magic pass through one hand and then other, it was quite stronger than what he had felt pass through his hand that was in contact with Hermione's after she had said her part.

Hermione with a warm, reassuring smile glanced at Petunia.

"I Petunia Evans acknowledge, accept and embrace Hermione Jean Granger, my niece with an open heart and open arms." Petunia said clearer than she thought she would have been.

Less than a second later all three sucked in a breath at the same time, the magic that passed through their joined hands was much more than a jolt. Instead it was a surge of magic. It was warm and loving as one would associate with family. They felt a bit connected, closer, stronger and bonded. Hermione slightly tightened her grip on their hands. Dudley and Petunia responded by tightening their grip on the hand they held of Hermione's as well as their grasped hands. As the surge of magic continued to pass through their connected hands it picked up in speed to the point of pulsing. Suddenly it felt as though there had been an explosion of some sort but they kept their hands connected. As they gained their baring they could see a soft Emerald glow that was surrounded and intertwined with a golden stream or thread hovering over and around Hermione. A soft Topaz glow that was surrounded and intertwined with a silver stream or thread was hovering over and around Petunia and Dudley. After several seconds the Silver and Gold threads unwound from their respective colored glow, the Emerald glow and the Topaz glow seemed to even out the area around the three evenly with the edges just touching as the Silver and Gold threads surrounded and intertwined with the glowing colors as the threads twisted together until it was impossible to discern where it began or ended as though it was unending, forever united.

"What…did it work?" Asked Petunia mesmerized by what she saw.

"Yes. Don't ask me how I know…I can feel it."

"I know what you mean Hermione. So on to the next stage?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she let go of Dudley's hand and picked up the knife.

"Would you like me to hold Harry's hands still while you make the cuts?"

"Please."

When Hermione and Dudley let go of each other they could still it surrounding them, just as unending and united as before. Hermione was quite shaky making the cuts into Harry's palms. It was different when she did this to herself and her aunt and cousin…they were consensual and she was going to making the cuts into Harry's palms left-handed. She was not able to ask Harry if he would be okay with this. It didn't matter that without a doubt she knew that Harry would be just fine she still did not feel comfortable doing this without his verbal consent but knew there was no other way and made the cuts. After setting the knife aside once again, Hermione and Dudley firmly grasped Harry's hands. Hermione took a steady deep breath and let it out. She was a little nervous but not because of what she was about to do. It had to do with the unknown and the fact that she was anxious and anticipating what could be added to what already surrounded them.

"I Hermione Jean Granger acknowledge, accept and embrace Harry James Potter, my cousin with an open heart and open arms." Hermione said with a broad smile on her face.

Hermione closed her eyes and relished in the warmth and love that she could feel course through her. The pulsing surge of magic flowing through pitched slightly in speed and strength. When she opened her eyes she was looking directly into Dudley's and knew that he and Petunia had felt the same thing.

"I Dudley Evans acknowledge, accept and embrace Harry James Potter, my cousin with an open heart and open arms." Dudley said with a hopeful smile.

Again the pulsing surge of magic pitched in speed and strength. The warmth was warmer. The love was stronger, deeper.

"I Petunia Evans acknowledge, accept and embrace Harry James Potter, my nephew with an open heart and open arms." Petunia said smiling as a lone tear slowly slid down her check.

The pulsing surge of magic pitched to a level that seemed impossible, dangerous, and even possibly fatal if it was a human's heart rate. The air around them became quite warm but not to the point of sweating or burning. The strength of love was so strong that they were consumed with it, tears freely falling from their eyes and sliding down their faces to drip onto their clothes. The three of them tightened their grips on the hands they were holding. Hermione and Dudley stared at each other, eyes opened wide. They had felt a tightening on their hands that were in contact with Harry's. As they held on what felt like another explosion of some sort, Hermione realized that it was actually a burst of powerful magic sparkling out, mixing with the air and surrounding them.

Once they had regained their baring's again they could see that a ruby red glow had incorporated itself amongst the other glows. The new color was shimmering or twinkling like a gem would. As they watched a second thread of gold slithered through the multicolor glow and around them and then began to twine itself around the Silver and Gold thread already twined together. The three of them glanced around keeping silent. It was breathtaking and incredible.

"So, Hermione now what do we do?" Whispered Dudley.

"We need to focus on healing Harry. What we want most for Harry right now. We don't need to say it aloud. Focus on healing and what we feel for and about Harry." Hermione answered as quietly as Dudley had asked his question.

Not only were they focused on healing Harry but also focused on their strong desire for pain relief. All through and intertwined the love of and for family was strong, deep and eternal. Hermione desperately wanted her best friend, her cousin back and well so that they could work on the family ties aspect of their lives and be stronger for it. Petunia and Dudley also desperately wanted Harry back and well. Both wanted so much to get to repair their relationship with Harry and strengthen it. They were determined to give Harry the family he should have had, after the murder of his parents. There was so much to catch up on, so much to make up for, so much to get to know. And not just Harry but Hermione and her parents as well. They are after all the only blood family they have, that they know about. The three of them wanted and were going to do everything in their power to ensure that they remain close, strong and united.

They were so focused and lost in their thoughts, hopes and wants for the future that they were oblivious to a trembling going through the castle and gradually building in frequency. The trembling became a rumble throughout the castle and the grounds. And they did not notice that Harry's eyes had fluttered open and then closed after squinting from the bright light.

"I Harry James Potter acknowledge, accept and embrace Hermione Jean Granger, Dudley Evans, my cousins and Petunia Evans, my aunt with an open heart and open arms." Harry said very softly, raspy as he firmly squeezed Hermione and Dudley's hands.

Hermione, Dudley and Petunia were relived, astonished, delighted, surprised and were at a loss for words. They had heard Harry though he had said it so softly they could have missed it. Hermione and Dudley had an advantage of knowing what was going on with Harry since they had his hands in theirs. The four of them were very aware of the trembling and rumbling that was going on around and under them as well as the castle itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Pomfrey was awoken by the feeling of trembling and periodical tremors. She was still quite tired and would have just rolled over and went back to sleep but it was so bright that it was impossible to do so. Confused and a little angry at why there would be such a bright lite coming from the infirmary at that hour, she got up out of bed to investigate. The instant she opened her door she was somewhat blinded by the bright glow that met her eyes but she could still make out an Emerald, Amber and a shimmery Ruby red glow with a twisted or braided thread consisting of two Gold and one Silver threads with in, around and throughout the glow of color. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness she was in awe of what she was seeing. It was in its own way beautiful. Madam Pomfrey could feel the power, the love and the strength coming from this mass of magic in front of her at a distance. And then the realization hit her, what she was seeing was indeed coming from where Harry Potter resided on one of the many beds in the infirmary. Her jaw dropped. She did not know what to do. Should she retreat back into her quarters? Should she go check on the four of them to make sure that they were all alright? Before she could decide what she was going to do it became a lot brighter making it painful to keep watching, just simply closing her eyes did not help so she covered her eyes to block out the light.

Though she was covering her eyes she was still able to tell that it was bright and briefly became brighter before disappearing. Madam Pomfrey slowly removed her arms from covering her eyes and carefully opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and headed in the direction of Harry's bed.

When she was within hearing distance she could hear soft voices and knew that one of them belonged to Mr. Potter and quickly closed the distance between her and the curtain. Gently, Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain open that surrounded Harry's bed and gasped when she saw that Harry was sitting up and very alert.

"Madam Pomfrey! I'm so sorry for not getting you…I was just so…"

"It's okay Miss. Granger. I must say that just a few moments ago it was rather bright in here."

"Oh. I would have warned you but I had no idea that it would have been so bright."

"I believe you. Now, I must chase you three off so that I can examine my patient. You will have plenty of time to talk to one another tomorrow."

Hermione, Dudley and Petunia nodded to Madam Pomfrey and then said a quick 'see you later' before leaving the infirmary. Dudley and Hermione headed to their respective houses, Petunia to Minerva's office.

Madam Pomfrey ran a diagnostics test on Harry and pulled a small amount of blood to check for any signs of the poison.

"Madam Pomfrey…"

"Sorry Mr. Potter but you will need to spend a few more days here. I can see that you are mostly healed but the potions we have you on I will not allow to be outside of this infirmary. The only way I can ensure that you get the rest you need is to keep you here for a few more days. Do not argue with me Mr. Potter, I will not change my mind. You were burned quite severely as well as poisoned."

"I was just going to ask you what my family did exactly."

"Oh, well…unfortunately I do not know. Miss. Granger would not tell anyone what she was intending to. The Headmaster knows of course."

"Poisoned? Wait…the poison from the Manticores imbedded into the fire…"

"Yes Mr. Potter you are correct."

"Madam Pomfrey…"

"Yes?"

"Would I be able to have something to eat? I don't know how long it has been since I last had anything to eat. No matter how much I tried to get Hermione, Dudley and my aunt Petunia to tell me they wouldn't even hint at how long I Have been here."

"It has been a little more than two days, its two o'clock Monday morning. I will return with something for you to consume. You have been out all this time and I do not feel that a lot of solid food will do you any good for the first time eating since…hmmm…breakfast Friday morning. Miss. Granger mentioned to me that you hardly ate anything if anything at all for lunch on Friday."

"I feel like I have missed out on weeks or months. I will gladly accept whatever you give me. I am sure though that I will protest and or complain some and I know that it will not do me any good to do so. Then again with how long it has been anything will be greatly accepted."

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a smirk before leaving the curtained area of Harry's bed. Madam Pomfrey had not been gone long and was already back with some soup and toast.

"I know it is not much but…"

"I probably won't be able to eat much but to be on the safe side, small portions it is." Harry said softly with a smile before consuming the first of anything in approximately two and half days.

Madam Pomfrey silently watched Harry as he ate. Once he was finished eating Madam Pomfrey, with a quick flick of her wand hand vanished the bowl. She remained silent as she surveyed her patient.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No dear, nothing is wrong. I have ran every diagnostic test there is and the results are the same, all the results give you a clean bill of health. Well, compared to what the results were when you were first brought in. There's no trace amount of any kind of the poison and your burns are nearly healed. Your friend, she is quite…"

"Cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Hermione is my cousin."

"Miss. Granger is your cousin?" Madam Pomfrey asked to be sure she had heard him correctly and she was quite shocked.

"Yes. We only found fairly recently…"

"But…"

"I do not know why…wait…in the family blood line… two Squibs were born and they produced magical heirs…but…"

"There lies the problem with Ministry Mr. Potter."

"Those at the Ministry not doing their job properly by not keeping the Detection of new witches and wizards updated and strengthened."

"Exactly. The other Wizarding Schools are at capacity at all times as more and more are detected. I have a feeling that next year we will have no choice but attempt to handle some of the overflow. As the Ministry strengthens and updates the Detection more are…well, being detected. As it is the older students, sixth and seventh years are given the choice to be at School or study by owl post. Not many of them are opting for study by owl post, some because of Quidditch. The rest have a variety of reasons for not wanting to study by owl post. I can't blame them for that."

"They can't offer that to new students because they need the school just as much if not more than the rest of us."

"You are quite correct in that Mr. Potter. We would have been accepting some of the overflow this year but the Headmaster managed to convince the Ministry to hold off a little longer. It wasn't difficult to convince the Ministry to hold off a little longer considering what is happening here this year."

"What…"

"Oh, dear…I think it to be best to wait for the Headmaster to tell you about that. Now, Mr. Potter you need to rest."

"I feel fine though. Do I have to remain here?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"How much longer will I have to remain here in the infirmary?"

"A few more days Mr. Potter. I will insist that you not attend classes for a few weeks after that."

"Why?"

"You are going to need to get your strength back Mr. Potter, you are really going to need it this year." Madam Pomfrey said just before she left Harry's bedside.

Harry relaxed and wondered what was going on. It was quite frustrating, he felt that deep down within himself he knew what was going on this year but just couldn't remember.

Harry did not know how much time had passed since Madam Pomfrey had left but was sure it was nearing breakfast time for the school. The silence surrounding him was disturbed by the creaking of the doors to the infirmary. Harry remained where he was and completely quite aside from the sounds of breathing. He was able to listen to a soft conversation.

"Albus this is going to cause quite a stir in the Wizarding world."

"I know Severus but if it is truly a proven fact, a proven incident…"

"How can we be so sure that Rita Skeeter isn't fabricating this?"

"I do not believe that, that is the case Severus. However this came to light it seems to me that the individual has nothing to gain from this other than having the courage and the strength to tell the truth."

"It just doesn't make sense Albus, if the Minister had performed a memory charm on Mr. Potter and his Godfather how in the name of Merlin do they remember?"

"I have a suspicion Severus, but it is not for me to say. Although, Severus you know as well as I do that it is possible for one to remember things after having a memory charm performed on them."

"Yes I do know that Albus, but it would take an extremely skilled Medi-Witch or Wizard to undo a memory charm. Even a simple one that was not very powerful. If the Minister indeed performed a memory charm on the two…according to the story in the Daily Prophet this morning the only witness is the one that is coming forward…"

"That we know of. There could have been other witnesses there that are too frightened to come forward. Of course this witness that has come forward could very well be the only one."

"It still raises the question how do they remember? Even if this witness contacted them with proof through a Pensive, how could this person convince them to watch the memory of the incident?"

"It is possible that they remembered the incident on their own Severus. Though yes, quite rare but it has happened. The Minister would have been under quite a bit of stress. If he were to have been caught by security at Gringotts, the magic required to cast a strong memory charm would not have been there."

"But why hasn't either of them come forward? Why is it that it is a witness?"

"They may not have known that there was a witness to back up their allegation against the Minster. The fact that they remember it is enough and if the Minister knows that they remember…just think that over Severus."

Before Severus could comment Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office.

"Ah, Albus, Severus you got my message."

"Yes we did Poppy. Is Harry alright?"

"That he is Albus. I'd say more than alright actually. None of the poison remains but the burns have not quite healed completely and I am keeping him here until the burns have healed."

"What Miss. Granger had in mind worked? How? What did she do?"

"Severus give Poppy a chance to tell us."

"Yes, what Miss. Granger had in mind worked and quite well I might add. As to how and what exactly she did I am not certain. I have never seen such a thing before. I cannot explain it though. I do, however, have a pensive set up with what I saw for the two of you to view. I must say that though I did not see what was happening…oh just view my memory. It is quite extraordinary, the magic you will be able to see. The magic that was in the air was just…"

"Just what?"

"I have no words to explain the magic I felt. It was strong, the air was quite warm. It was as though it represented safety and or protection. Albus, did you know that Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter are cousins?"

"What are you talking about Poppy?" Albus asked intrigued.

"Poppy, did Mr. Potter tell you this or did Miss. Granger?" Severus inquired.

"Severus…"

"Mr. Potter told me, why do you ask?" Madam Pomfrey replied cutting off the Headmaster.

"Miss. Granger though I am sure it was not intentional on her part but she told me that they are cousins." Severus answered.

"We are cousins. We discovered it as I was looking into other inheritances that may have been out there aside from my inheritance from my father's side."

"Mr. Potter you are supposed to be resting." Madam Pomfrey scolded.

"I know and I am trying. I can't seem to though. It does not have to do with all of you talking."

"Harry, are you saying that Hermione is your cousin on your mother's side?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Professor Dumbledore. My mother was not a Muggle born, not technically any way. Not that I am completely ready or comfortable revealing this but it I think it is the only way that you'll understand."

"Mr. Potter what are you getting at?"

"First of all, Professor Snape, what do any of you know of the story surrounding Morgan le Fay and Merlin?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything. Do any of you know…"

"Yes we are all familiar with Morgan le Fay's and Merlin's story."

"The Evans blood line is also the Granger blood line. I know that sounds odd but please let me explain."

"Only if you get back in that bed Mr. Potter."

"Fair enough Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he turned around and climbed back in bed.

"Now, Mr. Potter, how is it that the blood lines are the same one?"

"Keep in mind that this is after Morgan cast the curse on herself. According to the Family Tree Tapestry Morgan le Fay and her husband Patrick Evans' son Joseph and his wife had only one son, Christopher Evans who married Leti Dagworth-Granger. They had twin boys, Lucas and Grant. Lucas and Grant had a huge argument or disagreement and went separate ways. Grant kept the last name of Evans and left England; Lucas remained in England and changed his last name, taking the Granger part of his mother's name. I know sounds crazy but it is true. After seeing the Family Tree tapestries, one in the Evans Estate and the other in the Granger Estate…the proof is there. It's undeniable when getting through the gates and then confirmed when you see the Family Tree Tapestries."

"That's quite fascinating Harry." Dumbledore commented.

"This 'Leti Dagworth-Granger' is she related to Hector Dagworth-Granger who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" Severus asked quite curiously.

"There was a notation next to Leti's name, as I recall it said that she was the daughter of Hector Dagworth-Granger."

"Miss. Granger found a way to tap into the magical blood-line…" Professor Dumbledore muttered aloud.

"Mr. Potter you said that it had everything to do with Morgan and Merlin, how does Merlin fit into all of this?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"According to another Family Tree Tapestry, Merlin's Granddaughter Jessica Peverell married Henry Potter, their second child Harrison Potter and his wife Elizabeth were the proud parents of my father."

"So, two witches and two wizards decedents of Morgan le Fay plus one a descendent of Merlin…that must have been…Poppy the Pensive is where?" Professor Dumbledore rattled out.

"In my office Albus."

"I wish to view what you saw earlier this morning."

"Right this way."

Dumbledore and Snape followed Madam Pomfrey to her office, leaving Harry wondering what they all thought. Dumbledore seemed to find it all fascinating. Madam Pomfrey was definitely in some kind of shock. The one Harry was really wondering about most was Professor Snape, the one that it is impossible to read.

"Albus if Mr. Potter is indeed a descendent of Merlin and Morgan le Fay then why are we doing all that we can to protect him and get him ready for finally ridding the Wizarding and Muggle worlds of the Dark Lord? Clearly Mr. Potter…"

"Severus, Harry still needs protection and help getting ready for the final battle. He has not known about his ancestry for long and has not intentionally tapped into that magic, that power. Harry has only had strong desires to protect or heal, he has not set out to do any of that with intention. In other words Harry has experienced bursts of this magic."

"And how are we supposed to help Mr. Potter control this magic, this power?"

"For starters I believe it would be imperative to find out how Hermione Granger managed to do it. With time I am sure that if we researched Morgan le Fay and Merlin we might find something to help us help Harry."

"Albus, most of what is out there is mythical. It would be difficult to know what is fact and what is rumor or myth. The time it would involve to go through it all…how would or could we find the time?"

"Well so far quite a bit of the myths out there are indeed actually fact and you know it Severus. I am sure we would do just fine sorting it out. As far as time goes, well we will have to find the time to work on this."

"Where?"

"During vacations for example Severus. I know we all do quite a bit to prepare and get ready for a new year, for a new term. It shouldn't be too much trouble since the curriculum is the same each year, it never changes…"

"I recall you arranging a meeting with the entire staff about changing that. You said that there are some that need a little extra attention, there are some that are quite advanced and the rest are in the middle."

"Helping Harry…"

"Do not tell me that helping Harry is more important than the rest of the students. Neither situation is more important than the other, both situations are equally important and you know it."

"Severus, Albus would the two of quite your debate and focus on why you are in My office."

"Sorry Poppy." Dumbledore said sincerely.

Severus gave a nod or sorts. It was difficult to tell if he had or not.

Once Poppy set her Pensive on her desk she stepped out of the way and gestured to both wizards to view the memory.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling more annoyingly then usual and approached the desk excitedly. Severus was scowling and reluctantly joined Dumbledore by the desk. Dumbledore dipped his head in the swirly contents of the Pensive first. Severus soon followed Dumbledore.

Poppy waited somewhat anxiously to see the two wizards after they had seen through her memory of what she saw so early in the morning. She was also what their reactions to it would be. Suddenly the two wizards were standing before her.

Both wizards stood there shocked and stunned by what they saw in the Pensive. Neither could formulate anything coherent so said nothing. They were still comprehending what they had seen. As the minutes ticked by they seemed to be accepting what they had seen.

"I have never seen such a spectacular occurrence. It was obviously quite a magical power surge for sure. The light was quite bright and it seemed as though, Poppy, it was bordering if not a bit painful to see. I wonder what it was like for Hermione, Dudley and Petunia they were in the thick of it. The rumbling of the castle is understandable now that I have seen the memory. I must find out more about this form of magic if only I knew what kind it is."

"Blood magic or Family magic is the type or kind of magic that Miss. Granger tapped into and used…"

"What do you know about it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling like Muggle Christmas decorations.

"Not much just that it exists, it is rare and all those involved have to be related by blood for it to work. I wouldn't even know where to find anything…Miss. Granger retrieved a book from…" Severus trailed off.

"Poppy would it be alright if Severus and I speak with Harry again, just briefly."

"That will be fine, but it had better be briefly Albus. Mr. Potter needs to rest and it is about time that he consumes more food."

Dumbledore gave Madam Pomfrey a nod of agreement before walking out of her office. Severus followed Dumbledore with his robes billowing out behind him.

"Harry how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked sincerely.

"A little tired, hungry and really do not want to be in the infirmary. Mostly I do not want to be in the infirmary."

"Do have any idea as to what Hermione did with Dudley and Petunia?"

"No I don't. Before I could ask Madam Pomfrey came over and ushered them out kindly. I could hear everything they said though. I heard everything that had been said when within ear range the whole time, though I had no idea how much time had passed at the time. It was really bright though and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I know what she explained to Dudley and my Aunt Petunia though I am not sure what she was referencing though. It was some Muggle movie I think. But what did she do?"

"We believe that Miss. Granger used a rare form of blood magic or family magic as some call it." Snape said in matter of fact type of tone.

"Blood magic? You let her…"

"Relax Mr. Potter. I had a feeling that your cousin was thinking of using this form of blood magic. The form Miss. Granger used requires for all parties involved being blood related, genetically blood related for it to work." Snape said in his classroom lecture voice.

"Hermione talked it over with me…my apologies Harry…I am sure you heard it all. This is not going to come across well but we are just as in need of knowledge of this blood magic as you are. I give you my word Harry, this weekend we will be discussing what happened this morning."

"Will Hermione be there?"

"It would be a waste of time to not have Hermione present. She is probably the most knowledgeable of what happened or what was behind what happened this morning. And yes Harry I feel you should be present as well. You have just as much if not even more of a need to know what happened."

"Albus I think that the article from earlier…"

"Ah, yes Severus the article in the Daily Prophet. I agree that should be discussed as well."

"Another thing, Albus…the cham…"

"I think that he would react better if he hears about that from his friends."

"You have taken up enough of my patients' time. Out, the both of you. NOW! Mr. Potter needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey barked out.

Harry would have protested a little but thought better of it with how Madam Pomfrey looked, she looked rather scary.

Albus and Severus left the infirmary. Both wizards then realized that they had missed breakfast and it was time for classes to start. Dumbledore could easily grab a bite to eat since he had no classes to teach. Severus on the other hand could not stop and get something to eat at least not before lunch and menacingly headed to his classroom. This was quite unfortunate for the students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione groggily headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and the rest of her year from Gryffindor.

As Hermione attempted to sit at the table she nearly fell over and would have face planted into the floor. She shook her head and started to fill her plate. Several times Hermione nodded off to sleep only to be woken seconds later by Ron. After the umpteenth time Ron had, had enough of this.

"Hermione, why are you so stubborn this morning? You should really go back to bed or go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No Ron. I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Yeah that's why you should go back to bed or go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine Ron. I'm not going back to bed and I'm not going to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione it's not the end of the world if you miss a day of classes, or half a day of classes. You're too tired anyway. You can't seriously believe that you can be on form in classes. Don't even say anything about that you can. Seriously, Hermione you can barely stay awake long enough to eat breakfast."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much about me."

"I'll worry about you as much as I dam well feel like worrying about you. It's obvious that you are trying to convince yourself that you are fi…that you are alright because I'm not convinced. And for the record no one is convinced of that. You are having serious difficulties trying to stay awake as it is and it's quite noisy in here. Classes are practically silent save for lectures, questions, answers to questions, quills scratching on parchment and then of course potions…sure the quite noises there are constant but not in a way that will keep you awake. Please Hermione…"

"Ron…"

"I will give you some slack since you are so tired…I worry about you because I care! I realize that I do contradict myself at times…all the time but I do care. The question is though, why are you so tired?"

"I didn't get to bed until around two o'clock."

"Why?"

"Because, Harry's cousin and Aunt helped me last night or rather early this morning with something."

"Like what?"

"Harry. Oh…"

"Hermione…"

"I had an idea of how to help out Harry with his injuries…it worked Ron. I did it. I'm not sure how much I did but…he came out of the coma that Madam Pomfrey had him in…he should have still been out...Madam Pomfrey didn't bring him out of it and she should have had to…we were shooed out…"

"What did you do?"

"Well, little brother you will have to wait for that answer. You need to get going. You have potions first thing right? Well, I do not suggest being late today. You'd be better off just flaking. I bet Snape is in a right foul mood today…since you didn't notice, he was not here at all during breakfast. Although Hermione I agree with Ron, you should either go back to bed or go see Madam Pomfrey. I won't be surprised if he gives you hell just for being tired even if he does know what you did last night." said Fred and George.

Ron immediately took off for class in a dead run. Hermione surprisingly made it to the Potions classroom and to her seat without being late. Most of the class thought that Hermione had lost her mind for showing up to class as tired as she was.

"Hermione…"

"Ron…"

"Hold on would you. With Snape not being there at breakfast and Dumbledore not there you don't think that it has or had to do with Harry, do you?"

"Ron…no…I don't think that it has to do with Harry…at least not in a bad way."

"But…" Ron stopped speaking as the door to the Potions classroom slammed shut.

Snape marched through the classroom to his desk with his robes billowing out behind him in a menacing manor. The whole class was scared to breath but relieved that they already had their books out and whatever else they would need for the lecture.

Hermione was moving about a bit slowly. She was trying her hardest to quickly be ready. As her Professor entered the classroom she could feel the agitation engulf the room and the closer he came to her the more she could feel the agitation. Once he reached his desk Hermione started wondering if she should have listened to Ron. She began to think that Professor Snape's bad mood was her fault and that maybe she should not have woken him up from the horrid position he was in while sleeping in the armchair in his private quarters.

"It seems some of us are having a slow start this morning. Maybe you should not have come to class Miss. Granger. Since you have then maybe you could at least be prepared for class. Or, even had gone to bed at a decent hour." Snape growled out as he walked around his desk and stood in front of Hermione.

"Sorry…wait…whatever the reason you are in such a foul mood do not take it out on me. You bloody well know why I am tired, sir." Hermione spat back.

"Miss. Granger you will do well to hold your tongue."

"You went off on me, sir. Maybe if you had gotten a decent amount of sleep you wouldn't be taking it out on your students. I wouldn't be surprised if you slept wrong or…"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrespect, detention for a week and get out of my class Miss. Granger."

"Piss off you git. I did nothing to you. Why do you always give me so much grief? Never mind you'd just get off on putting me down even more. I am tired yes, but you know damn well why and yet…screw this…I'd rather be anywhere but here. You are such an arrogant git! Just because something happened that didn't go your way does not mean that you can attack students like this." Hermione fumed as she roughly put her things back in her bag before leaving with a slam of the door more forceful than Professor Snape had ever done.

Professor Snape slightly flinched from the door being slammed shut so forcefully. No one in the class noticed this though. Professor Snape looked at the rest of the students with a deadly glare. He walked back to his desk and with a wave of his wand he sent the students their results of the previous week's potion they had begun.

"Some of you will start over on his or her potion from last week, some of you will finish what you started, the rest of you will begin reading the next chapter and start the essay that will need to be turned in by next class. For those that are starting over or finishing their potion…once you have finished and turned in your sample you are to start reading the next chapter and if you have the time you will start your essay. Begin." Snape said gravely.

As the students started working Snape sat down in the chair at his desk. There was a deadly scowl on his face. Snape sat there thinking about what had happened. He knew he had been in the wrong, he knew it a split second before Hermione had snapped at him. He knew he should have let it go and requested that she speak with him in the hall or after class. Since he had not done that, he knew that he should have gone after her. He felt horrible. He knew damn well why she was so tired and why she had not had enough sleep and wondered why she had attempted to show up to class after what she had been through. He was not blaming Hermione for what had happened because she should have skived off that day. The more Snape thought about it the worse he felt. It was obvious that she was physically exhausted and he knew she was going to be physically exhausted at just attempting to help her friend…cousin. Viewing the memory of what Madam Pomfrey had seen, after the dazzling light show for a brief moment Hermione, Dudley and Petunia could be seen and all three of them looked physically exhausted.

As a few students turned in his or sample it hit Severus and it hit him hard. He nearly gasped and barked out that class was dismissed. It dawned on Severus that with Hermione succeeding with the help of two others not only were they physically exhausted but they had to have been magically exhausted as well. This realization made him feel worse than he had ever had and that was saying a lot. He was lost in thought and did not realize that class was over and that the students were packing up and leaving. He wasn't even aware of the next class entering the class and taking their seats. It wasn't until Dumbledore entered and spoke.

"Professor Snape I need a word with you."

Snape did not question the Headmaster not with the harsh tone that was underlying in the calmness of the Headmaster's voice. Snape nodded, stood and headed towards the door. He looked over his shoulder, pointed his wand at the board on the wall behind his desk instructions appeared on the board.

"Your instructions are on the board. Begin and be quiet. I do not want to hear any needless chatter on anything." Snape said firmly and walked out of the door closing it behind him.

"Severus it is actually going to be a while. You might want to have your students copy down their instructions and dismiss them to their common rooms. After the last student has left you are to meet me and a few others in the infirmary."

Severus nodded showing no emotion of any kind though he was quite fearful of what was going to happen. He knew he had been in the wrong but at this moment he knew he went too far and crossed a line. He began to feel even worse than had moments ago, though he did wonder if what had happened earlier would cost him his job it did not bother him. He was more concerned about Hermione Granger. Severus knew it was bad otherwise the Headmaster would not be telling him to dismiss his class and to then meet in the infirmary. For a brief moment he wondered why he was to meet Dumbledore there and then he winced. He knew Hermione was there and feared how she was and it was his fault. Severus had no clue as to how to fix this and nervously headed to the infirmary once all students had left the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stopped in a bathroom on the way to the infirmary to calm down or to at least try to. She dropped her book bag down on the floor and splashed cool water on her face. She grabbed a towel and blotted her face dry. She could not hold on to the towel and it fluttered to the floor as tears welled up in her eyes and fell freely down her face. Within seconds Hermione was crying, crying hard. Her whole body trembled. She could not figure out why he would be like that towards her. He knew she, Dudley and Petunia had been attempting to heal Harry. Snape had even complimented her, he had even given her encouragement and tried to keep her from beating herself up if she did not succeed in her attempt and most of all he had confidence in her, hell he had faith in her when she was uncertain. It was in part because of her Potions Professor why she was able to go through with it. She could not figure out how he could have gone from a concerned person to an evil bastard so quickly. Hermione wondered how waking him up could result in him being so cruel.

"Not that it matters. Whatever the reason for his mood he did not have to do that. It was not fair. He knows damn well why I am so tried, why I did not get much sleep last night. It's not like I'm always tired or unprepared." Hermione softly sobbed into her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Harry asked worried.

"That, Mr. Potter is a good idea. I fear though that it was Professor Snape."

"I wonder how the student is doing. Wait, I would be in the class…who was the student and is he or she alright?"

"You stay right where you are young man. I will be right back." Madam Pomfrey said as she quickly left the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey had not heard footsteps go by so it could only mean that whoever the student that was on the receiving end of Snape's fury would most likely be in the bathroom not far from there.

As the school nurse reached the bathroom she could distinctly hear someone sobbing on the other side of the door. Madam Pomfrey cautiously entered the bathroom hoping that she did not startle the girl. Madam Pomfrey let out a soft gasp as her eyes fell on an extremely distraught Hermione Granger.

"Miss. Granger, dear are you alright? What happened?"

"Professor Snape is a horrible person. What has everyone been thinking letting him teach students? I hate him. I really hate him. Last night…I…you were there and heard what he said…he was cruel. Please, I beg of you let me go back to the miserable class and hex his bullocks…"

"Miss. Granger!" Madam Pomfrey said in a quite high pitched voice.

"What? He deserves much worse."

"Come with me. You need a calming draught and a mighty strong one at that."

"I don't understand what I did. All I can think of is when I returned with the book. I know I didn't get permission but…I returned through _his_ floo connection…he was asleep in an armchair and I just thought that I'd do something nice and wake him so he wouldn't have stiff joints and be a right bastard. Apparently I was wrong…"

"Now, now, calm down dear. I assure you his foul mood has nothing to do with you. He gets quite…he becomes quite the bastard when he doesn't eat."

"He…because he missed breakfast! That just makes it worse…he had no right to take it out on me…it's not my fault that he missed breakfast."

Madam Pomfrey had a few things that she would like to say to the hysterical girl but though better of it. Madam Pomfrey felt that not talking about the Potions Professor and taking Hermione's mind of the matter would do the girl better. As Madam Pomfrey escorted Hermione into the infirmary she shot a look at Harry that clearly said that if he said anything or asked anything of the girl that he wouldn't see anything outside of the infirmary for a month or more if not until Christmas or so Harry took the look to mean.

Harry watched Madam Pomfrey lead Hermione to a bed across from his and then pull the curtain closed. Harry was worried about Hermione and wanted to know what exactly had happened but remained where he was. He did not want to piss off the school nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madam Pomfrey helped Hermione up onto the bed and then summoned a Calming Draught. It was just a small vial and not that strong but it would work to calm the girl down enough for Madam Pomfrey to perform a diagnostic spell. There had to be more ailing the witch than being a hysterical mess and obviously tired. Madam Pomfrey felt bad since she should have known better than to have shooed them out earlier without performing a diagnostic spell on them. After performing the spell now on Hermione it revealed that not only was the young witch physically exhausted but she was also severely magically exhausted.

"Miss. Granger I will be giving you a full dose of a much stronger Calming Draught shortly but first I was wondering if you could tell me what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soothingly as she could.

Hermione took a few shaky breaths and then told the nurse what had happened in the class between herself and her Professor. Though Hermione's voice was slightly choked and cracked occasionally with light sobbing periodically, Madam Pomfrey was able to understand what had been said.

"I will be right back with the Calming Draught dear. It will be alright. I am sure that Professor Snape has realized what an arse he was to you."

"I doubt that, the git has no heart." Hermione said softly as the nurse left to get the Calming Draught.

Madam Pomfrey cringed at what Hermione had last said. The nurse could understand the witch's point of view at the moment but it was a rather harsh thing to say.

"_Severus Snape without food is a right bastard. Miss. Granger without proper sleep and doubly exhausted makes for a defensive, argumentative and cranky powerful witch. The worst combination to have. This can never happen again. The students need to have a proper amount of sleep and Severus Snape can never go without food again. Unfortunately, I must contact Albus and inform him of what has happened and of Miss. Granger's current condition as well as to have Mr. Evans and his mother looked in on at least."_ Madam Pomfrey thought as she prepared the Calming Draught for Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey jumped and gave a small scream as she was about to bring the Calming Draught to the witch.

"Sorry, Poppy I did not mean to give you a fright. I know it has not been all that long since I was there, but how is Harry doing?"

"Albus! There has to be a full floo connection to the infirmary. This little conference type thing is not acceptable. As for Mr. Potter there has been no change. Yes he improves gradually as time passes and the more food he has. Although now he is I am sure engulfed with concern for his cousin, Miss. Granger. Speaking of Miss. Granger I really need to get the poor dear this Calming Draught. I will return and don't you dare go anywhere."

"Do I detect a rather strong Calming Draught?"

"Yes you do. I will return and explain."

It was not long until Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Poppy why is Miss. Granger in the infirmary? And why does she need such a strong Calming Draught?"

"Maybe you should come down to the infirmary. It would be more comfortable for you."

"Just tell me Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey gave a huff, sat down in her chair and explained from the beginning and then what she had discovered about Hermione and her concerns for Dudley and Petunia.

"I will be down shortly. You were right. I should have come down to the infirmary. I will have someone collect and bring Dudley Evans to you and send word to Sirius and Marie to go check on Petunia. Also I will be stopping off by Minerva's classroom and sending her down after informing her. She is Hermione's head of house after all. I will have one more stop before I arrive in the infirmary. I will be telling Severus that he is to give his students their assignment, dismiss the class and come to the infirmary to discuss the situation." Dumbledore said before disappearing from Poppy's sight.

Madam Pomfrey winced at hearing that Minerva will be informed and sent to the infirmary. She sighed deeply and left her office to check on her patients. It felt to Madam Pomfrey that half the day had passed by, but it had only been several minutes. She first checked on Harry and brought him something a little more solid to eat including some chocolate.

"How is Hermione?"

"Not good but not all that bad either."

"Obviously she's not doing all that good after the blow up between her and Professor Snape. I admit to having trouble with how…with what he had said to her but she didn't help much though."

"Yes well Severus should have kept his bloody mouth shut. Knowing that she was going to attempt something so rare, I mean we were just talking about it. What I am more concerned about is the exhaustion she is dealing with. I'm not just talking about physical exhaustion…"

"Magical exhaustion?"

"Severe magical exhaustion to be exact Mr. Potter and I am concerned about your aunt and other cousin. I should not have shooed them out before checking them over."

"What's going to happen? I mean about what happened between Hermione and Professor Snape?"

"That will be up to the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. Yes I informed him of what Miss. Granger had told me. Don't look at me like that, I had to inform him. Your other family members are going to be checked on. Mr. Evans will be brought here shortly and your Godfather is to be going to check on your aunt."

"Is Professor Dumbledore going to be coming down here?"

"Eventually."

"What? What is it?"

"The Headmaster will be first stopping by and sending Professor McGonagall down here before informing Professor Snape that he is to meet the Headmaster here in the infirmary."

"Oh this isn't going to be good. Madam Pomfrey, if you can could you please do you best to keep Professor McGonagall from murdering Professor Snape?"

"I will try Mr. Potter. I give you my word as a medi-witch that I will do my best if it is necessary."

"Oh I am sure that it will be necessary Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall is going to be livid."

"You have a point Mr. Potter. No matter what though, I do not want you to involve yourself in anything outside of where you are and trying to rest. Some sleep would do you some good."

"Sleep? You want me to sleep? After the magical coma I was in."

"Mr. Potter…"

"I will do my best to rest. I can't promise that I won't stay out of it. If I feel the need to…I can't just…"

"I understand Mr. Potter. I really do, but you must rest."

"Okay, okay. Oh, um…when Professor McGonagall gets here you might want to give her a Calming Draught. In fact it might be a good idea to give Hermione some more. I mean with the exhaustion, physical and magical…the calmer she is the better, right?"

"Good point." Madam Pomfrey said with a frown on her face.

"Madam Pomfrey before you check on Hermione…I was wondering if I would be able to talk with her? Or just sit with her for a while? Of course not right now but later maybe."

"We'll see. It depends on what you do or don't do between now and then."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a kind nod before going to check on Hermione.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Tired."

"Well I am not surprised Miss. Granger. You are physically exhausted and severely magically exhausted."

"Dudley, Petunia. How are they?"

"I do not know but the Headmaster is having someone collect Mr. Evans and bring him here so I can perform a diagnostic spell…something I should have done instead of showing you all out. The Headmaster is also having Sirius Black check on Miss. Evans."

"Oh, good. I hope that they are alright. I didn't know…I just…"

"Miss. Granger stop worrying yourself. No one could have known what it would have done to you or the other two. Something as rare as what you did…we will know more in time I am sure. We need to know more so that we are not in the dark later on. Hopefully we will not be in need of it but it will be good to be prepared anyway. Now take this."

"More Calming Draught? I feel fine though, other than tired. Why do I need…oh no. What's happening to…"

"I do not know right now. Professor McGonagall should be here soon…"

"Poppy? Poppy, where…how…"

"Calm down Minerva."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Professor McGonagall I'm fine, just tired and well exhausted."

"Exhausted…well…"

"Minerva, do know what happened earlier this morning?"

"Albus told me everything that he knows so far."

"Well, Miss. Granger is physically exhausted and severely magically exhausted. She needs rest and most importantly she needs calmness around her."

"That…"

"Minerva! I did not think to do a diagnostic spell on the three…I just shooed them out. I should have done it though and this would have been avoided. No I am not excusing what Severus did…but…"

"Ah, Minerva you're here."

"Where is he, Albus?"

"Severus will be here shortly. I ask of you to please calm down. It will not do anyone any good to further what happened this morning in the Potions classroom."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! He went too Albus…Severus knew…" Minerva was unable to finish what she was saying or at least not coherently, instead a choking, gurgling sound could be heard since Madam Pomfrey quickly emptied a small vial of a really strong Calming Draught, stronger than the one she had given Hermione.

"You wanted me to…" Severus trailed off as he watched Minerva step out from behind a closed curtain and swore to himself.

"**YOU! HOW COULD YOU?**" Minerva bellowed nearly launching herself at Severus.

"What are you talking about, Minerva?" Severus asked calmly.

"**Your behavior this morning.**"

"Concerning Miss. Granger?"

"**What else would I be talking about?**"

"Several things, Minerva."

"**Severus you have gone too far…**"

"Do not forget that there are patients here in the infirmary." Madam Pomfrey said firmly cutting off Minerva.

"Let's all be and remain calm."

"Albus…"

"Minerva we are in the infirmary and there are patients here…"

"**And, **_**he**_** put one of them in here.**"

"Pardon?" Severus asked as his heart stumbled.

"**You heard me Severus.**"

"Minerva that is not true."

"**Poppy…how can you say that?**"

"I believe that I have already explained that Miss. Granger is physically and severely magically exhausted Minerva. Miss. Granger would have ended up here anyway. Mr. Potter and I heard yelling, I was able to pick out Severus' voice but not what was being said and I was not able to identify the other voice. Since I did not hear anyone running past I went looking. I knew that the student must have slipped into one of the bathrooms between here and the Potions classroom. I was aware of a student crying in the girls bathroom so I entered cautiously and discovered Miss. Granger. She was quite upset. Once she was calm enough she explained what had happened. I am sure that you do not know what exactly happened. The bottom line Minerva is that a hungry Severus and a tired and exhausted Miss. Granger should not be within any proximity of each other."

"But…"

"Are the three of you going to go on like this the whole time or am I allowed to speak?" Severus asked and then began to choke.

Severus spat out whatever Dumbledore had flicked into his mouth.

"Bloody hell Albus! And please keep your disgusting lemon-drops to yourself."

"Here, is this better?" Poppy asked as she shoved a chunk of chocolate into Severus' mouth.

"Not really, but I will admit that taste wise…much better."

"**I don't give a damn what the circumstances are…**"

"Minerva the circumstances have to be taken into account."

"**Albus, this is not the first time…**"

"Now wait one second Minerva! I admit that I am harsh, quite harsh but before this morning I have never…"

"And that is why the circumstance have to be taken into account. Not that I need to say it but I have to…what occurred between you and Hermione this morning was inappropriate. I realize that you missed breakfast but you must find a way to contain your anger and keep from lashing out…"

"I know Albus. Believe me I know."

"What do you know, you buffoon?" Minerva asked fiercely.

"I know I acted inappropriate. I went too far. I know I should not have taken it out on Miss. Granger. Believe it or not but I do feel horrible about what happened. Knowing full well what she had been through merely hours before. I do not know why she was even in class…that has nothing to do with this. I…I have no explanation or excuse to try to give any of you."

"And how do you propose to correct your error?" Minerva spat out.

"That, Minerva I have been trying to figure out since Miss. Granger stormed out of my class this morning. Nothing…there is nothing I can think of that would be enough or that can undo what I did, what I said. Yes, I can apologize, I can reverse the points taken away and I can cancel the detention, but it will not be enough, it will not undo what I said, it will not make it better…"

"Ah, Severus, you are correct that it will not be enough or undo the damage done."

"Then by all means enlighten me as to what I can do. I haven't been able to come up with anything and it won't matter…it won't make a difference, there is nothing and no matter what I say or do it will not undo the damage…"

"True, Severus, but an apology is a start. I can see that you are truly regretful and repentant about this morning." 

"**Albus, you can't be serious! An apology. That's it?**"

"No, Minerva that is not it. An apology is a start."

"Albus I understand…I will gather my things and be out of here…"

"Don't be ridiculous Severus, I am not sacking you over this. Miss. Granger has not requested or suggested that be the case. Granted she is wondering why you are allowed to teach and really wanted to return to the class and hex your…"

"Albus!"

"It's alright Poppy I am sure that I can figure out what Albus was about to say. I will do all three things…where is Miss. Granger? I would like to apologize to her, Minerva."

"What, right now? Severus you can't be serious. She's tired and exhausted. And by the looks of it the exhaustion might as well include emotional exhaustion. Miss. Granger deserves some rest…"

"Yes, right now and I am serious Minerva. I know she is tired and exhausted. I agree that Miss. Granger deserves some rest. I think it would be to her benefit that I apologize as soon as possible."

"Albus, Poppy…it would not favor Miss. Granger to be bothered by Severus right now."

"I didn't realize that apologizing to someone is a bother."

"Minerva…this is up to Poppy."

"I agree with Severus. The sooner the better, the more time that goes by without the apology will only result in Miss. Granger becoming more upset and angry if not furious. Although if she is asleep I will not allow anyone to disturb her."

"I'd be surprised if she is a sleep with how loud the four of you have been. I am sorry Madam Pomfrey but I can't sit back and listen to all of this anymore without saying something. I would like to note that I have not gotten out of my bed."

All but Minerva smiled or smirked, not that she really heard what Harry had said.

Madam Pomfrey led Severus over to where Hermione was. It appeared that she was indeed asleep.

"Poppy I would appreciate it if you let me know when she is awake so that I can apologize in person."

"Well, it is nearly lunch time. I suggest you have a large lunch and then stop back by and see if Miss. Granger is awake."

"Thank you Poppy. I apologize to the rest of you as well. I cannot express more clearly how horrible I feel about all of this. The fault is mine and mine alone."

"I will make sure that she knows how sincerely horrible and apologetic you are, sir."

"I would appreciate that Mr. Potter."

"I can hear the sincerity in your voice, sir. And for the record you are not completely at fault, I do not feel you are solely to blame for what happened. You both were irritable and it exploded but…"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. And you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that, being that you are her cousin."

"After having something to eat you'll feel better and more chocolate, sir."

"I doubt it, Mr. Potter." Severus said as he left the infirmary.

"What is this nonsense about Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger being cousins?"

"It's not nonsense Professor McGonagall. I would explain it to you but Madam Pomfrey would probably murder me. I am supposed to be resting if not sleeping."

"Would you be alright with if I were to explain it to Professor McGonagall?"

"That would be fine Professor Dumbledore."


	92. Chapter 92

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY. AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER I NEEDED SOMETHING FROM A PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH HELP FROM A FRIEND. WE COULD NOT FIND WHAT I WAS AFTER BUT DID FIND THAT CHAPTER 72 AND 73 WERE THE EXACT SAME. I DID THIS ONCE BEFORE UNLESS IT IS THE SAME CHAPTERS THAT I MESSED UP ON BUT I DO NOT THINK SO. FORTUNATELY I HAVE A FLASH DRIVE THAT I AM KEEPING MY CHAPTERS ON AS A BACK UP AND FOR SHOULD I NEED SOMETHING FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I FOUND THE CORRECT CHAPTER 72 AND HAVE REPLACED THE WRONG ONE AS OF HALLOWEEN 2011. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS MIX UP. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY CONFUSION I TRULY AM SORRY FOR THIS. I WILL GIVE YOU THIS…IN CHAPTER 72 THERE IS A LETTER THAT SEVERUS RECIEVES FROM LILY THROUGH HARRY…THE LETTER IS IMPORTANT, IT GOES WITH THIS CHAPTER SO IF ANY ONE IS WONDERING WHAT THE LETTER SAID…THE CORRECTED CHAPTER 72 IS AVAILABLE. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION WITH MY STORY. I WILL BE MORE CAREFUL IN THE FUTURE WHEN UPLOADING THE CHAPTERS.**

**NOW THE NEXT INSTALLMENT…ENJOY…OH, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER HELPS YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT LILY SAID TO SEVERUS (AND WHY SHE SAID IT) IN CHAPTER 90.**

Chapter 92

Severus slowly made his way to his private quarters. As he entered his small living room area he noticed that quite a spread had been brought down to his quarters. He was sure that either Albus or Poppy but most likely Albus had arranged for the food to be brought down to him. Severus sat on the couch and began to eat. He started thinking again about what had happened earlier.

"_If I had a time-turner I'd go back and…no I do not deserve to go back and change it…but Miss. Granger does. Merlin am I ever going to learn? This morning has to be the most idiotic thing I have done. Not more idiotic than getting myself branded and hurting the best thing to ever happen to me. Most definitely more than Lily being at fault…that is ludicrous! Lily's fault that she was murdered along with her husband and the attempt on their son…"_ Severus' thoughts trailed off at that point and he got up and thundered into his bedroom.

"Severus how…oh dear what happened? You look horrible."

"Have you lost your mind? How can you say something that is so ludicrous?"

"What are you talking about? How can I lose my mind, Severus? I am a portrait."

"You saying that it was your fault for what happened! Blaming yourself for your murder and your husband's murder and not to mention the attempt on your son!"

"So you've given it some thought then?" Lily asked coyly.

"It's ludicrous that you'd be to blame! You…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it ludicrous?"

"Because it is!"

"Why? Because I didn't ask for Voldemort to kill me, my husband and try to kill my son?"

"Exactly! Lily you didn't do anything…"

"James and I defied him three times Severus."

"Lily…you…"

"Now you know in part why I feel that you blaming yourself for what happened is ludicrous. I don't blame you and neither does James or Harry. I am sure that there are other's that don't blame you as well."

"Lily…"

"So what, you gave _him_ part of a prophecy that did not say that it had to do with my family, my son."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Lily…"

"You did not say, tell or suggest to Voldemort that the prophecy was about my family, my son. Voldemort came to that conclusion not you. Sev, what did you do when you found out that Voldemort took the prophecy as though it meant my family?"

"Please don't ask me to tell you that. Not after what I have already done today. I do not think that I could take you hating me all over again not now."

"What have you done today?"

"I do not want to talk about that either."

"You might as well just tell me Severus. I will find out eventually anyway. I would rather hear it from you."

"You don't understand."

"Severus…"

"You don't want to know what I did once I found out that he was going after your family."

"Yes I do!"

"I was selfish, I was sick really. I hate myself for it."

"What?"

"I…I begged him to spare your life, just your life. Not the lives of your family but just you. I was only thinking of myself and not you. I did not consider what you'd do if he had spared you…"

"Okay you were selfish. It was sick yes. Actually wore than sick to have done that. I am not going to waste my afterlife hating you. It was very selfish, disgusting to say the least and clearly you were not thinking at all. Obviously he did not grant you that request. What did you do after that?"

"I went straight to Dumbledore. Again I asked for your life to be saved, to be protected...at first and then begged and pleaded with Dumbledore to protect you and your family. In return I gave Dumbledore my loyalty."

"Do you regret going to Dumbledore and pleading with him to protect me and my family and proclaiming your loyalties to him?"

"No."

"Not even after Voldemort still got to me and my family?"

"No, not even then. It still does not change that it is my fault…"

"Severus for Merlin's sake it was and is not your fault."

"When are you going to realize that it is?"

"Never."

"If I had not told _him_ what I had heard…"

"Severus you didn't really tell Voldemort anything. Why can't you see that?"

"Lily…"

"No Severus. If Professor Trelawney had not have made that prophecy you would not have overheard anything."

"It's not her fault, Lily."

"I know that. I am not blaming her, I am just saying...honestly Severus the only ones to blame are Voldemort himself and Peter Pettigrew. Peter is the one that betrayed us. He is the one that told Voldemort where to find us, not you. Don't you see? Hell, Severus for all anyone knows Voldemort may have already decided to go after James and I just for the fact that we defied him more than once and he just used the partial prophecy as a cover, an excuse. Voldemort went after a half-blood, or so everyone thought, and not a pure-blood. He felt threatened by a half-blood and not a pure-blood. He had and I am sure still has several that believe him when he said that anything less than pure-blood is weak and not worth the breath they breath and no one in his followers noticed that it was not a pure-blood. Or so how it was thought to have been that I was a Muggle born."

"Lily…"

"Listen to me Severus, you were not Secret Keeper for us. Yes, it would have only been a matter of time until he did find us and do what he did in eighty-one but you did not betray us, you did not give us up to Voldemort. You tried to protect me and eventually my family at some point."

"I originally only pleaded for your life to be spared, to be protected."

"And you feel terrible about it. You have beaten yourself for it. I hope for the last time I will say this…you are not to blame for Voldemort's actions, Peter is the betrayer not you. Stop blaming yourself for what others are responsible for. Yes you originally pleading for my life to be spared and to be protected only, is despicable Severus and quite selfish…you have carried around this guilt for so long…it is time to just let go of it."

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because I can forgive you Severus and if I can then you should be able to."

"How am I supposed to forgive myself, Lily? I…"

"Stop blaming yourself for the murder of me and my husband and the attempt on Harry's life. That is not your fault just like it is not mine. Voldemort made a decision and Peter betrayed us."

"But I only pleaded for your life to be spared and to be protected…"

"How many times are going to go through this? Sev, you eventually asked for James and Harry to be protected and that is what matters. Sev, when you went to Dumbledore how were you feeling?"

"Terrified."

"What was going through your head before you included James and Harry for protection?"

"The friend you were for me when we were kids. I didn't deserve a friend like you but for some reason I did and then I messed that up. I wanted to be the friend I should have been…even though knowing that it was much too late and would not erase the past…a friend would…I couldn't think at first when I found out that the Dark Lord was going to hunt you and your family down…all I could think of was you…I had to try and fix the error I made telling the Dark Lord what I had heard of the prophecy, to be the friend I should I have been…it was the right thing to do. If anyone were to see the memory would not believe what I have said to be true but…showing emotion is weak…I was weak, I couldn't keep you safe, I couldn't keep your family safe…the only way that you would be safe and happy would be to have you and your family protected. I…"

"You weren't weak and showing emotion does not mean that you are weak…"

"I was weak! I didn't try to stop anyone from calling Muggle-borns, Mudbloods. I let them do horrible things and agreed that it was for a laugh…I never stood up for myself…"

"Severus please let go of it all. It is in the past and there is nothing that you can do about it, you can't change what happened in the past. Sev, if you had…it would have been dangerous…and don't say that it would have changed things that things would be different…granted yes I am sure that things would be different but not for the better. You were not weak…fear can make the strongest person do stupid, vile, grotesque, disgusting and despicable things. Whether or not you admit it, you feared for your life and you did what you had to do to survive. If you had died back then…my son…Severus please let go of this. You are not the same person anymore. Put it all behind you and move on with your life."

"Move on with my life? Not likely to happen."

"Severus!"

"No one would want to have anything to do with and Ex-Death Eater."

"With that attitude…"

"Lily…I have the Dark Mark branded into my skin…no one would be able to see past it, to give me a chance and if they did once they saw the damn thing it would be all over."

"Have a little faith Severus. Wait…Sev, how many here at Hogwarts know about the Dark Mark? And do they trust you? Do they believe that you had a change of heart that you switched sides?"

"A few and yes to your questions but that was before this morning."

"Spill it."

"I'll be right back." Severus said as he left his room.

Severus returned with some of the food that had been brought down to him. While ate he told the portrait Lily what had happened that morning and the current condition of the student in question.

"Oh, Severus, you didn't?"

"Oh, I did. Apologizing, giving the point back that I took and cancelling the detentions are not enough. Nothing will…"

"Severus, give it some time. I know you will do all three…mind if I make a suggestion?"

"As if it would matter if I did mind or not, you'll ask anyway. Since you asked…go ahead."

"Prepare for the future…I am sure that there will be times when it won't be possible to eat, so here and now figure out how to prevent an attack…a verbal attack. There has to be something that you can do that will prevent you from lashing out like that. In other words for should you miss a meal again for whatever the reason and in your…foul…mood and you feel instinctively to lash out it would be impossible to do so. You are in the Magical world Severus there has to be something that you can do so that this doesn't happen again. Yes primarily…do not miss any meals but as I said…"

"You have a point. I am not sure if there is anything like what you are thinking of but it would not hurt to look into it. Lily, I don't know if I can just let go of what happened in the past but I will try. I do see what you have said about where fault lies in regard to your and James' murders…if I'd had any indication beforehand that the Dark Lord would have interpreted the partial prophecy to mean your son I would not have said a word. Your son would have had his parents for a while longer if not his whole life."

"That right there is why I can forgive you. I do not want to ever hear you blame yourself…"

"I have blamed myself for many years, Lily. It won't be as easy as it sounds. At least it would not be wise to think that old habits will die overnight."

"Sev, if I had survived…"

"I know…I read your letter."

"Then why did you ask me how I can forgive you?"

"I was being stupid."

"Oh…what time it Severus?"

"Twenty minutes till one…"

"Hang on…before you go to the infirmary, write a quick note to Hermione telling her that you intend to do so to her face but since she has been a sleep you are apologizing in the note. Trust me on this. Oh, and once she accepts your apology and forgives you do not continue to kick yourself over it. One last thing…be kinder to her."

"Lily…"

"I'm not saying special treatment or anything…just maybe kiss her ass…not literally though, she's too young right now…if she were older as in of age then I would suggest that you literally kiss her ass…believe me it helps."

Severus smiled and softly sighed with a roll of his eyes before leaving his bedroom. He did as Lily had suggested for him to do and then headed to the infirmary. He quietly strode in and over to where the young witch rested and again it seemed as though she was asleep. Severus set the note on the small table next to her bed and just as quietly as he had walked in he left for his next class to teach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione could hear someone enter the infirmary and walk towards her bed. She could smell something earthy and knew it was Professor Snape. She knew he wanted to apologize and felt she deserved at least that as well as the reversal of the points taken away and the cancellation of the detentions but she was not ready to see him, not ready to hear anything he had to say so she remained quiet and pretended to be asleep once again. Hermione managed to remain as she was until she heard him leave the infirmary. She wandered what he had done when he walked around her bed, lingered for a moment and left. Hermione appreciated that he had not tried to wake her to apologize and that he had been quiet.

Once Hermione had sat up she looked around and when her eyes fell on the small table next to her bed she saw a bit of parchment that had been folded over and her name was beautifully scrawled on it. As she reached over to pick it up she heard someone walk inside the closed curtain around her bed.

"Harry! Madam Pomfrey is going to…"

"No she won't. She said it was okay. And even if she didn't she can't keep me from checking on one of my family members. Besides she's tending to Dudley right now. He's fine, exhausted yes but not as much as you. So I am sure that Aunt Petunia is the same as Dudley. I know this is ridiculous, but how are you feeling? I mean everything."

"All right I guess. I'm still quite tired and exhausted but I don't feel quite as bad as I had earlier."

"I see Snape left you a note. What does it say?"

"I don't know. I just noticed it…I don't even know when he..."

"Liar." Harry said with a smirk."

"How can you call me…"

"Hermione I was aware of Professor Snape walking in and once he left you sat up. I could see your shadow on the curtain. If you had been asleep you would not have sat up so soon after he left."

"Oh."

"I also have a feeling that you were faking it before as well…why though?"

"Because I don't want to hear anything he has to say right now."

"Hermione…this is silly and you know it. I am not siding with anyone really. What he said yes was uncalled for and yes he was a complete git since he knew…"

"Why should I…"

"Because."

"Excuse me."

"Hermione you didn't exactly help. I heard everything that happened when you told Madam Pomfrey what you both said in the class. You being tired and unknowingly exhausted had you quite on the defensive and him not having food…well the entire situation was doomed from the start. Give him the chance to apologize…"

"Oh if he apologizes it's all okay?"

"No it doesn't make it okay. Hermione stop being so stubborn, please. Did you hear anything that had been said?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You didn't…you faked it both times so that he would not be able to apologize because you blocked out and refused to listen to what else was said around Snape going to apologize."

"He's only apologizing because he wants to save his own skin and have an income…"

"You're wrong about that Hermione. If you had actually paid attention you would have heard the sincerity in his voice. He fully expected to be sacked and is surprised that he's not going to be sacked."

"Harry, you can't be serious."

"I am. One we are back to our normal selves I am going to extract the memory and let you view it and you will see or well at least hear what I heard in his voice. That is as long as you are viewing with an open mind and without any pre-decided notion of what he is really up to aside from trying to fix…"

"Hmpf."

"You were reaching for the note as I walked in…why not read it now? Oh come on Hermione, it's a note."

Hermione sighed and grabbed the note off of the table and unfolded it. She started to read it silently to herself and stopped. Hermione knew that Harry would want to know what it said, she cleared her throat and read:

"_Miss. Granger,_

_This morning was an atrocity and I take all responsibility for it. I was inconsiderate of how you would be feeling so soon after being successful with what you wanted to try to help you cousin. I had just been discussing things with the Headmaster._

_I had not had breakfast and was not thinking clearly or otherwise at all. That does not excuse or make what I said to you okay. I would rather to do this face to face, you deserve that…at the very least you deserve to be apologized to, to your face and not in a letter or note. Since you have been a sleep both times I am apologizing in this note._

_Miss. Hermione Granger I apologize for my actions this morning. I will be returning the points I took away from your house and you do not have to serve the detentions…all of it was and is uncalled for. Again I apologize. _

_I still intend to apologize to your face. Like I said you at least deserve that._

_There is so much that I want and need to say to you but unfortunately I do not have time right this second to put it all here. I have a class to teach, but if you will allow it I would like the opportunity to apologize to your face and tell you all I want and need to say. Though I will understand if you do not accept my apology and do not forgive me…I know I do not deserve it. You, however do deserve an apology to your face. Okay, I have repeated myself enough._

_Apologetically, Professor Severus Snape"_

"So…"

"How do I know if he is sincere in this note?"

"Give him the opportunity to apologize. It's the only way you will know his sincerity."

"I suppose."

"Hermione look at it as having the power of being able to an apology you deserve."

"I do deserve at least an apology."

"Yes you do. Hermione, if you keep preventing him from doing so you can't harp about not receiving one."

"I can't even argue with that. Thank you Harry, now you better get back to your bed before Madam Pomfrey has a fit and decides to keep here indefinitely…although she can't. I mean with what happened…"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Although I am surprised that you haven't said anything."

"I knew it. I should know what this is all about. I just can't seem to recall what it is."

"Well, a lot has happened since you…" Hermione trailed off as she could hear someone moving about in the infirmary.

Harry quietly peaked out the curtain around Hermione's bed, when he didn't see anyone he quickly dashed across the way to his bed. Not long after Harry's breathing was normal, Madam Pomfrey checked on him.

"How are you, Mr. Potter?"

"Fine thank you."

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"I know you would like all solid food, but…"

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned.

"If your system can handle what I give you now then maybe at dinner I will consent to you having a normal meal."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"What is it Mr. Potter? I can see that there is something on your mind."

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I had dinner with Hermione and Dudley."

"I suppose so."

"We would of course go to Hermione."

"Most definitely, Mr. Potter."

Harry waited until Madam Pomfrey had gone a fair distance from his bed and then ever so quietly called for Dobby. A moment later there was a pop and Dobby a free elf followed.

"Dobby, shhh…keep it quiet. I need a favor and it has to be done extremely quietly."

"Anything for Harry Potter." The elf quietly squeaked.

"I need to get a message to Professor Snape. He's down in the dungeons of the school. If he's not in the Potions Office then he'd be in the classroom but you can't give him the message when students are around though."

"What message does Harry Potter want Dobby to gives to teacher?"

"Let him know that during dinner would be a good time to stop by the infirmary since she will be awake."

"Dobby makes sure teacher gets message."

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby smiled a bit shyly and then disappeared with a pop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dobby appeared in the hallway just outside of the Potions Office door. Dobby tentatively knocked on the door when there was no answer and the door did not open Dobby left to find the Potions classroom. Dobby cautiously peaked into the classroom once he found it and proceeded to enter when he was no one but the Professor.

"Professor, sir." Dobby nervously said softly.

"You seem familiar to me." Severus said when he looked up.

"Harry Potter set Dobby free, sir."

"Dobby…you belonged to the Malfoy family, correct?"

"Yes sir." Dobby shuddered.

"What brings you to my classroom?"

"Dobby has message from Harry Potter, sir."

"What message could Mr. Potter have for me?"

"Harry Potter says if you stop by infir…stop by at dinner she wakes." Dobby squeaked nervously.

"Thank you Dobby. If you don't mind I was wondering if you would discretely tell Mr. Potter that I thank him as well."

"Dobby tells Harry Potter teacher say thank you."

Severus gave the silly elf a smirk as he nodded his head in the elf's direction. As Dobby left the classroom, Severus allowed a smile to spread across his face. He knew the message meant that if he were to stop by the infirmary during dinner that Hermione would be awake. Severus also knew that he didn't dare show up in the infirmary immediately after his last class, Hermione Granger is too smart and would know that Harry got a message to him. No, he had to wait for dinner to be about half way through before he arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to drag out for the three students in the infirmary. Harry and Dudley were quite bored. Hermione was bored as well but she was able to pass the time somewhat by actually sleeping for a bit. Hermione woke around four o'clock that day and really wanted company. She still felt exhausted and wished that there was something to help with that but knew that the only way she would improve was with plenty of rest. Hermione softly smiled at Madam Pomfrey when the nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I do feel better than when you found me but I do feel a bit drained still and I am incredibly bored."

"The more rest you get the better you will feel."

"I'm going to go mad resting all the time. Please, can Harry and Dudley hang out over here with me? I am so bored. I am craving company. I just want company and the most I'd do is talk and listen. I am not asking to do anything strenuous or anything like exploding snap. Nothing exciting just calm, quiet, relaxing company."

"I suppose it would be fine for Mr.'s Potter and Evans to visit with you since the three of you need calmness, relaxation and quiet. If I feel that it is too energetic I will have to ask them to leave."

"Fair enough Madam Pomfrey. Thank you."

Harry and Dudley had barely taken seats on either side of Hermione's bed when four students slipped behind the curtain around Hermione's bed.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Granger word travels fast and we had make sure that you were alright." Said Fred.

"Besides we had to check on Harry and Dudley." Added George.

"So, what happened last night or this morning?" Asked Violet.

"The talk going around is that you finally went to bed late this morning." Ginny and Mercedes added.

"I promise that I will tell you what happened, just not right now. I'm too exhausted and don't want to drain myself further."

"Is this exhaustion due to Snape or..?" Ron asked as he slipped behind the curtain.

"As it turns out, Ron, Hermione was already physically and severely exhausted before she went to Potions." Harry replied.

"Ron, I do not advise going off on Snape at the moment. Hermione can't get riled up so to speak. If you go off then she will and the small amount of rest and improvement she has had and made will be undone." Dudley said calmly hoping to keep Ron from voicing what he felt.

Ron closed his mouth and nodded in agreement. He did not want to make it worse for Hermione.

"Sorry, but I have to ask. So, Ron how was class after Hermione left?" Harry asked with a small smirk unnoticed by the others.

"Dull really."

"What do you mean by dull?" Hermione asked curiously with a slight frown on her face.

"He just set us our assignment and that was it. I mean those that had not completed making the potion last week and those that had to start over were instructed to work on the potion and then if they had time were to start reading the next chapter and or begin the essay once class ended. Oh, hey…last week I actually finished the potion and it was correct or at least possibly usable."

"That's great Ron." Hermione said cheerfully with a smile.

"Hold, on. Ron, are you saying that Snape was quiet? He wasn't worse than he usually is?" The twins asked grinning.

"That's exactly what I am saying. He seemed really deep in thought when class was over. I mean he didn't even notice when the rest of us left."

"He was probably just gloating." Hermione said gruffly.

"Actually no, he wasn't gloating. Now that I think about it, it was more so the opposite of gloating. Weird, do you think that he might actually regret or feel bad about..?" Ron trailed off as he heard footsteps approaching.

Harry smiled slyly to himself and did not hear anyone approaching. He also did not realize that Dudley caught the sly smile on his face.

The curtain suddenly flew open and a furious Madam Pomfrey stood there, eyes huge and slightly purple and red in the face.

"What is going on here? Those of you who do not have my permission had better go. Miss. Granger needs rest, no excitement. You all might want to head out to dinner anyway." Madam Pomfrey said firmly and as calmly as she could.

All four Weasley's, Violet and Mercedes all quickly got up to leave. As they left, nearly running to leave the infirmary as fast as possible almost ran over their Potions Professor.

Hermione's eyes darkened and a scowl formed on her face when her eyes fell on Professor Snape.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.

Severus flinched slightly and continued on to where she was.

"I would like a moment of your time Miss. Granger." Severus said politely.

Harry and Dudley exchanged a look and got up to leave. Dudley was gently shaking his head with a smirk on his face knowing that Harry was behind their Potions Professor showing up. Harry slightly cringed from the glare he received from Hermione as he left.

Madam Pomfrey looked as though she was not going to leave.

"Poppy I give you my word that I have no intention on upsetting your patient. I need to say a few things to Miss. Granger."

"I won't be far, Severus. And you would do well to not upset my patient further."

Severus gave Madam Pomfrey a nod in understanding. Once the nurse left Severus turned around to face Hermione and made an attempt to sit in one of the chairs but thought better of it. He did not want to upset the witch more than he already had.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked with her voice a bit hard.

"To apologize of course Miss. Granger." Severus replied softly.

"You said so in your note."

"Yes, but you deserve the apology in person in the very least. I apologize for this morning Miss. Granger. You did not deserve to be treated like that or talked to like that. To be more accurate, you did not deserve to be yelled at like I did. I know that there is nothing I can say or do to undo what I did and said, but I truly do apologize. I do hope that you can find it within you to forgive me. Not for me but for yourself. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness and I also understand if you do not forgive me. If you give me the chance to try and lesson the pain you endured I will try my best. You deserve so much more than I can do or say. I am not clear exactly as to what you did last night but this much is clear…you are very intelligent for your age, beyond your years. You are a powerful and strong witch…"

"I do not want special treatment and flattery will not…"

"Miss. Granger you misunderstood what I am saying. And that is my fault. I will not be giving you special treatment and what I am saying is not flattery but truth. You are a powerful, strong, highly intelligent and caring witch. The future is lucky and blessed to have you. I truly mean it Miss. Granger.

I am sure that you have been told that I had not had breakfast this morning and well you obviously know how I act when I don't eat meals. It is no excuse for how I treated you. I should have known better no matter what, the Headmaster and I had just been discussing what a remarkable achievement you reached last night. Madam Pomfrey did see something…I was and am still marveling what I had seen in her Pensive. I do feel horrible, Miss. Hermione Granger."

"What about the points you took away? What about the detentions?"

"What detentions Miss. Granger?"

"The detentions you ga…oh. The points?"

"Will be corrected soon, I promise you that."

"Can I be there when you do?"

"I would not object to that if you want to be there."

"I do want to be there."

"Very well then."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really fear that you'd be sacked over what happened this morning?"

"Yes I did fear that I would be. I fully expected to be and I still do expect to be sacked."

"It wouldn't be right if you were sacked."

"I deserve worse than that if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you am I. You do not deserve to be sacked. Every part of me wants to make you suffer, wants to make it hard on you but…"

"But what Miss. Granger?"

"But you are not completely at fault though. I did not help matters much this morning. You are right, I did not deserve what you did and said this morning but if I had not been so tired or unknowingly so exhausted I would not have taken advantage of a situation that was clearly not good from the start. I would have been better off to have stayed in bed or to have come here to see Madam Pomfrey."

"You had every right to defend yourself Her…mione…"

"Just because one has the right to do something doesn't mean that they should."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere or from anyone. That is how I feel and what I believe. Are you surprised?"

"Quite surprised Miss. Granger though not in a bad way. It is actually a relief to hear one of your age to say something so mature."

"You are not surprised to hear such a thing from a Muggle born?"

"No not surprised because you are Muggle born, but simply your youth."

"Oh, for the record Professor…I do accept your apology and…I am curious as to what you intend to do to make it up to me. I do believe you when say that there will be no special treatment. But as for the flattery bit…you say that it is the truth. That it may be but it is still flattery."

"Thank you for accepting my apology. Though I sense that you have forgiven me you are not saying it. I think I understand why, but so you know whether or not you forgive me, I would still try to make it up to you. What you have said about flattery, I cannot argue with that. Well, I best get going or end up in a bed in the infirmary."

"I wouldn't past Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall."

"Neither would I."

"Professor, before you go…"

"Yes?"

"I know Harry found a way to get a message to you…"

"All he said was that it would be a good time to stop by the infirmary during dinner because you'd be awake. But of course your name was not specifically stated. There was no one else he could have been referring to. Your cousin only let me know of an opportunity. Though it is not my place…he meant well, try not to be too hard on him."

"No promises on not being too hard on my cousin." Hermione said with a small smile on her face.

Severus could not resist smiling in response to what she had said. He knew she only said because Harry could hear it. Severus doubted that Hermione would actually cause the boy any harm but obviously she would definitely make him sweat it out.

"Rest Miss. Granger, I will be looking forward to the return of your health."

"Not as much as I am looking forward to it."

"I am sure. Good night Miss. Granger."

"Good night Professor."

"Harry, I know you heard all that." Hermione said a little louder than normal once Professor Snape had left.

Harry nervously chuckled before saying, "I couldn't help but hear it all Hermione, neither of you were whispering you know."

"I wasn't accusing you of eavesdropping Harry."

"Oh. You do know it is impossible for you to be _hard_ on me."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you can't Hermione. Seeing as you are a girl and Harry is a boy. Besides it would be inappropriate and quite awkward if you were to be _hard_ on Harry since we are cousins." Dudley replied while laughing.

"What are you…hold on…wait…hey! That's…that's just..ew gross…no, I did not mean it like that…"

"We know that you didn't mean it like that." Harry said chuckling.

"We just couldn't help it Hermione." Dudley added with a chuckle.

"Boys." Hermione said exasperated.

A few seconds later all three were laughing uncontrollably. Madam Pomfrey had heard everything that had been said and could not help but softly laugh herself while shaking her head and thinking _'teenagers'_.

It was pretty late when Draco Malfoy quietly walked into the infirmary. He was not sure where the three were exactly so he decided to check behind each curtained area. Draco was about to check behind one of the curtained areas when he stopped dead in place.

"Mr. Malfoy what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a whisper.

"I just…I wanted to see how they are doing. I couldn't get away before now, well at least not alone anyway. I was there Friday when Harry was burned and poisoned, I was in class earlier when Professor Snape blew up at Hermione. Dudley is one of my housemates and a friend." Draco answered in a whisper.

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"Madam Pomfrey if all of or nearly all of Slytherin knew that I am befriending two Gryffindor's…Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to be exact I'm as good as dead. It was hard enough to slip away tonight. I won't stay long I promise. I just…"

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. You better make it quick and be quiet."

"Thank you."

Harry and Dudley could hear faint whispering and both decided to look and see who came in. After recognizing Draco and watching Madam Pomfrey walk off to her office, Harry and Dudley stepped out from behind the curtain surrounding their beds and headed over to Draco.

"Draco, are you crazy?"

"Contrary to popular belief Harry, no I am not crazy.

"Then what are you doing here?" Dudley asked with concern slightly etched on his face.

"To see how the two of you and Hermione are doing. Is she actually severely magically exhausted?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The magic she used last night is rare. So rare in fact that no one hear really knows much about it. Although, Snape knows a little bit about it but…" Harry explained.

"I can hear you three, you know." Hermione said softly from her bed.

The three boys headed over and surrounded Hermione's bed.

"No offense but, Hermione you look like crap."

"No offense taken Draco, at least I look how I feel. It's difficult to rest and relax when I am stressing from the boredom. What if I remain magically exhausted? Will I ever be able to use magic again without killing myself?"

"Hey, calm down Granger. Don't worry about all that. Just focus on getting better. I think that tomorrow you and Harry will be being brought your assignments for the week. That should help distract you."

"I was about to tell you that it's easier said than done to not worry about it or think about, but if it is true about having this week's assignments brought to us it will definitely distract me from what may or may not happen in the future. Draco I can't believe that you risked being caught by your fellow Slytherin's to come to the infirmary just to visit for a little while."

"Why wouldn't I want to see how three of my friends are after everything I have been hearing? Although, nearly the whole school is wondering why Dudley was brought to the infirmary. It would be wise to figure out something to say in answer. Especially for our fellow housemates, this has to be figured out before Dudley is released from the infirmary."

"That's really, sorry, sweet of you Draco. I know, I know…to call a bloke sweet is horrible according to you blokes any way but still all the same. You have a really good point about what to have Dudley say to questions. I mean there are quite a few that know Dudley returned to Slytherin quite late as well as me to Gryffindor. You don't think that anyone suspects that...?"

"No, not yet. Or at least not that I have noticed or heard anything of the sort but it could just be a matter of time. Tomorrow could be a whole different story."

"No one knows that my mum was here as well. I can say it had something to do with my mum. Of course I'll send her letter explaining what I am doing that way she can corroborate my story."

"Good thinking Dudley. It just might work out too." Hermione said with a yawn.

"I saw that Hermione. I should get going. I promised Pomfrey that I wouldn't stay long and I don't want to chance anyone deciding to sneak out and end up finding me where I am…I do not want my father to come here. He has been here to many times for my liking and the next time I might not be able to avoid him or resist leaving with him."

"Wait second, Draco. Let me check to make sure that no one has snuck out to see what you are up to. Oh, tomorrow you should stop and visit with Dudley sometime to give the impression that you are only in the infirmary to visit Dudley. I know you don't care and I know that you don't want to hide it but I'd rather you do everything you can to stay safe. Your mum…"

"Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it. At least, don't mention it anytime soon."

"Real funny Potter."

"I know I am Malfoy."

Draco smirked as he shook his head. It wasn't long before Harry resurfaced and let them know that it was all clear for Draco to head back to his dorm.

Tuesday afternoon Dudley we released from the infirmary and cleared to return to classes the following day. That evening during dinner, Harry and Hermione were released from the infirmary but not yet allowed to return to classes. Professor McGonagall escorted the two to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione were confused when they did not enter to their common room but said nothing and followed their Head of House just past the portrait of the Fat Lady. They stood in front of an old wooden door.

"Both of you have been rather quiet. Though neither of you have asked I know you are wondering. Beyond this door will your new living quarters while you recover. We all agree that the two of you need somewhere quiet and relaxing, where you can rest peacefully and be able to catch up on your school work. Being that you are family there are no issues concerning the two of you being housed together. The password is _'ohana_. Your personal items and school supplies have already been brought in here. Nothing has been put away as of yet."

"Um…Professor?"

"Yes Miss. Granger?"

"We do at least have our own private rooms, right?"

"Of course you will have your own private rooms dear. I must tell you both that the two bedrooms inside are not assigned."

"We have to agree on who gets which room." Harry said in a fact kind of way and not as a question.

"Correct Mr. Potter. I suggest that both of you quickly enter your temporary living quarters. Madam Pomfrey intends to stop by and check up on both of you. She has released both of you, set up an appointment to see each of you over the weekend and yet still feels the need to continue to fuss over both of you. Well, I shall leave both of you to settle into your living quarters. Good night."

"Good night." Harry and Hermione said to the retreating back of their Head of House.

Together Harry and Hermione gave the password and entered the room as the door swung open. The main room was a smaller scale of the Gryffindor common room. They had a fireplace that was a hair smaller than the one in the Gryffindor common room, one couch, two slightly smaller plush armchairs and two doors that they were sure led off to the bedrooms.

"So, which room do you want Harry?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I am sure that the rooms are identical. You take the one closest to us at the moment. Yes, both of us are recovering and recuperating but you are the one looking as though you're about to pass out from the exertion it took to walk across the school. Take the room closest Hermione. In fact I think it would be a good idea if you were to get some sleep."

"Harry…"

"Hermione I actually feel as though I could use some sleep. So, I know you could use the sleep as well. Tomorrow we will put our things away."

Before Hermione could say anything to what Harry had said there was a knock on the door. Harry gave Hermione a small smile as he headed to the door and opened it to find Madam Pomfrey on the other side.

"Madam Pomfrey we were just about to retire for the night."

"This will just take a moment Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded his head and stepped aside to let the nurse pass by.

Madam Pomfrey quickly ran a diagnostic spell on both teenagers.

"I want both of you to get to bed as soon as I leave. Especially you Miss. Granger. I may have released you from the infirmary a bit too soon."

"No you didn't. Yes, tired and a bit exhausted but I feel fine Madam Pomfrey. It was a bit of a walk from the infirmary to here."

"We shall see. Your fireplace is connected to the floo network but it will only allow either of you to get around the castle and not one place outside of Hogwarts. You can reach me through the floo network to give me a message or to call for my assistance. Maybe this weekend, depending on how both of you are doing I might allow you to occasionally join the rest of your housemates. You will use the floo network though. It is slightly different than most. You will still be required to use floo powder, obviously you'll have to say Gryffindor common room to get there but you will not need to give any instruction to return here just toss in your floo powder and step through. The first time you use this connection your magical signatures will be recognized. Unless you use the floo to go to another location within the castle you will not need to state your destination."

"To be sure that I understood what you are saying, if we use it to go to the Gryffindor common the initial time and if didn't use to go anywhere else we'd just toss in the floo powder step through and find ourselves in the Gryffindor common room."

"Precisely Mr. Potter."

"Wait…why are we able to use it like that? I mean the only time a floo connection is set up with this type of specialty is for a medi-witch or wizard to be able to look in on his or her severely ill patient…"

"You are aware of this type of connection I see, Miss. Granger. We have special permission to use it in the reverse of sorts. Now of course I'd still be able to get to both of you through the floo connection. My magical signature is recognized from every location throughout the school as well as my home away from Hogwarts. For should I have to leave…."

"Though we are quite tired we do understand Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for explaining this to us now. It would not have been a nice sight if someone had come through the connection and then explained it to us." Harry said cutting off the school nurse.

"Madam Pomfrey if there is nothing else I would like to retire to my room. I am feeling a bit weak. I am not sure how much longer my legs will hold me up."

"You go then."

"Thank you."

"Now, Mr. Potter witch things are your cousins?"

Harry indicated what belonged to Hermione. Madam Pomfrey levitated Hermione's belongings and brought them to the witch's room and assisted the young witch into some comfortable pajamas and then left the witch's room.

"Get some sleep Mr. Potter."

"I will and thank you for releasing us. I know that you would feel more comfortable with us still in the infirmary especially Hermione but I think we'll do better here. I mean we'll be able to get the rest we need, it will be guaranteed that we will get the rest we need. No one will be able to sneak in and attempt to visit."

"Well, with it put that way I feel better about releasing you and your cousin. Good night Mr. Potter."

"Good night Madam Pomfrey."

Once the nurse left Harry dug through his things and found something to wear for bed and went to his room. Once changed into his pajamas he crawled into the bed. He was asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.

By Friday the burns Harry had sustained had healed completely. Madam Pomfrey still kept Harry under her care and cleared from classes. Though Hermione had significantly improved Madam Pomfrey did not want the witch to be alone for the rest of her recovery. Hermione still had some physical exhaustion to get through but in time it would go away as her body became used to activities. The magical exhaustion part no longer showed to be severe exhaustion and was to take it easy with using magic.

Hermione and Harry had completed that week's assignments the night before since they had nothing else to do. They had just received the following week's assignments but did not feel up to doing more school work and just wanted to lounge around their quarters. Their meals were being brought to them and their meals would continue to be brought to them through the weekend. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that beginning Monday they were to start having one meal in the Great Hall per day. Harry and Hermione chose to have lunch in the Great Hall and were anticipating Monday.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"What happened last weekend? I have heard bits and pieces but nothing adds up and when I ask they just tell me that it would better for me to hear it coming from my friends."

"But you already know Harry."

"I know that I should but I just can't seem to recall what it is."

"Hmm…hold on a second." Hermione said as she got up off the couch.

Hermione proceeded to the fireplace, tossed in a small pinch of floo powder and called on the school nurse. After about two minutes Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"She'll talk things over with Dumbledore and they will arrange for our friends to be brought here tonight."

"That means around diner time we need to keep our ears open for a knock to let them in. I know for a fact that Madam Pomfrey will not allow any of them to have the password. The first night we stayed here, I told her that us being here is a guarantee that we'd get the rest we need without anyone sneaking in to visit."

"I hope I don't overdo it this evening. No offense Harry but I've been really bored."

"No offense taken Hermione, I know how you feel. I don't think that it will be possible but maybe we should start on next week's assignments. To at least try to take our minds off the impending company we expect this evening."

"It's worth trying I suppose."

Just seconds after the two had agreed on trying to work on the following week's assignments a house-elf from the school kitchens appeared with quite a spread of food. Harry and Hermione looked at each other slightly worried.

"Harry Potter and miss." Squeaked Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Dobby helps bring food. Looks more than there is. Lots different things, small mounts."

Harry and Hermione smiled endearingly at Dobby while trying desperately to not burst out with laughter. It was rather difficult for both Harry and Hermione to not laugh so they carefully started to have their lunch. After a few minutes Harry and Hermione noticed that Dobby remained in their quarters.

"Dobby, are you alright?"

"Dobby fine miss."

"Are you sure? You seem slightly frightened Dobby."

"Harry Potter no needs worry 'bout Dobby."

"Dobby you can tell us." Hermione said encouragingly.

Dobby did not say anything but shivered instead.

"Dobby, did you see your old Master? Lucius Malfoy?"

Dobby shuddered and squeaked.

"Lucius Malfoy is here?"

"Dobby's old Master yell at bat. Dobby not knows why. Bat not liking beings yelled at. Bat sends Dobby's old Master away."

"Lucius Malfoy was arguing with Professor Snape?"

"Yes miss."

"Dobby do you know where Draco is?"

"Young Master with Duddy in come and go room Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said with a sigh.

"Harry you don't think that Lucius knows that Draco visited us in the infirmary do you? I know you checked…"

"Just because I didn't see anyone doesn't necessarily mean that no one was around. I didn't even think to cast a revealing spell before letting Draco go."

"Harry…"

"I'm not…I'm just saying that I didn't think to cast one."

"Draco is with Dudley in the Room of Requirement so he's safe."

"For now."

The rest of the afternoon Harry and Hermione could not stop worrying about Draco. Though they tried to work on school work it did not take their minds off of Draco. Mindlessly they had finished their lunch. They were not aware when their dinner had arrived as no house-elf remained behind this time. Both were pulled out of their thoughts as they heard knocking on the door.

Hermione reached the door before Harry and opened it to let their friends in. Draco and Dudley were the first to enter and then followed by the rest.

Fred and George conjured a few more chairs so that everyone could sit down. Violet and Mercedes were perfectly fine and comfortable sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Obviously you both are doing well." The twins said together.

"I'm doing better than Hermione. But I was not suffering from exhaustion of any kind. Madam Pomfrey doesn't want Hermione to be alone and after the time out of the infirmary she doesn't want to make Hermione return."

"Has anyone told you anything about the Tournament?" Asked George.

"Obviously you don't remember or you'd be talking about it." Added Fred.

"Tournament? What Tournament? It sort of rings a bell but I still can't…"

"Harry doesn't know…he asked me earlier and that is why I spoke with Madam Pomfrey about having all of you here."

"What Tournament?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament." Ron blurted out.

Harry's eyes widened and then shut. He shook his head.

"I can't believe that I forgot about that. Oh god. My name came out, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell."

"So…"

"I am not sure if I know who did it. So much is different now…it might not be who it was last time."

"Harry, who should we be a little extra careful around?" Ginny asked.

"Mad-Eye is the one that put my name in under another school and hoodwinked the Goblet of Fire into producing four instead of three champions. But it wasn't really Mad-Eye though, it was someone else using Polyjuice Potion. It might not be Moody this time. But it would be stupid to not use caution…hold on. Did Mr. Weasley have to help Mad-Eye out with something?"

"No why?" Ron replied.

"I wonder if we actually have the real Mad-Eye. The…oi…"

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked a little worried.

"Not all of us here know what Harry has been through. Dudley, Violet and Mercedes are looking confused and I wouldn't be surprised if they thought the rest of us are nutter than Voldemort."

Harry took the time to explain to those that had no clue as to what he had been talking about and then continued with what he had been saying before.

The group of eleven teenagers chatted about a number of things as they are their dinner.

"Draco, do you have any idea why your father was here at the school earlier?" Harry asked.

"It seems that a sixth or seventh year had been tailing me while cloaked of sorts. Whoever it was told my father that I had gone to the infirmary and had visited with you and Hermione. It seems that no one knows what to think or believe. Some are still quite adamant that Dudley's story is the real deal. The only reason why I even know that my father as here…I can't believe that I don't know her name and she's in my house. But any way, a seventh year witch let me know that she saw my father arguing with Professor Snape and that it had something do with me since my name came up a lot. That's when Dudley and I took off to the Room of Requirement."

"And then Dobby gave us a message that we needed to be near the entrance to Gryffindor House." Added Dudley though a bit stunned to know that his cousin is repeating a good chunk of his life.

"Hold on…I know I am a bit behind here but if we are indeed dealing with the real Mad-Eye than who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire?" Hermione asked.

"Good question." Harry said softly.

**A/N: Well, I am not achieving my goal of 10,000 words for this chapter. Since the last chapter I have been busy. My sister's vehicle broke down so I've been helping her out by being taxi driver.**

**I have also been working on two other stories that I have in mind and actually have some stuff written. I have been wanting to work on the current story but my mind won't focus on this story. **

**The past few days have not been good. First, I smacked my head on a corner of a car door, just above my left eyebrow. I just started to feel better from that and now my right eye is bothering me, well not the eye itself…it has swelled up and is quite annoying …I do not know what happened but Benadryl is helping so far anyway.**

**If all goes well the next chapter will be in the works and up. If all goes really good the next chapter will be ready to upload.**

**I would appreciate what you thought of this chapter.**


	93. Chapter 93

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOMOF THIS CHAPTER. I NEED SOME HELP …**

**I apologize for the long absence. First I couldn't get one of my other stories off my mind so I decided to work on it a bit in the hopes that I could get back to this one, my first FanFic. But as you all can tell that didn't quite work out to plan. My mind just would not let go of the other one and kept fueling me with ideas. Finally my mind slows it down and potentially be able to get back to this one…(sigh)…and then I get sick and I am still getting over it. I ask for patience through the rest of this story. Do not worry I will finish it no matter how long it takes me to do so. I also apologize ahead of time for should I go to fast in the future. And now…on with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 93

After Hermione's late question and Harry's response all in the room were silent, pondering what Hermione said. It was unnerving to say the least.

"When you really pause to think about it, it's scary and really disturbing. The planning of the tournament and organization that it takes…of course there is the secrecy with it as well so that no one potentially able to enter and be selected would be able to know what he or she might face in the tournament. Though there are quite a few that know about it, there's still not many that it could have been."

"Ron, what the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"Harry, think about it…it could have only been someone that was involved with the planning, organizing and such."

"I see what you are saying but there hasn't been anyone around really that has anything to do with the tournament aside from the three schools involved. The Goblet of Fire is really strong magical object. There aren't many that could successfully hood wink it to select four champions. To my knowledge it wouldn't just take a really powerful witch or wizard to accomplish such a thing but a rather dark witch or wizard." Ginny said as she moved over closer to Harry.

"Karkaroff." Ron supplied in answer.

"Igor Karkaroff. The Death Eater that gave up names of other Death Eaters to free himself? I don't see that being likely Ron. I mean with a death sentence hanging over his head he isn't going to draw attention to himself. There are several Death Eaters still free out there that would love to take him out." Ginny clarified.

"I've had enough of this for one night. I don't mean to be rude but I'd really like to get some rest and hopefully not stress on who put my name in the Goblet of Fire this time around on top of the tournament. I may not know what to expect this time. So much is different this time…I'm not going to expect the Tournament to be exactly the same. The tasks might be of a different sort…I don't want to think about it. Not right now anyway."

"Harry's right. This is a lot to take in. Soon enough I'm sure we will find out what it is in store for the champions." Hermione added in hopes that they'd leave. She had a feeling that there was something on Harry's mind and did not want to say it with everyone there.

"We should all go and let these two rest up. You would be surprised at how taxing talking can be at times. Especially with what we have been talking about." Ginny said doing her best to be helpful as she also felt that there was something Harry was thinking about but didn't want to say with every one there.

"Not all at once. Dudley and Draco need to use extra caution. Those of you in Gryffindor won't get into trouble or at least not much since you only have to go next door…not even around the corner. Hell you can all can use the convenient floo from here. Now that I think about it the only ones that can't are Dudley and Draco." Mercedes said, speaking for the first time.

Draco looked over where the Ravenclaw sat and could swear there was something different about her, possibly even familiar. Draco quickly shook that thought out of his head. He was hoping to find his sister but he knew that it couldn't be that easy but yet there was pull he felt towards her in the short time that he'd known Mercedes or well her existence and that made him feel something or a way that he had not ever felt or allowed himself to feel. Again Draco did his best to clear his thoughts from going astray.

Most of the group had left through the floo leaving Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Draco in the temporary room.

"I really don't know what to do to help the two of you. I was thinking that I could disillusion both of you…but that would use magic and I am sure that Madam Pomfrey would have me restrained in the Hospital wing."

"It won't be necessary for you to do anything of the sort, recovering or not, Harry."

"Sorry, Draco, I should have known and realized that you'd be able to disillusion yourself as well as Dudley."

"I think I can let I slide this time since you are recovering." Draco said with a small smirk on his face so that the others in the room would know that he was just joking.

Harry and Hermione smiled and chuckled at Draco's joking.

"Spill it Harry." Hermione said once Draco and Dudley had left their room.

"Spill what?"

"Don't you play dumb with me. I know that there is something going on in that mind of yours and I have a feeling that you might have an idea as to who could have put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

"You're right. I have my reasons for not saying anything when everyone was here. Particularly with Draco here."

"What you think that maybe his father put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No. The few times that Lucius Malfoy had been seen on grounds…when I checked the Marauders Map Lucius Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was this Ammon Velius and I am starting to wonder if he is the one to have put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I didn't want to say anything in front of Draco because well, it just doesn't add up. l mean Lucius Malfoy is supposed on grounds by the time I check the Map there is no way that Lucius could have left already unless of course Lucius is visiting the Room of Requirement. Instead of seeing Lucius on the mat it's this other person."

"Harry…"

"Hermione don't. Please don't try to link this all the way around. At least not right now maybe when were both back to our normal selves. I do not want to risk Madam Pomfrey putting one or both of us back in the infirmary."

"Good point. Though I really don't feel tired in the slightest I'm still going to my room. If I fall asleep then I need it. You should do the same Harry."

"I know it will help speed up the recovery process." Harry stated as Hermione left their little common room.

Harry did not waste much time and headed off to his room as well. He completely agreed with Hermione. Though they might not know it or realize it they could very well need sleep and even if they didn't need it resting peacefully would indeed speed up the healing process.

It did not take long and both Gryffindor's were fast asleep.

Early the following morning Madam Pomfrey stepped through the floo in the temporary room. She peaked in on her patients at seeing that they were still asleep she left them alone. Before leaving though she left them a note to notify her once they were both awake so that she could examine them.

As lunch time approached Madam Pomfrey became worried since she had not heard from Harry and Hermione. Madam Pomfrey quickly stopped by the kitchens and requested that some food be brought to Harry and Hermione and then went straight to them.

Madam Pomfrey wanted to use the floo to get to them as it would be the quickest way to get there but if they had just slept in she did not want to startle them. It would not do either of them good to be startled so she instead flooed to the Gryffindor Common and then walked around to the temporary room.

After giving the password she stepped through the door to find both students just leaving their rooms. Though both appeared to be groggy, they seemed better than the last time she'd seen them.

"Good after noon." Madam Pomfrey said after clearing her throat alerting them to her presence.

"Good after noon." Harry and Hermione mumbled out.

"Food will arrive shortly. How did you sleep? And yes I want an answer from both of you."

"Alright I suppose. Though I had not meant to sleep that long." Hermione replied.

"Just fine. Though, I must say that I would be feeling much better if I had not slept quite as long."

"Well obviously your bodies needed the sleep. Now , it won't take long I just need to do the diagnostic spell on each of you again. As long as you are on opposite ends of the room of each other I can do the diagnostic spell on you out here unless you both would rather I do this in your respective rooms."

"Out here is fine with me." Harry said as he moved to the other end of their common room.

"I'm fine with it out here as well."

"Very well. Miss. Granger since you are closets to me I'll start with you. First off, do you feel that you could handle this standing up?"

"I'll stand thank you." Hermione said with sleep still in her voice.

Once Madam Pomfrey finished with Hermione, the nurse moved over to Harry. Harry also preferred to stand.

"So, how are we doing Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"I'd say much better but I am not yet releasing either of you. Next week we shall see you both are doing. This week though, I want both of you to take one meal a day in the Great Hall. You both get to discuss and agree which meal of the day you want to have in the Great Hall. If you agree to the meal being lunch then every day you will have lunch in the Great Hall. I suggest though that you decide either breakfast or dinner to be the meal. If you feel up to going to the Great Hall tonight for dinner then the rest of the week it will be dinner."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Both agreed.

"Madam Pomfrey, I have a question. I haven't used any magic…"

"It should be alright if you, Mr. Potter, were to perform some magic. Nothing more advanced than third year allows."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a nod in thanks. As Madam Pomfrey left, Dobby appeared with quite a spread for them. Dobby did not stay long. Harry and Hermione ate in silence and once they'd had their fill Harry placed a basic stasis charm on the left over food. The charm Harry used would keep the food at a safe temperature. This way they'd be able to nibble here and there as the rest of the day went on.

"So, Harry are we going to start tonight and go to the Great Hall for dinner?"

"I was thinking maybe start tomorrow with breakfast. This way when Madam Pomfrey checks on us next Saturday and she determines that we can add another meal…"

"Agreed. Harry, what if…"

"Let's not think about two Saturday's from now. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have us take all three meals at once with it only have been three weeks out of the infirmary."

"I should have known that."

"Hermione, it is okay. Let it go. You can't afford to stress over this. Look, it is understandable you are not one-hundred percent right now and it will take time for you to get back to that."

"You're right. It's hard though."

"I'm sure it is Hermione. There should have been something in the book about preparation for doing what you did."

"Um…there probably is…"

"You were consumed with helping me so therefore you didn't look for any preparation that you would possible need before…"

"Exactly. I don't regret doing what I did, even though the cost is not worth it. Merlin…that sounds like a contradiction or at least bordering on contradicting myself."

"I don't think so. My reasoning is this: if you had the opportunity to go back in time you'd be more prepared when it the time came to help. You would have done all the preparation's necessary for yourself and insisted that Dudley and Aunt Petunia do some of the preparations beforehand."

"With that I think I will have an easier time letting it go."

"Good. Now, since we don't have anything to do really…"

"The next set of assignments?"

"Why not, I mean we don't have anything else to do."

"The thing that sucks the most for me right now is that sure we are getting the theory just fine but the practical part."

"Hermione…"

"Wait until it's time to cross that bridge."

"Exactly, we are better keeping our focus on what we can do and not what we can't do as of yet."

Hermione thought about that for a bit and could see the logic and the smarts in what Harry had said.

After a few minutes passed they finally changed out of their night clothes and began their next assignments or at least what they were allowed to do at the present time. As they worked they nibbled at the leftover food until it was gone. They were so wrapped up in their assignments for the following week that they were unaware of dinner being brought to their room. A good thirty minutes passed before they noticed that their dinner had been brought to them and aware that one of their Professor's was in the room as well.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger are either of you going to eat?" Professor Snape asked with as much annoyance he could muster, though it did not fool the two Gryffindor's.

"Professor." Hermione managed to say once she recovered from being startled.

"We intend to eat our dinner, we just were otherwise preoccupied and didn't realize that…"

"Obviously neither of you realized. I've been standing here for a good thirty minutes."

"You brought us our dinner?" Hermione said unable to mask her surprise.

"That I did Miss. Granger. Madam Pomfrey badgered me to bring dinner to the both of you. It seems that she's trying to not…coddle the two of you. And, even though Dobby is more than…happy…to bring you your meals, Madam Pomfrey feels that it would be appropriate to let the poor elf have a break. As thoughtful as it was of her, the elf is rather depressed."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a brief glance at each other, they were not fooled that Professor Snape had only brought them their dinner because the school Nurse badgered him. In fact they didn't really believe that he had been badgered into it at but understood why the façade.

"Thank you, sir, for bringing us our dinner even more so since you were badgered into it." Hermione said sweetly…a bit too sweetly.

"Are you supposed to remain to ensure that we do eat dinner?" Harry asked since their Professor remained.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter."

"You don't have to remain sir, if you don't want to. Harry and I will even promise to eat as much as we can."

"How…considerate of you Miss. Granger but…"

"Who would tell Madam Pomfrey otherwise?" Harry asked.

"Madam Pomfrey seems to have the ability to know things." Snape said snarkier than usual.

"She must have learned it from Dumbledore." Harry muttered softly, but not as softly as he had thought.

Snape's only indication that he had heard Harry was the slight smile on the Professor's face. It could not be describe as a smirk since it was obvious that is was more than a smirk but not quite a smile.

It was strange for the two to eat while being watched so closely. Being only three people in one small room was most definitely different than having a meal in the Great Hall, if they were being watched closely by anyone they would not be aware of it with so many there. Between the snaking on the leftovers from earlier and the nervousness/stress from having their Potions Professor standing their watching them they were unable to eat much. Both stopped eating and pushed their plate away, fearing that they'd end up sick and that would not be a good report back to the school nurse.

"Not eating much, I see."

"It's not what it looks like, sir. We had a big lunch of sorts. Apparently we were more tired than we thought last night after our friends left and woke up late. Madam Pomfrey walked in as we left our rooms. The amount of food she had brought us was enough to feed a quarter of the school I think. Harry and I ate as much as we could once she left. It seems that Harry and I mindlessly finished off the rest while we were working on our assignments for next week. I do not know if we will finish the rest of it before we retire for the night but I can guarantee that we will eat more before the night is over."

"And how, Miss. Granger would the two of you be able to keep the food at the right temperature?"

"A basic stasis charm." Hermione said leaving out '_of course'_.

"I am not aware that you are allowed to…"

"Sorry, sir, for interrupting you but I am not the one that placed the charm on the food. Harry did, Madam Pomfrey said that it would be alright. She told Harry that as long as it wasn't anything more than what a third year is allowed that Harry can use magic."

"I see. Well, I will let the two of you get back to…you're already working on next week's assignments?"

"What else are we to do with all this extra time, sir? One can only spend so much time resting and relaxing before it starts to drive one nuts. Although tomorrow we will be at breakfast in the Great Hall…Madam Pomfrey told us earlier that we can start having one meal a day in the Great Hall…"

"Even with what you have been through Miss. Granger you still manage to give the long explanations."

"That's me." Hermione said softly.

"Miss. Granger my intentions were not to insult you in any way. I am merely surprised and possibly impressed. I am well aware of how bad your condition was when you were in the infirmary."

"Oh." Hermione said softly but not as softly as she had spoken moments ago and a faint blush tinted her pale cheeks.

"Well, I will leave the two of to your continued rest and relaxation…though I do suggest that you take small breaks from all the rest and relaxation."

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked once Professor Snape had left the room.

"Believe it or not Harry, but I do believe that our Potions Professor was showing a slightly humorous side. Harry, he only remarked on the rest and relaxation because of what I had side previously…_before it starts to drive one nuts_…"

"Now that I think about it…with him suggesting that we take small breaks from the rest and relaxation…"

"So we don't go nuts." Hermione finished.

"Huh? So much is different. This is almost weird. Although I bet it has to do with the portrait of my mother."

"That's a…possibility Harry."

"Okay I'm going to finish this assignment before I go to bed. The last thing I want is to have the odd way our Professor has acted tonight to be on my mind while I sleep."

"One other thing Harry…add in the fact of what has happened since the incident during Care of Magical Creatures…Snape yelling at me in class…and so on."

"True…"

"Okay, okay…no more talk about the subject…tonight anyway." Hermione said quickly before going back to what she had been working on earlier before the interruption from their Potions Professor.

"I appreciate it Hermione."

As they finished up the assignment they had been working and part way through the next they as before finished off the leftovers. Almost an hour after finishing the food the two retried to their respective rooms. They were after all going to breakfast in the Great Hall the next day.

Surprisingly to both Harry and Hermione they woke up early in the morning. After each had showered and dressed they sat on their little couch for a few moments before making the journey to the Great Hall.

"I think we should head down now."

"I agree Hermione. With any luck we'll get there when only half the school has begun their breakfast."

"Funny Harry."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm serious."

"It's Sunday Harry no one is going to be there aside from staff."

"Okay, once we get there half the student body will be right behind us."

"That sounds more likely than the first thing you said."

"I guess we should get going then. We should and need to take it easy, I mean look how much it took out of us to even get here from the infirmary. I do realize that the Great Hall is a bit closer but we've been in here…"

"I got the point oddly enough." Hermione said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

Harry responded by standing up. Hermione followed suit and they made their way to the Great Hall. They were walking at slow pace, not wanting to wear themselves or at least no wanting to wear out what Hermione had gained since leaving the infirmary.

"Harry, I'm just slowing you down. You go on ahead I'll catch up eventually."

"Not happening. You know very well that I should be back to classes and the only reason why I'm not is because the nurse doesn't want you to be alone while you continue to get better."

"I know but I still had to try."

"I suppose. Hermione is it me or does it seem as though the rest of the school stayed up way to late last night or that possibly our clocks and watches are off by a lot?"

"I don't know. It is awfully quiet. I mean we should have at least spotted other students by now if not been run over by them, so to speak. Your possibilities don't seem likely but right now nothing makes sense."

"If we are unable to get into the Great Hall the only thing I can come up with is that we somehow stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone."

Hermione chuckled as she shook her head.

Before they knew it they found themselves in front of the double doors to the Great Hall. They stood there for a moment, neither wanting to try the doors to see if at least one of the doors would open. It was strange that the doors were even closed when normally they were open by this hour. After a few minutes of staring at the doors Harry took a breath and reached out for the door. He closed his had around the handle and pulled. Harry released the breath he had been holding, obviously relieved that the door opened.

Though both were relieved that the door opened they were a bit nervous as to what they may or may not find inside. Once they actually walked into the Great Hall they could see that about a quarter of the student body was inside eating. A quick glance at the Head Table revealed that all staff was present, all those that usually were present for meals were there that is. To their temporary surprise there was one extra staff member present, none other than Professor Snape this gave the two a momentary pause.

"Hermione, you know the only reason why he's here this morning is because you told him that we would at breakfast." Harry whispered soft enough that only Hermione could hear him.

"You think so." Hermione replied just as softly as they begun to walk again.

"Yes I do. Come on Hermione, when has Professor Snape ever been present for any meals on the weekends?"

"Well, until today…never."

"What else could it be?"

"Dumbledore put his foot and insisted that he show for a meal over the weekend."

"Hermione…"

"Okay, so…but…"

"Not that he'd ever admit it, but he had to see with his own eyes how we have fared on the first day back to at least one meal a day in the Great Hall for this week."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione conceeded to defeat as they took their usual spots at the Gryffindor Table.

As food appeared along the table, as well as, a plate of food in front of each the creaking of the double doors opening to allow the majority of the remaining student body to enter with ease. Neither looked towards the doors and kept their eyes on their plates while they ate.

It did not take long for the chatter abruptly stopped leaving silence in its place. Harry and Hermione shifted their eyes towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Soft whispering began but neither could hear what it was exactly. They noticed certain classmates comprehend that they were indeed out of their temporary quarters. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Neville smiled and began to make their way over to the two at the table. Violet and Mercedes looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed the small group Gryffindor's heading towards Harry and Hermione. It went unnoticed to all except for Harry and Hermione, Draco and Dudley moved a fraction of space as though to head over as well and then thought better of it and moved on to the Slytherin table.

Harry and Hermione shifted their eyes back to their plates. Seconds later they were joined by most of their friends.

"Madam Pomfrey finally let the two of you out?" Ron asked.

"Only for breakfast." Harry vaguely replied.

"We're allowed to have one meal a day all week here. Harry and I chose breakfast. Madam Pomfrey is slowly bringing us back to regular activities."

"What about returning to classes?"

"Since when, Ron, do you wonder about classes?"

"Just wondering is all, Hermione."

"Ron just admit it. You're not doing so well with your assignments with Hermione and Harry both out of classes." Ginny piped up.

"Ronald Weasley…"

"What?"

"I won't always be around you know. It would be nice if you would not take me for granted. Do not get me wrong, I have no problem with helping my friends…"

"Hermione I've…I just…I try, really I have been trying…it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"With what happened to Harry and you…I haven't…it hasn't been easy concentrating. I am not and do not take you for granted Hermione and I know you won't always be around…I mean it's not like we'd have the same career."

"Sorry for…"

"No need to apologize. I can see and understand how it could have come across…"

"I came to the wrong conclusion…I just assumed…I'm sorry for that. I should have realized…"

"If we ask Madam Pomfrey, she might allow a small group…or she might give us the okay to once a week spend time in the Gryffindor common room as long as we are actually studying and not goofing off."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask her. I just don't want to push it with her. I mean you know she's just looking for a reason to at least put me back in the infirmary."

* * *

**A/N: (December, 13 2011) I need some help…I am at a loss for what Snape can do to make it up to Hermione. I had a few ideas but unfortunately I cannot find the piece of paper that I wrote them down on. I do have something in mind that I might be using, but I'm not sure. I would appreciate your suggestions on this and will consider the suggestions. Depending on how many I receive I will see if I can work them all in. Regardless as to how many I end up using each will be given appropriate credit for his or her suggestion that I use. (By the 20****th**** I will have decided on which suggestions I will use if not at all.)**

**BETWEEN NOW AND JANUARY THERE MIGHT NOT BE MUCH FROM ME. I EXPECT TO BE A GREAT AUNT ANY DAY NOW AND I AM ON ALERT…MIGHT HAVE TO HELP OUT MY SISTER DEPENDING ON WHEN MY GREAT NEPHEW IS BORN.**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER I SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET IT POSTED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THERE IS MORE IN THE WORKS AND WITH THE SUGGESTIONS IT WILL HELP A GREAT DEAL TO GET THIS STORY MOVING AGAIN.**

**One last thing… I have noticed that I have writing 'Great Hall' instead of I believe 'Dinning Hall' as I had been in the beginning…lol…**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"You really think that the school nurse is looking for any reason to have you moved back to the infirmary?"

"It's not that I think she's looking for any reason to have me moved back, Ron." An irritated Hermione said. "I know she is." Hermione added softly with a hint of resignation.

"None of you see how Madam Pomfrey looks at Hermione when checking Hermione's progress. Madam Pomfrey is not comfortable with Hermione being out of the infirmary. I don't want to push it with her either but I think that it would alright to ask if we can have a small group in our temporary room or to go to the Gryffindor common room but not today. Not the first day we are allowed to leave our room, she'd absolutely freak and surely have Hermione moved back to the infirmary and that would just result in a set back with Hermione's recovery in my opinion any way."

"Thanks Harry."

"Enough talk from us and we really need to finish our breakfast. Madam Pomfrey looks a bit murderous." Harry said softly and nervously.

"Fine, but we also don't dare leave immediately after we finish."

"It would look good if the two of you waited until several students leave first. That way she might see that you're both taking this seriously and pacing yourselves on the first day."

"You think so, Ron?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering is all…I'm just saying that what you said makes sense."

"Another thing, Hermione, I wouldn't wait until half the student body left before heading back to your and Harry's room. Madam Pomfrey more than likely would take it to mean that you need to be back in the infirmary and that would not be good."

"No it wouldn't be. Thank you Ginny for bringing that up and it won't be obvious to anyone that we would be calculating how we can spend as much time as possible out of the infirmary and our temporary room…"

"No more talking and eat." Ginny said softly with a smile on her face.

Hermione and Harry smiled before focusing on eating and listening to the whispered chattered conversations throughout the Great Hall as well as the sounds of forks, knives and or spoons scraping on plates and the occasional sound of someone setting his or her goblet of drink down with a little more force than needed.

"Before you leave this morning to do whatever you wish I have something to tell you all and it concerns the Tournament." Dumbledore said as a few students began to leave.

Those that had started to leave stopped in his or her tracks to hear what the Headmaster had to say in regard to the Tournament. The rest of the student body in the Great Hall became silent and anxious to hear what had to be said and all eyes were on the Headmaster.

"I see that got all of your attention. I know that you are all anxious for the tournament to begin and it will just not as soon as you all would like or when we thought it would. In the next few days the champions will be informed of…well, I don't know exactly what they will be informed of in regard to the first task. Good day to you all."

The Great Hall had erupted with laughter at the Headmaster attempting to tell them something but not knowing what it was. As the laughter died down several students left to whatever endeavor they planned on. Harry and Hermione had not been paying much attention to how many students had left as they were both caught up with talking with their friends. It was apparent that the two were rather animated as they talked, listened and laughed with their friends. Madam Pomfrey did not miss this and started to think and feel that Hermione was indeed better off out of the infirmary and the strong sense of concern began to ebb away though only very slightly.

The small group of Gryffindor's remained in the Great Hall long after nearly the entire student body had left. Mercedes and Violet had joined the group and the laughter seemed to happen more often than before.

"It seems that Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter are coming along quite well." Dumbledore said once he reached the Gryffindor table resulting in the group being obviously startled.

"I feel much better, not as much as Harry but still much better."

"I apologize, I did not intend to startle any of you. I was just merely commenting and thought that I should inform you that almost everyone has left."

The group instantly looked around to find that they and the Headmaster were indeed the only ones in the Great Hall. Now that they were all aware of this fact, sad and depressed expressions could be seen and felt in the air as it meant that Harry and Hermione had to head back to their room until the following morning. Slowly the group stood and headed out of the Great Hall. They all walked to Harry and Hermione's room ever so slowly to just drag out the time and they did this in silence as talking would have made the journey go that much faster. The solitude for Hermione was clearly bothering her and anyone could see that she wanted to do more than she was allowed. Fred and George were trying to figure out how to spring the two without anyone getting caught and as much as they wanted to take their time with the rest to drag out the journey they wanted to get the journey over with so that they could confer with each other as to how they could pull off springing the two.

"Why the bloody hell does Gryffindor Tower have to be so close? It doesn't seem to matter how slow you go you still end up here in a blink of an eye." Hermione grumbled.

"I think the nurse should revise her recovery plan for you."

"I agree Fred. It is obvious that what you really need in your recovery is fresh air…"

"Moving around so that you can build up your strength and stamina…"

"I'll be surprised Granger if you can last another week of doing nothing but assignments." George said finishing up.

"Oddly enough I am sick of doing assignments. I am sick of the temporary room. I am sick of resting and relaxing. I need something more, something different or I'm going to go nuts. The worst part of it all is that I know there is no way that I would get through to Madam Pomfrey, I know that I am not a healer but still one can only handle and deal with so much of doing nothing at all. Don't get me wrong, I completely understand the no magic until she says so…but I don't see where there would be harm in physical activities like walking or being mentally stimulated by spending time with friends talking about…anything really. Hell right now I wouldn't mind listening to endless chatter about Quidditch."

No one could think of anything to say. The shock of Hermione Granger sick of doing assignments and admitting to it was too great to comment on it and then of course Hermione Granger saying that she wouldn't mind listening to endless chatter about Quidditch.

"Suffice to say, she's rather bored." Harry said finally breaking the silence.

"There are times when Madam Pomfrey goes overboard with her instructions in regard to rest…" Fred began.

"But she means well, she really does care." George finished.

"I know. I can't take this much longer. It was no problem going to the Great Hall for breakfast and it was practically nothing returning here. Doing simple, little things…Muggle things will not affect the magical aspect of my being in any way possible…"

"We know Hermione. Give it a few more days and then see what happens. Regardless we should get inside as I am sure that Madam Pomfrey will be arriving any second to check on us. Then again she might already be inside…"

Hermione paled and her eyes bulged, her breathing increased and heart rate jumped. She turned around quickly muttered the password and ran inside to see if Madam Pomfrey was there. After looking all through the temporary room and not finding Madam Pomfrey or any indication that the nurse had even been in there recently, Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She placed her right hand over her heart and her shoulders slumped. She walked or more so dragged her feet as she headed for the couch. After plopping on the couch she brought her right arm up and rested her arm over her eyes. As her breathing and heart rate returned to normal she punched the couch with her left fist. A few seconds later Hermione opened her eyes and looked passed her arm to see not only Harry but the rest of their friends that had walked with them standing in the room watching her intently. A small smile formed on her face that could barely be seen by anyone that is until her eyes fell directly on Harry and remembered what he had said that has caused her to panic and rush inside the room and then she glared at him.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Do not ever scare me like that again Harry James Potter!" Hermione said firmly as she sat up on the couch and her face turned a light shade red showing how furious she was.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A confused Harry demanded.

"What was the last bloody thing you said to me?" Hermione said standing her fullest with her fists balled at her sides.

Harry's face was a bit scrunched up as he thought about what he had said last to Hermione. After a few seconds Harry's lips formed and 'o' as what he had said last had come to the front of his mind.

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry said sheepishly as a deep blush washed over his face. "I didn't mean to panic you. I should have thought about it or at least stopped from saying anything…"

"You are lucky that I did not find her or any sign that she had already been here. I won't go back to the infirmary to be watched like a high profile prisoner." Hermione nearly screamed out, breathing a little heavy with her face a pale crimson and her arms stiff at her sides and fists still balled.

"Hermione, please calm down. I don't want Madam Pomfrey to see you like this. I completely understand why and you have every right to react as you are, but she won't." Harry said as soothingly as he dared with his voice soft and calm.

Hermione's eyes bulged, her breathing became even more elevated and nearly screamed at her cousin but no words came out of her mouth when she opened it. Her brain had comprehended what Harry had said about Madam Pomfrey. Hermione quickly closed her mouth, the added color slowly washed away to normal and her breathing began to slow down a bit.

"Hermione, you might want to try and relax…completely relax and you should probably sit down. I only say this because I just looked down the hall and Madam Pomfrey is heading this way. And if anyone in here knows some magic that will aid Hermione but not show up on Madam Pomfreys' radar do it now." Violet said as normally as possible.

Hermione's face completely fell, there was no fury or anger on his face, all color was gone from her face. She seemed to have relaxed instantly to the point of nearly collapsing.

Harry sucked in a breath as his heart skipped a beat and his face paled at hearing violet warning them that the school nurse was on her way there. Harry's began to beat fast and hard when his eyes fell on Hermione and her reaction to the warning and quickly reached her. Harry gently, directed Hermione to the couch and sat her down. He began talking to her calmly, encouragingly and reassuringly. With this showing some sign of working he continued talking to her in the same manor. Seconds before the school nurse entered the room Harry softly in Hermione's ear promised her that he would do whatever it took to convince the school nurse to not take her back to the infirmary. As the last word of the promise left Harry's mouth Hermione relaxed extensively but it could still be see that she was not as relaxed as she should be for the slow walk from the Great Hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Huffed an irate nurse. "What all are of you doing here?"

"They just walked with us from the Great Hall. I said something that upset…angered Hermione that's all. I swear that's all that it is. She was completely fine until I said something stupid."

"I'll be the judge of whether or not Miss. Granger is fine." Madam Pomfrey said tartly before turning to the group, "As for all of you…" Madam Pomfrey began with her tone firm, "Get out now!" Madam Pomfrey said firmly nearly yelling.

The group quickly vanished, Harry suddenly felt really bad and scared. His heart felt as though it had fallen to the floor, he was pale and tried desperately to come up with something to keep Hermione out of the infirmary and to prevent his untimely death at her hands.

"Remain seated Miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey said firmly with a look that felt as though death would result from it.

"I'd rather stand." Hermione said unaffected by the look from the nurse.

"Miss. Granger it would be better for you to be sitting considering your current state of being…"

"My current state of being is simply just in the process of calming down from…I was quite pissed off for a moment is all…I'm just angry right now. No magic emitted from in any way." Hermione spat out.

"We shall certainly find out Miss. Granger once I examine you and preform a new diagnostic spell. With you still quite upset from whatever pissed you off I recommend that you remain sitting."

"As I said before 'I'd rather stand'." Hermione said annoyed as she stood up.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, slightly glared at the stubborn witch. Madam Pomfrey casted the diagnostic spell and was not able to read what the spell revealed since the young witch was still reeling from whatever had happened before.

"Miss. Granger you need to relax and sit down so that I can properly find out how you are truly doing…"

"I'm as relaxed as I'm going to be at the moment." Hermione growled out.

"This will not do Miss. Granger I need to perform the diagnostic spell. You need to calm down and relax."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Madam Pomfrey but telling someone that he or she needs to calm down and relax is not going to happen instantly. It takes time and if you would give me the time to do so then maybe I just might be able to. Whatever the diagnostic spell could show you now will be the same later when I am calm and relaxed." Hermione growled.

"Miss. Granger…" Madam Pomfrey began in a calmer tone. "I would rather you be sitting down _this_ time."

"Hermione sitting during the performing of the diagnostic spell this time might be a good idea. Only because when sitting you'd be more apt to being calmer and more likely to able to relax more than you have managed to be so far. I know how you feel and I understand as best as I can understand. Humor Madam Pomfrey and sit on the couch. From here on out I will make sure that no one causes you to be in the state that you are in. Including myself. I promise you."

"I supposed I can't argue with that logic. And I will hold you to that promise Harry."

Harry smiled sheepishly in Hermione's direction before turning to the nurse and inquiring, "Madam Pomfrey, would a calming draught help? Or would it interfere with the diagnostic spell concerning Hermione's magic?"

"A calming draught would indeed help, I do not believe that it would cause any problems with the spell. It is a potion and not a magical calming aid. I am an understanding person after all and at times I am willing to meet others halfway. I will confer with Professor Snape and return this way while I am gone Miss. Granger, you, will have some time to help you calm down some and relax a bit more. I should have though about a calming draught sooner and I apologize for that. I am just really concerned about you Miss. Granger. You were so severely magically exhausted and I had not seen someone that severely in lifetime. Though I can see that you are faring extraordinarily well compared to others that have been through magical exhaustion nowhere near your severity. I just…well, I'll be going now." Madam Pomfrey said calmer, more relaxed and more at ease than she actually felt. Her concern for the young witch went into overdrive when she had first laid on eyes on the witch, it was a shock to see the girl in that state after the observation during breakfast. Madam Pomfrey slowly turned and left the room.

"Hermione…."

"Harry, please do not tell me or suggest that I calm down and such…"

"I was going to say that you scared me there for a minute. I thought you were going to demand more freedom…"

"I almost did, but managed to prevent from shouting it out. It wouldn't have helped me at all. It's just so frustrating…"

"I can imagine how frustrating it is for you. Let's try and get through two more days and then we'll bring it up to Madam Pomfrey. To break it down more, let's get through the rest of today. As for tomorrow, we'll deal with it tomorrow not now. "

"Can I be completely honest with Harry, without you saying anything to Madam Pomfrey?"

"I promise Hermione. As long as whatever it is does not happen often or appear to cause you harm."

"Fair enough. While the nurse was here…the way I was talking to her…I was more scared than anything else. I didn't want to say anything about it due to my fear…"

"What was happening that the nurse and I were not aware of?"

"I really hope that you don't freak out when I tell you. It was similar to when I first started to show signs of magic, not that I knew it was magic. But it was also different. I felt really warm almost too warm and there was this tingling sensation everywhere. It was like I was on the verge of exploding, constantly on the verge of exploding. There was this strength…a strength that I have never felt before. I don't think that I have heard of this level or type of strength before. The strangest thing is that it didn't feel bad or good but just, just there waiting for a decision to be made."

"I have to admit that I am a little worried maybe even freaking out a little. I feel that this is something that the nurse should know but it is not for me to tell her and you going back to the infirmary will not help matters, at this point in time."

"I expected to hear that from you. But, what do you think it means?"

"It could just be your magic building up, healing from within. I would not be surprised if it was your magic reacting to how you have been feeling. You're frustrated and want to get your life back completely, use magic. So why would it be impossible for your magic wanting to be used in any way. As I think about it, the point of view…I bet you that your magic is back to where it was before you knew about magic. Your magic is young but take into account your age, your magic is strong. Maybe even stronger than before but we will not dwell on it at all and let time take its course."

"I hope you're right about my magic. It makes sense and it's logical really, still scary though. And you are right about not dwelling on it and let time take its course. The thing though is, can I do that?"

"Yes, I believe that you can. You know it's just a matter of time until Dumbledore and who knows who all else wants to look through the book you retrieved and used…"

"I'm surprised that no one has wanted to look at the book already."

"More concerned with you, a human."

"Why did you bring up the book?"

"I was just wondering where it is. The book came from Potter Manor and I just…I just want to look it through it before it ends up lost or completely gone. Not that I don't trust Dumbledore because I do trust him regardless of what I know, I just…I'm not so sure of the Ministry. I am sure that they want to know about all of this especially the book and there is no telling what the Minister will do with the book."

"I'm not sure what you are up to but the book is in my trunk, in my room, under my bed."

"Did you put any security charms on your trunk?"

"Nothing really advanced. Anyone could break the security I put on it considering the condition I was in when placed the charms on it after I give a simple explanation…excluding say Dumbledore and Snape. They would be able to get into my trunk without a blink of an eye. But I don't think that they'd do that…"

"Not without your permission. I do know some of the bylaws and since you are conscious and able to give consent they cannot get into your trunk for the book unless you give them expressed consent."

"Like that would stop some."

"True. So we do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Tomorrow at breakfast we ask Ginny to help. I know she will help. We ask that she retrieve the book from your trunk, you explain to her how to break your security charms and Ginny gets the book to us as soon as possible. When Madam Pomfrey returns I could always ask her if I could go to the Gryffindor common and talk to Ron or someone about something…"

"No, it would be better to just wait until tomorrow at breakfast. Right now would be too suspicious though it does result in a risk of someone getting to it first. I'd rather wait until tomorrow."

"It's a plan then."

Before Hermione could comment further, Madam Pomfrey strutted into the room with what looked like a calming draught.

"This is a simple calming draught that was made without any magic. It's not strong but I think it will suffice. Miss. Granger you look a lot better than when I left. I have to say that I would really prefer that you were completely calm and relaxed but since one is only able to relax so much…with how you are now and this little draught I can accept the result however it ends up being. It should take effect fairly quickly."

"Thank you. I apologize for earlier…"

"Water under the bridge Miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Hermione gave a small smile in return and accepted the draught without hesitation or complaint. The draught indeed showed the effect rather quickly though there was still something and it frustrated Madam Pomfrey that she could not put her finger on it. Though she wanted to ask, wanted to demand what was going on she did not. The school nurse knew she would get an answer and figured that if Miss. Granger was ready to confide in her what was going on or if Mr. Potter knew and felt it was serious enough she would be informed of what it was. So instead of inquiring about it the nurse pulled out her wand and performed the diagnostic spell and did a simple exam.

"So, what is the verdict?" Hermione asked nervously and managing to conceal her fear.

"About the same as last time. Although a spike can be seen with your magical core. Nothing to worry about though it just means that your magic is strengthening."

"My magical core is strengthening?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, Miss. Granger. Though your magical core is showing signs of strengthening it is not to the point where I would be alright with you starting to use magic again, not even little uncontrollable burst that is commonly seen in young children…toddlers in other words. Now I will tell you this Miss. Granger, if your magical core continues to strengthen I might give you the oaky to start preforming minor magic for short amounts of time spread out through the day."

"Seriously? There is a chance that I'll be able to start using magic again?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly in a semi-high pitched, squeaky voice, nearly yelling it. Hermione's eyes held a spark of obvious life and reflected the excitement she felt.

"Seriously, Miss. Granger there is a chance that you will be allowed to start performing minor spells and the like. But not until I say so. I will be back to check on you…on both of you sometime Wednesday after breakfast. Depending on what I see things might change for both of you. Until Wednesday take it easy and rest. I know you hate hearing that 'r' word, but still."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said quickly cutting across Hermione before she could say something to cause the nurse to change her mind about allowing Hermione to at some point began to use magic again.

"Until Wednesday." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"I…I was wondering if it would be alright if I could have company. Just two or three others to hang out for an hour…"

"I suppose that would be alright. No more than three at a time though and they will have to come here, for now that is. Also, I suppose that an hour no more than twice a day would be alright."

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome Miss. Granger." Madam Pomfrey said sweetly with uncertainty clearly present on her face.

"So, now all we have to do is decide on which three will be invited first." Harry stated after the nurse left.

Hermione remained sitting on the couch sideways, the look in her eyes gave the impression as though she was looking off into the far distance, her forehead was scrunched up in deep thought otherwise her face was void of emotion and expression. She sat there for several minutes before speaking again.

Harry watched Hermione for a while with a humorous smile for a few minutes and then got comfortable on one of the armchairs. All the while watching Hermione, Harry remained silent and just let her think about which three of their friends would be the first invited over. Harry admittedly, to himself only, really wanted Ginny to be one of the first three but refused to say anything about it. He wanted Hermione to have all say with this as it would give her something to do, something to have some control over in her life at the present time.

"Figure out which three are the first?" Harry asked Hermione once her face relaxed and she sat up.

"Ginny, Neville and Ron I think would be best. Ron and Ginny wouldn't take it too well if they weren't included in the first three. As for Neville, well I feel that it would be good for him to be part of the first three to visit with everything considered. I should have asked Madam Pomfrey if four or five could visit at once, I just didn't want to ask for too much. though she agreed to three she wasn't really sure about it, I mean did you see her face?"

"Yes I saw her face. Now are you going to send a note to Ron, Ginny and Neville or try calling them through the floo?"

"A note I think would be best."

"We can always call Dobby to deliver the note once you are finished writing it."

Hermione wasted no time and set straight to writing the notes. She decided to write one to each instead of one letter addressed to all three since it would be more personal for each to receive his or her own invite. Hermione let Harry know that she was nearly done and to call Dobby. Hermione finished up the last invite just as Dobby appeared in the room.

"Dobby, please deliver these to Neville, Ron and Ginny. Also, three extra plates for lunch to be brought here with ours would be a good idea."

"As you wish missy Granger. Dobby delivers letters rights a way." The small elf said happily before disappearing with a 'crack'.

Sure enough it was around lunch time when Ron, Ginny and Neville knocked on Harry and Hermione's door.

"How did the two of you get Madam Pomfrey to allow visitors?" Ron asked with surprise and shock clear on his face.

"I asked nicely."

"You asked nicely and she allowed…"

"Between that and how much Hermione has improved."

"My magic is getting stronger and Madam Pomfrey feels that I'll be able to start using magic again at some point in the future." Hermione said excitedly animated and seemed to be glowing.

Ron, Neville and Ginny looked at Hermione wide eyed in shock at the news. After a few minutes the shock wore off and the three smiled. Each gave Hermione a hug and congratulated her.

Once the group of Gryffindor's had sat down around the coffee table, Dobby and two other elves from the kitchens popped in with their lunch. As the Gryffindor's ate they talked, or well Hermione and Harry listened as the other three brought them up to date with what was going on in and out of classes. Hermione was the only one that was aware of the time as well as that it had been over an hour since Ron, Ginny and Neville had arrived. Hermione could not find it in herself to mention the time even though knowing she was risking the nurse changing her mind about having company over. Hermione just could not tell them to leave, it had been so long since she had contact with others and did not want to send them away and would deal with the nurse for should the nurse bring it up. Hermione still couldn't bring herself to say anything after two and half hours of having the company.

Harry noticed the time and winced as he glanced at Hermione who was trying to hide her face out of guilt. Harry started to say something but stopped when Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes with a desperate pleading for him to not say anything. Harry softly sighed, smirked and nodded in her direction as to let her know that he wouldn't say anything to their friends. Though Harry gave Hermione what she wanted he feared what the nurse would do in turn. They did not have long to wait as the nurse just then entered the room. Harry paled, his eyes bulged as he glanced towards Hermione who looked absolutely frightened, pale and considerably weak despite how she was that morning.

"Why are these three still here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded in a soft tone through clenched teeth.

"It's my fault Madam Pomfrey. Ron, Ginny and Neville showed up a few minutes before lunch was brought and well, Hermione was just so cheerful and quite relaxed enjoying the company of a few friends that I just couldn't take the company away from her. If you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. I do have to admit that it was really nice to see, talk and laugh with friends and I really didn't want to tell them to leave. Just look at Hermione…er…well maybe not right this second…she just realized how much time has gone by and it's obvious that she's worried, terrified and maybe freaking out a little as to what you are going to do. Please, allow us to continue to have company while recovering here, away from everyone else. Being able to have company twice a day is something that Hermione can look forward to and the opportunity to request one of our friends to check out a library book for her to read…"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I had actually thought about that, surprisingly. I admit that I am not pleased with the lapse of judgment of the time restriction I agreed to, but Miss. Granger seems to be more relaxed than I have seen her since before you, Mr. Potter, were brought into the infirmary. I ask that your company politely go on their way…"

"Another checkup? I just had one this morning." Hermione whined after Ron, Ginny and Neville had left the room.

"Yes, Miss. Granger another checkup. If all looks fine, then I will allow you to have company again today after dinner…"

"Okay. Shall I remain sitting or can I stand this time?"

"I suppose you may stand if you would rather."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey dismissed the thank you and pulled out her wand and cast the usual spell once again.

"Well, I can only be upset about the going over the hour limit. I will allow the two of you to have company tonight after dinner but for only an hour and I mean it. If you comply this time to the letter than maybe tomorrow I will allow your company to remain for longer than an hour to up to, maybe three hours. I'll be on my way now."

Harry and Hermione said nothing, asked no questions in part due to pure shock that they were not in serious trouble with the nurse and they did not want the nurse to change her mind. Once the nurse had left, Hermione began to squeal in delight.

"Bloody hell Hermione! I would like to not be injured before I am released from an injury and oxygen is something that I would really love to have right about now." Harry gasped nearly the instant Hermione had thrown herself at him and began hugging him in a vice a grip.

"Sorry! I just…thank you Harry. You…you took the blame…you lied to cover me…I…"

"It's okay Hermione. I can still breathe and I do not feel as though I was injured. As far as taking the blame well, I really didn't want you to lose the recently given privilege of company taken away after the first time. You're welcome, besides it was nice to have company for a change that did not have anything to with checkups or the like. So, the next group? The twins? Or Violet and Mercedes? Or Dudley and Draco?"

"The twins and Dudley. I know that Dudley and Draco have formed a friendship but I think that it would better for both of them to not always do disappearing acts at the same time. Then tomorrow afternoon sometime Violet, Mercedes and Draco. It will be simple also, I can ask Dudley to pass on a message to Draco from me…from us."

"Somehow we need to talk to Ginny about getting the book without too many overhearing and without certain individuals knowing what we are up to. I have a feeling that I won't have much time to get to look at it before everyone once to get their hands on it."

Hermione only nodded her head. She was curious as to what Harry really wanted with the book but was not going to ask him again so instead of allowing curiosity get the better of her she softly sighed and pulled out unfinished and untouched assignments to hopefully distract her from what Harry was thinking in regard to the book and thought that it would help pass the time until around dinner time. Just before tackling the assignments with renewed vigor, Hermione wrote her notes and had Dobby deliver them with stressing discretion when delivering the note to Dudley.

Harry watched Hermione for a short amount of time and smiled. He could see the beginning of the Hermione he had always known start to return. After Dobby left with the new notes, Harry followed Hermione's lead and pulled out his unfinished, untouched assignments.

Harry and Hermione had nearly completed three weeks of assignments, theory only, by this point in time. Both, though not talking about it, wondered about when they both could start on the practical aspect and the challenge that would be presented to them. Harry and Hermione knew that once they were at that point they would not only be working on the practical of what they had already learned but also learning new theory as well as working on the practical of the new theory. Harry was confident that he would be able to handle the work load but worried about Hermione becoming overwhelmed with it as well as frustrated since there was no doubt that she would be limited to how much time and energy she could put into it for a while any way.

Harry and Hermione had just set aside their completed work when they heard a knock once again on the door. Hermione jumped up and ran to the door and let the twins and Dudley in. Though Hermione could not see Dudley, she knew that he was there.

It was good for Hermione and Dudley to see how the other was doing after what they had gone through. Harry was relieved to hear that Dudley and his aunt were just fine. The twins went on about their newest invention and their extravagant plans for the joke shop they still intended to open with a lot more determination to do so. They continued on about how they carefully approached Professor Flitwick about some of the charms they had come up with and were using for various items and to their surprise Professor Flitwick was quite impressed with them and as they create new charms and perfect others or tweak other charms to get the desired result the Professor would give them extra credit marks. As the time went on and the twins continued to discuss things with Professor Flitwick and showed him new creations and previously not so desired charms that they found a way to prefect and or teak for the result they wanted they received various points for Gryffindor House. This was quite pleasing to Hermione's ears.

Harry had been keeping a close eye on the time. When they had about ten minutes left the hour Harry dug deep within and found the strength and courage to speak up. it wasn't quite as hard as he had thought it would be. Recalling what Madam Pomfrey had said earlier gave him what he needed to do.

"Sorry, but there's about four minutes left of the hour we are allotted. I know we went way over with Ron, Ginny and Neville…Madam Pomfrey was not happy. But she did tell us that if we suck to the hour time limit tonight that tomorrow we could continue to have visitors and possibly for up to three hours…"

"Say no more…" George began.

"We shall go in silence…" Fred added.

"Or well as silent as we can manage…" George continued.

"And without much complaint." Fred finished.

Harry and Hermione had been so deprived of others that the twins had made them laugh quite intensely though any other time it would have not have been all that funny.

"I'll see the two of you another time."

"Dudley, hold on a second."

"What?"

"So that suspicion is as little as possible and sending Dobby to deliver an invite to visit to Draco…"

"I'll pass it on. And there is no need to give an exact message, I am sure that I will be able to pass on an invitation to visit with you and Harry using my imagination."

"Thank you."

"Any time. I really hope that the two of you are back to normal soon. I can't imagine what it must be like for both of you, especially you Hermione."

"You have no idea." Hermione said with a heavy sigh and a slight roll of her eyes. "Merlin, less than a minute." Hermione added nervously and just beginning to shake a little.

"Good night." Dudley said with a smile and quickly left the room before the hour limit was up and passed.

Once the door was closed Hermione dropped on to the couch and blew out a breath.

"Relax would you. I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't fault us if Dudley had left a few seconds after the hour time limit."

"I know, it's just nerve racking to be honest. And I know in a few days it will be easier and the time will fly by before I know it."

"Exactly. Now I think it would be most beneficial to us if we retired for the night early."

"I can't really disagree with that. Not that I want to go to bed so early but I think it will be most beneficial to us to do as you suggest."

With that said both headed off to their bedrooms and to their surprise within about an hour they were fast asleep. It was the best sleep they had, had in a long time and it showed the following day.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It has been quite crazy. Car breaking down at almost every turn. My loving kitty that I had for 12-13 years passed the day after Christmas and it hit me pretty hard, I had her since she was born. And my great nephew was born on the 28****th**** of December. Since the 28****th**** I have been working on this chapter like crazy and the next chapter is in the works and with any luck it will up really soon. I really hope that I will be able to follow through with the 'really soon'. I am hoping shortly after this one is posted.**

**I would appreciate feedback. I apologize ahead of time this chapter is missing anything. I admit that I lost my rhythm after Christmas.**

**Okay, on to finish up chapter 95 and get up as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: I have had this one ready for a day or two. I was going to wait until I was nearly finished with the next one but with how long it was in between chapters 93 and 94 I decided that I would get this one up now. I am currently working on chapter 96 and hope to finsish it soon.**

**I must apologiz a head of time...if I have gone to fast or end up going to fast, I do apologize. Unfortunately, there will be moments where I might I have to skip up. I am after all working on chapter 96 and only have reached year 4...three more years to cover, hmmm...also i do not wan to fall into a rut or get stuck on one thing...there is more to come, more to happen and a twist, no wait more than one twist on the way. Not sure if it will be in the chapter I am currently working on or not...then of course there is the tournament...**

**Enjoy. your thougts are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 95

The following morning Harry and Hermione were in luck and they knew it the moment they entered the Great Hall to see Ginny already at the Gryffindor table and maybe about ten other individuals in the Great Hall including staff. As quickly as they could without causing undo attention to themselves, Harry and Hermione went straight to the table and sat on either side of the youngest Weasley.

"Good morning." Ginny said in a mono tone with a confused expression on her face and her eyes clearly wondering what they were up to.

"Morning." Harry said cheerfully.

"Are the two of you alright? Fred and George didn't…"

"Relax Gin your brothers were…their typical selves, well sort of…typical selves but more behaved."

"Hmm. That generally is not a good sign."

"Ginny, I need a favor and you are the only one that can help." Harry said softly, quickly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Why am the only one that can help?"

"First of all it requires for one to get into Hermione's dorm room…inside of Gryffindor House."

"Any girl from…."

"Someone who will not blab about it to every single being alive or not that will listen. There is a book in Hermione's trunk under her bed, I need the book or well I want the book…"

"It's the book I used to help Harry."

"I don't know about getting the book…"

"I just want to look through it. I only want to read through it, to know more about what Hermione did. I have this feeling that I won't have much time to be able to look through it and something might come in handy in the future or something that might enable me to help Hermione…"

"I suppose…" Ginny began.

"Harry no. look what happened to me. the magic in that book is really beyond our level…"

"I realize that Hermione. I won't try anything without being absolutely sure that I know everything I need to know. In fact if I find something that could potentially help you, I'll let you scourer through the whole section first and then go from there. I promise. Don't forget that I have two things in my favor. One being that I am a descendant of Merlin and Morgan le Fey and second with _everything_ I have been through the past several years or a different time line or universe…"

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but he has a point."

"You can say that again Hermione. Okay, fine I'll get the book and I will be discreet about it. When should I bring it to you?"

"As soon as you can."

"Oh, most importantly I put some security charms on it and I will go over what I did with you. It won't be difficult to get through the security measures I placed since I placed them after helping Harry."

"Regardless of how minor or gentle the result of trying to open it…I'd rather not go through any consequences. And we had better eat while you go over what you did. Staff is rather intrigued with us at the moment and Madam Pomfrey has an eyebrow raised."

"I wouldn't worry about it you two. Look they're probably just intrigued because we have been talking and haven't touched our breakfast yet. There is no way that they could possibly know what we have been talking about…"

"Snape." Both girls said in unison.

"From the look on his face he has no clue or he really doesn't care what we have been talking about and maybe he knows something…as in the Ministry knows the entire ordeal and will be here at the school soon to confiscate the book before anyone aside from you, Hermione…bloody hell…Ginny do you have a class right after breakfast?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering. Of course not immediately after breakfast, give it about fifteen to twenty minutes and get the book. Find something else to bring to us or well Hermione since you will be in her things…a cover…no rushing, take your time but be quick and then…"

"Bring it to you."

"Yes."

"But what else could I bring to cover the real reason why I'd be in Hermione's dorm going through her trunk?"

"My diary. I haven't written in it in years but it will work. I'll even start writing in it again if need be. If anyone asks you, I requested that you retrieve my diary for me so that I can write what I am feeling at any given moment to help ensure I don't end up accidently using magic of any kind. Once Madam Pomfrey were to get wind of that…let's just say that I don't think anyone would be questioning a thing…I'm supposed to be calm and relaxed…no stress and such…" Hermione trailed off as Harry began to choke and sputtered his drink everywhere.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked a tad alarmed.

"F-fine. Breakfast, important information passed and we get the bloody hell out of the Great Hall."

"Harry…"

"I'll explain once we leave the Great Hall. I promise Hermione."

"Okay." Both girls said quietly and a little unsure.

As much as the three Gryffindor's wanted to leave the Great Hall once they had finished breakfast they sat right where they were. They tried to pay attention to what their friends and house mates were discussing but no luck. Although, the rest of the Great Hall were oblivious to this as the three young Gryffindor's managed to keep their expressions blank or at least managed to keep their expressions form sowing what was really on their minds.

Roughly a half hour later Harry, Hermione and Ginny couldn't take it much longer and casually got up and left the Great Hall. they remained silent as they walked as normal as possible until they reached the seventh floor but out of hearing range of the portrait of the Fat Lady and in a short, really sort stretch of wall without a portrait on it.

"Okay, Harry spill." Ginny said firmly.

"Let me just say that I don't much time to look through the book. I was right…as I was talking some of the things I said Snape reacted. We need to hurry unfortunately. Ginny straight to Hermione's dorm get the book and the diary and then come to our room as fast as you can. At this point I don't think it will matter if you actually run. Nearly everyone is in the Great Hall or on their way to class."

"That's true." Ginny said thoughtfully. "What was that noise?" Ginny asked paranoid.

"I don't know." Hermione said nervously. "Regardless let's get going. I'll feel better once it's done." Hermione added softly.

As the group reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione had a thought. She knew that it would helped with the cover.

"Hey, Gin."

"Yea?" Ginny replied slightly confused.

"Could you go up to my dorm room and get my diary? I think that if I have it and write down how I feel throughout the day that it might help prevent me from causing Madam Pomfrey from to re-admit me to the infirmary. It's worth a try and see if it will help be relax more."

"Sure no problem. I'll bring it by in a few minutes." Ginny said smiling catching on instantly to what Hermione was doing.

Harry and Hermione parted ways with Ginny once they were directly in front of the portrait entrance to Gryffindor House. Ginny proceeded to give the password and quickly entered. Harry and Hermione continued on their path to their current house within the school.

Once inside and sitting as comfortable as they could considering the fact that their nerves were in over drive, Hermione broke the silence that followed them to where they now were.

"I have a feeling that it was rather close. Maybe too close."

"I know what you mean. You know that was good and quick thinking asking Ginny to get your diary and explaining. Whoever had been around and made that noise…"

"I just hope that whoever it was did not hear what we were saying before the noise was made."

"Hopefully he or she didn't hear any of it. Best we don't think about it, analyze it or dwell on it."

Before Hermione could verbalize her agreement there was a knock on the door. Hermione froze in place, her heart hammering as though it was the last beats it would give. Harry hesitated briefly but moved quickly to the door when the knock was heard again.

"Bout time." Ginny said softly once Harry opened the door.

"Sorry." Harry whispered back and then invited her in for a moment.

Ginny sat down on the couch next to Hermione and handed over the diary. Ginny then reached into a pocket and pulled out an object that looked to be about the size of a matchbox. After setting the object on the coffee table Ginny enlarged it to reveal the book Harry wanted.

Though Harry desperately wanted to start reading it right then and there, he instead tapped it with his wand and a duplicate book materialized next to the original. Harry then handed the copy to Ginny shrink and put back in Hermione's trunk. Harry then picked up the original and glanced at Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry said sincerely before waving his wand over the book while muttering an incantation or more.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"Just placing and putting protection charms and spells on it as well as an undetectable spell on it. Before either of you ask, yes the spell and charms are quite powerful. One of the times at Potter Manor or even Sirius', I read up on a few protection charms and spells as well as undetectable spells and charms. The undetectable spells are stronger than the charms and more difficult to break through. Add in the fact that what I was reading included some really powerful, strong and nearly impossible to break spells and charms and the magic I have…"

The girls were impressed, surprised and a little shocked. Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione gave Harry a small smile. Hermione at that moment completely understood what Harry had been apologizing for.

All three jumped when a 'thud, thud, thud' hit the door. Ginny quickly put the shrunk copy in a pocket, Harry tossed the original into his room and gave a sigh of relief when the book landed in the middle of his unmade bed giving the result of a silent landing and concealing it as well.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked to the door. Harry shakily placed his hand on the knob, slowly turned it and then opened the door to find the Headmaster on the other side.

"I'll see you two later. I'll stop by around lunch. Again, I'm sorry Hermione that I grabbed the wrong diary for you. I'll be sure to bring you the un-written in diary."

"It's okay Gin. I should have specified which one, although I honestly didn't realize that I have been brining my old diary with me as well. Thank you for trying. And like I said, don't worry about it."

Ginny smiled and slipped passed the Headmaster. As quickly and quietly as she could Ginny slipped through the portrait hole and to Hermione's dorm room. After a quick glance around and seeing no one, Ginny pulled out the copy, enlarged it and placed it back into the trunk. Once that was done Ginny rummaged through the trunk and sure enough found a brand new diary. With the diary clutched in her hand she left the dorm rooms and placed the diary in her book bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Dumbledore what brings you here?" Harry inquired surprisingly in a calm and steady voice and without giving away his nervousness.

"May I come in?" Dumbledore asked cheerily with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course." Hermione answered curious as to why the Headmaster was there.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I assume that Miss. Weasley has a copy of the book and is placing it where the original had been previously." Dumbledore stated once the door closed.

"What?" Hermione asked startled.

"Yes, sir. I want to look through it and read up on some things. I have a feeling that the Minister will want to confiscate the book. The book belongs to me it came from my…property."

"I also assume that you have placed security spells and charms on the book so prevent anyone other than yourself from opening it."

"Yes, sir. I put a powerful undetectable spell on it as well. I'll always be able to find it no matter what though."

"I'm impressed Harry. I find myself approving of what you have done. And your feeling regarding the Minister is not far off. He has only recently found out about what Miss. Granger accomplished and the consequences."

"I bet he's not happy."

"No, he is not."

"Are you telling us that the Minister is not happy because of what I did for Harry or the result?"

"I believe Miss. Granger that it is both."

"I would have been fine if I had read further and had followed the steps to prepare before enacting the blood magic. The consequences I am going through is on me not the magic or what the book contains."

"I agree Miss. Granger. Cornelius obviously feels differently and is demanding to know where the book came from as it is not on the curriculum, not Ministry approved and not on the list of books in the library."

"The last I checked we are allowed to bring in items from home. Not just personal effects but books and other publications…"

"You are quite right Miss. Granger and it has not changed either."

"What's the Minister's problem then?" Hermione asked irritated.

"It has to do with me." Harry said in a bored yet exasperated tone. "I am guessing that you and several other's would like to question me and or Sirius about it."

"Quite. And there are a few of us here at Hogwarts that would like to go through this mysterious book. Strictly for educational and healing purposes. We would also like to discuss some things with Miss. Granger. All this will and can wait for a later date. I have not yet discussed this with Madam Pomfrey, that is discussing things with Miss. Granger."

"Fun." Hermione said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"It won't be all that bad Miss. Granger."

"Once I am allowed to engage in something of the sort I'll be swamped with school work." Hermione whined.

"I have no doubt that you would be able to catch up on what you have missed fairly quickly…"

"Hmph."

"Time will tell Miss. Granger."

"That it will." Hermione said softly almost too softly for the Headmaster and Harry to have heard.

"Well, I believe I have intruded long enough. At least according to Madam Pomfrey that is."

"Professor, any idea as to when the Minister…"

"I'm afraid not Harry. I assume that it will be unexpected so that he can retain the air of surprise. But we know that you have…I believe the Muggle term is, pulled one over on him."

"That I have, more than once it seems." Harry mumbled receiving a chuckle from the Headmaster and a full out laugh from Hermione.

"Good day." Dumbledore said with a faint laugh in his voice.

"Good day." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Oh, Miss. Granger I strongly advise that you do write in your journal in regard to what is going through you mind from time to time. Madam Pomfrey would indeed be pleased if you do and it would prevent anyone from figuring out that the diary was a ruse." Dumbledore said before opening the door and leaving.

"I can hardly believe that Dumbledore is alright with what we have done with the book." Hermione said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I know what you mean, but I am glad…mostly relieved that Dumbledore is not upset or having a problem with it."

Time seemed to go by quickly once Ginny had left with the copy and the Headmaster leaving. Hermione spent the time thinking about what there was to discuss about what she had done as well as the unknown possibilities as to how the information in the book could help the Wizarding community now and in the future. Harry passed the time with reading through the book, particularly the section that Hermione had used to help him when he was in the infirmary.

Lunch arrived with a quick visit by Ginny. She only stayed long enough to drop off Hermione's unwritten in diary. That evening shortly after dinner Violet and Mercedes knocked on the door.

"Draco managed to let me know that he will do his best to try and get away as soon as he can." Mercedes said once the door was closed and they were sitting in front of the fireplace.

No sooner had Mercedes let Harry and Hermione know that Draco would be there as soon as he could, if he could when there was a urgent knock on the door. Harry got up before Hermione and answered the door. When he opened the door he did not see anyone but felt a slight shift in the air pass by him. Harry was sure pretty sure that it was Draco as well as hoped that it was Draco.

"Hmm." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders and then closed the door. "Either all of us are hearing things or someone is playing a practical joke. Or…"

"You're not hearing things." Draco said as he seemed to materialize in front of them.

Harry shot the girls a quick glance to keep them from saying anything and then looked back at Draco or someone disguised as Draco. Harry then pulled his wand out of a pocket and started to point it towards the new comer.

"Relax Po…Harry. It's me, it's really me. You and your friends have been helping me for a while now. You healed a sever burn my father gave me by the means of the Muggle way. Dudley is your cousin as well as Granger. Weas…Ron though does not trust me in the slightest is doing his best to give me a chance…"

"Okay. I had to be sure…"

"No offense was taken Harry. I'm actually glad that you took the time to be sure that it was me and not someone disguised as me."

"Dudley didn't say anything but, how have you and Dudley been treated lately?"

"About the same as always. I see that Granger is still recovering and that you are alright."

"Yeah. Madam Pomfrey is keeping out of classes and in her care so that Hermione doesn't have to recover alone. Not that Madam Pomfrey has actually said so exactly, but when she tells me privately that I actually have no restrictions and that the reason why she placed restrictions on me is so that it makes it easier on Hermione as she is still not allowed to use magic of any kind."

"I'm not surprised that she's not allowed to use magic, I mean after everything she's gone through. Sorry, Granger, didn't mean to talk as though you aren't in the room."

"It's okay. I know that's not like me, but it's okay all the same."

The remainder of the time Harry and Hermione let the others know the latest that was going on and not just Hermione's progress but the surprise visit from Dumbledore as well.

"The Minister is expected without prior notice?"

"Yep. After what he did to me and Sirius and everything since I'm not surprised about this. I have been expecting it actually. It all has to do with me. Hermione retrieved a book and used the information in it to help me recover from the accident in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I saw the article. So, how is it…wait because you and Sirius remember what happened has to do with your blood line, doesn't it."

"Yeah. It seems when I went all aglow Sirius placed a hand on my shoulder and the glow covered him as well…it worked for a short while but once we got back to Sirius' we remembered. Fudge has been, I am sure, just waiting…biding his time for something to come up that involves me. I mean he's still in a bit a fit over the Tournament but there isn't a damn thing he can do about it."

"I'm surprised that he's even giving a damn about it all. I mean with you and Sirius knowing what he did, you'd think that he would just leave you alone. And now with the witness…who is this witness?"

"That would be me." Mercedes said shyly. "I saw and heard everything. The Minister wasn't supportive of Harry claiming his inheritance. I do have to say that Harry clearly hit nerve with the Minster." Mercedes said with a bit more confidence. She also felt an odd pull towards Draco but could not explain it.

"How did Harry git a nerve with the Minister?" Draco asked quite intrigued.

"Stating that the Minister was acting as though he would like Harry to forget about the inheritance so that the Minster could take and do what every he wants with it. Accused the Minister of keeping an eye on the inheritance. Harry asked if the Minister wants to better is vault. I thought it was rather gutsy and brazen of Harry so therefore I have a lot of respect for him. That's when it was obvious to me that Harry had hit a nerve with the Minister. That's when the Minister hit Harry and Sirius with the memory charm. Then add in how the Minister has been since…"

"Harry hit a nerve."

Before much else could be said, the fire in the fireplace flared up and turned a brilliant green. Violet and Mercedes thought quickly and reacted even faster. The girls quickly shoved Draco down behind the couch and hoped for the best. A second later the girls gave a sigh of relief when Draco seemed to disappear.

"Sorry to startle all of you." Sirius said as he stepped through the floo. "Oh, hello." Sirius said surprised as he noticed and greeted the visitors. "I see Madam Pomfrey is allowing you company." Sirius said to Harry and Hermione.

"And it's about time to. I've been bordering on going nuts." Hermione said animatedly with a soft laugh. "Draco it's okay you can…" Hermione began.

"I pretty much figured that out at hearing Sirius' voice.

"Draco, how have you been?" Sirius inquired slightly on edge anticipating the answer.

"Alright. No injuries or anything. it's just a bit tedious having to sneak around but it's necessary though."

"Good to hear. I have seen your mother quite often and she is doing just fine. Avoiding your…father…" Sirius said the last word as though it was something disgusting or degrading. "With my help we are trying to see if the marriage can be dissolved. It is proving to be quite difficult."

"At least she's alright. Knowing this…well it helps."

"Sirius what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, it's nice to see you but, is there something wrong?" Harry asked concerned, interjecting before anything else to be said.

"Nothing is wrong, at least I don't think so. I received an alert from Gringotts and feel that you have the right to know what happened."

"Gringotts?" Harry said as his anger began to rise within and it showed on his face.

"After receiving the alert I went straight to Gringotts and talked with Vargot as he is the one that sent me the alert. The Minister of Magic has tried to place restrictions and limitations on your vaults…"

"All of them? Including the one my parents left for me?" Harry said through gritted teeth as he became flushed, a deep red color.

"Yes." Sirius chuckled in reply.

"What? He can't do that!" Harry growled out.

"No, he can't…at least not to your vaults."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly in the hopes that Harry would calm down.

"In most cases the Minister can place restrictions and limitations on vaults that have been given to a young witch or wizard for whatever the reason. As in restrict or limit how much he or she can spend for a certain amount of time or how often he or she could make a withdrawal. The Minister can, in certain situations, prohibit a young witch or wizard from establishing a line a credit with any shop that would receive their payment of products at the end of the day when they submit the claims. But, Harry, in this case the Minister cannot do such things with your vaults, especially not the one your parents left and set up for you."

"The Minister can't do that to Harry's?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No he can't."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's going to go south?"

"First off, the Minister cannot place the restrictions and or limitations on your vaults because you declared yourself…"

"You can finish that Sirius, everyone in this room knows about it." Hermione said.

"You declared yourself as the Head of House of Potter. The Minister cannot touch any of it nor do anything about it. He can't even change the law about it. He would be rather daft to even try. He would look really bad and it would give the impression that the Ministry is shady or seedy in a sense. You don't have anything to worry about…"

"As far as my vaults are concerned any way. Sirius, this means he knows…"

"All Fudge knows is the full extent of the vaults individually and combined and just that you have a piece of property and a house…a grand house. It would be easy to determine that it would be a grand house, a Manor due to the value of the property and of course that you declared Head of House."

"That's just wonderful." Harry muttered sarcastically with his anger beginning to shift to fury. "The Minister is really going to be after me now." Harry spat as he began to glow as he did in Gringotts when the Minister had cast the memory charm but softer, more subtle.

"Harry, it's okay. There's nothing that the git can do. He has no idea as to the location of Potter Manor. It isn't that bad." Hermione said quickly in an attempt to calm her cousin down.

"Harry, Hermione is right. Fudges' hands are tied. If only this could hit the Daily Prophet on top of what already released. He can't watch you too closely as he would look suspicious for singling out a wizard, regardless of age. Mainly, don't let him get to you or goad you into doing something that could potentially back up whatever he could make up about you." Draco said in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice.

"Draco has a point Harry. Don't take the bait the Minister puts out there." Mercedes said soothingly as she walked over to Harry before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

This was helping in the sense that the red glow stopped progressing to the intensity of when the Minister had cast the memory charm. The intention and the objective was to get Harry calm to the point of the glow dissipating to nothing. Each continued to give his or her best try but nothing seemed to change.

"Everyone keep trying. I'll get Ginny. She seems to be the only one that can get through and calm him down." Hermione said as she stood and headed to the floo.

Hermione tossed in a small amount of floo powder and stated the destination. She did not step through but only stuck her head through startling a small handful of first years.

"Sorry. Anyone know where Ginny Weasley is? I really need to talk to her and it is important."

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she hurriedly made her way to the fireplace.

"I promise to explain or at least that someone will explain, but we really need you to come over and calm Harry down. You'll have to go around though." Hermione whispered, but loud enough for Ginny to hear her.

"I'll be there shortly." Ginny said as she stood and then headed to the portrait hole.

Hermione quickly pulled out of the floo and went straight to the door and opened it to find Ginny on the other side about to knock. Hermione gestured for the witch for enter as she quickly stepped out of the way.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ginny gasped out as her eyes fell on Harry.

Violet and Mercedes walked over to Ginny and softly explained what had happened to her. Violet and Mercedes made sure that while they explained to Ginny, Harry could not hear.

Ginny quickly moved over to Harry, placed her hands on either side of his face and softly, calmly talked to him. Reassuring him that what everyone else had said was true and she agreed with them. Ginny continued on with suggesting that Harry beat the Minister at his own game and be the one that is in control, calm and nothing to hide or gain from allegations or attacking another verbally. Ginny took a short breather and smiled as she could see that the red glow was starting to recede. She began again, repeating what she had previously said and then did the only other thing she could think of to do…she kissed him softly and quickly.

"There now isn't this better?" Ginny said softly, breathily with a smile.

"Much. Thanks. I know, not necessary but all the same. And Hermione, thank you for…"

"What are friends and family for, if not to get help or know just what someone you care a lot about needs something or in this case someone to help." Hermione replied halting Harry's thanks.

"Well, I should get going. Don't want Madam Pomfrey to have a fit for staying longer than necessary." Sirius said regrettably before heading to the floor to head home.

"Hold on. Sirius…"

"Madam Pomfrey arranged it. Yes, I had to talk to her and the Headmaster beforehand. I really must be going, she will know how long I stayed. Good night." Sirius said as he tossed some floo powder into the fireplace before stating his destination and stepping into the fireplace.

"Harry, if Madam Pomfrey will know how long Sirius stayed…she only gave the okay…"

"Calm down Hermione. It will be alright. We just have to explain what happened, explain why Ginny was needed…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go…"

"But…Draco you just barely…"

"I know, Hermione, I've barely been here but I really should get back. It wasn't easy getting out as it was. I had to be sure that no one was around before I disillusioned myself and then I had to wait for the door to the Slytherin common room to open due to someone leaving or entering. Someone would have noticed and wondered why and how the door opened on its own. It should be fairly simple to get back in." Draco explained as he headed for the door before disillusioning himself and leaving.

Through all of this Harry remained standing with his arms around Ginny holding her closely and tightly. As Draco left, Ginny guided Harry to the couch. Ginny unwrapped Harry's arms from around her, gently pushed him so that he would sit down and once he did, Ginny sat on his lap with her feet on the couch and resting her head against Harry's chest. Harry wrapped one arm around her back and the other was placed over her legs with his hand holding her outer thigh to ensure that she did not slip off of his lap. They remained this way, barely listening to what Hermione, Violet and Mercedes were talking about. Harry and Ginny did not notice when Violet and Mercedes had left nor did they notice Hermione smiling at them as she headed to her room for the night.

Harry and Ginny were still sitting on the couch not talking but just sitting there. Harry did not want Ginny to leave and she didn't want to either. Both were starting to drift off to sleep when Madam Pomfrey entered the room to check on him and Hermione.

At seeing Harry and Ginny on the couch her forehead furrowed, her mouth opened to scold the two but then she closed her mouth. A smile began to spread across her face at the sight. Madam Pomfrey figured that she could let it slide this time. Knowing why Sirius was at the school and what he would be doing, Madam Pomfrey knew that Harry would have been rather furious at the news and knowing what has happened in the past with magical flares weather protective or in anger that Ginny Weasley seemed to be the only one to be able to get Harry to calm down. Madam Pomfrey was sure that is why the young red head was in the room still so late at night. She could not disturb the couple on the couch and decided to just leave them be. Since Hermione was nowhere in sight the only possible conclusion is that she was in bed and the nurse was fine with that and quietly left, glad that when she had entered the room that it had not alerted the couple on the couch.

The following morning Hermione woke up in the six o'clock hour. She threw off her blankets and went straight to the bathroom figuring that she might as well get ready for the day. Once dressed she left her room and froze in place as she saw Harry's head just above the couch and a few locks of red hair and smiled knowing that Ginny had remained all night. Regrettably, Hermione walked over to the couch and quietly attempted to wake the two of them. Hermione's first attempt was partially successful as it had woken Ginny. Once the redheaded witch's eyes opened Hermione quickly shushed the girl.

Ginny's eyes closed and a soft groan rolled out of her mouth as the realization hit here that she fell asleep with Harry on the couch. She was not looking forward to the school day, her body was already complaining about how she had slept. After a few minutes Ginny gave an attempt to wake Harry. It took a few attempt but he finally opened his eyes with a soft groan.

"The groan isn't because of you…" Harry said quickly, suddenly awake and realizing that the groan could have gone the wrong way.

"Shhh. I know and I can relate." Ginny quickly interjected softly with a smile on her face.

"You both might want to shower and get ready." Hermione suggested and then nearly clarified separately but stopped herself in time since neither of the two reacted in any way to what she had said other than agreeing with her.

Ginny slowly climbed off of Harry's lap and stretched before walking over to the fireplace. Harry quickly stood with a slight wince and then joined Ginny by the fireplace. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, hugging her from behind. Ginny smiled, sighed, rested her arms over Harry's and leaned back into him.

"Harry, I really should go. I'll see you at breakfast in the Great Hall." Ginny said sweetly with a smile. "Unfortunately, I have a class this morning after breakfast." She finished sadly.

"I know." Harry said softly, "I really appreciate your help last night and though I am sure there will be consequences but, I also appreciate that you stayed last night. Even if it wasn't intentional, it still means a lot to me."

"I know. I hadn't planned on staying all night…I knew I should have left but, I didn't want to and let sleep take me. Even though I know I should have left, I don't regret staying. Whatever the consequences are they'll be worth it."

"I'll see you at breakfast." Harry whispered in her ear as he reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her.

Ginny turned around and softly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Instead of turning around and using the floo, Ginny swiftly walked through the little common room and out the door. Though entrance to Gryffindor House wasn't far away at all, Ginny still practically ran to the portrait, quickly muttered the password and ignored the Fat Lady as the portrait swung open. She quickly walked through the portrait hole, through the common room and ran up the stairs all way to her dorm. As Ginny walked through the door her roommates were starting to rise. Ginny quickly grabbed a fresh, clean set of robes and a completely uniform to go underneath. Ignoring the comments, remarks and questions, Ginny headed to the bathroom to shower and ready herself for the day. She knew it was going to feel like a long day especially if the comments, remarks and questions were to continue throughout the day. As Ginny headed back down to the common room she wondered how long she would be able to put up with it before reacting. Finally the young witch left Gryffindor House just as Harry and Hermione had rounded the corner.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, Ginny looked withdrawn and pale. There was also worry in her eyes.

"Gin, are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern present in her voice.

"Yeah. I…well, when I got back here to get ready…I received some comments and remarks that were not so nice and annoying questions as to where I was all night. Nearly everyone in Gryffindor knows where I went last night and knowing the girls in my year they will tell everyone that I didn't return until this morning. I don't know how long I will be able to ignore it. It won't matter what I say, it will get turned around…" Ginny trailed off at seeing the pained expression on Harry's face. "Harry, it wasn't your fault or mine. It just happened. I still have no regrets despite what happened this morning after I returned. It's just a little bothersome, mostly annoying that too many students here have nothing better to do than gossip and spread assumptions about others. I just hope certain individuals do not get hear any of it in any way. there are some that will go off the handle with this and not listen to anyone."

"I know it sucks that most refuse to listen to and hear the truth and would rather take rumor as fact instead or horrible things said about another. It will be fine Gin. You know the truth and so do we. The most important people in your life will know what's true and what's not."

"Yeah, I suppose. We'll we don't want to miss breakfast do we. Not that I am feeling hungry right now." Ginny said softly. "I almost feel like not going to classes to day but that won't help anything…well, it would only fuel what has already been said." Ginny added trying to make herself feel batter and to give her the strength she knew she needed to at least get through the day.

As the trio headed to the Great Hall Ginny hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as she feared and that her mind was just in overdrive with the worst possible scenario or scenario's that could happen.

It was a little difficult as they walked into the Great Hall to ignore the sudden the whispers that erupted throughout the room. They did their best to do so.

"What happened last night?" Ron inquired as the three had sat down and began to fill their plates.

"Whatever you've heard Ron ignore it." Ginny snapped at her brother with a glare that could potentially rival any one of Snape's.

"I was just wondering Ginny." Ron said annoyed. "Yes, I've heard some off the wall things and just so you know, I do not believe them. I know you stayed all night with Harry and Hermione. I also know that the only reason why you would be needed over there. I heard the urgency in Hermione's voice. What happened that had Harry at point to where you were needed to calm him down."

"Sorry, Ron. I'm a little on edge." Ginny said truly apologetic.

"Well, that's obvious." Ron said with a tad more sarcasm than he had intended. "And, it's okay. I can only imagine how it is making you feel to hear it. You were only helping and I figure that you passed out over there. I trust you and Harry to do the right thing and to know when something would be appropriate. What happened?"

"The Minister tried to place limitations and restrictions on Harry's vaults. Yes, including the one his parents had set up for him." Hermione answered with as few words as she could.

"What?"

"I know. The good news is that he can't do such a thing to any of the vaults. The bad news is that the Minister is now aware of the property. Not the location of course just that he has some property and has declared Head of House. That's the reason why the Minister can't place restrictions or limitations on the vaults, Harry declared Head of House."

"Blimey. I'd be quite pissed off myself. Thank Merlin that Ginny can calm Harry down. It could have really been bad if there wasn't anyone that can manage that."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously as well as confused. Harry and Hermione had expressions that matched Ginny's tone.

"Well, with what Hermione is going through, what she's recovering from. With how powerful Harry is, the magic that runs through his veins, well if there wasn't a way to calm Harry down all the way…we all know what would have happened. But, there is something that could have very happened in reaction to that. Hermione, automatically, instinctively would have used magic. Powerful magic at that more than she should use, uncontrollably mind you. Let's not forget that Morgan le Fay's magic courses through Hermione's blood stream as well. And then add in the familial bond that they have as well as the blood familial bond."

"Bloody hell! I hadn't thought of that. If Harry had…it would have been a chain reaction…it would have triggered my magic and that…Merlin…" Hermione said slightly in a broken speech and stark white at the possible catastrophe that could have happened.

"Wow Ron. I'm not necessarily surprised just…well, wow. That's also quite disturbing and scary to think about. In regard to the current situation Hermione, it is good for should in the future if there isn't a way to get me calmed down and if I haven't figured out to completely control the magic…innocent people, magical or Muggle, would be protected…"

"Hmmm." Hermione replied with the only thing that she could as she was truly at a loss for words. And she did agree with Harry.

"I believe two of you should heading off to classes. You don't want to be late." Madam Pomfrey said from a short distance from where the four sat. "Now, as for you two, please follow me. Don't worry, you will be allowed to return to your quarters shortly. Since you two are still hear and I was unable to do a checkup on both of you last night I will be doing the checkup in the infirmary. Yes, Mr. Potter I am aware of what went on last night. I wanted to check on you knowing that what your Godfather had to say would have affected you in some way. Seeing Miss. Weasley in the common room, it wasn't difficult to come to the conclusion that she was need to help you calm down. And since you and Miss. Granger were sound asleep I just couldn't wake either of you. To be honest I am relieved but with everything I want to make sure that you haven't been affected negatively by your reaction to the news and as for you, Miss. Granger, it's just a routine checkup."

Hermione relaxed and what color had drained from her face returned knowing that she would be able to leave the infirmary after the nurse had finished the checkup. Harry shrugged, he didn't know what to say. The nurse had stopped the night before and was not furious that Ginny had been there all night, hell the nurse didn't wake them up and shoo Ginny out without lecturing them.

The two Gryffindor's followed the school nurse to the infirmary. Once the nurse finished with the checkup and let them know that the checkup was good she dismissed them to their quarters.

The day passed fairly quickly. Hermione did her best to focus on more school work with that being the only thing she could do. She was happy and relieved with her recovery process though she wished that it would go a little faster. Harry attempted to work on more school work but bout couldn't push aside what the Minister had tried to do to his vaults, what the Minister ended up discovering in the process and what would he say? How would he react when the Minister showed up at the school? Harry thought about what the Minister could possibly say or ask and what he would say in response without getting riled up. Ginny got through the day fine as it had not been quite as bad as she had feared it would be. Though there were quite a few that were talking crap there were even more that were not listening to it or believing it.

That night about an hour after Harry and Hermione had finished dinner and returned to their quarters with Ron and Ginny, the nurse entered the little common room.

"Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said nervously. "Ron and I will go." Ginny added and began to put her homework away.

"Not necessary Miss. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"Really? They can stay?" Hermione asked, excitement rolling out as she spoke.

"Yes, really Miss. Granger. I am only here to let you and Mr. Potter know that as of tomorrow I think it would be fine to allow the two of you to go to the library once a day."

Hermione's eyes opened widely looking as though they would pop out of their sockets. Her heart rate increased slightly and her breathing was a little rapid. Excitement emanated from the girl.

"Looking over all the tests, checkups, exams and evaluations it seems as you do more the more progress you seem to have in your recovery. I will though do tow checkups tomorrow. As soon as you return here and just before dinner to be sure."

"And if everything checks out alright?" Harry inquired though not expecting the nurse to answer the question until tomorrow.

"Possibly more stimulation and more activity but only in small amounts at a time, I do not want to rush either of you, mainly Miss. Granger."

"Thank You." Harry said with a smile.

"I will let you get back to what you all were doing. Oh, as far Miss. Weasley and Mr. Weasley…I only ask that they get plenty of rest and sleep before breakfast tomorrow and are able to be alert in classes as well. I would prefer that they return to Gryffindor House but it will be fine as long as you adhere to what I asked a moment ago. I am not worried about curfew since the two of you can return by floo. Good night."

"Good night." All four said to the retreating back of the nurse.

Not one of the four said anything about what they had learned from the nurse. All were smiling though. Hermione had the most difficult time refocusing on her studies. Being allowed to go to the library the following day had consumed Hermione's mind. Though she would bring her books with her she knew that she would be looking through the library for something different than she had been filling her mind with. She needed a change of scenery as well a change of reading materials. She could almost feel the spines of other books and the smell of the library already.

It had become late, well after curfew. Though there was nothing to worry about Ron and Ginny packed up their books, parchment, quills and ink bottles.

"Leaving already?" Hermione asked as she noticed the two stand with their book bags slung over a shoulder.

"It's best. Madam Pomfrey said that we had get plenty of rest and sleep as well as be able to be alert in classes tomorrow. I don't want to make her upset or worse." Ginny added as though it should have been obvious.

"She also said that it would be fine if the two of you stayed here." Hermione said defensively as well as a tad argumentatively.

"True but, Hermione where would Ginny and I sleep? There are only two bedrooms in here. There is only one couch, one of us would be in a rotten mood tomorrow. I'm not that good at Transfiguration, you can't or well you are not allowed to use magic and I'm not sure that it would be a good idea to have Harry do so."

"That and I have not quite reached that level of Transfiguration. It's better this way. I know we could always ask someone else that could do it in his or her sleep, but it will look better to Madam Pomfrey if Ron and I left." Ginny added.

"They have a point or well, actually several. You can't argue with that."

Hermione sat on the couch chewing the end of her quill thinking of a counter argument but couldn't for the life of her come up with anything. After several minutes Hermione conceeded defeat on the matter. It wasn't long after Ron and Ginny disappeared through the floo when Harry retired to his room for the night. Not that he was going to bed but to read more in the book that Hermione used to help heal him and to get him to regain consciousness. Harry had a thought on his mind all day and surprisingly managed to keep it to himself without anyone picking up on that he was keeping something to himself. Hermione did not think anything out of the ordinary when Harry retired for the night, it was late after all and besides they could go to the library. Hermione left her books, parchment, quill and ink bottle on the small table, of course she stoppered the ink bottle before retiring for the night as well. Hermione had a little difficulty getting to sleep, she was too excited about being able to get out of the temporary quarters and be able to go to more than just the Great Hall for meals. It wasn't long though before sleep claimed her.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

The following morning Hermione nearly skipped all the way to the Great Hall. Before leaving Harry suggested that they bring their book bags with them instead of having to return to their common room to gather them before going to the library. It made more sense since Hermione would not budge from insisting on going to the library as soon as they finished breakfast. Hermione was about to argue that the extra activity would be good for but Harry had cut her off before she could get started. Harry brought up that Madam Pomfrey would not be happy and would not approve of it. This changed Hermione's though process instantly and agreed with Harry.

In the library Harry was unable to work on some assignments. He could not take his eyes off of Hermione as she inspected just about every tiny speck of the library as though she had never been in one. It was amusing to Harry as well as brought him happiness seeing Hermione being basically herself in a library it was refreshing. He knew without a doubt that Hermione would be up to herself completely before too much longer. In fact he would be really surprised if she wasn't allowed to return to classes after the Christmas holidays. Harry knew better than to say this to her so he refrained…constantly refrained from saying anything about it.

Hermione finally returned to the table where Harry was currently sitting as well as where she had left her book bag. She did not return to the table empty handed either.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked in a whisper though they were the only ones in the library aside from Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Just reading up on a specific subject." Hermione replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hermione, all these books are on…"

"Certain types of magic, yes I know. These books have nothing close to what the one you have been reading every night. I'm just reading up on it okay. I promise Harry. These books are more so just theory…um…reference books. There are no spells or instructions at all. Trust me I know. I glanced through them a while back before accepting that the only book that could assist me in helping you was somewhere else. I am curious about something and wondering…about certain things."

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you." Hermione said with a smirk on her voice and a hint of a challenge on the near horizon in her voice.

"Come on Hermione…"

"Not until you tell me what has been in that mind of yours. Why you wanted the book? I know there is more to it than what you told me."

"I should have known that you were going to go that route. And I also should have known that you would know that there is something specific in my head in regard to the book."

"If you spill I'll spill."

"Hahaha…I don't know Hermione. Even though it is just a thought I don't think that you would like it. that aside there is no way that I'd tell here in the library. One it is too quiet in here, quieter than it normally is."

Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously. She had a feeling that he was trying to find something that he could use to help her out. If that was indeed the case she was ready to talk him out of going further than it just being a thought. Especially since the Tir-Wizard Tournament wasn't too far off from beginning. He had to prepare for it and be ready regardless of the fact that he already knows what is in store for him.

Neither of the two realized the time until the librarian informed them. Lunch had begun twenty minutes prior. They quickly, quietly and carefully thanked the librarian as they packed up their things. Harry helped Hermione return all the books that she had pulled out to read through. Without any thought, both of them ran part way to the Great Hall. The realization hit Harry and immediately stopped himself and Hermione. By the time they entered the Great Hall neither was panting as though they had ran at all. Thankfully since the nurse had been watching the door and then them the moment they entered. It wasn't so much that the nurse was watching them but that she was watching them closely for anything and everything.

After lunch was over Harry and Hermione at a steady pace headed for their quarters. No sooner had they arrived the nurse was entering the common room. The checkups went well and the nurse gave them the all clear and that they could return to the library later that evening. Though Madam Pomfrey still had concern for the young witch she was quite pleased and happy to see the progress with the recovery. The nurse was confident that Miss. Granger would make a full recovery and quite possibly sooner rather than later.

The rest of the week found Harry and Hermione in the library in between breakfast and lunch and lunch and dinner. Sometimes only the two of them were sitting at the table either actually working on assignments or reading other material unrelated to school work. When any of their friends did not have a class he or she would join the duo in the library. Most of the time they would softly chat as to not disturb other student s when they were there and as to not upset the librarian and get tossed out. Also there were the times when all would complete or work an assignment that was due the following week, though these moments were quite rare.

Over time Hermione was allowed to start spending some time outside as long as the weather was not severe. With permission from the nurse and the Headmaster, Harry and Hermione twice a week would go down and see Hagrid. This brightened the day for the half-giant and it showed as plain as day. Hagrid took extra care when hugging Hermione and to the surprise of both Harry and Hermione, Hagrid actually managed to give Hermione as close as he could, a decent hug. That is Hermione did not feel that the air was being forced out of her lungs nor did she feel as though all her bones were about to break.

Three weeks before the Christmas holidays had Hermione in good spirits since she had received the best news. Firstly, she was allowed to perform basic, simply first year spells and charms with the prospect of more powerful ones depending on how it affected her magic or didn't affect it. Secondly, if things went well Madam Pomfrey would allow Hermione to add in an hour each day with Professor McGonagall to work on Transfiguration in preparation of returning to classes. And lastly, if all went extremely well Hermione would be able to return to classes after the Christmas holidays.

Hermione hoped with all she had that nothing would cause a setback. She was excited about her future and relieved that a serious error on her part had not taken away one of the best things to ever happen to her. At eleven she found out that she was a witch, at the time a Muggle-born witch, she made friends and discovered that she actually is a half-blood witch at the same time as finding out that she is related by blood to one of her best friends whom she had already had a familial relationship with to begin with. Everything was looking up for her.

While sitting in the library going over a new assignment she began pondering her life and realized that she indeed wanted to know more about her background, more about her family. More specifically, she wanted to know more about her father's side of the family since she knew very little, basically she knew squat about that side of her family. Who were they? What kind of witches and wizards were they? Were they for the side of the light? Were they influential? What organizations were they affiliated with? Hermione suddenly pushed her assignment from her and dug out a fresh bit of parchment and quickly scratched out a short note to her father inquiring about his surname prior to marrying her mother. Once finished she rolled it up and with a delighted smile on her face used a simple spell to secure the note closed during delivery and remain in place until delivered. Hermione then put away her school work and headed out to the Owlery and have one of the owls deliver it.

Once reaching the Owlery, Hermione carefully entered not wanting to slip on the muck on the floor. Hermione glanced around the Owlery to enable her to select just the right owl for her note. Within seconds Hermione's eyes landed on Hedwig.

"Hedwig. I would really appreciate it if you would come down here. I have short letter that needs to be delivered to my father…" Hermione stopped attempting to lure the owl down. The owl spread her wings and landed in front of Hermione on a perch. "I thought you would like something to do. I need this to get my home as soon as possible but no over doing it." Hermione said instructively in the beginning but firmly at the end.

Hedwig held out one of her legs so that Hermione could attach the small scroll. Once the scroll was secure, Hedwig hooted and gave Hermione a gentle nip before flying off into the night.

Hermione headed back down to the seventh floor and around the corner from the entrance to Gryffindor House with a smile on her face and a slight bounce to her steps. She was excited and could feel the anticipation creeping into her at the prospect of knowing more about her family line.

"You're in a good mood Hermione." Harry observed aloud as she seemed to skip or float inside. Harry's eyes were open wider than usual but were not bulging. His eyebrows were slightly arched and a pleasant smile was plastered onto his face.

"Of course I am. I am almost back to normal."

"No offense…but…um…you smell like you were up in the Owlery." Harry commented while holding his breath and his face scrunched up.

"Gee thanks Harry." Hermione said as though she was truly insulted, but she couldn't hold the expression. "There's a good reason for that, Harry." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I was in the Owlery." Hermione finished with a smile on her face.

"Smart ass." Harry said with sarcasm strong in his voice.

"Thanks. I know I am." Hermione replied to the comment as though it was a compliment. She proceeded to her room to bathe. "Oh, Harry, don't forget that you are a wizard and you can rid the room and air of the stench of the Owlery." Hermione said looking over her shoulder as reached her room before quickly entering.

Harry chuckled and faintly smirked as he threw a small but soft pillow at Hermione's closed door.

After Harry freshened the air and Hermione had returned to the small common room freshly showered with clean clothes on they went for a walk around the castle. Hermione had actually wanted to walk around the grounds but it was cold and storming outside. The duo eventually found the rest of their friends and joined them. Harry and Hermione had just joined the discussion that had been going on when the Headmaster walked up to them.

"If you don't mind I would like to barrow Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter for a moment." Dumbledore said kindly.

"What is it, sir?" Hermione asked nervously, her eyes showing signs of fear.

"Nothing to worry about Miss. Granger, I would just like a word with the both of you."

Hermione sighed shakily as Harry shrugged his shoulders before turning to Hermione and reassuring her that it couldn't be anything bad. Both of them followed the Headmaster through the school all the way to his office. As they entered they noticed that Professor Snape and McGonagall and the school nurse were already there waiting.

"This is about the article from the Daily Prophet and the book Hermione used." Harry stated calmly once the door was shut any everyone had taken a seat.

"Yes, Harry it is. I think that we should begin with the article in the Daily Prophet." Professor Dumbledore suggested.

"Have there been other mentions of what happened in other editions or just the one so far?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed and it was obvious she was slightly unnerved.

"Only the one mention Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore answered calmly and reassuringly.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Harry inquired nervously. He wasn't sure if he would be comfortable fully explaining with everyone that was present in the room.

"Um…before this goes much further, Harry has no clue as to what was in the article you are all referring to. Aside from what he heard when he was in the infirmary and that wasn't much."

"Good point Miss. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said quickly before anyone else in the room could comment on what she had said.

"I take it that someone here has a copy of the article from the Daily Prophet?"

"Indeed Harry, just give me a second." Dumbledore said as he rummaged through a drawer. "Here you go Harry." Dumbledore said as he handed Harry the copy of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione snagged the copy from Harry once he finished reading the article.

Harry remained silent as he thought about what to say.

"The article explains why I was there, I don't…oh, you want to know how it is that we remember what happened. From what I was told and remember I was arguing with the Minister. I just wanted to claim my inheritance so that I wouldn't have to worry about the deadline, about missing the deadline. Sirius backed me up with being able to claim it. I was quite pissed. Sirius was trying to calm me down, I was engulfed in a red glow and when Sirius touched my shoulder the red glow surrounded him too. That's when the Minister casted the memory charm. I mean it did work for a while. It wasn't long after we returned to Sirius' that it all came crashing back. I would think that the red glow shielded us from the full brunt of the memory charm or the long term effect from the memory charm. It's just an idea or though as to how it is possible that we remember, I don't know for sure. Honestly I don't care how it was possible, I'm just glad that I do remember. Once everything flooded back I was so angry, so pissed off that I declared myself head of house of the property that was included in the inheritance."

"I've never hear of such an occurrence, not like this." Madam Pomfrey said astonished.

"There's never been anyone that is a direct descendant of Morgan le Fay and Merlin has there?" Harry cringed a little and then added, "I didn't mean for that come out like it did…my intention was not to be rude or sarcastic…I just…"

"It's alright Harry, we understand." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Or at least will understand soon." Dumbledore added firmly.

"It looks like it's my turn now." Hermione muttered louder that she intended. When she looked up she realized that everyone in the room had heard her. As her face became flushed she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What all can you tell us about this book? Other than what you briefly explained when you needed to retrieve it."

"It's old. Really old. It dates back to before the founders of Hogwarts were in existence. There is nothing dark about the book or what the book contains. And there never will be as long the book remains in the right hands and safely guarded. Sorry, I'm just not sure what else to say about it."

"Out of curiosity Miss. Granger, where is the book?" Professor Snape asked with a firm expression on his face.

"Safe. It's locked in my trunk in my dorm room in Gryffindor House. I know Professor that's not exactly all that safe. The book is also shrunk to a size no one would think that it wasn't at its normal size. I would actually like to get to Sirius so he can put the back where it belongs."

"Ah, Severus relax. I am sure that Harry will allow us the opportunity to read through this book at some time in the future. As we all know, the Minister is due to be here any day now and I would rather the Minister not be able to get his hands on it." Dumbledore said in a tone to keep all parties in a calm mood and demeanor.

"Then they should do it immediately Headmaster. For all we know the Minster could be here already or on his way. The reason he hasn't been here is due to some chaos that has been happening at the Ministry." Madam Pomfrey added.

"I agree Poppy. Both of you go now and do what needs to be done."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied as he and Hermione stood.

For Madam Pomfreys' sake, Harry and Hermione hastily headed for the door. Once the door closed behind them, they took off in a run. Being careful with the spiraling staircase as it would not do them any good if either injured themselves. The instant their feet the floor they took off in a dead run all the way to Gryffindor House. As they reached the portrait they realized that they had no clue as to the password. Both cursed and then made the few paces needed to reach their temporary housing and then flooed into the Gryffindor common room. Harry followed Hermione all the way to the door leading to the girls' dormitories but remained at the door. He was not going to try to attempt to follower her. Harry did not want to end up sliding all way down from however he might have reached.

While Harry waited for Hermione he had a better thought than trying to get a hold of Sirius to take the book.

"Okay Harry lets hurry and…"

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"I'm not certain that it will work but I have to try it would be faster…"

"Then do it."

"SPARKY!"

_-POP-_

"Master Harry…"

"Sparky here take this…Hermione return it to its normal size…Sparky take this book back to the…" Harry paused, looked around and the softly said, "Manor and back in its place in the library."

"Yes Master Harry. Sparky takes cares of it."

Hermione handed Sparky the book and the next instant the elf was gone. The two teenagers looked at each other and sighed. Relief washed over them and then they broke out laughing knowing that the original was still on the premises and only four individuals knew about it.

A few minutes passed and the duo headed back out of the Gryffindor common. They went in search for their friends. It did not take long for them to locate the group.

"Before anyone asks about what Dumbledore wanted, we'll tell you later." Hermione said quickly before anyone could even think of making a comment or otherwise.

That evening after Harry and Hermione finished their dinner they headed out to the library. Once they had decided on the best spot Harry sat at the table, silently holding the table. Hermione returned with a few books that she had randomly plucked off of a few shelves. Though they were not completely out in the open Hermione felt that it would be a good idea to have a few books out. While randomly plucking the books Hermione realized that they should have stopped off and picked up their book bags but there was no sense in going and going just that since they were already in the library.

"I really wish that the Minister would just get here so that the whole thing can just be over and done with." Harry whispered to Hermione, his uneasiness was clearly showing.

"I agree and understand or well mostly understand. What else is bothering you about the Minster's impending arrival?"

"Ammon Velius. I want to try and look up on him. Try to find out as much as possible about him or anything really. All this time we have been coming to the library I never once thought…"

"Harry! Give yourself a break, I mean you were injured in a class, I used some rare magic without checking for any preparations and look at where we are now and what has gone on in between. Of course Ammon Velius would slip your mind for a time. Not that you're going to be have the time to do much looking into him…the tournament Harry."

"Hermione…"

"Regardless! After all this…_down_ time you've had…the work and preparations you'll need to do is physical."

"Hey! That was low…"

"No it wasn't and you know you it. I'm just saying that you haven't been doing much…for example Harry, Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour are in better shape than you are at the moment and that is just when you barely look at the situation. They are out and about working their muscles and such, you spent a bit of time in the infirmary before and after I helped and now…can't say that what have been doing is going to help you be ready for the tournament adequately in the physical aspect of it all. You know I am right so stop acting like you've been insulted. And I know…beyond your control. That is what I was trying to tell you."

"How do you propose that I work on that? I'm not going to jog around the grounds…"

"Room of Requirement of course."

Harry only shook his head. He could not argue with Hermione in regard to his current physical state and felt a bit stupid. The Room of Requirement should have been obvious to him.

"Harry…"

"Hermione you're right…"

"No, not that…look. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that they got it with the in not so many words to meet here in the library…"

"But what?"

"I just hope that with all of them showing up at the same doesn't cause suspicion…"

"I'm sure that it will be alright."

Before anything more could be said most of their friends had reached their table. After everyone had taken a seat, Harry and Hermione gave a quick but thorough glance around just to be sure. Once both Harry and Hermione were satisfied that it would be alright to talk without unwanted listeners Harry told them what Dumbledore had wanted to speak with himself and Hermione about as well as calling Sparky to return the book where it belongs. Harry did feel bad but only a little for not telling all of them that there was still a copy of the book in the castle. He just didn't want too many knowing as it would be too much of a risk that this information could end up slipping out. Harry already felt that too many knew about it. Harry resolved to tell the rest but only once the Minister had been there and left.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when their friends pulled out their school books and other materials. Few actually were working on an assignment or at least looked as though they were working on something. Fred, George and Ron only had things out but it was obvious that they weren't doing any kind of work. Surprisingly this did not seem to bother Hermione much. She couldn't exactly say anything to them about it since she did not have anything class related with her and neither did Harry. Hermione was happy that some of them were actually trying to make an effort.

As the few that were working on an assignment had finished and put their things away the librarian reached their table. Since they had only been discussing Hermione's progress in her recovery, what she was looking forward to most when she is released from Madam Pomfreys' care completely and of course the upcoming tournament there was nothing to worry about.

"Madam Pince, were we getting too loud?" Hermione asked truly curious and a bit worried that they had become too loud.

"Not at all Miss. Granger, no it is well the library is about to close and curfew for a few of you is approaching and I wouldn't want any of you in trouble for being out after curfew. Every time all of you are in here you are really quiet and respectful regardless if you are actually working on something for a class or not."

"Thank you. We'll be going then." Hermione said with a broad smile as she was relived they had not become too loud. She was also truly grateful that the librarian had been kind enough to let them know that the library was closing soon and that, even though the librarian did specify, Violet and Mercedes' curfew was nearing.

The group gathered their things and headed out of the library. Once in the hall Harry kindly requested that in the future not all of them meet him and Hermione at once all the time and that it would not hurt any of them to actually get an assignment or two out of the way while in the library. the less suspicion there is as to why they are always in a group will be not as much especially once the Minister arrives. All agreed and let Harry know that they'd figure out a schedule of sorts.

Violet and Mercedes quickly wished the group a good night before making their way through the castle to their respective Houses, nearly running. The rest of the group headed on up to the seventh floor, Harry and Hermione leaving the group as they walked around the corner to their house.

"You know, as much as I am looking forward to complete freedom without Madam Pomfreys' over watchful eye on me…I am so going to miss this place." Hermione said a little sadly once they entered their common room.

"You are going to miss this?" Harry asked surprised as he waved his hands in a circular motion with raised eye brows and his eyes open a bit wider than normally.

"Yes." Hermione answered quietly, borderline shyly with a small smile on her face. "I know I have complained and remaining here will remind why I was, in a sense, assigned to this but with it about to come to an end…I'm already beginning to miss being here. Once back in Gryffindor House the lack of peace and quiet will get on my nerves instantly. I do wish that I appreciated the solitude from day one."

"Hmm." Harry said with a smile trying his hardest not to laugh. "I understand what you are saying." Harry said slightly chuckling. "Sorry. Look, believe it or not I'm going to miss this place too. It would have even been better if the circumstance surrounding the reason for having this place were different."

"If only, but then again if not for the circumstance…"

"I know. I think the way the school is set up is a bit too cramped within the individual houses I mean."

"There should be areas set up for studying in a quiet setting without having to go to the library all the time. It would just make it so much easier, simpler."

"Sounds good to me…"

"But?"

"But it's late and we really should get to bed. Well, at least you need to get to bed."

"Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall." Hermione said more breathily than anything else. "I can't believe that I forgot, even if it was only briefly."

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry. You know you really should get to bed too. You may not have any appointments tomorrow but for should the Minister decide to show up tomorrow a good night sleep will have done you a tremendous amount of good."

"You have a good point with that Hermione. Okay, I'll see in the morning then."

"See you in the morning."

Hermione and Harry headed off to their rooms to get ready for bed and then hitting the sack. After dressing for bed but before either had actually climbed into bed they could faintly hear a muffled argument. Hearing this drew them out of their rooms. They looked at each other mirroring the other's expressions of curiosity, confusion and annoyance. It was late and whoever it was should have had more respect for the school and the students that currently were residing in the school. Both shrugged and they turned around to go back into their rooms when a soft pounding on their door stopped them.

"You have got to joking." Hermione said agitatedly.

"This had better be for a good reason or an emergency." Harry muttered under his breath as he walked to the door. He was going to yell and quite rudely at whoever the hell it was disturbing them at such a late hour especially considering why they were even in a separate area. When Harry yanked the door open he did not yell rudely, hell he didn't yell at all at seeing who was on the other side of the door. Finding the Minister on the other side of the door had Harry seething and his blood began to boil.

"Minister." Hermione said surprised.

"Um, excuse me Minister..."

"Mr. Potter I suggest you watch your tongue."

"What?"

"Also your tone of voice."

"Look it's rather late and you are the one barging in. Hermione and I were about to retire for the night. Hermione has two appointments tomorrow one in the morning after breakfast…"

"Mr. Potter I am full aware of Miss. Granger's appointments tomorrow. I do not need you to tell me that."

"Then why are you here? I mean right here, right now. You know of Hermione's appointments and I am sure you are well aware of what time it is, sir. I'm tired and I know Hermione is as well and we would appreciate it if you left and arranged a meeting with her or us for in the afternoon."

"I bloody know what time it is and I will talk with the both of you now. You of all people will not tell me when it would be good a time for a talk or meeting. Now is a good time for me."

"Um…Minister, you are aware of what I have been through, right?"

"Of course I am aware Miss. Granger. I am not an idiot."

"Then why are you so adamant about talking now instead of at a decent hour when no one has something scheduled for in the morning after breakfast? You would willingly interfere with someone's recovery just because the time is good for you?" Hermione asked in a huff. "That's real smart." Hermione added under her breath quietly enough that the Minister did not hear her.

Harry heard Hermione's last remark and chuckled softly to himself.

"Sit down." The Minister ordered ignoring Hermione's questions.

"I'll stand thank you." Harry and Hermione said together and did not budge from their standing positions.

"Minister would you listen to me!" Madam Pomfrey nearly screeched. "It is well past curfew. Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter need their rest. It may be a good time for you but to hell with that. Both students are currently under my care and their welfare is most important. You are jeopardizing their health." Madam Pomfrey spat out in a rush. Her face was flushed due to frustration and fury.

"Tell me Madam Pomfrey why I was not informed of any of this right away, when it happened? And not just the…injury…_Mr. Potter_ sustained in a class but _Miss. Granger's_ condition."

"We handled it just fine Minister! If you do not believe that Mr. Potter sustained an injury in a class then I suggest you inquire with the students that were also present at the time as well as the Professor in charge of the class. Condition? What condition? And as for not informing you right away…what the hell could you have done to help? We handled it and are doing just fine." Madam Pomfrey yelled as quietly as she could.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Professor Snape roared. "It is well after curfew and though you are not running through the halls, you are however disrupting students and teachers alike. If I must I will…" Severus trailed off as he reached the added housing area for Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. "Minister." Severus finished, shock plainly evident on his face.

"Good evening Severus."

"I do believe that evening has passed. It is nearly eleven at night, what could possibly be so urgent that it has to be dealt with right this second? There are other residence in this castle and Gryffindor House by now I am sure is awake." Severus drawled.

"It is rather urgent, Severus and has to be dealt with now. That is all you need to know, now if you'll excuse me I have an urgent matter to take care of."

"Poppy, go get Albus and Minerva." Severus said quietly through gritted teeth once the Minister returned his attention to the two students.

Poppy nodded and quickly set off to get Minerva and Albus. Poppy arrived outside of Minerva's private quarter's door out of breath. Poppy knocked on the door with one hand while her other was on her chest over her heart. It wasn't long that the door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Minerva.

"Poppy what the devil…"

"The Minister has arrived and will not listen to me. He insists on talking to Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger now. When I left it was starting to get ugly. Severus is still there. I'll go get Albus now and we will meet you there." Poppy said as quickly and briefly as she could while giving enough information.

"Thank you Poppy." Minerva said as she transfigured her night clothes into something more appropriate. "Come in. After I floo to the living quarters get Albus. It will be much quicker to use the floo." Minerva said, her tone light but giving the feeling that she was ready to fight with any means.

Poppy agreed and entered Minerva's quarters.

Minerva tossed in some floo powder into her fireplace, the flame inside turned green. She then stated her destination as she stepped inside but nothing happened. She remained standing in her fireplace.

"Poppy…" Minerva said worried.

"The only possibility is that something has happened that has resulted in the fireplace to blocked, the floo connection will not activate." Poppy said softly.

Minerva quickly stepped out, grabbed another handful of floo powder and grabbed the school nurse before stepping back in. As Minerva tossed the floo powder she firmly, stated 'the Headmasters' quarters'. Minerva and Poppy stumbled out of the fireplace and both started calling for the Headmaster.

"What has happened to result in the both of you…"

"Albus, Cornelius is here and despite the late hour and Poppy doing her best to get him to see reason he has refused and is right now in the quarters of Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter. I was going to floo over and assist Severus in any way that I could…obviously I was unable to do so…"

"Say no more." Dumbledore said as kindly as he could. He was quite angry.

With a swish, flick and a wave of his wand the wards placed to prevent apparition inside the castle were lifted. Albus, Poppy and Minerva instantly apparated to the hallway a very short distance away from the entrance to the quarters that resided just around the corner from Gryffindor House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, how did you acquire this…book…you glanced through to 'help' _Mr. Potter_?"

"I retrieved it from a book shelf." Hermione said condescendingly.

"For starters Miss. Granger you will give me the respect that I deserve. Now tell me where you acquired this book, the author and title of the book."

"Considering the time Minister…I am giving you the respect that you deserve. I retrieved the book from a book shelf. I am not sure of the title as the book did not have one and I believe that the author was Merlin himself or someone that knew him very well. I do remember that the book is really old." Hermione said unnerved.

The Minister gave Hermione a stern but warning look and his face was a purple color. He just stood there, pointing a finger at the witch.

Severus on the other hand was blatantly smirking. He managed to keep his control on the laughter that was threatening to escape. Severus also had to admire the witch for her attitude and how she spoke to the Minister. No one had ever really had the…guts to talk to the wizard that way. At least no one aside from Albus Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger." Fudge said nearly bellowing out once he found his voice again. "I do not appreciate your tone of voice and how you speak to an elder. I have had enough of your cheek. Tell me where you acquired the blasted book. I am not daft. Providing you gave me an honest description of the book, no such book has ever been in Hogwarts library."

Harry briefly began to choke but then fell over laughing nearly in hysterics.

Hermione chuckled and then said, "Minister, I never said anything about a library or Hogwarts. I only said 'a book shelf'. Are you sure you can still claim not being daft?"

"Miss. Granger." Severus growled with a scowl or at least the best he could muster as he was desperately trying not laugh himself. "that will be one hundred points." Severus continued, in his head he thought _'to be awarded.'_ "I'll make it two hundred if you keep talking as you have been." Severus concluded with a slight lessoned growl.

Hermione at first blanched and paled dramatically. As she realized that the growling and scowling from the Potions Professor did not reach his eyes it was all she could do to not laugh, let alone not smile. Then it hit her, Professor Snape was not deducting the points.

"Sorry, sir. It's late and I'm really tired. I'm irritable and grumpy." Hermione said softly, almost sickeningly sweetly.

"I want that book Miss. Granger. And I want it now." Fudge demanded.

"Your problem not mine." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry by this point had excused himself to his room in an attempt to pull it together and be able to hold a straight face. Once he felt confident that he could do it, Harry returned to the little common room.

A small chuckle of sorts escaped the Potions Master that was easily covered as a cough. At least that is what the Minister believed to have happened due to the continued blatant disrespect from the young witch.

Professor Snape softly awarded the gutsy Gryffindor with more points.

"GIVE ME THE BLOODY BOOK!" Fudge yelled, his jowls flapping and spit literally flying out of his mouth.

"What for?" Harry spat at the Minister.

"None of…"

"Do not tell me that it is none of my business, Minister." Harry growled.

"You know Minister, Mr. Potter's question is a good one. If I were you, I'd answer the question. These days it will be the only way to get you closer to obtaining what you want." Severus drawled.

"Minister, as you can see I do not have the book in my possession so I cannot hand it over. Even if I did have the book I doubt that I would just hand it over as it is not my book, meaning that I do not own the book in question." Hermione said a bit too calmly and this worried Harry enough that he paid more attention to Hermione though he would hear everything that would and could be said.

"It is more obvious to me than ever." Fudge said with a confident smile on his face.

"What is more obvious to you?" Severus inquired with a hint of hesitancy as he was pretty sure that the Minister had already made up his mind about the book and just now found and opening to try and confirm what he thinks.

"Obviously the book is filled with Dark magic." The Minister replied with a smug and cocky expression on his face.

"What? You're joking right? I mean you cannot be serious, Minister." Hermione blurted out in an angry rush.

"Oh, I am quite certain that is Miss. Granger."

"Rubbish! There was and is nothing dark about this book Minister." Hermione insisted.

"Nothing dark you say? If this book is not dark then why were you so drained? Why did your magic become exhausted and severely exhausted at that, Miss. Granger?"

"I am only a fourth year, _sir._ The magic contained in the book is old magic. The magic is strong and I have to say quite advanced."

"That, Miss. Granger just proves that it is filled with dark magic. Besides your attitude all this time…the magic has altered your person. Nothing good could cause one to become so exhausted as you were."

"Oh, please. You are just pulling it out of your…the exhaustion…the reason, the blame for that is solely on me. I made an error in judgment and did not check to see if there was anything about preparations beforehand so therefore I did not do any preparations before…"

"Likely. That book is dark and dangerous. No good will ever come out of it. The book is hereby banned and once it is handed over to me it will be destroyed." Fudge stated firmly.

"Excuse me Minister. How the bloody hell can you say that no good will come out of it? If not for that book I would still be in the infirmary unconscious. With the aid of the book Hermione was able to heal me and bring me out of the magic induced coma. The magic was just a bit more than Hermione expected. Most do not experience that level of powerful magic…"

"ENOUGH! Where is the book?"

"NOT. HERE."

"What do you mean, Miss. Granger? If it is not here, then where is it?"

"Are you deaf? I said not here. The book is not here, for most that would be clear enough. Returned to where it came from, you know where it belongs."

"Miss. Granger I realize that the magic you experienced flowing through you would have been a rush, an addiction waiting to happen…"

"You have no clue what you are talking about!" Hermione yelled as her face flushed. Her breathing was quite elevated, her heart rate had sped up at an alarming speed that is if one were watching her rate.

"Did you not hear me, Minister? If not for Hermione and the book I would not have recovered as much as I have since the accident in class. Not to mention the Tri-Wizard Tournament, my name came out of the Goblet while I was in the infirmary. Because of my name coming out of the Goblet I have no choice but to compete as it is a magical binding contract. Since I have no choice thank Merlin that Hermione remembered the book, retrieved it and used to help me. Does anyone, anywhere know what happens to a witch or wizard that tries not to follow through with a binding, magical contract whether or not the witch or wizard willingly or even knowingly were locked into such a contract? I don't and am quite thankful that I won't find out."

"You don't know what you are talking about. You are too young understand things such as this. That book is a dark artifact."

"Bull shit Minister! You're just in a foul mood over what happened in Gringotts." Hermione said furiously.

"It seems you believe his lies."

"Lies…haha…funny. If he told lies about that then there wouldn't have been a witness to give his or her proof by means of a memory and pensive."

"It is far worse than I thought. Miss. Granger should have been sent to St. Mungo's to sort her out after the ordeal."

"For physical exhaustion and severe magical exhaustion? You've gone mad. All I did was overexert myself. Madam Pomfrey did her job and I am on the mend." Hermione all but screamed out at the Minister.

"Only dark magic could make a witch or wizard react this way."

"Oh for Merlin's sake get over yourself and for once listen to someone other than yourself. The book is not dark. The book is old, really old as it predates the Founders of Hogwarts. The book is with several other items that have been passed down from generation to generation starting with Merlin. Yes, the magic clearly was powerful as stated earlier…but it was just a simple blood…" Hermione trailed of as the Minister gasped. "Give me a break Minister. Familial blood magic…

"Blood magic, all blood magic is dark magic."

"Minster would that include the old, blood magic my mother used to protect me?" Harry said in between gritted teeth as his anger was nearly to the breaking point and could fell what felt like his blood boiling at the roaring boil stage.

"That, Mr. Potter is different. Blood wards differ from Blood magic." The minster explained.

"That is a lie! Creating a Blood ward requires a lot more than you think. A Blood ward is the oldest form or branch of Blood magic." Harry said with his tone firm and voice low, deep. His face was beat red, his cheeks deep red almost black in color due to how deep of a red color. His breathing was fast, shallow at times, deep other times, his heart was pounding in his chest as his fury began to rise. He was standing his tallest and glaring at the Minster with a sneer mixed in.

"You do not know what you are talking about!" Fudge growled out, his face varying in shades of purples and reds. "Blood wards and Blood magic are as different as day and night."

"How the bloody hell would you know Minister? The type of magic I used is old magic. As mentioned previously it is so old that it predates the founders of Hogwarts. I strengthened the familial bond between family members and used that to heal Harry from the inside out and brought him out of the magical coma he had been put in. I have never felt anything so pure, so good in all my life and I doubt I will ever feel something so pure, so good again in my life time." Hermione yelled and screeched as her face became more colorful, flushed. Her breathing more sporadic than Harry's, her heart racing even more than it had been and she began to shake all over but only ever so slightly, not quite noticeable to most.

"What have you to say about blood adoptions, Minister? Blood adoptions also fall under Blood magic." Harry inquired.

"Miss. Granger…" Fudge began, ignoring Harry's question and statement.

"Minister, I would not have dared to use it normally but there was a warning and it was quite clear that when using or invoking this from of Blood magic all parties involved must be related by blood, completely be blood. As in not blood adopted, you have to have a shared blood line along the lines somewhere. Also, the warning made it clear that if one is not completely sure without any amount of doubt to not do it as it could go disastrously wrong if not be fatal for at least one individual if not all involved ."

"Miss. Granger there is no way that you could have used the Blood magic you are claiming to have used. You are a Muggle born no witch, wizard or Squib in your blood line. Trust me I, as well as, the Minister would know of this."

"No you wouldn't Minster." Hermione bellowed as her body began to shake a bit more. "The detection for new, young witches and wizards has not been preforming or detecting properly for quite some time as it has not been updated and strengthened in, I believe decades! I am not a Muggle born, I am a half blood witch!"

"Miss. Granger who has filled your head with such rubbish?" Fudge asked placatingly.

"NO ONE HAS FILLED MY HEAD WITH RUBBISH MINSITER!" Hermione screamed as her body shook, visibly and her whole being went stiff, rigid. "I SAW PROOF, UNDISPUTABLE PROOF. THE BLOOD LINES OF GRANGER AND EVANS JOINED LONG BEFORE MY MOTHER WAS BORN!" Hermione continued to scream and her body began to shake almost uncontrollably.

"Well I have heard enough. When the school nurse returns I will insisting, no I will be giving an order of transfer to St. Mungo's for you Miss. Granger." Fudge said as though it was obvious and the best thing for her.

"Not while I am alive. There is no reason for me to go there. I am just fine, there is nothing wrong with my mind! I know what I know."

"Not from what I have seen, Miss. Granger."

"And what exactly have you seen Minister? You did not see here before. Hermione is nearly completely recovered. Madam Pomfrey is just staying on the safe side with this. Since the magic that was used, that was invoked is old and rare to the point of no one alive has anything information about it." Harry said looking away from Hermione to face the Minister.

"I have had enough of this. Professor Snape would you please detain Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger and ready her for transportation to St. Mungo's?"

"I will not." Severus said gravely. "Minster, you have no clue as to what Miss. Granger has gone through nor have you seen how she has improved. Personally, I feel that Miss. Granger is ready and able to return to classes."

"Professor…" fudge growled.

"Mr. Potter…your cousin…" Snape said with a hint of worry and concern in his voice and his face slightly paled more than it normal appeared.

Harry snapped his neck back towards Hermione. His face fell and paled. His heart rate spiked as his breathing became elevated.

Hermione was trembling so much she looked as though she was having what Muggles call convolutions or a seizure. Her normal coloring had returned to normal. Her hands were in fists slightly away from her body but at her sides. Also, her hands were glowing a soft but bright white. Magic was flaring in small golden sparks emitting from Hermione's hands. As the seconds passed and the Minister continued to insist that Hermione would do better in St. Mungo's an should have been there all along, the small golden sparks began to grow and flaring faster.

"MINISTER, SHUT UP! STOP TALKING ABOUT SENDING HER TO ST. MUNGO'S. IT IS NOT HELPING ANYTHING NOR WILL I HELP ANYTHING!" Harry screamed, getting the Minister's attention.

"You do not know what she needs, Mr. Potter. It will help…"

"You are not helping the situation or anything. Shut up and get out!"

"Mr. Potter you will not tell **me** what to do…"

"Open your damn eyes Minister and look at her! Raw, uncontrolled magic is flaring and bursting out. The best thing right now is for you to leave as your presence and bullshit talk about St. Mungo's is not helping." Harry said loudly, firmly and through gritted teeth.

Fudge did glance over at the witch. In the next second he stepped back a bit, his face pale, his jowls quivering and mouth flapping open and shut like a fish. After several seconds, Fudge stepped forward and continued to close the space in between himself and Hermione. Fudge then reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. As he started to point his wand in Hermione's direction Harry suddenly appeared in between the Minster and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, I do not know how you did that. After Miss. Granger is in an appropriate place to sort her out what you just did will be dealt with. Now, get out of the way."

"No. I will not get out of the way."

"Mr. Potter…"

"You do not know what you are about to encounter. The blood, the magic that ran through the blood of Morgan le Fay runs through Hermione. Whatever you have in mind will not react in the positive with what is happening. Not only is her magic returning but the full force of it and the strength of it is…"

"Potter…" Snape roared.

Harry quickly looked over his shoulder, his eyes bulged and he gasped. There was no time to summon his wand, not that his wand would have been necessary. In the next few, very few, seconds Harry took a few steps back from the Minister, standing so that he faced the fireplace with his left side facing Hermione and his right to the Minister. He raised his arms until they were level with his shoulders and his palms facing out and his fingers pointing up.

As the Minster started to walk towards Harry, Snape stepped further into the room in an attempt to stop the Minister from making a huge catastrophic mistake. This was not necessary as magic flew from Harry's hands and body. A shield flew up in between Harry and the Minster resulting in the Minster flying backwards, into Snape and on to the floor in the hallway outside of the door to the living quarters.

Snape roughly shoved the Minster off and away from him, stood up and brushed himself off. The Minster remained on the floor in the hallway on his back dumbfounded staring through the door.

A loud crack echoed off the walls of the hallway announcing the arrival of Albus, Poppy and Minerva. Albus quickly replaced the wards preventing apparition within the walls of the castle. The three quickly made their way over to where Severus was standing. Albus was quite worried as it was obvious that Severus was unable to gain entrance to the room.

One they reached where Severus stood barely avoiding the Minister who was still on the floor.

Albus looked towards the door and saw the situations within the room.

"Merlin!" Albus mumbled.


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Hey…what do you know…a new chapter…I know 'it's about time'. I couldn't find a point to chapter it so I decided to make this chapter a long one since you have had to wait for a REALLY long time for it. I wish that I could say there will be another chapter soon but I can't…well, at least not honestly any way but I can say that Chapter 98 will be up at some point once it has been written and proofed. With any luck the inspiration will keep going.**

**I hope this chapter has been worth the wait. I do though wish that the original chapter was going up but it happens I guess.**

**Your thoughts are welcome.**

**Towards the end of this chapter there will be a repeat of a few things. Just thought that I would warn ya.**

**It has been brought to my attention that the beginning of this chapter it is the repeat of Chapter 96…my apologies…I really do not know what happened...so what was supposed to be a REALLY long chapter is actually quite a short one. Again I apologize for the error….**

A Second Chance For Love

Chapter 97 (Edited)

Albus was beyond shocked, he was in a trance of sorts. And not solely due to the magical barrier he knew he could not pass through or breach with magic. Albus could feel the power and the rawness of the magic. He felt no darkness, the magic was the purest he had ever experienced, magic he wanted to know more about and to learn about but not to touch or use. Even if he could, Albus wouldn't dare to touch or use the magic. He knew that the only ones that could tap into this magic and use it will be blood related to Harry, Merlin or Morgan le Fey.

What truly kept Albus captive was the seen beyond the barrier. The barrier preventing everyone from entering the room was different than any other barrier as it allowed one to see through it, to be able to clearly to see what was going on the other side. It was intriguing to say the least. The magic display was beautiful, not the circumstances surrounding the display of magic but the magic itself, the purity of it. Albus was also impressed with how Harry controlled the magic, the impressiveness was not completely due to the young age of the wizard but that it looked as though Harry had been taught this magic the instant any signs of magic began to show, as though he had been raised by loving, caring and dedicated parents.

Looking passed the barrier further, Albus was able to see that Harry stood in between the open door protected by a barrier and Hermione. Harry's arms were stretched out as far as they could go, level with his shoulders and his palms were facing out with his fingers pointing up. A shield surrounded each teenager-individually. Albus found himself one again impressed with how Harry was controlling and handling the magic, handling a strong, powerful barrier to keep others out and a protection shield around himself and an extremely powerful shield around Hermione all at the same time and then of course add in the fact that Hermione was also glowing in a bright white lite with gold sparks of raw magic bursting from her. The longer he watched the gold sparks flew out of the young witch faster and becoming more of a stream than sparks. Albus was astounded that neither Harry nor Hermione showed any signs of exertion or fatigue instead both looked energized and well rested despite the later hour.

Albus was so entranced with what he was seeing that he could not pull his eyes away. No matter how much he wanted to know what had happened. Only a groaning noise from behind him managed to pull him away and all of his attention from the sight before him.

Severus looked up from brushing dust and dirt from his robes to see a slightly confused Albus and then quickly indicated towards the floor as to where the source of the groaning had come from.

"Cornelius what are you doing on the floor?" Albus asked

"Ask your incompetent Potions Professor. If not for Severus, this…" Cornelius said as he pointed towards the barrier shield. "would not have happened."

"You have lost your mind Minister." Severus growled.

"If you had just done what I had told you to do the situation would be under control. But, no you refused to do as I had said and now look at what has happened." Cornelius spat.

"I did not refuse Minister, I simply declined to do as you wished as I did not agree with your course of action. You on the other hand have ignored what Poppy has been trying to tell you. You have refused to listen to reason."

"Would someone explain to me what is going on? What happened and why?" Albus demanded.

"Severus did not…"

"The Minister was quite persistent about wanting to transfer Miss. Granger to St. Mungo's. He wanted me to detain Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger and to ready Miss. Granger for transport to St. Mungo's. Mr. Potter and myself tried to get through to the Minister. Mr. Potter also let the Minster know that the best thing at the time was for the Minister to leave since his presence and…talk about St. Mungo's was not helping. As Mr. Potter and the Minister argued uncontrolled and raw magic began to emit from Miss. Granger and the Minister was going to…I believe attempt to immobilize Miss. Granger which I believe would have been a catastrophic mistake…" Severus began ignoring the Minister's retort.

"You do not know that!" Cornelius yelled.

"I alerted Mr. Potter and he took immediate action by…I am not sure how Mr. Potter did it, but he put himself in between the Minister and Miss. Granger. I knew that the Minister and I should leave, but I was rather impressed and entranced. You see, Mr. Potter put up a shield around himself, Miss. Granger, a barrier between them and the Minister as well as me and a protection of some sort around the room to protect the building from whatever could possibly happen. Oh, and the barrier shield preventing anyone from entering the room that had a force on it I have never heard of. Also, Mr. Potter put some sort of freezing charm on Miss. Granger and it is not like anything we have seen or have used. It was more like when I put certain potions in stasis but yet what Mr. Potter did was different."

"That must have taken some time to…" Minerva began.

"Mr. Potter did all of that simultaneously. And it does not seem to be taxing him in any way."

"Dark magic I tell you! It's that damn book…" An enraged Cornelius shrieked.

"Thank you Minister for reminding me about that. The Minister feels that the book Miss. Granger used is a dark object that is filled with dark magic. The Minister is demanding the book to be handed over and destroyed the instant that he gains possession of the book." Severus spat out in tones that showed how irritated he was with the Minister.

"That book is completely dark and full of dark magic! Just look at what is going on inside that room. I do not understand why you do not see that. Both Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger have been tainted by the dark magic and are being controlled by the magic. That book must be destroyed as soon as possible."

"Just because _you_ feel that way about something that you have no facts about or on does not give you the power or authority to destroy it without an investigation. Something you should know and remember, Cornelius." Minerva said smugly.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about woman?" Cornelius barked clearly confused.

"The laws you helped to put into action for the wizarding world. Are you exempt from the laws?" Minerva inquired saucily.

"No I am not exempt from the laws, Professor. I am bound like everyone else is. What is wrong with you?" Cornelius growled out in an enraged manner.

"Nothing is wrong with me Cornelius." Minerva said smirking. "If you had obtained the book in question and destroyed it that second you would have broken…"

"Nothing would have been broken. I merely would have gone around the guidelines and ignored the rules as we are dealing some powerful dark magic."

"No. You will not have gone around guidelines and ignored rules. You would have broken a law that you wrote and had it put to a vote and then put in effect…"

"This book is different…that law does not apply to this book…"

"Actually, Minister, the law does apply." Severus snapped at the idiotic man. "You claim that that this book is a dark object and full of dark magic, but there are what at least six witches and wizards that feel otherwise. Therefore the law applies to the book. The only sure thing about the book is that there are a lot of questions regarding the book as there is no one alive that can shed any light on it or tell us about it."

"Claim…I know what I saw…that book is pure dark magic…"

"Where is your proof Minister? You have not actually seen or touched the book in question. There has not been an investigation to prove or whether the book is dark and full of dark magic or not. I for one do not see that there is anything dark about the book. How could this book be dark and full of dark magic as it contained what was needed to heal Mr. Potter when nothing else was working." Minerva inquired tartly.

"You all are blinded…"

"Cornelius there is no dark magic being used right now. All magic leaves traces and not just that magic has been used but if it is dark magic or not. There is no dark signature present." Albus quietly said in firm tones.

"Not that you would believe me, but there is not a single trace or signature of any kind that is dark. I should know Minister as I have been around and caught up in the lure of dark magic. Dark magic is not here."

"Now, why would I believe a Death Eater?" Cornelius snarled.

"Cornelius Fudge, I am ashamed. You know damn well that Severus was cleared of all Death Eater activities. Severus is no more a Death Eater than you or I are." Minerva scolded the Minister as she always did the Weasley twins after catching them pranking a teacher.

"Instead of standing around here arguing this, we should be getting inside and putting a stop to this…whatever it is." Cornelius Fudge demanded quite futilely.

"Cornelius there is no way anyone is getting passed the barrier shield. If anyone tries to breach it without authorization of the caster will face consequences. It is not dark magic, it is a strong protection barrier shield. But, if you insist on trying to breach the barrier shield then by all means give it a shot." Albus tensely snapped out.

"You cannot believe that I am going to…"

"That is exactly what Albus is saying Minister. You know that Albus will not attempt it as he heeds warnings. I will not due to the warning. I do not believe that Severus will attempt it either." Minerva explained.

"I refuse to attempt to breach it. The force of it when casted…I do not wish to know what would happen if I were to attempt to breach it." Severus stated haughtily in Fudge's direction.

"I order you…"

"You cannot order anyone at Hogwarts to do anything Cornelius. The Ministry has the right to interfere at Hogwarts but cannot order anyone to do something especially when there is nothing a foot." Albus growled with a fierce look in his eyes.

"That can be changed…"

"Actually Minister, it cannot be changed." Severus purred out in amused tones. "I suggest that you take some time and refresh your memory on law in regard to Ministry and Hogwarts interactions."

"I will not tolerate being talked to like that. I will have respect…"

"I will respect anyone who deserves the respect due to them." Severus said in flat tones.

"Shall we not argue like children." Albus said in a reprimanding tone directed at the Minister.

"Well, it seems that I will have to do what needs to be done." Cornelius spat out infuriatedly.

Cornelius then walked straight towards the barrier shield and without pausing, attempted to walk through it. He was thrown back and into the wall across from the door. The force was so strong that there was a deep indentation in the wall in the shape of the Minister. After getting his bearings Cornelius stood up dusted himself off and walked towards the barrier shield but this time stopping before crossing the threshold. Steadying himself, Cornelius pulled out his wand, pointed it at the barrier shield and waved his wand while muttered an incantation. The barrier shield bubbled out a few times and as Cornelius continued is incantation the barrier shield began to change in color and appeared to vibrate. Several bursts of magic jutted out like lightening. The following second Cornelius was thrown back and into the wall once again. This time it knocked him out.

Before the rest in the hall could do or say anything Sirius, Petunia, Draco and Dudley rounded the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Evans what are the two of you doing out of bed and over here at this late hour?" Severus inquired.

"And what brings you, Sirius, and Petunia to Hogwarts so late?" Albus asked in quite puzzled tones

xxxXXXxxx

At the late hour down in the dungeons in Slytherin House Dudley Evans woke out of a dead, deep sleep. His stomach felt as though it was in knots and though he tried to go back to sleep he couldn't. Dudley tossed and turned for several minutes. Suddenly Dudley had a strong feeling that there was something wrong with Harry and/or Hermione. Dudley knew that he had to help and get to them and fast, he just didn't know how he was going to do it. Dudley got out of bed and went up to the common room as it did not make sense to remain in bed when he was needed elsewhere. Not sure what exactly to do, should he just go or figure out a plan or course of action. The common room was the best place he could think of to figure what he was going to do as it would be void of occupants.

Dudley went straight for the couch once he entered the common room. He pondered what to do. A much as he wanted to just go to Gryffindor Tower he did not want to get into trouble for being out of bed after hours. He knew he had to find a way to get there and wished that he had asked Harry or Draco how to disillusion himself. Dudley was about to get up and go regardless of any punishment he might face it was a risk he could accept but then he heard footsteps heading towards the common room witch halted his course of action. Dudley looked behind him towards the sound of the footsteps. His eyes fell on Draco.

"Dudley why in the name of Merlin are you up at this hour?" Draco asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I just woke up. It's weird though. I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong. I mean the Minister of Magic is due to arrive…knowing the git he'll want the book that Hermione used and destroy it on the spot. If he doesn't understand something or does not have the ability or the knowledge of something he wants to destroy it or keep it for himself to achieve more power."

"I have to get to Gryffindor Tower or more specifically I need to get to Harry and Hermione. There's something wrong, I can feel it and can't shake it. I don't know whats wrong but something is."

"So, why are you still here?"

"I don't want to get caught and don't know how to disillusion myself."

"Forget about getting caught or disillusioning yourself. Come on, let's go."

"What? No, Draco…"

"They may not be my family, but they are my friends…at least I consider them my friends. With whatever Hermione did…the blood magic she used tied the three of you and your mum to each other…I think it's the connection from what was done to help Harry that is giving you this unshakeable feeling that something is wrong. We are both up and though we can't explain it to anyone in a way that they'd understand we know something is wrong, so let's get going. Any way no one will be up at least not along the way. It's quite easy to give Filch the slip even with his bloody cat Mrs. Norris."

Dudley agreed and the two wizards made their way up from the dungeons as quickly as their legs would take them. They had reached the main entryway to Hogwarts directly across from the staircase and skidded to a halt nearly crashing into Sirius and Petunia.

xxxXXXxxx

Petunia was feeling overwhelmed with studying, but mostly understanding the theory and the principal of it and not being able to actually do the magic and have something happen that should happen. She shoved the books, parchment, quills and ink wells away from her and dropped her head on the table with a thud. She had been studying all day and it was quite late into the night or really early in the morning depending on how one looked at it. It was at this moment, the moment her head hit the table that she got a strange feeling. At first Petunia thought it had to do with hitting her head on the table but then she felt something that she couldn't explain. For a while all she could think of was Lily and then images of two kids….

"Harry…Hermione…something's wrong…I have to…I need to…" Petunia rambled as she quickly left the kitchen and went straight to the fireplace.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place." Petunia said loudly and clearly as she tossed a handful of floo powder.

After feeling as though she was going to vomit from the spinning and swirling she stumbled out of the fireplace at Sirius'.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Petunia called out desperately.

"Petunia, what's wrong?" Marie asked concerned.

"Wh.. where is Sirius? I need to get to Hogwarts." Petunia said close to sobbing.

"He's upstairs. I'll get him."

"Thank you." Petunia said as Marie headed for the stairs.

"Petunia what's wrong?" Sirius asked the instant he entered his living room.

"I can't explain it exactly but there's something wrong at Hogwarts. Something's wrong with Harry and Hermione or well, at least not quite right. I have to get there…they need me…they need my help." Petunia said in a rush.

"Okay. I'll take you right now…Marie…I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Sirius. I understand, really I do. If it were Violet…"

"I'll be back soon and update you."

"I appreciate that, now go."

"Petunia you will have to hold onto my arm tightly. I'll be apparating us to the front gates."

Petunia nodded and firmly grasped Sirius' arm. The next second Petunia was standing in front of the main gates to Hogwarts feeling as though she was going to vomit.

"Sirius, how are we going to…"

"Not to worry I see Hagrid. I would not be surprised if we set off an alert."

"Sirius wha' the devil are yeh doin' here?" Hagrid asked as she reached the gate.

"You are aware of what Hermione did…"

"Yeah. Tha' was amazin' tha' was."

"It seems that a connection between the kids and Petunia formed. Though Petunia can't explain it nor can I further than what I have already said…she cannot shake a feeling that something is wrong with Harry and Hermione…"

"Say no more. I jus' need a momen' ta take down the wards."

A few minutes later Sirius and Petunia were walking through the gates. They did not wait for Hagrid to put the wards back in place and walk with them. Petunia and Sirius were nearly running for the doors to the castle. They had not gone very far, maybe a quarter of the way when Hagrid caught up with them.

Hagrid seeing the worry and desperation in Petunia's and Sirius' faces plus being worried himself; Hagrid picked them both up and ran to the castle. It took only minutes to get there.

"Thank you Hagrid, but next time a little warning would be nice." Sirius said kindly.

"Sorry 'bout tha'."

"It's okay." Petunia said understanding the half-giant's concern and worry.

Without saying anything more, Sirius and Petunia burst through the front doors and only stopped in front of the staircase that would lead them up to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius did his best to shield Petunia from being bowled over by two young wizards. Fortunately the two boys managed to stop. Even if they had not been able to stop there would have been no avoiding the collision.

"Mum…what…what are you doing here?" Dudley asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Dudley…what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep and…"

"I know it's hard to explain…I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong with Harry and Hermione."

"You too?"

Petunia nodded in agreement afraid that her voice would crack and she would break down crying.

"Merlin…I was right…what Hermione and the two of you did to help Harry…the blood magic clearly didn't just bring the four of together and closer…it created a connection…something…" Draco trailed off as Dudley and Petunia groaned.

"This can't be good." Sirius muttered. "We better get up there and fast."

The foursome took the steps two at a time. Before they knew it they were they rounded the corner to find Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic on the floor leaning against the wall unconscious.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Evans what are the two of you doing out of bed and over here at this late hour?" Severus inquired.

"And what brings you, Sirius, and Petunia to Hogwarts so late?" Albus asked in quite puzzled tones.

"What's wrong?" The four new arrivals asked at once.

"Severus, I believe that Sirius and Draco were only accompanying them, for reasons that I am sure are obvious. As for Dudley and Petunia, I believe that it has to do with Harry and Hermione." Albus reassured the irritated man.

"I think that a connection of sorts happened between Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Ms. Evans when Hermione evoked the blood magic. They will know if any of them are in distress…they will know as long as there is nothing distracting them, also I think that it would depend on the situation." Draco explained.

"Mr. Malfoy do you know anything about this?" Snape inquired.

"No. It just seems to make sense is all." Draco replied.

"I must say that I do think Mr. Malfoy is on to something, on the right track." McGonagall quietly exclaimed.

"What exactly is going on? What happened? Why is the Minister unconscious?" Sirius quickly asked.

"The fact that the Minister is here at this hour…." Snape began.

"Other than that." Dudley said as he rolled his eyes.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey explained what they knew and what they saw. Albus and Minerva helped recap what had been said once they arrived.

"How the bloody hell, are we going to be able to help them, if no one can cross the threshold?" Sirius asked quite worried.

"If Mr. Malfoy's theory is right on the mark, then I would hazard a guess that Ms. Evans and Mr. Evans would be able to pass through without any repercussions or consequences." Snape pondered snarkily.

"I do not know about this, Severus. I don't know if we should let Petunia and Dudley try passing the threshold based on a guess. I hear what you are saying and I agree…what if we are wrong?" Sirius anxiously babbled out.

"There's only one way to find out." Dudley muttered so softly that Draco barely heard him.

Before anyone else realized or could do anything, Dudley ran right through the barrier shield without any resistance or being hurled back out.

"Petunia, no offense, but I just might strangle your son for nearly giving me a heart attack." Sirius snarled.

"No offense taken, Sirius, but you have to admit that it was the only way to find out if the theory and guess were on the mark."

"Well, now that we know that family members related by blood can pass through…Petunia, I believe that it is your turn to follow Dudley." Albus drawled out.

Petunia nodded in understanding and agreement. She then walked confidently towards the barrier shield and on through.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? How were they able to pass through?" The Minister of Magic said startling everyone remaining in the hall as they had not noticed that he had regained consciousness. "If they can pass through…"

"Cornelius, if I were you I would not try a third time to get through." Minerva stated.

"And why is that Professor?"

"Because it will not work, the result will be the same as the previous two times."

"What makes you feel that way?"

"You **are not** related to the residence of the individuals inside **by blood**. Ms. Evans and Mr. Evans could pass through _since they are related __**by blood**_. There is nothing to be worried or concerned about as I am sure that the four inside _will be able_ to sort this out."

"Are you insane?"

"No I am not insane Cornelius. Inside that room there is a descendent of both Merlin and Morgan le Fay _and_ two descendants of Morgan le Fay. If anyone can sort this out it is them. We on the other hand will just have to wait."

"If you think that I am waiting you have another thing coming to you." Fudge said gruffly as he walked straight into the barrier shield to only be thrown back and once again being knocked unconscious.

"This just proves that a fool will never learn from past mistakes." Severus chuckled out quite seriously.

"That aside, what are we going to do with Cornelius?" Minerva said trying her damnedest to not laugh knowing that Severus was being serious and not funny.

"Daffy." Albus called.

"Headmaster calls on Daffy?" An excited house elf asked.

"I know that it is late Daffy but, I need a favor." Albus said tiredly.

"What can Daffy do's for you's?"

"Will you drop the Minister of Magic off at St. Mungo's?"

Daffy looked quite confused as she looked at each adult in the hall.

"The Minister seems to feel that our school nurse is not qualified enough to handle serious situations. I believe that he would rather be at St. Mungo's."

"Daffy drops him off at Hospital." Daffy said happy to please before walking over, firmly grasping the Minister and disappearing.

"Albus, of all the elves here why did you ask Daffy to do this favor for you?" Severus inquired in puzzled tones.

"Daffy and the Minister have a history and not a good history. You see, Daffy was supposed to go to a family, a family that was and still is well off financially. The Minister stepped in before the contract was signed and sent Daffy here. Hogwarts was in desperate need of elves. This happened a year after you, Severus, had graduated from Hogwarts. Needless to say Daffy has issues with the Minister."

"And you requested, Daffy to '**drop** the Minister at St. Mungo's?" Minerva drawled expectantly.

Before Albus could respond, Daffy had returned with a mischievous air about her.

"Daffy is good elf. Daffy do's as told. Daffy drops hims off at hospital." Daffy said with a hint of laughter in her voice before returning to the kitchen elves quarters.

"You don't think that she actually _dropped_ the Minister of Magic off at St. Mungo's, do you?" Sirius pondered.

"I do not think that she did…I know she did." Albus said smiling.

"Albus you should be ashamed of yourself." Minerva scolded while smiling the whole time.

"It's not like the Minister will know who dropped him off. All he needs to know it that I couldn't have had any idea that the elf would have literally dropped him off."

"Just what we need, the Minister riled up even more." Sirius said sarcastically.

"For a little while, and I mean a little while, the Minister will not be focused on your Godson." Severus explained in a slow manner as if talking to a small mentally challenged child.

Before anyone could say more, Harry walked out of the room.

"Harry…"

"Good, Sirius you're here. I need you and Professor Snape inside as I…we need your help." Harry said in relief.

"And just how can we help?" Sirius asked unsure.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley and I have done all that we can. Hermione knows you Sirius and you are part of my family. I am not sure exactly…I just know that you being there will help." Harry tried to explain.

"And as for me?" Snape asked.

"Legilimens, sir. I checked the book…according to the book in the past something like this has happened and a witch or wizard that is skilled in Legilimens can…you can go inside Hermione's mind and help her to calm down, help to get control of what is going on. She can't and she's…well, terrified. I have to say it was quite difficult to get her to calm down so that she could comprehend and understand the idea I got after reading in the book about this. Hermione is fine with it, sir. Please, Professor. Back when the book was written the skilled Legilimens that would have been in that time period were not…you are so much more skilled at Legilimens." Harry explained hurriedly.

"And how are we to get through…" Severus paused to look towards the barrier shield, "that?"

"Walk through it." Harry said as though it was obvious.

"Harry…"

"Sirius with you and Professor Snape it is different than the when the Minister repeatedly tried to breach the barrier."

"How is it different, Potter?"

"I am asking for your help. By doing so I am giving you permission, the shield will allow you to pass just as it did for my Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

"Potter, you just expect us to take your word for it?"

"No, Professor. I am asking you to trust me."

"It boils down to whether or not you trust Harry and want to help Hermione." Draco said bluntly. "If I could do something to help Hermione, I would without a second thought. I consider Hermione one of my friends, she was kind to me and gave me chance to…friends help each other and it would be the least I could in return for all that she did for me." Draco added desperately not being able to do anything to help Hermione.

"Nicely put Draco. My apologies for hesitating Harry." Sirius said as he walked towards Harry and then on through the barrier shield, after taking a breath first.

"Sirius went through just fine, Professor. Trust me sir, you will not be barred access to enter. I will gladly give you a wizard's oath…"

"Not necessary, Potter."

"Look I understand being leery of it. After witnessing Fudge's failed attempts…I can't imagine what it looked like to all of you or what each of you felt."

"You're sure that Miss. Granger is consenting to this?"

"Yes. It wouldn't matter if she didn't. I am family and can override…I asked her because I'd rather not go there."

"Very well, Potter." Snape said as he walked over to the door and went on through without any hesitation…well, without any physical hesitation.

After giving a nod of thanks and appreciation to those still gathered outside Harry followed Severus into the rooms.

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait for all of you. I apologize for taking so long to get this re-written and posted, I had to work on my time line for this story. I do believe that the time line will end up not fitting in quite how the rest of the story has gone. I hope that the next chapter will go quicker than this one. At least I had not started anything for Chapter 98 on my laptop….**

**I would appreciate some feedback on this chapter. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated…please be nice….**

**Oh, and any spelling that seems to be…well, wrong…it is on purpose as it is how the witch, wizard or magical being is speaking.**


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the mess up with the previous chapter. I am still trying to figure out what happened. When I was re-writing the chapter initially it was how it was supposed to be. I hope it will not happen again. Since the last one was supposed to be a nice long chapter and turned out not to be so…with any luck this one will be the really long chapter.**

**Though Reviews are not required, I still like them. I can't find the words to explain how it feels when I check my email to see all the Author/Story alerts and the Author/Story favorites; the feeling is substantially more to see that there is a review as reviews are helpful and encouraging.**

**I NEED THE HELP OF MY READERS! I have been toying with the idea of posting other stories that I am working on but I just don't know, due to as I have said that I want to finish my first FanFic before I adventure with another one. I have been thinking that by posting the other stories it would help with the gaps in the current one I am working on. I have decided to leave it up to my readers. Would you like for me to start posting other stories or wait until 'A Second Chance For Love' is finished?**

**Please let me know. I will give it until September 31, 2012 and then go with the majority.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me on this story.**

A Second Chance For Love

Chapter 98

Harry was elated and surprised. The force of the shield had evicted Fudge and Snape, something Harry had not expected to result from creating the shield. Harry shook the emotions and feelings that had washed over him as he could revisit this moment at a later time when Hermione was more herself. It took Harry a few minutes before he was comfortable with lowering his hands. It was quite a relief for the wizard that all the shields and charms remained in effect with his hands at his sides.

Harry's mind was running wild, so wild that he couldn't think straight or at all really. He had forgotten all about the book at this point in time. After a several minutes passed, Harry still did not know what to do and could not sort out his mind and think, so he resorted to pacing. Harry had been pacing maybe two minutes when he started to hear a crackling noise that one usually relates to magic being used. This noise he heard was coming from where Hermione was suspended in place. Harry spun around to see stronger, larger bursts of magic erupting from Hermione and that the bursts were shooting through the shield that surrounded Hermione. Moving as quickly as he could and being thankful of the small room, Harry ran to Hermione's side to only freeze and cringe in anticipation of getting hit by a burst of magic. Harry was relieved, intrigued and surprised that the burst of magic had not hit his body, but he did feel the hit to his shield but not penetrate through. He opened his eyes to see tears slowly running down Hermione's face and the look of pure terror in her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm okay." Harry said reassuringly but not knowing if she could hear him. "I hope you can hear me as I am not sure what all I did. Can you hear me? I know that you can move your eyes and nothing else, so if you can hear me please look at me." Harry said softly, hopefully.

When he watched Hermione's eyes move in his direction and stop on him, relief washed over him. Harry was thrilled, relieved and feeling quite hopeful that everything would be sorted out and soon.

"Hermione please calm down. There's no need for tears or to have that look in your eyes. I'm fine. You didn't hit me with that burst. But, even if you had it would not have been your fault. The shield I have around me is holding up and blocked the burst. I know that it all happened so fast, every single protection I used is holding up." Harry reassured. "The shield and protections that I put around you, as you know, are faltering. The bursts that are happening are becoming stronger and larger in size. All I have to do is strengthen the shield and protections around you. In order to strengthen your protections I will have to drop my shield." Harry explained and could see the argument in Hermione's eyes. "I am doing it, Hermione. Look the stronger the shield and protections around you, the magic bursting out of you will be better contained. I do not know how long it will take to strengthen the shield and protections, but I have to buy some more time until I can figure out what to do. Hermione, I know that I need help but I can't…I refuse to leave until I am certain that you will be alright. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were accidently injured or worse from these bursts of magic if I left…" Harry trailed off once he realized that Hermione was trying to tell him something, but it was difficult to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Though it seemed like several minutes or a few hours, it had only been several seconds when Harry had figured it out…Hermione kept shifting her eyes to a book that was lying around. "Book…the book! Merlin, do I feel like an idiot." Harry muttered feeling really stupid and feeling like an idiot. "Hermione, before I can retrieve the book I have to strengthen your protections. By dropping my shield, I can put all of my concentration and focus into it. The more, the better. You are my best friend, my cousin and too important to me and the wizarding world to have my concentration and focus divided." Harry said emotionally.

The terror in Hermione's eyes increased as Harry visibly dropped his protection shield. It did not matter to Hermione or lesson her fear and anxiety that she could feel the protections around her strengthen. The fear and terror she felt and that shown in her eyes continued to increase as the seconds ticked by. Hermione was becoming consumed by the anxiety and worry that she was going to hurt Harry, accidently of course but it didn't matter, there wasn't a difference as far as Hermione was concerned. Everything had built up as far as it could and just when Hermione was sure that the magic that returned to her and was being released to her was going to explode it fell apart like a storm does sometimes when crossing over land from the sea.

Seeing confusion and a new fear, Harry could not decipher in Hermione's eye's and where her eyes remained looking towards the door, Harry, though tense, quickly spun around to see who could have gotten through the barrier shield. Harry relaxed and relief washed over him the instant his eyes looked on Dudley.

"Dudley." Harry said while releasing a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"How can I help?"

"How did you get through the…"

"Harry, I'm blood family. Unless you specifically imbed the magic you invoked to keep me out, your magic will not deny me access to where you, Hermione and or my mum."

"How in the bloody hell do you know that?"

"It is the only thing I can come up with and the only logical explanation as to why I was able to walk through instead of being blasted back into the wall." Dudley answered as he resumed his approach to Harry and Hermione. "Not that that's out of the way…how can I help?" Dudley said as he reached Harry.

"Stand on Hermione's other side. I need you to help me strengthen the protection shield around Hermione." Harry instructed.

"Harry, how am I supposed to do that?" Dudley asked in a slightly anxious tone.

"I'll help you of course. It is not as difficult as it sounds or how others tend to make it out to be. Are you ready?"

"Yeah…nervous but yeah I'm ready."

"I don't think that it will matter really, but by chance do you have your wand?"

"Never leave my bed without it."

"Okay, copy what I am doing and focus on protection for Hermione and containing the bursts of magic that uncontrollably shoot from her. I'll explain what happened in detail another day."

"Here we go." Dudley said quietly as he mimicked Harry. "Um…Harry, would it help if I had my eyes closed? It's just that I am new at this and really nervous." Dudley worriedly asked.

"Actually it will help a great deal if your eyes were closed. With your eyes closed nothing could or would distract you, therefore, enabling you to concentrate." Harry reassuringly explained.

Dudley closed his eyes and concentrated, focused on what Harry had said. In a matter of seconds, Dudley discovered a thread. The thread felt familiar to him, but the odd thing was that it did not interfere with the task at hand. Going on a hunch, Dudley held onto the thread to only realize a second later that the thread was actually a blood familial thread. While holding onto the thread, Dudley put all his concentration on protection and concealment. He could feel the magic flow through him and add to what Harry was adding on to what he had done previously. Dudley was so consumed with what he was doing that he was not aware of anything around him, including his mother entering the room. Dudley didn't even hear his mother and Harry talking.

It wasn't until Petunia had taken Harry's place and began to assist in the strengthening of the protection and concealment charms that Dudley became aware of another person in the room. Dudley could feel the added magic and that it was not Harry's magic, this sent an alert through Dudley resulting in the young wizard opening his eyes to see his mother standing across from him with her eyes closed. Dudley relaxed and sighed with relief, there was no danger of any. He was also delighted that opening his eyes and the slight distraction had not caused his concentration or focus to falter, but he did quickly close his eyes and blocked out the emotions and feelings he had and that his mother was there helping him. Dudley only blocked what he did to ensure that he did not lose his concentration and focus.

"Aunt Petunia and Dudley you both are doing great. Keep doing what you are doing, I'll be right back. All of you will be fine…I just need to get something out of my room, it will not take long. I promise." Harry said softly, reassuringly as he headed to his room.

Harry wasted no time in his room to locate the book. Once he had the book in his hands he quickly returned to the little common room and sat down on the couch. Harry mentally chewed himself out for not thinking of summoning the book but then figured that with the shield that was covering his room could have prevented the book from zooming to him.

"Both of you should be quite proud of yourselves. I am impressed and I am not just saying that because we are family." Harry commented with pride in his voice. "I am not sure how long it will take me to find anything in the book that will help, if there is anything." Harry warned. "Until I find something or get through the entire book, keep strengthening everything." Harry said in a calm and even tone, hiding his panic inside himself. "Yes it is the same book Hermione used to heal me. For should I find something in the book that will help us and Hermione, I give you all my word that I will read every single word and letter and then we will discuss what to do. And we will get Hermione's input."

After a nod of agreement from Petunia and Dudley, Harry sat down on the couch and opened the book. He scanned over the table of contents his eyes stopped at a chapter title and wondered if that chapter had what he needed to help Hermione. Harry knew that there was only one way to find out and turned to the chapter titled, Legilimency. Harry began reading but started over from the beginning of the chapter as he had gone too fast. Reading slower since he did not want to rush reading through it and end up missing something. Harry was able to grasp and comprehend what he read. It was quite difficult to take his time reading through the book as the pages went on and on about the background of Legilimency and the theory of the art. Thinking that he was going to find out if Legilimency could help or not he found pages that were more lists of what Legilimency could help with. As much as Harry just wanted to skip the lists and skim through the rest of the chapter or look in a different section of the book, he instead read over the lists. As something in the lists would catch his eye and he wonder if it was what he was looking for, when it didn't pan out he would return to the lists. On the last page there was something that seemed quite possible, to Harry anyway. Harry felt that it could be what he needed to help Hermione as it seemed to be least likely.

It was not long into the section Harry turned to that revealed exactly what he need and was after. Everything that was being explained and described in the book mostly described and explained what was going on with Hermione than anything else. Harry was quite excited and began reading a bit faster than before, but was able to retain the information he read. Not only was Harry excited but he was intrigued as well. The explanations and descriptions were in clear detail. After reaching the end of the section, Harry reread it to ensure that he understood what was in the book before talking to his family retrieve Professor Snape from the hallway.

"I found something that will help." Harry blurted out excitedly once he had finished reading the section the second time. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley you can stop now." Harry said feeling bad that he had not let them take a break sooner.

Petunia and Dudley dropped their arms in relief and moved over to sit near Harry.

"Harry, how are you going to run everything by Hermione and be sure that she understands what you are telling her?" Dudley inquired.

"I have an idea but I am not sure if it will work or how to do what I have in mind." Harry replied nervously.

"This book hasn't done any harm to anyone and has been quite helpful with positive results. Why not check the book for something similar to what you have in mind?" Petunia commented.

Harry smiled at his Aunt and returned his focus to the book. After marking the page to help Hermione, Harry turned back to the table of contents. Nothing seemed to grab his attention.

"Where the hell would it be." Harry muttered under his breath. "There has to be a way that I can communicate with Hermione without using Legilimency and without the use of eye signal responses. I need to be able to talk with her. I need to be able to unfreeze her head and only her head." Harry continued to mutter under his breath frustrated.

The next thing that happened made Harry jump and nearly drop the book. It seemed to Harry that out of nowhere the book began flipping through pages of its own accord and stopping towards the end of the book lying open flat on Harry's lap. Harry looked down at the book and blinked several times. The book was open to a section that explained what he wanted to do. Harry smiled excitedly upon discovering what he had in mind to do and how to do it was dead on to what the book stated.

"I take it you know what to do." Dudley said excitedly.

"Yes I do and it is exactly what I had in mind to do. It will be easy…I just need the two of you to enforce the protections around Hermione. Just as a precaution. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Harry stated in a reassuring tone.

Petunia and Dudley nodded in understanding and agreement as they stood and returned to their previous positions. Harry stood and returned to his previous position, standing in front of Hermione. Petunia and Dudley were looking at Harry for further instructions.

"Hermione…I need to talk to you and will need a verbal response from you. In order to do that I have to unfreeze your head, I have to drop part of the shield and all protections I have in place around your head and only your head. The three of us can do this. Hermione…mostly I really need you to trust me." Harry explained to Hermione before addressing his Aunt and Dudley. "Enforce the protections around Hermione with the exception of her head. When the both of you are ready let me know and we will start."

"I'm ready whenever you are Harry." Dudley said without a second thought.

"I'm ready Harry." Petunia said with a smile.

As Petunia and Dudley worked on enforcing the protections around Hermione, Harry focused on her head. He raised his wand arm straight out in front of him with his fingertips pointed at the top of Hermione's head. A ripple of magic flowed from Harry's fingertips to the top of Hermione's head. The shield and protections around Hermione began to drop slowly as Harry lowered his arm. Once Hermione's head was freed from the magic that until a moment ago had her head engulfed, Harry closed his hand into a lose fist and lowered his arm. It was only a matter of seconds after Hermione's head had been freed and she began.

"Harry James Potter! What the bloody hell were you thinking dropping the protections around yourself to strengthen mine? You could have been hurt and really bad. I could have hurt you really bad or worse. Don't you ever do that again!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione I knew what I was doing. Besides, the magic that was flying about couldn't have hurt me to bad. I have Morgan le Fay's blood coursing through my veins as well plus Merlin's. I do not think that you could have accidently hurt me."

"Harry, promise me that you will never put yourself in danger or harm's way again." Hermione requested in an order type of way.

"Hermione, I cannot make that promise and you know it." Harry replied softly, regretfully.

"Harry…" Hermione pleaded as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

"In order to rid the wizarding world once and for all of Voldemort…there is no avoiding being in danger or harm's way." Harry bluntly said in a tired tone.

"But…" Hermione choked out trying not to break and become hysterical.

"I'm not saying that I will be completely alone in the process, but it does not change the fact that I will be in serious danger and harm's way." Harry said in a way that showed that he was resigned to what he knew he had to do in the future.

Hermione could not keep her emotions and fears in control any longer and began to sob borderline hysterically.

"Hermione…Hermione…please calm down. I need to talk to you about something important as it concerns you." Harry said as he tried to calm down the hysterical witch.

"H-harry…I…d-don't…c-can't…help…" Hermione sobbed out struggling to get air into her lungs.

"You don't want anything to happen to me, you can't stop or control the sobbing and you want help to make the magic stop bursting and exploding from you." Harry quickly summarized for Petunia and Dudley's benefit.

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Okay, but I need you to calm down. I found something in the book that will help, that could quite potentially put you to rights. I can't exactly say normal since alongside your magic returning in full, it is retuning in full power all at once plus the magic of Morgan le Fey seems to have unlocked and been released. I really need you to calm down." Harry explained.

Hermione's only response was continued sobbing. It took Harry, Petunia and Dudley forty-five minutes to get Hermione to stop sobbing and calmed down.

"Did you say that you found something in the book to help?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes and I want to talk to you about it. There is a way to help get control of the magic…at least temporarily. It will still take some time since you have to find your core magic. Obviously another witch or wizard will assist you, guide you and help you identify the correct path. Now, I cannot physically be the one to help. Nor can Aunt Petunia or Dudley." Harry explained as simplified as he could though it was vague.

"Harry, it could take…Merlin knows how long…I can't take this any longer…" Hermione sputtered beginning to cry again.

"Actually there is someone nearby that can help." Harry said with little hesitancy.

"How near?"

"In the castle."

"Who?"

"Professor Snape." Harry said with a faint cringe on his face.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione…listen to me, please. I know that Professor Snape is not your favorite person. Yes, he is mean, cruel and can be rather insensitive. But, we know that he is one of the good guys and most of the time he is playing a part to save his own skin but also to protect the students of Hogwarts. And, yes, what he said to you was out of line there were circumstances surrounding the situation. I am not saying that it excuses what he said to you, I'm just saying that there were circumstances surrounding the situation. Neither one of you were in the best of moods. Plus, most recently he has apologized to for the incident and has agreed to let you be present when he returns the points he deducted from you. He has also been…dare I say…nice. I mean when the Minister was here…it was so obvious that the hundred points were being awarded to you even if silently."

"I know…just why him though?"

"Because he is the most skilled in Legilimency in the entire Magical world. It requires a really skilled Legilimens to help you. In the book it described an incident, though different situation or cause, it described exactly what happened with you. Back then a skilled Legilimens was able to sort out or help a witch or wizard to sort themselves out. Professor Snape is loads more skilled in the art of Legilimens then in the time the book was written. If it worked back then so effectively…just think of the effectiveness of now, of with Professor Snape?"

"I hear what you are saying…I just…I…"

"Hermione, I would really love to have you give consent to letting him do this, to letting him help you with this as he is the only one that can."

"And if I don't give consent?"

"As a direct relative of yours…I can give consent on your behalf regardless if you say 'no' or refuse. I do not want to do that, but if I have to then I will. I do not mean to put pressure on you about this…"

"Hermione you want this to stop and you can't do it on your own…it's simple really…"

"How is it simple, Dudley?" Hermione said in a biting tone.

"It is simply a matter of consenting to get control of this, even if it is temporary or refusing to get control of it. It is irrelevant as to who it is that will be helping you along the way."

"Dudley, thank you. I could not have said it better. Really, I couldn't have." Harry gratefully said in thanks.

"But…Harry…Legilimency…my memories…knowing that you are repeating your school years at Hogwarts…I know you are not ready for him to know that…"

"That's what you are worried about? Hermione…there is a way for you to occlude everything you know and for there to be a form of you that he can converse with to deal with and take care of the reason why he would be in your mind. It won't be just a dive in. I am sure that would make it difficult to communicate with you. Take some time to think about…not that I could prevent you from doing so. Not to add any pressure, but the more time taken to sort this out the longer you will remain as you are." Harry said in exasperated tones with a hint of teasing laughter thrown in the mix.

"Git." Hermione replied a bit sarcastically as she tried to not let the hysteria back in.

"I love you too cousin." Harry said with a smile.

"Fine, fine, fine. I give consent." Hermione said giving up, giving in.

"Are you sure? Take a few minutes to…."

"No…I mean yes I am sure Harry. I don't need any time to think about it. It's the only way…logically…a test of trust."

"Okay." Harry said relieved and happy.

"Now, where is Professor Snape?"

"In the hall just outside the barrier shield over the door." Harry reassured an anxious Hermione.

"Oh, I see…you are willing to give me time to think about whether or not give consent but no time to prepare…"

"He's nearby at least."

"Harry stop being like that. I am not a two year old having a temper tantrum . . . Bugger. . . I am exactly like that right now. Fine go get him."

Harry smiled and quickly left the little common room and slipped through the barrier shield. A good twenty minutes later Sirius Black slipped through his eyes were closed and a fearful, unsure expression on his face.

"Sirius…" Petunia said surprised that he had remained behind.

"You didn't seriously think that I would have left?" Sirius asked in mock hurt as he opened his eyes.

"No…I guess I'm just surprised." Petunia replied.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? I mean…wait how did you get through?" Hermione stammered.

"Harry seems sure that my presence will be beneficial to you." Sirius said unsure if he could be of any help as he could not do anything really but, was thrilled that his Godson had that much faith in him. "Harry gave me direct permission to enter…invited me to join the party, so to speak."

"Interesting." Hermione said intrigued. "I mean the part about being given direct permission to enter, being invited." Hermione added quickly since was happy that Sirius was there as his presence was helping with her anxiety over giving Professor Snape permission to use Legilimency on her.

"Sirius, you might want to move out of the way. Once Harry convinces Severus that it will alright to pass through…I do not think that it would be a good thing if he were to collide with you." Petunia said worriedly.

A slight frown appeared on Sirius' face as he quickly moved from standing just inside the room. No sooner had Sirius moved out of the way, Severus Snape indeed entered the room. Severus had an odd expression his face that no one in the room could describe or explain. Though it was obvious to all in the room that Severus had walked thorough without any signs of physical hesitancy it was obvious that he had been hesitant to enter.

"Professor, you might want to move out of the way. I am sure that Harry will not be far behind you." Dudley mentioned in an advisory manner.

"Indeed that would be a good idea as I do not desire to have someone else collide into me." Severus drawled with a smirk as she stepped out of the way of the door as Harry walked through.

Harry carefully had stepped back through the barrier shield knowing that Professor Snape had barely walked through and did not want to walk into him.

"First off, Miss. Granger, do you give consent to the use of Legilimency to aid you in getting some kind of semblance of control of your magic?" Snape asked skeptically. He knew that if the witch did not give consent that Potter would in her place and making it difficult for him to help the witch.

"Yes, Professor, I give my consent for the use of Legilimency." Hermione replied softly, nervously.

"Are you sure?" Snape asked picking up on the underlying hesitancy though minimal.

"Yes, I am sure. You are the most skilled Legilimens I have heard of and therefore the chance of something going wrong is miniscule, so miniscule to the point that I have no doubt that it won't happen. I want to be able to do…well anything to be honest." Hermione answered and explained.

"There is something else that you are not saying, Miss. Granger." Snape said knowingly.

"Yes there is and I know you were not asking. It could also be test of trust…for both of us."

"I agree with that. But, there seems to be something that you are worried about though I am sure that your cousin explained…"

"Yes, Harry did explain…I don't really understand how I will be able to keep my thoughts, memories and other things I know that are private locked up, in a sense, in my mind yet allow you to guide me…"

"Miss. Granger, do you have trust in yourself?" Snape asked as he slowly walked towards the witch.

"Yes."

"Do you have faith in yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you confident with and in your abilities as an intellectual as well as magically?"

"Yes."

"Do you doubt yourself, over analyze and go to the worst case scenario often?"

"Ye…hey." Hermione replied with a faint frown on her face.

"I know I should apologize for that last question but I cannot do so." Snape said as he came to a stop in front of Hermione.

Hermione's comment was a silent one…she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You trust and have faith in yourself and you are confident, so there is no reason why you can't do it. You may not feel that you can, I know you can. Do you think that it is enough that I believe and know that you can keep all personal and private things from me yet give me enough access to help you get control so that in time we can achieve you having complete control of your magic?" Snape said confidently.

"I…I guess…I don't…hah, there is only way to find out."

"Any questions before we begin?"

"Yes." Hermione all but yelled. "How do I keep it all separate, I mean keep most from you but allow..?"

"I have to admit that it is a bit surprising that you have not realized the obvious, but it is understandable with what you have been through tonight. Anything you do not want me to know organize it all into a photo album of sorts only showing clips like wizarding photos."

"Or even place walls around what you don't want another knowing about." Dudley thought aloud. "Would that work as well, Professor?"

"Yes it would, Mr. Evans. In fact I believe that it would be more effective…" Snape replied impressed with one of his own house. "But, with everything that has happened…I do not want to risk exhausting your cousin, physically, mentally or magically." Snape added.

"I think that I can do the photo album thing. But, how do I, with your guidance, gain control of my magic?" Hermione anxiously asked.

"Once you have organized what you do not want me to know, create a form or version of yourself. Not corporeal but more solid than a ghost so that we can communicate. I will explain further on that once you have achieved the photo album analogy and creating a form or version of yourself."

"I think I get what you are saying, although there is no way to know for sure…"

"Miss. Granger, take a few minutes to organize everything private and personal and put it away in the photo album we discussed and then we shall give it a try." Snape suggested with an air of insistence.

Hermione nodded in agreement and acknowledgement that it was the most logical and practical way. She closed her eyes and took several calming breaths before attempting to organize her thoughts, memories and other things she knew, particularly the knowledge of Harry sending himself back in time accidently. It wasn't as easy or as simple as she thought it would be but yet not as difficult as she imagined it could be. In her mind, Hermione created a photo album and one by one placed everything she did not want Snape to know into the photo album. Once it was all in the photo album, Hermione closed and locked it. Creating a form or version of herself was a bit more tricky, but after a half an hour or so she felt confident that she had it…at least for a test or trial run.

"Okay, I think I'm ready for the first attempt. I…"

"Miss. Granger, I assure you that if at any point anything that is not what we are…for lack of a better word, fixing I will not acknowledge and in the even that I am not able to ignore anything not related to what we are doing I will exit your mind so that you can iron out the problem." Snape explained. "Do not forget Miss. Granger, that…_my father_ was a Muggle born." Snape added with the look he received from the witch.

"I…never mind. I am ready for the first attempt."

"Hold on." Harry said quickly. "Sirius I think that it would be better if you were a bit closer. You know sitting nearby…"

"It would actually help." Hermione added.

Sirius said nothing but complied by walking over and sitting near the group.

"Potter, I also think that it would help and be a good idea if you as well as your Aunt and other cousin enforced the protections around Miss. Granger." Snape suggested. "Just as a precaution." Snape added quickly to prevent the witch from having an anxiety attack.

"I was just thinking that myself, Professor. It…" Harry began.

"It is logical considering my magic is erratic due to being unable to control it. Any way it would make me feel better and I'd be more relaxed if all of you were strengthening the protections around me as it will also protect everyone else in the room." Hermione frankly stated without coming across as a snooty know it all.

"As you can see she is quite worried about someone getting hurt even though it would be an accident." Harry muttered to Snape before taking his place in front of Hermione. Harry glanced at his Aunt and then Dudley before settling his eyes on Hermione. "Hermione, I believe you have to keep eye contact with…" Harry began.

"Eye contact is not always necessary. Yes, eye contact makes it easier and it is a stronger connection between the two. It could be done without the eye contact…."

"Professor…eye contact makes it easier and creates a…creates the strongest connection…wouldn't it be best for there to be the eye contact considering how erratic my magic is?" Hermione said cutting off her Potions Professor.

"Yes, Miss. Granger it would be best, but take into consideration that I have been teaching you for over three years. With that it would not be necessary to have direct eye contact or continued eye contact."

"And it works the same?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes it works the same, mostly."

"What is the difference?"

"Keeping direct eye contact prevents the Legilimens from exiting him or herself from…a targets mind. I apologize for the use of 'targets', you would be able to evict me at any point if you wanted to. If you were not inclined to evict me from your mind until you deemed it to be enough, there would not be anything I could do about it. Without direct and constant eye contact you would still be able to evict me at any point, but I could leave of my own accord as well. This only works with those that have a history, at least a two year history. I am willing to try this without the constant direct eye contact and then go from there."

"I…wait, it is attempted without the constant direct eye contact and does not work as desired future attempts could be made and if one shifts or diverts his or eyes the connection would still remain."

"What have you been reading Miss. Granger? I am simply curious."

"Anything and everything I am allowed to read."

"You have read quite a bit about Legilimency."

"Yes I have, but there is still so much that I have not read about. For example what Harry found out about Legilimency from the book that I used."

"Impressive, Miss. Granger and just the fact that you obviously find Legilimency intriguing but it is also impressive that you are not quoting it word for word. I do not mean to be cruel or anything of the sort…"

"I know. I have had a lot of time on my hands recently and figured out that the correct answer isn't always a direct quote from the text as it is just confirming that one has read the content. The only way for a teacher to know for certain if his or her students grasp the meaning or definition is for the student to take the written content and put into his or her own words. I can't promise or give my word that I won't at times quote word for word from the text, but I can try to break a habit that began to form before I knew anything about Hogwarts."

"Well then shall we get started? I am anticipating the different Miss. Granger in my class." Snape said in a teasing but honest tone.

"Whenever you are ready Professor." Hermione said with a small smirk on her face. "My cousins and Aunt are ready and have been for a little while." Hermione said with a faint laugh in her voice as she slightly shifted her eyes.

"_**Legilimens**_." Snape said firmly, catching everyone off guard but not enough to result in three to lose their concentration on strengthening the protections around Hermione.

Snape was rather surprised to see that the witch had done as well as she had considering the summarized explanation and little time to work on it. Snape looked around to see absolutely nothing but what looked like blank canvases everywhere. He was also quite impressed with the young witch. Snape had no clue as to how much time had passed but he had waited patiently. Well, compared to how the wizard normally was…he waited patiently. But even that had a time limit.

"_Miss. Granger it is imperative that you create a form or version of yourself in order to succeed at what we want to do." Snape said loudly clearly uneasy about being inside a teenagers mind, a female teenagers mind at that._

_Snape caught a glimpse of something or someone and directed his eyes in the direction he had seen movement. After what felt like several minutes, the wizard realized it was indeed a version of the witch. This version seemed shy, nervous and even fearful._

"_Miss. Granger I will not hurt you, I give you my word on that." Snape said truly sincere. "But, I do need you to come closer so that I can see you better…you are quite a distance away and that will not do." Snape said calmly yet professionally._

_Finally the version of Hermione began to close the distance in between them. Snape was aware that this version of the witch was trying to say something but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Once close enough, Snape could tell that her lips were indeed moving but no sound was coming out of her mouth. For a moment, a brief moment Snape was worried and nearly evacuated himself from her mind and then it hit him. He, Severus Snape, had forgotten to tell her something important._

"_Miss. Granger, you have to actually speak. I mean your true self, the one in the room with your cousin's, Aunt and Potter's Godfather. Do not look at me like that. I know you can understand what I am saying. Your intelligence is years beyond your age so I know that you understand and comprehend what I have said." Snape explained._

_This version of Hermione just looked at him with a partial frown as though she was in deep thought. The look she would have when she was contemplating something._

"_Miss. Granger…no I do not need to have my true self speak aloud in the room where our bodies are as I am the Legilimens. You do though. I have not quite figured out why that it is as of yet but I am determined to find out why that is. Depending on your cooperation, I might at some point ask for your help with figuring out why the Legilimens does not have to speak aloud but the other does. It could be as simple as coming across another book or some journal from Merlin's or Morgan le Fey's time that has the explanation." Snape explained calmly, relaxed._

_Snape watched the witch open her mouth but say nothing and instead go quite pale and her eyes seemed to bulge to the point of popping out of the sockets. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to where the witches' eyes were locked. In less than a second Snape knew that something he wasn't supposed to be privy to had found a way out and he left._

"Merlin! Professor I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Miss. Granger stop." Snape said gently. "There is nothing for you to apologize for or about. I find myself quite impressed with what happened."

"But…"

"Miss. Granger, you have never done anything like this before and you certainly did not have adequate time to prepare for the intrusion…I suppose that is the wrong word considering you have given consent."

"I…my body here has to speak in order for you to hear what I say in my head."

"Yes. What I said stands Miss. Granger."

"With the photo album analogy…I just thought that blank canvases would go with it…"

"It was not a wrong idea Miss. Granger and I am sure that it will be most effective in time. I suggest you find something simpler to use for the background so to speak. The blank canvases takes a bit more control, more discipline to remain intact without anything seeping through. The photo album analogy it where most of your control, magic should be. Using blank canvases uses quite a bit of magic and with how erratic your magic is at the moment and the amount of magic being used to keep things you don't want me to know to remain that way it too much and in turn creating a hole in the fabric. Miss. Granger just because something simpler or uses not as much does not make it vulnerable and in fact can be even stronger than something else." Snape explained.

"Professor, in the over three years that you have taught her when has she ever done anything simple?"  
Harry asked as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Good point, Potter." Snape agreed.

"Would something like the black lake be something optimal to use?" Dudley asked.

"It would indeed, Mr. Evans. Not only is that something simple but pliable. For should another Legilimens attempt to go into your mind and search for things he or she should not or does not need to know you can simply cause a ripple to go through the water resulting in the Legilimens becoming distracted and aiding you in putting your walls or wards up stronger yet flawlessly. It would also be an easier, quicker way to alert me to something that is slipping out and I can leave."

"I see what you mean."

"Take some time Miss. Granger to prepare your mind. I realize that you are anxious to be…more in control of yourself, but a little extra time spent will have the best result and in the end take less time than repeated attempts that are rushed."

Hermione thought about what Snape had said and knew that he was right. Hermione closed her eyes and kept her breathing in a meditative control as she took the time to bring up the image of the black lake and every detail that she could remember. The outline of the lake was in place and then she shifted gears and put nearly all of her focus on the photo album until she felt sure that nothing would escape the confines of the photo album. With that done, Hermione then put her focus and attention on finishing up with the black lake. Over all the witch had spent close to an hour working on this and as she started to open her eyes she realized that she had to take a little more time with the form or version of herself in her mind.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hermione said with confidence.

"_LEGILIMENS_." Snape said once again and found himself surprised at the detail as well as impressed.

_It was rather dark but not to the point that Snape could not see anything. All around was washed in a glossy black almost like glass or crystal giving an eerie feel to the surroundings. Off to one side there was an image of the black lake and from his recollection it was an identical copy. The lake in the witch's mind had gentle, natural ripple as most lakes in the Muggle world have._

_Snape continued to look around for anything that might show any sign or indication that there would be a third attempt but could not see anything of the sort. He did not have to call out for her this time as he could hear her approaching him._

"_Miss. Granger I am surprised yet pleased that I did not have to call for you this time." Snape said with relief in his voice. "Remember, your being has to speak in order for me to be able to properly communicate with you." Snape reminded the witch._

"_Yes, sir, I remember. It does not seem fair that it has to be this way." Hermione said quietly._

"_Like I said before, about you assisting me with fixing that little snare with Legilimency…in this aspect of it that is. I know this is a redundant question but I have to ask you, would you be interested in assisting me on figuring out why it is so and to hopefully fix it. I say hopefully because there may not be away to change this snare."_

_Hermione nodded her head excitedly. She was relieved that he had understood her response to be her answer in the affirmative as she really did not want to say it out loud to those that surrounded her physical form._

"_It seems that you do not want to let anyone else know about this adventure. I think that I understand, but we will discuss it another time. Oh, and Miss. Granger non-verbal responses do not extend beyond here in your mind. I am sure that I do not need to say much more on this subject. Now, however, we need work on the reason why I am here in your mind."_

_Hermione's reply was a smile and a nod of her head._

"_Are you going to respond like that the entire time I am here?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. Now all you have to do is concentrate on your magic, feel your magic flowing through you and be aware of it. You do not need to put all of your concentration on this it does not take much to be honest." Snape said as a smirk started to show on his face before saying, "Mr. Longbottom would be able to pin-point his magical center or more commonly referred to as your magical core or as some say core magic."_

"_It's all the same thing then? Just different names to call or refer to it."_

"_Yes. I see that you are not commenting on what I said about Mr. Longbottom. I take that as your understanding and knowing that I would deny ever saying it."_

_Hermione smiled and nodded in confirmation._

"_Okay so I just have to concentrate on it, be aware of magic and feeling it flow through me."_

"_Precisely."_

"_Couldn't I have just been explained that? I mean why do I have to have you in mind?"_

"_Because once reaching your magical center we will then sift through to find the point where your magic is uncontrolled and reign it back in. You will be able to identify the magic you have known for most of your life and the new magic that has unlocked and released to you. Mostly my presence in your mind is more to help you stay focused and distracted from your thoughts, memories, fantasies and such."_

"_It makes sense." Hermione agreed._

_Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic to become aware of it flowing through her. She was surprised that it didn't take much concentration to do this._

"_I take you that you have tuned into your magic by the smile on your face."_

"_Yes." Hermione said softly confirming what Snape had said._

"_Okay, now hold on to your magic. Figuratively, grasp a string of the magic to follow the flow of the magic coursing through you or let it pull you towards your magical core. Once you have succeeded open your eyes so that I can in turn follow you and if need be help you get back on track. Many witches and wizards have lost their minds due to becoming distracted by what they see. You will more than once feel the desire to in a sense feed off of the magic you will see and feel. I tell you this so that you are informed of what can happen. I do not think that you will have much difficulty in ignoring the pull to feed off your magic and staying on track. You are a strong witch Miss. Granger. Stronger than any witch or wizard I have seen and have heard about since I attended Hogwarts as a student and since then."_

_Hermione opened her eyes and it was obvious that she had a hold of a link to the magic that would lead them to her magical center. Though, Snape had the knowledge of how a Legilimens could tell that a witch or wizard had achieved holding onto a sliver of magic the sight before him was shocking, intriguing and frankly took his breath away. The form of the witch standing in front of him was aglow, her eyes were sparkling and Snape was able to see that the witch's warm brown eyes were actually a deep, caramelized caramel color. Snape could not keep from being mesmerized by what he was seeing._

"_Is something wrong, Professor?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry in her voice._

"_No, nothing is wrong Miss. Granger. There was and is no way that one could be prepared, truly prepared to see one who has a hold on a sliver or string of his or her magic. There are no words to explain. I do believe that I will be able to extract this moment from memory and therefore be able to show you what I am seeing, what I am unable to describe."_

"_Oh. So, now what do I do, Professor?"_

"_Do you feel a pull? Not a pull to feed off of the magic but a guiding pull of sorts."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Do not resist this pull and let it lead you towards your magical center. I will be right behind you."_

"_Are you sure that you will be able to follow?"_

"_Yes, Miss. Granger. I have known you long enough to be able to follow you through your magic as I am as of now attuned to your magical signature."_

"_That's reassuring." Hermione commented sarcastically._

"_Miss. Granger, I know that I have not done anything to deserve or have earned this but…trust me, I will be able to…" Snape trailed off as he felt a hand wrap and firmly close around one of his. "Do you really need to have this type of reassurance?" Snape inquired as he lifted their hands up in the air._

"_Yes, sort of. Mostly it is to ensure that I don't lose sight of what is supposed to happen through all of this. And a sign…"_

"_A sign of your trust in me."_

"_Precisely, Professor."_

"_I do suppose that I shouldn't be questioning anything as I am supposed to help you along the way in any way that I can." Snape muttered more to himself than to anyone or a form of anyone and closed his hand around hers._

_Snape was quite impressed with the witch. She had not become side tracked and reached their destination quickly. Snape did not say anything to her and instead watched her for a moment while she began to sift through and identify the old and new magic. After an amount of time, Snape turned his attention to the task at hand. Several minutes passed and they found what they were after. Their entwined hands fell to their sides separating._

"_Why does it resemble a tear?" Hermione inquired._

"_Through the…ordeal with the Minister and the returning of your magic in full and the full of the magic that had been dormant releasing to you the way it did was more than your magical core could handle all at once. You were really angry, enraged and I bet somewhere within you were feeling threatened and a strong sense of needing and wanting to protect yourself and defend yourself. All of that at once confined in a small area…the magic had to release from the small confinement. Not having a way to slowly expel the magic it burst…literally burst from you causing the resemblance of a tear."_

"_How do I fix the tear?"_

"_Let the desire and strong want and need to begin to achieve control of the new magic as well as to merge your magic together fill you, consume you , while focusing on the tear try to tap into the uncontrolled escaped magic…only slightly though. Just enough to help repair the tear will not cause any harm to you in any form."_

"_I don't know if I can do it. I…"_

"_It is completely understandable that you are a little scared…Miss. Granger I am only asking you to try the best you can. If need be, I will be able to lend a little magic to help repair the tear. Yes, I can use my magic in your mind. I have only done so once in my lifetime and that was during the time I was going for Mastering in the art of Legilimency."_

"_What are you not saying?" Hermione asked with a playful tone to her voice like she would with her friends and recently discovered family._

"_Try to repair the tear on your own first. I will tell you what I am not revealing to you at this time after you try to repair the tear. If you require my assistance I will tell you before I lend you some of my magic or I will tell after you make the repair."_

"_Fair enough I guess."_

"_Miss. Gra…hell with it, I am in your mind and no one can hear me but you…Hermione if I tell you now you will more than likely try to repair the tear yourself hastily and that would be dangerous if not potentially lethal."_

"_What do I need to do again?" Hermione asked quickly._

"_Allow your strong want and need and desire to begin to achieve control of the new magic to consume you. The want and intent to have the old and new magic merge together as one and not two separate strains…let it consume you. Once you have achieved that, while focusing on the tear tap into the escaped magic but only enough to aid in repairing the tear. Clear your mind of everything except for the tear and the escaped, the uncontrolled magic. Keep your eyes open."_

_Hermione followed Snape's instructions as to what to do word for word. Hermione was doing quite well but only managed to repair part of the tear. She felt quite weak out of nowhere and nearly abruptly evicted Snape from her mind._

"_I think maybe a bit too soon for me to do this. I just don't have it in me right now. I just haven't recovered enough to do so."_

"_You have a point, Hermione."_

"_So, what is that you weren't telling me before?"_

"_First, I will completely understand if you would rather wait a few hours or days and try again on your own. Lending you a little bit of my magic to repair the tear will create a connection between the two of us. The amount I would be lending to help you repair the tear will infuse with your magic."_

"_What do you mean exactly by connection?"_

"_The fact that you repaired about half the tear the connection…it could just be that we are more aware of the other. Yes there could be more than just being more aware of each other, for example compatibility on a friend level. I believe it would happen over time… since less than half of the tear needs to be repaired there is one result that will not happen."_

"_And what is that exactly?" Hermione asked nervously._

"_Magically bound mates, and I do not mean like Weasley and Potter type of mates."_

"_Oh…wait, you said that you…"_

"_I lent very little of my magic during the time I was going for Mastering in the art of Legilimens. The amount was insignificant at least magic deemed the amount insignificant. Now Hermione, how much time do you need to…"_

"_No time needed, Professor. I want the freedom to do things…I have barely started to get back to classes, I think that Pomfrey is about to give me the all clear…or well she was about to I think…I want to repair this sooner rather than later."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Professor, I am quite sure. Tell me what has to be done now?"_

"_We are going to need the help of your family."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The only way I can use magic while in your mind is if our physical forms have skin contact."_

"_There is a simple way to achieve that, right?"_

"_Yes, Hermione there is. We only have to grasp the others forearm, similar to how two individuals would have to be for a ritual like the Unbreakable Vow. No vow needed for this, just the contact of skin. Potter will have to free your wand arm from the protections."_

"_No, Professor…"_

"_Hermione it is the only way and with the repair you have done your family members have notice a dramatic change in the magic emitting from you. Do not worry about zapping me, I will be fine. I believe that it will help…"_

"_But…"_

"_Hermione trust me."_

"_I…I just…if…"_

"_Hermione I am sure that I will hardly feel anything that could happen with your magic uncontained. I have been through…things that make this pale in comparison."_

"_So our physical forms need to be in contact… skin contact by grasping each other's forearms. What about here in my mind? I mean wouldn't we have to be in the same formation in order for this to work?"_

"_You are correct Hermione." Snape said as he stood directly in front of the witch and rolled up his sleeves on his right arm. "Your wand arm Hermione." Snape said as he extended his wand arm towards her. "You will have to describe in full detail so that our physical forms are in the exact same formation as we are in your mind."_

"_But how will we know?" Hermione asked as she extended her wand arm and grasped Snape's._

"_There is a way for you to remain in your mind and be aware of what is going on around your physical form. Do you feel that you are strong enough to do it?"_

"_How much would it take me to do it?"_

"_Not much to be honest. All you have to do is keep your eyes open and focused on the form of me in your mind and reach out with your mind and magic to your physical form."_

"_Whoa…I can see everything." Hermione said after a minute or two._

"_Now describe the formation you see in your mind."_

"_Harry." Hermione said and smiled the instant he looked at her. "Professor Snape needs to be directly in front of me. I'd say eighteen inches apart."_

"_Indeed." Snape commented. "So have they followed your instruction?"_

"_Yes they have and I have a strong desire to smack you for that question." Hermione said hotly._

"_I suggest that you wait until we have repaired the tear so that you can properly smack my physical form. Now, someone has to roll up the sleeves on my right arm and Potter has to free your right arm."_

"_The sleeves on Professor Snape's right arm need to be rolled up. And…I really do not like this part…Harry, you will have to remove the protections from my right arm. You will also have to position our arms so that we will be able to grasp each other's forearms. Harry, just do it please and I promise you that I will explain everything to you once achieving control for the time being."_

"_Is Potter having a difficult time..?"_

"_Just a little. Okay, they have our physical formation identical to out forms in my mind. What happens now, Professor?"_

"_Return fully to your mind. Now…that was interesting. I am quite surprised that I felt that…it doesn't matter Hermione, do not let go." Snape said as he slightly tightened his grip on the witches arm…both forms. "Let your magic reach out to me... send a small amount of your magic to me. It is the only way to barrow magic from me as you and I are not related by blood or any way for that matter. There you go…and I didn't have to go on for an unknown amount of time. Relax Hermione and that is enough, now you have to allow my magic to flow through our connection. And yes, those around our physical forms will see the transfer of magic."_

_Both forms of Hermione rolled their eyes as well as allowed and accepted the magic from Snape._

"_Talk about a rush." Hermione said softly knowing that it was not soft enough for other's to not hear._

"_A rush indeed."_

"_Now what?"_

"_We do not need to keep our eyes on the tear but only recall in detail the condition of the tear and repair it…together. Are you ready Miss. Granger? The connection has already formed."_

"_I'm ready Professor."_

"_I should warn you that once the tear has been repaired completely, I will be in a sense blasted out of your mind. There is a chance that the protections around the majority of your physical form might be blasted from you…"_

"_This is the only time I will be saying this…forget about the protections around me and focus on yourselves. As a precaution so don't freak out…take cover. Do it now as time is running out."_

"_Hermione Granger...it will take some time before I am ejected from your mind. They have time to protect themselves."_

_Hermione only shrugged her shoulders with a faint smirk as she did not want to voice anything to alert her family members of the not so soon impending potential danger._

"_Wait…about your physical form?"_

"_I can assure you Hermione that I have been slammed with worse than I could very well face soon."_

"_Let's just do it already."_

"_No rushing this Hermione. The consequences could be something…unpleasant."_

"_No rushing this…the consequences could be unpleasant…what…" Hermione stammered._

"_Hermione…we are…dealing with…magic…to rush…could be…quite unpleasant…" The form of Snape within Hermione's mind managed to sputter out though consumed with laughter._

"_Git."_

"_My apologies Hermione." Snape said as calmly as he could. "Time to be serious…and yes I am saying that to myself and not you."_

_Hermione glared at Snape but began to work on the remaining repair of the tear in her Magical Core. It did not take long for the tear to begin to continue to repair. Snape's and Hermione's magic passed back and forth between the two of them all the while without taking more than necessary from one to the other and back. In a matter of seconds it became really bright in Hermione's mind. So bright that it was blinding but neither blinked or turned away to shield their eyes from the brightness. The next second Hermione found herself alone in her mind and the tear repaired. She also noticed that the tear had indeed been repaired. The last thing she saw was that a seal had formed over where the tear had been._

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione was aware that she was on her back and could hear the distinct roar of laughter.

"Hermione, the fact that we could only hear what you were saying…it was wrong…wrong, wrong, wrong." Harry chuckled.

"Piss off Harry." Hermione growled as she opened her eyes. "Where's Professor Snape?" Hermione asked quite concerned.

"Well…it was quite similar to an explosion. Professor Snape was blasted from you and flew across the room and on through the barrier shield. Aside from that I…" Harry abruptly stopped as he could hear Snape growling at someone with pure agony in his voice.

Harry and Hermione both ran out of their little common room and into the hall.

xxxXXXxxx

Severus could not see a thing as the brightness of the magic filled the witches mind. Severus knew what was to come next but could not have imagined or anticipated how it would feel. He felt as though he was being ripped or shredded into tiny pieces. It was a shock to feel a slight twinge of pain as he was tossed out of the witches mind. Severus in one second comprehended that he had returned to his own body and in the next flying backwards in the air on through the barrier shield, colliding with Albus and slamming both of them into the wall directly opposite from Harry and Hermione's temporary living quarters.

"It seems I underestimated." Snape muttered as he slumped to his knees before falling onto his left side.

"Albus…are you alright?" Minerva asked anxiously.

Before Albus could reply a yell of pain, severe pain ripped out from Severus.

"**Poppy…**" Snape growled though his jaw was clenched.

"Severus…" Poppy answered with a question in her tone.

"**Either kill me or cut off my left arm.**" Severus all but screamed.

"Whatever for Severus?" Poppy asked in alarmed tones.

"**P-pain…severe…searing…burning…**"

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed as she quickly reached where he lay on the floor. "I…is…what…sor…"

"**Do…not…blame…yourself…underestimated…**" Snape softly growled doing his best to keep the pained bite out of his voice.

"I sincerely apologize Professor." Harry said as he silently placed a body-bind on Snape.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, I had to for his sake. Look he feels no pain and clearly is not…furious."

"Did he say 'left arm'?" Draco asked.

"Left?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Professor Snape indeed said 'left arm'." Poppy replied.

Harry crouched down next to Snape's left arm, waved his hand over the limb from fingertips to shoulder while muttering an incantation. Harry then freed Snape's left arm from the bind and carefully rolled up the sleeves until the wizard's forearm was bared. Harry softly gasped at what he saw.

The Dark Mark was writhing and pulsating. It was all Harry could do to not cover his ears from the high pitched screaming he could hear. The serpent part of the Mark had its mouth open wide and screaming. Harry knew that the other's in the hall only heard strange hissing. As time passed, Harry watched the black colored in areas move like the rising and recessing tide of the ocean and then slowly fade to light black to a dark grey, to a light grey , to a faint pigment in color and then to see only the flesh of the arm with an outline of the Dark Mark. Harry continued to watch as the outline slowly faded, receded leaving a shimmering silver trail that faded as time passed. Harry now had no doubt as to what was happening.

"Finite." Harry said quickly. "Professor." Harry said with his eyes locked with Snape and then glancing down at Snape's left arm.

Snape sat up slightly and glanced at his left arm to only gasp in shock. All he could see was the flesh he had been born with.

**A/N: I hope that this chapter lived up to my plan for a long chapter. **


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: I do not recall when the last time I put a disclaimer….I do not own HP or the HP universe. I just play around with the characters for fun. **

**Enjoy the chapter…. REVIEWS ARE HAPPILY WELCOMED **

**A SECOND CHANCE FOR LOVE **

**CHAPTER 99**

Severus stared at his left forearm disbelievingly and periodically would brush his right hand over his arm where the Dark Mark had been not too long ago. He did, however, considered the possibility that he was dreaming.

"Merlin...is…is the…is the mark gone…really gone?" Poppy wondered aloud with a faint hint of shock and disbelief.

"Oh, no." Hermione whispered.

"How is it possible that the Mark is gone? After all these years…nothing anywhere indicated a possibility that it could be removed or tampered with." Severus muttered more to himself than to anyone.

"I wonder…" Harry muttered as he dashed back through the barrier shield.

"Harry…" Petunia said worriedly the instant Harry came through the barrier shield.

"Snape…he's not…injured per se." Harry muttered his reply as he went directly to where he had last been with the book.

"Harry, what is it then? I mean you say he's not injured…but just moments ago he was growling in agony?" Sirius asked genuinely curious.

"The Dark Mark is gone." Harry replied indifferently.

"What? How?" Sirius asked confused, intrigued and thinking that his godson had lost it.

"I don't know…I have a…I need to check the book." Harry muttered in response clearly focused on the book as he scanned around where he stood for the book. Not seeing the book right away panic began to rise. After a few seconds, Harry shook his head as he silently summoned the book.

The book flew out from under the couch and soared through air before landing gently in Harry's hands. Harry took last few steps in between him and the couch, sat down where he had been previously and found the section he needed, scanning for something specific. He became distracted as his mind repeated a slide show of something he had witnessed when Professor Snape and Hermione were grasping the other's forearm.

"Sirius…when Hermione and Professor Snape…skin contact…what was that all about? I mean it looked like a transfer of magic was happening."

"That is what happened Harry." Sirius confirmed.

"What?"

"Sni…ape and Hermione transferred magic to each other." Sirius said with a slight frown.

"I didn't know that could happen." Harry said surprised.

"It's actually quite common between family members. I haven't heard much about it between non-family members. It has been too long since I heard any mention of magic transference between anyone. Honestly, all that I do remember is that it is quite common between family members." Sirius explained.

"Hmmm…I think…I need to check the book before I say anything." Harry whispered louder than he had meant to.

"Harry what Happened? How is it that the Dark Mark is gone?" Hermione anxiously and worriedly asked in a rush. "Harry…did do something wrong? I did, didn't I? It's my fault that the Dark Mark is gone…Merlin the result of this…the possibilities of what could happen…the possibilities and results of this are…so many…not any of it favorable…" Hermione rambled fearfully.

"Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong. It is not your fault no matter what. Nor, is it Professor Snape's fault. I'm checking the book to see if there is anything in it that will explain what happened and why. I have a theory…and that is why I want…why I need to check the book." Harry said honestly and calmly.

"Harry you have to tell me…" Hermione said sternly as though ordering Harry to tell her.

"There could have been, could be a result or consequence of what happened…of helping you…do not regret the help. Do not ask me to elaborate further. I need to see if my theory or thought about all of this is correct or accurate…I could be wrong in what I thinking." Harry explained gently.

"But, you do not believe that you are wrong." Hermione said shrilly in an anxious tone.

"No, Hermione, I do not believe that I am wrong." Harry affirmed. "I still want to know for certain before I say anything more." Harry added quickly before Hermione could pester him further to explain.

Harry understood as best he could where Hermione was standing on the situation as he would be doing the exact same thing if the tables were turned.

"I…that is a wise decision and I understand what you are saying. And, though I want to you to tell me anyway…I won't bug you to. Okay, I'm shutting up now so you can check the book." Hermione said to Harry but mostly to herself.

Harry returned his attention to the book and after a few minutes he found something and his eyes moved quickly almost frantically as he read past the point he stopped at. Once reaching the end of the subject, Harry re-read it, but slower as to ensure he retained and understood what he had read. As his eyes moved from side to side over the pages his eyes would open wider and wider with excitement as he read.

"Sirius." Harry nearly shouted in excitement. "Read this." Harry said as he handed Sirius the book.

"Read what exactly?" Sirius asked confused.

"What do you mean by that? For the love of Merlin do not tell me that it is in a different language that only a descendant of Merlin or a relative of a descendant of Merlin can read it." Harry said as his excitement began to diminish.

"It's definitely not in a different language…it's…well…there's nothing there to read. The pages are blank Harry…that is the pages are blank to my eyes. I cannot read what you want me to read." Sirius said with a hint of depression.

"I just read it…it's not possible for the pages to be blank." Harry said frustrated, in disbelief and a bit exasperated as he stood up not catching everything Sirius had said.

"Harry, relax. It's not that big of a deal. Like I said, the pages are blank to my eyes." Sirius said reassuringly.

"That can't be." Harry muttered as he reached out and touched the book resulting in a surprised gasp from Harry and Sirius as the pages instantly filled with words.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed sounding more like her normal self. "The book is from Merlin's time. The book is protected so that not just anyone could read it for should the book end up in the wrong hands. Only a direct descendant, one related by blood to a direct descendant of Merlin can read it or even one related by blood to a direct descendant of Merlin can read it at the touch of a hand. It could also be descendants of Morgan le Fey depending on when or how much of the book was created when Merlin and Morgan were involved." Hermione said excitedly in her usual manner that everyone had been accustomed to.

"So, you're saying that I have to be touching the book in order for Sirius to read it?"

"Yes. Although, I suppose that you could change the magical protections on the book to allow certain other individuals to be able to read it, give permission to read it without you having to be touching the book." Hermione stated in a tone that suggested it might not be that good of an idea; considering Fudge wanted the book.

"Good thing I can speed read and retain what I have read." Sirius said softly in a comical but serious way.

"That's a relief." Harry whispered.

"Now, Harry what exactly do you want me to read?" Sirius inquired seriously.

"This here." Harry said as he pointed to the paragraph with a finger from his left hand.

Sirius had not read much when he stopped reading and looked directly at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"How much magic did Sni…ape lend you?" Sirius asked as a frown washed over him.

"Not much." Hermione replied confused.

"Meaning what exactly?" Sirius asked in a slightly harsh yet very concerned manner.

"Sirius, what are you getting at?" Hermione asked even more confused but with a hint of worry as to where he might be going.

"What kind of connection formed between you and Snape?" Sirius asked quite bluntly in demanding tones.

"Not what you are thinking." Hermione answered quickly. "We'll just be more aware of each other, more civil and possibly at some point a friendship." Hermione explained before Sirius could inquire further.

Sirius sighed in relief as his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"Sirius, you know Hermione better than that! Besides, Professor Snape would not allow _that_ kind of connection with a student especially an underage student." Harry scolded.

"My inquiry had nothing to do with…there was no way of knowing if he'd explained it at all or not." Sirius defended weakly.

"Sirius!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"I realize know that wasn't fair of me as I do not know him and all I have is the memories of when we were in school here." Sirius muttered darkly.

"The lending of magic is not what I had meant for you to read nor the transference of magic…well, it sort of has to do with the transfer of magic as it has to do with what happened. Keep reading Sirius." Harry demanded.

Sirius returned his mind and attention to the book and resumed reading where he had left off. Periodically Sirius would re-read parts as he went along to make sure that he had read it right.

"Never would have or could have thought that…this is…how could...?" Sirius mumbled incoherently after he finished reading the paragraph.

"So…" Harry prompted.

"You will have to tell me your theory or at least what you had said to Hermione." Sirius stated.

"My theory or thought has changed some since what I originally had in mind. The clarification of the magic transfer that was unknown to both parties changed my original thought. So, in the process of lending magic that it would need to be replaced somehow. Snape lent Hermione magic to help her, to boost her magic to repair a…tear. Once the repair was completed but before Snape was ejected and unknowingly magic from Hermione transferred to Snape. The magic of Morgan le Fay that now runs through Hermione's blood and magic...Hermione's magic is loads stronger now that the magic from Morgan le Fay has been unlocked…" Harry began to explain.

"The magic of Morgan le Fay combined with the magic I already had, purged the Dark Magic embedded in the Mark and any residual Dark Magic. The magic I unknowingly transferred to Professor Snape washed out any and all Dark Magic from his being." Hermione said in amazement as she sat down on the couch.

"Exactly." Harry commented as an uncomfortable silence fell in the room.

"Harry's theory was…is spot on." Dudley muttered aloud breaking the silence that had ensued.

"Harry, I'm sure that those out in the hall way would like to know all of this, especially Severus." Petunia urged.

Harry growled softly as he closed the book and set it on a nearby table. Instead of going out in the hall, Harry removed the barrier shield from where he sat.

"About time you dropped it." Draco drawled in a teasing manner as he entered the room.

"Shut it Draco." Harry said with a small smile while shaking his head.

"Harry, were you able to find any information in regard to what happened to the Dark Mark?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"Yes I did." Harry answered neutrally. "Hermione and or Professor Snape should tell you all that transpired between them in Hermione's mind." Harry suggested. "That is if either wants to and is up to it." Harry added quickly.

"Perhaps Hermione could tell us if she feels up to doing so. Severus does not appear to be able to as he is clearly distracted due to the absence of the Dark Mark." Petunia suggested and explained.

"I'm not up to explaining much. I'm really tired and would rather get some needed sleep, but I understand that it is best while it is all still fresh in my mind. I will begin with finding and isolating the problem as that is the most important part of it. Once finding and isolating the problem as to why I lost control of my magic, I saw what can only be described as a tear in my magical core. I attempted to repair the tear on my own following Professor Snape's instructions and guidance. I managed to repair half of the tear on my own but became too drained…physically drained due to everything that had happened previously. Professor offered to lend me some of his magic…"

"Minerva hold your tongue." Sirius snapped. "Let Hermione finish explaining." Sirius added in gentler tone.

"Professor Snape explained exactly what it would entail and what could happen if not careful. He gave me the choice. I chose to accept his offer after carefully considering the consequences that could happen. I knew that there wouldn't be a serious consequence to either one of us. Professor Snape would not allow that to happen. I didn't and don't see there to be a problem with it. It took a while before we could go through the procedure in order for Professor Snape to lend me some of his magic. As I received the magic…it was…I can't explain it…Professor Snape let me know when enough was enough and I stopped allowing and pulling on Professor Snape's magic. With the loaned magic and Professor Snape's help the tear was repaired. A second later Professor Snape vanished from my mind. The last thing I noticed while still in my head was a seal of some sort glossed over the repaired tear and then I was on the floor on my back." Hermione explained as briefly as possible with as much information as she could.

"Hermione has her magic back…at full strength, plus add Morgan le Fay's magic being released at the same time…"

"But…"

"Poppy let Harry explain." Albus said gently.

"While Professor was lending Hermione a small amount of his magic some of Hermione's magic transferred to Professor Snape, replacing or replenishing the magic he was lending out. The transfer of magic was unknown to them, unknown to anyone at the time."

"What does all that have to do with the Dark Mark removing itself from Professor Snape?" Minerva asked.

"The blood and magic of Morgan le Fay courses through Hermione's veins and body. When Hermione healed me the magic of Morgan le Fay, in a sense, awoken within Hermione. This magic has been lying dormant all this time until she healed me. Even then the magic was still a bit dormant until hours ago. The minister caused a strong reaction within Hermione and a strong emotion to overcome her and that resulted in all of Hermione's magic to return and release to her. I had to explain all that…you see the magic of Morgan le Fay awoken when Hermione healed me and then forcefully released to her in full and infused with the magic Hermione has had her life, magic she is used to, magic she can control. When the magic transferred to Professor Snape, this new infused magic attached itself to all Dark Magic of any kind in Professor Snape. Out in the hall earlier…the magic from Hermione purged the Dark Magic from Professor Snape…all Dark Magic including the Mark."

"Now that Harry has explained everything I am sure you see why we had to begin the way we did. Otherwise it would have taken at least twice as long as it has to explain." Hermione muttered to no one in particular.

"Interesting." Poppy muttered. "A safe way to remove the Dark Mark though exceptionally painful… one think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would have known….would have done something to prevent one from removing the Mark..."

"You have a point Madam Pomfrey." Harry agreed. "But, do not forget that…the Dark Lord only had his sights on Dark Magic…anything Dark or worth something. Even if he had tried to look into it he would not have found a thing as to a possible way for one to remove the Mark and therefore assumed that his Mark would remain forever or even that if any of his followers that turned against him would not subject him or herself to the removal of the limb. I was able to find out that it is possible due to Hermione this book..." Harry said as he held up the book. "This book pre-dates the founders of Hogwarts. There are indications pointing to the era of Merlin and Morgan le Fay. The book could have been dictated if not written by Merlin and or Morgan le Fay depending on when their relationship was flourishing and when it was torn apart. This book has been passed down through the generations in my family on my father's side and passed on to me the night…the instant my father was murdered."

"Harry…" Albus said in an alarmed but warning way, as to tell him to be guarded with that information.

"It's a copy I made. And I am not worried about it being out for all to see or if someone take it. There is nothing to indicate a title and there is no author printed anywhere in the book, and it seems that a direct descendant of Merlin or another blood related to a direct descendant of Merlin are the only ones that can read it like an ordinary book. At least that is how it seems now, though there is the possibility that a direct descendant of Morgan le Fay can read the contents without being related to a direct descendant of Merlin. Sirius couldn't read anything in the book until I touched it."

"For those of you that do not know…Merlin and Morgan le Fay fell in love and they wanted to be together but Morgan's father had something else in store for his daughter. Harry is a direct descendant of Merlin on his father's side. Harry, Dudley and I are direct descendants of Morgan le Fay on our mother's side…obviously on our mother's sides. It's a long story but suffice to say that there had been a family feud between two brothers, one took the last name of Evans while other took the last name of Granger and yes the blood line shows that I am related to a…someone by the name of Dagworth-Granger." Hermione quickly and briefly explained.

"Being that Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter are still under my care…the rest of the family blood lines can be explained at a later date." Poppy said sternly as she looked at the staff with the exception of Severus who clearly was replaying all the explanations that had been given. "I will need for everyone, except of course my patients, to leave. I need to perform diagnostics and examinations on my patients after the events of the night." Poppy added kindly.

"Madam Pomfrey, would you be okay with waiting a little longer to perform you diagnostics and examinations?" Draco inquired in suggestive tones. "I only ask because…Harry and Hermione's Aunt and cousin and Harry's Godfather, I'm sure, have been concerned and worried about their family members. Plus they helped Harry and Hermione. It just doesn't seem fair or right that they be shooed away so soon, shooed away now that Harry and Hermione are alright, _really_ tired but alright." Draco explained.

"You have a point Mr. Malfoy." Poppy conceded. "I will give Sirius, Petunia and Mr. Evans a little time with Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger." Poppy conceded grudgingly.

Once everyone else left, Hermione punched Sirius on the arm and not to lightly.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Sirius grumbled with a frown as he rubbed his arm where he had been hit rather hard.

"For thinking that Professor Snape would take advantage of an underage student. Do not try to deny it. You know damn well that is what you had thought at first. And for thinking that Professor Snape wouldn't have fully informed me of what could happen. Yes, I still had to punch you even though we all yelled at you." Hermione defended in a huff with a lecturing tone.

"With that out of the way…" Petunia said quickly to prevent an unlimited amount of time spend on unlimited amount of possibilities that could result. "Hermione, how are you feeling? Aside from tired of course." Petunia continued.

"Fine. I know that's not saying much, but I am fine. Tired yes, but fine." Hermione said sleepily despite her recent burst of energy.

"Hermione, what are you not saying?" Harry asked knowing that something wasn't being shared.

"Don't freak out…I also feel drained. My energy has been drained a bit but I'm fine. I promise you that I am fine. No drain on my magic or magical core. My energy has just been zapped from me after all that has happened tonight, especially all the raw magic exploding from me. I'll be at top form tomorrow…or well once I've had some sleep. All I need some sleep." Hermione answered hoping that no one would think that there was something else going as there wasn't anything more going on with her.

"That should satisfy everyone as to how she's feeling right now. After a decent amount of sleep I am sure that Hermione will be feeling spectacular if not never better." Harry said with finality as a humorous smirk surfaced on his face.

"Bugger off Harry." Hermione said annoyed. "I'll never say that phrase again." Hermione said more to herself than to anyone in the room.

"I do believe that Petunia, Dudley and I should get going. Poppy does want to perform some diagnostics and examinations on the two of you. The sooner we let Poppy do her thing the better, she won't grill us about keeping her from doing her job and Harry and Hermione will finally get the sleep they need." Sirius said at seeing how quickly Harry and Hermione were running out of strength and energy due to lack of sleep and the events of the night.

No one argued with Sirius as he had a good point…a really good point. As Sirius, Petunia and Dudley left the room each hugged Harry and Hermione. As the three left Hermione then turned to Harry and hugged him.

"Hermione…"

"Harry I just…thank you…for everything…" Hermione quietly said in extremely grateful tones.

"I'd do it again without a thought. Though I must add that I hope it won't necessary…I don't want to go through that stress, fear, anxiety and terror again." Harry said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled weakly with a sigh. "I never want to go through anything like that again. I can't even put into words as to how I was feeling…I'm glad it's over. I feel like I need or should apologize to you for how I acted or something." Hermione mumbled.

"No need to apologize Hermione. Since I could really use some sleep, I know you could use some sleep." Harry said genuinely honest.

"Do you think it would cause alarm if I skived off tomorrow? And I mean completely skive off tomorrow." Hermione asked curiously though she really didn't care what anyone thought, aside from Pomfrey.

"Some will worry, some will be concerned, some will wonder and other's will speculate. Pomfrey and the Professor's that were here moments ago will understand Hermione. No alarm will go off with any of them for should you skive off tomorrow in its entirety." Harry answered and reassured the witch. "You're seriously considering skiving off tomorrow." Harry said surprised. "Out of curiosity, why are you considering skiving off tomorrow?"

"I'm tired and will wake up late as it is and miss nearly the whole day. Mostly I just don't want to deal with all the questions that will be asked a dozen times and my answers being twisted and distorted into something that didn't happen. You know the second we leave our quarters the whole of Gryffindor House will be pouncing for answers and details. You damn well that they heard nearly everything if not everything. There is no way that Gryffindor House slept through the commotion caused from…_the Minster_. I am not sure about telling…"

"Our friends." Harry said finishing what Hermione was saying. "I agree with you on that. Bring it up with Pomfrey when she returns…the skiving off tomorrow. As for telling our friends…I'd be careful about what and how much I tell them."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked though she was sure somewhere within she knew what Harry was getting at.

"I should hold off on this as you are obviously about to pass out, but I know you. I suggest that you leave out the connection between you and Snape. That should especially be kept from Ron and I don't think that I need to elaborate on that despite you current state of being." Harry said fighting to keep his eyes open himself.

"Why would I tell more people about the connection I now have with Snape?" Hermione asked feeling slightly insulted.

"Good point. I wasn't meaning to insult you in any way or cause you to feel as though I was insulting you. I just thought that I would put it out there since you are nearing a deep sleep." Harry said softly.

"Harry…" Hermione said anxiously. "What if one of them..?" Hermione began to ask feeling panicked.

"Hermione, the odds…the chances of any student here knowing that a connection could be formed between two individuals is nil and the chances of any student knowing a connection could be formed between a student and teacher is even less possible let alone what happened tonight not including the Minister's crap." Harry attempted to assure Hermione but was no sure he was succeeding.

"I suppose…but…"

"Don't worry about it now. We'll deal with it for should we cross that bridge. In the slim chance that anyone could know…it just doesn't seem likely that anyone could possible know about how to aid one to attempt to regain control ones magic and a connection that could form between in the process…Fred and George might know though I am not sure how they could. I mean if the only record of it is in the book that I inherited there is no way." Harry said.

"Merlin…Harry…Fred and George…they have ways of knowing things that they shouldn't. The Marauders Map…their products…"

"Hermione if they found a way to be able to hear everything, found a way to bug us or the room…they won't say anything in public if at all. And if they did say anything I am sure they would wait for a private opportunity to bring it up or ask about it. Fred and George may be pranksters and such, but they do know and understand discretion when necessary and besides they have tact." Harry said flatly. "The difficult part for you and Snape is to not give any indication that there is a connection of sorts between the two of you."

"I am too tired to argue with you on that and or yell at you. Merlin I hope Pomfrey gets here soon. You know that she'll wake me up to do what she needs to do and once I am asleep I do not want to be woken up or end up in the infirmary again." Hermione practically growled out.

"I could call Pomfrey. Would you like for me to call Pomfrey here?" Harry asked soothingly.

"Yes…No…yes I want her to do her thing on us and soon…if you call her, she'll think that something is wrong…I do not want to go back to the infirmary." Hermione said in a frantic way that hinted at approaching hysterics at the thought of being sent back to _Poppy's Prison_ otherwise known as the infirmary.

"No she won't. Hermione I can let Pomfrey know that our guests have left and that you and I would like to get some sleep as soon as possible and would appreciate it if she came here and does whatever she needs to do tonight." Harry assured Hermione soothing the approaching hysterics with ease. "You do want the diagnostics and examinations over and done with sooner rather than later, don't you?"

"Well…yes of course, but…"

"Pomfrey could very well release us…release you back to everything tonight or at least consider it depending on what the results turn up and wait until after we get some sleep to determine that you are cured or whatever." Harry said hoping that his cousin would give in and agree to call Pomfrey.

"Call her already." Hermione said hoping with everything she had that her life would be normal or well as close to normal as possible and to have some kind of normalcy in her life like meals in the Great Hall and going to classes regularly as her schedule stated.

Harry slowly walked the short distance to the fireplace and floo called Pomfrey in her office in the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter." Poppy said slightly startled. "Is everything alright?" Poppy asked fearing that something was wrong.

"We're extremely tired, but everything is alright. I just wanted to let you know that Sirius, our Aunt and Dudley left. It would be good if you could come and run the diagnostics and examinations on us as we are really close to passing out from being so tired as a result of everything that happened tonight. Oh, how is Professor Snape doing?"

"Better than before, but that's not saying much." Poppy quipped with a touch of amused concern. "I can be to your and Miss. Granger's common in seconds or wait until after you've both had some sleep." Poppy offered with a hint of reluctance as she wanted to perform the diagnostics and examinations as soon as possible.

"I appreciate that and I know that Hermione would too. I know you are trying to give Hermione some…freedom and are understanding that she and I need some sleep, but I know that you need to do the diagnostics and examinations now and after we've had some sleep to see how we are doing, especially Hermione." Harry said in relief.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I'll be there soon." Poppy said relieved that she would be able to get an idea as to how the young witch and wizard were fairing after the events of the night.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"So…" Hermione muttered faintly while fighting to remain awake.

"Pomfrey is on her way." Harry informed Hermione as he walked away from the fireplace.

A second later, Poppy stepped out of the fireplace into the little common room.

"I promise to make it quick. I'll run the diagnostics and the examinations and review the results once I return to the infirmary. I know that you both need sleep." Poppy explained.

"Thank you." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"Miss. Granger by the looks of things you will be first." Poppy said. "Oh, and both of you are to remain here tomorrow. You both have gone through a lot tonight and I will not allow either of you to overdo it. I have already cleared both of you from everything tomorrow. The Headmaster has approved the request."

"Okay, I am ready. I hope you can do what you need to with me sitting as there is no way I will be able to remain standing throughout the process…too tired." Hermione mumbled barely audible.

Poppy completed the diagnostics and examinations on Hermione as quickly yet efficiently and then proceeded to assist the young witch to her room for the night. When Poppy retuned to the common room he eyes met a nearly sleeping Harry on the couch. With a smirk, Poppy walked around the couch and quickly performed the same on Harry as she had previously done on Hermione.

"Mr. Potter." Poppy said softly as to not startle the wizard. "I believe that you would be more comfortable in a bed than on the couch." Poppy suggested.

Harry smirked in response.

"Looks as though you could use some assistance Mr. Potter." Poppy said with a faint chuckle in her voice.

"Please." Harry said weakly.

"Dobby!" Poppy called.

'POP'

"You's calls Dobby to's Harry Potter's rooms." The elf squeaked.

"Yes I did. Mr. Potter requires some assistance to his bedroom. He's nearly asleep on the couch as it is. I called you figuring that Mr. Potter would prefer your help rather than mine." Poppy explained.

"Dobby does it Miss." Dobby squeaked happily. "Dobby helps Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby." Poppy said smiling as she made her way over to the fireplace and disappeared.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said sleepily.

"Harry Potter is ill?" Dobby squeaked worriedly.

"No…just tired…long night." Harry mumbled.

"Why you's stays up so lates?"

"Long…st…story." Harry said through a yawn. "I'll tell you about it after I get some sleep."

"You tellings Dobby why you's so sleepy after getting sleeps." Dobby squeaked excitedly as he helped Harry to bed.

With a snap of his fingers Dobby removed nearly all of Harry's clothing, only leaving the wizard in his boxers. With a second snap of Dobby's fingers, Harry's blankets covered him snugly.

xxxXXXxxx

As much as Poppy wanted to get some sleep she knew she had to go over the results. The instant she entered her office she summoned a potion that would aid her in staying awake and keep her alert. The medi-witch was careful and only took a small dose that would last long enough to view, go over the results of the diagnostics and examinations she'd preformed and make a determination. It took about thirty minutes to go over the results for Hermione and Harry. Poppy made a few quick notes before heading off to bed. The potion she had taken was beginning to wear off.

Poppy fell asleep with a smile on her face. There would be no worrying, no stressing over Hermione or Harry. There would be no waking up throughout the rest of the night unless of course an emergency came up.

xxxXXXxxx

Severus quickly left after Poppy requested for everyone to leave. Severus barely heard Draco's voice but did not catch what the young wizard had actually said. Severus was more focused on returning to his private quarters. Upon entering his private quarters, Severus summoned a bottle of the best whiskey he ever tasted and a goblet. With the bottle and goblet in hand the wizard went straight to his favorite chair in his small living room.

As Severus drank his whiskey one goblet full at a time he frequently looked at his left forearm. He was hesitant to accept and believe that the Dark Mark was indeed gone without any consequences. The wizard expected at any moment that he'd wake up or the Mark would reappear or he'd experience something far worse than he already had in his life time.

Severus was partially asleep in the chair, the bottle of whiskey and the goblet lay on the floor empty. The wizard knew that he should get up and head to bed but really didn't want to get up just yet though it was risking sleeping in the chair. After a few minutes Severus sat up and as he started to stand he felt for the first time something that had nothing to do with himself.

"Misssss. Grrrang-er." Severus muttered, his speech slurred.

Severus was full aware of the witches' anxiety, worries and fears. Not the exact nature of or the cause of the feelings and or emotions, but just simply the feelings and or emotions. In the next second Severus began to worry about the witch and hoped that she would be alright. It was strange for Severus to worry, to care about another even in his current state. It wasn't that Severus didn't care or worry about others throughout his life time, it was just different this time. Different with Miss. Hermione Granger and it really didn't have to do with the connection they now shared, the connection just made it impossible for Severus to ignore or deny. The witch was brilliant and it would be a great loss to the Wizarding World and Muggle World if the witch did not bounce back or worse, something Severus really did not want to dwell on.

Severus knew that he would never regret helping Hermione despite the connection that had formed between the two of them. Severus even had to admit that he did not find the connection to be bothersome and was not as bad as he feared it would be, at least so far anyway. Only time would Severus know if would become bothersome or become as bad as he feared or Merlin forbid, worse than he feared.

Once the feelings and emotions, not his own, had subsided Severus stood and staggered to his room to only find Fawkes pacing. It took a moment for Severus to comprehend that Fawkes had a note.

"Let's have the note bird." Severus growled out after sobering up some at the sight of the Phoenix.

Fawkes chirred, dropped the note on Severus' bed and vanished in a ball of flame. Severus stumbled over to his bed and attempted to grab the note, instead he face planted on his bed. Grumbling Severus managed to get himself into somewhat of a sitting position. He reached out to the side and plucked the note Fawkes had delivered.

"What could the old cot have to say that required his bird to send it?" Severus muttered as he recognized the scrawl of Albus on the envelope.

Severus quickly opened the envelope and read the note. To his surprise it was a relief for a change as the note from Albus was informing the wizard that classes for the following day were cancelled. With a smirk, Severus stood a little wobbly and magically removed his clothes before climbing into bed and pulling the blankets over his body. The last thoughts on his mind before sleep claimed him were on Hermione and how it will be easy to slip up to Gryffindor Tower unnoticed as the student body would be outside or cooped up in their respective common rooms. He would be able to see with his own eyes how the witch was fairing after everything.

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and full of energy. With a smirk she tossed her bedding off of her and jumped out of bed. She glanced at her clock and blinked several times. It was nearly one in the afternoon. Hermione was confused for a moment and before she could freak out about missing an appointment everything came flooding back to her. Knowing that the school nurse would be arriving at some point to perform once again the diagnostics and examinations, Hermione headed straight for her bathroom.

While in the shower Hermione could not place the feeling of concern that washed over her. It occurred to her that she felt the feeling of concern last night as she fell asleep. The strange part was that she wasn't concerned, at least not the level of concern she was feeling. Hermione had no doubt that the feeling of concern did not belong to her.

"Must be Harry…although I suppose it could be Dudley or…Aunt Petunia. Then again Harry is in closer proximity of me…it is more likely Harry." Hermione muttered as she finished up in the shower.

After dressing Hermione made her bed and straightened up her room before heading out to the common room she shared with Harry. As she was about to sit in the couch something occurred to her.

"Wait…" Hermione whispered. "Harry, Dudley and Aunt Petunia wouldn't be concerned about me. At least not like the concern I sense." Hermione muttered. "But why do I sense concern for or about me? Who could possibly…" Hermione began in a soft voice before abruptly stopping. "Snape." Hermione said a little louder than a whisper. "I…is it supposed to be like this? Did something go wrong? Did I do something wrong? Could more magic have passed through him to me and me to him that was more than resulting in being more aware of each other? If I can sense what he feels, can he sense what I feel?" Hermione wondered, worried.

Before Hermione's mind could think more on it Poppy stepped out of the fireplace startling Hermione. Being in such deep thought, Hermione had not comprehended or registered the flash of green flames in the fireplace.

"Good afternoon Miss. Granger." Poppy greeted not realizing that she had startled the young witch. "Since you are awake I'll get to the diagnostics and examinations and then wait for Mr. Potter to wake." Poppy said smiling.

"I take it the results from last night were good." Hermione stated as to not seem obvious that she was inquiring.

"Indeed, Miss. Granger. The Re-running of what I did last night is to verify the results. In other situations it would be checking to see if one was as stable as the previous time or to see if there had been any improvement." Poppy explained.

"Wait…you mean that…"

"Let me do the tests again and check the results before a make a definitive determination." Poppy said interrupting the witch.

Hermione nodded and stood patiently while the school nurse ran her tests again. Not much time had passed since Poppy had finished that Hermione became anxious once again and restless. Suddenly she sensed fear. Fear that had not been there moments ago left Hermione to conclude that Snape was the one feeling the sensation of fear.

"So, what is your determination?" Hermione asked nervously.

Unnoticed by Poppy, Hermione gasped as multiple feelings and or emotions rippled through her that she could not quite make out as they hit her one after another. The feelings and or emotions that had rippled through Hermione hit nearly all at once, they were overlapping as they washed over her. Hermione quickly looked up towards Poppy and felt some comfort that the gasp, the change in her was noticed by the nurse. It seemed to Hermione that Poppy had noticed any of it since there had been no comment or question.

"Well, it is as I expected things to be with you." Poppy finally said.

"What?" Hermione asked as she had not caught what had been said.

"AS of this moment Miss. Granger I hereby release you from my care. You may resume all activities now and all classes on Monday since classes will not resume until then." Poppy informed the witch. "The Headmaster cancelled all classes for today." Poppy explained due to the slightly confused look on the witches' face.

Hermione yelped instead of reacting how everyone would have thought or expected her to once being informed that she was finally released from the school nurse.

"What?" Harry asked confused and then his eyes opened wide worriedly. "That was not the reaction I would have thought I'd hear from you after being officially released from medical care. Are you…."

"Mr. Potter…" Poppy began while stifling a laugh and cutting the wizard off.

"Um…Harry…go put…on some…clothes." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

Harry suddenly became fully awake and froze in place. His heart hammered in his chest and felt as though it had fell into his stomach. A blush that could rival the Weasley families red hair washed over him. Harry's hands quickly covered his groin area as he slowly looked down hoping he had something on. It felt as though all movement was in slow motion. Harry's eyes were closed by the time his head had hung low enough for him to see or verify that he did have something one. Harry slowly opened one eye and then the other. Though still thoroughly embarrassed, Harry was relieved to see he still had on his boxers.

"Thank Merlin that Dobby left my boxers on me." Harry muttered as he retreated to the privacy of his room.

"Maybe now Mr. Potter will be sure that he is fully dressed, or at least properly dressed before leaving his room." Poppy said quite amused and loud enough for the wizard to have heard her.

Hermione was in a ball on the floor due to a fit of laughter. She was laughing so hard and uncontrollably that her body shook as though she was convulsing as tears flooded her face and dropped to the floor leaving a watermark on the rug.

Hermione was still laughing, though more on the side of hysterically laughing as Harry reentered the common room dressed and none other than Potions Master Severus Snape walking through the door to only come to a halt as though turned to stone.

xxxXXXxxx

Severus woke up feeling strange. Normally he was constantly aware of his left forearm due to the Dark Mark no matter that it had not burned black for many years. Waking this afternoon and not feeling aware of his left forearm was strange to say the least. It felt as though his left forearm was gone, permanently removed. Fearing that the Mark's removal was a dream and instead his arm had been amputated at the elbow. Somewhat reluctant, Severus glanced towards his left arm to see that it was fully intact. He slowly rolled up the arm sleeve and at seeing pale blank skin without the marring of the Dark Mark, Severus gasped. He was still just as surprised as he had been the night before. The same questions and confusion also remained from the night before. Severus was still confused about it all even with the explanation given. Shaking his mind clear of everything that had happened the previous night, Severus headed for his bathroom.

While in the shower, Severus was consumed with concern. The odd thing to him was that he was the one concerned and he wasn't simply just concerned in general, but concerned about a specific witch…Hermione Granger. Severus couldn't figure out why he was concerned for and about the witch. The last he saw her, she was alright, tired but alright. Severus then recalled when he had been in the witches' mind, more precise…how drained she had become after attempting to repair the tear on her own. The next moment Severus nearly slipped and fell in his shower.

"Why the bloody hell do I sense and feel her feelings, her emotions?" Severus muttered as he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Severus quickly finished his shower, dried off, dressed and left his private quarters. He knew that he should discuss with Albus what was happening but instead Severus chose to go to Hermione and Harry.

As Severus made his way through the castle he wondered if something had gone wrong. If he'd done something wrong. Not once did it cross his mind that the witch could have done something wrong since there was no way that she could have done anything wrong. Severus also wondered if he miscalculated the amount of magic he had lent the witch. Then there was the unknown transfer of magic from the witch to replace the magic he had lent. A fear washed over Severus that nearly froze him in place.

"Merlin…do not tell me I lent too much magic. She's underage…a student…there has to be a way to reverse…at least part of the effects. She's much too young to be tied to…" Severus muttered softly and quickened his pace.

Severus reached the top of the staircase on the seventh floor and sensed anxiousness and restlessness. This unsettled the normally dour wizard. As he continued walking to the destination in mind he sensed that the witch in question was feeling quite nervous about something.

About half way to Gryffindor House Severus came to a complete stop. He felt as though something had hit him square in the chest. A second later he felt a strong, consuming yet uncontrollable emotion but could not decipher what the emotion was. Severus began to wonder what, if anything at all, was wrong. He resumed walking but at a quicker pace to the point of nearly jogging the remaining distance.

Pausing for a second outside the door to calm himself down, Severus then opened the door and walked in. A few steps inside the little common room Severus came to a dead stop. The witch he had helped the night before was in a ball on the floor severely shaking and what he could see of the witches' face was beat red and saturated with tears and a spot on the rug indicated that she had been crying for some time. Severus' breathing was labored but slow, his face paled and he began to fear that something was seriously wrong.

Severus eventually became aware that Poppy was just standing in one spot watching the young witch's shaking body. Severus could not for the life of him figure out why Poppy was doing nothing to help the witch on the floor. Fear was replaced by anger and the wizard reacted without a second more wasted.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have been busy looking for a job and it has been difficult to say the least. The next chapter I hope to have up before the end of August. No promises on that. I won't have much time to work on the next chapter throughout the week. I will have the weekends (Saturday and Sunday) to work on this story.**


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: What do you know another chapter in August! Chapter 100…shite! I had not meant for this story to reach this chapter number and it only being halfway into the 'trio's' fourth year. I do not intend for there to be another 100 chapters. I will do my best to prevent that from happening, so forgive me if at times I go rather fast. For should I end up going too fast I apologize now. Do keep in mind that I lost everything on my laptop when it crashed and had not saved everything on my flash drive and incidentally I have lost….grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..**

**Okay enough of this….Chapter 100**

Chapter 100

"Poppy…" Severus furiously growled. "What…."

"Professor Snape." Poppy said startled by the sudden sound of Severus' baritone voice and confused by the fury imbedded within.

"Professor." Hermione said as she sobered up. "There's nothing wrong…unless you count how Harry looked the first time he left his room." Hermione said quickly at seeing the look on his face and in his eyes as well as the fury she sensed from him. It did not take Hermione long to figure out what the cause of the fury was from.

Severus stood there without moving aside from breathing, staring at all three in front of him while his mind processed what the witch had said.

"Professor I swear, nothing is wrong." Hermione reassured. "Madam Pomfrey released me from her care not too long ago. No restrictions, at least she didn't state any." Hermione said calmly, truthfully after no response from her Professor for a few minutes.

Hermione softly sighed as she could feel the fury subside. The witch was relieved that she had been able to prevent an embarrassing moment for Professor Snape. Hermione was also relieved that Pomfrey and Harry had not realized what nearly happened or what happened. Hermione knew that once Harry and Pomfrey, mainly Pomfrey, gave it some thought that one or both would realize but it was slim that either would mention anything about it.

"What in the name of Merlin happened? And why, Miss. Granger, were you crying hysterically?" Severus asked worriedly but demanding.

"I wasn't crying hysterically. Yes, tears were streaming…pouring down my face. I was laughing so intensely that tears poured down face. The first time Harry left his room he was only in his boxers but didn't know it until I said something about it. Harry muttered something about being thankful that Dobby at least left his boxers on. I was mainly laughing because of what Harry had muttered as well as the reaction he had once informed that he was only in his boxers. Madam Pomfrey had said that maybe now he'll learn to be sure that he is properly dressed before leaving his room." Hermione explained as fast as she could.

Severus only shook his head in response.

"Professor Snape I take that you have a good reason to be stopping by. Whatever the reason feel free to discuss it while I run diagnostics and examinations on Mr. Potter. If you would rather not discuss whatever the reason that brings you here while I am present then you will have to wait until I have finished." Poppy said in a snarky tone. The medi-witch was doing her best to keep her laughter in control. She had figured out that Snape obviously was worried and concerned about Miss. Granger and that clearly the connection between the two was more than originally thought.

"I will wait until you are finished Poppy." Severus replied snarkily resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Very well." Poppy said before turning her attention to Harry.

Severus waited as patiently as he could and that wasn't much. He really wanted…needed to talk to Harry and Hermione, mostly Hermione about what was going on. Severus really did not like the idea of having to discuss the result of the previous night with Harry, but did not see a way around it. The only reason why he, Severus, was able to help Hermione was because of a book that belonged Harry. It would not be fair to not discuss the result with Harry due to said book but also being that the two are family, blood family. Severus eventually sat down on the nearest piece of furniture instead of the alternative. The alternative would have been to pace the small room and that would not be good as it would annoy Poppy making her feel as though she was being rushed. Severus knew better than to rush the medi-witch.

"Well Mr. Potter you are released from my care as well. As you already heard classes will resume on Monday." Poppy said smiling at the young wizard. "I must go and inform the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall of the final results of the tests." Poppy was still smiling as she headed for the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

"Professor…" Hermione began.

"You are also aware of the effects from last night." Snape inquired in a statement kind of way.

"Yes. I…is it supposed to…"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Harry asked quite confused and wanting to know what was going on with his cousin.

"It seems that the connection is a bit more than anyone thought." Hermione answered a bit confused herself.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired further.

"Miss. Granger and I are able to sense what the other is feeling." Severus answered in teacher capacity.

"You can sense what the other is feeling." Harry repeated to be sure that he had heard correctly.

"Yes, it's kind of weird. I mean it took me a little while to figure out what was happening. Can you imagine being in the middle of something and suddenly you're engulfed in a feeling, sensation or emotion that is not yours? I do not know what causes the feeling, sensation or emotion, I only sense what Professor Snape…"

"I am sure that Mr. Potter gets the idea Miss. Granger." Severus said politely.

"I guess some things never change with me." Hermione softly muttered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry commented argumentively. (argument-of-lee)

"It is a bad thing Harry." Hermione countered.

"Not necessarily Miss. Granger." Severus argued. "Because of you Mr. Potter has recovered from the incident in Care of Magical Creatures and you have recovered from something no one should ever have to go through." Severus explained.

Hermione did not comment on what Snape had said. The witch gave it some thought and could see the point that had been made.

"Do you think that maybe somehow more magic had been lent to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It is possible but I do not know for sure." Severus replied.

"I can tell that you really do not want to discuss this with me."

"Not really." Severus agreed. "I am discussing it with you as it is your book that has enabled others to assist those in need of outside help. If you are willing, I would like to check this book to see if there is anything in it that is relevant to what has happened between me and Miss. Granger." Severus explained.

"I do appreciate that you are discussing this with me. I am okay with you checking through the book to see if there is anything in it to explain what exactly has happened between you and Hermione…or why the connection is different then you knew it to be…"

"What is your condition, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"That you search the book in Hermione's or my presence. I trust you with the book…there are a few others that I would trust with the book. There are some out there that…it doesn't matter that the book can only be read by me and family members of mine or if I am touching the book…" Harry replied.

"The fact that you would have to be touching the book while I searched through it and if the wrong person was nearby or somehow unbeknownst to either of us was looking over a shoulder…" Severus agreed knowing where the young wizard was going. "I can accept your condition, Mr. Potter. Since you said that you or your cousin has to be present, I do believe that we should see if I will be able to see the text while Miss. Granger is touching the book." Severus stated.

"Hang on. Professor, you might be able to see the text without anyone other than yourself touching it. You lent me magic and in return some of my magic transferred to you to replenish what I received from you." Hermione interjected.

"It wouldn't hurt to test it out. I mean if you can see and read the text without anyone else touching it to reveal what is written it would make it a lot easier to search through." Harry said.

"Now all we need is the book." Severus said with a smirk.

"Oh, right." Harry said feeling a little stupid for a moment as he left for his room to retrieve the book.

"Moment of truth." Hermione whispered.

"Moment of truth?" Severus said puzzled.

"It's a muggle saying." Hermione explained.

"I'm surprised that you have never heard the saying before, Professor." Harry thought out loud.

"Just because I am half Muggle doesn't mean that I've heard every Muggle saying, Mr. Potter." Severus said a bit on the snooty side.

"I didn't mean…that saying is rather common with Muggles." Harry defended.

"Okay you two knock it off we have more important things to do other than bicker about what Muggle sayings one has or hasn't heard." Hermione said with the tone of authority.

Both wizards looked at Hermione intrigued. Each wizard had an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…just taken by surprise…the tone you used a moment ago." Harry explained.

"Whatever. Let's see if Professor Snape can see the text on his own. I mean without you or I touching the book as well."

"Here." Harry said as he handed the book over.

Severus took the offered book and just held it for a moment. He was a little hesitant to open the book to find that he could see nothing. After seeing the anticipated look on Harry's face and mirrored on Hermione's face, Severus opened the cover of the book but did not look down just yet. A few seconds later he did look down at the book to indeed see text and stared down at the book.

"Harry, I do believe that Professor Snape does indeed see the text in the book." Hermione said.

"That can only mean that the book is keyed into the magical signatures of Merlin and Morgan le Fay and their descendants. Since magic from you transferred to Professor Snape to replenish the magic he lent you contained a trace of the magical signature, enough of the magical signature to enable him to see the text." Harry rambled. "This is perfect." The wizard said excitedly. "Neither one of us will have to be touching the book nor will it matter if someone else is around because they won't be able to see anything but blank pages."

"Harry…" Hermione began as a thought occurred to her.

"Professor." Harry said loudly in an attempt to pull Snape out of his trance.

"Potter." Snape drawled.

"Since you can see the text I will be alright with you having possession of the book from time to time without me or Hermione present. No one will know what the book contains. Just…."

"Keep it from falling into the wrong hands." Snape finished for the wizard.

"Yeah."

Before anyone could say another word on the matter, Ginny and Ron burst into the little common room laughing nearly hysterically.

"Harry…Hermione…you have go to read this." Ginny managed to sputter out through her laughter while handing the Daily Prophet towards Harry.

"Professor Snape. Why are you in here?" Ron inquired.

"As if it matters Ron." Hermione replied.

"Please not another word as to why Professor Snape is here." Harry said to Ron. "Now what is so funny?" Harry asked, directing his question at Ginny.

Harry took the paper and at down near Hermione and Snape. Hermione and Snape read over Harry's shoulders as Harry read:

'_Late last night the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, ended up in St. Mungo's unconscious. It is unclear as to what happened to render the Minister unconscious as well how he arrived. Witnesses state that it looked as though he was literally 'dropped' in the waiting/reception area. The Minister's injuries in part confirm what would result from someone being dropped, but other injuries suggest that the Minister may have been attacked or willingly, repeatedly walked into a brick wall. The Minister remains unconscious for now. As the Daily Prophet receives more information on the Minister's condition and state of being we will report it and if necessary report in Special Editions. Until then we will all keep the Minister in mind and hope that he will awaken soon and be able to tell us what happened.'_

"The Minster was literally dropped off at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked to no one specifically.

"It seems that the last time the Minister tried to breach the barrier shield did a number on him." Severus said quietly.

"I don't know about keeping the git in mind and hope that he will waken soon so he can tell the Wizarding World what happened and how exactly he ended up at St. Mungo's." Hermione commented. "What? It's not like any of us are going to do that. I mean once he comes to and for should he remember what happened…Dumbledore could end up in serious trouble." Hermione said in defense of her earlier statement.

"So, what did happen last night?" Ron asked.

"The answer to that will be given at a later time." Harry said as best he could without seeming rude or giving Ron and Ginny the brush off.

"In fact Harry and I were discussing things from last night…" Hermione began and then stopped as she was not exactly how to finish what she was going to say without it being clear that there was something being kept from them.

"Hermione and I both have been released from Pomfrey's care." Harry quickly interjected as to distract Ron and Ginny from catching on to what Hermione did not finish.

"That's wonderful news." Ginny commented knowing full well that Harry was trying to distract her as well as her brother. Ginny also knew that there was something that was not being shared and was pretty sure that it wouldn't be shared any time soon.

"It's great, but that means that the two of you will have to leave here." Ron commented.

"It will be a transition for sure but we'll adjust." Harry said.

"I will miss the quite eventually, but I'd rather have the chaos as it is a constant reminder of normalcy." Hermione added.

"Well, Ron and I will be going. We just wanted to share that small article on Fudge." Ginny said out of nowhere, well at least to Ron it seemed out of nowhere.

"I'll see you later." Harry said looking at Ginny with a smile on his face.

Ginny smiled in return and tugged on her brothers' sleeve. When Ron did not move to leave, Ginny grasped Ron's wrist and just about dragged him out with her.

"Mr. Weasley doesn't catch on to much quickly or retain what he was on the brink of realizing?" Snape thought a bit louder than he intended.

"It's more like he has a one track mind. And the track would be food." Hermione replied despite knowing that Snape had not meant to say it out loud and could have just went on without acknowledging that he'd said anything.

To Hermione and Harry's shock, Snape smiled.

"I am capable of smiling." Snape commented. "I just really haven't much to smile about."

"You have point Professor." Hermione commented.

"As much as I would like to continue our discussion and go through this book…" Snape said while slightly raising the book above his lap. "I think that your friends would appreciate time with the two of you. And as Mr. Weasley said, the two of you will have to leave here. I am sure that you'll both want time to pack everything up." Snape said considerately.

"I suppose you're right Professor, although, it won't take us long to pack up our stuff." Hermione said.

"Maybe not, but I do think that you should spend some time with your friends." Snape insisted.

"Hermione, Professor Snape has a point. I mean we can't spend all of our time with one of our Professor's. Can you imagine what would happen if it got out that you and I are spending all this time with a Professor for no apparent reason and none of us are giving a reason? And of course it would be twisted around as to what we are doing." Harry chimed in.

"I hadn't thought of that." Hermione said realizing the logic of the possibility.

"I will leave so that the two of you can take care of what you need to here and then hang out with your friends." Snape said as he stood. "Mr. Potter, your book." Snape said as he stretched out his arm with the book.

"Professor, I know that you want to know what exactly happened or at last find out why the connection between you and Hermione is the way it is. Why not start now? No classes to day and there is the weekend to search through the book without nosey students and no interruptions…at least fewer interruptions." Harry said.

Snape gave a half smirk and nodded his head in thanks as he tucked the book inside his robes before leaving.

"Professor Snape actually thought that something was wrong?" Harry asked Hermione after he was sure that Snape had covered a distance from where they were.

"It would seem so. He was quite furious that no one was doing anything. It took me a moment to figure it out. I mean I could sense his emotions while he made his way here. And then once he was in here the look on his face, the tone of his voice and of course sensing the fury…one not knowing that I was laughing so intensely that it caused tears to pour down my face…it would seem as though I had been crying. Also as he headed this way he could sense what I was feeling. While Pomfrey was here I was nervous, anxious and a little scared to be honest. I was also worried, I remember feeling worried and I know it was my own emotion. Then out of nowhere a strong emotion, reaction to something. With everything that he was feeling from himself and sensing what I was feeling…it's not likely that he was able to sense that it was humor." Hermione answered with her usual long-winded explanation.

"True." Harry said the only thing that came to mind.

"Okay, so let's get our crap and moved back into Gryffindor House so we can then search out our friends and answer their questions. So much for skiving off today and avoiding the question squads." Hermione muttered, borderline grumbling.

Harry smirked as he shook his head while heading to his room.

It did not take the duo long to pack up their belongings since both were allowed to use magic. Once everything was packed they started to head out of their temporary living quarters and then it occurred to them that they did not know the password to gain entrance to Gryffindor House through the portrait hole.

"Wait, Pomfrey said that we could use the floo connection from here to the Gryffindor common room." Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"That's right." Harry said excitedly.

The pair each in turn flooed to the Gryffindor common room to find it void of students. It was a relief to return to Gryffindor House and not be bombarded by fellow house mates wanting to know everything that had happened the night before. Silently, Harry and Hermione headed up the staircase to the dormitories and only separating company as they reached the corridor that on one side led to the girls dormitories and the other side led to the boys dormitories.

Neither one took the time to unpack and put things away and simply dumped the bags containing their belongings and then headed back down to the common room. The duo contemplated staying inside until a fellow Gryffindor came back to get the password or just find their friends as that would guarantee their returning to the common room.

Harry and Hermione did want to hang out with their friends but yet really didn't want to go through the constant firing of questions. They were nowhere near a decision after several minutes of contemplating what to do when they heard the soft creak of the portrait swinging open. What felt like hours had only been less than a minute until they could see who had entered Gryffindor House. Harry and Hermione were consumed with relief seeing that it was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor." Hermione said happily.

"It is good see the two of you back here. When Madam Pomfrey informed me that she had released you both from her care and to all activities it felt as though Christmas came early. I can see that both of you are fine. A little nervous, but fine. I came straight here to see if you were in Gryffindor House…"

"Only because we remembered that we could use the floo to gain access to our house." Hermione explained.

"The new password is 'Merlin's legacy'." McGonagall informed the pair.

"Who came up with the password?" Harry inquired genuinely curious.

"Mr. Longbottom. The portrait is insisting that the students of Gryffindor House choose the passwords from now on. At first I wasn't so keen on the idea but then I realized how much of a work load I will not have buy the students choosing the passwords. So, I suggest that the two of you start thinking of passwords so that you are ready for when the Fat Lady calls for one of you to choose the new password. It would not go over well if you do not have something right away." McGonagall answered and explained.

"It makes sense but at the same time it sucks." Hermione stated.

"You can say that again." Harry agreed.

"Well, I will leave the two of you to do…whatever." McGonagall said as she headed out of the common room.

"As much as I would like to have a day or two before facing the masses, I'd rather get it over with as soon as possible." Harry said somewhat reluctantly.

"I suppose we should we try and find our friends." Hermione said just above a whisper.

Harry and Hermione left the confines and comforts of Gryffindor House in search of their friends. As they made their way through the castle they passed a few witches and wizards from other houses. To Hermione and Harry's surprise not one made any comments as to what could have happened last night. Though it was a surprise, the two were relieved that their house mates had the decency and courtesy to not share what they may have heard last night. They had passed a few older students from their house but couldn't remember their names. Though the few from their house stared and watched Harry and Hermione make their way along, the house mates did not ask or say a thing as they passed by them.

Though it was nearing December it wasn't too horrid outside. It was on the chilly side but no rain or snow was falling as the sky was clear with a few scattered clouds. The temperature outside demanded that one dress warmly but a jacket was not necessary.

Harry and Hermione had not gone far from the main entrance of the castle when their immediate friends quickly approached them.

"I thought that you two were discussing something with Professor Snape." Ginny said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"It was just about last night and since Pomfrey released both of us from her care he suggested that we…hang out with our friends. It's not like there isn't plenty of time to discuss what happened last night. Besides I'm sure that Dumbledore will want to discuss it as well. It makes sense to wait until Dumbledore can be present for the discussion." Harry explained mostly truthfully.

"How did all of you know that we were out here?" Hermione inquired curiously.

"A third year from Hufflepuff found us and said that the two of were heading out of the castle through the main entrance. She thought that we would want to know." Ginny answered.

"I think that Harry and Hermione would like to go somewhere to sit yet be out in the fresh, cool air after what they've been through." Fred and George said as though it should have been obvious to everyone.

Harry and Hermione only smiled as it did sound like a good idea. Though, just being outside was satisfactory enough. Hermione could have gone for a walk around the grounds now that she had no restrictions on activities. She wasn't going to argue with the twins though as it was rather thoughtful of them to suggest finding somewhere to sit out in the fresh air.

When the semi-large group stopped to hang out, Harry couldn't help but smile knowing that his dad and his friends used to hang out in the exact same spot. The smile started to fade to a look of annoyance as he remembered that it was also the same spot where his dad and friends would start to antagonize and humiliate Snape. Harry quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind and held on to better moments he could remember. He did not know if it was real or just an image he formed but in his mind he could even see at times his mum hanging out in the spot as well.

"You seem a million miles away. What are you thinking about so intensely?" Ginny inquired.

"Things from _my_ past." Harry replied as he conjured a few tree trunks had fallen over on to their sides. It was better than the alternative…sitting on the frigid ground. Harry then sat next to Ginny while the rest of the group took a seat.

"So anything happen while Harry and I were separated from everyone? I mean pertaining to Gryffindor." Hermione inquired.

"No not really. Nothing that you two haven't seen before." Neville answered.

"It's been pretty boring then." Hermione inquired in a statement kind of fashion.

"Pretty much." Ron agreed.

"Although, the rude awakening last night was a bit exciting not that any of us could actually make out the words being said." George piped in.

"I can only imagine what it all sounded like to all of you." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, well we can go into all the details another time. You both barely have been given your full freedom back. The last thing you want is to be put through an interrogation." Violet said jumping into the conversation.

"Fred, George and all of your year in Gryffindor have made it quite plain that no one is to ask either of a thing about last night for a while any way." Mercedes added.

"I just thought that Violet, Mercedes should know that something happened last night concerning the Minister." Neville sheepishly said. "I would have attempted to get a message to your…other cousin but the timing never fell right."

"Don't stress over it Neville." Harry requested. "He was there as well as his mum and best friend." Harry added.

"So, who all…never mind. We're not talking about it for a while." Ron muttered.

"Let's just not talk about it today. It's obvious that you all want to know and clearly it will be difficult if not impossible for any of you to not slip and ask something or talk about what has already been said." Hermione said with consideration of their friends in mind.

"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed. "I already promised Dobby that I would tell him what happened yesterday and intended on telling him soon. I've been thinking about telling Dobby tomorrow in the Room of Requirement." Harry informed his friends. "I promised Dobby last night after Pomfrey ran her tests." Harry added in response to an unasked question from Hermione.

"Since you'll be telling Dobby what happened…" Ginny began.

"Hermione and I will tell all of you what happened. Though my cousin and his best friend were there last night…my cousin's friend was not in the room and since he accompanied my cousin to the corridor outside the living quarters…it's only fair." Harry said in a tone that there was to be no argument.

"I think we should get going on inside, it's getting colder by the second." Hermione said while trying her hardest to not shiver from the temperatures.

"Hermione's right, it is getting colder by the second." Ginny said quickly as some were giving Hermione a concerned and worried look. "I mean haven't any of you noticed that it has become darker and in a short amount of time." Ginny added as though it should be obvious to the others. "Look up! Those clouds do not look non-threatening." Ginny said becoming angry with her brothers.

"You all should take Miss. Granger's and Miss. Weasley's advice and suggestion. It is supposed to snow this evening. It would not go well in your favor if Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger were to end up in the infirmary and so soon back in Madam Pomfrey's care." Snape snarled.

Everyone looked at Snape and missed the smirks on Hermione's and Harry's faces knowing full well why their Potions Professor was there. Harry and Hermione knew that Snape had not just stumbled upon them, he had sensed Hermione's discomfort.

"What are you all waiting for?" Snape growled. "Get moving or detention and points deducted." Snape said fiercely.

It did not take most of them to get a move on. Harry and Hermione were the only two to linger. Harry soon took off quickly at receiving a glare he thought he would never see on anyone's face aside from Voldemort when furious with his followers.

"Miss. Granger…" Snape said expectantly.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting the rest to get going and to stop worrying about me. Yes, the temperatures are dropping rapidly and I was getting a bit cold but I am capable of silently casting a warming charm." Hermione said with a smile truly grateful for his timing or well more so the connection they shared. "Professor…is everyone going to panic over every little thing that I say? I mean like just a little while ago when I suggested that we go inside as it was becoming colder by the second, the reaction everyone had. Of course with the exception of Harry and Ginny. If I cough or sneeze or get a headache, will everyone panic that I might be…oh I don't know."

"It is possible Miss. Granger, but I do not think that it will last long. With the Daily Prophet reporting about the Minister I doubt you will be subject of everyone's mind."

"I don't want that. I fear that if everyone keeps it up that I'll lose control of my magic again. And if that happens and a tear forms again…what if I am unable to fix it on my own? If I need…help again, how will it affect…"

"Relax Miss. Granger. There is no need to worry about may or may not happen." Snape said in a reassuring tone. "Miss. Granger I can assure that I'd be there to ensure that you did not lose your control again. Do not forget that I would sense it." Snape added in a whisper.

"I suppose you're right. It's hard for me to not think of possibilities that could be or happen down the road. I've always had to do what I could to try and at least be on the same page as everyone else. Most of the time I would try to be one step ahead of others just so that I could protect myself from…." Hermione trailed off as she was saying more than she had intended as well as not meaning to go the track she had begun on. "The last you said is true. Now I just need to remember that and maybe I won't stress and worry about what could come down the road."

"Now get on inside before the storm hits." Snape said with a hint of…protectiveness.

Hermione did not know how to deal with the protectiveness she heard and sensed from Snape. Instead of staring at him in disbelief, Hermione took off towards the castle in a sprint.

Severus remained out in the quickly becoming frigid air. He was confused by the protectiveness he was beginning to feel towards the witch. Snape wondered if it could have something to do with connection he had with her and he could sense what she felt. After deciding that the protectiveness was because of the connection and being able to sense what she felt, Snape headed on inside himself without any concern due to the protectiveness he was feeling towards the witch.

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. The other day (8/11/12) I stepped on the edge of a hole and rolled my right ankle. I'm on Norco and have to wear a fiberglass splint or as how other people have said 'a half cast'. The hospital said it was just twisted but I as several others think that it might be more than just a 'twist or sprain'. Tuesday I'll be going into the clinic and with any luck it is just a severe sprain and I'll have a brace instead.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.**

**I will try to make the next chapter a LONG chapter with this one being so short.**


	101. Chapter 101

**A/N: I know I said it would be a long chapter. I apologize for back to back short chapters. I reached a point with this chapter where I just had to stop. I guess I'm in a cliffie mood of sorts. Any the next chapter should be a nice long one.**

**Any way here is another chapter for August. Enjoy…**

Chapter 101

The following morning Harry woke up quite early and went ahead and got out of bed. He didn't bother with waking anyone else. Harry carefully walked through the dormitory to the bathroom to shower. After drying off and dressing, Harry quietly left the dormitory and headed on down to the common room. Harry paced for a few minutes while he thought how to get everyone to the Room of Requirement without causing a stir.

Harry headed on back upstairs to the fourth year boys dormitory. Before entering the dormitory Harry thought about casting the 'notice me not' charm when he muttered something that he could not translate into English, just like he had before. The young wizard could feel a swirl of magic encase him, engulf him. Taking a chance, Harry yelled as loud as he could and was relieved that no one came running to see what was wrong or going on. With a smile he entered the dormitory and went straight for his trunk and opened it slowly as to not make a sound as he was not sure if the spell or charm he had casted would surround other things or people. Harry pulled out some parchment and a self-inking quill and sat down on his bed. He quickly wrote a note to Ron and Neville telling them that he was going to have breakfast and then go straight to the Room of Requirement and to let Hermione and Ginny know. Harry also requested for them to let Mercedes and Violet know and to worry about the other two as he would take care of that. Once Harry finished the note he folded it up and sealed it with magic and a simple question for Ron and Neville to answer that would give them access to the note. After leaving the note next Ron's bed on the night stand, Harry once again left the dormitory. Though this time when reaching the common room Harry did not stop and continued on through the portrait hole.

Though it was awfully quite Harry enjoyed the peacefulness to it. As Harry reached the double doors to the Great Hall he could hear the faint sounds of the inhabitants of Hogwarts awaking. Without a pause Harry entered the Great Hall and as tempted to sit at a tablet that was not Gryffindor's but didn't go through with it.

'_Definitely something to do after Voldemort is finished for good but before I graduate from Hogwarts.'_ Harry thought as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

The instant Harry sat down a plate, goblet, utensils and food appeared in front of him. With a smile he loaded his plate and goblet. While Harry ate a few students began to flow into the Great Hall. By the time Harry had finished his breakfast maybe a quarter of the Great Hall had filled up. As Harry headed out he gave a glance towards the Slytherin table. Though there were a few from each year Harry didn't see Dudley or Draco.

Harry had just left the Great Hall when it hit him that he could have asked Snape if he'd pass a message on to Draco and Dudley. Not wanting to go back in and straight to the staff table to ask Snape if he could have a word in private, Harry walked a short distance away from the doors with the intention on calling Dobby for help. Before Harry could call Dobby he spotted the two Slytherin's he wanted to talk to heading towards him. Harry quickly glanced around to be sure that no one else was around or near enough to catch anything. Once sure that it would be safe to be civil, friendly towards to the Slytherin's, Harry mouthed to them to meet him in the Room of Requirement. After receiving a nod from both wizards indicating that they understood and would be there after breakfast, Harry while using secret passageways made his way to the Room of Requirement.

The silence in the air confirmed that there were no students on the seventh floor meaning that everyone else was indeed in the Great Hall having breakfast.

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Harry Potter calls Dobby." Dobby squeaked happily with wide eyes.

"As I promised you Dobby, I will be telling you what happened last night before you assisted me to bed. I'm going to go on inside the Room of Requirement. My friends, Dudley and Draco will be arriving once they have had breakfast, if for some reason they are unable to enter you can assist them or let me know so that I can open the door from inside." Harry said as though he was speaking to a witch or wizard.

"Dobby helps Harry Potter's friends." Dobby excitedly squeaked.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said before turning from the elf and pacing in front of the wall.

Harry stopped pacing and faced the wall. He watched an ornamental metal door appear on the wall and then open to allow him admittance. Harry was pleased with the setting in the room for what was to happen in the room.

The furniture looked comfortable enough to sit on for hours, for days. A couch, a love seat and a few arm-chairs sat in a half-moon shape. In the middle of the half-moon shape on the floor was a coffee table. The floor space between the coffee table and furniture was lined with a fluffy carpet that looked soft and warm. Straight across from the furniture a roaring fire flickered in the fireplace giving off just the right amount of warmth.

Harry closed the door and took a seat on the couch. He wasn't sitting right in the middle, just a little off to one side. Harry figured that Hermione would be on his other side leaving the middle of the couch in between them.

Several minutes passed before anyone began to arrive. Harry was pleased that everyone arrived in waves. The twins were the first to arrive. Hermione, Ron and Neville were the next to arrive. Ginny, Violet and Mercedes followed not long after. Draco and Dudley arrived last with Dobby.

Harry and Hermione began with when the Minister had shown up and forced his way in and demanded to talk to them. Hermione went on and explained what happened from her point of view once Harry had placed a strong, powerful body-bind on her and the protection shields around her. Harry described the magic that was uncontrollably bubbling out of Hermione. After a short pause, Dudley told everyone in the room how he couldn't sleep and new something wasn't right, something was wrong. Draco quickly spoke up to explain how he happened to end up in the hall outside the door. Dudley then continued with how he and his mum had helped Harry.

Through the explanation not one mentioned anything about the connection that formed between Hermione and Snape. Now was not the time to do so but maybe sometime down the road if even then. For now Harry and Hermione were just going to let time run its course.

Harry and Hermione started to feel a little uncomfortable from the looks they were receiving from Ginny, Dudley and Draco. It was obvious that three knew that there was something else they were saying. No one brought it up to Harry and Hermione's relief. Though they did know that it would only be a matter of time until they are questioned about what they hadn't divulged.

"As much as we would like to hang out more…" Fred began.

"We have to go." George finished.

"Go and do what?" Ron asked indignantly as if his brothers' leaving was an insult directed at him alone.

"That would be our business." Fred replied.

"And none of yours." George added.

"Ron it doesn't matter. I have no problem with your twin brothers bailing on us." Harry said jokingly.

"Nor do I have a problem with their departure." Hermione said with a smile and laughter in her eyes.

"Unfortunately I have to leave as well. I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall. I've been having some problems with Transfiguration and she agreed to help." Violet said reluctantly.

"I also have to go. No problems with classes, unless you count the detention to serve. I was a little clumsy last week in Potions and…well let me just say that I made a mess. Also, I sort of blew up at Professor Snape." Mercedes said sheepishly.

"I hate to say it but, I must be going as well. Snape gave me some extra work to do for Potions. I don't know how I am going to memorize and actually retain what I am supposed to memorize. He is giving me until the last class before the Christmas Holiday." Neville said with a slight tremble.

"Maybe we should have waited until everyone didn't have a scheduled engagement elsewhere." Harry teasingly said.

The twins headed out dragging Ron with them. Violet, Mercedes and Neville all left at the same time leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Ginny, Dudley and Draco. Dobby followed shortly after they left.

"What is it that the both of you are not telling?" Ginny, Dudley and Draco asked at the same time.

"Yes, there is something that Hermione and I are not sharing with everyone." Harry said confirming that they were keeping something from everyone but avoiding answering the question.

"Harry…I think it would be okay to tell these three. I mean you don't want to keep anything from Ginny, though I am sure that since it has to do with me that you could slide on not telling her. I'd feel really bad about it. And Dudley is our cousin, he's family. And I know we…I can trust Draco." Hermione said with confidence radiating off of her and obviously reflecting in her voice. "There is no way that I'll tell Ron…at least not now. Maybe in ten years, if even then."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ginny blurted out.

"It's your call Hermione. As you said it has to do with you." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Professor Snape and I now have a connection. It was only supposed to make us a bit more aware of each other but, we are sensing what the other one is feeling. If I feel distressed he will sense it." Hermione said surprising in a summarized way.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Did something not go as it was supposed to?" Dudley asked with a hint of concern and a dash of worry.

"We don't know and we're trying to figure that out. Professor Snape is going through the book to see if there might be something in there to explain in more detail as to why we can sense what the other feels. I don't think that the effects were supposed to happen so soon. At least that's the impression I get from Professor Snape anyway." Hermione explained in answer to Neville's question. "As for why…again we don't know. The how…well, it is tied in somehow with the lent magic and the magic that transferred to replenish."

"You said that you can sense what the other feels. Do you know the cause as to why the other feels a certain way?" Draco inquired.

"No, we can just sense what the other feels. Sometimes it's faint but other times it can be rather strong."

"You don't suppose that this connection could become stronger? I mean to the point of actually knowing why the other feels a one way or another." Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know. It could happen but I'd rather not think about it." Hermione said feeling a little uncomfortable with the idea that the connection could become stronger to the point of knowing why she or Snape feels one way or another.

"I know that the Room of Requirement doesn't show on the Marauder's Map and depending on how one words things; other people cannot gain access to the Room of Requirement. Dobby can come and go as he pleases. With this connection…do you think that Snape can still sense what you are feeling while here?"

"That, Ginny, is a good question." Harry said.

"It doesn't seem like it. I'm not sensing anything from him. Some of the emotions I've had though not letting them show…if Professor Snape could sense it I guarantee you that he'd be reacting and I'd sense it. Although the room could be dulling what I feel."

"Or what you are feeling isn't as strong as you think. Besides I don't think that you've really paid much attention to what could be going on elsewhere." Harry suggested.

"You have a couple good points there." Hermione said softly.

"Hold on…Harry, you and Hermione are best friends with Ron. Why keep this from him at all?" Dudley asked curiously and confused.

"He'd flip out." Ginny answered. "My brother is giving you a chance because you are Harry and Hermione's cousin by blood and giving Draco a chance because…actually I don't know why. Regardless he's giving you and Draco a chance. Ron is quite adamant on refusing to give Professor Snape a chance or cut him some slack."

"But, Ron hasn't said anything…"

"Hermione, you and Harry haven't been around. If either of you could hear him sometimes. Don't ask me what he says because I will not repeat it."

"What does Ron have against my Godfather?"

"Slytherin to put it bluntly. So, if Ron knew about this connection between Hermione and Snape, knowing my brother he would turn it around into something disgusting."

"My Godfather would not go after a witch that is underage or a student." Draco said defensively.

"We know that Draco." Ginny said in a calming tone. "Ron can be a daft stubborn idiot sometimes."

Suddenly there was a 'pop' sound. The group of five flinched and looked in the direction of where the sound came from. In front of the door to the room stood a terrified and shaking Dobby.

"Dobby what's wrong" Harry asked concerned as he briskly crossed the room to the elf.

Hermione gasped as she was overcome with enrage and worry emotions.

"E-elder M-Malfoy…" Dobby stuttered terror evident in the elf's voice.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked in a slightly higher pitched tone than normal.

"I…I'm fine. Snape is rather enraged and worried about something." Hermione said breathily.

"Dobby are you saying that Lucius Malfoy is here or at least was here?" Harry calmly asked the elf though inside Harry was not feeling anything near calm.

"Dobby not knowing Harry Potter." Dobby replied in a shaky voice.

"Did Lucius argue with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, he did."

"Did Professor Snape send you here?"

"Asked Dobby to find Godson."

"Dobby." Draco said in a flat tone. "I'm not going anywhere unless I know without a doubt that he's not here anymore." Draco said firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Dobby come over here with us." Hermione said as soothingly as she could muster while trying desperately to shake the emotions she was sensing from Snape.

Dobby slowly with wobbly legs walked over to Hermione and the rest of the group.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna see if Lucius is still on grounds and if at all possible let Snape know that Draco is safe from Lucius' wrath." Harry said as he left the Room of Requirement before anyone could try to talk him out of it.

The first place Harry went was to his room in Gryffindor House to retrieve the Marauder's Map. Just as before the name 'Amon Velius' was represented by a black dot and no sign of Lucius Malfoy. Harry remained where he was as the map showed that Amon Velius was still with Snape in the Potions classroom. After about twenty minutes and nothing had changed on the map, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak, draped the cloak around him while clutching the map and headed out of Gryffindor House to the Potions classroom.

Halfway to the Potions classroom Harry slowed down and checked the Marauder's Map to see the dot representing Amon Velius in the hall walking away from the classroom and in the opposite direction of Harry. The young wizard sighed as he had wanted to see the human form of the dot on the map. Harry was not going to head back to the Room of Requirement just yet as he had to have something to report, in a sense. Harry pulled off the cloak and stowed it away after clearing the map of its contents.

Harry was almost to the door to the Potions classroom when Snape walked out looking annoyed, furious and worried. Harry wasn't sure if he should continue on and attempt to talk to the wizard. But, he knew he had to take the chance.

"Professor." Harry called out to get the attention of Snape.

"Mr. Potter, now isn't exactly a good time." Snape said in a soft growl.

"I know where your Godson is." Harry said in hopes that Snape would talk to him.

"I think we should not be in the corridor." Snape said without a growl as he held open the door to the classroom.

Harry walked into the classroom ahead of Snape.

"I know this is off topic, but didn't you have a detention to see to?"

"I arranged for Professor Flitwick see to the detention." Snape answered indifferently. "You said that you know where Draco is."

"Yes, he's in the Room of Requirement with Dudley and Hermione. And Draco is not leaving until he knows for sure that his father is no longer on grounds."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Sir…I don't mean to be intrusive but was Draco's father here a moment ago?"

"Didn't the elf Dobby find you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Lucius Malfoy was indeed here a moment ago." Snape said with and odd look on his face.

"This is going to sound crazy but, has Mr. Malfoy been acting strange? Is he extremely different compared to shortly after Draco was born?"

"And why would you be asking me that?"

"I'd rather not say right now. I have a suspicion but don't want it to appear as though I am making an accusation."

"You suspect that maybe Lucius isn't actually who he seems to be?" Snape asked with a gut feeling.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered choosing to be as completely honest as he was comfortable with. "I haven't mentioned a thing to Draco about it." Harry quickly added.

"I agree with you, on both accounts Mr. Potter. I thought that something was quite un-Lucius but today…that was not Lucius Malfoy." Snape confided in Harry.

"Professor…the next time _Lucius Malfoy_ is on grounds could you possibly find a way to let me know shortly after he meets with you?"

"Might I ask why?"

"I have this map that shows everyone on grounds with the exception of the Room of Requirement. I just…I need to be sure of something. Whatever I discover at that time I will talk to you first."

"If I am able to do so without it being noticeable I will inform you the next time I see him, whoever he is."

"With any luck we'll know something before the Christmas holidays." Harry muttered.

"Indeed." Snape agreed.

"Professor, have you had an opportunity to look through the book yet? I know you haven't had the book long…"

"Not as much of an opportunity as I would have preferred."

"You could be searching the book now…I will be on my way then." Harry said as he turned and then bolted out of the classroom. He could almost swear that he could hear the sound of laughter.

Harry continued to move through the castle at nearly a run. At hearing the obvious sounds of Filch, Harry quickly slipped through one of the secret passageways. While in the passageway Harry checked the map to see where he was exactly and to be certain that the dot representing the name Amon Velius was indeed no longer on grounds. Harry spent quite a bit of time checking the map for Amon Velius. The wizard Harry was looking for did not seem to be anywhere and then for a second Harry saw the name of said wizard. With how the dot blipped off the map, Harry knew that whoever Amon Velius is had reached a Disapparition point and disapperated. Harry then checked to see where he was. Realizing that he was about to pass an entrance/exit for the seventh floor he quickly cleared the map once again and stepped out into the corridor not noticing that Hermione would be right about where the entrance/exit was.

Hermione jumped and shrieked as she clutched her chest. Dobby suddenly appeared in front of Hermione ready to attack whoever had caused the witch such a fright.

"Firstly, Hermione I truly am sorry for giving you such a fright. I certainly did not mean to do that." Harry said with regret in his voice. "And Dobby I am really pleased with you for protecting Hermione." Harry said honestly.

Dobby's eyes suddenly opened as wide as they could as his ears drooped along his face. Hermione was still clutching her chest and breathing a bit heavily. Harry quickly spun around with his wand drawn.

"Professor." Harry said surprised as he had not thought about a certain Professor showing up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Snape bellowed demandingly.

"It's my fault sir. I gave Hermione a fright. To her I appeared out of nowhere or well someone appeared out of nowhere." Harry explained with a pained expression. "I did not mean to…I didn't see her name on the map that I have. I feel terrible."

"Miss. Granger are you alright?" Snape asked ignoring Harry's explanation though he had heard it.

"Fine…I'm fine Professor. To be honest right now it has more to do with shock and relief than it is fright." Hermione answered breathlessly.

"Hermione…" Harry said a little confused as to what she was talking about.

"I kept control of my magic." Hermione said as though it was plainly obvious. "Wait…my magical signature must have recognized Harry's and the blood relation so though I did get a fright I had to have known that it was Harry stepping out of the wall. It makes perfect sense." Hermione thought out loud. "At least to me it makes perfect sense anyway." Hermione added as she realized Harry and Snape had heard her.

"It makes perfect sense." Harry agreed.

"That it does." Snape also agreed. "It is known that one's magical signature will recognize a blood relative though it is rare. But then again you both are descendants of Morgan le Fay, plus Mr. Potter you are also a descendant of Merlin." Snape explained.

"Sorry to have caused you and concern Professor." Hermione said softly, nervously.

"No need to apologize Miss. Granger." Snape with a hint of exasperation. "It is to be expected with the connection. Now, I shall leave the two of to continue to entertain your friends." Snape said with finality and turned in a billow of black cloak and walked away.

"Dobby returns to young former master now." The elf said before vanishing with a pop.

"I have to talk to you without anyone else around." Harry said slightly desperate.

"Just one problem Hermione, how do we persuade…them to leave without any of them realizing that there is something else that I am keeping from them?" Harry asked.

"No idea. We'll figure out something. It's obvious that you want to talk to me privately now, but you might have to wait until later."

"I realize that and unfortunately I will probably have to wait longer than I want to." Harry said in defeat.

Harry and Hermione started walking at a fast pace to the door to the Room of Requirement. Neither wanted to cause the three inside to ask questions as to what took them so long to return. Slightly nervously they entered the Room of Requirement.

"Is _he_ gone?" Draco asked not caring that fear was rolling off of him.

"He has indeed left the grounds."

"Dobby takes young Malfoy and friend Dudley to Slytherin House. No one there now." Dobby offered.

"Thank you Dobby." Draco said as he stood up and took the offered hand from the elf.

Dudley quickly stood, moved over where Draco and Dobby were and took Dobby's free hand. A second later both Slytherin boys were gone.

"I'm heading down to lunch, I didn't eat much at breakfast. I'm about as hungry as Ron is all the time." Ginny said as she left the Room of Requirement.

"Well, that was easy." Hermione said with a small smirk. "So, what do have to talk to me about?"

"Amon Velius and Lucius Malfoy." Harry replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Harry why are you still stressing on this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not stressing about it Hermione. I haven't thought about the Amon and Lucius thing for a while now. Dobby said that Snape and Lucius were arguing. The map showed the name Amon Velius with Snape. Though I did not get to see the wizard I did talk to Snape. Snape does not think that we have been seeing and dealing with Lucius."

"So this Amon Velius is Polyjuiced as Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said as a statement and not a question. "Um…Harry…where is Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked as a thought popped into her mind and it wasn't a good thought.

"Before trying to figure out the question to that I have to see with my own eyes. Actually seeing this person as Malfoy Sr. is important and crucial. I have to have the proof before I go saying anything to anyone." Harry answered though not the answer that was needed.

"You have a point there. But, how are you going to be able to see Lucius Malfoy, if it is him?"

"Snape is going to do his best to let me know the next time he sees this so called Lucius on grounds again. Needless to say I will be keeping my cloak and the map on me at all times. In fact, I would appreciate it if you make sure that I don't leave Gryffindor Tower without them."

"I promise to make sure that you have your cloak and the map before even leaving our common room." Hermione assured Harry.

"Thank you. I just want to find out as soon as possible so that I can put this behind me. If it is indeed Lucius Malfoy I will drop it. If it turns out that it is not…well, I'll-we'll deal with it for should that bridge appear."

"Lunch now then?"

"Lunch."

xxxXXXxxx

As the days passed there had been no sign of Lucius Malfoy in the flesh or any signs of Amon Velius on the map. Harry still kept his cloak and the map on him. He wanted to be sure that he was ready for when he received the notification of Lucius on grounds. And in the event that Snape was unable to send word that Lucius was on campus Harry would have the map to let him know.

Harry was about to give up on finding out the truth about Amon Velius and Lucius Malfoy as the term came to a close. The Christmas Holidays had begun and with reluctance Harry headed down to the Great Hall with his house mates for the feast. There was an upside to the upcoming holiday even if he didn't find out what he wanted to. Hardly any students would be on grounds for the holiday as their families would want them home for the holiday. They, meaning Harry, Hermione and Snape would be able to search through the book and if able or necessary cross reference books in the school library or Snape's personal library. With everything that had gone on and the latest subject on mind, Harry forgot that no one would be leaving Hogwarts for the holiday. And add in the fact that he had not seen anyone from the visiting schools the past several days.

Though Harry wasn't paying much attention to the Great Hall full to beyond capacity, he had a feeling that there was something he was missing. A gut feeling that told him that he was missing something. While lost in thought about other things, Harry sat next to Ginny and stared at the table with a blank expression on his face.

"Now that everyone is here, I have a few announcements to make before filling our bodies with food and drink." Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall getting the undivided attention from all. "Firstly, on Christmas night there will be a Yule Ball from eight in the evening to midnight. It the Yule Ball is tradition during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fourth years and up are allowed to attend, now those allowed may ask a younger student to go to the Ball with them. Hogwarts students are to meet with their Head of House after dinner in their houses for more instruction and warning. Secondly, I ask you to forgive me. Due to a few situations the schedule for the Tournament had not been posted as it had to be revised in order for all Champions to compete. The first task will take place on the twenty-first of January. After lunch the Champions will remain in the Great Hall and escorted to where you will need to be. At that time you will be informed of what you will need to do to complete the task. Lastly all Champions will be excluded from exams as the Tournament will be enough of a load to deal with. I wish all the Champions the best of luck. With that out of the way let the feast begin."

The finest china with gold trim appeared on the tables as well as crystal goblets with a gold trim on the top. Silver utensils and severing utensils were available or in certain dishes to enable the students to school out what they wanted. A variety of different dishes from around the world appeared and weighted down the tables which groaned and creaked in protest. As far as the beverages were concerned one only had to make a simple request and the goblets would only fill with what was requested providing it was age appropriate.

The sound of chatter, silverware scraping on plates, goblets being set down on the table and chatter in various volumes filled the Great Hall. As the stomachs filled the noise and chatter slowly dissipated and the Great Hall began to empty.

xxxXXXxxx

All Harry wanted to do was to go straight to bed but knew that it would be a while before he could do that. It was quite loud in the common room as everyone was talking nearly at once about the upcoming Yule Ball. Harry wasted no time and went straight for the stairs leading up to the dormitories and sat down. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville followed suit.

Harry really didn't listen to McGonagall as she went over everything she expected of them from behavior to attire. Harry could hear her speak but didn't catch a single word until they were dismissed to bed and wasted not one second to quickly head up the stairs. Once reaching the main dormitory floor Harry stopped and waited for the rest to catch up to him. Hermione, Ron and Neville went on past and on to their dormitory.

"Sorry for the instant departure…"

"Not necessary Harry. I'm sure that you're tired and just want to get some sleep." Ginny said cutting Harry off.

"That and there's something on my mind. I promise to tell you in time. There's quite a bit to piece together first otherwise I'd tell you now. Yes, Hermione knows…"

"I understand why you shared whatever is on your mind with Hermione. She will after all ensure that you're not spending all of your time thinking about it."

"I would be honored if you would go to the Ball with me Miss. Weasley." Harry said with a smile and laughter in his eyes.

"Of course I will go to the Ball with you Mr. Potter." Ginny said with a faint chuckle.

"I will see you tomorrow Ginny." Harry said with a promise in his voice.

"I will see you tomorrow. Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny."

The two went in different directions for the night.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry grudgingly opened his eyes. He had wanted to sleep in but mostly he wanted to continue the dream he was having. Harry fumbled his around until his fingertips made contact with his glasses. He grasped his glasses and put them on so he could see what horrid time it was. Harry groaned at seeing that was only 7:30 in the morning. Knowing he would not be able to get back to sleep he reluctantly got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to shower figuring that he might as well shower and dress for the day. It was a small consolation that he did not have to wear his school clothes.

Once dressed Harry made to leave the dormitory but turned around and grabbed the map and invisibility cloak.

While sitting on one of the couches in front of the fireplace Harry searched the map for someone in particular. His eyes froze as he saw the name Amon Velius next to Severus Snape in Snape's Head of House office. Harry quickly folded the map and put in a pocket and threw the cloak over himself before sprinting out of Gryffindor House. He continued the sprint all through the castle until he reached his destination. Harry was delighted that the door was not completely closed. Not that he wanted to know what was being said…he just needed to be sure of the voices inside. Quickly pulling out the map Harry checked it. Sure enough there were three dots, his name, Snape's name and Amon Velius. Harry stared at the names for a moment to be sure he was really seeing what was before his eyes.

Harry was snapped out of his staring at hearing the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked back at the map and while still hearing the voice of Lucius Malfoy and Snape's voice, plus Snape addressing the wizard in the office with him as Lucius, the map indicated that Amon Velius instead of Lucius Malfoy was in the office with Snape. Harry barely caught the sound of footsteps and quickly leaped out of the way just as the door flew open to see Lucius Malfoy leave angrily. Harry quickly looked at the map to see the dot with the name Amon Velius retreating, when he looked up Harry's eyes saw the form of Lucius Malfoy. Harry repeatedly in quick repetition looked back down at the map and back up to the retreating wizard's form.

**A/N: Reactions? Thoughts? Comments? Anything?**


	102. Chapter 102

**A/N: I finally have the long chapter I have been intending on writing. The chapter itself is 13,609 words! Hmmm…another chapter posted in August. I'm on a roll… **

**I apologize now if this chapter seems rushed or area's that were glossed over. My mind was going nonstop and it was difficult to keep up with typing, I'm not sure if I succeeded in keeping up.**

**One last thing…Tala Prince you are amazing! I know this chapter was a 'fill in the blanks' and I greatly appreciate your patience and willingness to proofread for me and to fill in the blanks. Hopefully in future chapters there won't be many blank spots to fill in. You have been a great and tremendous help.**

**Shadowz101…thank you for your comments as they have helped and have given me something to keep in mind for future chapters of this story as well as for other stories that I am also working on.**

**Okay I get it…on with the story…..**

Chapter 102

"Merlin! I was right." Harry softly whispered. He knew that Snape was right as well.

Harry quickly took off at a run to the seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement. He had to something to figure out first and then he would go to Snape. Harry did not slow down and nearly ran into the blank wall. He skidded to a stop and then paced back and forth three times thinking _'I need a safe, secure and protected place for an adult wizard that needs medical attention'_.

Harry stopped pacing and opened his eyes to see a door in the middle of what was once a blank wall. The door reminded Harry of a Hospital, Muggle and Magical alike. Wasting no more time, Harry quickly opened and walked through the door. There was a small lounger type of couch, a gurney, a fireplace with a low fire burning to just keep the chill of the cold air from soaking bone deep. There were several portraits along the walls that gave off a safe, serene and tranquil atmosphere. The last Harry noticed were the most basic supplies; water, pain relieving potion, various different slaves that Harry had no clue as to what each was for, bandaging and things Harry didn't know what they were or what for.

"DOBBY!" Harry called desperately.

-POP-

"What do Harry Potter need Dobby to do?"

"Dobby, I need you to answer some questions that I know will make you uncomfortable and I apologize for that ahead of time. It is extremely important that I ask the questions and get answers. Depending on your answers, I might have a favor to ask you that I am sure will be frightening."

"Ask Dobby questions."

"Do you know the entire layout of Malfoy Manor?"

"Dobby does." The elf answered with a slight tremble.

"So you know every inch of the Manor including any and all secret rooms?"

"Dobby does, Harry Potter. Dobby knowings everythings about Malfoy Manor."

"Okay, now I have a favor to ask you. Dobby, I need you to go to Malfoy Manor and check every single centimeter of the place. Especially all secret and hidden rooms."

"Why Dobby needings to do? Dobby checkings for what?"

"Not what but who. The who is a wizard not a what and he will be in bad shape and in desperate need of medical attention. It is extremely important for you to find this wizard and bring him here to this room. I will be here most of the day.

Even if I am not here bring the wizard here and then find me. But, do not say anything about the wizard you will have brought here. I will know what it is about and will meet you here right away. Can you do this, Dobby?" Harry calmly asked with a very serious timber to his voice.

"Who's this wizard Dobby lookings for?"

"Your former Master, Lucius Malfoy. The wizard that has been around for years is not Lucius Malfoy and instead an impersonator. Dobby…"

"Dobby beings scared but Dobby finds old Master and brings here."

"Thank you Dobby and I know that Narcissa and Draco will be eternally grateful for your assistance and especially Lucius."

Dobby gave Harry a low bow and then was gone a second later. Harry considered leaving the Room of Requirement and informing his friends that were in Gryffindor House or wait. After serious consideration, Harry chose to remain in the room and would explain everything later.

As lunch was coming to a close Harry was feeling quite hungry. He nearly called Dobby but stopped himself in time as to not interrupt Dobby's lifesaving search. Harry mentally kicked himself as he should have thought of Kreacher first. After shaking his head, Harry called for Kreacher.

"Master Harry calls Kreacher." The elf said in a raspy voice while giving the wizard a low formal bow.

"Kreacher I would be eternally grateful if you would please bring me something to eat and drink. I would have gone to lunch and would go now, but I have to stay here as it is important. An adult wizard's life depends on it."

"Kreacher return with food for Master Harry." Kreacher said respectfully. Though the elf wanted to know what wizard's life depended on his Master Harry remaining in the strange room, Kreacher knew that it was not his place to question any Master or Mistress. Mainly since his Master Sirius and Master Harry had not given the elf direct permission to ask them any question that came to mind.

Kreacher returned to the room so quickly that it did not seem like the elf had even left. It was plain as day to Harry that Kreacher had left as the elf had quite a bit of food with him. Harry could hardly see more than Kreacher's legs and feet and the very tips of the elf's ears.

"Kreacher that is a lot of food." Harry said in shock but not in a reprimanding tone.

"Master Harry tell Kreacher he has to remain in strange room…a wizard's life depends on it. Kreacher bring Master Harry food to for many meals."

"Thank you Kreacher. I had not thought about that. It could take a while before the wizard is brought here."

"Master Harry need Kreacher for more?"

"Not at the moment, but if I am in need of your excellent service I will call."

Kreacher actually smiled and filled with a joy that one of his Master's had given him the highest praise known to elves. After a moment longer, Kreacher returned to Grimmauld Place.

Harry passed the time thinking about a lot of things. His mind couldn't stay on just one thing, things kept coming to mind and it was becoming aggravating to say the least. It wasn't until his stomach started grumbling that Harry's mind closed off all the thoughts. Harry did not feel like getting up so he summoned the food and beverage to him.

Harry had just finished his dinner when a popping, cracking noise echoed throughout the room. Harry also heard whimpering and groaning. He quickly turned around to see Dobby with a frightened look on the elf's face and in Dobby's eyes. Harry then noticed the form of a man near the elf.

The man looked quite ragged, pale almost ashen and rather frail as though he hadn't had a decent meal in at least a decade. The man's hair was wild, bushy almost and sparse and the color had an iridescent but clear appearance. The man's eyes were glassy and hazy looking in the dim light from the nearly dying fire. There were several bruises, cuts, scars, scrapes and other wounds covering all skin that was exposed. The clothes were dusty, grimy, wrinkled and looked and smelled as though the clothes had been on the man for a really long time.

When the man groaned again, Harry sprang into action. As he ran towards the man and Dobby, Harry summoned a pain relieving potion. The instant Harry reached the man he carefully poured the contents into the man's mouth. A few minutes after Harry administered the potion the man's groaning subsided. Harry levitated the man and floated him over to a gurney that the room had provided. Harry was not sure what to do next so he conjured a chair, placed close to the gurney and sat down and watched the man.

The seconds ticked by turning into minutes, the minutes turned into hours. Harry had fallen asleep in the chair. His body was leaning to the left side of the chair, his head hung at an odd angle. Harry had been a sleep for quite a few hours having fallen asleep around 2:00 AM and it was now nearing noon.

"Harry Potter." Dobby croaked as he gently shook the wizard.

Dobby had to repeat Harry's name several times as well as gently shake the wizard before the wizard returned to consciousness.

Harry moaned and groaned as he sat up. His joints and muscles were stiff, sore and tight due to how he had slept and where. For a second Harry was quite confused as to where he was and why and then the tone of urgency in the elf's voice processed. Harry blinked several times and then quickly reached the gurney.

"Sir…"

"The light hurts." The man said in a low, soft scratchy, hoarse voice.

Harry quickly dimmed the lighting until the wizard was able to open his eyes and keep them open.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who came for me? Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter and you are in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Before I answer the how and who questions, I have some of my own."

The wizard nodded in understanding as well as giving Harry the go ahead.

"What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxis Malfoy."

"I am sorry for this, but I will need you to prove it."

"I am married to Narcissa formerly Black, we have a son named Draco Abraxis Malfoy. Narcissa and I were going to have another baby after Draco, we were hoping for a girl. Before I could find out and act accordingly I was attacked. I do not know how much time had passed but by the time regained consciousness I was in one of the cellars and…the things I heard happening to my family…"

Harry gave the man saying that his name was Lucius Malfoy some water with a little something extra, something to coat and sooth the man's throat.

"Unfortunately I need more information. I will ask a question and depending on your answer I will or won't know if you are telling me the truth."

The man nodded in response instead of speaking.

"What relationship did your family have with Harrison and Elizabeth?"

"My father and Grandfather had a contract with the Potter family as the Potter's owns Malfoy Manor and the property the Manor rests on. After Harrison and Elizabeth passed either my father or Grandfather stopped making payments on the house and property and by the time I became the Head of the Malfoy family no adult Potter was around to take over. And by then the payments were severely behind. I did not then nor do I now know how to bring the payments current."

"Thank you Merlin." Harry softly breathed out. "Mr. Malfoy, I discovered that someone has been using polyjuice to portray you. I recently acquired the concrete proof I needed and called Dobby to find you and bring you here. I would tell you more about your family but I think first a Healer is in order. Relax, I will not move you. I will have to leave so that I can bring Madam Pomfrey to you."

"Dobby stays here and making sure you's okay while Harry Potter is gone."

"Thank you Dobby." Lucius said almost too low for anyone to hear.

"I will make it quick, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said as he headed towards the door and paused.

"Kreacher." Harry called urgently.

-POP-

"Master Harry requires Kreacher' help?"

"Yes and it is really important." Harry said and then added quietly, "I need you to go to Potter Manor and find Muri and then bring her here. I need her to do something for me."

"Kreacher bring Muri to Master Harry."

About a minute later Kreacher had returned with Muri.

"Kreacher tell Muri that Master Harry needs Muri."

"It is true Muri. The wizard over there needs to be bathed, clothed in fresh clean clothes, injuries need at least basic treatment and most importantly, Muri, I need you to document everything, every bruise, cut, gash and scar visible regardless of how much the old injury has healed. And lastly, neither of you are to tell anyone about the wizard on the gurney or anything that happens or is said in this room. Kreacher please assist Muri with anything she needs."

"Muri do as Master says. Muri would like Kreacher's help."

"Kreacher will help Muri any way Kreacher can."

Harry did not have to verify that Kreacher and Muri would keep everything to do with Lucius Malfoy a secret. He knew that they wouldn't and trusted both elves. Harry then left the Room of Requirement to get help.

Once Harry stood in the corridor and securely closed the door, he took off in a dead run through the castle towards the infirmary. As he reached the doors to the infirmary, Harry skidded to stop. Harry quickly went further down the hall until he found Snape.

"Mr. Potter what could possibly bring…Potter…"

"A few questions sir and then I will tell you what I have discovered and have done."

"Waste no more time Mr. Potter."

"Who the bloody hell is Amon Velius? And what happened that now has you questioning Lucius Malfoy?"

"How do you know that name?" Snape said gravely and pale as can be.

"Bloody hell! It's that bad? I'll answer that question after you answer my other question, sir."

"Back when the Malfoy's were expecting their first child Lucius confided in me. It seems he had known for a while that I had a change of view on things. Lucius informed me that if a baby girl was born to him and his wife they were going to flee and go into hiding.

"Lucius was prepared to have his left arm amputated at his elbow if need be to ensure that his family would be safe. I had told him to give me a little time to see if there something else I could do. He changed, he was different. I didn't get the opportunity to tell him that Dumbledore had made arrangements for him and his family for should he need it regardless of a boy or girl born to them."

"Narcissa and Draco have been abused by Amon Velius just as you have been arguing with Amon Velius. Confirmation in a sense landed in my lap that Lucius Malfoy has not been out in the open for at least a decade. I know the exact location of Lucius Malfoy.

I called upon Dobby to help out. Lucius Malfoy at this moment is in the Room of Requirement and in desperate need of a Healer. I promised you that I would I tell you first. I am now going to retrieve Madam Pomfrey and take her to the Room of Requirement. You are more than welcome…no that I could stop you though…not that I would for that matter." Harry said prior to leaving Snape sitting in his chair dumbfounded.

Harry quickly left and ran back towards the infirmary. He did not stop and slow down but barged into the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter, this is the infirmary and you do not just barge in like…"

"Madam Pomfrey, I apologize for the unacceptable intrusion but it is a matter of life and death. I would bet my Gringotts Vault's that it is a matter of life and death. I desperately need to follow me to somewhere within Hogwarts. Please do not ask me any questions as I am afraid I will not be able to answer them at the moment." Harry said pleadingly.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I will follow you. Fortunately, I have no patients to tend to at the moment." Poppy said knowing that the wizard was not lying and she truly did feel as though someone's life was in the balance.

Poppy moved as fast as she could to keep up with Harry. As they blew through the doors to the infirmary they nearly bowled over and through Snape. Snape did not say a word as it was not necessary to do so. Harry knew exactly why Snape was there.

Despite the fact that Harry did not use any of the passageways, the trio reached the seventh floor in next to no time. As they stood facing a blank wall, Harry glanced around in case someone was near and would hear what he was going to tell Pomfrey. Though Harry did not see any extra witches or wizards around he still wasn't quite comfortable saying anything just yet. Harry quickly, silently casted _'Homenum revelio'_ when nothing happened Harry then casted _'Muffliato'_, silently of course.

"Sorry about all of this, Madam Pomfrey but I have to be sure that we are not overheard. There is a wizard that is in desperate need of medical attention and I have no doubt that his life depends on it. Before I reveal to you the identity of the wizard there's something that has to be explained.

Though the wizard needs medical attention and his life very well may depend on it, what I have to explain is important. It will enable to tend to him more efficiently. For the past twelve and a half to thirteen years this wizard has been held captive in his own home…" Harry began as gently as he could and without being insensitive. He only paused due to the intake of breath of Snape had taken and the murderous look in his eyes.

"Continue, Mr. Potter." Snape demanded.

"He has also been tortured throughout the time he has been held captive. And I have no doubt that he was kept in a dark room. There wasn't much light…but it caused him severe pain though he only said that it hurt. He has several injuries some are fairly recent and by the looks of some of the scars…a decade or so old. He's…"

"Mr. Potter, I realize that this wizard is and has been severely injured…I must insist that you give me his name. I will let you finish explaining his condition and what you have done so far to help him."

"Just keep in mind that I have already said that the wizard has been held captive in a dark room in his own home for a little more than a decade. The wizard's name is Lucius Malfoy."

"If Lucius Malfoy has been as you say…then who is the one..?"

"Amon Velius had been using polyjuice for the past decade or so to maintain the appearance of Lucius Malfoy."

"Why is that name frighteningly familiar? I know I have heard that name before." Poppy muttered with a faraway look on her face giving the impression that she was in deep thought.

"Professor…"

"Amon Velius was the only Death Eater that was in the inner circle…the true inner circle. Most of…the Dark Lord's ideals came from Amon. The Dark Lord did, however, downgraded most if not all of Amon's suggestions, ideas and ideals. No one ever considered the possibility of going up against Amon. In all honesty, Amon was and is the one that we all feared and not the Dark Lord's wrath.

There were quite a few things that went on in Amon's mind that made the Dark Lord ill and cringe at times. I know all of this as I was second behind Amon. I, as well as all Death Eaters, believed that Amon had been eliminated by the Dark Lord. All could sense that Amon wanted to overthrow the Dark Lord so that he, Amon, could take over." Snape explained as much as he was willing to explain.

Harry and Poppy could tell there was quite a lot more to Amon Velius but knew to not push Snape for more information.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, what else do I need to know about Lucius' condition?" poppy

"He's extremely pale, his hair is an iridescent color but yet clear, his eyes are watery and like a hazy film of some sort. He's extremely thin and clearly dehydrated. When Dobby first returned with Lucius…Lucius looked like someone straight out of a Muggle concentration camp. All I have done is given Lucius pain relieving potions. I have no clue as to what anything else is.

I summoned Kreacher to get Muri and bring her here. Muri is a house elf…one of my house elves. Before leaving, I told Muri and Kreacher to carefully clean Lucius up and to put him in different clothing as well as to tend to some of the wounds…just basics and for Muri to document every single wound, every wound regardless of the state of healing or healed." Harry quickly explained.

"He's going to need quite a bit. I will do all that I can to help Lucius Malfoy. I will tell you now that he should be treated at St. Mungo's, but he will remain here in my infirmary. I realize the safety issue that is in play concerning Lucius Malfoy." Poppy said with a sincere note in her voice.

"Just give me a second and we will go on inside." Harry said as he began to pace in front of the blank wall. Harry knew that the door appeared when the sound of gasps sounded from behind him and bouncing off the walls in the corridor.

Harry pulled the door open and motioned for Pomfrey and Snape to enter. Poppy quickly bustled to Lucius' bed in full medi-witch mode. Snape had just stepped inside and froze in place at the seeing the condition of his best friend. Fortunately Snape was inside the room just enough so that Harry was able to securely close the door.

"Mater Harry, Muri and Kreacher did as you said. Muri has list of all injuries the wizard received." Muri said the instant she spotted Harry.

"Thank you Muri. Hogwarts' nurse will need the list so she will be able to provide the correct and proper care Mr. Malfoy needs." Harry said gratefully.

Muri handed the list of injuries and the state of each injury to Pomfrey. Muri joined Kreacher and Dobby where the two had moved to so that they were out of the medi-witches way.

Poppy looked over the list and gasped while clutching her chest. The medi-witches heart broke more and more as she read each injury on the list. Her eyes began to fill with tears but she fought the desire to cry as she had to be in full capacity to treat Lucius Malfoy as he deserves to be treated. After Poppy finished going over the injuries Lucius had sustained she tucked the list away and then proceeded to perform a diagnostic spell to determine in detail what injuries need the most attention and which injuries have priority.

"Mr. Potter, you have done well. As much as I want Mr. Malfoy in the infirmary he will remain here for the time being. His injuries and condition will not permit him to be moved by any means. I will need the help and aid of the three elves that are currently present. I will not be able to be here around the clock and if I have patients in the infirmary I will have to tend to them.

I am officially asking you, Mr. Potter, for your permission to borrow your house elves. I understand that Kreacher accepts you as one of his Masters', Dobby is dedicated to you and Muri clearly is your house elf."

"Um…sure…if they so wish to remain and help…"

"Dobby stay and helps Dobby's old Master."

"Muri will remain as well."

"Master Harry, Kreacher is wonderings if he may continue to do Kreacher's duties at home as well as helps here?"

"Of course Kreacher." Harry said smiling.

"Very well. Dobby, Kreacher and Muri I truly appreciate your help. Thank you." Pomfrey said while facing the three elves. "Mr. Potter under the circumstances I recommend that no one else knows about what you have discovered and uncovered, for now that is. Especially his family as he is not in any condition for them to see him. Mr. Malfoy will need the support and encouragement of his family as well as the relief they will surely feel and express and so much more that will be positive for Mr. Malfoy. Once Mr. Malfoy has improved a great deal or he wishes to see them it will be arranged at that time." Pomfrey said in a tone that said it was an order rather than a recommendation.

"I fully agree with you Madam Pomfrey. Those in this room are the only ones that know. I knew that once Mr. Malfoy was brought here that he would not be in any condition for much if anything at all and felt…feel…that it would not be in everyone's best interest to be informed of the situation as of yet. I at least wanted you to be able to examine Mr. Malfoy and treat him before anyone, especially his family to be informed." Harry said.

"Very wise Mr. Potter." Pomfrey commented. "Also I approve of your decision and action. Now, I need to go to the infirmary and get several things for Mr. Malfoy. Both of you may remain for now, but once I return I will insist that both of you leave. As it is I am sure too many questions will be asked to your whereabouts."

"Understood and you are quite correct about the questions." Harry said.

Poppy nodded and left the room after being informed on as how to get the door to appear to allow her access.

"Mr. Potter, what have you told your friends or anyone as to your suspicion?" Snape inquired once Poppy left and speaking for the first time.

"I've only told Hermione about my suspicion and what I discovered, but I have not seen anyone other than you, Madam Pomfrey and the house elves." Harry replied.

"I know Madam Pomfrey said to not tell anyone, but I do not see there being any issue of any kind with you telling Miss. Granger. Since she knows everything else, she should be privy to this. Miss. Granger has shown that she will not speak about it." Snape said matter of factly.

"I was thinking about telling Hermione regardless of what Madam Pomfrey said. Like you said, she has shown that she will not speak about it and since she knows everything else she should be privy to this. And don't worry about Kreacher, Dobby and Muri they will provide the upmost care for Mr. Malfoy and they will not repeat anything you and I have said to anyone."

Madam Pomfrey came through the door quickly but so quickly that she did not close the door securely. Her arms were full of several small containers, though it looked as though some if not all of the containers were about to fall not one fell.

Harry seeing ahead a dilemma soon to be a problem, he quickly conjured a metal table as he had seen in Muggle hospitals and sent it right where Poppy would need it.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"No problem Madam Pomfrey." Harry said reassuringly. "Would it be alright if I were to check on Mr. Malfoy myself from time to time?" He asked.

"I do not see a problem with that, as long as it does not cause suspicion as to what you are doing."

"Of course Madam Pomfrey. Thank you and I will go now and, if need be, explain something to keep my friends at bay as to where I've been for the past several hours." Harry said as he headed towards the door.

Harry had not gone far when he heard the door to the Room of Requirement open and shut once more. He was not worried as he knew that it was Snape leaving. Harry was sure that Snape was reluctant to leave his best friend, but was just as sure that Snape would never show it or admit to it if asked. With a heavy but relieved sigh Harry paused, standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before giving the password.

Harry walked through the portrait hole thinking about what he would say if asked where he had been all day. As he reached the end of the short hallway of sorts, Harry came to complete stop. He had not come up with anything to say and all of his friends in Gryffindor were sitting, scattered around the common room waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in relief. "Where have you been all day?" Hermione asked with a hidden question within that she knew only Harry would only catch.

"Taking care of something that I am not permitted to say for now." Harry replied with the first thing that came to mind.

"Harry…'come one you can tell us." Ron insisted.

"Ron…I want nothing more than to tell all of you but I am under strict orders not to say anything to anyone."

"Is it that bad?" Neville asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes and no. I can't say more than that. I promise all of you that once I am allowed to say something I will find all of you immediately and tell you as soon as we can meet up in a private location."

"Harry…couldn't we all go to the Room of Requirement now? You could tell us and no one would be the wiser." Ron said with a tone of excitement.

"No." Harry said calmly after a short pause.

"Why not?" Ron asked in a loud disgruntled way.

"Because." Harry replied.

"Ron, stop being a daft git." Ginny scorned. "Harry said he can't tell anyone right now but when he can he will. That should be enough for you. It is enough for the rest of us and it should be for you too. If Harry tells us and one of us for some stupid ass reason ends up making a comment about it…Harry's trust will be questioned if not worse. Harry has been trusted with something obviously important and clearly there is a safety issue at hand. That alone is why I am not asking or pestering Harry nor will I pester him about it." Ginny said.

While all but one was focusing their attention on Ron and Ginny, Hermione was keeping an eye on Harry. Hermione felt a twinge of discomfort at seeing the pained look on Harry's face while Ginny told her youngest brother off. Though Hermione refrained, she wanted nothing more than to get up and give her cousin a hug.

"Thank you Ginny." Harry said softly succeeding at giving nothing away.

"No one ask Harry another thing!" Hermione growled, more so at Ron than anyone else that he waited up for Harry to return. "Harry has had a long day and I do not doubt that it was stressful and all of us should be more respectful. Instead of hounding Harry, we should be letting him get up to bed and get some sleep." Hermione lectured.

"You're the one that spoke first the instant Harry entered the common room." Ron said whined in irritation.

"I was relieved that he was alright and once he answered my question I left it alone. It may not have been the answer we wanted to hear but it is the only answer we'll get. I'm not trying to get Harry to go somewhere else and badger him into telling us something he is under strict orders to not tell anyone anything at this time." Hermione answered defensively with a biting tone in her voice that she was feeling horrible about. She knew the only reason why Ron was insistent about knowing what had happened all day was because he wanted to be included in what had happened.

"Looks like I am not the only one that has had a long stressful day, Hermione." Harry commented coming to her side and rescue in a way that no one would see what it really was.

"It has been a long day for all of us. It has had its stressful moments and moments full of worry. Bus seeing that Harry is fine…I'm going on up to bed." Ginny said as her mental and physical fatigue became more apparent in her voice.

Fred and George shrugged their shoulders and headed on up to their dormitory. Neville, Seamus and Dean followed Ginny and the twins lead. Neville, Seamus and Dean took a few steps back towards the middle of the common room. The three boys grabbed Ron and dragged him up the stairs to the fourth year boys' dormitory as he had made no indication that he was going to head up on his own.

"He's really feeling that left out?" Harry asked once the four boys had gone through the main door to the boy's dormitories.

"It seems so. I think he suspects that there is something going on and he just wants to help." Hermione said the only logical possibility that came to mind.

"I hate not telling him and Ginny." Harry said exasperatedly. "I'll give it a day or two and consider the possibility of telling Ron and Ginny."

"Harry, don't risk being trusted with…"

"Hermione I'm the one that alerted other individuals of…the situation. It wasn't like I was brought into it. It's just the best course of action."

Hermione glanced up towards the dormitory doors before looking back at Harry and quietly saying, "Did you manage to find a way to find Lucius?"

"Yes. Pomfrey made it clear as day to not say anything as you can figure as to why. He's in the Room of Requirement for now. He is not in any condition to be moved by any means at this point." Harry said just as quietly as Hermione had asked.

"Wouldn't it be best for Lucius and Pomfrey if Lucius was in the infirmary?"

"Well, yes but it would do more harm than good to move him right now."

"There has to be a way to get him to the infirmary."

"I agree and I am certain that there is a way…"

"But, we need the book?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that there is something in the book that will help. Although, it would be nice if one of those out of nowhere in a different langue that I can't understand would happen. I know that once Lucius is in the infirmary and under strong security that Pomfrey will give me the go ahead to tell certain individuals, particularly his son." Harry said stopping himself from saying _'and possibly his daughter'_.

"We can find a way to finish this discussion tomorrow. We should get going as everyone will begin to suspect that you've told me…that is if no one has already begun to suspect."

Harry nodded in agreement and then he and Hermione made their way up the stairs and separating company when they had to go in different directions.

Sure enough the instant Harry entered the fourth year's dormitory the air around and the look on Ron's face indicated that he suspected already. Then again Harry had a feeling that Ron had been suspecting for some time.

"Look, Ron, I will see if I can tell you and a few select others. I really feel horrible about not telling you. I want to but can't. I hope that you can understand that. I know that once I am able to tell you that you will understand why I can't tell you." Harry said honestly.

"I do understand Harry. I…"

"You want to be included as you feel that you could help."

"Well…yeah."

"I meant it and mean it Ron; I will see if I can tell you and a few select others. If I am able to you and the others will have to be extremely careful and not mention anything about it in public. In other words no mention of it at any point unless we are in the Room of Requirement as it will guarantee privacy without unwanted ears getting a juicy tid-bit."

"Sorry for earlier. The trying to get to you tell me…"

"Don't worry about it Ron. I don't want to be and I do not mean to be rude, but I really need to get bed and get some sleep."

Ron shrugged his shoulders in a form of acceptance and said nothing more on the subject. Ron had figured that if Harry got some sleep he would be able to get up early and ask if it would be alright to tell a few select witches and wizards what happened. Ron doubted that he would know what happened the following day but he hoped never the less.

xxxXXXxxx

A few days had passed and Harry had not been able to check on Lucius. Despite Hermione's help in trying to clear some time so that Harry could, their friends still insisted on hanging out though in waves it wasn't all of their friends at once.

Harry began to consider getting up extremely early or finding a way to stay up past everyone in Gryffindor to check on Lucius. Harry had been receiving cryptic updates on Lucius' situation but, Harry wanted, needed to see with his own eyes. He just did not feel like getting up so early or staying up so late so Harry decided to ask Madam Pomfrey if it would be alright for him to tell a few select friends.

With a decision in mind, Harry stood and started to leave the Gryffindor common.

"Harry…"

"I just have to ask Pomfrey something and check on something else concerning a certain book." Harry said hoping that no one would follow him.

"Ron stay right where you are." Ginny and Hermione barked at Ron as he made to get up and follow Harry.

"Harry does not need assistance to ask Pomfrey something." Ginny added.

"And, do you really want to be in Professor Snape's presence?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

"No. What does Snape have to do with the book?" Ron countered.

"At the moment, the book is in his possession…or well a copy of it is." Harry replied.

"And why does Snape have it?" Ron asked unsure if it was a good idea for Snape to have anything to do with the book.

"We're looking into things and trying to figure out other things. I haven't glanced through the entirety of the book but on the contents page a section for potions is listed." Hermione explained truthfully though vague.

"I really don't think that is a good idea without you or Harry there. Wait a second, how can Snape do anything with the book other than hold it for you?" Ron asked confused though the confusion was fading and being replaced by a variety of emotions. "Can Snape see the text within the book?"

"Yes." Hermione answered after exchanging a glance with Harry.

"How? Sirius couldn't. How is it that Snape is able to? Wait a second…Hermione…"

"Not now Ron." Hermione said quickly as a group of fellow Gryffindor's joined them in the common room. "I'll tell you…I haven't said anything to you because I fear how you will react and…I'll explain once we can find a secluded location. I promise and Ron, please don't do anything rash."

"I may not be as smart as most in this school but I think I know what it is. Not wanting to assume, would you mind going to the Room of Requirement and explaining?"

"Ron…I would, it's just…I believe that the Room of Requirement is in use at the moment. At least that is the impression I got from Harry the night we all waited up for him…when Harry had been unreachable all day."

"Ron be patient. I can't imagine that the Room of Requirement will be needed for long, at least I hope not. Hermione said that she'd tell you, accept it as it is. You do not need to know everything that is going on with your friends every second of the day or instantly after you figure out something having to do with your friends." Ginny lectured in an identical manor as her mother would.

With everyone distracted with the discussion between Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Harry took the opportunity that presented itself and slipped out of the portrait hole. A few steps away from the portrait, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and draped it around his body and over his head. He had full intention of speaking with Pomfrey and Snape, but Harry could not resist the wide open window of opportunity to check on Lucius. Harry still looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway before taking off to the Room of Requirement.

Harry wasted no time once facing the blank wall to do what he had to do to gain access to the Room of Requirement. Once inside and the door securely closed, Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and proceeded on further into the room. Harry was doing his best to be quiet and at seeing that Lucius was sleep, Harry silently casted a charm to ensure that his movements did not disturb the sleeping wizard.

Harry sighed in relief once he was close enough to truly get a look at Lucius. The wizard looked loads better than the last time Harry had seen him. All Harry could think was that Pomfrey had done wonders, performed a miracle.

Lucius' hair was tame and starting to look the normal color of platinum blond and not as sparse as before. The wizards' coloring wasn't as ashen as it had been. From what Harry cold see, it looked as though the injuries that had been rather recent when Dobby had brought Lucius to there had healed quite well.

"Master Harry." Muri said quietly but excitedly.

"Muri, can you tell me what exactly Madam Pomfrey has been using to help Mr. Malfoy?" Harry inquired just above a whisper.

"The wizard dressing in all black has been making things. Muri not knowing what, but it helping."

Harry smiled. He had a feeling that Snape had indeed looked at the section containing potions in the book. Harry knew this without a doubt as well as that Snape had brewed some of them if not all of them. Harry was pulled out of his musings from a rustling nearby. Harry quickly looked in the direction to only see Lucius Malfoy stirring.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you today?" Harry asked hoping that Lucius would be moved to the infirmary soon and that his family would be informed.

"Better than I have in a long time." Lucius replied. "So, you are Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"I know that you explained a bit when was first here…would you mind explaining again how I ended up here? I do not recall what you said previously." Lucius requested.

"I don't mind at all. I have an object that shows where the inhabitants of Hogwarts are at all times, with the only exception being this room. Every time it seemed as though you were here…several can a test to seeing you on grounds the past three and a half years…the object that I have was not showing me that it was you, but someone else instead. Eventually I began to wonder if the person we'd been seeing was actually you since I kept seeing the other name. Then quite recently I had all the solid proof I needed.

The object showed the other name in the potions classroom with Snape so I sprinted all the way there. Though to my eyes, I saw you leave the object did not reveal your name. No matter how many times I looked at the object and back up to the retreating form of, what looked like, you. I immediately called for Dobby and asked him if he'd return to Malfoy Manor and look for you and once finding you to bring you here." Harry explained. "Oh, I did not quite explain it as much detail the first time."

"My family? Why haven't I seen them?"

"Madam Pomfrey, and I, felt that it would be better once you've improved a bit before informing them and having them brought to you. Mainly, she and I would rather that you are in the infirmary under security protections first. You haven't been in any condition to be moved by any means so far."

"I need…I want to see them. I don't quite have me strength back yet…"

"I will do what I can Mr. Malfoy to help speed things along." Harry said with a small smile.

"How are my wife and Draco doing? How have they been doing?" Lucius inquired needing to know. "I heard bits and pieces but mostly just a lot of yelling and magic flying about."

"Um…I do know some of what your wife and son have gone through, but I…I don't know if now is the right time to tell you…"

"Mr. Potter." Snape said informing the young wizard of his presence. "I believe that now would be alright to tell Lucius. He asked all day yesterday. Poppy wouldn't say anything directly about Narcissa and Draco. All Poppy would say is to wait for you to show up and ask then. I assure you both that I have something on hand to administer for should it be needed."

"The short version is that your wife and son have been abused, severely abused. My cousin Dudley was sorted into Slytherin and became friends with Draco. Not everyone knows that Dudley and I are related. Anyway, one day Dudley discovered the abuse…he saw an injury on Draco and got in touch with me and my friends.

My friends and I have been helping Draco ever since and I know I can say that your son and I are friends now. Not best of friends as there is a past, a not so good past that cannot be erased without the passing of time. As for your wife I have the understanding that the abuse mostly consisted of verbal abuse, though there has been the use of magic used on her. I know that it sounds as though I am insensitive…your wife and Draco would be better at explaining how things have been for them." Harry explained.

"You only mention Draco…"

"Your daughter is alive though your wife and son do not know where she is." Harry said quickly.

"You have a suspicion, don't you?"

"Yes, I do but I am not going to say anything about it to anyone…just yet that is."

"You want to have the facts first. Very wise Mr. Potter." Lucius said with admiration apparent on his face.

"I am surprised at how well you have taken the news Lucius." Snape said with a hint of confusion.

"Just because I have not broken down does not necessarily mean that I am taking the news well. I do not believe that I have the energy or strength to break down just yet." Lucius clarified.

"Both of them are doing great now, well your wife is a little depressed. She wants to find her daughter but is worried at the same time of finding her."

The three wizards were deep in their sporadic conversation that they did not hear the sound of the door opening or closing.

"Ah, good Mr. Potter you're here finally. Mr. Malfoy can be moved to the infirmary now. I have made the finishing touches on the security room for Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape has found something that will make it possible for us to move Mr. Malfoy, but seeing as the book is yours and your blood connection I feel you should be the one to say the incantation. I would allow Professor Snape to attempt it but…I think it best that you are the one to do so." Madam Pomfrey explained and instructed.

Harry shrugged in response once calming from the startling realization that someone had entered the room.

"I understand Madam Pomfrey." Harry said verbally to ensure that Poppy knew he did understand what she had said. "I do think that soon should see if anyone can say the incantation and have it work correctly." Harry added.

"Mr. Potter, once Lucius is set up in the infirmary I need a word with you. And I also need a word with Miss. Granger."

"Wait are we doing this now?" Harry asked suddenly concerned for Lucius' safety after everything that had been done to ensure said safety.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we are moving Mr. Malfoy now. Do not worry all Heads of House have informed their students that they are not to leave their houses for an undisclosed amount of time. And to ensure that no one leaves all possibly ways have been placed under spells to prevent anyone from succeeding in attempts to leave. Not a single entity is in the hallways."

"Even the ghosts?" Harry asked not quite believing that the ghosts could be contained.

"Yes, even the ghosts." Poppy answered. "Miss. Granger assisted with that. I do not know what she did or how she did it, you will have to ask her."

"This has all happened quickly. I couldn't have left Gryffindor House more than ten or fifteen minutes ago."

"Your Head of House must have arrived to inform your housemates that are going to be sequestered shortly after you left. I can see another question brewing in your mind, the Hogwarts House Elf's have been instructed to only go to the houses of Hogwarts with food and do their cleaning duties. They are under strict orders to not roam around as they normally do so but they also know that the restrictions will be lifted sometime today."

"I think that covers everything then…wait, what about visitors? I mean uninvited, unscheduled visitors?"

"In short, Mr. Potter, Hogwarts and property are on lock down. No one can come on grounds until the extra security measures have been removed." Snape answered quite bluntly but not in a rude manner.

"Professor Dumbledore knows why Hogwarts is on lock down?" Harry asked, yet another question that came to mind.

"No and he was rather reluctant to put Hogwarts on lock down." Snape said chuckling as he remembered how insulted Albus had been when told he couldn't know why at this time.

"I suppose I should talk to him after Mr. Malfoy has been moved." Harry muttered more to himself than to anyone else in the room. "Well, in order to do this I will need to see the book." Harry said somewhat sarcastically.

Snape thrust the book into Harry's hands with a sneer in place.

Harry said nothing and opened the book where it had been marked. He still had to look through to find exactly what the other two had been talking about. Not much time had passed by the time Harry found what Snape and Pomfrey had been talking about and read,

'_Incantation: 'Defensiva sanitatum tegmine'._

_Meaning: to place in stasis or suspended animation; to safely move one severely injured without causing added or undue pain or discomfort; providing a protection shield for the injured; containing healing properties that only work on injuries sustained during transportation._

_Not recommended to apparate injured while concealed by this magic; not recommended to enlist a house elf to transport injured while concealed in this magic as either would cause a counteracting result.'_

"This is brilliant and all but does the incantation automatically include levitation of some sort? If not, can we use a levitation charm or spell without causing a counteracting result?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"There is only way to find out." Lucius muttered.

"Sir…the risk of causing you added or undue pain and or stress is not worth it." Harry argued.

"What I am referring to is the first question you asked. See if this incantation includes some sort of levitation." Lucius explained. "And I appreciate your concern."

"Mr. Potter, one step at a time. If some sort of levitation is not present we will deal with it then." Snape growled out with impatience, wanting to get his best friend to where he needs to be as quickly as possable.

"Here we go." Harry said softly within a sigh.

Harry set his stance, pulled out his wand, pointed it at Lucius and clearly said, 'Defensiva sanitatum tegmine'. A wispy silver-white jet of magic with gold sparkles shot form the tip of Harry's wand and encased Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius." Snape said concerned after a faint gasp could be heard.

"I'm fine Severus. I just didn't expect…"

"You didn't expect what?" Severus asked with a bit of a frown.

"I can't move beyond breathing. It's a weird feeling to be honest." Lucius answered shakily. "As for the second question, I do believe that levitation is incorporated as I do not feel the bed beneath me…"

"Mr. Potter, see if you can move…" Poppy began but stopped.

Before Pomfrey could finish her suggestion, Harry had already made the attempt. Harry had slightly moved his wand hand, while keeping his wand trained on Lucius, receiving the result of Lucius floating away from the gurney.

"Well, it looks as though Mr. Potter will be directing Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary." Pomfrey muttered stating the obvious.

"So, shall we be on out way then?" Harry asked anxiously. "I want to get Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary sooner rather than later. Besides, I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore and should check in with my friends. With the help of Hermione and Ginny I was able to slip out unnoticed at least not immediately. Speaking of…"

"Well, since Mr. Malfoy will be in the secure confines of a private room within the infirmary I see no problem with you informing your friends. I will leave it to you as to how many of your friends you inform."

"I want my son and wife informed…"

"I will make sure that Draco is informed. As far as Mrs. Malfoy…"

"I will inform Narcissa personally." Snape volunteered.

With a look from Poppy all talk and discussion ceased. The procession left the room with Poppy leading the way and Snape bringing up the rear with Harry and Lucius in the middle. The way to the infirmary was clear and eerily quiet. There was no incident along the way to the infirmary to Harry's relief.

"Professor Snape, I and Hermione will find you later today. I want to explain everything to Professor Dumbledore and…" Harry began but stopped at the sound of someone entering the infirmary.

Harry, Snape and Poppy all stepped out to see had entered.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said suddenly feeling quite nervous. "I was about to go to your office and explain everything. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey could have explained but you'd want to hear it from me any way."

"Well, I am here and the school is still on lock down. Now is as good a time as any." Dumbledore drawled impatiently.

Harry took a breath before conjuring a comfortable chair to sit in while explained everything. Once sitting, Harry conjured three more chairs. One for each of the adults standing in the room.

"I'll be right back Professor, there is one thing that I have to do first and then I will tell you everything." Harry said before quickly slipping through the security surrounding Lucius Malfoy.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius inquired.

"Yeah…Professor Dumbledore is just out there waiting for me to explain everything. I just thought that you'd like to move more than just breathing." Harry answered with an explanation.

"I would appreciate that greatly." Lucius said in his trademark drawl.

Harry pointed his wand at Lucius and focused on the immediate task and then said, "Finite Incantatum." The result was instant.

Lucius smiled his thanks to Harry as the young wizard headed back out to the infirmary.

Once Harry sat back down in the chair he began the story. Harry had begun with Draco for two reasons. One being that Harry felt it was the best point to begin and secondly, to drag out the story. Harry finished after nearly an hour of when he had started. The next several minutes passed in silence, a silence that made Harry feel quite uncomfortable. All Harry could think of was how he could get out of the infirmary.

"I would like to speak with Lucius Malfoy alone." Dumbledore said after a long silence.

"When exactly would you like to speak with Mr. Malfoy? I do need to tend to my patient, he has recently been moved, Headmaster." Poppy said without shielding her annoyance from anyone.

"Now. I wish to speak to Lucius Malfoy now, Poppy." Dumbledore said wanting to know for himself, to know for certain that they now have the real Lucius Malfoy.

"Very well." Poppy said reluctantly. "Do not take long and do not upset my patient."

"It will not take long Poppy and I see no reason as to why your patient would become upset." Dumbledore snapped as his irritation at his actions being questioned became more evident.

"One moment Headmaster, I have to tweak the security to allow you access." Poppy said quickly as she made her way to the secure, hidden enclosure.

"Harry prior to putting Hogwarts on lock down, Sirius arrived needing to speak with you. He said it is urgent and strange. He is in my office and cannot leave. I do believe that you will be able to gain entrance to my office without any problems."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement as he watched Dumbledore slip inside the secure room then he stood to leave but was stopped by Snape.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you send your personal house elf as well as the house elves that are loyal to you to retrieve those you wish to inform and whoever needs to know while the school is on lock down."

"I intended to do just that." Harry said with a small smile and then continued on his way out of the infirmary.

Harry wanted to take some time to think of what he was going to say to everyone. He knew that it was important to tell at least Draco, but wanted to know what Sirius had to talk to him about that was strange yet urgent. Decision made, Harry headed to the Headmaster's office.

Harry had no trouble gaining entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius what is so urgent and strange as you put it to Dumbledore?" Harry asked the instant he entered the office and spotting Sirius.

"How the hell did you just do that? I thought that Hogwarts was put on lock down."

"Hogwarts is still on lock down. As for how I am able to move about is another story, though I think that you should be with Narcissa when she is informed of something and I do believe that it will be soon. You and Narcissa are family, I am sure that she will insist on you being present anyway." Harry said informatively. "Why are you here?" Harry asked in a confuse manner.

"Oh, right. The Black Family Tree Tapestry…I do not recall why I was in that room, but any way I was in there and something caught my eye. There was an odd shimmering in one area. It wasn't a huge shimmering but it was quite bright. Upon further exploration I found the shimmering to be coming from where the Malfoy's are on the tapestry…"

"The shimmering…shimmering between two identities?" Harry asked with suspicion thick in his voice.

"I do not think that I could have described it better. What you said works but it was…is different."

"Mercedes Johnson-Malfoy?" Though Harry was certain that Mercedes Johnson was the daughter Narcissa had given up for adoption all those years ago, the wizard had to be sure.

"Yes. Harry…"

"Mercedes is the daughter that Narcissa secretly gave up for adoption. Since hearing the name Mercedes Johnson and realizing that was the name listed below Draco's with small words stating that she was adopted. Bloody hell! Narcissa is so desperate, so determined to find the daughter she gave up and misses…the glamor Narcissa put in place is beginning to wear off. Add in the fact that Mercedes is in relatively close vicinity of her brother…I'll just add it to the list of things I have to inform people of…"

"Harry just tell me everything." Sirius said with a pleading note in his voice.

"Have a seat…actually…I'll send Kreacher for you. I've already explained this once today and I do not feel like explaining it two more times. On second thought I know something that will be easier and quicker."

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"Kreacher. Muri. Dobby." Harry called instead of answering Sirius' question. "Kreacher, I need you to take me and Sirius to the Room of Requirement, or well just outside of the room. And then I need you to assist Dobby and Muri with retrieving Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Violet McKinnon-Black, and Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor House.

After you bring them here, I would like for Kreacher to go to Slytherin House and get Draco Malfoy and Dudley Evans and for Muri to go to Ravenclaw House and get Mercedes Johnson." Harry said quickly hoping that all three elves understood what he had said.

All three elves nodded as Kreacher moved over and grasped Harry and Sirius. Though it was rather fast, Harry was relived at seeing the blank wall as it clearly let him know that the elves had indeed understood what he had said so fast. Before Harry had the chance to set up the room he wanted the Room of Requirement to be all those he wanted from Gryffindor were there and a second later Kreacher and Muri had returned with the students Harry had instructed each to retrieve.

"Harry…what is going on?" Ginny asked worriedly and a bit scared.

"I will explain everything once inside." Harry said while keeping an eye on Mercedes without it being obvious that he was.

Harry took his eyes off of Mercedes so he could set the room he wanted. While walking back and forth in front of the blank wall, Harry thought _'I need a secure place, comfortable furniture for a lot of people, a calming environment and if anyone is upset, angry or might be in a rash state of mind they, he or she will not be permitted to leave until calm'._

The wall did not immediately provide a door for the group to enter. Harry continued walking back and forth thinking the exact same thing. Finally after several minutes a door appeared. The only thing that harry thought was that it took longer to create what he wanted. Once the last of the group entered the door shut of its own accord.

The room was full of plush armchairs providing enough for each of them to have a seat. The chairs were only large enough for one person to sit in. Ten of the chairs were arranged in two groups, rows containing five each. The chairs were staggered and spaced just enough in a wide arc of sorts, so that all could see adequately. The wide arc of the rows reminded Harry of story time in the early school years though then he had never been part of it and always off to one side away from the rest of the students. This time he felt part of it though had not ever thought he would be the one telling the story.

The last two chairs were a distance from the two rows of chairs, facing the rows. There was a calming effect, the feeling and sense of tranquility. Harry could also feel magic vibrating throughout the room and strongest at the doors. With a nervous smile Harry faced the group he had arranged to be there and instructed each where he or she would be sitting. Harry made sure that it was clear that Sirius would be sitting in one of the two chairs that sat alone from the ten other chairs. Harry insisted that the taller wizards or witches take the seats in the back row or take the far edges of front row instead of assigning them to a seat.

Harry took his seat next Sirius once everyone else had taken theirs. A few minutes passed in silence aside from breathing and a few sighs from Harry.

"Just give me a moment. I need gather my thoughts so that I will be able to explain things in the correct order." Harry finally said breaking the silence though only temporarily.

It took Harry longer than he had wanted but was grateful that no one prompted him to speak. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, tapped while he quietly said _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'._ Harry quickly looked over the map concentrating mainly on the infirmary and was relieved to discover that all the security measures taken to protect Lucius were working quite effectively as his name did not appear on the map.

"I have this map that shows everyone, where ever they are in the castle with the exception of being in this room and certain security measures." Harry said while holding up the map and then handed it to Neville. "I am letting you all take a look at the map so that you can see for yourselves and then I will explain."

It took some time before the map made the circuit and was returned to Harry. Some had taken quite a bit of time looking over the map for various reasons, for this Harry was grateful as it gave him more time to gather his thoughts. Despite the extra time Harry received it still felt as though it had not been enough time to think.

"So, not too long after becoming aware of the abuse Draco had been enduring his father seemed to be frequently showing up on campus I started to check this map. My reason for doing so was to know where Draco's father was at when on grounds. Being informed of Draco's father on grounds and in the company of Snape a first when I would check the map…Lucius Malfoy did not appear anywhere. And then I was finally informed of Lucius on grounds not long after he arrived. When I would check the map for Lucius Malfoy's name it was not listed on the map." Harry began before taking a break.

"What name was listed on the map?" Mercedes asked curiously but wary.

"I will get to that." Harry replied. "This continued to happen for some time. When it was known to the eyes that Lucius Malfoy was on grounds I would check the map and never his name there anywhere near where Snape would be, but a different name leaving the vicinity of the Potions classroom or wherever it was known where Snape was. As this continued I began to have a suspicion.

I started to suspect or wonder if Lucius Malfoy was actually coming on grounds. I also wondered if Lucius Malfoy had truly been around the past twelve and a half to thirteen years."

"Have you found out?" Draco asked nervously.

"I realize that there are going to be questions as Harry explains, but I think that we should let Harry explain and then it there are any question they can then be addressed. The fewer interruptions there are the less time it will take Harry to get through this explanation." Sirius stated with a suggestion thrown in.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said before turning his attention back to his friends. "I began carrying the map with me at all times and would check periodically. Usually I would not arrive where Lucius was supposed to be arguing with Snape and actually see with my own eyes that Lucius was on grounds. At least until a few days ago that is. Some of if not all of you know that I was nowhere to be found all day.

I woke up earlier than I wanted to but got up any way. Once dressed and in the…Gryffindor common room I checked the map to find the name I'd been seeing instead of Lucius Malfoy's name. This time I actually could hear the individual's voice and I must say that he sounded exactly like Lucius Malfoy. Snape even addressed him as Lucius. Also, I saw said individual leaving the Potions classroom." Harry had to stop for a moment and take a breath.

"Harry…I know wait until you are finished, but what name did you always see?" Mercedes asked once again. Only this time she felt fear more than anything else.

"Amon Velius. The name I always saw instead of Lucius Malfoy's name. There is no record of the family name…getting ahead here…my eyes saw Lucius Malfoy leave the classroom but the map showed differently. No matter how many times I looked up to see the backside of Lucius Malfoy and looked down at the map to see the name Amon Velius leaving.

I was frozen in place for a moment. After accepting what I had seen, I headed straight for the Room of Requirement. I had the room become a hospital room of sorts. I called for Dobby, asked a few questions and then asked Dobby to find Lucius Malfoy and to bring him to me in the Room of Requirement and to not tell anyone." Harry paused to glance in the direction of Draco.

Everyone noticed this and also glanced in Draco's direction with the exception of Dudley who had been keeping an eye on his friend.

"Draco, are you alright?" Mercedes asked worried and scared for the boy.

"I can't say at the moment." Draco said barely above a whisper.

"Maybe we should take a break for a little while." Violet suggested.

"No." Draco said quickly.

"I know you want to know all of what Harry has to say, but since he's been the one talking the most I am sure he could use a break. It has been a while after all and I for one could use something to eat and drink as I feel a bit parched. I can't imagine how Harry feels at the moment." Violet said with understanding but also a little annoyance.

"Violet has a good point. And I am not just saying that because she is my daughter." Sirius said in a serious tone that resonated with pride for his daughter.

"A compromise." Harry said quickly. "I can easily ask a certain three elves to bring refreshments and while we enjoy the refreshments I can continue." Harry said with an authority tone to his voice.

No one protested openly, but Harry could see protest in the eyes of several of his friends. This did not bother Harry in anyway as he understood their need and want to know the rest of what he had to say at least in the regard to Lucius Malfoy. They were all in for surprise for what all exactly he was going to tell them.

"Dobby. Kreacher. Muri."

"Master Harry calls us?" Muri said with a worried look in her eyes.

"It's alright Muri, no one is injured. I called the three of you to ask if you would please gather and bring some food and drinks to all of us. It doesn't matter what you bring, we are in need of nourishment."

All three elves smiled and disappeared. Within a few minutes the elves returned with quite a bit of food and beverages. The elves had brought so much with them that not one of the witches or wizards could name or describe, though they really didn't care it was food after all. The moment the food had entered the room everyone's stomach growled as though reprimanding them for the neglect.

Once all the food was gone and stomachs full everyone settled back in to hear or tell the remaining of the explanation.

"I will not go into the details so please do not ask me. I had just finished my dinner when Dobby returned with Lucius. In all honesty I wasn't completely sure that it was indeed Lucius Malfoy. He was in pretty bad shape when Dobby brought him to me. I gave him some pain relieving potion and levitated him to the gurney that was in the room. I do not know what time it was, but he became conscious and coherent. I asked him a series of questions that only the real Lucius Malfoy would know. I had to be certain."

"Why not have had him taken to St. Mungo's if he was in such bad shape?" Ron asked as though St. Mungo's would be the obvious place and most practical.

"I had thought of that Ron. The problem with that is there has been and still is an imposter…Amon Velius is still in disguise as Lucius Malfoy. I…I am unsure as to Lucius' safety. Madam Pomfrey has been tending to Lucius while he stayed in the Room of Requirement as he could not yet be moved."

"Lucius was moved earlier…the reason for the lock down." Mercedes muttered.

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "Madam Pomfrey and Snape had to be sure that Lucius could be moved safely without anyone seeing what was going on. Also, they had to be sure that Lucius was in a secure, safe section. The security measures taken are quite effective as he does not show up on the map and you cannot see the area where he is being kept when in the infirmary unless the security charms, spells and I don't know what else has been keyed to your magical signature…." Harry was interrupted before he could continue.

"He's using polyjuice." Mercedes stated rather than asked.

"Yes he is and he has enough of polyjuice potion brewed and quite a bit of hair to add to it, to last quite some time. Depending on how often Amon is out in the public, he could have enough of it to last until the end of the year. With any luck he'll be caught long before the end of the school year." Harry explained.

"Who is this Amon Velius? Other than an abusing bastard, how bad can he be if his name isn't mentioned anywhere?" Neville inquired.

"Amon Velius is worse than you could imagine or would want to know." Sirius answered. "I grew up hearing about him. There was a lot of talk in my younger years before I left my home at sixteen."

"If we don't know what Amon Velius was like how will we be able to get a handle on how he is? I mean how can we fight him?" Ron asked feeling sickly and it showed on his face.

"I doubt that underage students will be allowed to face Amon." Sirius said with a worried frown.

"Harry, Hermione and Dudley should be granted exceptions." Ron said smugly. "I mean they have the power and magic of Merlin and Morgan le Fay." He quickly added in a bashful way.

"I am sure that with enough **FULLY TRAINED ADULT** wizards working together Amon could be caught or taken out." Sirius said in a flat tone successfully hiding how he truly felt about the subject.

Before another word could be said about Amon something odd was starting to happen.

"Mercedes is something going haywire with your magic?" Violet asked nervously as Mercedes hair kept changing between two colors.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked with alarm clearly present in her voice.

"Your hair…magic is shimmering all around you." Violet answered unsure of how to explain better.

"Change of direction." Harry whispered. "Bear with me…" Harry said as an idea had come to him. "Mercedes trade places with Violet for a moment." Harry said with a feeling of what would happen.

The girls moved and the flickering between the hair colors became more rapid and the shimmering of magic became even more present. Harry didn't have to say anything, Mercedes switched places with Ginny, then Hermione and lastly with Neville. Each move closer to the end where Draco sat the more Mercedes' hair flickered as well as the magic shimmering around her increased.

"Um…Mercedes is there something you haven't told us about you?" Ron asked as he moved just a little bit further away.

"Everyone just relax. I can assure you that Mercedes has no clue as to what is happening."

"What is happening?" Mercedes cried.

"Your glamour is fading." Harry replied.

"My glamour? What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked as tears created from fear began to overflow her eyes.

"Not long after you were born a glamour and notice-me-not charms had been placed on you for your protection." Harry explained though a bit cryptically.

"My birth mum did that? Why?"

"She was desperate to protect you from harm. She saw no other alternative but to place the glamour and notice-me-not charms on you and give you up for adoption. Now that you are in close vicinity of your older brother and another relative that is on grounds the protections your mother placed on you are fading." Harry explained in a way that did not cause him to blurt it out.

"Harry are you saying that Mercedes is…" Draco began but could not finish the thought.

"Mercedes is by blood a Malfoy heiress." Harry said bluntly but with care.

Silence filled the room. Some were letting it sink in, some were in complete shock. This lasted only for a short amount of time. Everyone, except a small handful began to talk at once. Harry tried to get everyone to settle down but to no avail.

"SHUT IT!" Sirius bellowed after a well casted 'Sonorus'.

The room once again filled with silence.

"I wanted to have said the last part differently. I know that there is more the two of you want to know as well as several others, but I do not really have more to say on this. You will have to seek the information from your mum." Harry said directly to Draco and Mercedes.

"Does my mum know? When can I see my parents?" Draco asked in a rush.

"I have no idea if your mum knows or not. As far when can you see them…as soon as you are able to calm down and hall ass to the infirmary. I do not know if the school is still on lock down." Harry replied.

"Mercedes…" Violet said worriedly in a questioning tone.

"I…I don't know what to say or think." Mercedes said softly.

"Dobby." Sirius called.

"I is called?" Dobby squeaked.

"We need to know if the school is still on lock down. If you do not know it would be greatly appreciated if you would find out." Sirius stated with an unspoken request to find out in his voice.

"Dobby already knows, sir. Hogwarts still on lock down."

"We all can't go to the infirmary." Ron commented.

"Of course not." Hermione said as though it was obvious in a faintly biting tone.

"Harry and Dudley should go with Draco and Mercedes to the infirmary." Violet stated in a manner of fact tone. "Sirius should as well, seeing as he is family and I am sure that Draco's mum would appreciate a family member nearby that she can rely on for moral support and just support." The witch added.

"Draco…" Ginny began.

"It's fine." Draco said somewhat distantly.

Everyone in the room suddenly jumped. Muri had appeared in the room with a rather loud 'pop'.

"Muri sorry to startle you's. Mr. Black a witch is here askings for you. Don't want to hear anything until you's there, sir."

"It's alright Muri." Harry said reassuringly.

"I will take that as Narcissa is here on grounds. Dumbledore must have left his personal floo open." Sirius muttered as he stood and headed to the door.

Harry was relieved that Sirius had been able to leave without any problems. Harry was confident that the rest of them would be able to leave without any problems as well. For a moment he remained sitting in his chair thinking that the whole thing could have gone better than it had though it had gone alright. Harry could not describe it as good as it didn't go how he intended it to go.

"Harry, it won't matter if we all leave at the same time, do you?" Violet asked pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"It should be fine, as long as we get going now. I am sure that the lock down will be removed soon." Harry replied as he stood up.

"Master Harry, Muri is thinking that your friends should return the way they left. 'Cept for those going to see Mr. Malfoy."

"I agree." Fred and George said.

"No argument here." Ron said truly alright with the idea.

The rest were in agreement but did not say anything.

"And we know that we are sworn to secrecy. Although, I do not feel that any of us would want to be responsible for any harm to be done to Mr. Malfoy or worse to happen." Hermione said in more of a warning tone.

Before another word could be said, the elves gathered the students from Gryffindor and returned them to their house. Harry, Draco, Dudley and Mercedes let the room together in complete silence. The silence remained as they made their way to the infirmary. The route to the infirmary was taken slowly. Though Draco wanted to see his father he was also nervous about the reunion. He was also still in a state of shock knowing that Mercedes is his long lost sibling. It was difficult to wrap his mind around it. Draco did realize why he felt a connection to Mercedes that was platonic in every sense.

As the four entered the infirmary they could hear voices. The voices consisted of Narcissa, the school nurse and Headmaster and Sirius.

**A/N: I hope I described the reaction Mercedes and Draco had to the bomb shell. I have not been in that situation before nor have I known anyone that has been through something like that. I did my best and hope that it worked. If not I apologize for that.**


	103. Chapter 103

**A/N: I did not make it clear in the last chapter that Harry, Dudley, Draco and Mercedes were taking a really long time, taking the really long way and stopped several times. I also, forgot to mention some talking as they made their way through the castle. I will try and add it in, in this chapter; although I am not sure that it will matter much…we shall see what happens. My apologies for this…fumble.**

**Anyway…on with the story…**

Sirius quickly made his way to the Headmasters office. He had no doubt that Narcissa was a nervous wreck. Sirius wondered what Narcissa had been told so far. Sirius wasn't going to have to wonder much longer as he had reached the gargoyles. By this point, Sirius realized that he did not have the password to give to the gargoyles. Sirius was quite startled when the gargoyles leaped aside and the doors opened revealing not only the spiral staircase but Albus as well.

"Ah, Sirius, the elf Muri found you I see." Albus said with relief evident in his voice that.

"What has Narcissa been told so far?" Sirius asked with concern in his voice.

"Severus tried to explain it all but at just the mention of it having to do with Lucius…well, I'm sure that you can figure out how your cousin reacted. The insistence on you being present only came about once Narcissa had calmed."

"Shall we head up then? Narcissa has waited long enough and I do not want her to have to wait much longer." Sirius hastily said as he was obviously worried and concerned.

Albus nodded in agreement and took a few steps out of the way to make room for Sirius. The two wizards remained silent as the staircase spiraled up. Though Sirius thought and wondered if the staircase was moving faster than he recalled as a child, he did not ask.

"Sirius." Narcissa choked out the instant she saw Sirius.

Sirius instantly noticed the overly paleness to Narcissa, the faint shaking from trembling, the red and slightly puffy eyes but mostly the fear, terror, anxiety and stress. There was no doubt in Sirius' mind that Narcissa had been going through a variety of scenarios that were horrific and rather depressing. Sirius knew that the scenarios were Narcissa's way of trying to prepare herself for what she may hear. Not assuming what was to come but expecting the worst possible outcome. It was understandable with everything she had gone through. Sirius quickly pushed all thought out of his mind knowing that any longer and Narcissa would try to close the gap between them on her own and that is not what Sirius wanted. As Sirius made his way to his cousins' side he gave Severus a questioning glance.

"No offense taken Sirius you are family and you have been able to be there for Narcissa when I could not be. I am a good friend and I understand that at a time like this Narcissa needs family." Severus reassured the anxious man.

"Sirius…what has happened? Has he..?" Narcissa asked frantically.

"Narcissa…Draco is well, whole and uninjured." Sirius reassured his cousin. "I…recommend that you are sitting down when things are explained to you." Sirius said calmly hoping he had not caused his cousin more worry with the use of the word 'recommend'.

Narcissa shakily sighed in relief at hearing that bit of information and slowly sat back down on the seat. Sirius sat next to her on her left side and motioned for Severus to sit on her other side.

"Severus with what Narcissa will be informed of today…I strongly suggest that you sit on her other side. You and I are the only adult family she's had all these years…she should have both." Sirius urged his childhood rival.

"Merlin." Severus whispered as he moved over to sit next to Narcissa. "There's more than..?"

"There is more than what you knew of when you left earlier." Sirius answered with an odd tone to his voice and an odd look in his eyes that no one could put their finger on.

"Now, that Sirius is here, Severus would you like to continue informing Narcissa of what has been discovered." Albus urged.

"I think that it would be best for Sirius to explain." Severus said flatly as he once again pushed down his desire to insult his friend's cousin.

Sirius sighed, looked Narcissa in the eyes and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"I do not mean to be insensitive but I will be blunt and straight to the point." Sirius explained. "The individual that we have been encountering the past thirteen has been using polyjuice potion while your husband was being held captive somewhere in Malfoy Manor." Sirius said in one breath not wanting to drag it out.

Narcissa was speechless and in shock at what Sirius had said. The information was still processing in Narcissa's mind. As the information processed Narcissa's coloring began to fade, her eyes opened as wide as they could as tears began to spill from her eyes. Many things went through her mind all at once.

"Wh-who..?" Narcissa choked out.

"Amon Velius." Severus replied knowing what Narcissa was meaning.

"A-mon V-elius." Narcissa said with a bit of horror and terror in her voice. "How can that be?"

"Unfortunately, that we do not know." Severus replied giving away no sign of his emotions.

"H-how do you know that A-mon has been impersonating my husband?" Narcissa asked in a soft, shaky tone as her voice cracked.

"My Godson, Harry, is the one who discovered this fact." Sirius explained in the simplest way possible.

"H-how?" Narcissa said with confusion clearly present in her voice and eyes and on her face.

"I will let my Godson explain that part as he is the one that discovered Amon impersonating Lucius." Sirius said in tones that screamed at how proud he was of _his_ Harry for discovering the renowned and highly dangerous Death Eater without being discovered. "More importantly is the location of your husband…"

"Wh-where is he? Is he still somewhere in the Manor? Has he been found? Is he alright?" Narcissa fired off question after question rapidly.

"He's…" Sirius began to say that Lucius was fine but that was not exactly true.

"Lucius has been found and is in the safest place for the time being. Lucius is…recovering." Severus quickly explained in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Where? With A-mon running around…please do not tell me that my husband has been stashed away in a Muggle hospital or something. I don't mean anything bad about Muggles…I just…"

"We know that. No, Lucius is not in a Muggle hospital or anywhere near Muggles. Lucius is here at Hogwarts in the infirmary with security measures." Severus quickly reassured Narcissa.

"My Godson enlisted the help of Dobby to find Lucius and have your husband brought to Hogwarts." Sirius briefly, vaguely explained.

"We are doing all that we can to keep this quite for as long as possible. There are reasons that I am not going to divulge the details of." Albus said in a firm yet calming tone.

"When this does come to light to the Wizarding World…preferably on our terms, but regardless there are going to be some within the Ministry of Magic that are going to question how you could not have known." Severus said as sympathetically as he would allow. He did not want Sirius to think he was weak.

"It was not unusual for Lucius to be in a right mood or state after a meeting with The Dark Lord. The more upset the Dark Lord was at the meeting would put Lucius in a worse mood that would fade and he was never violet towards any of us. I didn't think anything of it, not even after several months. I was more worried and concerned for my children's safety than anything else. It never once crossed my mind that it was not Lucius that dreadful day. Everything happened so fast and spiraled out of control. The only thing that kept me grounded and sane were my children. After giving up my baby girl…between worrying about Draco and wishing that I could know something about my baby girl…" Narcissa growled defensively, softly sobbing.

"Narcissa, we didn't even realize it so we do not think that you could have known. Especially when factoring in that you had children to take care of and the whole situation surrounding your baby girl." Sirius said as reassuring as humanly possible.

Albus nodded in agreement. Not one of them caught that Severus had not agreed.

"I do believe that Lucius has been asking for his family." Albus said.

Narcissa stood to leave for the infirmary but stopped as she realized there was more.

"Sirius, what else is there?" Narcissa asked with trepidation in her voice.

"If you want to know now, you will have to be seated." Sirius said seriously. "Albus it would be best if you were sitting as well." Sirius added.

Albus conjured a chair and sat down in it while Narcissa resumed her seat between Sirius and Severus.

"What is this concerning?" Narcissa asked quietly as she was not sure if it was good or bad news.

"Your daughter..." Sirius said as sensitive as he could. "She's here at Hogwarts."

All three reacted at once making it impossible for Sirius to understand what they were saying as well as answer any questions if any had been asked.

Several minutes later it was quiet allowing Sirius to explain more.

"Harry, again, discovered this. It has been a while now, but when I declared myself as the Head of the House of Black the family tapestry repaired itself of the damage my mother had inflicted upon it. The tapestry not only added all those that my mother had blasted off but also added a few other witches. The tapestry added Ruby and our daughter…that will be for another discussion. The tapestry also added a witch next to Draco, indicating that the girl had been adopted out. The only reason why I am even here at Hogwarts at this hour is because I had to speak to Harry. The small picture representing you daughter on the tapestry began to flicker, shimmer of some sort." Sirius explained with the long version as to also explain why he had not said anything previously.

"Her…her name?" Narcissa asked after half an hour once she had calmed down.

"Mercedes Johnson." Sirius replied. "She was sorted into…" Sirius began but could not finish.

"Ravenclaw." Severus said in an amused tone and a faint smirk on his face.

Narcissa sat there letting the fact that her daughter had been sorted into another house that was not Slytherin. At first it was not an easy thing to accept, but then she realized that since Mercedes had not been raised by her.

"Harry has informed both Draco and Mercedes. I am sure that they are headed for the infirmary if not already there." Sirius said as it had occurred to him.

"I will let Poppy know that you are on your way." Albus said faintly as he was still in shock.

No one responded in any way. Sirius was more focused on his cousin as she was still in shock with everything she had heard. Severus also was concerned about Narcissa as it was a lot to take in and process. Severus, also was still in shock though he did not let it show as much.

Albus had sent word to Poppy to let the nurse know that Narcissa and two other's would be arriving shortly.

After quite a bit of time, Narcissa stood and headed to the door of Albus' office before stopping and looking back towards Sirius and Severus.

"I need both of you with me. I am a strong witch, but I need you both. And I know that Lucius needs you, Severus." Narcissa said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Both wizards stood as though to follow Narcissa out of the office.

"Poppy has opened her floo connection so that the three of you may get there as soon as possible." Albus informed Narcissa, Sirius and Severus. "It seems that Lucius is being rather difficult and insisting on see his family." Albus added with hint of laughter in his voice. "I will be there shortly as I have some other business to attend to first."

"The lock down enchantments." Sirius and Severus said in a matter of fact tone rather a question.

"Correct. I will be removing it but not informing the rest of the staff until after I know that the four students not bound by the lock down are in the confines of the infirmary." Albus confirmed and explained. "I suggest you all get going, Poppy is awaiting your arrival."

Severus went through the floo first, Narcissa followed next with Sirius going last.

xxxXXXxxx

After Albus let Poppy know that Severus, Narcissa and Sirius would be on their way, the Medi-witch glanced in on Lucius before quickly retrieving some potions from her stores. Poppy had barely returned to Lucius and gave him the potion when the silent alarm went off indicating that there were people in the infirmary. Poppy quickly slipped out of Lucius' room and around so that it looked as though she had been in the back doing inventory of her stores.

"Poppy." Narcissa said worriedly.

Before Poppy could say anything Albus stepped through the floo.

"I am sure that young Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Johnson along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans will be here shortly." Albus informed.

"I understand Mr. Malfoy being on his way. But the other three?" Poppy asked.

Poppy then looked to Sirius since everyone else had turned their attention to him.

Sirius first explained about Mercedes being the baby girl Narcissa had given up years ago. Sirius then explained why Harry was on his way to the infirmary instead of Gryffindor House as well as what he believed to be why Dudley was also on his way to the infirmary.

Poppy was at a loss for words. The medi-witch had no idea that there had been a female born to Narcissa and Lucius thirteen years ago. Though Poppy did not know all of the details surrounding why Narcissa had given up the baby girl, she was not about to ask. Poppy had a really good idea and that was enough. Though she didn't show it, Poppy was worried about Miss. Johnson. Worried about how the young witch was dealing with and handling the news. The medi-witch knew that she would have to wait for the witch to seek her out to talk if Miss. Johnson should chose to do so. In the meantime, Poppy had a patient that needed her.

"Poppy…" Narcissa began with a tone of fear in voice. "How…how is my husband?" Narcissa managed to ask in a shaky voice.

Sirius and Severus moved a bit closer to Narcissa, one on each side. The immediate silence that fell in the infirmary did not translate into anything good. Not necessarily bad, just not good.

"Lucius has improved a great deal." Poppy began in a positive tone. "Though Lucius would be better off in the care of the Healers at St. Mungo's, I will not transfer him there as it is too dangerous for him. I can help...I can get Lucius back on his feet. It will take a while, a long while." Poppy said delaying what she had to say as it was not good news. "Lucius is severely malnourished, he is extremely exhausted…mentally, physically and magically. Yes, Albus worse than Miss. Granger had been." Poppy said with as much compassion as she could though in a grave tone. "Narcissa, your husband's magic is nearly depleted…almost completely."

"You mean…"

"Narcissa it is not a permanent thing. Lucius' magic will return in time, with rest and not using magic. If he does use magic it could very well drain him of all magic if not finish him off. I apologize for the bluntness of my last statement, but there was no other way to explain it. There is so much damage…damage to his magic and his being is quite severe and I have to admit that I need help with Lucius' care." Poppy managed to explain without choking up. "Not what you are thinking Narcissa, though it is appreciated and I feel that it would help some. What I was meaning is that…I know a Healer at St. Mungo's, she is more than qualified enough and is trustworthy. I know she will have no problem with making a magical binding contract preventing her from speaking about any of this. The only individuals she will be able to discuss anything to about Lucius' care will be myself any those I authorize to be privy of the status of Lucius. Also, she will be willing to sign a magical binding confidentiality contract." Poppy explained in a reassuring tone.

Before anyone could react or comment the doors to the infirmary opened and a small group of students entered. The adults barely had time to hide their facial expressions and or reactions to what they had been informed of seconds prior.

Narcissa somehow kept her facial features schooled though a soft gasp escaped her. Narcissa had to admit that it was a strange sight to see. Not that her son was walking in the infirmary with Harry Potter, but the girl…Mercedes Johnson…Malfoy by blood. The young witch seemed to be flickering in a way. The closer the kids got the more the flickering or shimmering, to be more precise, became more erratic. Narcissa kept her reaction inside herself as she did not want to get on the wrong foot with the girl.

The group of nine witches and wizards just stood there in silence, staring at one another for several minutes.

"Well, a reunion, an introduction and questions to be answered are to commence…I shall take my leave now." Albus said breaking the silence that fell and left within a few seconds.

Mercedes was nervous, confused, conflicted and scared. She was quite aware of the shimmering that was going on and this is what confused the girl the most and partially the reason why she was scared. Mercedes had become to start to get to know Draco and the foundation of a friendship. The young witch pushed the information that a wizard she considered a friend was actually her brother. Mercedes did not want to think about it yet, she needed time and space to think about it to deal with it and how to proceed and move forward. She was determined to get through the introduction with Draco's father who he himself did not know. Mercedes was going to stay as long as she could without being rude or acting like a small child. She could use the time to figure out how to let everyone know that she needed time and space to figure things out in a way that was not rude or childish.

"I will allow all of you to enter Lucius' room. Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans I must insist that neither of you stay long as it is late and a family is reuniting after many years. Sirius I know you are family by blood but I must also insist that you do no stay long but you may remain longer than your Godson and his cousin. Severus…"

"No need to say it Poppy, I know." Snape borderline snapped at the medi-witch.

"Severus there is no need to be so short tempered with Poppy." Narcissa gently chided the wizard.

A few seconds passed in silence before everyone went on in Lucius' private and secure room. Entering the room did take some time as the security wards were being adjusted to recognize the visitors and allow them to pass through without any problems in the future.

Mercedes was the last to enter the room. It was difficult for everyone to suppress their reaction. The shimmering was so rapid that Mercedes was in a blur. And then a cracking and snapping sound could be heard moments before what looked like a magical explosion had occurred. Once the brightness faded and the eyes of those that watched had adjusted a reverberating gasp could be heard. Standing in the room before them was a replica of a younger Narcissa.

Draco was stunned and shocked to see the Malfoy skin coloring, hair and eyes as he had not had time to think about what Mercedes really looked like without the glamor. Lucius was in shock and looked from the girl before him and to Narcissa several times. Lucius was beginning to think that it was the start of him losing his mind. It was an odd feeling for him to be seeing his wife as she was now and when they had been in school at the same time. Severus and Sirius were having a déjà vumoment and Narcissa was doing what she could to not burst into tears but could stop a few stray tears from falling. A Second later, Narcissa quickly replaced the glamor she had placed on the girl as a baby. Narcissa replaced everything but a bit stronger and without the notice-me-not part of the glamour.

After a quick flash of light the same girl stood before them but looked quite different. Mercedes now had long, wavy chestnut hair, deep blue eyes and an olive complexion. No traces of any kind of Malfoy heritage could be seen by anyone except for Narcissa.

Lucius had kept his eyes on the younger looking version of his wife though was full aware of his wife doing something with her wand. The next thing Lucius knew was that the younger witch looked strikingly different.

"Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Lucius asked with confusion in his voice and on his face once he found his voice.

No one said anything for a while. Narcissa was not sure if she could say the words without her voice catching and looked towards Harry. Mercedes was feeling uncomfortable enough and trying to hold on to waiting a while before processing the information for her own state of being. Draco was feeling about the same as Mercedes was and Dudley just didn't feel right being the one to answer the question plus he was not the one to have found out that Mercedes is the Malfoy daughter that Narcissa had given up for the girls sake and safety.

"This is Mercedes Johnson and by blood she is a Malfoy. The baby girl your wife gave up to protect the child's life." Harry replied in the simplest and most direct way but now without sensitivity.

Lucius could find the words to say. The answer he received was not at all what he thought it would be. He did know that Narcissa had given their baby girl up and had told him why, but it did not occur to him that the young witch in his room could possibly be that baby girl, not even when seeing her look like his wife when they were at school. It was going to take some time for the information to sink in and for him and the rest of his family to adjust to if it was even possible for Mercedes to do so.

"Maybe it would be best if we wait for the rest of the questions to be asked and answered for another time." Narcissa gently suggested for Lucius' and Mercedes' sakes.

Through all this Mercedes took her leave as she could not wait any longer and her fears as to what the Malfoy's wanted from her and her family that she had known all her life. It didn't help Mercedes that her mind began to replay several articles and news casts about people giving up their kids for a variety of reasons and when finding them the adults wanted their kids back since the situation was no longer there. Some had even gone to the point of taking the adoptive family to court and awarded custody back no matter what the children said.

Mercedes departure was not unnoticed. No one mentioned anything about it as they were not sure what to say about it if anything at all. Draco was feeling as though he was being pulled in two different directions. He wanted to stay and to get to know his real father but then there was a friend of his that had received some shocking news and Draco wanted to go after her to make sure that she was alright.

"I know that each of us wants to go after Mercedes, but _we need to give her some time and space_. Your family has received news that you've been wanting hear, wanting to know. Mercedes has always known that she was adopted but really hadn't thought about the family that gave her up for adoption. I can only imagine what is going through her head right now." Harry said in a way that warned those listening to do as he said.

"Giving her time and space will also avoid making her feel as though she's being pressured into something that she's not quite ready for." Narcissa added knowing what Harry was meaning. "I do not want her feel as though I expect a mother/daughter relationship instantly or cause her to feel that she should or has to leave the family she has known, the family that has raised her, that loves her and she loves in return." Narcissa added feeling she had to, but as though she felt she had to explain further. She just had to say it out loud for herself.

Severus and Snape really could not think of what to say therefore remained silent. They did agree that Mercedes should be given some time and space to think, to process, to figure out what happens now.

"Dudley and I should get going before Madam Pomfrey chews us out for staying so long." Harry said politely as he left. He wanted to give the Malfoy family time alone to discuss things.

"Draco, wait as long as you can before trying to contact Mercedes. I suggest that for when you do contact her do so by owl. Also, focus more on the friendship that has formed. I'd say more but you are not daft." Dudley said just before leaving the room.

Severus said nothing as he left shortly after Harry and Dudley. Severus knew he had to get out of the room. Though he knew he was considered part of the Malfoy family, Severus felt that it was time for blood family to connect. There were other reasons why he felt he had to leave, reasons he was determined to keep to himself.

Once Severus was in his private quarters he poured himself a good measure of Ogden's finest in an attempt to not think about what his extended family was going through. It worked for all of ten minutes and though Severus was tempted to drink more he didn't. Instead Severus paced his miniscule living room. He kept thinking of how to his best friend could be healed at a faster rate.

Severus was no idiot, he knew that there was more to it than what Poppy had told them and she had her reasons for not saying all of what was wrong with Lucius. Having had enough, Severus floo called Poppy.

"Severus this had better be good." Poppy said as she stepped through.

"What is it that you are not saying about Lucius' condition?" Severus asked point blank.

"I should have known that you of all people could see more than meets the eye." Poppy replied as though she had expected to be asked the question that Severus had.

"You are trying to buy time, Poppy and that can only mean it is worse than you summarized earlier."

"I had been contemplating on how much to tell before I could finish deciding the four students walked in. I did not want to be precise in Lucius' condition in front of the children, especially in front of young Malfoy and Miss. Johnson as of yet that is." Poppy explained in a defensive manner.

"Poppy how bad is Lucius' condition?"

"I will tell you." Poppy promised. "But first, Severus, you will be sitting." Poppy ordered.

Severus knew it was as worse as it could be and fairly quickly took a seat in his favorite chair.

"I will be blunt Severus; I do not know how much time Lucius has left…"

"Why haven't you contacted this Healer you were speaking of?" Severs asked doing his best to not react much to what Poppy had just said.

"I am waiting on the Malfoy family's willingness to allow yet another individual know the whole story." Poppy answered knowing full well what Severus was doing.

"I can assure you that they will be willing to let a Healer in on what is going on. I have known Lucius, them for years, Poppy…"

"Severus, I understand what you are saying and I do not doubt it, but the Healer in question will want to know if they are okay with it."

"Poppy…"

"Severus, I wish I could be more precise in how much time there is for Lucius. It could be days or years. The group of Malfoy's in the infirmary and Mercedes are the only Malfoy's alive today. So, far I do not see any of them being strong enough of or powerful to magically aid Lucius' care. Also, they have been separated for about thirteen years. Narcissa, Draco and Mercedes would have to connect and strengthen their familial bond. Narcissa and Draco might be able to succeed with just the two of them. It would be best if Mercedes is included, but I she is clearly not ready for something like what would be required, if it were to even possible for them to do so." Poppy said genuinely sincere and decided to drop the formalities in regard to Draco and Mercedes as they were not around. "I need to get back to the infirmary and ensure that Lucius is comfortable and not in any pain." Poppy said with a hint of regret for having to leave Severus so soon, but the medi-witch had a stronger obligation to Lucius and left.

Severus remained in the chair for a while as what Poppy said sunk in. Several minutes had past when Severus stood gain and resumed pacing. Everything Poppy had said replayed in his mind. The last Poppy had said before leaving seemed to ring a bell for Severus. Something about magically aiding another stuck in his mind and the next second it hit him. Severus stopped pacing and stood there. He was consumed by a though, a wish that he wanted more than anything to be a possibility, to be more than a possibility. He was so consumed by this wish that he was not aware of someone else's reaction.

xxxXXXxxx

Sirius left shortly after Severus so that Narcissa, Lucius and Draco could spend some time together alone. Sirius made his way to Albus' office as he wasn't quite ready to return home yet. It was no surprise to Sirius that as he was a few feet away from the gargoyles that he saw Albus standing in front of the gargoyles as though waiting for someone to show up.

The two wizards nodded in acknowledgement of each other and silently stood on the staircase as it rose up. Not a word was said until they were securely in Albus' office.

"Albus, would it be too inconvenient to provide accommodations for me to stay one night?" Sirius inquired in a tired tone.

"Not at all Sirius." Albus replied.

"I guess the question now is, where for me to stay? I would not to impose on you or other staff members, Severus is out of the question and I do not fancy staying in the infirmary."

"Understandable, though I must say that there would be no imposing. I believe that the temporary quarters for Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter can still be used. With Poppy no longer needing it for medical purposes I will be able to access the room and set it up for you for the night." Albus said with a small smile on his face.

"That is acceptable." Sirius said in an even more tired tone.

"I think flooing to Gryffindor House would be wise with how tired you are." Albus said with a faint chuckle.

Sirius nodded with a half assed frown on his face at Albus' amusement.

Without much more time passing the two wizards flooed to the Gryffindor common room. The few students that were still in the common room were given a slight fright at the floo activating and to see the Headmaster step out with a very tired Sirius Black.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry and Dudley stood out in the hallway in front of the doors to the infirmary for a few minutes. Both wizards were contemplating on seeing if they could find Mercedes. It did not seem likely that the witch would feel any pressure as neither had not familial ties to the Malfoy's in any way. Thinking more on it, they decided on just leaving Mercedes alone for now on the off chance that their friendship with Draco might cause the same reaction in Mercedes as it would if one of the members of the Malfoy family were to approach the witch in the next twenty-four hours.

The two young wizards bid each other a good night and went in different directions in order to reach their respective houses.

Dudley entered an empty Slytherin common room, for which he was grateful for as he had no intention on explaining where he had been where Draco currently was. Harry on the other hand found the rest of his friends waiting around for his return. The one exception being Hermione who was working on something that Harry feared was some kind of holiday assignment for school.

"So, how did it go with the informing Lucius?" Ginny asked hoping that it went alright.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Harry answered as he made his way over to the couch where she was sitting. "I can say that it did not go as we would have thought or hopped." Harry continued as he sat next to Ginny.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she redirected her attention.

"Well, once we were all in Lucius' room Mercedes glamor broke and I mean completely broke. The impression I got from Lucius' reaction and a Sirius' as well as Snape's reaction, Mercedes looks exactly how Narcissa did at the age of thirteen."

"How is Mercedes taking it?" Neville asked.

"Harry…the glamor…this not good…" Ron stuttered.

"Narcissa reacted quickly and replaced the glamor on Mercedes though I am sure stronger this time as it held. Mercedes did take off and in a hurry." Harry replied covering both Neville's question and Ron's concern.

"Is she alright?" Hermione and Ginny asked concerned.

"I think that she just needs time and some space. She has known all her life that she was adopted but not why and not having any idea if she had and brothers or sisters. As much as I want to find her see how she is doing I am going to give her the time and space she needs." Harry answered as best he could since he had no way of knowing for sure how Mercedes was doing.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for her." Fred muttered.

"As Harry said, Mercedes just needs some time and space and we are all going to give her what she needs." George added.

"We can't just sit by and wait for Mercedes to track us down. I don't want her to think that her friends have abandoned her." Ron said aloud what they all were thinking.

"I will refrain from contacting her for twenty-four hours. If she acknowledges me I will not ignore her. After twenty-four hours I will hold off for as long as I can, but when I do contact her I am pretty sure that it will not be face to face." Harry stated as he suppressed a yawn.

"That is a good idea." Fred agreed.

"But, we need to be careful so that we are not bombarding her with owls." George added.

"We definitely do not want to do that." Fred agreed.

"I agree that we should wait the stated amount of time and not to bombard Mercedes with owls. Ginny, Violet and I…and Luna…it's different, we can approach Mercedes." Hermione said in a faint tone of superiority.

The boys went right into discussion about how unfair it was though they knew what Hermione said was true. Ginny and Violet defended what Hermione had said and tried to explain it to the boys.

Hermione remained silent, listened and watched her housemates. The very next second Hermione softly gasped. A look of surprise and confusion washed over her features unnoticed by her friends. With a frown on her face, Hermione started to look around. Shaking her head when she didn't see an extra witch or wizard in the common room Hermione thought that she imagined it. A second later she heard the same quiet voice as before.

"This isn't right." Hermione muttered as she again looked around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked once realizing that Hermione had been rather quiet and the confused frown on her face.

Hermione did not respond as she had realized that whatever she was hearing was in her head. It was a bit frightening to admit that she was hearing a quiet voice in her head. It happened again and was starting to frustrate Hermione mainly since she could not really get a lock on what was being said. She then wondered if she wasn't necessarily hearing a voice in her head but thoughts instead. Hermione's eyes opened wide as a thought, of her own, occurred to her.

"Hermione…" Ron said concerned and a little worried.

"**Shhhhh.**" Hermione said annoyed. She knew whatever it was she was hearing would happen again and she wanted to hear it and know if her suspicion was dead on or not.

Hermione was not let down.

'_If only the Malfoy's could for Lucius what Miss. Granger, Mr. Evans and Miss. Evens did for Mr. Potter. Lucius just got his family back and now they no longer have to wonder about their second child, it would be so cruel for them to lose Lucius. If they all can reconnect…Merlin there has to be a way for this to be possible. Not just for me, not just for so many other's and not just for them but for Mercedes as well. Mercedes needs some healing of a different nature but all the same. Could it be possible for the Malfoy's to do what was done for Mr. Potter? '_

Hermione knew without a doubt that she was hearing Snape's thoughts. Hermione also knew that Snape was wishing, hoping with such intensity that it was passing through the connection they shared. A moment later it hit Hermione like a ton of books. The wheels in her head began turning rapidly with an idea that could work and help the Malfoy family. Hermione stood and at sprinted up the stairs to the dormitories without a word to her friends.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron blurted out.

"Nothing to worry about I can assure you. No, I do not know what that was about, but I do know that she is on to something more than when she helped me." Harry reassured and explained.

"Do you think that maybe she found a way to speed up Draco's fathers' recovery?" Violet asked.

"It is possible that she has. Although, I get the feeling that it's more than just that." Harry said thoughtfully.

Before anyone could say more the floo activated and Albus and Sirius stepped out into the common room giving them all a fright.

"Our apologies to you all." Albus said sincerely. "I did not realize that anyone would still be up."

"No problem." Harry said as calmly as he could.

"We'll be off to bed…" Ron began.

"Not necessary Mr. Weasley. You are after all in your house and it is the Christmas Holidays. I am just escorting to Sirius to the small quarters that Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger once used. It seems this one here is too tired to return home and will be staying the night at Hogwarts." Albus said a bit too cheerily for everyone else. "Well, we will be on our way now." Albus said as he gently steered Sirius towards the portrait hole.

"Why didn't they just floo to the quarters you and Hermione had used?" Ron asked once the elder wizards had left the common room.

"Probably because the temporary quarters have been vacant for a while now and may not still be linked to the floo network. They flooed here as a precaution, you know a safety measure." Ginny replied as though it should have been obvious.

"I'm going to retire for the night." Harry said quickly. "I suggest the rest of you do the same." Harry said as an afterthought as he stood and headed for the staircase.

As much as Ginny wanted to argue further with her brother she instead followed Harry.

"I for one am going to stay down here for a bit longer." Neville muttered.

"I know what you mean." Violet commented.

"What are the two of you getting at?" Ron asked ready to defend his sister.

"Just that Harry and Ginny haven't had the opportunity to spend any time together lately." Violet replied in an offended tone of voice.

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions or assume something or the worst possible scenario." Neville added supporting Violet.

"An hour should suffice." Fred stated aloud.

"I agree that an hour should be enough time." George added.

"Ron, do you trust Harry?" Violet quickly asked.

"Yes." Ron mildly growled.

"Do you trust Ginny?" Neville asked catching on to what Violet was doing.

"Yes." Ron growled again.

"Then what is the problem?" George asked.

"You trust both of them and yet you look as though you are about to run up the staircase." Fred purposely thought aloud.

"If you trust them then there is no need to check up them." George added.

"Or act like a chaperone." Fred said in an accusatory kind of tone.

Ron could not think of anything to say and sat down in the nearest armchair.

xxxXXXxxx

Mercedes made a mad dash through the castle to only pause for a moment to do what she had to do to gain access to Ravenclaw House. Once through she was relieved at seeing an empty common room and realized that it was quite late, later than she thought and therefore everyone was in bed and asleep. As Mercedes made her way through the common room and on to the second year girl's dormitory she realized that she had let her emotions and fears get the better of her when she abruptly left the infirmary and was starting to feel bad about how she left. She had been raised better than that, she had been raised to always be polite to others and even when you feel the need to leave you politely apologize and excuse yourself. Mercedes had just left without a word.

Mercedes shook off the feeling of disrespect and quietly made her way to her trunk and retrieved a few items. She left just as quietly and as quickly as she had entered so that she did not disturb her house/roommates. Mercedes wanted and needed some time alone to think, to try and push her fears aside so that she could put her thoughts together, but mostly Mercedes wanted to go to her mum and talk to her about what had been discovered and what could happened. Again Mercedes had to push thoughts from her mind so she could pay more attention to where she was going. It would be no good to end up injuring herself and ending up in the infirmary with her whole house awake.

With a semi-contended sigh, Mercedes crossed the common room to a small alcove of sorts that was designated for quite studying. She walked around the table so that her back was facing a corner and enabling her to be able to see anyone that could enter the common room by any means.

After setting the parchment, quill and inkwell on the table Mercedes, for the next several minutes, stared blankly at the items she'd retrieved from her trunk. Mercedes blinked several times before resting her arms on the table and crossing them. She leaned towards the table and rested her chin on her arms trying to think of how to word the letter to her mum. Though she'd rather be in her mum's arms, Mercedes was willing to settle for sending her mum a letter.

With an idea in mind, Mercedes began to sit up to start writing the letter and then everything flooded her mind. The knowledge of her birth family, the looks on the faces of everyone in the private, secure room in the infirmary replayed over and over in her mind. She froze and tried to make it all stop. Before she could achieve the concentration to do so, her fears and worries started to creep in. In a matter of seconds the fears and worries had dominated everything else and consumed Mercedes to the point of breaking down and crying. Mercedes head dropped on her arms that were still on the table crossed, cushioning her head. As the seconds ticked past, the fears and worries had increased along with the knowledge she'd received the looks on the faces of others would flash through in a slide show manor alternating with her emotions and feelings. Wanting it all to stop Mercedes did the only thing she could to make it all stop, the one outlet she knew was failsafe and effective. The witch allowed herself to finally sob.

Mercedes body shook mildly violent and the tears poured like a waterfall. Faint screams bounced off the walls all around her. After a good hour Mercedes began to calm down, the tears slowly stopped the sobbing easing to silent soft crying and though Mercedes' body still shook it wasn't as severe.

Mercedes did not become aware that she was no longer alone until the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the small, nearly silent area. Mercedes head popped up as did her wand arm with wand tightly clenched in her hand. Mercedes relaxed at the sight of Luna Lovegood being the one to have found her, to have seen her crying-sobbing. Mercedes was relieved that it had been Luna since Luna was the only one in her house that would not incessantly ask questions to the point of badgering until the answers were given to the satisfaction of questioner.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked concerned.

"S-sorry if I di-disturbed you." Mercedes stuttered.

"Not at all." Luna said in a dreamy tone. "I saw a glimpse of the look on your face as you left the second year girls' dormitory." Luna explained. "You're surrounded by Weimentors."

"What's that?"

"Weimentors are harmless creatures that appear and surround those that have received unexpected news and consumed by fear. With humans any way."

Mercedes did not know what to say so she gave Luna a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked in again still concerned. "It's okay that you don't want to talk to me about it. I understand."

"I don't want to talk to anyone about it. I would feel horrible if you take it personally."

"Why don't you want to talk to anyone about what is troubling you?" Luna asked confused.

"I…I need time to get a handle on it myself before I talk to anyone. Too much is going through my mind…I can't get a lock on anything."

"Is there anyone that you would feel talking to about whatever it is?"

"I was going to write my mum but…"

"Try writing it down first like you're writing notes down in class. It doesn't matter if it's in order or not. Once you've written down whats going through your mind you can then organize it. It's what I do and it helps me."

"Thank you Luna. I'll see if it will work for me too." Mercedes said sincerely and gratefully with a smile on her face. "I'm okay, Luna, I'm just…I haven't dealt with something that I found out about. Everything went kinda fast and my mind…" Mercedes quickly stopped herself from starting to ramble and quite possibly preventing herself from blurting out the details. "I'll try your suggestion."

"Well, I'll go…"

"Luna, wait a second. Why do or did you think that I wouldn't want to talk to you?"

"No one wants to 'Looney Lovegood'."

"Luna that's horrible. What would possess them to call you that?" Mercedes asked in an outraged tone.

"I can see things that they can't, and what they can't see doesn't exist."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Mercedes growled out. "I exist and always have done so, even when they couldn't see me when I hadn't made my presence known."

"You have solid point there, Mercedes. There are a lot of reasons why they think that I am as loony as a loon or more so but that would take too much time to go over all of the reasons. They talk about me like I am not there or cannot hear. I just tune them out like you have." Luna said in a dreamy, cheery tone but there was sadness in her eyes. "I will go so that you can organize what has been going through your head and write your mum. Someone will be roaming around and I would not want you to be treated the way I am just because you were talking to me." Luna said as she stood and made her way back towards the dormitories.

"Luna..." Mercedes called after the witch but did not get a reply in any form.

With a heavy sigh and feeling furious at the student body, Mercedes turned her attention to what she had originally intended to do. It was no easy feat to accomplish with being furious, but after an hour or so Mercedes had finished the letter to her mum. With a soft smile yet worry clearly present in her eyes, Mercedes stood with her personal items and returned to her dormitory.

Once she had put everything in her trunk, Mercedes changed for bed and climbed in. Not long had past and sleep had consumed the young witch.

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione did not stop or slow down until she was in the hallway of the girls' dormitories. It had occurred to her that she did not know exactly what she was going to do. It was late so there was no leaving Gryffindor House and even if she could what would she say or do. Hermione knew that there was no way she could talk to Professor Snape about what she had just experienced, at least not right then. It also occurred to Hermione that she did not have the book she wanted and needed, the original was safely in Potter Manor and the copy was with Snape. Hermione knew that she will have to tell friends what happened eventually, but that explanation could wait as there was something more important that needed her attention.

'_I need a copy of the book without making another copy or talking to Harry. Harry will have a bunch of questions that I don't have the time to ask. Snape…he is not the type to ask a string of questions outside of class or when it has nothing to do with a student trying to worm his or her way out of trouble. Okay, so, I need to send a request to Snape for the book and then get to work once I have it.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she paced.

With plan figured out, Hermione went straight to the fourth year girl's dormitory and quietly pulled out what she was going to need to write the request to Snape for the book. Not wanting to return to the common room or to risk precious time with bumping into her friends, Hermione casted silencing charms around her four-poster bed, got comfortable and began writing the letter.

'_Professor Snape,_

_This is going to be an odd request, but I need the book you are holding for Harry. Also, I have to request that you not ask me why I need the book. I will explain myself in time as I am sure that I will need help or at least some input on what it is I am going to be working on. It is not dangerous in any way, I might add. Also, I have to talk to you about something but what I have to talk to you about will have to wait as I feel there is something that is more important than what I have to you about. I am not saying that it isn't important because it is. You will understand once I tell you everything._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Miss. Hermione J. Granger'_

Hermione wasn't as thrilled with the letter as she would have liked but did not feel that there was the time to write the perfect request letter. Though not thrilled, Hermione was satisfied with the letter and folded it up. She then addressed the front of the letter and sealed the back before putting away the extra parchment, quill and ink-well. Hermione decided to call on Dobby for his help. Hermione was clear that Dobby wasn't to deliver the letter to Professor Snape until the following morning an hour or so before breakfast.

After Dobby left, Hermione changed her clothes and went to bed.

xxxXXXxxx

Ginny could hear what was being said and as glad that they had spoken up as she just wanted to spend some time with Harry or at least make a date to do so. Ginny quickened her pace as she saw Harry slip through the door to the boys dormitories.

"Harry." Ginny called out a little breathless from running to catch him before he had gone to bed.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. A smile spread across his face as his eyes fell on Ginny. He quickly glanced behind her to see if anyone had followed her.

"No one followed. Everyone distracted Ron beautifully." Ginny said with a grin.

"Ginny…I am so sorry. It has been so crazy and I haven't had time to think. I meant to make some time for us…"

"Shhh." Ginny said cutting Harry off as she reached him. "I understand silly. I just wanted to catch you before you went to bed to see if we could ditch everyone the next time we are allowed to go to the village."

"Absolutely." Harry said with a smile.

"I will completely understand if you don't feel it would be a good idea, but you could always slip in and grab your invisibility cloak…"

"Ginny…I don't…"

"Just hear me out."

"Okay."

"You could slip into the dormitory, grab the invisibility cloak and come back out. Both of us under the cloak we could make it out of the common room and then go to the Room of Requirement. I just want to spend some time with you and I give you my word as a witch that I will behave."

Harry smiled and thought about it for a second, or more like mock thought about it before winking at Ginny and then slipping into the fourth year boys' dormitory to only reappear seconds later with cloak in hand.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to get out of the common room with your brother's, Neville and Violet still there?" Harry asked nervously.

"Positive." Ginny said with a playful smile on her face. "They all told Ron that we haven't spent much time together, just the two of us and clarified that he trusts us. Trust me when I say it is simple."

"I trust you completely Ginny." Harry said with a mischievous gleam in his eye just before he kissed Ginny softly.

Ginny smiled and then explained to Harry how they were going to get out of Gryffindor House.

Harry smiled really appreciative of the mind Ginny had.

"I agree to your plan, but just one second. There is something that I have to do before we put this brilliant plan of yours into action." Harry said just before slipping back into the dormitory.

As Harry emerged from the dormitory Ginny was giving him a curious look.

"I promise to explain once we get out of here." Harry said as he threw the cloak over the two of them.

Harry quickly casted some silencing spells and charms on them before they made their way back to the main door that let to all the dormitories. After a quick glance and smile at each other the plan went into action.

The plan was nothing like what Fred and George Weasley would have come up with, it was a simple plan that would do what was needed for the two to sneak out.

xxxXXXxxx

The small group of Gryffindors that were still down in the common room remaining in silence continued to wait and then what seemed to be out of nowhere Ginny's and Harry's voices could be heard bidding each other a good night.

The group slowly made their way up the staircase as they were really tired and a bit exhausted.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary to Ron as he entered the fourth year boy's dormitory. He just figured that that Harry was as tired as he was if not even more so. To Ron it looked as though Harry was already asleep. Ron feeling too tired to say anything to his best mate went straight to his four-poster bed. He was too tired to really change into bed clothes so he stripped down to his boxers without magic. Ron felt that it would be safer to undress without magic though it took longer, with how tired he was magic would have been way too potentially dangerous. The same was true for Neville.

Within seconds of Ron climbing into bed he was sound asleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Once Harry and Ginny had reached the main door to the dormitories they bid each other good night loud enough to be heard but yet not sounding like they were at the door. They then walked through the door and stood to one side and waited for their housemates to pass by before leaving. Once their housemates had gone by, Harry and Ginny headed on down the stairs and did not stop until they had to in order to gain entrance to the Room of Requirement. Harry trusting Ginny let her create the room.

Harry was caught off guard as he entered the room. The lighting was dim bordering on the side of romantically dim; there was a fireplace with a small fire burning, a small coffee table, a few end tables, a few plush chairs and a plush couch.

Once the door shut, Harry pulled the cloak off them and they made their way to the couch. Harry sat on the couch first and was a little surprised when Ginny sat next to him and leaned against him. Though harry trusted the witch completely and she had given her word as a witch that she'd behave, Harry still expected her to sit on his lap with how she had created the room from her request. With a smile Harry put his arm around Ginny pulling her a little closer.

"Harry…" Ginny gasped in shocked amusement.

"You may have given your word to behave, but I did not." Harry said with a mischievous look in his eyes and with a teasing tone of voice.

"So, what was it that you had to do before we put my plan in motion?" Ginny said ignoring what Harry said but with a slight frown on her face.

"I just made it look like I was in bed asleep." Harry said with a humorous look on his face and in his eyes.

"Harry…" Ginny began with a worried tone to her voice.

"I know if Ron realizes I will hear it from him. I don't care though." Harry said defending what he had done.

"Harry you should care. I know that Ron is trying, but…"

"It will be all worth it since I will have spent some quality time with you." Harry said sincerely with a broad smile on his face.

Ginny could not think of anything to say to that. She still worried about what her brother's would say and or do for should they find out that they'd been sort of tricked not that it would matter being sort of tricked. Though Ginny was worried she did not let it take hold and pushed it aside. She wanted to spend some time with Harry and enjoy it even if it was just sitting as they were in silence.

"Harry…" Ginny started but stopped.

"Yes?"

"I…do you think that Mercedes will be alright?"

"I think that right now she's kind of freaking out and wondering what the Malfoy's want from her. Once she calms down or someone manages to get through to her, she'll realize that she won't know what her birth family want from her as far as a relationship goes."

"I just can't imagine what she's going through. I do hope that she'll be able to handle it without it taking a long time. And hopefully it won't damage the friendship she was developing with Draco."

"I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up as it seems to have ruined this. How about a subject change?"

"Nothing has been ruined Ginny." Harry said reassuringly. "Have you told your mum that you will be attending the Yule Ball with me?" Harry asked obliging Ginny's request to change the subject.

"Not yet." Ginny said with a smile on her face for the change of subject. "I wanted to wait and see what will be available in Hogsmead first. The notice should be posted soon as to when Hogsmead will have dresses and dress robes. If I don't find anything then I will owl mum, she'll still have enough time to find something for me."

"Out of curiosity, why are waiting to let your mum know?" Harry inquired.

"I know mum and I know she means well, it's just…the selection that Hogsmead will have might have something that I would like to wear. Something in my taste and not my mum's. I don't mean to be mean or disrespectful but…"

"It makes sense."

Harry and Ginny fell into a silence after talk about the Yule Ball. As the time past there were moments of silence in between times of chatter, but they did not bring up the most recent events as there would be plenty of time to reflect on them at a later date and time. All the while both were becoming more tired by the second. The young couple was about to pass out when the couch they were sitting on transformed into a bed. Falling backwards onto a very comfortable bed did not even jar them more alert. Within a few seconds Harry and Ginny were asleep with Ginny curled up to Harry and Harry's arm around her.

xxxXXXxxx

Ron woke up fairly early and was not real happy at first as he was not a morning person and with it being the Christmas Holiday it was even more disturbing to him. Once realizing that he had stripped the night before and was only in his boxers he was relieved that no one else was up yet. After a quick look around to be sure he was still the only one awake, Ron jumped out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before heading off to the bathroom to shower.

After showering, Ron returned to the dormitory to find his housemates rising. The only one that wasn't sleepily clamoring out of bed was Harry. Ron became concerned and headed straight to his best friends bed.

"Harry, you awake? Harry…" Ron trailed off at seeing that there was no one in the bed and instead a bunch of pillows that were quite possibly conjured to make it appear that someone was there.

Anger began to rise in Ron but instead of coming unglued like usual, he put all of his strength into keeping control and to calm down. Once calm the wizard realized that Harry could have very well have taken off alone to think. It occurred to Ron that even though the Yule Ball was still a little ways off that Harry could be trying to prepare for the Ball. With that in mind Ron followed his housemates out of the dormitory and on down to the common room without a second thought.

Ron and Neville joined Hermione, the twins and Violet where they were sitting off in a corner.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. He didn't sleep in his bed last night. I figure that he just wanted to be alone for a while, I mean you can't blame him after all that has happened." Ron answered.

"You're probably right. I just mean that it makes sense. I mean what else could it mean?" Hermione said hoping that she had not upset Ron or that he was thinking she disagreed with him.

Nearly all of Gryffindor House was in the common room when a third year witch inquired as to the whereabouts of Ginny.

"What do you mean by 'where's Ginny?'" Ron asked somewhat harshly.

"She's not in bed and it doesn't look like she slept in it last night as it is perfectly made." The third year witch replied.

"Ginny isn't really an early riser unless she has to be up." Fred commented.

"And with it being Christmas holiday and all she doesn't have to be up at any set time." George added.

"Hold on…Harry's not…didn't sleep…Ginny didn't sleep…not in her bed…both…they…" Ron stammered out and stopped speaking as he becoming rather angry.

"Ron don't go assuming…" Hermione began but stopped as she spotted Harry and Ginny entering the common room holding hands the invisibility cloak draped over Harry's left arm.

"This is not good." Neville muttered.

Ron spotted his sister and best mate enter the common room the same time Hermione had. Ron had to put all of his energy on staying where he stood and to keep from exploding as he is known to do.

The whole of the Gryffindor common room was completely silent, waiting for the fall out, expecting an explosion of some sort. Harry and Ginny though were not showing it, were both rather worried with a dash of terror as to what was to come.

Ron made his towards his sister and best friend silently, but he was clearly not happy. Though several Gryffindor's tried to stop Ron it was of no use. Once standing in front of the two, Ron looked from one to the other and back again several times as his hands closed into fists and opened.

"You didn't violate my best friend, did you?" Ron growled at his sister.

**A/N: I apologize for the delay with this chapter, I injured my middle finger on my left hand (possibly broken or dislocated) so it has been a process typing this chapter. It will probably be a while for the next one… **


	104. Chapter 104

**A/N: I am very grateful to chucklesnola for the suggestion I was given as to how Severus could make it up to Hermione for the belittling of her abilities and the show of not trusting her to be prepared. I have included in this chapter how it comes about. Also, I used some of what said in the suggestion that pertains to the suggestion but yet separate.**

Chapter 104

The silence lingered as a shock wave went through the Gryffindor common room. No one had expected to hear Ron ask the question he'd asked. Harry and Ginny just stared at Ron as though he had horns growing out of his head. And add in the fact that they were still processing what Ron had asked.

"Ginny, did you violate my best friend?" Ron asked again but this time a bit calmer.

"Ron." Harry said with an air of disbelief.

"Why would you ask such a question, Ronald?" Ginny countered as though insulted.

"Your track record." Ron answered without missing a beat. "Sure the two of you could have just gotten up early and went for a walk or something, but neither you nor Harry slept in your bed's last night and Ginny you are not an early riser…worse than me sometimes."

"Piss off Ron." Ginny growled. "Not that it is any of your business but nothing happened." Ginny said reluctantly.

"Ron, we just wanted to spend some time together. We had no intention of being gone all night. Obviously we were more tired than we thought and passed out in the middle of a conversation that I cannot for the life of me remember." Harry added with a slight fib, but it was for the best of reasons and Harry was not happy about fibbing to his best friend.

"One last thing Ron, Harry was not agreeable to my idea until I gave him my word as a witch that I would behave myself. New flash Ron, I do have self-control and always have; despite what I have chosen to do in the past."

"I have an announcement and it is the perfect time to make said announcement to defuse a sibling duel." Lavender Brown said breaking the silence that had fallen. "In two days Hogsmead will be ready for us to find something for the Yule Ball. It will be an all-day event for us, including younger students that have a date for the Ball."

The announcement from Lavender couldn't have come at a better time and it worked as the talk was not suddenly about the upcoming Ball.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the common room and went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was tempted to approach Snape but thought better of it and decided to wait as patiently as she could. Hermione tried to focus on her breakfast but it was hard since she wanted to get to work on rewriting what she and two other relatives had done for Harry not too long ago. Hermione chanced a glance towards the staff table to see if a certain professor was there. At seeing Snape sitting in his usual chair at the table Hermione began to feel anxious but did all that she could to keep herself from walking up to the table and asking him in person.

As Hermione's eyes slowly returned to her food she caught a glimpse of Mercedes. Hermione thought that Mercedes looked in good spirits considering what she had been informed of less than twenty-four hours ago. Hermione could also see a bit of a struggle in Mercedes' eyes witch was normal for one to have had such a bomb-shell dropped on them. Hermione then glanced around the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table in search of Draco. Hermione's eyes first found Dudley and sure enough just on Dudley's other side sat Draco. Hermione thought that Draco looked worse than Mercedes struggle that shown in her eyes. Hermione caught a look in Draco's eyes that had her thinking that he wasn't going to wait much longer to try and contact Mercedes. Hermione hoped that everything would work out alright for Mercedes and her birth family and soon. Hermione's musings were interrupted when a Hogwarts public barn owl dropped a small parcel on the table in front of her.

Hermione recognized the handwriting immediately and excitement began to fill the witch. As much as she wanted to take off and start on the project she set for herself, Hermione remained where she was and had to force her breakfast down. Being so caught up in her thoughts and her project she did not notice that the rest of her house had entered the Great Hall nor did she notice that her friends were just about to take their seats near her.

"What's in the package?" Ron asked curiously causing Hermione to jump slightly.

"Something I asked someone for." Hermione replied quickly as she shrunk the package and stowed it away in a pocket not wanting anyone to know who it was from. "It has to do with a project that I am working on. Ron it is not a project set by a teacher, I set it to myself. No questions right now. I promise to fill you all in about it later. I have to complete it first. My target completion date is Christmas Eve." Hermione vaguely explained.

"Hermione it's the Christmas holidays." Ron protested.

"I realize that Ron. It is the best opportunity for me to work on the project as I want to complete it by Christmas Eve." Hermione said in a reprimanding tone as she stood and left the Great Hall.

"Ron, why must you always piss her off?" Ginny asked in exasperation.

"It's the holidays Ginny, no one should be working on anything." Ron said defending what he had said to Hermione.

"I can think of something you should be working on." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Like what?"

"Finding a date for the Yule Ball, unless of course you're planning on going alone." Ginny replied.

"And you might want to get a move on it." Fred said adding his own thoughts.

"Before all the good ones are taken." George said adding his thoughts as well.

"Who are the two of you taking?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Angelina." George replied with a smile.

"What about you Fred?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Alicia." Fred answered grinning.

"There's plenty of time to ask someone." Ron said defensively. "Neville hasn't acquired a date yet." Ron added quietly.

"I overheard Neville talking to someone about asking Luna to the Ball. Then again that was a while ago so he may have already asked her. You do know that they fancy each other?" Ginny said smiling.

Ron suddenly and quite abruptly stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Those two really need to be locked in a room until Ron asks Hermione to the Yule Ball." Harry muttered.

"That could be arranged." Fred commented.

"Providing one could actually catch her unscathed." George added.

"It was just a thought guys. I was not…okay so maybe I was a bit serious but, Hermione is working on a project that is not for her. She has set herself a dead line to reach and I will not interfere with it for more than one reason." Harry said with a small smirk.

"Anyone have an idea as to what Hermione's project is and who for?" Neville asked curiously.

No one answered Neville's questions. Though Harry had an idea as to what the project was and who it was for but was not going to voice it aloud. Harry knew that there was one exception to not voicing his idea out loud.

A few suspected that Harry did have an idea but before they could bug him about it they were distracted. Professor Flitwick departed from the Professor's table and made his way along Ravenclaw table and stopped next to Mercedes. Harry and his friends could not hear what Professor Flitwick had said to Mercedes but whatever it was seemed to have frightened the witch. The group, the occupants of the Great Hall watched as Mercedes stood nervously and followed Flitwick out of the Great Hall through the staff door behind the staff table.

Harry and Ginny noticed that the Headmaster was not at the table and realized that he had not been for some time.

"I wonder what that was all about." Violet wondered softly stating what everyone in the Great Hall was wondering.

"Well, it can't have anything to do with what she was informed of." Neville muttered so that only those that knew could hear. "Draco is still here." Neville added quietly and only knew that they had heard due to their reaction.

xxxXXXxxx

Mercedes sat at Ravenclaw table in a bit of a daze. Though she was feeling better after talking with Luna and sending a letter to her mum, Mercedes was still in a bit of shock and her fears began to creep up again. She had noticed that anyone was approaching until Professor Flitwick was standing next to her. Mercedes looked up showing that she did acknowledge his presence. At seeing the look on her Head of House's face a new fear, a new fright washed over her.

"Professor…" Mercedes began in a soft, quiet tone.

"Miss. Johnson, your mother has arrived and is in the Headmaster's office. She would like to speak with you. Unfortunately, I do not know what it is." Flitwick explained quietly.

Mercedes nodded so slightly that no one could tell. She felt as though she would faint, as though her world was falling apart around. Mercedes did her best to clear hear head of everything that was running through her mind and stood nervously before following her Head of House out of the Great Hall. The one thought that was going through Mercedes mind was that there was no way her mum had received her letter. This thought caused her stomach to twist and feel as though it was full of lead.

Mercedes was so caught up in her thoughts that he next thing she knew she was walking through the door to the Headmaster's office. Mercedes immediately saw the look on her mum's face and in her eyes nearly resulting in Mercedes fainting.

"Mum?" Mercedes asked in a questioning tone, shaky voice laced with a hint of fear. "What's wrong? Dad? Raine (Rene)? Did something happen to them?" Mercedes asked in a rush as she walked towards her mother.

"They are all fine." Mrs. Johnson said reassuringly. "I am worried about you sweetie. Are you alright? Has something happened?" Tamara asked concerned.

"You didn't get my letter…you're here…I…" Mercedes stammered confused.

"I sensed that you were afraid and thought that you were hurt or in danger. I dropped everything barely being able to leave your father and sister a note. I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron I would have contacted Professor Dumbledore when arrived but it was so late last night that I instead paid for a room." Tamara explained. "I couldn't sit around and wait to be contacted I had to come here to see for myself." Tamara said in concerned tone that only a mother could have. "You sent me a letter?"

"Yes. I needed…I need to talk to you about something…"

"You're obviously freaking out about whatever it is." Tamara said knowingly.

"Professor Flitwick and I will leave to give the two of some privacy to talk." Albus said compassionately.

"Honey what is troubling you so much?" Tamara asked with the same tone of concern in her voice once the two Professor's had left. "What does it have to do with?"

"My birth family." Mercedes said nervously.

Tamara sat in silence to calm herself down and to arrange her thoughts.

"In one of the letters I sent home I talked about friends I had made…Draco Malfoy…by blood he is my brother." Mercedes managed to say. "I met his parents….I…I panicked and ran out of the room."

"Have you talked to them at all? Do you know what they want from you?"

"No."

"Mercedes Cassiopeia (CASS-euh-PEE-ye) Johnson." Tamara said firmly but not in a reprimanding way.

"I freaked out. The stories I heard about in the news when I was younger, before Hogwarts…the kids that had been adopted similarly to my adoption…I couldn't get it out of my head…"

Tamara could not think of anything to say to her daughter that wouldn't make her feel worse than she obviously felt.

"I don't know anything about them…well not really."

"All you know is what little you have received from your friend Draco." Tamara thought aloud. "Sweetheart do not beat yourself up over all this. Fear consumes and doesn't allow anything else in, doesn't allow logic in."

"I know. I just…I feel so bad. I ran out of the room without a word." Mercedes said remorsefully.

"It is as I said a moment ago and I should add that fear is the base of what causes one to freak out."

"I don't know what to do. After how I have acted…I can't imagine what they think of me."

"I do not believe that the think anything bad or horrible about you. You, I am sure, are not the only one in shock. I am sure they are in just as much shock and experiencing their own fears. The only way to settle this and to fix this is to sit down and talk. I know you have always wondered why you were given up for adoption. I sense that you have part of the reason as to why you were adopted…you will not know everything behind the reason she gave you up nor will you know how difficult and hard it was for her to have given you up for adoption until you ask."

"But how though? To just bluntly out right ask…"

"Mercedes…" Tamara began but stopped as the door to the Headmaster's office opened.

Tamara's eyes darted to the door to see an average height, quite pale woman with platinum blood hair enter the room.

"I hope you both do not mind but Albus mentioned to me that the two of you were in his office. I would like the opportunity to explain my actions and what led me to the decision I made so many years ago. I want to explain all of that to both and not for my own benefit or peace of mind." Narcissa said right off.

Tamara and Mercedes kind of just stared at Narcissa, but for different reasons so they both remained silent.

"First and foremost my name is Narcissa Malfoy. It is your choice as to how you address me whether it be Mrs. Malfoy or Narcissa. I also, ask of both you as to how you wish me to address each of you." Narcissa said in a friendly tone.

"I am fine with you addressing me as Tamara." Tamara said in almost the same friendly tone.

"Feel free to address me as Mercedes." Mercedes said softly, nervously.

Narcissa took a seat near the two females but yet a distance away as to not cause them to feel as though she was encroaching on them. Narcissa took a deep breath and explained briefly the start of her relationship with Lucius up to a point before pausing.

"Once we found out that I was pregnant again we were excited and hoped we would have daughter." Narcissa said with a smile, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "The day I found out that I was indeed going to have a baby girl I was so excited and could hardly wait to tell Lucius that our hopes and dreams had come true. When my husband returned home after a meeting it was obvious that he was in a worse mood than he usually was after a meeting. I thought that telling him that we were going to have a girl would cheer him up and so I blurted out that I was pregnant with a baby girl." Narcissa said in a shaky voice.

"Doesn't sound like it went over well." Tamara commented.

"No it did not. He wasn't at all happy and I took as though the meeting had gone quite horribly so I left things alone for a while. Everything happened so fast that I felt as though I was spinning, I couldn't figure out what had happened, what went wrong. As my due date was nearing…he…he told me to get rid of the baby once she was born." Narcissa said as a few tears slid down her face.

"He didn't mean..?" Mercedes started to ask but couldn't finish the question. Mercedes was glad about one thing, she knew before hearing this that the man Narcissa was currently talking about wasn't actually Lucius Malfoy, but Amon Velius.

"Yes, Mercedes, he meant for me to terminate. At the time I was so horrified, frightened and numb that I could not see that there something off about him. I feared for y…my little girls' life, I knew that it would have been impossible to keep my eyes on her every second of the day and there would come a time where I would be away from the house for extended amounts of time. All I knew is that I had to keep her safe, I had to be sure that she would be protected. My heart was breaking, shattering knowing what I had to do. It was really hard, I wasn't sure if I could do it…could let go…" Narcissa stopped as she was son the verge of completely breaking down with reliving the painful, heart breaking moment. It was the only way that she could truly explain why she had given up her baby girl.

Mercedes was not aware of the tears that were flowing from her eyes and down her face.

Tamara wiped at her eyes and dried the tears on her cheeks as she stood and walked over to Narcissa. Tamara handed the witch a hanky and remained next her.

"Narcissa…" Tamara said with compassion but could not think of anything more to say.

Mercedes walked over to the two women, conjured a foot stood/rest and sat on it while taking one of Narcissa's hands into hers.

Narcissa was warmed by the kindness and compassion of the two females. It was more than she thought she would receive.

"You don't have to continue right now." Mercedes said in a soft, raspy voice.

"That is really sweet of you Mercedes. I don't dare put this off any longer as it will just make that much more difficult to explain…"

"I should call Madam Pomfrey to bring a calming draught for you." Mercedes said as she made to stand.

"That would be good." Narcissa said through a sniffle.

Mercedes used the floo in Dumbledore's office to call Pomfrey for some calming draughts for Narcissa.

Poppy flooed straight to Dumbledore's office with a strong calming draught quickly and remained until the effects began to take hold.

"Are you sure you wish to continue? I feel that it would be…" Poppy said but was cut off.

"I am sure Poppy." Narcissa said cutting off the medi-witch.

"You come straight to me once you have finished as you will be in need of something stronger than what I have given you." Poppy said in a no arguing tone of voice.

Narcissa gave Poppy a small smile letting the medi-witch know that she'd do as instructed.

Poppy left the office with reluctance. She did not agree with Narcissa continuing with the tale as it was such a traumatic one to tell. Poppy however, knew that the alternative was not appropriate. Mercedes did not need to see Narcissa's memories of that time, being told was bad enough to see what had happened could be detrimental.

"He became rather violent towards me and Draco after I delivered. I realized that it was only a matter of time until he turned his violence towards my little girl. I had to protect my children without endangering either of them or myself. He was quite clear as to what I was supposed to do, clear about what he was ordering me to do. The only thing to do was clear, crystal clear. I stayed in the nursery with my children for a few days. There was a meeting coming up and had to take the window of opportunity that was presented to me. I had no way of knowing when I would get another opportunity.

Once he left I waited half an hour before doing anything. I instructed our house elf, Dobby to tend to Draco while I stepped out of the house for a while. If it was odd to Dobby, he never showed it. It was really late at night and I was leaving with my baby girl. I didn't waste any time and quickly apparated out of the house to a secluded area I knew as a child. After catching my breath I placed protections, a notice-me-not charm to last until she was ready for it break and a glamor. It wasn't an ordinary glamor. The glamor I placed on my precious baby girl would ensure that her appearance would take on the characteristics of the family that adopted her. My heart broke again, I started to cry and couldn't stop for a while.

The only thing that kept me going, that kept me to stay on course was that I had to protect my baby from horrors that I couldn't imagine that could…that I knew without a doubt would happen to her. I then set off for a Muggle Orphanage. I knew the administrator that ran the Orphanage for many years. He was a Squib so I knew that he would place my baby with a good family that at least had knowledge of the Magical world.

I planned it all out to do this late at night as I didn't want to be seen by anyone that I had begun to detest more than I thought imaginable. I thought about leaving a note with you but was too afraid that the wrong the person would get it. I didn't have anything of the Administrators to key the note to him so no one else could open it. I conjured a small crib, placed my girl in the crib on the steps. I stood there stooped over her, crying. I couldn't say good bye to her…I told her that I didn't want to let her go but had no choice. I couldn't allow her to die…to be murdered just because of her gender. I told her that I love her so much and it hurt excruciatingly to give her up. After taking several breaths and drying my eyes and face I stood up to see that the administrator was watching me. I was terrified and tried to pass a message to him without a word. He gave me a nod that I took for understanding.

I left as quickly as I could. At the last minute I nearly grabbed my baby in my arms to take her home. I didn't go very far, just far enough away and in the dark shadows of the night I stopped and turned around. Though consumed with pain and grief I was a little relieved. The relief I felt was due to the fact that I had protected her and that protection would last and that I had prevented her from a horrid life. The Administrator at that time had stepped out onto the steps. He looked around for me for a moment. Once his attention focused on my girl nothing else seemed to distract him and he picked her up and took her inside." Narcissa had to take a breather and something to drink as well as pull it together.

"I was depressed for a while and if not for Draco I do not know what I would have done. Not one day passed without me thinking of my beautiful girl. Who had adopted her? What does she look like? How is she? Where is she? Will I ever see her again? Will she understand? Will she hate me? Will she want to get to know me and my son?" Narcissa could not continue as she had completely brock. The tears gushed from her eyes, her body shook and the sobs were nearly deafening.

Mercedes and Tamara could not leave the witches side, not even to call for Pomfrey. The two witches did everything they could think of to calm Narcissa and soothe her.

"Mrs….Narcissa…I wish…I don't hate you. I understand why you gave me up for adoption and do not hold that against you. I need time…I don't know…I…" Mercedes tried to explain but could not find the right words that she wanted to say.

Narcissa nodded in understanding as she could not form any words due to trying breath.

Mercedes quickly reached the floo and called for Pomfrey explaining that Narcissa was going to need a sedative of some sort. Mercedes had just stepped out of the way avoiding being ran over by the medi-witch.

Poppy managed to get Narcissa calmed down enough to dose her with a sedative. Narcissa did not fight it, she welcomed it. Narcissa also did not fight or argue with Poppy as the medi-witch pulled her to her feet and ushered her towards the floo.

"I can't imagine what it felt like for her to give you up." Tamara muttered as tears fell from her eyes, her heart breaking for Narcissa, for what Narcissa endured all those years ago as well as the years since.

"Mum." Mercedes said in a tone screaming importance. "There is something else that you need to know before…it's too complicated to finish that line." Mercedes said once her mother had looked at her.

"What is it?" Tamara said still trying to get a handle on her emotions.

"It has to do with Lucius Malfoy…and mum let me say it all, please."

"Go on." Tamara said reluctantly as she really did not have the desire to hear more about a sorry excuse for a human.

"All these years…from the time that _Lucius Malfoy_ had appeared to return home that day different in hind-sight was not the real Lucius Malfoy."

"What…you mean another was using Polyjuice to…"

"Yes, Mum. Not too long ago it was discovered by Harry and he with the help of a house elf found the real Lucius Malfoy. He had been held captive in his own home for the past thirteen years, give or take a month or so."

"Is…is he…"

"He's alive but not out of the woods though. Pomfrey isn't telling us everything. I can see it in her eyes just like Gran taught me before she died." Mercedes said with worry in her voice.

"Honey, would mind terribly if I saw Lucius Malfoy? I would like to meet him…if he…"

"I would not mind."

"I know it seems strange that I would ask you if you would mind, but I…"

"I know Mum." Mercedes said with a smile.

**(I did not see the point to state the names of who was talking every time unless a description was necessary as it was only Mercedes and Tamara talking alone.)**

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione was once again angry at and with Ron. Though he rarely, if at all, understood her, she still wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him and was becoming frustrated that he has not yet asked her. Hermione began to wonder if he would ever find the courage to do so.

"Stop thinking of Ron!" Hermione quietly chastised herself. "There is something of more importance to focus on as someone's life very well could be in the balance."

Hermione had reached the portrait concealing the entrance to Gryffindor House before she knew it. Without any hesitation she gave the password and walked through and did not stop until she was in the fourth year's dormitory next to her bed. Hermione squatted down and pulled her trunk out from under her bed to get some extra parchment, a quill and an ink-well. She pushed her trunk back under her bed and made to leave but stopped.

Turning around and setting the items she had moments ago pulled out she pulled her trunk back out from under her bed. One opening the trunk Hermione grasped her school bag and then emptied it, carefully of course. With the school bag empty, Hermione set it on her bed next to the parchment, quill and ink-well and then closed the trunk and once again pushed back under her bed. After standing up Hermione pulled out the package she had received during breakfast knowing it was the book. She unwrapped the book quickly, set the book on her bed and returned the book to its normal size. The next moment, Hermione strategically placed her items in the bag and headed on to the library as she had work to do.

As Hermione entered the library she knew exactly where she wanted to work on the task she set for herself. She quickly made her way through the library to the most secluded area of the library. It was perfect for her to work on her project as it would not be easy for anyone to find her in the library, disrupt her concentration and determination and not likely to find out what she is working on until she was ready to explain it.

After taking a seat and setting up what she needed, Hermione went straight to work. She first read through the entire section to see if there might be an easier way and less taxing way for the Malfoy family to heal Lucius. Hermione set the book down once she finished reading. It was going to be somewhat easier than she had thought to rewrite it for the Malfoy's with only two points of difficulty…preventing any of them from going through what she had and skip the preparation as it would take a few days. Hermione knew that the deadline she had set for herself to complete the rewrite might not be reached by then but was going to do her best to meet that deadline. She also knew that if nothing else she could still let them know what she has worked on and explain about the preparations they'd have to do before actually attempting to heal Lucius.

Hermione had been working for a good four and half hours when she stopped. It was not because she was taking a break, it was due to something that had occurred to her. She realized that she was going to have to have two versions of the rewrite: one with Mercedes; one without Mercedes. Hermione hoped that Mercedes would be up to assisting with the healing. With Mercedes in the mix of the process it would boost the power of the magic and the healing itself. With this on her mind, Hermione sighed knowing that the rewrite without Mercedes was going to be quite difficult.

The witch was working so diligently that she was not aware that not only had lunch past her, but dinner had past as well. It was well into the night past Hermione's curfew. Hermione also had not comprehended that the library was quite dim almost completely without light. The moonlight surprisingly was shining through a few windows giving little light to the library. The brightest light was in the direct area where Hermione sat.

Hermione had not worried about keeping track of the time as the librarian would notify her. The problem was that Hermione had not factored in that she was in the most secluded area of the library and not knowing that Madam Pince rarely checked that specific area thinking that no student was aware of it. Then of course there was the Tournament and the Yule Ball taking the main focus and it was the holidays.

The witch worked through the night without sleep. She did not even notice that she was in need of food or drink as she was consumed with the project. Since she started on this task there were several piles of parchment cluttering the table. Hermione had piles of discard, possibilities, things to try and fix and put together. One set for with Mercedes and the other without Mercedes. There was a separate pile of notes dealing with the preparations and how to avoid them.

Lunch time had arrived and Hermione was still working on her project and did not notice the wizard standing in front of her on the other side of the table.

xxxXXXxxx

**( A/N: The day before sometime after Hermione had left the Great Hall during breakfast and after the rest had left as well.)**

RON

Ron took off out of the Great Hall as several emotions swirled throughout him. He did not go to Gryffindor House as he did not want anyone to find him just yet. Instead the wizard headed on outside without any specific destination in mind. Ron didn't stop until he was on the edge of the grounds near the forbidden forest. He looked around and spotted a small clearing that was open with a border of sorts that would prevent anyone from seeing him providing they didn't notice that there was a clearing. Ron did not hesitate and entered the clearing. After picking a spot, Ron sat down on the ground to think.

Did he want to go to the Ball with Hermione? Yes.

Was he terrified? Yes.

Was he fairly sure that someone had already asked her and she was going with him? Yes.

Did he fell somewhat inadequate? Yes.

Could he take the chance to ask Hermione to the Ball with the possibility that she already had date or just did not want to go with him? He did not know.

Why did he always make her angry and could he stop? He did not know.

HARRY AND GINNY

Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall without any notion to try to find Hermione or Ron. There was no doubt that Hermione was somewhere in the library and neither Harry or Ginny wanted to spend the morning until lunch looking for her knowing that it would useless to get Hermione to take a break. Having no idea as to where Ron had taken off to, the young couple had no desire to canvas the castle and grounds with the exception of Gryffindor House knowing that Ron would not have retreated there.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the Room of Requirement.

They talked about Hermione and Ron; the ball; the Hogsmead trip; the tournament and the Malfoy's and Mercedes. Mostly they spent the time together alone with Ginny wrapped in Harry's arms.

What was intended to be a sweet, quick kiss turned into much more, but not too much more. Before it could become too much more they were interrupted by a sound as though it was an alarm on an alarm clock.

"What…was…that?" A breathless Ginny asked.

"What…did it…sound like?" Harry said as breathless as Ginny.

"An alarm."

"I incorporated an…alarm of sort…to signal when it was lunch…"

"Good…thinking."

Harry Ginny remained as they were in each other's arms for a while as the internally fought to put some space in between them and head on down to lunch.

After several minutes Harry and Ginny untangled themselves and left the Room of Requirement holding hands. As they made their way it was not unnoticed by the two that the halls were flooded with fellow students. Once inside the Grate Hall they realized exactly how much time it took them to leave the Room of Requirement. The duo took their seats at their house table that was closest to them as they were going to be only ones sitting at their house table.

Harry and Ginny ate in silence without a thought about whether or not Hermione or Ron had been seen. Since the young couple had arrived so late they figured that the other two had already been there and left. Harry and Ginny had no way of knowing that they were wrong about Hermione.

The rest of the day past rather quickly for all occupants of Hogwarts that were aware of the day coming to a close. It wasn't until during dinner that night when a small group was talking about Hermione missing another that Harry and Ginny started feel the beginning twinges of worry. The worry subsided only slightly when someone mentioned that Hermione probably was granted special permission from Madam Pince to eat in the library. It made sense but yet still did not sit right.

Harry and Ginny, as they headed to Gryffindor House, decided that if Hermione was not at breakfast in the morning that they'd try to find Hermione and that if they didn't they'd alert staff.

In the morning Harry, Ginny and Ron headed down for breakfast early and stayed in the Great Hall throughout breakfast. Hermione had not shown for breakfast. Harry and Ginny feeling quite worried due to wondering if she'd eaten anything since breakfast the day before.

Though Ron was a little unsure about tagging along with Harry and Ginny to search the library for Hermione, he still went along to help. Ron was just as worried even if it didn't show or didn't say, his uncertainty about helping had more to do with his own insecurities.

The trio searched as much of the library as they could by lunch time and decided it was time to alert someone. On their way to the Great Hall they stopped by their Head of House's office but she was not there. Though they were hungry the first thing they did after entering the Great Hall was walk straight up to the staff table where Dumbledore sat.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron and I are worried about Hermione. No one has seen her since breakfast yesterday. Hermione had told us that she had a project to work on and that she set it to herself as well as a deadline for Christmas Eve. Knowing Hermione as long as I have…as long as we have we know that she is in the library. We looked right after breakfast until leaving when lunch began and had not found her." Harry said clearly worried.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter for bringing this to my…to our attention. We will find her, I promise you." Dumbledore said reasuringly.

"As thankful as we may be that you have brought this to our attention, I, however do wish that someone had mentioned something last night." Professor McGonagall added.

The three Gryffindor's said nothing more but nodded in understanding and then made their way to their house table for lunch.

Dumbledore and all staff with the exception of Professor Trelawney and Professor Binns left the Great Hall. As much as Dumbledore wanted to discuss the situation right then he knew that it was not private enough and struggled to remain silent while they walked to his office.

"I am sure each of you have noticed that as the years pass the library expands as new books come in." Albus said before turning his attention to Madam Pince. "Irma, if you can answer…what is the expanse of the library?"

"I wish that I could tell you, Albus. Alone I am only able to search a fraction of the library. The main focus is the Restricted Section of the library. In my spare time I do wonder around the library and have found several secluded areas. These areas are so secluded that there could be a light lit and I would not be aware of it from the front of the library." Irma replied regretfully.

"I will work on employing assistants for the primary purpose of assisting with searching the library throughout the day to ensure that no student is over staying their time in the library no matter the reason." Albus said with determination in his voice.

"We should have employed the assistants long before now." Minerva muttered.

"I agree." Albus said with an odd faint frown on his face. "Unfortunately, I have to go through the Ministry for approval. It is the only rule and regulation that the Ministry will at any given time have say in what happens at Hogwarts that is not illegal or sever misbehavior. It only applies to the library and certain curriculum books. I will put the pressure on the Ministry…on the Minister to approve of assistants." Albus said in a way that alerted everyone around that he was planning something that the Minister would not be all that happy with. "In the meantime and immediate future we need to search the library. It we do not find her by dinner then we will call on certain ghosts to assist. Irma it will be most helpful if you could diagram the areas that you check regularly so we are not wasting time in those areas."

"It will take a little time and I will get right on it." Irma said before starting her retreat.

"Irma, once you have completed the diagram call all staff to the library and then we will divide up the areas."

"Will do, Albus." Irma said and then left.

"I do believe that the students of Hogwarts have been left unattended for long enough. Argus and the ghosts can only do so much. With that said you are all dismissed." Albus said vaguely as though distracted. "Severus, I wish for you to remain a bit longer as there is something of importance that I need to discuss with you."

Severus nodded and sat back down as the rest of the staff left.

"Severus I feel that you should wait for Irma to call. The connection you have with Miss. Granger I believe will aid you in finding her sooner rather than later. I did not mention it previously as we are keeping this quiet for reasons I do not have to state." Albus said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I can say that she is working on something and quite lost in whatever it is. I am not sure how the connection will aid me in finding her sooner than if everyone was searching the library as I only sense what she feels." Severus said in an annoyed tone though he did not truly feel annoyed. He was ready to look for witch the instant Potter and the two Weasley children had walked away.

"Once you find your, insist that she go to the infirmary. If Miss. Granger has indeed missed as many meals as it appears to be she will be in need of Poppy's administrations." Albus added.

"I do believe that enough time has been wasted talking." Severus said tersely before standing and leaving before Albus delayed the importance of searching for the young witch.

Severus was thankful for the abilities he had developed over the years and certain abilities that he learned from the Dark Lord. One of which being the ability of stealth and some semblance of invisibility. This made it easy for him to maneuver through the castle and other areas without being detected.

Severus reached the library in next to no time. He slipped into the library unnoticed by Madam Pince which was not surprising in the slightest. Severus went straight towards the back end of the library without his scanning. Being unsure exactly the area that Irma had over the years been able to search aside from the Restricted Section, Severus decided to try and search from the other end and work his way back towards the front of the library.

Once reaching the farthest recesses of the library, Severus paused to think for a moment and to see if he could knowingly, willingly tap into the connection. It was unnerving yet a huge relief that he had not been successful at tapping into the connection. He took a moment once again to think and after a few minutes he had a thought. There were a few secluded areas of the library that he himself had found and retreated to on several occasions. There was one spot he would retreat to more often than the other one spots and that was his destination.

It did not take Severus long to reach his destination. And was not surprised to the witch at a table surrounded in piles of parchment and bent over another writing as fast as possible. It was obvious to Severus that the frustration on the witches face was due to not being able to write as fast her mind was going. Severus knew that look of frustration too well. With a soft sight he walked towards the table stopping just shy of the table directly across from the witch.

"Miss. Granger." Severus said in a tone that was reprimanding but to the point of startling the witch too much.

Hermione looked up with a jumped.

"Professor?"

"I believe that it is time for a break for you." Severus said firmly.

"But…I can't, sir. This important." Hermione said near hysterically.

"Miss. Granger your friends and most of the staff are a bit worried. Besides, the Headmaster ordered me to find you and escort you to the infirmary."

"No. I am not going…"

"Miss. Granger you have not had anything to eat or drink since breakfast yesterday."

"What? No. That can't be right…"

"I assure you Miss. Granger that it is right."

"How could I have not noticed a whole day pass by?"

"Whatever this project of yours is has fully consumed you. When you are studying for exams I do believe that your friends insist you take breaks and have meals."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Miss. Granger you are in an area of the library that does not get searched very often if at all. As each year passes the library expands as new books, articles and such arrive." Severus explained.

"I…I didn't know that. I thought that this would be a good spot to work on this and not be constantly interrupted but that Madam Pince would let me know when meals were and toss me out once the library closed up for the day." Hermione said in defense.

"That much is obvious." Severus said snarkily. "What the hell are you working on that has consumed you to the point of not being aware of your body signaling that you need to eat?"

"I…it's not for me. I…you're not going to like how I got the idea. I must say that I am rather shocked and all that comfortable what happened that gave me the idea but…"

"Miss. Granger." Severus said with a look of irritation by the avoidance of his question as he took a seat across from the witch.

"Two nights ago I was in the Gryffindor common room and I started to hear a voice…from in my head. I heard it more than once. I thought that I was losing it, but then I recognized the voice…"

"Go on."

"It was your voice…via the connection I heard your voice…your thoughts."

Severus though he did not show it was rather alarmed about this development.

"You were…it was about the Malfoy family…what I did for Harry…it got me thinking…"

"You are trying to rewrite what you did to help the Malfoy's." Severus stated with his interest piqued.

"Yes. It's not quite as difficult as I originally thought. The only difficult part is getting around the preparations without the taxing effect on them physically and magically like with me. I'm actually rewriting two sets, one with Mercedes and one without her. With Mercedes is the most optimal as it would boost the strength and power to heal Mr. Malfoy." Hermione explained. "I want to finish it by Christmas Eve…"

"I am…impressed Miss. Granger and it is an honorable thing to do, but not at the expense of your health. I must insist that you take a break, a day or so." Severus managed to say though he was a bit speechless and was not sure what to say. It was a very unselfish thing of her to do and it warmed his heart though he would never admit it to anyone.

"But, sir…if I take that much time off how will I meet my deadline?" Hermione argued.

"Well, during the time you take off from working on this…if you do not mind, I could assist you on this. Even if it is only looking over what you have already done. Fresh eyes in other words. I give you my word that I will not write on the parchment and instead make any notes on separate pieces of parchment. And of course discuss it with you."

"I suppose."

"Before I escort you to the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey for the lack of nutrition you've had, I will allow you to label your piles so that for one I do not mix it all up and to make it more simplified for me as to what you are doing and where you are going with it."

Hermione nodded in reluctant agreement and okay knowing that I was useless to continue to argue with him. There was no way that she could win the argument with Snape.

It did not take Hermione long to label the piles of parchment and in an organized fashion stack the piles on top of each other. She placed the book on top of the stack of parchment before she handed it all over to her Potions Professor.

Without any argument, fight or much resistance, Hermione let herself be led out of the library.

"Severus." Irma said surprised at his presence as well as seeing Miss. Granger. There was also a hint of confusion.

"There was something that I needed to retrieve that I had seen towards the farthest recesses of the library a while back and figuratively stumbled upon Miss. Granger." Severus replied with an indifferent tone in his voice.

"Thank Merlin!" Irma said relieved.

"I am truly sorry for giving nearly everyone a fright. I just didn't want to be interrupted incessantly. I figured that you would shoo me out not knowing that the library expands every year. I will be more careful in the future and at the very least let you know where I'll be." Hermione said honestly and sincerely.

"Very well. I shall not delay you any longer." Irma said kindly.

Hermione followed Snape out of the library, through the castle and on into the infirmary. Throughout the trip just about the entire population of the school noticed and watched. Some in horror and thankful that it was him or her in Hermione's shoes while others were smirking and a few wondering what she had done wrong as she followed the snarkiest wizard ever known. Hermione paid them no mind and focused on reaching the infirmary without collapsing.

"Miss. Granger I cannot believe that you of all witches and wizards would be so careless and neglect yourself." Poppy chastised the witch. "It will be a bit of a stay in the infirmary, but nothing compared to the last time, a day at least and no more than two." Irma informed the witch with a no argument tone.

Hermione nodded in acceptance as it would ensure that she took a break from the project she set herself. She could not keep a small smirk from appearing on her face at the irony of it all. Snape had insisted she take a break for a day or two and Pomfrey telling her that she'd be in the infirmary for a day or two.

"Follow me Miss. Granger." Poppy said as she headed towards a private room near Lucius'.

Hermione did not hesitate and followed the school nurse. Hermione knew that Pomfrey was placing near Lucius so that the medi-witch did not have to go far. Hermione also knew that it was so that she would as close to Pomfrey as possible.

Severus left the infirmary as Hermione was following Poppy. Severus went straight to Albus' office to let him know that Miss. Granger was with Poppy.

"Good." Albus said relieved. "I do detect that there is something on your mind that has to do with Miss. Granger but not due to her health."

"Two nights ago through the connection, Miss. Granger heard my thoughts." Severus slightly growled.

"And what were your thoughts?" Albus asked nervously and not sure if he really wanted to know.

"I assure you that I was nothing inappropriate, nowhere near in appropriate. I had thought…wished that there was a way that Lucius' family could do for him what Miss. Granger, Mr. Evans and Ms. Evans did for Mr. Potter."

"And that is the project she set herself to work on."

"Yes."

"Why would she not tell anyone what she was working on?" Albus asked but more to himself.

"I believe that she wanted to keep it a secret in case she was unable to figure out it could work for the Malfoy family. To ensure that the family would not get wind of it and to save them from getting their hopes up and be let down. I do, however, believe that she intended and intends to tell certain others about it once she finished it regardless of being successful or not. I also believe that by keeping a secret from everyone while working on it has more to do with her self-doubt and insecurities she possesses."

"I agree."

"I know have everything she has put together to look over it and possibly shed some light on some things and possibly even figure out what she hasn't as of yet. When Miss. Granger is ready I am sure that she will go over everything."

"I understand what you have and haven't said. Though I am curious and intrigued as to what she has been able to put together I will respect Miss. Granger's unspoken request. You may go, Severus. I am sure that she is accepting everything graciously with the thought that you are going over everything she has on the project. It would do Miss. Granger a disservice by not getting to it."

Severus nodded and departed to his private quarters. A glass of Ogden's finest and all sets of parchment spread out on the table, Severus began reading over all of it one piece at a time.

The more he read the more impressed he became. He was astounded by what Hermione had done so far. It was a bit infuriating for Severus at the same time. Here it is a brilliant witch that can has the beginnings of something remarkable and said witch doubts her abilities. Severus wanted it to pan out and work and not just for his own mentality but for his extended family and for Hermione.

"This could very well help Miss. Granger with her self-confidence and believe in herself and her abilities. She is significantly affected by her self-perception, if she feels ineffectual or undermined in any way she tends to be ineffectual." Severus muttered aloud. "What did she have to deal with before coming to Hogwarts?" Severus wondered but then realized that it was the same as at Hogwarts but highly possible that it was worse. "With what she did for Mr. Potter…" Severus trailed off in mid thought as another thought came to mind.

Severus paced his small kitchen cursing himself out silently. Realizing that he has ignored her abilities at all times and that horrid day where he belittled her abilities as well as gave the impression that he does not trust her in any way. Severus tried to not mentally beat himself up too much since he had to keep his cover despite the fact that the Dark Lord for the time being is out of commission. He has had to keep the cover for his own safety, but it did not give him the right to have gone so overboard that day.

The following second, Severus made a decision to rectify…to hopefully rectify his horrendous error. The trick though, was how to publically acknowledge her abilities and show that he trust her without a backlash from the Dark Lord and dedicated followers and not end up dead. So much depended on him to aid the wizarding world in defeating the Dark Lord for good and Severus knew it. He also knew that the Dark Lord would return someday, he knew it long before Albus had said anything about the possibility. Sighing, Severus put this in the back of his mind for the time being so that he could get back to the project the young witch had begun.

Sitting back down at the table, Severus went back over everything and made his own notations on separate pieces of parchment. It was quite late once he finished reading everything and jotting down the last of his notes, suggestions and possibilities. Though he was feeling on the verge of being exhausted, Severus carefully arranged his notes with what the witch had written accordingly and took his time stacking the pieces, the piles of parchment and placing the book on top of the single pile. Severus stood, stretched and stifled a yawn before heading off to bed.

xxxXXXxxx

A few hours later Hermione was feeling a little better and realized how much of a mistake she'd made by being in such a secluded area of the library. The improvement she started feel slipped a fraction when Harry, Ginny and Ron had entered the infirmary to see her.

"What the devil were you working on that resulted in you missing so many meals?" Harry inquired concerned.

"I'd rather not say at the moment, Harry. I promised all of you that I'd tell you in time." Hermione answered in tired and weak voice while hoping that they'd leave it be for a little while.

"Guys let it go." Ginny said sternly. "Hermione will tell us when she is ready, besides right now is not the time to start questioning her." Ginny added.

Harry and Ron shut their mouths quickly and refrained from asking any questions.

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said just as tired and weakly as before.

"Sorry, Hermione. I was and am just worried…I'll try to be more patient concerning the project that you are working on." Harry said genuinely.

Ron nodded in agreement afraid he might say something stupid or something to puss her off again.

Hermione gave a small smile in thanks and appreciation.

"How long does Pomfrey want you to stay?" Ginny cautiously asked.

"A day minimum; two days maximum." Hermione answered softly.

"We should get going so that Hermione can get the rest she needs." Ron interjected. "It's not that I don't want to visit, you just look like you are about to pass out."

"I know and you're right I do need rest. Any way I'm sure that Pomfrey will be in here before too much longer to chase you all out." Hermione said with a small but humorous smile.

The three visitors were about to leave as Pomfrey entered.

"We are leaving now Madam Pomfrey." Harry said. "Thank you for letting us see Hermione for a few minutes." Harry added truly thankful before leaving with Ginny and Ron following him out.

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey to see that the medi-witch had a few vials in hand and scrunched her face. It wasn't due to the taste though it wasn't the best tasting stuff, Hermione was tired of all the potions and remedies she had to drink down. She never fought the potions or remedies but still did not like to take them.

"I know it's my fault that I am in this situation." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"This will be the last for tonight as long as you either improve or remain stable." Madam Pomfrey informed the witch.

"If I start to slip there will be more to consume during the night." Hermione muttered knowing what the medi-witch had not said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded confirming what Hermione had muttered as she handed over the vials one at a time.

Hermione thought it was odd that she was being handed one vial at a time as she had been given them all at once before. Without hesitation or any argument, Hermione accepted the first vial and drank it down. As the potion slid down her throat she could feel a soothing sensation and something else that she could not detect further than there being something else. Once the vial was empty Hermione handed it to Madam Pomfrey and accepted the next one.

As Hermione drank down the subsequent vials she noticed that there wasn't the slightest taste to them this time.

"The first one as you well know soothed your throat, but it also had a little something to numb the taste buds in a sense. I thought you might appreciate it."

"Indeed I do, thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Here is the last one." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed the vial over.

After finishing off the last potion Hermione handed the empty vial to the medi-witch. It wasn't until a few minutes after Pomfrey left that Hermione could feel the effects of the last potion and realized what it was as she began to feel drowsy and her eyelids slowly began to close. The last potion was to help her sleep. Within a minute Hermione was a sleep.

The following morning at breakfast Harry managed to silently let Draco and Dudley know that Hermione had been found and is doing alright. As breakfast gradually came to an end, Harry and Ginny left without being followed to their surprise and delight. They went for a walk outside but returned to the castle a short time later as they were not quite properly dressed for the outside temperatures. Thought the two of them wanted to go to the Room of Requirement for the privacy they both knew that it was not a wise option so soon after the last time they had been in the room so instead they opted for the Gryffindor common room.

The Gryffindor common room was devoid of house mates but did not worry Harry and Ginny knowing that their house mates would be in and out periodically. Comfortably sitting on the couch the two let the warmth of the fire wash over them and consume them in silence.

"I know we planned on for the next time we are allowed to go to Hogsmead that it would be a date…the trip coming up is a special one so that we can find something suitable for the Yule Ball…"

"We can spend part of the day browsing or shopping and the rest together like we planned. And as for which happens first is up to you." Harry said hesitantly wanting to let Ginny set the pace for the unofficial date.

"That is going to be a tough one. Opting for browsing with the possibility of purchasing first gives the best selection but could all day. Opting to do that later leaves a limited selection." Ginny said softly resulting with a smirk to spread across Harry's face.

"Well, we can always go with the option that gives the best selection. There is a fifty percent chance that we could find something before the day is over. And if it takes all day we will have spent the whole day together." Harry suggested.

"Okay, so we look first and then go from there." Ginny agreed.

"Do you have anything in mind as to what you want for the Yule Ball?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not really. If something I see screams to me that it is the one then I'll get it." Ginny said.

"I can understand having that attitude." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I don't see the point in having something specific in mind. There's too much of a chance that I won't find it. Of course it also depends on what it is I am looking for. There are some, or at least one instance where a woman should at least have an idea if not something specific in mind." Ginny explained further.

"Like what? I apologize if I am being a git for asking that question." Harry said with a sincere smile on his face.

"You are not being a git, but you're not exactly giving it any thought. I don't hold it against you though. A woman should have at the very least an idea of what her…wedding dress will be."

"So true." Harry said quietly.

"It was an example Harry. We're a bit young to be thinking about…you know I am not even going to finish that."

"I know it was an example Gin." Harry said softly chuckling.

Before Harry and Ginny knew it, it was time for lunch. Though both felt like calling a house elf to bring them something for lunch, they headed out to the Great Hall instead.

Harry thought it was quite odd that Madam Pomfrey flashed him a small smile. Harry wasn't sure as to what it could possibly mean. Though there were quite a few possibilities, there was one that had not crossed his mind. The following second the doors opened and who he saw nearly caused Harry to fall off the bench onto the floor and just about choke and gag on the mouthful of food.

xxxXXXxxx

"Good morning, Miss. Granger." Poppy said as she entered Hermione's room.

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like my normal self."

"I have had diagnostic spells and a few charms running all night and everything looks as it should. Really late last night something impressive occurred. If I had set alarms I would have known about it sooner. Narcissa Malfoy, however, did notice and brought it to my attention. Your room was brightly aglow I must say. Your magic seems to have finished what I started when you first got here. I do believe that the sleeping potion enabled your magic to do what was needed."

"Wait…are you…are you saying that I don't…that I can go?" Hermione asked stuttering.

"Indeed, Miss. Granger, I am releasing you from the infirmary. I did not want to interrupt your sleep and since you are now awake, I see no reason to keep you longer."

Hermione smiled brightly and leaped out of the bed. As quickly as she could she located her clothes and

dressed in front of the school nurse not caring at that moment. Hermione was too excited to care and wanted to get out of the infirmary as quickly as possible. Once dressed Hermione nearly sprinted out of the infirmary with a quick thank you to Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy smiled and chuckled with a slow shake of her head. She had not seen any one bolt from the infirmary anywhere near similar to how Miss. Granger had just done. Poppy was not surprised though with the way Hermione had left, Poppy though was surprised that Hermione had not left even faster than she had. With the previous stay in the infirmary, Poppy knew that Hermione wanted to avoid the infirmary and any hospital as much as she could unless she was not the patient.

After checking on Lucius and requesting an elf from Hogwart's kitchens that a breakfast plate be made up and brought to the wizard, Poppy headed on to the Great Hall. It wasn't really about having breakfast herself as it was the need to see Harry's reaction to seeing his cousin when Hermione entered the Great Hall. Poppy was not worried about missing the reaction as she had no doubt that Hermione had gone to Gryffindor House to change into fresh clean clothes that she had not spent over a day in, regardless that the clothes had been laundered.

Poppy took her usual seat at the end of the table that was closest to the door in case she was needed in the infirmary. nearly halfway through breakfast, Poppy made eye contact with Harry and flashed a small smile knowing that he would be wondering what she was meaning by it. A few minutes later, Hermione entered the Great Hall practically glowing.

Poppy quickly looked towards the Gryffindor table barely in time to see Harry nearly fall off the bench.

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione took off in a sprint the instant she stepped out into the hall outside of the infirmary. She did not stop until she had to give the password to get inside. Once through the portrait hole, Hermione ran on through the common room and on up to her dormitory to change her clothes. Though the clothes were clean, Hermione did not want to wear the same clothes as she had already spent enough time in the outfit she had on. After a quick shower and dressed in a different outfit, Hermione quickly made her way to the Great Hall.

Before long the witch was just outside of the Great Hall and paused for a moment. With a smirk on her face at the unlimited possibilities of the expressions of everyone's faces, she pushed open the doors and walked on through. Hermione fought to not laugh at seeing Harry just about falling off the bench he sat on. What kept her from laughing was seeing that her cousin was almost choking on his food or juice. The feeling of laughter began to build once again at the surprised expressions on her friends faces. What caught Hermione a little off guard was the looks of relief on two wizards faces from across the room, though it was nice knowing that there were quite a few that did worry about her and her wellbeing.

"I thought you weren't going to be released until later tonight at the earliest." Neville said as Hermione reached where he was sitting.

"Pomfrey gave me a potion to help me sleep and therefore allowed my magic to fully take over and finish what she started. And obviously it worked a lot quicker." Hermione said excitedly.

"Welcome back Hermione." Ginny said truly happy. "So, have any ideas as to what you what you to wear to the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked changing the subject and was amused at the resulting look she received from Hermione.

"No I haven't exactly given it much…given it any thought."

"You just might find something in Hogsmead and we go tomorrow. All those going to Ball are allowed to spend all day in Hogsmead. Though, the younger students will have to return to the castle once the purchase their dresses or dress robes." Ginny said encouragingly.

"I suppose I could at least go and take a look at what they have for a selection." Hermione said with a faint hint of curiosity.

"You have a date for the Ball?" Ron said chocking on a mouthful of food and feeling as though his fears had come true.

"I've been asked by a few wizards but haven't accepted one yet. I am not sure who I'll be going with, but I won't wait much longer to answer them unless of course they've already found someone else to go with." Hermione said indifferently. She had been asked but had actually turned down each one that had asked her in the hopes that Ron would find the courage to ask her.

The rest of the day past buzzing about the Ball and the trip to Hogsmead to find something suitable for the Ball. Hermione was feeling restless, anxious and beginning to regret turning down every single wizard that had asked her to the dance. Dread was beginning to consume her as she thought that she would not have a date for the Yule Ball and having to hide in her dormitory missing the Ball.

Hermione could not take being in the same room as Ron and went for a walk. With it being the Christmas holiday the curfews were extended to a later for everyone so the witch was not worried about wondering around the castle. Though, it would not have mattered if it were a regular evening as it was not nearing the curfew for the fourth years.

She walked around the halls of Hogwarts thinking if she had made the right choice in waiting for Ron or not. Wondering if she should have said yes to one of the other wizards that had asked, wondering if she had made hints that were obvious enough but yet subtle. Being so deep in thought trying to figure out what Ron's problem was and if she hadn't done something that she should have done, Hermione was not aware of someone not too far in front of her and walked right into him. To Hermione it felt like walking into a brick wall. She was relieved and quite thankful that she had not fallen on her arse.

"Professor…sorry…I was…sorry." Hermione stammered as she realized that she had walked right into Professor Snape.

"Normally this sort of thing happens when you are walking with a text book in hand and in front of your face." Snape said in slight snarky tone.

"I said I was sorry." Hermione said tartly.

"Miss. Granger…"

"Sorry, Professor." Hermione said more respectful with a slight frown on her face.

"I have an idea as to what caused this mood, but will not ask. In fact I was about to owl you in regard to what you were working on unselfishly." Snape said to change the subject and hoping that the subject would improve the witches mood as he really wanted to talk to her about she had rewritten so far.

"What about my project?" Hermione said with uncertainty.

"I am quite impressed with what you have done so far. I believe that I may have figured out how to prevent…" Snape paused and quickly glanced around to be sure that no one else was in the hall. "The Malfoy's from the preparations." Snape finished quietly.

"You insisted that I not work on the project for two days. Have you changed your mind on that? Or just sharing a little and want to set up an appointment to discuss the project in detail?" Hermione asked though hoping that it would be the first thing.

"It would be the later of the two things you asked." Snape replied not completely honest. He had wanted to get working on putting the project together as soon as possible, but refused to let up on something he had said previously. Also, he felt that it would do the witch good to take a break.

"When do want to work on the project?" Hermione asked not knowing if she managed to mask the deflated excitement at the prospect of getting back to the project.

"Tomorrow evening should be sufficient to have allowed the time to find something for the…_Yule Ball_." Snape said the last word with as much distaste as he could muster.

Hermione was tempted to ask Snape why he was so down on the Yule Ball and Christmas for that matter, but she refrained from doing so as it would have been too personal. If it wasn't for the fact that are Student/Teacher and if they were on equal ground, possibly some kind of semblance of a friendship it would be another story. Regardless, Hermione felt that I was none of her business.

"I am sure that will be more than enough time to have allowed me to find something for the Ball." Hermione said agreeing to the time set.

"I will see you tomorrow evening in the Potions Office." Snape said politely before striding off.

Hermione remained where she was for a little longer going over the conversation she'd just had with Snape. He was acting odd. Hermione thought on it more and realized that Snape did want to work on the project before tomorrow evening. Hermione was not surprised that Snape had instead set it up for tomorrow evening, he was stubborn and in the years that she knew him, sort of knew him, the witch had never witnessed or heard about Snape changing his mind on anything. Hermione knew of only one instance where Snape had changed his mind and it was not to the positive, not even slightly.

With a sigh, Hermione headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't nearing curfew, but she thought it would be best to return to her House as to insure that she did not end up in the infirmary any time soon need medical attention.

Upon entering Gryffindor House, Hermione was relieved that everyone had gone on to bed as she was not feeling up to explaining where she had gone, what she did and why. Hermione wasn't too thrilled about going shopping the next day as it was not really her thing and due to the fact that she didn't have a date to the Ball, but knew she was going to look for something that caught her eye.

Once next to her bed, Hermione quickly removed her clothes, dressed in night clothes and climbed into bed. She was asleep seconds before her head hit her pillow.

**TBC…..forgive me for the delay in updating. Between the finger injury and having to go from scratch here and there makes for difficulties. And now…Chapter 105 is in process…**


	105. Chapter 105

**A/N: 1) Snape is not acting like a pedophile. I am confused as to how some are thinking something like it. Two people read over each and every chapter before I post. One of them at one time was a victim (now a survivor) at the hands of a pedophile and she see's nothing wrong with what I have done to date.**

**2) No one has lied to anyone. There have been secrets, things kept from others…no lies. I do not believe in 'a lie by omission'. **

**3) HG/SS ARE NOT OBESSED WITH EACH OTHER! I honestly do not see how one could come to the conclusion that they are obsessed with each other.**

**WARNING: There will be point in this chapter, and soon, where I will have an author's note in parenthesis to explain what I am doing so that there isn't any confusion…well, at least I hope there won't be any confusion.**

**And now on with the story….**

Chapter 105

Harry was having difficulties sleeping despite being so tired and it was frustrating him. After several bouts of tossing and turning and waking up, Harry called for Sparky and asked the elf to bring a sleeping potion. Harry gave Sparky the choice of going to Potter Manor or Madam Pomfrey for the potion as he did not care where the potion came from, he just wanted it as soon as possible.

Being used to the elves returning not long after leaving had Harry wondering what was taking Sparky so long. A good twenty minutes past since the elf left to get the potion Harry had requested the elf to get. Harry decided to give Sparky a few more minutes before calling the elf again.

Harry was just a bout to call for Sparky again but didn't as he saw Madam Pomfrey quietly entering the room. Though she was moving quickly it was obvious that the medi-witch was being as quiet as she could as to disturb those that were sleeping. Harry was also pretty sure that Pomfrey was being quiet so that no one would think that something was wrong and the wizard was thankful for that.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter, for taking so long." Pomfrey said softly once she was standing next to Harry's bed. "Thinking that I would be giving you the potion within minutes, I sent Sparky home. Unfortunately it took longer than I had anticipated." Pomfrey added as she handed a Harry a small flask containing a shimmering green and gold liquid.

Harry took the flask but did not drink it right away. Though, he was desperate to get some sleep so that he was not falling asleep while in Hogsmead, he was hesitant about drinking the potion. He had never seen or heard of a potion that was shimmering in green and gold colors.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, that there is nothing wrong with the sleep potion. Once drinking the potion it will not be long before you are sound asleep. You will have eight hours of uninterrupted sleep no matter what is going on, but do not worry as there is a potion that will counteract the sleep if necessary." Pomfrey explained in a reassuring and kind tone.

Harry nodded and drank down the potion. Seconds later Harry's eyes began to flutter closed as Pomfrey left the dormitory. Harry began to her the faint sounds of voices as sleep claimed him.

**(A/N: Though, Harry will hear everything there will obviously be some details that he would not know while asleep. I decided to just flash to the future instead of writing it as Harry hears what is going on. I wrote in italics on purpose. The following is for nesciamema.)**

"_Miss. Granger, I know that you and the rest want Mr. Potter to remain here in the infirmary," Pomfrey said with understanding in her voice. "There is nothing more I can do for your cousin." Pomfrey said regretfully. "I wish that that I could do more, but I do not have the resources or means to give Mr. Potter the proper care, attention and treatment that he needs…" the medi-witch said sincerely with a hint of pleading to see reason in her voice._

"_You're not…you're not thinking about sending Harry to St. Mungo's again, are you?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes, Miss. Granger, I am." Pomfrey said pointedly._

"_No…no…you…you can't." Hermione stated firmly in a flat tone._

"_Miss. Granger," Pomfrey began in a soothing tone. "St. Mungo's is better suited to care for your cousin. The Healers there can do so much more than I can. They will have the best chance of bringing your cousin out of this coma like stage." Pomfrey said as she tried to reason with the witch._

"_There has to be something else." Hermione said with desperation in her voice. "St. Mungo's is so isolated. How are we to be able to visit Harry as we please?" _

"_I do believe, Miss. Granger, that St. Mungo's will allow special treatment for Mr. Potter to have visitors come and go around the clock." Said a silky baritone voice that filled the room._

"_Professor Snape." Hermione said in a slightly pitch of voice clearly startled by the sudden presence of the Potions Master._

"_It is the only thing that can be done now. Madam Pomfrey has done all she can. We all have done all that we can, we have tried what we can think of including attempting what you did for your cousin previously as the book instructed and what you reworked to fit the Malfoy family. Most importantly Mr. Potter is not receiving the proper…well, anything really…" Snape explained in a calm & reassuring voice._

"_St. Mungo's is not the place for my cousin." Hermione said harshly. "He needs to be in a familiar place and near friends and family." Hermione said with a hint of desperation in her voice._

"_Poppy, could you give Miss. Granger and I a moment?" Snape asked as he turned towards the medi-witch._

"_Of course, Severus." Poppy said with a faint hint of uncertainty. "If I am needed…any change…"_

"_We will call for you and Poppy, I only wish to speak with Miss. Granger in private." Severus said assuring Poppy._

"_Talk about what? St. Mungo's? It will not happen." Hermione said determinedly after Pomfrey had left the room._

"_Miss. Granger," Snape began in a clam and understanding tone of voice allowing respect and…friendliness to show in his voice. "Madam Pomfrey is correct about wanting to send your cousin to St. Mungo's...your cousin needs the proper…"_

"_He. Is. Not. Going." Hermione growled out as she glared at her mentor. "I will not sign the authorization for the transfer, nor will Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Sirius or Remus." Hermione said in a defiant way. "Harry is an adult an authorization needs to be signed. It's required that if an adult wizard needs to be transferred to another facility a family member has to sign an authorization of transfer."_

"_I am fully aware of what is required, Miss. Granger." Snape said in almost his normal teacher tone of voice. "Now, I am going to ask you something and I want you to answer without any thought, without hesitation. I want you to give me your gut reaction."_

"_Ask me already then." Hermione said irritatedly._

"_Are you sure that your cousin __**needs**__ to be close to friends and family?"_

"_Yes!" Hermione all but screamed it out._

"_It seems to me, that all of __**you**__ need Mr. Potter close and that, Miss. Granger, is…" Snape trailed off as he was no sure if he should finish his line of thought._

"_What? It's what to you?" Hermione asked harshly._

"_Selfish. Wanting and needing a loved one close prevailing over what the loved one needs is selfish." Snape said as kindly as he could._

"_**How dare you?**__" Hermione asked in a seething tone._

"_Your cousin is not receiving the care and treatment he needs. Treatment he is entitled to. Treatment he deserves. St. Mungo's Healers can provide the proper treatment, care and attention. You and the rest are preventing it from happening." Snape said trying to get through to the witch._

"_As if you would know what I am going through, what Harry's family including extended family is going through or our friends." Hermione said in a biting tone._

"_Miss. Granger," Snape said quietly with a faint hint of hurt in his voice. "No, I do not know what you, your family-blood and extended-and your friends are going through. Nor do I or have I ever pretended to know. I have never been in a situation or position as this in the past. As you know, I've never had a family member in any capacity or friend that I was close to." Snape said in a semi-shaky voice._

"_Professor…I…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have said…I…" Hermione stammered._

"_Miss. Granger…I do care…I am not close to this situation in the way that you and the rest are, I do not have the familial connection that many do possess where your cousin is concerned and that gives me the opportunity to see what the rest of you can't…"_

"_I've read many articles, magical and muggle, about coma patients and how being in familiar surroundings and hearing the voices of friends and family…the articles said that the coma patients were all aware of his or her surroundings and that his or her friends and family were there frequently if they could not actually hear their voices…it is the best thing for a coma patient."_

"_Yes, but Hermione…those articles, I am sure, also included that the coma patients were receiving proper care, attention and treatment along with familiar surroundings and friends and family…"_

"_I..yes..but…I…Pro…wait…did you…you just…" Hermione stammered._

"_I know I said that while we are at Hogwarts unless working on a project in seclusion that the use of first names would not be allowed anywhere in public while you are a student…" Snape began to explain._

"_Why the change?" Hermione inquired._

"_You are going through something difficult and painful…something we already established that I do not understand or know from my own personal experience…Hermione I am not insensitive…Regardless the rule of not using first names seems unimportant now. To be completely honest, it seems silly to have set the rule. Right now you do not need a teacher, a mentor or anything of the sort and though you do have friends and family that can understand, that can relate…everyone at one time needs someone that is not so close to what you are going through…"_

"_I suppose it would do me a world of good to have a friend that isn't as close to what I am going through as I am." Hermione thought aloud softly._

"_I know that things have not been on the best footing or ground, but the past several months…I do not feel that it has to do with the connection at least not completely. The connection only opened the door, presented the opportunity…" Snape trailed off with a faint grumbling growl._

"_I think I can summarize it with a question. You are not one of many words unless it has to do with potions or the ingredients. So, are you officially offering me your…friendship?" Hermione asked though she already knew the answer. She just needed to hear it._

"_Possibly." Snape replied with a teasing smirk._

"_I accept the offer." Hermione said with a small smile. "I…how do I put aside what I want? What I need?" Hermione asked changing the subject back to the situation at hand._

"_I truly wish that I could answer your questions or give you material on how to do that." Snape said sincerely._

"_I don't understand why the blood magic I used before won't work this time. I can't think straight. It's a miracle that my studies have not been affected." Hermione muttered while looking at Harry._

"_I have wondered why it won't work this time and so I have been researching trying to figure out why. Unfortunately, I do not have anything that will result in understanding however, I do believe that it has to do with him accidently sending himself back in time." Snape said in a manner that a friend would._

"_What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously, intrigued and a little confused._

"_I am certain that due to the…accident…an alternate universe was created for your cousin. I am also certain that is why the blood magic won't work now." Snape answered._

"_How can you be certain?" Hermione asked hoping that the reply would not eradicate the hope she began to feel._

"_The daily changes we see. The notations in journals your cousin wrote in, explaining things. The explanations he gives are just pertaining to changes that may or may not occur."_

_Hermione gasped realizing that what Snape had concluded as to what was going on with Harry was quite possible. Other than the gasp no other sound was made, no one said a word and a silence fell in the room._

_The silence that had fell, lingered for some time before it was broken._

"_Hermione…" Snape sighed as a thought, or more like a few questions came to mind that could prove to help the witch let go of what she wants and needs._

"_Yes."_

"_If…if you were in your cousins' shoes…what would you want to have happen?"_

"_The best and proper care, attention and treatment." Hermione answered with the first thing that came to mind. "I would also want to be in a familiar setting and for my friends and family to be able to come and go as they please. So that I would know where I was, know who was around…be aware of their presence if I don't actually hear their voices." Hermione added._

"_I do not mean to be cruel or harsh or seem insensitive nor am I trying to cause you more pain or anguish with the questions I am about to ask you." Snape said and paused for a moment. "Is your cousin receiving the proper care, attention and or treatment? Is he receiving the best care, attention and treatment available?" Snape asked hoping that he had not just nullified the new found friendship with the witch._

"_No." Hermione said softly as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Hermione…though I said that Madam Pomfrey is correct about St. Mungo's…a hospital is not necessarily required for one to receive the care, attention and treatment he or she deserves. The Healers at St. Mungo's have the resources to provide your cousin with the proper and best services they have."_

"_Pro...Se…Professor, what are you saying?"_

"_I am suggesting a compromise…" Snape paused as they could hear the sounds of several footsteps approaching resonate throughout the infirmary._

"_Why am I not surprised, Hermione, that you are here." Ron said as he entered the room._

"_Hermione…we all understand wanting to be here when Harry snaps out of it. We all want to be here when he does." Ginny said. "But, it's not healthy to spend every free moment in the infirmary and not get fresh air." Ginny added worriedly._

"_I don't spend every free moment in the infirmary. Yes, I check in everyday but I don't always stay." Hermione said defensively with an insulted look on her face._

"_Hermione, is something wrong?" Violet and Mercedes asked at the same time._

_Before Hermione could reply, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room._

"_For Merlin's sake." Poppy exclaimed. "This is a school infirmary and is not able to accommodate so many at once." Poppy chastised at seeing who all was there. "St. Mungo's can also accommodate such a large group of visitors at once. Just add it to the list of what they could do for Mr. Potter." Poppy growled._

"_Not talk of St. Mungo's again." Ron whined._

"_Madam Pomfrey has done all she can for Mr. Potter and he is not the only patient here in the infirmary…" Snape said backing up the school matron._

"_Everyone just shut up!" Hermione yelled before a verbal brawl or a wizarding duel erupted. "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are right."_

_Everyone turned and looked at Hermione as though she had antlers growing out of her head._

"_Hermione…"_

"_Ron don't." Hermione growled at Ron cutting him off from saying something horrible._

"_Before anyone verbally attacks Hermione, why don't we give her a chance to explain. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are just as floored as we are." Mercedes interjected._

"_Thank you Mercedes. Forget about what you think you know is best for Harry. I…a new friend of mine found a way to get me to see what has been going on here. The majority of us have insisted that Harry not go to St. Mungo's and to remain here feeling certain that is what he would want. Unfortunately, we have over looked something of the most importance…"_

"_Hermione are you saying that you…"_

"_Ronald Weasley, shut up and let me finish." Hermione spat. "We all want what is best for Harry and want him to have what he needs. Sadly we have failed and what makes it worse is that we have been selfish and in all honesty we have only reacted as to what we want for him and it is…selfish."_

"_Am I going to have to put a silencing gag on all of the Weasley boys?" Snape snarled. "That is what will happen the next time one of you interrupt Miss. Granger."_

"_Thank you." Hermione said while taking calming deep breaths. "It is selfish of us to insist that Harry remain here. Harry has received the best and then some from Madam Pomfrey, but she has reached the end of her abilities. As she said a moment ago, this is a school infirmary that is not equipped to accommodate such a large group all at once for one patient. The other patients in here are not beneath Harry to the point that they should be neglected because Madam Pomfrey is spending all of her time and efforts with Harry._

_Harry needs proper treatment, care and attention. Madam Pomfrey does not have the unlimited resources that St. Mungo's has at any given moment…" Hermione paused and sighed, "Go on Ron. I can tell that you are on the verge of losing control."_

"_You…it's so isolated there and definitely not familiar to Harry…we wouldn't be able to visit him at St. Mungo's at any given moment like we do here…"_

"_I brought that up myself, Ron. The thing is though is that I didn't say that Harry should be at St. Mungo's nor did I say that I would sign the authorization for transfer to St. Mungo's. Harry needs the proper care, attention and treatment, the Hogwarts infirmary is not the place for him to receive said things. St. Mungo's is not the place for Harry either as it will eliminate other key factors that are just as important in his recovery." Hermione said with a small smile and a quick glance at Snape._

"_Miss. Granger you are not suggesting that your cousin go to a Muggle hospital…"_

"_No I am not Madam Pomfrey. I am suggesting a compromise that everyone will be agreeable on. Harry needs the resources that St. Mungo's has, a familiar setting where we can show up on a whim and stay as long as we like as long as it does not interfere with our studies, for those of us still in school._

_The suggestion of a compromise was brought up to me but there was not the time to discuss it further, but I do have a solution. The Healers at St. Mungo's can be contracted out or assigned to a patient that is not admitted to St. Mungo's, the Healers are allowed to do their job away from the hospital. Private care in other words. The Healers go where Harry goes, so we move Harry to Grimmauld Place and the assigned Healers will go there to tend to him. Harry receives what he needs, everything he needs and we get something as well."_

_No one said a word. Madam Pomfrey was relieved that someone finally got through to one of those that were preventing treatment and then left the room to begin the process. Snape was proud of Hermione and delighted that the witch had caught on to what he had tried to say. The rest were letting Hermione's words sink in._

_The silence continued. No argument could be found in what Hermione had said._

"_What about being able to see Harry whenever we want?" Ron asked curious as to how that part actually worked out._

"_I believe that I can answer that Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said startling everyone as they had not been aware of his arrival. "I do apologize. You all will be allowed to see Harry at Grimmauld Place as often as you see him here. I will make arrangements for the floo in the offices of the Heads of House so that you will be able to see how your family member and or friend is with your own eyes. I will also give each Head of House a list of those that are authorized to go to Grimmauld Place. Now of course you will only be allowed to leave the grounds as long as your assignments have been completed and have been present in all classes unless there is a good reason given to me by Madam Pomfrey as to why you were not in class._

_As for those that are not students…you can do whatever you want." Albus answered the question in detail and with a warning of sorts._

"_Sni…Severus," Sirius began in a patronizing manner before stopping himself, taking a deep calming breath, and starting over.. "Thank you."_

"_Why are you thanking Snape?" Ron asked confused._

"_Because you nit wit," Fred said._

"_Professor Snape is the one that Granger," George added._

"_Professor Snape is the one that made the suggestion of a compromise…the compromise that Hermione just told us about." Mercedes and Violet said together._

"_Merlin help us." Snape muttered._

"_What are you going on about?" Hermione asked._

"_I fear that Miss. Johnson-Malfoy and Miss. Black will be the new Weasley twins."_

_Hermione could not help it and burst out in laughter._

_Poppy cleared her throat as she reentered the room. "It has been arranged with St. Mungo's. They are assigning four Healers to Mr. Potter. Head Healer Devon would like to meet with Sirius as soon as possible to discuss things in regard to Mr. Potter's care."_

"_Thank you Poppy. I know how to get in touch with Healer Devon." Sirius said as he made his way out of the room._

_Remus and Tonks followed Sirius out and were determined to be there when Sirius discussed things with Head Healer Devon._

_Severus left shortly after the other three with a polite nod in Hermione's direction._

"_Professor…I would like to discuss further…your conclusions to something that has bothered me…"_

"_I know what you are referring to Hermione." Snape said. "Once you have the available time to discuss it further let me know." Snape said as he left._

"_We'll go soon Madam Pomfrey." Ron said once realizing that the matron was still in the room with an expectant look on her face._

_Poppy gave each one of them a look before nodding her okay and leaving._

"_Ron…"_

"_Hermione…are you and Snape…friends?" Ron asked a bit nervously. "Please stop looking at me like that. The question came out wrong. I didn't mean it the way it came across to you and a few others." Ron explained quickly._

"_Yes." Hermione said not wanting to drag it out._

"_Since...?" Ron asked._

"_Prior to all of you showing up. It is official that Professor Snape and I are friends as of today." Hermione said with a smirk._

"_So, what's with the first name basis?" Fred asked._

"_Dropping the formalities now that you are friends?" George added._

"_The use of first names has not been allowed in public due to me being a student. The only time Professor Snape would allow first name basis is when we are working on projects. Projects to further the field of Potions and yes the project I set myself in my fourth year. In fact that was the first project we worked on together." Hermione explained._

"_The connection…" Ron began but wasn't sure how to continue._

"_I am sure that the connection opened the door of the possibility of a friendship down the road. I am certain that in time the friendship would have developed regardless. The connection we share just enabled the friendship to form sooner rather than later. To be honest after all this time I'm not aware of the connection nor is he. And yes, that is because of you Ron and of course Harry. Both of you brought it to our attention."_

"_Actually, Hermione, if you really think about it…it was all you. You told me about the connection with Snape after the Yule Ball in our fourth year and what started the self-set project…it wouldn't have occurred to me…"_

"_Ron, would you please stop being modest. After I told you about the connection and how the project came to be…you could have reacted differently than you did." Hermione said sharply. "No, he isn't mean to me or anything of the sort." Hermione reassured them. "He's not that bad as long as you are not pissing him off." Hermione added with a chuckle._

"_In Ron's case I believe that holds true with all of the Professors." Ginny mumbled. "I'm not trying to be mean Ron. I mean, when you haven't pissed someone off you are treated better. And where Professor Snape is concerned it would help your case to pay more attention."_

"_I just don't get Potions. I do pay attention and try…I just don't get the subject. Any way what does it matter really? I mean it's not like I plan on going into a profession that would require good marks in Potions." Ron said defending himself._

"_Ron relax and calm down, we're just teasing you." Hermione said with a hint of laughter in her voice….._

xxxXXXxxx

Harry woke abruptly to a silent and empty dorm room. While sitting up in bed his mind recalled everything he had heard from the future. It was a relief to know that so far those that were dear to him…members of his extended family were all okay. His friends, family members and extended family members were all okay and relatively unaffected by things. It was also nice to know that his future self was finally going to receive the necessary treatment, care and attention. Harry was not upset at anyone for any of what was happening in the future. He also knew that his future self would not be upset at anyone. Despite everything, they all meant well. Harry could understand where they were coming from.

Once shaking his mind clear of what was going on in the future, Harry got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. With a quick glance at the clock, Harry sped up his pace and in next to no time he was showered and dressed.

As Harry descended the staircase into the common room he was met with friends with concerned expressions.

"What?" Harry asked slightly irritated.

"You okay?" Ginny asked hoping for reassurance that Harry was indeed okay.

"Never better actually. A decent night of sleep does wonders for a person." Harry said hoping that his answer would be sufficient enough.

"A decent night of sleep?" Ron said questioningly.

"Yeh." Harry replied as a frown slowly began to appear on his face.

"It didn't sound like it mate." Ron said still not satisfied or sure that Harry was okay.

"We tried to wake you up but no luck." Neville added hoping that it might give Harry what he needed to elaborate.

"Oh…I couldn't sleep last night so I called Sparky to retrieve a sleeping potion for me. Madam Pomfrey brought it to me. The potion was designed to ensure the drinker would get eight hours of uninterrupted sleep no matter what was going on. And yes, Hermione, there is an antidote in case it is needed." Harry explained.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Ron asked still not quite convinced.

"I wasn't dreaming exactly." Harry replied vaguely though he knew that he wasn't going anywhere until he told them.

"You had another experience of hearing us from the future." Ginny blurted as it occurred to her.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"So..,"

"Ron is it not enough that we know that Harry heard our voices from the future?" Ginny said in a snarky tone.

"Enough." Harry said firmly but gently. "We are supposed to be going to Hogsmead and see what the selection is that they have. It is Christmas break, the Yule Ball is relatively around the corner and I am starving. No arguing, please."

"Harry's right." Neville chimed in quickly. "We are on break and the Ball will be here before we know it."

Harry took the opportunity and left the common room. He didn't wait for anyone to follow or to see if anyone called for him to wait up. Harry continued on to the Great Hall, only stopping to sit at the Gryffindor table. He had not been eating long when the rest of the group joined him at the table.

"Harry…no one meant…" Hermione started.

"I know. What I heard wasn't bad at all, in fact it was really good. Things are quite different now, I don't think that I have done much as far changing anything so far to have such dramatic changes as a result. Please don't ask me for details about what I heard, because other than what I have already said, I am not going to elaborate further."

Harry received nods of understanding from his friends indicating that they would respect his wishes. Harry was relieved that, at least for now, they were letting go. A part of him felt bad for not telling them everything. Harry felt that some of what he becomes aware of as far as the future goes does not have to be shared in full detail. This time was different though. There was important information that his friends did not know and it was up to Hermione to explain the connection before he could even begin to try and explain how Hermione and Snape become friends without mentioning the connection.

Harry felt a wave guilt wash over him as he realized that he was going to talk to Hermione about what he had heard. Harry could not figure out why there was any guilt as what he knew from the altered future as it was primarily about himself and Hermione and Snape as well as the connection. Harry just had to figure out how to talk to Hermione.

Harry remained silent for the remainder of breakfast. While in thought he was not aware of the chatter becoming louder by the second. It was not until Dumbledore began to speak that Harry paid attention to what was being said.

"Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore said as loud as he could without aid. Though the noise level went down a notch or two it was still quite loud, so with a quick 'sonorus' muttered Dumbledore spoke again, "YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE."

The Great Hall instantly became silent and all attention was on the Headmaster.

"In a few moments you will be directed to the front doors of the castle and then escorted to Hogsmead. All students, fourth year and up or of the allowed age, that are going to the Yule Ball are allowed to go to Hogsmead may spend the entire day in Hogsmead no matter if you have found something appropriate or not or when. Any younger students that have been asked and have accepted may also spend the day in Hogsmead regardless of a purchase or not." Dumbledore explained after casting a quick 'quietus'. "Wait for your Heads of House to inform you when you will be leaving the grounds for Hogsmead.

It did not take much time for the Heads of Houses to inform their students of when they could leave for Hogsmead. Within a matter of seconds all students that would be attending the Ball were gathered and waiting outside for the chaperones to lead them to Hogsmead.

**A/N: First and foremost I would like to apologize for the delay with this chapter and the shortness of it. I recently started working and have been adjusting to the new job. Until December (2012) I will be working days during the week and then transition to graveyard weekends. I will do my best to update regularly. I hope to post two new chapters a month but no promises or guarantees on that.**

**Also, I am working on another story but want a few chapters written first before I upload it and start posting. I may not start uploading and posting the other story until the end of the year…I am not sure yet.**

**As for this story, I will try and work on a chapter or two solely dedicated to what is going on in the future/original universe. I will also incorporate from time to time little snippets of the result of changes Harry makes in the alternate universe. Just keep in mind things will change in the original universe as the story continues.**


	106. Chapter 106

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. The delay is due to things beyond my control and will save you the annoyance of going into the details aside from internet issues.**

Chapter 106

Despite Harry's attempts to not think about what he had heard from the future, he was distract the entire way to Hogsmead and while in Hogsmead. If anyone had noticed they didn't mention it or question Harry to the wizards' relief. Harry was sure and certain that he was not doing as well as he knew he could to not let his distraction show.

After some time past Harry realized that he wasn't quite as distracted as he had thought or feared. Every time Ginny wanted Harry's opinion on a dress, Harry had not been confused and gave his honest opinion on each dress.

Three hours later Ginny and Hermione had not made a selection on a dress. The two witches were frustrated and gave up looking.

"Hermione, when we get back to the castle we have to write home for help and hope that our dresses arrive in time for the Ball." Ginny said morosely.

"Gin, if you are okay with it, I could send a quick note for you to your mum." Hermione suggested.

"Would you, really? I mean I have no problem doing it myself…" Ginny said while trying to contain her growing excitement.

"Ginny if I wasn't okay with doing it, I wouldn't have offered to do so. I really do not mind." Hermione reassured her friend.

"You're the best Hermione." Ginny said grinning before giving the witch a hug.

"Yeah, yeah…go on, your date with Harry is waiting to begin." Hermione said in a gentle brush off of sorts, with a smile.

Hermione had no problem what-so-ever with writing a quick note to Mrs. Weasley on Ginny's behalf. It had more to do with the fact that Hermione knew that part of the day was in fact supposed to be Harry and Ginny's true first date and didn't want to take more time away from what her two friends could have.

Harry and Ginny returned Hermione's smile before turning and heading off to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione remained where she was and watched Harry and Ginny walk off for a moment before heading on to the post office. Hermione could have made her way to the post office right after her friends took off for the Three Broomsticks, but she didn't want anyone to think that she was following them or to think that she felt as though she were a third wheel and decided to slip away into the post office for no reason. Waiting a moment seemed to be a good idea and it worked.

As Hermione entered the post office it was clear that the selection available for them to decide from was not much of a selection as the post office was packed with fellow students in the same predicament as Hermione and Ginny. Every single witch and wizard Hermione saw in the post office were of the high-maintenance or a held themselves in a caliber of higher standing in the world.

By the time Hermione made it to the counter and hour and a half had past and more students from Hogwarts and some visiting students had piled inside.

"What can I help you with, Miss.?" The proprietor asked neutrally.

"How much for a small package of parchment, a self-inking quill and to rent two of the fastest owls you have left that can go long distance?" Hermione asked calmly as though not in a rush or hurry.

"What would be the destinations, Miss.?" The proprietor asked with a small smile as he did not feel rushed or ill-equipped to handle the business.

"One will be going to Ottery St. Catchpole and the other to Godalming, Surrey."

"The parchment…self-inking quill…two fast long distance owls…two destinations…that will be…five Galleons, four Sickles and sixteen Knuts." The proprietor replied but did not tell the witch that he was charging her less than he would have anyone else since she was patient and nice.

Hermione shrugged at the amount and handed over the cost in exact change with a smile and received a polite smile in return.

"Here is the pack of parchment and quill." The proprietor said as he handed the items to the witch. "If you wait over there…" the proprietor said pointing off to the left of the store where a table lined the wall, "I will meet you there with the two owls that will make it to your destinations as quickly as they can." The proprietor said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she took her items before heading off to the table lined wall to wait for the proprietor to bring her the owls.

Hermione did not care how long it took the proprietor to find the owls as it would give him a moment away from the winey brats that would go off like a Muggle time bomb because they did not get their way or what they wanted and for some, a price they felt was reasonable. Hermione opened the pack of parchment and began writing her letters.

For Hermione it did not seem as though it had not taken the proprietor long to find the owls and bring them to her.

"Here are the two owls. Now do not think that this small barn owl isn't fast or can't go long distances as he can. The white owl will make it to Ottery St. Catchpole just fine.

"Thank you." Hermione said kindly before adding in a whisper, "You could have taken longer as I am not in that much of a hurry and it would serve _them_ right."

The proprietor desperately wanted to say something but refrained for fear that the other customers would become even more irate.

Hermione returned to her letters after the proprietor left her to tend to the other customers.

After the letters written and sent off and nothing else to do, Hermione made her way back to the castle. And once stepping outside the post office, Hermione knew she had made the right choice to return to the castle as it was snowing and had become dramatically frigid since she had entered the post office. The witch quickly casted a warming charm on her person and made her way to the castle and made hast despite the warming charm.

Upon reaching The Three Broomsticks, Hermione decided to stop in for a quick butterbeer. Though The Three Broomsticks was rather packed, the witch did have to wait like she did in the post office to be tended to. Hermione was relieved that it was packed as it would help cover her from Harry and Ginny wherever they were inside. Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny would call her over and she did not feel like crashing their date.

Once the butterbeer was finished, Hermione knew it was time to go and left.

It did not seem like it took all that long to get back to the castle, as least it seemed that way to Hermione. The witch quickly climbed the front steps of the castle as the temp had, again, dropped but quite significantly to the point that the warming charm she had casted was not working all that well anymore.

As Hermione entered the castle she relished in the warmth that blasted and surrounded her. Wanting to get to Gryffindor House, Hermione took off at a quick paced walk to only collide with Violet

"I am so sorry Violet…" Hermione said truly apologetically, "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Not exactly." Violet replied vaguely. "You'll have to see and make your own judgment call." Violet added with an expression that Hermione could not decipher.

"See what?" Hermione asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Mercedes…" Violet said. "She's alright." Violet added quickly as the color started to drain from the witch standing in front of her. "Come on…you'll see. I don't want to say what is going on where others could hear."

As much as Hermione wanted to argue and demand that Violet just tell her the witch nodded instead and followed Violet.

xxxXXXxxx

**VIOLET'S POV**

While the students that could go to the Ball had left the few that were not old enough and or had not been asked either walked around in groups depressed or wallowed in their dorms or common rooms and a few just wondered around in a nearly vacant castle. Violet was part of the later and bumped into Luna.

"Luna." Violet said surprised to see the witch. "I though Neville asked you to the Yule Ball." Violet said confused.

"He did." Luna replied in her sing-song voice.

"Then why aren't you in Hogsmead?" Violet asked, still confused.

"I wrote dad and have my dress already."

"Oh." Violet said feeling a little daft for not realizing the obvious.

"You seem okay about not going to the dance…don't you want to go?" Luna said.

"Sure, I'd love to go but it's not the end of the world that I don't." Violet replied.

"Violet!" A second year from Mercedes House yelled.

"Merlin…don't tell me something…bad happened." Violet said loud enough for the girl that had yelled her name to hear.

"I don't know if it is bad or not…it's Mercedes and she's freaking out. It's quite scary to be honest. She's demanding that someone find you and bring you to her."

"Tell me or show me where she is." Violet said wanting to help her friend in any way.

Luna, though had not exactly been asked to come along, followed anyway.

Upon entering a girls bathroom on the second floor Violet stopped dead in her tracks. There were a few other students in the bathroom looking as though they did not know what to do and or what was going on.

"Mercedes?" Violet said unsure if she was actually seeing her friend.

"Vi." The person said relieved. "I don't know…can't change…just happened…"

"You're a Metamorphmagus." Luna said in awe, as though it was the most amazing and interesting thing in the world.

"A what?" All the girls in the bathroom said as they turned their attention to Luna.

"A Metamorphmagus. You can change your appearance at will."

"Luna…so Mercedes could look like whoever or whatever she wants?" Asked a young witch looking as though she was a first year.

"Sort of, but not quite. It's kind of hard to explain but I have a book on Metamorphmagus in my room. Shall I go get it?"

"Yes…yes…please…and hurry Luna…" Mercedes said sounding quite scared but not as scared as she actually was.

"Mercedes it's going to be alright. I mean it can't be that bad or horrible. I mean being able to change your appearance without having to drink polyjuice potion, which I hear tastes really gross." Violet said in a cheerful tone.

Mercedes scoffed but smiled at the same time.

"If I could just change back…"

"I know." Violet said cutting Mercedes off.

"Where is Luna with that book?" Mercedes muttered.

"Probably sidetracked by Neville." One of the girls in the bathroom muttered.

Violet and Mercedes turned and glared at the witch that had muttered a very likely possibility.

"Mercedes…I bet Hermione or Harry both of them could help." Violet said as it occurred to her.

"What good does that do me? They are in Hogsmead." Mercedes wined.

"They will return silly. Now, of course in order to get one of them here…to get Hermione here I will have to be waiting in the main part of the castle." Violet said hesitantly not wanting to leave her friend but yet at the same time wanting to help.

"Whatever is necessary to do to get help…I'm all for it." Mercedes said desperately.

Violet nodded and left the bathroom and sprinted towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

xxxXXXxxx

Luna headed to Ravenclaw House with a soft bounce in her step with her hair bouncing and flowing behind her and smiling. Luna was quite intrigued with having a Metamorphmagus while at school and in her House. Though no one had said anything to her, Luna knew that this was not something to go blabbing about. At recalling that Mercedes could not change back on her own, Luna quickened her pace to retrieve the book. Even if Mercedes was not able to change back on her own with the book, Luna knew that it would at least help Mercedes begin to obtain knowledge about Metamorphmagi.

Luna rounded a corner not far from her house when she bumped into Neville. A broad smile formed on Luna's face and her mind filled with nothing but Neville and walked with him wherever he had in mind.

xxxXXXxxx

As Violet reached the main entrance to Hogwarts she was faintly aware of someone entering the castle but could not slow down enough to avoid a collision with the person, but hoped that it wasn't a teacher. The witch was thankful that she only bounced off and did not land her bum.

"I am so sorry Violet…" Violet heard Hermione's voice say, "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked in a tone that sounded to Violet that the witch was worried.

"Not exactly." Violet replied vaguely. "You'll have to see and make your own judgment call." Violet added.

"See what?" Hermione asked with the obvious hint of nervousness.

"Mercedes…" Violet said. "She's alright." Violet added quickly as the color started to drain from the witch standing in front of her. "Come on…you'll see. I don't want to say what is going on where others could hear." Violet added before turning around and heading back up the staircase to the second floor.

Violet did not look back to see if Hermione was following her as she could hear the witches footsteps behind her.

Just outside the girls bathroom door Violet paused and turned around to face Hermione.

"Mercedes doesn't look like herself. Luna said that she's a…Metamorphmagus…what is a Metamorphmagus exactly. All Luna told us was that you could change your appearance at will. Mercedes can't change back." Violet quickly and quietly explained after a quick glance around to be sure that no one else was near enough to overhear.

Hermione's eyes became huge and then quickly walked into the bathroom.

"Mercedes." Hermione said soothingly, calmly.

"Hermione." Mercedes sighed in relief. "Help. I don't know how this happened. I…I want to…how do I change back?" Mercedes said nearing sobbing.

"Do not worry Mercedes. Everything will be alright I can guarantee it. I'll be right back. I am going to find Harry and explain everything to him. He'll know who can help and explain everything properly." Hermione said confidently. "Where is Luna?" Hermione asked as it occurred to her that the witch was not around.

"She said she had a book in her room on the subject and went to go get it, but we are positive that she became distracted by Neville." One of the other witches in the bathroom said.

"Okay…I will be back as soon as I can, Mercedes. There is nothing to worry about or fear alright." Hermione said in the same soothing tone as she had when she first entered the bathroom as well as assuring the younger witch that everything is alright.

Hermione turned and sprinted out of the bathroom and all the way back to Hogsmead without slipping, stumbling of falling on the snow covered ground.

Hermione skidded into The Three Broomsticks hoping that Harry and Ginny were still there. For a brief moment Hermione wondered if the two had left and gone to Madam Puddifoot's instead, but then shook the silly thought from her mind as she knew that Harry wasn't one for that type of atmosphere and continued to look through The Three Broomsticks.

After what felt like an eternity but was only minutes, Hermione heard Harry's voice call out her name. Hermione quickly headed it the direction she had heard the voice.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Ginny asked once the witch had reached their table and the look on said witches face.

"It seems that Mercedes is a Metamorphmagus and she can't change back." Hermione answered with the short version of the situation and in a quiet voice.

"How will she be able to…change back?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Well…" Hermione said as she looked directly into Harry's eyes, "I was hoping…I have a feeling that you can help Mercedes with the situation, that you might know some way to help Mercedes change back." Hermione said.

"I know of someone that can help…I just haven't exactly met her yet…it's not a problem though as I and you know a few others that do know her personally."

"We need to quickly contact whoever needs to be contacted and get back to the castle. Mercedes is freaking out no matter what anyone says."

Harry nodded as he stood; Ginny did the same and the trio left the establishment.

Hermione and Ginny followed Harry out and in the opposite direction to Hogwarts. Though the girls were confused neither one said anything to Harry or questioned what he was doing that is until they reached the fence that separated the village and the shrieking shack. At this point the girls began to worry.

"Um…Harry…why do I get the feeling that you are leading us **to** the shrieking shack?" Ginny asked not being able to keep to quiet any longer to inquire about what Harry was doing.

"Because I am." Harry said straight to the point.

"Harry…" Hermione said in a worried and pleading tone.

"The rumors about the blasted shack being haunted were deliberately started and encouraged to continue. Deliberately starting the rumors and encouraging the rumors to continue was done to protect the village and to keep students out." Harry explained.

"But, Harry…if it was done deliberately and is still encouraged to continue to keep students out and to protect the village…we shouldn't…" Hermione said fearing the worst.

"The shack is not haunted and isn't really dangerous. The only danger is the possibility of the shack collapsing." Harry assured, or well hoped that he had.

"But the rumors are going around." Ginny muttered hesitantly.

"Only because none of the adults in the wizarding world put a stop to it as they didn't feel it wasn't necessary to do so. Not because of anything else." Harry explained further. "Trust me when I say that it is no longer necessary for the encouragement of the rumor. It was only necessary from 1971 to 1978. If I didn't know it was safe, I wouldn't have set out on this route." The wizard added.

"Route?" Ginny asked not following what Harry was getting at.

"Hold on…there's a passage into Hogwarts through the shrieking shack." Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"Exactly. Well sort of and it's a bit tricky. Not impossible, just a little tricky." Harry said.

"Harry, what do you mean 'sort of' and 'it's a bit tricky'?" Hermione asked not liking what her mind was projecting.

"It's more like a passage that will place us on the grounds of Hogwarts instead directly into the castle. The tricky part is…" Harry began before quickly saying, "managing-to-freeze-the-Whomping-willow-safely."

"Repeat that last part, but slowly." Ginny requested.

"Please do as it sounding like you said something having to do with the Whomping Will…" Hermione trailed off as her mind came to a possible conclusion. "The passage through the shrieking shack ends under the Whomping Willow?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Harry replied. "Tricky only because I am not sure where the nub is and I do not expect to find the right nub the first try." Harry explained. "Hopefully we do not get caught as we leave the Whomping Willow. As far as faculty at Hogwarts goes, Dumbledore is the only one that knows." Harry added.

"But it's the Whomping Willow." The girls both said.

"It is the quickest and shortest way to the castle and therefore getting Mercedes help sooner rather than later." Harry said _.

"You have a point and it would be good to get Mercedes help controlling the morphing." Hermione said in defeat as well as desperately wanting to help a friend.

"Let me guess…we're going to apparate to the Shrieking Shack?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes. You and Hermione will be side-a-long of course." Harry answered.

Hermione and Ginny felt that enough time was wasted and felt bad for questioning and somewhat arguing with Harry. Wanting to help Mercedes the two witches each grasped an arm of Harry's and managed to clear their minds of all thought so that all three made it through with all body parts intact.

Seconds after feeling as though they'd be squeezed into nothing they found themselves inside the shack in the middle of a dust cloud that had created the instant their feet hit the floor. As the dust cleared and the sneezing, hacking and coughing subsided they could see that the Shrieking Shack was in worse shape that it looked from the fence in the village.

Hermione and Ginny suddenly felt that going this route may not have been such a good idea after all. Both girls were sure that the Shack would crumble do a pile of rubble around them before they could get out, but did not voice their opinion since they were already there.

"You know, we should have used spells and charms to have protected us from Merlin knows what." Hermione commented.

"Meaning, protect ourselves from dust, dirt, spiders, other bugs and rodents." Harry said comically.

"That's not funny Harry." Ginny whined.

"Sorry Gin." Harry said truly apologetic.

"We don't know what exactly was mixed in with all that dust. I mean what was this used for? And what could have spilled all over the floor?" Hermione rambled ignoring Harry's comment.

"You have a point, Hermione. Don't worry so much as there is nothing to worry about." Harry said in a reassuring tone.

"But, Harry…" Hermione started to argue.

"Hermione, would it help if I told that I know what this place was used for?" Harry asked.

"It would help." Hermione said hoping to feel at ease.

"Well, I know what this place was used for." Harry said with a small smirk.

"Harry…" Hermione said with a warning under tone in her voice.

"This place was only used certain times during the month back in nineteen seventy one through nineteen seventy eight. Since then it has just been sitting here collecting dirt, dust, bugs and stray animals. There's nothing to worry about." Harry vaguely explained.

"What do you mean by 'certain times of the month'?" Ginny asked with a slightly fierce tone.

"Just before and during the full moon." Harry replied quickly. "Mercedes is waiting for us." Harry quickly added hoping to shift the focus.

Harry wanting to shift the focus off of the Shrieking Shack was only due to something more important. The something more important being Mercedes situation and Harry did not want the young witch and semi-newly found friend to wait much longer for help.

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. The two witches hadn't quite caught the quick change of topic or shift of focus.

"Okay, just below where we stand is the passage entrance. It will be quite dark so we will need to light our wands and since we will technically be on Hogwarts grounds it won't get either of you in to trouble. I must warn both of you that you might have to stoop and or crawl part of the way as the passage is rather small." Harry explained.

After waiting a few second to see if the witches were going to question or argue anything, Harry turned and began to walk away from the witches.

Hermione and Ginny groaned in protest but followed Harry regardless.

Once reaching the start of the passage all three lit the tip of their wands and one by one entered the passage.

"You know there is no need to follow so closely behind me." Harry said once they were more than half way through the passage. "It's not much longer and we will reach the end of the passage. I will have to stop so that I can freeze the Whomping Willow." Harry explained.

"Okay." Hermione and Ginny said softly.

The girls were reluctant to have much of a distance between them and Harry. But, the girls didn't want to end up crashing into Harry and risking the three of them getting beaten to a pulp by a tree. The later had more pull so the girls put just enough distance between them and Harry to prevent a collision of any sort. Hermione and Ginny clung to each other as best as they could with the cramped space.

Not much longer and the girls barley caught that Harry had stopped walking and managed to not collide into him.

"I'll let both of you know when it's safe to follow." Harry explained in a tone of authority and no argument.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other for a moment and as they looked back towards where they last knew Harry to be to argue he wasn't there. Though the girls wanted to call out for Harry they refrained from doing so. The girls were not sure what exactly 'freezing the Whomping Willow' would entail beyond pressing a nub on the tree trunk or how difficult it could be was the only thing keeping them silent.

It wasn't long and the girls could hear Harry calling to them letting them know they could come up out of the passage. Hermione and Ginny did not hesitate and immediately climbed out into the fresh, cool, crisp air and took a few big breaths of the refreshing air.

"We should hurry. The sooner we get to the castle the sooner I can get help for Mercedes. I have no doubt that she would very much appreciate being able to change her appearance back." Harry said breaking the silence that had risen.

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement and started to follow Harry but stopped.

"I am sure that Mercedes would appreciate both of your company in the meantime. I'll be there as soon as I can." Harry said.

"Where are you going?" Ginny inquired.

"How will you find where we are?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to get Mercedes help with the recent discovery of an ability she wasn't aware of having. And, Hermione, finding where you are won't be an issue. We're family, blood family and a familial bond that not too long ago was strengthened. If that doesn't work I can easily find another way. Don't worry." Harry said in response.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other both not sure if Harry would find them but by the time they looked back Harry had left and was out of hearing range. The girls could have called out to Harry but that would risk alerting other's and would result in questions.

"Dobby." Hermione and Ginny both muttered as they looked back at each other and as Harry headed off in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Hermione led the way to the girls' bathroom on the second floor running from the top of the staircase to the bathroom.

"Mercedes I found Harry and Ginny. Ginny is with me and Harry is in the process of achieving clearance for the person that can help be on grounds." Hermione said softly as she and Ginny entered the bathroom.

Mercedes nodded in understanding and was glad that Hermione and Ginny were there with her. Though she had support from the small had full of witches from her house and a few from Hufflepuff, the support Mercedes felt from Hermione and Ginny who she counted as friends meant everything Mercedes.

There was a small part of Mercedes that also wanted the company of Draco and his family, her family but she did not want them to see her as she was. Not that she didn't want to share this with the Malfoy's or the family that raised her because the witch did want to share this with them. She just wanted to know more about this ability even though it currently felt like a curse.

xxxXXXxxx

Though Harry was headed in the direction of the Headmasters' office, Harry's destination was elsewhere. Harry's actual destination was Snape's office not that he realized this fact. By the time the young wizard reached the Slytherin Head of Houses' office Harry realized that he'd had no intention of going to Dumbledore with the development of Mercedes being a Metamorphmagus.

As the realization hit Harry he stopped just short of knocking on the door. The only things that flooded Harry's mind was the manipulation, scheming, lying, plotting and withholding that Dumbledore had done and was planning to do. With all of this going through Harry's mind, what Harry was sure he knew the elder wizard was capable of doing and things that were different then the first time around created too many unknowns and uncertainties. The unlimited unknowns and uncertainties were great to take the chance and risk with going to Dumbledore. Harry refused and was determined to not let Mercedes be used as a pawn as so many others had and will before the threat of Voldemort was no longer an issue or possibility ever again.

Harry had just, literally just, cleared his mind of everything that had been on his mind and what he had been thinking when the door to the Head of Slytherin House opened.

"Are just going to stand there and annoy the hell out of me? Or are you going to come in and actually speak?" Snape drawled sounding as close to his usual growl as he could muster. It was just enough to prevent any suspicion of where Snape's loyalties were to those that still supported the psychopath, lying half-blood, twisted wizard.

"Sorry, sir, I was distracted by a thought and had to sort it out." Harry said as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat." Snape said in biting tone as he pointed to a chair for the wizard to occupy.

Harry did not take offense to how Snape spoke as the young wizard knew it was a safety mechanism and sat in the chair indicated by Snape. Nothing had been spoken for a little while longer while Snape waved his arm and wand towards the door.

Harry didn't bother with asking what Snape was doing as the younger wizard knew that it was warding the door and office from prying ears and to set alerts for anyone on the other side of the door.

"Now, what could bring a young Gryffindor to my office instead of your Head of Houses' office? Not to mention the _shopping_ trip for the upcoming…_Yule Ball_?"

"It's really important that...Tonks get here to the school immediately." Harry said straight to the point.

"And why is it important that Tonks get here to the school immediately?" Snape asked in a bored tone.

"Tonks is a Metamorphmagus and it is imperative that she get her to help another. A student just found out that she is a Metamorphmagus and has no knowledge of anything relating to Metamorphmagi." Harry explained.

"Why come to me with this and not the Headmaster?" Snape said annoyed.

"Because, sir, it has to do with Mercedes Johnson. Yes the Mercedes Johnson that we all recently learned is the long lost family member of the Malfoy's." Harry answered beginning to feel annoyed himself.

"Again, why come to me with this…" Snape began feeling even more annoyed than a moment ago.

"You know how Professor Dumbledore is and how he operates therefore I thought that you would be the best adult wizard I could go to with this. Mercedes has been through enough in her lifetime and I will not subject her to being manipulated or used as a pawn. Too many witches and wizards have been manipulated and used as a pawn in others grand plans." Harry rattled feeling quite agitated for being questioned about how he was going about it.

"What could you possibly know of…" Snape began irritatedly.

"One day, sir, you will know exactly what I know and what I have been through but now is not the time for that." Harry said quickly cutting off what Snape was saying. "I do not mean any disrespect here. It is really important that Tonks gets here to help Mercedes. Professor, Mercedes…she's unable to change her appearance back to what she knows is normal for her appearance. No, I have not seen Mercedes as I figured that it would be better to start the process of getting help here for Mercedes than to assess how she appears at present time." Harry added.

"Sir, I think we can agree that this development with Mercedes is to be kept from Professor Dumbledore for reasons neither of us have to state." Harry continued.

"Agreed." Snape said. "If you have not seen Miss. Johnson…"

"Hermione told me." Harry answered the question he knew Snape was going to ask. "Luna Lovegood seems to own a book on Metamorphmagi and went to retrieve it but seems to have become distracted and that is why Hermione went looking for me."

"Mr. Potter if there is indeed a book on the subject it should suffice." Snape said bordering growling.

Harry looked at Snape as though Snape had turned into a witch and then chuckled sarcastically.

"I apologize sir, but hearing you say that a book should suffice is, well quite ridiculous and silly really. You of all people know that a book can only assist one so far in research and learning. I mean we are talking about a witch that is a second year and has no clue what being a Metamorphmagus, is unable to change back and I am sure freaking out." Harry said growled. "Do you really think that Mercedes will be able to calm down enough to focus on reading a text on anything and have it retain? Mercedes needs Tonks to assist with changing back. Mercedes did not intentionally change her appearance, she didn't even know she'd done so until she looked in a mirror. Once Tonks has been able to talk Mercedes through changing back the two of them can correspond about the subject and make arrangements for over the summer to further delve into Metamorphmagi."

"You have a point." Snape conceded. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you sir. I know Mercedes will appreciate your help and I can assure you that it is understood what it will entail for you to get in touch with Tonks and to keep it quiet." Harry said sincerely.

"Where is Miss. Johnson?" Snape asked ignoring Harry's thanks and following comment.

"Mercedes is hiding out in a girl's bathroom on the second floor. Hermione and Ginny are with her." Harry replied. "Again thank you, sir, for your help." Harry added.

Snape softly growled and waved the 'thank you' away as well as dismissed the young wizard in one motion.

Harry received the hint loud and clear that he was being dismissed and left right away. Once Harry was out of the dungeons he called for Dobby and after a short conversation the elf took Harry to the second floor. Dobby deposited Harry in the hallway just outside of the girls' bathroom and disappeared.

Harry knocked on the door and waited as patiently as he could. Not much time past between Harry knocking on the door and the door opening.

"Harry." Ginny said relieved as she stepped out in the hall.

"Ginny…" Harry began but was unable to say more as the door to the girl's bathroom opened.

"I thought I heard your voices." Hermione said relieved that Harry had found them.

"Harry." Mercedes said anxiously.

"Mercedes." Harry couldn't say much more at the moment at seeing Mercedes for the first time.

"Please don't tell me that whoever it is that can help me won't help me." Mercedes said worriedly.

"She hasn't yet been contacted but will be contacted and soon. I know that she will help you." Harry said reassuringly.

"I really hope that you are right about that Harry. And I won't even care if it's only because she'll get a benefit out of it."

"Mercedes it won't matter if she gets a benefit out of it or not she'll help you regardless. Before much more is said I'd rather we are somewhere more private." Harry said feeling uncomfortable discussing this in such a public location.

"The only options are to find an unused classroom, ward the hell out of it or go to the Room of Requirement since Harry cannot enter the girl's bathroom." Hermione muttered.

"But that would require me to leave the bathroom." Mercedes whined. "There has to be something else." Mercedes added hopefully.

"Mercedes going to a different location won't necessarily require you to leave the bathroom." Harry said in a calming tone.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes growled anxiously.

"I can call Dobby to transport you to a different location. It will be most effective as it will be quick and secure. I could also disillusion you so that only your friends can see so you can leave the bathroom. By disillusioning you, you could roam around if you wanted to…"

"Call Dobby. I do not want to spend the day disillusioned. Besides, if I am disillusioned and roaming the grounds how will this witch be able to help me change back?"

"Before I call Dobby I think that the Room of Requirement should be set up for us first." Harry said.

"We're on it." Hermione and Ginny said as they slipped out of the bathroom.

"I will explain more once we are in the Room of Requirement. You being a Metamorphmagus has to be kept from public knowledge. In order to pull this off without alerting anyone that this witch will be on grounds to help a young witch just finding out she has the ability…we need a disguise for her." Harry said quietly after Hermione and Ginny took off.

"An Aunt, female cousin, Grandmother…whatever." Mercedes said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Mercedes it is going to be alright. I will find the person that is helping with contacting the witch that can help before the letter is sent out." Harry said before starting to head back to Snape's office but paused as something occurred to Harry. "Mercedes, is there anyone else you want around or to be notified?" Harry asked having a feeling he already knew the answer to the question he'd asked.

"Yes, but…they'll want to see me and I don't want them to see me like this. I mean if I'd only looked…well, not like this…I don't know enough about this ability…I…" Mercedes mumbled.

"Mercedes they will not have a problem with what has happened. They'll understand that you had no idea of having this ability…they won't give you a hard time about it. I have a feeling that you will inform them anyways, so why not inform them of what you know and how you feel and request that they respect your wishes and try to see the situation from your point of view." Harry suggested. "Informing them of what has happened can help. This is going to sound really fucked up, pardon my language, but if they truly do care and love you they will respect your wishes and not try to see you and instead will send letter of encouragement and support." Harry reasoned.

"I really feel stupid right now." Mercedes said as what Harry had said made perfect sense.

"You're not stupid. You're going through something serious and life changing right now, and I am not just refereeing to the ability." Harry said honestly, sincerely and yet quite firmly, in a reassuring way.

"I can't think at all." Mercedes argued.

"And with what you are going through…everything you are going through right now…I'd be impressed if you were able to think." Harry said with a smile.

"You really are a good friend Harry. Thank you."

"Thanks not necessary or required but appreciated." Harry said before taking off to talk to Snape once again.

Harry was nearly to the staircase when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Thinking that maybe Snape had gone looking for him in regard to how to get Tonks on grounds without alerting the Headmaster as to why the Metamorphmagus was on grounds, Harry glanced around. At seeing nothing and no one the wizard called for Dobby, Kreacher and Sparky.

Within seconds all three elves stood before Harry waiting anxiously for instructions. Harry quickly and briefly explained the situation to the elves and requested that the elves alert the witches in the bathroom and to keep an eye on the area. The elves gave Harry a respectful and courtesy low bow before disappearing to do what the wizard requested leaving Harry standing at the top of the staircase and enabling the wizard to continue on to Snape's office without much worry on his shoulders.

Harry quickly descended the staircase but not at a sprint. In his haste he was unaware of a tall figure cloaked in all black and collided with the figure.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said partly relieved since he did not fall on his behind and nervously due to who exactly he had collided with.

"Mr. Potter, do watch where you are going." Snape said snarky but the level in his tone did not match his eyes. "What is your hurry?" Snape snapped.

"Sorry, sir. I should indeed watch where I am going." Harry replied in a slight condescending tone. "As for my…hurry," Harry said but then paused briefly before saying, "it has to do with what we discussed earlier." Harry added quietly.

"Very well." Snape said in a not so convincing exasperated tone. "Follow me." Snape said as he turned around and walked off down the hall in the hopes of finding an unused classroom.

Harry put effort in trying to look as though he was in trouble and about to face punishment handed out by Snape. It would not do any good if it didn't look as though that was the case as so much depended on Snape's cover within the Dark forces.

Harry's thinking and effort was spot on as the pair rounded a corner there was a group of Slytherins standing around talking. Harry was preparing for whatever the group of Slytherins could throw at him and then he spotted Dudley and Draco among them. Harry began to worry that one of them would say or do something to cause one or both of them to be in serious danger. Harry's worry increased dramatically at the look he saw on Draco's face.

Dread began to engulf Draco as he saw his Head of House and Harry round the corner. It wouldn't have been much of anything if it had only been himself and Dudley, but no they were with a small group from their house. Draco was quite worried that some of the Slytherins with him were going to start something to make the situation worse for Harry and not being able to prevent himself from defending Harry. The other thought was that it had to do with his father and or Mercedes. Draco was about to inquire about both but was unable to utter a word.

Dudley caught on quickly and was the first and only one to utter a thing.

"What did you do now, Potter? Can't you stay out of trouble for one second?" Dudley snarled in an impressive way.

Harry, Snape and Draco were all impressed with how Dudley snarled the questions. Though impressed not one of them was surprised at how well Dudley had pulled off the snarl when taking in the fact that Dudley had once had to perfect such treatment towards Harry while growing up.

"Piss off Evans." Harry retorted and cringed inside at the last name.

Harry wasn't the only one to cringe inside at the last name or how it was said.

"Enough." Snape managed to growl out.

Nothing more was said as Harry and Snape past. Snape was not comfortable with slipping into just any unused room after that encounter and decided that it would best to just go on to the dungeons to his Head of House office.

Harry was not surprised to that they did not stop until they reached the Slytherin Head of House office as it was the best warded room that was not the Headmaster's office. Harry wasted no time in entering the office once the door was open.

"I do hope that you were on your way to see me again has to do with how Miss. Tonks will be able to be on grounds without sparking questions from the Headmaster." Snape said gruffly.

Harry pause before replying as he was sure that his first retort would have resulted in detention or worse.

"Mercedes and I talked about that and she'll be fine with using a cover of a relative. Though I know I do not have to say it…it has to be said, not a Malfoy relative since that bit is not public knowledge." Harry said quickly but clearly. "No I did not think to get a name from Mercedes." Harry said quite frustrated. "I suppose that it won't matter really what name is used as I can let Mercedes know so she can inform her immediate family…now I fully understand the confusing thing with this." Harry said the last part more to himself than anyone else.

"Well, from the names I know associated with the Johnson family…the name Marcella should work just fine." Snape said with finality.

"A cousin would be best I think." Harry added.

"Agreed and yes I was in search of you for the exact thing we have just figured out."

"I do not mean to pry, but how is…"

"About the same. No improvement but a little worse." Snape said trying to sound and appear detached.

Harry did not know what to say so he gave a courteous nod and left on his own accord. This time when Harry reached ground level he did sprint through the castle and on up to the seventh floor. Once standing in the hall in front of the wall that revealed the doors to enter Harry paced and wondered what Hermione and Ginny had set the room to. Harry was just a bout to call for one of the house elves when Sparky appeared out of nowhere startling the wizard.

"Sorry, sir. Sparky chose to come out and help Master gain entrance." The elf said sheepishly with a smile.

"It's alright Sparky. I should have called for you or one of the other two to assist me or something." Harry said with a soft chuckle.

Sparky grinned and grasped one of Harry's hands before invoking the elf magic that allowed them to, in their way, apparate in buildings that were warded to prevent such things or not.

"Mercedes...my…contact and I have decided that it will be a cousin of yours by the name of Marcella will be who is on grounds at least that will be according to the school records of visitors and the Ministry." Harry said the instant he saw Mercedes.

"Harry, sorry to interrupt but I need a word with you." Ginny said urgently.

"It's alright, Harry. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Mercedes said sounding a little depressed.

Harry nodded and followed Ginny out of the Room of Requirement even though he was reluctant to do so.

"It is a good thing that you sent Dobby, Kreacher and Sparky to us. A few of the other students that were in here took off and told other students that Mercedes had messed up a spell, a charm or thought she was better than anyone here and tried her hand at Polyjuice Potion and messed it up. Those particular students are convinced that it was one of the three and due to being embarrassed is accepting the Metamorphmagus possibility instead of admitting to what she did wrong." Ginny explained quietly once out in the hall.

"So a bunch of students came running to see what had happened?" Harry asked as anger began to fill him.

"Yes. Mostly Slytherins and it wasn't pretty. The female Slytherins barged right in to the bathroom, but didn't see anything since Mercedes spends most of the time in one of the stalls with the door shut. The boys hung out in the hall saying a lot of crap. Though Mercedes was and is hurt by what has been said by classmates she has handled it quite well."

"Why is it so hard for others to believe that Mercedes is indeed a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked quietly.

"Usually if one is a Metamorphmagus the signs of magic show quite early on and supposedly there is quite a magical surge alerting the Ministry that there is a new Metamorphmagus and it would have been in the paper informing the wizarding community of it. The Ministry wouldn't know if there was a heard of Metamorphmagus' if they were bitten on the butt by them. The magical surge is integrated in the detection of new young witches and wizards.

Of course there are those that feel that no one is better than they are or on equal footing unless in league with an idiot hell bent on ridding the world of those he or she believes to be unworthy."

"That's…that's…Neville's magic did not show signs until he was older than the average…"

"Yeah and everyone thought that Neville was going to be a Squib. It was a shock to his family that he actually possessed any amount of magic. And that didn't help Neville with his magical ability. Not many take into consideration how one is raised or what another has been through regardless of age."

"As pissed as I am about this…it's actually a good thing that no one believes Mercedes is a Metamorphmagus. For now all I am going to say is that it is best this development is kept quiet and not public knowledge."

"I know you will let the rest of us know why you want this development to be kept quiet so I will not ask. Hermione and I were up here finishing up with the room when Kreacher and Sparky retrieved us. Harry do not be mad or upset at Kreacher and Sparky over this. Dobby stayed with Mercedes and kept the idiotic and cruel individuals from entering the bathroom but the things they were saying still got through, Sparky and Kreacher felt they didn't have a choice but to get us and go without a word. Hermione and I have already told them that they did good and not a single thing wrong. Once getting Mercedes calmed down Dobby held onto Mercedes, Kreacher…brace yourself…held onto Hermione and Sparky held on to me and brought us here." Ginny explained.

"I am not mad or upset at them for doing what they felt was necessary to get the three of you safe especially Mercedes. Not that I don't think she can handle her own in fact I am sure she could do some serious damage if given the chance. The same goes for you and Hermione…"

"Harry I know." Ginny said borderline coyly with a coy expression on her face.

"Gin…please don't tempt me." Harry said in a soft raspy tone.

"You're right…sorry…Mercedes…"

"Gin…I have to go back in the Room of Requirement…Mercedes needs to relax and calm down at least somewhat and I have to bring her up to speed on something…" Harry paused as an idea came to mind. "Ginny, I need your help with something and I am hoping that you will be up to helping me encourage Mercedes to inform her family…adoptive and blood…of what has happened today. I bought it up to her earlier and she seemed to agree but after what happened recently…"

"Harry are you saying that no one in her family knows of anything that happened to Mercedes today?"

"Yes. Ginny do not be hard on Mercedes for it as she has her reasons. I do and I don't understand the reasons but…she intends on telling them about discovering that she is a Metamorphmagus in time just not right now, not when she can't change back, not when she knows absolutely nothing about Metamorphmagi. I suggested that she write them letters explaining what happened to day including how she feels and to request they respect her wishes and not try to contact her. With her parents, the Johnsons, will also include the witch that can help Mercedes and how it is going to appear to the majority of the Wizarding Community is that a Cousin by the name of Marcella will be showing up for a surprise visit."

"No worries Harry, Mercedes will have those letters finished and sent before dinner." Ginny said smiling.

"I am sure that Hermione will help as well. As much as I would like to talk to her about it there really isn't the time. Besides, she's quite smart and will catch on enough to help and I will explain it to her later."

Harry and Ginny re-entered the Room of Requirement but didn't quite the opportunity to grab a seat and get comfortable.

"How long until she gets here?" Mercedes asked a bit impatiently.

"As soon as she can. The message is being composed right now and will be sent once it is complete. I know that what I am about to say is easier said than done…try to relax and calm down." Harry said soothingly.

"You're right, it **is** easier said than done." Mercedes all but barked.

"Look, I can't imagine what or how you feel right now and I won't act like I do…I do however know that it helps to relax and be calm or to be as relaxed and as calm as possible. I know what you are thinking because I've thought the same thing. I want to help but I do not know what will help…"

"Tell me about this witch that is a Metamorphmagus. What is her name? What kind of person is she? How trustworthy is she? Can she keep this to herself?" Mercedes asked each question right after the next making it difficult to figure out what she was asking.

"I can do that, but I will need a moment to collect my thoughts and memories." Harry said relieved that there was something he could do to help Mercedes aside from what he'd already done.

Harry only needed a few minutes to get his thoughts and memories of Tonks organized and once he was sitting comfortably, Harry began talking about Tonks. As Harry talked about Tonks the wizard wasn't sure if it was helping in the way he had originally intended but it at least appeared that talking about Tonks was capturing all of Mercedes thoughts, attention and focus. If that at least could carry the witch over it would be a success.

"She sounds really nice, Harry. I completely understand why she insists or demands to be addressed as Tonks. So she'll be in disguise as my cousin Marcella?"

"Yes. A cousin works better than say an aunt or grandmother as there will be some record somewhere of them. Oddly enough they don't keep record of cousins at least not in this situation so it will work. It is obvious that you haven't been able to write any letters to your family and it is obvious why that is so…"

"Mercedes not only will it be a good thing to let your immediate family know and your recently found blood family know about the Metamorphmagi but also to let your immediate family be aware of how you are to be receiving the help you need and why it is being kept…well, quiet." Ginny said urgently.

"Ginny's right, Mercedes. And as far as why things being kept quiet, well I am sure that Harry will enlighten us on that part." Hermione added.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

Once collecting himself, Harry explained why he didn't want Mercedes being a Metamorphmagus to be public knowledge and why he wanted to keep it quiet. Harry also explained that keeping it quiet and out of the public eye was temporary and that eventually it won't matter. Harry did not mind the questions and answered them as detailed as he could without taking a lot of time.

"Look, it doesn't make it right what Dumbledore has done and more than likely in the processing of doing but he meant and means well. He's going about it in the wrong way but…"

"Harry, Dumbledore knows that you've gone back in time so surely he realizes that you know more than anyone would like…all the same." Hermione said.

"I suppose but I cannot take that chance. If it was my life than okay maybe, but it is not my life we're talking about." Harry said to Hermione before turning to Mercedes and saying, "And I cannot in good conscious let you take the chance of creatively being used for the greater good. It is not necessary since I already, sort of, know what to do." Harry informed Mercedes. "So much is different this time. Things are different, events happening different, having knowledge this time that I didn't have the first time…that is why 'sort of' know what to do. I'm not worried about it. Do not ask me how I know, but I know I will figure it out when the time comes." Harry quickly explained before he was ambushed with questions.

"As long as I am able to change back and get some kind of control on this _ability_ I will keep whatever you want me to keep a secret for as long as you feel necessary." Mercedes muttered.

"Hey, Harry…this contact of yours, who is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Snape." Harry said after a brief pause. "Speaking of…Mercedes the letters. I do not mean to be pushy or anything of the sort…it's just the sooner they know they better especially about 'cousin Marcella'."

"You're right again, Harry." Mercedes said with a faint smile that could only be seen in her eyes.

Harry relieved that Mercedes was more like the witch he became friends with and it was all the proof the he needed to know that a success was achieved, even if not the original intended one.

"Will I ever get used to this room?" Mercedes wondered aloud as a stack of parchment, quill and ink well that she had been thinking of and needed appeared not far from where she sat.

"At most it won't be quite as surprising to find exactly what you are thinking or in need of to appear in front of near you. At least that is how it is for me." Harry answered though he knew that Mercedes hadn't exactly asked anyone anything.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and took the items. Just as she began to write the letters Dobby 'popped' into the room.

"Dobby brings letters for missy Sadies." The elf said smiling happily.

"Who are the letters from, Dobby?" Harry quickly, but politely asked before Mercedes took possession of them.

"Dobby's old Mistress and young Master, sir." The elf replied with an air of pride.

Mercedes slowly reached out to accept the letters. Though she was curious, Mercedes was also nervous and not sure if now was the time to read the correspondence from the senders. The next moment Mercedes mentally kicked herself. Draco was and is a friend first and foremost and knowing that there was a blood tie there didn't change anything or at least shouldn't change anything between them. As for Draco's mother, Mercedes realized that it shouldn't really matter who the woman is on a genetic level and for now is just the mother of one her friends.

Mercedes shook her head clear and set aside the quill and parchment she had in her lap so she could read the letters. She stared at the two letters debating on which one to read to first for a little while before deciding on reading the one from Draco first.

_Mercedes,_

_I know how much of a shock it is to find out that we are related by blood, but it also makes sense. At least it makes sense to me any way. This is going to sound odd coming from a bloke and I will deny it to my grave…for a while now I have felt a pull towards you in a familial way as well as protective of you. This has confused me until finding out that on a genetic level you are my sister. I do hope that you are not bothered by my saying 'sister'. I agree that it is strange to put a familial title in regard to me and you. To be honest I would for the time being like to focus on the budding friendship that we have and maybe one day in the future see if the brother-sister relationship will work. I do not expect our relationship to be more than friends…more than really good friends and or best friends. I do have to admit that it would be nice to have a sibling but, being friends is perfectly fine._

_I do not mean to be pressuring you in any way I just wanted you to know that I am still and always will be your friend. Also, I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what it is you need. If you want a friend, just want company or someone to talk to that will listen. If you need comfort, to vent, to whatever I am here for you._

_As a friend and yes that small part within that is screaming 'big brother' I am worried about you and a little concerned. It is not that I think or feel that you can't handle things…it's just what friends and family do, we worry about each other and become concerned from time to time due to caring about each other._

_I will do my best to not bombard you with letters and give you all the time you need to sort through all of it. Merlin knows that I am not doing so well with sorting it out. To be honest though I really haven't given much thought to what we found out as I have been more focused on my friend, you know…you._

_Your,_

_Friend always, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_Now seems like a good time to send this to you as I just saw Harry with Professor Snape. I am not sure if Harry was in trouble or not but I do not think that is the case. The only thing that comes to mind is you, my friend. All that goes through my mind is that you are hurt in some way or another. Not being able to get away from other Slytherins makes it difficult to talk to search out and ask Harry. Please let me know if you are alright or not and please be honest. All I ask of you is to always be honest with me and if you are not sure if you should tell me something just keep it to yourself until you feel that you can tell me and just let me know that you are not ready to say what is on your mind. Also, never forget that I am your friend._

_Draco_

Mercedes shook her head slightly with a smile and glassy eyes while clutching the letter in her hands. Mercedes knew deep down that she had overreacted and still continued to overreact even after the talk with Narcissa previously. As much as Mercedes wanted to write back she wanted read the other letter first.

_Mercedes Johnson,_

_I cannot imagine what you are going through. I could say that I could but that would not be true or correct. I do hope that when we spoke, when I explained why I gave you up for adoption helped you find answers and some understanding. Also, I hope that you have no question that it was not your fault or that I didn't want my baby girl._

_I have to be honest with you that knowing you are the precious little girl I gave up warms my heart. I will do my best to refrain from previous mentions of blood relation in the future. Right now and for as long as you need, you are a good friend of my son Draco. I would really like to get to know all of my son's friends but primarily you as I have a good idea about the rest of the group._

_My main reason for this letter is to reaffirm that I and my family have no expectations or requirements of you. If there is anything you or your family need feel free to ask and any details can be worked out at that time. As a mother I do worry and I can't help but worry about you in that capacity. I know what I said a moment ago…I apologize, it is really difficult for me to be patient and to give you the time you need. I find that I am constantly reminding myself that this is about you and what you are going through, what you are feeling and not me…_

_I think it is time that I end this letter for now._

_I hope you are well, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Mercedes felt that Narcissa's letter was really sweet and though the witch was having difficulties with a certain area, the letter still meant a lot to Mercedes. Both letters also had Mercedes feeling bad for not talking to Narcissa, Draco and well everyone else she had become friends with since attending Hogwarts. Mercedes knew that none of them would give her a bad time about overreacting, freaking out and needing time alone to sort it out on her own helped prevent the witch from really giving herself a hard time.

Mercedes cleared her head of what was currently going through her mind so she could think of what to say in the letters and taking in to account the content of the two she had just received.

So much was going through her mind in regard to Narcissa and Draco that Mercedes decided to start with the one to her parents.

_Mum and dad,_

_I am alright…well that is I am not injured. Do either of you know anything about Metamorphmagi? It seems that I am a Metamorphmagus. It just happened out of nowhere. I hope that once I know more about this ability I will be able to figure out how it happened exactly. I think it might have to do with finding out that one of my friends on a genetic level is actually my brother, well maybe more the way it came out. Any way I am stuck in a morphing state and can't change back._

_I do understand that both of you want to come straight to Hogwarts to check on me and be there for me, but I have to ask both of you to stay where you are and to not come see me. I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I don't want either of you or sissy to see me in my current state. I am not exactly alone. A small handful of my friends are with me and doing what they can to comfort me._

_I didn't know that anything was different when I came out of one of the stalls in the girls' bathroom. I really freaked out when I looked up into the mirror. There were a few other students in the bathroom and a few more had walked in just as I started to freak out. Violet the dear heart was around, I'm not sure if she was already in the bathroom or not. Violet went in search for Hermione and once finding Hermione brought her to the bathroom. Hermione then, after calming me down, went and brought Harry back to the castle. Harry knows someone that can help me._

_I am nervous, excited and anxious to meet the witch that can help me change back. She's a Metamorphmagus. I am writing all this to you because there are reasons that my being a Metamorphmagus has to be kept quiet and out of the public records for now. The witches name is Nymphadora Tonks but every one addresses her as Tonks per her request. In order to get her here to Hogwarts to help me she has to be in disguise as to not cause inquiries as to why she is here. In time I will, with Harry's help, explain all this in more detail. Any, so you both know according to the visiting records at Hogwarts and the Ministry in London my cousin Marcella will be visiting me._

_Please understand that I just don't want anyone seeing me right now. It is hard enough that quite a group of fellow students have seen me and a small handful of friends as well._

_All my love, _

_Mercedes Johnson_

_Oh, and Draco's mum sent me a letter assuring me that there are no expectation or requirements aside from honesty as well as to offer to help out with if there is anything I or the two of you need to feel free to ask. She also said that any details can be worked out at that time._

Mercedes looked over the letter quickly before folding it and addressing it to her parents. A few minutes later Mercedes began working a letter to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I appreciate what you said in your letter and I will never forget that we are friends…practically best friends already and always will be friends and in time best friends. I honestly do not know what happened to me and I apologize for being distant…okay so I've been avoiding everyone. I am not sure why I am having so much trouble with what was discovered. I am quite certain that I will back to my normal self soon._

_I'm as good as one can expect. Do you know anything about Metamorphmagi? I am sure that I do not need say much more on the subject. When you saw Harry earlier with Professor Snape it was because Professor Snape is helping Harry get someone that can help me change me appearance back to how I should look and stuck how I look now. Right now I am not seeing this as an ability and instead a curse. I am sure though that I will feel differently about it once I know more and can control it in any way possible._

_Though I do not want anyone to see how I look right now…it was unavoidable for the most part. I am in the Room of Requirement with Harry, Hermione and Ginny if you want to hang out while we wait for 'my cousin Marcella' to arrive and talk me through changing back. I believe that if you call Dobby he will bring you straight in the room. In fact I will let Dobby know that it will be alright if he brings you back here…of course that is if you want to hang out._

_Oh hell! I feel really bad right now. I can't believe that I let it slip my mind. How is your dad doing? Has there been any improvement? I hope you can find a way to forgive me for being so focused on me and what I am going through. We're both going through a few things and one of them together. You know I think that I am going to insist that Dobby bring you to the Room of Requirement._

_Your friend now and always,_

_Mercedes Johnson_

Mercedes had a little difficulty writing the letter to Draco due to laughing at some of the thoughts that had been going through her mind and of course trying to imagine what Draco's expressions and reaction would be to what she was writing at least up until Mercedes started writing about Draco's father. This time though, Mercedes did not need to look over the letter before folding it and addressing it.

Mercedes was about to begin her letter to Narcissa when she spotted Sparky with more of a burden than a grown adult could handle. Before she could say anything Harry, Hermione and Ginny had quickly reached the elf and lightened the load of food he had brought.

"Sparky, will do me a huge favor and take this letter to the Owlery? It's to my parents." Mercedes asked and explained after the thought came to mind.

"Yes miss, Sparky can." The elf said happily as he accepted the letter.

"Thank you." Mercedes managed to get out before the elf disappeared but she did not begin her letter to Narcissa and instead decided to try to eat something.

While Mercedes ate she did not let herself think about what she was going to say in her letter to Narcissa. Mercedes was enjoying the relatively stress-free feeling and did not want to do anything that could potentially change her mood. Deep down she knew that there would not have been an issue if she had thought about what she would say in the letter but felt it was better to not take the chance.

After eating Mercedes did not immediately begin writing her letter. She had become caught up in the discussion with Harry, Hermione and Ginny as well as enjoying laughing despite current circumstance. It felt good to just laugh and talk as though it was just any other ordinary day.

It wasn't until Kreacher had popped in to let them know that the request to 'Marcella' had been sent that Mercedes began working on the letter to Narcissa. Mercedes wanted to have the letter completed and delivered before Tonks arrived and helped her with the predicament she was in. Also, she wanted Draco there.

Without wasting any time, Mercedes wrote:

_Dear Draco's Mum,_

_I know you have permitted me to use your first name as you prefer that I do over being formal, but right now addressing you as I have is comfortable for me._

_I can't imagine what you are going through but I think that I understand. Though it has been difficult and hard for me…I am sure that it is much worse for you being that you are a mother. I really don't want to get into this too much, so I really hope that you get what I am saying without saying it. I think it would be best to take it one day at a time and maybe when you feel the maternal instincts kicking in write it down and then maybe one day you could give to me._

_Your offer is appreciated more than I could ever express and I will be sure to let my…parents know._

_I feel (not sure why) that I should tell you it turns out that I have this ability-feels more like a curse at the moment-I do not know one thing about it. I suppose I should mention what the ability is. I am talking about Metamorphmagi…Metamorphmagus…talk about a shock to me senses. I was my normal self when I entered the bathroom. By the time I left the stall and looked in the mirror…so not my normal self. I'm still kind of freaking out but not as bad I was a few hours ago. I don't know if it is the fact that I do not know how to change back or the shock of how I look right now._

_I am alright so please do not try to find me to see me. I'd rather no one see me right now but will accept only a few seeing me. I just wish that I knew more, knew how to control the morphing, how to change back. Oh, speaking of which, Harry knows someone that can help me with changing back. We just received word that the request has been sent. And for reasons that I am sure will be explained at some time in the future, the person that is going to help me is going under a disguise of being my cousin Marcella Johnson. Only a small handful know that I am a Metamorphmagus, or well believe it that is but it doesn't matter. I just thought you should know for should you hear anything._

_On a different subject…how is your husband? Is he any better? The same? I hope getting better, but if not…no change is a good thing. Just meaning that if there is no change then he's stable._

_Once I am back to normal…well, the norm that I know anyway…I would like to visit with you and your husband. I know that I do not need to say it as you know what request is burning to be written._

_Mercedes Johnson_

After the last letter had been completed and readied to be delivered, Sparky appeared in the room with a letter for Mercedes from her parents. After accepting the letter from Sparky, Mercedes asked the elf he would help her with delivering some letters for her. Sparky agreed to do so and listened to Mercedes instructions pertaining to Draco Malfoy.

It did not take long for Sparky to find Dobby and to pass on the instructions for the delivery of the letter to Draco. The following moment the elves popped out to different destinations.

xxxXXXxxx

Narcissa was surprised in part to getting a reply so soon. Mostly it was what she read that surprised her as well as warmed her heart. She was excited about the visit and it showed as she told Lucius and explained that the subject of them being blood family was not to be brought up until Mercedes was ready to talk about it and had ample time to deal with the news given the way she found out.

Lucius was excited about the visit as he was no sure how much time he would have to get to know the young girl. Lucius was determined to accept and relish in any and every moment he received to spend and talk to Mercedes as he was not sure how much time he had. Lucius also hoped with more than he had that Mercedes would come around soon and accept their familial connection, to accept him, Narcissa and Draco as part of her family. The thought of not being a family with Mercedes pained him severely as well as the thought, the possibility that he will not get to watch his daughter grow up and become successful in any and all endeavors. He had hope and that was going to hold him over for as long as he had.

xxxXXXxxx

Draco had multiple reactions to the letter from Mercedes. He was glad she replied and wanted to see him. He was at a loss about the Metamorphmagus part as he didn't know much. The mention of his father resulted in sadness washing over the young wizard. Draco didn't know how his father was as no one would tell him anything, but he was not stupid and had eyes. Draco could see that his father was not improving and in fact looked worse every time he visited his father.

Draco folded the letter and stuck in one of his back pockets. Before he could say anything to Dudley or do anything he found himself in the Room of Requirement with four of his friends.

"You know, you could have also told Dobby to warn me that he was going to bring me here." Draco said sarcastically offended. "Doesn't matter that you mentioned he'd bring me here."

"I could have I suppose, but that wouldn't have been me and you know it." Mercedes said snootily while obviously trying not to laugh menacingly. "What no reaction? That's a surprise…no one has really come right out but I can see it their eyes, the shock mostly but, with you…no reaction that I can see."

Draco just shrugged his shoulders as he really didn't know what to say or how to explain why he showed no reaction at seeing her. The only thing he could think of as to why he had no reaction showing or any for that matter was that he was seeing her, that she wanted to see him and wanted him with her.

"And, just what kind of reaction were you expecting?" Draco said with a small playful smirk. "I am…relieved that you are talking to me again and wanting to hang out again." Draco added in a serious tone.

"Really? You're just relieved?" Mercedes asked sounding neutral.

"What else would I be?" Draco countered.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders in response. She didn't know what to say really and she didn't want to repeat what a few other fellow students had said.

"I don't know…look at me…" Mercedes said suddenly.

"I am looking at you." Draco said.

"And?"

"And what? All I see is one of my best friends." Draco replied.

"Draco…"

"No, Mercedes…" Draco said cutting the witch off. "All I see is one of my best friends. Why would I see anything or anyone else?" Draco said quite firmly. "Any way, I look good enough for the both of us…hell I look enough for all of our friends." Draco added with a chuckle.

Mercedes smiled and launched herself at Draco and held him in a tight embrace as a few tears rolled down her face. Deep down the witch knew that she could count on her friends and family to support her and stay by her side she just couldn't get past the self-doubt. Mercedes was confused by the self-doubt as she had never doubted herself in the past, before Hogwarts. At that point the witch realized that it was associated by attending Hogwarts and add in until recently no one knew she existed. To top it all off discovering that she is a Metamorphmagus and can't change back doesn't help with doubt and esteem issues.

Hearing what Draco had said and the sincerity as well as at the end being comical Draco meant so much to her. The witch set a goal for herself and it was to stop worrying and fearing what her friends and or family might think. Mentally Mercedes was also beating herself up acting the way she had been and was still acting.

Draco was surprised by the sudden hug, by the sudden affection but returned the hug all the same.

At this point Sparky appeared in the room startling all five though Draco and Mercedes managed to keep some of the hug intact.

"Sparky is sorry for startling you. Missies relative is on her way to help."

"Thank you Sparky." Harry said happily knowing that it wouldn't be long until Mercedes was back to her normal self.

Mercedes was so excited that she couldn't express herself but gripped Draco quite tightly. Draco took it in stride and was not going to say anything about her grip as he knew it would only diminish her excitement. Draco could not take away any of Mercedes' excitement.

While Hermione watched the interaction between Draco and Mercedes memories of growing up flooded Hermione's mind. The images that went through Hermione's mind flipped like a slideshow as though still images from video film showing her moments with her parents on vacation, family events and other events. The smiles, laughter and the warmth and love of family flooded Hermione and washed over her.

The next thing to go through Hermione's mind was the most recent thing that had happened between her and her parents. The feeling and sensation of longing and missing her parents engulfed the witch resulting in her giving a quick glance around the room before slipping out unnoticed. Or so Hermione thought. With her back towards everyone she could not have seen Harry watching her leave.

Harry had a feeling that seeing Mercedes and Draco and the hint of family emanating off the two had sparked something in Hermione in regard to her parents. Harry turned his attention back to his remaining friends in the Room of Requirement and did all that he could do to keep them from noticing the loss of Hermione in the room as well as to prevent questions he had no confirmed answers to give and so that no one decided to go after Hermione. It was up to Hermione whether or not she explained why she left.

xxxXXXxxx

As Hermione made her way to Gryffindor House and her dorm room all she could think was that what had happened now seemed silly and it was time to let it go. It was also time to let go of the anger and hurt she had felt towards and from her parents. Upon entering her dorm room, Hermione froze in place as she recalled a letter she had received from her father a while back.

Hermione quickly reached her bed and pulled out her trunk to retrieve the letter. Once finding the letter Hermione sat down on her bed and stared at the letter briefly before shakily opening the letter to read:

_My dearest daughter Hermione,_

_I received your letter a while ago and I have been thinking about quite a bit. I will give you the name of my birth family, but I have a few things to say first._

_I send my deepest apologies in this letter. First, your mother and I apologize for not discussing magical ability when you were younger and that there is a strong possibility that you will possess magic. And Secondly for not taking the time to think about Granger Estate and talking things out with you and sitting down and making a family decision. You are a Granger and have the right to accept or decline anything regarding to the Granger family name._

_Your mother and I are full aware that you have, on your own, claimed the Granger Estate. I admit that at first I was not happy but, now I realize that you had no choice and that you really want to fully be a part of your Granger heritage in all ways. I am proud of you for doing what you had to do in order to not lose the Estate by missing the dead line to claim. By claiming the Estate it made your mother and I realize that you are quite grown up. You are mature beyond your years and you clearly know what you are doing._

_I can't imagine the level of hurt we caused you in regard to both instances…circumstances I should say. It pains me so much to know that I hurt you and for the first time your life disregarded your say. I hope you know that your mother and I love more than anything in this world and we only want what is best for you and to protect you. We know that you can handle your own and are perfectly capable of protecting yourself, being a parent we can't help but want to always protect our children and more often than not we are blinded by how capable our children are. With that said I know it does not excuse how we reacted._

_I know this is too soon, but your mother and I would very much love to have a dinner as soon as possible with you, your cousins and Aunt Petunia. It would be wonderful to get to know the rest of the family that remains. There is not many of us and it is not acceptable that we are estranged especially since both sides, the Potter's and the Granger's had reconciled._

_My family name is 'Denali'. I am not knowledgeable enough about the family to be the one to tell you about them. All I know is that they were bad news and I did not agree with them. As you know I was disowned for marrying your mother. Knowing you, you will want to research the family name. Unfortunately, you won't find much beyond a mention of the 'Denali family' as everything else was removed from public record. I do not believe that there is person alive that would know anything about the Denali family and if there is, I know without a doubt that they will not want to talk about that family._

_I will close for now as I want to get this letter out to you sooner rather than later._

_Always know that your mother and I love you unconditionally and always will._

_All my love,_

_Dad_

Tears fell freely from Hermione's eyes soaking her face. Through it all there was also a smile the witches face. Hermione could feel the genuine remorse and love that went into the letter. She was a little hurt that her mother had not sent her own letter but Hermione wasn't going to let it tear apart her family and would wait to see if her mother would send a letter. It would not matter how late the letter from her mother arrived as it would still be accepted.

Once Hermione calmed down she looked back over the letter and zeroed in on the name 'Denali'. She whispered it several times trying to recall if she had ever seen the name in print anywhere. After an hour and still coming up blank, Hermione knew that she was going to have to try and research the family name.

After making a plan Hermione felt as though her heart had dropped from her chest and landed in her feet. The self-appointed project came to mind. She felt bad about putting the project on the back burner. The next few hours Hermione thought a lot about the project and a personal research project she was forming. She wanted to work on both but knew there was no way that she could without risking her health or even her life to keep up with both.

Hermione came to a decision with a heavy heart, but she had to reset a completion date for the self-appointed project to help the Malfoy family. There was nothing else she could do as she could not put a personal research project on hold. And if her father was correct that she wouldn't be able to find anything on the Denali family name she could resume working on helping the Malfoy family.

Hermione left Gryffindor House but did not return to the Room of Requirement. Instead, she headed on outside to get some fresh air and to think a bit more on her decision. She had to go over all variables in order to be comfortable with her decision. She did not stay outside long as it was quite frigid out. Hermione did not have a destination in mind but found herself in the library. Since she was there Hermione decided to search through the section dedicated to wizarding family lines.

After removing a few books on wizarding families pertaining to the last names beginning with the letter 'D', the witch made her way to a table that was in plain sight and view from any direction.

The further Hermione got into the books the more frustrated she became as she had even come across the Denali name. She was so frustrated at reaching the end of another book without any mention of the Denali family Hermione slammed the book shut, closed her eyes, leaned back in her chair and attempted to meditate so she could calm down.

Finally calm and in control Hermione opened her eyes to see the librarian, school nurse and most of the Professor's at Hogwarts, including the Headmaster.

"Miss. Granger I am surprised to see you in here?" Dumbledore said with a friendly smile.

"I was just looking for something that appears to not exist but I know that it does." Hermione answered honestly with as much information she was willing to share.

Dumbledore gave Hermione a nod of understanding as though he knew she was looking for something personal but not exactly what. As the group of school staff passed by Snape gave Hermione a look of worry and concern. Hermione did her best to convey in a look that it wasn't what it looked like and had nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was certain that she had not succeeded in achieving what she wanted to have.

The group of school staff had moved off to a more secluded area but could be seen from the main doors of library. Hermione shook her head clear and decided to try one more book. Coming up empty handed again, Hermione gathered the books and returned them to where she had retrieved them and left the library. This time she did return to the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione where did you go?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"I had to step out for a bit." Hermione replied vaguely. "I started thinking of my parents and remembered my dad had sent me letter that I was sure contained and answer to a question I had asked him. I read the letter and yes I received my answer." Hermione said after a short sigh. "I'd rather not get into the details as of yet. Ton…_Marcella Johnson_ should be here any second I am sure." Hermione added before looking at Mercedes and saying, "Marcella helping you change back is more important than what I had asked my father and what his reply was."

"I am sure that Hermione will share with us when she is ready to do so." Harry said quickly coming to the aid of his cousin.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said appreciatively.

Harry brushed it off with a small smile. No one said more on the subject but could tell that Hermione was trying to put on a brave face had them wondering what it was that had her in such a state but refrained from asking anything. It was a good thing as at that moment Dobby appeared in the room.

"Is she here?" Mercedes asked excitedly as well as hopeful.

"Missies cousin approaching the gates now." Dobby answered. "Sparky is watings at the gates."

It wasn't long until Sparky arrived in the room with Tonks. As the glamor combined with Tonk's Metamorphmagus ability dissipated to reveal the witches true appearance, said witch could not help but stare at Mercedes.

"I know…I must be a sight." Mercedes said sarcastically with a hint of depression.

"No…no…it's not what you are thinking." Tonks said quickly feeling stupid for staring.

"If it's not what I am thinking, then what is it?" Mercedes asked unsure if the witch before her was sincere or just trying to cover up her true reaction.

"First, just to clarify, you didn't know you have the ability of Metamorphmagi before today?" Tonks asked with a look of awe in her eyes.

"Correct." Mercedes said in an irritated tone.

Very few that possess the ability of Metamorphmagi can create the appearance Mercedes had created and with the background information Tonks had left the young Auror impressed.

Tonks was seeing many things with Mercedes. Mercedes hair was animated in the sense that it was fluctuating in length, between wavy and pin-straight and changing color like a Muggle fiber optic light in the colors of: Chestnut, Platinum Blond, Black, Green, Silver and Blue as the prominent colors with the hint of Gold and Red. Mercedes eyes were doing a similar thing as her eyes were changing rapidly between deep blue, greyish blue and a rich brown color. Her eyes were shaped as though slits like a snake or hawk. Mercedes skin changed from pale white like the Malfoy's and an olive tone with patches of feathers and scales like a snake alternating in a pattern of sorts.

As Tonks was taking all of this in, she caught that there was something else in play with the Morphed appearance.

"Are you doing anything, magically I mean? There is something else going on other than being stuck in a Morphed state." Tonks asked intrigued.

"I'm not doing anything on a magical level and what do you mean there is something else going on?" Mercedes said confused and the beginnings of fear creeping up.

"Shite!" Harry exclaimed. "Tonks there is something that I do not think you were informed of. I should have explained before you saw Mercedes. I know perfectly why Professor Snape didn't give many details." Harry added.

"Now would be a good time to explain." Tonks said excitedly.

Harry gave Tonks but didn't say anything right away. Harry gave Mercedes and Draco a look that they understood and moved further into the Room of Requirement so that they were out of hearing range.

Harry dove straight into the explanation that for the past several years Lucius Malfoy had actually been kept hostage in his own home, that they wizarding world had instead been dealing with Amon Velius, that Mercedes was the baby girl Narcissa had given up and the protections Narcissa put in place.

"Oh my. It looks to me as though this revelation and discovery or more so the dealing with the discovery isn't going well." Tonks muttered.

"I believe it has more to do with how Mercedes and Draco found out. Narcissa and Lucius are taking this loads better then Draco and Mercedes." Harry explained.

"Okay, so I am working with a new Metamorphmagus who is stuck in a morphed state with a glamor." Tonks muttered to herself. "This is going to be fun." Tonks said sarcastically.

"Tonks…" Hermione began.

"I can't promise anything but I will give it my all to help Mercedes to change back. The reason why I can't promise anything is because of the glamor. It's not impossible, it's just really complex. It would be easier without the glamor in place but, I will try with the glamor in place." Tonks explained.

"I am sure that you have figured it out already and Tonks I hope you don't take this the wrong way…" Hermione began.

"Mercedes is having the most difficulties with the discovery and how it came out. No talking about her being the Malfoy's dearly missed family member." Tonks said with a small smile on her face. "Hermione I know you meant well and it is obvious that you care and are protective of Mercedes. Obvious or not if one gets the unspoken words you make sure it is crystal clear that it is understood…that is a quality that you should be proud of."

All Hermione could do was smile.

"Well, Mercedes and I should get started. Unfortunately, only a few of you can remain. Mercedes is distracted enough…"

"We understand Tonks." Hermione said chuckling and giving Tonks a small smile.

Ginny walked over to Mercedes and Draco and let them know that Tonks was ready to begin and that she will only allow a few of them to remain while the worked together.

"I hope you three don't mind that only Draco stays with me while…"

"Not at all Mercedes." Harry said quickly understanding more than Mercedes did at the moment.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny left the Room of Requirement without another word spoken.

"Harry…what was that all about?" Ginny asked knowing that Harry caught something more in what Mercedes had said.

"I will answer that once we are in Gryffindor House." Harry replied.

Harry didn't immediately answer the question Ginny had asked upon entering Gryffindor House.

After locating an empty area that was far enough away from fellow Gryffindor's in groups that they could not hear what he was going to say. Harry did give the common room a glance for Ron, Violet and the twins but did not see any of them.

"Okay Harry, spill it." Hermione said in a tone of authority.

"Really Hermione…"

"Sorry Harry."

"The reason why Mercedes wanted Draco to remain is because, though deep down and not on the surface, Mercedes wants…her brother with her. The Malfoy blood and magic recognize the connection with Draco. On the forefront of Mercedes mind is the friend ship relationship and only that." Harry explained quietly to ensure that no one heard him.

"I don't see how that helps Mercedes or the Malfoy's." Ginny said knowing that she was missing something and it bothered her.

"The Malfoy blood and magic recognizes Draco as family, if not specifically brother, that being in place will help Mercedes deal with the situation. In a way Mercedes has started to deal with everything, slow going but still all the same." Hermione explained.

"I can see that in time Mercedes accepts the Malfoy's as part of her family but what if it comes together sooner?" Ginny inquired.

"With the Malfoy blood and magic coursing through Mercedes recognizing Draco it won't cause Mercedes to, in a sense, relapse." Hermione answered. "It is not likely that it will come together anytime soon. It will run its course." Hermione added.

"Hermione, you say it is not likely but could it?" Harry asked.

"Only if Mercedes and the Malfoy's bonded or came together as a family to help one member of the family."

"Bonded?" Ginny said clearly coming across as wanting more information.

"Bonding magically or a neutral physical plane of sorts there is also a non-conscious bond that happens automatically. The non-conscious bond happens when one or more on some level come to terms with a situation or problem as well accepts…it all happens non-consciously." Hermione explained.

"You mean, for example, say Mercedes suddenly feels a pull towards the Malfoy's or feels she is needed to help them and immediately goes to where they are and dropping whatever she's doing at the time." Harry said questioningly.

"Basically, yes." Hermione said and gasped with an expression of figuring out something.

"Hermione…"

"I think I figured it out…oh, sorry. Um…I'll explain at some point in the near future." Hermione said before she sprinted off and up the stairs.

Once in the dorm Hermione summoned her trunk from under her bed as she quickly walked towards her bed. Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out what she needed prior to writing:

_Professor Snape,_

_I think I have my project concerning the Malfoy's figured out but will need to go over my notes. No, I am not asking to have my notes back right away. I am still going to take break from the project and in fact I have decided to push my dead line back. As much as I wanted to complete it by Christmas it will not be happening by then. Oddly enough I am okay with that. The reason why is actually personal, all I will say is that it pertains to my family. I gave a reason only because you always ask for a reason._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione didn't even look over the note. She folded it, addressed it and called for an elf to deliver it for her.

**A/N: I feel the need to clarify something in this chapter in regard to the last name Hermione's father had before taking the last name of Granger. A friend of mine that was visiting read over this chapter and asked me if I got the idea for using the name 'Denali' for Hermione's dads birth last name from the twilight saga. At that point I mentally smacked myself for not recognizing it. I got the idea from a vehicle I was behind at a stop light and thought that it was perfect.**

**My apologies for taking so long to get in a description of how Mercedes looked while stuck in a morphed appearance. At the time of writing the segment I did not have an idea as to what she would look like. The idea did not come to mind until the first appearance of Tonks in this story so I decided to just let it go and put in the description with Tonks entering the story.**

**I planned on working on at least one chapter solely dedicated to what is going on in the future or more accurately the original time line/universe. There is more that I want to cover before I get into the future. I will do my best to get everything that I want to cover before going to the future in the next chapter (it is in the works already and with any luck it will up soon).**


	107. Chapter 107

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AS IT IS IMPORTANT…**

**Well we are going to take a trip into the future to see what is going on and how different things are due to the changes that have been made and taken effect. I must warn you though that most if not all will not match up to what has already been changed or will change later on as more things change. Although some of what is here may remain later on, I do not know at this time. Also, keep in mind that this chapter is going with what has been in my head for a few days and not necessarily what Harry knows or has heard while a sleep or in a meditative state of being.**

**I am starting this as how things are as a result of the changes Harry has made thus far so there will I am sure be what seems as inconsistencies, gaps, etc. As I warned above most if not all will not match up to what has already been changed or will change later on as more things will be changing as we go along. So my suggestion is that you somewhat disregard the past 106 chapters…**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN LOOKED OVER BY MY BETA OR ANY OTHER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS.**

**And now on with the story...**

Chapter 107

As usual Hermione could be found in the infirmary at Harry's bedside. Though it had been several weeks Hermione couldn't say if it had been days or years. Hermione spent all of her spare time in the infirmary and more than once argued with someone any time there was any mention of Harrying being transferred to St. Mungo's. Hermione had the support of all of their friends and family, including extended family.

One evening well after dinner Hermione was sitting where she always sat and feeling as though she was a failure for not being able to help Harry as he had helped her. Hermione was consumed with the feeling of being a failure to the point of not noticing or being aware of someone entering the private room. At least the witch was not aware of someone entering the room at first.

"Miss. Granger…" A concerned baritone voice said.

Hermione slightly jumped before standing and spinning around to see none other than Professor Snape.

"When was the last time you stepped outside when not required by a class?" Snape asked with a tone of concern. "I take it, from you silence, that it has been quite a while since."

"Professor," Hermione began but stopped as irritation set in. "Why does everyone ask me 'when the last time I stepped outside when not required by a class'?" Hermione said sarcastically. "I go outside every day. It's irrelevant if it is required by a class or anyone else or not." Hermione said defensively.

"You have a point, though it is a partial point." Snape drawled.

"Partial…partial point…how do you figure I have a partial point?" Hermione said in a frustrated tone.

"You make a partial point with the fact that you do go outside. You may feel that it is irrelevant whether or not it is required but the rest of us feel differently. Yes," Snape began but stopped for a moment to check to see if anyone else was around. Once determining that he was alone with Hermione aside from an unconscious Harry he continued, "Yes, Hermione, you do go outside every day for limited amounts of time…"

"I get out enough." Hermione said gruffly cutting Snape off.

"It is not enough Hermione." Snape countered firmly. "If you are not in a class, training or in the library you are in here, in that chair." Snape added after Hermione rolled her eyes. "You notice that I did not list sleeping and eating. I did not list those two as at least half the time if not more, you sleep and eat in here."

"And just what am I supposed to do outside? How does going outside help?" Hermione spat.

"By going outside you get fresh air and the sun. Even when there is a cloud cover in the sky the sun is still up. Humans need fresh air going into his or her lungs and brushing their skin, soaking into their skin. Humans also need the rays of the sun. The warmth of the rays on their face and skin as well as the natural nutrients in the sun rays that soaks into our skin. Most importantly fresh air and the sun aid in one's health." Snape answered as though he was talking to a toddler.

"It won't help Harry. He can't just go for a stroll in the fresh air and sun rays." Hermione growled.

"And you sitting here most of the time is helping your cousin." Snape spat.

"Once he comes out of this coma I could very well be needed…"

"That is why you need to get outside more Hermione…"

"The best place for me to be is right here when he comes out of the coma so that I can help immediately. If I am outside when he comes out of the coma it will take time to get here, time he may not have. If he needs strong and powerful magic to perform certain healing remedies…"

"You will not be able to do." Snape said cutting off Hermione's rant.

"Excuse me!" Hermione all but screeched.

"You are not in any condition to do anything of the sort and you are forgetting about Dudley, your other cousin. And if I am not mistaken Miss. Weasley is quite a strong and powerful witch." Snape growled.

"Who are you to say that I am not in any condition to…"

"It does not take a medical professional to conclude that your health is going downhill." Snape barked.

"My health is just fine." Hermione growled.

"Really? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Snape asked.

"Yes, my health is just fine. What does a mirror have to do with anything?"

"I suggest you take a look in a mirror."

"Nice try Severus. You're just trying to get me to leave the infirmary otherwise you would just tell me." Hermione argued with a faint smug look on her face.

"I am not trying to trick you like you seem to think. You claim that your health is just fine and I am trying to get you to see that your health is not just fine. And I am not the only one to have noticed." Snape said with his jaw clenched shut.

Hermione huffed and turned her back on the wizard.

"Hermione…you are disturbingly pale…your hair is out of control, worse than it has ever been…your check bones are more noticeable as well as other bones. Your health is poor therefore your magic is not at its strongest and will not be effective enough. You don't get enough fresh air, sunshine and there is no way that you a getting enough sleep or eating enough." Snape softly yelled.

"It's the lighting in here." Hermione argued.

"I suppose…" Snape said but trailed off.

"Except for what?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Except for the fact that I as well as all staff and most of the student body could see not too long ago that you were growing into quite a stunning and beautiful witch and now compared to your first year one could say that you were at least cute in first year." Snape replied. "And do not tell me that it matters not to you. It may not matter to you like so many others, but it does matter to you. If you really think that then you are diluting yourself to justify neglecting yourself." Snape added stopping Hermione from speaking. "And furthermore it saddens me that you would rather let yourself deteriorate and insist that you are right instead of concede and accept and admit that you are wrong. And, lastly…your friends never see you unless while they are visiting Harry you arrive or are already here when they arrive."

"Whatever." Hermione said dismissively.

"Do you really want to be able to help your cousin when he comes out of the coma?" Snape asked frustrated.

"Of course I do!"

"Then take care of yourself dammit! You are normally a brilliant and strong woman but right now…" Snape stopped himself form finishing his statement.

"Right now, I'm what?"

"Being stupid." Snape said in a softer and gentler tone than he had been speaking in.

"Stupid? Really?" Hermione asked with a furious look in her eyes.

"Yes, stupid."

"Stubborn maybe but not…"

"In this case your stubbornness is the same as stupidity." Snape said fiercely. "Hermione," Snape started calmer. "I accepted your apprenticeship because of your intelligence and marks. I am the one that got through to the dunderheads to allow you to test out of a few classes and begin the apprenticeship early. I would not have done that if I did not have faith in you, if I did not trust you. Right now you are not using your brilliance and instead allowing your heart and emotions cloud your mind."

"I am not doing what you have done for decades." Hermione spat venomously. "Oh no…I'm sorry…Severus that was…I was out of line for saying that." Hermione said apologetically feeling horrible for throwing Lily in his face.

"This, Hermione is different." Snape said boarding indifferently trying to ignore the hurt feeling that was ebbing its way into his being. "In…in my situation it was never meant to be. You are more focused on Harry and what he may or may not need once he comes out of the coma and ignoring what you need now, what you need in the meantime. Ignoring what you should be doing to enable you to do what could very well be the thing that brings Harry back." Snape said as neutrally as he could.

"I'm fine. My magic is fine." Hermione said in a convinced tone.

"You have convinced yourself to believe that you are fine as well as your magic. That is not the case. Madam Pomfrey can see it, Professor McGonagall can see it and so can all of your friends." Snape said in even, flat monotone. "You know how you get when you are studying or researching…the worst study-research mode you have ever gone into…"

"It is not as bad as that." Hermione said defensively.

"No it is not as bad as that…"

"See…"

"This," Snape said while indicating the room they were in. "is worse than that." Snape said flatly.

"You're overreacting and trying to make it out to be worse than it is."

"You are refusing to see that it is worse than you think it is."

"Hermione," Ginny said softly from just outside the room. "Professor Snape is right, you are refusing to see how bad this has become. You look exhausted and pale almost as though you are ill or becoming sick."

"Ginny…"

"Hermione the rest of us may not be in this room at Harry's bedside anxiously waiting for him to come out of the coma every free second of our time but that does not mean we do not feel as you do. Harry would not want any of us to let ourselves go because he is unconscious or in coma or worse. Harry would want each and every one of us to move on, to keep his memory alive, and to be happy in our lives. He would not want what you are doing. And yes we all agree that one of us should be here, we hope that one of us is here when Harry comes out of the coma but if not one of us is, it's okay. Harry will understand, Harry will be happy that we did not rearrange every aspect or nearly every aspect of daily lives and routines while he's been…"

"I hear what you are saying and agree…but I…"

"No but's Hermione." Ginny said with a heavy sigh. "You alone with a few others…you have nearly always trusted Professor Snape having to do with things far worse than Harry being in a coma and you won't even listen to him, you won't even try to process what he has said. What harm would there be in looking in a mirror? You don't even have to leave where you are. You can summon a mirror…at least under normal circumstances. Hermione for Merlin's sake Professor Snape never once said or suggested that you leave the infirmary to look in a mirror."

"Gin…" Hermione stopped herself from saying more as she could not think of anything to say.

"He…Miss. Granger all you have to do just turn around and look into the mirror that is behind you." Snape said in the same flat tone. "No it has not always been there. While you and Miss. Weasley were having your…discussion I conjured a full length mirror and set behind you."

Hermione slowly started to turn around. She was afraid to look in the mirror. She was afraid that they were right. Hermione took a few deep breaths and with the courage of Gryffindor the witch turned around and looked into the mirror. She gasped as a few tears began to fall from her eyes.

Severus almost went to Hermione to console her, to calm her down and to not give herself a hard time for not listening to others and for not trusting them. Ginny Weasley beat him to it.

Severus stood there staring at the two witches for a while. His thoughts flowing through his mind…allowing the thoughts flow through and allowing some emotion in, allowing himself to feel something more than nothingness. A thought went through that he quickly recalled back and focused on.

A friendship had formed between Severus and Hermione while she studied and prepped for sitting nearly all of her exams and after the exams when meeting up for the apprenticing duties and such. Though he was one of Hermione's friends and it was a friendship that could not be replaced by anyone, that she did not and could not ever have with anyone else there was something that he wished, that he would like to have with Hermione in time as it would not be possible anytime soon. What Severus wanted was to be able to help her in any way as a friend and not simply as a Professor or scholar. Severus knew that this was not something that he could or thought he could do, could be. He was not directly involved; he was not affected like Hermione and the rest their gang of friends were by what happened to Harry. Not that Severus wasn't or hadn't been affected by the situation with Harry because he had been and was still a little affected by the situation. Severus wanted to have that closeness with someone even if only ever with a friend because he could not see how he could be effective with helping Hermione without it.

The problem was he had kept everyone at a distance for so long he was not sure if he could find a way to let the walls down, let down his guard and allow a closeness to form. He knew it was not going to be easy or happen any time soon but he had to at least try to let the witch in, to allow himself to be vulnerable, to be hurt. Severus knew that Hermione was a fierce, dedicated and loyal friend but still there would always be that vulnerability and the possibility or fear of being hurt there in his mind and soul.

After a soft sigh Severus quietly began to make his departure to let the witches have some private quality time.

"Professor," Ginny began.

"Miss. Weasley."

"You don't have to leave. Hermione, more now than ever, needs all of her friends." Ginny said with a smile. "Please, do not try and deny it. I can see it, everyone can see that a friendship has formed between the two of you. It's not shocking like some think it is. I mean you both are brilliant, more intelligent than most, dedicated to your work, passionate about your work and the desire the want to reach further into the subject and art of Potions and how to combine Potions with Charms and spells and so on…it is not surprising that a friendship formed. Honestly the wizarding world is better for it…we're all better for it. Hermione needs and deserves and intellectual friend like you."

"I appreciate that Miss. Weasley." Snape said in a heartfelt tone of honesty.

"There is only so much one can do for one he or she cares about when so close and attached. I, like Hermione, will find reason in any choice even if it's not what is best." Ginny said as she started to leave the infirmary but stopped before leaving the private. "Professor, Hermione may still be a student in this school but she is not your student. She is your apprentice. Being friends with a student is okay as long as there isn't favoritism, being friends with your apprentice is more than acceptable." Ginny added quickly before leaving.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Which part?" Hermione asked with a faint playful smile on her face.

"The first part as I understand the last thing she said." Severus replied knowing full well that the witch was teasing as friends do.

"She's using discretion in saying that what I need is you, the kind of friend you are to me."

"I do not see how that is what you need."

"I need a friend that is not close like she and the others are. You are able to see what we don't, particularly with our selves…Ginny and everyone else agree with me, they say what I want to hear due to being close to this situation. You won't agree with me on everything and you won't say what I want to hear but what I need to hear. Even though I argue with you about it…it doesn't change the fact that you say what I need to hear. Just because there several that are close to me and the situation doesn't necessarily mean that they can help me the most or best. Like I said they agree with me and say what I want to hear." Hermione explained.

Severus just stared at Hermione.

"Severus…the only reason why I can see that now and know it is because I am in a moment of complete sanity. I…it's hard…I know that I…I just…"

"I may not get it in the sense that I have gone through something like this as I have not. But I do get what you are trying to say."

"I don't doubt it." Hermione said with a faint smirk. "It's quite obvious that I am not in the capacity to…myself…"

"I can think of something that would occupy more of your free time and ensure that you get plenty of sleep in something more acceptable than that poor excuse of a chair and to ensure that you eat enough." Severus said keeping it vague.

"Like what?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"We can extend the length of time dedicated to your apprenticeship each day, mainly the weekends as to not interfere with you other studies."

"Are you sure you can handle…"

"Hermione, the only time I every worry about you messing up a potion is if you are too tired or have not eaten enough. That aside, I do not have to worry about something going terribly wrong or a horrible accident waiting to happen. I can trust you to work on brewing and prepping ingredients when you are by yourself. Plus as a bonus I will be spend more time with a friend and soon to be colleague."

"How soon do we begin the extended time with the apprenticeship?"

"The extended time will begin as soon as you are healthy enough for your body to be able to handle the work load. I believe food, fresh air, sunshine and a decent amount of sleep are in order. And it doesn't necessarily have to be exactly how I listed other than food or possibly combining some of the things stated."

"Fair enough." Hermione said softly, nervously as she looked over at Harry.

"Hermione there is a way to be alerted of any kind of change in Harry's condition." Severus said.

"How?" Hermione asked curiously and intrigued.

"A charm. I can put a link of sorts between you and Harry so that if there is any change, good or bad, you will be alerted. You'll know before Madam Pomfrey does."

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"What do think my initial intention was when I arrived?" Severus asked.

"Well, with the first thing you said…"

"I stumbled upon a book of spells that actually belongs to the Healer's Academy that clearly has been a lost practice decades ago if not since the founders of Hogwarts walked the face of the earth. It is a simple spell-charm to cast but it has to be cast by a third party."

"You've been researching for something like this, haven't you?"

"Yes. That is why you really haven't seen me outside of the apprenticing until now. I intended to tell you about the instant I entered the room but became sidetracked due to the all-consuming concern that took over a second after entering this room."

"I…thank you…I can't…it's…I can hardly believe that you found this…"

"Why wouldn't I research for something that could help you? I do believe that is what friends do…find things that will help them…or am I wrong."

"You most certainly are not wrong. I just…"

"You're not used to others doing things or finding things for you, to help you."

"No I'm not. It's usually the other way around or I find it myself." Hermione said truthfully. "This is another reason why I do need a friend that is not so close to me and the situation. Ginny, Ron…or any of them would not have gone researching for something that would improve my health and not because they don't care, they just wouldn't have the focus to do the research. At least one of them didn't have the focus to research in the best of times unless it had to do with strategy."

"Miss. Weasley noticed how…poor your health has become and I am sure that her brother has as well."

Hermione nodded in response.

"Today I will not insist that you eat in the Great Hall, but you will not be eating in here."

"I have…I'm not arguing with you, just saying that I have eaten in here on occasion…oh alright, I've eaten here numerous times."

"There lies the problem. How many witches and or wizards have you seen in here actually eat a decent meal? The infirmary is not suitable for the consumption of food." Severus stated with a smirk.

"If not in the Great Hall, where else would deem suitable to consume food?" Hermione asked in a mock sarcastic tone.

"The first thought that comes to mind is anywhere that is not the infirmary. Now, with that said, where are we going to have lunch Hermione?"

"Hmm. Let's see…outside in the fresh air and sunlight." Hermione replied.

"That is more than acceptable." Severus said with a teasing smile on his face.

Hermione paused before speaking as she was about to protest the fact that she had not been in the room long. Hermione knew it would be pointless to argue that she had barely been in the room and her health was the most important thing to be focused on. After a quick glance over at Harry, Hermione looked back at Snape.

"Will you perform that spell or charm or whatever it is you were talking about a moment ago?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Severus replied and with an intricate wave of his wand the charm was in place.

Hermione's eye's widened as she became quite aware of Harry. A slew of questions flooded the witches mind but Hermione refrained from asking a single question as it would delay getting her health back to normal. With the thought of her health one question came to mind that had to be asked.

"What is on your mind now, Hermione? You might as well as spit it out." Severus said knowing that the witch had questions going through her mind.

"Though there are a plethora of questions that I want to ask, there is only one that I will ask now. In my current condition…health…magic…if Harry were to come out of the coma now and needed help, the kind of help he needed after the accident in Care of Magical Creatures…what happened to me afterwards…"

"It would be worse. Worst case would be that you would not survive." Severus answered borderline detached.

"Best case scenario?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Best case scenario would be that you survive but would have no magic." Severus said with a slightly pained look in his eyes.

"Well, then why are we sitting and standing around wasting time?" Hermione said as she quickly stood and headed towards the curtain surrounding Harry's bed.

Severus chuckled while following the witch out of the room and on out of the infirmary. They did not stop until a suitable spot outside was found. Severus conjured a table and chairs and summoned for one of the kitchen elves to bring lunch to them before taking a seat.

Hermione became fully aware of how bad she had let herself go this time. The feel of the air on her skin and every breath she took pulling in the fresh air into lungs felt refreshing and rejuvenating. The warmth of the sun on her skin send a trickle of a tingling sensation through her entire being. Hermione could feel her magic reacting to the fresh air and sunlight. Her magic reacting was not to the point that uncontrolled and or sporadic magic burst from her. Instead, her magic was fueling, recharging in a sense. She felt more alive than she had in what felt like an eternity though it had only been several months.

Severus sat quietly watching Hermione, watching her reactions to being out side. Severus though was going to keep an eye on Hermione. Even though Severus had no doubt that Hermione would pay more attention to what she is or isn't doing and would take better care of herself Severus set his mind to anytime he would spot her about in the castle he would observe the witch in a discrete manner. When the witch would be in the apprentice mode it would enable the wizard to truly observe the witch's outer tell-tell signs of her health.

It wasn't much longer until the food was brought out to them. Though Severus was quite hungry he didn't immediately begin to eat and instead watched Hermione. Severus chuckled softly and knew he should say something to the witch about eating so much so fast but felt that it would be a good lesson for Hermione to learn.

"Are going to just sit there and watch me…let me eat like a pig every time?" Hermione asked in a whinny tone.

"No. I give you my word that I will make sure that you pace yourself." Severus replied.

"Why did you this time?" Hermione asked again in the whinny tone.

"I thought that it would be good for you to learn your lesson about not eating right."

"Merlin I hope so." Hermione said in a tone that emphasized the word 'hope'. "Unfortunately, that is going to be a lesson hard learned and could take a long time." Hermione added.

"Hermione…when we are working together on side projects or your apprenticeship I will have a set schedule for meal breaks. The only time you miss meals or sequester yourself anywhere is when you are studying or working on something. By the time your apprenticeship is complete I do believe that it the meal and break schedule I set will be automatic in the future. When you are not consumed by a project or studying you have no problem."

"Yes but this is different."

"I do realize that Hermione. This time you neglected yourself due to an injured relative. It happens to the best of us and there are some that are spared the turmoil of a loved one injured but it's not better for them. In my lifetime when I have seen situations involving a family member or other loved one…someone steps up and ensures that everyone else is taking care of themselves and if not steps up even more and assists them."

"Also, the charm you casted should help. I won't be worrying as much. I won't be wondering if something has happened whether it is something good or bad."

"Yes, it will help a lot."

"Sometimes I think about how I react to situations involving a family member and try to figure out why I react so detrimental in regard to my health and wellbeing. The only thing that I come up with is while growing up I was an only child and no other family stopped by. I just think that if I'd had a sibling, older or younger doesn't matter…if I'd had a sibling I'd be able to deal better…I'd be handling the situation with Harry better. At the very least I would get outside more and eat a bit better. I don't think that I'd be in the best of shape or condition but I wouldn't be in this shape or condition." Hermione blurted out. "I know that sounds crazy and stupid…"

"No, Hermione, it does not. You have a good idea and impression of what my childhood was like. I would gladly have had the childhood you did. However, I am sure that even if I did have that type of childhood I would have hated it."

"I hated it at times but I wouldn't change it. My childhood was a hell of a lot better than most. I know that I am one of the few lucky ones to have had the childhood I had. I do though wish that I had a sibling…mostly friends. No one wanted to be associated by the book worm."

"Not to be rude or to seem as though I'd rather be doing something else than sit here and listen to you…"

"I know I need to start catching up on my sleep. To be honest…all I think of doing right now is curling up in my bed, snuggling under my blankets and sleeping."

"I will speak with Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster about assigning one of the kitchen elves to assist with making sure you are getting adequate sleep but not skipping meals while you are in your house here at Hogwarts. Also, I strongly suggest that you see Madam Pomfrey once a week for a checkup to see how much you have improved."

Hermione gave Severus a look with a faint frown on her face.

"Not to verify if you are being honest or not but, for the sole purpose of knowing when your apprenticeship schedule can be extended Hermione. You do want to start the extended schedule sooner rather than later."

"Of course I do. Sorry Severus…I should have known that was why you want me to get weekly checkups…"

"No need to apologize Hermione. I could have…I should have explained in full." Severus said brushing off the apology. "Do you think that you will be able to make it to Gryffindor House on your own?" Severus asked at seeing how tired the witch looked.

"I want say yes, but I know better. I know it's not going to happen." Hermione said exhausted.

"I can easily call for your friends to assist if you would rather they do so."

"I appreciate that, but I'd rather get there sooner. I do not mind your assistance. I do not care what anyone thinks. You are one of my friends and everyone is going to have to see that and accept it. If they can't it's their problem then."

Severus smiled and hoped that Hermione's other friends realized how lucky they are to have such a friend as Hermione in their lives. Severus knew just how lucky he was to have a friend like Hermione as she was the best friend he ever had that was a real friend. At first it was shocking to the wizard due to the age gap, but Hermione was rare. Yes she was young but she was older in many ways than most her age plus her intellect…beyond her years.

"I believe it is time to get you back to Gryffindor House." Severus said after pulling himself out of his thoughts.

Hermione nodded in agreement and carefully stood. The pair walked back towards the castle and on through only stopping when the portrait was in front of them. Severus being staff knew the password and gave the portrait the password. To Severus' relief none of Hermione's housemates were in the common room. Though he knew how Hermione felt in regard to their friendship and what others thought of it, he was still relieved that the common room was indeed empty.

"Would it be inappropriate or make too uncomfortable to help me up the stairs? I know I cannot climb the staircase on my own. I won't mind one of the couches."

"Nonsense on one of the couches it is perfectly acceptable for me to assist you to your dorm. You are my apprentice." Severus stated.

"Oh, right. Being a professor gives you clearance…"

"Being a Professor gives me limited clearance, but being you are my apprentice I have the clearance and authority to have the ability to enter the girls dorm for only the purposes of assisting you there."

"Hmmm."

It did not take Hermione long to regain a clean bill health. She had bounced back within a month. There had been no change in Harry's state of being and though Hermione had a lot to occupy her mind she still worried about her cousin. The longer he stayed in the coma the worse the outcome could be. Hermione would still be found in the infirmary more than anywhere else but not over done as she would have her meals in the Great Hall or if the weather permitted outside and would sleep in her own bed. Hermione also started spending time with her friends and her other cousin.

With the extended apprenticeship schedule Hermione found herself nearing the point where she could teach a class or two. Not that Hermione was looking into becoming the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts as she was only going after the Master Degree in the subject. Having a mastery in a subject especially potions opened the doors to more employment possibilities for her.

One evening while Hermione was visiting Harry a heated discussion with Poppy ensued.

"Miss. Granger, please listen to what I am saying. I have done all that I can for Mr. Potter. I do not have the certifications or the qualifications to tend to Mr. Potter. To continue to have me tend to him is and will do more harm than good. I am only a school nurse after all. I just want what is best for Mr. Potter and I cannot provide what is best, what he needs and deserves."

"With all due respect…"

"Arguing with Madam Pomfrey again, Hermione." Severus' voice drawled from behind the young witch.

"Miss. Granger will not even attempt to see reason. She is being extremely selfish. Mr. Potter needs the level of care and treatment that I cannot provide for a number of reasons. None of them will listen to reason. Miss. Granger has the authority to sign off on the transfer for Mr. Potter but refuses to do so." Poppy growled.

"Poppy…give us a few minutes…alone." Severus requested. "It will be alright, I promise."

"Why waste your breath?" Hermione asked once Poppy had left.

"Why must you be so stubborn? Why not, for once, just listen. Truly listen to what is being said." Severus countered.

"I'm not…"

"Hermione Granger for once would you shut up and listen to someone else." Severus said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Excuse me."

"Poppy is another one that will tell you what you need to hear and not what you want to hear, but clearly you will not listen to her, you will not hear her out…completely hear her out."

Hermione stood still where she had been for some time.

"Do you trust me?" Severus asked in more friendly tone.

"Of course I do. If I didn't trust you what kind of friendship would we have?" Hermione said as though it should be obvious.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"You've never lied to me, Severus."

"Would I deceive you in any way?"

"No. You are the most straight forward person I know."

"Do I exaggerate or minimize serious situations?"

"Not that I know of." Hermione said softly. "What is the point to all of this?"

"I will get to it, have a little patience Hermione."

Hermione sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want the best care and treatment for your cousin?"

"That is the most ridiculous question to ask me. Of course I want the best care and treatment for Harry."

"If given the opportunity to personally ensure that your cousin does receive the best and proper care and treatment, would go for it?"

"Of course. I'm not a bitch and I have a heart."

"For arguments sake, say there was an accident and you were severely injured and could not communicate your wishes to anyone…"

"This is pointless and makes no sense." Hermione sighed irritatedly.

"You said that you would hear me out, completely hear me out."

"Sorry…I just don't see how this relevant."

"Be patient and you will. Now as I was saying, you could not communicate your wishes to anyone but sure that those you trust and care about would do the right thing…what would you expect from them, what would you want them to do, what do you think they would do?"

"The right thing."

"And what would the right thing be, Hermione?"

"Do whatever is necessary to get the best, the proper treatment for me."

"Even if it would mean that they could not see with their own eyes at a drop of a hat how you were doing?"

"Ye…"

Severus remained silent while everything processed and sunk in. But after about an hour of silence Severus could not remain silent.

"Hermione…"

"I can't sign off for St. Mungo's."

"You can't sign off the transfer to St. Mungo's because he detests hospitals? Hermione, how is Hogwart's infirmary different?"

"With how often and how many stop in here to see with their own eyes…"

"Hermione when was the last time Poppy mentioned sending your cousin to St. Mungo's?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Are you sure? Yes, I heard it all Hermione and yes Poppy mentioned Mr. Potter, St. Mungo's and Healers, but did she say anything about your cousin going there?"

"She always does…she…I…didn't she?"

"No she did not say anything about having him transferred to St. Mungo's…Poppy I know you are listening you might as well come back in and repeat what you were trying to tell Hermione now that she is listening with an open mind."

"Sorry," Poppy said for listening in and then turned to Hermione, "I was trying to tell you that though I feel St. Mungo's would be best for your cousin, I realized that how I have felt is not actually best for him. St. Mungo's Healers are whats best for him. If you and your cousin's family and friends could come up with a suitable place to transfer him a team of Healer's from St. Mungo's can treat and care for him at that location. Mr…Harry would and does not need to be at St. Mungo's but does need their abilities, their resources and their qualifications."

Hermione sighed and hung her head. She felt horrible and embarrassed that she had been so adamant about no St. Mungo's to the point that when the hospital was mentioned she immediately went on the defense and refusing to listen further.

"Where though?"

"I have an idea Hermione. That is why I decided to go looking for you and not wait until you showed up. I figured I would check here first since I know it has been a while since you stopped in."

"I'm listening."

"Authorize St. Mungo's to transfer…Harry to his Godfather's. Though it isn't extravagant in size it is suitable. There is nothing about that place that comes close to a hospital of any kind, it is familiar and everyone would be able to make arrangements to be able to leave school regularly to see with your own eyes how he is or to talk to him or whatever as long as your studies do not become affected by the excursions as well as the apprenticeship. He would receive the upmost best care and treatment St. Mungo's can give without actually being in St. Mungo's."

"I'm an idiot." Hermione mumbled.

"You are no idiot Miss. Granger." Poppy said sternly.

"Why do you feel you are an idiot?" Severus asked though he had a feeling as to why she felt as though she was an idiot.

"Why didn't I figure that out? That's what I do…I find the alternate route that will have the same effect or an exceptionally better…"

"Hermione, your feelings and emotions were in control. Your concerns, worries and fears were more powerful than logic and therefore created a logic that you and many others could accept. You are not an idiot, you just haven't been able to see what has really been going on. I may not understand exactly but yet I can understand to a point."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I can't sign off on a transfer…wait…please hear me out. I can't sign of on it just yet. A few things have to be done first. Sirius' place needs to be readied to accommodate Harry in his current state, like the proper bed for example and to allow the Healers the ease and free range of mobility to move around in the room. Most importantly, I need to talk to Sirius, he would and needs to know what is to happen so that he can get started on readying the room so that I can sign off on a transfer."

"There's the Hermione Granger we all know and are used to." Severus said relieved.

"One more thing…I would rather deal with everyone at once when I explain everything. I do not feel up to dealing with multiple explosions and arguments before they finally run out of steam and actually hear me out."

Severus nodded in agreement and understanding before walking over to the side of room where Poppy had previously been. After pulling the curtain aside Severus called out for Poppy to send a request for everyone that had visited Harry to come to the infirmary. Hermione quickly rattled off the names of witches and or wizards that were to be contacted and that those that she had not stated could be informed later on.

Within minutes those contacted began to arrive. It was not surprise that Ron, Ginny and Mercedes arrived so soon as they were already at Hogwarts. It wasn't long until Sirius, Marie, Remus and the Weasley twins. The arrival of the twins was a bit of a surprise as they had not been sent anything. Finding out that Sirius, Marie and Remus were with the twins made sense that they'd come with instead of waiting around to find out what was going on.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny blurted out.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron asked indicating Severus.

"I am going to sign a release for Harry to be transferred…"

Hermione was cut off as the arrivals all at once began yelling furiously though no one could understand what was being said. After a half hour it was becoming annoying to Hermione but infuriating to Severus.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR BE HEXED INTO SILENCE!" Severus bellowed receiving the desired response as silence feel for a moment.

"What did Snape say to you?" Ron asked angrily. "St. Mungo's is…"

"Ronald Weasley shut your trap!" Hermione yelled. "Not a word from any of you just yet or I will look the other way while S…Professor Snape hexes the hell out of all of you." Hermione said knowing that she had convinced each and every one that she was serious. "Harry will not be going to St. Mungo's or any magical hospital, but he will be moved from here." Hermione paused to take a breath and to ensure that each one had processed what she had said.

Severus on the other hand smirked at the obvious humility and embarrassment each one showed as Hermione explained.

"Professor Snape pointed out something to me that I had not realized I was doing, that we all were doing. Harry is not receiving the care and treatment he should be due to our selfishness." Hermione paused and gave everyone a look that silenced them. "**We** have been selfish and we have been, mostly me, preventing Harry from receiving what he needs and deserves. Put yourselves in Harry's place…with what has happened thus far, is that…is this what you'd want?"

Severus was shocked that Hermione put everyone on the spot as she had but also admired her more for it.

"Before I can sign the transfer a few things need to happen first." Hermione said once knowing each one realized what they'd been doing. "First we need to make arrangements with St. Mungo's for a team of Healer's to be assigned to Harry's care on an outpatient basis. And second," Hermione said as she looked at Sirius. "Sirius, how soon can you have a room set up to accommodate Harry and the Healer's? I cannot take the credit for this though, as it was Madam Pomfrey that came up with this scenario."

"Not long. I cannot give you more than that, but I assure you that it will not take long. I will let you know when everything has been set up." Sirius said with a small smile before heading out.

Marie, Remus and the Weasley twins left right behind Sirius.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hermione asked the retreating Severus.

Severus stopped, turned around and gave Hermione a look of slight confusion.

"Why are you stopping him from leaving?" Ron asked with a frown on his face a hint of fury in his voice.

"Ronald…why should he leave? What reason or right do you have to be angry in any way, shape or form?" Hermione countered. "Why are you being like this any way?"

"I'm not being like anything. You're here in the infirmary or with _him_ or _he's_ around. I never see you. You don't talk to me…"

"Why are you making this out to be about you? I did not realize that I was neglecting my friends while spending so much time in here. As for Professor Snape…I am a Potions apprentice. It is required for me to spend time with him and for him to be around a lot." Hermione growled out.

Ron snorted in response.

"Why the bloody hell are you acting like a jealous boyfriend or that there is a competition for my attention? After the Yule Ball we agreed that the only relationship for us is a friendship for good reasons." Hermione said while glaring at Ron.

Ron said nothing but looked at Hermione as though it should be obvious.

"I believe Mr. Weasley is reading more into things than what there is." Severus sneered.

"Oh, Ron…do not tell me that you…that's…" Hermione stuttered out of frustration. "Why the hell am I trying to explain what is going on to you? I am single and it is my choice as to why I become involved with in any way I chose. You and I are just friends."

"What am I supposed to think? You're never around where the rest of us are." Ron said in defense.

"That I am not aware of the fact that I am spending no time with my friends. And even if it were what you were assuming what business would it be of yours?"

"He's old, he's…Snape…"

"He's a hero like you and I, like Harry, like everyone that fought in the battle…what does age have to do with it anyway? Especially in the wizarding world where one could live nearly forever."

"Ron's just being an idiot, ignore him." Ginny said glaring at her brother.

Ginny then began shoving her brother out of the room. Ginny was successful in the task despite Ron's protest. Dudley and Violet followed Ginny out of the room.

Hermione and Severus remained in the room in silence for a while. Severus did though have to leave as he had lessons to plan for students as well as things to plan for Hermione's apprenticeship. Hermione didn't spend much more time in the room and left to for once to hang out with her friends as it had been quite a while since she had.

Roughly thirty-six hours later Hermione received word from Sirius that the room was ready for Harry's transfer. Hermione was delighted that Sirius had managed to pull it off in a day and a half. Hermione just wished that Harry could be transferred immediately but that would not be happening. Madam Pomfrey had informed her that it would be a while before St. Mungo's could assign a team of Healer's to Harry as an outpatient. Hermione felt as though her heart had fell out onto the ground when Madam Pomfrey had told her it could be a month before they could assign a team of Healer's. It wasn't much comfort to Hermione that St. Mungo's was going to their best to make it happen in less than a month.

Hermione was trying to be rational and understanding with St. Mungo's position. It was difficult to say the least. Hermione wanted the proper care and treatment for Harry that he has needed and deserved for some time but she also knew that there were other witches and wizards that do need St. Mungo's, that there are witches and wizards that are more of a priority than Harry on a medical standpoint. Hermione did though keep her mouth shut and not demand a better response from the hospital. She knew that she was not impartial to the situation as she felt that Harry should be the highest priority for medical attention.

The only thing that was helping Hermione to take her mind off of when Harry could be transferred to Grimmauld Place was submerging into her apprenticeship as much as possible without further neglecting her friends. Hermione had convinced herself that it was working quite well. It had worked rather well but it was quickly becoming not enough. Hermione became instantly aware of this one night while in the dungeons.

"Hermione…" Severus said in a frustrated tone.

"Hmmm." Hermione said with a slight confused look on her face.

"What is going through that normally intelligent mind of yours? It is clear that your mind is not here to day."

Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes.

"It's…"

"Please do not insult me by saying 'nothing is going on'. I can feel slight tugging on the connection you and I have. It is quite obvious that something is going on as I have not been aware of the connection since the summer after the connection formed. Thankfully I can still block what is causing the tug after all this time." Severus said concerned.

"Hey, the connection has come in handy."

"It was an emergency Hermione. This is quite different as it is not a life and death emergency like I had been in that time."

"True." Hermione said with a sigh. "This going to sound…well, selfish and biased…" Hermione began. "Despite knowing that there are other witches and wizards out there that are in need of St. Mungo's…what could be taking them so long to round up a team of Healer's? You'd think they'd have Harry as a number one priority with being a hero and all." Hermione blurted out in one breath.

"Hermione, how long has it been since Madam Pomfrey contacted St. Mungo's in regard to your cousin?" Severus asked though he had a feeling as to how long she thought it had been.

"A month or two…why?"

"It has only been a week since Madam Pomfrey contacted St. Mungo's." Severus said as neutrally as he could though he was chuckling inside.

"A week!" Hermione shrieked. "It can't have only been a week." Hermione argued. "It feels like it's been an eternity." Hermione whined.

"I do understand how you feel. Granted not the situation but I can understand how a short amount of time can feel like an eternity."

"Now I feel like an ass." Hermione muttered. "I know it was not your intention to make me feel like an ass." Hermione added quickly.

"You shouldn't feel like an ass Hermione."

"And why not? Severus…you…"

"Just because the situations are quite different doesn't mean…"

"I get it. I know that…I just…so much for anything getting done today…"

"Taking into consideration of what has you distracted I will let it slide."

Hermione gave Severus a small smile in response.

**A/N: I apologize for how long it has been since I last posted an update on this story. In short writers block amongst RL stuff. This story will be completed, I promise. Here is this I hope to hold you over until I finish a chapter that I am currently trying to write. I also apologize for the abrupt end of this chapter…**


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 107

**A/N: Sorry the long wait for this chapter. RL is all I will say for the reason for the delay. Also, I apologize for any grammar and or spelling error's in this chapter as I am a bit impatient on uploading this chapter therefore it has not been proof read. If there are any error's please let me know and I will fix the error as soon as I can and as fast as I can. Okay here is the new chapter...I hope you enjoy it...**

After the elf left with the letter Hermione had written the witch flopped on her bed with a sigh. Feeling quite sure that she had indeed figured out how to aid the Malfoy family in healing Lucius, she just had to look over her notes. With the letter she had written to Snape, Hermione was thinking about her father's side of her family. Though she was frustrated that she had not found anything about the Denali's she was also just as determined to find something about them. Hermione knew that the Denali side of her family was bad, dark but did not, could not think that they were that bad to not be in anything. Hermione was sure that she just had not found the right book.

After several minutes had passed Hermione got up off her bed to head back down to her friends before anyone was sent up to see what was wrong or going on. The witch had barely taken a few steps when the elf she'd had deliver a letter to Snape appeared before her.

The elf handed Hermione a letter and then disappeared as though it had never been there. Hermione blinked a few times and then looked at the letter in her hand. She recognized the handwriting to be Snape's and quickly opened it.

_Miss. Granger,_

_You have made the right choice in waiting a bit longer to complete your self-set project even though time is an issue. I would like to discuss something with you in regard to said project as I think I might be able to help you if you need or would not mind help from another but after the holidays and of course before term begins._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione was smiling and excitement began to fill her but not to the point that she was going to insist that they talk immediately. Instead, the witch was looking forward to hearing what Snape had come up with. Hermione then put the letter away and returned to her friends who did not ask her anything about her sudden departure and how long she had been gone.

As the time passed what Neville had said about the Yule Ball being upon they students knew it was sinking in. The more time passed the more it sunk in. Though most of the student body currently at Hogwarts had acquired a date for the ball the frustrations, stress and nervousness increased. It was even worse with the ones that were still searching out their prospects and even worse still with those that were waiting to be asked, hoping to be asked.

One evening while in the Gryffindor common room Hermione's mind wondered to a few days ago, Fred and George were giving Ron a hard time about not having a date. The twins had stated that if he didn't get on top of it all of the good one's would be gone. The following second George had tossed something at Angelina Johnson and asked her to the Ball. Angelina had eagerly accepted the invite. With a heavy-ish sigh Hermione shook her head clear of the evening and began think that she had made a mistake in declining offers while waiting for a specific wizard to ask her to the Ball.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned knowing that something was indeed wrong.

"I'm an idiot for thinking that a certain someone would have asked me to the Ball by now and turning down other wizards that have asked me." Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione…there would be nothing wrong with you asking him. There is nothing set in stone stating that only a wizard can a witch. In fact the past several hours I've witnessed quite a few witches asking wizard's to the Ball. You and I both know how Ron is and can be. Besides I've never known you to be one that would wait around."

Hermione nodded in response. Seconds later her eyes landed on Ron sitting with a group at one of the tables.

"Harry, you're right." Hermione said as she stood up and began walking in the direction of where Ron sat.

Harry smirked knowing that Hermione was going take it further than just simply asking Ron to the Ball.

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione said as she reached the table.

"What?" Ron asked with his eyes wide open and his complexion rather pale.

"You are taking me to the Ball. You will wear something that compliments my dress." Hermione said in a tone of authority and that there would be no argument and then strode off to the girls dormitories.

Several in the common room began to laugh while others whispered. Fred and George chuckled with smiles on their faces as they shook their heads. Harry and Ginny worked really hard to not laugh, though they never erupted into fits of laughter the only signs of hilarity they showed were the smiles on their faces.

Ron sat frozen in place, his cheeks flushed crimson. Roughly a half an hour later Ron bolted to the boys dormitories.

Within a few hours of Ron's departure the rest of Gryffindor house headed off to bed. Upon entering the fourth year's dormitory Harry and Neville were full aware that the other two housemates were giving Ron a bad time about the incident in the common room with Hermione. Harry and Neville glanced at each other and shook their heads before making their way to their respective beds.

"Would the two of you give it a rest already!" Harry yelled having enough of their teasing. "I don't see either one of you asking anyone to the Ball." Harry added and received the desired result: the other two shut right up and went to bed.

"Thanks." Ron said about two hours later when he knew that Dean and Seamus were asleep.

"No problem." Neville said.

"Well, neither one of them have a date so they shouldn't be giving you such a bad time about it. And by the looks of it they won't be going to the Ball." Harry said as though it was no big deal.

"Did she have to do it in the middle of the common room with everyone there, though?" Ron asked.

"You're really asking that question? For as long as we've known her, Ron, it should not be a surprise that Hermione would do something like that, I mean we're talking about Hermione after all."

"Did you know she was going to..?"

"No, Ron, I did not know she was going to do that. I did mention to her that she could ask you to the Ball. I did not suggest that she tell you that you are taking her to the Ball in front of everyone in our house." Harry answered. "Just be glad that it was only Gryffindor House and not the entire school." Harry added.

Ron's eyes opened wide as a gasp escaped him once what Harry had said had sunk in. Ron was quite relieved that Hermione had done that only in front of Gryffindor House. It was bad enough that Fred and George were there and heard. Ron knew that Fred and George wouldn't let him live it down, ever.

It Ron quite a while to finally get some sleep and it was only due to the wizard passing out from being so exhausted.

In the morning Dean and Seamus didn't say a word to or about anyone. The two remained silent while everyone dressed and as they all headed on to the common room. Murmured whispers could be heard but not exactly what was being said. Harry did catch a certain gleam in the twins' eyes and knew what was being said in hushed tones.

Though no one was saying anything out loud it still did not help. Harry was surprised to so many of their housemates in the common room. Breakfast had started to be served almost a half hour ago and there was no way that that many of their housemates could have already been down to breakfast. It was in fact quite clear to Harry that no one had been down to breakfast. After a few glances around the common room, Harry realized that Hermione was nowhere in sight. Harry wondered if Hermione was still up in her room though it did not seem likely or anything like Hermione. It was only logical and practical that Hermione would be down in the Great Hall or somewhere on grounds.

The hushed whispers were starting to be not so hushed and Harry caught a snippet of what was being said. Harry glanced around the common room again to see that several where making the same comments and statements. The young wizard was becoming quite angry as it was also obvious that those that were making comments and such had something in common.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled becoming furious.

Everyone in the common room became silent and stared at Harry.

"So what about what happened last night." Harry growled with a frown on his face. "Just about every one of you saying shit about it aren't going to the ball as of this moment as you don't even have a date to the Ball. Some of you haven't even been asked and the rest haven't even perked up the courage or found the balls to ask someone." Harry finished receiving complete silence in response.

"To add…" Neville began. "Most of you blokes saying crap when you have no date…you could get a date with a blink of an eye due to your cockiness but yet can't even ask a witch to a Ball. That is pathetic. It's completely ridiculous how everyone here thinks. Where is stated that only wizards can ask witches? Personally, I admire what Hermione did last night. I mean she finally got sick of waiting decided to do something about it. I don't see any of Gryffindor's witches gearing up their Gryffindor pride and doing something instead of waiting around." Neville finished confidently.

"Who are you going with then?" Someone blurted out insinuating that Neville wasn't going at all.

"He's not even answering." Another blurted.

"Some nerve…" Again, another blurted.

"You know what I don't care. Not that it is anyone's business, but I am going to the Ball with Luna Lovegood. I don't want to hear one bad word or thing about her as it will take the strength of Merlin himself to stop me." Neville said in quite a dangerous tone.

Harry smiled proudly. He was quite impressed with Neville at that moment and knew that more was to come. It was also nice to see that Neville's magic was indeed growing and blossoming despite everything he had gone through in his life that held him back as a wizard and causing his magical ability to show late in life. Harry had no doubt that Neville would and soon show that though things showed late in his life, the young wizard was not slow and that Neville was indeed strong and powerful.

As Harry, Neville and Ron left the common room Fred and George glanced at each other. In that instant they decided to not give Ron such a bad time about Hermione telling their little brother that he was taking her to the Ball. Though the twins jumped at every opportunity to give another a bad time or take the mickey of them all in fun knew that this was not one of those opportunities. Between Harry and Neville's outbursts made all the difference.

The rest of Gryffindor house sat in silence briefly before heading out for a late breakfast. Most if not all were not going to say a thing about Ron and what had happened the night before as it really didn't matter. Eventually Gryffindor house realized that it didn't matter, for many it took a while of thinking on the whole thing before this happened. It also resulted in those in Gryffindor house that did not have dates to get off their behinds and do something about it. It wasn't just wizards getting to it and asking, but also witches were no longer sitting around waiting to be asked to the Ball and took matters into their own hands but not in the fashion of Hermione Granger.

**Three days until the Yule Ball**

"Hermione." Ginny said on the verge of freaking out as she pulled Hermione off.

"What?"

"It has been long enough since you sent my mum a note in regard to my dress for the Ball. It's not here yet."

"Ginny relax and stop freaking out…"

"Hermione…" Ginny whined.

"I received a note, moments before you drug me off, from your mum letting me know that some final adjustments were being made and your dress will be here in time."

"If doesn't fit right then what am I going to do? I mean there won't be enough time to have more adjustments made…"

"Ginny…I'll be able to do that. I am quite talented with charms, you know."

"Right." Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said with her head slightly hanging.

"It's okay Gin." Hermione said brushing off the apology.

"It's not okay…"

"How about this, I sort of understand and apology not necessary." Hermione said cutting off Ginny.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." Hermione said with a smile.

"So…we're still good?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Of course we're still good. Now, how about we do something about taking the Ball off of our minds?"

"Sounds good to me." Ginny said relieved that things were just fine between her and Hermione.

Later that evening as Hermione and Ginny walked around the grounds talking about random things a familiar voice was calling out to them. When they turned around they saw Mercedes slowing to a brisk walk from a run.

"Tonks is amazing!" Mercedes gushed. "Sometime this summer we're going to meet up and she's going to explain everything in more detail." Mercedes said excitedly.

Hermione and Ginny could not think of anything to say. They were happy and surprised that Mercedes looked like herself or at least what they were used to. Hermione and Ginny were also excited for Mercedes.

"I mentioned to Tonks what Harry said about keeping my ability a secret and she strongly agrees. I did have to go to Draco's mum so she could replace the glamor for my protection." Mercedes said to interrupt the silence that fell.

"Are the two of you alright?" Mercedes asked as the silence fell once again.

"Yes." Hermione replied shaking off the surprise.

"It's great to see you again looking…" Ginny trailed off.

"It's okay Ginny. Now that I am myself, I do find the whole thing quite funny actually."

"So, how are you doing in regard..?" Hermione began but stopped herself from saying anything further and mentally kicked herself for even beginning to bring up the biological situation.

"Doing my best to deal with everything from my ability to parentage, I mean they're great and wonderful and there's no pressure and I like them…I just…I don't know I just need time still. I know I'm being silly about it and it irritates me to no end, I just need time." Mercedes replied.

"Mercedes, I'm really sorry for bringing it up." Hermione said sincerely.

"It's okay. Really it's okay Hermione. Honestly, I think that I need and should talk about it and that it will help. Of course I won't talk about it with just anyone."

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" Ginny blurted out feeling the need to change the subject and then cringed once realizing what she asked.

"Actually, yes, I am going. I will be attending the Ball with my best friend." Mercedes answered.

"Oh, sorry…you were calling out to us…" Hermione began.

"Oh, right. Please forgive me. I was looking for both of you, before I say why…no running off right away."

"I promise to not run off right away." Hermione and Ginny said together.

"Okay, you each received a package a little while ago."

Hermione seemed to be patiently waiting for what else Mercedes had to say. Ginny on the other hand was suddenly consumed with fear as to what her mother had picked out for the Ball.

"I don't know if there is a note with your packages, but mine did come with a note. Ginny's mum contacted Marie almost freaking out. So, my mum, Marie, Ginny's mum, your mum Hermione and Draco's mum got together and went shopping for all of us. And Mrs. Weasley also picked up something for Ron." Mercedes explained quickly.

Ginny barely muttered a thank you and tore off through the castle to find out what she was stuck with to wear to the Ball. She hoped desperately that it wouldn't be anything embarrassing or plainly screaming how young she is.

Hermione remained a bit longer in case there was more and she didn't want to take off in the same fashion as Ginny.

"You can go Hermione." Mercedes chuckled before leaving.

Hermione turned and calmly, rationally walked off towards Gryffindor Tower as she knew that is where the package would be. Once the witch reached the seventh floor she shook her head and sprinted to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After a speedy given password Hermione entered through the entrance and on into the Common room in time to catch a brief interaction.

"Real funny Fred, George." Ron said sarcastically.

"What are you going on about?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Granted the dress robes are decent but…"

"But what little brother?" Fred asked.

"Yeah and step it up or the Ball will have come and gone." George added.

"There's a note supposedly from mum saying that she hoped she got what Hermione had written to her about right."

"It wasn't us." Fred said.

"We wouldn't write mum about something to go with whatever Hermione selected for the Ball." George added.

"And we certainly wouldn't have written a note as though it was from mum." Fred added.

"Oh, your dress robes have come in." Hermione said excitedly.

"You…"

"Ron it's not like I didn't think you would actually write to your mum and ask her pick something that would complement my gown. I just know how you really don't like to write anything. And since I had an idea as to what I want to wear I included that with my letter to you mum. And as it turns out your mum and a few other women including my mum all went shopping for the gowns and since they were out your mum picked up your dress robes." Hermione explained. "Now, let's see."

Ron couldn't be upset with Hermione writing to his mum with the explanation Hermione had given. It made sense and she was right about him not liking to write anything. After a sigh, Ron pulled out his dress robes.

"He only brought down the letter from his mum." Harry informed Hermione.

"Well, I want to see your dress robes. I am going to see what my mum sent me and then I want to see the dress robes you mum sent." Hermione said in the same tone and manner as she had when informing Ron that he was taking her to the Ball as she headed on up the staircase to the girls dormitories.

The instant Hermione entered the dormitory her eyes fell on a package that was designed for gowns. In a blink of an eye Hermione was standing next to her bed and opening the package. Hermione gasped in surprise and delight.

The dress was made out of Satin in a light Sage Green color, sleeveless over the shoulder with a V-neck but not too low. Once Hermione held up the dress she could see that it was floor length and could see more detail. The dress was obviously formfitting but would not be supper tight. It was gathered at the waist under the bust with fellen ripples cascading down the front and sides.

"Mum you out did yourself on this. It is absolutely beautiful." Hermione whispered to herself.

Hermione quickly and carefully put the dress back in the package and penned a short note of thanks and gratitude to her mother. The witch had just finished the note and jumped at hearing a shriek from the hall. Hermione quickly left the dormitory through the door she had left open to find Ginny with a similar package.

"Ginny…is something wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No, not at all. You have got see the dress my mum sent!" Ginny said excitedly as she darted past Hermione and on into the fourth year dormitory.

Hermione quickly followed Ginny into the fourth year dormitory.

Ginny laid the gown package down, opened the package and pulled out the dress holding it up to her body. The dress was Forrest Green in color and made out of velvet. The sleeves were off the shoulder with an Empire waist and a tiered A-line skirt flowing from the waist to the floor.

"Ginny it's perfect." Hermione said as she breathed out.

"I know." Ginny said still quite excitedly. "Now let me see yours." Ginny said in the same excited tone and manner.

Hermione quickly pulled out her dress and showed Ginny.

"The next Ball or dance I attend…I want something like that." Ginny said mesmerized by the dress.

"Your dress is just as breathtaking as mine and appropriate."

"I know, I just…I just want to wear something like your dress one day. Your dress is sophisticated, mature and you could even go as far as sensual."

"Stop." Hermione said in a firm but soft tone.

"I wonder what Mercedes, Violet and Luna's dresses look like." Ginny thought aloud. "Luna's…eccentric I am sure. I mean she is quite eccentric, you can't deny that."

"True. Though, I do have a feeling that her dress may very well be more conservative than her usual. Neville's recent influence has had quite an effect on Luna." Hermione added.

"I do know that whatever Luna is wearing will put a bit of a spot light on her and Neville." Ginny said with a soft chuckle in her voice. "Not much longer and we will know."

"I agree…with both points you made." Hermione said with the same soft chuckle.

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hair! What are we going to do about hair?" Ginny said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Not to worry. My mum sent me some ideas for hair for each of us." Hermione said quickly. "I like all the ideas but I am going to go with what my mum suggested for all of us."

"No offense, Hermione, but your parents are dentists. What would your mum know about hair styles?"

"No offense taken. Yes, my parents are dentists but they know some really good hair stylists plus your mum, Marie and Mrs. Malfoy…well I'm not going to be one to argue with all of them, are you."

"You have a good point there." Ginny conceded. "So, are you going to show me the hair ideas?"

"Of course. But you'll have to wait until we can round up the other girls."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's round them up." Ginny said _.

"Ginny it's getting late and we'd be out after curfew." Hermione said with a gentle laugh.

"First thing in the morning then?" Ginny said clearly impatient.

"After breakfast." Hermione stated.

"I guess I'll have to accept after breakfast to see the hair ideas." Ginny said as though defeated. "I wonder what my mum decided for Ron's dress robes." Ginny wondered aloud but quietly.

"Let's go see." Hermione said with the beginnings of excitement in her eyes. "He should have it with him in the common room by now." Hermione muttered while heading out of the dormitory.

Ginny quickly returned her dress to her dormitory and managed to not be too far behind Hermione.

As the two witches reached the main staircase Hermione quickly glanced around the common room but did not see Ron.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked confused as to why they weren't heading down.

"Your brother isn't in the common room." Hermione said in an irritated tone.

"He's probably in the dorms." Ginny offered.

Hermione and Ginny then headed off for the boy's dormitories.

It did not take long for the two witches to reach the fourth year boys dormitory. Hermione wasted no time with knocking and walked right in. Ginny followed without any hesitation.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "Someone could have been changing. Don't you know how to knock?" Ron lectured.

"No one is changing so no harm has been done." Hermione retorted.

"And if anyone was changing I'd be questioning a lot of things." Ginny added.

"Ron you know why Hermione is here…she wants to see your dress robes." Harry reminded.

"Oh, right." Ron said while immediately digging in his trunk to pull out the package.

"Ron you can't be serious!" Hermione barked. "You know there are closets in the dorms." Hermione added knowing that at least Ron did not know of the closets.

"What does it matter?" Ron asked indifferently.

"Dress robes or any really nice articles of clothing are to be hung in a closet not crammed into a trunk. At least we have magic to dispose of the wrinkles." Hermione said not hiding her annoyance.

"Really good thing that we have magic for that as it will make it a lot easier and less time consuming to get rid of the wrinkles." Harry added in agreement. "The alternative, the Muggle way takes an awful long time to get wrinkles out of clothes."

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes as he just did not understand what the big deal was regardless of the explanations given while unwrapping the package.

Hermione was quite pleased to see that Ron's dress robes were dark chocolate in color. Hermione's eyes widened some at seeing a flat but silky stripe on the sides of the robes. She was certain that Ron's dress robes would indeed compliment her and her dress.

"My dress robes only differ in that they are black and the silk stripes on the sides are more of a velvety silk." Harry stated knowing that Ginny was curious.

Hermione smirked as she cast a spell to rid the wrinkles that had already begun to show. She then took the dress robes from Ron and hung them up in the closet next to Harry's dress robes.

"Where's Neville's and Seamus' dress robes?" Ron asked in a ruffled tone.

"Their robes are probably in the other closet near their beds." Hermione replied as though it should have been obvious.

"What are girls doing in here?" Asked a Seventh year Prefect.

"Just discussing the Yule Ball." Ginny said in a flat tone.

"Ron was showing Hermione his dress robes that his mum sent." Harry added quickly.

The Prefect huffed and warned them that the girls had better be gone soon as he left.

"What a git." Ginny growled. "I mean we obviously weren't doing anything inappropriate." Ginny added in a plainly irritated tone.

"Regardless, we should go." Hermione said calmly. "We don't want _him_ returning and finding us still here and going to Dumbledore with some ridiculously false story. I for one do not want to get into any trouble and not be able to attend the Ball."

"Night Harry." Ginny said over her shoulder as she followed Hermione out of the dormitory.

The following morning Hermione, Violet and Ginny headed on down to the Great Hall. All three witches were looking forward to the Ball, and Hermione to her surprise was becoming excited and anxious for the Ball to arrive. During the night Hermione woke and could not get back to sleep so she looked over the hair ideas her mother had sent her. The more Hermione looked over the hair ideas a heavy weight began to settle throughout the witch. It took a moment for Hermione to realize that it was nerves and not having any idea as to how to achieve the hair styles. After calming down Hermione resolved to try to find a book in the library on magic having to do with beauty, something Hermione never really cared about. Of course the witch always wanted to look nice but it was glamorous side she never cared about, until now.

Though Hermione had been quite caught up on her thoughts, she did not miss the rest of her dorm clamoring about. With a sigh Hermione set the hair ideas aside and began to get ready for the day. As the witch left the dorm she nearly walked right into Ginny.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been standing right in front of the doorway." Ginny said softly.

"Trying to not just run into the fourth years dormitory in a manic state due to the fact that I had not searched you out earlier?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much." Ginny said a little embarrassed.

"I think I understand." Hermione said with a smile. "Shall we head down?" Hermione asked.

"Violet is already down in the common room, so we just have to grab her and get to the Great Hall and find Mercedes and Luna." Ginny said as excitement further engulfed her.

"Something like that." Hermione said laughing.

As the three Gryffindor witches entered the Great Hall they did not spot Mercedes or Luna but were not worried that the two had left already. The Great Hall was pretty packed due to the visiting schools so it was not out of place to not spot someone you were looking for. Hermione, Ginny and Violet silently decided to have their breakfast and then search for the other two witches.

Before the Gryffindor witches had completely finished their breakfast two fellow students came over and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from the three Gryffindor witches. Hermione, Ginny and Violet quickly looked up as they caught the yellow and blue colors of two of the other houses.

"We were going to look for both of you." Ginny said relieved that they wouldn't have to waste time searching for the two witches.

"We saw you three enter and look around for a bit at both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's tables." Mercedes began.

"So we decided to come over here and see whats up." Luna finished. "We were sitting together." Luna added at seeing the questioning looks from the others.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"With the tournament it really doesn't matter where anyone sits." Violet stated.

"That's right, I can't believe I forgot about that." Hermione muttered.

"So now that you don't have to go looking for us…" Mercedes started.

"Right. My mum sent me some hair style ideas, one for each of us. I want to show each of you what style is recommended…"

"I sense there is a 'but' coming on." Violet commented.

"I don't know how achieve the desired look of the hairstyles…not by Muggle means or Magical. I know there is a section in the library…there should a book in the library that explain how to create a spell…okay, okay I'll stop and leave it that I need to look in the library."

The four witches started laughing. It was weird but yet refreshing to see that the Hermione they all knew and cared about could still surface with all stress and excitement surrounding the Yule Ball that was literally right around the corner.

Hermione showed the girls the hairstyle's that her mother had selected for each of them. Though all the girls liked all the styles, they were satisfied with what was recommended and suggested for each. Hermione then stood to head out to the library to only be followed by the other four girls.

"Hermione you're brilliant and all, but wouldn't it be more productive if we helped? I mean you're not just looking for something to help with your hair, it's for the rest of us as well." Mercedes explained.

Hermione smiled. She appreciated the help. Briefly Hermione could not think of why she had not asked the girls to help and then it hit her. Normally when in the library the witch was by herself with a few exceptions here and there.

With all five looking for specific book it did not take long for the book to be found. Hermione immediately began perusing the book. Not much more time passed and Hermione found what she had been after. She was relieved and excited as it wasn't as complicated as she had thought it to be. It was still going to take some time as she had more than one hairstyle to work into a spell.

"Hermione…" Ginny said anxiously.

"It's not too complicated or intricate, the hardest part will be working in the spells. There will have to be a different spell for each different hairstyle. There's a little more to it that but I will spare the four of you." Hermione said smiling. "I'll have to work with each of you individually and once I have the spell for the hairstyle I will let each of you know the spell. I will work with you if you need the help, meaning practicing. Although, Mercedes, you will be quite easy and simple to get your hair done." Hermione added.

"My ability?" Mercedes asked unsure.

"Yes, your ability." Hermione confirmed. "With the glamor…added more magic could cause a reaction…"

"I understand that…I…"

"Mercedes, you can do this using your ability. I have faith in you and believe in you." Hermione reassured.

"But…"

"How about this, let's go on up to the Room of Requirement. We can work on your hairstyle first." Hermione suggested.

"Okay." Mercedes sighed.

Not long after breakfast was over for everyone, the five witches made their way to the seventh floor. Hermione volunteered to create the room as she already had an idea on how the room should be, relaxing being the main focus.

Once inside the room Luna, Violet and Ginny sat down on a couch. As Hermione sat down on the smaller couch she encouraged Mercedes to sit next to her and relax a bit.

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm…terrified that I'll mess up and…" Mercedes said sounding frantic.

"Find a comfortable position, the most comfortable position. Close your eyes think of nothing and breathe slowly. Take slow deep breaths in through your nose and slowly exhale out of your mouth." Hermione explained, instructed. "Trust me."

Mercedes nodded and did as Hermione said. Soon Mercedes felt quite relaxed almost to the point of sleep.

"Now what?" Mercedes asked calmly with her eyes open.

Hermione had handed Mercedes the picture of the hairstyle while saying, "Concentrate and focus on the hairstyle only. When you are ready close your eyes and do the breathing technique all the while keeping the image of the hairstyle in mind."

Mercedes looked at Hermione with a questioning look on her face.

"No, I've never assisted anyone like this…trust me, this will work." Hermione said honestly and reassuringly. "I just figure that the calmer and more relaxed you are that it will be simple."

Mercedes closed her eyes and slowly shook her head from side to side with a faint smirk.

"Now that you've said all that…Tonks said the same thing." Mercedes shared with her eyes still closed. "Give me a second." Mercedes muttered.

Mercedes leaned back into the couch with her eyes closed and focused on the breathing technique. After a few minutes she sat up and looked at the picture. After about a half hour, Mercedes closed her eyes and with the image of the hairstyle clearly in mind she continued the breathing technique.

Mercedes eyes flew open the instant she heard several gasps.

"What?" Mercedes asked a little anxiously, hoping that she had succeeded.

"You did it." Hermione said somewhat subdued.

Mercedes hair was now in a half updo. Her hair was perfectly divided from the back of her temples with a bun in the back. The rest of her hair hung freely in soft ringlets. The hair at the crown of her head looked as though teased or backcombed giving some volume to her hair. The short stray locks on the sides at her temples were in the same freely hung, soft ringlets.

Hermione quickly conjured a mirror and handed it to Mercedes who gasped at seeing her reflection.

"It's beautiful." Mercedes whispered.

"Oh." Violet gasped excitedly. "If we can get some pins or hair comb things that stay in the hair…"

"I could transfigure something into a hair comb pin or pins that have what looks like little white or iridescent pearls." Hermione offered.

"Perfect." Violet and Mercedes exclaimed together.

"Yes, Violet I can do the same for you…for all of us if desired." Hermione added knowing that Violet was about to ask since her hairstyle was the same as Mercedes'.

The girls discussed more about hairstyles for another hour or so before finally leaving the Room of Requirement.

Time seemed to go by rather quickly for everyone. Emotions, stress and tension were on the rise for most of the inhabitants of the castle as it was the last night for everyone to make any changes or go over details for the Yule Ball as it was to start in roughly twenty-four hours.

Hermione and Ginny decided that they could do Ginny's hair in their house; Hermione agreed on a time to meet Violet and Luna in the Room of Requirement to help with their hair; Mercedes chose to join them in the Room of Requirement as she was not confident enough yet to attempt to use her ability to do her hair, or anything for that matter, alone.

Breakfast and lunch went by in a blur leaving only a few hours until the Ball began.

**Gryffindor House**

**Girls Dormitories**

"Hermione you really should get going so that you will have enough time to get yourself ready…"

"No, Ginny. It won't take me that long to get the girls' hair done or for me to get ready. I need to get your hair done first…" Hermione argued.

"If it won't take you that long, then you can…help me with my hair when you return." Ginny argued back with a smile.

"Stop arguing with me on this Gin. I am making sure that you are ready, completely ready before I head out." Hermione said in a no-argument fashion. "You are Harry's date and you cannot be late, not even a second late. Harry's a Champion in the tournament, the champion's dance first."

"Alright fine." Ginny said giving in and as to not waste any more time.

Once Hermione finished up she quickly sprinted off to the Room of Requirement where she knew three witches were waiting for her. Two of the witches Hermione knew were more than likely freaking out for two different reasons; the third witch, Hermione knew would be the calmest person in the castle going to the Ball. Hermione had no doubt with the third one being Luna Lovegood.

"Not a word about why I am late. There is no time to go over the details as to why I am late." Hermione said as she entered the room. "So, who's first?"

A response wasn't needed as Luna was perfectly content in her own little world. While Hermione began working on Violet, Mercedes sat nearby and watched for a while. Mercedes began working on her hairstyle once Hermione was nearly finished.

"Lovely, it's my turn." Luna said softly with an excited look on her face at seeing Violet and Mercedes' hair done.

Mercedes and Violet thanked Hermione before sprinting out of the room and on to their respective houses.

Hermione smiled at the two that left before turning around to face Luna. It did not take long at all to do Luna's hair. In part Luna's was the easiest style to do, but mostly it was the fact that Luna remained still allowing Hermione to do what she needed to do effortlessly.

"Okay, Luna I'm done." Hermione said sweetly. "Now, all you need to do is go get in your dress." Hermione chuckled.

"Thank you, Hermione." Luna said almost in more of a song. "You should go too. Not only do you have your hair to do but you also need to get in your dress." Luna said smiling.

"Yes, that is true." Hermione stated smiling, knowing that Luna meant well.

xxxXXXxxx

Hermione did not run to Gryffindor House as it wouldn't save her much time, not enough time to really mention and it would not have made it worth the run with only saving a mere few seconds. Though Hermione did not rush herself, she also did not dawdle along the way to Gryffindor House or through the common room and on into the girls dormitories. Upon entering the 4th years' dormitory Hermione went straight to the closet, pulled out her dress and hung it off her four-poster bed. Hermione then proceeded to gather other items she was going to need to get ready. It did not take her as long as she had thought to get ready, so it had taken next to no time at all for her to get ready.

With a contented feeling with how she looked, Hermione made her way down to the main entrance to meet Ron.

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Sorry to leave it like this. I really wanted to post a new chapter and I have not yet finished what happens after this point so I have decided to make it a separate chapter. It will take some time for me to finish it up as my right wrist is in a brace...bad sprain :(**


End file.
